


Golden Warrior Short Stories

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior English version [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 515,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: Each chapter is an indepent story.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom and Roy Meet The Ayakashi sisters.

Comming soon


	2. The comet´s  threat

At high speed a circular capsule penetrated into the space of a solar system of eight planets and a single yellow star. Its occupant was hurrying towards the third planet. According to his data that was the goal. In the meantime he rested in his seat and received information about the interesting world through his ship's computer system. It was quite populated and with lots of resources, it was the ideal planet for the conquest. Of course he was on his way to the right place. And from what he could detect in the distance its inhabitants did not seem to represent a serious threat. At least not all. Just in case he had to be cautious, he would look for a sparsely populated area. According to his data the polar sectors offered much more shelter to be detected. He would start there. Anyway, they had been too far ahead, and possibly those guys had the same information as him in their capsules. It would be best to follow their tracks, and they drifted a little further into more temperate latitudes. Then he pass near a big planet with a huge red spot. He must have been the senior of this system. Then, after leaving behind a wide band of meteorites, a small, rocky planet with faint reddish tonality made him see that he was very close. A short time later he was approaching another world. This one seemed whitish. He had reached the goal of the trip, a beautiful blue planet surrounded by clouds. The capsule entered the dense atmosphere of that planet, friction heated the outside a few thousand degrees but that was normal. Then the ship went through that phase and the temperature dropped. Now the ship's engines went on to slow the landing. This one came with a great roar as the capsule hit the ground. In this case a thick layer of ice and some rock. After the impact all the systems seemed to work well. The ship systems turned to open the access gate. The occupant waited patiently for the opening sequence to end. When finally the lights of the panel were turned on in green tones he knew that it was time. With some effort, because of that long cloistered time, the individual left. It was a pleasure to be able to stretch his powerful limbs, his two muscular arms and two powerful legs and steady land. That place was beautiful. Even if it had ice. The temperature seemed to be very low for the planet's average, though that did not bother him. He had been in worse places. Once he had stretched and done some warm-up exercise he placed his monocular viewfinder and scanned the surroundings. Then the values of that device went off. It was able to detect a number of remarkable forces in the vicinity. He himself kept his low to avoid being detected as well. It seemed to him that the people of this world possessed a very primitive technology. He was about to find out. He drew his great sword and hung it on his back, then rose lazily into the atmosphere of that planet, though dense, far less than the ones in which he used to move. That gave him even more edge.

-This will be very easy. - He smiled that huge guy, with long dark brown hair. -

 

The Masters Corporation alarm went off. The young woman in charge ran to tell her boss, knocking at the door of her office, he went out to meet her and she informed him.

-Excuse me doctor, but the Hokkaido alarm has been activated. It has detected several collisions of what could be fragments of meteors.  
-What an interesting thing Mimet, - said the tall, albino-haired man with round glasses as they approached the office where his subordinate worked, and he asked. - Can you specify their position?  
\- I believe on the island of Rebun, near the Strait of La Pérouse. - She replied by consulting her data on a computer screen. -  
-Send as much as you can to Masters, I suppose he'll want to know that in New York. - Ah! And also notify the sailors. They will surely send someone.  
-Yes, doctor. - She nodded, her gold-colored hair nodding, adjusting her spectacles, as round as her boss's, and then asked politely. - Would you like some coffee? - I'm going to the machine now.  
-Yes, thank you, - he agreed, returning to his study, concentrating on some calculations. –

 

The girl went to the express machine while using a telephone nearby. After waiting for a couple of tones someone picked up.

-Sweetheart? - Honey, it's me. No, nothing special. Well, maybe yes. You have to send a message to the group of sailors. Yes, you know, the key as always. No, no. I don’t know. Something to check. Yes, Dr. Tomoe told me. Well, I must leave you, honey. See you later. Yes ... I really want to go to karaoke. Goodbye handsooomee!

 

She hung up the phone and, having a couple of glasses of steaming coffee, returned to her chief's office... After she had gave one to him, he took one of those glasses and gave him a short cork.

-Well! It's still a little hot. - He said, having burned a little in his tongue -  
-Look, you're impatient. -Mimet smiled, reproving him almost with maternal affection. - How many times will I tell you that you have to blow a little before drinking!  
-Yes, I am a case. I recognize it. - He smiled.-  
-What about Hotaru? - The young assistant asked. - Are you coming to see her, Doctor?"  
-I do not know. She was out there with her friends Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru. You know she spends a lot of time with them. I hardly see her. - He lamented now, though not directly in his tone.-  
-You know she loves you very much Whenever she can she comes. - Mimet tried to cheer him on, realizing that. - Sure will not be long before you can see her again.  
-I will confess to you that it is difficult for me sometimes - said Tomoe. - After the accident and the death of my wife. Well, I mean my first wife, I lost a lot of my memory. I barely remember more than bits of the past ten years. Sometimes I feel that I have lost all my daughter's childhood, for not being able to be with her.  
-Do not think like that, - said his assistant visibly saddened to try to raise his morale with a more youthful tone. - It was not your fault. Keep the good part. Now she appreciates all the moments that you enjoy together ...  
-If only she got on well with Kaori,- sighed the professor. - Although they try to hide it, I notice that between the two of them there is a lot of tension, but I do not understand why.  
-Well, maybe it's because Hotaru may think that, somehow, she's replacing her mother.- Mimet guessed.-

 

Although she knew the reason, of course she could not tell the doctor. Anyway, he smiled now. He changed the subject to ask in turn.

-And how is Daniel being to you?   
-Oh! Great, thanks for asking. As soon as we finished the shift we will go to the karaoke. - The cheerful girl affirmed.-  
-That's very good. Young people have to have fun while they can, - agreed the doctor, who, having been able to drink himself at last, turned his attention back to work, pointing to his assistant. - Did you pass the message on to the sailors?   
-Yes, doctor. - The girl nodded and, after drinking her coffee, returned to her direct position to check her calculations.

 

The news indeed reached the headquarters of the sailors where Artemis was who immediately informed the girls. They decided to send a group to try to check if they were just meteorites or could be new enemies. Outer sailors volunteered to investigate. In thick coats and equipment for the cold they left immediately to be quite closer than the others of that position. The Uranus Warrior, a tall girl with short ash-blond hair and the Warrior Neptune, an elegant girl with half-mouthed hair, stepped forward. They would go to the source of that impact. Pluto Warrior, a tall young woman with a slightly dark complexion, with a dark hair of greenish reflections would go with the Saturn Warrior, a petite girl who looked no more than thirteen years, with dark hair and violet eyes. The two of them would track the southern part of Rebun Island, while their companions occupied the north. As soon as they arrived in the area in question, they all became Sailors, transforming their clothes. Despite those miniskirts and those bodices they did not feel just the environmental gel. Uranus and Neptune toured the area conscientiously but found nothing abnormal. They were about to leave when the green-haired girl caught something in the distance.

-Look Haruka,- she said to her companion, pointing with her arm finished with an index finger stretched out into the distance. – It seems like smoke.-  
-Let's see what it's all about. - Replicated her comrade -

 

When they approached they could discover an open crater in the ground, its depth was of at least about five meters. The Sailor Uranus decided to go down to investigate it although she had to listen to the warning of her companion.

-Be careful, there might be something down there.  
-Do not worry Michiru, I will. - She said as she prepared to descend slowly over the edges of that hollow. – Please, pass me an ice ax and a rope.

 

Her partner did it. After drilling with the tool in the hard ice, inserting a few nails and passing the rope through them Haruka descended slowly and meanwhile she was scrutinizing the surroundings. Apparently, at a short distance there was a circular shape half buried in the earth and ice. As soon as she reached it she could feel it was hot. That thing must have fallen from a great height. It looked like it had pierced the atmosphere. Surely it came from outer space.

-But what the hell is this? - The girl struck the hull of the device, which produced a clear metallic reverberation.-  
-What's going on down there? - Her companion was interested in some prevention, to insist. - Is everything okay?  
-Yes, do not worry, - retorted Uranus, who was now trying to see if this could be opened up somehow. -

 

In spite of her efforts she did not seem to have access to the interior of what was that, so judging that she had seen enough she wanted to climb. It was not easy but, finally, helped by the pull of the rope that gave her partner she reached the top of that crater and after she told Sailor Neptune.

-It looks like a kind of ship. It must have been what crashed recently. It reminds me of the intruder apparatus we had to fight some months ago.

 

Her companion remembered that perfectly. On that occasion it was a kind of capsule about three meters in diameter that had crashed just as they arrived. The truth is that this did not happen far from their present position, it was as if that place attracted that type of unwanted visitors. This time they were surprised by a kind of humanoid that carried something like a laser rifle on his arm. He attacked them with it, urging them to surrender in the name of someone, a name Neptune now did not remember. Nevertheless they were able to dodge those deadly blasts and with their counterattack, united to the one of Pluto, they finished that individual. Maybe they did not expect them to be so powerful. Now reinforcements may have come. They should be careful. In fact Haruka insisted on her own.

-We should warn our comrades.  
-I'll call Setsuna and Hotaru.- Replied her interlocutor. - Since we have found the object, there is no reason to continue looking elsewhere.  
-I do not know,- Haruka cut her off thoughtfully. - One thing is that we have located this apparatus, but what really worries me is to know if something or someone was inside.  
-It could be a simple probe. - Michiru answered, but uncertainly. –  
-I do not think so, it has a sort of window and inside it seems to be spacious, at least for a lifeform to fit inside. It's too much like the other time, - her companion said. - It does not seem right to me, I can feel it in my bones.

 

But her mate did not seem to pay any attention to her, instead she was looking at the sky without moving. When Haruka made a move to imitate her she was also paralyzed by surprise. Floating several meters above them appeared three humanoid creatures that also observed them. Sailor Uranus whispered to her companion.

-We seem to have an answer. -  
-But these are three,- Michiru reminded her, just in case she was on her guard, a gesture that her companion imitated. -

 

That trio of beings descended gently to the ground. They did not seem worried at the sight of these two humans. They even seemed to converse among themselves in a language unknown to the girls. One pointed them with a strange device that looked like a kind of hollow tube. They both tensed in anticipation of an attack and Haruka could then exclaim.

-Who are you? What do you want?

 

Although to the surprise of the sailors none of those beings replied but their apparatus did emitted a strange greenish flicker. Expecting the worst, they stepped back a few paces, anticipating the discharge of some kind of energy, yet none of that happened. After a few seconds, those individuals approached. As they approached, they offered a better perspective. Two of them were very tall, perhaps exceeding two meters. They had a large pear-shaped head, with tiny mouths and large bulging eyes, with no expressive features, with a pair of arms longer than normal and sturdy legs. The other was a little shorter, very sturdy, with a pink-toned, rather broad-shouldered tone. His head was smaller, his mouth slightly larger, and his eyes a size more humanlike. It was clear they were aliens. The three of them wore a sort of white overcoat with elongated, beaded shoulder pads and a protector that covered their abdomen and lowered them to their waist, where they wore a curious skirt, which could resemble even the skirt of the sailors' uniform, but perhaps Being composed of a more rigid material. Both girls looked at each other with questioning expression in their eyes and held their fighting position. What they might not have expected was for the lower guy to speak to them in their language.

-So this is the planet called Earth. – Well, well. I hope the universal translator has worked correctly. -Said the shortest of them surprising his listeners.-

 

And in the meantime he extracted a sort of monocle from somewhere in the interior of his strange breastplate. He ceremoniously placed it against his left temple and seemed to activate it as it immediately emitted a sort of beep and some strange signs began to materialize on its translucent screen.

-We'll see. - He added that being to the gestures of strangeness of both women, more when he observed Haruka, saying. - Fighting force twelve hundred and thirty units, not bad. Let's look at the other creature. She turned her head, watching a stunned Michiru. - Thirty three hundred and sixty units. They must be some kind of soldiers. 

 

And after a few moments of silence accompanied that last comment of what seemed a smile given that until now the girls would swear that he had not moved his lips, even that he lacked them.

-Who are you? - Michiru wanted to know now, because that she liked less and less. –  
\- We're just a patrol. - replied that being that seemed funny, when he wanted to know .- Do you protect this planet?  
-That's right, - Haruka replied. - We are the Warriors of Justice. Another of you already was here and we gave him his due. I warn you. If you do not leave, you will suffer the same fate as your friend.

 

But this individual, far from contradicting himself, seemed to be more pleased with the answer. When he approached a few steps moving his head to sentence.

-Well, I have bad news for you, Terrestrial. That one was a simple soldier. We do not. This planet belongs to us from now on and you do not have enough power to stop us.  
-We'll see about that. - Michiru replied that she was going to invoke her attack when those two other aliens suddenly disappeared from view. - Where are they now? - She could actually ask, puzzled. -  
\- They're behind us! - Haruka retorted that throwing herself against her companion moved her in time of the discharge of each rays of energy that had made those creatures against each one of them. -

 

The two Sailors rolled on the ground and turned away, watching in disbelief as those beams caused a tremendous explosion as they struck the trees and rocks they reached. The devastation they produced was evident. Now they both looked at each other and nodded, they were not exactly helpless, and it was their turn to prove it.

-World shaking attack! - Invoked Uranus.-  
-Deep submerge attack! - shouted her companion at the same time. -

 

Two marvelous energy balls, golden one and green sea another, set off for their two enemies. These also deviated from their trajectories leaving them to explode in turn devastating part of the surrounding landscape.

-Oh! - Exclaimed the other ally, who was still consulting his visor, apparently with disbelief. - Their attacks have risen above ten thousand units of force each. They are not as weak as they seemed. I understand how they should have killed that explorer. Even so, it is still not enough to defeat us. Even my subordinates will be able to deal with you. - He laughed, who did not seem to have any intention of fighting. -  
-Haruka, we must warn the others! We will need your strength! - Michiru urged her companion. -

 

Sailor Uranus agreed to this by activating a transmitter that she carried hidden, then back to back with her comrade, they prepared for a new attack by their enemies ...

Meanwhile. Several miles away, Setsuna was chatting with Hotaru.

-How about your father?   
\- He is Okay ... he is lucky working for the Masters Corporation. They give him plenty of free days and we can see each other often. I remember that before, when he was investigating, we hardly had a chance.  
-All right at home then, I'm glad. - Her companion smiled. -  
-Not all. There's this insidious Kaori. - The girl replied with evident disgust.-  
-Come on ... She's not that person anymore, you have to give her a chance. - Her partner asked her with a conciliatory tone. -  
\- And I'm giving her for now. She's still alive, is not she? - Answered her interlocutor, and it was hard to tell if she was ironic or almost meaningful.- She cannot complain so far.

 

Setsuna shook her head and smiled slightly. Her partner, despite her young age, was quite inflexible sometimes. She understood the reason for her misgivings in this case, but that could not be good. She had talked about this before with Hotaru. Kaori herself asked her to try to mediate with what was now her stepdaughter. Setsuna promised that she would do what she could. But that baby did not easily gave up. The truth is that it was difficult for her, her father, Dr. Tomoe, had redone his life with another woman after years of being a widower. Maybe the girl could have fit him in any other woman, but precisely Kaori !, her former enemy. The one that bad times made her suffer. Finally, she sighed and was going to say something to Hotaru when she got a call, quickly reacted by parking that other subject and pointing it at her partner.

-Uranus and Neptune must have problems.  
-I'll take care. - replied the girl with a concentrated expression. -  
-We'll go both. - Added Pluto. -

Though Hotaru shook her head. Declaring.

-I'm all alone. You should go find the other sailors. Do not worry, I'll be fine.  
-We do not know how many enemies they can be. - Insisted her interlocutor. - I'm with you. We should not separate.

 

Realizing that her mate was right, Saturn gave in to it and they both set to hurry to cut the distance between them and their friends. Along the way they caught the echoes of the struggle. Apparently Uranus and Neptune were dealing with powerful enemies. Their companions were already gasping for the effort. These two guys were hard and dodged their attacks well. So far they had been able to do the same. Anyway, those strange beings did not seem to be exhausted.

-If they do not come soon, Hotaru and Setsuna, we'll have a bad time. - Michiru could say that she tried to breathe deeply and quickly, to try to oxygenate her lungs as quickly as possible.-  
-We will have a bad time? Really? Did this sound like a picnic to you? - Her companion smirked as she devoted her attention to her adversary. Trying to recover the breath. - Have a hard time, you say ...  
-I mean really bad. - She gasped, not even looking away from her rivals.-  
-You're right about that. We cannot resist much more. - Agreed Haruka in a more seriously voice.-  
-Well, well. - Interposed that other alien guy with a tone of fun and condescending. - It was not bad at all. I must admit that you have fought well, to be human, of course. But unfortunately we must finish you already. We have no time to lose, men.  
-In case you have not noticed." Michiru corrected him. We are women. That would be the most appropriate term.-  
-Women? – Repeat that astonished extraterrestrial that soon added burlesque. - Ah, I forgot that your species is so primitive that it still has sexual reproduction.  
-But what does this idiot say? - Haruka replied with all the intention of her adversary listening. -  
-Well, he's coming to say he has no sex. - Michiru explained. -  
-That is logical, seeing his face.- Uranus smiled more broadly. -  
-Do not be so hard on him, He is one guy who does not have any discrimination against us.- Michiru smiled. - He has not said anything about us being weak little women ... or some stupidity like that.  
-It is clear that we cannot really call him a sexist. Something good had to have the jerk! - Her companion sarcastically agreed.-

 

She had almost finished saying that when the two of his rivals began to accumulate energy. The sailors feared the worst, although suddenly that guy who seemed to lead the group gestured them to stop indicating with some prevention as he consulted his visor.

 

-I read three more energies, near here. One of them is quite powerful. They are very close and approaching. Two of them are at one hundred and twenty degrees southeast of our position. They are the closest.

 

The other two aliens also turned, consulting their respective monocles in the direction in which they pointed out to them. Soon they saw two silhouettes similar to those of the earthlings. Fortunately for the sailors they were their companions who arrived in fighting attitude. Both exhibited respectively Setsuna´s Scepter Garnet, an elongated staff finished in an orb whose color gave its name to the weapon and Hotaru´s Spear of Silence, a rod surmounted by two powerful crab claw-shaped blades, pointing at these aliens.

-Combat force one thousand two hundred and fifty units - read that guy by consulting his visor while watching Setsuna. - Three thousand four hundred and thirty units! He exclaimed now as he turned his attention to Hotaru. How is it possible ? She is a smaller female!  
-You should not be fooled by appearances. - Said Haruka adding with patented relief to address the newcomers. - We were already missing you girls. We had a busy afternoon.

 

There was no response time from her companions who were attacked by two beams of energy from those other two mute creatures. Just as their colleagues had done, both Setsuna and Hotaru had been able to dodge the lightning. Rather they turned on themselves respectively the Scepter Garnet and the Spear of Silence creating a propeller movement with which they diverted them. The surprise of those aliens must have been great although by their absence of facial expressions they did not demonstrate it.

-Death Scream! - Setsuna replied saying the name of her attack in a low voice, to throw a huge ball of energy. -  
-Twenty-two thousand two hundred and fifty units! Be careful! - The leader warned his subordinates who dodged the big ball.

 

Although apparently that was what the sailors waited for, smiling with some malice was Hotaru that now attacked with ...

-Death Revolution!  
-What? - The alien leader exclaimed, horrified consulting his visor. - Get over forty-five thousand units! It cannot be!

 

A tremendous ball of energy hit this time to the aliens who were thrown to the ground, apparently in a terrible state. These two were no longer in a position to continue fighting. Thus the sailors made it notice to their chief, more when it was the own Hotaru the one that declared without contemplations.

-Surrender or be destroyed!  
-Ah, ha! - He laughed at the answer. - It will not be so easy with me. I am much stronger than those useless two. I am the captain of the great Gralas exploring patrol. You cannot beat me.  
-What? - Michiru told herself aloud, looking at Setsuna and Haruka, to add. - I swear I heard that name before.  
-Yes, I think so, too. But when? - Pluto agreed, but she could not remember it either. -  
\- That explorer. I remember now! He quoted that name. - Haruka commented with astonishment. – Remember what the son of the future of Roy and Bertie told us ...  
-You die! - Exclaimed this guy, concentrating energy and throwing a powerful jet against the girls.  
-Watch out! - Hotaru warned that Setsuna quickly escaped from the course of that attack, although both could not avoid being affected by the blast.-

 

Haruka and Michiru were barely able to lie down to avoid the rest of that energy that crashed several hundred yards behind them, producing an explosion that made the surrounding soil vibrate, including the one the sailors occupied.

-Girls ... Are you okay? - Michiru asked her companions without any response. -

 

The alien was laughing now, resting his hands on his hips in triumph. Two of his enemies were wounded, especially Hotaru who, in spite of projecting his Shield of Silence, could not stop all the power of that otherwise fatal blast. The young sailor held her right arm with her left arm, seemed to bleed profusely, and tried to stand up hard. Setsuna, on the other hand, had a lot of bruises and bleeding in turn from some superficial wound, but it seemed to be in best condition.

-Damned! - Haruka snapped counterattacking with almost all the remaining forces. - World Shaking!

 

But her rival did not dodge her energetic ball, he simply stopped it with both hands and turned it upwards until it burst harmlessly into the atmosphere, illuminating the surrounding terrain for a moment.

-Oh, ridiculous, - said that guy with disdain. -

 

Setsuna as she had lifted Hotaru in her arms, who seemed to be about to faint and left her in a hollow, protected at least from a frontal attack. Her companion looked seriously harmed. She wanted to take care of her wounds, though they must first defeat their enemy rather than think of something else. She looked at Michiru and made a gesture, the other sailor seemed to understand her without speaking. Pluto then raised her staff shouting.

-Now Michiru! -

 

Her companion was about to launch her attack on the enemy. But when he was about to scape, Setsuna shouted back. Invoking his power.

-Stop time!

 

Everything was then motionless except for Pluto and her companion. Michiru was able to advance to a distance of few meters of her opponent and there to discharge her attack. She had time to roll away and Setsuna resumed the time current. For the alien things were very different. Without realizing how or when he was wounded by the attack of his enemy and was seriously injured when he received it at that short distance and with his guard down. Now it was Haruka who filled with rage approached in an attempt to finish him off when that being, despite everything spat.

-Do you believe that you have won? You are so naive! Unfortunately for you we are not alone. Another warrior came with us to this planet, and he will soon return as soon as he senses what is happening.  
-We'll deal with him in the same way. - Uranus replied without taking a step. - Now it's your turn.

 

So Sailor Uranus was not ready to wait any longer. Moreover, in case a new enemy appeared. She was already preparing her attack again when her opponent replied almost amused.

-He's much stronger than I am.- Idiots.  
\- Look! - Michiru pointed to the sky as she helped to join Setsuna, visibly weakened by her earlier effort to stop time. -  
-Oh, no! - Haruka shuddered as she looked in that direction. -

 

Sure enough, that warrior had arrived, dressed in armor similar to the others, but he had a completely human and normal appearance. Well, if that huge height, close to two meters, was discarded, and that dark brown hair that rose defying gravity as if he wanted to group together forming lanceolate limbs. His two legs and arms were extremely muscular and his skin was tan, as if he had received a good tanning session. Another detail that did not escape to the girls was that he seemed to carry rolled a kind of belt of the same tonality to the one of his hair. That guy landed on the ground a few feet from them and the sailors could see that he looked even attractive, square-chinned, brown-eyed, and stern. They'd even swear they'd seen that face before, somewhere.

-You're lost now. Their opponent smiled with amusement, pointing to his new companion. - His combat strength is incalculable even for my device.  
-I cannot even get away to recognize the terrain without you being beaten up. - The newcomer grinned nonchalantly. He spoke the language of the girls without difficulty as he analyzed with his visor his enemies to say. - And that's why you forced me back? - Not all of them added up to nine thousand units.  
-We were almost finished with them,- replied his companion, who was trying to drag him to him. - Help me and we'll sweep them off the planet.  
-Between the two of us? - Asked the warrior in a sneer to sentence. -Do not make me laugh! I do not need you at all! Farewell gang of useless!

 

And to the surprise and horror of the sailors that guy threw a beam of energy against his own companion reducing him to ashes. Extending both arms to the sides did the same with the other two who were on the ground. The Uranus Warrior was the first to recover from that, since that lightning first passed very close to her and had to throw herself to the ground and make several somersaults to avoid the explosion.

-He has destroyed his own comrades! - She cried, unable to believe it. -  
-Imagine what he will do with us if we give him the opportunity. - Michiru called on her mates for attacking that new and terrible adversary. - Let's go to the attack!

 

Haruka joined her and both energy balls converged on their rival, who did not seem to make any attempt to pull away. On the contrary, he stared at them and smiled broadly. To the astonishment of the warriors he stopped both balls with each of his hands and made them explode, receiving the direct impact of them. The power of the explosion was such that they all were affected except Hotaru who was kept covered where Setsuna left her. But both Michiru and Haruka, already exhausted and also receiving part of this explosion like Setsuna herself, still weakened, were barely able to rise. It was Pluto that, somewhat better, aimed at that place with her own attack and unloaded it against the target, when the dust and the remnants of shells from the explosion had not yet dissipated. Again another explosion of considerable force resounded in that place, the young woman fell on her knees leaning in her rod to try to get up. Although to her horror, once the effects of this last explosion had dissipated, she observed that individual who, unharmed, watched them without altering the expression of his countenance, amusing and scrutinizing. Setsuna looked around, her two closest companions unable to get up. Hotaru also seemed to be growing weaker. There was no time to lose. She had no choice but to be the one who, rising, raised her scepter and shrieked again with exhaustion.

-Dead ... Scream! 

 

Another sphere of scarlet light rushed toward that warrior who, once more, received it, holding it now with both hands. Setsuna, already bending one knee to the ground by the exhaustion, could observe that, incredulous of what she saw. Although to her astonishment Hotaru in spite of everything had gotten up and launched a new barrage with her special attack. But that did not seem to surprise to that guy who to see approaching the other ball of energy he threw the one of Setsuna to them meeting the other and making them both explode in the air. Now it was the sailors who were most affected, all fell to the ground. The warrior Pluto, however, remained conscious. She could scarcely look impotently at the rest of her friends who were lying down, apparently senseless or worse. But she did not have much time to mourn for them. That warrior was walking towards her position with wide and sure steps. In a supreme effort of courage and pride the girl stood up once again using her scepter and was about to invoke her special power to stop time. That would probably cost her life in her state, but if any of her companions could attack, at least they would have a chance. Or they would die fighting. But the man was faster than she was. Before she could react, her rival only seized Setsuna's scepter and wrested it from her weakened hands when, in his grave and powerful voice, now tinged with some concern and even respect, he exhorted her.

-Stop! Eat this. It will help you.

 

The sailor could not even reply, she could feel her eyes clouded, she was lost more blood now from some wound that had opened up as a result of the previous explosions and she was very weak. She could not stop him from taking her in his arms and depositing her on a rock. Helplessly, she felt him hold her mouth with one hand and introduce something with the other. Maybe he wanted to drug her or poison her. She tried to spit it out, but that guy closed her lips, forcing her to move her jaw as he pressed her with a certain tone between resigned and annoyed by her attitude.

-Eat this, do not be so stubborn, damn it!

 

Setsuna had no choice but to chew it, chewed it, although it tasted familiar. To her own astonishment she noticed a placid sensation at the moment, a new force invading her body and invigorating her, suddenly feeling fully recovered and able to rise in disbelief. But even then her defensive instinct and her warrior character impelled her to pick up her scepter with both hands and to stand guard in front of her enemy. The man then gave her a look that even seemed inquisitive. He could see that woman, totally disheveled, in her bloodied uniform and shredded to face her eyes to his. Her crimson lips curved into a stern, defiant expression, and in those garnet eyes she had directed directly at his, the determination and spirit of struggle shone evenly. At the same time the girl's chest rose and fell rapidly with deep breaths preparing that female body with a good dose of adrenaline for another imminent combat. That guy smiled with obvious satisfaction, that he liked. That woman and the rest, of course, were not what they had been told him to be. They even reminded him of his own people. Proud warriors who would rather die than step back into battle. According to their data, humans were not that brave or possessed that combative spirit. It was at that moment when a flash came to his head, staring into the eyes of that warrior, her face and her determination reminded him ... He shook his head as if wanting to get out of that kind of trance. He was able to recover and nodded respectfully, being able to say to his adversary.

-I do not want to fight you. I did not come for that.  
-You are one of them! - Pluto accused him that he did not seem to believe in the words of his interlocutor. - What did you come then?  
-You'd better give this to your friends or they will die.- He replied with more dryness now. - And if I were you I would hurry ... from what I perceive in their energy auras they do not have much time left.

 

Having said this, he pulled a small bag of leather-like material from between the folds of his armor and threw it at Setsuna. This one caught that on flight. Now the girl was puzzled. Pluto had to admit that the man had saved her, If he had wanted to kill her that would have been so easy for him. Then she nodded slowly, sure enough, and holding her scepter now in one hand, headed for Hotaru. The girl was very ill, barely semi-conscious. Setsuna managed to kneel beside her and raise her head lovingly with one hand, open her mouth with the other and put a bean inside. Then, just as the man did to her, she helped her companion to chew, even more gently. Then she laid her down as comfortably as she could and repeated the operation with Haruka and Michiru. This guy watched her with visible interest crossing his powerful arms at chest height and with one foot on a rock. He seemed unable to believe the change that had taken place in that woman, to adopt such a combative pose and to exude strength and aggressiveness in that sweet, maternal way of even treating her fallen comrades.

-You are very brave. What's your name? - He wanted to know. -  
-I am the guardian of the Portal of space-time and protector of the outer Solar System, warrior and princess of Pluto. - She replied calmly that she devoted more attention to the recovery of her companions than to the talk with that stranger. -

 

Fortunately those beans made their desired effect, both Saturn, Uranus and Neptune regained consciousness and rose, at first slowly, but then more quickly as they realized that they were fully recovered. At once they discovered their enemy and prepared to be on guard, but it was Setsuna herself who dissuaded them with a gesture from her right hand, while wielding her scepter with her left.

-Who are you? - Haruka inquired of the stranger, not exactly in good manners. -What do you want?  
-You're welcome ...- he smiled briefly. -  
-As far as we are concerned you are still an enemy - Michiru said, joining her companion. -

 

That giant seemed to sigh for a long time as if trying to gather a good dose of patience to finally reply.

-If I were your enemy you would be reduced to dust by now instead of blustering.  
-Do you want to bet? - Haruka replied with a half-smile and again on guard, seconded by Michiru and Hotaru who even pointed to that guy with his recovered Silence spear. -  
-Stop it! -Setsuna energetically told them to the surprise of their own companions. -

 

Although the cry of Pluto did not arrive in time to stop Hotaru that already had pounced on that individual with her spear. That happened at breakneck speed. They could barely follow it with their eyes. However, to the astonishment of all he let her arrive and with an unprecedented speed drew a large sword that led to his back. When both arms collided, there was a kind of ringing and sparks. Hotaru fell back on her own volley to fall to her feet for a couple of yards with her spear and her opponent crossed the sword he carried on his chest in a defensive position as he sentenced.

-Be careful with that kid, or you'll hurt yourself. I said I do not want to fight against you. - And to emphasize that, he reheated his sword again. -  
-I am the warrior of destruction and change, Sailor Saturn. - She replied alarmingly, facing her violet eyes without shame to his. –

 

Nevertheless Hotaru relaxed her guard and happened to use her spear like staff. Both Haruka and Michiru also gave up their offensive attitude and introduced themselves in turn, while Setsuna faced the man asking.

-And, who are you? We have already presented ourselves. And being a friend or an enemy, it is not polite to not do it.

 

The man seemed to agree to it by nodding to answer.

-I am a space warrior. The saiyajin people. My name is Lornd, of the Deveget family and I am the king of the planet New Vegeta.

 

The sailors looked at each other in amazement. Now they remembered! More, when that man added.

-I came with those guys of Gralas because I'm on a mission, but not to conquer this planet, what I want is to find someone.  
-To find who? - Michiru wanted to know. -  
-To find another saiyajin, who, according to my inquiries, must be in this world. If you are the protectors of this planet it is almost impossible that you do not know of its existence.  
-And who does not tell us that you come here to kill that other warrior and you have forgiven our lives so that we trust you and tell you where he is? - Haruka argued with suspicion. -  
-It is true. No one can tell you otherwise. - Lornd conceded, but he fought back. - Although it would not be difficult for me, sooner or later feel his strength. With or without your help. If you know it you will know that he must have immense energy.  
-Possibly much bigger than yours. - Michiru almost intervened. -  
-Possibly. Yes. - He nodded without being affected by it. - But I will like to check it, as I did before with you.

That provoked the looks of amazement and even disapproval of the warriors.

-So you were hanging out with us, using us as toys. - Setsuna reproached him.-

Lornd held her gaze unthinkingly and patiently explained.

-I wanted to know if there were really powerful warriors in this world. That would explain why Gralas is so obsessed with destroying this planet.  
-Who is that Gralas? We believe we have heard that name already. - Pluto wanted to know, now with visible curiosity, like her companions. -  
-I suppose you should have destroyed a sort of expeditionary force of his recently. - The warrior guessed, giving them a decisive clue when he added. - A meteor rain.  
-Roy and the others told us something similar. - Haruka conceded thoughtfully to add in surprise, as if she matched the pieces. - So it was an attempt of invasion.  
-And before that we ended up with another of those guys, who said he was an explorer - Michiru told him.-  
-Yes effectively. - Lornd confirmed to them and starting to explain, with all the attention of the girls put now on him. - His plan was to launch an expeditionary group carried by ships that looked like asteroids, once here they would disembark and take over this world. According to the reports that this tyrant handled, the resistance would be minimal, but surprisingly his troops were defeated. That annoyed him a lot. He decided to send an advance, but that disappeared without a trace. So he wanted to send those three guys you fought against and me - he clarified to add. - We had to inform him, to prepare the ground, and perhaps to ask for reinforcements, I am no longer aware of more.  
-And how do you explain that you came with them and then destroyed them?- Setsuna inquired now with a certain severity in the tone. -  
-I managed to infiltrate myself into their ranks by passing me through a mercenary of the many that savage hired. Believe me, I have many business to settle with him. But I do not know exactly where he is. He makes his operations always resorting to intermediaries. Further, On learning of the defeat of their troops, I supposed that only very powerful warriors could have defeated them. That's why I wanted to see you fight. It could be you or someone else. And since the forces that Gralas sent were far more powerful than the three you fought with I must deduce that there are warriors stronger than you in this world. I'm wrong?  
-No, you're not wrong. - Setsuna had to admit that she now seemed satisfied with that explanation. -That is the true.  
-Then trust me if I tell you that it is very important that you locate those other warriors. What I have to tell them cannot wait. - He assured.-

 

Both the guardian of Time and the rest looked at each other without knowing what to do. What if Roy's whereabouts were revealed to him and it was a trap? But what if he had told them the truth and the fate of the Earth depended on that saiyajin contact with Roy and the others? Although Haruka and Michiru did not have a clue about what to do. Setsuna herself hesitated trying to decide, she was thinking of a conversation that she had with Usagi, or rather, Queen Serenity herself, because she talked about it. Even so, she did not know if her sovereign was referring to this situation. Both she and the others looked at each other in confusion, though it was surprisingly Hotaru who, fixing her eyes on the man, who held her gaze without hesitation, smiled faintly and declared.

-I think we can trust him.  
-Are you sure about that, Hotaru? - Uranus questioned her with visible disbelief. -  
-You can never be completely sure. - Opposed enigmatically her interlocutor, although she added. -But I do not think his eyes deceive me.-

 

Lornd bowed slightly in gratitude. So that he still revealed to them something else.

-All I know is that if this advanced would failed Gralas had issued orders for a more forceful action against this planet. When these individuals fail to inform him, He will assume that they have been eliminated and he will initiate that phase of his plan.  
-What plan? - Michiru was interested to know. -  
-I do not know. That's the problem, I would have wanted these guys to have told me. - Lornd lamented thinking that perhaps he acted very impulsively to liquidate them. - I should have yanked them out ...  
-And maybe not kill them when they could not defend themselves. That does not seem very honorable. - Haruka accused him.-

His interlocutor said nothing, for a moment he was silent. The situation seemed tense at times. But at last he admitted.

-No, it was not honorable. You are right. But believe me when I say that those miserable ones did not deserve to be treated with honor.  
-In that we certainly agree. - The warrior Uranus conceded.-  
-And as for my question. What could you tell me? - He insisted.-  
-We can return to our base, but the ones you are looking for, they live much further from here. - Setsuna told him at last. -  
\- Could you take me to them? - The warrior asked. -  
-Yes, - she replied.- However, It is a long journey.  
\- I do not think so if we use my capsule- he said, tucking one of his hands and activating something hidden under his armor. -

 

Instantly that great ball Haruka had seen half buried vibrated and rose from the hollow to float near a few feet above the ground. Meanwhile that warrior seemed to be adjusting his belt.

-Excuse me for a moment, I've been numb for days. - He asked. –

 

To the surprise of the girls what they had previously taken by a belt untied itself and rose in the air going to be placed in the back of that guy's back. Hotaru was the first to notice with some astonishment.

-What a big tail!

 

The expression of her companions was worth seeing, between the blush, the surprise and the incredulity. Sailor Uranus as always took advantage of that situation and she flaunted her caustic comments on what subjects, she declared amusing.

-I thought that when people talked about tails in men, people were referring to something else.  
-Oh, shut up Haruka! You're always with the same. - Cut her Michiru who did not seem very likely to continue in that chat. -  
-It looks pretty to me,- she said, satisfied with the effect of her words. -

 

The saiyan looked at them strangely to ask in turn.

-I see humans have no tail. At least the females. I'm wrong?  
-Well, the boys do have them, but I do not think they're like yours. - Uranus added, and all of this seemed to her to be a fertilized field to continue her joking. -

 

What shocked her was the reply of the man, who answered indifferently.

-In my world both males and females have tails. It is a very important part. We use it often.  
-That's what I'd like to see. - Haruka whispered to Michiru who now smiled amused. -  
-What is more, - smiled the saiyan. - Formerly it was our weak point. If a space warrior was grabbed by his tail, he would lose all his strength.  
\- So, ¡you're just the same as men here! - Michiru laughed. -  
-We've been through it for a long time. - Said proudly Lornd who even offered them with naturalness for greater blush of all. - You can take mine and you will see how nothing happens.  
-Better not, but thank you. - Haruka could turn around so she did not laugh at him right there. -  
-I do want to try. - Said innocently Hotaru who for her age did not follow that conversation in the same way as her companions or perhaps the same saiyan. -

 

Although it was Setsuna who cut the way to the girl to say with a more serious tone, trying to overcome the blush that now seized.

-Enough nonsense. We have an urgent mission to fulfill. I already told you that I will go with you, but tell me, saiyajin, Can we go on that ball? - She wanted to know pointing to that artifact that, to the amazement of the girls had been placed on their heads to few meters of height.

 

Lornd, observing the surprise gestures of his interlocutors, explained to them as he returned to twist his tail.

-It's an interspatial capsule, it has enough capacity for one occupant, although in emergency cases can fit two.  
-And how? - Haruka became interested in a smile that seemed a bit mischievous, but when the saiyan replied in this case addressing Pluto in resigned tone. -  
-I must carry you on my knees.-  
-Oh, that's good! - Laughed again Uranus adding fun. - I'd like to see Setsuna climb onto a man's knee. Especially one with that big ... tail.  
-I am a guardian of the space-time portal, servant to his Highness King Endymion, Queen Serenity and Little Lady! I am Princess Pluto! Not a little girl! - Retorted the interpellated, who did not seem at all interested in that way of traveling. But as she made her way towards Saturn, she lowered that sharp tone she had used for a softer one to add. - I beg you not to take it for an offense Hotaru.

 

She shook her head in an imperturbable way, she wasn´t bothering about it, while Lornd replied in a proud tone.

-And I am the king of the Saiyajin !, direct descendant of the great King Vegeta! I do not serve as an armchair for anyone. Anyway, the trip will be brief, this planet is small. And what is at stake is more important than your reluctance or mine.

 

That seemed to convince Pluto that she nodded. Lornd then drew some kind of remote control from his armor and pressing a button made a door of the capsule, hidden from view, open. He levitated up and before he entered he offered to his traveling companion.

-Do you need me to get you up here?

 

By all answer the alluded made a jump as elegant as feline and ascended right up to the opening. Standing in balance with one foot on the frame of the entrance and supporting her scepter inside that capsule. The Saiyajin nodded approvingly as the sailor now turned to her companions.

-Go back to the headquarters and report this to the others.- They must know. As soon as you can join us.

 

The others nodded and started to walk away without looking back. Lornd the asked to the Sailor.

-With your permission. I must get in.  
Setsuna was able to pull away just enough for her companion to get into the small ship and when he sat down she had to do the same on her knees. The girl felt his thighs appear to be steel. Her weight should not mean that warrior nothing at all. Lornd, of course, felt her light and soft to the touch, and he could feel the warmth of her too. Disturbing her the least possible, he closed the door of the capsule and asked.

-Ready? Let's speed it up.

 

She nodded and he activated the ship, which in a few seconds accelerated at a great speed. That way it would be a matter of a few minutes to cross the ocean to their destination. Both of them, they were keeping an uncomfortable silence. Setsuna now remembered the conversations she had with Usagi. One of them was at the wedding party of her friends ... She chatted with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, as well as the Saturn´s father, Dr. Tomoe. At that moment Usagi greeted them jovially. After rejoicing to see the doctor went to Pluto and asked her.

-Do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you…  
-Of course. – Answered Setsuna.-

The two of them moved away a little from the bustle, it was Usagi who commented nonchalantly.

-This party is great. And I'm very happy for our friends. They will form new families. That is always very nice.  
-Well, you must have no envy. There is little left to Mamoru and you to do the same. - Setsuna smiled. -  
-I do not know. - Usagi could reply, getting a little red. - It still depends on many things. But we would be very excited. When it is possible. By the way, have you talked to Chibiusa?  
-Yes, a little while ago. I was very happy to see her, she has grown a lot. - Pluto said -

 

Usagi stared at her fellow woman and her face became more serious. When she asked to her.

-And you? Have you ever considered the possibility of forming a family?

 

That took Setsuna by surprise. Usagi was well aware of her role as guardian of the solar system and of the space-time portal. Even so she shook her head and answered.

-My functions as a warrior do not give me the chance to be with anyone.  
-But some boy would have liked you. Well, I mean ... I suppose you like men, do not you? - She asked, with some caution.- If I may ask you ... 

 

The warrior Pluto felt somewhat violent. She did not know the reason for this kind of interrogation. But when she heard her interlocutor speak, she perceived that she was not frivolous. That was not the tone Usagi would use to gossip about handsome guys or anything like that. There had to be something else there. So she stared at that blond girl and her eyes met hers. Then, more seriously, Setsuna asked.

-Where do you want to go, Your Majesty? - I assure you that none of this has ever been interposed or will ever interfere with my mission.  
-And what is your mission? - She asked candidly, as if she were not familiar with it.-  
-You know very well. Protect you, King Endymion and the little Lady. And watch the space-time portal. Although now sealed by the power of Kronos, I cannot lost the sight of it.

 

Her friend sighed, it seemed that she had to say something very important and that she was gathering the courage to do it. That way finally Usagi stated.

-Your Majesty King Endymion, and I, as Queen Serenity, have to ask you a great favor. A great service if you prefer. It is something very sacrificed, and besides, you will not be able to comment with anyone, except with the king and I. And I repeat, no one else. At least until you fulfill the assignment that we have to assign you. And it will be something that will take you a long, long time.  
-Time is something that has never bothered me,- she smiled faintly. - And if it is for the sake of the future of the Kingdom of Tokyo Crystal Neo, Earth and the Solar System, I will do whatever you ask. My own life is at your disposal, if that is what it is. - She asserted with total commitment.-

 

Although to her surprise, that girl seemed to speak again as Usagi now, since she laughed by taking a hand to the neck and exclaimed.

-Well, woman ... It's not that bad! I assure you it will not be any drama ...

 

Setsuna was staring at her with her mouth open, she was really very disconcerted. In that Mamoru joined them. The young man greeted politely and was once caught up in the conversation that the two of them were holding, he declared in a playful tone. 

-You will see Setsuna, we have meditated at length and in our opinion you are the only one qualified to carry out this mission successfully.  
-As I told your Majesty the Queen. I am at your entire disposal. - Replied the sailor. -  
-Well, now is not the time to inform you or give you details. Later we will do it, - said his interlocutor. -  
-And when should I receive instructions? - The girl wanted to know.-  
-You will know, no doubt about it. - Usagi smiled with a hand on her friend's right shoulder. - In due time ... as you like to say.

 

After that, they actually met again. And this time Usagi looked like the queen of the future, adopting those galas of the Silver Millennium. Mamoru in turn dressed as his last incarnation of Endymion. They made her sit in that strange space of Heaven that that white magician let them use. Once assembled, it was Usagi, or rather Serenity, who spoke.

-We know that soon, a mighty warrior will come to this planet. The source of such information is highly confidential. You just have to believe what we tell you.  
-Is he a friend or an enemy? - Pluto wanted to know. -

 

It was then that her sovereigns exchanged some rather significant looks between them and it was Endymion who answered her.

-Well, that will largely depend on you. You will be in charge of making contact with him.  
-I must begin diplomatic relations then. Is that? - She asked, trying to understand that.-  
\- You must do whatever is within your power to assure us of his friendship. He is someone of the highest hierarchy. Our equal. - Serenity replied, extending the gesture to his partner. - And we would like you to be in a position to guarantee an alliance with him and his people.  
-But my queen. - Could reply the astonished warrior. - Mine is not diplomacy. My mission is ...  
-Your mission is to protect life and ensure peace in this solar system. - Cut her Endymion adding in even a solemn tone . - Get to win that man and you have taken a great step to achieve your mission.  
\- In fact, we will exclude you from any other responsibility and work than that. You will count with absolute freedom. We give you our entirely trust Setsuna, you're the only one able to get it. And believe us when we tell you that we are jeopardizing too many things. Your task will be crucial for the future of things and could guarantee a future of peace for many worlds ...

 

Pluto then stood up with her mouth open. She did not expect her task to become so vital! She nodded slowly and could muster.

-I will do everything in my power to avoid disappointing you. You have my word of Guardian and Princess Pluto ... Although this is very strange.  
\- We understand and appreciate your loyalty. Keep in mind that from now on. When it comes to the other warriors and the rest of the people, this conversation has never happened, you have no mission entrusted by us and in fact we will deny to anyone the commission we have given you . The same as you must do. You can only speak of this with freedom when we are alone the three of us. Or when you're with one of us without a witness. You will have to be very discreet and control any hint of emotion that could betray your mission. Do you understand?  
-Yes, Your Majesty- she said flatly. -

 

After that, they separated and did not talk about it again. Now she understood to whom Their Majesties had referred. She meditated on this when she realized that, perhaps, they had not started too well. So she decided to break the ice with a question that seemed either made for information or purely courtesy.

-So those viewers you carry are used to calculate the energy of an opponent?  
-Yes, although you cannot be sure, - he objected to explain. - There are beings, such as yourselves or myself who can deceive them. We can regulate our fighting force or concentrate it at will. That's what those idiots did not know. For example. - He explained as he adjusted the viewfinder. - Now I am beginning to detect several important forces in the direction we are going.

 

Setsuna could not help thinking that it must have been Roy and the others. They were so strong that even when in rest position they should emit considerable power. And if that apparatus was capable of capturing hers and her fellow sailors, what would it not does with those warriors! The girl then dared to ask.

-Let me take a look. Please.  
-Of course, - said the saiyan, who handed her the device, instructing her next. - You must adjust it in your temple, support it with care and when you have the eye in the central part of the lens touch the red button that is in the support. This will put the machine in scanner mode. It will make an automatic sweep of any detachable force. I have it programmed to detect forces above 1,000 units. Even if I tell you the truth, I did not think there were any superiors on this planet. Not in such abundance, of course.  
-You must not underestimate the inhabitants of Earth. - She replied with patronizing satisfaction following her indications. -

 

To Setsuna's astonishment, she once did as Lornd told her, in a three-dimensional mode strange characters appeared on the screen that danced at a high speed until they were still. Then these were dwarfed and other similar characters repeated the same operation reducing their size in turn and placing themselves above the previous ones. Both groups of strange forms, similar to runes, had two triangles pointing forward with their longer vertex. She informed the warrior of what she had seen, he asked for the device back. Setsuna gave it to him and Lornd translated it.

-You have detected two great forces. Twenty three thousand five hundred and thirty-two thousand seven hundred units. Wow !. This promises! Wait, another three more that exceed fifteen thousand units have appeared. There is no doubt, they must be the ones I am seeking. At least my goal must be counted among them.

 

The capsule cut the hundreds of kilometers of ocean at high speed, soon this one was put behind and they saw the American continent. Traveling from west to east, they were hurrying toward the target. Suddenly the ship stopped abruptly when the sources of the power that guided them seemed to disappear.

-How weird! - said the warrior consulting his visor without result. - It's like they've been volatilized.  
-They'll probably be distended and their forces down.- Setsuna pointed out that she took the opportunity to ask her interlocutor. - When we locate them I hope you do not want to mount a pitched battle to see if they are as strong as you imagine. Remember that we are going to a city with millions of inhabitants, not a deserted steppe.  
-It will not be necessary to deploy too much power. - It was the only and elusive response that he received, but soon the visor was reactivated indicating a pair of forces that exceeded the thirty thousand units. - I have them - smiled the saiyan to immediately resume the march of his capsule to that signal .- Setting course of interception ...

 

Hundreds of miles away, Diamond, Sapphire, Nephrite, Ail, Tom, and Roy groups were played among them the closest thing to a basketball game inside the garden of Bertie and Roy´s house. The girls were sitting comfortably in chairs sipping refreshments and chatting excitedly. In the meantime they enjoyed the spectacle of seeing their respective pairs, naked in torso up, in shorts and fighting for the possession of a ball. It was Cooan who was talking to her sister Petz.

-I see that Sapphire is very changed, I do not know, I see him play with his brother and he seems to have a lot of fun, I remember that in Nemesis he was very serious.  
-Well, if you saw Diamante now! - Intervened Esmeralda with a big smile that shone how happy the girl looked. - I had never heard him make such jokes. Roy must have taught him.  
-Yes, - agreed Petz, nodding with the same laughing expression, - now they seem totally different, the whole group is very close - she rifled, watching the boys. - They look like children! 

 

More specifically now Ail and Nephrite, who behaved as if they were children indeed, tried to take the ball from the prince of Nemesis who, laughing, had begun to emit energy.

-Hey, Diamond! - Admonished Nephrite pretending disgruntled. - You cannot use the technique "Kaio Ken" to avoid that we take you the ball off!  
\- And in what part of the regulation is prohibited to use this technique? - He wanted to know with a funny expression.-  
\- In the same one that says nothing of not being able to become super saiyajin and I do not do it, you shamelessness! - Roy replied with the same joking. - As long as you do not pay for dinner, you cannot be such stingy.  
-Hey! My brother is not cheating. - Tried Sapphire to explain. - We are giving this game a different approach.  
-More like a workout. Right? - Said Tom, who was in the same team as the brothers. -  
-There is. Similar to when we trained up there.- Diamond smiled, now shining redder as he tried to get rid of Ail's harassment, which in turn emitted a faint aura between blue and green. - This is what is called an exercise of concentration and skill ...

 

The girls attended this conversation without being able to stop laughing. Ann cradling her baby must have whispered something to Amanda, Nephrite's partner, because she laughed heartily. Esmeralda was going to say something to Bertie, too, though the telephone inside the house rang and the hostess got up to answer. When the girl took it down she was glad to recognize Ami's voice, but her smile soon faded when the sailor told her the reason for her call. From the porch, Esmeralda was the only one to notice the sudden change in his expression, when she saw her hang up, she went to her.

-Is everything all right, Bertie? -She wanted to know with a strange gesture. -  
-Quick! We have to tell the kids to stop playing and get ready. - Urged her interlocutor to the amazement of Esmeralda. -

 

But that was not going to be necessary anymore. Roy himself went from smiling to standing still and with a serious expression. The rest of the boys, too. They had felt something. As a single man the group looked up to the sky, there they saw a kind of metalized sphere. Soon a door of the same opened and they could observe two silhouettes, mainly one, appreciably bigger, to descend towards its position. They realized that he was a huge guy, as tall as Diamond, and sturdier than Roy himself, with a long mane of dark brown hair and a sword tied behind his back.

-Who are you? - Roy wanted to know, warning himself, as did the rest of his astonished companions. –

 

That guy did not answer. It was Diamond who insisted on approaching this stranger with a tone between warned and somewhat ironic.

-Hey buddy, we were playing a game. Do you want to play with us?

Although the answer came from an alarmed Roy who warned him.

-Diamond, watch out!

 

Before he could react the stranger had already given him a blow that threw the prince into the nearest hedges. To the horror of all present the prince showed no signs of reacting. His brother Safire and Emerald ran towards him, while Nephrite and Ail prepared themselves by rapidly increasing their energies to respond to that unjustified attack. Then Lornd said with a half-smile.

-You have combat forces of more than two hundred thousand units. This seems interesting.

 

The two friends threw themselves against that warrior, giving him his best blows, one on each side. To the astonishment of all present their enemy blocked them with one arm to each one and at greater speed of which they could follow grabbed them causing them to collide with each other. The blow was so strong that the two fell to the ground unconscious. Now it was Roy who, astonished and furious, concentrated his energies. Although Tom was also willing to help him, but his friend shouted at him.

-Do not even think about it! You cannot do anything.

 

The Saiyajin did not flinch when the lower, less powerful human, got a few feet in a fighting stance. But his visor did detect a few meters more energy that rose unstoppably. It was Sapphire who was preparing an attack while Esmeralda was trying to revive Diamond.

-How about the technique of master Son Goku's Kame ha me"! - He nodded, placing both hands turned to his right hip and producing a ball of bluish energy.  
-Very interesting. - Replied the guy who kept watching danced the numbers of his device as he sang aloud. - Three hundred thousand combat force ... four hundred thousand units and increasing ...  
-Stop! - Roy yelled at him.-

 

In the meantime Petz had run to her boyfriend, shouting in fear as she placed both hands on the boy's shoulder.

-Safire No! You can destroy the whole apple.

 

The boy, visibly furious, nevertheless had the restraint he needed to calm himself. His girlfriend was right. He could not use that attack there. Too many innocent people could be affected. That huge fellow smiled then, giving him a look that seemed mocking, then faced Roy who stared at him stupefied and demanded.

-You, show me what you can do.

 

By all answer Roy became super saiyajin. Although this did not seem intimidating to his rival who read once again the data he obtained from his viewfinder.

-Not bad. Your strength has increased to two million units.  
-If you want to fight, we will fight! - Said the man, raising a menacing fist. - But not here.

 

At that moment came the other silhouette that had taken to get off that capsule, everyone recognized her as Setsuna.

-What's going on here? - Cooan approached her, who was the first to reach her. -  
-It's too long to explain, but do not be afraid. - The sailor could say, even though she did not seem convinced herself. -

 

Setsuna had been really impressed, that guy had put out of action and without apparent effort three of the strongest boys in the group that would fight and conquer those terrible demons and the invading androids. Although before she or Roy could do or say anything, Sapphire lunged at him and hit him in the face with all his might. Despite this phenomenal punch, his rival did not move off the ground a millimeter, the only concession he made to that attack was to slightly tilt his face in the opposite direction to the impact. Sapphire was stunned. Instantly, that guy emitted an enormous amount of energy that launched his attacker as if he was a doll several meters away. The stunned boy landed on the ground, being succored immediately by his frightened girlfriend.

-I'm fine, - he could say, despite the agitation that prevailed, looked at the concerned Petz and declared astonished and impressed. - That guy is tremendously strong! I hit him using all my strength and he did not even flinch. Not even Roy can resist a hit like that as him!

 

Petz did not say anything, she helped his partner to stand up, looking with reverential awe at that sort of monster still standing there, as if her boyfriend's attack had meant nothing to him but the buzzing of a mosquito. Fortunately, too, Diamond, aided by Esmeralda, seemed to regain consciences and enough strength to rise. Looking at that guy with the same gesture of disbelief. Likewise Ail and Nephrite returned to themselves, away from there, being attended by their respective and disturbed couples. Now it was Beruche who, approaching Setsuna, told her.

-Ami called, your comrades came to the base and told her everything, and she explained it to me.- Is it true that this man is who he says he is?

 

Pluto directed a look of concern at her interlocutor to reply in a low voice.

-I'm not sure. But judging by what I've seen so far, he might as well be.

 

Unaware of this conversation it was Roy now who increased his power to the second state of super warrior, despite that he was concerned not to expand his energy to not damage his house or the surroundings. Even so, the ground began to crack, and his antagonist to all of that smiled with the figures in his visor.

-Well, very good! More than five million units. - He said with approval.- This is getting more and more interesting.  
-Can you tell me what you intend to come here and attack us?- Roy demanded that he was visibly furious. -

By all replies that guy smiled broadly saying funny.

-Let me show you how it's done.

 

And instantly he produced a powerful surge of energy that cracked the floor further, cracked the windows and made the structure of the house stagger. He suddenly made his hair begin to glow in the same golden color as Roy's, his eyes also emerald shimmering. It was Tom who, along with Cooan and as amazed as the rest, could exclaim.

-He's a super saiyajin too!  
-You're going to destroy everything! -Cried an astonished Beruche, who, incredibly brave, stood between them and shouted at them now with anger, arms in jars. - I think that this stupid duel of macho testosterone has lasted long enough.

 

Watching his angry wife Roy obeyed to the point returning to his normal state, then that other guy did the same thing. Lornd looked amused at the girl. There was something familiar about her. But when he gave her a glare, Bertie demanded him with a stern tone.

-The sailors have called me and I know what happened in Hokkaido. Do you want to explain to us once what the hell are you playing at and what is the reason for all this?

 

And with the expectant glances of all around him, the saiyan did what least anyone of them could expect. He started laughing. To proclaim at the moment to the greater astonishment of the group, and still more of the own Roy.

-It was fun! Do not you think, little brother?  
-What? - Roy could reply, visibly surprised, same as the rest. -  
-I'll explain. - Commented the warrior with a more relaxed mood, but still looking out of the corner of the aggressive expressions of those other guys that he certainly could not blame. - You are my younger brother, Asthel Deveget, prince of New Vegeta. The planet of the saiyajin.  
-I'm Asthel, yes, - Roy agreed, adding. - But he was Prince of the planet Alliance.  
-That was after, - Lornd cut him off as he seemed to be in a hurry to follow his explanation further when he added pointing the surprised Beruche. - And from what I see she must be Lorein, the winter lady. Your wife.  
-How can you know that? - Bertie asked with a surprised look, now facing the titan. -  
-I was at the ceremony of your betrothal. - He replied with complete naturalness. -

 

Roy and his wife looked at each other without knowing what to say. Now it was the strange warrior who told sailor Pluto.

-I gave you my word and I have fulfilled it, I did not kill anyone or destroy anything, as you will see.

She nodded, acknowledging that. Setsuna remembered how before going down he made him promise the saiyajin.

-Remember. Whatever your motivations, innocent people live here and my duty is to make sure they do not suffer damage.  
\- I thought you were the guardian of your Moon Queen, or whatever. What else does this planet have to do with you? - The warrior smiled amusedly -  
-I have also vowed to protect this planet and even if it had not been that way, that does not mean that I do not have a moral responsibility with the people of this world.- Setsuna replied sternly. - I suppose space warriors cannot understand those things.  
-We understand who the strongest is and whoever challenges us will pay. - Lornd said, but he also agreed with a more reasonable tone. - However, you and your companions have earned my respect and believe me, that is not easy. So I give you my word as king of the Saiyajin. I will not cause serious damage or kill anyone. Besides, that's not my goal. This world has not done anything bad to me.

 

And Setsuna was enough with that, it had to be enough anyway to her since she could not have stopped him anyway. Now she realized the profound meaning of the words of her sovereigns. This individual possessed a tremendous power that he could use for good or for evil. It was better not to have him as an enemy and certainly highly recommended to have him as an ally. She breathed relieved that the man at least had a word, and after what he had revealed now she could understand why he was so interested in Roy. She thought of this as she saw the prince of Nemesis and Emerald approach, he was still rubbing his shoulder that was aching from the fall.

-Yes, it's a consolation, it's a shame we did not know - replied Diamante sarcastically, approaching with caution to the saiyajin. -  
-No hard feelings, my friend. I had to know your true potential. You are very strong to be human, however, you cannot compare to a saiyajin. - Lornd said, despite that, he added. - But I'm glad to see you can help me. I'm going to need all your cooperation. If you want to save this world of yours.  
-What's the matter? - Nephrite wanted to know that he had also approached. -

 

Lornd told them the same thing as he told to the sailors and the boys did not seem worried, they had recently destroyed an attack by that Gralas. Even Ail intervened informing the king of the Saiyan.

-That guy killed me and almost did it the same with my wife and son. Of course I'll help you. I also have accounts to settle with him.  
-Then, if I understood correctly, that Gralas was responsible for the arrival of those meteors with those androids. What your son of the future came to warn us .- Said Sapphire speaking to Roy -  
-It does. - Roy replied, folding his arms now in a thoughtful manner. -  
-Just wait a moment. - Lornd intervened, because he was who was the surprised now. - Your son of the future? Are you implying that your son traveled through the space-time continuum to alter events?  
-Oh, you're not as gross as you look. - Bertie smiled, taking a slight rematch of what had happened so far. -  
\- I'll take it for a compliment, sister-in-law. - Said the saiyajin with a slight smile but then explained. - Then everything happened in the last weeks has been affected by that alteration. If that boy came and warned you would certainly be to change what happened.  
-In that other future, apparently, we had been annihilated by those beings and they dominated this planet- Diamond said. -  
-That would explain. - Lornd enigmatically mused, then turned to Setsuna devoting all his attention to the girl to ask with visible interest. - Did not you say you were the guardian of something besides protecting that queen of yours?  
-I'm the guardian of the space-time portal. - She reminded him. -  
-And did not you realize that my future nephew passed by? - Asked the saiyan with some tinkling. - Or were you busy playing with your teammates?

Those comments certainly weren´t taken very well for Pluto who categorically replied.

-There was no one there. 

 

Although the saiyan did continue, in a more sarcastic way even if it fit, adding.

-Please, try to remember, because he must have resembled my brother or me. Tall, strong, glowing in a golden hue.  
\- Do you want to make fun of me?- Setsuna snapped with visible annoyance. -  
-I would never take a joke on something that could have affected the destiny of my planet! - he cut it with more harshness in the tone of the one that had used until then, thing that surprised to all, mainly to Pluto. -How could you not realize something like that?   
-Please, listen, - Tom asked, trying to calm their spirits. - From what the boy told me, it was my future self who learned a spell to send him back to the past and a cousin of his who did it. But he did not speak of crossing any door and less of meeting Sailor Pluto.  
-There are many ways to go through space-time- she explained gratefully of Tom's defense. - My portal is only one of them. Now it is also sealed.  
-Then what sense does it take you to protect it? - In fact right now you are not there. No matter how sealed is it, someone might force that seal. - Opposite Lornd who seemed to remain rather angry. - Can you tell what kind of guardian you are?

 

Setsuna was annoyed, too. Of course she had detected a strange alteration in the flow of space-time and had informed the kings of it. However, they told her that things had to run their course. But she could not reveal that. But deep down she thought that this man was right. But she had never neglected her position without a justified cause. She did not respond, fortunately it was Roy who intervened now to calm their spirits.

-Let's calm down. This has been very sudden for everyone. And if there is another threat to the Earth our duty is to face it. There will be time for us to clear this up, brother. For now, be welcome to this world. Or at least to our house.

 

Lornd nodded gratefully. The others seemed to think that this was no longer their concern, at least for that afternoon. The sun had begun to set and what was to be a fun gathering of friends had become the prelude to perhaps another battle.

-We are leaving. - Said Nephrite shaking Amanda's hand. - I think we should rest a little to be fresh. Tomorrow we can stay and evaluate this issue with better disposition

 

The rest of the group seconded that. All went to their respective hotels, since no one lived near New York. So the group went to their temporary residences. Except obviously Lornd and Setsuna, who had arrived in that capsule, although sailor Pluto, feeling somewhat stiff, told them.

-I should go, too.- My teammates will be wondering what has happened.  
-Call them from here. - Roy said surprising everyone to add. - If it's not very urgent, I'd like you to stay with us, Setsuna. Please accept. I wish you, my brother, Bertie and I, to talk about this calmly. In the meantime Lornd, I do not think you're wearing spare clothes, I can leave you something of mine that's big on me. If you want to take a shower and change you will be more comfortable.  
-I have nothing of your size. - Bertie excused herself with Pluto, adding with her best will. - But we can go look at something to some store ... they will still be open ...  
-You need not bother. - She smiled, more relaxed now. - When I reverse my transformation I will have my civilian clothes.

 

Now it was the Saiyan who watched her with a strange expression.

-You do not always wear your uniform?  
-Only when we're on duty, - she replied dryly, she had not forgotten how he'd accused her of not fulfilling her job at the space-time door. Adding with sarcasm. - And we have to play with the intruders ...

 

The saiyajin shrugged and to everyone's surprise took off his breastplate and a kind of T-shirt that was below, dark blue. When he dropped it, it was rumbled. It must weigh a lot, his breastplate also looked like that. Wanting not to break the floor Roy asked his brother to lend him instead of letting them fall. Lornd approached to him carelessly with one hand but when Roy tried to catch that he was surprised and had to make an effort not to fall.

-You move with this all day! - He exclaimed in shock. -  
-Yeah, right. Have not you ever been trained with weights Asthel? - His brother remarked nonchalantly. -  
-With weights yes. But this is inhuman! - Roy could said that he carefully left that armor on the floor. - What the hell is it made of?  
-A special ultra-heavy and endurance alloy - Lornd commented with no concern. -

 

Beruche herself was stunned when she tried to examine that sort of shirt. She could not lift it off to the ground! And even if it seemed incredible to her husband. What could she think! Although she immediately forgot that when she was incredulous, she watched as that man possessed a long hairy tail that was now unscrewed and lifted into the air.

-But what? - Roy could say, adding in astonishment. - Do you have a tail?  
-Of course, like all the Saiyan. Lornd replied, now feeling astonished. - What happened to yours? Did you lose it?  
-I never knew. - Replied his brother, who remembering something that Goku told him in the sky, added. - I think our ancestors had but they lost it sometime.  
-Yes, I suppose, - Lornd remarked carelessly, adding now more uneasiness. - When will be full moon?  
-No idea, - Roy said without giving any importance to the affair, but after a few moments when he seemed to remember something, his expression became preoccupied enough to stammer. - It will not be for that ... of ...  
-What is it? - Beruche wanted to know who all this strange and cryptic talk was already beginning to worry her. -  
-No, nothing, sweetheart, - her husband smiled stupidly, giving the impression he was lying shamelessly. - Nonsense ...  
-Robert Malden! - She pressed her arms into hilts sternly. - Do not try to fool me. What´s up?  
-Do not fear Lorein, I can control the change to Ozaru. - Lornd smiled. -

 

Although neither Beruche nor Setsuna understood, but Lornd´s brother sighed with deep relief. And as they saw that neither Roy nor the other saiyajin were going to say anything else, Beruche decided to leave that topic. In addition, the space warrior was already trying to take off his skirt and did not seem to carry much underneath ...

-Hey, do not you think you'll take it all out here? - Bertie asked, visibly embarrassed. -  
-Yes, of course,- he returned, staring at her blankly. -What's wrong?..  
-Look, - Roy could say with the greatest tact he was capable of. - Here it is not customary to undress in front of others, well it depends on whom. At least it is not made between strangers ...  
-Are not we family? - Lornd said with a look of surprise. -  
-Not all of us are. - Roy could whisper with a slight gesture with the head that alluded to Setsuna.-

 

The Sailor was as astonished as the rest, and she was looking the other way, afraid that this guy was really going to undress there. Besides, she was still offended by those disrespectful comments from that brute. She was thinking about to leave, but she remembered again the instructions of her sovereigns, sighed resignedly, and simply turned her back to see nothing unseemly.

-If you do not mind, you'll come with me to another room, I'll take you to the bathroom, you'll freshen up a bit and I'll give you clothes to change.- Roy suggested to his brother. -  
\- If it is the custom you have here. - Said docilely that colossus shrugging at the same time that he collected his breastplate and his special shirt as if they really did not weigh anything. - You will say I´ll follow you ...

 

And he followed to his embarrassed host. Setsuna, once the men had left, reversed their transformation. In doing so, for a couple of seconds her body appeared naked, which Bertie did not care about. Although Roy's wife told her helpfully once she saw her in street clothes.

-We have another service with bathtub on this floor, if you want to take a shower, I will give you clean towels and at least you can rest. Or better, you can have a good bath.  
-Thank you very much. - Gratefully smiled Pluto that, of course, after that long day was a thing with which she already dreamed, admitting it to her hostess.- After fighting and coming here I confess that that would be wonderful.

 

Bertie smiled, accompanying her guest to the bathroom, there she left everything ready. Soon Roy came out of their room, had left his brother in the shower. Lornd also seemed to take a long time to wash and rest.

-What a panorama! - sighed the boy coming to his wife. -  
-And I thought you were a case. And it turns out you're the formal one of the family! - Laughed now Beruche without being able to avoid it, adding even more fun if it fits. - he wanted to undress in the middle of the room!

 

His partner had to nod, smiling too. Then they both could not help laughing. After calming, they waited for their guests to appear. Lornd was the first to came. Now he almost seemed unrecognizable, with a shirt that Roy was big, but he fit perfectly and sports pants also somewhat tight to his waist, where he also screwed his tail, could pass for an athlete or a player of any sport. His hair was now collected in a ponytail.

-Are you hungry? - Asked his brother.  
-Not much, I took a bean on the way. - Replied the questioner, which surprised his host, did not think that Lornd knew the existence of the same. He had a considerable surprise when he heard this one tell him. - They were cultivated in our home world. Also on other planets. I had a good supply but I am running short.

 

His brother nodded, yet he went into the kitchen to see what they could have for dinner. Good thing they had made a purchase for that week. Beruche sat next to Lornd to try to give him some conversation, but she was also intrigued to know more about him. She invited him to sit in a comfortable chair by the dining table. The saiyan agreed and she told him.

-That world of yours. Well, the planet of the Saiyajin ...  
-New Vegeta - said his interlocutor. -  
-Yes, is it far from here?  
-Several of your terrestrial light years. - He said, who sighed adding. - But that would not be a problem if it were not because it disappeared long ago.

 

Beruche was shocked. What did he mean by that? Had it been destroyed?

-No, at least I do not think so. - He responded with giddiness when the girl told him those thoughts. - It was absorbed by a kind of discontinuity. Someone must have manipulated the space-time continuum and disappeared into another dimension. The problem is that I do not know how or how to get back there. I was not there, I had come to a distress call from your Planet Alliance. Since then I have traveled the universe in search of a way to be able to return.  
-It must be hard to be traveling for so long. Especially if you have made the road alone. - Bertie said in solidarity. -  
-Yes, it has been. - Admitted the warrior who nonetheless added with better morale. - But I've had the opportunity to have fun sometimes. I came across the advanced of the tyrant Gralas on more than one occasion. I did not like his style and I liquidated more than one.  
-And how did you end up joining them?  
-I did not join them, at least not really. - Replied the saiyajin. - I realized that this guy and his henchmen knew many things and judging by some of those that I learned well might have had to do with the disappearance of my world. Furthermore, I also knew that they had tried to conquer this planet but that some warriors and especially a very powerful one, that glowed with golden tones, had prevented it. Then I wondered if that warrior could not be another saiyajin, even my own brother. Maybe he could escape the mess of our world like me.  
-But how could you possibly know that? - Beruche inquired, adding. - Well, we find out about our old lives after defeating the demons.  
-What the hell? - Lornd wanted to know with real interest. – What demons?

 

Beruche summed up the adventures that she, Roy and the rest had to go through. She put more emphasis on the help that Setsuna and the other Sailors lent them. Even so, she managed to explain it as succinctly as she could to end.

-It was then that Landar told us who we really were.  
-Landar, the white magician?- The warrior asked in a palpably excited tone. -

 

Her converser nodded. Also surprised that he knew him. But she did not even bother to ask him about it.

-Then I have a chance.- Smiled the saiyan now broadly. To declare hopeful. - If he could help me with his powers.  
\- Surely he can. - Bertie encouraged him by laying a hand over his. - You must have hope.

 

The warrior seemed to shine now, his gesture had grown more cheerful. Just then Roy appeared with something to eat. He had warmed up a couple of familiar pizzas and made some salad. His brother welcomed this with evident joy.

-Oh, you've bothered to make a snack, that's quite a detail. Little brother.  
-Appetizer? – Said Roy who was surprised. -

 

Hardly had he finished the word when Lornd had already grabbed one of those pizzas and devoured it leaving the couple with their mouths open.

-Forgive me if I started, but I was already hungry.  
-No, no …- said the astonished Roy. – Help yourself, by all means.

 

The saiyajin smiled acknowledged and he was going to start the second. Bertie laughed in that chirpy way, and declared, not without some amusing sneer.

-While taking the "appetizer" I'll see how is our other guest doing.

 

The boys nodded and she headed for the guest room, knocking on the door she announced and heard a "come on". Bertie passed and found that Setsuna had finished with her bath and she was already dressed and combing her long hair. She had also contacted the other sailors through the communicator. After informing them of what happened, she agreed with them that their presence would not be necessary, at least until the following day. Beruche arrived in time to greet them before the communication was cut off. After disconnecting her transmitter the warrior Pluto smiled recognizably to its host.

-Thank you very much for your kindness.   
\- You are welcome - Replied Bertie, who informed the sailor of the conversation she had had with the warrior of space as she said conciliatorily. - He doesn´t seem like a bad person.

 

Setsuna seemed to be silent, pondering this. Her interlocutor then took her out of her thoughts to ask.

-What do you think of Lornd?  
-He's a very strong warrior. - She said that she seemed rather uncomfortable with the question and added as if she wanted to be diplomatic. - I'm glad he's on our side.  
\- He is not as gross as he seems. - Beruche said that she added as if she wanted to defend the saiyajin. - From what he told me, he must have been alone for a long time.

Setsuna smiled with a certain sadness and affirmed almost muttering her words, tinged with irony.

-You cannot teach me the meaning of being alone. I know that too well. Same as sacrifice.  
-Huh?- Bertie asked, not catching that. – Excuse me. You mean?  
-Nothing. - She smiled more broadly her interlocutor – I only was thinking aloud.

 

Beruche gave her a comforting smile as she proposed.

-Are you going to come and eat dinner? They have been waiting for us for some time. Good Lord! She laugh at her singing style. - At least it's a privilege we have as ladies. - But you should not abuse of it too much or my husband's brother will leave us without dinner. Ha, ha, ha.

 

Pluto agreed on it by smiling more genuinely now. They both headed toward the dining room. Apparently the two boys talked about some more inconsequential issues. They could hear Roy say something like that.

-Tomorrow, if we have time I'll show you how to play ...

 

When the men heard the sound of the door opening, they fell silent. Turning their heads toward that direction beside Beruche they saw Setsuna. At least that's what Lornd thought. The sailor was, of course, now unrecognizable to the saiyajin. Her hair, once dirty from being powdery and bloodied in combat, was now silky, combed in the form of a long, smooth mane and with more volume. Her face was now clean and her lips were a more intense red. She wore an elegant lilac suit with white lapels and a red bow over her chest, combined with a matching violet skirt and high-heeled shoes. Lornd was surprised to see her. Now she could pass for a normal woman of the Earth, although extremely attractive. At least even more than he'd already thought. Although that girl's gaze still oozed dignity and energy, combined with a hold of wisdom and even a certain dose of sweetness. Especially when she looked gratefully at her hostess. That feeling came back again, it was so similar to ... With a sudden impulse left what was left of that pizza on the table and just as Roy stood up at the sight. But to the astonishment of all the saiyajin even pulled back a chair and offered the new arrival to sit. She accepted without compliments at the time that the warrior affirmed after bowing his head.

-Sailor Pluto, I think I owe you an apology. You are a princess and I have not treated you as such. I regret my rudeness.

 

She looked at him frankly surprised but she did not smile at all. Only when Bertie intervened the mood of the sailor improved, since her interlocutor told Roy that also took visibly interested seat.

-Lornd has told me that his world disappeared after a kind of dimensional discontinuity. He has been looking for it ever since.

 

When she and the saiyajin told the boy and Setsuna what Lornd had told Bertie before, the sailor understood when she looked that man in the eye. More when the Space Warrior asserted.

-You have sworn to defend your queen and protect this world. I swore to protect mine and my subjects. One of them has broken his word and it was not you. - He finished in a low tone. - Sorry for what I said before. I did not mean to offend you.  
\- Do not take it like that, man. - His brother encouraged him, adding more optimism. - If it is as you say we can see Landar and ask him for help. In addition, you believe that New Vegeta was not destroyed.

 

Setsuna had been listening to all this without uttering a word. It was not the same as when Beruche put it up to date. Now she saw for herself in the eyes of that warrior of space a feeling of guilt and responsibility for the fate of his world. Perhaps she had judged him too harshly. Apparently he was a man of honor. In fact he gave his word and fulfilled it, when he promised not to destroy anything or kill anyone, and he had strength enough to defeat anyone on this planet. Then she saw clearly the kind of person he could become, if he was on the right path. So, finally the sailor spoke in a softer and kinder tone to address that man.

-I did not show you the respect a sovereign deserves neither. Sorry. Besides. I did not thank you for saving my friends and me ...

 

Lornd looked at her in astonishment but said nothing, only smiled faintly and Pluto now, yes, she smiled back. Both Roy and Beruche looked at each other in an accomplice and without their two companions noticing it, Roy winked at his partner. But at that moment the boy resumed the conversation.

-Tomorrow will be another day, at least I'm tired. Right, Bertie?  
-Yes, - she agreed. - Tomorrow and rested, you can meet with the others and begin to prepare in case those aliens appear again.  
-We'll beat them up again if they dare come back. - Roy said yawning now somewhat exaggerated to add. - Setsuna, we have the guest room, you can sleep there. And you, brother, here we have a sofa ...  
-Do not worry, I'll sleep in my capsule, I'm used to it. - He retorted. -  
-As you want. - Agreed his brother who got up from his chair. - We're going to bed ...

 

Beruche did the same and letting her husband put an arm around her shoulders. She followed him to the bedroom. Not without giving the opportune good night before to their guests who corresponded in turn wishing them a good rest. Once in their room, Bertie asked Roy.

-Did you feel the same as me? I would swear that there seems to be something between those two.  
-By the way they looked at each other, I think they begin to intuit that too.- Said the boy who claimed with pomp. - As you know I am an expert on these issues and of course to my brother Setsuna is not indifferent. Although of course, it is necessary to recognize that the girl is really gorgeous.  
-Hey! - Beruche snapped, so it was hard to known whether she was serious or joking. - Can you tell what you're saying?  
-Well, little cube, do not be like that. You have to recognize that she is a very attractive woman.  
-That I recognize it does not mean you can do it, you moron! - She snapped giving him a hit in the head. -  
-Ah! - The boy protested in a somewhat theatrical manner. - Well, excuse me. But do not worry - he grinned now, taking her by the shoulders. - For me there is only one girl and you know who she is.  
-Who? - She asked with feigned candor. -  
-Now you will see who! - He exclaimed, lifting her up and down, placing her effortlessly on one of his shoulders. -

 

Bertie laughed and kicked something too, apparently her husband had one of those playful nights today, she just hoped they would not make too much noise ... Outside, in the living room, both Lornd and Setsuna caught the laughter of Beruche. This was embarrassing, but the saiyan settled it, saying good night and getting up to go out into the garden and up to his capsule that was still in the air at a few tens of meters in height.

-I hope you can rest, Sailor Pluto. - He wished her turning to leave. -  
-You can call me Setsuna. That's my real name. - She said with more kindness now. -  
\- Well, my name is Lornd. - He reminded her, explaining then with pride. - That in the language of the saiyajin means great lord. Does your name have any meaning here on Earth? - He became interested. -  
-A moment, - she said simply, with a fugacious tone of sadness that honored her name, staring at her interlocutor. -

 

The boy looked at her wide-eyed, seemed to want to say something, but only softened his voice to say it with a slight nod.

-Good evening, Setsuna.

 

She returned the salutation with another slight incline that made her green hair bob gracefully and went to her room. The saiyan left the house rising in the air towards his capsule. He could not stop thinking about that woman. He felt shaken as he had not been, perhaps in all his life. Although he finally entered his ship and tried to rest. He could sleep little but enough to recover until dawn. Setsuna's mind in the meantime echoed the words of their sovereigns. She muttered to herself.

-I must do everything in my power, to have him on our side ... I understand! But I do not know if I can ... forgive me majesties. I do not want to disappoint you. This mission will not depend only on me and my will ... but on my feelings ...

 

And without stopping to think about it, she decided to go to bed since she was really exhausted. The next day Lornd came out of the capsule and sent it to other more remote co-ordinates where no one could see her. He descended back to the house of his brother and Bertie. He had changed and he wore another combat armor, but more elegant than the last one. The breastplate and the skirt were white. On the breastplate, towards the left pectoral, was the engraving of a crown in garnet color and under it a kind of T-shirt of the same color. His hair was loose again and pointed to the sky. When he reached his brother's abode, he was surprised that he and Bertie were talking to a group of girls. Among them he recognized Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru who seemed to be doing an aside with Setsuna and exchanging impressions. Although surprised when another short girl with long blond hair combed with two pigtails and a couple of balls on her head, she wore a black cat on her shoulder, she came running before the group. In such a hurry she passed without seeing him and talking to Beruche and his brother.

-I'm sorry I'm late! - Usagi announced, since it was all about her. Justifying herself. - I just called Mamoru-chan and we talked a little.  
-A little? - A girl with long dark hair ruffled her. - We arrived with the sailor teleport more than an hour ago and you told us that you were going to take only five minutes!  
-Well, Rei, you do not have to be so fussy. – Defended herself the aforementioned. - Besides, that does not matter now, we have to warn our friends

 

Lornd saw as another brown haired girl something taller than the rest was going to say something but Usagi overtook her. Arriving directly at the objects of her warning to say almost without stopping to breathe.

-Bertie, you and your husband are in danger! Well, maybe not, but you never know. Listen, apparently there's a huge, strong guy who's looking for Roy - and without Usagi's warning, behind her, Lornd pointed to himself with a faint smile as he heard that little girl talk about him. - If you see him for sure you will recognize him. From the descriptions we have is a very powerful and cruel space warrior - She described it as she had been told to assert. - He must be unmistakable, I would surely recognize him for miles.

 

Lornd then stood right behind her as Roy laughed like the other sailors while Usagi was releasing her tirade, they had been reassured by Setsuna about that mysterious individual.

\- ... excuse me for a moment,- Roy could say, almost laughing. - I'm going to tell Tom and the rest ... to let them know about this.

 

Usagi, oblivious to this, nodded and concentrated now on explaining the situation to Beruche, she must also make an effort not to laugh as she looked at her with a big smile.

\- Well, he must be a terrible guy because he ended up with some very strong guys in a moment. Right? - Soured the girl with jet-black hair, more than willing to have fun at the expense of her friend. -  
-Yes, it's true Rei, - agreed her interlocutor affirming with relief. - Thank goodness that this time you pay me attention to something.  
-Sure, how could I not? – What is more. We must be careful with him because he is about to arrive. - Added Mars with a laugh lazily, while Makoto had to hide behind her partner Minako to laugh. - We cannot neglect ...  
\- Yes, that, we must be attentive. But surely with that power he has, we will notice that he is approaching from a great distance. - Said Usagi categorically.

 

Meanwhile, behind her, Lornd pointed again, theatrically showing his teeth and showing off his two arms, pulling out his large biceps to delight the girls who no longer knew where to look so they would not snap.

\- Moon face, listen ... -Wanted to intervene Haruka, who, too roughly, mastered herself not to cry with laughter. -  
\- Usagi ... - tried to intervene Luna who had seen that guy right behind them. -  
-Wait, do not interrupt me now! – Was she who interrupted them unyieldingly, insisting once more, to the delight of the audience. - I do not understand how you take it this way, This is not funny, this is important, that guy is very dangerous.  
-Really? - Lornd asked behind her back, wanting to know in a voice tinged with feigned skepticism. How dangerous is he? ...  
\- Yes, really and be careful - warned the girl taking him for Roy. - He may be stronger than you. Ah and it seems that he also becomes a super warrior!   
-Oh are you serious? - Answered his amused interlocutor to ask.- Like me? - He instantly became a super saiyajin, and now he seemed almost identical to his younger brother. Usagi noticed a surge of energy behind her and turned and told him. -  
-Yes, it's true, Roy, but now that I see you, I see you stronger, maybe you can beat him,- she said as she raised her hand to measure the one she was taking for his friend. - Besides, I think you've even grown up... will be because of your workouts.  
-Thank you,- said the real Roy, who returned after talking to his friends and standing to the side to continue the joke.-

 

However, when Usagi noticed him she began to tremble.

-Oh! If the guy who is there is not you, who is he? - She asked, turning pale for a moment as Lornd stopped being a super saiyajin. -  
\- Hi, I guess I'm the dangerous and cruel saiyajin you talked about. - He said with a well-toned voice. -

 

Usagi stood petrified, her mouth open and her eyes wide, as she was unable to gesture and say any word. She looked up and saw only a mountain of muscles and a face that was barely visible as the sun shone behind him and dazzled her. She jumped into Makoto's arms as she tried hurriedly to excuse herself.

\- Well, I was joking, of course, if now that I see you, you look like a good boy. Cruel, cruel, I do not think you are. Maybe a little crude ... Oh! Did I say crude? I meant strong. But do not take it too badly. - She wore a stupid smirk on her face as the saiyajin looked her up and down and nodded. - Mama, he's huge! - She whispered to Makoto, who nodded with a smirk of circumstance. -  
-What will I do with you ?, disintegrate or pulverize you? - Lornd asked even more seriously. -  
-Oh, I'm too pretty to die young. - Oppose Usagi inquiring hopefully - truth sir… warrior that you do not attack women?  
\- I am the King of the saiyajin! - Lornd pointed out, feigning roughness, which did not cost him much. -  
\- Well, then, Your Majesty, Lord, king, whatever you may call yourself,- she stammered. -

 

Being unable to resist the sense of shame of others and partly, also wanting to prick her partner, Rei overwhelmed her.

\- Cannot see he's teasing you, stupid? How can you be so scary?  
\- Of course, you do not have in front of you the great Chinese wall! - Answered Usagi between annoyed and still frightened. -

 

Usagi's face was a poem, red like a tomato, it was not known whether to a greater extent due to the fear towards the saiyajin or to her anger with Rei. Lornd on the other hand, like the rest, could not take it anymore. The laughter of everyone thundered the place. His interlocutor was perplexed and once Makoto let her down from her arms the mighty warrior reassured her, now kindly.

-Sorry if I frightened you, I'm Lornd, Asthel's older brother, well, Roy, as you call him here. Do not worry, I'm not going to do any harm to you, on the contrary, I consider you my friends, especially some. - He looked sidelong at Setsuna who looked away somewhat embarrassed as the man said in a relaxed tone. – So you are the warriors of justice, are not you? Pleased to meet you all, until now only knew the warrior Pluto and her group. I suppose these are Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. - He explained pointing to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru respectively. -  
-How did you recognize us? - Hotaru wanted to know incredulously to oppose. - Now we do not come as warriors, but with our normal identity.  
\- Do not tease me! - Laughed Lornd assuring - anyone can realize that you are the same with other suits, it is plain to see! Hahaha...

-No, it's not so easy to see, - Minako said with a tinge of astonishment in her voice. -  
-Only for those who know our true identities. - Makoto pointed in a suspicious tone.-

 

And so it was given that for those who ignored their true personalities the girls had clearly oriental features and their hair colors were far from being as in their versions of sailors. So. How could this saiyajin have recognized them so quickly? It could be that after their fight against the outer ones they would have unveiled their identities. So they considered it ...

\- So you all knew each other? - Usagi asked, coming out of her stupor. -  
\- Of course, I can believe it Usagi! Ami sneered, sighing. -  
\- Well, I do not know what you expected, it's the same as always. - Rei indicated with some malevolence in the tone. -  
\- Hey! Can I know what happens. What are you saying about me?- Usagi wanted to know with visible irritation.  
\- Well, yesterday, when Setsuna contacted us, she told us everything. -Ami sighed patiently to add. - And you were more worried about playing a game with videogames than about the call and you did not pay attention.  
\- Yes, it is true,- Makoto agreed with the same admonitory tone. - And we warned you to come and listen.  
-Even I left the game to find out was going on and I was winning - Minako said tersely. -  
\- Well, it's not like that either. - Usagi replied, feeling a bit embarrassed. - And besides, we were tied Mina-chan ...

 

Although her alluded friend shook her head to deny that. Usagi was blushing and even more so when that giant came up to her and after a slight bow took a hand to kiss softly to declare.

-It is an honor to meet the Sovereign of the Silver Millennium.- He added addressing the group of Setsuna and the sailors of the outer solar system. - So she is Queen Serenity.  
-Yes. But how do you know? - Michiru asked in turn with the surprise reflected in her features. -  
-I can feel it. She has a great inner strength. - He grinned laconically. While the alluded returned a look of approval that exuded majesty, it was only a flash but the warrior was really impressed. - Yes, it can be perceived ... although you try to appear to the contrary. - He whispered to the astonished girl.- Why?

 

Of course Lornd had not let himself be fooled by this kind of representation. He felt in that girl a really great power. Surely it was her. When he spoke to the white magician, he told him to search through the Earth. A mighty queen dwelt there. And he was too veteran to be fooled by appearances. Maybe that girl would act like that for some reason. Of course it was crystalline that she was not as clueless and foolish as she wanted to pretend. However, it would not be him who said anything about it.

-Ok.- Rei said then with another dose of acid humor to reply again. - That strength, ha! So inwardly she has it that she is almost never able to show it. And less to attend to her obligations than to play with little machines. Now, to binge on food, her power is incalculable.  
-But how dare you? - You've heard him talk, pay me more respect than I am the queen! - Asked Usagi in turn-  
-Well, since you're still so clueless, you'll only be queen for a day,- Rei teased. -  
-You are hateful. Besides an envious one. I guess it is because you have not been kissed in your hand. - Hired her polemicist. - But what can we do! With class is born ... and some girls have not had that luck.  
-You're right, that's why I think you should reincarnate again to see if you're lucky, - retorted Mars tersely.-

 

Of course her partner responded to that in turn and as usual between insults and arguments both ended up in the usual mourning to get their tongues out to see who could stand it the most. Lornd and the rest watched the scene in amusement. They soon ended up with that mockery contest. After calm, they made several groups to chat. It was the warrior who approached that bizarre blond girl and tell her.

-If you have a moment, I'd like to talk to you. Majesty.

 

On this occasion Usagi looked at him with wide eyes, but far from being surprised, she nodded slowly. They both walked away a little way. Setsuna watched them closely. One of her companions, Haruka, then commented to his side.

-This little face of Luna always knows how to win the affection of the people.  
-And not only that- Pluto replied enigmatically. -  
-What do you mean? - Michiru interjected, visibly intrigued as her partner the warrior Uranus was. -  
-I mean Lornd should not be easy to impress.- Setsuna assured her. - And still and quickly she's got him."  
-Well, I think you have, too. - Haruka smiled. -

 

However, her companion did not laugh at that comment, rather she gave a thoughtful gesture and replied.

-I do not know what you mean, but I see he has not been fooled by the first impression. I assure you that it is not as gross as he wants to make us believe, perhaps he plays the same game as our sovereign.

 

Her friends nodded, already with the most serious gesture. For his part, Lornd was walking alongside Usagi along the street that was parallel to his brother's house as he told her.

-I'm surprised a queen like you is acting this way.  
-Well, - she smiled in a humorous tone to answer. - My friends expect me to do that sort of things.-  
-Friends? Are not they your vassals? - Inquired the warrior.-  
-We could say they are both. - Confirmed Usagi.-  
-That's not easy to accomplish. I must congratulate you.  
-We've had a lot of time and gone through a lot of things together, - her interlocutor told him. - But one thing I must tell you, I do not always represent this role, many times I'm really like that. At least I was once. And a part of me still is. The one who refuses to grow up and stop living without responsibilities.  
-I see. - The saiyajin smiled faintly. - This is another life, but at the same time you are anchored in your duty from another time.  
-That's right. - Admitted his companion, adding solemnly. - Just like you. Son of Dronaos and Alisán.

 

The Saiyan looked at her now in surprise. He could hardly say.

-Do you know who I am?   
-I know. And I do know too what you are trying to find. -And in due course we shall have to speak.-  
-Could you help me? - The warrior wanted to know with visible interest.-  
-Maybe yes. But it does not depend only on me. - The girl said that she added a somewhat mysterious tint. - The question is, can you help us too?  
-I hope so. Although it depends on what you request my help, - he replied.-  
-You'll soon know. In return, I am sure that we will be able to correspond to your kindness, - affirmed the young woman who added. - My warriors have told me your exploits. And they were impressed. Trust me when I tell you that it is not easy for that to happen. They have seen many things and have fought against very powerful enemies.  
\- It was enough to look into their eyes to realize. - He agreed, adding with a tone of respect. -Especially in the eyes of your guardian of Time, the warrior Pluto.  
-Setsuna is a loyal friend and guardian. She has a heavy burden on her shoulders. And in the future that burden will surely increase ... - The girl said, sighing to add. - I just hope it will not be too much for her. -   
-I wish I could do something to help her, if that's possible. - The warrior offered. -

 

Usagi smiled, and after a moment's glance with complicity she uttered some, at least for her fellow man, enigmatic words.

-Maybe that would be possible. In a way ... we will have to give time to the time, and in the case of Setsuna never better said ... well, you will see ...

 

He was listening intently. Watching his fellow woman, it was as if a sudden inspiration shook him and he could exclaim, stabbing his brown eyes in the blue of her in amazement.

-Then you ... you are! ... You! ...  
-I am your friend. With that is enough for now. She cut him off to sentence with an enigmatic tone.- No need to say more.

 

Lornd was as silent as he was astonished. He did not add anything else. She was silent for a moment, too. The two of them had turned to retrace their steps and join the rest. Now, as he approached, Usagi laughed, as the conversation between them varied the culinary terrain. She did not cease to exclaim visibly amused, when she unexpectedly commented already being audible for the group.

\- So you ate two familiar pizzas as if they were only a snack? ... I cannot do that with pizza. But give me fritters and glasses of ice cream and we would have to see if you can beat me! Ha, ha!  
-For a saiyajin, that's nothing. - Lornd replied, entering full in that new subject .- In fact yesterday I was not too hungry ...

 

Although that conversation ended before anyone else could join to it. It happened as soon as the saiyan detected the energies of his brother's four friends. They flew to them and landed close to the group, but they did not have a happy face but rather a worried one. It was Roy who questioned them aloud.

-What are you guys doing? I bet you bring some news. I can see in your faces that you do not seem to be very happy.  
-No, we're not, - Diamante had to admit, nodding politely, waved to the rest of the congregation, adding. - We came from the Masters Corporation. My brother and I were warned by Ian Masters.  
-From what we've been told there, we have serious problems. – Added Nephrite -  
-Apparently they have discovered a great meteor. - Ail completed. -  
-And what does that mean? Such news is usually common. Roy asked them as if he did not relate that at all to the situation. -  
-The truth is that this news is not very encouraging, - said Sapphire in a less than optimistic way. - According to the calculations of Dr. Tomoe and his team, the meteor is in a collision course directly towards the Earth and at a great speed ...

 

Before anyone could say more, both Tom and Cooan and the girls made their appearance by getting off a couple of taxis. Once there, they were also brought up to date.

-But what can we do about it? - Tom interjected with visible uneasiness. -  
-I only see the possibility of deflecting it, - said Diamante, who, however, objected, - but I do not know if we will have the necessary energy.   
-How big is it? - Lornd asked, quite interested. -  
\- They estimate that it must have almost twice the size of the meteorite that extinguished the dinosaurs. - Replied Safire – And that had more than fifteen kilometers.  
-It is terrible! - Exclaimed Cooan, alarmed asking in dismay.- How can we stop it?  
\- Then that was the plan of the accursed Gralas! - Lornd spat with visible anger. - If his troops could not overcome the resistance of this world, he would annihilate almost any vestige of life to sell later the planet. Or simply as revenge. He is a miserable coward!  
\- But what can we do against that? - An anguished Petz intervened. -  
\- Something Ian's going to have in his business that can slow it down, will not he, my dear?- Esmeralda asked hopefully to her partner. -  
\- No, unfortunately we do not have anything powerful enough to stop it. - Admitted Diamante to his regret -  
\- Stop it maybe not ... - Lornd smiled that added - but destroy it yes ... In fact it would be no problem. We, saiyajin, can liquidate a planet much larger than this.  
\- But how? Do you know the energy that would be needed to do that? - Roy said with a disbelieving tone. -  
-And the calculations so complex that had to be made? - Beruche added with skeptical resignation. - It cannot be done like this.  
-It's true, - Sapphire confirmed, - I discussed it with Kaori and she told me that if you tried to destroy the asteroid too close to Earth, we might also suffer a cataclysm, and if it went too far, maybe the energy sent would dissipate before reaching it.  
-I could try, - Lornd offered. - If someone did the necessary calculations. I think I would have enough strength. Because if I know that Gralas bastard well enough he'll know that a normal asteroid is not complicated for me or another super saiyajin. He would have done something to protected it. And, you are right, I cannot shoot without calculating correctly or could also destroy the Earth. I will have to gather all my strength and concentrate all in order to control my power well, that would take time.  
-Are you sure of that? - Setsuna inquired with visible astonishment. -  
-Until I try it, no. I am not. - Lornd replied, though he added with a tinge of self-confidence. - But a king of the Saiyajin must face any challenge in spite of how difficult and dangerous it may be. Besides, your planet has no choice.

 

They were all silent, that was true. What else could be done? At last it was Haruka who broke the silence of all, taking the floor with more optimism and decision.

\- We'll tell Kaori and Tomoe immediately. Let them begin with the calculations!  
-What is more. We will put in good use the entire Master Corporation- said Diamante, - their help will be necessary. -  
-Let's get to work now! - Brother, we must train together, and so must you- Lornd said to the boys in a regal tone. - We'll need all the warriors available at their peak of strength.

 

They all nodded enthusiastically and went to work. Both Dr. Tomoe and his team began calculations. The impact of the meteorite was estimated for three weeks. Enough time for the boys to train. They went to a secluded area to practice. Between the girls they decided that Setsuna remained like liaison to coordinate the operations with the warriors, the laboratory of Masters and the boys. At first she gave the impression that she was not much for the job, but she let herself be convinced, along with Hotaru, that she could visit her father in passing by. Tom went there also accompanying the warriors Pluto and Saturn. Once in the laboratories of the Master Corporation they verified how the scientists and technicians were struggling with the calculations. The three of them met with professor Tomoe at the front.

 

-I must say that, according to all reports, this is a very serious matter. - The professor objected. -The firepower it would take to divert that would be many thousands of megatons.- We do not have the ability to launch so many missiles.  
-And besides, In case you could do that. We'd have the radiation problem anyway. - Hotaru said sharply. -  
-Yes, daughter, it is true.- - Agreed approvingly his father. -  
-We have another system, we think it can work. - Setsuna explained to him informing him of the power of the newcomer. - What do you think?  
-That could be a solution, if he has the strength you say, as long as we do the calculations correctly. But I do not think that with a single warrior we will have enough.- Calculated Tomoe.-  
\- We do not just have one. - Tom then intervened. - Our group can make a combined attack of several warriors at the same time.

 

That seemed to make the doctor's face light up when he added.

-In that case it might be more feasible. - We should already have to do the calculations. I think Mimet was with the preliminaries. I'll let you know.  
-We can go and see her. Nevertheless, we do not need to interrupt her, I suppose she'll be working. - Tom replied, adding in a row with palpable interest. - In the meantime, I'll see my brother. I have not heard from him in a long time. Well, actually about neither of them.  
-These young people. How careless they are!- Tomoe sighed, nodding slightly to indicate the group. - Follow me please, we go to the computer room, I suppose they will be there.

 

So the group followed the doctor and they entered through several doors. They stopped in front of one in which there was a hand-drawn pen-and-ink sign in black and white, with a graceful female face with wavy hair and round spectacles with a winking eye, which read an inscription "Mimet's disco room, Do not disturb ".

-Let´s see what the madwoman is doing. - Hotaru mumbled in a funny tone, which only seemed to be heard by Setsuna who gave a look to her to remonstrate to her companion, although of course she could not help smiling, while her companion added. - But I like her!

 

As soon as they opened they were surprised by disco music on a more than considerable volume, coupled with the sharp and almost childish voice of a girl in her twenties, with that wavy honey-colored hair that combined very well with her large tone peach behind those round glasses. Apparently as she sang and danced around the office, she was supervising mathematical calculations on several computer screens. Seeing this picturesque picture Hotaru turned her head without being able to avoid laughing. Setsuna smiled more broadly, trying not to see too much of it, and Tom's eyes widened as he shook his head disapprovingly. The only one who apparently did not experience any reaction, probably the result of custom, was Tomoe who addressed the girl.

-Hi Mimet. Are you doing the calculations that I ordered?  
-Hi, doctoor! - She exclaimed loudly and mellowly, while still dancing. - Hello girls, hello Tommy! - Added fun looking at the others. - You'll see how happy Dany will be when he sees you! How is Connie? Are you going to do more karaoke sessions? - The girl fumbled with questions as she kept moving and checking consoles. -

 

Before Tom was able to utter a word, Tomoe gently pressed his assistant.

-We need you to give us a preliminary report on the asteroid situation if you're so kind.-  
-Yes, Doctor. - She smiled at one of her screens and typed in a series of codes to inform. - It is a type C, albedo of less than 0,04, in fact it has 0,0332. Its diameter is 17.3 kilometers and its estimated mass is 34.500 million metric tons. It is mostly composed of carbon, ice and some iron and nickel. It is a near asteroid of the love category. It's not romantic! Call it love! - she exclaimed suddenly to continue with her previous analytical tone. - It's funny because it should not be a PHA. No, at least according to the calculations we made with the Palermo scale.  
-PHA? - Tom asked, not familiar with the jargon. -  
\- "Potential hazardous asteorid", Tommy. - Mimet explained with his more than good pronunciation of English, to continue. - Travel at an estimated speed of seventy thousand kilometers per hour. As you say in your country. It's going to be hard to hit!  
\- Let's hope we can do a "home-run" or it will eliminate us all. - The boy smiled continuing the occurrence. -

 

Both Setsuna and Hotaru crossed glances of suspicion. More when Pluto commented.

-Why do you say it should not be dangerous?  
-Because we had not detected anything in that quadrant that would pose any serious threat, at least in the short or medium term. - Replied Mimet -  
-Which may indicate one thing.- Hotaru said with a reflective tone of voice. - Someone has intentionally diverted it towards here.  
-Right! Girl. You're right. And what is more. That asteroid carries around it a kind of force field that seems to protect it. I've never seen anything like it! - Cried Mimet.-

 

That histrionic young woman took by surprise with these reactions so much to her interlocutors that sighed trying to be patient as they watched in astonishment. Only the doctor seemed not surprised when he simply said it with approval, addressing his daughter.

-Very well, Hotaru, I see that you are very insightful. That will help you in your studies.

 

At last it seemed that the girl smiled more broadly and that she was ready to say something more with greater enthusiasm. Suddenly, though, her smiling expression was erased when she saw the door she had previously used to entered the room, was opened by a woman with long red hair in a lab coat. She came smiling and greeted the whole group. Setsuna gave her a slight, polite nod, and Tom offered her a hand that the woman shook. Tomoe said as he reminded them.

-It's Kaori, my wife. She is also my assistant.  
-Forgive me if I interrupt you, Souichi. - She said politely to the doctor by using his first name. - But Masters wants to talk to you. He needs you to report the situation to him. Hello Hotaru! - She smiled again when she realized the presence of the little girl who had almost hidden behind Setsuna. - I'm glad to see you…

 

The girl gave her a cold glance but she did not answer. Kaori extinguished her smile, then a somewhat stifled atmosphere floating in the atmosphere when Tom opportunely went to break it by asking the newcomer.

-Do you know if Masters has already spoken to Roy and his group?  
-I could not say. - She answered - I think Diamond was in contact with him. Mimet - Kaori now asked the active girl who kept going back and forth with her calculations. - Do you have the estimates of the impact zone? Masters was interested in them.  
-Yes, they must be around at my table. Take a look at it. - She replied carelessly, as she scrutinized another screen. -

 

Kaori approached the girl's table, there was scarcely anything to distinguish between a chaos of magazines with pictures of famous actors and singers, a few little headstock, a cup of coffee ... At last she saw them with envelopes and papers on a resting plate with the remains of some pasta and a piece of cake. After patience and searching, she found several pages. The woman shook her head with a visible gesture of disapproval as she thought.

-It will be easier to destroy this asteroid than to make Mimet able to have her table tidy.

 

Finally she could verify that in these sheets was the information that they needed, although with visible annoyance Kaori even had to clean of sticky remains of cake some paper. Hotaru watched her, this time unable to contain her gesture of rejoicing. Anything that bothered that stupid woman had her full approval. Mimet was not so bad after all, at least she had a virtue that the girl adored, upsetting her stepmother.

-Well, - Setsuna interrupted, ending the embarrassing moment. - I should go to see the group, we should stay in touch.  
-As soon as we complete the calculations, I'll send them to you. - Souichi said that now, in a more familiar plan, he told his daughter. - Will you stay with us for dinner? - Finding out you came Kaori has prepared your favorite dish. Taiwanese style noodles.  
-How sorry I am, Dad! I would like but I must go with Setsuna, I have to assist her as a liaison to see that newly arrived saiyajin. - Replied the girl, striving to appear cheerful.-

 

Although her companion could not avoid giving her a stunned look that expressed clearly that she had no idea what she was talking about. Hotaru solved it by giving her an imperceptible hit in her elbow.

-Yeah right. I forgot it. – Said Setsuna who was visibly embarrassed. -  
-It is a pity. - Hopefully, on another occasion, then. – Hotaru´s father sighed, shrugging his shoulders. - Well, I have to stay here. To complete the observations. Mimet, I think it's been quite a while since your turn is over. It would not be fair to steal you your time any longer. You can leave if you wish.  
-Do not worry doctor, working with you is always a pleasure. -She smiled enthusiastically.- I feel like meeting with the family! - And grabbing an arm of Tom that smiles a little silly, she added. - Future brother-in-law! Let's meet Danny, he's finished now. We were almost always outside in the café.

 

His interlocutor nodded, though on the way he seemed to notice a sad look in Kaori's eyes as he accompanied them to the exit. Once outside the laboratory area the doctor's assistant and wife kindly dismissed them returning to their duties. The only one who did not return the greeting was Hotaru, who instead smiled to see Daniel. He approached and after kissing his girlfriend and hugging his brother, he greeted both sailors with a big smile.

-Tommy? How is everything? We have not seen each other for a long time.- He said.-  
\- Yeah, It is not because of me. I have called you several times.- His older brother agreed to punch a little  
-I'm sorry, we've been very busy. But believe me, we plan to take vacations soon and travel to our parents' house. We could meet there if you and Connie can. You know that Mom and Dad will be delighted.  
-Your parents are really nice, Tom. – Said his future sister-in-law to say as a confidence to a now fun Hotaru. - The apple pie that Tommy's mother makes is the best in the world. I love it! I want her gives me the recipe.  
\- Do you make pies, too? - The little girl was interested now, still reminiscing with delight at Kaori's disgruntled expression as she rummaged through Mimet's anarchic table. -  
-You should see what I did for my idols when I was younger. - Sighed her interlocutor who offered her with sympathy. - One day I'll make one and we'll eat it, okay? Girls party!

 

Hotaru nodded enthusiastically at that idea. Once upon a time she could taste the cake that Mimet brought sometimes, she loved it. And if it could be eaten anywhere that bothered Kaori, like in the middle of the lab, it will be even better ...

-I'll be delighted, thank you very much,- said the girl, smiling broadly. -

 

The group continued to talk about more inconsequential issues, they did not seem to have much desire to address the urgent problem at hand. Although after having a coffee and some sweets they agreed the lines of action to follow and ended up saying goodbye. Tom, Setsuna and Hotaru were to return to the place where the boys were to train. Daniel and Mimet still had work to do there, although that evening they would dedicate it to a karaoke evening or a game of video games, as they pleased, they revealed. Thus, the two sailors and Tom set out on a charter flight from the Masters Corporation which in a matter of a few hours took them to their destination. During the trip they used to sleep and rest a little. They had to alleviate the consequences of Jet-lag as much as possible. Once they arrived and cleaned something, they headed for a large moor in the middle of the central United States. There they were able to attend to one of the battles. Setsuna in particular stared in astonishment. There were Lornd and Roy who seemed to be fighting one by one while the rest rested and watching them. They could not follow the fight with their eyes until they stopped! Then, when they paused for a moment to observe themselves, it would be said that with amused expressions on their countenances and to replace their tattered clothes. After, the rest of the group cold see them exchanging blows and powerful waves of energy. Then they made a little break.

 

-It's not bad, little brother, - smiled the King of the Saiyan with approval.-  
-And that I have not used music as in my training of the Corner- Roy retorted with satisfaction after receiving that compliment.- Then I get more motivated.  
-Are you going to tell me that master Son Goku sama let you train with music? - Inquired the astonished saiyan.-  
-Of course, and even Master Piccolo sama, - replied his companion nonchalantly.-  
\- I would like to see that - Lornd said.-  
-Then let's go down and I´ll put the stereo for us. - His younger brother proposed.-

 

So they did and despite the strange thing of the petition the authorities that directed that site acceded. Roy told them the song. Claiming fun.

-This title is very appropriate for you, brother ...

 

And the music began to sound, just like the lyrics, It was sang at the top of his lungs by a great artist, an old acquaintance of Roy ... at least in his beyond stage ...

-Tiloriroreeee! - Exclaimed the boy accompanying that, while he became super saiyan second level. - Tiroriroriroreooooo ...

 

And he attacked his rival with renewed enthusiasm. Lornd himself was surprised. His little brother seemed to have improved a lot. Soon he was blocking his blows and returning himself to turn to the same level of super saiyajin ... and meanwhile appeared and reappeared at incredible speeds, with attacks and really powerful counterattacks, the song marked a fast pace to the delight of others who watched from distance…

 

Sometimes I feel like I'm going to break down and cry (so lonely)  
Nowhere to go, nothing to occupy my time  
I feel lonely so lonely, living by myself  
Come on kid!

Sometimes I feel like I always walk too fast  
And everything comes to me, it comes to me  
I go crazy, oh, so crazy, living by myself

 

From the de  
I do not have time for no monkey business  
From the de  
I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah!  
There have to be good times ahead

 

Sometimes I feel that nobody warns me  
I find my head always up in the clouds in  
a dream world  
It is not easy to live by myself

 

From the de  
I do not have time for no monkey business  
From the de  
I feel so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah  
There have to be good times ahead

From the de  
I do not have time for nonsense  
From the de  
I feel so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah  
There have to be good times ahead

(Living on my Own, Freddie Mercury, author credit)

 

Thus, when discharge of beams of energy and varied strokes discharge, Lornd returned with the torso uncovered commenting to his brother.

-I must admit that I like your training method. And that song is perfect for me ... - Sentenced after thinking about the lyrics.-  
-I already told you. And I have many more. I'll catch you up to date. - He promised a panting and exhausted, though very happy Roy. - You're going to love it.  
-And you say you know the singer?  
-Well, yes, I met him ... you know. Up there, -Roy said, pointing to the sky. - And he even did me the honor of singing one of his songs duo with me.  
-I'm sorry to have missed it, Asthel.- Now his companion smiled, passing a friendly arm behind his brother's shoulders. - I'll take your word, you'll put more of your songs to me ...

 

And as the two approached talking in such a relaxed way, Pluto, like the rest watched them in amazement, she could not help but marvel at their physical form. But, despite the power of those two saiyajin she had their doubts, would that suffice to destroy such a large meteorite?

-Hello,- Lornd said, addressing the newcomers. -  
-You look very well.- Tom greeted them visibly impressed. –  
-We have enough. - Roy intervened. - My brother is tremendously strong. Training with him I can also advance. And the more strength we accumulate between the two of us, the greater chance of success we will have.  
-Masters asked for reports from Tomoe and his group. – Tom told them shortly his meeting with the doctor and his team, to ask them. - He talked to you, boys?  
-Yes, I'm in touch with him. - The thing is to coordinate all of us, to see if, among all, we can destroy that comet, asteroid or whatever. - Intervened Diamante, who along with his brother, Nephrite and Ail, approached them. -  
-We've been rehearsing it, I think we can do it right. - Second Nephrite. -  
-What have you been rehearsing? -Tom wanted to know. -  
-We have been calculating that we must attack that asteroid from various points of the Earth and throw our energy against it in unison. Tomoe and his group deal with the calculations and are getting the final coordinates, but we must wait for it to be closer to reduce the margin of error as much as possible, since that celestial body has irregular orbit. - Sapphire explained to him. -  
\- I'll go to space with a few days to watch from there and provide data for telemetry. - Ail added. -

 

Tom nodded, as Lornd approached Setsuna and Hotaru and told them.

-I have offered Sapphire to take my visor so they can copy their energy counting system and the intercom system. As you will see its technology is much more advanced than the terrestrial one. It even allowed us to learn the language.  
-I thought you used a kind of green tube, like the guys who attacked us. - Hotaru commented to him, since that they told to them and to Setsuna their companions. -  
-Yeah, when the visor model was the old one. But I fooled them to give me a more modern one, when they thought I was coming to take care of this planet. - Smiled the saiyajin. -  
-In any case we'd better rest a bit, - Roy said, offering the group cordially. - Do you want to eat anything?   
-The best idea you've had so far in the morning! - smiled Nephrite with the complicit assent of the other boys who were visibly fatigued to train.-

 

Luckily at their disposal they had a good catering. The truth is that now, both Setsuna and Hotaru realized that there were US military almost everywhere. Once they walked away from the training zone, the girls and Tom himself could verify the existence of fenced perimeters. That was easy to explain and Diamante told them while they were having a snack, which in the case of the saiyajin came to be composed of a dozen dishes.

-The government of this country allows us to use its terrain which is intended for testing a wide range of firearms and weapons. It is large enough that we can fight with a lot of energy and not harm anyone.  
-And being unnoticed too, brother. - Sapphire reminded her. -  
-Yes, it is critical that the inhabitants of this planet do not panic. If this were known, it could be chaos. - Agreed the aforementioned. -  
-We can solve the situation, as we have done before. - Roy assured him as he finished devouring another tray of chicken nuggets. - Do not worry, my friends ...

 

Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other in astonishment. Those saiyajin ate like an army. Lornd noticed and smiling explained.

-The saiyajin we have a very high metabolism. We produce a lot of energy but we have to replenish it. We do not always have to eat like that, but it never hurts to increase our reserves.  
-I hope we do not have to invite you to eat. -Setsuna could smile now that she seemed amused by the fact that she had hardly touched a drink. - You would be more expensive than the Usagi herself.  
-When we were training in the Corner of the Soul, and time Roy was really something at eating. - Sapphire told them laughing to assert. - We thought there could be nobody more glutton than him until we met his brother!  
-True. - Ail agreed, being in human form also showed a good appetite, although nothing comparable to those two. -  
-It is true. I can´t even imagine them putting together with Usagi, the thing would be worth seeing! - Completed Hotaru also giving a funny smile. -

 

Once they were finished Roy proposed that they should be transported to his house. For today the training was finished. His friends Safire, Diamond, Ail and Nephrite declined the offer commenting that they preferred to meet with their respective partners. Lately they saw little. So they said goodbye and each one flew off to their respective addresses. Although Tom would go with them since Connie had gone to see her sister Bertie. Roy offered to transport them all, although to his surprise his brother told him.

-Well, Asthel. Do you also master the technique of instant translation?  
-So? Do you know that technique as well? - His brother said in surprise.-  
-Yes, it's a shame I could not remember your energy when I arrived. I would have gone to meet you at once. - Lornd declared.-

 

Although he made a significant silence and after looking sideways at the warrior Pluto, who was chatting at that moment with his partner, the saiyan rectified with a slight smile.

-Anyway, it's been a lot better this way. Now transport yourself and Tom. After I´ll concentrate on your energy. I'll take Hotaru and Setsuna.

 

Roy looked at him surprised but accepted, next to his friend disappeared. He could feel Bertie's aura even at that distance. His brother then told both sailors.

\- Give me your hand and do not worry, we'll be there right away.

 

With Hotaru of liaison between Setsuna and the saiyan the three of the hand waited for that Lornd, that was placed two fingers on his front, perceived the energy of his brother. At that moment they disappeared, reappearing in the garden of Bertie and Roy´s house.

-Well, I like that little brother. - Roy praised that he proposed - do you remember that I told you that I was going to teach you to play basketball? Do you want us to try it now?

 

His brother shrugged, he did not have much interest, but apparently Asthel was excited to explain what he was engaged on Earth so he accepted. Along with the rest, eager to witness that "game" Roy led the saiyan to the small basketball court he had installed in his gym. He wanted to teach him to play. Lornd held something thoughtful a ball in his hands and asked his brother somewhat surprised.

\- So they pay you to play with this and you say that they like a lot. What you have to do?  
\- In essence, it's about using that ball in your hand and put it in that ring you see there. - He explained pointing to the basket. -

 

Lornd flew onto it and dropped the ball inside, then went down beside his brother.

-Well, it does not seem so difficult,- he replied with a shrug. - What's so funny?  
\- No, it's not like that. Well, Earthmen cannot do that. - He told his interlocutor shaking his head as he explained - pay attention, you must do this - he started to throw the ball - look, you see? - he threw the ball scoring a basket. -

 

Roy took the ball again and threw it, telling his brother in a confident defiance manner.

\- Come on, try to take the ball from me!

 

Lornd did not make a plea, disappeared and reappeared next to him pushing him against the other end of the gym and removing the ball without any difficulty.

-That's it, there's nothing special about it, - he said, smiling with his arms in jars amid the spectators' laughter. -  
-No, not like that, man, - Roy said, turning back to him and explaining. - That's a personal foul, you cannot touch me, you have to defend me like this. - He jumped on his semi-flexed legs and outstretched arms.-  
-But, what are you doing? - Lornd asked in surprise as he followed his brother with his eyes. -  
-This is the correct position for the defense,- he said in a somewhat pedantic manner. -  
\- Well, little brother, where is a good fight leave this nonsense. - Lornd smiled, shaking his head to the joy of Beruche who said between laughs addressing his husband. -  
\- Your brother is getting better every time. He seems to share my own opinion.  
-Well, come on, let's go home, - Roy sighed, he felt misunderstood.-  
\- Do not be like that, sister. - Cooan also asked in a funny tone to remind Bertie. - I've been a cheerleader at the Golden. Basketball is a very nice sport. - And she added as she noticed her boyfriend looking at her with a certain tinge. – Ha, ha, well, and the karate too, of course. All sports are very good.  
\- I think the only sport the saiyajin know is to fight. - Setsuna said, but now not as casual as the rest. -  
\- The truth is that it is in our nature. - Lornd told her, adding almost reflexively. - And from what I see in many humans too.

 

There was nothing more to oppose than that. After a little more chatting, they headed for the house. Tom and Cooan said goodbye, wanted to go out together and have some time for them, so their friends understood. The rest found themselves at the prospect of spending that night and it was Beruche who proposed.

-Why do not we go out to dinner?- So we show you the city. I think none of you know NY. -She said obviously referring to Lornd and the girls. -  
-We do not want to be a nuisance. - Oppose Setsuna.-

 

Although it was Roy who supported his girlfriend encouraged them.

-We really want to go out and take a walk.- So you cannot say no. Also brother. - He added now directing to the saiyajin. - I want you to see the world that you're going to help saving.  
-I think it's a good idea. - He agreed. - And I'm already hungry, - he grinned now more broadly. -  
-Well, I took the liberty of ordering clothes of your size, come with me to see how you fit in them. -Roy smiled as he placed a hand on his older brother's back and led him into the room. -

 

Setsuna excused herself for a moment, she had to connect with her companions and inform them of everything. She also wanted to see if there was any news, Hotaru was going to go with her but Bertie called her just a moment. The girl approached and somewhat surprised saw how she made a gesture to keep her away from Pluto, who at that moment was establishing communication.  
-Listen Hotaru. - Bertie asked in a low voice. - What do you think? Do you think Setsuna and Lornd could get along?  
-Get along? - She repeated without seeming to understand.- What you mean?  
-Yes, you know ... she and he ... the two together. -Whispered her fellow-host, with some sense of haste.-

 

The stunned girl stared at her in surprise, and even embarrassed, to be able to reply ashamed.

-It's just that I…I'm not yet old enough to know much about these things. I think you're mistaken the sailor. This is better than you would have asked Minako. She is the sailor of Love, I am the sailor of Destruction.  
-I already know. – Said Bertie who added to Hotaru´s surprise when she insisted. - But for this it is not necessary to be so much greater nor to be the sailor of Love. - Sentenced without almost being able to avoid laughing but soon, something in a more serious way she added. - Roy and I think they both have a lot in common. To begin with, they are two loners.

 

Hotaru did not know what to say to that, though Bertie told her, now more seriously.

-I'd say Lornd feels something for her. I do not know if Setsuna will think the same. And if you could find out. Being her mate you spend a lot of time together. I'm sure she trusts you to talk about those issues.  
-I do not know. We do not have such conversations. Maybe it would be better if you talked to our other two partners in the outer solar system. They know more about these things than I do. If they were here ... -The girl could answer.-

 

Sailor Saturn really was lost in these matters. That was not her thing. Although she had noticed that her companion looked at the saiyajin in a strange way.

-Then tell them! Anyway, I'll try to get my sisters and the girls to come. That will give us more perspective. - Beruche smiled at Hotaru's bewildered expression. -

 

The talk between them ended in a dry state as Setsuna approached where they were. Pluto had been updating her companions about everything she had seen and they in turn gave her new data. She was about sharing them with Bertie and Hotaru waiting for the boys to leave. When they were finally ready they appeared quite elegant to meet them. Roy had been bought sport clothes of his brother´s size and with his tremendous hanger they sat him quite well on Lornd. Setsuna and the others stared at him in a rather obvious way, he seemed, of course, a human. Especially because he had hidden his tail. At least that's what Hotaru asked.

-How could you put it there? - She wanted to know, not without curiosity, something childlike, to Setsuna's blush and Beruche's amused smile. -

 

But the warrior's retort left them cold when he answered nonchalantly.

-I cut it, now I do not need it.   
-Your tail? - Setsuna could say, really stunned. - Chopped up?  
-Do not worry, - he laughed at it as he claimed. - Soon it will grow again. I really do not need it now.

 

And Roy, meanwhile, as if the last comment were the most normal thing in the world, told the girls.

-Whenever you like ladies. We can go.  
\- We can go now! - replied Beruche who added with animation. - I called the girls, so we'll all get together.  
-When you speak like this , I'm afraid of you, little cube - Roy whispered, receiving a hit in response and his wife's next instruction. -  
-Go on, be on your guard and go and get them, - said Bertie, who remembered a little more of her younger days as an evil sister when she was about to do some of her mischief, especially when she insisted on her husband. - And do not delay ...

 

Actually Roy just had to go get the Nemesis brothers and their partners. Nephrite and Amanda had things to do in London. Ail and Annie apologized heartily because they had to be with their son. The truth is that they had spent a long time without being with him. Nor did Cooan and Tom want to go and said they were busy on other issues, though Bertie did not want to ask which ones. Anyway, when Beruche informed Petz and Esmeralda of the Cupid operation that she was brewing, they did not want to lose it, of course dragging their partners who had other plans in mind. The official excuse for this impromptu reunion was that they both worked at the Masters Corporation and that they could discuss at dinner the plans for the destruction of the asteroid. So Roy transported them. When he brought them, the others greeted them very effusively, but certainly not as much as Lornd did. The saiyajin seemed to be in very good mood. He received the newcomers grabbing Diamond and Sapphire and tightening their necks on both of them with each of their arms, the situation was comical. At least for those who did not suffer the greeting. The two men, on the other hand, tried to breathe, turning purple at times, while Lornd said smiling.

\- Hi, guys! I'm so glad to see you again.  
-We-we, too,- said Diamond in a low voice, - but.  
-Would you mind letting us breathe? - Sapphire added in the same voice. -

 

Lornd watched them aware of the situation and somewhat startled he immediately released them.

-Forgive me, I'm a bit rough at times.  
-Good thing it's only sometimes,- gasped Diamond trying to recover. -  
-What? - Lornd asked, not listening. -  
-Not anything, - Sapphire rushed in, thinking that such a guy should not be annoyed. - That is very glad to see you, that.  
\- Yes, that, - added the prince of Nemesis with a stupid little smile that did not fit him. -  
-You're so funny! - Exclaimed his interlocutor, who slapped Sapphire against the chairs of a nearby terrace, knocking them down with a crash before the astonished eyes of the passers-by. -I'm sorry, I do not know what to say, I've not calculated. - He apologized.-

 

The saiyajin shrugged as Petz, stunned, tried to help her partner to stand up in that sort of condescending way.

\- Try not to do that to him more times, he is my boyfriend and I want that he continues to be.  
-Yeah, sorry. - Lornd apologized again, bowing his head in embarrassment. -  
\- He has immense strength! - Diamond whispered to Roy adding with relief - thank goodness that he is on our side.  
-Yes, I know that, - he replied, remembering even the training match that afternoon. -  
-Come on, it was nothing, - said Sapphire more animatedly, though he was still in pain. - Let's have something.

 

They sat on the terraces of a bar, there they ordered drinks when Setsuna saw two comrades of her, Haruka and Michiru, who joined them. She did not know where they might have come until Hotaru turning red, had to admit that she called them. Sitting next to the other girls, they dedicated themselves to whispering about the matter that interested them most. All except Setsuna and Haruka who were more attentive to the stories that Roy and the others told. But when Haruka heard of her potential friend and colleague's interest in Lornd, she decided to join the conversation of the women's group. Then Haruka caught the attention of Pluto who turned to her, to listen in surprise.

-First of all, - Her companion told her in a tone of advice, - do not be too noticeable. Although the truth is that he does not give the impression of being very familiar with these situations.  
-What does not he notice, what? - Setsuna could tell that she did not really know what her friends were speaking about. -  
\- Yes, he seems rather naive and rather rough, but the truth is that he is a proper man, what muscles! And on top of that he is handsome, -added Michiru in a voice stained in feigned libidinousness.   
-Do you really think so? - Haruka inquired tersely. -  
-Are you jealous? - Michiru answered in the same tone. -

 

Setsuna put her hands to her head amidst the dazed face of the others attending this peculiar and repetitive conversation.

-It could be,- Haruka replied with a smile. – A man like him can make you to change your…taste. Even mine.   
-Oh come on!" Do not start with the same old thing again! You know it's very embarrassing. - protested their companion Pluto visibly embarrassed indeed. -  
\- It's a joke, silly! - Said Michiru, laughing alongside with Haruka. -  
-I think you should do something," Esmeralda said, addressing Setsuna. -  
-Do what?- Wanted to know the puzzle Pluto -  
\- Attack him now, you have to stay alone with him. - Explained Emerald affirming with a great knowledge of these things. - This is not the best time or the best place.  
-Hey, but can you tell what you're talking about? - Objected Setsuna rather bewildered. -  
\- You know - said the model with a broad smile, to add. - We can tell that Lornd is not indifferent to you.  
\- I think you misunderstood things. - replied Pluto who felt more and more embarrassed. - My job is simply to serve as a liaison ...

 

And she had to remain silent, she could not say more. Even though, the others did not stop at all.

\- And I think you'd be better off alone, my dear. - Emerald smiled impudently making a little gathering with the others to expose their idea to them. -  
-We'll take care of that - Petz said with a funny smile. -

 

The boys in the meanwhile told their adventures, informed Lornd of all their battles as he listened to them with much interest. He also told them things about his encounters with the troops of the villain Gralas, an alien who aspired to dominate the universe.

-So those cyborgs or whatever out of the future came here sent by him.- Deducted Sapphire.-  
-Correct.- Sentenced the saiyan to clarify. - His plan was to destroy the resistance of this planet and add it to his vast empire. But thanks to you that was frustrated.  
-Thanks to my son of the future,- Roy said, adding with pride. - He was a great boy, if you had seen him! he even surpassed me in strength.  
-That is a great pride for a saiyajin father. - Lornd agreed. - Let your children be even more powerful and honor the family.  
-Are you married? - Diamond wanted to know that he immediately hastened to tint. - If you do not judge the question as an intrusion.

Lornd looked at him blankly. He doesn´t care about that. So he replied naturally.

-No, I'm not ... there was a time when I might have liked it, - however, he declared with a sadness.-

 

That surprised his interlocutors. It was his brother who sharply observed.

-You had someone special, did not you?  
-Yes, but I lost her - said the questioner with regret.-  
-You should not be discouraged, my friend. - Sapphire wanted to encourage him. - We lost our love, too, and then we got it back. One day I will tell you my own story.  
-And I tell you mine. - Diamond added.-

 

Perceiving the intentions of his fellow-men Lornd smiled nodding.

-Thanks friends. You are good people. And men of honor. But I apologize now. I'd rather put that issue aside. At least for the moment. We have something more urgent and far-reaching than what we need.

 

The rest had to agree on that. Even if it was Roy who would try to cheer him up once again.

-Well, when this is over, we'll go there-and you'll meet a bunch of attractive earthlings girls. You will see. It's going to be worth helping to save this world.

 

Everyone smiled now, even the saiyajin. After a while Petz interrupted the conversation by calling her boyfriend. He came over and she whispered something in his ear. Sapphire got up immediately and told the group.

\- Well guys, I think it's time to go, the truth is that we leave some things half done ...  
\- I can imagine which things are! - said his brother laughing. -  
-Sweetheart, - Emerald called Diamond, - we should also go and finish certain things ...- The truth is that her voice could not be more insinuating. -  
\- How is the thing tonight! - Roy laughed, adding with amusement. - Well, I wonder who will be next.  
-I think it will be us,- Haruka said, taking Michiru's hand. -  
\- We are sorry but we have to leave, certain commitments demand us - added Neptune also with a rogue accent. - And they are inescapable ...

 

The saiyan looked misunderstood, his brother and Bertie were smiling, and Setsuna did not even dare to look, red with shame. Finally between Roy and Beruche they also agreed to make a discreet scape. The boy approached his brother and said in a low voice.

-You see, Lornd, it's been a long time since you and I trained so hard and I barely had time to be alone with Bertie, you know what I mean. - He smiled, looking away when the girls watched. -  
-No, - Lornd replied, leaving him puzzle. -What do you mean? - Roy turned to his girlfriend, putting his hands to his head, but his interlocutor smiled and said. – It was a joke, of course I understand you! But what do you want me to do?  
-Well, you see, there's only Setsuna and Hotaru here, if you were kind enough to take them for a walk ..."  
-That will not be a problem, I'll be delighted, - said Lornd, smiling. -  
-But be you who propose that to them - advised Roy, if I say it, I'll look bad.  
-I do not know why, but if you prefer that, it not a problem to me.- His brother replied politely. -  
-But let me tell Bertie first, - his interlocutor asked him. -

 

Lornd nodded his arms crossed and his brother talked to the girls, whispered something to his wife who smiled and nodded.

-Sorry. It is just a moment, Hotaru, Setsuna, - the boy asked apologetically, - I have to talk to Bertie. -  
-Of course, - Pluto agreed. -  
-Yes, do not worry, - agreed Hotaru, who was smiling without her mate noticing. -  
-Little cube .- His companion whispered in an apologetic way - I think it's time we left them alone, everything goes according to plan.  
\- Very good. Let's go, - she agreed, and Roy nodded to Lornd, who then stepped forward and proposed to take a walk to what his brother answered. -  
\- You see, Bertie and I are tired, please excuse us and have that walk if you want.  
-We could talk a little, - the saiyan proposed to Pluto who nodded, glancing at Hotaru to accompany them. -  
-If you do not mind, - said the little girl, who had been suitably instructed by Bertie. - I'm sleepy too. Roy. Could you carry me with my father?  
-Sure, - he smiled, leaving Setsuna puzzle. - It will be my pleasure.

 

Now the sailor seemed to glimpse a full-blown lockdown, thought that especially Haruka and Michiru, whom she assumed partly responsible, would pay for this in due time. But she can expected something like this from them. But even Hotaru! Yet she could not turn back once she had accepted. It would be very impolite, too. Besides. Why should she? They were supposed to talk about the threat hanging over the planet. And that could also help her to fulfill her mission.

-That's a good idea,- Beruche added with approving joviality, turning now to Lornd and Pluto. - It's a good night, you can have a nice walk.  
-It sounds good to me, - nodded the saiyajin, who asked Setsuna with a less convinced one. - Are you sure you want to?  
\- Yes, thank you, anyway, I cannot go back to the apartment now. Haruka and Michiru will want to be alone. - She could reply, remembering again her mates and their trick. - At least for a while ...  
-What will have them being so busy ? we barely see them, I suppose it will be some training.-Guessed Lornd.-

 

He obtained the sympathetic assent of Hotaru, to which all looked away with a great drop of sweat.

-Yes, it's something like that,- Roy said with a stupid little smile. - I'd like to sign up for that training with them, ha,ha..."

 

Although watching the murderous look that his wife dedicated to him, he immediately laughed, taking a hand to the back of his head and hurriedly managed to tint.

-It's a joke, I am just kidding, ha, ha!  
-Well, it's the same, - said Lornd with some disinterest. - We will not disturb them. We'll see later - And with Setsuna he said goodbye to his brother, Beruche and Hotaru who called a taxi, the vehicle left the group a few streets from Bertie and Roy´s house. –  
Roy took advantage of a deserted area to transport the girl, who actually wanted to go see her father who was in Japan, taking advantage of the time difference. On reappearing, near Tomoe's house, the sun shone on a pleasant morning.

-Well, here I leave you, if you need me to come back and get you call me.- He said. – Greetings to your father.  
-Thank you,- the girl smiled. - But he'll be at work now. I do not think anyone's at home.

 

Although before leaving his fellow countryman looked at her with expression of affection and solidarity and said.

-Hope everything goes well. It's nice to have a father who loves you and cares about you, and a mother too.  
-I lost my mother when I was very little. - Hotaru replied with a more serious expression. -

 

Roy leaned forward to stand up to the girl and said with a conciliatory and even sympathetic tone.

-You know what I mean. I lost mine a few years ago and I wish I could go back in time and get them back. They were not my biological parents but they loved me and raised me as if they had. Hotaru ... you're a warrior, brave and determined. And a good girl. You have many great friends. And a heart big enough to forgive and give a chance to someone who really regrets the evil she did and wants to do things right. I know you understand me, it has all happened to us. And we have had someone who believed in us and helped us. Someone who even saved us from what we had turned.

 

The girl did not reply, but she looked down and seemed to be meditating on those words. His interlocutor held her affectionately by the shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Now the girl did look surprised and somewhat flushed. Roy smiled fondly, goggled an eye and disappeared after saying.

-Take care!

 

The girl stood there, still for a moment. After thinking about that, she decided to go into her house. She had her own keys. Maybe she would wait for her father and his wife. Roy, on his return, met with Bertie after tracking her energy. Along the way, they both chatted.

-I tried to tell Hotaru a couple of things. - He commented explaining what they had been.-  
-You did well, - Bertie approvingly smiled, to add. - As I told you, that worries your friends a lot. Setsuna told me a few days ago that they were visiting the doctor at the Masters and that the girl and Kaori did not seem to get along too well.  
-What I said will not solve it, but perhaps it will make her to think. She is a very clever girl. - Valued his compatriot. - And she is a good person besides.  
\- She is. But here are her feelings that command. - Bertie sighed. - And I understand her. She wants to keep them from overpowering her, but it's not easy. Deep down, no matter how warlike and powerful sailor she is, she's still a little girl and Setsuna told me she's scared. She fears that things with her father are not equal now.  
-Well, - Roy sighed as he put an arm around his partner's shoulders. - That's something that does not concern us. I hope she can solve it. Now let's wish our idea pays off.  
-I think they would make a good couple - Beruche added hopefully. - I would like it to work out.  
-My brother is crude, but he will know how to behave. - Roy said laughing, adding fun. - It reminds me of a song from my favorite band. It goes like this. When red a hot man, meets a white hot lady!" Ha, ha, ha ... What a couple can be made out of these two!

 

His girlfriend laughed at that. The boy was absolutely right. Those two together could be like a time bomb. Perhaps they were too alike in many things. But who knows? At least she had been surprised by the gallantry demonstrated by the saiyajin.

\- I cannot believe he proposed us to take a walk, - Bertie smiled wanting to know - What did you say him?  
-Well, - retorted Roy. - I told him that long ago we could not be alone, you and I and ...  
-And? – Bertie stared at him, her voice asked in a honeyed voice. -  
-I'll explain it to you at home! - Laughed the boy. -  
-Your progress in training?- Bertie smiled adding in an ironic tone. – Those which you wanted to share with Haruka and Michiru?  
-Now you'll see what a level two super saiyajin is capable of, baby! - he smiled mischievously at the young lady, and they kissed each other, immersing themselves in the preliminary preparations for that interesting night with one last sentence from the boy. – Ha, ha ... I will concentrate energy where I know ... You will see how it grows! ... the energy, of course ...

 

And Bertie could not help but laugh out loud. Meanwhile, oblivious to the celebrations of their friends, the saiyajin and Pluto walked slowly through a nearby park. The sun had set minutes ago, and only the light of the moon in a crescent illuminated the place in unison with a few lampposts. A cool summer breeze was blowing. Setsuna could not help breathing deeply as she closed her eyes to sigh later. Lornd watched her curiously. The girl noticed it and said.

-I have a few moments when I can be calm, just enjoying peace. No obligations.  
-I understand. - He affirmed to surprise of his interlocutor. - Most people do not understand it, but what every warrior craves is harmony. That is why we fight.  
-I thought the space warriors were only occupying the fight itself. - She replied, looking at him now in puzzlement. -  
-Not the way you think. - He could explain. - It's true, we love to fight but it's because our very nature demands continuous improvement. The fight is for us a way to progress and to find rivals stronger and stronger, a challenge. But that is not the same as having to fight to the death or to save your planet. We enjoyed a good fight like the humans a good game of that sport that Asthel wanted to teach me. - He paused a moment, seemed to ponder the next thing he was going to say, he was now very aware of his words and finally he added. - When I see my brother and how happy he is on this planet with Lorein, well, I mean Bertie. - He smiled correcting himself at once and continuing introspective. - I understand that I want and I must fight to protect it. Ironically I came here to find him thinking that he would be lost in a strange world. Now I see that it is his world.  
-You and your brother have not seen each other for a long time, have you? - She asked him. -  
-The truth is that since at least for another life, - replied Lornd telling her. - Our father ruled over two worlds. To me, being the eldest, left me the most powerful planet, New Vegeta, from where we were originally. Its inhabitants were much more difficult to govern and leadership had to be imposed many times by using force.  
-And what happened to get you out of there? - Setsuna inquired with visible interest. -  
-We were also attacked by the powers of darkness, but the race of space warriors is so strong that we could defeat them. Although we paid a very high price.- He could say now with a rather more sad tone, but he remembered enough to continue. - Then I went to help my brother's planet and discovered that Alliance had been devastated, neither he nor Bertie were there. When I saw her now, I recognized her immediately. .- He smiled, pleased. - She is Lorein, she has the same elegance and class. - He came back to the subject and added. - Well, the thing is that I got lost in the cosmos. These guys manipulated the dimensional fabric of time and space and I was isolated, completely separated from my world. Do not I found it and wandered adrift through the universe. But Landar found me and charged me to fight the forces of evil all over the cosmos and that I do. Although for longer than I could remember I had to do it alone.

 

Setsuna looked at him now, wide-eyed. Now she understood his anger when he heard about his future nephew. At that moment she could see the man with the greatest sympathy. Beyond his enormous strength it was evident that he suffered for the fate of his own. Perhaps that armor of tough warrior was just that. A mere appearance to protect his feelings. Solidly she could add.

-That's hard, I know, I've been all alone for a long time,- the girl confessed. - And I know the frustration and pain of seeing how the enemy destroyed something that you loved and not being able to protect it.

 

Now it was the saiyan who looked at her in surprise. She smiled to tell him.

-When I was the guardian of the door of time, space, so many eons, I was not allowed to leave my post. But I could see what was happening. On the other side of the door was the kingdom of the Silver Millennium. Where the powerful Queen Serenity ruled.  
-Do you mean that little girl? Usagi. - He thought he remembered her name correctly -

 

Although Setsuna smiled, shaking her head to said her listener. 

 

-No, it was not her. But her mother. The Queen Serenity first of the Moon. A woman so powerful and kind and full of Majesty, and not because she was the sovereign. Her very presence radiated an aura of love and dignity as I have never felt again.  
-That's a lot to say coming from you, - he remarked. - You're a true princess.  
-Thank you,- sighed Setsuna to add modestly. -But I am nothing compared to the queen Serenity of then or now.  
-I felt the aura that your sovereign has. - Lornd confided. - I understand you well ... And tell me. What happened? What happened to the Silver Millennium kingdom?

 

Her interlocutor lowered her eyes, it was clear that those memories aroused very painful feelings in her. She could barely mumble.

 

The evil, manifesting itself in the form of a demon called Metalia, possessed the inhabitants of the Earth and attacked by surprise the kingdom of the Moon. The sovereign could do nothing more than seal it. She released all her power at the cost of her own life. And I had to witness it without being able to intervene. -She muttered now, letting a couple of tears roll to sentence in a broken voice. - Do you know what it feels like when you see your loved ones die like that, unable to do anything at all? 

 

The man did not answer, looked down and barely nodded. Although he immediately took a hand to his interlocutor and could say.

\- We both know what loneliness is. And how much it hurts sometimes. - Lornd added with a more lively tone. - I am so glad that I have found my brother again. I was also looking for him because Landar told me that he had been reincarnated on a distant planet and that he had rejected an attack made by the forces of evil. Thanks to that I had the clue to get here. Then, when I contacted the Gralas forces and knew that they had this world as their goal, I pretended to join them.  
\- I was also very happy to meet my friends. When I was entrusted with the mission of defending the temporary space portal I knew I had to give up having a life. But fortunately I have been able to join them again. When the flow of time changed, and the portal was sealed.- Said Setsuna in turn.-   
-It's hard ... to have to give up loving anyone, when you're alone and away from your own. - He agreed.-  
-There are many ways to show love. And one of them is watching over precisely those you love from a distance. -The girl answered.- And I was always willing to make any sacrifice for them. Any!

 

The saiyajin looked at her in surprise, apart from being brave that woman had a noble heart and surely filled with love for her friends. Maybe she even had someone waiting for her somewhere. But in a way she was like Lornd himself. She had to hide all those emotions to fulfill her task and could be to even give them up.

-Perhaps it's never too late to start over, - Lornd said, as they walked out of the park, up to the harbor. -

 

The truth is that at that moment they both looked at each other very well, they were two loners, they had always been, each confined in the defense of their own ideals, duties and even dreams. The saiyajin felt that, at last, he had met someone to really tell her how he felt. Beyond that comedy that sometimes interpreted of crude little insightful. But that was not the real Lornd, he was actually a high-born prince who knew how to behave as he did to someone who had a careful education, largely his most human part. His compatriot for her part could see in the depths of that warrior's eyes a pall of sadness and solitude, similar to that which she herself possessed. The Sailor was a selfless defender of the door of time, but at the price of living alone and with little contact with the outside. Setsuna also had a rigorous training and was of royal family, like all the guardians of the queen Serenity. Her family was the second in the lineage of Cronos. And by right the government of the kingdom corresponded to the line of Hotaru. However, she and her ancestors were chosen to dwell on Pluto, elevating that world to the category of kingdom. And to avoid internal quarrels they were granted the very noble, but onerous task of safeguarding the door of time-space. So it was for her. From what she could remember she prepared to fulfill her mission and hardly ever thought of another kind of life, a life shared with someone. Setsuna also professed an impossible love, since the object of her feelings was not within her reach. She also had to give up that for duty. Even more so after the task that had been entrusted to her. Now, after listening to Lornd's words, she looked at him with a disconcerted expression. They both reached the end of that jetty and returned. Then the saiyan told her.

-Hotaru, my brother and Bertie wanted us to talk alone. That was plain to see.

The girl smiled nodding. 

-I've noticed, they have not been too subtle. Especially Hotaru.  
-That little girl loves you,- he assured her. -You just have to see how she looks at you and how she cares about you. Just as you love her. I do not know if you might bother with this question, but. Are you relatives?  
-We are.- She nodded. - Although she and I were remotely related in the past. We are a family now, but not by blood. I love her very much. I love Hotaru and all my companions. And the Little Lady, whom I miss very much.  
-The Little Lady? - Lornd asked, not understanding. -  
-Queen Serenity's daughter.- The one you know for Usagi. - She clarified her compatriot.- I remember that for a long time she was the only one who came to visit me in my guard post and kept me company. That was in the future. -She smiled and tint.- Or maybe should I say it will be. In any case. From now, It will be during the advent of the kingdom of Crystal-Tokyo, in the thirtieth century terrestrial.  
-The thirtieth century? - He was surprised to want to know. - So how come you're here now?  
-It is a long story. One day when we have more time, I will tell you. - She promised, with a faint smile full of mystery. -

 

The saiyan was thoughtful. Something about that was familiar to him, but he was not sure about what. Perhaps he realized how much the woman's self-denial came, so much so that with a tone of respect he declared.

 

-I see that you are a person of noble heart. The type of one who is willing to give everything without expecting anything in return. Of those who always put their own sake behind, and flees of recognitions or being protagonist. I really do admire you. Sailor Pluto. Believe what I say. A king of the saiyajin does not say this to anyone. I do not know if I would be able to sacrifice myself as much for a cause as you have.  
-My cause is the defense of my kings and my friends. And the world in which they and many other people live.- She replied calmly.- That's why it's worth giving my life.  
-For someone like them and someone like you, I would certainly give mine. - He said, looking at her with intensity. - I know now that I came here for good reason. And it has been to know you ...

 

She answered somewhat embarrassed but mostly reflective, diverting that embarrassing situation.

\- At this moment, I do not know, the main thing is to succeed and rid the Earth of this threat ... meanwhile we do not count ...  
-We'll do it - Lornd assured her, perhaps by carelessness brushing a hand of Setsuna with one of his. Affirming with a yearning tint. - And then we may have more freedom to think a little about our own wishes.

 

Setsuna, without knowing for sure why, she shivered and blushed to the cheeks. Her heart beat faster. Trying to calm down, she walked a little farther on the side of her interlocutor, watching him out of the corner of her eye. They soon sat on a nearby bench. Then there was a hymn of silence as they stared at each other, as if each one wanted to penetrate into the other's secrets, when a child's shriek brought them out of that kind of trance abruptly.

-Sir, madam, please! Could you help me? - They both looked in the direction of that voice that belonged to a girl of barely seven years who stood next to her parents helplessly looking at the top of a sturdy tree, illuminated by the lights of the park. - Please,- she repeated, with a pitiful smile, approaching them. -My balloon has let go of me and it has caught on that tree,- informed the disconsolate child who pointed upward with her right hand asking with a pleading expression. "Can you reach it for me?  
-Sweetheart, please, - said a man of middle-age and normal height, visibly stiff. - Do not bother these people. The balloon is too high so unfortunately no one can reach it.

 

The baby was pitied and ready to cry. That was a great tragedy for her. However, seeing her like that, Lornd got up quickly. The girl, shocked by his enormous stature, looked down at him with her mouth open, but he smiled cheerfully at her.

\- Calm down, I'll help you right now! – 

He was going to levitate, but he did not want to do it because he did not draw attention to ordinary humans. That was an advice from his brothers so he decided to follow it in order to not create problems. He seemed to think something else and told Setsuna. -Wait a moment please. 

-I'll be right back.

 

She smiled approvingly. The balloon would be about twenty feet or more, but Lornd had no trouble climbing up there. To the astonishment of the parents of the child and other passers-by, he climbed in only a few moments, pushing himself only with his arms, grabbed the balloon and went down with him, returning it to the girl jumping with joy.

-Thank you! - She repeated in delight, as did her visibly grateful parents. -  
-You're welcome, missy, - the space warrior grinned. -  
-Please bend, - she said, - you are very tall, - the girl asked. –

 

Lornd did so at once, bending one knee, and the smiling little girl gave him a resounding kiss on the cheek. After returning to thank him, she left with her balloon tied to her arm and next to her parents, saying goodbye with the hand of the saiyajin who, smiling, returned the greeting. Setsuna approached him sympathetically and praised him.

\- You have been very kind to that little girl, it seems strange that you are such a good fighter then ....  
-One thing has nothing to do with the other, - he replied. -  
-I mean that ardor you put in the battle, you do not give mercy. - She explained with a tinge of admiration and also some fear. -  
\- Same thing I could say about you. I watched as you helped your companions, especially Hotaru. And I think that both you and I feel the same.  
\- What? - she wanted to know, that now she was listening to him visibly interested. -  
\- The more love you have for people, the more fiercely you are able to fight for them - he replied - If you love someone you have much more ability to fight for that person. It is not a contradiction, it is natural. At least for us the saiyajin people.- Sentenced with pride adding with insight and some restlessness. - I know that maybe my way of fighting and eliminating these guys seemed excessively cruel, but believe me. I can be brutal when the occasion demands it but I would never abuse the weak. That is neither honorable nor just. At least that's how my parents raised me. On the other hand, that rascal of Gralas and his followers do not have any type of scruples. They would kill without blinking for example that girl and her parents. They have done so in many worlds, and as long as I have an ounce of strength I will not allow them to do it again. If that forces me to be a monster to fight that kind of bastard, so be it. It is part of my sacrifice.

 

She stared at him and nodded slowly to respond by taking his interlocutor by surprise.

\- I am also a warrior and I have had to fight for my life and to end many of my enemies, and I would stop at nothing to save this planet or my sovereigns. I've been about to do really unforgivable things. I know just like you that sometimes it's inevitable. Pretending to the contrary is a symptom of not knowing what you are talking about.  
\- I think so, too. And how I told you before, despite being a space warrior, I do not like violence as much as you think. Perhaps in the past my race was more cruel and animal, but we evolved, we mix with other lineages and not all share that yearning to destroy. My mother instilled in me that too. And my father taught me that the battle is something honorable, that a good adversary must be respected. But that does not mean that I should not have to kill or die. - He replied with added determination. -  
-Yes, you are quite right,- Setsuna agreed, very impressed by the words of that proud warrior and the way he had now appeared, sweet and solicitous with that child, and she said so. -You know? It was funny to me like that little one told you to bend down and as you did immediately, bending your knee before her .- She pointed out amused. - It must be the only one that has managed to bend you like this ... ha, ha ...  
-Yes, it's curious, - said Lornd, with a smile full of thought when he added, - and yet many have demanded it by force and for other reasons and have not lived to tell it. I never humbled myself before anyone, instead with that little one ... when I saw that look of pity on her face. She only had to ask for it, because she asked for it innocently, from the bottom of her heart and with good feelings. And for a pure and kind person even a king of the Saiyan must bow. This is not humiliation but a sign of respect.  
-You also have a good heart, despite your appearance and your warrior skills, - Setsuna praised him, to add with a funny smile.-I can accuse you of that as you have done with me. -  
-Yes, but do not tell anyone, or else my reputation would crumble, - he whispered with pretended complicity and they both laughed. -

 

Setsuna looked at him with an even wider smile, certainly her first impression could not be more wrong. Now she was beginning to understand her rulers. Someone like that saiyajin should remain on the side of the forces of good. Fortunately he was noble in his own right. That would make things easier, now that mission did not seem so sacrificed after all. Maybe at first the strong characters of both in the defense of their ideals and duties had collide. Serenity and Endymion, as usual, had anticipated the rest in their intuitions when they appointed her for this purpose. The question was. Would she be able to keep it to the end?

-It's getting late. - She sighed, adding, - I must go back.  
-Yes, - he agreed. - I'll accompany you. -

 

So they did. After a few minutes they decided to go home. Lornd walked with the young woman to the door of hers, the apartment her companions had taken for that night, and dismissed her with a kiss in her hand, very chivalrously. She stood hypnotized watching him go, only out of her reverie when Haruka, dressed in a dressing gown, came up to her leaving the house.

-How did it go? Well, for your face I think very well - she smiled adding cordially. -Come on, girl come in and tell us!  
\- He is not at all as I thought. - The girl could say in a thoughtful tone. -

 

Without further incident with Haruka, the door closed behind them.

-Well, tell us, tell us- Her companion insisted that, making a gesture with one hand, she stopped her before she began to say. - I'm calling Michiru and we're all ears.

 

Setsuna smiled, those two would never change. Always so aware of those issues. When it comes to gossip they could be even worse than the other sailors. Of course, Neptune came out after her partner, dressed in a really elegant gauze gown. The three of them took seats around a table and Haruka, offering a coffee to the newcomer, interrogated her.

-How was this warrior from space?  
-We just took a walk. - Setsuna replied frankly.-  
-And what were you talking about? - - Michiru wanted to know.-  
-A little bit of everything, but it was interesting ...  
-I'm surprised that this guy has conversation subjects. - Haruka smiled, saying amused. - Did he tell you how he trains or how he liquidates his enemies?

 

Her interlocutor merely smiled, nodding slightly. Michiru immediately noticed the brightness in her eyes. Even the slight blush that invaded her unconsciously. Then, to the surprise of the Sailor Uranus, she commented in a softer and more considerate tone ...

-Apparently, that saiyajin must have many surprises in store. I do not think he's at all what he seems.  
-No, - Pluto admitted quietly. -He's not ...

 

Now it was Haruka who seemed to understand ... She nodded slowly, and after laying a hand over Setsuna's, she said goodbye.

-I'm glad you had a pleasant evening. See you tomorrow, and have some rest.

 

That said she retired to her room waiting for her partner. Michiru got up to follow her, but when she was ready to get away from Pluto, she stopped her with a dubious question.

-Michiru. Tell me one thing please ... When did you know that you and Haruka ? well ... how did you realize what you felt ...

 

Her friend turned to look at her with some surprise, but then she smiled. After a few seconds she replied.

-My heart knew ... long before my mind. Maybe I could tell you that from the very first moment we met, but that would not be real. At first I was more eager to slap her than kiss her! Well, that happens to me even now, not infrequently. – She laugh and her partner with her. After a few moments the young woman added in an affectionate tone. - And your heart also knows ... you should just let him talk ... and he'll tell you.

 

Her partner nodded with a slight smile, while Michiru nodded in turn and turned again to her room ... Now Setsuna was thinking about that, sitting in the dining room, alone. But this time it was not a solitude tinged with sadness, perhaps, for the first time in many years, feelings that she believed buried forever after her disappointment and her renounce began to grow.

-Now more than ever I have to be very careful.- She said trying to control that. - First of all there is a duty to be fulfilled ... I owe not to myself but to others. And now we are facing other problems more serious than my own tribulations.

 

And so she decided that she should go to sleep. The girl was tired and the next day there was sure to be many things to do. Lornd arrived at the house of his brother and Beruche, but decided that tonight would leave them alone. He went to a lonely place to sleep and that night did not think about his training, only the memory of Setsuna filled the thought. Now he could not keep his memories from flowing. It was clear that this woman was as if Ayaina had reincarnated. Perhaps not in her face or appearance, but in the fire of her gaze, that glitter in her eyes, that serenity and sweetness mixed with determination and courage. At the time able to be infinitely patient and loving with their loved ones as relentless and full of fury unleashed against their enemies. He sighed, shaking his head. That was not a good idea. He did not want to recreate all that again.

-My love is dangerous. I must not let it flow. I can make her suffer. - He told himself to try to settle that issue, he finally could sleep. - I do not want her to bleed any more for me.

 

But the main problem of all was the comet, and it was still there, approaching every minute. The days passed. Lornd returned to focus on his hard training with his brother, the great meteorite was already visible in the sky like a great light suspended on the horizon, growing every hour. The king of the saiyajin, along with Roy and the others, were summoned by Masters to a meeting on the island he owned in the Pacific. There they intended to finish the details but a discovery of the group of Tomoe, that had been coordinating with the warriors, made them substantially alter all the plans. It was Ami, who had made a liaison between her colleagues and the group of scientists, which brought them up to date.

\- We have discovered that two smaller asteroids have crashed at two points in the Pacific Ocean. They could be combat capsules.  
-Damn! - Lornd exclaimed, surprising everyone. - Surely it is them, they have come to make sure that they fulfill their purpose!  
-That do you mean? - Asked Petz. -  
\- Ami - answered the saiyan looking at the sailor that was in the controls - could you check if the frequency that they emitted when falling was equal to this one? - And borrowed her his combat breastplate took out a paper with some records that handed to the girl. –

After comparing them for a few moments she responded affirmatively.

\- Yes, agree, - She corroborated also surprised to ask. - But how did you know?  
-They are Gralas's henchmen, that's the sequence of their assault ships. - Lornd replied, visibly upset when he had to admit. - I cannot take care of them, I have to reserve all my energy and concentration for the meteorite.  
-Leave them to us, - Roy told him cheerfully, eager to help- "I'll take care of the one who has a greater potential strength, you'll take care of the other." He told his companions that they gladly accepted the idea. –

However, Lornd denied that.  
\- You will not either. You have to help me with the asteroid. - His brother reminded him, to everyone's horror. -  
-Okay, sounds good, leave them to us,- Diamond replied cheerfully. - We've been inactive for a long time.  
\- Let's give them a good beating and so we can be useful, - added Nephrite, eager as the rest to collaborate more actively in that. -  
\- I'm looking forward too,- Ail said, wanting to know. - But where should we go?  
-Now they will give us the coordinates,- answered Sapphire. -

 

That's how it went. Ami gave them the last known positions of each one of those meteorites, Mimet had worked almost an extra turn, between song and song, to do the last research in the calculations of trajectory. They already had the coordinates Roy and Lornd should occupy. Then Tomoe intervened to explain the plan in more detail. 

\- As you know, as Diamond, Sapphire, Ail and Nephrite deal with the enemy, Lornd and Roy must place in strategic positions on the planet to destroy the asteroid. The warriors will have to support them and destroy the possible fragments of the great meteorite when it is torn to pieces. - He gave each one a map with his position, adding. - Here you have, I hope you do not get much work, and good luck ...  
\- Thank you Souichi, - Roy said as he harangued the rest. - Come on guys, we do not have time to lose!

 

They all flew away to their respective destinations, Lornd consulted the position from which he should attempt the attack against the great meteor. It was a remote island hundreds of kilometers from their present position. He flew out without wasting any more time.

-There they go, - Rei sighed as they saw the saiyajin marching. - I hope they succeed.  
\- They must have it, the whole Earth depends on it. - Beruche answered. -  
-They will,- Cooan said optimistically, - they are capable of that and much more.  
\- Damn it. I cannot help! - Tom lamented, clenching his fists. -  
-We all feel the same, my friend. - Haruka replied, trying to comfort him. - But we can only wait until it's our turn to do our part.  
-Lornd and Roy are the ones who have the most important job,- Michiru said. - It is an almost impossible mission, but seeing their strength, I am convinced that they will succeed.  
-But in addition to strength,- said Emerald who seems worried, - they will have to launch their attacks at the right moment in order to coordinate properly.  
\- Oh, time! - Ami jumped visibly agitated - I have forgotten ... how stupid I have been!

 

All faces between surprised and alarmed turned to her as Makoto asked in awe.

-What, what have you forgotten?  
\- The time indicator!, the special tracking chronometer, they must attack when that watch reaches zero and I have not given it. At least to Lornd. I gave him to Roy when I saw him - replied the girl in a really concerned tone.-  
\- Relax, Ami. Lornd has his visor. Beruche remembered with relief.-  
\- I'm afraid he will not be able to use it. - Tomoe intervened, announcing to the surprise and concern of the rest. - We have traced interferences, they are from a signal coming from outer space. -  
-Yes. - Daniel agreed as he programmed something on his computer. - Apparently these guys have been watching him through his viewfinder ever since he came to Earth. -  
-Could it be that he's been cheating us all this time? - He wanted to know Mamoru, who, along with the cats had recently arrived. -  
\- I do not think so. At least I hope so. Now we have no choice but to continue with the plan. - Ami commented with Tomoe's nod. -  
-Not all is lost yet, - Usagi said, encouraging them to urge her companions. - I trust him. We teleported ourselves and give him the time indicator.  
\- Not so simple, one will have to stay with him to keep score. The rest we have to retreat to destroy the fragments. Lornd must concentrate to the fullest, - Minako explained,- otherwise he might not be strong enough ... "  
-Yes, the slightest lack of concentration on his part could be fatal for the planet. - Tomoe added, adding in dismay. - Even in the best of cases there will be inevitable and disastrous consequences.

 

None wanted to ask what these consequences would consist of. The one that took the floor was Rei to ask.

\- We had not thought about it either, how do we do it? - Sailor Mars wanted to know. -Who will deal with the countdown to Lornd?  
-I will, - Setsuna offered, determined to indicate the rest. - Teleport me and I will stay by his side to follow the account ...  
\- That is very dangerous. The doctor is right, whether it fails or if it succeeds there will be cataclysms on a planetary scale. You will be in serious danger. - Ami warned her with awe. -  
-Then It is doesn´t matter where I am - replied the one who could not help but add with determination. - It is my duty as yours to protect this world and with Lornd I feel safer...  
\- Okay, we have to do it fast! - Rei harangued them - we do not have much time, the chronometer already marks just fifteen minutes for the critical moment.

 

All sailors agreed on it. They clapped their hands in a circle, invoked the sailor teleport and disappeared from the place.

-I pray God we're lucky, - Petz said thoughtfully through the tense silence of everyone else who only nodded gravely. -

 

Diamond, Sapphire, Ail, and Nephrite arrived at their destination, not long before they were intercepted by a two-meter orange and a seven-foot-tall being with a strange face between rough and arched, both of them seemed to have a lot of strength and satisfaction.

-Wow, - said the orange with a long head and three eyes in triangle, analyzing all of them - humans with exceptionally high fighting forces. This is the right time to entertain us a little.  
\- That is what you think! - Nephrite replied defiantly. -  
-We'll be the ones who amuse ourselves by crushing you, - said Sapphire, with the same tone. -  
\- You are naive. – Replied the huge, sharp-tongued as he sentenced. - We know your ridiculous plans well. We will annihilate you without waste of time.  
-Do you? - Ail pretending to be terrified, but adding with determination - what are we waiting for guys? – Let´s get them! ...

 

Without making him repeat the four of them attacked those aliens, the orange beat against Nephrite and Sapphire and the other against Diamond and Ail. The orange being stopped their attacks In a very effective way, defended himself with great tenacity, wounding even Ail and Diamond. These regrouped to plan a new attack.

-Do you think you could try the attack that Master Piccolo taught you, Ail? - Diamante asked, seeming to be thinking of something, as his enemy approached them shining now with a more powerful tone. - It was very powerful.  
-Yes, that's why I need time to concentrate the energy. - Replied his companion. -  
-All right, I'll give you all I can. - Affirmed the prince of Nemesis that, in turn, concentrated his force throwing against its rival. -

 

This one received him stopping his attack one more time and that gave way to a fist fight of punches that finally the alien seemed to gain beating Diamond that lost height. His enemy presented him with balls of fire that he had to dodge with difficulty, they crashed into the ocean producing huge explosions and causing water jets and clouds of steam to ascend to the position where they were. The prince of Nemesis then smiled.

-Now, - he said to himself as he exclaimed. - Triple Kaio ken!

 

The boy shone a reddish hue as he greatly increased his strength and speed. His enemy, veiled by the enormous amount of steam that he had caused, did not see him coming until Diamante stood beside him and gave him a huge punch that made him rise hundreds of meters. The prince, not satisfied with this, accelerated again hitting that being in the abdomen. Taking advantage of the occasion gave his opponent a good amount of blows. Although at the price of being exhausted. He had spent a lot of energy on it and his rival seemed to start recovering when he snapped at him.

-It was not bad, but it will not do you any good. Now is my turn

 

But without just finishing the phrase a huge increase of energy surprised him from his right. Ail had finished concentrating the energy in one of his fingers against his forehead. When that alien wanted to react, neglecting for a moment Diamond, he gave him another punch and shouted.

-Ail! Now!.  
-Technique "Makankōsappo" goes for you Piccolo Sama! - Ail shouted, pulling his finger away from his forehead, pointing at his rival, and a powerful spiral bolt sprang up through his chest. -

 

His enemy spat a kind of orange liquid, it seemed mortally wounded, and Diamante shot him a good stream of energy that exploded. Panting, both he and Ail got together. Ail commented.

-This guy is over, let's help our partners.

 

And both went in search of Sapphire and Nephrite that also had a hard combat. The two of them took turns striking that huge steel-tone creature that seemed to stop their attacks and counteract well. Nephrite attacked again, barely throwing a ball of energy that his rival deflected with a kind of hand. This powerful discharge exploded in the sky and illuminated much of it. Now it was that strange being who opened his mouth launched a jet of bluish energy that Sapphire could barely dodge. After a few seconds of waiting in which the contestants seemed to regain their strength, all started again. Attacking again they engaged in a great and even more dangerous fight. They increased their energy more and more and tried to exhaust the other or to force an error that could be decisive for the fate of the combat ...

 

-I'll kill you wretched humans!- He could exclaim with a kind of reverberating echo, now attacking Nephrite with a kind of missile of light. -

 

He dodged several of these energetic projectiles but was finally struck by one, which exploded on him causing a great cloud of smoke, to the delight of his enemy he proclaimed.

-All who try to oppose the great Gralas end up like this!

 

But before he could add anything else Nephrite had appeared before him and hit his stomach with a punch to which he completed with a discharge of energy as he replied.

\- Say rather that all the cretins who try to destroy my planet end up like you! It's your turn, Sapphire!  
He had meanwhile concentrated his hands in the form of a bowl and leaned on his right hip, and this time he was able to launch his favorite attack.

-Kame ha ha ... in your honor Son Goku sensei - Yaaa!

 

The tremendous wave of energy reached that beast that burst into multiple pieces, leaving Sapphire and Nephrite with some serious injuries, but satisfied with their victory. Soon Diamante and Ail came to join them.

-How are you, lads? - The alien asked. -  
-Do you need a hand. - Added Diamond. -  
-Do not worry, friends, it's settled. - Nephrite could still say, catching his breath. -  
-It was hard to peel, - Said Sapphire, taking a bean while his companions did the same. -  
-So it was ours. They must have been elite warriors, as Lornd told us. - Ail said. -  
-Let's not waste time anymore guys! - Diamond harangued them - everyone has to go to his post and wait for the fragments to fall.

 

And after taking some beans, they left for the positions they had calculated. Roy was already in his. He had Haruka and Michiru next to him. Both sailors decided to go there since they had detected smaller aeroliths. These were actually ships and some of Gralas' troops had landed with the mission of attacking them. As it seemed, this tyrant must have been aware of the strategy they were going to carry out. And what was even more surprising, he knew the positions of the saiyan.

-Apparently things have gone well for ours, - Daniel informed them from his console. - Those unknown energies have disappeared, but those of our friends, although weakened, remain.

 

Both Petz and Esmeralda hugged each other with visible relief reflected on their faces, as did Amanda and Annie. That tense wait without knowing what could happen to their partners was something to drive anyone crazy. But thanks to Heaven everything had gone well. But it was Mimet who told them all, with a tinge more serious than usual in her voice.

-The meteor is approaching, a speed of thirty-five thousand miles an hour. Estimated time of impact, twelve minutes and forty seconds ... Coordinates, fifty degrees, Fourteen minutes three seconds, north latitude. Ninety-five degrees, seven minutes, twelve seconds, west length. It is going to fall in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

 

No one said anything, they just stared at the main screen of the room, where that huge luminary was approaching inexorably ... Meanwhile Lornd had finally arrived at the island, standing on a knoll that dominated an endless expanse of the ocean . Without losing an instant, he began his task of concentrating energy. The girls then appeared at the base of that mountain, Setsuna bid farewell to her companions the sailors of the inner solar system as they wished them luck, returning to the Masters Island with their teleport. Once alone she began the ascent of that slope toward the warrior of space.

\- Lornd, it's me, Setsuna! - she shouted with her hands on the horn when she was closer - I bring you the stopwatch, Ami forgot to give it to you.  
-What are you doing here? - He answered in surprise and concern. -  
\- I told you ... I came. - Setsuna was going to explain it to him again but she was interrupted it by him who commanded her sharply. -  
\- It's too dangerous, get out of here right now!  
-But without this controller you will not know when to launch the attack, - she objected, without losing her composure or objectivity. - You need someone to tell you the countdown.  
-And could not my brother or any of his friends come? - Lornd replied, looking irritated by that.-  
\- You know that they already have their positions planned and cannot leave them. Only I could come. - She explained to him. -  
\- I do not need it. I have my viewfinder, it is synchronized with ... -But at that moment he realized that he had lost the signal with headquarters. - What the hell is going on here?

 

Then from that interference he could hear a voice. It sounded like a distorted, high-pitched tone that seemed to tease him.

-Well, well, it will be worth seeing how you try to stop my gift.  
-Who is there? - Lornd wanted to know, really surprised now. -  
-I am your master and lord, the Great Gralas, conqueror of this galaxy. I hope you liked the surprise. You see, I did not believe for a moment that a miserable space warrior like you had joined us. So when I ordered you to get this last model viewer I also sent you some additions. I've been aware of everything you've done and where you've gone. You thought you were really smart, right? Thinking you could fool me. You are only a delusional and now you will pay!  
-Damn! - He could spit out his increasingly angry spokesman. -  
-Do not worry! – Answered that voice now. - You are going to end your days much like your saiyajin ancestors on the planet Vegeta. It will be an great honor for you! You should thank me. By the way, the asteroid, as you probably have already discovered, is protected by a force field so that it is not so easy to destroy it. And to make sure you're not without spectators, I sent some of my best warriors and an android battalion to accompany you. They must be on arrival.  
-I swear to you, when I destroy the asteroid and save this planet, I'll come for you! You will not have room in all the universe to hide, scum! - He replied in a truly menacing tone that made Setsuna look stunned. -

 

Although that only produced a kind of laughter on the other side of the communication. And his interlocutor added between disbelieving and amusing.

-I would like to see that! For now I will enjoy the spectacle of how the human race and some other idiotic saiyajin are erased from the face of that ridiculous world. I'll sell what's left of it, if anyone's still interested, ha, ha, ha!

 

Lornd could hear no more. Furious, he took off the viewfinder and squeezed it in one of his powerful hands causing it to explode. Setsuna reached him, he lowered his voice to say rather worried.

-That bastard has been spying on me ever since I arrived. He knew our plans.  
-We know that, - she replied serenely to the astonishment of his interlocutor. -  
\- I swear on my honor that I have had nothing to do. - He hurried to ensure while he faced his eyes those of the girl.-

 

Setsuna held his gaze seriously, almost in a threatening way. The saiyajin already thought that she would consider him a kind of traitor and could not bear that idea. But then the sailor sweetened her features with a slight smile to add laconically.

-I know.

 

His companion sighed then relieved and related everything Gralas had told him to add visibly worried.

\- I will have to gather all my energy and maybe I won’t be able protect you later, even I myself will be in danger.  
-I'll protect you if those droids get here. The paramount thing is that you focus on your mission. If you fail, we will all die, - she answered calmly enough to ended - and you will fail unless I tell you when to launch your energy. Now it's not you and me. It is the entire Earth that depends on us.

 

Lornd was silent for a few moments thoughtful but at last, following an impulse he could not restrain, he took her face in his hands and kissed her warmly on the lips. Fortunately for the saiyajin she did not shy away from it. Setsuna looked at him with a look of surprise and bewilderment. He just smiled and whispered.

-Maybe I will not have another chance ...  
-That's not the case now, - the sailor could say, still left to add. - The desires or feelings that we could have do not matter. Only our mission does.

 

He acknowledged that his interlocutor was right and explained more formally.

\- Now I will start to accumulate energy, it will be dangerous for you to be so close. I will have to surround you with a protective shield.  
-Do not worry about me anymore,- she said determinedly. - I trust you, do what you have to do. I repeat, you should not refrain or think of me. There are more than six billion lives that depend on your success.  
\- In that case take this and keep it well. My last bean is there. - He asked, giving the girl a small leather bag. -

 

She recognized it, in fact it was the same one in which the saiyan kept those magical beans. It seemed totally empty even though Setsuna could feel that there really was one inside.

\- I'll save it for you later. - Nodded the girl who could said with determination. - Now, let's get to work.

 

Lornd nodded and smiled, the courage and security of Setsuna gave him new strength. He could not fail in any way. But while they were talking the huge meteor was already visible in the sky, it almost occupied a third of it, the waters were shaken and the nearby ground began to tremble due to its gravitational influence, the sea also accused it by raging at times and an increasingly powerful wind was raging. Sailor Pluto looked at her timer and told Lornd.

\- Only seven minutes to go, you must hurry ...  
-There I go,- he replied, turning his back in concentration. -

 

Then in the sky several figures were seen flying towards them, in a course of interception. The sailor was ready to receive them preparing their staff and calling to the base in request of reinforcements ...

-Here Setsuna ... they're coming, we need backing, girls ...

 

Although no one answered, perhaps the proximity of that huge asteroid was creating interference. The young woman could only wish that her call had been received ... At that moment Roy was also accumulating power as quickly as he could. Haruka and Michiru scanned the horizon and discovered they had company, a series of figures were flying toward them.

-They are too many, I fear we cannot contain them both alone for a long time, - said Neptune. -  
-Let's talk to the girls.- Urged her companion. -

 

At the haven on Masters Island, the others were anxiously following the events by looking at the timer on the giant computer screen that was synchronized with Setsuna's.

-It's only six minutes before the coordinated firing moment, - Makoto said. -  
-Let's hope Lornd and Roy get enough energy - Minako added. -  
\- Of course they will! - answered Usagi optimistically. -  
\- For once and without being a precedent, - Rei smiled laying a hand on the left shoulder of her friend and companion to declare - I agree with you and I want you to be right.  
-It all depends on them. -Said Cooan tried to contain her nerves. -

 

At that moment the call of Michiru asking for help reached them, the girls looked at each other decisively, it was time to move there to reinforce their partners. But hardly if they agreed this, another called waiting appeared in the viewfinder of Ami, it was Setsuna who asked them the same.

-Oh my God, what do we do! We are not enough to cover both fronts at the same time! - Exclaimed Mercury. -  
\- With us, yes. - Beruche intervened with the assent of her companions. - The Justicieras will support you if you are able to take us on the teleport. We can stay with Roy and you go to help Lornd and Setsuna.  
-We'll do what we can. - Makoto said with little conviction, since there were many to carry. -  
-We will give you our energy to help you. - Offered Cooan. -  
-Yes, see if one day you will teach us your trick of teleportation. Petz said with a smile. - It would be most useful ...

 

The sailors nodded back, but now there was no time for comments to ease the tension. So, without losing an instant Cooan, Beruche, Petz and Esmeralda became Justicieras. Tom wanted to go with them, but the warriors, regretting it, told him that it was not possible. It would be too much weight. So that, despite the complains of the boy and the latter's kiss to his wife, they clasped hands within the circle that created the sailors and after a few seconds to synchronize their respective powers, they disappeared. As they reappeared with Haruka and Michiru they watched as they launched their attacks on a group of droids landing there. The Justicieras quickly took over relieving sailors whom explained what had happened to Uranus and Neptune.

-You'd better take us to Lornd, along the way we'll pick up Hotaru and then you'll come back here. - Haruka pointed out. -

Usagi nodded. Asking Beruche when she had just frozen two of those androids.

-Can you stand and protect Roy until we get back?  
-Yes, do not worry, but do not take too long. - Replied the girl.-

 

Bertie covered her sister Petz while she tied her javelin to one of those beasts that had come too close to the super warrior. Still others were approaching and it was Cooan's turn to tell her friends as she launched a barrage of fire arrows at her enemies.

\- Please ... be all fast you can ...  
-Wait a minute,- Roy said. - When you return, take a transmitter to my brother. - We were rehearsing if the timings failed. We will follow a song in unison to launch the attack ...  
-Only you could have thought something so absurd.- Bertie reproved him.-  
-You know how I am little cube.- He smiled resuming his concentration. -  
-Do not worry about it. We'll take him. - Ami assured him.

 

The sailors, now with Haruka and Michiru, nodded and immediately returned to the Masters Corporation, where Hotaru joined them. With celerity they collected it, without forgetting the transmitter for Lornd and traveled towards the position of the saiyajin and Setsuna. Her partner was already releasing her "Dead Scream" to disrupt the first wave of attackers, but it was far from enough. Haruka and Michiru were already preparing their attacks and Hotaru was the only one who, after moving away from her sailor colleagues, who were already reaching out to Roy's position, wished them.

-Take it from his brother. Good luck!

 

Her companions replied, wishing them the same and disappeared. While Lornd placed that device Hotaru exhibited its long spear of silence and hit an android that threatened the rear of Pluto.

-Come on, girls, let's form a defensive perimeter. -She pointed to the others.-  
-Did you hear that? she speaks really well. - Uranus smiled, because even then she wanted to joke a little. - She has been very well educated.  
-Yes, it's clear that's why she gets such good grades. - Neptune replied, also trying to keep her morale high. - That's for reading so much ...   
-Then let's get in the way to make it all go well. I still have many courses to overcome. - Saturn said, causing the smile of her colleagues. Meanwhile activated her "Wall of Silence" to repel the attacks adversaries. - Come on, do not let us down!

 

And the others agreed on that, already focusing their attention entirely on the enemy. Lornd meanwhile concentrated energy in an unusually rapid manner. He was angry for not being able to help the girls but he could not get deconcentrated. Setsuna also wore a power meter that was equally synchronized to the island's central computer. It marked several levels of power, the first, low level, had already been exceeded by far, already scratching the middle.

 

-Four minutes, - Pluto sang at a moment when she could free herself from the pressure of those machines that were now sending energy beams crashing so far against the shield of silence of Sailor Saturn.-

 

Lornd added more power by becoming a super saiyajin. He could hear that song he had practiced with his brother to coordinate the level of energy they had to reach and do it at the same time.

-This singer was a great guy ... I hope you help us friend.- He wished while listening.-

One two three four…  
As long as the sun is in the sky  
And the desert has sand  
While the waves break in the sea  
And meet the earth  
As long as there is wind and the stars and the rainbow  
Until the mountains crumble in the plain ...

 

It was on the first level and the marker advanced to beyond the middle degree, the air began to lash them but in spite of that they remained impassive, the waves rose furious on an increasingly raging sea. Earth trembled with a cadence greater and more frequently . In an inexorable way the meteorite followed its approach showing more and more every second its true and terrifying size ...

-Three minutes, - Setsuna announced. -

Oh yes, we will keep trying  
Stepping on that fine line  
Oh we will keep trying! yes  
Just passing our time  
As long as we live according to race,  
Color or belief

 

The king of the Saiyajin had already surpassed the level of the ordinary super warriors and was already near the second level, the marker was placed in the high zone. In the headquarters of the island of Masters all contained almost the breath, following these evolutions. The same as in the other position intended to attack the meteorite.

-What will happen when they destroy the meteorite? - Esmeralda asked, dodging a bolt of energy. -  
-Then the blast wave of the explosion will affect the planet, that's inevitable,- Ami replied, feeling dizzy as she reported shooting her aquatic Rhapsody against another droid. - There will be cataclysms equivalent to a very large nuclear explosion, tsunamis and earthquakes on a large scale. Many people will die, unfortunately.  
\- I hope we hold out until then. - The Lady of the Wind exclaimed to counteract. - Let the boomerang fly! 

 

And instantly she threw her weapon that went to beat two other mechanical devices to remove them from its path to Roy, who already shone as a super warrior, concentrating more and more power while also listening to that song ...

While we are governing  
By blind madness and pure greed  
Our lives dictated by tradition,  
Superstition, false religion  
Through eternity again and again ...

-Calm down, honey, I'll have your back - Bertie assured him, throwing her ice-crystals over and over again at those robots that seemed to have no end. -  
\- Between the two! - Added Cooan joining to them after firing a pair of fire arrows to other two androids. -  
-This is hard, - Petz admitted, throwing a flush of energy at two more enemies. - I'm running out of energy.  
\- Hold on! - Jupiter encouraged her using her revolution of oak leaves to sentence. - Almost there.  
-Just a few more minutes,- Rei agreed, firing her fire bolt in unison with Cooan's fiery arrows. -  
-The main thing, - Bertie said with determination, - is that we can destroy that damn meteorite before it kills Earth.  
-Yes. Venus Love me chain! - exclaimed Sailor Venus destroying two other androids with her attack. -  
\- Come on girls! We have to give Roy time to concentrate all his power. – Said Guerrero Luna, throwing her Rainbow Attack, to destroy a new wave of enemies. -

 

The alluded already was in the step to pass to the second level of super saiyajin. His hair rose and he glowed with a very intense golden tone. There was a deafening noise in the midst of that battle, and the swift approach of that great meteorite.

Oh yes, we will keep trying  
We will tread that fine line  
Oh, oh, we'll keep trying  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time

 

In the meantime, in the laboratory, Kaori was the one who said in a tone between grave and restless.

 

\- The moment of truth has come. The impact is imminent, they must prepare to discharge their energy.  
-Even so, tremendous cataclysms will occur on the surface of the Earth. God help us! - Mimet hissed, and this time without her usual jovial tone. -  
\- Every effort has been made to evacuate all coastal areas within a radius of more than 1,000 kilometers from the projected point of impact. - Ian Masters indicated that he was now approaching towards them. - I hope that this will minimize as much as possible loss of human lives.

 

They all nodded in agreement with their words and looking at the timer and the meter. In the place that occupied Lornd, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru continued to repel the enemy attacks as they could, their forces were already greatly depleted, their companion Pluto had been released momentarily from that task since she was informing Lornd about the time remaining. While he was listening…

 

Through grief and through our splendor  
Do not take offense from my insinuation…

 

-Two minutes! Setsuna shouted from the already deafening mare magnum of noises produced by the sea, the wind and the tremors that followed. –

 

Among the guitar chords he heard through his transmitter the King of the Saiyans was emitting a golden aura that almost eclipsed him, his hair waving upright in the air, twinkling in the same color. His eyes were already two emerald green and his clothes were shredded by the increase in volume of his body. In addition, the reverberant sound that it produced when advancing in his state of super saiyan was clearly audible in spite of the ambient noise. For its part the meteor was getting closer and the device had reached and surpassed the degree of "sensational" in its amount of energy, then suddenly it seemed to stagnate and there was a moment of tranquility ...

 

You can be everything you want to be  
Just be yourself  
Whatever you think  
You could always be  
Be free with your time, be free, be free  
Render your ego - be free, be free yourself

 

From remote parts of the world, both Roy who also raised his power to a tremendous extent, like the others, had followed that portentous increase of power in Lornd. Now they were silent, astonished and wishing it were enough. Roy was impressed, the power of his brother had long ago exceeded the limit of his own. Diamond, feeling that great strength and sudden break, mused reflexively to himself with the attentive astonishment of his companions.

\- It's the calm that precedes the storm ...

 

Then it happened, with a thunderous scream that rumbled in defiance of the noises around him, Lornd shone with great intensity. Setsuna, dazzled, had to cover her eyes for a moment, when the chronometer marked only a minute for the attack. The energy wave of the saiyajin then multiplied by popping the meters. All were stunned by that incredible power, even the firm foundations of the laboratory shivered ...

-Estimated time of impact three minutes,- Mimet sang as everyone held on to something. -

And in zone zero, the sailors of the outer space were hallucinated ...

-Oh my God, - Haruka muttered, watching this.  
-Is incredible! - Agreed Michiru with amazement reflected in her countenance too.-

Oooh, ooh! -  
If there is a God or any kind of justice  
under the sky  
If there is a point,  
If there is a reason to live or die  
If there is an answer to the questions  
We were born to ask

 

Before the astonished eyes of Setsuna and her companions, who gazed at him with their mouths open, a completely different Lornd appeared. Once accumulated all his energy was shown with long hair to the end of the back. His face had also changed, his forehead had flattened, his chin was more square and prominent, his eyebrows had almost disappeared, he emitted lightning bolts of energy and that strange buzzing at even greater cadence. He looked like a Nearthental man staring into that huge meteorite that already occupied more than half of the celestial space. His clothing had almost completely disintegrated and now everybody could see the enormous volume that he had acquired all the parts of his body. He had broken the barrier of the third level of Super Saiyajin!

Show yourself -  
Destroys our fears   
Release your mask

 

At that moment Haruka and Michiru were overthrown by an attack of the remaining androids, Hotaru prepared to cover them. Setsuna overcoming the initial surprise and restraining herself to go to the aid of her friends, she shredded the last seconds of the count.

\- Ten, nine, eight ...

Oh! We will keep trying  
Hey, try that smart line  
Yes, we will keep smiling, yeah

 

Roy was preparing to join his hands and tightening his muscles to the maximum. The enemy robots threw a lot of energy beams against their opposition, sailors and justicieras had to unite and form a shield of energy that only protected them. Now they were powerless to cover their partner. However, the boy no longer needed his help, with the only energy he could emit was able to stop any discharge that was harmlessly crashing against the force field that he had formed around him. Besides, he was now in a state of supreme concentration and seemed utterly insensible to anything other than preparing to release his full power.

And whatever happens, it will pass  
We'll just keep trying  
We'll just keep trying  
Until the end of time

-Kame ha me haaa! - He began to exclaim by putting his hands together.-

 

Meanwhile Lornd pointed his own toward the meteorite, took them to the left of his hip and pointed as he said in a guttural and reverberant voice.

\- Kaaaa, meeee aaaaaa!  
-Seven, six, five, four, - he heard Setsuna's still calm voice as the background.-  
\- Meeee ...... - A large ball of white light appeared between his hands - ...

Until the end of time  
Until the end of time ...

(Innuendo, Queen. Credit to author)

-Three, two, one. Now Roy! - Ami shouted at her lungs as she checked her device. -

 

At that moment, the alluded one fired a huge vital wave against the asteroid. The warriors and the Justicieras were dismissed by the retreat of such power and the few remaining androids were disintegrated by the powerful energy produced. Simultaneously, in the other part of the world, Setsuna had in turn thrown the final count.

-Three, two, one .... now! - Pluto shouted with all her might.

 

The power contained so far by Lornd was fired then when he finally screamed. The stones that surrounded him jumped to pieces rising to the sky by the immeasurable forces unleashed.

-Aaaaaah! - From his hands, propelled toward the sky, a huge stream of energy sprang forth, and in a fraction of a second the meteor was struck. -

 

Both jets of energy converged on the target. For a moment it did not seem to be affected by them. It was as if both blasts were rejected by that force field. Nevertheless the meteorite began to stop its apparently dizzy fall towards Earth. Lornd and Roy emitted more energy by resorting to all their reserves and, little by little, were propelling the great rock upward amid an enormous discharge of lightning and thunder that deafened the air. At the base of the island, everything trembled and each clung to what he could not to fall, larger cracks open even in the solid reinforced concrete wall.

-God help us! - Screamed Tom in the general commotion. -

 

At that moment one of the few androids that remained reached Sailor Pluto with a lightning striking the girl who fell a few meters. Although Lornd realized it, he could not move. He just could shout impotent, but at the same time unable to stop emitting his power against the meteorite.

-SETSUNAAAA!

 

Only Haruka and Michiru along with Hotaru were able to aid her, but they had to focus on destroying the last androids. The meteor on its part began to accuse the force of the attack. The field of force finally gave way, and in the great rock appeared enormous cracks that oozed magma. Colossal volcanic eruptions also occurred on Earth, enormous gaps opening up across the continents. Lornd and Roy emptied themselves of the force of their rays. The mountain that held Lornd collapsed at his feet, Setsuna rolled around seemingly unconscious, while her friends ran to her side to help her ...

-Hold her! - Haruka pointed at her companions.-  
-We have to cover ourselves, - Michiru cried, holding the head of her partner fall on her lap.-  
-I am afraid it's too late for that.- Sentenced Hotaru approached to her companions to guard them.-

 

In another part of the planet Roy threw all the energy he had, around him the terrain cracked and everything moved. The sailors and the justicieras could regroup and unite around them now displaying a kind of energy bell to protect those few square meters in which they were.

-All depends on my brother now. Could gasp Roy laying on the floor and on the verge of exhaustion, while Bertie was able to leave the shield to lay her boyfriend's head on her lap and caress her face gently. - I hope he can maintain that intensity ...  
\- He will. – Bertie affirmed as much, alongside to the boy and the rest they looked to the sky, observing how that enormous rock seemed to be disintegrating. - You have to get it ...

 

With a last effort of the saiyajin finally his energy ray cracked the meteor of decisive form causing it to explode. Then a gigantic explosion shook the Earth, even the atmosphere seemed to tremble. Lornd could barely make headway toward the girls, and seeing the Pluto's state, which seemed very badly wounded, reacted by raising his face to the sky and uttering a cry that could still be heard amid all the chaos. Before the astonished faces of the rest of the girls he lifted one of his hands and threw a sphere of intense blue energy towards the sky. Soon they all saw him congested, as incredible as it seemed Hotaru was the first to observe, exclaiming astonished.

-His tail. It has grown again!  
-This time NOOOOOOO! Do you hear me? You will not take her from me again! -He howled defiantly at the sky, from which came a tremendous shock wave. - You will not ...

 

The next thing they saw neither Hotaru, nor Haruka nor Michiru would ever be able to forget. The man began to howl in an increasingly animal form. His face jerked as his jaw grew larger and longer. His whole body grew nonstop and filled with dense brown hair, the same type as his tail. In a few seconds Lornd had become a kind of gigantic monkey that pounded his chest and roared against that cataclysm that was coming to him. Suddenly he turned to them, who were now petrified with terror and with two powerful hands, larger than cars, the monkey wrapped them four. The three who remained conscious then understood their intentions and did not move, yet keeping Setsuna in the posture as comfortable as they could. Then, that huge ape put his hands together and against his gigantic chest, turning on his back to face what was coming ...

-My goodness! - Michiru whispered. – I can feel an enormous wave. 

 

The shock wave from the destruction of the meteorite reached Earth causing tremendous waves and subsidence in its crust. Enormous tsunamis buried whole cities, a gigantic wave swept away Lornd's position, yet he held firmly holding Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru in their hands and protecting them with his own body. For his part, Roy and the other warriors resisted the earthquakes in their territory, protecting themselves with their energies. Once this was done, Sapphire, Ail, Diamond, and Nephrite went into action and focused on destroying all falling meteorite fragments, throwing countless beams of energy against them. Little by little the great shock wave was diminishing in power until a total calm seized the whole world, letting it see, in many places, a face totally changed and remodeled by the enormous forces that had been unleashed. In the place of the king of the Saiyajin scarcely was a tongue of earth left behind that enormous tsunami. The giant monkey, visibly exhausted, brushed his fur from the moisture of the water. Then, looking with huge eyes that twinkled in a deep red, he discovered a promontory that seemed to be at a safe height and distance. He made ready to head there with his last strength. That intense blue ball he was throwing was already dying out. When it finally disappeared, that huge animal was gradually reducing his size. Just a couple of meters high from the safety of that promontory the sailors jumped grabbing Setsuna and took land while Lornd was back in his normal human form, unconscious on the ground ...

-If I had not seen it, I wouldn´t believe it,- Michiru mused.-  
-Now we do not have time to wonder, - Haruka reminded her. -Come on, we have to assure Setsuna. 

 

And together with Hotaru they prepared themselves to it. In the shelter, once the danger passed, they all recovered and celebrated the success with shouts of joy and hugs among them. In their area of operations, the other saiyajin and the girls gasped exhausted also but were exultant of jubilation.

\- God be praised, my brother has done it! - Shouted Roy, becoming a super saiyajin again.-

But soon returned to his normal state, unable to prolong his transformation any longer. Bertie rushed forward to support him before he fell. 

-Thanks. I think I should take a bean. Although I do not know if I will have any. - The exhausted boy could say.  
-We'll look for her, sweetheart. - Bertie smiled sweetly, stroking his hair as she held his head in her lap.-

 

The sailors of the outer solar system while attending to their mate. Fortunately Hotaru was able to apply her healing power to her friend Pluto and she seemed to improve, but not enough. She had lost a lot of blood from her wounds. Lornd also momentarily regained consciousness. He barely mumbled to Haruka who ran to take an interest in his condition.

-Give her a bean. In my bag, she keeps it ...

 

The sailor looked around, uncovering the bag the saiyan had given to Setsuna before it all began. There was indeed only one bean, Uranus doubted, this fellow also seemed to be in a very precarious state. To the limit of his own forces. But he looked at her with an unmistakable expression, before losing consciousness again. The Uranus then turned quickly to Hotaru, handing her that. Saturn did not lose a second and put that bean in the mouth of her companion, who, although very weak had regained the knowledge enough to chew and swallow. That was, as usual, miraculous. The girl recovered quickly. Now, even with their torn warrior uniforms, all four were fine. But Setsuna realized immediately that the saiyajin was lying on the floor face down and unconscious. Before Haruka could say anything, she ran to him and tried to reanimate him by turning him with great effort and raising his head to place it between her knees.

-Hold on! We have succeeded. Come on! - Pluto asked with obvious concern on her face as she rummaged in that empty bag with haste. - Hold!….  
-He asked me to give you your last bean. He thought of you more than in himself. - Haruka revealed to her in dismay and admiration as she stared down at the fallen saiyajin. -

 

Both Uranus and Michiru, now also recovered from those avatars, and even Hotaru, who approached them slowly, would swear that Pluto's eyes had been moistened. Saturn immediately put her healing powers into practice with that formidable warrior. Luckily this one only suffered an extreme exhaustion and the energy of the girl contributed to improve his state. Yet they failed to revive him. It was Hotaru however, who, smiling cheerfully, put a hand on her friend's and assured her.

-He's going to be fine, he just needs to rest, what he's done has been excessive, even for him.

 

And to her friends' surprise, two tears fell from Setsuna's cheeks, although she smiled now in spite of everything in a luminous way. That was emotional for everyone, but this time it was Michiru who, looking at that saiyajin, broke that dramatic moment and exclaimed putting her hands to her mouth.

-Oh my God! , Such a long thing!  
-Yes, it's unbelievable that it would grow back so fast. - Agreed Hotaru who can be watched now embracing Setsuna and turning his back on the warrior. -  
-No, I think this time Michiru does not mean that tail. - Haruka could point out that she had also looked in that direction and now appeared to be visibly red, just like Neptune. - It's something really ... I do not know ... how to describe it.

 

Although it was Setsuna who, rising quickly, picked up large branches of fallen palm trees with leaves that were a few meters away and placed them on top of those compromising parts, sighing, while addressing her companions to declare with severity and some reprobation.

-I think he's earned at least some dignity.-  
-That's right, I am sorry. - Haruka admitted leaving aside the jokes. - It's not the time or the place.  
-What is it? - Hotaru wanted to know, and she barely noticed that.  
-Nothing, nothing.- Michiru smiled, distracting the girl's attention to ask. - I hope you can get in touch with the girls so they can get us out of here.

 

Luckily Roy had a bean left. Once he regained his strength, it was not difficult for him to transport himself with all the sailors and the girls holding hands to the laboratory. There he stocked with a bag with some beans else Tom had taken. Then he tracked down his brother's position, but he was visibly worried because he did not feel his energy clearly. At last, the voice of Hotaru via the transmitter reassured them. He asked his companions to be transported to where they were and, if possible, apart from beans carry trousers and some extra-large shirt. As soon as they used the teleport, Roy in turn went to the girls with those clothes. It did not take him long to find out what they wanted. Of course he took care of dressing his brother while Setsuna, and Hotaru, Scepter Garnet and Silence Spear in hand, stood between them and the more than curious Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Rei that stuck big open eyes in that scene.

-Girls, please!- Ami asked visibly red, covering her face with one of her hands. - It's not good to spy like that.  
-Yes, of course, that's why you have the fingers of your hand half open. Sweetie? - Minako replied with some sarcasm. -

 

Mercury flushed even more, sketching a smirk of circumstance. Finally Roy could finish dressing his brother so that embarrassing situation would end, although of course, once the crisis was over, Haruka was not going to let that be so easily.

-You do not know what you missed, girls. She could tell them in a tone between confidential and even mellow when she added. - If it even caught my attention.  
-The truth is, with something like that. - Michiru smiled broadly to continue the joke. - That could make you want to change your tastes. Hey?  
-It could be - she smiled in turn her friend, to sentence as was her custom - are you jealous?  
-Hmmm! - She replied, visibly amused to agree. - Could be. But I think there would be enough for both of us.  
-Oh girls, please, leave it alone! - Exclaimed Setsuna, whose face was visibly flushed with shame.

 

Meanwhile the others were so red that they dared not cross their gazes. Even Hotaru, despite her young age, seemed to feel violent about the subject. It was Roy who, carrying his brother on one of his shoulders, told them after smiling amused to witness those scenes.

-Let's go back to the base, you have to tell everyone what happened.

 

Although obviously the boy did not refer to this last one. Nevertheless Usagi and Minako especially, took care in propagating the news. Esmeralda who, like the other girls, listened with open eyes told Diamante, who along with the other fighters had returned and also were astonished.

\- Honey, I wish and I hope that, at least, you can match that ...  
-I'll do what I can, - he said between the joke and the astonishment. –

 

After these words everyone laughed out loud, Lornd finally regained consciousness. His brother gave him a bean which he quickly ate and recovered immediately. He was not aware of the jest that had been mounted at his expense, although he was surprised that the women looked at him sideways and blushed away quickly. However, Masters, the millionaire owner of that, a medium-tall, light-haired man with light glasses, soon distracted the attention of everyone from that scabrous affair to contribute to seriousness and even general grief by bringing the figures of damages.

\- As we have been able to receive many cities have been destroyed and despite the evacuation measures have killed millions. However, being such a pitiful news, the good thing is that the Earth has been saved and that is what counts. You have done an awesome job.  
-I wish I could have destroyed it without causing innocent victims - Lornd lamented. -  
-You did it the only way you could, we're alive because of you. - Setsuna said, comforting him with the assent of the rest. -

 

Gratefully, the warrior smiled up at her and looked back at her, visibly flushed. The others chatted about the costs of the reconstructions. Masters informed them that the governments of the respective countries would bear the costs and that he would help wherever possible. So they separated, several days passed and Setsuna did not hear from Lornd, it seemed that he had disappeared from the Planet. One day, walking with her companions of the outer solar system, on the way to a meeting with the rest of the group, they noticed her quite decayed.

-What's the matter, woman? - Michiru asked worriedly. - You have not been the same for days.  
-You're very muffled, and that's not good,- Haruka added uneasily. -  
\- It is nothing. - She replied in a muffled voice, almost muttering to herself, - He has not been able to say goodbye.  
-He's a space warrior. - Answered innocently Hotaru that had caught these last words. - He must have gone to fight some other enemy.  
-Do not worry. - Setsuna smiled faintly. - I understand. He's like me. A person accustomed to solitude. Maybe it's better this way.

 

The girl could not stop thinking about it. Perhaps in spite of everything she had failed in her mission. The one that Serenity entrust to her. Or it might not be. The idea was for the prodigious warrior to defend the Earth instead of being a threat. And that had been achieved. But the veteran sailor could have sworn that the intentions of her future sovereign would have gone further. She may never know how far. Even she herself did not know what to think, nor was she even sure of what she felt. Michiru and Haruka both looked at each other concerned and taking pity for their friend, but did not say anything. Although when they finally arrived next to the other sailors they found that the group of the justicieras and their pairs. Tomoe and his equipment and even the own Lornd were there. To the surprise of the new arrivals the meeting point was a large venue with built-in karaoke and plenty of chairs, as well as a table with food and drink. That of course Usagi clarified when she informed them in her usual unconcerned tone.

-Well, we came up with a surprise party to celebrate success. Although if we say so maybe you would not have come. That's why we told you it was a meeting to discuss strategies. And we told Lornd, too same lie, before he left.

 

Haruka and Michiru shrugged. This Usagi !, although they had to recognize that the party was very lively, almost everybody sang in the karaoke led by Tom and Roy. The latter dedicated to his pleased brother and to the embarrassed Setsuna a very special song. The one to talk to Bertie. 

And you rush hastily,  
You have a new objective,  
And you rush hastily out of control,  
You think you're very strong,  
But there is no stop,  
And there's nothing you can do about it.  
Nothing you can do, there is nothing you can do about it.  
There is nothing you can, nothing you can, nothing you can do about it.

And you rush hastily,  
You have a new objective,  
And you rush hastily out of control,  
You think you're very strong,  
But there is no stop,  
And there's nothing you can do about it.  
(Yes!)

Eh, he used to be a man with a stick in his hand,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.  
She used to be a woman with a hot dog stand,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.

Now you have soup in the laundry basket,  
Now you have ropes, you're going to lose your rags.  
You're getting into a fight,  
Then it's not so wonderful when you're screaming at night,  
Let me out of this cheap B movie.

Head on the road,  
You rush hastily out of control,  
You think you're very strong,  
But there is no stop and you can not stop rocking,  
And there's nothing you can, nothing you can, nothing you can do about it.

When a red-hot man meets an ardent white lady,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.  
Soon the fire that starts furious takes you half to madness,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.

Now they start crazing wherever you go,  
You could not start walking because your feet burned,  
There is no time to think badly about the right thing,  
Because reason is out the window, better hold on tight.

You rush hastily,  
Head, out of control, (Yes)  
And you think you're very strong,  
But there is no stop,  
And there is nothing, nothing, nothing, that you can do about it, not at all.

Yes Yes,  
Okay - there we go.

And you hurry up the road,  
You rush head, out of control,  
And you think you're very strong,  
But there is no stop,  
There is nothing nothing you can do about it.

Ah ha  
Head.  
Yes Yes Yes.  
Head.  
Head.

Head "

(Headlong QUEEN, author credit)

 

Also Mimet and Amanda with Daniel made great contributions, even Dr. Tomoe started with some. In the end, after eating and drinking, some played the twister and it was funny to see the crazy Mimet giving the instructions.

-Right, three blue.- She pointed to an inspired Nephrite who was standing in the required posture. - Red left hand four and left foot green six - She indicated to Sapphire that, visibly funny was to be placed, although it stumbled, but when the equipment of Mimet was going to sing victory it maintained floated. That's not fair!- Protested the girl. - It's not fair to use your powers.

-Look who has spoken. Mimet, the one who never cheated at Witches Five. - Kaori whispered that she was nearby, with a half-smile. -  
-Well,- Mimet blushed, opposing that. - At least I never cheated when it came to the twister.  
-That was because you couldn´t! We did not take the eyes off you- her interlocutor said. 

And Mimet admited the truth so she ended up recognizing it and laughing with her. 

-You caught me there! - Said the girl, who, once she had taken one of those wild stances and endured, was able to exclaim. - Mimet has done it!

 

Between these and other celebrations in the middle of a very good atmosphere they spent the afternoon. At last Lornd told them his desire to leave in a few hours. He had other business incomplete, he said. They wished him good luck and were divided into little groups, little by little they were dismissed, until only Roy, Beruche, Lornd and the sailors of outer space were left.

-I hope you do well out there,- Haruka wished. -  
-Yes, take care, my friend. - Added Michiru. -  
-Well, I am glad you do not consider me your enemy any longer. - He smiled causing the others to imitate him. -  
-Of course not. On the contrary, come and see us soon. - Hotaru could add with even an affectionate tone. -

 

The king of the Saiyan smiled, now more broadly, stroking the girl's hair gently. It was surprising what changed that baby was when she was not in her role of warrior, but the same could apply to him and the rest of the people around him. Perhaps it would have been beautiful to stay in that world, though he knew perfectly well that it was not his destiny. He glanced sideways at Setsuna who seemed to be talking to Roy now, though the girl must have noticed. Haruka, too, seemed to see him and whispered something to Michiru and Hotaru, and they turned away in the direction of Beruche and Lornd's brother. Once on their side they engaged in conversation. Roy seemed to laugh now with Haruka of some kind of joke or comment. The truth is that the boy acted as if he were accelerating the handlebars of an invisible motorcycle causing in turn the laughter of the sailors. The saiyajin did not listen to them although that did not interest him too much, what he saw is Pluto leaving the group and approaching him.

-Will you leave at once?- The girl asked him. -  
-As soon as I can. I still have to travel a lot of the universe to get my hands on that tyrant. I swore I'd deal with him and I ...  
-Yes,- she smiled. - You keep your word. I know.  
-I wish things were different ...- He could say with a sidelong glance at his brother's group. Bertie, and the warriors who now seemed to have a lively chat. - I really wish I would not wander around again, in solitude ...  
-You do not have to teach me the meaning of being alone. - She told Lornd that before she could reply he was surprised by that girl. - I know it very well.

 

Setsuna took his face in her hands and pulled him close. Despite being a tall woman and wearing heels she had to stand on tiptoe to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He stared at her in surprise, and she just grinned.

-Well, I may not have another chance later ...

 

Now it was he who took her by the shoulders and kissed her, this time that kiss was much longer. Even with barely contained passion.

-I know my capsule is small, but who knows. For emergency cases, two people can fit in. And I would like to have the support of an expert in the confines of this solar system.- He said.-

 

She looked at him wide-eyed and a gleam of illusion seemed to glisten in her eyes, but it was instantly extinguished to give way to a melancholy look.

-I told you once, the personal desires and feelings in our case are not the most important thing.

 

And he nodded slowly, understanding that too well. But his kiss had not gone unnoticed. The group of his friends had ceased in his comments and looked stunned at the couple. And it was Hotaru who sketched a broader smile to comment.

-I think it will take us a while to see Setsuna – Mom again.

 

Haruka and Michiru themselves looked at her. Was there something that the brat knew and they had not the slightest idea? Although they all fell silent as Lornd and Setsuna approached them. Hotaru then, perhaps guessing what was happening, took a letter from a pocket of her blouse and handed it to Pluto. She gave it a startled look, though her companion gestured for the letter to open. Setsuna did it. It was a letter written by the very sovereign of the Silver Millennium. Even if it wore Usagi's signature and a badly drawn rabbit's head at the end. On it Sailor Pluto could read and did it aloud to the curious eyes of the rest of the group.

\- Given that this crisis has been overcome, I hope that we now have a time of peace and stability. I do not think I need all my warriors on Earth. On the contrary it would be very convenient for our safety if someone patrols the limits of our solar system. Choose among you a "volunteer". What does this mean? - She inquired of the little girl who, not repressing a rather mischievous little smile, answered her. -  
-Queen Serenity wanted to have a word with me after the destruction of the asteroid. She was pleasantly impressed with Lornd and asked me to do my best to consolidate an alliance with the Space Warrior King.  
-You can tell your queen that she will always have my friendship, and that is extendable to all of you. - He gratefully hit his right fist to his chest. -  
-Friendship is a very important thing,- agreed Haruka, who could now say, pretending reluctantly. - But do not count on me. I do not feel like going that far. And the motorcycle championship is just around the corner.  
-Do not look at me neither. - Michiru added that, with a certain sneer pronounced. - Me, I am not that crazy! Besides. The concert season begins in a few days. And I have many commitments.  
-I am very young and I must study. - Declared Hotaru who added also. - And I hope Chibiusa will come to visit me from the future. I believe she was making a new team of sailors with the Amazon quartet. In her last letter she told me that she wanted to come here with them to practice.

 

Setsuna sighed, unable to help smile. What a friends she had! Although now, trying to appear solemn without getting too much, she declared.

-Being a queen's order I will willingly volunteer.  
-Have a good trip my friends. At least you will not have to fear loneliness. - Beruche wished, winking at them. -  
-Good luck brother. - Roy told Lornd after shaking his hand and giving him a hug and then correcting himself after looking at Sailor Pluto. - I wish you both good luck.

 

Lornd thanked him for his gesture and, using his remote control, brought his capsule. This time the apparatus descended without a sound, gently settled on the floor and opened the door. As long as the saiyajin and Setsuna were talking to the group to rejoice.

-On this occasion the journey will last a little longer, but I think I know where they left behind the capsule, those Gralas henchmen.- It will not be difficult to you to learn to handle it.  
-Do not worry. Needless. Anyway, last time I did not find it so uncomfortable. - She replied with amusement. -

 

And now they both went to their friends and said goodbye. Lornd entered the ship and Setsuna did so after him. Sitting on his knees like the other time, but now with more closeness. They both waved. Their friends returned the greeting and the capsule rose swiftly, taking more and more speed, to disappear in the atmosphere, heading to outer space seeking for more adventures ...

 

Though no one perceived it near, a few tens of meters high in the air, a strange dark figure carrying a burgundy book nodded approvingly, closed that volume leaving a page marked with a separator and disappeared ...


	3. Chapter 3

coming soon


	4. Adventure of just married. Roy and Beruche.

After the wedding, Roy and Beruche had decided to leave in a long honeymoon for Europe. They planned to stay a month and visited several countries, the earliest days England, where they had time to make a tour through London, in the eastern part of the British capital, on the banks of the Thames, go to Tower Hill and enter the famous Tower, seeing the jewels of The Crown, which aroused in the girl a deep admiration.

-Why, they're beautiful! - She exclaimed as they watched them.-  
-Yes, the crown is very pretty. - Roy remarked with his characteristic humor. - I'll tell the little prince, see if he puts one.-

 

His wife laughed with amusement. She imagined Diamond with such an ornament on his forehead and shook her head.

-In Nemesis it was not accustomed to wear crowns - she explained.-  
-Ok, with the name of the jewels all of you have I guess it was enough, ha, ha! - He laughed now.-

 

His wife smiled more clearly. This Roy was silly! Everything was suitable for him making jokes! After continuing the visit and reveling in that they did not miss the walk along one of the bridges that crossed the Thames to see the parliament and the Big Ben. Beruche explained to his attentive husband.

-It's actually called the Clock Tower. Big Ben is the name of the bell.  
-Oh, I did not know. - The young man said nonchalantly. - Good thing it's not a conversation topic!

 

His wife frowned as when he wanted to make her angry, but it was impossible not to smile. A few pictures were taken, and there was the customary one next to the guards of Buckingham Palace, with Roy making all kinds of gestures, but that, without disrespecting the guy who stoically stood there and did not move.

-They already have merit these guys, - commented the admired boy. – They don´t move for anything. What if they get a fly on their nose?  
-They're much disciplined. - Bertie agreed with a smile.  
-I have to thank all of this to Nephrite. For the offer he made us to come and visit London on our honeymoon. I think it is very difficult to live in this city for someone like me. This place has the same style between calm and elegant that he has. - Affirmed Roy.-  
-Yes, as soon as we can, I hope we'll talk to him. He was so busy with his shop that he could not come with us. - Bertie lamented.-  
-Don´t worry. We'll see Amanda and him later. - Roy said-   
-I want to stay with them and talk. - Bertie said, grabbing an arm from her husband to sigh. – We have missed them! Same as the rest.  
-But little ice cube, we are of Honeymoon! Do not worry, we'll have a party of ours tonight. And with all together later, just as in the good times after the victories against some enemy.-   
-You know that everyone is going to live at one end of the world. - She said with some regret now. - It will be difficult to see us all together as we were before.  
-Well, do not worry about that, darling - He encouraged her, affectionately wrapping his arm around her waist. - We'll see each other more often than you think. To begin with, in two days we will travel to France. There, the little prince and Esmy are going to make us guides. LOL...

 

The girl could not help laughing with him. What a way to call their friends! In spite of all that had happened in their new life, many times she could not help but remember them as the prince and the Duchess of Nemesis, who were her superiors in the Black Moon clan.

-I would have liked to visit Italy and Germany as well. There are many wonderful things. – Said Bertie.-   
-Well, you know that when we planned the trip we wanted to have a fortnight and decided to make the route to Western Europe and South Atlantic. - Roy reminded her - It consisted of staying in London for three days, Paris for a week and Madrid for five days. More than we can travel on our own in each country.  
-It's true - she admitted, asserting with enthusiasm now. - The next time we travel we'll have to go to Lisbon, Rome, Berlin and Athens. How about that? That way we could have a good view of most of Europe.  
-For me, if we can eat well in all those places. - He smiled affirming. – So, I'm already hungry.

 

Though his wife did not answer, she nodded again. This Roy was always the same! Then the girl turned her attention to the Parliament building they had so close and read in a tourist brochure she was wearing.

-Look, the architecture is mostly from the nineteenth century, but in a gothic revival style. Since the early building suffered a fire in the sixteenth century that made Henry VIII move his residence to another place.  
-Hey! - There he put x, stick, x ... - commented jokingly he continued with the joke. - And here there is a stick, ha ha!  
-Just nineteen, and sixteen, you fool - Bertie shook her head to plead amused. - You're even worse than my children!

 

His interlocutor shrugged, nodding with a smile. After seeing that great palace, they went away holding hands in the direction of a bus stop. They boarded the two-story classic for tourists, took a good tour of the city and returned to their hotel. There Roy could eat at last, leaving the waiters and the rest of the clientele stunned. Apparently oblivious to it, his wife commented thoughtfully.

-Tomorrow we can visit the outskirts of the city, maybe go to Oxford and Cambridge. See Stonehenge and little else. The day after tomorrow we have the flight to Paris.  
-Fi ... efo - Her husband nodded and repeated the second plate for the third time.-  
-Please. Do not talk with your mouth full. - Bertie asked, looking around stiffly - It’s not polite ...”  
-Fi, forry little ife cufe! ... - He was able to replicate the questioned while chewing.

 

Bertie shook her head but she said nothing. Next days they did so after going through some of those places. Of course, the host cities of the famous universities were very beautiful. They had dazzling faculties and cloisters, but where they were paradoxically more impressed was when they visited the circle of stones near the Salisbury Plain. There they were accompanied by their friends Nephrite and Amanda. The journalist stressed.

-There has been a lot of digging here in the last few years. And very interesting things have been discovered. It is formed by metamorphic stones distributed in four concentric circles.  
-Target stones ... what? - Roy said with a bewildered expression. -  
\- They are rocks that are formed from others, mainly due to the compression and the heat. – Nephrite explain to him. -  
-Ok. Like Superman squeezing coal to make diamonds. - His interlocutor replied.-  
-Not exactly, but well enough. - Nephrite smiled.-  
-This place was part of a much larger complex - Explained Amanda.-  
-You're very much into it - Bertie flattered.-  
-Yes, I had a research for a report that included this place. - The young woman smiled looking at her partner in an accomplice. Mr. Saint Join returned that wink, which went unnoticed to his friends. To which Amanda added. - A young post-graduate archaeology student who seems to be from around here, explained a lot of things to me. By the way, I worked with a Japanese girl who was also studying the same, I think she was in exchange. We started to chat and the subject came up. She told me. She was the girlfriend of a boy you know.  
-A boy? Who? - Beruche asked her falling to guess whom she could refer. -

 

The journalist took a moment to try to remember, then smiled as she remembered.

-I think her boyfriend worked in a café where you used to go a long way with your friend Ami.  
-Would not it be the Crown? - Bertie wanted to know now with a smile.-  
\- Could be. That kid ... I do not remember his name, but his girlfriend told me he had a very nice sister. Unazuki ... -Amanda added.  
-Yes, of course! - Exclaimed Beruche with visible joy. - She was our waitress many times. We saw him less. But Unazuki told us that his brother's girlfriend was studying in Europe.  
-And that girl who claimed to be his girlfriend, I think her name was Raika, or Reika. It was something like that. -Amanda commented. - Of course, how small is the world sometimes! Both she and her companion in the excavation, once Alannah, told me that this place seemed to possess a sort of magic halo around.

 

The others seemed to agree on that by nodding. It was Roy who stated in a more serious tone than his usual.

-Sometimes I have the impression that we have been in a place like this. - He could say thoughtfully contemplating those menhirs and dolmens. - It seems familiar in some way.  
-I feel the same thing - agreed Beruche. - It must be some memory of our old lives...

 

Her husband nodded, and continued to walk that place. Meanwhile the blonde journalist offered more explanations.

-On the twenty-first of June, when the summer solstice occurs, the sun rises right through the axis of construction. The oldest part of the monument has been dated around three thousand one hundred BC.  
-Yes, I said I need a makeover! - Roy said jokingly making his friends laugh, especially to Nephrite when he added .- It seems that the masters Son Goku and Piccolo would have been training here, in view of how they have left.  
-Well, it is a patrimony of humanity since nineteen hundred and eighty-six. - So do not ruin it more than it already is. - He commented jovially his training partner.-

 

And his friend nodded in amusement. The group continued the visit for an additional hour. At last they returned to the British capital. They ate with their friends and after discussing their plans and plans they said goodbye.

-Give our best wishes to Diamond and Emerald on our part. - Nephrite asked them, adding with a funny gesture. - And of course, get some fun with the little prince for me...  
-That's done, my friend. Roy smiled mischievously. - Especially the second...

 

And so they said goodbye. The next day, the newlyweds left for France. They had nothing interesting to report during the flight that arrived on time to Charles De Gaulle airport. There, as they had previously been, their friends were waiting for them. As they left the airport terminal after picking up their bags they could see a huge sign with the word Malden put on. Holding it was a smiling Diamond and clutching one of his arms, Esmeralda. The young couple of tourists immediately approached their friends and melted into each other's embraces.

-How was the flight? - Esmeralda wanted to know.-  
-Well, London is very close, we hardly noticed - Bertie retorted. - By the way, greetings from Nephrite and Amanda.  
-That's bad. - Diamond smiled, shaking his head in an effort to assert. - He's been promising me to come and see us for over three months.  
-Yes, last time we met was really interesting. - Esmeralda agreed with a somewhat mysterious tone. - We had a good time.  
-Well, you can see. Now we are going to have fun - Roy laughed, passing an affectionate arm around his wife's waist.-  
\- Welcome to the old continental Europe - declared the prince.  
-Well, how are you going around here? - He wanted to know his pal patting the back of his friend.  
-We cannot complain - he replied. - Now we've been able to take a few days off...  
-Yes, Madame Deveraux is a really demanding woman - Esmeralda commented.-  
-That's your boss, in the fashion house. Right? - Bertie asked.  
-So she is ...- replied her interlocutor as they began to walk. - And boss is not only her position but also her nickname ... Good thing she gave me permission to come and receive you!

 

And while they continued talking they left the airport and after loading the suitcases in a taxi they left. On the way to the hotel they talked about inconsequential topics. Then, once they arrived and they loaded the luggage, they stayed in for a couple of hours. Bertie and Roy wanted to rest and get ready after the trip. At last, after that time. Your hosts were waiting for them at reception.

-Let's go for a trip around Paris - Esmeralda suggested, adding enthusiastically. - We'll make your guides.  
-Great! - Bertie agreed, to declare with enthusiasm. - I'm looking forward to seeing the monuments...  
-And I'm looking forward to eating. - Roy whispered to Diamond, grinned to him. - I'm hungry, man!

 

Luckily for him the two women did not notice the comment. They got into a taxi, Diamond was in the passenger seat and Roy between his wife and Esmeralda. The boy, unable to avoid another of his irreverent comments, smiled affirming amusement, without losing detail of the necklines and the legs of both ladies.

-I have the best views of Paris! - U la, la, la...

 

Now they all laughed, as soon as they were able to go down a little of that place.

-You'll see, La Cite de la Lumiere "will charm you." Emerald commented with visible enthusiasm.  
-What did you say? - Roy wondered. - The Cite of what?  
-She means Paris, you fool. - It's also called that, - Bertie said.  
-The City of Light, - Diamond said. - It's true. At night you will understand why this appellation.

 

And they walked towards the field of Mars. The first thing they could observe was the huge silhouette of the Eiffel Tower. They passed beneath her watching the various shopping complexes, elevators, and the great height she had.

-So this is the field of Mars. - Roy watched jokingly. - We'll have to tell Rei to come. She should run this place.

 

Everyone smiled at the penultimate occurrence of their friend. They walked there by the hand of their respective partners.

-It resembles a bit to the tower of Tokyo. - Commented Beruche.-  
-Yes, but this one is taller and prettier - replied Esmeralda, who told them. - When it is night, the lights look beautiful from the apartments we have in the Deveraux house.

 

They continued to cross the Champs-Elysees, to pass under the Arc de Triumph, even though they had crossed a dangerous and wide roundabout with cars that circulated very quickly.

-No, if the demons couldn´t beat us, perhaps these drivers here can. I think they are more dangerous. - Roy sighed, once they were safe on the other side.  
-Well, you'd better take a chance, my friend. - Diamond smiled at him with amusement. - Henry IV of France has already said, “Paris vaut bien a mise” -  
-What did you say, little prince? - Roy wanted to know.-  
-Well, it's worth a misa - Esmeralda translated - A religious ceremony.   
-Yes, but not a funeral. - Bertie snorted as she breathed to recover from that race to cross that dangerous road.  
-I'll tell you. And now that I think about it, I look like Jean Kelly, I'm an American in Paris, Ha, ha! - Laughs the husband of the girl – Pity, It is not rain to start singing...

 

The rest, however, stared at each other in bewilderment, not knowing what that might mean.

-You always with your jokes. – Reproved him Bertie affectionately. - You cannot stop, look how silly you are.

 

The group in the meantime headed for the Seine, after crossing some beautiful bridges and a long walk, they happened of course for the cathedral of Notre Damme. Esmeralda laughed, leaving them a little deaf to declare with humour.

-This is supposed to be my house. - Here lived another Emerald. At least according to the story of the hunchback.  
\- It's a beautiful cathedral. - Bertie said. - They started building it in one thousand one hundred and sixty-three and it took almost two centuries to finish it.  
-In one thousand three hundred and forty-five, to be exact - added her hostess, adding. - It is Gothic. The oldest in Paris, here in the Île de la Cite. For many years it was the tallest building in the city.

 

The girls continued to talk about it and this time, the boys listened with interest. Among Beruche's knowledge, who was studying art to teach in high school, along with other subjects, and those of Esmeralda, who wanted to start that career out of sheer interest, both Roy and Diamond learned many things from that sacred enclosure. The two women stepped forward to talk as they added more to the city. The boys joined them again and finally, once they finished seeing the cathedral, they decided to go to a restaurant on the Boulevard de Haussmann area.

-Let us visit the Galleries Lafayette. - Esmeralda proposed - I assure you that it is worth seeing the interior.

 

And, in fact, they entered in admiration of that wonderful and immense glass dome, under which there was arranged a richly ornate architecture.

-It's beautiful! - Exclaimed Bertie, genuinely astonished. - It looks like we were in a giant opera, surrounded by stages.  
-It's impressive - Roy agreed, staring in astonishment in all directions.-  
-There are restaurants here too. We can eat if you wish. - Diamante suggested.-

 

His friend nodded at once, smiling to assert.

-I thought you'd never say  
-You're always thinking about eating. Is incredible! - Beruche could say with a veiled reproach, however, she was already accustomed to the voracity of her husband.-  
-I'm sorry. A saiyan is what he is - Her husband shrugged. -  
-Well, Diamond seems to descend from them sometimes. He has a tremendous appetite! - Esmeralda declared.-  
\- You should have seen us in the Time and Soul corner - said the prince jokingly. - This is nothing!

 

And after a few laughs they sat around a beautiful glass table. There they asked for lunch. The conversation continued.

-It's curious, - said Beruche. - But this architecture and that form of dome reminded me of Nemesis.  
-Yes, some of the palaces and houses were made this way - Diamond agreed.-  
\- And I remember some stories that the queen told me. - Esmeralda sighed now with a touch of longing. - I think her grandmother was from Paris. Or something like that. That is why I was always very interested in knowing this city. And when we started our lives. Both Diamante and I had it clear. We wanted to come here.  
-Well, my wife hits him, too. - Look what I've seen. - Roy smiled showing a sign with a rifle that looked like Berthier name - Apparently your name is also French ... like the grandmother of the little prince.

 

The rest smiled with the penultimate occurrence of that boy. Nevertheless, Diamond answered with a thoughtful gesture.

-I do not remember that very well. Although it seems to me that my great-grandmother had something to do with this city. My mother said something to me, but then I did not pay much attention to that. - He lamented. - I wish I had!  
-I hardly remember mine. When we went to the Court we lost contact. At first we were talking on the screen, but then she ... well, I think my father had her being watched for doctors. She wasn´t ok… - Bertie could say, looking down and with tears to rivet. - My poor mother was upset when we left. Now I can realize how hard it must have been for her. She lost her mind. - She sobbed remembering - We never saw each other again...  
-Hey, little cube! - Her husband tried to cheer her up in a soft tone while passing an affectionate arm behind her shoulders. - We are celebrating. With our friends. Put a smile on that little beautiful face you have.  
-I'm sorry. - She mumbled, wiping away her tears as she smiled a little. - You're right.

 

Their hosts looked at each other with the pity reflected in their countenances. They could understand Bertie very well. The memory of their parents and all those people they wanted and who had to leave behind, victims of their obsessions of then, was still in their hearts.

-We pay a very high price, it is true - said Diamond added. - And I can never forgive myself for being so blind...  
-We were all. - His partner hurried to say, laying one hand over another´s. - Do not blame yourself.  
\- Listen to me, guys. - Roy said. - All this is more than outdated, and if you look at it in perspective, it has not even happened yet.

 

Then his interlocutors watched him with surprise. The young man at once explained himself.

-That's supposed to be in the thirty century, right? Well, I'm glad to tell you that we're in the twentieth century. Your parents have not yet been born, not even the grandparents of your parents. They cannot be suffering. At least now. You should think about it.

 

No one replied, at least for a few moments. Roy was bringing his wife to him to comfort her, and both Diamond and Emerald looked at each other thoughtfully. It was the prince who finally answered.

-Technically you're right. And perhaps we have been given an opportunity to amend all that. If so, I assure you that we will take advantage of it.  
-Of course - his friend encouraged him. - And soon we'll fill this world with little Roys and Diamonds, will not we?"

 

Those last words made the two women blush. At last they all laughed again. Beruche, grateful for her husband's attempts to lift her spirits, gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, declaring with joy regained.

-Sometimes you're a philosopher.  
-Well, but do not get used to it, that thinking so much gives me a headache! - He laughs, making the rest imitate him willingly.-

 

Thus they finished the meal and spent the rest of the days visiting more emblematic places of France. Of course there was an extensive tour of the Louvre. Finally it was time to take the flight in Orly. Flights to Barcelona. His friends said them goodbye at the terminal wishing them a good trip.

-We'll see at home when we get back - Roy said.  
-Ok. We'll visit you one of these days. - Diamond promised.-  
\- Take care a lot - Bertie asked.-  
-We will, you will too - retorted Esmeralda.-

 

At last they had to board. The trip by plane was hardly a couple of hours. They landed on the Prat airport and a guide who was waiting for them took them to the hotel. After a little rest, in the city of Barcelona they visited the Sagrada Familia and the Olympic port, as well as the stadium of the most important football club of that region. Roy tried to test his Spanish and then approached a passer-by to ask for an address.

-Perdón, señor. ¿Dónde están las Rambas? (Excuse me, sir, where are the Ramblas?) He could say with a more than acceptable Castilian.

 

However, this man looked at him as if he had committed some crime and walked away without answering. The boy looked surprised at Bertie, who stared back at him as she shrugged. At last the girl could guess.

-I don’t know. Maybe you did not say it right...  
-I do not understand - her husband replied visibly disconcerted. - I would swear the expression was correct. I hope I did not offend that guy.  
-Well, because I wanted to see those Ramblas and Park Güell - Bertie said consulting a map that was given to her in the hotel.-  
-We'll ask another one - he said more unconcernedly.

 

So they did and this time they were informed without problems. They could see those that places and take a few pictures. The next day they went northwest, crossing the so-called "Cornisa Cantábrica". A day after, they set out for the capital of Spain. There, Bertie insisted that they should see as many museums as possible and the couple toured the Prado museum, the Reina Sofía museum and the Thyssen among others. Some photos of other monuments like Puerta de Alcalá and, needless to say, Roy was interested in visiting the sports stadiums, in this case of what he called soccer, the most important sport in Spain. In an area called the Castellana they were able to visit the trophy room of the club that had the reputation of being the most laureate of the world in that sport. In another part of the city they also saw the facilities of another club, near the river Manzanares, as they were told that it was called the river that passed through the capital of Spain. Curiously, both teams, bitter rivals, had two places in which they celebrated their triumphs, dedicated to two gods of mythology, Cibeles and Neptune. Nor did they miss a walk around the famous Plaza Mayor.

-Is not that great? - Bertie told her husband after consulting a brochure. - We have already seen the best pictures and the most beautiful monuments. I did not think there were so many wonders in this country. There are already a lot of things that we can tell my sister and Tom! Surely they will come with very interesting things to tell us about Hawaii too.  
-Yes, and how well you eat here. - He enthusiastically nodded that he already indicated the proximity of a restaurant since it was going to be two o'clock in the afternoon. - And the best thing is that you are served at any time...

 

Although his wife looked at him with a reproving gesture to remind him as they entered and sat at a table while the girl took out an agenda that consulted.

-Roy you wanted to try, if I remember correctly, the food called fabada de Asturias, the tumaca bread in Catalonia, the stew here in Madrid, and many other traditional dishes from each place where we stop. I pointed the veal of Ávila and the yolks while we saw the walls, or the suckling pig of Segovia while we visited its Roman aqueduct. You spent all day talking about how rich was that which is here called a lechal, in front of a construction in Roman stone of more than one thousand and nine hundred years. - Rivet it with a certain amount of reproach - It is a work so imposing that according to Legends attributed it to the devil himself. And you were thinking only of eating...  
-Of course. - He smiled amusedly, who seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked at the letter, as he argued. - Look Bertie, gastronomic tourism is very fashionable in our days, and as I did when we visited the other countries I want to know about the typical foods. Just as you do with how much museum and monument we have seen. And this is also culture, you cannot deny it.

 

The girl had to shrug and smile. That was certainly undeniable. They ate of course very well and were late returning to the hotel. Now they wanted to continue their journey. They went to bed and the next morning early after breakfast in the cafeteria that was near the reception they were prepared. They still wanted to move to the southern part of the country. Roy, who spoke Spanish well enough, told Beruche the itinerary using a kind of local guide.

-What do you say we're going down the road to the south? - We can rent a car and tour the region.  
-Do you think that will be interesting? - She asked, quite sceptical of that possibility. -  
-Of course! - Her husband encouraged her - we can cross the region by road and stop at some parador.  
-is that a kind of Hostel? - Repeated Beruche with an inquisitive tone because that was a term in Spanish that she did not understand.-  
-They are a kind of rural hotels that are situated along the route - explained her husband. - You'll see, you'll like it.  
-All right - she conceded, smiling. - If that makes you excited. Let's do it!

 

Roy nodded enthusiastically, his wife was amused to see him so happy, and he behaved like a kid who had been given a whim.

-I'll call for a car - he said as he picked up the phone to speak to the concierge. - Please send us a vehicle at twelve o´clock. Thank you, - he said, addressing Beruche very enthusiastically. - Now we just have to pack!

 

They set to work and packed the luggage. The car was waiting for them at the door at the agreed time and Roy drove it south, crossing the city and leaving the province of Madrid arrived in the province of Toledo. Making some stops at the request of the girl who did not want to miss the Transit Synagogue, the primate cathedral and the mosque of Cristo de la Luz, although there were many more remarkable constructions and monuments. She was visibly enthusiastic as she flipped through a booklet, reading the part in English, and reported to her husband.

-Did you know that this city was once the capital of Spain? Well, put that of the Visigoth kingdom.  
-Oh, how interesting! - He remarked carelessly to whom his guts were already beginning to give him a serious warning. -  
\- I'd like to see a picture of Doménikos Theotokopoulos here. - She added, remembering. - When we were in Paris, Esmeralda left me some of her art books to consult and he was one of the most outstanding painters in Spain, along with Goya, Velázquez, etc...  
-Are you sure he was a painter? - Asked her husband adding fun. - With that name I thought he was playing for the Nets, ha, ha...  
\- It is better known by the Greco, that is, the Greek, because it was of Hellenic origin. - Bertie explained to him shaking the head to size silly thing.-  
-Well, let's ask - Roy agreed, eager to finish as soon as possible and head to a fine restaurant. -

 

After asking a little they were given the address of a church where they could enter, after a group of tourists who crowded in front of them. It cost them a little time to get in but the young woman sighed delighted to see "The Burial of the Lord of Orgaz" that was how they were told that it really was called that great painting. Famous representative of the Mannerist dark.

-He was related to Diego de Covarrubias, who informed him that Felipe II was looking for painters and artists for the decoration of the Monastery of El Escorial. He also had a friend in Toledo who commissioned him for a project in a convent. Thus, in fifteen hundred and seventy-seven, El Greco arrived in Toledo. This picture, for example…

 

Her husband was nodding mechanically without too much attention, but trying to get the camera out of his case. Beruche, oblivious to his lack of attention, continued to read fragments of his book as she watched the painting.

\- It is a commission for the Church of Santo Tomé because the altarpiece had just burned. El Greco, free from the pressure of having to like Felipe II, looks for the subject in the local history. He painted it between one thousand five hundred and eighty-six and one thousand five hundred and eighty-eight. In the lower part he represents the miraculous moment in which Count Orgaz was to be buried and appear St. Stephen and St. Augustine who hold him to bury him. This book of Art Spain is very well.- She concluded in so much she closed it to admire with more calm the painting.-  
-Yes, I do. Very interesting, - Roy said dispassionately, to whom his guts already sounded. However he was able to add without overexposing it. - I'm going to make a couple of photos...

 

Although one of the guards gave Roy a hostile glance when he wanted to get too close to portraying the work. At last, satisfied Bertie's artistic curiosity, the two of them returned to the car and headed for the River Tagus.

-This place is precious - praised the young woman, describing him in admiration, - the river passes sunk around that castle. And it has a huge bridge. The one that is nearer with a kind of Round Square, is called the "Bridge of San Martín". And the other is the "Puente de Alcántara. And there in the distance the castle of San Servando. - She pointed to a fortress species on a promontory in the middle of a kind of island. -  
\- It's almost three o´clock already. Let's find one of those hostels and eat something. Then we could go on - Roy proposed that he already really wanted to engage in more prosaic activities - We have time and I'm hungry.

 

To Beruche that seemed good, satisfied her historical - artistic curiosity. It was already time more than advanced for the lunch, so she let Roy continue until arriving almost to the limit of the province. They halted at one of those inns and ate there. As usual with good appetite. They asked for meat and to Bertie's astonishment and her husband's rejoicing they were served two huge chops with abundant garnish of vegetables and chips. Roy of course ate his and part of his wife's with an expression of full happiness. In spite of that heavy lunch he did not ignore the dessert consisting of a large plate of custard. His wife sighed watching him eat. As much as she watched, she was still amazed. She even commented between amused and impressed.

-Look, Usagi ate a lot when we were with the snack girls! But at your side it almost seems to me now that she was fasting!  
\- You know this fact about my race. We eat well. - The boy smiled for all reply, giving the spoon and finishing the second pot of custard, given that his wife said she was done. – And listen, this is great...delicious. 

 

After the copious meal, they decided to rest a bit, strolling some streets and browsing shops. Roy of course was delighted with the many trades dedicated to the sale of craft of swords and weapons. They even had them made to order. His hurried wife had to apologize when he started to play with one of those who were exposed.

-Die Freezer! - He shouted like a madman raised a sword with which he distributed to the air to the amazement of the clerk, gossip of some tourists and shame of his poor wife – Ha, ha! Now I disintegrate the bits. - He finished raising the palm of his hand and pointing to no particular place. - It had to be great doing this to that prick!  
-Can I know what you're doing? - Bertie whispered, with her face red because of the shame. -  
-Nothing ... I remembered a story that Master Trunks told me. About his version I of the future. He got rid of what was then one of the most powerful villains in the universe in a matter of seconds. Of course Trunks was a super saiyan...  
-Yes - sighed his wife, making him notice how they were looking at them.-  
-Oh sorry! - He hurried to apologize the boy leaving that sword -

 

The young woman was really going through a great deal of trouble. It was like taking a day-all kid out! But of course, this was a baby of almost two meters by two.

-I love that sword. - He could say. - It resembles the one that Master Trunks described to me that he had in that other dimension.

 

However his wife of course did not let him to buy it. It costed a lot and besides, what would they do with it to get on the plane? ...

-A pity. - He sighed, reluctantly leaving it on the display. - I could have given one to my brother. It's been quite a while since I gave him nothing for his birthday. In fact. An entire reincarnation.  
-You already have two very large swords. - Reminded his wife thinking about the weapons they had displayed in some fighting, from their previous lives. - With those leftovers.  
-That's true, baby. Hee, hee! ... - laughed the boy whispering in a rascal tone. - Tonight I'm going to attack you with mine...

 

Bertie flushed and bent her head. Her husband was always the same. Finally they decided to return to Madrid. The next day, they repeated the operation, this time reserving a vehicle for eleven o´clock and heading north. The reason was something weird. They were leaving the hotel and connecting the radio the boy heard a song from a Spanish group that recommended visiting Soria. He sang the chorus so much that Bertie, who did not obviously understand the lyrics, asked him to translate it.

 

Everybody knows it's hard to find  
In life a place  
Where time passes rhythmically and without thinking  
And the pain is fleeting.

On the banks of the Duero  
There is a city  
If you do not know the path  
Listen to this:

Slowly the leaves fall when passing  
And the Cierzo begins to speak.  
On a warm morning the sun is already  
It does not get warm.  
When you divide the Mount of Souls  
Do not look at it, overlap  
And continue walking.

Bécquer was neither idiot nor Machado a silly man  
And for both you will know  
That the forgetting of love heals in solitude,  
It heals in solitude.

On the banks of the Duero  
There is a city.  
On the banks of the Duero  
My love, I wait for you.

I'm going to Soria,  
Where are you going?  
There I am in glory  
That I never felt.

I'm going to Soria  
I want to rest  
Deleting my memory  
Betrayal and more,  
Deleting my memory  
Camino Soria.

On the banks of the Duero  
There is a city.  
On the banks of the Duero  
My love, I wait for you.

I'm going to Soria,  
Where are you going?  
There I am in glory  
That I never felt.

I'm going to Soria  
I want to rest  
Deleting my memory  
Betrayal and more,  
Deleting my memory  
Passions and others.

Everybody knows it's hard to find  
Slowly the dry leaves fall as they pass,  
Becquer was not an idiot or Machado a silly man,  
That the forgetfulness of love heals in solitude.

Camino Soria  
Camino Soria...  
Road, road, road...  
Road, road Soria...

(Camino Soria, Gabinete Caligari author credit)

 

So, when her husband did, he told Beruche visibly intrigued.

-They say something about Monte de las Animas. The truth is, I have been curious. We could go get something to eat.  
-What is that? - She asked.-  
-We could translate it as the Mountain of Souls. Oooh! - Roy replied, pretending to be grim. -  
-Is that far away? - The girl asked, looking at her watch, it was already twelve in the afternoon. - I would not like to be too late.  
-I think that according to the map, it will take us three hours from Madrid. - He calculated it leaving her amazed.  
-So much! But perhaps you will not be hungry before? - Asked his astonished woman.-  
-Yeah, but since we're here, let's go on the adventure. Don’t you think? Come on, baby. It sure will be fun. - He begged childishly. -  
-It's no problem for me - Beruche said to remind him. - The one who always complains how he feels when is hungry is always you. And we have finished breakfast at ten. Pretty late by the way...

 

Her husband shrugged, but that eating, and more in this country, he loved. So, neither short nor lazy finally convinced Bertie. They left the hotel at twelve-twenty or so. After about three hours they had entered the limits of the province of Soria. They even passed near the ruins of an ancient city called Numancia. Beruche lamented that they did not have time to stop and watch them calmly, since they were going to be too late to eat.

-That city was a bastion of anti-Roman resistance. - She told her husband. - It took many years to them to subdue her.  
-Those guys were tough, right? - Roy asked. - Because the Romans were not kidding when it came to fighting.  
-Well, they must have been, yes. - Beruche agreed to add using the Spanish name of that people - The Numantinos preferred to die before being enslaved.  
-That's the spirit of a saiyajin. At least that says my brother. - Roy nodded. - I think in Spain have a saying. When someone hangs around a lot, resistance numantina ... I remember that saying ... Now I understand.

 

Beruche nodded, hearing that with interest. It was exciting as popular sayings sometimes reflected historical facts. Especially in countries with such long traditions. And at least her husband was aware of some of those things. They were silent for a while. After driving along the road a few minutes later they found a sign that they could read both because it was also in English. The name of a monastery, of San Juan de Duero, could be read. Beyond it indicated the existence of a parador deviating a couple of kilometers by a highway of the interior. Roy took that direction and soon they saw a very beautiful big house, built in stone and surrounded by a part of Mediterranean forest and in another one of an extensive Castile wasteland that conferred an aged and even mysterious air to him.

-There we are, we've finally arrived - Roy announced. -  
\- It is a very beautiful place - recognized Beruche watching around, while sighing. - I hope you can also eat. Now it's me who is going hungry. - Confessed fun.-  
\- Of course, I'm crazy about ordering a good roast! - He exclaimed with a clear desire to devour everything that was put before him. - I'm so hungry!

 

His wife shook her head slightly, unable to avoid a half smile. This Roy was always the same! As good saiyan, the food for him was a passion. The same girl had to admit that, checking her previous list of cities and typical dishes, in this country she ate very well, so that she could not oppose anything and to tell the truth, she was also feeling hungry. So they parked the car in the parking area in an outside shed and left, the afternoon was cool in those strong latitudes and she threw a shawl over.

\- Come on Bertie, it's time to eat! - Roy urged to hurry up. -  
\- It's quite late already. I do not think they feed at this time. - She objected that there was no service. -  
\- Do not worry about it. For the customs of this country, he did not smile triumphantly when, in fact, they saw, through frosted windows, activity in the dining room. "Oh! Me Love Spain, cubito. – Said him, translating into Spanish the nickname that he put to his wife - When it is time to show up, I always have time to eat! ... - He exclaimed in delight at the astonished look of his wife.-

 

They arrived at the entrance, decorated with a portal carved in noble woods that had engraved a heraldic shield. Knightly, Roy let Beruche in first, and they advanced along a long corridor whose wooden floor creaked slightly beneath his footsteps. The walls were adorned with armours and all kinds of medieval weapons hanging on its walls.

-Then I'd like to take some pictures of this for our collection - she said, admiring the ornamental richness she could not imagine contemplating the Spartan exterior. - It's just splendid.  
-We left the camera in the car - her husband replied and more carefree, he added. - Well, never mind, after eating we will go for it.

 

They finally arrived at the beginning of a large room populated by numerous tables occupied by a large group of diners. The two looked around looking for one that was free, to their relief soon a waiter approached them and told them to follow.

-Table for two? - Asked the thin man, with dark hair and medium height, who was about thirty -  
\- Si gracias (Yes, thank you) - replied Roy, who was the only one who understood him. -

 

As soon as they took their seats, the waiter brought them a menu for them to choose. Beruche looked at something lost, it was in Spanish and she did not understand, that changed after turning some of the plasticised pages containing the menus. Relieved, she sighed. Then there was an English translation of those dishes.

-Good thing - she whispered to her visibly relieved husband. - I thought I could not ask for anything.  
-Do not worry, cubito. - He smiled. - I would have translated for you myself. Good. What would you like?

 

Bertie decided to roast suckling pig and Roy decided to order the same. The waiter approached and he said it in a very courteous tone.

-¿Para beber, señorita, caballero? - He inquired immediately. -  
\- He questions us about what we want to drink - translated Roy to Beruche. -  
-One of those bottles of Spanish wine so good - she smiled. -  
\- I will have to be careful with the alcohol rate - he worried, although well thought out, being a saiyan, did not think that would affect him much. - Bah! One day is one day, as they say here.  
-Yes, thank you, señor. – Bring… vino, por favor - replied the girl, in a dubious Spanish, trying to pronounce it well.-

 

The waiter seemed to understand it and returned a brief smile of compliment. He went away reappearing with a bottle of red wine. Opening it promptly he served a little for each one.

-Very good, cubito. - Said Roy looking amused - That’s the way I like it. Learning languages. How many do you know already? ...  
-The truth be told - she replied. - English was easy for me because something very similar was spoken in Nemesis. It must have been because many of our ancestors came from Anglo-Saxon countries. And Japanese was simple, since part of my family spoke it too. I liked French and I learned a lot in the Golden. The German, well, I have studied a little with Ami ... And although I know nothing of Spanish, being similar to French in many things, I hope to learn it soon. The same goes with the Italian.

-You look like a computer! - Roy said, staring at her. And I believed that, with knowing mine and Spanish I was already a genius.... Well, and some of the language of the Saiyajin.  
-That does not have merit.- Your brother taught you with the translator. - Beruche reminded him. - Same as me or Setsuna.  
-Okay, but still count as one,- he replied in a funny way raising one finger.- 

 

Bertie smiled slightly. He tasted the wine now nodding approvingly.

\- It's very good.-  
-Well! - Like the one who drinks Diamond - Said Roy affirming - now I understand why he did not know anything in Nemesis, the Wise Man would be giving him bottles of these. The little prince must have been drunk all day!  
-What a silly things you say! Said Beruche, - Thank God Diamond can´t hear you.  
\- Well, he'd admit I'm right, ha, ha! - Her husband also laughed, pleading cheerfully. - Look, I'll give him a couple of bottles of this Spanish wine, too. So we thank Esmy and him for their welcome in Paris. Well, I do not know if it was going to make her very funny that the boy will fall asleep after drinking this, ha, ha ...

 

And taking about funny subjects, making other jokes and remembering memories of their recent stay in the French capital, they waited. Bertie remembered the walks they had in the area of the Latin Quarter, in the old part of Paris. Emerald and Diamond were very kind to teach them the most important areas. Then the usual photos in the field of Mars, with the Eiffel Tower in the background. That reminded her of the Tokyo Tower.

-I think this is a beautiful place.- Said Bertie as the model and designer told her when they walked something away from the boys.-You really want to live here. Do you?  
-The first time we came to see Paris, I loved it too. In fact it was Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru who brought me. - Her friend said adding. - In addition, the museums are wonderful, we have to visit the Louvre mostly. So now I love this hobby of art, in fact I want to enrol to study that grade.  
\- Oh! - Beruche smiled encouragingly. - I also have an interest in studying that. In my master course to teach in high school I want to specialize in history and art history.  
-What better than that to take advantage of your honeymoon to see the best museums in Europe.- Affirmed her interlocutor.-  
-Yes, as soon as we leave France, we're going to Spain.- Her friend told her.-  
-I am looking forward to going there.- Said Roy, who had gone into the conversation to tell them.- Dances, wine ... nap, party. It's going to be great!  
-Well, you will tell us. - Also added Diamond. - As far as I know, Spain is a very nice country to visit. When Esmeralda and I get married, maybe we'll go.

 

Her partner smiled a little blush at what she had heard, however Beruche said cheerfully.

-Well, see if you do not take too long. Beware, ha, ha, even my sister Petz and your brother Safire are going to beat you being married before you are...

That made Emerald and Diamond smile.

\- I think they are very excited about thriving the store you have in Tokyo. Besides, they want to wait until my brother is stabilized in his job there ... - Diamond commented.-  
-We want to do the same,- Esmeralda said, clutching at her boyfriend´s arm.  
\- In our case the thing is already channelled. Is not it true, little cube ? Roy said as he hugged his wife.-

 

Beruche smiled, she remembered those pleasant conversations. Now of course Prince Diamond and Duchess Esmeralda were very changed, they had nothing to do with those proud rulers who in Nemesis would not even deigned to look at her. Although she had changed a lot too, of course. She was glad it was so. She left those memories watching her husband. With irrepressible enthusiasm, the young man was already clutching his knife and fork. Fortunately he did not have to wait much longer. After a while the food arrived. In two separate fountains of mud garnished with potatoes cooked in slices, various vegetables and a good portion of sauce, they saw a piglet with the unmistakable coppery tone that indicated the right point of the good roast. As an improvised tribute to Pavlov’s famous dog, Roy was dripping with the urge to push his tooth, while his wife was alarmed by the tremendous size of the tray.

-I will not be able to with all this! - She exclaimed in shock. - It's too much!  
-Do not worry about that,- Roy replied cheerfully. - That's why I'm here!

 

Of course her husband kept his word and Beruche did not have to worry about it. The hungry boy ate all the food of his source and part of the one that she left, after being Bertie completely done. For the desserts Roy ordered a plate of rice pudding. The young woman, who did not know that dish, was convinced by her husband and asked for another.

\- This is delicious! - she declared eating enthusiastically – I had never tasted it. It is very creamy and with a really delicious lemon flavour.  
-Honey, you did not know what you were missing,- said Roy, who had already devoured his plate. -How good was everything! - He added, feeling his belly full with satisfaction, (which he certainly learned from his master in the hereafter) to sentence. - As it is eaten here, it is not eaten anywhere else.  
-In France, too, We ate very well,- replied Beruche. - Emerald and Diamond took us to very good restaurants ...  
-And very expensive,- Roy said quickly. - But no point of comparison with this. There in Paris, much "la pomme de terre aux fines" whatever, but they would put a plate of nothing and much parsley above to adorn it. So much that you did not even see the food! You took more time to say the name of the dish than to eat it. And the fool of the little prince did not care, as long as they gave him good wine. But here is another thing, I prefer meals with substance, strong and abundant. For that I am a saiyajin, and surely my brother would enjoy as much or more than I do. Of course, even here they would not have enough food for him, ha, ha, ha ...

 

His interlocutor also laughed at the occurrence. It was funny to try to imagine Roy and Lornd together! Although it was undeniable they had eaten very well and now they were chatting relaxed at the table. They had not noticed that it was well past four-thirty. The people who had surrounded them eating had also gone away without even they noticing it, but they were in no hurry. Of course, it was a very pleasant change, after all their battles and adventures, being able to spend a quiet evening of inconsequential talk was simply wonderful. And when they wanted to realize in the dining room only one couple, young like them, was left to go. Roy glanced absently at a window on the wall to his left and realized that a storm had formed. The rain had begun to fall torrentially pounding the crystals with a rhythmic pounding and the lights of the rays with their subsequent echoes of thunder rumbled quite frequently.

-Bad business Bertie - he said to his wife, - we'll have to wait for this downpour to pass.  
-What a shame! - She said, asking. - How long do you think it will last?  
\- I do not know, storms of this type are unpredictable, anyway, here soon after dark these roads are not very good without daylight, - he commented. -

 

The remaining couple were already out the door, Roy approached them to ask for some guidance because he was surprised that they were going away with that downpour that seemed to get worse at times.

-Disculpen (Excuse me),- he inquired in a surprised tone. – ¿Se van con este tiempo? (Are you going out with this time?)  
-Yes,- replied the man, sensibly shorter than him, with short brown hair and glasses looking at Roy with astonishment and adding after realizing that he was foreigner - we would not stay here at night nor for a million dollars  
-But the storm is very strong,- Roy objected, asserting with genuine concern. - Something can happen to you on the road.  
\- Worse would be if we stayed, look around well, there is no one here, even the waiters are going to leave.  
-But why? - Roy asked him visibly surprised and curious. - What's wrong with this place at night?  
-Do not you know?- The man asked, rather more surprised than his interlocutor. -  
-My wife and I are foreigners, Americans,- Roy explained, - we are spending our honeymoon here and…

That man did not let him finish the sentence by warning him with a fearful tone ...

-I advise you to look for somewhere safer ...  
\- Safer? – That surprised his interlocutor. - We are staying in a hotel, in Madrid, that is quite well. We came here only in order to know the place.  
-Then do not stay here for another minute,- said the woman, fair-haired and visibly frightened. – La Santa Compaña (The "Saint Company) wanders around these places and tonight is, La Noche de las Ánimas (the Night of the Souls)  
-¿Santa Compaña? ¿Noche de las Ánimas? - Inquiring Roy with a surprised expression - what is that?  
\- It is a long tradition of our land, especially in the Castilian regions, explained the man - similar to Halloween in your country. During this night, the souls in pain of all those who died by these places wander around here trying to seize the souls of the living to take their place ...  
-But what a nonsense!- Said Roy. - That's just traditions and popular festivals. Besides, what can happen to us if we stay here? I understand that this place has lodgings, by closing the doors ...  
\- You see, we are from here and since we were children we have heard all sorts of stories. This parador is built on the ruins of an old castle - the woman told him. - Long ago his lord, a count, was dead. I think in medieval times. It is rumoured that he fell into disgrace when he was assassinated while fleeing from a battle against the Moors. Since then his spirit wanders around waiting for someone to replace him. And it is said that he can only get it on the night of the dead. That is when they can contact the living again. That's why no one stays in this place when it gets dark on this day. Some who dared to come here and were able to escape told about terrible apparitions when the sun set and at this time of the year it gets dark soon. Also, I tell you that being the night that is, the powers of the underworld are stronger. Listen to us and leave!  
-I'm not worried about a ghost - said Roy, dismissing all this to confess careless. - I've had to deal with much worse things, believe me.  
-It is up to you. - The man replied, looking apprehensively at his watch. - We have already warned you, goodbye, and may God keep you save.

 

That said the couple got lost down the hall. After only a moment there was the sound of a car pulling up.

-Well go,- said Roy, laughing incredulously. - How scary they are around here!

 

Beruche got up from the table interested in the long conversation her husband had had with that couple. Although she was trying to listen, when the talk was in Spanish evidently she did not understand anything.

-What have you been talking about? - It seems to be something interesting. - She said. -  
-As soon as I tell you, you're going to laugh,- her husband said -

 

And indeed, he made a brief summary. However his wife far from laughing seemed uneasy when she told him.

\- Maybe we should listen to them and leave.  
-Oh, come on! "Do not tell me you're going to believe all that - Roy said with a slight mocking tone that made her feel a little silly. - Let's rent a room and spend the night here. I like these kind of places. Besides, Bertie, honey. I am a descendant of the warriors of space and you a justiciera, what is going to happen to us? – He said entrusted to sentence. - Do you know anyone foolish enough in this world to mess with us?  
\- In this world perhaps not ...- sighed his wife. - But ...

 

Roy smiled, now it was he the one who nodded in disbelief. And he added with a clear, provocative tone.

-I cannot believe that the Ice Lady, who has fought the most powerful and terrible beings, can be afraid of ghost stories. It's okay. Do you want me to bring you a teddy bear for you to hug?  
-You're right - Beruche smiled in return, regaining her trust, and even stung by that sort of challenge. - Ask them to get a room.

 

Her husband winked at her and motioned her to go with him. They came to the reception where the clerk was also preparing to leave. He was rather perplexed when they announced that they wanted a room for the night. The surprise passed to Roy and Bertie when the boy informed them that their stay would be for free.

-It is not Christian to charge money to those who endanger their soul in this way,- he said shakily as he picked up his things in a hurry.-  
-Hey, it will not be all that bad, man.- Roy smiled incredulously, shaking his head.-  
-Here you have this book.- He indicated the guy who gave him a tome not very thick written in Spanish and English. - Better read it and you will see.  
\- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Mount of the Souls. - He read, while Bertie approached curiously and took away that copy. - Come on my friend ... this is just a novel ...  
-May the Holly Virgin Mary protect you! - Was the last thing the man answered before he came out whistling. - Take care!

 

When her husband translated it to Beruche she began to worry seriously this time.

\- Hey Roy, I do not like this, did you see what his face looked like? He was scared! And that of not wanting charging us.  
\- And he has not even given us a room, well, we will choose it ... - He said .-

 

And the boy stepped swiftly past the counter that clutched the reception and chose a key from the compartment of the double rooms.

\- I'll read this. It seems interesting.- Commented his wife observing with joy that this tome was also translated into English.-  
\- Seem right. Go upstairs and take a look at that book while I pick up things from the car. - Roy asked. -  
-You're going to get soaked ,- she objected, - it's pouring rain.-  
-That is not a problem. With my energy, I'll dry right away,- he answered nonchalantly. -

 

Beruche nodding did as her husband said, though not enthusiastically. That place, so pleasant and welcoming when they arrived, had become sinister with that storm of black clouds that did not show the sky. Besides, the little light that could penetrate that dark curtain had already fallen. The girl switched the light from the hallway, had to climb long spiral staircases upstairs. It was the long corridor to which they gave access until it stops in the number of the room that had the key that Roy had chosen. She opened it with a slight squeal that made her hair stand on end and she came in, groping for the light switch that was far enough away. She found it behind the bed and pressed it by lighting a night lamp that barely illuminated that room, leaving it in a somewhat disturbing gloom ...

-Here we go.- Muttered Bertie with some uneasiness.- 

 

For his part, her husband reached the vehicle, opened the trunk and took out the luggage. In fact it soaked up and down. He returned to the inn and entered with his suitcases, draped to the bone.

-Well,- he said to himself after sighing. - I'm going up with Bertie. She must be impatient.

 

He was about to do it when a radio set drew his attention. It had a tape inside. Curious looked at him.

-Well! Here they still use this, I do not know, Let´s see that they have ...

 

He gave the play key and could hear a song in Spanish that he liked quite a bit, the interpreter had a magnificent voice. He turned off a reminder minute that he was to meet his wife. In the meantime Beruche waited with some impatience. After a few minutes, Roy reappeared, dripping with his suitcases. She had not even had time to start reading.

\- I'm already here, uh !, how it rains! - he acknowledged - I got soaked just after leaving - and immediately took off his jersey and shirt and emitted some energy. As he had said in a few seconds he was dry - The instantaneous drying of the super warriors is ready! – Claimed with a funny voice while he took off his pants to want to know. - What time is it?  
-It is not yet six o'clock, but it seems like night shut,- replied Beruche. - With such a weather, no wonder this inspires so much fear to the people here.  
-Come on, do not be so scary! - Roy teased, adding, - If you're going to shake with fear then I'll let you grab me.  
-Do not be a fool,- she replied, somewhat annoyed. -  
\- Well, come on. Do not get angry, - he smiled as he loved to make her be on the edge. - Why do not you take off your clothes and we have a good time? - He suggested in a soft voice, - I assure you, that you forget all the ghosts of the world.  
\- That sounds good - Beruche smiled in the same tone. - Besides, this bed looks very comfortable. She added, pulling the sweater over her head to remove it as she sat on the mattress bouncing on it and ringing the docks of the bed base. - Let's check it out ...

 

Her husband did not answer, by the time the girl had taken off her sweater he was no longer there, she looked for him looking around the room.

-Come on, Roy, stop playing the clown - she said without addressing any particular point. - If you think you're going to scare me, you're very wrong - she added with a confident smile. -

 

But he still did not signal. Sighing, Beruche decided to let him be, surely her husband would be hiding outside, laughing. Better not to continue talking to give him more pitch, she got out of bed heading for a deep and deep closet. She opened the door and then something accompanied by a dull orange light jumped over her.

-Ah! - The apparition screamed, causing the girl to scream like a hysteric jumping backwards. - I am the Scooby do Ghost!

 

Once the initial shock had passed, Beruche looked more closely. The appearance was none other than Roy, focusing a lantern to his throat making his face a reddish shade of light, as well as having a sheet tied to the body. His laughter echoed through the room as his wife grew redder with anger.

-Roy, you're a fool, an imbecile, an idiot! She shrieked, throwing all kinds of cushions and utensils she could grasp. -  
\- It was a joke, woman! Do not be so angry,- he said, laughing as he braved the rain of objects to plead in a conciliatory manner. - Come on, give me a kiss.  
-Do not come near, you fool! Anata wa baka des! She shouted indignantly, pulling herself up with her pillow. -  
-But do not be like that - the boy asked mirthlessly. - Come on, have you been so frightened by this? He asked in a mockery tone as he put the sheet on his head and lifted his arms. -

 

His wife appeared half-face behind the pillow with which she covered himself, squinting her eye and, with a severe gesture, she replied without knowing whether to get angry or laugh.

\- You almost scared the shit out of me, you idiot!

 

Then Roy grabbed her from behind, lifting her in spite of Bertie's paws, then threw her on the bed and tried to take the pillow away. She resisted screaming with laughter. But at last her husband achieved his goal by lying down on her.

-Now I'll make it up to you for this - he assured her in an insinuating voice. -

 

Finally Beruche let herself undress by giving herself up to the game and both made love on the bed. They spent a long time lying down without talking until the girl said.

-Well, I forgive you, but promise me you will not startle me like this again.  
-I promise,- Roy said, raising his right hand as if to swear it over the Bible. - And thank you for forgiving me, - the boy said excitedly. -  
-The truth,- she admitted with a faint smile of satisfaction, - is that you know how to make yourself be forgiven.

 

He walked over the girl and hugged her again. After a few moments of kissing Roy stretched himself out of bed.

-Well, since we were stuck here I've been wanting to explore this whole place, to see the ghosts.  
-Leave it, you better stay here,- his interlocutor asked. –

-Ah, Bertie! - Roy groaned, - See, what has happened to us so far, eh? These stories are nothing but nonsense. Besides, all night we're going to be bored here, what time is it?  
-Eight o'clock,- she said, looking at her watch. -  
\- Well, let's go for a walk, get dressed.

 

She did not have much desire but she was convinced by her insistent husband. Despite his promise she did not want him to give her another scare, so it would be best to go with him. The girl took that book because she was curious to read it. Once dressed they left the room along the corridor. The lightning flashes still came through some of the windows, it was raining but dim. The boy switched on the light of another room indicating to Beruche in an astonished whisper.

-Look at that ... I cannot believe it!  
-What did you see?- She asked, expecting any supernatural appearance. -  
-A TV! - Roy said loudly, raising his arms. - Good, I hope they have satellite channels! - And the boy connected it immediately giving a pass through the national channels. -  
-Of course! - Beruche blamed him with her arms in jars. – Watching you throwing yourself towards a television, and that is something that you cannot say in a way that does not surprise me?  
\- Excuse me, cubito, but we have been lucky. - He could apologize.- We can watch something for fun.

 

Roy sat on a sofa that was a couple of meters from the device, Beruche did the same but decided to focus on reading. Although it was difficult for her to do so. On the television was an individual who walked in a very strange way, swaying back and forth, with his arms curled up and doing something like… jarl, jarl ..

-What does that man say? - Beruche asked, looking at him in astonishment. -  
-He's telling a joke, I'll translate it now - her husband replied expectantly. -

 

This guy must have been saying some weird things, Bertie did not understand, but her husband was laughing.

-Ha, ha, ha, Dr. Grijander more! - Roy repeated as his wife looked at him strangely. - I was born after the pain ... ha, ha, ha! ... And "diche" ... ha, ha ...  
-Who is that doctor? - She asked without understanding. -  
\- I do not know, but it is really silly and that the jokes are very bad. That is because I love it. - He acknowledged that he repeated some of the sentences of that type between laughter. - Coward, sinner of the prairie!  
-Well, I'm not really happy about that,- Beruche said, folding her arms. -  
-That's because you do not understand, wait and I´ll translate it for you - replied his laughing interlocutor. -

 

Although once translated the jokes his wife continued with the same attitude.

-Well, it's still not funny,- she said dispassionately. -  
-Well, it's a rather peculiar sense of humor - Roy admitted. - If you are not from here or are not a little aware of local customs and idioms it will not be funny for you.  
-And how does it amuse you? - Beruche asked incredulously. -  
-Well, I love that kind of humour - he said with a shrug. -

 

The show ended at ten, Bertie was bored and hungry. Roy also wanted to have dinner so they decided to go to the kitchen. They walked around until they found the place. At last before them appeared many types of food.

\- Spanish omelette! - Exclaimed Roy delightedly, - and peppers ... there's also ham, we're going to have a proper dinner! - He nodded radiantly as he began piling all that up on a tray. -  
\- I think we have enough. At this time eating too much will feel bad - Beruche said while she was eating a bit of ham nibble to recognize pleasantly surprised - it is very good!  
-Now let's drink - Roy said. - I hope they have something good ...

 

Giving a glance the young man discovered a bottle of cava and another of must, with that there was enough for both. Then Roy remembered that music machine and told his wife.

-Listen to this little cube.  
-Any other of those nonsenses that makes you laugh? - She asked suspiciously and her eyes narrowed.-  
-No, I assure you. It's a music tape. I pressed play for curiosity and the singer is very good. I do not know who he could be but he has a great voice. - He said with admiration.-  
-Does he sing in Spanish? - She wanted to know with more interest.-  
-Yes, but calm, I'll translate it for you,- her husband said.-

 

And after rewinding back a little and connecting the device both heard. Beruche had to admit that song was very beautiful. Her husband, true to his promise, translated it.

There is a house without light  
Where I managed to hide  
And so my sadness can cry,  
Of a cruel and infamous yesterday.

A few hours there thinking  
But I got nothing.  
Suddenly in bed I was  
And at last I fell asleep.

And among my dreams I saw myself  
standing  
On the new street  
Looking for the door of love  
And I no longer suffered  
To see  
That door opens.  
Today I feel inside of me  
love.

Content and no doubt I woke up  
Remembering that street  
Of a town called Libertad  
Where I came to find myself.

I jumped out of bed, went down to the bar,  
You were next to me.  
Sorry I told you, I smiled,  
You looked at me and I was happy

And among my dreams I saw myself  
standing  
On the new street  
Looking for the door of love  
And I no longer suffered  
To see  
That door opens.  
Today I feel inside of me  
love.

Next to the door of love  
I found you and I got to kiss you,  
My dreams are already reality, my love.

Next to the door of love  
I found you and I got to kiss you,  
I feel you inside me.

Next to the door of love  
I found you and I got to kiss you,  
My dreams are already reality, my love.

(La Puerta del Amor (The Door of Love), Nino Bravo, credit to the author)

\- It is very beautiful song. It has enormous strength. Bertie said with a smile. - That man sings really beautifully!  
-There is more, it must be a record of this singer .- Her husband added with visible interest. - Tomorrow when the guy at the reception returns I will ask. - And said that added more casually .- Well, I think now we'd better have something to eat ...

 

His wife nodded. They turned back to the room and ate supper. It was after eleven o'clock when they finished and they took the tray back to the kitchen.

-I think we should go to bed now,- Bertie said, - so we'll get up early tomorrow and we can continue our journey.  
-It's not a bad idea,- Roy agreed. - We could go to bed first, and we'll sleep later. - He added touching the back of his wife who smiled. -  
-You're always thinking the same thing!  
-Maybe you are not! – He said amused. -

 

Beruche had to admit it, yes and they laugh. So they went back to the room where they began to caress each other.

-Wait,- she said, - I have to go to the bathroom.

 

The boy nodded as his wife headed for the loo that was only a few feet away in an adjoining room. It was just then when the light went out suddenly. Beruche knocked on the door of the room to call Roy, he came quickly, shining like a super warrior to light up.

-What's the matter with you, Bertie?- He asked, not without a funny sneer. - Some spirit is using the bath.  
\- Very funny. The light is gone and I see nothing. Can you bring me a flashlight? She asked after the door. -

Roy walked away, bringing hers and knocking on the door.

\- Here you have it. - He said playing with the beam of light that he emitted. -

 

Beruche opened a slit, she passed a hand through, grasped the lantern and slipped inside again. After a few minutes she left.

-Oh dear, now the light is gone! - She complained. – This had to happened to me when I was right in the bathroom.  
-Do not worry,- said Roy, adding funny .- We are not going to need it.  
\- At least you do not need flashlights! - his wife laughed when she was finally ready - with that glare of yours the hallway looks very well.

 

And just walking in the light of Roy's glow they soon came to the room. Beruche lay down on the bed and invited her husband to do the same.

-Come on, big boy! - She chuckled. -

 

Roy was smiling and ready to jump when they heard some serious chime, twelve o'clock.

-How strange,- he remarked, now reflectively, - I have not heard a watch before.

 

His interlocutor did not answer, she heard equally astonished. They both waited until the twelve o'clock sound stopped, which seemed to be suspended for endless instants until it was extinguished.

-Where can that come from? - Roy wondered aloud. - I do not remember seeing any churches around here.  
\- Maybe the sound will spread a long way down here. Being this zone of plain. Better to let it be, - Beruche advised, feeling herself somewhat uneasy. -  
-Wait for a moment, I'm going to take a walk.- Her husband said, fixing the clothes that had not yet been removed. – I´ll see if I can know where it comes from ...  
\- Please do not leave me alone! - His wife asked visibly nervous. -

 

He immediately stroked the girl's face to respond in a reassuring voice.

\- Do not be afraid, also if you see or hear something strange scream and I will transport with you instantly .- He lit a candlestick on a small table to have his wife had light and encouraged her. - You're not in the dark with this. And come on ... woman, you're not a baby! With everything you've faced and now are you going to be afraid of the shadows?

 

Beruche could no longer reply, that last statement of her husband had embarrassed her a little. The truth is that he was absolutely right. She was too old to be scared of the dark, and more so with the amount of adventures and challenges she had been through. She nodded and her husband came out with only the flashlight. As soon as she closed the door, the girl curled up on the bed beside the candlestick. In the hall, Roy was advancing without finding anything. However, something strange was floating in the atmosphere, a weird atmosphere, more dense than normal, as if someone had put mist inside. Rare noises began to be heard on the other side of the corner where the hallway ended. The young man ran to turn the corner with his guard up, but it was only the air that came through a crack in the window and whistled. For her part, in that guest room, the girl continued to try to rationalize that.

\- This Roy, what a mania he has to investigate everything! - complained Beruche aloud, talking to herself to get rid of that silly fear that despite everything was loaded. - Surely it would have been the bell of some nearby town. In this country they are very religious, or so they said in the travel agency. Anyway he is childish. How come to his mind to leave me here alone, ... this doesn´t mean that I'm afraid, but it's unpleasant.

 

The light from the candlestick seemed to glow now with more intensity, between faint and hazy. Bertie thought about trying to read something in its light, tried, but hardly could decipher the first few paragraphs of that book with difficulty. She finally gave up, that was not good for her eyes. Although the tone of the room was increasing. She stared into the back of the room and was silent. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched a large ball of light, a dull, ashen colour, materialize from the wall. Slowly that ball took on human form.

-Roy? -She asked, stammering in the unlikely hope that it would be another joke on him. -

 

But that did not seem to be her husband. The figure in question appeared more clearly showing an armour decorated with signs identical to those seen in the door of the inn, a chain mail and a gold pendant, a middle-aged face with a moustache and goatee. The face was pleasant in general ... but of course, it belonged to a ghostly apparition and that removed from the head any appreciation of beauty ...

 

-Ahh- Cried Bertie.-   
Beruche's scream echoed through the inn, Roy of course heard it and was transported immediately.

-What's the matter? - He asked, standing guard watching his terrified wife pointing to the wall with one hand, using the other to cover herself with a blanket, and not being able to articulate a word. -What's up?...

 

The boy turned to discover that ghostly silhouette that startled him. Then he overlapped and snapped at him.

-¿Quén eres? (Who you are?) ¿Qué quieres? (What do you want?) Te advierto que soy muy fuerte (I warn you that I am very strong). Si intentas atacarnos lo lamentarás. (If you intend to attack us, you will regret it) - He stated in a very clear Spanish. -

 

The figure had transfigured itself in a sharper way, and to Roy's surprise he immediately answered it in a low, serious voice.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme villano? Debes saber que soy el señor de este Castillo. Un jovenzuelo como vos no me llega ni a la altura de las espuelas. (How dare you challenge me, villain? You must know that I am the lord of this fief. A young man like you does not even reach my spurs).

 

Roy was perplexed, there were words he did not understand, but he more or less understood the fundamental.

-But what does he say? - He wondered aloud. -  
\- Sois un piernas señor, y un malandrín, Habéis asustado a la dama. (You are a scoundrel, sir and a villain ... you have startled the maid)- The ghost replied pointing to Beruche who did not understand anything, between stunned and frightened. -  
-But what does it say? - She asked Roy in a subdued babble. -  
-I do not know exactly, he speaks in old Castilian and there are words I do not understand,- said her husband also confused. -  
-Those evasions will not serve you with me rogue, villain, babieca! - Snapped the ghost, drawing his ethereal sword.-  
-¡Me estás hartando, deja ya de insultarme! (I'm getting fed up, stop insulting me at once!) - roared Roy becoming again a super warrior and managed to scared the same ghost himself when he added with anger. - Spirit or you're not looking for it, you idiot! -  
-Oh! , You must surely be an envoy from heaven with that golden radiance, - stammered the frightened ghost as he witnessed such a change. - Do you perhaps come in the name of St. Michael and his angels to punish me? Forgive me if I have wronged you, sir. - You really are a giant ...

 

The husbands looked at each other in amazement, it was true that the apparition was barely taller than Bertie herself. Surely the average height of that era had been much lower than the current one. And considering that Roy's height far exceeded the average of the twentieth century.

-Well, he was a coward, the guy, besides a plug, - Roy whispered to Beruche. – Bueno, no exáctamente (Well, not exactly) - he said to the ghost, adding in a more conciliatory tone. - But stop insulting me and maybe I can help. I think you need it, at least you will not give the can at this time.  
-Would you?- Exclaimed the hopeful spectre. - Albricias! That would be magnificent!  
-You are the Count's famous ghost,- Beruche finally dared to ask. - ¿Fantasma? ¿Conde? – She tried to said in Spanish.-

 

The ghost made a long, slow bow. To the astonishment of mortals he seemed to understand English now.

\- So beautiful and angelic lady, to your feet there is this humble hidalgo that ...  
-Okay, okay, - Roy interrupted dully to grumble, - and this is the ghost that was supposed to be so frighten, fuck! - It will be because of his speeches that it is .... he speaks more than Mamoru when it goes from Tuxedo Kamen. I'll call it the spirit of boredom.  
\- Roy, do not swear,- Beruche reprimanded him in a more maternal and condescending tone than anything else. -

 

He grunted but was silent, the girl then inquired of the ghost in a kinder way.

\- What could we do to help you, sir?  
\- I heard the beautiful song you put before. And I have been attracted by it, it is very much in line with my own circumstances. - The Spectre declared.-  
-What are these circumstances? - Roy asked, not without suspicion, to translate that rant to his wife later.-  
-I'm sure you have a very interesting story to tell, - she said.-  
-For my faith it is. But this is a long story worth being told in somewhat less inopportune circumstances, beautiful maiden. - Said the ghost pointing to Beruche that after the initial scare had uncovered and was still in underwear. -  
\- Yeah, of course! - smiled the young woman who had not understood the words but the gesture, solved by putting on a gown. - Well, you will say.

 

The ghost took a few moments to respond and finally began his story.

\- I am, or rather I was the Count Sancho de Villa Abril. I participated in the wars against the Saracens and fought with great value. Achieving many victories over the hordes of the infidel ...  
-That's not the story they told us,- Roy said with some covert mockery, after explaining to Bertie all that spit of the spirit. -  
-The rest are ill-intentioned deceptions, the result of deceptions of perverse and envious beings! Woe to the ruffian who scatters such infamies against my honour! Said the Earl visibly irritated. –  
-Do not be angry, please,- Beruche said gently as she noticed the tone to add with visible interest - and tell us.  
-Your wishes are orders to me, beautiful maiden with golden hair like the sun that ... But the spectre interrupted his speech when he noticed the almost albino colour of Beruche's hair. - They are white, pardiez, that is a strange colour. You are not old but young. Magic creature you must be to possess! ...  
\- Do not speak too much, man! Stop yanking my wife, - Roy cut him off as he was losing his temper - and tell us what happened then.  
-Strange words, you use a luminous giant, but I think I understand you, - the ghost replied, somewhat surprised to report. - I fought against the infidel but it was love that made me back down. I loved the beautiful and unparalleled Blanca de Nava La Sierra and I knew of tragic new ones that announced a disease that consumed her. Without wasting time, I ran to her, but that meant leaving my forces at the mercy of the Moorish leader. When I arrived at her side, the news of my flight and defeat had preceded me, and my beloved had died then. In my desolation I returned to the battlefield to redeem myself, but an enemy arrow struck me before I could recoup my guilt. I was cursed by my ancestors and confined to wander through this castle during all Nights of Souls in search of someone who can help me atone for my sins.  
-I am sorry, my friend, - Roy said, adding. - There are not many Moors here nowadays, except for those who sell carpets. So to help you beat them ...  
-Well, it will be enough for someone to fight me for the souls rope.- The ghost replied. -  
-The String of Souls? - Roy asked, surprised. -  
-What are you saying? - Asked Beruche who did not understand anything of the conversation since everything was developed in Spanish. -  
-I'll translate it for you," her husband said. - Please, wait a moment.  
-The gentle damsel wants to understand me,- the ghost added, sketching something similar to a grin he added. - That is something I can get if my thoughts reach her heart. Do not worry, from now on you can understand our words. At least I have the power to make such a thing happen.  
-Yes, I do,- the girl smiled. -  
\- But how do we get rid of these guys or whatever?- Roy asked, more focused on the problem, after giving a brief summary to his wife of what they had said before -  
-The string of Animas is made up of wandering spirits who are cursed as I am. But in a much more horrible way, in their lives they were wicked that they attacked God and men. They are doomed to wander eternally on Earth until they can capture someone to relieve them on their journey.  
-And what do these guys have to do with you? - His interlocutor wanted to know that he did not see the relationship. -  
\- They know that I wander through these places and do not allow me to leave these walls. I must elude them and reach sacred ground where my beloved lies to be able to join her, that would be another way to beg mercy to the Almighty.  
-And what if you go out and get caught? - Beruche asked. -  
-I would be eternally bound to his rope,- replied the ghost, who seemed to tremble at that thought. - It would be my eternal damnation.  
-Well, well, it's far past twelve, almost one o´clock Roy said. - I'm going to take a look around, if I run into those guys, I'll disintegrate them and that's it.  
-There is nothing you can do against them if they are spirits, - Bertie warned, frightened, deducing. - I do not think physical strength does them any harm.  
-The reason assists your lady, - said the ghost who explained. - To overcome them, you can only use the force that our Lord gives you.  
\- Look, my friend, I was already in Heaven and I trained there, okay? And I have killed very powerful demons. Roy replied with patience. - If I also endured the bad jokes of Kaio Sama I suppose that I will be able to manage with some phony ghosts. You wait here, I'll be right back.

 

He left the room despite Beruche's plea that he did not, the ghost turned to her and declared in disbelief.

-Your Herculean gentleman is noble and courageous, no doubt, but rather foolish and devoid of brains if he thinks that there will be anything against these spirits, except of course, in case he is an angel.  
-I'm afraid he does not go so far - Beruche sighed uneasily. -

 

Her husband had left the inn and flew over the plain surrounding it, his car was still parked there, it was all he could see. He went down to earth, it was humid cold, and blasts of unpleasant wind stirred the place, but that did not affect him. With his golden glow illuminated that deep darkness. He listened and thought to identify a muted litany of songs, waited in his position. Far, a few hundred yards away, he could make out what looked like faint bluish flames. Out of the darkness appeared figures that seemed hooded marching in procession. The monotonous sounds he had heard faded as they approached him. Then Roy felt cold, but a cold much more intense than the environment. It would seem that his own soul was freezing as he felt the ever closer presence of these beings.

-They must be those guys, - he told himself, trying to keep his cool. - You will see that soon I finish with them. - Concentrated energy and threw blasts of rays against its objective. - Take that you clowns! I'm sick and tired of hooded idiots.

 

But the lightning went through that entourage as if nothing, those beings were completely ethereal. What's more, they disappeared as if they had never been thrown. When Roy saw this, he was amazed ...

-Oh Shit, I'd better get out of here! - He told herself, noticing how cold he was. -

 

Though he was unable to move from the place, those cold beings dug into him what looked like coals burning on empty basins on their heads. They whimpered with a shrill sound that pierced the ears. Finally Roy managed to gather the little concentration that he had and was transported next to Beruche. He appeared panting alarmingly, his gesture disengaged by fear.

-Are you okay? - She asked, embracing him at once. -  
-Yes, but I thought I was not going to tell it, damn monks or whatever! - He muttered, - my attacks did nothing to them.  
-I warned you,- his wife reproved him softly. - But you're a mulish and you never listen to me.  
-The only thing that can be done against these infernal creatures is to fight them with the sacred signs,- added the Count adding. - I keep some in the crypt where they buried me, it's in the basement of this place.  
-And where is the basement? - Asked the young man interested in having something to employ against those sinister beings. -  
-Follow me and I'll show you,- the ghost said, crossing the adjoining wall. -

 

Roy stood with his arms in jars visibly annoying to declare.

-This spirit is stupid, how does he intend me to do that? ... Do you want me to demolish the wall?

 

After a few seconds the ghost reappeared apologizing for his carelessness.

\- So many centuries have made me forget that my condition of soul in penalty allows me to do things impossible for mortals. Go out through the door and surround this room. I beg you. –  
And after those words disappeared behind the wall, Roy decided to listen.

-Wait, - Beruche said, - I'm going with you. -  
-But we do not know what we can find, - he objected, - it can be dangerous. -  
\- Roy, you know that I have faced similar situations and I have come out of much worse dangers, so do not treat me like a child. - She answered, giving back to him his own argument of before and feeling offended in her own esteem. - Besides, I do not want to stay here alone ...- She could add with some prevention.-  
-Okay, but I warned you,- he said in a quasi-solemn way to sentence. - If you get scared or have nightmares then do not complain.

 

Bertie sighed resignedly and decided to become Justiciera.

-Pure Ice Heart, give me the power! - She shouted, holding the necklace with the stone that always hung at his neck. -

 

After the lights and flashes of her transformation, the girl appeared in her uniform of justice.

-I'm ready for everything, - she announced with a smile that extinguished as she tinged. - Well, almost everything.  
-Then let's go there,- Roy said, opening the door. -

 

Beruche left first and her husband followed her, they came to a wall where the ghost that was pointing to the ground awaited them.

-Strange and exotic attire, by the nails of Christ .- Affirmed the spirit watching in astonished the miniskirt of Bertie. - And quite scarce of cloth in truth ...  
-Hey, man, - Roy said, catching the ghost's attention. - I understand that you have not seen a woman for a long time, but stop looking at my girl like that.

 

The spirit looked towards other way and changing the subject, he indicated to his interlocutor.

\- The entrance is sealed here, you must open it. I will come down and I will be waiting for you.

 

The boy came forward and throwing a beam of energy controlled with his fingers was making a cut on the ground. When he completed a figure of about one square meter he broke an edge to put his hands, grab the stone and lift it. It weighed heavily but he was able to remove it without much effort. Glancing down as a super warrior, he tried to pierce that dingy, dank darkness that awaited them.

-Let me look with the flashlight,- Beruche asked, curious to take a look. -  
\- Wait, - her husband advised, - I'd better go first. -

 

He stuck his head out only to find pairs of red eyes staring at him, Roy jerked away screaming.

-Shit, those suckers are there! 

 

From the depths of the crypt came shrieks that were heading toward them, a multitude of forms flew to meet him while Bertie, who had stepped aside, said to the startled Roy ...

\- They're just bats. Do not you see them? - She pointed to the group of animals that had hung upside down on a beam from the ceiling. - They're harmless.  
\- I knew it, - said the one who smiled stupidly. - It was to test your reflexes, cub.-  
\- Sure.- Whispered Beruche, her eyes narrowed. – Come on my hero, let's get down! - She harangued Roy, who did not seem as determined as before. -  
-This time I'll brighten up better,- he said, shining brighter so that he made the place visible as they descended a few stone steps that had appeared in the light. -

 

He carefully descended and his wife did the same. They both noticed that they were in a kind of stone cavern where the water dripping in the form of a faint thread on the ground. There was nothing more remarkable to mention except a varied fauna of insects that dragged in all directions and numerous cobwebs that were sticking to the face.

-What! This is disgusting! - Exclaimed Beruche, standing on tiptoe so as not to step on any of those bugs and at the same time detaching herself from the sticky threads with her hands and visible apprehension. -  
-I warned you, - her husband crooned in a jocular way, thus taking revenge on the previous bats issue. -  
-Can you tell me what are you waiting for? For the holy martyr San Ataulfo! - Exclaimed the ghost voice that preceded the apparition. - The night advances and I have less and less time until dawn.  
-Come on,- Roy reassured him. - Where now?

 

The spectre preceded them, disappearing behind a wrought iron gate that was green from the rust of as many centuries as it had endured.

-Do not tell me anything, I guess I have to open the door,- Roy intoned loudly. -

 

There was no answer, and the boy, tired of so much mystery, asked again impatiently.

\- I have to open the door, right?  
\- I remember you asked me not to say anything. - The ghost's strange voice answered from the other side. -  
\- It's a way of talking, so of course you have to tell me! - Said the boy, who was beginning to lose his temper. – This guy is stupid,- he muttered almost to himself. -  
\- You can break the lock in good time. - The ghost said. -

 

The interpellated jumped the bolt with a thin thread of energy and tried to open the door but was completely oxidized in its hinges and attacked in contact with the ground, it was not precisely easy to force. He finally managed to break the resistance, and the door creaked in a deafening way with the echo of the noise multiplied by the walls of the room.

-This makes more noise than my guts when I'm hungry! - Roy said, raising his voice as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in order to better withstand this annoying rumble. -  
\- Hurry up and open it all at once! - Shouted Beruche, too, covering her ears. -

 

And after a few agonies and endless moments, the door was finally open enough for both of them to enter, Roy advanced inside and his wife followed. Before them lay a large slab of stone that covered a tomb, there were inscriptions in ancient Castilian that the boy deciphered with effort.

\- Here lies Sancho, fourth Count of Villa Abril. Dead in the year of our Lord, one thousand two hundred and ninety-seven. Roy smiled as he realized adding with humour. - It's been seven hundred years. Look at you, you don´t look so bad. For such a long time. Do you?  
-That reminds me, - said the spirit who appeared beside them, startling Beruche. - Something prophesied to me.  
-Well, see if he reminds you too that you must not suddenly appear!" - she reproached him annoying – You scared me.  
-Excuse me, gentle maiden,- the ghost replied with a bow. - I beg a thousand pardons.  
-Go on, - an impatient Roy asked, folding his arms. What prophecy was that?  
\- One of my ancestors told me that I would suffer eternal torment wandering like a ghost up to a hundred times the fatal period of the rupture of my reflection. Then a prince and a princess of distant lands would be my saviours. “Only they will recompose the evil that you did, for your affront in person and image". Those were his exact words.  
-Oh, well, what an ancestor you had ,man! he spoke like my friend Tuxedo, in riddles. - Roy grumbled. - What did he mean by that?  
-I do not know,- replied the phantom, looking disconcerted. - But it may be related to what you have said.  
-One moment,- Beruche interrupted. - Do not you understand? It's very clear to me.  
-Well, explain yourself,- Roy asked, intrigued. - What is so clear to you?  
-The fatal period of the rupture of his reflection ... must refer to a mirror. - Bertie guessed. - A broken mirror is seven years of bad luck and a hundred times that time, seven hundred years.  
-You are the cleverest woman in the world! - Exclaimed her husband, kissing her on the nose. So what? - He added again, with an uneasy tone. -  
-Well, - she said, too confused to address the spectre, - did not you have any broken mirrors?   
-Surely pardiez, by the beard of the unbeliever! - Cried the ghost, - I remember it, albricias and a thousand praises to your beauty and intelligence, beautiful lady.  
-Get to the point of a damn time! - Roy asked, irritated by the continued peroration of the spirit. - Or it will be done by day.  
\- My beloved had a mirror of delicate work in gold where she liked to behold. They brought it directly from the distant lands of Katay. When she died I smashed it so that it no longer reflected the beauty of any other lady.  
-Well, that sounds good to me, but what the hell does that it mean? - Roy asked, feeling impatient. -  
\- That mirror must have the answer - intervened Beruche who after a moment of reflection stated. - If we could find it we would give with the key of the whole mystery and I believe even with the solution.  
-Oh, the mirror! - The phantom repeated in an affected tone, - I believe it was buried next to her. - For my beloved greatly appreciated it as you may guess.  
-Great! - Roy spat with obvious sarcasm. - So all we have to do is dig up your lover, get the mirror, or whatever's left if there's anything left and meanwhile keep those hooded guys from the club Of Wise Man fans, from grabbing us. True? Is that? Did I get it right? ...  
-You have made a brilliant composition of the situation, sir,- said the phantom, agreeing with enthusiasm. - That we must do. Although I do not know who are that Sage you are referring to ...  
-You prick yourself! - His interlocutor exploded. - Not for all the gold in the world I go out there to see them again with those. Come on man, go now! ...  
\- Come on, Roy, there must be some solution,- Beruche said, trying to calm him down. -  
\- Yes, of course there is a solution, go to bed, wait for daylight and get out of here. - Sentenced him. -  
-I beg you, for all the saints, do not abandon me here! - The spirit pleaded, kneeling before them to rivet with anguished tone. - I could not stand another eternity like the one I had been suffering ...

 

Bertie looked with pity at that poor wretch, deep down he must have been suffering a lot, and she took pity on him. She'd been thinking about all those words of the curse, too. Now she thought she understood. So she went to her husband and told him for sure.

-Of course Roy, do not you see that this prophecy refers to us? We are a prince and a princess and from far off lands. We should not confront this as Roy and Beruche but as Asthel and Lorein.  
-Okay, that's fine, - her husband said incredulously, wanting to know. - And how do we do it?  
-First we have to find that mirror, - replied Beruche. - We'll worry about that later.  
-You must protect yourself with the sacred symbols,- the ghost added to them. - I always pray for the forgiveness of my sins on this cross. - He pointed to a corner of the room where a golden foot stood with a cross of the same material and explained with pride. - It is a holy cross brought from Constantinople, gift of the Empire of Byzantium. Powerful stronghold of Christendom against the infidel, to my faith!  
\- What are you talking about now? - A disconcerted Roy asked his wife. -  
-About the Byzantine Empire, - she said in a low voice so as not to interrupt the ghost's circumlocution. -  
-Where is that? Will not it be here next door? – Asked Roy, because he was interested believing that it was important information. -  
-What an ignorant you are! It was the Roman Empire of the East. When the Emperor Constantine died, he separated the Empire between his sons Arcadius and Honorius, the first founded the Empire of the East.  
\- Great power of the Byzantines.- Said the ghost - although it has gone pale with time.  
-Well, what should we do then? - Asked the boy, - go to that empire?   
-I fear that the empire of Byzantium fell in one thousand four hundred and fifty-three, with the taking of Constantinople by the Turks. - Beruche said with a rather masterly tone adding fun. - Roy, I'm going to give you history lessons when we returned home.   
-Damn Saracen infidels! - The ghost spat in disbelief. - Who could have knew that ?  
\- Well, that's nothing, now they have us caught by selling us all their oil. -Roy sighed, adding something annoying. - Anyway. And exactly where does this stupid argument lead us? This is absurd. We are wasting time.  
-That's called a Byzantine argument, Roy! - Beruche laughed, amused by this coincidence, proclaiming. - And I'm not surprised, it has never been better comparison!  
\- The thing is that we do not need to carry that cross to protect us. Maybe just in case you can use it little cube. I have this too. - He replied that he took a pendant with another small cross around his neck, that belonged to his mother and that he always carried. – I am sure it protects me.  
\- Go then in good time and find the mirror - asked the ghost - I will wait here praying to the Lord for your success.  
-Thank you, it's a help, - said the boy in a clearly ironic tone to address resignedly to his wife. -Come on, Bertie, and I hope this thing works for us. -  
-You must truly believe in God and his mercy, if you don´t the cross is worthless to you.- Warned the ghost. -

 

Roy nodded and held the cross in one hand and Beruche with the other came out of the crypt and rose through the hole. Opening a window helped by his wife, they flew out into the cold, unpleasant night to recognize the terrain.

-We can hardly see anything from here,- she told him. - You'll have to go down some more.  
-What are we going to do!- He said, coming down. -  
-Look,- the girl pointed at him with one hand. - There, in front, there is a mound with a solitary cross on top.  
-Let's see, that looks like a crypt- her husband replied. - I'm going to land next to its base.

 

Taking soil and leaving on the ground the Cross and Beruche. Roy looked for some clue. Discovering a door almost buried by gravel and vegetation.

-Have you seen? Here is the entrance, - he said. -

 

Beruche approached the flashlight and discovered an inscription.

\- And here is something written, it is in Spanish. I do not understand, come here and translated it , please. - She asked. -

 

Roy came over to try to figure out the legend. He worked his fingers through the letters as he read.

\- Here it says, crypt of Nava the Sierra, knight of the low region. I suppose that Blanca will be here.  
-Well, what are we waiting to find out? - Said his wife with an unusual adventurous spirit. -Let's go there!

 

But Roy did not say anything, he heard again that litany of songs muffled by distance. Looking from afar he could see that fatuous fire of candles and those semi-opaque figures approaching.

-Shit! , They are here again. I hope we can have time.- He tried to open the door but he needed to use enough force because it was solidly nailed down the centuries. - Bertie, use the cross and try to stop them.  
-I hope that turns out, - she said, beginning to feel a great chill inside her. -

 

Roy was letting the door go as Beruche, who already saw a few meters to that sinister procession, hid behind the cross praying to all the saints, believe it or not. The fiery carbuncles of these beings were fixed on her, trying to reach her by reaching out a few bony, ghostly hands. But when it seemed that they were going to capture it the cross shone with a golden glow causing them to retreat in a hurry.

-Back evil creatures, you must respect what this cross represents! - shouted the girl noting as if someone dictated the words to her while the cold was disappearing slowly of her interior. - Vade retro, Satan's beasts! ....

 

Frustrated, those evil spirits moved away. Beruche sighed in relief, a cold sweat still running through her body. In a few seconds Roy finished the mutism that weighed on the air with an exclamation.

-It is done! I opened it! He showed a gap that both could pass. - Come on, Cubito, you did it great, but let's go inside before those guys come back.

 

Beruche did not make herself beg and followed her husband inside. To their misfortune again, several bugs and spider webs, damp and roots crossed over the ceiling of the crypt, they had to be sorted out. At last they acceded to what appeared to be the holy sanctorum of it. Roy was able to read the names of members of that dynasty on a long row of stony tombs, and at last he stopped at Doña Blanca's grave.

 

-Here it is, - he said with a whisper as if he were afraid of waking those who lay there. -  
-Well, I hope the mirror is near, - Beruche said. -  
\- I wish they did not bury it with her, because otherwise the tomb will have to be opened. - Roy responded half seriously in jest, but fearing in the end that possibility would come true. - And I do not think the lady is very presentable now.  
-Do not say that, what a horror! - Bertie was scandalized, and suddenly she stood looking to the side of the tomb. -The mirror is here, - she smiled, adding as if it were an inspiration to explain. - It was buried near her when Count Sancho broke it.

 

Her husband dug carefully for a few minutes exposing a locked bunker with a box inside.

-How did you know It was here? - He inquired, astonished Beruche. -  
-I do not know, I knew it, and that's it. -She shrugged. - Now you have to open the box.  
-That will be easy for me! - Roy boasted. -  
-Using your super strength, - his wife replied suspiciously. -  
\- No, with the key they left next. - He said, answered the question while waving a rusty key in his right hand of appreciable size while with the fingers of his other hand he made the V. – Ha, ha! ... piece of cake

 

However, he had to make a great effort to put the key in the bolt that was obstructed by the rust, but at last it turned and he was able to lift the lid of the box. Before his astonished eyes and those of Beruche, it appeared shining with the golden tone of the energy that Roy reflected, a beautiful mirror segmented in three parts. Numerous gold bars clustered beside him.

-We have to fix it,- said the girl. - And then we can know what secret it hides.

 

She had not finished speaking when a luminous presence filled the room. Before them, the figure of a lady with blond hair and pale complexion materialized. She was short and looked very delicate, floated on the ground and looked at them with deep blue eyes like the sky.

-Who are you? - Roy asked, more in awe than startled. -  
-You do not guess, Roy? - Beruche said with a smile. - She is Doña Blanca, who else?

The voice of the spirit sounded softly without seeming to take off the lips.

\- Indeed, I am, and you must be those that the prophecy announced during this long time.  
-It's her! , Her voice guided me to the mirror and taught me the words to use against those evil spirits, - exclaimed Bertie. -  
\- The curse must be broken tonight, I, who rest in peace for centuries I suffer nevertheless by the luck of my beloved - the spirit told them. - You can break the spell, take my mirror that you have so intelligently identified as the key that opens the answer.  
-Yes, we were not bad,- replied the boy, who had to listen to his wife's clearing of his voice. - The truth is that it was you who was fantastic, my little cube. - He corrected himself immediately. -  
-That's better, - Beruche smiled approvingly. -  
-Then you must use the mirror,- said the spirit. -  
-What should we do with him? - Roy asked with great anticipation. -  
-First of all, to restore it as it was,- said the apparition. - Later, it will open the door to the dimension of the spirits. Through the door of love. My beloved Count must come to her to go in peace. But you will have to face great dangers.  
-What dangers? - Interjected her interlocutor. -  
\- Those who besieged you in the world of the living have much more power in the world of the dead. You will have to resort to all your magic and the strength of your mutual love to get rid of them because they will try to prevent your access. I feel them outside, surrounding this place, they know that you are here and wait for you to leave. Unfortunately I do not have great strength and my protection is rapidly decreasing. Get out of here and take the mirror as soon as possible and the angels of God be with you.  
-All right,- the boy replied, raising the chest. - Come on Bertie, we going to get out of here.  
-One thing I must tell you, - added the apparition. - Sancho must do something of value to amend his lack of it in the past or everything will be useless.  
-All right, we'll tell him. - Roy agreed. -  
-Farewell Doña Blanca and thank you, - said Beruche to the spectrum that seemed to smile amicably. Then she followed her husband to the exit.-

 

In the depths of the night they both felt very cold. Even more than cold, that kind of freeze can entered into their hearts, those figures were only a few steps from the cross. Bertie, hesitant at first, took courage and took it. Roy, gathering energy, rose up holding her with one hand and the box with the other. They flew high enough to avoid such a horrible company and returned through the window of the inn to go back down to the basement where the Count's tomb was. He met them when they entered through the hole.

-Are you bringing it?- the ghost asked them anxiously. -  
\- Of course, what did you think? - Roy replied confidently, though he objected not without concern. - But it almost cost us dear, those little black habits were on our heels.  
\- Your beloved Doña Blanca, helped us a lot. –Said Beruche who told him what happened and the advice of this. -  
-Oh my beloved Blanca!- Does my lady go on as beautiful as she was?- Inquired the excited ghost. -  
\- It was beautiful, that's true. - Roy nodded - blond and blue-eyed. With a very soft voice and a ...

 

There he fell silent immediately because he had noticed that his wife glanced at him in a somewhat annoying way to overdo it with flattery.

\- It's for cheering the Count up a little. - He smiled at the girl who already nodded with reproach. - Come on ... it was a joke ...  
-She was, no doubt, the wonder of wonders!- Sighed the ghost with a gesture of romantic longing. - How much I would like to meet my beloved at last.  
\- Well, as I was telling you, she helped us a lot, - intervened Beruche -, thanks to her we found the mirror without problems and we were able to leave of there. Now we have to fix the mirror.  
-But how shall we do it? - Inquired the unhappy spirit. - That is the art of the master goldsmiths.  
\- Look guy, no problem. I have seen on TV the DIY at home. - Roy responded by giving himself some hype - this will be piece of cake. All you have to do is join the clusters, which are only three so ...

 

As he said it he took out the fragments of the box, later also went to remove the bars that formed the frame, but with the misfortune that one of them fell on the piece of glass major dividing it into another five. Beruche and the ghost stared in horror at this mess while Roy tried to justify himself with a somewhat stupid expression on his face.

\- Well, it's okay, now there are seven, right? Then we'll hit the seven.  
-Be careful for the effigy of St. Thomas sake!- The ghost howled, - or you will end all my hopes.

\- Take it easy , man - the boy calm down using his hands to make a space. - That I'm a handyman. Okay? What has happened it was just an accident.  
-We must hurry, it's more than four o'clock,- Beruche said, looking at her watch uneasily. -  
-What time does dawn here? - Roy asked the ghost. -  
-For this station about seven,- he replied, - but the cock crows at half-past six, and that's when I must disappear.  
\- Well, we have more than two hours to fix this mirror, it will not be so difficult.- The boy said with a convinced tone. -  
\- The mirror must remain as before, - reminded Beruche adding with prevention and some suspicious fear - so do not go do any fudge eh?  
-Look, don´t be distrustful, honey. - Roy said disapprovingly. - Come on, we'll set the frame first.

 

The boy was putting the first bars and trying to assemble them, it was not clear enough, had it not been for the ghost's instructions it would have taken forever. At last, within an hour, that frame was mounted, which turned out to be a rather tall rectangle, to Roy's chin, held by a tripod.

-Well, there's nothing wrong with it,- he said aloud. -  
-We only have an hour and a half,- Beruche reminded him, without giving him much time for triumphalism - and we must put the crystals on.  
-Let's go there!- Roy said with a determined resolve. - This time will be easier

 

Luckily during the time he and the spirit had used to set the stand Beruche had entertained herself by marrying the pieces of glass. Her husband stuffed some of them by the edges of the frame, which he had to squeeze. However, this work was much more difficult than he or any of them assumed and the pieces were continually loosened by forcing them to catch them, and producing not a few scratches and cuts.

-Damn it! - He mumbled, wiping his blood. - How I hate this.  
-Did not you say you liked it so much?- Beruche reminded him with a sharp tinge. - Sir, handyman on television.  
\- Okay, okay, so tell me how to join the pieces because I cannot find a way to do it.- He complained now really upset. - Unless they sell glue or anything similar around here.  
-Try to weld them with your energy,- his wife suggested. -  
-They would melt the crystal.- Roy objected.-  
-Well, yes, it's a problem, - Beruche admitted, putting a hand to his chin to try to think even though it occurred to him. - What if I freeze them?  
-Then the ice will cover the mirror and it will not reflect well.- Opposed her husband with the consent of the Count.-  
\- It is to be seen with total clarity, as in an unclouded night of the summer, - declared the ghost -

 

The group was thoughtful. None found the solution, it was then the chance that came to their aid, Roy again brushed against a rim of the glass and stained the blood that produced him by cutting him. He cursed angrily and put it next to another of the fragments and behold they both assembled perfectly.

-Blood! - Exclaimed the ghost, declaring. -Clear! The reproaches are washed with blood, the mirror was affronted by my cause and your blood will erase my dishonour.  
-Well, well! - Roy said with a pointed sarcasm. - And it had to be mine, what a coincidence!  
-You are my avenging knight, - the Earl explained. -  
-If this comes to Avengers. Why do not you call Captain America?

 

Although he saw the pleading expression in the ghost's eyes and the desire to help him in his wife, the boy sighed with a shrug.

-Well, call the mobile UVI,- Roy said with his usual ironic touch to add. - I'm going to bleed for a while. At least I hope they give me a donor card and a sandwich when I finish.

 

It was said and done, the boy stained the edges of the remaining fragments with a little more of his blood and these fit perfectly. Everyone smiled excitedly. The mirror was finally complete and glowed like the sun returning the golden tones of Roy, transformed into super warrior in order to check the effect of his arrangement. They were exultant, they had succeeded !, But at that moment the alarm clock of Beruche gave the six, leading them out of their euphoria.

-We must hurry,- she urged, - only half an hour left.   
-What shall we do then? - Inquired the ghost with all his interest. -  
-Enter the world of spirits,- Roy replied. - That's what your beloved told us. And you must behave with courage once there or all this will have served no purpose.  
-I will remember, for Saint George, I will! - Exclaimed the apparition, reaching for the hilt of his sword. -  
-Well! - I thought that was a Welsh invocation,- interrupted Beruche. -  
-Yes, I had an uncle who went to war there,- the count explained in a more relaxed tone. - He told me stories of Bretons and Gaels. Myths of a sword nailed to a rock, what silly things! ...  
\- Yes, we have already seen Excalibur in the movies, it is not bad. - Interrupted him Roy. - Come, now we must enter, - added urgently. -  
-But she did not tell us how to do it,- Bertie said, looking at her reflection in that mirror. - She just said come in.  
-Leave such work to me,- the ghost replied, approaching the mirror, he was the only one that did not reflect, nevertheless, he stood in front of the object raising his arms and looking at the mirror exclaimed. - O Almighty Lord and holy prophets and saints! You who watch for the eternal rest of my ancestors allow me, in a good hour, to meet at last with them and be worthy to probe me worthy in their eyes and yours.

 

Then something more than remarkable happened, the golden glow of Roy was replaced by a bluish one, Beruche as much as she stopped reflecting and it was the spirit of the ghost that reflected in a surface that seemed to undulate moved by a non-existent breeze. The spectre then turned to them and indicated them.

\- We can go in now. Follow me in good time. -He crossed the mirror without hesitation disappearing behind the polished surface. -  
-Come on? He is serious, is he?- Asked Beruche nervously. -  
-What else can we do? - Roy replied, trying to calm his wife's restlessness. -  
-Give me your hand and let's go together, - she said with a gasp. -

 

Roy grabbed her hand and the three of them in the mirror jumped into. They landed abruptly in a very large room, lit by black candles. The spectre of Don Sancho waited for them there, but it was denser in sight and it was said that they could even touch it if they reached out.

-Things are different here, - the ghost told them. - This is the entrance to the world of the spirits. Beyond this room is the door that leads to Eternity, where I can meet with my beloved.  
-Well, what are we waiting for? - Roy snapped impatiently. - Let's look for that door, brother!   
\- I really appreciate you, and I appreciate your help, but I'm afraid we're not family.- The spectre declared. - I'm not your brother, sir.

 

Roy sighed, shaking his head, but Bertie smiled amused. Finally, they focused on what occupied them. The three of them advanced through that vast hall, which seemed to be lined with coffins of hard wood. Only after a few seconds did they realize that they creaked, the creaking of some hinges put them on guard, the ghost realized with horror what was happening.

-Do not tell me this is what I think it is ...- Roy managed to mumble out of the corner of his eye.  
-They are the coursed souls! Stand guard here in this waiting area, they do not want to cross into eternity and they will try to stop me.  
-Well, we're ready,- said his interlocutor, putting himself in combat position. - What are we going to do now, nail the cover of the coffins? I am sorry but I left my hammer at home.  
\- We have to escape from them or they will end my hopes and condemned you. - The count told them visibly terrified. -  
-What can they do to us? - Asked Beruche frightened.- Kill us? How awful!  
-Not only that, - said the ghost, - besides staying with your bodies to drink your vital energy, they would take over your souls to those who would torment eternally.  
-It does not sound too good, let’s go - said Roy, raising his energy and urging their companions.-

 

But it was late, these wooden coffins had opened, and from them stood gaunt figures clad in rusty armours and tatters of cloaks, their skeletal hands were armed with rusty swords, and from their empty basins sprouted two glistening red eyes.

\- They are the damn Templars! - Cried the Count with horror.-  
-Fuck! - This sounds like a Bruce Campbell movie, - Roy exclaimed, wondering aloud with awe. - Let's see how we fight those cocoons. I could really use a chainsaw and a shotgun ...

 

Beruche wielded her sword of ice resting on the back of her husband. The skeletal beings had surrounded them without leaving them any chance of leaving, the smell of decay and death that exhaled saturated the environment. Roy threw it at them with energy beams, but they were going through them without making any dent.

-Shit, shit, and shit!- Yelled the young man. - It's like I'm focusing on the flashlight. There's nothing to do. Besides these guys has been left by the deodorant. How long have not they been bathed? -He asked in his typical joking tone even though the situation was becoming more and more desperate. -  
-Now we are not for jokes, we must fight, I told you before, not like Roy and Beruche,- exclaimed his wife decisively, - but as Asthel and Lorein! Sacred nature of the forest of Rarel, give me your strength and power against the beings of death! She shouted as she raised her arms. -

 

Beruche's ice-sword flashed with a deep blue sky, and she was able to stop the first command that one of those beings had dealt her with spasmodic movements. Her husband then understood. Screaming in turn.

-Immemorial Sword of Aliance, come to my aid! - and to the point materialized in his right hand a superb sword that shone in golden tones. He now wore a white armour and she a light white cloak of gauze and light, whose aura repelled the evil beings who were harassing them. Roy Counterattacked by disarming one of them with a controllable. - Now you're going to see, clowns on a diet! This is something else. I've seen all the movies of Errol Flynt.

 

However, those terrible beings continued to advance, leaving the coffins as if their numbers were inexhaustible. The pair struggled bravely but their strength declined, they felt as if those beings were being snatched away little by little and the fleshless souls pushed them ever more toward the wall. Roy was looking for the ghost of Count Sancho without being able to find him. He had withdrawn from those zombies that seemed to ignore him for the moment, absorbed in obtaining the vital essence of mortals. The ghost then found that a door, which until then had not seen, was open and immediately recognized the entrance of Eternity.

-At last, after centuries of pain I have succeeded, now I will be able to join my beloved forever! He exclaimed with joy. - This is the door of love ...

 

Then he heard Roy's screams that even in this dramatic situation were full of sarcasm.

\- That, you will not help us, right? You're going to stay there quietly waiting for the Sky bus to get on it. And you're going to let these disgusting people make us dumbbells.

 

The Count hesitated, these mortals had helped him risking their lives and even their souls for him. But time was running out, the cock was about to sing, if he did not cross the threshold, soon, very soon he would lose the opportunity forever. He thought for a moment, that door seemed to close. But he heard Beruche's cry for help, about to be disarmed by one of those skeletal Templars, and knew what his duty was.

-Wait, there you are, villains with no soul! - He shouted at those creatures, drawing his sword. -That it is a Castilian knight who goes to meet you, ruffians, cursed.- I am prepared to deal with you in unequal combat. By the Apostle James and close the Spains!

 

The Count fought with great force, shattering several of the beings that surrounded Beruche and Roy. The evil ones looked at their new opponent while the pair of husbands were relieved for a few moments in which they could catch their breath, counterattacked by eliminating their enemies. And it happened that above the head of the Count's spectrum began to shine a halo of light that made the remaining evil beings replete to their graves.

\- Don´t run cowards and vile creatures that is only a knight who attacks you! -

 

The ghost of Don Sancho attack them after this cry of war as he unleashed. He even beheaded some of his adversaries who continued to flee even without their heads.

-That's what I call forgetting even your own head - Roy laughed, relieved, - and the rush is not good-and the Count's phrase sounds familiar to me,- he added thoughtfully. Have I heard before?  
-Look Roy ...- Beruche called out of his concentration. - Those beings are fading ...

 

In fact, the remains of armour of those evil beings fell to the ground, the clarity of the day seemed to fill that room, the Count stopped, knew what it meant, then heard the cock crow. Lowering his sword and head with a low expression, the spectre muttered. 

-I have lost hope, finally and when I had it so close. I must resign myself to my eternal curse.  
-Oh no! - cried Bertie, shocked and saddened. - How sorry I am! He could have left but he came back to help us.

 

The Count looked at the door that had already been completely closed. In spite of it he smiled and said addressing his interlocutors who looked at him in distress.

-It was my duty and I would have missed my honour as a knight, having left you in that dangerous trance without your help. Thanks to you Madame, and to you, sir, noble leader of my cause. You have risked your mortal lives for me and your immortal souls. I could not have been happy in Eternity without coming to the aid of such courageous beings of such a noble spirit.  
-You've behaved pretty good. - Roy nodded regretfully. - I must admit that you were not a coward at heart, but a real gentleman. Surely you would give a good beating to the Moors even if that sounds politically incorrect. I'm sorry man.  
\- We will always be grateful for your help and sure that your beloved Blanca will be very proud of you. - Bertie smiled kindly. -  
-Those words fill my spirit with joy,- replied the Count, lighting his face with another smile and adding resignation. - Truly, your courage, my gentle lady, will be a consolation for me in this eternal wandering that awaits me ...

 

Sancho had not finished the sentence when a potent white light was made in the room as the door opened again. Before his wondered eyes appeared the ethereal figure of Doña Blanca with a mantle of tulles waving with a wonderful glow.

-At last you have done it, my beloved and noble count! You have broken your curse! - She declared in a jovial, happy tone. -  
-Oh, my beloved! - He exclaimed excitedly. - After all this time I can see you again, what is this? Another cruel punishment to remind me for the coming centuries of the happiness I have lost without remission? ...  
-None of that, my brave Don Sancho. - She smiled with happiness. - It is not a punishment but the reward for your noble behaviour, with salvation only a step from your reach you came back to help your friends and that was the act of courage and sacrifice that your elders required of you. For you must know that the main cause of your punishment was not cowardice, which may be justified, but selfishness by leaving your vassals unprotected against the invader by worrying only about your own feelings. But now your gesture has touched them and they have lifted up their curse. You can now join them as the noble descendant of their lineage that you should never have ceased to be. Now you must come with me, I walk to Eternity, for your plight in the world of the living has ended my love ...

 

The spirit could not speak due to the emotion, Roy and Beruche also looked at him smiling, Bertie even let drop some tears of happiness.

-You've done it, - Roy told him at last to wish him, now without any sarcasm. - Many good wishes and good luck Sancho. You deserve it, my friend.  
-Of course! - Bertie smiled, which seemed to have had a stroke of inspiration when she asked her husband. - Do you remember the song you put me before? What was it called?  
-The Door of Love.- He said that he remembered well. Repeating not without being moved one of those stanzas ... more when he saw the Count's ghost and Dona Blanca's to give a kiss on the lips.-

Next to the door of love  
I found you and I got to kiss you,  
My dreams are already reality, my love.

 

The Earl turned to them, then knelt before them and replied emotionally.

\- Thank you for all that you have done for the soul of this humble servant of the Lord. My gratitude will be eternal and do not doubt that someday I will return such a great favour to you. Be happy with your lives and on the day of your death I hope to see you in Paradise.  
-You are destined to do great things,- added Doña Blanca with sweetness. - You and your children and the children of your children. You are all blessed by the Light. Remember it. Now we must leave you.  
-How will we return to our world? - Beruche asked, feeling confused. - We will not know how to get out.  
-You will return, you may believe me, - assured them that beautiful apparition. -  
-What about those nasty guys?- Roy said worriedly as he remembered them. - What if they're waiting for us outside?  
\- Their power has been broken by the rooster and the dawn, nothing will be possible until the next night of the Souls.- The Count told them, rising to say goodbye. - Now my dear friends, I must leave you already ...

 

Walking towards his beloved he merged with her in a long and emotional embrace, so, together and seized by the waist they crossed that door that began to close. The last of them saw Beruche and Roy were the smiles of their faces turned to say goodbye. The white glow disappeared with a last brightness of intensity that forced them both to close their eyes. When they reopened, they found themselves lying on the bed of their room in the parador. They looked at each other in amazement, disbelieving to be there. The boy reacted as he got up quickly and looked at the clock he had on the table.

-It's seven in the morning,- he informed his astonished woman. -  
-How did we get back here? - She asked. - Have you used the instant translation?  
\- No, I cannot use it if I do not recognize any family energy in the place where I want to go. Bertie they brought us here. - Roy replied, equally surprised. -  
-I hope that Count Sancho and his lady Dona Blanca will be eternally happy. - She said with a sigh. -  
\- Yes, I hope so too. The truth is that they made a very good couple. - He agreed by putting an arm around his wife's shoulders to change gears and add with a smile .- At least we have fun. And in addition, the food, dinner and pension have left us only for five thousand pesetas.  
\- How much is that in dollars? - inquired Beruche whose head always worked to deal with business and domestic economy. -  
-About $ 30 or so, - Roy reckoned, soon as he was satisfied. - It was a very economical stay.  
-Shut up,! - said his interlocutor, embracing him to assure himself with good humour on this occasion. - I would have preferred to pay something more and be calm.  
-Do you really think that, cubito? - Roy whispered to himself, convinced. - I think it was worth it, surely Tommy and Connie will not be able to tell us anything as exciting as this. Knowing the Kansas´ peasant he will take your sister to see wheat fields, Ha, ha, ha!  
-You're quite right, ha, ha, ha ...- His wife laughed in solidarity, trying to imagine her sister Cooan and her friend doing that.  
-Come on, let's get up and see how everything is,- her husband said cheerfully. -

 

The two awoke and dressed for a walk on that cool morning, the sun was still a red pearl kissing the horizon and the clouds had that rosy colour that announced the clarity of the new day. They held hands watched that growing radiance. But first, Roy led his wife to the crypt, there, the hole unmistakably indicated the reality of his adventure. Separating himself from his wife, the boy lifted that part of the ground that had been pulled out to access the count's tomb.

-I think he'd like to be quiet,- he said aloud, receiving Beruche's approval. – See you forever, my friend. - He added respectfully and kindly, covering the hole with that large piece of stone that sealed with energy rays leaving it as if it had never existed. -  
-Let's go out for a walk, - Bertie asked. -

 

Her husband took her in his arms and they both flew out the window, how different was that spot to the hostile moor that had wrapped them in that cold darkness the night before! Now even the severity of their sparse vegetation seemed beautiful to them. And after taking a few turns in a circle to locate, they descended before the tomb of Doña Blanca. The door was still ajar, and he closed it again, welding it too, to prevent anyone from stepping on the eternal rest of the lady. So, the two walked along the road that separated them from the hostel, no one had arrived yet. The whole place was for them alone, so they decided to have breakfast well to receive the new day. Roy composed a delicious menu based on honey and donuts found in the kitchen. That was the end of nine in the morning and finally the first noises of motors parked outside. Soon a worried manager ran to check what happened with that misfortune couple. Their surprise was great to find them laughing and watching the cartoons of the television, by the way, they were about some fun miniskirts girls who fought for love and justice.

-Have you noticed? - Roy laughed, asking in a jocular way. - What does this attack sound like to me?  
-Of course they are very funny! - admitted Beruche riveting. - They will never change!  
\- See! That pretty girl in the bathing suit and the tall blue boots, who will she be? - He exclaimed jokingly to take a hit on his head from his smiling wife who replied amused. -  
\- Tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo!

 

And in those jokes they were when the manager, followed by some of the employees, approached them with the anxiety reflected in his face.

-Are you all right?- He asked, in a dubious English. -  
-Yes, thank you,- replied Roy, in a relaxed, relaxed Spanish, - Todo está bien.- (Everything is alright) -  
-But have you spent the night here?- Inquired the man, unable to believe it. -  
\- Yes, of course, where else? - Beruche smiled in English. - And very comfortably, by the way. - She added visibly amused. -  
\- Except for some noise we had, we can´t complain - said Roy stating with care - but do not worry about that. We discovered the causes of the noise and solved it ..., definitely.  
-Really? - the stunned manager stammered. -  
-Tell us, how much is breakfast and dinner? - Asked Beruche. -  
-Nothing, nothing, is on the house. - His interlocutor smiled that he did not believe what he had heard. -  
\- Thank you very much, now we have to leave, - said the boy getting up with his wife at the end of the cartoons. - Those who come now I know them pretty well, - he added pointing to the television, where a guy who glowed with golden hair fought a long-tailed bug on a planet about to explode. – Let´s go my friend! - He encouraged the golden guy who had his clothes torn and bleeding profusely. -

 

In this particular way the young couple of husbands left the manager astonished. But then another thing happened, something strange. The music machine apparently connected alone and reproduced another song by that artist.

He is almost twenty years old and  
Tired of dreaming,  
But behind the border is his home,  
Your world, your city.

He thinks the fence is only  
A piece of metal,  
Something that can never stop  
Their eagerness to fly.

Free,  
Like the sun when it dawns,  
I am free as the sea  
Free ... like the bird that escaped from his prison  
And can, at last, fly ...  
Free ... like the wind that collects my lament  
And my sorrow,  
Road without end  
Behind the truth  
And I will know what freedom is at last.

 

With his love for the flag he left  
singing a song,  
He was so happy that he did not listen  
The voice that called him,  
And lay on the ground stayed  
Smiling and not talking,  
On his chest crimson flowers,  
They burst forth without ceasing ...

 

Free,  
Like the sun when it dawns,  
I am free as the sea  
... like the bird that escaped from his prison  
And can, at last, fly ...  
... like the wind that collects my lament  
And my sorrow,  
Road without end  
Behind the truth  
And I will know what freedom is ultimately "

(Nino Bravo, Libre. credit to author)

 

-That song was dedicated to a victim of the Berlin Wall,- the employee explained.-  
-It is so beautiful,- Bertie sighed with a smile as her husband translated what it meant. - And sad at the same time.  
-Yes, although I think that this time I know who it's sounding for, cubito. And now for something cheerful. - He smiled and addressed the manager to ask with cordial kindness. - Listen, my friend. How much would you charge me for that cassette tape?  
-You can take it if you want,- said the interpellated. - It's very old ...I even thought it was broken.  
-The singer is very good.- Valued the boy, asking .- Has he edit more records?  
-No, sir, - said the manager, revealing them. - He died in a car accident more than twenty years ago. 

 

They looked at each other, not without regret. It was a pity that someone of such talent did not follow in this world!

-Maybe he wanted to help us somehow - Bertie whispered to her husband who nodded slowly.-

 

And after thanking that employee they went back to their room. After packing, they went out with them into the car. It took a while to start, as it had to endure the rigors of the night, but at last the engine purred and Roy was able to take the service road to get away from the inn.

-Oh, wow! , I forgot to take pictures of the place - complained Bertie. -  
-What can we do! - Roy said jovially. But do not worry, when we get to the next scale, you'll do as many as you want. The important thing is that you enjoyed the adventure. I'm sure you cannot complain!  
\- It was a very nice experience. And I took the book of the Legend of the Souls of remembrance. - Beruche recognized, and changing gears, she immediately wanted to know. - And now where are we going?  
\- To Sevilla cubito, we are going to dance and to move, after the rest that we have had, it will suit us well - Answered humorously and ironically him. -  
-Rest? You're crazy! Laughed his wife in amazement. -

 

Roy followed the laughter and sped into the main road southbound. He and Beruche were prepared to continue enjoying, as the boy liked to say, new experiences. They put that cassette in the car and the next song they heard seemed to be composed for themselves. So much so that, when her husband translated it, some tears appeared in Bertie's eyes, remembering episodes of her own existence. Her march to Nemesis, her new beginning on Earth with her sisters, the trip to the United States with Cooan to study and the adventures that there lived, culminated in the wedding with her husband and love reincarnated from a previous life.

 

"I will leave my land for you, I will leave my fields and I will leave  
far from here  
I cross the garden crying and with your memories I leave  
far from here…

By day i'll live thinking about your smile  
At night the stars would accompany me  
You will be like a light that shines on my path  
I'm leaving but I swear I'll be back tomorrow

To break a kiss and a flower I want a caress and goodbye  
Is light luggage for such a long journey  
The sorrows weigh in the heart

Beyond the sea there will be a place where the sun  
Every morning shine more  
Forge my destiny the stones of the road  
What is dear to us is always behind

I'll find a place for you  
Where the sky meets the sea  
far from here

With my hands and with your love  
Explore and find another illusion  
far from here

 

By day I will live thinking about your smile  
At night the stars would accompany me  
You will be like a light that lights my way  
I'm leaving but I swear I'll be back tomorrow

Breaking a kiss and a flower  
I want you a caress and goodbye  
Is light luggage for such a long journey  
The sorrows weigh in the heart

Beyond the sea there will be a place where the sun  
Every morning shine more  
Will forge my destiny the stones of the road  
What is dear to us is always behind

Breaking a kiss and a flower  
I want you a caress and goodbye  
Is light luggage for such a long journey  
The sorrows weigh in the heart

Beyond the sea there will be a place where the sun  
Every morning shine more  
Forge my destiny the stones of the road  
What is dear to us is always behind us. "

(Nino Bravo, Un beso y una Flor, credit to the author)

 

And Roy remembered his own life-long adventure. The struggle to be free from that demon that possessed him, his own death and his training in Heaven, dreaming of reuniting with Bertie. Listening to that was equally touched. Thus, with the chords of those melodies they reached their new destination. Once in the south, in Andalusia, there was a visit to places with the Giralda of Seville, the Alhambra of Granada or the Mosque of Cordoba. Nor did they want to lose any other Flamenco(Flamingo) party in which Roy almost loaded the “tablao”(table stage) trying to imitate one of those “zapateados” (shoe dance). Bertie could not stop laughing when they had to help her husband pull a foot out of the boards after piercing it due to his strength.

-What a great time you have with me, cubito!" - He said while he smiled funny. - You will not deny that.  
-You are a case! The girl could reply with laughter. -I cannot take you anywhere ...

 

By all answer Roy made himself with a flower of a near vase and, cutting a little the stalk was put in the hair to his wife as it explained to her.

-Look, Bertie, this flower is a carnation. They say that a very important emperor make them to be sent from Persia to here. Spanish women often wear them on their hair. And the truth is that it suits you very well.  
-Yes, it was Carlos First of Spain and Fifth of Germany.- She explained to him.- For his great love the Empress Isabel of Portugal.  
-How much do you know cubito.- He smiled, really astounded by such a display of knowledge.- You are another Ami Mizuno ...  
-I read something before arriving, when I documented about Seville and Granada.- The girl smiled glad to be compared with her dear friend.  
-Look, look at you. You'll see how beautiful you are! – His husband encouraged her.-

 

The girl could see herself in a mirror and indeed, that pretty red flower made her quite happy. The two of them continued to enjoy the show and returned to their hotel at night. There Roy had taken care of organizing a night “rondalla” and gave a good tip to a group of university singers, (they called them Tuna in Spain) to give a serenade to his wife. Of course with him participating actively and singing and dancing with those modern minstrels. Beruche went out on the balcony delighted and amused by all that.

 

"Mocita (young Girl) give me the carnation,  
Give me the carnation of your mouth,  
Exp.  
Much shame or little.  
I will give you the bell,  
I promise you, Mocita (young Girl),  
If you give me that honey  
That you carry in the mouth.

(Chorus):  
Carnations, carnations,  
Clavelitos (Carnations) of my heart.  
I bring you some carnations today  
Coloured like a strawberry.  
If someday  
I could not bring you,  
Do not think I do not love you anymore,  
I just could not bring them.

Music

The afternoon in the middle of the day  
I saw your mouth of cherry,  
I have not seen in Sta. Cruz  
Another prettiest girl.  
And then to see the carnation  
That you wore in your hair,  
Watching him i thought i saw  
A little piece of heaven."

(Clavelitos song of Tuna, credit to the author)

 

And after this traditional subject of their repertoire they even sang one of the songs that Roy had heard on the radio of a group of the country that he liked a lot. He even dared to play a Spanish guitar along with the musicians.

"At the end of the Rambla  
I met the Black Flower  
Who grew so beautiful  
Of its sickly stem

At the end of the Rambla  
I met the Black Flower  
Where do you go black pink,  
You give me your love

That your sorrow was only my fault  
That my fault was only for love  
That kisses, black flowers  
Of the Rambla are

Or from a corner ... "

 

(La Negra Flor, Radio Futura, credit to the author)

 

At the end he was busy translating that song to his delighted wife. Then they said goodbye to those men. These, very nice and jovial, gave him a cape and a boot of wine and to her a flower, similar to the one they described in the song, but in red and white colours. The couple corresponded by inviting them to dinner. That was a nice way to end their stay in that country and finish their trip. The next day they returned to Madrid and took the plane back to the USA. Of course they would have many things to tell on their return and they were already looking forward to seeing their friends to share with them these experiences that would be beautiful memories for a lifetime.


	5. Tom and Cooan's Honeymoon's Journey

A few days after the wedding, Tom and Cooan spoke very excited about the wedding trip. Roy and Beruche had gone to Europe, they did so the day after the ceremony and the celebration. Ail and Ann would spend a few days on Earth and then travel to a promising planet they had detected in order to settle down. When it comes to them the other newly married couple thought that it would be best to wait a couple of days in order to prepare things more calmly. Sitting on the couch, the girl was delighted to see brochures from travel agencies with exotic destinations.

\- Look at this Tom ... travel to India and know the wonders of an ancient civilization ... the "Taj Mahal", stroll along the banks of the Ganges ...  
-Sounds good,- he said. "- And what about this one from China?- He pointed to the next page. - There are many Kung - Fu schools there, I'm sure I learn something! And we could see the Great Wall. At least a little bit of it.  
\- But Tom! - Replied Cooan, frowning to remind him. - It will be our honeymoon, you can be a few days without martial arts, right?  
-Of course I can.- He smiled, trying to keep Cooan from getting angry. - It was just a joke, sweetheart. I assure you that I will only watch for you.

And to underline it he gave a quick kiss on the lips to his wife who smiled.

-What do you think of Hawaii?- She said after a few turned pages of the brochure. - It's such a romantic place, with natives, pirate legends ... paradisiacal beaches ... I've always wanted to go there. Well, at least since I settled on Earth and chatted with the girls from time to time.

 

She had memories of some conversations at the Hikawa Shrine. Particularly one day, a year before going to the United States to study, she and her sister Bertie passed by. Her friend, the priestess, in her work kimono, was just sweeping the edge of the leaf-lit garden in the late fall. It was Cooan who, smiling, greeted her.

-Hi, Rei ...  
-Oh, hello, Cooan! How's Bertie? How are you doing? - Replied the girl with a smile.-  
-We had the afternoon off. Today it's up to our sisters to open the store. - Beruche replied.-  
-Yes, I asked my sister to accompany me to take a walk and come to visit you .- Added Cooan who asked .- Is not Yuuichirou here? ...  
-No,- sighed the priestess, leaving the broom on a nearby tree to tell her friends. - It turns out that his parents were celebrating their anniversary and have invited the entire family to spend a few days in Hawaii.  
-Well! His parents must have a lot of money to afford a trip like that. - Commented Bertie.-  
-Yes, his father has a thriving business. A great company. And they have been rich for generations. - The priestess told them.- I heard about it once he offered to lend us a cabin in the mountains for the girls and me.  
-Well! Well, with such a catch, I'm surprised you do not to be a little more with him. - Bertie smiled.-  
-Well, to me, what surprises me is that he did not invite you to go.- Cooan smiled causing her friend to blush.-  
-But what do you say! - Rei tried to reply, covering her cheeks with both hands .-

 

Her colleagues smiled amused. It was plain to see that those words had affected the seemingly severe priestess. However, they changed gears, starting another topic. It was Cooan who offered…

-You still have many leaves left to sweep, Rei-Chan. Let us help you.  
-Don't worry, It will not be long.- Replied the aforementioned again with the broom.-  
\- We'll finish sooner, the three of us together, - Bertie said with all the air of a logical and unquestionable statement.-

 

Her friend smiled, so indeed join forces the three combined finished in an hour. Then, in gratitude, the tenant of the Sanctuary invited them to a tea. They could talk a little more.

-So Hawaii, huh?" - Commented Cooan resuming that subject to express with a sigh. - Someday I would like to know that place.  
-Yes, it would not be bad if we four would go there,- said her sister adding, yes, with a sigh.- Although who dares to propose that to Petz? She hates losing work days…  
-It would be the ideal place for a honeymoon. - Agreed Rei.-

 

They all blushed a little. Although it was Bertie who could say...

-Well, on any occasion it would be a very nice destination to visit. Maybe we can go together one day.  
-It would be great - agreed her sister, looking at the priestess. A group trip ...all friends together.

 

At that moment someone else came. It was Ami, she had a few books under her arm. They were all very glad to see her, especially Bertie. Sailor Mercury smiled and commented.

-I did not know you were coming. I was with Rei yesterday to help her sweep a little and to study later.  
-Were you going to study with Ami? - Cooan wanted to know.-  
-No, not in dreams! – Said Rei adding. - I was going to let her use the meditation room so that she could make it calm.  
\- The neighbors are having works at home. There is and a lot of noise there. - Sigh Ami that explained. - The library is closed by reforms so that I asked Rei for this favor.  
-And the others? - Asked Beruche interested to know.-  
-There is no one to make them come, as soon as I mentioned the word “study” all told me they had to do something. - Ami smiled, causing her friends to laugh in turn.-  
-Well, I'll be happy to study with you. We already helped Rei to finish sweeping the leaves. And if you and I finished soon we could play a chess game ... - Beruche affirmed with visible optimism. -

Her friend agreed to it, meanwhile Cooan told Rei.

-Meanwhile. We can chat for a while.

 

And so was it, while her sister and Ami went to study, she and her friend were left at the entrance of the sanctuary.

-Tell me something, Rei - Cooan asked her, now with more seriousness on her face. - If it does not seem like an intrusion in your private life. What exactly do you feel for Yuuichirou? I still remember when we fought and how you risked your own sake in order to save him. I must admit that even then, being malignant, you left me speechless by doing that.

 

Although her friend lowered her head and looked down, her eyes seemed sad and her interlocutor perceived it...

-What's the matter? - Inquired the girl. - Is something wrong?"  
-No, is not that. - Rei could answer, almost muttering the words. - I really do not know. Even I am not sure what I feel. And what is more. I do not want to accept a commitment that is impossible for me to fulfill.  
-I do not understand you - said her friend, watching her strangely. - If you loved him I do not think that was an impediment. You are a very energetic and fulfilling woman. And with a determination such that if you want something you do not stop until you achieve it.

Although the aforementioned did not respond immediately. She took a slow breath and finally stated…

-You and your sisters better than anyone else can understand. You came from the future, Cooan - The priestess reminded her.- You know what happened there ...

 

The interviewee watched her without understanding. Rei realized that, and then she looked at her, smiling a weak smile to add.

-I am a guardian warrior, a planetary princess. I have obligations from I cannot escape.  
-But you live in the normal way now. That is over. -Opposite Cooan, pleading. - That future has changed.  
-My dear friend - said her companion. - There are things I cannot run away from. Sooner or later I will have to face my duties. And I do not wish to give false hope to anyone...

 

This time it was Cooan who lowered her head and mumbled sadly.

-I'm sorry, Rei. I wish you could be happy with someone someday.  
-I am already happy, I have the other sailors, your sisters and you, who are also dear friends.  
\- I say the same. - She laughed heartily at her interlocutor to affirm with affection. -And if I ever get married and have children I would not want someone else to backer them other than you by being their godmother. Would you do that for me?

 

That made her friend smile, she answered with emotion and happiness.

-It would be a great honor for me. And a great joy Cooan-chan. I hope one day it comes true! I would be very happy for you.  
-Good. After the disappointment I suffered ... I do not have too many expectations for now.-Sighted the girl.-   
-It will come. Surely you still have to meet the right guy for you - Almost prophesied her friend.-  
-I hope you're right - agreed his interlocutor.-

 

They both clasped hands with blissful expressions. That, of course, was stuck in Cooan´s mind. Now the call of her husband took her out of those memories.

-I think it's a good idea. It will be a great trip. Right, Connie? Connie? - He insisted as the girl seemed to be thinking of something else.-

 

At last the aforementioned reacted, almost looking at him with expression on the way...

-Yes, it will be wonderful. We will have a good time and we will have many things to count on the return. - She smiled with enthusiasm as soon as she focused on the words of her husband.-

 

The boy nodded. He also found it attractive. And he said so.

-Then let's go, it's settled, I'll go to book the plane tickets tomorrow.  
-Does it have to be by plane? - Cooan objected, somewhat worriedly, - I always get dizzy.

 

Her husband put on face of circumstances but soon managed to compose a smile.

-Good. I'll try to get a ship ticket, but we'll be late, - said the boy-  
-That does not matter to me. - She smiled riveting with a rather insinuating tone. - So we can spend more time together in the cabin.

 

And in order to give him a sample of what she wanted to say she hugged him, then they both rolled down the couch. The rest of the day passed between interesting maneuvers to see who was on top of the other. The next morning, the two went to the nearest travel agency, there, a lovely lady attended them. They will stay in Hawaii for fifteen days. Not including the cruise. On their way back home, it was late at night for them after preparing their bags. So they went to bed early, for the ship set sail early the next morning. In her dreams, Cooan's mind returned to that conversation she had with Rei for so long, about Yuuichirou's trip to Hawaii on the anniversary of his parents...

-Really, Rei-chan - I do not think that to meet his parents would be a problem. You have to be a bit more flexible with yourself. Although at least he did not put you in that commitment.  
-You see, - her friend said almost in a tone of confession. - The truth is that Yuuichirou actually proposed that I go with him. But I said no.

 

Cooan looked at her with her mouth open, barely able to reply.

-But Rei! It would have been a nice experience.  
-Apart from what I told you. I have many things to do in the sanctuary - Opposed her interlocutor somewhat blushing now.-

 

Although with the inquisitive look of her friend placed on her, the priestess immediately sighed with a shrug and added.

-I did not want to give you the wrong impression either. That of going to the celebration of their parents, they could have supposed that, you know ... we were something more than friends...  
-That boy loves you very much - Cooan stated, laying a hand on her friend's as she told her. - I've told you before. When we fought and attacked you, I remember that he did not hesitate to stand between my "dark fire" and you. That was the first thing that made me think. It really surprised me a lot, that someone could do something like that for someone else who apparently treated him so badly.

 

Now her friend lowered her eyes again, it seemed a bit distressed. Cooan quickly hurried to apologize.

-I'm sorry, I did not mean that.  
-I know ... do not worry. If I treat him like this is for a good reason. As I told you before, it is not so easy. -Rei retorted. - Even without talking about the future, you know perfectly well that I am still having obligations as a warrior, besides being a priestess, and I would like to build a future, perhaps in the world of the song. At the moment I do not have time for romance. I like to be independent and to Yuuichirou I consider him as a good friend ....only that.  
-Are you sure of that? - Insisted her interlocutor.-  
-I remember once the very fool even wanted to fight with one of my fellow sailors because in her civil identity, she dressed like a boy. He took her for a suitor of mine! The priestess smiled now, shaking her head. - He's a very jealous boy.  
-I understand ...- Cooan could tell that she realized that this was a nuisance for her friend, so she said, - Well, I wish someone would propose to me one day to go to Hawaii.  
-Well, your sister Bertie has already proposed - reminded her the priestess. -  
-I mean a handsome boy who really loves me. - She confessed to her interlocutor.-  
-Do not worry. I'm sure that will one day happen. - Rei said.-  
-Do you really believe it? - Asked the young woman visibly hopeful.-  
-Sure, I'm not a priestess and I have the gift of clairvoyance for nothing. - She smiled.-  
-You know something that you do not tell me, - Cooan suspected, adding another smile. - Have you seen anything in your flames about that?"  
-As you have said. I cannot tell you anything - replied her friend, becoming mysterious.-  
-What do you mean, no? - Cooan laughed over her now, trying to tickle her as she asked again. -Tell me ... did you see me traveling to Hawaii with some handsome boy?"  
-You're going to have to wait and see what happens. - The aforementioned said, bouncing off the friendly attack.-

 

The two rolled with laughter on the lawn of the Sanctuary, alternately placing one over the other. In the end they separated, lying each on the grass and still laughing. They must have made so much of a scandal that even Ami and Bertie came out of the study room, attracted by the noise. Asleep, the girl smiled remembering all those events, how different they were from the previous battle to death that kept both!

-My dear Rei- Chan ... my friend - She mumbled in that dream world.-

 

The alarm went off at six in the morning, ripping her out of that memory. Cooan opened one eye and yawned. She was about to turn it off when she realized they had to go on a trip. She jumped up and woke Tom by the shoulder.

-What's up? - Murmured the boy still between dreams.-  
-Come on, Tom! We have to get up, the ship is leaving at nine o'clock. - Her alarmed wife reminded him. -

 

Having heard this the boy also jumped up. He and Cooan got up and prepared in a hurry. Luckily they had the luggage done, they just had to call a taxi and go to the port. The trip until there lasted two hours, the fare was not cheap but they arrived on time. The ship would set sail in ten minutes, they both boarded and Cooan sighed with relief.

-I thought we would lose it!  
-It would have been a very short boyfriend's trip, - said Tom looking funny - but we're already on the move. Let's have a drink at the restaurant....  
-Yes, I'm hungry, how good is being in a boat! This not to fly is magnificent, so I will not get dizzy - Her wife was glad.-

 

They took a light lunch, later went to their stateroom, it was spacious and quite luxurious, it was endowed with a wide bed with blue sheets that harmonized with the walls. A built-in bathroom with a shower, large wooden wardrobes, a small table with TV, a cozy two-seater sofa and a large window with a view to the outside to admire the views. Cooan looked around and could only make out an endless stretch of water.

-We're surrounded by sea all over the place, - she told her husband while she was putting her things in the closet. - I hope this does not sink.  
-Come on, Cooan! - said Tom, we are not aboard of the Titanic. Come on, take it easy and let's take a walk on the deck....

 

The girl agreed, and after putting her things in order and dressed in short, but with a jacket over her shoulders, as it began to dusk and refreshed, they went on deck. There were quite a few people and numerous couples who also wandered by the place like they did.

-Look - Tom said confidentially, - there must be a lot of young couples like us.  
-No wonder, it's so romantic to go by boat - she said, clutching an arm of her husband. -

 

They traversed the ship from bow to stern, there they looked at the large pool. Near it was a long row of sunbeds with their umbrellas.

-We'll come to take a bath tomorrow, - Cooan said. "I did not think there was such a big pool on a boat."  
-It's a transatlantic, - the boy explained, - at least three hundred meters in length and many decks high. It fits perfectly an Olympic pool, although this one is approximately half of that size.  
-We should go back to the cabin, it's getting dark, and in an hour the captain gives us the welcome dinner - she recalled. - We have to change clothes.  
-You're right - he agreed, eager to do it - let's go back.-

 

Holding hands, they returned to their cabin and settled for dinner. Cooan in a splendid violet evening gown matching her eyes and a white flower in her hair and Tom in a very elegant tuxedo.

-You look as Tuxedo Kamen now, don´t you? - The girl smiled, looking at her husband carefully, to add. - If you wore a mask and a bouquet of roses, you would give that impression even to Usagi - chan - LOL!  
\- However, You look like no other. There is no girl as pretty as you. You look beautiful in that dress! He admired her, making the girl blush. -

 

And without further comments on their outfits they left the cabin, closing the door. After traveling the corridors and some decks arrived at the dining room of the ship and occupied their table. At the beginning of the dinner, the captain addressed the passengers expressing to them his wish for a pleasant voyage, and commenting on the various stopovers they would make on the islands of Hawaii, Maui, Maui, Kauai, Malokai, and Lanai with final destination in Oahu, where they would dock in the city of Honolulu, the state capital. Afterwards, the dinner passed between performances by comedians, magicians and songs that entertained them both. Then a dance, the couple danced well into the night, arousing the admiration of many passengers by their style and then, very tired but happy of the evening, they went to sleep. The next day Cooan's wishes to go to the pool were frustrated by a storm. Unfortunately for her the ship was moving as much or more than a plane and that produced a strong dizziness. The poor girl had to stay in bed all day while Tom cared to look after her...

-Are you better, sweetheart? - He asked interestedly as he put a cold compress on her head.-  
-Oh, yes, a little better - whispered the young woman, to moan at once. - What a bad luck! And I thought that in a boat so big I could not get dizzy...  
-Yours is not sailing, either - her husband smiled, and asked curiously. - Tell me one thing, when you were in your spaceship of the Black Moon, perhaps you were not dizzy?  
-No, - said the girl, explaining. - Then, apart from my powers, the ship did not move this way. What I lament is that tomorrow I'm going to be a mess, it's going to end the crossing and I'm going to be in bed ... - she said distressed. -  
-Do not worry honey, - Tom answered, taking her gently by the hand to promise, - I'll be right here with you. And surely you will get well as soon as this storm calms down, it should not be for too long...

 

But nature seemed to have other plans. In fact, when the boy looked through his porthole the view was scary, the sea was choppy and it rained heavily. Luckily that boat was huge and surely this storm would be nothing to her. Well, at least that's what the boy expected. It would be better not to say anything to his wife. That kind of news won´t be needed for her to know. At last and after a few hours the troubled young woman fell asleep. Tom, not to disturb her, lay down on the couch. The next day things seemed to have improved a lot. The storm had ceased, and a sky as blue as the waters, and no trace of clouds, received them upon awakening.

-Good morning, darling - Cooan said, waking her sleeping husband cowering on the couch clothed with a plain sheet. -  
-Tell me - he whispered, opening his eyes and taking an interest in her. - You are better?  
\- Yes, I am feeling like if I was renew, I am so sorry that you had to have such a bad night because of me...  
-Don't worry, the most important thing is that you are well. - He said while he got up from the sofa and stretched, proposing with care. - We are going to have breakfast if you fancy.  
-Yes, I want to go down to one of the islands ...- she affirmed with almost childish enthusiasm.-

 

Cooan took a shower to finish clearing. Now it was perfectly, the boat did not move and that was what mattered most. She got dressed and with Tom went to the dining room. After breakfast they prepared to disembark on one of the ladders that the ship made in the islands near the archipelago of Hawaii. Tom, after looking at a little book that talks about that archipelago told his wife.

-Did you know that the islands are simply the peaks that protrude from the sea of a great mountain range?  
-Really? How is that possible? -She wanted to know with a surprised face.-  
-You will see. – 

Here he says that they were formerly known as the Sandwich Islands. And they are part of the mountain range called Hawai-emperor. The entire archipelago takes its name from the largest island, Hawaii.

-It's very interesting- said Cooan, adding amused. - My sister Bertie loves this sort of things. She told me that she would try to learn as much as possible about Europe on her honeymoon trip.  
-Yes, surely. - Tom laughed almost as if he could see it. - And in the meantime I bet anything on that, my friend Roy will try to find out where you can eat well and have some fun. LOL!

 

His wife laughed too. She could easily imagine her sister's partner doing exactly that. Meanwhile Tom commented.

-We're going to disembark on Kauai. It is the oldest of the islands. It says here that it is a very humid place. We will go to the city of Lihue.

 

So it was. They bought some souvenirs, took some photos and returned to the ship, it sailed, heading finally towards its final destination. Hilo, on the Big Island. At dusk and both watched the sunset over the calm sea. Tom said something thoughtful and jokingly.

-We're getting closer to the Bermuda Triangle area, I hope we're not going to disappear.  
-Of course, how on Earth are you saying that! - Cooan reproved him with a smile - Do you want to scare me? ...  
-Of course! - He said between amusing and rogue to unveil - so you will embrace me strong...  
-That's not necessary for you to scare me, - Cooan whispered to her, who actually hugged her husband by giving him a light kiss. - That's enough for me to be affectionate.  
\- Well, you do not have to worry anyway. - He smiled, commenting. - That triangle is not around. Although I have always been curious about these things, ever since I was a kid and I was hearing stories of planes missing during World War II - He confessed now seriously.  
-Something I heard, too - she admitted, remembering some TV show. - It's strange that the sailors have not dealt with this issue...  
-Ha, ha, ha! - Tom laughed wanting to leave his wife surprised to add with humor - are only stories Cooan, it's a joke! ...if the sailors had to deal with all the legends that are told, these poor girls would not have a minute free.  
\- May be. But experience has taught me, - replied the one in a tone more serious than the boy would have imagined - that the stories that are told should never be ignored. There is always something which is true...  
-Of course there is - Tom replied condescendingly as he explained. - The magnetic pole of the Earth and some climatic phenomena. That's what causes some accidents and gives these places a bad name. But do not worry. This ship and many others pass frequently here and nothing has ever happened to them. Well, at least I hope there's no Tsunami.  
-Tsunamis?" She was startled to hear that.  
-I read that the city of Hilo has suffered some terrible ones in the last fifty years. - Said the boy.-   
\- And you tell me this now! - sighed the girl smiling as she moved her head to add in what seemed a reproach. - I almost think you want something strange to happen to have fun in our honeymoon.  
-Do not say that, honey. It was just a comment. - Tom hurried to reply, affirming. - At your side I do not need any other emotion.  
-It's getting cold - the girl changed the subject as she wrapped herself in a light jacket that she wore on her shoulders.-  
-Yes - agreed Tom, grasping her waist. Come, lest we be abducted out here, or a wave come. LOL!

 

Cooan held his gaze with a serious expression and when the boy thought he might have screwed up somehow and she had been offended, she could not bear it and laughed amusedly. She also knew how to tease him when she proposed.

-I got you! - She exclaimed amused.  
-You scared me! - He sighed relief now.-   
-Well, do not forget. That I can be frightening at times. She smiled, running her hands behind her husband's neck and pulling him towards her until he could kiss her.  
-Yes ... you have a lot of personality when you get angry - Ha, ha ... -The boy agreed-

 

In this way the two entered the cabin waiting for the farewell dinner hour and the arrival on the big island the next day. Dressed in elegant suits, this time, she in a short saffron dress and he wearing a suit of jacket and tie, they entered the dining room. There, all the passengers were gathered for dinner. After hearing the captain's message that he wished they had enjoyed the journey, dinner and a party that lasted until late began. Tom and Cooan danced and had fun until they were exhausted, back to their cabin, no energy for more, they lay down and immediately fell asleep. The girl dreamed of some of her memories. Her childhood in Nemesis, with her parents. To her mother, Idina, who seemed to speak to her ... Cooan could see her sitting in that kind of rocking chair in her bedroom.

-Mom, - she asked incredulously. - When did you come?"  
-I'm always with you, my child. - She smiled tenderly at her, adding. - Same as with your other sisters.  
-I wish we could be together the whole family, with you and with Dad - the girl wished.-  
-Now you have another life, my child. One that I augur you will be successful. You must move on. - Her mother encouraged her to darken her countenance as she added. - But never forget that the threat of evil is always present. Do not neglect. The diabolical forces always long to recover what once belonged to them.  
-What do you mean? - Asked her interlocutor.  
-You must be very careful my love - whispered her mother.-

 

Suddenly she was no longer there. Now Cooan found herself inside the dining room of Tom's parents' house. She heard the voice of Sarah, the mother of her husband, calling her.

-Constance? It's you?  
-Mrs. Rodney. - The girl could reply. - Yes, I am...

 

There was this woman, with her hair already gray and her smile, which marked a few wrinkles on her face, she was close to the sixties. She nodded. She realized that she had called her by the name that was not her real name, but as this woman always said, the real, Cooan, sounded very strange to her, and all of them called her Connie, her husband's mother could not help but use the formal version of that affectionate appellation. She always said Constance was a real Christian name. And that described very well the character of her daughter-in-law. A constant and hard working girl in order to reach her goals. But now she just asked the girl.

-Did I frighten you, daughter?"  
-No, I was just thinking, I remembered my mother - She confessed without knowing why.  
-I understand - Sarah said, motioning for the girl to sit next to her on the living room sofa. - It must have been hard for you to lose your parents.  
-Yes, - admitted her companion, who stated in a heartfelt manner. - I still miss them very much. Especially my mother. And now that I'm so happy, being with Tom and being part of his family, sometimes I think I can lose him and that feeling terrifies me. I do not want to be alone.

 

Mrs. Rodney looked at her sympathetically, and, placing a hand on the girl's, assured her with a maternal tone.

 

-Fear not for that, my dear. My son loves you as much as you love him. Nothing can break that bond. Even in the hardest moments or with the most terrible tests, it will prevail. Trust that.

 

Cooan nodded with a smile. That woman was very nice and she really appreciated her.

-Thank you. - She could reply, though suddenly she found himself saying that in the middle of an empty space. Eh? Where am I?  
-Dear Kermesite. - She heard a familiar voice behind her.-

 

A chill ran down her spine, she turned quickly to exclaim.

-Ru! Rubeus ... Are you? ...  
-Who was going to be but me? - He smiled impishly adding. - I was waiting for you, beautiful Kermesite...  
-To me?  
\- Of course, who else would I expect? He replied, holding her in both arms and pulling her toward him.  
-No, no ... this is not okay - she could say, visibly stiff.-  
-What is not right? - Replied the interlocutor looking at her in surprise. What? ... Do not you love me anymore?

 

The girl managed to get out of that embrace hard and looked at him shaking her head...

-This is not happening.  
-Are you all right? - Her commander wanted to know, watching her strangely to add. - I was going to assign you a mission, but I can ask another of your sisters...  
-What kind of mission? - Inquired the young woman.-  
-You do not know? - Asked an amused Rubeus, telling her next - You must go to Hikawa Shrine to kill the little girl.

 

Her interlocutor opened her mouth in horror, shook her head, but at that moment she realized that she was inside that ship from which she came from the future. When she was reflected in one of the mirrors, she uttered an exclamation. She wore her old uniform!

-No, I cannot do that. -She could barely answer, adding in a tone between imploring and frightened. - I'm not like this anymore...  
-Like what?" Rubeus asked, still looking at her in surprise and annoyance to exclaim. - Can you tell me what's wrong with you? Ayakashi sisters ... come here. - He ordered -

 

The girl sighed with relief. Her sisters would come and help her to escape. Then the other three passed through their respective mirrors. Each wearing her duty clothes. It was Petz who intervened to want to know.

-What happens master Rubeus?  
-Have you called him master? - Cooan said in surprise.  
-Of course, Kermesite. What should our sister call him? - Bertie replied, looking at her in disbelief.-  
-Your sister is not well. She does not act as usual on her. - His boss told them. -  
-Well, how sorry I am! - Calaverite declared with her usual tinge of sarcasm. - Are you sick dear sister?  
-No, no ... I ... I do not know what's going on, but this is not right. You should not be here. I should not be here neither. She barely stammered.

 

Petzite looked at her sister with a mixture of astonishment and uneasiness. Then she looked at Calaverite who shrugged. After a few moments, the eldest of the sisters told Rubeus.

-We'll take care of this, master...  
-I hope it's not a family legacy. - He said, asserting not without a certain tone of concern. - And that does not happen to you like your mother.  
-Our mother? - Beruche said with an astonished gesture. - She was not well. - She added with regret. - I think losing our father and us going to court has just driven her crazy.  
-Poor Kermesite, - Petzite said in a tone that was soft and sympathetic. - Do not be afraid, little sister, we'll take care of you. Master Wise Man will heal you...

 

That made her shudder in horror at listening to that name, she now denied vigorously with her head as she screamed.

-Do not! The Sage does not. He is to blame for everything ... You must believe me! Bertie, Kalie, Petz ... You have to warn the girls...  
-What girls? - Calaverite was surprised to look at her now, not without concern.-  
-What's the matter? - Bertierite wanted to know with an astonished gesture.-  
-She's crazy - Petzite sighed. - It must be hereditary. Our poor mother ended up very poorly. Our grandmother Kim was not very well either when she got old. And even great-grandmother Kurozuki ... she came from another world with great-grandmother Crimson, and she did not live so much...  
-The dark energy of our planet Nemesis was very harmful, but thanks to the advances of science and the Master Wise Man that was solved long time ago. - Commented Bertierite.-  
-Unfortunately it seems that our poor little sister has inherited some disorders. - Calaverite said. - It's a shame.  
-Take care of her. But don´t let her to interfere. - We have a mission to fulfill. - Sentenced Rubeus in an unpleasant way, leaving through his mirror.-

 

After the departure of their chief there was a thick and uneasy silence. Cooan watched her three sisters with a gesture of disbelief and fear.

-No, this ... I could not be happening. It's over ... She barely managed to stammer.-  
-Come, it will do you good to rest a little - Petzite said to the frightened girl.-  
\- You do not understand. We already passed through this and we left of it. - Replicated the girl.-  
\- What I do not understand is what you're saying. - Bertierite replied, using a cooler tone and habitual in her at least in her time of Ayakashi adding. - You must calm down, we just want to help you.  
-We left this life. I'm married to Tom, you with Roy, we've gone on a honeymoon's trip. - She explained to her sister, leaving her as astonished as the other two.-  
-Roy? Who is Roy? - Bertie could be asked visibly confused to add with a tinge of discomfort. - If it's a joke, it's not funny.  
\- No, it is not ... Do not you remember?" Implored her little sister, almost desperate.-   
-You're distressed Kermesite - Calaverite concluded in a more serious tone. - You'd better go into your room and leave the mission to us.  
-Do not! - She objected to this affirming. - You cannot hurt that girl.  
-We're not going to hurt her. We will kill her quickly. - Smiled sarcastically Bertierite to the horror of her younger sister. - I assure you she will not suffer ...too much.  
-But that's wrong. And what about the Moon warriors, - said the distressed young woman.-  
-You're absolutely right - Calaverite said in a thoughtful voice. - We cannot do it...It will be a mistake.

Cooan looked at her expectantly, she was hopefully now. Maybe her sister had begun to realize. 

-How glad I am to see you again as you really are! - She exclaimed, hugging her.-

 

Although the object of that spontaneous show of affection, turned her away, staring at her in amazement. The same as the others. At last Calaverite added leaving her sister shocked.

-I was going to say we'll have to get rid of them first. A good plan will have to be drawn up. I do not want to fail again because of you. - She said looking now at her older sister.-   
-What do we mean by our fault? - Petz reproached her in turn. - I'd like to see when you've done something on your own.  
-Do not argue - Bertie asked, trying to mediate. - This is not the right moment for that.  
-This is crazy. Do not you see? - Exclaimed Cooan drawing the attention of the rest again.- The White Moon warriors are our friends. They saved us...

 

That made her other sisters stop arguing and watched her with growing uneasiness.

-She's gone completely crazy, - Petzite said. - Girls, help me to get her into her room. Let's see if we can restore her sanity.

 

And in spite of her entreaties and her struggles her other sisters caught her and locked Cooan in her room. Once there they left leaving her alone. Cooan wanted to leave but now she saw nowhere to escape. Then, a tall black figure, covered by a sackcloth, floated before her. Trembling with terror, she could hardly murmur.

-Wise…man  
\- You have a very important mission to fulfill - replied the strange man in a deep tone.-  
-No, I will not, do you hear me? - I will not kill Chibiusa ...- she exclaimed. I swear I will free my sisters from your control.

 

His companion said nothing, he simply opened a large burgundy book that he carried under his right arm. And finally he declared with enigmatic tone.

-I'm not who you think. But I warn you. The evil is still within you, in fact we all carry something inside us. Take care that it does not dominate you.

 

And he showed the frightened girl an image. Right in a mirror of the room. Cooan could see Tom sleeping on the bed in his cabin. She looked at herself, sleeping beside him. Then, her other self-woke up. At least she opened his eyes, but they glowed red. Her face was deformed by a sadistic grimace and she rose from the bed. She looked at her husband lying there defenseless and raising one of her hands made the nails of the same grew to take shape of terrible claws. With a rictus of madness and a laugh she prepared to nail them in the throat of her defenseless victim.

-No, Tom!" - Cooan screamed at the seeing of that.-

 

Without thinking she rushed to that mirror to try to stop that. Now she gasped with a long sigh, rising from the bed. It took her a moment to focus on where she was. Lying in that room, in the ship's cabin. Beside her, her husband apparently slept oblivious to all that, but fortunately unscathed. After breathing in an agitated way, the girl sucked in air slowly and deeply to calm herself. It was still morning. Once more she smiled, watching Tom. The boy breathed rhythmically and softly in the middle of his dream. She stroked his chin and cheek. Then she brushed his hair and ended up giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

\- It was just a nightmare. Thank God. - She said relieved. - My love, I could not stand for something bad to happen to you, and less If I were the responsible and had to blame myself for it.

 

After a few moments to regain her spirits, she fell back, hugging him. At last she fell asleep again, exhausted. Forgetting that bad dream, thinking 

-Nothing could make me as I was before…

 

The next morning the two of them woke up when the boat had already been anchored. After awaking they admired the beautiful view of the natural harbor in which they were. Without loss of time they made their luggage and disembarked.

-We're in Hawaii, at last! - He exclaimed, to the satisfaction of his partner.-

 

However, the girl felt a little stunned. She vaguely remembered having had a nightmare but it could not be cleared in her mind. In fact, she did not remember anything in particular. She sighed, letting him be. This was no time to worry her husband about that. Especially when she saw the joy that filled him, then she smiled.

-Yes, - she said cheerfully. - At last we have arrived ... I really want to enjoy this place.

 

Tom nodded. He had been in charge of reserving one of the bungalows belonging to a hotel. After carrying their luggage there and giving a good tip to the bellman both put in place their things. The bungalow was divided into spacious rooms. A modern kitchen, a bathroom with beautiful green tiles and a large bathtub for two equipped with yacusi. The dining room had excellent views from where they could enjoy an unbeatable view of the white and sandy coast. It also communicated with a large terrace by means of a wide cane door. And finally, the bedroom, which was by far the best room. It was presided over by a large heart-shaped bed, two bedside tables and a large built-in wardrobe. All done in the native way, with branches of interlaced reeds that, despite looking fragile, had great resistance. Cooan marveled at the magnificent view that this room also offered. Through a large window and a door that communicated with the large terrace on the outside. Once the luggage was unpacked and more comfortable Tom asked his wife to walk along the beach, she gladly accepted. On leaving, he made an indication to the waiter who took care of the tourists. It was a signal agreed upon earlier. Tom took his wife's arm to the shore, there was little time for the sun to set. Both of them, hand in hand, walked leisurely along that endless deserted beach, with the only company of some surfer in the distance.

-You do not think it precious - said Cooan, evidently enthusiastic. - The sun, the sea, everything for us!  
-Yes, darling, - Tom replied with a broad smile, - it seems we were at the beginning of time. I hope a prehistoric monster does not come out of the water! – He said in a fake serious way -

 

Cooan looked at him, annoyed that he had broken the wonderful spell that had inspired her, but then she came and laughed and hugged him.

-You're a fool! You look more and more like Roy every time.-  
-Hey! - Tom protested as he laughed. -Do not insult me in that way! - He said as he grabbed his wife by the waist and lifted her in a whirl, twirling with her as she kicked. –

-Laugh at me if you dare, - the girl laughed wildly.-

 

Her husband released her and she splashed him with the seawater that licked the coast, then ran she tried to escape but she was chased by him. He was fast and it did not take too long for him to reach her. The boy tossed her gently into the sand and they rolled, kissing each other in the foamy water. When they finished, he commented, also in a funny tone.

-Another thing we had not thought of. I already told you on the boat. Did you know that Hawaii is called the world capital of tsunamis?  
-Darling, - her partner smiled, looking at him, too, wanting to joke. - I came from Japan. About other things you can give me lessons, but of tsunamis precisely, no, ha, ha! ... In fact it is a Japanese word. The giant wave that breaks in the port. Translated.  
-Touché. - He admitted that he then stood up to comment as they observed some guys with their surfboards. - I think this is the coast of Kona. In the brochure it is advisable to visit the town of Kailua. It has interesting buildings and historic areas.  
-Now you speak like my sister Bertie! - Laughed his interlocutor nodding to add jovial. - Of course. Tomorrow we could go. Although it is getting late now.  
-Well, maybe we could use it for dinner. Do not you think? - The boy proposed.

 

She nodded with visible desire. Certainly so much frolic and the excitement of the trip had made her being hungry. Without waiting another moment, his solicitous husband lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bungalow. Once at the entrance, Tom said with feigned solemnity.

-Mrs. Rodney, would you do me the honor of letting yourself drive in? - She nodded amusedly and the boy crossed the threshold with Cooan in his arms and laid her on the bed. -

 

The girl saw on a table in the middle of the bedroom a few glasses with plates and two candles arranged to illuminate an exquisite dinner. Near the bed she also noticed a screen on which was a cane skirt and a garland of flowers that formed a necklace, typical of those islands.

\- Do you want to have dinner already, sweetheart? - Tom proposed.  
\- By all means, but before we see that beautiful sunset, please. - She asked her. -

 

He agreed with a slight nod. After watching the sunset over the horizon, in the beautiful waters that bathed the coast, Cooan lay on the bed facing the ceiling, she was completely happy. At that moment, she wished that time would not pass. Joking with herself maybe she could give a call to Setsuna and ask her that. Meanwhile, Tom left her for a few moments knowing that the girl felt full. Then he asked her again to get up and accompany him to dinner.

-Come on honey, I promise you'll like it - he assured her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.-

 

His wife smiled and got up, they both had dinner and it was, everything was delicious. Then she went behind the screen, took off her bathing suit and put on her skirt and collar. Only with this did her body come out of the screen and came dancing in the manner of the Hawaiians to Tom. Cooan sat on his knees and they kissed each other, then he took off her picturesque outfit and they both lay on the bed. The boy stripped himself of his clothes. At last, once they had finished, she confessed to her husband with a broad and dazzling smile.

-I'm so happy now that I do not want time to pass!"

-I understand you very well - he replied as he stroked her. - Everything we've been through seems so distant now. But we must go ahead, sure that life still holds many great things on store for us...  
-You're right - Cooan admitted, - when we get back we have our job and eventually, who knows, maybe a lot of kids.  
-Well! He laughs, - we're already working hard on that, do not you think? - Your interlocutor agreed on that, certainly they did! - And she also laughed. -

 

The cool night had already fallen on them, they decided to try to sleep to begin to know the island the next day. When the sun's warm rays dawned, they were awakened at once. They both got up fresh, without any laziness, washed and went out to breakfast at a nearby canteen. They ordered a hearty breakfast made from milk, coconuts and other tropical fruits accompanied by toast and the famous locomoco. -

-This is a lot! - Cried the girl.

He watched this exotic rice dish, with hamburger, pork and a fried egg on top, among other foods.

-It's a very typical dish here - Her husband informed her adding - If you cannot I'll eat it.  
-You're going to sit down and your belly is going to be plenty - his wife warned.  
\- Well, I may not finish it, though I think of Roy and his brother. Ha, ha! ... They would enjoy it with this.

 

His wife agreed. In fact they were eating with great appetite, giving good account of almost everything, when Tom proposed to Cooan.

\- Would you like to rent a sailboat and take a tour around the island?  
-Of course! - She said, quite excited, - it must be exciting.  
-Good! - Tom exclaimed excitedly to confide in a row. - Since my childhood I always wanted to sail the South Seas. Well, even if it was just sailing a little near the coast and we're in Hawaii, not in Java. Cooan laughed as she listened. - Yes, yes, it is true, - he assured her, trying to be serious, but without success, - is that I really liked pirate movies, really.  
\- I imagine you as a pirate and it is funny!" - replied the girl without being able to avoid the laughter.  
\- Yes? Replied the young man who smiled rather maliciously and began to tickle his wife, - but now you're going to laugh, you'll see how I get my paw on the stick. -  
-Stop Tom! - She protested weeping with laughter - that everyone looks at us...  
\- Lets them have a look- he said nonchalantly as he tried to bite her ear. -

 

After a few minutes playing they finally calmed down and with the amused looks of all the customers on them they left the canteen. They headed for the marina that was only two hundred meters away. Along the way Tom told his wife quite enthusiastically.

-We will rent one with three masts, with very large white candles and a siren in the bow...  
-You are asking for too much. Aren´t you? - She asked, rather amused by the occurrences of her husband. - Maybe they only have a few small boats to go around the beach.  
-Come on Cooan! do not spoil my dream!. - He protested jocularly, simulating some disappointment. –

 

She shook her head. Well, if that's what the boy wanted. Now they were holding hands again, and they were about to reach the harbor when someone came running up to them. He seemed to run away from something because he constantly looked back. He had one of his hands under his dark shirt as if he held something under her. In his run over he could not help but bump into Tom and Cooan. These, still stunned, were not able to utter a word. The stranger, a young man with island features, looked at them with true terror reflected in his eyes. He got up and ran without even an apology. When they stood up, Tom was the first to react, and he did it in anger.

"-There must always be some idiot who does not look where he's going ... are you all right darling?" He asked Cooan, wiping off his shorts. -  
-Yes, do not worry, nothing has happened to me. I just got a little sand stained. - Answered the girl -

Although from a distance he observed, a man also with features characteristic of the inhabitants of Hawaii, but of middle age. He was among palm trees and looked at them severely...

-Connie! Is anything wrong? - Tom asked.-

 

The young woman was distracted by looking at her husband, and when she looked at that other individual he was no longer there. In truth, she could not see him. She said nothing and decided that it would be better to clean her clothes, but as she finished shaking the remaining sand, she realized that there was something on the floor. It was a mostly rectangular shape the size of a fist, with a dark brown color pulling ebony that made it easy to distinguish from the white sandy soil. As she approached and lifted it she realized that it was a figure, it seemed a craft representation of those native idols that she had seen in the postcards.

-Look at this, Tom. It must be from that man, he will have lost it by colliding with us.  
-We can go and give it back to him, but at the speed he ran we would be a hard time catching him. - Bah! - He exclaimed unconcernedly, it must be one of those figures that sell to tourists, it will not be worth much.  
-And if you're wrong? - Cooan asked, somewhat worried, - that man seemed very frightened. As soon as he saw us I noticed his eyes. He was running from someone, I'm sure, that's why he looked back and did not avoid us. We should find him and give him back this - she gestured with the idol in her right hand. -  
-Or maybe he stole it and was running away from the police or the owner - Tom mused. - We'd better find a police station and give it to him. If it is his, he will seek him, if he is a thief, so he will not take it.  
\- I think its best - she agreed, seeming anxious to solve that. - Let's do it as soon as possible, lest they think we've stolen it from us ... besides, I think someone was watching us.- Said then girl with concerned expression in her face.-  
\- Who? - Her husband wanted to know, looking in all directions. Is he here?  
\- I do not know, he seemed a man a little bit older than us. He looked at us from these palm trees. –She indicated pointing to that plant formation.-  
\- I did not see anyone then. - He said with a shrug. - Anyway, he could be a curious who only passed by. Although it is best that we do we have said. I do not want us to look for complications, and less on our honeymoon.

 

So they both ran to the nearest police station inside the island. When they were on the road they felt once more as if someone were watching them. Tom was on guard, his prevention was successful, a man jumped on him as he passed a few palm trees, and the boy easily avoided and hit him with a kick that threw him to the ground. It was the individual from before.

-Why are you attacking us? - Cried Tom furiously. - What do you want?

 

The man looked puzzled as he blew from his nose, only succeeded in saying in a trembling voice.

-The idol, return it to me...  
-I do not know what you're talking about - the boy lied, folding his arms. -  
-I know you have it, I stumbled upon you a moment ago and I lost it ...- He pointed to Cooan who looked back at him in confusion and worried - you have it! Give it back! -Insisted that guy who tried to stand up to her but her husband stepped on his way with angry expression. -...  
-You try to touch my wife and I'll break your face! - He threatened the stranger, causing him to retreat. -  
-You do not understand, it is very important that you give it to me. You do not know what you have in your hands. - The man kept insisting, his voice growing more desperate. -  
\- I only see a guy who must be a thief and he's come back for his booty - Tom replied. - Let's go to the police and we'll clear everything up."  
\- Give it to me! - Shouted the man next to lose the nerves - you are “haole”, you do not know how things are here.  
-Tom, - said Cooan, somewhat nervous, but trying to overcome and calm the tense situation - you'd better give it and go. I do not want to get into trouble.  
-What if you stole it and the police accused us of accomplices? - Someone could see us give it to you ... not to mention! ...  
-Why is it so important? - asked the young woman turning now to that guy who almost trembled. - What does that idol mean that makes you so afraid?

 

The man seemed confused, as if he wanted to answer the question but something prevented him from doing so. At last he gave an answer to expectant Cooan.

-Whoever has that idol puts his soul in danger because the demons will come for him.  
-Look, my friend, do not give us children's stories - Tom said with a smile of disbelief. - Besides, do not worry about it. We know how to deal with demons, I can assure you. And if it is so dangerous, why do you want to have it?  
-I am a priest, - said the man who seemed calmer, - only I and my caste can carry it without problems. But I do not have much time left. Please, give me back the idol. - He insisted again in a calmer way.-

 

The girl seemed to hesitate, she was about to take the statuette out of her purse when they heard voices coming toward them.

-I've been found, dammit! - The man howled at the astonishment of Tom and Cooan. - Please, I beg you, you must return it to me tonight on the beach near the breakwater! - And without giving them time or even to reply, the man fled, leaving them both astonished.-

 

As soon as that guy ran out, the murmur of those voices slowly disappeared until nothing was heard. Tom looked cautiously from the parapet that provided a small wall but could not see anyone.

-I do not understand who or from whom he has fled, there is no one there, - he said to his wife with a shrug. -  
-Let's go back to the bungalow, I do not want to stay here to find out - Cooan asked visibly uneasily. –

 

He was also eager to return, so that both returned to their house and there the girl took the idol leaving him on a table.

-What are we going to do Tom? - She asked hesitantly. -  
-I have no idea, - he replied with the same feeling. - All I know is that I will feel happy when we can get rid of this thing. - As soon as we rest, we will go to the police...  
-I do not know, there's something about this statuette I do not like. – Answered his wife.- 

 

And to underline hers words, she looked apprehensively at that figure as if it were a time bomb.

\- We should call the Five O. - He allowed himself to say with a half-smile, trying to cheer his wife. - Surely they solve it.  
-Five O? What is that? - inquired the girl.  
-A group of special cops, - Tom said, and then smiled, admitting. - Well, it was actually an old television series. I saw it when I was little.  
\- I do not know how you can joke at a time like this, - she objected.-  
-Let's go honey ... Nothing has happened so serious.- He tried to justify himself by laying his hands on his wife's shoulders to whisper it with conciliatory tones.- If you worry so much we will get rid of the figurine now.  
-Then let's go tonight to the place where he told us,- Cooan asked him, - we give him that object and well will have peace ...  
-Well, we'll wait here until the night, I would not want whatever that guy fled from would get on us. 

 

His wife agreed to that. They waited in a somewhat tense fashion for the agreed time, then headed there. Cooan took the statuette and put it in her bag. When they arrived only the sound of the waves breaking against the coast was heard, both approached with great caution.

-We must go quietly - Tom told his wife, - they might be stalking.  
-Who? - She replied, looking around, unable to see anyone.-  
-I do not know, but somebody, - the boy whispered. - You never know.  
-It's true, well, then I'd better turn to “Justiciera” just in case. -  
-No, with the transformation you would bring light and they might see you at a great distance. - Her husband warned her. -

 

Cooan then became aware of it. The transformation was very showy and that used to like a lot, but in this case was not too useful. So they decided to approach more slowly and shielding themselves in the palms and other types of vegetation able to provide them protection. When they arrived there was no one, they waited for a while and the stranger did not appear.

-That guy has played with us, - he feared, starting to get angry. –  
-Let's give him a little more time, - she said, trying to calm her husband down. - Maybe they've followed him and he tried to fool them.  
-Maybe, we'll wait fifteen more minutes and if he doesn`t come we'll go to the police.  
-It's okay, I'm starting to get fed up of this - Cooan agreed.-

 

The fifteen minutes passed and they decided to leave. As she made her way back, she noticed something in the thicket. They approached and saw with horror that it was the man they had been with, it seemed that he was dead, as if strangled.

-Oh no! What are we going to do? - Cooan exclaimed, frightened. –  
-We'll have to tell the police - Tom said, frightened as well. -Come on!

 

They ran out of there and then arrived to the police station. Tom came in like a breath and denounced what was happening.

-There's a dead man on the beach! Please! Come quickly!

 

Immediately two local police officers escorted the couple in a Jeep to the beach. When they arrived they illuminated the area that the woman pointed out to them.

-There, there, look – Following her instructions both agents stepped out of the vehicle, wielding their weapons with precaution.-

 

However. After a while to make sure that there was nothing suspicious or suspect were stuffed and searched the place, but found nothing.

-Listen, ma'am, - one of the cops said to Cooan, annoyed enough. - We're not for this kind of joking.  
-But I assure you we saw him, he was right there - Tom insisted. -  
-Would not it be that they have confused the place?" Asked the other policeman who seemed more understanding. - Being here at night, in a place that you did not know, that could be the explanation.   
-It's here, I'm sure - said the convinced young woman despite everything. - They must have taken him...  
-Of course - replied the other policeman sarcastically, adding with a mocking voice - this will be a conspiracy. -  
\- Listen, my friend - Tom told him, while he was already getting angry. - Do not talk to my wife like that! - That man was dead right here, I saw him too. And if it is not now it will be because they have taken it.  
\- No, you listen - the policeman replied sullenly. - This is a very serious thing, first you call us saying that a murder has been committed. It takes only ten minutes to return and now there is no corpse. We could arrest you for this. You are lying to the police and have turned us away from our usual surveillance.  
-We saw him, really. - Cooan said, trying to reassure us. - Why would we lie to you? - We were here on our Honeymoon. What do we gain from this? You see, it all started with a kind of idol that man lost when he stumbled against us.  
\- With you? - The most cooperative policeman was surprised to add surprise. - Then you had already met the alleged murderer.  
\- Yes, well - she could answer that now she was confused. -

 

Now Cooan regretted talking so much. It seemed that the more she wanted to clear things up, the more she messed them up, but it was too late to turn back so she told them what had happened.

-Lady! - Cried the other agent. - What they should have done was go to the police from the beginning, they would have saved themselves trouble, and so would we. Have you got that statuette here?

 

She nodded, opening the purse, but to her surprise and horror the figurine was not there. Cooan would swear that she kept her inside when she left the bungalow, but perhaps with the rush did not close the zipper either or fell into the apartment. Tom looked at her in surprise.

-I do not know what could have happened. - The embarrassed girl said, at the disapproval glances of both agents.

 

The two policemen looked at each other in disbelief, that did not seem to convince them, the most hostile of them was about to say something when Tom noticed marks on the ground.

-Look there, that's footprints, and it looks like they've dragged something along. - Do you see it? -He pointed to the ground, partially illuminated by the faint light coming from the glare of the agents' lanterns. -  
-That's right - said the kindly policeman who immediately asked his burly companion. - Look, focus there. – 

Both agents shined their lanterns where Tom pointed them out, and they were able to verify the veracity of his words.

-That does not mean anything, Mc Garrett! - Snapped the toughest cop. - Those prints may have been there for some time.  
-Nothing to lose by following them, - said Tom. -  
\- We're wasting time - said this policeman irritably, - and that's enough.  
-But if it is true that they have murdered someone and we do not check it properly it would be on us - interrupted his companion with a warning tone, - we would be in grave error. There may be nothing at last, but it is our duty to make sure.  
-All right - replied the other reluctantly. -Let's follow those tracks. Let's hope we are not acting as idiots.

 

The two policemen with Tom and Cooan climbed into the jeep and slowly made their way along the beach. The tracks followed the sand until it ended with the first buds of grass that marked the border with the coast. The vehicle stopped and the policeman impatiently told them.

-Well, what now? ... There are no tracks to follow and from here the weeds begin, we cannot go with the jeep.  
-Then we can continue on foot, - Tom suggested. -  
-Hey, my friend! - replied the policeman rather irritated - we have already lost enough time, we will not leave the vehicle here to enter in that vegetation in search of who knows what. I recommend that you return to your hotel and leave this matter.  
-And if they have taken the corpse through the forest? - Cooan insisted. - Please, you should check it out.  
\- We'll do it, but if we do not find anything we'll have to leave, we're the only patrol around here and we should inspect other parts of the island - explained the police more willing to help them. -  
\- Very well, - agreed Tom more conciliatorily now, - we'll help you look for ... let's go Cooan ...-

 

The four of them stepped into that thicket of scrub, they walked for fifteen minutes without seeing anything abnormal. At last the police decided to suspend the search.

-If you want, we can give you a ride to your hotel ...- Proposed the kindest of the policemen. -  
-Thank you, - Cooan replied, - we really do not want to go back alone.  
-And the next time they call the police, try to make it right, - growled the other officer irritably. -

 

Tom was quite annoyed by the tone of that policeman but decided to keep quiet so as not to complicate matters. Since it was late and they have no desire to walk, it was better not to make the agent angrier. So after a few minutes the jeep left them at the doors of the hotel. They were both very tired and went to their apartment. There, indeed, was that statue. Cooan apologized to her husband as she held her in one of her hands with a thoughtful expression.

 

-I would have sworn I put it in my bag before I left.  
-Well, Connie. Let it be, with the excitement you possibly forget it. - Tom said, adding something annoying now, especially for not being able to rent the boat. - I hope that tomorrow we can finally enjoy our trip. As if none of this had happened.  
-C'mon darling! - Her wife encouraged him trying to dedramatize - I thought you have found this exciting.  
-I've had enough emotions for the rest of my life before I come here, deep down I'm just a quiet farmer. - He could tell a slight smile. -  
-Well, you're my farmer! - Cooan smiled as she left the idol on the table and regaining good humor embraced her husband. - Now, if you feel like it, we're going to make small farm products.

 

Both threw themselves on the bed laughing and trying to undress as they forgot the tension of the day, then they noticed a slight vibration that was increasing. At one point the whole room trembled, they both hugged in fear, Tom got up and told his wife.

-An earthquake! - We have to get out of here, come on Connie! - He grabbed her hand and ran out. -

 

She took one last look at the room and thought she saw the idol shimmer green. But she could not be sure about it anymore as Tom dragged her out of the room. When they went out the earthquake seemed to stop. When they made sure that there seemed no danger they re-entered and Cooan asked her husband.

-What was that?  
-I think it must have been a seismic tremor ... its normal, these islands are in places with volcanic activity. An underwater eruption may have caused it. We should ask. There may be a tsunami alert.

 

She nodded. Although, after knocking on the door of the reception desk and informing him of what had happened, the man shrugged his shoulders.

-We have not noticed anything here. And no guest has come to say that something similar has happened to him.

 

So after allowing a few minutes to make sure that nothing happened the couple returned to their bungalow. Once they entered Cooan looked at that idol and thought she remembered.

-On leaving I thought the statue was shining,- she confessed, pointing to the figurine that now seemed nothing abnormal, was still on the table as they left. - In a green color.  
-It would have been your imagination ... the lights were moving and reflected on it - Tom replied with his classic clarifying tone that this time convinced his wife. - Come on, let's go to sleep, with all this mess I have been taken away from the desire of ..., you know, that. - He added rather annoyed. -

 

The same thing happened to her so that they fell asleep at last, and at dawn the next day they woke up ready to solve that enigma.

-Come on Connie, it's time to get up, - Tom snapped as she tugged it gently.-  
-It is a pity. I am so comfortable in bed - the girl yawned. - But you're right. - She conceded and when she got up the first thing the girl did was look at her bedside table, she was afraid that the idol would have disappeared but it was still there, just as she had left it last night. - Good thing, she's still there - sighed visibly relieved -...  
-Of course it’s still there - her husband said in a slightly burlesque tone. - Who do you think it was going to take it? -  
\- I do not care about anything, since yesterday, I think anything is possible. - She replied, though now she felt a little silly to have harbored such fears. -  
-We're going to solve all this, you'll see how he'll have a rational explanation, - Tom argued with his usual pragmatism. - Honey, let's have breakfast.

 

They both left their apartment. This time Cooan made sure to take the statuette. After arriving at a nearby coffee shop they asked for a hearty breakfast. They were about to start it when three locally-looking guys approached them, one took Tom's plate and said it in a rather inconsiderate tone.

-This is a lot for you. - Haole. I think I'll have to help...  
-No need, mahalo ...- he replied in the native language, clarifying later. - Thank you very much, I really have a lot of appetite - Tom replied, retaining his calm and ironic tone. -  
\- I think the same. For you it's a lot, - said another, who took the orange juice from Cooan. - You're biting off more than you can swallow. -  
-Listen, please, let us have breakfast in peace - she said with all her best manners. -  
\- Do not worry baby - said another with slyness. - You do not have to continue with this loser, you have us. We are real men.  
-You're a bigmouth, man, - the boy replied with a half-smile that his wife did not like, for she presaged that her husband was starting to get very angry. - Have you ever been taught manners at home?  
\- Take it easy, Tom - she said rather uneasily -  
\- What a fear! - Said another, adding with a sneer, - the baby is going to be angry...  
-I'm going to have to break your face,- replied Tom, making an effort to sound calm, - unless you get out of here, clowns, and let us have breakfast in peace.  
-You will not say that outside ... haole - threatened the third individual.-   
-No, I'm warning you here. Outside I will give you a beating. - Answered Tom adding in acid tone. - You are only three packs, enormous yes, but no brain.  
-Now you're going to find out who have the brain, you stupid! - One of them furious replied, throwing Tom a fist.-

 

This one blocked the attack and retorted with an elbow to the face of his opponent that managed to stun him, then he went on the attack kicking the knees of the other two. Taking advantage of the fact that they were all aching from the blows he and Cooan hurried out of there, pursued by these individuals once they recovered. To their misfortune they came to a dead end by a high stone wall and those guys blocked their way approaching with a badly smiles.

-Now you see, - one of the men threatened. - We're going to crush you!  
\- I would not be so sure - Tom replied, then whispered to his wife. - Are you ready?  
-Yes, I'm ready, I'll have your back. - She nodded decisively. -

 

The individuals began their attack but between Tom and Cooan were able to deal with them easily. The boy successfully blocked the clumsy kick of one of these individuals using his leg to push and knock down from one punch to another. She in turn threw a kick to the chest of the rest that knocked him down. Although these guys tried to attack, they were not fast enough to hit them. It was clear that their training in the fight made them far superior. In the end, their attackers fled without warning before escaping.

-That idol is not for the profane to have, you will pay dearly.

 

Once their aggressors were lost in the distance Tom said between gasps to catch the air.

\- Well, at least we're fine, but if we continue this way all the island's fanatical locals will throw themselves at us. I do not know what to think about that damn idol anymore. I begin to believe that it must really be important.  
-We have to find out why everyone wants to take it away. - Cooan agreed. - Before anything happens to us, but who could we ask? ... I dare not go to the police again.  
-I have no idea Connie, all I know is that we should leave that statuette before it creates us more trouble.  
-No, not a good idea, - she said surprisingly, clinging to the idol. - No, we should not turn it in. Surely they would follow after us anyway.  
\- But what's so interesting about it now? - Her husband wondered as he reached out to try to grasp that statue, but he was surprised that his wife had taken it away from him. -  
-I'll take good care of him, do not worry, - she said rather abruptly. -

 

Tom was puzzled, it seemed a strange reaction. However Cooan smiled immediately at him as if she wanted to apologize for that foolish outburst and he decided not to insist ,on changing the subject to ask his wife.

-Lets go to the bungalow, honey, see if we can spend some time on the beach.

 

The girl seemed to welcome the proposal more calmly but Tom missed something in the look of his wife. Her eyes seemed to give off a strange glow. The boy blamed it on the reflection of the sun. He let it be and finally came to the beach without any setback, there Cooan seemed to be as always. Even more affectionate than usual, when she reminded him of his desire to rent a boat.

-It's true, - he said, - that I've got all this mess and I did not remember,- he said, feeling more cheerful. - We're going to the harbor right now, and this time I hope we do not run into any weird people.

 

And his wish was fulfilled, for this time there were no incidents. Once they were at the port, Tom asked the owner of the rental boats, an island chubby individual, how much for renting a boat. He took a few moments to respond.

-I can rent that one from there, I hope you like it. - He pointed to a magnificent three- masted sailing ship. -  
-It's perfect, - answered the enthusiastic boy, - I like it, and how much do you want for it?  
-About five hundred dollars an hour, sir. He replied with some reluctance, leaving Tom open-mouthed. -  
-It's too much for us, I'm afraid I cannot afford it so much, - said the boy, quite impressed. -  
-You can rent a cheaper one, - the man replied again with the same reluctance. -  
-Yes, - Tom was quite disappointed but there was no other solution. – I´ll see which has...

 

Then Cooan intervened, addressing the man in a very confident tone.

-You could leave it to us cheaper. My husband and I would very much like to sail on that boat. Please. - She asked him in a voice, in Tom's judgment, excessively mellow. -  
-I cannot miss, I'm sorry, it's a very expensive ship and I have to take advantage of it. - Opposed that guy. –  
-Maybe I'd better look at other ships around here. - Insisted the boy wanting to end the matter as soon as possible.-

 

And as her husband walked a few yards to examine other sailboats Cooan came closer to the owner of the boats. The girl touched the idol with one hand and it seemed that this gave her an unknown strength that prompted her to say.

-I'm sure that if I ask you, you will not be able to refuse. - And then he stared into the eyes of the man who began to stammer. -  
-Well ... maybe I've been a little rushed, I could give you a discount. - How about four hundred and fifty an hour?  
-Do not be such a miser, - she replied confidently, declaring in a convinced tone, - that ship costs no more than a hundred.  
-Are you crazy? - The man said almost telling it to himself, - that does not even give you a chance to climb into it.-  
-Are you sure? - She questioned him and in doing so now the tone of the girl sounded quite threatening, she showed a part of the idol to the man, it shone with a greenish tone...

 

When he saw that he blanched in terror, trembling, and in a choked voice he could say as he walked away from Cooan stumbling over the dock screaming.

-Do it, do what you want with the ship, but stay away from me!

 

Tom was surprised by that shout, he returned quickly from looking at the other boats. He tried to talk to the man but he ran out of there. Cooan smiled back at her husband keeping the idol, but that was a mischievous smile. Anyway the boy could not see it. Nor had he been able to witness closely what had happened between that man and his wife, who, turning to him, was completely normal and said in a cheerful tone.

-All has been settled honey. That man has been very kind, we can leave.  
-I do not understand - Tom replied, looking at his wife wide-eyed. - What happened to him? - He was scared, what did you do to him to be like this?  
-Me? Nothing - Cooan’s face expressed surprise when he answered. - I only asked him to lower the price. But stop worrying Tom, did not you want to sail on this boat? Well, we have it, you should rejoice - She smiled with a satisfied expression to his husband as if that were the most natural thing in the world. - Come on! He had surely thought that, for us being tourists, He could increase the price but I told him that I would speak with the authorities.  
\- Yes, that should be. You're right, - he sighed, not understanding but feeling happy deep inside for that bargain - we're going to leave now...

 

Both got on the boat and released moorings, the sea was calm, the sunset sun reflected in quite calm waters. The boy was steering the rudder with ease, he looked like an accomplished navigator. She sat on the deck letting her legs hang so the water would cool them.

-Be careful, Cooan, there are many sharks in these waters, - Tom warned, almost more in jest than anything else-  
-Do not worry, - she said without seeming frightened, asserting with complete confidence, - nothing will happen to me.

 

Her husband was surprised by this confidence but did not give more importance to the matter. They sailed for an entire hour traveling the waters, they reached a point where they could not see the coast anymore. Tom decided that it was time to go back, but Cooan asked him to sail out to sea for a few more minutes.

-Leave me the helm, I'd like to take it a little, - she asked with almost enthusiasm as a little girl. -  
-Of course - said her husband amused by the look of childish desire on his wife´s face, but added something more serious - but only for a little while, eh? We have to go back.  
-Sweetheart, it will only be a moment,- Cooan smiled with a strange twinkle in her eyes as she took charge of the rudder with great skill, which also surprised the boy, who, of course, did not expect that. - We'll get there soon ...- She whispered without being heard.

 

After a few minutes in which he delighted watching his wife at the controls of the boat Tom decided that it was already quite late and approached the young woman to ask him to return the helm, but she refused with a smile while saying.

-It does not need honey. Look, there's the island right there, I can take the boat to the port.

 

In fact, land was visible not far from its position. Tom could not understand, it must have taken at least an hour to return, perhaps he had gone wrong or navigated in circles. The truth is that he had to admit that Cooan was a much better sailor than he was. At last they seemed to approach a great beach. It was a part of the island that the boy certainly did not recognize and put that suspicion in the knowledge of his wife.

-I think this area is not the port area. We should do cabotage until we find her, Connie.  
-I know what I'm doing, - was her now dry response that did not even flinch at the helm. - It's here.  
-But what do you want? - He was surprised, more and more alarmed by these abrupt changes of character. - Here we cannot be, if we keep coming closer we will run aground, do not be a girl give me the helm! - He asked for it more forcefully now. -

 

She ignored him completely and the boy then, with his patience exhausted, tried to take the helm but the girl pushed him away with a strong enough. When he recoiled and wanted to come and ask her why she had done that, her gaze frightened him, it was not at all like the Cooan he knew.

-What's happening to you? Have you lost your mind? Tom asked, stunned and very worried. - It's for that idol, right? He seemed to guess by urging his wife. - You must throw it overboard.

 

And as she seemed almost in a trance and still not paying the slightest attention, Tom tried to take the idol to Cooan but she, without a second thought, struck him with a beam of energy while glowed with an intense green glow. The young man fell to the floor of the boat between surprised, frightened and confused. Then he saw them approach a canoe with several natives. They rowed together at one end and another on that primitive vessel, which at one point reached the ship. These individuals boarded and imprisoned the boy. They spoke to each other in an unknown language and then turned to Cooan in the same language. Tom was surprised when she seemed to understand them and took the idol out of her clothes, exposing it to them. Suddenly all the natives, even those who held the boy, who let go of him, knelt before her looking at the ground and then fell down. They rose and held their captive again, who was paralyzed by surprise and disbelief, or perhaps something alien or unknown which prevented him from move. Then they climbed the canoe. Cooan went up by herself and the natives took them to shore. As soon as she arrived, she was expected by an entire tribe, apparently decorated for a celebration. The same scene of submission was repeated when the young woman showed the idol. Then she made her way through the crowd to a kind of altar, where she deposited the little statue to be surrounded by a group of women. She was stripped and dressed in native clothing while two people husks dragged Tom into a wooden cage. They ignored his shouts of protest and threat and left him there.

-What are you going to do to us? What happens to my wife? Do not you speak my language? Bloody sons of bitches!

 

He screamed angrily as he tried to break the bars, but they were more resilient than they seemed. When Tom calmed down, at the uselessness of his cries, he heard a voice, looked back he saw another cage. There was a middle-aged man.

-My disciple warned you, he told you to return the idol. This was inevitable. - He sentenced. -  
-What is happening here? Who are you?- Tom asked, not out of his astonishment. -  
-Just a priest.- That does not matter now ... - His interlocutor said.-  
\- And that individual that came to us?- Asked the young man in amazement.-   
-I have already told you. My apprentice, "said the man.

 

As he saw that he was not going to get much information, the concerned boy changed the subject and asked.

-Why does my wife act like this?-  
-She has been subjugated by the evil power of the statuette. It is something diabolical, as my disciple already told you. It is able to awake the darker side of each of us.  
-But nothing has happened to me, I do not understand.  
-The statuette chooses the weakest person or person who has had misconduct or a greater relationship with the forces of darkness in the past. If at any time you have served the forces of evil you cannot resist their power.  
-It's as if that think owns you,- the now horrified Tom deduced.-  
-Something like that, if your wife was a servant of the power of evil, she will be unconsciously attracted to the idol, it will awaken that part of herself that she believed extinguished.  
-How can we free her? Removing the statue, right?- Said Tom.-  
-Yes, but you must not worry about that, she has already served their interests, the same evil power that controls her will release her soon  
-Goodness! That is good to know - Sighed the boy much more relieved.-

 

But the man shook his head and looked very worried to answer in a low tone.

-Do not rejoice, for that is much worse. She is still useful, when released from the power of the statue your wife will regain her consciousness and she will be the woman you know, but then, she will be sacrificed.

 

That horrible revelation made Tom open his mouth in horror. He could scarcely exclaim.

-No, that cannot be! , We have to prevent it. We have to get out of here.  
-That will not be easy, we must wait until nightfall.  
-And what if they sacrifice her in the meantime?- The boy feared. -  
-They cannot do it until the new day dawns. Calm down, as long as that time comes they will treat her like a princess. In addition, it will not be here where they do it but at the top of the volcano. -He pointed far away, there, high up there was a large summit that ended in a huge crater.-  
-But how will we free ourselves?- Said Tom, - these bars are very resilient.

-Leave it to me. - The man smiled for the first time to add in a more confident voice. - Do not worry about anything else and rest until the night.  
-I would like you to tell me what the hell is going on here and who you are.- His interlocutor asked him that he would not calm down so easily. -  
-I told you, a priest ...- It was the elusive response he received. -  
-I do not know why, but I think you can tell me a lot more,- Tom said, scrutinizing this guy with an inquiring look. -  
-I see you're smart, that's fine. I will tell you. I am one of the custodian priests of the great fire God. That evil idol was kept in a sacred chamber, so it could not hurt anyone, but one night an ambitious priest who claimed to be king of the village stole it for his evil purposes. He managed to corrupt the hearts of many people who followed him. We were able to expel them from our island by appealing to our gods and we managed to recover that idol. They fled here, but soon they reorganized and tried to recover that damn statuette. Together with one of my disciples I had to flee with her to put her out of reach. To secure our possibilities I gave it to my apprentice and we separated. But he was tracked down and pursued. When he met you for the first time, he warned you to give it back. You should have listened to him.  
-What would I know?- Tom defended himself, justifying himself. - I thought he was a thief.  
-Unfortunately, I came too late. He lost his life when he wanted to join you to recover it. They caught me and brought me here. I was more useful to them alive. And now we are in a minority, it would be a miracle that we could get out of here alive. - His counterpart said in a tone that was not optimistic.-  
-Damn it!- The boy mumbled shaking with rage. - If any of my friends were here, They would end all those guys in a moment. They have enormous strength, but I'm just an ordinary human.  
-Well, you do not have any of your friends here,- the priest replied calmly, "so you must make the best of yourself if you want to save yourself and rescue the person you love. Remember you have a great latent force within you. You must know how to take advantage of it. Trust yourself.  
-I will, I can fight, even if I'm not a super warrior or superhuman. But, if only I had my sword here. -He lamented remembering his magnificent katana. -  
-You will not need any sword.- Said the priest - In fact the only weapons you need are already with you. The love you feel for your wife and the very power you possess within you.  
-Power?- Inquired the stunned boy.- What power?  
-You've faced the forces of evil before. Am I wrong?- His companion asked.-  
-How do you know that?...  
-I have some skills to see in people's hearts. And you have a virtuoso, - the priest told him, trying to cheer him up. - Come on, be patient, the darkest hour is just before dawn. And now, it is going to be darker…

 

In fact, the sun was setting on the horizon and the shadows of the great mountain began to lengthen. In a few minutes the penumbra would cover the whole island. A few yards away, a group of natives armed with spears and long curved knives lit a fire, apparently to stand guard there. Tom waited anxiously for the sunset. At last the last reflections of the evening were losing. The darkness, only broken by the glow of the fire, had been thrown over them.

-Now what?- The boy asked between anxious and worried. - It's night time but these guys are glued to us and do not take our eyes off.  
-You wait and see,- said his captive companion confidently. -

 

The priest took a small pouch out of his clothes and made his way to the guardians with shouts and interpellations in his mother tongue with which he drew his attention. They were four that approached to them, then threw the bag to the bonfire, the contact with the flames occurred an explosion and bursts of light emerged from there as if they were fireworks. The natives, visibly bewildered, ran to cover themselves.

-It's time to escape,- the priest said to a startled Tom. - Come on!- With amazing ease, he manipulated the cage to open it saying. Let's get out of here! - He paused as he opened the stunned boy. -

 

Both the young man and the mysterious individual ran out of their cages sheltered by the confusion of these fireworks. They were covered in the thicket shortly before they ceased and the fire crackled normally.

-Very good. We have come out of the cages, but now these guys will look for us, and I do not think that here we find many places to hide. - The boy stated in a voice tone markedly pessimistic.  
-Leave that to me,- the priest reassured him with a confident tone, - I will attract their attention, you must rescue your wife and retrieve the idol.- Come on, hurry up! We do not have much time left.  
-But if it's just evening,- said the surprised boy, pleading more confidently, - we still have several hours.  
-I am afraid young friend that here the time does not pass just like in your world .- Said man enigmatically .-  
-What are you talking about? This is not Mars,- said Tom, who checked his wristwatch and watched in amazement as it was after four in the morning. - This is not possible. He shook his head. What happened?"  
-Do not ask questions and do what I told you,- said the mysterious guy, encouraged him. - Come on, have courage and good luck.

 

The alluded decided to do what that man told him, if he was in that situation was because he had not trusted him before, so he was not going to make the same mistake twice. He stepped out of the vegetation while the priest shouted on his tongue to entice the guards. The improvised plan worked and Tom was able to advance along a path that led to the village, apparently there was no one. He came to a dimly lit hut inside, cautiously peered out a window and saw his wife sitting in a chair and motionless, the girl almost looked like a statue. Noticing that no one was around, he entered the hut and tried to talk to Cooan.

-Honey, are you okay? Come on, we have to get out of here.

 

She did not move, she seemed hypnotized, her eyes were looking nowhere and lacking in brightness.

-Come on Connie, wake up!- Snapped a desperate Tom, who shook her but that was no use, then heard a noise behind him. Quickly he hid, indeed, someone entered the hut, were two women who approached to his wife.

 

To the surprise of the boy when arriving these strangers next to her Cooan rose, the women undressed and bathed her body with oils that they brought in basins. Then they put a cane skirt and a garland of white flowers on her breasts. They also removed her pendant of justiciera leaving it on a small table. She was still standing but still, letting herself be done, then the women left the room and she followed. Tom decided to go after them at a distance to see where they would take his wife, not before taking the stone of the justice ...

-Let's go there. I hope everything goes well .- He said trying to give himself encouragement .-

 

After following them for a few minutes hiding among the vegetation, he saw them ascend a tortuous path that led to the crater of that mountain. He looked at his watch again, it was almost six. Tom did not understand what was happening there in time, but it was not the time to ask. Climbing up the path he climbed the trail until he could hide behind rocks only a few feet away, it seemed that no one had seen him, but he was wrong. Suddenly he heard shouts in the native language and saw a pair of them, armed with spears, at him.

-Shit! - He mumbled and he had no choice but to defend himself.-

 

He came out of hiding decisively and attacked these two men. Taking them by surprise he was able to knock out one of them with a single blow, while avoiding the other's attacks. The boy got hold of the other guy's spear and was able to fight. With his mastery of martial techniques he immediately got rid of his adversary with a succession of hits to key points to make him unconscious. So, armed with that spear, he hurried toward Cooan, who laid in a kind of ritual bed. His wife was still in a trance. She was surrounded by flowers and with those two women who were impassive in the presence of Tom. Beyond the edge of the crater stood a sort of altar built of reed and wood, and upon it was a much larger version of that idol, presiding over the scene. Two men dressed in ritual masks and feathers and a multitude of natives crowded into a small smooth surface, witnessed the scene also without an apparent willingness to intervene.

-Connie, can you hear me? Tom shouted as he gasped at the struggle. - You have to wake up!

 

Then she seemed to understand him and got up, but in a very rigid way, she walked slowly toward him and stood a couple of meters. Tom felt something was not right. Her face seemed absent. Without a word she raised one of her hands and threw a kind of black ray at him, sending him to the ground as he told him.

\- A 'ole. Aloha ... haole.  
-I am Tom. Cooan !! Connie, honey, it's me, Tom! You must free yourself from the evil power of that idol,- he shouted as he rose up hurt by the blow. -

 

But the girl approached him smiling in amusement, that was an evil smile, her eyes were opaque. She looked like a puppet at the mercy of evil forces. Then she materialized two balls of fire in both hands and pointed at her husband. He managed to avoid them by being himself thrown on the ground before the energy balls hit him and he was lucky, these spheres impacted the mountain causing a great destruction in the rock.

-If you would hit me I would have been disintegrated, are you crazy? -Tom shrieked visibly agitated. -

 

But it was clear that this woman was not Cooan, at least not the one he knew. Her consciousness was buried by that influence that had taken control of her body. Even regretting it, he had no choice but to make her pointless before she broke up with him. He stood up ready to attack when he saw that his wife seemed to stagger. Then he listened to the priest beside him, had arrived without warning him. 

-The effect of the idol begins to disappear. That means they're going to sacrifice it right away, we must act now! - He urged vehemently. -

 

Cooan stumbled back down on the altar and closed her eyes, then the two men and the natives moved, surrounded her beginning to sing chants. The priest interrupted them in chanting another litany of what seemed like prayers, which infuriated the group. Immediately a pair of natives rushed against him but he repelled them with a kind of energy that threw them to the ground.

-Come on, boy!- He shouted to Tom.- Get your wife out of there.

 

Without a moment's hesitation he threw himself through a group of Indians who were in a state close to the trance. One of the masked individuals raised a knife pointing at Cooan's belly, then opened the woman opened her eyes, showing by her gaze that now she was the usual girl.

-What am I doing here? - Was the first thing she said. But when she saw the scene ahead, she cried out in fear. - What is happening? – What are you trying to do? Help! Somebody help me, Tom, where are you?  
-Here I am, my love,- he shouted as he made his way through the crowd of natives who were trying to catch him.-  
-That is would I like but I cannot move,- she shrieked desperately as the native by her side was ready to nail the knife in her raising his sight to the sky and looking at the crater of the volcano. -  
-The idol, you must tear down the idol!- Cried the priest to Tom, - All power flows from him!

 

The boy did not think it twice, he only had a few seconds, grabbed a nearby stone and threw it against a native who blocked his way. Then he jumped towards the idol, kicking him with a karate kick that knocked him down from his pedestal. The figure was next to the crater. The native of the knife and his companions seemed to also come out of a kind of trance and looked terrified there. Then Cooan noticed that she could move, with a feline agility rose from that slab and ran to her husband. The natives, who now seemed to be recovered from the surprise, looked at them with an expression of hatred and anger, surrounded them and seemed to attack the couple at any moment.

-Get and use this, Connie! - Tom urged, tossing the necklace with the stone he kept for his wife. - Otherwise we're lost.

 

She caught it at once and put it on immediately invoking her transformation without losing a second.

-Pure heart of fire, give me the power!

 

To the astonishment of all the natives Cooan was transformed into the Lady of Fire. Then with her bow in her hand, she threw a pair of incendiary arrows at the altar. To the amazement of the marriage, all the natives immediately knelt before her.

-They must have believed you were the reincarnation of the God of the volcano,- Tom guessed, staring at the stunned scene. -  
-Yes,- said the priest, who immediately urged them, and this time with concern, - now you must throw the figure of the evil idol into the heart of it and escape from here.  
-I will never allow it! - They heard a lugubrious voice behind them.-

 

It belonged to a man dressed in gold necklaces and wreaths of black flowers. He had a rod in his right hand, and his gaze seemed to release fire when he threatened them. With hatred and anger.

-You will die if you dare to profane this sacred ceremony!  
-You're the one who's going to die." Your time and mine are already exhausted and it is useless for you to cling to the past. If I have to finish you for you to understand, I will, - said the priest, facing him. -  
-Ha, ha,- said the man with a tone of madness, - you are not match to my power ...  
-We'll see about that,- his rival replied defiantly as he repeated the stunned couple. - Throw that idol to the volcano and go, soon!

 

Then the man threw a dark beam of energy against him, which the priest repelled with a golden color. It started a great fight between magic powers. Tom repeated the command to his wife as they both stared in amazement at that mystical combat.

-Come on Connie! Do what he says, throw that idol into the volcano. Before it was too late.  
-It will be a pleasure,- she said, pointing her bow at the little statue that rested on that altar, next to the remains of the larger one that her husband overthrew.-

 

The natives were about to retrieve it, but the arrow that she fired managed to reach it by plunging it into the crater.

\- I got it! At last, it's over! -She exclaimed with a shout of joy jumping with her arms extended upward.-  
-No damn! 

 

Howled that sorcerer who seemed to lose all his power at once. Thus it was easy for the priest to defeat him and throw him with one of his golden rays also into the volcano.

\- We have won! - exclaimed Tom, also exulting with joy, - we have succeeded! -

 

But that was not so simple, after a few seconds the earth began to tremble, with more and more violence and from the depth of the crater came a deafening roar. Tom understood what would happen in a few moments. Screaming with patent horror.

-The volcano is going to explode, we must flee from here!  
-Already with speed, the mountain God is going to give vent to his anger! Run! - The priest ordered them. -  
-He will not give us time,- cried the frightened boy.  
-Now is when you must trust in your inner strength. Look inside you. – That man answered.-

 

The young couple did not make him to repeat the advice. They hurried down the volcano on that way. The people who only moments ago seemed their mortal enemies were ignoring them now dispersing panicking in all directions. After a few minutes the couple had reached the foot of the mountain, which suddenly released their fury. The eruption began by throwing tons of rock into the atmosphere. Both of them hurried to the beach.

-I do not get it. - Cooan could say between panting for the race. - From what I read about these islands it is assumed that the Hawaiian type volcanoes do not explode, the lava leaves in a viscous plan.  
-You'll find out later. Now run! - urged her husband giving a good pinch on the back to which his astonished wife responded with a ... -  
-Auu! Tom. That hurt me.  
-That's a little pay back for the ray and the balls! - He replied even between gasps, although his wife looked at him with an expression of bewilderment, without understanding what he could refer. - I'll explain later ...

 

She looked at him again, though there was no way to ask. They both got as fast as they could. However, the torrent of lava that sprang from the crater was approaching with great speed. Tom then thought he knew what that individual had referred to. He paused a moment before the surprise mixed with horror of his wife.

-Come on, Tom! Do not stop now.  
-I have to stop that lava or we will not have time to run away,- he replied.  
-But how are you going to stop that? - She exclaimed her frightened compatriot. - Have you gone mad?

 

The boy remembered. A few months ago, when Roy and the rest had trained a little with him. Of course he was not up to the others, but he could boast of overcoming the abilities of an ordinary human. His friend one day, talking about the powers he had, commented to him.

\- According to my master Son Goku, a human with mental capacity and martial discipline could dominate the Vital Wave. Or Kamehameha blast.  
-The vital wave?- The boy was surprised, affirming. - That burst of energy that you and Sapphire use.

Roy said cheerfully while nodding.

-We're all capable of using it. Our teacher taught us very well. And I think you would be able to concentrate too. The secret is that your inner strength flows.

 

Tom nodded, then did not do it, but now he felt something. He heard the voice of that priest who rang in his head ...

-Think of our mythical king. He will give you the power. You are in his domain, commend him to him ...

 

And after closing his eyes, ceasing to hear the anguished calls of Cooan to run, the boy put both hands on his right hip and repeated as he concentrated ...

-Kame ha haaaaa .. Yaa! ...

 

To his own surprise and astonishment of his wife, a blast of bluish energy spurted from his hands toward the lava of the volcano. In a matter of tenths of a second, he caught up with her and stopped her, even backing her up a few feet. However, the boy ran out of breath within a few seconds. That torrent of fire then continued its advance so inexorably.

-Let's go, Tom!" - Cooan impelled him pulling of one of its arms.-

 

Now he did not make himself beg and alongside his wife ran with all his might. However, to their astonishment, upon arriving at the beach the priest was in front of them. They did not know how he had made it to get there before them but the truth is that he was there, raising his arms to the sky seemed to repel the innumerable boulders that fell from the heights. Then he smiled at them, begging for them.

-Hurry up. You must escape from here. I will protect you as much as possible. But I will not last very long.  
-And you? What's going to happen to you? - Tom asked aloud trying to make himself understood between the roar of the explosion. -  
-I belong to this place, do not worry about me.- He smiled enigmatically at the priest who urged them. - Save you quickly ...  
\- But. Who are you? – An stunned Cooan wanted to know.-

 

Although her husband, observing as now more in accordance with the theses of the volcanologists, a stream of lava began to descend fluently by the side of the mountain, did not wait for the retort of that man. The priest now turned his back and raised his arms to the sky as if in this way he could stop the fury of the eruption.

-Mahalo nui .- The young man said .-  
\- He mea iki.- Answered the alluded.-  
-The wai kou inoa? Who are you? - The girl wanted to know, that to her own surprise, she remembered still bits of that language.-  
\- Aloha - It was the only answer she received from that strange individual.-

 

And without further ado, Tom tugged on an arm of his wife and made her run with him to a nearby canoe from the ones they had used to bring them.

-Come on! We have to hurry. Row Connie! - He ordered that in turn he made another oar.-

 

She nodded. The marriage after rising quickly to that boat did not lose even a second. They rowed as possessed. At first uncoordinated by the nerves with which the canoe did not move much of the shore. The priest from the distance urged them to walk away. The rain of burning stones had retreated, but in its place a dense mantle of lava was flowing out of the crater of the volcano, which was advancing very rapidly towards the coast, now preceded by a cloud of what looked like smoke, gas, and ash.

-That's a pyroclastic flow! - He shouted horrified, sentencing. - If it reaches us it will incinerate us. - Let me row me Cooan. -

 

She obeyed immediately, the terror reflected on her face as she witnessed how that wave of destruction made its way from the island devastating anything, trees, or other vegetation that it encountered in its path. Finally, as soon as Tom was able to paddle with both oars and his wife, still as Justiciera, threw a beam of energy as an extra propulsion. Luckily that made them acquire speed and the canoe was in the sea on its way towards the boat that they rented. Fortunately the vessel was still drifting about five hundred yards from the beach and the wind blew that deadly smoke away from the canoe's path. In the distance they could distinguish the glow of the fire from the lava that followed its advance. Then there was a growing noise. The island they had left behind seemed close to sinking. The boy was hurrying as fast as he could but did not seem to get far enough forward. Cooan holding on to the boat helped him by throwing other beams of energy that drove them faster 

-Oh, Thank God.- He said totally relief.- 

 

At last they reached the ship and went up, Tom took the anchor and his wife unfolded the sails. From the distance they could still see the priest on a cliff surrounded by a sea of lava. He seemed to look at them and smile, but they could not tell from the distance. At that moment, a wind out of nowhere swelled its sails and the ship quickly moved away. Between the dawn lights they could hear the roar of the lava coming into contact with the evaporating ocean water. Soon a dense fog from the steam covered the island that disappeared from their eyes. At last they heard a thunderous explosion. The shock wave shook the ship that miraculously drove tremendous waves that came from where the island had been. Little by little the sea seemed to calm down, and both could breathe in relief, though soaked and breathless.

-I was so scared I did not even remember to get dizzy,- Cooan declared between a nervous laughter of relief. -  
\- My love. Thank God! I'm so glad to see you again, - Tom said, holding the girl's hands in his. -  
-What do you mean? - She wanted to know visibly surprised. -  
-Do not you remember?- Her husband asked with a surprised face to tell her even in a tone of reproach. - You almost killed me!  
-Who… me?- Cooan demanded in her turn, shaking her head to reply visibly confused. - I just remember that we went out on this ship and after I found myself lying on an altar with a guy who wanted to kill me with a knife. And who was that other man who helped us?  
\- I did not even ask for his name,- her husband admitted in distress, - and that he sacrificed himself for us.  
-We must report what has happened,- said the young woman adding - although that explosion must have been felt for many miles.  
-Look,- he pointed to the horizon, interrupting his wife, - it's a ship.

 

A short distance from them they saw a sea search vessel. She looked like one of the Coast Guard, she wore an American flag. Tom waved at them and they both shouted as loud as they could. Fortune smiled at them, for the ship flashed with a spotlight on its deck and headed towards them. After a few minutes she approached them and a group of officers went up to their boat.

-The owner of this yacht was worried,- one of them told them. - He rented the boat for a couple of hours and five of them left.-  
-It's a long story,- Tom said, trying to make something out. - We got disoriented and we've been on a nearby island.  
-An island?- Another of the surprised officers said, incredulously. - There is no island here, except the one you left, in a radius of three hundred miles.  
-It cannot be!" Cooan objected, if we left there an hour ago. A volcano exploded and we escaped with a miracle, You have had to hear it.  
-But what does the lady say?- Another officer replied with a surprised accent in his voice. - There is no volcanic activity around here. At least for two hundred years ago.  
-Listen, my wife is telling you the truth,- the boy said. - If it was not for a priest who protected us, we would not have been here now.- Then, before the strangeness of these officers, the boy told them that weird story in the best way he could to conclude. - I assure you that we are not crazy or trying to pulling your leg. This is not a joke.

 

The officers looked at each other in disbelief, Tom thought they would not believe him, but to their astonishment one of them confessed to him and his wife. 

-There's a story from over two centuries ago. It speaks of a volcanic eruption that completely destroyed an island sanctuary. There they practiced evil rituals. It is said that a priest expert in white magic ended those rites invoking the spirit of the volcano and defeated the evil sorcerer who tried to sow evil. The natives tell that he received the help of a noble and courageous couple of foreigners. According to them that was what made the island explode and buried it forever beneath the ocean. But it is only a legend. Anyway, it is not you the only ones who say that you have seen or heard strange things passing through this area. Although no one ever claimed to have seen any island.

 

After listening to the story, the couple stared at each other in amazing disbelieved.

-Two hundred years,- she repeated, unable to believe him. - But that cannot be possible.  
-Miss,- replied another of the coastguard, his tone resigned. - You went into the waters of the triangle. As we have already said. You cannot imagine how many strange stories the people who have gone through this place have told us. Even some disappeared and have never been seen again, you are among the fortunate few who have left here.  
-Now we've gotten out of those waters as soon as possible - another coastguard said. - If you want us to tow you to the port, we can do it, so you'll get there sooner.

 

Tom and Cooan looked at each other and they said to the surprised officers.

-No, thank you very much, we will return ourselves. Maybe it's the only chance to sail smoothly for us, before we leave.  
-Very well,- an officer agreed, looking up at the sky and advised them, -but you'd better hurry because it looks like a storm is coming.

 

The sky had in fact had taken on a leaden gray color that filtered out some sunbeams that gave the seawater an opaque steel hue, like the camouflage color of the warships. The clouds had gradually covered the sky and that foreshadowed the impending storm, as well as the cool breeze that swayed the sails. The young newlyweds said farewell to the officers who returned to their boat. After a quick maneuver the patrol boat parted leaving them in the middle of the sea.

-We'd better hurry up, Tom,- Cooan suggested rather uneasily, - we'd just be in a storm.  
-Do not worry, honey,- he reassured her. - We'll have time, you'll see.

 

The boy set off after the wake of the Coast Guard, the breeze that was now a light wind swelled the sails, and the ship sailed through the water with speed. As if the vessel were a blade she was cutting the ocean waters. The waves were turning towards the ship. And among clouds, some rays of dusk sneaked through them giving a wide range of shades to sea water. The sun seemed to want to fight a lost battle before that concentration of clouds that threatened to cover it, but Tom and Cooan no longer worried about this. Embracing each other, they only enjoyed the great beauty of that vast expanse of sea and sky that took mutual contact away, on a remote horizon. The boy switched on the radio to locate their position, but instead of hearing the voice of the pilot from the port both heard a beautiful song in unknown language. That for some strange reason they could understand. At least in its deep meaning. It was as if someone thanked them ...

 

Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
Ari a natus late adua  
A-ra-va-re-e-va  
A-ra-va-re-and you go  
A-ra-va-re you-and you will  
Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
Ari a natus late adua  
A-ra-va-re-e-va  
A-ra-va-re-and you go  
A-ra-va-re you-and you will  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
A-na-ma-na co-le  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la ...  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la ........  
Ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la  
A-ya-doo-ah-eh ...  
A-ya doo a-ye  
A-ya doo a-ye  
****  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
A-na-ma-na co-le  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la ...  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la ........  
Ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la  
A-ya-doo-ah-eh ...  
A-ya doo a-ye  
A-ya doo a-ye  
\---  
A-ri-a-di-a-la-la  
A-ri-a-di-a-mus da  
A-i-a na-tus la-te a-du-a.  
A-ra-va-re-e-va  
A-ra-va-re-and you go  
A-ra-va-re you-and you will go to it.  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
A-na-ma-na co-le  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la ...  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la ........  
Ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la  
A-ya-doo-ah-eh ...  
A-ya doo a-ye  
A-ya doo a-ye  
Ya-ma-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
A-ya-coo-ah-eh  
Ya-ma-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
A-ya-coo-ah-eh  
Already ---- ka - ma me - ah  
A-ya-coo-ah-eh  
Already ---- ka - ma me - ah

(Adiemus, Karl Jenkins, author credit)

 

They listened intently to this tune, with the beautiful voice of a woman and children's choirs, who perhaps belonged to the inhabitants of that mysterious island, who knows. At the end, the two embraced looked towards the horizon ...

-It was not so bad in the end, was it, Connie?- Her husband whispered. - It was a very funny Honeymoon.  
-Wait till we tell the others,- she smiled. -  
-I think this could be our secret,- he suggested, adding a reflective pose, - and perhaps one day we could tell our grandchildren.  
-Well, are not you running too much?- Replied the amused girl, without delaying to remind him with a big, mischievous smile. - To have grandchildren, we must first go for our children.  
-And we'll take care of it when we get home, you'll see,- Tom smiled. -  
-And why wait so long, if we can start now?- Cooan suggested in a honeyed voice. -  
-We do not have much to reach port,- objected the somewhat embarrassed boy now. - It would be somewhat embarrassing if the ship crashed against the pier because you and I .... you understand me ...  
\- I'm willing to take the risk, if you are.. but of course, if you are so frightened by the idea ...- She replied, feigning a certain disappointment. -

 

Then her husband looked at her in astonishment, then in a moment his expression changed and he smiled mischievously. What the hell!

-We've come out of worse things, come on honey - he declared resolutely, wrapping his arms around Cooan as he kissed her. -

 

The two fell on the deck of the ship as she drew nearer and farther to the shore, leaving behind her that incipient storm and the mystery of those waters. Fortunately Tom and Cooan finished before they ran aground and were able to return without further news to their home. The rest of the Honeymoon passed without incident. With a visit to the boy's parents in Kansas to make Cooan better acquainted with her new family. They would soon return to their home and their lives. And so, after many, many years, they could effectively tell their children and grandchildren those surprising events in which they were involved in that unforgettable adventure, one more in its already long list.


	6. The story of Karaberasu and her new family.

In the apartment of the four sisters all celebrated the reunion and victory over the enemy. At least almost everyone, Karaberasu was speechless, a feeling of deep loneliness, an abandonment similar to being in the middle of a vast desert, despite being surrounded by her sisters and friends nothing could encourage her. From time to time she smiled faintly at anyone who directed any comment to her in order to don´t attract attention. She did not want to tarnish those moments of joy with her reunited friends. She knew they had reason to feel happy. Now, overcoming the enemy, everyone could live their lives with the people they loved. Only she was without anyone, but yes, with that tremendous responsibility with which that ruthless demon charged her. In her mind there was a struggle of emotions between fear and hope. Fear to the words of the evil Wise who, before being destroyed prophesied to her that from her belly the evil would arise. Hope when she heard Roy say that baby would eventually join forces fighting for good.

-It's like throwing a coin into the air, - she mused, aside from the rest. - I do not know which side will fall. And I cannot risk making it the wrong one ...  
-A little more water?- Bertie offered, sitting at the table beside her. -  
-No, no thanks. – She replied coming out of her thoughts.-

 

She was now listening to Roy, who was next to Beruche, commenting on something apparently funny, because everyone was laughing ...

-Yes, Yes. I swear that guy had a sense of humor even more ridiculous than mine. - He assured.  
-Come now! - His friend Tom said, shaking his head at Cooan's amused gaze. -  
-Roy is telling the truth, - Sapphire, who was sitting next to Petz, told them. - He was the strangest individual I've ever met. He wanted us to make him laugh to train us!  
-Surely with Roy he had it very easy. - Bertie exclaimed, causing the rest to burst out laughing. -  
-Hey little cube, because you would have also.- He grinned from ear to ear.- Your sense of humor has improved a lot.  
-That's why I do not laugh with your jokes . - She replied unabashedly, causing the laughter to rise again. -

 

Nevertheless, Kalie could only smile. She wished she could get carried away by that atmosphere of euphoria and good humor, but it was enough to feel her bulging belly to not do it. But she continued to watch the rest of the people talking and laughing and having a great time. They deserved it. Then each one was counting his adventures and even she participated in relating that fight against the demons in the school and how they went to that church looking for protection for the children.

-At last, after so many sacrifices, a new beginning is opened. - Sapphire declared, with Petz's ravished gaze on him. - And we will be worthy of him.  
-Yes, my friend. - Roy agreed. - There's still a lot to do, but the city is starting to look like new.  
-Now we have more work than ever.- Petz said. - We have been hired in a department store to distribute aid. That is pretty. We can continue to do something for people. Right, Kalie?  
-Yes, of course ... it's a very good thing, - she said, smiling faintly. -

 

And so they continued until at almost dawn the boys said goodbye. When she was out, she was near the door, Petz and Sapphire still stood inside looking at each other and caresses. Cooan and Tom had left already, Bertie and her boyfriend were going to do it. Surely to exchange some kisses. At last, the sisters entered the apartment and Kalie went to close the door. Surprised when she saw Roy still waiting in the hallway. The girl said something surprised.

-Do you forgot anything? Do you want me to tell my sister?

 

But he shook his head and made a serious gesture to respond.

-I do not want to talk to Bertie, I want to do it with you, Kalie.  
-You'll tell me… - the young woman replied softly. -

And after staring at her, the boy wanted to know in a worried voice.

-Tell me something. Have you thought about it?

 

The woman knew perfectly well what he meant, nodded slowly, she crossed her arms over her gut and declared.

-I do not want to be a burden. My sisters deserve to enjoy their happiness.  
-You are no burden. -Her interlocutor replied looking at her sadly. - Believe what I said.  
-I wish I could, but I cannot risk it. I know what I must do ... And you too ...

 

His interlocutor did not respond to that. He simply took her hands in his and whispered with great affection.

-Take care. Will you do it? ... And if you have any problems, just increase your energy. I will be able to feel you ...  
-No, Roy. - She shook her head. - I have to go alone and get by on my own. - I need time. Someday I might be able to return. But only when I am are sure it does not pose any threat.  
-A baby is no threat.- Opposed the boy. -  
-You know perfectly well who his son is. And it's a risk we cannot afford to take. In addition, some of these sectarians may have survived. They should not even suspect my baby true nature. No one ... -She said. -

 

The young man sighed and could say in dismay ...

-That will break your sisters' hearts. Are you aware of that, are not you?  
-I already have broken mine.- The girl mumbled closing her eyes and lowering her head.- Please, I only ask you to give me time ...  
-If that's what you want. - Roy sighed resignedly, who added with affectionate tint of voice. - Good luck Kalie.

 

And after giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead he left. The girl sighed longingly as well, trying to stop the tears. Just then her sisters called her.

-Kalie.- She heard Cooan's voice.- What are you doing out there?  
-Nothing. -She smirked as she could. - I was chatting a little with Roy, he forgot something and ... you know what he is like. He always has occurrences and jokes.  
-Yes! Not only have not that custom been taken from Heaven. They even trained him more for what.- Her sister told her, adding with more haste. - Come on, it's too late. We'll have to go to sleep ...

 

She entered meekly and closed the door. She wanted to show a more youthful appearance. Moreover, when Bertie and Cooan went to bed, she volunteered to order everything. She even resorted to some acid comment like the ones she used to do to her sister Petz, so she did not suspect anything. And she got it. She insisted on taking care of the housework because she did not have much sleep as her elder sister said.

-Are you all right, Kalie? - Petz asked, even without going to sleep as Bertie and Cooan had done a few minutes ago, exhausted by so many emotions. - Is something wrong?

 

The reason was that she saw Karaberasu go to the kitchen and worried followed, because she saw great sadness in her face, after the first moments of happiness. In addition to having seen her very quiet during dinner.

-Do not worry, - she smiled at her, trying hard to make a joke.- It is not so strange that I want to scrub, Petz. So you can´t say I am lazy. Go to sleep! I will not do anything foolish, just scrub the dishes and maybe break some more to finish your work.  
-Very well - her quietest interlocutor added, even encouraged by that friendly jibe. -

 

And the eldest of the Malinde was of an unbeatable good humor and after what happened anything made her smile. She walked obediently to her room after wishing her sister goodnight with a loving kiss on the forehead and a wish ...

\- See you tomorrow!  
\- Farewell, my dear older sister. - Karaberasu could muster with a vision clouded by tears, so that Petz could not hear her. - Bye, be very happy.

 

There Karaberasu stayed scrubbing the dishes, but her intentions were quite different. As the hours passed at night, the thoughts of the latter were invading more and more, and the idea that had begun to forge for days was at last a body of decision.

\- I do not know what I'm doing here. I do not have a place next to my sisters, before them a wonderful future opens next to the men they love, but what do I have? I can not go on here, threatening their happiness or encumbering their lives with my problem. No, that cannot be ... I have to leave.

 

Those were the thoughts that tortured Karaberasu who already had it decided. Especially after her conversation with Roy. She finished scrubbing the dishes and went to her room, taking advantage of the few savings she had and her best clothes, objects of more value and necessity, she had made a pair of suitcases. They weighed heavily and more in their advanced state of gestation, but she did not want to leave anything she had saved, she would probably need it. She slipped silently into the bedrooms of her sisters and gave them one last parting look. All of them slept with a happy and relaxed countenance, completely oblivious to the suffering that plagued the young woman who waved them away with tears in her eyes. She did not dare kiss them for not to wake them. In the living room she left a note of farewell, explaining the reasons that led her to leave. She wrote it from the bottom of her heart, unable to contain a silent cry.

 

"My dear sisters, I have decided to go and seek my own happiness, as you have already found yours, I do not wish to be a burden to anybody, I am displaced here, it is not your fault, but I know I should not interfere in your Lives, now that you have a new opportunity to live them, I will have my son, do not fear and I will face life with him, I will go forward, because I am part of a family of fighters, do not look for me, please! I will find you, be very happy and take good care of yourself, and do not forget me, as I can never forget you. I love you, with all my soul. Your sister. "

Kalie.

 

She signed, trying to keep the tears from falling on the blade. When she had finished, she carefully placed it on a vase and left the house with her suitcases closing as gently as the door could. It was very late and she approached the nearest cabin, from there she called a radio taxi. The vehicle arrived in fifteen minutes, which was an eternal time to her. She asked the taxi driver to take her to the bus terminal and from there, waiting until almost dawn, she took one heading west. Her pregnancy was already evident and she found it very tiring to pack her bags, luckily, some travelers seeing her in that state and helped her very kindly. The trip became long, long and melancholy, she thought about the moments of happiness and future projects she had shared with her sisters. When they were healed by Sailor Moon with the Silver Crystal and undertook a normal life. Then, when they open the shop and work all together and in harmony. She also remembered her little sisters going to study abroad and how she and Petz came very worried when news of Bertie's serious state came to them. Once there they knew that there was another threat and it was them, who, once again transformed by Sailor Moon, could face it as Justicieras. Karaberasu was happy then, even in the midst of all that chaos. She felt like a useful person struggling for good and surrounded by the love of her sisters and friends, that helped to finish to amend her past of the Black Moon. But then came that. That terrible moment when she was captured and forced by that horrible demon. Although she avenged by annihilating him, many nights she still had nightmares and woke up screaming in the dark. Although the worst was when she discovered her condition. That monster had also made her pregnant with something that might well be another horrible demon. It was then that she collapsed falling into the deepest pit she had ever been in. Not even as evil sister. She even tried to end her life and to abort at any cost, but something, she was not sure what, kept her to do it from time to time. Then, after Roy's loss and Tom's grudging situation, she tried to overlap to help her disconsolate sisters. At least, and even if it was selfish of her, she felt bound to them more than ever in their respective misfortunes. But then everything changed. Miraculously his friends recovered and resurrected returning to fight and defeat evil definitively. Karaberasu wanted to glimpse a ray of hope for her as well. She prayed every night on her knees, begging for a miracle just as these had been for her sisters. Tom uncannily recovered from his paralysis, Roy and Sapphire resurrected and returning to the arms of Beruche and Petz. But her pregnancy was still there and no one human or divine, seemed to want to erase that. In the end she understood that there was only one way for her. She could not compromise the future of her sisters and friends whom she was leaving behind. In the wake of those thoughts she fell asleep and had to be awakened by the driver. It was noon and they had reached the first stop, staying at a motel in a town called San Andreas. Curiously in a county called Calaveras.

-This must be a sign, - she said when she saw the sign. - It's called just like my own name when I lived in Nemesis.

 

Now she smiled a little. As she lay down she remembered once, being a girl of only five, a conversation she had with her mother. Little Kalie had been arguing as usual with her sister. This time after quarreling by which name was more beautiful. Her mother came to make peace.

-Mine is more beautiful. - Petzite repeated. -  
-No, yours is very ugly. Mine is better.-  
-Enough girls. You both have precious names. - They were cut off by their mother, and she whose own name was Idina, added. - And they mean important things.  
-What? - Little Petzite inquired. -  
-Well, for example, they are names derived from very valuable minerals, some exist in our world. Yours without going further, is associated with gold and silver. And it takes its name from the scientist who discovered it.  
-How much do you know, Mama! - exclaimed the little girl in a very happy tone.-  
-Grandmother Kim told me that when I was as small as you.- Her mother said smiling. -She was a geologist and she knew a lot about those things.  
-And mine? What is the meaning of my name? - Calaverite wanted to know. -  
-It's also a valuable mineral. And besides that, your grandmother told me that there's a county on planet Earth that's called that ... actually there they discovered it and took its name from that place.  
-You see?- The baby smiled, looking at her sister with joy as he added. - Mine is better! 

 

Obviously Petzite did not agree and resurged the controversy. Although her mother immediately made them silent, claiming

\- Your little sisters also have names of valuable minerals. Like Grandma Kim, who comes from Kimberley. Which derives from the Kimberlite mineral.  
-And yours? - Calaverite wanted to know with curiosity. - Is Idina the name of another mineral?

 

Here her mother smiled to comment amused.

-No, my case is different. Your grandmother named me this way because her own grandmother was called like that. That other Idina was my mother's grandmother.  
-Then she was our grandmother's grandmother. - Petzite deduced.-  
-Yes darling. It is great-grandmother. - Her interlocutor nodded in a low voice. - See? All the names are beautiful and all have their meaning ...

 

Calaverite smiled brighter. The same as her sister and for that time they made peace. Now it was Kalie who smiled in her sleep. Though an uncomfortable ray of sunshine immediately awakened her. For a few moments she thought she was there, in Nemesis, with her sisters and her mother.

-Mom, Petz, Bertie, Cooan! - She thought trying to keep the tears from appearing. - Who would have told this? It is ironic, when I was a child I said that I would like to know the place where my name came from. Well, I will not be able to complain because that wish has not been fulfilled. I hope I have the same luck with others ...

 

Although what was not very funny was discovering that her name in Spanish meant skull. And that made her think of that damn Sage.

-It could be a signal, yes, - she whispered, now with an edge. - Perhaps of my own destiny. That is why I must get as far away from the people I love as possible.

 

Thus, among memories, fears and reflections she rested something more. She grabbed something for breakfast in a nearby coffee shop and after a few hours it was time to board another bus that drove her to her ultimate goal in Los Angeles. A day and a half after leaving home. She came back to falling asleep as the journey passed at night and dawn, the first light of dawn illuminated the arrival terminal when the bus arrived ....

\- Come on, ma'am! - The driver gently shook her shoulder, a middle-aged man who seemed to be in a hurry. - We have arrived and I must lock the bus in the garage.

 

Little by little Kalie was returning to reality, at first believed that it was some of her sisters who woke her up as usual, but then she remembered the situation in which she was and whispered an apology.

\- Thank you very much, sorry, but I was very tired and ...  
-Do not worry, - the driver added, giving the woman's situation a friendly reply. - You have two suitcases, I'll take them out ...

 

Karaberasu got up and followed the man who had the deference to leave her suitcases at the foot of a nearby coffee shop that fortunately was already open. She had slept well but now she was hungry, and walked into with her luggage. Taking a seat at one of the free tables, she waited for a girl to come and take note of it.

-What do you want? - She asked with a smile. -  
-A couple of eggs… and bacon, please, with an orange juice. - She asked as she tried to adjust her make-up a bit. -

 

The girl disappeared and after fifteen minutes reappeared with the request. Karaberasu ate with voracity and then asked for a place to be able to settle. From the cafeteria they told her to take a taxi to the south of the city, she did so and she looked for a lodging that did not exceed her economic possibilities. But, unfortunately for her, all the places were overpriced. She had no choice but to save until she found a job and in her current state that task seemed very difficult to achieve. Finally, when night fell, and when she was exhausted from carrying her heavy luggage all over the city, she arrived at a modest boarding house on the outskirts. She knocked on the door, sighing. There was almost no light and she was terrified of not finding a shelter. She waited agonizingly for someone to respond, and after a few moments she heard footsteps creeping behind the door and a woman's cascade voice asking from the other side.

-Who is there? What do you want at this hour?  
-Good evening, - Karaberasu admitted, as she checked her watch and noticed that it was already past nine.- She added, not without a sense of guilt. - I wanted a room for the night. You see, I just got to the city ...

 

The door opened, revealing an older woman behind her, with blond hair and plump, smiling, who wore a simple green dress with a white apron.

-You've come to the right place, miss, twenty dollars a night, the money in advance. - She said, still smiling. -

 

The girl took out the purse and paid her, the woman put the bills in a pocket of her apron and nodded approvingly.

-Okay, come in.- She gestured at his hand. –

 

Kalie packed the bags with obvious effort, the landlady realized her pregnancy and ran to help.

-In your condition you should not carry so much weight, - she advised gently. -I'll help you.  
-Thank you very much, - Karaberasu smiled. - By the way, I have not introduced myself, Ka ... -

 

She was about to say her real name but then she rectified giving a new one, which she would use in the future, as if in this way she could erase the traces of her painful past.

-My name is Karla Smith. - She said, thinking that by that common name, it would be very difficult to track.  
-Are you a foreigner? - The woman said, perceiving her accent and hearing that name, to which her interlocutor nodded. - My name is Dorothy Howard, and I've been renting rooms for more than twenty years. They are not very luxurious but comfortable and clean. Do not worry, you and your baby will be fine. -She said giving a nice look to the girl's belly. -  
\- Thank you, the truth is that I am somewhat scared, I have very little time left - Karaberasu recognized smiling with timidity and visible fear. -  
-You're a first-timer, are not you? - Her inter- side nodded. - Damn! I'm going to tutor you because I am old enough to be your mother. I brought three children, two boys and one girl into the world. -She sighed with nostalgic tones as she said this, but then she reminisced with the casual tone she had been using until then and added. – It is not so terrible. - She felt the contours of her broad hips. - The bad thing is that if one does not care, she loses her silhouette. Just like me.

 

That made her interlocutor laugh, it was a long time ago that she did not want to, Mrs. Howard joined the laughter, telling her client to follow.

\- Leave the suitcases, then we'll go up.

 

Climbing steep stairs Mrs. Howard led the girl to the upper floor, there, took out a key and opened the door closest to the landing, giving the light said.

\- This will be your room. I hope you like it.

 

And the woman invited the girl to see that bedroom. It was a small room containing a simple bed with sheets and blankets of a pale blue, a dresser for the clothes and a bedside table with a lamp. There was another table, something larger, in front of the bed that served as a desk. On it a large window from where there was a good view of the exterior of the city. Overall to Karaberasu it seemed a simple room, but flirty and cozy. Mrs. Howard slid the curtains a little, and lowered the shade.

-If it's all right with you, I'll pick your luggage up now, - the landlady suggested. -  
-I'll help you, they're a lot of weight for a single person,- the grateful young woman replied. -

 

That woman nodded and they went downstairs and did the tedious task. As soon as they were left cornered by the bed, the girl felt dizzy and collapsed. She could barely sit on the bed. She felt very weak and her vision blurred. Mrs. Howard tried to help her recover from worry.

-Are you all right, lass? What happened to you? - She asked incessantly, patting her gently on one hand. –  
-It's just that I'm very tired. - Karaberasu said, her eyes closed and a hiss. - I have been looking for accommodation all day and have not eaten anything since in the morning.  
\- But that in your condition is a temerity - The old woman reproached her visibly worried to her and adding. - Ok, as soon as you rest come with me and I'll give you dinner. You have to recover strength or you and the baby will resent.  
-But I do not know if I'll have enough to pay you for dinner, - her interlocutor said worriedly. - I have little money and I must save money until I can work.  
-What nonsense are you saying! - Mrs. Howard grumbled. - Do not worry about that and come with me.  
-I do not know how I can pay you, ma'am, - Karaberasu sobbed excitedly at the gesture. -  
\- Forget it and call me Dorothy. - She smiled encouragingly at her who encouraged her with a jovial - Come on girl, you have to eat! ...

 

After a few moments in which the girl was able to gather some strength, Mrs. Howard, or rather Dorothy, as she insisted on being called by her client ever since, helped her down and sit at a table in the dining room. Porcelain dishes were ready. The hostess went to the kitchen with a soup. She served Karaberasu a generously and then poured herself. As soon as she began to eat, Dorothy was astonished to see the young woman devour the first course, she served her a little more and then brought some chicken and vegetables. The landlady could not stop looking and smiling as the girl, with great appetite, was finishing of the last meal. The old woman brought some fruit and some sweets that she made and they finished dinner.

\- It was all very good, you are a great cook – Karaberasu said very grateful, although adding with emphasis. - When I can, I'll pay you. I just have to find work.  
-But are you speaking about that again, lass? – Dorothy cried, feigning disbelief. - Stop worrying of that and just worry about your son!  
\- The fact is that, for the baby, I'm going to have difficult to find a job - the girl said regretfully. - I do not want to be a burden, as soon as I run out of money I'll leave.  
-Not at all! - Her interlocutor said energetically, to explain with all reason. - In your condition you cannot be wandering around. By the way, it's not that I want to be indiscreet, but. Where is the baby's father? How does he let you go like that?

 

The questioner did not reply, just stared at the table with such a sad expression that it frightened Dorothy.

-Oh, forgive me if I said something inconvenient! I always screw up, I'm sorry. - The old woman apologized. -  
\- No, you're not to blame. I do not like to talk about it, it's very hard for me. - The girl whispered and with a tone full of regret and embarrassment she dared to confess. - He forced me, you know ...  
-Oh my God! - Dorothy jumped her hands to her mouth to drown her own exclamations, and looking at the girl with an expression of pity and amazement .- Poor thing! The guy who did that must have been an evil one. I hope he is behind bars.  
-He was a demon, - Karaberasu muttered, - but he's already dead, anyway it's better that way.  
\- Come on girl, stop thinking about that, you have to try to forget that terrible thing - the good woman encouraged her. -  
-I try, but wherever I go that memory goes with me, it is always persecuting me - she retorted bitterly. -

 

Karaberasu told her that she had been living with her sisters in New York and she had left, not wanting to be an obstacle to their happiness.

-I want to have this baby and get it out for myself. - She said convinced as tears rolled down on her cheeks. - I do not want to be a burden on them.  
-But they are your family. - The woman objected. -  
-It's too long to explain, but I had to leave. And now ... well, I do not know what I can do. - She whispered between sobs feeling totally lost. -

 

Her interlocutor gave her a sympathetic look, but immediately reacted with that bounce of hers and after laying a hand on another of the girl, she said.

\- Easy, everything will be fine. You'll see, I'll help you. God has made you come to this house for some good reason. So let's do one thing. You will stay here until you have the baby and a job that earns you enough money to keep you both and you will not pay me anything.  
\- You are very nice to me! - Karaberasu could babble excited even though she was quick to deny - but I cannot accept, you have a business to maintain and do not wish to be a nuisance.  
-A business? - Dorothy smiled, confessing. - You're the first to come for a long time, and I feel so alone. My children rarely come to see me and I have enough money to live. This I do because I would like to have company, that is why I rent the rooms sometimes, so do not talk about that any more.

 

Dorothy told her that her two sons they are adults now, with their own families and lived well. Many times she had been asked to sell that board and go with them, although the old woman never wanted to. For her, he told the girl, that now she listened with great interest. The most beautiful thing in the world was to meet people, and having them as guests. And if she could do anything to help them, then better. She had done it all her life but lately people were colder than before and came and went so fast that she could barely know anyone. In addition, few clients stopped there already and in that the woman declared.

-And now someone has put you here. At last God has heard my prayers. Don’t you think?

 

Karaberasu smiled excitedly and hugged the old woman. She seemed shocked when she pulled away from that sudden show of affection. Then she resumed her smiling face and helped the girl into her room. There, Dorothy wrapped her up. Looking at her and stroking her hair with maternal tenderness, she whispered.

\- You are so similar to my poor little girl, now you would be the same age.  
\- Your daughter? How old is she? – Her guest asked out of curiosity. -  
-She died two years ago. - Dorothy replied, looking down and sadly adding - she had an accident, she was going to have a child too.

 

Her interlocutor, affected by those words, hastened to reply.

\- I'm really sorry. I did not want to make…- But the old woman would not let her finish, and she said with renewed optimism. -  
\- Do not hesitate, this is a thing of destiny! God has put you here and I will take care of you as if you were my own daughter. Now you must rest, sleep well - so she kissed her forehead and turned off the light, shuffled out and closed the door leaving the room. -

 

Karaberasu was thoughtful for a while, maybe that good woman was right, would it be a matter of fate to have gone there? She did not know. She had been torturing herself for a sign. Something to guide her. Now she was livelier, at least she would have a house and a person who would help her. She thought about this and felt more secure and protected. At last it seemed that her prayers were beginning to be heard. She was so happy that she progressively slipped into the warm darkness of the dream, which she received this time without nightmares.

 

Then days passed quickly. These were the weeks, Karaberasu helped in whatever she could to Dorothy, cleaning, cooking, or anything else she could do. In addition, as far as she could, she moved around the city trying to find work. But everywhere she got the same disheartening response. They did not admit anyone in their condition. Gradually she lost hope and was depressed, but her landlady was always there to cheer her up. They had both become very good friends. It was more a maternal - filial relationship, something Karaberasu greatly appreciated. She hardly had time to have childhood in her home world or to be with her own mother. The old woman even told her that she could call her Dotty, as almost everyone in the community did. And the days passed. One night Kalie had a strange dream. Seeing herself and her sisters clothed in garments of light, each one of different colors, hers was a warm orange color. The young woman in her dreams whispered.

-Elisan, the Lady of the Fall ... that was me ... my other life ...

 

However, she almost forgot that kind of daydreaming immersed in her daily chores. The truth is that little by little she began to be made to that new life. Thinking that perhaps the rest had already forgotten about her.

-Yes, I might have found my place in the world after all.- She thought now with more relief and optimism. -As for you my darling, she mused, stroking her belly. - I have faith everything will be all right ...

 

However, there were people who worried about the girl's whereabouts. Both her sisters and their respective boyfriends and friends tried to locate her. But her name did not appear. Roy, despite what he had promised, even tried to detect the girl's energy. But he never managed to concentrate. Maybe that was an answer to that. He had given his word and the unconscious did not allow him to betray her. Finally they decided to respect Kalie's will. In her note she said that she would be the one to look for them when she felt ready. But there was someone else, someone who wanted to help her over even the orders she had received. In Japan, in the city of Tokyo, Minako Aino was sitting on her bed, next to her it was her inseparable friend Artemis.

-Did you get any clue? - The girl asked as she combed her long silky hair free for once of her characteristic red bow.-  
-Not yet ... but I'm making inquiries. As far as I know she left the apartment she shared with her sisters. - The cat replied. -  
-It's going to be very difficult to locate her. God knows where she would have gone. - Minako lamented.

 

The cat looked at her with regret and seemed hesitant to answer, and at last, seeing the consternation on her friend's face, he dared to say in a hurried way.

-Well, there might be a way ...

 

His interlocutor came to look at him with great attention and the cat told her.

-The stones of justice carried by the sisters and Emerald are traceable if activated. But we would have to use thirty-century technology. Luna might notice. And, if she found out...  
-I know Artemis, I'm asking you something very dangerous. We're going against a direct order. -She sighed. - I will not ask you to risk so much for me.   
-Do not be ridiculous! You are my friend. I know that everything will go well. - The cat said with determination.-

 

That made his friend smile gratefully. Now, to the mind of the young sailor came the memory of the conversation she had with her inseparable companion long ago, during the celebration that made all of the victory and the reunion as Roy made a toast...

-Boys and girls, listen! - The boy demanded, rising to his feet and raising his glass, - I drink for all of us and for Kalie! , Which is not present here in person. But she absolutely is in our hearts! I am sure that we will see her soon enough. Because we are happy and we can always meet! Or come to the aid of any of us or the people who need us. And of course, to throw these parties often, or at least meet from time to time.  
-Yes, for Kalie and us! - They all chanted in unison, raising and clinking their glasses. -

 

The sailors in unison offered to that also, although in an aside, it was Artemis who told Minako.

-Are you really sure what you're going to do?   
-Yes ... I am. -The sailor said flatly. -  
-You know we've been banned from any direct contact with her. At least for now. - The cat reminded her.-

 

His friend sighed as if trying to arm herself with courage enough to reply.

-I know perfectly. I know what Usagi and Mamoru told us. That girl has to live her life apart from the rest. That will be very important for the future. I am not unaware that they are direct orders of the sovereigns of the Silver Millennium. I know they spoke to us as Serenity and Endymion and I know the consequences of disobeying ... but, still ... understand it Artemis. - I cannot - she whispered with obvious consternation. - I was unable to protect her when that evil monster raped her. That I will never forgive myself. So I will not leave her on her own now. At least I try to lend some support, even from a distance. Will you help me? Please. -She asked in a pleading tone. -

 

The cat looked at her with regret and sympathy nodded to declare.

-You know very well that you are my friend and that I will never leave you alone. We will do our best to help that poor girl. I'll see to it as soon as I can.

 

Minako smiled then stroking the cat's head, then the two returned to the stream of laughter and general animation...

-I have not forgotten my promise. - Artemis declared as if he could read those thoughts in her friend's mind. - I assure you.  
-Thank you. - The girl smiled, finishing brushing her hair and putting on her big red bow. - She also remembered what Usagi herself told her, that very day...

 

The young Sailor Venus felt very bad when the whole plot was unveiled. Things had happened like that for a reason. All the suffering of her friends was necessary for their training and that their real personalities came to light. So she apologized deeply to Usagi for not trusting her.

\- I should have had faith in you. Which I did not do. -Minako lamented to apologize immediately. - I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you...   
-It was natural, - her partner replied, adding in a rather revealing way, at least for her fellow-host. -You are a good person and you wanted to help our friends.  
-What would you have done in my situation? - The girl asked. -

 

Her companion nodded, sighing to admit without palliatives.

-No doubt the same. I have always believed that we have to follow the dictates of our heart and conscience, maybe before everything else. However, sometimes we cannot or would cause even greater harm than we want to fix. Do not forget.

 

And here she wanted to see a ray of hope. But also a warning. In that Usagi, or rather, Serenity, could become very cryptic. What was she really saying to her? She could not be sure of it, so she better not risk being discovered. For the moment…

 

And in California at last came the much feared and expected day. Karaberasu began to suffer contractions that hurt her belly in an acute and lacerating way. Dorothy, who knew very well what that meant, sat her in an armchair and called an ambulance. When this time came the frequency between contractions had become much smaller. The paramedics hurriedly carried a stretcher that picked up the girl and carried her to the vehicle. Dorothy walked beside her, holding her hand. They arrived at the hospital and installed her on one of the beds.

\- Dotty. I am very afraid! I do not know what will happen. - Karaberasu confessed visibly nervous and trembling with fear. -  
\- Do not worry, you still have to dilate a little more, as you are first timer that will take some time. – The old lady said in a nice tone, trying to calm her friend. -  
\- I do not know if this will turn out well, if something happened to me, please, take care of the baby! It's not his fault. - The distressed girl begged. -  
-Do not say silly things. - Dorothy smiled sweetly at her. - Nothing's going to happen to you. And when you have him in your arms I assure you it will have been worth it, you will see.

 

It took several hours for Karaberasu to finally be ready. They took her to the delivery room and offered her anesthesia, but she did not want it. She wanted to be present when the baby was born. Now in her mind were given two encountered feelings. On the one hand, she wanted the child to come into the world, but on the other, she had a terrible fear that he might be a monster, as she had dreamed in her nightmares. To all this, the contractions became already more violent and the doctors asked her to push breathing deeply and with rhythm. She obeyed as best she could. Sweat pearled her forehead and fell down her face as a nurse dried it solicitously. Then the doctor said he saw something and indicated.

\- It's coming out, I see his head, push it just a little bit more.

 

Overcoming the pain Kalie prayed mentally asking God with all his might to be a healthy and normal baby. She did not know what could happen if she gave birth to a beast as against those who had fought. Maybe she could even being investigate as a paranormal phenomenon. Luckily, the doctor dispelled her fears.

\- Everything is very good, continue like this, it is already in perfect condition, finally! - the doctor exclaimed when he declared – He is a child and very robust, congratulations!

 

The parturient relaxed after the effort, smiling and crying nonstop for the emotion. Lifting the baby by one leg, the doctor patted him behind until he began to cry.

-Of course he had good lungs. At one point they cut the umbilical cord and showed the child to his mother. When she saw him son for the first time, she experienced a difficult feeling of total happiness. Now her fears seemed to dissipate as if from a bad dream were treated in the sight of that baby. He was a precious child, with a rosy beard, with a few brown pelts lining his little head and his large honey-colored eyes.

\- Thank God! - Karaberasu who could mumble looking tenderly at his son, smiled adding – he is a normal child.

 

The nurses took the baby to wash him and put a blanket around him. After doing so he were brought in a crib where the child slept placidly. One of them put him in his mother's arms, then Dorothy entered. She had been waiting with great interest.

-Do you see how terrible it has been, silly? - She said to Karaberasu approaching her to add with careless tone. – He also looks like a very strong child.  
-It's true, - she admitted proudly, -It is such a wonderful thing to have a son!

 

She remembered then that mysterious force that had prevented her from both abortion and suicide on more than one occasion. Maybe it was the same boy who wanted to be born, now she was really glad that everything had turned out this way, by having not aborted.

-The doctors told me that you'll be able to go home in a few days. - Dorothy smiled softly, stroking the little boy's head. - Tell me, what will you call him?  
-I have not decided yet - The girl said.-  
-Well, do not be in a hurry. A name is for life. -Her friend stated. -  
-No, at least in my case. - She mused, almost thought out loud. -  
-Did you mean? - Dorothy wanted to know. -  
-Nothing, I said I really want to go home with him. -  
-Of course, my dear. And when you come back, we'll have a party to celebrate. - The old woman smiled.-

 

Kalie nodded very happily and she was. After a few days she was discharged with her baby. She would still have to spend a few more days at home because she was weak from birth. A few weeks later, one afternoon like any other, she was almost re-established and the boy cried for his food. Karaberasu took him in her arms, sitting on a rocking chair and began to breastfeed her. The baby sucked with desire, seemed to be very hungry. However, without the girl's notice, her stone of justice on a nearby table, began to glow with amber flashes of amber. Other than that, the first-born mother smiled as she stared at his little head and felt a wonderful sensation. It was then that she noticed that strange glow. But before she could get close to him, she felt a sharp pain in her nipple, leaking faint lines of blood. She lifted the boy who seemed to cling to her to see if he had suffered any damage but in doing so the horror almost made him fall off her arms. The baby's face was full of blood from Karaberasu herself, but that was not what terrified her. His eyes flashed a reddish hue, and out of his mouth two tiny fangs dyed red. The girl screamed in horror and almost dropping the child in her crib, she ran out of the room. Dorothy heard her screams and intercepted her as the terrified girl ran down the stairs.

-What's the matter? - She asked, startled. -  
-The child, the child! -Karaberasu shouted, unable to stop, -it's horrible, he's one of them!  
-Calm down. - Dorothy told her. You're hysterical. What's wrong with the child? - She wanted to know visibly worried about the condition of that girl. –

 

But the girl was still beside herself, and Dorothy had to shake her and even slap her in order to control her.

-You're mad, tell me, what happened to the boy? - She insisted, already alarmed. -  
-I knew he could not be normal, - Karaberasu moaned bursting into tears.- He is one of them.  
-What do you mean? One of whom? - Dorothy asked, understanding nothing. -  
-Come upstairs, come and I'll show you, - the hysterical girl urged, taking her by the hand and pulling her to her room. -

 

Dorothy, totally stunned and very uneasy, let herself go and they both entered the room. The child cried, Karaberasu showed her the marks of the wounds on her nipple and the blood in the baby's mouth. However, he now looked completely normal. Kalie's stone no longer emitted any flash. The old woman shook her head and lifted the child in her arms cradling him to stop him crying.

-Honey, -Dorothy explained serenely to the nervous mother. - Babies are occasionally born with fangs of milk and unwittingly bite their mothers in trying to suckle. It is very normal. He made you some blood, you should not worry about that.  
-But what about the rest? - Karaberasu asked, still horrified. - He had red eyes! If you had seen him, he looked like a beast!  
\- You have being influenced - her friend said, trying to calm her - between the stains of blood, the fright and the baby may have been irritated eyes, you have imagined. Let's see, where are those red eyes, eh? -She asked, showing the child to the girl. Now he had wide, honey-colored eyes open. -He's a lovely kid, is he, kiddo? - Dorothy added tenderly looking at the already calm baby that even made nice sounds. -  
-I'm so sorry, - Kalie sighed, finally relaxing - I've been such an idiot. I'm paranoid and my imagination plays tricks on me sometimes. Thank you.  
\- You should not fear anything, if there is any other problem tell me, but especially for your sake and your child, please, calm down. - The woman advised her watching that girl with some concern. -

 

Karaberasu sighed at length, now she felt like a fool. She could not mix her son with her own fears. Surely Dotty was right, she had to calm down, she promised that it would. The old woman smiled encouragingly and left her cradling the boy. More days passed and she could enjoy breastfeeding her child without suffering any other incident. At last the day came when her hostess asked her if she wanted to baptize the baby. Karaberasu did not think the idea was bad, so she could introduce the child into the community. Besides, Dorothy was quite religious and Catholic for more signs, and that made her very excited.

-Go to the church of Father O 'Brian, -She said the young woman. - He's very close to me, and he's been a close friend of mine for many years. He even baptized my children.  
-Very well,- she smiled. - I'll go and see him this afternoon to arrange the day.

 

And she did so, she went up to the church and was greeted by an aged priest with gray hair and medium height who asked to see her to come where he was.

\- Tell me daughter, what can I do for you?  
\- You see, I have a little boy and I would like to baptize him in his church. Dorothy Howard, the landlady from here. Gave me your address.  
-So you come from Dotty - the priest smiled gently. - Great.  
\- Could you baptize the child? You see, it's just that I'm not going to be able to pay you just ... -She was able to say ashamed.

Karaberasu more or less told her situation, she was alone and without work and with a few already diminished savings, she did not have much money for ceremonies.

-Of course, yes, that's what I'm here for, my dear, - said the priest, adding kindly. - Take your son tomorrow after Mass or attend if you like. And do not worry about the money. The sacrament of baptism is free.  
-Thank you, I'll be here tomorrow, - Kalie smiled, encouraged by the priest's kindness. - But I'd better get back to you later, I do not want the boy to get nervous among so many people.  
-As you prefer, then I'll wait for you tomorrow. - He agreed, saying goodbye to her and went back to his office. -

 

Once she returned home and told the news to Dorothy she was very happy. After supper and bedtime, Karaberasu went to bed. The name she would have to put on the boy was hovering in her head. At last and after not finding any suitable, at least for her taste, she fell asleep. In her dreams, she thought she perceived a sort of hooded figure wearing a black sackcloth and carrying a large open book that spoke to her.

\- God always writes straight, even in the most crooked line, you must call your son Mazoui, for that is the name of the envoy, who must precede His messenger.

 

Karaberasu woke uneasily, though not frightened. For some reason this appearance did not arouse in her the same fear as the Sage. Although they looked a lot in appearance somehow knew they were not the same. Soon the dream dissipated from her head with a cloud of smoke, but the name was recorded, but not knowing why she would call her son Mazoui.

-Yes, that will be your name, my love. - She said to the baby, who was oblivious to all that he slept soundly in his crib. - Mazoui Smith.

 

The next morning, Dorothy showed her the little dress that had been used to baptize all her children. It was white in tone, somewhat yellowed by time, but still in good condition, with graceful little bows and flaps that would cover the baby's body. Very nice to take the child to church. The young mother thanked her and dressed the little boy. Dorothy explained that a client had arrived to spend the day and that she would be late. So Karaberasu went alone to the church with the little one. She went quiet until she saw the parish. Instantly the baby began to cry and his mother tried to calm him by cradling him, but as they approached the crying became more and more an unbearable scream. It was almost a hiss. The girl was terrified to see that her son had bloodshot eyes and fangs, he kicked frantically. Again her righteous stone blinked, now with an even more powerful tone. Without looking at him she ran back home. The baby immediately calmed down once the church was out of sight and the stone stopped shining. As long as Father O 'Brian was waiting for her and she did not arrive he decided to call her. By then, a broken-down Karaberasu had told Dorothy what had happened, the old lady told the priest that she went straight to the house.

-Come in, - Dorothy said visibly frightened. - She's in the dining room, she's got me very worried, Father. I hope you can be a voice of reason to her.  
-Do not worry,-the priest said with a reassuring gesture. - I'll talk to her.

 

As he entered the dining room and before he could say a word, Karaberasu, who was sitting on a chair, rose quickly and inquired.

\- Father. Do you know how to do exorcisms?  
-But daughter, why do you want me to do an exorcism? - The priest asked in astonishment. -  
-It's for my son, I know he's possessed, - she said, leaving Father O'Brian and Dorothy who was coming in after him, frozen. -  
-Let's see, calm down, daughter, - the priest asked calmly. - What are you up to telling me that?

 

She at first resisted talking, but then thought she had no choice. Little by little she told them everything that had happened until then and seeing the faces of both of them incredulity. She recounted the way she was forced, leaving her fellow men surprised and horrified.

-I was raped by a demon, I swear! It was when I fought them and the child came out to him, I beg you, Father! I've already been warned. You must eliminate that influence before it gets worse.

 

Father O 'Brian and Dorothy looked at each other in amazement; at last, the priest recovered from the impression that these statements had caused him and he could say.

\- That cannot be, you must calm down. You cannot think of a possession like that  
-I assure you it is true,-Karaberasu sobbed, trembling, she was about to cry. -  
-Dear, you're very nervous - Dorothy said, her face worried. - It would be best if I made you a tea and went to bed. Father please try to reason with her and calm her down.  
-I beg you, I'm not crazy, help me! -The tormented girl stammered, unable to control her despair. -  
-Calm down, - the priest replied, holding out his hands. -No one says you're crazy, just nervous, that's all. Look. -He handed her a card he took out of one of his pockets, as he said in a conciliatory tone. - Here are the address of a good friend of mine. Dr. Julie Conrad is a very good and trustworthy psychoanalyst, who is sure to be able to help you. Tell her that you're going sending by me.  
-I understand, - Karaberasu whispered resignedly as she wiped her tears. - You think I'm mad.  
\- No, no! My daughter. - The priest was quick to respond - only you are very confused, that is all, but if you have been raped is normal. I will accompany you myself if you wish.

 

Dorothy walked back into the dining room with a cup of tea.

-I've already laid the baby down, - she said in a tone of pity, - the poor thing has fallen asleep right away ... if he's an angel.  
-Let's do one thing, father, - she said in a more irascible tone as she listened to Dorothy talking about the child. - I'll go see that doctor friend of yours, but then I'll take my son to church, so you'll be convinced I'm telling the truth.- And you will exorcise him, okay?  
-Very well, - the priest said, wishing to calm her down. - Go and see Julie, and then I'll give your son all the exorcisms you want, I promise.

 

Karaberasu nodded relieved and was calmer. Dorothy got her to drink the tea. Later she said good night and went up to her room to sleep.

-Poor girl, -Father O 'Brian said very worried, - she is very traumatized, it must have been a horrible experience for her. But Julie will help her. Take cases of psychological assistance to rape victims in this district.  
-What a pity! She's such a good girl, I hope the poor thing heals soon! - Dorothy said, genuinely dismayed. –

 

The next day Kalie, fulfilling her part of the agreement, went to the address that the father had given her. She did not have to ask for an hour because the priest had telephoned the doctor to inform her of the case and to request her urgent intervention. The girl had only to wait after a couple of patients to be received. The doctor herself opened the door of the office with a smile. She was a young woman, probably about the same age of Kalie, with dark long curly hair falling below her shoulders. The truth is that Karaberasu reminded her a little of her sister Cooan. Although this woman had inquisitive blue eyes with which she watched her carefully under a few glasses. She extended her hand to the newcomer, who hesitantly shook it.

-Hello, I'm Dr. Julie Conrad, how can I help you?  
-Good morning. I come sent by Father O 'Brian, I'm Karla Smith.- She introduced herself in an expressionless tone. -  
-Ah, of course! Come in and sit down,- the doctor invited her, pointing to an armchair placed in front of her office table, neat and very aseptic, decorated only by some interior plant. - Would you like something to drink? - Her host offered.  
-No, thank you very much. Should not I lie down there and tell you my life? - Karaberasu asked sarcastically, pointing to a divan by the side of the desk. -  
-That will not be necessary, - the doctor said sympathetically, dismissing the tone of that remark. - I just want us to chat like two good friends, that's all, because that's what we're going to be. By the way, I'll tell you if you allow it, I think we're the same age. - She smiled very kindly though her interlocutor seemed a forced expression. - Now, tell me what has happened. Father O 'Brian has brought me something forward, -she admitted, but then added, looking at her with apparent sympathy,-nevertheless, I want to hear your version. 

 

The patient accepted and told her story that nothing differed from the version that Julie had heard from the priest. Although now Karaberasu spoke dispassionately.

-What I need is a priest and not a doctor, - she added, finishing the narration. -

 

Julie had been taking notes as she listened to the conversation. At last she briefly reviewed them and declared, staring at Karaberasu with narrowed eyes.

\- So that was what happened and you said you fought some demons and that one of them? ...  
-If you want, I can tell you the most scandalous details,- Kalie interrupted her interlocutor, adding in a bitter tone.- But I assure you they will not be to your liking. - She smiled wryly. -  
-It will not be necessary for you to tell me details, but tell me that too. - Julie asked, apparently very interested. - If you are so kind…

 

Sighting with patience Karaberasu told her the whole story. How her sisters and she fought the demons with Roy, Tom and the others. She did not want to explain much of the powers of any, because she believed that the doctor would end up considering her totally crazy. Nor she even tried to show her own power so as not to be located. When she finished, her listener went over her notes and intervened again.

-What happens to you is perfectly normal and very clear, - she declared in a very academic tone. -You have created a psychological barrier, against the rejection and the repulsion that rape has caused you. You have removed from your mind the image of that rapist as a person and replaced it with that of the most despicable and evil being you can imagine, a demon. Then, in order not to feel alone and misunderstood, you have created that history, putting your family and loved ones in the struggle against those forces of evil. You unconsciously need the support and affection of your family to help you overcome this bitter trance. As for your son, it is very natural, you have two mixed feelings about him. On the one hand you love him like any mother would want her baby, but on the other hand you do not want him, as the result of that rape. Then Father O 'Brian appeared and everything made sense. He is the figure that represents forgiveness, which can exorcize the child and thus your subconscious could accept without problems, you would erase your rejection towards the baby, which is what, deep down, you want. And that's all, no more, no less, -she said categorically with a wide smile that seemed to her astonished listener to be really stupid. -

 

Karaberasu had been confused all through the exposition, the doctor, like any booby hatch who prided herself, knew how to make her doubt of all that was evident.

-You think you are smart, but you have no fucking idea what you're talking about - she muttered as she regained her sense of reality. -  
-You said? - Julie asked with a very pleasant expression, so much so that Karaberasu felt nearly compelled to crash her against the wall. -  
\- Not anything, you may be right. - She retorted, as best she could. -  
\- Well, then this is what we will do. Now I will send you some test exercises to fill them, it is not important, just to establish some guidelines that, ...  
\- Do not worry about that, thank you very much for everything, you have helped me a lot .- -Her patient suddenly cut her speech.-

 

And without giving her interlocutor time to react, she rose and shook the hand of the doctor who was surprised.

-If you do not want to do them now, there's no hurry, maybe another day, but stop by here and we'll talk, okay? - Julie asked once she recovered from her bewilderment. -  
-Yes, of course, -Her patient said without any intention of doing so. - As you say ... goodbye.

 

And she left immediately leaving the doctor who could hardly watch her leave the door.

-What an idiot! .- Kalie said with anger and bitterness .- She has no idea of what she is talking about. I guess those demons would not get here. You should thank us for stopping them ...

 

She sighed, trying to calm herself. Nor she could blame the people for not believing it. If it had not happened to her, she would not believe anything like that either. But it was hard to have sacrificed so much to protect people who looked at her as if she was a madwoman!

-Now my dear Mina-chan. I can begin to understand the scope of everything you have done for the world ...

 

She remembered her friend and the other warriors. And to her memory came one of those afternoons in Tokyo in which she walked along with that was her great enemy and later magnificent friend, Sailor Venus. After browsing in some shops, they both took a seat in a coffee shop.

-I'm out of breath. - Minako sighed after taking off her shoes and rubbing one foot against the other. -We've been through most of Yuban!  
-But we've seen very nice things, - Kalie encouraged her.-  
-Yes, and none within our reach,-her interlocutor replied, trying immediately to cheer herself up to add. - But when I ´ll be a famous idol I will buy a lot of dresses and accessories!

 

Karaberasu watched her with a half-smile and then thought about something. She dared to exteriorize it and asked her friend.

 

-Excuse Mina-chan. One thing has sometimes hit my head ... I hope it does not bother you if I ask you.  
-Well I do not know. It depends on which question is that .- Her friend said with strangeness.-

 

And after taking a few moments to think about it, Kalie said.

-You and the rest of you are warriors of justice. And princesses in another life. You have great powers and the world admires you as heroines ... Even you told me that before joining Sailor Moon´s group you were Sailor V. There are even video games with your character! How is it that you and the others ...?

 

Then Kalie was silent for a moment, wanting to be as delicate as possible. However, her friend smiled and stepped forward to finish that annoying question for herself by riveting.

-Why do not we take advantage of it and take advantage of our fame? That's what you want to know, right? ...  
-Well, yes,-Karaberasu admitted.- You could have all that for which you sigh ... both you and the others ... and you deserve more than you have.

 

Although Minako shook her head and replied more seriously.

-You're confusing Sailor Venus and Sailor V with me. I am Minako Aino, a high school student who dreams of being a youth idol. A girl who enjoys watching shop windows, spending time with her friends, playing volleyball and trying to study as little as possible. And, you know Kalie? It should not be in any other way. Everything I achieve in my life as Minako I will have to earn it by just being Minako. And the others share the same opinion. Our mission as warriors is one thing and our private lives another very different story.  
-I understand. - She nodded, feeling somewhat embarrassed. – I am sorry. I am apologized if I offended you ...  
-No, none of that. – Minako hastened to tell her friend. - I understand that may seem absurd. However, our gifts are a means to fulfill our task, not to carry out our particular projects in life. It would be unfair to the rest of people.  
-You're right. That was the difference that existed between us before. -Kalie sighted feeling guilty still at the thought of that.- We only wanted to fulfill the task that they entrusted us meanwhile to take advantage of our powers. Thank goodness you got us out of it!  
-You have much merit. You were able to renounce evil and the mirage of power in order to have normal lives.  
-Yes, my sister Petz always says this.- She commented. - Life in the twentieth century is much more difficult than in Nemesis in the Thirtieth century, but we are much happier. Because we live giving us affection and with friends as wonderful as you.

 

Minako nodded with a big smile and after a while they had some tea and both resumed their long journey through the shop windows of the neighborhood ... Now, while walking back home Kalie sighed thinking sadly. However, that feeling was being replaced by a growing resolution.

-It's a hard life, my dear friend. I wish I had you here and my sisters! But I cannot ... I have to fight and fix my life for myself. And I'll do it! I will not allow my son to be one of them.

 

When she finally arrived, Dorothy and the priest were waiting impatiently. The baby was sleeping with a finger in his mouth. Karaberasu came in swiftly and jabbed sharply without giving the floor to anyone else.

-Father, we're going to church, right now!

 

And without saying more she grabbed the baby's carrycot and put the child inside, put a blanket over him because it was cold in the street. Father O 'Brian and Dorothy looked at each other, the house keeper had to accept to reassure Karaberasu.

-I'll prepare dinner for you when you get back. - Dorothy said, trying to ease the tension. -

 

Kalie and father O'Brian left the house. On their way, the priest became interested in the conversation she had had with the doctor.

-She's a good girl, but she cannot help me. - She explained. - She would never understand what's really going on. This is not her world.

 

The priest listened with an expression of circumstances, he did not want to refute the girl so as not to irritate her. They were approaching the church and as it happened before the baby began to cry. The young mother directed the priest a look with the expression "I told you so" but Father O'Brian said with the greatest of ease.

\- The baby will be hungry, that is very normal.

 

The baby's crying became more and more unbearable, the stone that the girl was wearing around her neck began to blink again. Karaberasu completely ignoring him this time, told the father abruptly.

-Open the door and let's go!

 

The priest obeyed with concern for the screams of that creature that hardly seemed human. The girl hurried toward the baptismal font, the child's howls were already unbearable. She left him on the altar, taking off his coat. Then something incredible happened. The baby began to rise in the air levitating while a reddish halo radiated, it was fluttering and his eyes glowed red, from his mouth those little fangs protruded that so frightened to Karaberasu, accompanied by foaming of greenish color, Father O 'Brian was Paralyzed by horror and not knowing what to do.

-OMG! - exclaimed at last between babbling - but what is that?  
-Do you think I'm crazy now, father? - She snapped, not seeming to be affected by the scene. - Or will you send my son to the psychiatrist too?  
-Forgive me, my daughter, you were right, -The priest said visibly horrified and crossed himself repeatedly to confess. - Truthfully, I have no idea how to start. I will consult my book ...

 

He headed to his office, the baby seemed to lose strength and descended on the altar. His small childlike face was disfigured with grotesque grimaces, he seemed to suffer a lot. Now Karaberasu could not help the tears. As horrible as it seemed it was his son and the baby was not to blame for his situation, on the contrary, he was the victim! May father O 'Brian succeed in turning him into a normal child!

-Father, - she warned him remembering something important. – Some time ago, another priest advised me to keep the child in a sacred place for as long as possible. He said that would benefit him and that would nullify some of his demonic influence.  
-To be on sacred ground is deadly to a devil, - the priest replied. - But this child, being a hybrid and having a human part may endure it. Now, may God help us. I am not an exorcist, I will try to do what I can, daughter. - Having said this, he took out a little bottle with holy water and sprinkled the child who began to emit greenish smoke and to cry with renewed strength. Kalie's stone was now gilded with intense gold. Later, the father intoned a litanies in Latin.

 

After a few hours the baby lost strength and began to cry like a normal child, the priest blessed him several times and proceeded to baptize him.

\- I baptize ... - paused to address the mother to ask .- What name do you want to put ...?  
-Mazoui, - Karaberasu said quickly. -

 

The priest was surprised, he did not know that name but he did not object to it. After what he had seen, he decided to do whatever the baby´s mother asked.

\- I baptize you as Mazoui Smith in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit .... Amen ...

 

The boy seemed to calm down, now he babbled like any other baby. The demon traits had disappeared and the priest handed it to Karaberasu who was crying and smiling happily, also seeing that her stone had ceased to glow.

-Thank God, it's all over, - she said with a touch of emotion, embracing her son. - You are a child like others. No, for me you are the most wonderful in the world, you are my son!

 

When it was late, the exhausted priest offered to take Karaberasu home. Father O´Brian told Dorothy what had happened, her face shown her bewilderment. If it had not been because she'd known the father for many years and knew he was a serious person who would never invent or joke about something like that, she would never have believed it. She apologized to the girl over and over again who, weeping, hugged her. Dotty, also in tears, promised never to reveal what had happened. Karaberasu finally happy, went to sleep, first laying the baby who looked exhausted. Days passed and the child showed no abnormal behavior.

 

On the other hand, in Tokyo, returning from the institute, Minako maintained a lively conversation with Ami and Makoto.

-This Usagi is always in a hurry. - Makoto declared. -  
-Well, in this case it's justified. Mamoru invited her to the amusement park. You know, a date. - Ami smiled. - The truth is that, after the attacks of these strange beings, they deserved some privacy.  
-Yes, thank goodness Roy and Bertie's son could come from the future to warn us. And that makes me think that our sovereigns of the future have to spend more time together or our Chibiusa will have difficult to be born. - Minako laughed causing her companions to blush. -

 

However, before anyone could say anything else they saw Artemis. After greeting the girls with a meow, since they were in a busy street, the cat, faithful to his custom, stood next to the young Venus.

-Good. I'm going to my academy. - Ami told them, looking at her watch. - It's getting late.  
-How are you doing with high school? - Makoto wanted to know. -  
-I hope to be able to attend these exams for the scholarship in the United States with some probability of success. - Her companion replied. -  
-Of course you can! - Minako said with enthusiasm, sentencing. - Knowing the intelligent and studious you are you will past without problems.  
-Thank you. So girls. We'll see each other tomorrow. - Mercury said goodbye, turning away on another street.-

 

Their companions waved their hands to say goodbye, in which Artemis, seeing that his friends were already walking through a deserted area of people, caught the attention of Venus.

-We need to talk. You know about what ...

 

Those words startled Jupiter, who gave them a look of strangeness. Nevertheless her friend stopped, they were near the park bench and asked the cat and Makoto to sit with her. Then she declared.

-You can speak freely Artemis, I fully trust Mako-chan.  
-Are you sure? - Insisted the cat who seemed to be bothered by the other girl's presence. -  
-What's going on here, Artemis? - Jupiter wanted to know. -  
-It would be better for you not to know, - the cat replied in a drier way than he used to. -  
-We need help on this, - Minako replied then. - I've been thinking about it and I cannot do it alone. Someone has to cover me.  
-What is going on here? - Her companion now wanted to know with evident uneasiness. - You're really starting to scare me ...

 

So Artemis and Venus looked at each other and finally the girl nodded, the cat told Makoto what was happening, asserting.

-Karaberasu's justice stone has been activated several times and I have been able to trace it. I know where she is.

 

Then it was Sailor Jupiter who stood looking disbelieving at her friends to exclaim.

\- Have you gone crazy? ... Did not they clearly warn us that we should not intervene? ...  
-I know very well what they told us. - Minako replied quietly, adding in a pleading tone. - Please Mako-chan. Something similar happens to you. And I've heard you ... You're the only one who can understand me. I'm not talking about coming into direct contact with her, just to help her in whatever I can. Without Kalie knowing it. That is not against the orders.  
-The hell is not! - Her agitated friend replied, reminding her. - We were strictly ordered not to get involved, to let her go ahead on her own.  
-She's my friend! ... and I failed her when she needed me most. - Venus sobbed now, resting her head on her intertwined hands. - You have to understand! I ask you, please.

 

Makoto looked at her with regret, put an affectionate hand on her friend's right shoulder and whispered more gently.

-I know what you're going through. Yes, you're right, something similar has happened to me ... but in the end I have complied with the rules. Minako, you know we're friends. Remember I agreed with you then. But then they explained the reason for everything. Now we cannot plead ignorance.  
\- I'm not asking you to disobey yourself too. But please, do not say anything to Usagi or the others. - Her interlocutor begged.-   
-If they asked me directly I could not lie. - She sighed and lowered her head. - That would be to betray them.  
-I do not want you to do it, - her companion said. - Look, you know I have some auditions to sing. I want to become an idol and no wonder I've got a test in the United States. Is not it true, Artemis? -She asked the cat with complicity.-  
-More concretely in Los Angeles – The feline said.-  
\- As soon as I can make a trip to America. You know ... a girl has to pursue their dreams.- She smiled tremulously at her partner. -  
-Please Minako, you are playing with fire. Be very careful. If Usagi ... well, if Serenity ever find out that you're lying ...  
-She will not, because it will not be a lie, - her companion replied asserting, - Artemis has moved some contacts and in fact, I will get those tests.

 

Now it was Makoto who sighed shaking her head ...

-It's a very dangerous business. But whatever it is I will support you. - She could say at the end, to the joy of her fellows. - However, promise me that you will act with great caution.  
-That's for granted.- Her friend said. - Thanks Mako-chan.

 

And so it was decided, a few days later, when the cat had finished preparations, Minako broke the news to her companions. Needless to say, everyone congratulated her with effusiveness. The only one that remained more moderate was precisely Makoto. Usagi seemed to believe that completely and was glad as the most. She even wished her friend good luck and asked her to bring some autograph from the celebrities there. Luna, however, remained very quiet all day. However, Minako and Artemis were able to travel to the USA. Without any opposition.

-Lead to America! -The young warrior exclaimed with her arms raised in the air. -  
-I hope everything goes well, -the cat sighed as he was kept it in a special pet basket. -  
-Do not be such a harbinger. Everything is going well so far, - the girl answered. - And I'm sure I also win some prize ... 

 

And they boarded that plane bound for the United States. Karaberasu, for her part, was able to start leaving his son in Dorothy's care and started looking for work. After some failed attempts she finally found it. She was lucky, father O 'Brian knew a lawyer who worked for a firm demanding a secretary. Karaberasu, thanks to her studies, obtained the place. She was glad to have taken a course after becoming an ordinary woman. It was soon to lease Otafukuya. Her younger sisters began to study magisterium and one afternoon, when she and Petz were picking themselves up at the store, Kalie commented.

-I think our sisters do well to study. It never hurts to diversify in the workplace. If they can be teachers, they can always have an alternative job.  
-Yes, I fully agree with you,- Petz said. - Although the main thing for me is that they achieve their dreams.  
-So is it for me. That's why I would also like to study something. - Karaberasu said, astonishing her sister. -  
-You what? - Petz pointed out, to say in disbelief and amusement. - If every time we had classes, you tried to escape. -  
-I was ten years old. – She retorted smiling to add.- And now I would do something that I liked ...  
-Eat and sleep? -Her sister sneered in a fun tone.-  
\- No ... - Kalie smiled without being affected by that joke.- Administrative accounting and secretariat. I've already been looking at some academies.  
-And you will be able to study and attend the business at the same time? – Her suspicious interlocutor wanted to know.-  
-Absolutely. -The young woman said and added. - Listen Petz. Not only am I beautiful, I'm also intelligent ... Grandma Kim always told me ...  
-She told everyone of us. - Petz smiled. -  
-Well, but that was true for every of us. Wasn´t it? - Kalie laughed now. -  
-Yes! - Her sister agreed, sharing those laughs. - I cannot disagree with that.  
-And you know as well as I did that in Nemesis we were well educated. Twentieth-century matters are very easy. - Karaberasu said, with seriousness, adding. - Fortunately all the information that was implanted by telepathic way in the future did not disappear when we were purified.  
-Yes, it's true.- Her sister agreed with a thoughtful gesture. - It's a huge advantage for us...   
-So I am determined. - Kalie said enthusiastically. - I'll study that as soon as I can. And you should do something like that.

 

And for once she looked like the older sister. Even Petz was convinced. Now she was greatly pleased with her decision and not only that. Something else happened that came to help her. By registering for social security and giving her name she had problems not being in the databases, but two mysterious individuals who identified themselves as federal agents contacted her by letting her know that they knew her true identity. At first that frightened her. She remembered being held in a room in an official building when that couple, a short-haired, red-haired woman and a male with a brown hair, both in the middle of the thirties and elegantly dressed, approached her, identifying themselves with their plates.

-Miss Karla Smith. Right? – The guy asked and added. - We're from the FBI.  
-Yes, it is me.- She replied in a trembling voice.  
-At least you say so. We have other data.- That woman said.-  
-Please. I do not want any problems, I have a small child. - She implored. -  
-Do not fear.- The guy could say. - We're here to offer help ...  
-Help? - The girl was surprised. -  
-Yes, - the redhead said. She carried a briefcase that she opened by taking out a series of papers and cards as she commented in a friendly tone. -Until now you were working in the submerged economy. From this moment on, you have everything you need to live a new life.  
-I do not understand ... what does this mean? - The astonished young woman inquired.-  
-It's like you were in a witness protection program,- the agent explained. -  
-But why? - She could not help but wonder. -  
-Let's say it's a way for our government to thank you for everything you've done for this country and for the world. - He smiled slightly. -  
-And is like this, as easy? - Kalie asked timidly, though relieved. -  
-If you would like anything else. - The woman smiled now. -  
-Just a decent job to be able to take care of my child. - The girl said. - And being let alone to raise him with peace of mind.  
-Do not worry about that, - her interlocutor, assured her. - Now we must go. Good luck, Miss Smith. It has been a pleasure to meet you.

 

The other woman said goodbye in turn, leaving her surprised but happy. Apparently these federal agents were not interested in inquiring more about her. What they did was reunite with that Japanese girl who had arrived a few days ago. After following in her footsteps since she landed at the Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) and went to several recording houses with her songs. At last, when the girl was returning to her hotel room, Both agents approached her and after showing her credentials, they asked for confirmation.

-Miss Minako Aino?  
-Yes, it's me. - She admitted that she was carrying a purse in which Artemis was. -  
-Beautiful cat. What kind of breed is it? - The red-haired woman was interested. -  
-A very old one. - The young woman said , and without further ado she wanted to know.- What do you want from me?  
-We're not going to waste your time. We know who you are, -that individual said, adding .- What we do not know is why you have come here.  
-I have to sing in some test - she replied without flinching. -  
-We are aware that you have put a lot of interest in succeeding in the world of music and interpretation. Do not worry, you will get the right promotions to make it so. Although we believe that your main mission was another.  
-That's true, and I do not want help from that class to achieve my goals. That is strictly personal. Besides, it does not conflict with my main mission. - Minako commented, adding no more. - What's more, you can help me fulfill it. Being famous I will have an influence that, if necessary, can be used for the defense of this world. Do you believe, don´t you?

 

Her interlocutors looked at each other, seemed to agree that this was possibly so. Finally the redhead smiled and in a much more amiable tone she declared.

-We wish you good luck with your test then. And if we can do something to help you.

 

Now it was Minako who looked at them both inquiringly and commented.

-Maybe you can do one thing. But not for me. One of my friends I believe she resides in California, but I have not been able to find her whereabouts. I have no intention of visiting her. I just want to know if she´s okay.  
-Who that person is? -The man asked, pulling out a small computer to check data. -  
-Her name is Karaberasu Malinde, although she may have changed her name. -

 

Both agents exchanged glances and after checking the identity of that woman, the man made some inquiries and declared.

-Yes she has a new identity. She is in a program similar to witness protection and she does not want to be found. But being who you are ... I think we can give you that information.  
-I thank you. - Minako smiled. -

 

Once they updated her, the feds left, and she told Artemis.

-Well, now it's a matter of time, we'll try to see her without her discovering us. I want to make sure that she's really all right ...

 

And so she did, after doing her tests, which went quite well without needing extra help, the young sailor and her cat looked in the direction of who was now known as Karla Smith. It took them a while but they found her. With a pair of binoculars, Minako watched the entrance to the house where she was supposed to live. She smiled as she saw her friend pushing out a baby stroller. Kalie seemed to be reasonably well. At her side, an older woman who talked to her and made her smile.

-Well, Artemis, - the girl sighed visibly relieved. - It seems like things are going well. That's all I wanted to know.  
-What will we do now? - The cat wanted to know too. -  
\- We return to Japan, and finish high school. I hope that there I also get the tests like here. And as for Kalie ...  
-Shall we tell her sisters?  
-No, - the sailor said moving her head. - If it is the will of our friend, we must respect her. I wish that she can become very happy with her child, away from the struggles and problems that we have to face.

 

Artemis agreed on that. After that the girl and the cat returned to Japan, although the consequences of their performance awaited them there. For Karaberasu, on the other hand, life was normal. Even in a pleasant way, watching her baby grow and working, always helped by that kind woman. Then three years passed. During that time the Earth suffered serious threats, although she chose not to intervene, she wanted to protect her son and Dorothy. For this she did not hesitate to resort to her identity as Justiciera without that woman discovering it. She succeeded in safeguarding her own, even when the threat of a terrible comet loomed over the Earth. On that occasion all she could do was go to a shelter with the landlady and the baby.

-I do not know what's going on,- the distressed Dorothy said. - The authorities hardly say anything. Just let's go get in these subway stations.

 

And there they were with some dozen people, protected or guarded (that was a matter of opinion), by members of the National Guard. All those soldiers in camouflage uniforms, helmets and m-16 carried in military pose. Although there were also medical services, tents and other series of supplies in case that part of the city was attacked or suffered any damage.

-They said a great meteor is coming. Is it the end of the world! - A terrified individual shouted. - We will have no escape, it will destroy the planet!

 

Dorothy crossed herself at once with fear. The soldiers shut that guy up by trying to calm him down with good words. The rest of the people did not speak. They could barely look at each other in panic. It was Karaberasu who, leaving little Mazoui in Dotty's arms, raised her voice to everyone.

-Ladies and gentlemen, do not fear anything. Earth will be safe ...  
-What will you know? - Other man who sounded mad, shouted.-

 

There were murmurs, some in favor, others against that retort, until Kalie resumed the word with dyes full of security and passion.

-I know. There is nothing to fear. I met some really extraordinary people who will not leave us when we need them most. Have you forgotten that Golden Warrior who has done so much for our world?  
-Who is that? - Inquired a woman without understanding. -  
-It sounds like something familiar to me.- Another guy admitted, a young man in a suit. - When I was in New York ... People talked about him ... and he was once on the news flying high.  
-Yes, and there's more like him. -A lively Kalie said. - There are powerful fighters who will not allow anything bad to happen to us.  
-But what could they do against a meteorite? -Another woman cried, fighting with horror. - No matter how strong they may be, it's unstoppable.

 

That once again caused murmurs of fear, but Karaberasu silenced them again with her voice sounding powerful in the watchful eyes of all, including the surprised soldiers ...

-Those warriors are so powerful there are no piece of rock, however large it may be, which can destroy the Earth. - I have seen them in action. -She could say in a proudly and emotional way. - And I believe in them.

 

Although she herself was not sure what she was saying, she felt as if an enormous conviction had taken possession of her will. Neither she nor her son were destined to end their days in that way. Besides, she trusted her sisters. She managed to calm these people down, and the officer in command of the military contingent thanked her. She later even came to appear as Justiciera just to try to encourage some groups of people. However, she was careful that the cameras could film her. She did not want to be discovered. Anyway, much people thought she would be a simple actress so disguised to give moral and the fact did not transcend outside the west coast.

-Well. - She sighed one afternoon when she returned after a round. - Now it's your turn, sisters, Sailors, Tom, Roy ... I trust you will take care of every one of us ...

 

And of course, the alluded ones managed to save to the planet of that meteorite, as well as of other really dangerous situations. Nevertheless, there were deaths and devastation. Even a tsunami provoked by the destruction of that huge comet ravaged part of San Francisco. Fortunately Karaberasu and Dorothy lived in the interior and were unaffected. Luckily with the great determination of the people everything was rebuilt and gradually returned to normal. Finally came a time of peace more prolonged. During that time the baby had become a very awake and sweet child, he was quite intelligent for his age, he had even begun to read the stories that his mother told him. Kalie remembered when the boy was barely three and a half years old. She looked at him with a tender smile holding him in her lap when the little boy struggled to hold a small book of children's stories with their little hands ...

-In ... to ... this.- He could decipher with difficulty before the proud look of his mother.- The little ... to said ... Who ... if ... had sleep? ...

Kalie said affectionately pointing the word to him.

-Sleep in my ... little …bed.- The child concluded with satisfaction. -  
-Very well, my dear. - She praised him. -  
-That girl was Grandma Dotty? -Mazoui asked with amazement, adding as an predictable conclusion. - She was called the same.  
-LOL! - Her mother laughed visibly amused by that occurrence. - I do not know, my love. I do not think so ... Although you never know. You could ask Dotty yourself. - She smiled imagining that.-

The little boy nodded at his mother with a smirk of childlike enthusiasm. She gave him a big hug and after putting on his pajamas, lying down and cuddling him, she whispered lovingly.

-Now you have to sleep ...  
-See you tomorrow, Mommy, - he whispered, already closing his eyes. -  
-Happy dreams, my love. - She wished to her son, kissing him sweetly on the forehead.-

 

Karaberasu came out and turned off the light, letting him sleep. She adored his son, along with Dorothy who was like a grandmother to the little boy. They were raising him in an admirable way. On the other hand. Even apart from moments of great crisis, she had had time to act as Justiciera on a few occasions at a more domestic level. Of course, always with the concern that it did not transcend too much. It was restless, too. At first with all the problems she had with the child of course she was never transformed to fight against any delinquent. But once, shopping alone, she watched as some guys went into a shop and pulled out a knife, threatening the terrified owner, an old man. The girl looked at it with horror, clutching her pendant with the stone of Justice she wore at her neck. There was a secluded street where she could be transformed, but she was afraid that if she acted as a Justiciera they could locate her or worse, she could be involved in some battle. She could not afford to be hurt or discovered. Before, she was alone, but now she had her son. So she did not dare to mediate. Yet she felt guilty and anguished. She could not stop looking at that poor man, being pushed and threatened while those who were heartless robbed him. At last, despite of all that fears she could not take it anymore. She swiftly entered that desert alley, shouting.

-Pure Thunder Heart. Give me the power!

 

And after transforming, she came to the race, by which time those two individuals had fled the store leaving the old man badly wounded. The little she could do was call the police and an ambulance after reversing her transformation and try to help as much as possible to that unfortunate person who was bleeding with a stab. Fortunately, her intervention, not as the Lady of Thunder, but as a normal person, saved the man's life. But she swore she would never let it happen again. In fact the following years she intervened, always in the most discreet way possible, not to be detected. Although passing the time by she did it less frequently and the time came when she decided to leave it at least for a while to take care only to her son. Mazoui was growing normally and had started to walk and talk in due time, without any special problems. But one day came the first scare, of those fears which took her to question definitively her activity of Justiciera and to focus entirely on her small child. Mazoui, like any other child of his age, contracted measles. He had normal symptoms but his temperature rose to 44 degrees! Karaberasu and Dorothy were very frightened. Good thing the old lady called Father O'Brian, and he reassured her. When the woman turned her face was more relaxed, she told the worried mother her conversation with the priest.

-Father O 'Brian has told me that a nephew of his, recently graduated in medicine, has come to the city to work in a hospital, he says he will send it to us. Right away, he is living in the house of the father.  
-I do not want to be a nuisance,- Karaberasu objected somewhat uneasily, - that boy does not know me at all and I do not have much money to pay him.  
-Do not worry about it. - Dorothy reassured her with a smile. - He's a very nice boy, you'll see. He will not charge you anything. Besides, as soon as he knows that you are his uncle´s friend, he will say that he will see Mazoui.

 

The girl smiled more relieved, inwardly she had the feeling that her son could bear that temperature but she preferred not to risk it. About twenty minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Dorothy opened the door, letting a tall, husky boy with coppery brown hair and blue eyes, wearing round glasses that gave him an intellectual look. Young and attractive, probably the same age as Karaberasu. He introduced himself saying good night to both of them, Kalie and Dotty.

\- My name is Mathew O'Brian, nice to meet you. - He said to the girl who had managed a little looking really pretty.

 

The doctor, of course, noticed it. He was certainly not insensitive to the beauty of that woman. Although she saw him surprised and muttered.

-Ru ... Rubeus ...  
-Sorry? What do you mean? - Asked the young man. -  
-Do not. Nothing, nice to meet you.  
\- It is a pleasure .- He smiled now, to go to worry about the reason of that visit. - Where is the little boy?  
-Thanks for coming. - I'm Karla Smith and my son is upstairs lying down, I'll take you with him now, doctor.  
-Call me Mathew, - he grinned as he placed a briefcase he carried on a table. -Let's see ... - he pulled out a stethoscope and a thermometer.- "I'll just wear this, I do not want he to be scared to see the briefcase.  
-Do not worry, he's a brave boy, - Karaberasu said, pleasantly and graciously. - Please come. And sorry for the inconvenience.  
-There's no reason to be sorry. - The boy smiled. -

 

She was stunned. That boy had features so similar to those of her former boss that in her first impression she could almost have sworn it was him. However, neither his hair, despite being brown pulling reddish, nor especially his kindness and sincere expression, seemed to have nothing to do with Rubeus. She did not think of that anymore, she smiled back at him and motioned the doctor to follow her. The young man went back down the stairs and Karaberasu opened the door to the boy's room.

-Mazoui, are you awake, honey? - Her mother asked softly. -  
-Yes, mamma, - the little boy replied, his face with those reddish spots so characteristic of the disease. - I'm playing with my plane. - He showed a small airplane in his right hand with which he described pirouettes on the bed. -  
-Hello .- Mathew said, smiling at the boy as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, - so you like planes.  
-Who are you? - The boy asked, studying the stranger curiously. -  
\- My name is Mathew and I am a doctor, I come to help you to get well, Mazoui.  
\- I do not want to take injections! - He said defensively with a gesture of visible fear. -  
-At the moment that will not be necessary. I'll going to check you now. -He said, and placed the stethoscope on the boy's chest. -  
-It's cold! – Mazoui exclaimed. - It tickles me.  
-Of course, -Mathew said amused to ask him, - let´s see ...please, coughing a little.- The child did it, and the doctor listened for a moment and took off his stethoscope. - Okay, now the temperature. - He pulled the thermometer out of the child's scare face. -  
-Needles not! - He kicked now visibly frightened. -  
-Mazoui, behave yourself, - Karaberasu said patiently. -  
-Do not be afraid, - the doctor said reassuringly. - This is not to punch you. It is a thermometer that is placed in the mouth, - and as a demonstration put it into the child mouth and the thermometer, which was digital and instant, then shot at 44 degrees. - This cannot be! - Mathew whispered to Karaberasu, looking at her with anxious anticipation. - It must be broken, - he added, dismissing the matter, - these modern thermometers are unreliable. - Do you have any with mercury?  
-Yes, I'll bring it to you right now, - her interlocutor answered, rummaging in a drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. -  
-Well, - Mathew said, to entertain the child. - So you like airplanes.  
-I want to be a pilot, - the boy answered decisively. -  
-So you know you have to study hard, - the young doctor warned. -  
-Did you study hard to be a doctor? - The very interested child asked. -  
\- Yes, very much! – Mathew smiled, added. - Now please, open your mouth. - He asked the boy, helping himself to scrutinize him with a stick that had also been brought in and declaring reassuring. - The throat is fine.  
\- Take. - Karaberasu held out the thermometer, and Mathew put it on the boy's mouth, warning him to keep quiet without opening his mouth for a few minutes. -  
-Let's play a game, we'll shut our mouths for a moment and see who can stand it the most, - the doctor suggested, so to make him more bearable, he closed his mouth with him. -

 

After about three minutes he took the thermometer and checked that it marked the same temperature. The young doctor was puzzled.

\- I do not understand, in a condition like this he should be burning by the fever and yet he does not seem to accuse it at all ...  
-My son is a little special - Karaberasu smiled nervously. -  
-All I can think of is trying to lower the temperature with ice. I'll get you an antibiotic and let´s see how the night goes by. Tomorrow I'll see him again, but if anything happened in the middle of the night, do not hesitate to call me. - He wrote down a recipe that left the mother. - It's a syrup, give it to him before every meal.  
-I do not want to be so annoying, - she replied, visibly stiff. -  
\- Do not worry, this case interests me a lot. The important thing is to do a good medical follow-up. And if necessary I can arrange for him to be admitted to a hospital, - he replied cordially. -

 

That did make her interlocutor nervous, she could barely reply.

\- I'd rather not. If it is not something serious. I just do not like hospitals

 

Far from being surprised, the young man smiled, admitting.

\- Looks like we have that in common. I do not like anything to go as a patient. And I cannot name them to my uncle when he gets sick. As a good Irishman, he says, that whatever has the cure with a home remedy and a prayer.  
-I do not know how to thank you, - she said, and smiled, relieved at the friendliness of the young man. - The truth is, I do not have much money to pay you for your visits.  
-It will suffice for me to have a coffee. - Mathew said with a smile. - I'm interested to hear if Mazoui had been sick before.  
-It will be my pleasure, tomorrow I'll make my favorite cake to accompany the coffee. - She smiled gratefully. -  
-Well, - the young man said, rising from the bed. - So, see you tomorrow.  
-Can I go to the kindergarten tomorrow? - Mazoui asked between yawns. -  
-I am afraid no, honey, - Karaberasu replied and after she explained to Mathew. - He loves going to kindergarten, he is a very intelligent boy and enjoys a lot there. -  
-That's fine, but for now you cannot go back. - Mathew said cheerfully. - Wait to get you all fine, here you will not get bored either. When I was small and sick I also had to stay in bed and entertained reading comics and making cutouts.  
-I like comics and short stories, -Mazoui replied, delighted with the idea. - My mom reads them to me but I have almost learned to read them alone.  
-That's fine, you're a smart kid. - Mathew replied with approval. -  
\- And you like to help people, I notice it when you approach. - The boy declared, staring with his inquisitive and large honey-colored eyes at him. -  
-That's why I'm a doctor.- The visibly amused interpellated smiled to say goodbye. - Well, it's late and you have to rest, until tomorrow, Mazoui.  
-See you tomorrow,- The weary little boy whispered . -

 

The doctor went away accompanied by the girl who never ceased to thank him for his attentions. Then she went up again to wish the child goodnight.

-Now you must sleep. - Karaberasu asked his son affectionately. - I'm sure tomorrow you'll be better, darling.  
-Mammy, - the little boy replied sharply - the doctor is very nice and handsome. Do you like him?

 

She was puzzled, did not know what to answer.

\- Well, yes, he is very nice, and I like him, son. - She admitted with a shy smile to change the subject before turning red, with a jovial – Come on, stop talking and go to sleep!  
-Well, I think he likes you, too, - Mazoui said, laughing with a funny expression on his little face. -  
-Do not be naughty. - His mother admonished him affectionately as she gave him a slight tickle that made the little boy laugh. – Now go to sleep, see you tomorrow, my love.

 

Karaberasu brought his favorite teddy bear to her son and kissed him on the forehead. The temperature seemed to have gone down, so being quiet she turned off the light and went to her room. Once there she smiled, to be so small Mazoui had a lot of psychology, hopefully he was not mistaken in the thoughts of the young doctor! Karaberasu had to recognize to herself that she had liked that doctor enough. In truth he physically reminded her of Rubeus, tall, strong and handsome. However, his character seemed to be diametrically opposed. He was nice and kind, but not in that artificial way that characterized his former boss. She was tired so she let it be and went to sleep. The next day Mazoui was much better, the temperature had dropped to a more familiar 38 degrees. Just in case her mother went to the pharmacy to buy the medicine that the doctor had prescribed. This one even had the detail of writing that was for a patient of his hospital with which the amount came out to Kalie to half price. The girl gave the child a spoonful before breakfast, as Mathew had indicated.

-You look better, my dear ...

 

The little boy nodded, amused as he was at looking at some comics ... his mother asked.

-Are you hungry?  
-I want some pancakes ...  
-Well, let´s see if I can make them, eh? – Kalie smiled more excited to see him so recovered, adding then mischievously. - But if you wait a little bit I'll have cake, which you like the most.  
-Yes mom! Cake, cake, - he exclaimed enthusiastically. -

 

Karaberasu smiled, she gave him a kiss on the forehead, which now felt less hot already. She immediately telephoned the doctor to inform him that the child was doing very well. At meal time the temperature was already 37.5 °. Mathew came by to check him and was impressed by that very fast recovery. True to her word Kalie had baked a cake. As she promised she invited the doctor to try a slice. After serving other piece of cake to the small child they chatted for a couple of hours and after saying goodbye to her and the boy, he left. He had to go and talk to the hospital director to start his work the next day. A few days later Mazoui was fully recovered and the doctor, with the excuse of seeing him to do a checkup, came to visit him at home, although in fact the intuition of the child was well and was more interested in seeing the mother. So he knocked on the door and it was she who opened it.

-Hi Mathew, what a surprise! - Kalie smiled. -  
-I was going to check if Mazoui was all right, - he said with some embarrassment. -  
\- Yes, it's so good that he's going to nursery. He's still there, I have to go and get him in half an hour, -the lively girl replied. -  
-Oh, I did not know, - The man replied rather nervously, though he seemed to add value by adding - I still had a little time and ...  
\- If you want you can join me, he'll like to see you. He never ceases to speak of you. He says you are his friend. – Kalie said visibly pleased by it, adding. -He has been very fond of you.   
-Really? – Mathew said, glad to hear that too. - I'll be delighted! , thanks. Besides, it is on my way to the hospital.  
\- Well, let's go, - she proposed - we can take a walk ... if you wait a few minutes ...

 

The young man nodded and she asked him to sit down. Meanwhile, Dorothy was coming out of the kitchen, and when she saw the girl running to her room, she smiled. It was clear that Mathew was not indifferent to the girl and that made her happy. The woman thought that they made a very good couple and she did not use to err in those questions. Besides, that poor girl had been alone for a long time, just taking care of her son and working, she deserved a little social life, and why not say it, to have some relationship. After a few minutes Karaberasu, dressed in an elegant cream-colored set, went down the stairs more slowly and joined the young doctor in the dining room.

-You look great, - he said timidly. -  
-I've only dress a little more properly, - she lied shamelessly, almost blushing, pleased by the compliment, but the boy did not seem to notice. -Come on.

 

Dorothy came out to greet them and Kalie told her that they were going to look for Mazoui. The old woman smiled and waved them away. The young couple got lost behind the door that Karaberasu was getting close gently to him on the way out.

-How about the hospital? - She asked, trying to break the ice. -  
\- Very well thank you, I am very happy, I have been admitted very cordially, do not you think that is very common.  
\- It's great! , Such a young man and a medical doctor in a hospital - She praised him. -  
-It was hard to get here but it's worth it, - he agreed, with obvious satisfaction. -  
\- Surely you have been studying for a long time ...  
-Yes, I have not had occasion to do anything else, - Mathew admitted. -  
-Not to go out with friends, or any girlfriend, - Karaberasu inquired in a very interested way. -  
-Oh no, that's it! , None of that, - he replied, quite naturally explaining. - Studies and practices have completely absorbed me. Well, I play rugby a little.  
-Are you an athlete? - She was surprised, or at least that made him think. -  
-I grew up between America and Ireland. My parents are from there. - He said. - In that country rugby is a very popular sport. I played even in some summer league. And I took a few strokes .- He sighed caressing the right shoulder and left leg .-  
-Well! It is a dangerous sport so it seems ...  
-Not so much, - the young man smiled, who in turn asked. - What about you? Do not you have any other plans than work?  
-Not for the time being, - she said rather decadently, but then added more cheerfully. - But you never know, I'm open to any possibility ...  
-I suppose you'll be very busy between the child and the work, - he surmised, more emphatically, trying to find out. - I do not know if I'll be indiscreet, but are you married?  
-No, -Karaberasu replied. - I'm single.  
\- I was saying it for Mazoui's father, I thought you could be separated ...

 

Karaberasu was uncomfortably silent, Mathew knew then that he had entered a forbidden terrain in her life.

-I'm sorry, - he said, responding quickly with the feeling of having spoiled something. - If I have meddled in your private life I apologize.  
-No, there's no reason, - the young woman said, grinning with circumstance to add quietly. - Mazoui's father died, I do not like to talk about it.  
-How sorry I am, I did not know anything! -The doctor said, genuinely ashamed of his blunder. -  
-I thought maybe your uncle would have told you something. - Karaberasu said dubiously and somewhat stiffly. -  
-No, he ... he just told me that you were a very hard-working and intelligent woman, besides a good mother and I see that it is true . -The boy replied in a more relaxed tone. –

Her interlocutor blushed, smiling more naturally now, Mathew kept looking at her, she was very pretty when she smiled. She, too, felt increasingly attracted to him. So she began to instinctively flirt with her best woman´s weapons. At last they came to the nursery, time and distance seemed to them both too brief. Mazoui was already waiting with his little purse for the arrival of his mother and in his childish face appeared a big smile to see her next to Mathew. Without waiting an instant he ran to embrace her and Karaberasu received him with one knee on the ground to pick him up immediately.

\- Hi honey, how was your day?  
-It was good, mommy! - the child answered, saying hello enthusiastically - hi Mathew!  
\- Hello Mazoui,- The doctor said in turn, - how are you?  
-Very well,- replied the boy, at once, to add. - Hey Mathew, do you know that in a few days is my birthday?  
-In two weeks,- his proud mother said with a smile. - He is going to be four years old.  
-Hey, four! You're a little man, - the doctor smiled. -  
\- I invite you, - the boy said with great enthusiasm. -  
\- Well - the alluded doubted assaulted by the commitment of the situation and the reality in explaining - I do not know if I can go, maybe I had a guard ...

 

The boy looked disappointed and Karaberasu was quick to intervene, she had the perfect justification.

-I hope you can come! We would like both. - She asked. -  
-Well, -Mathew said, assuring the child with a broad smile, - that day I will change my turn. - I will not miss your birthday for anything, I promise.

 

Mazoui smiled happily. Shaking hands with his mother and Mathew, they returned home. The doctor apologized halfway and said goodbye to them. He went to the hospital. Both Karaberasu and his son returned home very excited ...

-Good, Mama! Mathew is coming.  
-Yes, honey. - She smiled warmly at her, adding. - We'll have to make a nice party for you and he. We are going to have a good time, right?

 

The boy nodded. For his part the doctor came in his turn, spent the consultations and on a break phoned his family in Ireland.

-Hi, Mom. - He was able to say hello in a cheerful voice. - How are you? I'm fine, yes, I'll tell you. Well ... the truth is that I've met a girl. It's too early to say that ... Catholic? I do not know, I do not think she... Mom! - He added in a tone between patient and annoyed.- She's a very nice and responsible woman. Well, I'll tell you in a little while. How about Dad? Is he still with that rheum? Give him a hug from me. A kiss for you. Bye…

 

After hanging, he sighed. His parents were typical Irish Catholic devotees. It was not surprising considering his uncle was a priest. The trouble was that for them it was not too funny if his boy could intimate with women who did not practice their religion.

-And that I have not told them she has a son, yet- He sighed thinking about how he would say that .- Although it is still very soon. We will have to get to know each other better. I'm already looking forward to Mazoui's birthday. - He thought with a smile.

 

In Japan during those years the situation became difficult for Minako. Not as far as her professional life is concerned. She was already a famous youth idol. She achieved that fame and success she longed for. And she did it by her own efforts. Now, sitting in her dressing room in one of her breaks between acting and acting, she remembered what happened. Her cat was lying in his corner, on the sand drawer. Like any ordinary pussycat, which is what for some time he had been. She sighed sadly, watching him. She really missed being able to chat with him. After the last battles they had things seemed to have calmed down and she effectively succeeded in her country like singer and even actress. But that did not matter to her now. The truth is that as she feared, Mamoru and Usagi (or rather, King Endymion and Queen Serenity) discovered everything she had been doing behind their backs. It was soon to defeat the troops of that Gralas for the umpteenth time. And after the departure of Setsuna and her wedding with that king of the Saiyajin whom they attended in that world, when she was called to presence of their sovereigns. These used a place that the magician Landar left them in Heaven.

-Did you send for me to call? - The girl who appeared in her casual clothes and accompanied by Artemis could ask.-

 

However, she was surprised to see that all her companions were dressed as planetary princesses, with long protocol dresses and their diadems. In addition, her companions of the inner solar system showed serious and even worried faces when they looked at her. Usagi and Mamoru also wore the royal gowns of Serenity and Endymion.

-Minako Aino, princess of Venus and sailor guardian of the Inner Solar System . - The sovereign replied with a stern gesture and severe tone.- I think you have something to tell us.

 

At that first moment the girl looked at her interlocutor and the others with bewilderment, it really did not come to her mind what was happening. It was when she looked at Jupiter and she lowered her head with desolation, as did the rest of her companions in the inner solar system. It seemed that neither Haruka nor Michiru nor Hotaru had any idea about what was happening. Even so, they were worried. It was Artemis who, looking at Luna, who also looked very rude, could whisper to her friend.

-They know…  
-Very good. -The young woman said, with a similar tone in gravity, looking directly at the sovereigns and asking in turn. - What do you wish to know?

 

It was Endymion who rose from the throne he occupied and approaching a small table from which he took a briefcase that he handed to Minako, as he told her.

-Federal US agents reported your presence in California.  
-Yes, of course. - The girl smiled, replying without hesitation, as she checked those reports that reported her presence there. - I went to make some recordings for my career. When I wanted to become an idol. And that was the first step to achieve it. That is not a crime. -She stated with some joviality. -  
-But there you did something else. - Serenity looked down at her and did not alter her serious countenance.  
-Yes, it is true -The interpellated admitted, declaring without shame. - I was interested in the situation of Kalie and wanted to see how she was.  
\- Very clear orders were given in that regard. Venus, - Endymion affirmed in a calm tone but still in a reproachful way as he returned to sit on his throne.-  
-You ordered us not to interfere with her or help her. All I did was go to see her, without her discovering me and seeing that she was happy. Worrying about a friend I do not think it's any crime. - The girl defended herself with more serious tints in her voice. -  
-No, that's not it. - Serenity agreed, who was now the one who got up to approach her and Artemis, who also went to inquire. - And you helped her, right?

 

The cat lowered his head and could reply without regret but with total sincerity.

-Yes, your Majesty. And I would do it again if I were asked ... I beg your pardon.  
-I know you would. I understand. As Usagi Tsukino I understand. - The queen smiled in a concession perhaps to her feelings. -  
-Thank you. - Minako said visibly relieved. - I knew you'd understand.

 

However, her interlocutor hardened her expression again to sentence.

-But as the queen of Neo Cristal Tokyo, Queen Serenity, I cannot tolerate a fault like that. That is why I am obliged to take action. So that something like this is not repeated. With all the pain of my heart. I'm so sorry Artemis. You disobeyed a direct royal mandate. – She declared pointing the cat with her scepter. He made no attempt to move, seemed to accept submissively that, when the queen sighed almost in a voice broken by consternation. - You have left me no choice.

 

Before anyone could react, from the scepter of the sovereign broke a silver ray that illuminated the golden crescent that the cat had on his forehead, in a few moments that mark disappeared, to the horror of Luna, who exclaimed.

-Your Majesty, I beg you, have mercy on him!  
-What have you done to Artemis? - The astonished Venus could ask. -

 

The girl was perplexed, watching the cat with a worried expression, more when he walked around the room without seeming to know anyone of those present. With horror Minako realized that the brightness of his eyes had gone out, he was now like any animal!

-I've canceled his speaking ability and his memories. From now on he will be an ordinary cat. -Serenity confirmed with regret. -

 

The other princesses looked at each other in amazement and shock. How could she have done such a thing to poor Artemis? Venus cried now, unable to stop the tears. She wanted to take the cat in her arms, but he escaped by climbing to a nearby seat.

-Artemis! -The girl was able to sob between sobs. - How could you do such a thing? - She was indignant, turning to Serenity, who was watching her with an expression of distress, though unperturbed. - He just wanted to help me because he was my friend. He was who woke me up as a warrior and was always by my side. How dare you? - She snapped angrily. - Damn you!  
-Venus! Haruka harshly said then. - Show respect.   
-Yes. - Michiru agreed dryly. - Do not forget who you're talking to.  
-You two, shut up! - Minako demanded, facing them in anger. - It's none of your business.  
\- Are you going to force us? - Princess Uranus challenged her. -  
-If necessary ... do not doubt that I will. - The enraged woman replied, without taking her eyes from those of her companions. -  
-Stop! – Endimion said with a cold but sharp tone.-  
-Venus, calm down. - The princess of Mars asked her softly, who, not caring to break the protocol, went to embrace her companion. - I beg you, please ...

 

She at first rejected that gesture, but then she thought better of it and allowed herself to be done. The princesses Jupiter and Mercury also approached to offer their support. Although the queen was not yet finished.

-Princess of Venus. You have been suspended from all your functions as a warrior and guardian for an indefinite time. Deliver your transformer.- She demanded it with a warm but firm tone.-  
-Please Usagi, do not take things that far. - Makoto asked the queen. -  
-Yes, I think she's already learned the lesson. Artemis's punishment is more than enough. - Princess Mercury begged.- Usagi-chan, onegay. -  
-I'm not Usagi Tsukino right now, and I do not need you to tell me how I should perform my duties as a queen. -Serenity cut them off in a firm, though soft, but really intimidating tone. - Besides, it's not your job to interfere with this.

 

No one dared to reply. But it was Venus who, visibly downcast and angry, took out her transformer and her bracelet and handed them to the queen in a brusque way while she met her gaze with hers.

-You can keep this. I deserve it after all. I knew what I was exposing myself to. But what you have done to Artemis I will never forgive you! ... Do you hear me? We're done as friends.

 

There was a tense silence, no one dared to say anything. Even the queen stared at the ground with a sad expression, perhaps struggling not to cry. After a few moments, it was Minako herself who took the floor ... in a seemingly respectful but ironic tone that tried to conceal her rage and bitterness without succeeding.

-Do you give me your royal permission to retire, Serene Majesty?

 

Serenity nodded sadly. Her interlocutor turned and left with quick, decisive steps once she was able to seize the now elusive Artemis. The girl remembered all that with regret. Her friend was with her but it was not much the same. In spite of that, she still took care of him the best she could.

-Well, - she sighed, going over her makeup. - It's my turn to act ... wish me luck, Artemis ... She asked the cat.

 

Although unsuccessfully given that oblivious to those words the cat was entertained by fiddling with a ball of yellow wool ...

 

In Los Angeles that two weeks passed, Mathew and Karaberasu met several times in those days, they said to prepare a surprise to the boy, but in fact both enjoyed their mutual company. The girl at work was looking forward to her appointment.

-Karla. Have you already finished the order list for the Trust company? - His boss asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. -  
-Yes, Mr. Oleson, - the girl replied, showing him the screen of her computer. - I was going to send it by email now.  
-Very good. When you finish with that and with the invoice of expenses of this month you can leave.- He declared his fatty chief away from there.-

 

And that man was not a bad person. Maybe something punctilious, but she always tried to do things right. In fact, since they hired her she showed a really good job done very much appreciated by Oleson who was her direct superior, and even by some managers. In addition, her command of the Japanese made her very useful as soon as some problem arose in the department of commerce for the Pacific. In those years she had risen from an ordinary administrative to Oleson's private secretary and it was rumored in some gossip that perhaps they could send her to the office of the division of exchanges with Asia. Anyway, that did not bother her too much, she was fine like that, she earned enough to keep her and her son and help Dorothy with the bills. This she meditated while finishing in half an hour the review of what her boss had asked her. At last she said good evening and left the office ...

-Hello Karla. - One of his companions greeted her.  
-Good afternoon, Norman. - She sighed. -

 

He was of medium height, somewhat bald and with glasses. A nice guy in general though somewhat persistent at times. Kalie could feel it. At least in the romantic sense. Or was he a stalker or anything like that. But she did not feel like trying to venture any further into his attempts to flirt with her.

-Have you finished yet? - He could say with little success, since it was obvious. -  
-Yes, I'm going home, -the young woman said.-  
-If you wait a little, I can accompany you. I finished in just ten minutes. - He hurried to say. -  
-Thank you. But I've already had a date and I'll be late. - She excused herself kindly. -  
-Well! Maybe with some friends.- The guy ventured without wanting to be more precise.-  
-That's it. We're preparing my son's birthday. - Kalie informed him. -  
-I do not want to entertain you, then. - He smiled tremulously. - That's very important, tell me. How old is ...it was Mazoui, right?  
-If that is. He is four years old. - She smiled, now grateful that her partner remembered the name of the child. - We are preparing a surprise party ...  
-Well, you'll tell me how it goes.- That boy doubtfully added .-

 

Kalie nodded, a smile of circumstance, but she did not want to be rude. That boy did not deserve it either. After all, if he was interested in her and was not mutual, it was not his fault either. If only he knew who she was going to meet! At last she left the street and walked to her meeting place with Mathew. She sat down in an armchair in the cafeteria in question. A waitress waited to take note. She ordered tea and waited. Mathew seemed to be delayed although while she was watching the television and something caught her attention, they were transmitting a game of basketball. It was the Golden State Warriors team against the Knicks of New York. She smiled broadly when, watching some plays, she saw an acquaintance of her as she listened to the commentator.

 

-Damn, bang ... triple ... good game from the Knicks base, in this first half he already has ten points, eight assists and two rebounds. In addition, the invisible Malden has stolen three balls. His team is up by seven.

 

She remembered that boy and of course her sister Bertie and the others. What had become of them? It was clear that the boy had triumphed in his favorite sport. In fact, she was tempted to try to contact him to join her whole family. But something prevented her. It was a strange sensation.

-Perhaps soon enough, when Mazoui was a little older. - Said the young woman .-  
-Hello! Watching the basketball? She heard the soft voice of Mathew who had just made an appearance.- I did not know you liked it.  
-Not especially. - She affirmed returning of her thoughts. – I was just killed the time.  
-Excuse me, - the boy replied, taking that for a veiled reproach to his tardiness. - We had a lot of last-minute work at the hospital.  
-Oh, no ... I did not mean that! - She was quick to answer, realizing how her interlocutor had interpreted it. - I am very grateful to you for coming. You're taking a lot of trouble.  
-Not at all, - he declared, winking at the pair he added. - Mazoui and I have become good friends and I want him to have a great birthday.

 

Kalie watched him again with a strange sensation. Those gestures were so similar to Rubeus's. But it was clear that the boy had nothing to do with him. Mathew realized she was lost in her thoughts that she seemed to be looking at him and commented fun.

-Did I say something strange or did I come in disheveled?  
-No. - She smiled a little blushing and looked down. - Sorry, I was thinking ...  
-Well, you look very pretty when you are in such an introspective way. - He smiled with a little more impudence, which he immediately tried to correct. "I'm sorry. My Irish vein of throwing compliments ...  
-For me, do not suppress it,- Kalie said, really amused because it was now the doctor who seemed to be getting a little red. - A girl does not get tired of receiving them ...

 

However, he seemed to behave in a more measured manner, yes, without losing his cordiality and changed the subject, returning to the issue that they were supposed to deal with.

-Do you think we should buy balloons?  
-Yes, it's a good idea.- She nodded, composing herself to focus on the party. - He loves colored balloons.  
-Well, do not worry about that, and bring some juggler or magician, and I'll take care of the balloons myself.  
-Thank you very much. Dorothy is going to lend me a hand with the cakes and the decoration of the house, - she affirmed in turn.- There will also come a few little friends from the nursery ... I will need some help to control so many children. - She sighed only thinking about that. -

 

The doctor agreed to this and almost unintentionally laid one hand over Kalie's on the table when he answered.

-Will be worth it. It will be an unforgettable party for your child. That's for sure.

 

Karaberasu smiled slightly as she stared at the young man's hand, and then he noticed it and declared it somewhat embarrassed.

-I am sorry…

 

Although she shook her head, then they talked for a while longer and at the end they said goodbye and left for the day of the celebration. And finally this one arrived. At the birthday party, the friends of Mazoui met. Karaberasu was very happy, she had his son happy and that great boy at his side. The adults chatted away from the fun organized by the children.

\- I'm so glad to see him with your friends! - She declared with a pleased sigh. -  
\- I'm glad that everything is going so well, especially after what you've had to work to prepare the party.  
-With your help and Dotty's, I've had it very easy.- The girl replied visibly grateful. –  
-We've done little, you've had most of the work. - Mathew replied, looking into her eyes, not hiding his admiration. -  
-It's worth it, just to see my son so happy. - She sighed, her voice soft now staring at the ceiling and reflecting on a much deeper level than her interlocutor could imagine when she added. - Surrounded by his friends, and so much affection. With that smiley face ... everything has been worth it ...

 

Mathew could not stop a cramp from crawling through her. He saw that young woman so attractive and above all so dedicated to being a good mother. Optimistic and fighter. With that expression so sweet as he watched her playing and laughing at the little boy who could not help but whisper in surprise.

\- You're a great woman ...  
-Thank you. - The girl smiled brightly, looking into his eyes. - And you're a magnificent man.

 

Karaberasu leaned closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. The truth is that she could not restrain herself. The doctor gave her a look of astonishment as she tried to apologize awkwardly.

\- I'm so sorry, I do not know how I could.

 

But Mathew smiled broadly and kissed her back, making it longer.

-I was looking forward to this moment, - he confessed when that kiss was over. - We both wanted it, but I lacked the courage you had. I do not know how it happened, but the only thing that matters is that I am in love with you ...  
-I love you, too, - she admitted. - Since the first day I saw you. I do not know how to explain it.  
\- It happened to me. I felt a crush. I know it is very hasty, we barely know each other and all that, but do you want to marry me? - he asked almost with a babble. -

 

She was puzzled. It sounded so strange to her. In fact she had never wanted to compromise. Maybe because she had never found a man who was attractive and interesting enough, except for Rubeus, being very young and still in Nemesis, corrupted by dark energy. With him with whom she first came to have relationships of all kinds. But then that guy showed her what a bastard he was. When he already had what he wanted from her, he flirted with other women, including Cooan. Since then Kalie did the same and went out just to have fun. Without seeing any man who thinks fit. Maybe Bertie's boyfriend had been the only one who made her that impression. Although it was clear that her sister saw him first! She smiled. She always got on very well with that boy. They had many winks of complicity and a similar way of having fun. In fact, he was the only one who guessed her intention to leave. Tom was also a wonderful boy, though she did not see him as his type. He was very happy for Cooan when the two sealed their relationship. And above all, she was very happy for Petz, when she recovered her only love. The return of Sapphire was as miraculous as necessary for her older sister. She deserved it after a lifetime of caring for the rest. But in her own case she always thought she would be destined to be single. Then came that terrible episode of her rape, her pregnancy ... now with her son things were very different. She could not look only for herself. And Mathew, besides being a good man, attractive, and charming, had everything necessary to be a magnificent father to Mazoui. What was clear was that she had matured and was not willing to behave as in the old days. She no longer wanted anything frivolous or irresponsible. Quite the opposite. Life had shown her to be very tough and only wanted the sincere love of someone who was willing to take care of her and let herself love him in turn. Although Kalie also had her doubts and her repairs. She really did not know if her feelings were inspired by the mere attraction to that young doctor or if they were dictated in part by the need to give a paternal reference to her little one. Either way, it didn´t matter! She nodded and they both hugged, the girl wanted to laugh and cry with joy.

\- I do not know how Mazoui will react, and your uncle? And your parents?  
-We should ask him straight away, - his now more serious interlocutor replied. -  
-Do you want to call your uncle and your parents? - Karaberasu replied, surprised. - Now?  
-No, tell Mazoui first! - Mathew said now. - I think he should know. You have been so courageous and since you have taken the first step, now it is my turn.

 

He was just saying this when the boy came running up to them. He carried in a hand a pistol, a gift from one of his friends.

-Mom! Mathew! - He shrieked like a madman, showing his toy. - Look what a cool pistol Jerrie gave me!  
-She's a very nice son, - Karaberasu said with a slightly nervous smile. -  
-You'll show it to us later, will you? - Mathew added something more serious to declare. – Please listen to us Mazoui. Your mother and I have to tell you something.

 

The questioner looked at them both with their honey-colored eyes wide open.

-I have asked your mother to marry me, so that we may be three together, what do you think? - He asked Mazoui solemnly. -

 

The boy was silent, the two adults waited expectantly for his answer and his mother insisted. Perhaps the little one did not fully understand what that meant.

\- Tell me honey, what do you think? Mathew has asked me to be his wife, you know what that is, right? He would be your dad.  
-Really? - Exclaimed Mazoui at last. - You promise? - He added excitedly holding onto a hand of that man. -  
-Well, of course, - he replied, genuinely surprised by the reaction he had not expected in his best thoughts. - If you think it is right.   
-How good! I'm going to have a dad like my friends. It's better than Jerrie's pistol! I'm going to tell them.

 

And with the enthusiasm of his own age, he ran off without saying anything else, leaving his mother and Mathew dumbfounded. After a few moments when neither of them could speak, they both laughed at last. They hugged each other full of happiness. As soon as Dorothy came by, carrying a tray of sandwiches for the children, she saw them and approached her curiously for this behavior. As soon as the news was communicated to her, the old woman lit up with happiness.

-This must be celebrated! - The good woman proposed them jovially - As soon as we tell your uncle he will be very happy. He told me he was anxious for you to have a formal girlfriend. But if you got married, that will charm him !, and especially with you, my lass - she affirmed caressing to Karaberasu in one cheek and this one smiled very excited. - And then your parents sure will also be happy.  
-We will ask Father O'Brian to marry us, -the young woman said. -  
-Well, as soon as I can tell him. - Mathew said happily. - And then I'll call my parents to Ireland.  
-Have you already told Mazoui? - Dorothy asked them with interest as she was only concerned about the little boy's reaction. -  
-Yes, and you should see how well he has reacted. - Karaberasu replied, telling her what had happened. - We can hardly believe it.  
-That rascal! I bet he'd be spinning that too in his little smart head. – Dorothy said she could not help but laugh. -  
-Then he was ahead of us. In fact, everything has been so sudden that I do not even have a ring. -An apologetic Mathew admitted by taking a hand to the neck. -

 

They laughed again, this time together. As soon as the party was over they decided to let that night go by, and the next day Dorothy called the priest to tell him the good news. As everyone thought, father O'Brien was very happy and prayed, thanking God for such a wonderful event. Although he first called his family. The boy was excited but also thought that perhaps his parents did not take it so well. He decided to let them know without loss of time.

-I hope they approve. - Dad sure will do it, although Mom may be something more complicated. - He said, not without some uneasiness.

 

In Ireland, at the O 'Brian's house the telephone rang. Jack got up to take care of him. His voice slightly hoarse, he took off the pipe he used to smoke.

-Yes?  
-Hi dad. – He heard his son's lively voice.-  
-What do you say? - Replied that good-natured, Irishman who was his father. - Anything new for the Americas? What ´s news do you have?  
\- AI have one really big. I'm getting married, dad! - He exclaimed, suddenly releasing the news. -

 

His father was astonished, he ran his short hair and pulled gray, and was slow to reply.

-When? With whom?  
-With a beautiful and very good girl, - The young man answered. -  
-You had told us you were just dating her. - Jack objected. - Is not that sudden?  
-You're right, maybe it appears like that. - Admitted the boy who nevertheless confessed. - But it was a crush. I don’t know. I feel that she is the woman of my life. You always told me that when you saw Mom the same thing happened to you.  
-Yes, son. - He acknowledged his interlocutor who nonetheless qualified. - But we were engaged for more than five years.  
-They were different times. Now things happen faster.   
-Listen Mathew. - You're old enough now to decide what to do with your life. If you want to marry her to me it seems perfect. I wish I could meet her. That yes. And you know that your mother does not agree very much with my character. She does not approve so quickly.  
-That's why I want you to have the opportunity to come shortly before the wedding. - The young man told him.- I must tell you two more things.- He added now with a dye something more worried.-  
\- What? - He wanted to know his compatriot. -  
-The first, uncle Hugh considers her a great girl. Furthermore, it was thanks to him that we met.  
-Well, if that old rascal recommends her to you is a point in favor of that young woman, .- His father retorted, wanting to know.- And how did you meet her? At church?  
-That's the second thing I should say to you. - The boy answered more urgently. - She has a son, he got sick and the uncle called me to visit him.  
-What? Does she have a son? So is she divorced? – Jack could say to his son with a clear alarm in his voice.  
-No dad. The child's father died. -The young man answered honestly. -  
-I get it. It is a disgrace but from the Catholic point of view it is not a fault. Good…  
-And Mom? Is not she at home? - Mathew wanted to know. -  
-She went out with Rossie O'Leary and Molly Flanders to the market. Surely gossiping about your sister. Another member of this family who has emigrated and that we barely see. It will not be long. But I will tell her that you have called and I'll try to ... well, prepare her the best I can. - He sighed in resigned tone. - Give me a couple of days to go and work the land ...   
-Whatever you need. - Thank you, dad, - the young man said, with a clear acknowledgment. - By the way, I hope I can speak to Alannah and her husband in order to invite them to come.  
\- I don´t know what to respond. She lives in France and there is no way she comes to visit us. Anyway, - sighed the man. - You know how stubborn your mother can become. And your older sister is exactly the same. A hug, son. - Your caller said goodbye. 

 

Mathew agreed on that and hung up. He knew that his poor father was going to have a very complicated task. His mother did approve that Ally (as he affectionately called his sister) left Ireland. Her mother thought that she was young to study archeology abroad, and that provoked an argument between them whose wounds were not completely closed. And that later, his sister met that Pierre in Paris and married him. Now they had two girls, Bridget the eldest and Suzanne the youngest, his two nieces. Thanks to that the mother of both softened the roughness because deep down she missed the children. Even so, the family of his eldest daughter was little seen in her homeland. The boy sighed. If that happened to Alannah and it was simply going to live outside. With that sudden news of his wedding, his mother would not agree at all. But to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother before that mother-in-law! At least her sister married after a courtship of a couple of years and with a single type and childless.

-It will not be easy, no,- the troubled boy thought. - I hope Ally helps dad in order to persuaded Mom.

 

And he tried to contact his sister. She was hard to locate. She worked in her career as an archaeologist and spent her life going back and forth from one excavation to another. But at last he was able to locate her, taking advantage of the fact that she had gone to England to investigate at Stonehenge, and after the greetings he told her what was happening.

-Well, God help you Mat, because our mother is very stubborn, -The young woman said.-  
-Yes, as a certain older sister I know! - Mathew laughed, adding more seriously. - I hope you can come with Pierre and the girls.  
-I cannot assure you, - his interlocutor answered. - And I would like Mat, I would like very much, she affirmed, with regret. -  
-I understand, Ally. - He was able to respond, though without concealing a certain amount of disappointment. -  
-Why do not you do anything? Come from Honeymoon to Ireland and we'll see you there. By the way, we could bring the whole family together. That's what our traditional mother would like.  
-I'll consult my fiancée, - the boy said, feeling more encouraged by that. - I hope it was possible. -

 

So they agreed that and said goodbye. For her part Kalie was very happy and eager to make preparations. She missed her sisters more than ever. Maybe she could try to contact them. Now that Mazoui seemed to be a completely normal child. She talked to her fiancé and they agreed to set the wedding date for three months. They did not have many guests, it would be a very intimate celebration. Of course the boy rectified that mistake of missing the ring and gave his fiancée a magnificent one with a set topaz stone. Despite apologizing for not being able to spend much. However, Kalie gave him a hug and a kissed him deeply. That was the least of it. The value of that jewel was far above the material, as well as that of her stone of justice. That pendant reminded her of her family continually. That is why one day, together with Mathew, she told him the possibility of calling her sisters.

-Since I left almost five years ago, I have not heard anything from them, - she explained. -  
-Well, tell me, it would be great if they came to our wedding, - the boy encouraged her. - Just like my parents.

 

Karaberasu smiled decisively, moved by an impulse she picked up the phone and dialed. She waited a few moments until an unfamiliar voice came on.

-Who are you? -The stranger person asked. -  
-Excuse me, maybe I was wrong. - She said repeating the number she had. -

 

However, the voice, which belonged to a woman, confirmed it, Kalie explained that she called to speak with her sisters.

-You must refer to the girls who rented this flat before me, -the woman guessed. - That was more than three years ago. I think they went to another State.  
-And do not know you where? - Karaberasu asked, distressed by the news. -  
\- I'm not sorry...I am not.  
-Well, thank you and excuse me, -Kalie said, who hung up the phone softly and in dismay. -  
-What did they tell you? - Mathew wanted to know, somewhat worried about her expression changing. -  
-She does not know where my sisters are, -the consternated girl told him. -  
-We'll look for them, do not worry, - Mathew comforted her cheerfully. -  
-No, - she replied, shaking her head. - They're probably mad at me for leaving them like this. Or they may not even be in the country yet. Maybe someday I'll see them again. But now we must focus on preparing our wedding, - she added trying to cheer herself up too. - There will be time to try to find them. Above all, what I want now is to get to know your parents and made a good impression to them.  
-Yes, although I assure you that that will be very easy. At least with my father. - The boy smiled. -

 

And it was precisely Jack who, not after two but four days, called him. His tone was circumstantial.

-How did it go? - Mathew inquired with obvious interest. -  
-How could you imagine. Your mother often does not listen to reasons, but I've convinced her that she should at least give her fiancée a chance. So we will travel to the United States in about ten days.  
-We will wait for you with much impatience,- the young man assured him. -

 

And so they were. He told Karaberasu that, aided by Dotty, she strove to have the house very presentable. She bought herself some clothes. Elegant but without falling into pretentiousness. They also explained to the child that Mathew's parents came to meet him. Mazoui promised to behave very well. He always did, but the kid seemed to realize how important that visit was going to be.

-Do not worry, -the boy said with a face so serious that it made the adults smile, when he said to Mathew with an accomplice whisper. - I'll get your parents to let you marry Mommy.

 

That of course filled the doctor with tenderness and made Karaberasu feel very proud of her little one. Mazoui certainly seemed to be very intuitive and curious. He always played around the house and spent a lot of time listening to the stories Dotty told him. However, one day the woman was coming and going with some clothes in her hands the boy stared at her with a shocked look.

-What is the matter with you, Mazoui?  
-You have a strange shadow. -She goes behind you. - The boy said pointing to a wall.

 

The woman looked without seeing anything. She grinned, shaking her head ...

-You must have seen some shade from the curtains. - She said declined that in importance as she walked away with some towels.

 

But Mazoui looked surprised. It was as if some kind of black cloud chased Grandma Dotty. Although if she said that nothing happened, it would be like that. He shrugged and continued to play with his plane. And without further developments in that regard, the days passed, Karaberasu was so busy and the parents of his fiancé arrived. The young doctor went to pick them up at Los Angeles airport. After a while he saw them appear from the exit door.

-Here! - He indicated ...

 

Jack immediately spotted his son and along with his wife Megan went there. She had gray hair that was still long red-haired and of medium height. Her husband was tall, though not as tall as Mathew. The two embraced the young man and the first and unavoidable question was.

-Has not your fiancée come? - Jack was surprised. -  
-She had to work - the boy replied. -  
-She could have asked for the day. - Megan objected, already frowning with disapproval. - Knowing we were coming.

 

Father and son looked at each other, almost sighing with resignation. That poor girl was already disappointing her demanding wife and mother respectively. And she was not even there! Although, her young boyfriend soon wanted to defend her.

-Mom. She could not, she has a lot to do. First, at the export center where she works. In addition, she had to take the child to school. Then she has to pick him up. Trust me. In spite of everything she wanted to come, but it was I who dissuaded her from it.  
-Well! And why did you do such a thing? - His father wanted to know now with a surprised gesture.  
-I wanted to talk to you sooner and tell you a bit more about the situation.- Mathew replied. -  
-That would have been very good if you had done it long ago, -Her mother reproached him.-  
\- Meggy. - Mourned her husband calling her to calm. - Let the boy explain himself.  
-It's okay, - the woman agreed, as they left the terminal and took a taxi. - Tell us about her. Is she your same age? - She inquired with visible interest. -  
-Well, yes, she's younger than me, - Mathew said, commenting. - I'm thirty-three,  
-I know exactly how old you are, I brought you into the world. - Her mother countered with a grin.  
-I meant that she's twenty-six if I remember correctly, - the boy added. -  
-So young and already with a child .- Her mother Interrogated him.-  
-That's not so weird. And she's not that young either for that, - her husband argued, asserting. - Maybe she had the baby with ... I do not know. How old is that kid? - Jack wanted to know. -  
\- Four years old, I attended to his birthday. Precisely at the party that Karla did to celebrate. -Mathew answered.-  
-She must have had twenty-one or twenty-two. Megan, you got pregnant with Alannah when you were twenty-five. It is not very different.  
-Yes, but we were married by the church a year ago. And you and I, old rascal, had been dating together since we were eighteen. Well, you had twenty.- She reminded him almost in a warning tone, to interrogate his son again.- What happened to her husband?  
-She was not married, - the boy replied in a hurry. -  
-Then she had that son in an illicit relationship. - Megan sighed. -  
-I suppose they were planning to get married, but her boyfriend died. - Mathew commented. - That was a disgrace. Of course when we talk about the subject I notice her very affected. Mom, do not be so badly thought out.  
-Of course.- Jack said, - And from what Hugh has said to me since she had the child, she has gone out of her way to raise him up, even baptized him in my brother´s church.  
-But is that girl Catholic? You told me not. - Megan objected. -  
-I do not know if she's going to be Catholic or not. But Uncle Hugh holds her in high esteem, and if she took Mazoui to baptize, she must have faith in God. Come on, it is that not enough? - Mathew replied that he was already starting to bother about such an interrogation. -  
-Ma what? Is that her child's name? Oh my God! What kind of name is that?..  
-What kind of name is Sheamus? Or Morrigan? I'm sure that for a lot of people those names will sound strange here. - The already irritated boy answered, pleading in turn .- They are traditional, as surely the child´s name will be. Typical of here, or perhaps of her family. What it matters is that both she and Mazoui are great.- He asserted with better mood.-

 

Between these disquisitions the taxi was arriving at its destination. Dorothy's house. It was late already. Surely Karla was out of work and looking for her son. Mathew hoped he would have given them time to be home. In fact, it was. They were both well dressed.

-They're coming, Mommy! - The child warned her before even hearing the noise of the vehicle. -

 

And in a few seconds a taxi appeared and parked a few meters away. From it came down two people, a man and a woman entered into maturity, and Mathew. Kalie quickly stepped forward with his son's hand and, with a slight bow, she wanted to introduce himself.

-I'm Karla Smith, I am delighted to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. O'Brian ...  
-Me too, - Megan replied with little conviction in her voice. -  
-Yes, equally, although we are not of the royal family . - Jack laughed, much more handsomely than his wife, to add. - You do not have to bow in front of us.

 

The girl seemed to blush a little. The O'Brian did not give more importance Although the patriarch immediately noticed the child and, with an appreciable dose of sympathy, he wanted to address him ...

-And this young gentleman?  
-My name is Mazoui, sir. How are you?  
-A very well-mannered kid, - Jack said. - All right. And I hope you do too, young man.  
-Yes. I'm very happy to meet the parents of Mathew. - He said smiling and said - He's going to be my dad ...   
-Well! So that makes you excited. - Megan interjected, watching the boy with sympathy. -  
-A lot. - The boy smiled. -  
-We'd better go inside. - Karaberasu said, pleased at the first impression her son had made. Please ...

 

The O'Brian accepted and everyone went into the house. Dotty waved them from the kitchen. Jack was cordial enough to respond.

-So you're another mother for our son, - he said cheerfully. –   
\- It's not so bad, by God! - The good woman blushed. -

 

But that did not seem to be too funny to Megan. But she nodded politely and said.

-We know that you have been very attentive to Mathew and that you are a good friend to Hugh, my husband's brother.  
-Father O'Brian is a charming man and a magnificent priest. - Dorothy praised him. - I consider myself very fortunate to be one of his parishioners. - And after saying that, the woman added to the child. - Mazoui, honey, come with me. I'll prepare you some snack ...  
-A cake, Grandmother Dotty? - The boy wanted to know with a hopeful look. -  
-Let's see what I have here. - The woman smiled taking a hand. -

 

They walked away as Mathew's parents watched them go.

-Wow, Grandma Dotty. - Jack smiled. -  
-Dorothy is like her grandmother to my son. She has seen him born and has helped me to raise him. - Kalie admitted, with a thankful tone in her voice.-  
-She's always been a good Christian. Uncle Hugh says it often.- Mathew added. -  
-And you, my dear? - Megan asked, addressing the question to Kalie. - Are you also one of the members of my brother-in-law's parish?

 

There was a somewhat embarrassing silence. Although the aforementioned person knew how to respond ...

-Father O'Brian baptized my son. And I hope someday I'll be able to baptize some more. - She smiled now, looking at Mathew who blushed slightly. -  
-But I think I remember that you were not Catholic, -the boy's mother said, not letting herself be won over by those words.  
-Mama.- Mathew wanted to mediate gently-  
-No, it's okay. - Karaberasu replied, smiling a little, adding, - I'm not going to fool you, Mrs. O'Brian, I'm not Catholic. At least I was not born like that and I was not a believer. Let's say life did not give me much opportunity to believe that miracles existed. Well, until my son was born and I met yours later. And of course, I thank God very much for giving it to me. Now I just want to be a good mother and a good wife.

 

After that retort her interlocutor did not know how to react. It was Jack who most carelessly stepped in.

-It's good enough for me. If my brother has sufficed, being a catholic priest. Do not you think Meggie?

 

Nevertheless, the woman did not reply directly. She nodded, finally declaring.

-You're a sincere girl. That's fine. And you have a lovely child. - She admitted with better disposition. -  
-Thank you. - Kalie replied, allowing herself to smile more widely now. -

 

So they set out to spend that afternoon. Next to the parents of the boy. Kalie tried hard to make a good image. In fact, she really just had to behave like she used to. Even Mazoui proved to be very intuitive for his young age. Megan herself had to admit that he was a really lovely kid. So between preparations and other daily concerns came the day of the wedding. Karaberasu even accepted to be baptized in the Catholic faith and communion since she technically did not belong to that confession. In this way the religious wedding could be celebrated. On the same day that she made that decision and was in the church, Mathew and his parents attended as witnesses. Like little Mazoui. After the ceremony, she entered a confessional. She wanted to talk to the priest.

-You will see father, - she began by saying in a somewhat hesitant way. - This is new to me. You already know who I am and what happened to my son. Well, I'm scared.  
-Afraid of what, daughter? - The priest asked.  
-To deceive my future husband. He knows nothing about the true origin of Mazoui. He thinks his father died in an accident. That's what I told him. And I do not know what to do. Would it be fair to him to marry me without knowing the whole truth?  
-Well, that is the question for you to decide. It will depend a lot on the confidence you have in him. -His interlocutor answered. -  
-I'm terribly afraid he will not understand. He could not believe me and take me for a crazy. As you and Dorothy thought. -She reminded him, not without a slight reproach. Adding even more fear. - Or worse yet, that he believes me and change his opinion about me and especially about my son. Mazoui is innocent ...  
-Yes, my daughter, I understand. I beg your pardon for that. And you say well. My nephew, although a believer, is a scientist. Possibly he would not believe anything about the origin of your child. And if he did, he would attend to the facts, not to the supernatural. But if you consider it carefully you have not deceived him. When you said that your son´s father died.  
-I ... I ... - The young woman sighed, in tears, to confess full of anguish. - That is not the whole story. The truth is… I killed him, Father.

 

The priest was perplexed. His mouth was open behind the confessional. He could scarcely exclaim.

-But my daughter. That is a capital sin! You killed a man.  
-He was not a man. But a demon. - The girl reminded him.-  
-I have to admit that I have never been in such a situation in my life. But ... not being human and being a creature of darkness he had no soul. I guess that changes everything. You did not do wrong if you destroyed an emissary of the evil one. And have remorse about it even knowing how he did to you, prove that you are a good person.  
-Thank you father,- the young woman mused, adding. - But there is more ...  
-I am listening to you, my daughter.  
-See, that monster forced me in such a horrible way that I still wake up with nightmares. I still get up crying and screaming sometimes. -She sighed. - And I have not had sex with any man since. I do not know how I can when Mathew and I get married.  
-I'm sure you can. -The priest encouraged her. - Because that will be true love blessed by God. Not an attack of a lustful entity. You will find strength, you are very brave. You have proved it.  
-Thank you, father, - she said with a distinct tone of emotion. - You do not know how much it helps me to hear you say that.  
-Ego absolvo pecatis tuis .- The parish priest declared .- Now, after the absolution, the only penance I impose is that you pray to find relief to your fear and your pain.  
-I always do it - she whispered. -

 

And after these words she retired. Hugh watched her go with pity. Poor girl! She really was a good girl who had suffered a lot and deserved to be happy.

-I'll pray for you, daughter, with all my heart. You deserve it. - He thought pityingly. -

 

And so, at last, the expected day arrived. Karaberasu was beautiful, dressed in a cream-colored suit, (she did not want to wear a normal white wedding dress out of respect for her fiancé’s mother) and a hairstyle that collected her hair gracefully in a bun on top of her head ,and on this, a white flower. The dress had a short tail that Mazoui took care of. Dorothy was the godmother, the godfather was Jack and two of them were the witnesses. Together with the boy's parents. Father O 'Brian, as was already decided, officiated the ceremony. Once before the altar the priest waited for the couple. Mathew came from his mother's arm and it was Jack who take Kalie to the altar, as a song asked for by her and her boyfriend sounded ...

Love does not ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains

You do not know that  
Love does not think twice?  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

Do not ask me if this feeling is right or wrong  
it doesn´t have to make much sense  
It just has to be this strong

Because when you are in my arms I understand  
We do not have a voice  
When our hearts make the choices  
There is no plan  
It's in our hands

Love does not ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains

Do not you know that  
Love does not think twice?  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

 

Now I can feel what you're afraid to say  
If you give your soul to me  
Will you give too much away?

We can´t let this moment pass us by  
Cannot question this chance  
Or expect for any answer  
We can try   
Maybe we can try

But love does not ask you why  
Love does not ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Do not you know that  
Love does not think twice?  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

(Instrumental)

So let's take what we found  
And wrap it around us

But love does not ask you why  
Love does not ask why  
It speaks from the heart

 

Do not you know that  
Do not you know that

Baby!

But love does not ask you why  
Love does not ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains

Love does not think twice?  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

 

Love does not ask why ...

(Love does not ask why. Celine Dion. Credit to the artist)

 

And when that beautiful song ended, the priest addressed the couple by pronouncing the usual formulas.

-We are here to unite this man and this woman in sacred marriage. If someone has something to say against this bond before God and before men, speak now or forevermore remain in silence...

 

And after waiting a few moments, in which the heart of the bride beat with intensity, the priest continued ...

-Mathew Conner O'Brian. Do you accept Karla Smith as a legitimate wife, to love her, honor her and respect her, till death do you part ?  
-Yes, I accept, - he replied quickly, looking at his girlfriend with a broad smile that she corresponded.-

 

Father O'Brien then addressed the young woman ....

-Karla Smith. Do you accept Mathew Conner O'Brian as legitimate husband to love him, honor him and respect him, till death do you part?

 

And after hearing this it was as if her life paraded in front of her in an instant, her childhood in Nemesis, her march to the Court along with her sisters. The way she had to grow among that evil influence of the Sage. Her journey to the past to fulfill that terrible mission, her fight against the warriors and her defeat and purification. After that a new life and her trip to the United States. That terrible rape she suffered and her flight to face her destiny alone. The birth of Mazoui and how she met Mathew until now ... when she finally replied, her voice filled with emotion.

-Yes, I want…

 

The priest asked the godparents to bring the rings closer. These did and Mathew placed one on the finger of his girlfriend.

-With this ring I marry you, - he declared solemnly. -

 

She repeated the same thing in turn. After that, Father O'Brian raised his voice to sentence.

-Here, before God almighty and in the name of the authority that has been given to me by the Holly Church, I declare you husband and wife.

 

And before even the license of rigor Mathew was already kissing his brand-new wife. Kalie was very happy. At that moment it was as if all her fears and doubts had disappeared. Although perhaps the euphoria of the moment worked so miracle. The whole family went to celebrate at a banquet paid by the parents of the fiancé. During the same they spoke and decided that the just married would go to Ireland of Honeymoon, in order to know O'Brian's home country. Of course Mazoui was included in the lot. Although Dorothy offered to take care of him since it was a very long trip and perhaps at his young age that did not suit him. On the other hand, the couple might want some intimacy. Kalie thought about that and got to talk to Mathew.

-I do not know what to do. I do not want to leave my son even for a few days, but I do not want to impose him on your parents either.  
-Do not worry about it. My parents already adore him, - the boy said. - Trust me. We can be together, travel, and have our moments while Mazoui is close.

 

Kalie smiled more relieved. After that conversation she assured Dotty that there would be no problem. The old woman nodded, though it was a little painful to separate herself from the child.

-You'll have to behave very well, - the old woman said sweetly to him. -

 

The boy nodded, but then he was silent and very still. It almost paled.

-What's the matter? - Dorothy wanted to know. -

 

Although the little boy did not respond and that came to upset the woman ...

-Mazoui, sweetheart. Do you feel bad? ...

 

The boy shook his head, and with his eyes expressing great fear he was barely able to whisper to the old woman.

-Grandma Dotty, you have a very rare shadow behind ... It's like a form.- He said.-  
-A form? - Dorothy repeated incredulously. -

She looked around and around the room, but she could not see anything unusual.

-You should not read those comic books of fear. - The woman gently admonished him without giving more importance. -

 

And she went away to continue with her housework. But the little boy could see clearly that kind of shadow that was taking a more human form. Luckily after a few moments she vanished ... Since he did not want his mother to scold him, Mazoui chose not to say anything. Thus passed more days without any abnormal fact and the time of the trip arrived. In this way, the nearly complete O'Brian family set off for Ireland. Once on the plane, the kid told his mother.

-Mommy. And how is Ireland like?  
-Very green, honey. - She smiled. -  
-Like an apple?  
-Yes something like that! - Karaberasu laughed. -  
-You will like it. You see. -Mathew said, sitting on the other side of the boy. It's a land full of magic and charm.

 

The young doctor's parents nodded. And the kid smiled. He liked magicians. In the meantime, and years after his punishment, in Japan, Minako was quite a celebrity. She even traveled to the United States since her fame already reached there as well. She visited her friends and did not cease in her zeal to know how Karaberasu was. This time she did not want to resort to official channels. By her own means she returned to that house where she knew the girl lived. However, although she waited, she did not see her around. She was thinking of getting close to calling and getting acquainted. At the end of the day, that did not matter anymore, having been removed from her post as guardian and princess, she wouldn´t have to obey any mandate. Yet something prevented her from going. That was when a well-known and kind voice said at her back.

-Kalie has got married, she's from Honeymoon. You will not find her here now.

 

When Minako turned, she could not believe it. There, standing, and with a smile were Usagi with Luna. When he saw her, she could think of nothing but sighing and answering.

-A lot of time has passed!...  
-Yes, -her interlocutor agreed, and wanted to know. - Where is Artemis?   
-At the hotel. I left him entertained with a ball of wool, the ones he likes so much. - The girl could reply. -

 

She really did not feel so angry yet she remained hurt. On the one hand, and in spite of all that she said, she was glad to see her friend, who was her future queen and unfortunately had to exercise as such a few years ago. But of another she did not forget. She even came to confess quietly.

-You know? It's funny, I did not have the courage to get close to calling. Not even now that there is not command or vow which tie me anymore .- She finished with a certain tone of reproach .-  
-Minako, -Usagi retorted serenely. - Nothing is forever. However, it is not yet the time for Karaberasu to meet up with others.  
-And when will you decide that's the time, Your Majesty? - Minako inquired now with an unsmiling tinge. -  
-No, do not get me wrong. I do not decide that. - Her old companion answered in a soft tone despite everything. - Listen to me. I understand that you are angry with me. But I had no choice but to act like I did. And the time has come for me to explain the reasons.  
-Honestly, that does not matter to me at all. You can keep your secret reasons. Your dreams, revelations or whatever they are, but leave us alone! - The girl refused, expressing careless how hurt she still felt. -

 

Her interlocutor bowed her head sadly, but she could not plead anything more. It was the cat that accompanied her that intervened then.

-Please, Venus, - Luna asked. – Allows us even if it's only five minutes. -  
-I no longer call me like that.- She challenged the cat.- I am Minako Aino, a youthful idol and singer of success. And nothing more or less…  
-The queen has come to restore to Artemis his memories and his ability to speak. - Luna informed her interlocutor. And the cat with a pleading and anguished tone, insisted: - Please! I have missed him too. Do you think it was less hard for me than it has been for you? He is the father of our future daughter Diana!

 

The woman was thoughtful for a moment, then lowered her head and then nodded slowly.

-I'm sorry, Luna. Forgive me. You're right. My hotel is not too far. I came in a taxi escaping my escort and the journalists. - She commented.

 

So they called a taxi and in fact, when they arrived they had to go down hidden by a pair of sunglasses and protected by the security crew of the singer. When they finally entered Minako's room, she showed them the cat who was now sleeping on his sandbox, near a frayed ball of yellow wool. Usagi watched him, unable to keep her eyes from being watered. She mumbled in the emotion-affected tone as she approached and stroked his head affectionately.

-Forgive me, Artemis.

 

Instantly she became Queen Serenity, with her long, cottony dress and scepter. From it, a silver ray struck the center of the animal's forehead. Soon that golden crescent that looked old reappeared. The cat could wake up within a few minutes, opened his eyes and then looked surprised at his visitors.

-Luna.- Could say still stunned .- Your Majesty ... What happened? ...  
-You have slept a lot.- The sovereign smiled at him. - Now it's your turn to wake up, my friend.

 

Luna immediately approached him and put her head to his companion's. Minako smiled. His old friend was back. And she said with deep emotion in the tone.

-I've missed you so much!  
-I do not remember very well. How much time has passed? - The still bewildered cat wanted to know -  
-It's long to tell.- Luna answered to add.- Come on and I'll explain. The Queen and Minako have things to talk about.

 

Although for a moment after the cats left the two were in a thick and embarrassed silence, finally it was Minako who sighed wanting to know.

-Why now?...  
-I missed my friend.- Usagi answered the question. -  
-I've missed you for a long time. - The singer reproached her. – I have missed you and the others. Since I achieved fame it has not been the same. I could see the others, Rei, Ami and Makoto. All of them also have very busy lives. But you're the only one I could not reach. Even if I said I was done with you as friends ... that was not true ... at least not later. Because when that happened, I really meant it.  
-I am so sorry. And I understand perfectly. You were in your right. As for us. Mamoru and I were very busy too. - Usagi apologized. -  
-There is something that I have never been able to understand, -her interlocutor replied in a hurt tone and growing indignation. - I appreciate Setsuna very much, we have shared very difficult moments in the battle, without going any further I remember when we fought side by side against Neherenia. But she fell in love with the king of the Saiyajin and you approved it. Even when that meant violating her vows of obedience and loyalty. I did not commit such transgression and yet you robbed me of my condition of warrior and princess of Venus. You pushed me from your side! You took away Artemis, my only friend then! And do you think that now everything will be back as before? Do you know the anguish that I suffered every time he got sick? Or when he ran out and got lost in the street? He could have died! And yet, his life will be greatly reduced. A simple cat is not like an inhabitant of the Silver Millennium. Do you think I'm going to forgive you all that?

 

The other girl listened in silence, she knew that moment would come. It would be difficult for both of them, but whatever it cost, she would try to make her friend understand.

-I know you have plenty of reasons to be like this.- She admitted. - If there's something else you want to say or do ...  
-Anything I want? Of course there is! I have wanted to do this since that day. - Minako burst out giving a tremendous slap, full of rage, at her interlocutor.

 

Usagi fell to the floor, covering the mark with her hands. Her cheek was flushed, and she struggled to her feet. Her interlocutor breathed now with agitation, and she wept, covering her face with both hands.

-Listen to me, Minako. - She asked calmly. - Things were not like that. Setsuna married for love, yes. But she had to give up many things that were dear to her too. She left her position as guardian and warrior. She became an ally and has never ceased to be our friend. However, she will never be a sailor in this life. Your case was different. I never took away your dignity as a princess of Venus. I simply suspended you from your duties as a guardian. And now you can return to them if you wish. – Having said this, she ripped out of a bag that carried the transformer and bracelet of the girl and offering them to her with the outstretched hand.

 

Her companion observed her for a moment without speaking. Minako let her to stand for a while longer with that elongated arm, offering in vain those devices. Finally she shook her head and muttered.

-And why would I want that now? Have not you stopped to think that maybe I'm happier without having that responsibility? You had the right to take it away, yes. But it's me who decides whether to accept it or not again. And my answer right now is no.- She said still angry.-

 

Usagi lowered her arm regretfully. She did not say anything, she simply left that stuff on a small table.

-You're in your right, - she finally stated to hold Minako's gaze and say. - But that's the least important thing. What I most want is to recover my friend. You see ... when I did what I did, I had no choice. I acted as Serenity. The Millennium Queen of Silver and Neo Crystal Tokyo of Earth. As Usagi I would never have done that. But that was a luxury that I could not afford. And unfortunately for me, the times in which I can act and live as Usagi Tsukino are increasingly scarce. Before long I can only be Serenity. The moment of truth will come ... and I would like to have you by my side with the others, when that happens.

 

Her companion looked at her with a startled expression. That really shocked her. What could her friend being talking about? Friend, yes, as she had confessed before. When her rage vanished, she never stopped considering her that way. So she could not help asking.

-What is happening? Please, tell me everything and for once do not tell me it's something I still cannot know.  
-I promise you this time, I'll tell you everything. As it has been revealed to me. - Her fellow host affirmed by laying her hands on her friend's, while both sat on the bed.-

 

So they chatted for a long time, when the cats finally returned, watched as the two girls hugged, cried and smiled at the time. Minako finally wiped some tears and told her feline friend.

-Artemis. When we finish the tour we will finally return home. I have to return to my post. - She announced with an arm over the shoulders of her friend who smiled happily in turn.  
-I'm glad it's like this, -The cat said visibly satisfied, same as Luna.-  
-But that will be after the concert that I will give here .- - The young woman commented. -  
\- I would love to see you act, but I could not buy tickets, they were all sold out. - Usagi lamented that she seemed to be that childish, crazy girl ever. -  
-You had to be a friend of the star! - Minako laughed and winking at her, she assured. - Do not worry. I'll give you a VIP pass.

 

Usagi soon jumped out of her hands with her companion. The two shouted, they continued jumping and did a little crazy until Usagi and Luna said goodbye, wishing to enjoy the performance next day. When she was alone again with her cat, the singer sighed, lying on the bed with her legs bent and making herself with her transformer told her ...

-Well, Artemis. Now I have been able to understand everything ... a hard task awaits us. And I'm glad to have you again by my side.

The cat nodded with obvious satisfaction and left the girl to rest.

 

Meanwhile, The newlyweds arrived in Ireland on the same day. They landed at the airport and Dublin. Aerfort Bhaile Átha Cliath

-What does it say? - Mazoui wanted to know. -It is written in very strange letters.  
\- Dublin airport. – Jack read. – It is Gaelic.  
-It is actually in Collinstown. About ten kilometers from the capital. - Mathew clarified. -  
-And our house is in Kildare. -Megan added. -

 

Although a woman's voice caught the attention of everyone greeting them affectionately.

-Brother and family! - She exclaimed.-

 

Mathew immediately turned to the sound. A few feet away, a woman with long red hair and some freckle, wrapped in a shirt and khaki trousers, with explorer boots, beckoned to them.

-Alannah! - He replied while he was running to embrace her.

 

This woman was of remarkable stature, though not so much as her brother. He took her in turn, making her turn between their laughter. Kalie smiled and Mazoui laughed in amusement. Jack also smiled. The one who did not seem to change her gesture was Megan.

-I'm going to introduce my wife and my son to you. - He said enthusiastically. -  
-Well! Well yes you have hurried.- Her interlocutor retorted with a smile.-

 

Although her brother did not answer that but he looked something more serious when he said.

-I missed you at my wedding.  
-I know. I am sorry. I could not go in time. I was in the middle of an excavation. After Stonehenge I had to leave my friend Reika there and go urgently to the ruins of Megiddo.- She told him now with a tinge of regret .- My husband and my daughters are still in France. I hope they will come soon

 

She said no more, since they came with the rest of the family watching them. Mathew made the introductions. Alannah looked at the boy with a surprised look.

-So you're little Mazoui, that is curious. I´d swear I saw you before.

 

The boy looked at her with a smile. It was as if he could see a light on that lady. She seemed to be a nice and good woman.

-I doubt it very much, daughter. - A laughing Jack interviewed.-  
-I might send you some picture on your cellphone. - His brother said. -  
-Yes, that must be, - the young woman nodded, turning now to Kalie. - And you're my new sister in law... Karla, right?   
-Yes I am.- Karaberasu smiled while offering her hand. - Nice to meet you. 

 

Although her sister-in-law ignored that and directly embraced her. That made Mathew smile as her older sister added.

-We do things like this when it comes to family. Welcome to the O 'Brian´s clan ...

 

Karaberasu thanked that gesture. This girl seemed to welcome her with protective instinct. Maybe it had a lot to do with what happened next. Alannah shifted her glance, even in mood, to greet something more sternly with her mother.

\- Hi Mom. Glad to see you well.

 

Megan nodded but did not reply. The rest tried to ignore that. At last they were heading to the house of Mathew's parents. This was an appreciable construction with stone foundations and good size. His new grandparents showed Mazoui the surroundings, including a few blocks with horses they had. Although the boys entered, the animals seemed to be worried.

-They're not used to strangers. - Jack told the boy. - Do not be afraid.

 

The little one was not scared, but those animals were. He came a little closer and one of those horses even whinnied, standing on his hind legs.

-I do not understand.- Mathew's father thought aloud. - Well, we better leave it for another time. Maybe we've been away too long and that has baffled them.

 

And he came out carrying the child by the hand. Mazoui, on the other hand, looked at those animals with wide eyes, not understanding why they would be so nervous. He hardly mumbled.

-They are beautiful.

 

Meanwhile Alannah chatted a little with her new sister-in-law. She told her in brief her own story ...

-You see, you've been lucky, with my father, no problem, he's very open and understanding. But my mother is different. She is stubborn and very concerned to her customs and in what people say. She did not see appropriate to leave the village. And let's not say Ireland! And to get married outside…  
-She looks like a good woman to me. She will have her defects as we all have.- It was able to replicate her interlocutor with prevention.-  
-You'll get to know her, - her sister-in-law replied, shaking her head, but then she said, - That does not mean I do not love her. She is my mother after all. It is just we just crashed a lot. But I must admit that she loves my daughters. After all, they are her granddaughters. Although I have few chances to bring them. If I am honest, I want them to grow up in a more cosmopolitan environment.  
-Well, you are their mother, you must decide what is best for them. - Kalie replied diplomatically.  
-And what can you tell me about you? - Alannah wanted to know, asking to her interlocutor.-  
-I have long lost my parents.- Kalie was able to mumble.- I also left a lot of things behind. And I'm really happy to have found your brother and to be part of a family as large as yours.

 

Alannah realized that her sister-in-law did not want to tell much of her own life. She could understand that they had just met and that she did not yet have enough confidence. She nodded to smile, assuring her.

-The O'Brian are typical Irishmen. We love the family. Well, in most of the occasions.- She tinted that words with humor.-

 

They both laughed at that. Kalie felt that girl was a good person, like Mathew, perhaps even more extroverted, and above all, more characterful. In some ways she reminded her a little of Petz. So they spent the afternoon, chatting in little groups and even meeting some neighbors when going to a pub nearby. There, Alannah surprised Kalie with her good voice. Intoning one of the songs that were heard by those homes.

 

Already in my school years, acting the days silly  
One and one and one is three  
And the man said, 'Hey, come and you cut a piece of the great moment'  
Dresses of armor-forces, horse-riding center of Troy  
It never made sense to me.  
I did not want to be part of the big debate about moonlight

Chorus:  
'Stop, pay the price', they said me  
"Take this advice, you're out of your mind"  
I said, 'Stop, keep the phone.  
This has to be cut into the bone  
Pity, I see red, I see red, I see red "

Clever man, stumbles, falls and twists  
He always falls to his feet  
And he puts his face to the far horizon  
Are not you going to come here? Cannot you go that way?  
However, its pace do not miss anything  
Because he is doing everything he can to keep surviving

'Stop, pay the price,' they said to me.  
"Take this advice, you're out of your head"

(Chorus)  
'Stop, pay the price', they said me  
"Take this advice, you're out of your mind"  
I said, 'Stop, keep the phone.  
This has to be cut into the bone  
Pity, I see red, I see red, I see red "

So who wants a riot? People should be calm  
Do not we give them good TV?  
You can learn to love your life from distraction  
Nothing on the inside, nothing on the outside  
All the way from A to Z  
I can live without that kind of satisfaction

'Stop, pay the price,' they said to me.  
"Take this advice, you're out of your head"  
I said, 'Stop, keep the phone.  
This has to be cut into the bone  
Pity, I see red, I see red, I see red "

'Stop, pay the price,' they said to me.  
"Take this advice, you're out of your head  
I said, 'Stop, keep the phone.  
This has to be cut into the bone  
Pity, I see red, I see red, I see red "

 

(I see red. Clannad credit to the author)

After the applause of all those gathered Alannah sat at the bar next to her new sister-in-law. Karaberasu at once praised her talent.

 

-Well, this is very common here. We like to sing a lot in Ireland. - Her interlocutor told her. -  
-You do it very well, I have a friend. - She smiled remembering Minako and her desire to succeed in music and entertainment, She thought she had heard something about her even though they had not spoken in years, so that she continued saying. - I had a friend who was a good singer too. Her dream to be famous ...  
-Does she accomplished it? - Alannah wanted to know.-  
-I haven´t known about her life in a long time. - Kalie confessed in a more subdued tone. - When I went to California I left a lot of things behind ...

 

Her interlocutor did not deem it appropriate to go further. It was clear that the life of that girl had not been a path of roses. She could understand that. So, wishing to get closer to her, she decided to be the first to open her chest while they were served two pints ...

-When I was almost a baby I wanted to see the world. Ireland is very beautiful and I love my land, but I wanted to know what else there was. In addition, since I was a little girl I was fascinated by the ruins and the old things. I wanted to become an archaeologist since I was ten.- She smiled shaking her head and referring to amusing .- I began digging in the garden and then other places to see what I found. My parents were very angry when I came in full of mud and some old pot that had been out there. Or I would go to what was left of some ruined farm to explore.  
-You were an adventurer. - Kalie smiled. -  
-Yes, and at least my father encouraged me, but always saying that without wanting to investigate those things I should study them first. He bought me books about legends from Ireland or about ancient cultures. Rome, Greece, the Celts, the Bretons, anyway ... That, I ended up hooking. When I finished high school I wanted to go study outside. But my mother was opposed. She never liked me to do this. She always said. Ally, a proper lady is not filled with mud to the ears digging holes. She wanted me to study something more useful according to her.  
-And then you decided to do it despite everything .- Her interlocutor guessed.-  
-Yes, as soon as I was old enough I enrolled in the Sorbonne ... and got a scholarship." I had it difficult because at first it was difficult for me to acquire a good level of French. - She laughed and added more seriously. -But I tried hard to learn that language and other, this time dead languages as Latin and Greek ...

 

Kalie smiled as she heard her sister-in-law talking. That girl reminded her of her little sisters. Full of dreams to study and dedicate to their vocation as teachers. They did not have an easy time having to take as many subjects of two courses of the degree compressed while they were working in the shop. However, they succeeded. Alannah seemed to be made of a similar stuff.

-And you made it." - Kalie praised her. - That's fighting spirit.  
-Yes, I did, but I paid a very high price. For a while my mother refused to even talk to me. I spent a couple of years without returning home. I lived in Paris, from the scholarship I obtained and from some work as a waitress and even an occasional model of portraits. Even naked! - She smiled a little blushing now. - Then I met Pierre, who is a bank clerk. Well, now the branch director. -She clarified.- He also liked classic culture. And the first time we saw each other was in the Louvre Museum. I looked at the relief of the Hammurabi code and I began to tell him what it meant. From there we went for a drink ... and the rest. You see. That's why I understand my brother. It was love at first sight.  
-And you got married right away, did not you? - Her interlocutor wanted to know with obvious interest.  
-The truth is, yes, just after a few months. Very soon I became pregnant. My eldest daughter Bridget was born a year and a half ago when Pierre and I met. That changed things. We got married in Paris. My mother was still angry with me and refused to come. My father neither could. Only Mat appeared. We have always been in very good terms. That's why I was very sorry I could not be present at your wedding.  
-Do not worry. - Karaberasu said.- We though you would have your reasons.-  
-Thank you. My brother has always been so understanding. - The young woman smiled weakly, then, wanted to be completely sincere, she told her sister-in-law. The truth is that I did not have to go to Megiddo. At least not in that moment. The fact is I was in Paris, things with my husband did not go too well. It's ironic but it happens like my mother. As I have to travel continuously it bothers me that we do not spend more time together and besides, I leave so much the girls on their own.

 

Karaberasu looked at her in solidarity. She could understand that the distance was very hard when you had to give up to see your loved ones. Nevertheless, she kept quiet, in order to allow her companion to continue her explanation.

-My other daughter Suzanne was born a year and a half ago. Bridget already has four, like your son. I have hardly seen them in the last year. Almost since I was able to leave Suzanne in the nursery with her sister I started to travel again. And many times I feel guilty. - She sighed. - Pierre did not tell me that, but I know he thinks I'm a selfish pursuit of my work goals and I do not care about my daughters.  
-I do not think that's true, or you would not be telling me this, - Kalie said. - And I also know what it's like to have to watch over a child. Besides working and many other things. We need help.  
-I see we understand each other quite well. - Her sister-in-law smiled. -  
-In my case, I had to go through a lot. And if I told you what happened to me, you would not believe it. - Karaberasu said. -  
-Do not underestimate an Irishwoman and you'll be surprised. - Alannah offered. - Even though I do not look like that to you, I've seen very strange things.

 

Her interlocutor agreed on that by nodding slowly. Yet it was a story too incredible and she chose to say with a conciliatory tone.

-Give me some time, please. I'm still not ready and before anyone else I'd like to tell Mathew everything ...

And as her interlocutor looked at her now in surprise, Kalie hastened to add.

-Not that he does not know everything that's important to me. I have not deceived him in anything if that is what you fear. Let's say it's the things that have happened to me that will be very difficult to assimilate.  
-Anyway, it's your life and you must make that decision . - Alannah conceded, deciding to close the matter after looking at the clock on the pub's bar. – It is getting late, they're going to close, we'd better get back together. My brother is going to believe that I've kidnapped you.

 

They returned home and after a few more days in Ireland they concluded the Honeymoon. During that time they did not maintain relations since Kalie claimed to have much shame to do it in the house of the parents of Mathew. In fact, he was not too comfortable with that neither in his paternal home. The boy sympathetically accepted it. For his part Mazoui had a great time with his new adoptive grandparents. Especially with Jack who led him through long walks in the countryside and told him legends of the land. But once they returned to America, everyday life began. The long awaited wedding night arrived that Karaberasu had so far avoided in one way or another. But it was no longer possible. She was nervous and a little scared but she forced herself to leave those fears behind. Before that trauma she had maintained relationships and enjoyed them. So after and leaving Mazoui asleep the couple passed to the nuptial room. The two stripped, when they were undressed, they embraced and began to kiss, but once on the bed Karaberasu began to suffer apprehension, she tremble visibly and turned away from the boy.

-What's the matter? - He asked, puzzled and annoyed. - You've never behaved like this.  
-It's nothing, I'm sorry, - the embarrassed girl apologized trying to get over it, - let's try again.

 

They hugged again, Mathew gave no importance but again the same thing happened. Karaberasu began to suffer an attack of anguish that she was not able to bear. When her husband stepped over her, she jerked away from him and jumped out of bed.

-But what's wrong? - He shouted angrily and mostly feeling humiliated by the reaction he did not understand. -  
-I cannot do it, I cannot! -The young woman sobbed in a corner. -  
-Is it me? - He said, pointing to himself. Did you expect anything else? Am I not good enough for you? - He burst out in frustration. -

 

She burst into tears and Mathew calmed down, he starting to worry seriously and cursing himself for having lost his temper that way. Of course his wife had something serious and he had not shown any sympathy, he tried to fix it by apologizing as gently as he could.

-Forgive me, I'm a fool, I've gotten nervous, I was really looking forward to this moment. If you are not ready, I will wait. - He noticed that her face was very pale and her body had a slight convulsion.-   
-What's happening to you? You're trembling with fear, - he asked visibly worried. -  
-Did not your uncle tell you? - She asked in a voice choked with tears and shame. -  
-Tell me what? - Mathew wanted to know, surprised - what did he have to tell me?  
-OMG! , I thought you knew, that's why I did not tell you before. - The sunken girl lamented. -  
\- Please tell me what it is! ... - he asked, trying not to distress himself too. - What is it that torments you like this?  
-Forgive me, I thought that after all this time I would overcome it -She sobbed, hugging Mathew who held her in his arms trying to reassure her. - But ..., but it has not been so.  
\- Karla, trust me. Please. Tell me! - He asked fondly. - What is it that distresses you so much?

 

She seemed to hesitate, the fear was guessed in her eyes, afraid of his reaction, to relive her memories once more, but she knew it was inevitable. So arming herself with courage she confessed to Mathew what had happened to her.

\- I was raped and I got pregnant of Mazoui.  
\- I did not know, I understand it is hard, but there are psychologists, specialists who can help you. - Her husband said in a soft and affectionate tone. -  
-You do not understand,- she replied, wiping away her tears and looking into his eyes with deep regret. - It was not a normal rape.  
-What was that? was not a normal rape? - The young man was surprised at that. -

 

As if that could be called normal! Although the speaker immediately guessed that thought, she took a deep breath and decided to confess.

\- Listen to me. I´ll tell you the whole truth. To start with my real name is not Karla Smith but Karaberasu Malinde ... I was the Lady of Thunder. One of the Justicieras.

 

And at the astonished gesture of her husband, she decided to reveal the everything, Mathew's face went from surprise to disbelief.

\- You must believe me! Do not think I'm crazy, I beg you! - She asked desperately. -  
-But do you know what you're asking me to believe? - He snapped in a tone of complete astonishment and skepticism. - Damnation, satanic sects, for God's sake!" , I am a scientist, I cannot believe in such things.  
\- You also say that you believe in God - she reproached him that now she went from the anguish to the annoyance. - Why cannot you believe what I say?  
-It's not the same, - Mathew said. - It does not have any kind of similarity.  
\- It is not? Ask your uncle, he can confirm it, - she said dryly that she had already been angry at the attitude of her husband.-  
-I'll do it, do not worry, - he replied, trying to be more conciliatory to add with a calm tone – that thing about Mazoui. You said he is half demon, or that he was, because according to you now he is completely normal. Understand that, at least, I find it very difficult to believe. But I promise I'll phone my uncle and clear this up. Come on, let's go to sleep ... we're tired after the trip ... everything will look better tomorrow.

 

Karaberasu nodded and her husband managed to make himself forgive with some caresses, she wanted to be hugged and comforted so she gave up in her anger and both fell asleep. The next day he telephoned his uncle and him, to the astonishment of his nephew, assured him that everything the girl had told him was true. Mathew believed in the word of his uncle and did not leave his perplexity. He remembered then the fever so abnormal that had had the boy when he met him.

-Have you already convinced yourself? - Karaberasu asked in a tone of veiled reproach. -  
-I'm sorry, I did not want to doubt you, but you understand that it was very difficult to believe. - He excused himself. – However, whatever happened to Mazoui I do not think it's anything supernatural. It can simply have genetics something different from ours. When we can we will take blood samples from him and analyze them.  
-I want my son to have a normal life, please do not tell him the truth, Mathew. - Karaberasu asked with an imploring, anguished look. - I could not bear it if they wanted to analyze him as a fair phenomenon. And I beg you, do not say anything to your parents at the moment.  
-Calm down, I will not tell them, not them or anyone else. It will only be a few samples and in the future they could be very useful. - Her husband assured her, aware of what that might mean for the child. -

 

She nodded convinced and calmer, trusted that she was now her husband and knew she wanted to help the child who was now his son. However, the boy did call his sister. Alannah had been on a trip now, and soon after leaving them she returned to France and from there to Megiddo. The archaeologist was excavating a site of Roman times and there to see a mosaic that began to unearth before her trip to Ireland. But now, looking at him closely, she was perplexed.

-This cannot be! - She said visibly in astonishment and even fear. -

 

Fortunately her colleague and friend Reika Furuhata was there. That newly married Japanese girl was with her digging in Stonehenge where the two met that journalist. A blonde girl named Amanda Thomson, who was very interested in any artifact or ancient rest. As she told them, in addition to making a chronicle for the newspaper in which she worked, her boyfriend was an antiquarian. But that enigmatic woman was something else. She had a responsibility that only revealed to Alannah herself, indicating that if she witnessed anything abnormal or strange, she would soon be in contact with her.

-This could be something of your interest. - Alannah thought she ran to find her colleague, shouting almost like a possessed woman. - Reika, you have to see this ...

 

Her companion came immediately and then went to see that mosaic. Although Reika did not seem strange to her, she nevertheless ratified the era and style, which was what her friend asked for, since apart from a portrait that appeared there was an inscription in Latin and Galician aramid. Both translated that seeing that it said the same thing. After that day, Alannah returned to the hotel. There she discovered that she had several calls. One of her husband, asking her when we would return. The girls were going to celebrate the end-of-course function and Bridget was asking about her mom. The girl sighed. She wished she could come back. But timing couldn´t be worse, so she saw it complicated! But the message that most surprised her was that of her brother. He asked her to call him as soon as she could. His tone seemed agitated. Something serious must have been happening. So she returned the call to the private number he gave her. Despite being half a world away they were able to establish contact. The boy waved and without further ado, told her that incredible story Karaberasu told him. Alannah let him finish without interrupting, turning pale.

-And what do you think? - Mathew wanted to know when he finished. - Tell me Ally, do not you think we're crazy?  
-Maybe if I had called you yesterday I would have said yes. - The archaeologist sighed to add with enigmatic uneasiness. - But now I could believe you without any doubt. Besides, if uncle Hugh corroborates it, it will be 100% true.  
-And what am I supposed to do? - Inquired the uneasy boy. -  
-Caring much for your wife and your son, - she said solemnly. – And to love them ...

 

Mathew nodded even though he could not be seen. It really made him more surprised if he could be. His own sister not only believed it but seemed to know more than she had told him. After wishing to see themselves again and send their best wishes to them and their families, communication ended.

-I'm going to follow your advice Ally, - he said with determination. -

 

In the days that followed, at last, with great patience and love, they could have relationships. Time passed. Then, within a few months, Karaberasu discovered that she was pregnant again. Although this time, far from horrifying her, that made her very happy, both she and Mathew who were exultant. Mazoui was also very happy to think he was going to have a baby brother. After a few months they moved into a larger house they had bought in the city of San Diego. The farewell of Dorothy was very emotional, neither she nor Karaberasu could avoid the tears, promising time and again that they would visit often. The good woman said farewell to Mazoui with a long hug.

-Take good care of yourself and come and see me, - the old woman asked. - Do not forget me.

 

The boy nodded excitedly as well and wrapped his arms around Dorothy's neck to secure.

-Yes Grandma Dotty, we'll come my little sister and I ...  
-Sister? How do you know that? - The woman smiled, glancing at Kalie. -

 

However, she shrugged, it was still too early to know the baby sex. They took that for one of the kid's occurrences ... Mazoui then looked back at that kind of shadow that clung to Dorothy so much, but that was changing. That dark silhouette that looked like a woman was closer to the child's mother. He was puzzled at first and frightened later. Even more so when that black form disintegrated into a Kind of dark vapors ... the child then closed his eyes and clenched his fists as if he wanted to prevent it from approaching his mother ...

-Are you all right, sweetheart? - Kalie asked, looking at him uneasily. -

 

Mazoui opened his eyes slowly, relieved that this kind of shadow was rejected ...

-Yes mama.- He could say.- Now I'm fine ...

 

His parents took that for something typical of children and did not give more importance to that matter. Soon they said goodbye to Dorothy to their new home. For her part, Alannah now pondered what she had seen when she was back at Megiddo’s excavations.

 

-Yes, that's what that woman told me. Amanda told me to be alert ... - I thought to remember.

 

She was digging a richly decorated tombstone. To her enthusiasm and that of her colleagues, it had inscriptions reminiscent of some biblical passages. But that was not what caught her attention. When finished cleaning a mosaic from a nearby wall. One she had seen briefly when she was found before returning to Ireland to see her brother. In him, a childish face appeared. The archaeologist almost fell off the scaffolding on which she was standing there again, after her return to Ireland.

-Holy Christ! - She exclaimed. - It cannot be possible!

 

But it was, that face was that of his sister-in-law's son. And next to it an inscription in Galician and Latin Aramaic was written.

\- The one who will precede the Messenger. Before the coming of chaos and forgetfulness. 

 

She had to lower carefully trying to master her agitation. She did not know what to do. Then she took a few deep breaths and called Reika. As she arrived, she wanted to think.

-This is a coincidence. Just it. It looks similar to him and maybe I was affected ... It's silly! - She smiled finally trying to forget it.-

 

Then her friend came and between the two of them dated and studied that more thoroughly. Alannah wanted to think that it was just a sinister coincidence. Even more so when she left that cave in the sunlight. These ideas seemed so absurd and unreal that she left that topic. If she said any of that, they would take her for a crazy woman. So she preferred to end her work and return to Paris with her daughters and her husband.

-This is getting so long that I imagine many nonsense .- She thought as she continued her work.-

 

But then, when she saw the call of her brother and he told her what happened, she knew it was no accident.

-That boy is someone very important and special. And it will become a very valuable instrument. Both for good and for evil. It was his parents and family that would define on which side he inclined... - She now wished Mathew and Karla (O Karaberasu as she confessed her real name was to his brother) could guide the child along the right path. - But I cannot do more ...

 

For his part Mazoui spent some nights suffering nightmares, especially one, was repeated incessantly. He was at Grandma Dotty's house, although she was much younger and arguing with a long-haired girl. Many of the things that were said he could not understand them, but he realized that they were both angry.

-Listen to me, Mom,- she begged. -  
-No, you listen to me. - Dorothy replied with visible indignation. - A daughter of mine will not be a slut.  
-I want to be an actress, not a slut! - The girl answered with anger in turn.-  
-You have to study, to dedicate yourself to something decent ...  
-Since when acting is not decent? You love those old movies. -The girl could state.-  
-You're very young, you still do not understand. In order to do something in that world, and especially here in California, girls have to do many nasty things ...  
-I'll work whatever it takes. – The girl assured.-   
-I mean indecent things, Kathy! - Dorothy burst out. - Do you think that in order to get a role in a cheap series, there are not hundreds and hundreds of girls? ... How do you think the producers chose among them?  
-I'm already eighteen. I'm not a girl. - She would reply with obvious discomfort. - And I would not let myself be manipulated like that. What happens is that you have no faith in me ... Instead dad ...  
-Do not aim your father at this. Do you hear me? - Dotty shriek in anger. - You know that he is sick of the heart and the last thing he needs is you provoking him with this disgusting idea of yours.

 

Now the girl cried in frustration and helplessness. It took her a while to reply ...

-He understands me ... you just want me to do what my brothers do, to dedicate myself to a life I do not like. And at best end up working as a secretary.  
-That's much better than ending up as a showgirl or a slut.- Her mother retorted to finish with uncompromising tone.- And this is over, as long as you live in this house you will do what I say ...

 

Mazoui heard all this frightened, it was as if he saw everything from a place where no one noticed him. That was for several nights, until one of them changed... As usual he witnessed the same argument, only this time, he was in front of them. But they did not see him. As the girl walked away to her room, the little boy, full of sadness, asked.

-Why is Grandma Dotty mad at you?

 

The stunned young woman seemed to see him then ... watching that child without knowing where he might have appeared from ...

-Who ... who are you? - She asked visibly surprised. -  
-My name is Mazoui. I live here with my mom and Grandma Dotty ... why is she angry with you? She never gets angry ... well, only if I eat too many sweets.- Declared the child.-

That young woman bent down to his height, and still with tears in her eyes she could smile and whisper ...

-I want to make a dream come true, but she will not let me ...  
-And that's why you're after her? - He asked sharply. -  
-After her?- The girl was surprised. -  
-Yes, - Mazoui said. - You are that black shadow that always follows her.  
-Wait a minute. -The girl asked I don´t know what are you talking about. What shadow?

 

Then the boy remembered seeing the face of this young girl ... Without Dotty realizing he had sometimes surprised her by looking at old photo albums and there she was. Then, leaving that girl astonished once more, he inquired.

-Your name is Kathy isn´t it?  
-Yes, - the woman astonished admitted. -  
-Dotty says nothing, but sometimes I've seen her looking at your pictures and she's sad. I think you went to Heaven. She once told me that when I asked.  
-To Heaven? .. I do not understand ... I am here, at home ... - that confused girl was able to respond.- And who are you? - She insisted on becoming more and more disconcerted. -  
-I've already told you ... My name is Mazoui, and I've seen you behind Dotty, and the other day you were behind my mom. - Do you know she's going to have a little sister for me?

 

That girl was looking around now, feeling confused. It was as if the child's words were making her see ... but she saw something she could not understand.

-Now I remember ... - She began to mumble, taken with regret and fear. - I was going very fast ... driving ... then I do not remember anymore ...  
-Then you went to Heaven ... but then you came back. - The child commented. -  
-Oh! - She could exclaim with a gesture of horror. - Then I am ... Where am I now? ...  
-I believe you are in my dream. - Mazoui revealed her. -

 

Indeed those words were to Katherine as a revelation, then she just being able to speak for the emotion and all made sense to her.

-I must have died in that accident ... and I thought I was still alive ... and now I remember a long black tunnel, and a voice saying it was not the moment ... but that, by a tragic mistake, I could not return. And that there was only one solution. They told me that when a new life was conceived, before that developed a soul of its own I could return through it. At first I refused and wanted to regain my previous existence anyway ... However, my mother did not listen to me. My brothers did not either. Now I understand, Oh my God! They could not see or hear me. Is that? I was just a ghost.  
-I do not know. - Mazoui replied. - But I think you were angry ... you were dark in color ... I was scared.  
-Yes. I was. Sorry to have scared you. I thought none of them wanted me ... I understand now. I would like to have a new opportunity to live, to achieve what I could not do ...

 

Then something lit up in the mind of the child who smiled to exclaim ...

-You want to be born again! ... And you want to be my little sister. That's why ... You were behind my mom ...  
-Yes ... yes, I think so, - she whispered, looking at the boy tenderly. - Would you let me? Please! I felt your strength protecting your mother when I wanted to enter inside her.  
-Yes ... of course I'll let you. - That way you'll be my little sister. - The boy smiled. -  
-Thank you, Maz, Mazzy, - the girl lovingly muttered by stroking that brown hair to say. - I also remember something else now. They told me that if I came back that way all the memories of my past life would disappear ... so I could start over. I have no problem with that, but ... Please, will you help me? ...

 

Mazoui nodded quickly and nodded.

-I promised, I will love you very much ...

 

That young woman smiled excitedly though the child could no longer see anything, everything went dark and then a blast of light blinded him. He closed his eyes and after opening them he saw his mother smiling at him and stroking his hair with much affection to whisper.

-Let's go my love. You have to go to school ...

 

The boy stretched as best he could, and guided by his mother´s request, he went to wash his face. Although after finishing he commented to her surprise, once he put one of his hands on Kalie's belly.

-I really want Kathy to be here ... she's a very nice girl.  
-What? - Karaberasu was surprised, looking at him in astonishment. -

 

Kalie was not surprised. She was five months old pregnancy and she was beginning to feel a bit of gut. However, his son had not only hit the baby's sex but had even given her a name ... and not one but the one of Dorothy's death daughter ... Anyway. Surely he would have heard the good woman speak of her. She did not want to give more importance and after taking the child to the kitchen and preparing breakfast, she delivered him in the nursery and went to work. Thus, after a few months, Karaberasu gave birth to a girl whom they actually called Katherine. The mother was lying with the child in her arms. Mazoui asked to see his sister and Mathew entered with him.

-Can I have her? -The boy asked at a moment when the little girl had started to cry. -Please, - the kid insisted. -

 

Her mother was reluctant to let him do so now because the baby was crying. At last she gave in to it, Mazoui held her timidly and smiled at her. The girl, strangely and surprisingly, left immediately crying and began to make funny faces. Karaberasu and Mathew looked at each other and smiled in amazement and delighted by the situation.

-Well, it seems that your little sister, just born, already loves you.- The doctor smiled.-  
-Yes ... I love her too,- the boy affirmed. - I promised ...

 

Finally it was her father who took care of the newborn leaving her in the cradle. Next day, before being discharged, the girl received an unexpected visit. She could hardly believe it. At first she did not notice, she took her by one of the nurses who came in to check if everything was OK and to check the status of the newborn. But that young woman approached and Kalie could recognize her. She opened her eyes and could barely exclaim with emotion.

-Minako-chan!

 

The woman put a finger extended over her own mouth and whispered.

-No one should know I'm here. And I'm not just saying it for the fans.  
-It has been a long time since I didn´t see you! - Kalie could say with obvious emotion. -

 

Her friend smiled at her and sat down next to her on the bed. Both embraced and the newcomer commented.

-She's a beautiful child. Years ago I saw you with your other son.  
-His name is Mazoui. He's a great kid.   
-I'm so sorry I could not be with you. I could not do it. In fact, I'm disobeying orders from Queen Serenity right now.   
-Why? Kalie wanted to know with amazement. -  
-It's not easy to explain. But I do not care anymore. You will see. For a while I was suspended from my duties for trying to find you. Things must go in certain ways and I wanted to change them. You should not meet with your sisters yet. Do not ask me why. I just know it must be like this. However, and I told Serenity in person, you are my friend. I will do my best to help you and your children. No matter what order or instructions she give me.

 

Kalie took her by the hands and smiled gratefully, however, she shook her head and declared.

-I do not wish to cause you any trouble. Fear not, my life was hard at first. However, in recent years, thanks to Heaven, everything went well for me. I met a wonderful man, I married, I have two precious children. Now I am very happy.  
-I'm glad. You cannot imagine how much. Anyway. I wanted to do something for you. - Minako sobbed, now saying really sorry. - When that monster did that to you, I ... I could not do anything to save you.  
-It was not your fault. - Karaberasu encouraged her, who nonetheless told her. - All I ask is that you watch for my children. If anything should happen to me. Or if they ever needed it.  
-I give you my word, - she answered quickly. - I'll help you and them if you ever need me.  
-You know? Although I have not been able to do so until now, I would have liked to ask you to be the godmother of Mazoui and to be Katherine's. -Kalie proposed to her.-

 

The young artist smiled now much more broadly. Looking at the crib where the baby slept. Her companion guessed her wishes and nodded. Minako took the child in her arms with great delicacy and affection, declaring even with an air of emotional gravity.

-My little girl. I will always be there for your brother and for you. And if you ever needed me, you can count on me. That is a solemn promise made by your godmother Minako, on behalf of my guardian planet Venus.

 

And after these words she gave the newborn to her mother who cradled her sweetly. The young Japanese girl smiled again and after giving a light kiss on the crown the baby sighed saying to her friend.

-I have to leave. I do not want poor Artemis to get into trouble for me again. He watched the passage, hidden, to call me in case anyone came. - She sighed, shaking her head slightly to comment almost by way of reflection. - It's funny, I've been wanting to be a world idol for so long, and when I get that, it's an impediment. I even had to disguise myself as a nurse to enter here!  
-I'm glad for you. At the end of the day you managed to fulfill your dream.- Karaberasu affirmed .-  
-And I am very glad to see you happy and with this wonderful family. I hope someday I can see your children again! - The girl wanted.-

 

And after kissing her friend on the cheek, she said goodbye. Kalie watched her leave with an excited smile. Her faithful friend had not abandoned her after all. So she waited until Mathew returned to keep her company, but she did not tell him any of that. The next day, they returned home together. Time passed. Thus, both Mazoui and Katherine were growing. The child was already in elementary school, his sister, she was becoming a precious little girl with coppery hair and big blue eyes, went to freshman year of preschool. Once and for all she traveled with her father to Ireland, she met her grandparents and her aunt Alannah, who, in turn made her to become fascinated by the horses and traditional songs of her country. She also played with her cousins Suzanne and Bridget. One of the times, her aunt took them for a pony ride.

-I really like riding. - The girl was saying with delight as they moved along very green meadows. -  
-Yes, it's a lot of fun, cousin. - Bridget said, that already was a girl of almost twelve years. -  
-In France we also have ponies. - Suzanne added that she had almost ten to ask. - Do you have ponies in America?  
-No, but Daddy takes me sometimes.- Commented the child -  
-Is Cousin Mazoui going with you? - Suzanne asked.-  
-No, he does not like horses very much. - Kathy said, and then changed the subject. - Listen, aunt Alannah. Will you sing me some Irish song?  
-Sure my darling.- The woman smiled. -  
-And Grandma Megan has made cheese cake. -Bridget added , that girl really enjoyed eating, she was gaining weight perhaps too much, given her love of food. - I want to try it.

 

And that they did when they returned. The girls took the animals to the stable and after being instructed by Alannah they brushed the ponies and give them water and some carrots as a prize. Then they had a snack. The pups chatted animatedly with their grandmothers. Megan was especially happy to have all her granddaughters there. Fortunately her relationship with her daughter had softened greatly after those years. Although a shadow was still planned. She appreciated Mazoui, but between the few occasions he saw her and Jack, and he was not Mathew's son, she did not love him as much as Katherine, Bridget, or Suzanne. Even his own cousins did not have too much sympathy for him. The boy was always overprotective of his little sister or else he turned away from the girls. Maybe that was natural since as a boy, he would like to play other things. Although Megan soon forgot that when her daughter and Jack started with traditional songs. He with his violin and she with his beautiful voice, causing the girls, and especially Kathy, to listen raptly ...

 

Rann Na MónaLa brea aoibhinn samhraidh` gus mé go tuirseach tlath-lag  
Ni raibh a fhios gives laghadh ag duine ar bith an scéal deas  
A tharla sun  
`Smé dul sios an cosán beag gan smaoineamh ar mo bhealach  
Le boladh féir, tháinig dralocht san aer

Is thosaigh mo chroi a dhamhsa  
Rachad go Rann Na Mona  
Rachad go Rann Na Mona  
An alt atá galánta, thios chois na fairrge

Rachad go Rann Na Mona  
I dtosach tá crann beithe, ar chúl tá crann rua  
I lár tá fraoch corcra, is fuiseóg beag faol cheilt

Stá amhrán ag an éan seo, go luath sa trathnóna  
Maoidheamh!

Boladh féir is dralocht san aer, is ach an gcroi a dhamhsa  
Taim cinnte beidh mo shaidh le f__háil  
Sa tobar bhfhuighidh mé ulsce  
Goidfidh me bradán Ó`n Fhairrge Mhór in aice liom

`Sma fhaghann sibh cuir ar an alt seo go luath insan oiche  
Geallaim, buladh féir is dralocht san aer  
Is dhéanigh bhur gcroi dhamhsa

(Capercaille Rann Na Móna. Credit to the author)

 

At the conclusion of the small applause and quickly little Kat wanted to know.

-What does that song mean? I did not understand anything.  
-It is in Gaelic, honey. -Her aunt smiled to sum up. - A traditional language around here. It speaks of love, of nature and of joy and the beautiful things that are on this ancient earth.

 

And the girl did not forget that. She was more and more convinced she wanted to sing. When she returned home after that vacation, she told Mazoui everything she had experienced. He always listened very carefully to her. Both she and her older brother were very intelligent, quite awake for their age. But above all, the boy surprised his teachers. He learned everything at first. However, shortly afterwards, the happiness they enjoyed was cut off by the beginning of strange crises that affected the boy. The companions who were present when these happened were very frightened, they said that he grunted of rare form and that his eyes seemed to shine red. The teachers did not believe this when thinking that it was only childish fantasies. Nevertheless Mathew and Karaberasu, were frightened. Their son never remembered anything but he began to suffer the marginalization of his peers. He became quite sad and his mother tried to cheer him up. However, when she was alone with her husband she was very depressed.

-I do not know what I can tell him ,Mathew. I do not know what I can invent, he is so sad that it breaks my heart.  
-You must tell him what's going on- he replied. -  
-And what am I going to say? - Karaberasu replied visibly unsettled by that advice. – That he is son of a devil?  
-No, you do not have to tell him that. - Mathew reassured her softly. - Just tell him that he is a special child in some things but that is not bad. Fear not, from his blood tests I'm preparing a serum for him that will help.  
-I hope that works!.- If it worsened I do not know what we could do - she said very worried by that terrible situation. - My God, I could not bear it if that part of his being took possession of him. When I thought that was gone forever.

 

To her mind came those dreadful words of the Sage, before they destroyed him. With rejoicing that wicked being assured her that one day, his son, would be another demon. Kalie shivered in horror at the thought of it. She, who had wanted during those years to be reunited at last with her sisters and the rest, was afraid again. What if his son turned into a kind of monster? She could only wish her husband could do something. For his part Mathew developed a serum and began to test it with the child. The boy experienced a clear improvement, for a few years the attacks ceased to occur. For that time Mazoui was growing and finished primary. Katherine also entered the school, she had turned into a very pretty and extroverted girl. Her dream was to become a famous actress. At the age of nine she was already involved in some of the school's theater works and festivals. She admired the singers and movie stars a lot and she was a big fan of Minako Aino. Although this artist was not as prodigal as before. Although she did visit Kalie giving her some passes to be seen acting at Christmas, at a concert she gave in the United States. Everyone was very happy. The children even received autographs signed by that artist. That added to her admiration for that nice, talented singer. Especially from Katherine. Since then, whenever she was seen on television, the baby always said with enthusiasm in her childish voice.

-Look Mom. When I grow up I want to be as famous and as pretty as she is!  
-Of course you will, my darling. If you work hard and you persevere like Minako, you will. - Her mother smiled affectionately.

 

Kalie saw her old friend, there, singing or playing roles in movies and she was very happy for her. She wish they could have kept the contact more! After her visit to the hospital, when Katherine was just born, they had seen each other again on that occasion. She still remembered. The two had something at an Angels restaurant. Under cover of press or other means of communication.

-How are you? - The sailor was interested. -  
\- Everything is all right, Mathew works as plant manager in the hospital. My son is getting bigger and better and Kathy is becoming a pretty young lady ...

 

That said, she showed Minako some photos of her family and looked at her friend waiting for a reply. The woman knew perfectly well what her interlocutor wanted her to say, but she had to move her head slowly and mutter in consternation.

-I am sorry. I can only tell you that they are all well and that they are happy ...  
-Well, that is enough.- Karaberasu was to smile with some bitterness.-  
-I wish I could tell you more. - She sighed with a look that begged for forgiveness. -

 

However, her fellow quickly changed the subject to avoid overshadowing that evening and told her friend with renewed animation.

\- Mazoui has made some great grades and Kathy too. Both are great! We are very proud of them. As a prize, we are going to take them to Disney World ...  
-I'm very glad.- The other person could smile, who in turn produced several tickets from her bag to add.- For all of you, I will give a concert here in a few days. If you can attend before leaving ...  
-I don’t know. Although I can talk to Mathew and delay the trip. If his obligations allow it, - Kalie answered trying to think. - My children love your songs. Especially Kathy. They will not forgive me if we do not go and watch you act. She likes you better than Donald Duck. LOL!  
-I'll take it as a compliment. - Minako laughed at last. - My dear friend. I wish I could do more for you. -She added extinguishing her smile almost muttering with consternation.- I assure you, it's not up to me.

 

Kalie laid a hand on Princess Venus's and smiled encouragingly to assert.

-You never forgot me. I know that if you cannot do more you will have a very powerful reason. Do not fear. I will do nothing that could harm you or the others. Maybe someday my sisters and I will be able to meet again and I can introduce my children to them. And I suppose they will introduce me to theirs.  
-I'm convinced that it will be so.- Minako said trying to sound friendly and optimistic.- That day will come.

 

And after a while, they said goodbye since Kalie was going to look for her children. Now she also remembered those days when that wild little girl dragged her to the trials of would-be idols. Then they would go out and go shopping or take refreshments and talk about boys. At least Minako had managed to realize her dream. And when she meditated on that, she realized that, paradoxically, she too. She had two wonderful children and a wonderful husband who loved her. There was Dotty, whom the children regarded as their grandmother. And even the Irish family with whom they kept in touch. Perhaps not visiting them too much but knowing that they could count on each other. Seeing it like that, life in the end had not been so cruel to Kalie after all. But she always felt that feeling. How would her sisters be? She actually saw Roy about how many times the guy appeared on TV when he played his team. She often thought of contacting him and Bertie, hoping they would continue together. But something prevented her. Those words spoken by her friend, it was not yet the time to meet them. So, when would it be? It came out of her thoughts when, from a distance, she watched Kathy watching her admired singer on television.

-La ... the ... c'est la vie ... - sang the baby trying to imitate her favorite artist in one of her most famous songs.-

 

Mazoui watched her amused and when her sister finished singing he applauded. The girl smiled with visible illusion.

-Do you think I sing well, Mazzy?- She wanted to know very hopefully. Using the nickname she put on him since she was very young -  
-Yes ... you sing very well, Kat.- The child answered. -  
-As well as Minako? - The girl asked. -  
-Well, as well as she does not ... - The boy declared in a sincere tone. -

 

Kathy frowned slightly, but her brother immediately approached the girl to cheer her up.

-But you're still very small. When you are older, if you practice a lot, you will surely sing even better than her.

 

His little sister smiled happily again. That was true. She still had to get much older. To her those words were very important. She admired Minako a lot and her dream was to become such a popular and good artist as her. Besides wanting to look like Mazoui. Her brother was her model, she adored him, he always cared to help her. They were a tightly knit partners. They were at least until the boy began to reach puberty. Little by little he was neglecting Katherine more and changed his character by becoming more reserved. At first Mathew and Karaberasu blamed puberty for being the typical age of the beginning of change. The boy had gradually forgotten all those gifts that he possessed being smaller. He restlessness began to focus on girls his age or even something older. In fact he was becoming a very handsome young man who in turn began to attract glimpses of the opposite sex. That would be nothing wrong or strange. Until one night he felt ill, he could not sleep, his body burned. He got up with a severe headache. He tried not to complain, the next day there was class and his parents worked, he did not want to disturb them. He went into the bathroom to cool off with a bit of cold water. When he came in and looked at himself in the mirror, he was dumbfounded. His eyes glowed bright red and he felt a sharp pain in his gums. Looking at his mouth, he saw two big fangs. A feeling between the restlessness, the fear and anger became master of his mind. Stumbling, he tossed the contents of a cabinet to the floor, causing a muffled din behind the bathroom door.

-What's wrong with me? What's happening to me? - He wondered aloud in a voice more and more serious and guttural. -

 

Her sister, who was the next one, was awakened by the noise, came out sleepily from the room clutching her teddy bear and went to the bathroom attracted by the noise sticking her head to the door to try to hear something and touching with the knuckles .

-Are you ok Mazzy? What's the matter?- She asked timidly.  
-Leave me alone, Kathy, and go to sleep, now! - He asked in a guttural tone that frightened his sister. -

 

The girl entered the room of her parents and shaken them with worry and fear, soon her mother woke up.

-What's the matter, honey? -She asked her daughter, being still half asleep. - Have you had a nightmare? Come on, come with Mom.  
-Mama, - the young girl replied in a tone of fear. - Mazzy is in the bathroom and does not want to open me, he has a very strange voice.

 

Upon hearing this, Karaberasu quickly rose from the bed, Mathew awoke as well.

-What happen? Do you know what time it is? - He said with some irritated reluctance. -  
-Something's wrong with Mazoui. - Karaberasu said worriedly. - Kathy told me he's in the bathroom and his voice sounds strange.  
-Is Mazzy sick?- The young man asked his father. -  
-No, darling -Mathew said, getting up and guessing to try to reassure the child. - Something will have made him feel bad. Go stay here with Mom while I go and see what happens to him.

 

At that moment there was a terrible scream in the bathroom. Mathew ran there while Karaberasu, also very frightened, hugged her daughter and kept her from following his father. He knocked on the door and called the boy.

\- Come on Mazoui, open to me, I just want to help you.  
-Leave! Leave me alone! - He snapped, a kind of hissing that left Mathew stunned. -

 

Kathy asked her mother about Mazoui continuously, Karaberasu wanted and prayed for that this was not the curse that had haunted her since he was born.

-Mama, what's wrong with Mazzy? - The girl continued to inquire in her insistent sobs of fear. -  
\- He is sick honey, just that, tomorrow he will be better. Come, let's go to your room, you have to sleep that there is school tomorrow, -Karaberasu answered as calmly as she could while stroking her daughter's long, copper-colored hair. Come on. - She took the girl holding hands and led her to her room. -

 

Mathew was still trying to open the door, he heard gasps and a kind of guttural roar on the other side and he was scared. At last he managed to force the lock and opened it, but he could not imagine what he was going to find. Mazoui turned to him. Now he was taller, almost as much as Mathew himself, he must have grown at least ten centimeters in a moment! But that was the least of it, the boy's face was flushed, his eyes glowed red, and two fangs stuck out of his mouth that made him look terrible. Without a word, he jerked his father away from the bathroom with superhuman strength. Mathew fell to the ground, rising as fast as he could. In spite of being horrified he still maintained his calm and his curiosity of scientist. Mazoui, meanwhile, fell on his knees, covering his head with his hands, howling in pain. Karaberasu was drawn by the screams, closing the door of Katherine's bedroom so that the girl would not come out. Seeing his son in that condition she tried to go to him, but her husband held her trying to dissuade her.

-No, it's too dangerous, he's out of his mind, maybe he would not recognize you! I'm going for the serum. Do not go close him until I come.

 

So Mathew ran to get the medicine. Karaberasu watched between helpless, terrified and desperate, as his son struggled on the floor in shrieks of pain. Devastated she ignored Mathew's advice and crying asked her son as she approached him.

-What's wrong honey? What can I do for you?  
-Help me, mother! - he asked in a choked voice. - It hurts me everything, my body burns.

 

She hugged him, trying to comfort him, though suddenly the boy pulled her away. Then he stood up and howled outside. Karaberasu was paralyzed by terror and disbelief, her son looked like a monster! He had grown enormously and had that horrible look, bright red in the eyes she still remembered in her nightmares. Horrified, she could not help but think that those terrible words of that wicked sage seemed to be fulfilled in the form of sinister prophecy. Then fortunately Mathew arrived with the serum and handed it to his wife.

-Have him drink while I hold him. - He asked. -

But she did not move, she could not do it, her husband realizing it, he insisted.

\- Come on! This is the only thing that we can help you! You have to do it for him! - Her husband remarked with a shout. -

 

The traumatized mother finally reacted, uncovering the bottle of the antidote waiting for Mathew to hold Mazoui from behind. The boy was stirring with a terrible force that lifted his astonished stepfather off the ground. Karaberasu approached him and introduced him the serum taking advantage of the boy open his mouth to scream. For a few moments it seemed not to take effect but after a few moments his condition was receding. At last the boy fell to the floor and Mathew released him. Mazoui lay unconscious. Karaberasu exhausted and with broken nerves, ran to revive her son.

-What happened, mama? - He asked when he awoke. - I do not remember anything, but my head hurts a lot.  
-You're all right, my son, - she said, hugging him through choked sobs, - that's all that matters.  
-I can hardly get up. – Mazoui, who was exhausted could hardly muttered. -  
-Lean on me, my son. - Mathew said helpfully, helping him to his feet. -  
-I'm almost as tall as you, Dad, - the astonished boy discovered as he stood up to ask. -When I've grown up so much?"  
-I'll explain it to you later. - His interlocutor replied, in a more calm tone than that of his disheveled wife. - Do not worry, now you must rest.

 

Mathew took Mazoui to his room and the boy laid down. Karaberasu opened the door to her daughter's room, which was desperately pounding and bursting with tears. Katherine rushed into her mother's arms as she opened it.

-It's all right now honey,- Kalie whispered to her. -Do not worry, Mazoui is fine.  
\- I want to see him! - Demanded the little girl, with anguished babble. -

 

Karaberasu nodded, taking her daughter to her brother's room. Mazoui had fallen asleep almost instantly due to exhaustion. His sister caressed his forehead and kissed lovingly his cheek. Her mother took her to her room and the girl finally fell asleep. Karaberasu was reunited with her husband and her tone of voice was very sad and sunk when she inquired to him.

-What are we going to do, Mathew? I thought he was already cured when your uncle baptized him or when you gave him the serum before.  
\- This is also something genetic, it goes beyond the merely religious. It could even be normal in his development process – Her husband explained trying to calm her down. - Fortunately, the increased dose of the serum has being effective. Do not worry, I will work day and night to improve it, I am sure that I will cure him. We must trust and be with him more than ever.

 

She nodded, hugging her husband, allowed herself to be overcome by tears until she was overcome by exhaustion. Two long weeks passed in which Mathew subjected the boy to controlled shots of a more potent serum that kept him normal. Thanks to the support of his family he overcame that. The only thing left of his attacks were embers that revived when Mazoui became very angry. That cost him losing two girls that he really liked in the following years. On one occasion of the few times he traveled to Ireland. He was with a group of boys on a farm abandoned on a hill. There, a certain Fiona, a little girl with short brown hair and green eyes, had noticed him. She was from the group of friends of her cousins. Mazoui was already sixteen and he was really a towering boy. Very tall and handsome. For that girl who would be just fourteen he was really a crush.

-Do you know if he has a girlfriend? - He whispered to Suzanne that she had grown up to a pretty young woman about to turn fourteen.-  
-I do not know. Cousin Mazoui hardly comes here. A few years ago we did not see each other. -She confessed to her interested little friend.

 

But he did not seem to notice much about that girl or any of those around. He was more worried about his sister. Kathy was only eleven and still small enough to be with that gang. Unfortunately, Suzanne, who was the person with whom she was best, was in the midst of her adolescence and did not play or share things with her like before. Of course Bridget was even more reluctant. Being older and more detached. The only thing that girl coincided with Mazoui was his lack of desire to be in Ireland. She preferred to live in her native France with her group of friends there. And with her rather chubby appearance coupled with her coldness, she was not too popular in her sister's group of friends, who did look more open. In fact now her cousin whispered to him about that admirer of his.

-Hey Mazoui. - Suzanne called then.- Do you remember Fiona?

 

The boy approached looking puzzled. However, he greeted kindly. Anyway, he was beginning to not feel well. It was those attacks that he suffered sometimes . Good thing he had his pills. Although now he could not use them because that girl was next to him sketching a silly little smile and asking in a tone between nervous and full of interest ...

-Would you like taking a walk?...

 

The boy just shrugged. He did not want to, but he nodded. He wished to return to his grandmother's house, indeed he had come because grandfather Jack had unfortunately died of a heart attack the previous week. They arrived in time for the funeral and he was looking forward to going home. He did not feel comfortable there. And besides, those attacks that he suffered ...

-I'm sorry about your grandfather. - Fiona was saying. - As they left the abandoned farm where the rest of the group met ...  
-Yes, we loved him very much, my sister and I.- The aforementioned said taking advantage to try to apologize .- By the way. I do not know where Kathy is.  
-Surely with her little friend Erin and other girls her age. - Fiona said nonchalantly and grabbed the boy's arm. -Come on Mazoui, let's take a walk. The scenery is very beautiful here ...

 

The young man was beginning to feel weird. This was unpleasantly familiar. He would have to take his synthesized serum pills but to his horror he began to feel his pockets and could not find them.

-Did you miss something? - The girl wanted to know, watching him strangely.-  
-Yes ... yes ... I have to find them ... and fast. - He could say with visible uneasiness. -

 

Unwillingly Fiona agreed to return to that rundown farm. But the rest were gone. Maybe they decided to leave her alone with Mazoui. They entered and the young man looked immediately from all directions ...

-What is it?- The girl who did not understand such a hurry, inquired. - Is it something important?  
-Yes, a lot.- He was able to say it in a voice more hoarse.- It has to be around ...  
-Are you okay? - Fiona asked timidly. -

 

Although Mazoui turned his back on her now without wanting to look at her. He could hardly say with a guttural tone.

-Go away…  
-Why should I? - The baffled girl wanted to know insisting. - Seriously, do you feel bad?

 

And she tried to look at him, but the boy drifted away again ... Even though she was insistent, then something happened that petrified her with astonishment. Mazoui looked at her at last, but his eyes glowed red, almost like fire, and two fangs protruded from his mouth when he howled.

-Leave me alone!

 

The horrified girl could hardly open her paralyzed mouth in horror. It only took her a second to run and scream in panic ... That was how Suzanne and the rest were down the hill saw her.

-What´s up? - One of the boys asked. -  
-He is a monster! - Fiona could not control her trembling and crying. -  
-What happened? What did he do to you? - Suzanne asked, her expression stunned. -

 

Her interlocutor was really scared. She had to take a deep breath and take a moment to calm herself. She was about to tell what had happened when Kathy and her friend Erin, another young girl from the village who, became inseparable from the little O 'Brian, came.

-Your brother is a monster! - Fiona shrieked at the surprised Katherine. - Get him out of here!  
-What's wrong with you, Flannagan? – An startled Erin asked.- 

 

That red-haired girl who had a few little twins in both cheeks looked with her green eyes at that girl and pointed her in amazement ...

-Did he try to deal with you? You know…- Andrew asked, another boy in the group.-  
-My brother would never do that. - Kathy defended him. -

 

The one who was the center of all eyes took a few moments to recover and shook her head.

-No, but his eyes were red and looked like an animal. - She was able to mumble full of dread.-  
-That does not make sense, we'll get him. - Another boy named John said. -

 

Fiona refused to go up but the rest eventually convinced her.

-You have imagined that. And besides, now we are a group of many. Do not be afraid. - She was encouraged by another friend named Sheila.-

 

At last, despite being very remiss, they persuaded her. Kathy was also together with Erin, when they arrived they called Mazoui, they looked for him, but the boy was not there. In spite of the strange thing of that John commented fun, raising some smile of the rest.

-It is clear that Mazoui wanted to go home and he would have given you a scare so that you would leave him alone.

 

However Fiona was crying, she hugged Sheila and another girl named Mary reprimanded John angrily.

-This is not funny at all. Fiona would not be like this if anything wouldn´t happened. I do not know what happened, but of course this guy is very weird. He is always in his business. He never comes with us.  
-My brother is not weird. - An annoying Kathy interjected. -  
-You go with Erin and devote your time to play. - Sheila admonished her. -  
-Well, we'd better calm down. - Suzanne interjected, more politely telling Katherine. - Come on, cousin, let's go back to Grandma's house. Mazoui may already be there.  
-It would be better if that guy does not come back here anymore - Andrew said, more concerned now in order to encourage Fiona. -

 

Making deaf ears Kathy, Erin and Suzanne went to the O 'Brian's house. In fact Mazoui was there and he was as if nothing had happened. The boy, on seeing himself alone, ran down the other side of the hill and soon arrived. Luckily Mathew saw him before anyone else could do it and could give him some pills. Mazoui had forgotten them at home. After a few minutes the boy had returned to normal. Now, in the face of his sister's astonishment and the rest, he reported something embarrassed once they told him what had happened.

-I had an allergy attack and my eyes went red. The other, I do not know what Fiona is referring to. I'm sorry If I scared her.  
-Do not listen to her, She has always been an overstress and a whining.- Suzanne replied, dismissing the subject.-  
-That would be what John said. You will want to get rid of that silly, right Mazzy? ... - Kathy added.-

 

His weary brother nodded, though unfortunately he know the truth. He did not like lying, but he had no choice. So at least the days went by and although he did not get together anymore with that group of boys and girls, he could rest easy. They returned to the United States and things were relatively normal. At least until Mazoui started dating another girl, named Aston. She was pretty and he liked her. However, for trying to protect her from attackers, he took on the demonic appearance that terrorized both the thieves and her girlfriend. She fled in terror, refusing to see him anymore. Luckily for the boy no one believed her neither because they thought it was only a figment of her imagination. However, he fell into a deep depression because of this but all his family managed to encourage him to overcome it. Another couple of years passed without important news, by the time Mazoui had turned eighteen, after passing the institute with brilliant qualifications, he only thought of one thing. That dream of his early childhood of being a pilot and entering the military academy. He remained the idol of his sister who was almost fourteen years old and was already an attractive young woman very similar to her mother. But with those two beautiful blue eyes and a coppery hair pulling more chestnut, inheritance of her father.

-Well Kat.- The funny guy said to her, once his sister arrived from her debut in high school.- How about the first day of class with the elders?  
-I cannot complain ... There's even a theater workshop. I'll sign up.  
-What about boys? - He commented in a somewhat provocative tone.-  
-Well, there are some really handsome! - The girl laughed, adding amused .- But the most handsome was not there.  
-And where is he? - His interlocutor wanted to know with a genuine tone of surprise. -  
-Here, you fool! - The girl laughed, slapped him on the butt and ran.-

 

Mazoui did not hesitate to pursue her, and when he caught her, he did not stop tickling her everywhere. Meanwhile her sister burst out laughing. The bad thing is that, involved in that dynamic the boy took his hand and contacted one of the girl's breasts that were already quite developed. Then he released her, turning quite red. The same thing happened to her.

-It would be better if I went to tell Mom that we were here. - He said, still embarrassed, more to get out of the way than anything else.-

 

Katherine's colors had come up too, but it was clear that it was an accident. The truth is that it was not as before, although they were adore each other as brothers there were certain things they could no longer do ...then her thoughts were interrupted by her mother who also came back from work.

-Hey my lass.- Kalie smiled giving a kiss on the cheek to her daughter.-  
-Hi, how was your day, Mom? - The girl wanted to know to leave aside the thorny previous issue.-  
-Oh, as usual! My boss wants it all for yesterday. Since a couple of years ago I became head of exchanges with Asia, everything is hustle and bustle.- Her mother said.- What about you in the high school? - She wanted to know this one in turn sighing.- It's incredible !, it seems like yesterday When I cradled you and walked you in the stroller and you're a lady now.  
-Well ... I was telling Mazzy that there's a theater group. - The girl commented. - I'd like to sign up. So I can become a famous actress like Minako Aino.

 

Her mother was smiling. If Katherine knew that this celebrated artist besides being a warrior of Justice and a princess was her godmother! In such thoughts she was when Mazoui made an appearance, the boy greeted commenting.

-I thought you were in the kitchen,  
-No, I just got here.

 

She was going to ask what happened when her cell phone rang. It was Dorothy's number. They were just visiting the old woman, Kalie answered, and her relaxed gesture turned serious.

-Tell me ... is it serious? ... no, of course, I'll go there soon. -  
-What is it, Mom? - Katherine wanted to know. -  
-It's Grandma Dotty, she's been admitted to the hospital. They called me from there with her cell phone. I'll let your father know. - She could say with visible anguish. -

 

Kathy was also scared, Mazoui immediately hugged her sister. As soon as they could, they told Mathew and they all came to see her. Dorothy, who was already very old, fell ill. The once so dynamic woman, could no longer fend for herself. It was many years of hard work on her back and now, overcome by exhaustion, and the ailments of her age, in addition to that condition, she only had the strength to be in bed. Father O'Brian had already retired and had returned to Ireland the last years of his life to spend with his relatives, but Dorothy was alone. Her family seemed to have forgot her. So, after being discharged, Karaberasu took care of her. The old woman felt much better when she came home. Kalie and the others provided her with much relief and most of all, love. Also Mazoui and Katherine were going to visit the person who for them was their grandmother Dotty. Often they spent whole afternoons there, or both at the same time or taking turns. When they left their mother or Mathew stayed to watch over the poor woman's health. All together they went to see her before starting their vacation. Mazoui, after high school had obtained a place in the Military Academy after passing the exams of entrance. Kalie alongside her family, told Dorothy, making her smile.

-I'm very proud of him. - Karaberasu said with a broad smile. - It's very difficult to enter that academy.  
\- So little Mazoui is finally going to be able to be a pilot, huh? - The old woman whispered, unable to speak any other way. - What you've always wanted ... is not it, my love?  
\- Yes grandma Dotty, - he replied, giving his hand tenderly to ask her softly. - Do you remember what I said?  
-I'm very proud of you all - Dorothy said. - You're a great family.  
-Thank you, Grandma Dotty. - Katherine whispered, kissing her forehead and assuring from the bottom of her heart. - We love you.  
\- I know my little lass, and I also love you ... - the old woman said excited by those words. -  
-Come on guys, let Grandma rest. - Karaberasu asked. - Dad and I will go right away.

 

Mazoui and his sister waited outside, in the room where the two boys used to ran so fast. Kalie, meanwhile, wiped the brow of the old woman with the sweat that was beginning to soak her.

-I have little time left .- Dorothy sighed weakly. -But I'm so glad I've seen you become so happy. Overcoming all difficulties.  
\- And you still have a lot to see – She was encouraged by Mathew who tried to sound relaxed when adding. - Come on Dorothy, you've come out of worse things!  
\- Although I have not been with my children I have had you in return and that has made me very happy, - the old woman whispered. -  
-Of course, we'll always be with you. - Karaberasu encouraged her, taking her hand as she struggled not to cry. - You're part of the family , you are our family...

 

The old woman smiled to moan again. Feeling increasingly weakened and gradually losing the sense of reality.

-Kathy. It is you my daughter?

 

Her interlocutor nodded, smiling, despite the tears that were already coming down her cheeks. Even more so when that poor woman asked her in a pleading way.

-How much I rejoice my love! I thought something had happened to you.  
-I'm fine, Mom. - Kalie whispered in a sobbing voice. -  
\- Sorry, we should not argue .... my girl I love you very much, thank goodness that accident was nothing. You should not have taken the car after what we said ...  
\- No, you were right, it's true. – Her dismayed interlocutor holding the old woman's hand, was able to muttered. -  
\- But, you forgive me, right? Say you forgive your mother. I did not want to tell you these things, if you want to be an actress, I think it's fine. Honey, please forgive Mom.  
\- Of course, of course. I forgive you. - Kalie was crying now, unable to bear it. -

 

Although the old woman did not seem to notice her tears, she did, but she did, with a grateful smile and a sigh.

\- Thank you my love, I love you very much  
\- And I love you too. I love you ... mother. - Her feigned daughter, whose words nevertheless came from the bottom of her heart, for she felt and meant them. -  
-What about David and Jeff? - Dorothy wanted to know, alluding to his children. - And my husband?  
-They come now -The girl said with visible grief on her face. -  
\- I'm so tired ... I just want to sleep ...  
\- Sleep mom, when you wake up we will all be here. -Karaberasu assured her without being able to control her crying or her sadness. -

 

Mathew realizing that his wife could not stand the emotion any more, he took her out of there and led her to a secluded room. As soon as they were far enough, she released her feelings between tears and words broken by sadness.

\- I owe her so much, Mathew! I still remember when she received me at her house, I was newly arrived in the city and pregnant with Mazoui. I do not know what would have been of me but for her help. Thanks to her I also met you when she called you to heal the child. For me she has been like the mother who I lost being just a child! She has been my family!  
-She always was a wonderful woman, but she grew to old - her husband said in dismay, though trying to encourage his wife. - But do not cry for Dorothy, she's lived a long time and has been happy.  
-The only thing I regret is that her own family did not care about her. - Karaberasu said in a sad and hurt tone and expression . - I know that makes her so sad ...  
-I tried to contact them but they were never available. - Mathew replied, and sighed, proposing her with a better disposition. - Let's go with the boys.

 

The two of them left the room, in the dining room, Mazoui and Katherine talked about the memories they had of the house, when they were children. The endless afternoons playing hide and seek or with their dolls, how Grandma Dotty always prepared them some cake that they devoured in delight, or how she told them stories and sang them before they slept. Mazoui smiled at that. It seemed as if centuries had passed. Then he felt a strange sensation, as if someone invisible had kissed him on the cheek. There was a sudden silence and he looked up at the ceiling, letting a few tears fall.

-What is it, Mazoui? - Katherine asked, surprised by the abrupt silence. -  
-Grandma Dotty is gone. - He said quietly. -

 

His sister looked at him in surprise, not quite understanding what he meant. Karaberasu and Mathew entered the dining room. Mazoui told them the same thing and his mother did understand. Without losing a second, she ran into the old woman's room followed by the rest of the family. When she came in it did not seem to have changed anything there. Dorothy was still asleep. Karaberasu approached her and noticed that she did not move, there was no sign of breathing. Mathew reached for her pulse but could not find it.

-She has died. - He concluded with sadness. -While sleeping. I am so sorry.

 

Katherine and her mother burst into tears as they were comforted by Mazoui and Mathew respectively. The latter telephoned the hospital where they sent an ambulance that confirmed the death. The old lady was taken away and the burial occurred the next day. Mathew tried to locate a family member and this time they answered the call. Two days later, the two sons of the deceased were presented to take care of their inheritance. An indignant Karaberasu insisted on talking to them and did not deprive of talking them down for their behavior. She went with her husband and found them at Dorothy's house, with a team of experts searching for everything that might be of some value.

-How dare you come here with these people? - Kalie shrieked at them, really angry. - Where were you when her mother died?  
-Please, honey. - Mathew said, trying to calm things down. -  
-Yes, Madame. - Said one of them. - This was our mother's house, and we have more right than you to be here.  
-If we did not come earlier, it was because our obligations prevented us, -The other son added as an excuse that did not sound at all convincing. -  
-What could be more important than a mother? Tell me - Karaberasu reproached them visibly outraged. -  
-I do not want to be impolite. - The elder of the two replied with an arrogance. - But you do not have to be here. My mother did not leave a will and that means that this house is now my brother's and mine. So be so kind and leave.  
-Cannons, vultures! -Karaberasu shouted. - You left your mother to die alone, and now you come to claim the few possessions she had.  
-If you do not leave here right now, we'll have to call the police! - Threatened the other brother with an offended gesture. -  
-Yes, we're leaving, - Mathew said, he had also been angry, failing in his attempt to remain calm and did not refrain from replying. - Thank God Dorothy did not see what kind of children she had!  
-Hey, I'm not going to let you insult us! - One of them snapped. - You do not know anything about our family. If we have not come before it is because we had our reasons.  
-Leave it. - The other brother asked him, shaking his head. -  
\- No, I'm sick of it! - Exploded that man, named Jeff, addressing the astonished Mathew and Kalie, to spit on them. - Our mother may have been a paragon of virtue to you, but she also had her flaws. Her closeness and her principles ... that's why she argued with Kathy, almost threw her out of the house for wanting to be an actress. Our sister had a fatal car accident and soon our father died of a heart attack. All because of our mother's attitude. What do you say to that ?, huh!

\- She was very sorry, that's the only thing I can tell you - Karaberasu explained still excited to add full of pain. - If you had been by her side when she died, you would know. - She took me for her daughter, and asked me to forgive her. She remembered all of you and loved you very much ...

 

The two brothers looked at each other, though David, who was the eldest, then declared in a tone of hurt and indignation.

\- It's easy to say that now, but she had her whole life to apologize and she did not. So do not come now to give us lessons in morality or compassion.  
-It's not worth it. - Mathew said dryly, taking a sunken Karaberasu over her shoulders, adding in a soft, comforting tone. - Let's go, honey. We do not do anything here anymore.

 

She had to agree on that, despite the enormous sadness that was overwhelming her. And so the two abandoned forever the house that was Dorothy´s and hers and Mazoui for a some marvelous years. Already in the car she put a song, one she had heard soon after arriving there and that almost summed up her own adventures and that had listened with Mathew when they met and they married ... of course that, for both had a very special meaning and more in such a sad situation.

 

I remember L A  
Seems like a lifetime  
We were on Sunset Boulevard  
What movie did we do

There were days in the sun  
That we stay forever young  
Nights in which passion became involved  
We thought that love would never die

There were moments in that life  
That my heart still remembers  
There were minutes, there were hours, there were days  
There are moments that I still love you  
When I remember LA

I remember goodbye  
I was looking your plane out of sight  
Love is over, time to close the book  
I'm still coming back for a closer look

There were moments in that lifetime  
That my heart still remembers  
There were minutes, there were hours, there were days  
There are moments that I still love you  
When I remember LA

(Celine Dion I remember LA .Credit to author)

 

Days later they learned that the two son of that magnificent woman had sold the house to a construction company that would demolish it to build apartments. Not wanting to delve deeper into the sadness that this caused to them they decided to take a vacation. Mathew left for Ireland with Katherine. There was his mother who had not seen her granddaughter for long. However, Mazoui could not accompany them, he had to show himself in New York for an access interview to the Military Academy, the only formalism that remained to be admitted. As it was a long trip Karaberasu insisted on accompanying him. In addition to her concern for her son, she was filled with memories of her sisters. Would they still be there? It had been almost twenty long years since she left, sunk and pregnant, not knowing where to go. She was now coming back with her adult son and having a family to be proud of. By the time they'd said goodbye to Katherine and Mathew at the airport, she'd been fully aware of how much life had changed for her. Kathy said goodbye to Mazoui at that moment.

-Good luck, Mazzy, I'm sure they will admit you when they see you. And congratulations anticipated for your success.  
-I hope so, thank you, Kat .- He smiled, kissing her cheek. -

 

The girl, who was already singing very well, hummed her favorite song, a lullaby which was sang to them by her mother and grandmother Dotty when they were little children.

-Good luck, son. - Mathew said, - and do not worry, no matter what, we're very proud of you. We will call you to congratulate you and on the return we will celebrate together.  
-I will not disappoint you, I promise you. -Mazoui assured, hugging Mathew and his sister. Karaberasu did the same and they said goodbye leaving them to board the plane. -

 

So mother and son had to take another flight to New York. The boy arrived in time to settle in a hotel and went to the interview. Everything went well and He was definitely admitted. Karaberasu and he were full of joy.

-I propose that we celebrate it, Mother! - Mazoui said to her while it raised her in his arms circling with her. -  
-Yes, of course! - The aforementioned woman laughed, nevertheless she asked him. But let me down, I'm going to get dizzy! I'll tell you what we're going to do. I will prepare a good meal to celebrate your entrance to the Academy. How proud I am of you, my love!  
-But Mama,- Mazoui objected, scanning the hotel's empty room. - We have nothing in the fridge, we've just arrived. We could go eat somewhere.  
\- Nothing at all, I'm looking forward to preparing something myself! - Karaberasu enthused, adding. - Soon, when you're at your academy, I will not be able to do it. And do not fret over food. That's no problem son, here are many supermarkets, we will buy something.

 

So the boy nodded and the two went to buy in a place near their hotel, little did any of them know, especially Mazoui, that there it would happen something that would give an important turn to their lives and their future adventures ...


	7. Chapter 7

this chapter is coming soon


	8. From Hell to New Lives

Roy looked toward the horizon, in the distance were some of the buildings on the outskirts of the city, smoldering still. Of course there would be a lot of work to rebuild everything. Surely many lives would have been lost, and in spite of all his efforts, his companions, the warriors and those that Tom and the girls had done, they could not have been prevented that those damned demons and their minions sow the panic among the innocent people. But that was not the fault of those who fought to destroy evil. And what counted was that, finally, even at the cost of great suffering and pain, they had triumphed. Earth had been saved.

\- Now I just hope that we will all be able to raise the city again. - He sighed thinking aloud. -  
\- Yeah, I am sure we will. But now I'm anxious to see Petz again. And surely you will want to go with Bertie. -Sapphire replied, wanting to remove from the head of his friend the bittersweet taste of those reflections. - Is not that right, my friend?  
-Yes,- his companion agreed with a smile, leaving aside all other thoughts. - Let's get them boys! Surely they will be bewilder and euphoric to see us!

 

Sapphire nodded willingly and prepared to fly, Roy was going to do the same but on the contrary Diamond did not move. He had been very quiet for a while, absorbed in his own thoughts, and it was Roy who gave him a look of strangeness.

\- Go you - The prince said to them, leaving his silence at last - I am not going to accompany you.  
-Why not, my friend? - Roy asked in surprise. - Do not you want to come with us?  
\- There is a person that I should looking for. - He answered with a thoughtful air - someone who loved me once and whom I did not know how to respond ...  
-It's about Emerald, is not it, brother? - Sapphire affirmed, to which the alluded one nodded slowly.-  
\- But she died,- his younger brother objected regretfully as he added, -and as the wizard explained to us when we arrived to Heaven, she was plunged into the abyss of those who must purge their guilts.  
-Landar told me that if anyone is willing to give love to those who suffer there, they can be saved. You have two wonderful girls waiting for you, I did not have anyone. Now that I know what she felt for me, I will do my best to rescue her from that awful place. I owe it to her, and if I do, maybe we can start over. I do not know if I will truly love her or it will only be an intense affection. But at least I know that she did love me sincerely and for that alone it is worth trying. And above all, I want to tell her that I'm sorry.

Roy smiled then, placing an affectionate hand on his partner's right shoulder.

\- I understand that I won the bet.

 

His friend smiled and had to nod slowly to confess.

-And of course I do not like to admit it.  
-What bet? - Sapphire wanted to know.-  
-It is a long story. God willing when I return, I'll tell you, brother. - He replied.-  
-We'll go with you to help you,- Roy offered, with the immediate assent of Sapphire. None of them thought to leave their companion and brother, respectively, on his own in that difficult test. - Let's see the girls and we'll escort you wherever you need.  
\- No my friend. I know you both say it heartily. - Diamond smiled gratefully and yet objected. - But this is something that I must do alone. – And then it was only he who rose in the air saying goodbye. - See you soon and thanks for everything. When I rescued her I will look for you and we will celebrate the triumph all together. I promise you.  
\- Diamond, be careful! - His excited brother could say with a whisper.-

 

However, the person caught the words and he added moments before leaving.  
-I'll take care - He assured now, grinning and declaring. - I should have done it before, but I apologize for all my past mistakes. Sapphire ... forgive me for not always being the older brother I should have been. I dragged you all to this and I am sorry that you had to pay for me. Good luck and be happy with Petz. You deserve it.  
\- It was not only your fault ... - His brother rebuked him even though the prince would not let him finish. -  
-I'm so glad I found a good friend besides a brother. Take care of yourself too. -And before the others could try to reply, Diamond concluded in a more youthful tone. - And do not you dare to ride any of those parties that Roy talks about without me or Emerald.  
\- Dear little prince, we will be waiting for you to try the karaoke. – Roy assured raising a thumb. - And you will sing! ...

 

Diamond smiled for the last time to them and rose quickly through the clouds. He flew into the sky again, abstracted in his thoughts. Remembering bitterly some past episodes. Like the last group conversation he had with his friends before that big battle. In it, everyone confessed to the rest what really pissed them off. He was thinking about when he intervened...

-It's my turn now - he said. - And my brother's right. It's not easy at all. It has never been for me to recognize that I was totally wrong. - He added with regret in his tone. - I have always been very proud. Superb even. And that caused me to drag all my subjects to ruin...

 

Sapphire wanted to say something to refute that, however, Roy laid a hand on the boy's right shoulder so he would not. He understood. His brother had to get all that out ... So Diamond went on.

-It does not pass a moment without letting me regret it. And what is worse. And I agree with Ail. I tried to steal Serenity's heart by force. I even tried to abuse her, well, the Sailor Moon, when I captured her in my palace.

 

Everyone gasped. But they said nothing. The prince continued.

-Fortunately someone prevented me of doing that ... I do not know who it would be but I wish I could thank him.  
-I know who it was. - Sapphire stated, intervening this time.-   
-It was you?  
-No brother. It was her. Emerald…  
-Emerald? - Repeated his interlocutor with even greater surprise. - But how? Of course, that dark energy that blinded me. -He mumbled in astonishment.-  
-She loved you. She wanted you always. And although corrupted, her love was still strong enough not to want to see you in the arms of another woman .- Said Sapphire confessing in turn .- I told her that I also hated the Warrior Moon, because I thought then that, because of your obsession with her, our plans had failed. Had we killed her in the past, we would have triumphed immediately. However, Emerald was jealous of your love for Queen Serenity. -That alone mattered to her.-  
-I understand. - He whispered, his eyes narrowing. - She was a cheerful and timid girl when she came to court. Mom loved her like a daughter and she adored our mother. I was stupid enough not to realize. Mom always talked to me about Emerald. She did know that. The poor girl even gave me the seeds of my favorite flowers. Before my trip to Earth. - He finished with a low voice - Then everything changed.  
-When we triumph, you can thank her and amend that. - Roy wanted to cheer him on. - It's never late, my friend. I'm sure she still loves you.

 

Nevertheless, his companion shook his head, looking sad in his eyes and replied.

-Unfortunately for me that is impossible. She died. - He sighed trying to subdue his grief and continue, as he confessed. - You make me being jealous of you, my friends. Your girls are there, waiting for you. But I can only mourn my blindness. And not the one that pulled me away from the Serenity of the past. I was a bastard then. An idiot totally full of myself. And, of course, only committed to complying with my ridiculous revenge. As stupid as unjust it was.  
-Do not be so hard on yourself, brother. Please. – Sapphire asked feeling sorry for him. - Stop punishing yourself like that.

 

Now his interlocutor smiled weakly at him, placing a hand on his beard and saying with dismay.

-You were always the voice of reason. - I never took you seriously enough. I believed infallible and truly loaded in everything I did. And you see ... where I have led you.  
-Listen brother. - His interlocutor answered him firmly and decisively now. - Perhaps this may not bring back Emerald. Or anyone in our family. But you can make up for all your mistakes. From what you said once, you sacrificed yourself to save Sailor Moon. Now you will return with us and we will save the very Earth that one day we wanted to destroy. The home of our ancestors.  
-Yes. - Diamond agreed. - And I left this Billy-goat-beard as a symbol of a maturity that I have been slow to reach. What a fool I was ... What an idiot! -He sobbed suddenly, covering his eyes with one hand, trying to stop the tears from reaching his cheeks.

 

The others gave him looks of support and sadness. On this occasion it was Nephrite who put a hand on his shoulder to try to encourage him.

-All we were idiots and blind. Each in a way. Your brother is right. Do not punish yourself any more, my friend.  
-We understand each other very well - Ail added. - None of us have been saints.  
-We're a team, we're partners. - Roy said. - And we've earned the redemption.  
-Not yet. - The prince had recovered his aim once he said. - We still have to kick those bastards in the ass ...

 

That made Roy smile when he replied.

-I like that. - You start talking like a normal person. And not as flatten little prince.

 

Diamond looked at him and smiled, feeling grateful. He did the same to the rest of his friends. Soon he reached out with the palm of his open hand. Then Roy put his on, and then Nephrite, Ail and Sapphire.

-Whatever happens to us, no matter what! Always united. - Sentenced the alien.-  
-And if one does not manage to survive the rest, others will continue and realize their dreams and those of fallen comrades." - Added Sapphire.-  
-So be it, - agreed his brother.  
-Keep the faith. You know! - Roy reminded them, adding something to the emotional moment.- Let's win! Unbend, unbreakable, unbroken, or as Corporal Jones said, the chosen, the proud, and the pricks.  
-Do not hesitate, mate. -Nephrite replied with a smile and everyone's nod.-

 

He smiled again as he remembered that. He had the good fortune to find some great friends, as well as companions. Now he wanted to do what he could to make amends. Perhaps it was an absurd hope. Or something impossible, but he had to try. So he came to Heaven again and asked the magician for advice.

-Landar! Are you there? - He wanted to know.- Could I see you, please? 

 

Luckily he did not have to wait too long. Next to him appeared an old man approaching Diamond, dressed in a white robe and wielding a long staff.

-I am pleased to see that you and your comrades have triumphed. I'm glad to see you again. - Landar greeted him with obvious satisfaction. -  
-I came for what you told me before the battle, was that true? - This one inquired with visible interest. - My brother Sapphire told me something similar.  
\- Yes, it was, you want to know more, right? - Guess the magician. -  
-Is it true that she loved me? Is it true that she died for me? - Asked Diamond very restless and astonished at the time. -

 

The wizard nodded slowly and explained:

-She had been in love with you ever since she was a child, when her father introduced her to yours in the court of Nemesis. Then you ignored her when you met Queen Serenity. Emerald endured it with self-denial as she took care of your mother, but then the evil envoy appeared.  
-The Wise Man - said Diamond, reflective and restrained by his anger. - Damned!  
\- Yes, he was the cause of your evil behavior. He led your souls to hatred against Queen Serenity and Earth. And she changed.  
\- Now I remember when I met Emerald. - Diamond replied head down and with a great feeling of guilt. - She was a cheerful young lady, and her father was one of the noblest men in my world, both for his title and for his personality. My father held him in high regard.  
\- That's right, but the purity of soul of that poor girl was corrupted by evil, she fell into the trap of the Wise man and she did not know how to scape...  
\- But why is not he here? We could redeem ourselves, why did not she? - He wanted to know, surprised. -  
-You see, - the magician explained after a brief silence, - when you died you went to an inferior astral plane to purge your faults, you no longer remember that, since it was erased from your memory. Fortunately, when you and your brother, Sapphire, Nephrite and Ail died, you did it in a noble way. You came to see that you were wrong and regretted of your previous course. Your souls could be claimed here. When Roy died and came to me, you were chosen to finish by redeeming yourselves fighting for good alongside him. But - and now it was Landar who looked down, revealing his interlocutor. - Emerald to her misfortune died with much hatred and wrath, her soul was corrupted by the evils that provoked the Wise Man. She could not attain that same purgatory, as you call it. Her soul descended by an eternal pit of blackness and suffering. There she will be until she is purified, then she will transcend to Eternity.  
\- I. I will not be able to rescue her? I want to give her a new chance, as you gave it to me. I know I owe her, - Diamond declared, determined to do so. -

 

Landar seemed to be unsure, but after a few moments he remarked in a somewhat hesitant way.

-There might be a possibility, if she continues in the depths of the abyss. But if she has purified herself and transcended her soul, you will not be able to do so.  
-Has her done it yet? Has she transcended? -Asked Diamond even more uneasily. -  
\- Wait a moment. - Landar seemed to concentrate, looking up and closing his eyes, finally answered. – No, not yet. She still has much to purge, she has eliminated all the hatred that possessed her, but now she is beginning to understand all the evil she did. It is a very heavy burden for her spirit and she will surely be suffering a lot.  
-I have to get her out of there anyway! Said Diamond even more decisively. -You have to tell me how I can do it. Please!  
\- Everything will pass through the capacity of your love. That's the only thing that can save her.  
-My love? ... I have always loved her, perhaps I never knew how to prove it to her, but I want to save her. I already told you that I owe it to her. I'll go where it needs be, - said the young man. -  
\- Keep in mind that a debt of gratitude and love are not the same thing, young prince. - The magician warned him by sentence. - It would not do Emerald any good to get to her if you do not really love her.

 

Diamond was thoughtful for a moment. Maybe the wizard was right about that. He greatly appreciated Emerald, at least back then when they were both boys and she cared for his mother, Queen Amethyst. But he could not say that it was really love. Although some time, when he was with her alone, he came to feel anything special. He remembered that too ... One afternoon at the palace. He had finished his classes and was on his way to visit his mother. The queen sat on a garden bench, taking advantage of the dim light of her world.

-Mother - he said.

 

The woman smiled at once. She was certainly glad that her son was going to visit her. Her delicate health would not let her leave her room more than occasionally. That afternoon she felt better.

-How are your classes, son?  
-Boring. - He sighed making her laugh.-

 

Although this immediately caused the queen a coughing fit. Diamond ran for water and took it to her mother. She drank feeling better.

-Sorry. - The boy apologized.

 

Although Amethyst immediately took a hand to affirm with a smile.

-You do not have to. I am very happy when I am with you or with your brother. My most precious jewels! A Diamond and a Sapphire that are really valuable, not like the stones bearing those names.

 

The boy smiled in turn, flattered and pleased to see his mother. However, she noticed before the young man another presence, to add with joviality.

-Not to forget another jewel I appreciate very much.  
-Your Majesty, Your Highness. - A feminine voice said. - Good afternoon. -

 

The boy turned to the source of it and saw Emerald. The maid of her mother, and daughter of the Duke of Green. Then the girl made a sharp bow. In her hands was also something that brought the sovereign closer, adding with joy.

-I have found them. Majesty - The jasmine flowers you asked for. I transplanted them to this pot. I did not want to rip them off...  
-You did very well - Her interlocutor smiled, declaring. - The flowers must be alive so that we can admire all their beauty.  
-Are they the ones I planted? - Diamond wanted to know.-

 

Although that made the girl blush, she hurried to say in a hurry.

-Forgive me, Your Highness, I wanted to bring them to your mother so I could have them closer...

But the boy nodded approvingly. Then he replied kindly.

-It was a very nice detail. And a good idea. I appreciate it a lot.

 

The alluded, visibly red, did not respond, looking down at that pot.

-Why do not you go and get some food? The afternoon is very pleasant and I would like to share a cup of tea and some sandwiches with you.  
-I'll arrange everything, Majesty - Emerald replied.-  
-Wait, I'll help you. - Diamond said.-

 

The girl looked at him with surprise even seemed to feel self-conscious and somewhat embarrassed to add.

-But Your Highness, you are the prince. These works do not correspond to you.  
-It is my duty to make my mother happy. And help a girl as nice and as kind as you, - he answered with naturalness.-

 

Now that poor girl was totally red. She smiled between nervous and excited. Not daring to cross her gaze with his. Diamond quickly got a table and chairs. Emerald took care of bringing tea and some food and so the three enjoyed a very pleasant afternoon...

-Those were good moments.- The boy remembered.- And I think then, something in her attracted me ... and not only her physical beauty. She had kindness in her heart.

 

Unfortunately, the corruption to which the Wise Man exposed him and his later obsession for Queen Serenity, prevented the young man from seeing if this was true love.

-If only I had a chance to be with her once more to find out. - The prince said thoughtfully. - I think I would be able to feel love for her, yes. I'm sure. I could save her. - He added more safely now. -  
-It's not that simple Diamond. You cannot get there on your own. To start with, you would not know how to go. You also need to strengthen your spiritual power, you can only use the strength of the spirit once you are inside. – His interlocutor objected.-   
-Will you teach me Landar how I can do it?  
-No, - said the wizard, who shook his head. - I do not ... But there's a man on Earth who belongs to the class you call shamans, he's in America. - He gave Diamond a course to follow as he told him. - You'll get to him. Look at the tip of the highest rock. Follow his teachings, I will tell him by dreams of who you are and what brings you to his presence. I wish you all the luck and I give you my blessing. You must be very brave because what awaits you will be even worse than the dangers you have had to face. I hope you succeed in your endeavor.  
-Thank you Landar, I assure you that I will not return without her. - Diamond promised. -

 

He said goodbye to his mentor and flew relentlessly until he reached an alignment of large granitic peaks in a desert region. Following the instructions of the magician, he went to the highest, where he could see the summit, and there, in a tiny light which was, he supposed, a bonfire. He went down and confirmed his impression. Beside a great fire, sitting cross-legged, a man of old age was meditating. His skin was sun-brown and wrinkled, he had lacy hair reaching to his shoulders, gray and white.

-Listen, sir, - Diamond said, trying to get his attention. Could you help me? - There was no answer. Please, he said more firmly. Are you listening to me?"

 

Despite raising his voice, the man still did not respond. Apparently Diamond did not exist for him, the boy began to get impatient.

-Listen, my friend, I did not come here to watch you taking a nap. - He turned to leave, telling himself aloud. - I may have been wrong to come here.-  
-The youth is impatient, - the old man replied at last, coming out of his silence to sentence. - You must have more temperance, my young friend.

 

The boy sighed in relief, and ignoring this kind of reproach he hastened to polish with polite kindness.

-I'm sorry to bother you. I come from ... - But that man stretched out a thin, roasted a sartorial arm and cut him off. -  
\- I know, who you are and the reason for your coming, it was revealed to me in my dreams. I'll tell you only once. The work you will have before you will be hard and dangerous, are you sure you want to do it? ...  
-Yes, I am, otherwise I would not have come this far, - replied the questioner, really convinced to introduce himself. - I am Diamond, prince of Nemesis, what is his name, old man?  
\- My name is High Cloud, I am a shaman and a holy man among mine. I know the ways of the Hereafter and I can lead you on the path of the unknown, but before you do, you must learn to take the path of the Spirit.  
-Yes, that's what I've been told, - said Diamond, who inquired in a somewhat impatient tone. - Will it take me long to get it?"  
-That will only depend on you and how you can control your own spirit. - It was the old man's answer. -  
-I do not think it's too difficult for me to do that. - The young man asked, concentrating on shattering stone with his energy. – See? I have great strength, I have defeated a very powerful demon and I know what it is to train hard. - He affirmed with a big smirk. -

 

High Cloud did not seem at all impressed. He just looked at him and shook his head disapprovingly. The boy was puzzled, then the old Shaman said resignedly.

\- It's going to take you a lot, you only use your material strength, but nothing has to do physical strength, not even mental strength, with spiritual strength. You are too bound to the physical world ... you must learn to see everything with the eyes of your spirit.  
-Very well, - agreed Diamond. - Tell me what I have to do and I will.  
-You must get out of here, it is cold - said the old man, with a faint smile rising between his stony features. –  
-How? Let's go down? But, I'm in a hurry to start! I may not have much time left. -Diamond objected more and more impatiently. -  
-I did not say let's go down - that old man corrected him stoically to repeat in a monotone voice, - I said that you're going to come down. I'll go some later, I have to prepare some things ...  
-It's okay - Diamond replied reluctantly, adding - But do not take too long, eh?"

 

The old man did not answer, his fellow man rose in the air and descended beside the pick. At the foot of it, in a green valley, there were many stores with conical shape, supposed that it was the village of the magician. To his surprise, a few men and women in the typical Indian outfit were waiting for him. Two young girls took him by the hands and between smiles they took him to the interior of one of the stores where they gave to him to eat meat and enough milk.

\- You are very kind. This is very good, - Diamond admitted as he chewed a piece, since he was also starving. - What meat is it?  
-Of buffalo, mixed with snake - replied one of the women to add with enthusiasm. -Delicious, isn´t it?

 

The guest continued to chew more slowly, his own enthusiasm for dinner had dissipated. Not wanting to offend those kind people, he swallowed what he had left, and when he finished he asked his hosts for the Shaman. But no one knew how to respond, no one had seen him. Finally, tired after the day, the boy lay down and fell asleep. The next day he awakened a soft shaking, opened his eyes and saw Cloud High.

\- Come on young, we must start with your preparation...  
-Where did you get in yesterday?- Diamond asked as he stretched. - Anyway,- he replied, for the old man did not take off his lips. - You must have been going down that mount all night long, I should have gotten you down. Well, let's go there again.

 

Diamond came out of the tent, beside him was High Cloud, dwarfed greatly by the great stature of the prince. However, indifferent to that, the shaman looked upward toward the top of the hill.

\- Let me lift you up and save us time, Grandpa - the boy offered himself with a condescending tone - ...  
-Do not worry about me, come up, everything is ready to begin, - replied the old man with serene sobriety. - I'll wait for you there ...  
\- What, you will await me! Hey, it's going to take you forever to get up there again! Diamond objected, seeming to lose his patience for seconds. -  
\- Eternity can sometimes be contained in an instant, young man, and a second can be eternal at times. - Replied the Chaman with his already characteristic monochord tone. -  
-Okay, then we'll see each other, I'll climb upstairs and sleep for a while waiting for you. - Diamond replied with a tone of resigned irony.-

 

Then he flew up to the summit with great speed, it only took him a few seconds to reach his destination, but when he arrived he could not believe what he saw

-What the hell?

 

The shaman was there, sitting cross-legged, stirring the fire. Diamond approached slowly, as if it were a vision that would vanish from moment to moment, but the old man said with quiet repose.

\- I told you to let yourself be guided by the way of the spirit. This was the first lesson of all. Now, will you pay attention to what I teach you?  
-Yes, of course,- said his genuinely astonished interlocutor, so much that he could not help asking. -How did you do it?  
-You will do it, too.- The old man smiled again. - Now let's see.

 

And without further ado he drew a large pearl which he put on the fire, from a small sachet he extracted some herbs which he introduced into it, added water from a nearby pot of clay and began to sing some chants on his tongue. Diamond sat next to him imitating his posture and after a few moments of listening, he said in a tone of deep reflection.

-You're going to show me a ritual spell to cross the spiritual dimensions, right?- Please, sing more slowly so I can learn the words ...

 

The shaman remained unperturbed, at the same rhythm, and his improvised apprentice strove to repeat the same syllables as the old man. Anyway it had a good time and nothing seemed to happen abnormal. Then the old man took a bag that he poured into the pot, a great cloud of steam rising.

-We have already conjured the spirits, have not we? - Said Diamond, hopeful. -  
-What spirits? - The old man asked, looking at him as if the boy were crazy. -  
-Those who come out of the pot, - the boy pointed at the vaporous cloud. - I see them, you were not expected that I would be able to do it so soon, eh? - He smiled triumphantly. -

 

But the old man shook his head and countered with a more youthful tint that he had employee until then.

\- This is the steamed macaroni, I'm really hungry. Yesterday I did not have dinner preparing the ingredients, now I'm going to eat, do you want to join me? I think hunger gives you hallucinations, boy.

 

Diamond fell from his ass to the floor, unable to believe what he was hearing.

-But, but, - said the astonished prince as he recovered from that skid. - Then ... What were the songs for? Hey?..  
-I wanted to sing, old song I learned when I was a young boy. It talks about how beautiful the girls are bathing in the river. Do you really want to learn it? - Asked the shaman amused to what Diamond fell again. - I'll show you ...  
-No, thank you,- he said as he rose from the floor and shook the sand to ask with suspicious displeasure. - Hey, are you kidding me?  
\- None of that, you are the one that deceive yourself because you want to. You must see reality as it is, that is the first step to use the path of the spirit. Forget your imagination or your opinion of things ... they are what they are, not what you want or believe they are - and the old man's stony expression relaxed as he offered his young disciple a plate of macaroni. – Do you want to try? They are ready now.  
\- Well, at least I will eat something, thank you ... - Tried a little and exclaimed quite pleased - Hey, they are very good! ...  
-I'll also show you the recipe if we have time, - said High Cloud. -  
-Will not you have parmesan? - Diamond inquired hopefully, but the shaman ignored that comment. –

 

At last they gave a good account of the macaroni, after cleaning the dishes and the rest, and taking a nap, the Shaman told the boy that was waiting for his instructions.

-Now take off your shirt, - his pupil seemed to hesitate, but he rose and did so. He then received a new instruction. - Sit like me. - Diamond sat cross-legged again. -

 

The old man took some paints and with them drew esoteric marks on the chest and arms of the young man, he tried to oppose while he objected, not without a bit of sarcasm.

\- Hey, can you tell what he's doing? I do not think being decorating like a vase is going to open my spirit, or is it now a tanning cream for the sun?  
-You must let me do it or I will not be able to help you, - the old man replied patiently, continuing his drawings. -  
\- Okay, what should I do now? - Diamond asked resignedly. -  
\- You must let me finish, it will still take a few hours ....  
-What? - The boy tried to protest but decided to arm himself with patience, although something disturbed him. - Listen, I will not have to fill my body with spikes and hang myself from a tree held by them to go into trance, right?  
-What nonsense! - Replied the old man, for a moment, losing his temper to inquire in a surprised voice. - Who told you to do that?  
-Nothing, nothing, things of mine, - replied Diamond in amazement. -

 

And he had remembered when Roy, in his training, had told him some of the Indian films he had seen on Earth.

-Yes, little prince, there was one that was great, "The Triumph of a Man Called Horse." The protagonist went into trance through pain or something ...  
-Good thing This Roy idiot was just joking! - He thought relieved. -

 

At last, at nightfall, Cloud High finished painting Diamond. He turned to him, this time in a more solemn tone.

\- Now you must close your eyes, let your spirit flow and tell me what you see.

 

The boy obeyed and concentrated, after a while remained dark, began to get impatient. High Cloud, who seemed to read the thought, said in a mood.

\- It is not easy to reach your own spirit. You must persevere ...  
-I'll do it.- Diamond closed his eyes harder but again heard the Chaman's voice. -  
\- Do not force your nature, relax, let it flow. You must be serene and be one with what surrounds you. Do not think, do not want to get it, do not try to feel anything special ... just let it go.

 

And although it cost him a lot at last, Diamond relaxed and let his mind go blank. Soon he began to feel sensations that were strange to him. Lights and flashes of a white glow, in a hazy fog he could see images of himself that seemed to go back. Until he reached his childhood. He felt light and unconcerned, and continued to retreat until he returned to his mother's womb. Then, perceiving himself surrounded by a warm darkness, he found himself floating in the skies. Looking down he saw a great hawk struggling to get out of a kind of swamp. He moved his wings trapped in the mud and, at last, managed to free himself and take flight. Among those white clouds that were drawn in his mind he felt a great sense of freedom. There were even voices in his mind that sang in chorus with the tribal chants of High Cloud.

 

Love, devotion  
Feeling emotion

Do not be afraid of being weak  
Do not feel too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart, my friend.  
It will be the return to yourself  
The Return to Innocence

To return to innocence

If you want to start laughing  
If you must, start to cry  
Be yourself, do not hide  
Just believe in destiny

Do not care about what people say  
Just go follow your own way  
Do not give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence

This is not the beginning of the end  
It is the return to yourself  
The Return to Innocence

(Return To Innocence, Enigma, author credit)

 

Then the old man touched his shoulder and the vision faded. In that moment, the boy opened his eyes, reluctantly returning to reality and filled with curiosity, he asked the shaman.

-What does that mean what I've seen?-  
-What did you see? - High Cloud replied with kindness. -  
-Do not you know? - He asked in surprise. - You're the sorcerer.  
\- That was your vision, not mine, tell me what you saw. - The old man asked again.

 

And he did so with a tone of condescending cordiality. Diamond told him and then Cloud High explained to him.

-That was your own spirit, going back to childhood. The moment we are all innocent. Escaping the darkness. Once he was trapped by negative feelings like anger and hatred, but he managed to break free and raised you to a better conscience.  
-It is true,- said his interlocutor, - once I was dominated by evil, but I succeeded in redeeming it.  
-My ancestors know. They are pleased that your heart and spirit become noble again, they will help you, - assured the Indian. -  
-Were they the ones who sang that song to me? - The boy asked.-  
-Those were them, and yours too. All those who have gone before you. Although in your case is a rare thing. It's like they're not even here yet. And at the same time they are at your side. - The shaman muttered. -  
-Maybe it's because I've traveled in time. – Guessed Diamond.-   
-It can be.- High Cloud conceded.-  
-And that bird? Is it me? -The boy was interested.-  
-It's your totemic animal, the Falcon. - In him are concentrated the virtues of clairvoyance and the messages of the spirit. You can also have the memory of past lives. All this will help you to overcome this hard test.

 

This encouraged his pupil who decided to rely entirely on this strange old man. In this way, a few days passed. Diamond learned to meditate and relax following the teachings of the Shaman who now was surprised by the rapid progress of his disciple. The young man was increasingly aware of that other reality. And his guardian spirit seemed to give him more understanding every day. One afternoon, after finishing the exercises, teacher and disciple talked and the apprentice confessed him with lamentation.

\- I feel guilty about what happened to her. I was deceiving for that damned Wise Man and I did not see him as he was, if I had been able to uncovered him before, none of this would have happened.  
-You can see him now, with his true essence,- said Cloud High, who rose up and made a fire, and after a flick of it he sang a chant that was not the one that Diamond had heard in his first session. The fire changed its color and turned like a bluish flame while his teacher indicated to him. - Concentrate on him and look at his image.

 

The prince concentrated and could see the image of the Wise Man, with his crystal ball. He tried to feel his energy, he supposed it was something evil, but to his surprise could not feel anything, absolutely nothing.

-I will not have concentrated enough or made any mistake,- he said in surprise. -  
-You have concentrated well,- assured High Cloud. -

 

The boy then felt a very powerful force trying to catch him. He tried to resist, but he could not help being dragged. He seemed to go to the bonfire, enter it, was about to do so but High Cloud touched him and he lost concentration. When he realized and retreated some of that shock was sitting before the fire that now burned normally.

-What happened? - Diamond wanted to know in a broken voice, not yet coming out completely of that impression and effort. -  
\- You have known the authentic essence of the one who was your enemy. From what I've seen it was very strong and evil. With the training you've had so far you're ready to feel it but you still lack the power to face it. Never lose your peace of mind. When you enter the dimension of the Hereafter, there will be many dark beings who will try to steal your soul to take advantage of your light. You must not lose your inner calm and your spiritual strength, that is the only thing that will protect you ...  
-Then I must train ... I will increase my spiritual strength ... but, how will I? - commented the boy with concern.-   
\- I'll help you. You must meditate and always try to find the true nature of things. These are not always what they seem or what they want to make you believe. Do not rely on the apparent. Only in what your spirit can feel. Do not trust their promises. They will surely do the impossible to weaken your determination. And remember. The things that were it have already been. Not even those that will eventually become, they cannot be changed. Fate has traced them for some reason. - The sorcerer warned him.-  
-Yes, it's a lesson I learned when I failed to conquer Crystal Tokyo - he admitted. -  
\- There are many worlds, all interconnected, many paths leading to multiple realities. The fine balance among them should not be altered. You must be aware of that and always remember it. Do not trust the promises of something simple. – His mentor advised him in serious and serene tone.-

 

Diamond nodded, thinking he understood what the wise old man meant. He strove to follow the Chaman's instructions. He had let go of his somewhat haughty character and instead of approaching training with sufficiency he did it ever more humbly. His teacher perceived him immediately, and every time he smiled more frequently, showing his approval. They spent several more days training their body and spirit. Meditations, chants and all kinds of insights to know yourself better. The boy could feel as if a whole new world of nuances and realities was opening up. Now he seemed to have been blind and deaf to many things. Thus he continued with increasing advances and at last, one night, the old man asked his disciple with a tone of moderate satisfaction.

-Why is it so important for you to rescue that girl?

 

His pupil looked at him strangely. Now he suddenly did not understand what that question was about. He went to answer just as he did to Landar, but for some reason, he could not. Instead he was silent for a moment. His teacher did not disturb him or insist again, and finally the boy could say, almost without being himself who thought he was saying those words.

\- Actually, I think everyone has the right to be helped. She deserves a second chance to live. I do not think her spirit was destined to this end. Somehow something is wrong. It should not have been like this. At first she was not evil or selfish. She had so much love inside her to offer. I want to give her the chance to light up the world with her soul. - He nodded reflexively, almost as if he were coming out of a trance. - If that is. The light of the world…

 

The master nodded approvingly, even his gesture seemed to reflect a great deal of respect for those words. So he explained to the boy.

\- It was your spirit that spoke. Your essence has felt its own. You have been able to see beyond the earthly bonds that united you and have been able to look into the soul of that woman.  
\- But how is it possible? He asked visibly surprised. -  
\- I already told you. When you have been able to look with the eyes of the spirit, you have seen beyond appearance. At last I think you are ready ... I have taught you everything I could, from now on the rest will depend on you. You must leave at once.

 

The sorcerer arranged a large bonfire, much larger than he had done before. Then he scattered bags around them and emptied their contents, ritual buffalo bones and other animals, plant seeds and paintings.

-I'm afraid this time you are not going to cook macaroni, - said Diamond, trying to ease the tension he felt as he tried to concentrate on the moment he'd been waiting for since his arrival. - Too bad, they were very good.  
-Now you must prepare yourself for the journey - the Indian announced solemnly. -

 

His pupil nodded and stripped off his jacket. High Cloud painted him. It took almost a couple of hours, then he gave her a small pouch that hung around his neck, and by midnight the old shaman declared.

\- It's the right time. Now you must not hesitate, do as I say...

 

He clapped and the fire took on that bluish hue with platinum-colored flames, the signal of its supernatural character. Diamond watched as a little cloud of steam came out of it and danced around him, he stood on his guard, but High Cloud reassured him...

-You must not fear, they are the protective spirits of my ancestors who have come to help you pass. Remember this, once you enter the spiritual dimension, it will be only the strength of your soul that protects you and the woman you want to rescue. I will also help you with the amulet I gave you. Keep in mind at all times that you should not rely on your earthly senses, only in what your spirit sees, and looks at things under the aspect of their authentic essence. When you see that the sacred painting that covers your chest begins to erase come back immediately, or else you will be trapped forever between those dimensions. Now, start projecting your aura to pass through the fire...

-Through the fire? - Diamond repeated almost like an idiot. - I'll burn! I feel the heat.  
\- Try to see through your aura ... - It was the advice of High Cloud that had lit his ceremonial pipe. - Remember, do not rely on the apparent.

 

The boy concentrated on the way the shaman had taught him, a powerful white and silver aura enveloped him and he could see a large hole instead of the bonfire. It led to a place lit by an overhead light. High Cloud stirred the flames.

\- You must pass now, soon the effect of the spell will disappear ... when you hold your beloved I will bring you back. But you will have to return to this same place, your soul will guide you. Good luck and May the spirits of good and of your ancestors accompany you.  
\- Thank you with all my heart for everything you have taught me, master. - And the boy, this time without hesitation, threw himself against the flames. -

 

Floating in a vast expanse weakly illuminated by that overhead light Diamond tried to orientate itself. He did not know where to go, everything seemed the same, and he had no notion of above or below neither right nor left. He felt lost, remembering the old man's words, he let his aura show him the way. He headed for a kind of spiral that was coming down. He seemed to have neither direction nor end. Around him began to condense forms similar to those he saw around the bonfire but these were not white and vaporous, their tone varied between dark gray and even black.

-They are souls without rest! - He recalled, terrified. "The blacker they are, the more sinful were their! I must keep my energy field strong or they will take mine.

 

He increased the strength of his aura and recited some spells that the old man had taught him. He could see how those little clouds resembled grotesque faces that groaned non-stop. Even though his goose bumps and a continual shiver ran through his body, Diamond did not faint. Some even spoke to him with shrill screams or guttural tones, testing his determination.

-You will fail! - Go away!  
-You will die! Flees!  
-Emerald only fell into evil because of your lack of love...  
-She's already doomed and she will drag you to hell ... Ha, ha, ha!

 

He made a deaf ear and kept his concentration. He finally managed to get those clouds away from him. After a time he could not pinpoint, he landed softly on a sort of muddy ground coming up to a huge closed door that seemed impossible to open or knock down...

-Well, I've already passed the first test - he said to himself, - I have to go now.

 

He concentrated his spirit on the door and he could see huge jambs and a knob that seemed forged in iron. He tried to grab it to open it, but his hand pierced it like a reflection.

-Dammit! , I must concentrate more.-

 

And he did. After a few minutes at last he managed to make it tangible and could turn it gently, then the door squeaks creaked and it opened. When he entered the next room, the door closed behind him and disappeared. He was surrounded by a greenish glow that flooded the room. He walked cautiously in anticipation of new surprises, but paused as he heard his name spoken by a familiar voice.

-Emerald? Are you? - He asked in a whisper of surprise and disbelief. -  
\- Diamond, I'm here, come closer and you'll see me.

 

The boy advanced slowly and from a mist formed a silhouette of a woman, finally became very visible, it was Emerald! ... Dressed as he remembered and was very beautiful. She was walking toward him, opening her arms to embrace him.

\- Diamond, you came to get me, how happy I am!  
\- Emerald finally I have found you! ... - he exclaimed, quite glad to have found her so soon -...  
-Get me out of here, sweetheart! - She asked with a groan - in return I will do whatever you want.

 

She came up to him and they hugged each other. Diamond felt her very cold, but he thought it was because she was dead.

-When I take you to Earth, you'll be back as before, - he said. -  
\- Yes and we will be very happy. We will have unlimited pleasure. I will make you enjoy my love, as you have never done, - affirmed the girl as her hands ran the body of Diamond.-

 

The prince, however, noticed an unpleasant sensation and the way she had to speak to him seemed very strange. It was curious, but he remembered that she had never left the rigorous palace etiquette and treatment to address him.

\- I do not get it. - He thought, extremely bewildered. - I have found her but I do not feel well. Then he remembered the old man's words. "They will try to deceive you." “Do not trust your earthly senses”.

 

And at that moment a female voice that she could not identify echoed in her head with a warning tone.

\- Watch out! That's not the girl you're looking for.  
\- Who you are? -He thought.-

 

And he did it as if he could establish a kind of telepathic dialogue, which surprisingly worked, when that anonymous voice answered.

\- A friend of hers.  
-Is something wrong? - Emerald asked with concern. -  
-We have to think of escaping from here,- said Diamond after having assimilated that mental advice, discretely withdrawing from her interlocutor. - As soon as possible.  
-No problem, I know the way, it's here,- said the girl who pointed to a corner. Immediately, out of nowhere, a door, richly decorated with gold filigree, emerged. - Follow me my love ... accompany me towards freedom...

 

Again, that mysterious woman's voice in her mind. She also told him with warning tints.

-Do not let appearances deceive you! - Do not see what you want to see, but what it is...

 

Then he concentrated to see with the eyes of his spirit, and what he did not like what they showed to him. The door that Emerald opened lead to an immense bonfire, and when he turned his gaze to her, he saw that her beautiful face was distorted and writhing until it acquired some repulsive features. Her hair now looked like a nest of vipers, her arms like twisted branches. Diamond jumped away as he yelled at her.

-Who are you? You are not Emerald  
-Of course I am! - She laughs hysterically. - I'm the only one that looks like her that you're going to have here, ha, ha, ha, ha - As she laughed, she adopted the physical form he had visualized and with amazing speed she grabbed him from behind by squeezing his neck to hiss. - I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Hell forever...  
-I will not make you so easy - said his opponent.

 

Although he tried to break free of that grip that almost stopped him from breathing, but it was useless, he began to lose his strength.

-Die you miserable human! - The monster howled with obvious pleasure. -

 

The boy tried to think of some solution. The brute force was useless, then he concentrated on his spiritual aura and a reddish glow with silver flashes illuminated him...

-What is that? - Cried the horrid creature in surprise. -

 

Taking advantage of her confusion, Diamond freed herself by nudging her, then turned away quickly.

\- I'm going to break up with you! - He shouted, furious - you will regret having tried to deceive me...  
"Nothing you can do against me, you're just a miserable mortal! - It snapped the creature - Die now! ...

 

And she launched in a very fast way to attack, but his opponent this time dodged.

-Now it's my turn, - he replied, moving at an astonishing rate, blocking his opponent's attack and grabbing one of her arms by throwing her against the door she had left open. - Goodbye, sweetie!

 

The monster tried to cling to it so as not to fall into the flames, but Diamond threw a ray of mystical energy into her. Grieving horrible screams the creature fell burning in the fire instantly. The boy saw how that was reduced to ashes and closed that door that disappeared.

 

-Good thing I got away! - He sighed. -High Cloud you were right, I must be more prudent. Now I have to get out of here...

 

Steering through that greenish glow, Diamond concentrated himself looking for an exit. At the end of that room, he saw an opening and headed toward it. He stepped into the next place, an area of darkness with phosphorescent glows. Feeling malignant presences, he surrounded himself with a mystical shield that allowed him to advance by avoiding dozens of tentacles coming from the blackness ... that narrow passage died in another door that he saw and opened. From the hand of his perceptions he entered without hesitation, he found himself in a large room that was very well lit, but there was waiting for him a huge demon who, with his arms folded, seemed to guard the room.

-You're a mortal, I do not know what you're doing here and how you got here, but you're not allowed to go any further.

 

He spoke in unison with his three heads, toad, cat, and human, staring at Diamond, who did not panic in spite of that terrible aspect.

-I've killed demons more terrible than you, - he replied with an arrogant smile. -You do not know who you're getting into. - The boy replied, accumulating combat energy. But his interlocutor did not seem surprised or impressed at all. - Get ready!  
-You do not understand anything about our world, human. - The demon declared that with a single gesture of his fingers he threw his opponent against a wall. -  
-How did you do it? - Inquired the surprised Diamond. - I have not felt any change in your energy. Who are you?  
\- I'm Bael ... I keep this part of hell, I'm not like the demons you've known in your world. I belong to the eighth infernal circle. You cannot touch me.  
\- We'll see that! - Diamond exclaimed.-

 

Soon he rushed toward him, trying to hit him again and again, but this being dodged almost without seeming to move. After a few seconds and with obvious exhaustion, the boy stopped panting.

-So, this way I will not get anything, - he said to himself and gathered a ball of energy that he threw at the demon. -

 

But it was extinguished before it could even touch its target. Bael, with little effort, grabbed his opponent by the throat, lifting him before he realized.

\- Do not tire, I could reduce you to ashes and stay your soul, since you dared to invade my domains. But only this time will I allow you to return where you have come. - And saying this, he let go of the astonished human who tried to catch his breath between panting. - Go away!  
-I do not know how you've done it, you're certainly not like the other demons I've met, - said Diamond, very impressed as he regained enough strength to rise. -Your power is tremendous!

 

The demon watched him as if he were looking at a young child who could not understand something complicated and explained, even with patient tones and dispassionate in his voice.

-Your calculations based on earthly force are useless here. Those demons that seemed so terrible to you are just slaves to me and my equals. I belong to the highest infernal hierarchies and my power and that of my brothers is incomparably superior. Besides, now you are on our land and here the power of any demon is much greater than on Earth. - He declared the cat's head while the other two smiled. –  
-In spite of that, I must continue, I have not come here to fight against you, or against any other devil. Just to take me back to someone very dear to me, you cannot oppose that. They told me that if I loved her I could save her, -said the prince who was enlightened by his spiritual aura. -  
-All right, - Bael conceded, seeming to take on a much more gracious tone as he added. - That's true. Your spirit is strong, you have what it takes to try, not only I will not oppose but I will indicate the way. - Out of nowhere the demon made a narrow door with golden flaps that opened with a gesture indicating the boy - Go ahead without fear...

 

In the background there was a golden glow that, of course, he invited to continue even though his interlocutor had already learned his lesson.

-Excuse me, - Diamond interrupted with a tone of sarcasm, telling him in turn. - It's not that I do not trust you, but I'll choose my own way.

 

So, concentrating his spirit, he also opened out of nowhere another door, rusty and full of mold. It seemed not to have been used in many centuries, on the other side only darkness was visible.

-You are making a mistake, - replied the demon, -that which you have opened to nothing leads.-  
-Do you want to bet? - Replied the young man, smiling with complete confidence on his choice. -

 

The demon was overcome and his door disappeared.

-You are cunning, human, - the toad's head acknowledged approvingly. They have instructed you well, no wonder you came to defeat the demons we sent to Earth. But, I have to tell you something, and this time it's the truth. Much greater danger awaits you behind that door. If you trespass it you cannot go back, now you have the opportunity to go back where you came...

 

And with a gesture of his hand made another door appear, this time it was a modest wooden frame that let pass a zenith behind him.

\- This is the gateway to your world. There is no deception now. - That being assured him. - I give you my word in the name of my Lord Satan.

 

The young man could perceive that now he was telling the truth. More after that oath. Though with conviction he insisted again to reply.

-I did not come here for a party and I'm not going to come back if it's not with the person I came looking for. I will continue my path and ... -However, his interlocutor had already disappeared without letting him finish the sentence. - Of course, these demons are all rude! - Diamond said aloud but could not help but wonder about the power of that creature that vanished without him not even noticing. - Even better than having to fight him...

 

But he should not be distracted by such considerations. Time played against him. So that without stopping to think twice, he entered and the other side he was found among a forest of trees. They all resembled imposing centennial oaks. Wandering about in a thick fog, Diamond tried to find his way to find a way out. Then he felt that he was not alone. Something, some evil presences, or rather many of them, approached him. He concentrated forming a defensive shield with his spiritual strength ... but he felt rather weak. Almost without realizing it, many hooded figures gathered. They looked almost like twins of the Wise Man. They did not show any faces or say anything. Diamond felt his strength leave him for a moment. He had to resist, those creatures swirled around him and seemed to feed on his energy.

-If I do not get out of here I'll be lost! - He thought with growing alarm as he struggled to keep moving. - My shield will yield soon, I must escape and fast! Courage, I must continue! He encouraged himself. -

 

Those beings were stealing more and more energy from him, then he remembered the amulet that the Shaman gave him, seizing it with one hand raised and invoked.

-I resort to your power, amulet, get me out of here! - He declared urgently. -

 

The bag began to shine ... those beings seemed to be repelled somehow, Diamond noticed as part of their energies returned to him. He ran as fast as he could to get away from these beings. He stopped believing that he was far enough away...

\- Now I must concentrate to find the exit of this site. - He sought with his spirit the way to get him out of there. -

 

Again he noticed that he was losing strength, these beings were once again approaching him. The bag no longer shone, the amulet seemed to have lost its power.

"-Come on, come on, damn it! - Diamond muttered, finding nothing, and those creatures were getting closer. Although, he knew how to calm himself enough and said, - If I get nervous, I will not make it. I must not think of anything.

 

He tried trying to relax, at last that tactic paid off and saw an exit, a kind of portal materialized from the trees. The creatures were almost on him. Without hesitating he jumped to whatever was behind that door, he had no choice. He managed to cross and fell on a hard, smooth floor. As he stood up and looked around, he froze in surprise.

-It cannot be!" He exclaimed, looking surprised. - It's my palace!

 

He was in the hall of his throne of Nemesis ... he could not believe it. Absorbed in the contemplation of all this he heard a familiar voice addressing him.

\- Diamond ... Have you finally come back? ...  
\- Father, are you? ...

 

Next to the young man appeared his father, the king Coraíon that looked to him of severe form.

-Why? Why did you let the Wise Man murder us all? Why were not you able to find out before? - He blamed him with an accusing finger - You were to blame for the fall of our kingdom!  
-That's not true, - defended Diamond, claiming. - Father, the Wise Man deceived us all, also you, we could do nothing....  
-You have disappointed me," said Coraíon, adding inflexibly. - You're not worthy of being my son...  
-Do not tell me that father! - Replied his son, overcome by emotion. - I beg you ... I could not do more than I did, I swear!  
-Why did not you come and see me? - Asked the voice of a woman in white robes that matched her morbid countenance. - You did not care that I died, did you? - I am here, suffering eternally because of you...  
-Mother? Mother! - muttered the thus accused without being able to believe it to retort with despair. - They did not let me do it, it was the Wise Man's fault....  
-You should have stayed with me ... you do not know what made me suffer your absence, - replied his mother without ceasing to cry.- Look at me, the condition I am in, it's all your fault!  
\- You sentenced all those who loved you. The figure of his father added with a tone full of anger and reproach. - You led us all to the eternal death and damnation.  
-No, no, nooo! - Diamond was crying, putting his hands to his head, this cannot be true ... it is not ... - and as a lifeline in the middle of nowhere, High Cloud's words sounded again in his mind - "-They will try to deceive you and manipulate you in any way, maybe even using your deepest fears and reproaches”. “Do not listen to them, just trust in your spirit.” None of this is true, - he argued now in a strong voice -" my parents would never have gone to hell. This is only the projections of my remorse and my sense of guilt. I will not let you deceive me. You are not my parents ... who are you?

 

Neither of them answered. Little by little both silhouettes disappeared as did the decoration of the palace. Instead, he was surrounded by a cave carved in rock, next to him, another being of human appearance and bronzing complexion, dressed in an ocher robe that looked at him with a strangely serene gesture from his imposing height.

\- Congratulations human, you are very skillful, is not easy but you have managed to circumvent my suggestion ... - praised the demon with a half-smile of fun. -  
-Who are you? - Diamond asked in a tone of awe. - Why did you do this to me?  
\- I am Mirion, I belong to the highest of the eighth hellish hierarchy and I am an emissary of the great circle. I had to do this to prove your determination.  
-Emissary? Then you came to tell me something? - The demon did not answer. - Well, I suppose it's not worth it if I try to fight you, I would not stand any chance. - But at least say what you want from me.  
\- I am here with power to offer you great goods - said that being. -  
-The only thing that interests me is that you tell me where is the woman I came for, - said the boy. -  
\- What do you want of a simple woman, when you can have them all? I can take you before the powerful of the ninth hierarchy. The great nine can give you anything you ask for. They will grant you your most hidden desires. Do not you wish to be a great prince again? Diamond, Prince of Nemesis. We can grant you kingdoms and riches without equal. All the women you want. The most hidden secrets and mysteries will be revealed to you. You would be the most powerful prince who ever lived. You could even become Emperor of the Solar System.

 

And as a sample, he again generated the image of the palace that Diamond had just seen, the place of his birth Nemesis. In the meantime arguing with clear cordiality.

-And now it would be for real. I have the power to send you back in time, or forward, as you prefer. So that you become the ruler of your world again. I can send you as far as you want. Would not you like to return to your world and avoid the deaths of your parents? Can you conquer the Silver Millennium in anticipation of the tactics of Queen Serenity and King Endymion? Think about it. You would not have to rescue Emerald. She would be alive and in the palace, waiting for you, along with your parents, your brother and the rest of your clan. All alive, all at your service once more.

 

Diamond remained silent for a few seconds after the demon had finished his bid, seemed to be fighting inside. He thought about that. If it were really possible, change the fate so cruel that his family suffered and ... then, as if it were a flash, he remembered the words of High Cloud. At once he smiled with disdain and replied.

-It sounds all very nice, but I'm not interested.  
\- I mean it, - insisted Mirion - we can give you all that and anything else you ask. You deserve a reward for your value and your delivery. Few dare to get here. In fact, no one has ever come to where you are. Look carefully at what I offer you and think better.

 

The demon lifted one of his arms and immediately Diamond was surrounded by mountains of gold and jewels that glittered with a blinding glow, as he had never seen. Fabrics of the richest were scattered around him, the demon took some and wrapped them, then made them flutter so that Diamond appreciated all its beauty. He clutched a jeweled sword with a black blade that swung against a rock dividing the stone into two as if it were butter.

-It's infernal steel - explained Mirion, -forged by our best gunsmiths at the beginning of time. Take it! Is a gift, if you do not accept the glory or recover your kingdom at least choose what you want and then return in peace to your world.  
\- Look, I appreciate the compliments and the gifts and all that. - Answered Diamond in a tired voice. - But I know that what has already happened should not be changed. The balance is very delicate and all this is due to a principle. I just want to free the one who still has a chance. Because I think her destiny was vilely manipulated. So do not bother but I'd appreciate it if you told me where to find Emerald. I want to get her out of here and start a life together in which we win our future with effort. The rest of gifts, riches and other presents, you can keep them.

 

With another gesture of his arms, the demon made all that disappear ... he smiled, in what seemed a gesture of courtesy and even friendly character.

\- I understand why they chose you. Okay, if that's what you want. - He opened his arms into a large black hole that grew up enveloping both of them. -

 

Diamond and her host were now surrounded by a thick blackness in which all the laments were heard.

-Remember all that I have offered you, - warned Mirion, -that is what you have despised and this is what you have chosen, I have nothing else to tell you...  
\- Wait a minute. - Asked the boy to understand that the demon was going to disappear - one question ... why so much generosity? You could have destroyed me just by moving a finger, both you and the other devil. Why do you offer me gifts to go away rather than eliminate me?  
-That is something that is above your understanding and even mine - replied that being with surprising sincerity to sentence. - I only take orders that I receive. And here we do not have custom to disobey those that our superiors command us, now I must leave you. - And the demon disappeared before Diamond could answer. -

 

Now the boy was only in the middle of all that dark emptiness only filled with infinite despair. He also felt a slight tingling in his chest, looked at himself and discovered with horror that the painting was beginning to erase, he had very little time left, he would have to hurry or he would be trapped forever!

-How shall I do it? - He thought on the verge of despair. - How can I call her to listen to me? - And as a vital oxygen balloon, the words of the Shaman resounded again in his mind. - When you come to the place of the damned you must offer her your light, and draw her to you with the memory of some special moment that you lived together.

 

Diamond struggled to remember a special moment with Emerald. The truth is that he could not think of any. He tried to squeeze his mind until he realized he had to let his memory flow, at last he remembered in Nemesis...

-Yes ... how could I forget? ... That time. - He smiled wistfully.-

 

The young man was preparing his luggage for a trip to Earth, he was finalizing his things. At last he decided to go for a walk to say goodbye to his place of birth. He was walking in the gardens when he felt someone coming in. When he turned, he smiled, recognizing the girl, and she smiled back at him in a radiant and embarrassed way.

\- Hi Emerald. What do you want? ...  
-Good morning, my prince, - she greeted a little sheepishly, bowing slightly as she swung gracefully at her long, wavy green mane, - I would like to congratulate you on your onomastics.  
-You're very kind and the few people who have remembered today. - He smiled gratefully at the gesture. -  
\- I also wanted to give you this. - Emerald said taking out a small bag very richly decorated. She handed it to the prince who looked at her curiously. - They are jasmine seeds,- explained the girl timidly, - so that you can plant them in your garden.-  
\- Thank you, they are my favorite flowers How did you know? ... – he thought for a moment and guessed with a smile. - Of course, my mother. - The girl blushed slightly as she looked away. -  
\- I hope you grow some pretty jasmine flowers so you can suck their aroma and so you remember a little of me.  
\- Thank you very much really. It was a nice touch, I'll tell the real gardener to plant them right away. Right in my window, so I can smell it every morning when I wake up and think of you. - He smiled. -  
\- It would be a great honor for me, you make me very happy, my prince .- She stammered almost unable to speak for the emotion. -  
\- This is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. - Confessed Diamond added something depressed. - My mother is sick, my father very restless and he has ordered me to go as ambassador to Earth, I must speak with Queen Serenity.  
\- Do not worry, I will take care of your mother and she will be well again. I promise you,- Emerald assured her. - I will not depart from her side until you return from that great responsibility which the king entrusts to you.  
-The truth, - sighed Diamond. - These orders have been passed on to me by the Wise Man. He says that all our misfortunes come from Earth, that we must demand that they allow us to return, I do not know. Maybe that planet is to blame for all our ills. I hope not, and that I can convince King Endymion and Queen Serenity to put away that attitude of animosity towards our world.  
\- I'm sure you will get it ... I totally trust you - encouraged him her interlocutor -  
-That's very important to me, thank you.- The boy said with better aim. -

 

Emerald smiled very happily, Diamond engraved that smile on her memories, now he was looking around again in that black depth of pain. He still listened to those discouraging voices, but between them he heard one that was familiar. That voice called to him. He thought he recognized hers among the sea of high-pitched voices. He went to the source from which the call came. With all his senses and his perception alert wanting not to fall into another trap, he advanced. However, when he reached the place where he thought he heard the voice, he saw no one. He tried once more to look with his soul. Little by little a spectral silhouette was drawn before him, this one took shape until it was a clear body, just like the features of her face. It was Emerald, in whose face there was a great suffering that now appeared to be relieved to look into Diamond's eyes. She looked at him with a mixture of joy, disbelief and deep sorrow. She wore a tunic of almost white color, which meant that she was close to transcending into Eternity. She spoke her name again, and Diamond felt the same farewell sensation she experienced in Nemesis, so long ago, at the very moment of the girl's death. When he heard her call inside him like a whisper.

-Emerald, is that you?- And looking at her with his soul, he realized that this time it was her indeed. He watched the youthful face of the girl who gave him the jasmine seeds. -Yes, you are,- he said cheerfully, though not the enthusiasm he had imagined for the occasion. - I've finally found you.  
-Oh Prince Diamond! - ,So you have also fallen into the abyss. - She regretted adding, full of consternation - How sorry I am, what a wrong life we had! And now we have to pay for it.  
-No, no. - He smiled reassuringly to reveal with encouraging tone. - I came here to take you with me. I am alive! , The Wise One killed me, but I resurrected and fought against the forces of evil together with Sapphire and other brave friends, we fought on the side of the warriors of justice and we won.  
-That is wonderful! - She smiled shyly, but then she returned to her gloomy face as she remembered with a guilty feeling. - I died fighting the warriors, I had so much hate inside me that I fell in this well. My soul has suffered so much! ... it has been washed in torrents of fire and now that I know what I did, remorse and grief anchor me . I am at this level of consciousness, lost along with other souls in my same situation. I met the soul of another girl in a case similar to mine. She died with great guilt over her and loved a man who did not correspond her love. She also fell fighting the warriors although, like me, he was killed by one of her own.  
-What's the girl's name?  
\- Kaori ...

 

Diamond then remembered, the voice of a woman to help him at the beginning of his adventure and so he told his interlocutor.

\- She was trying to help you, we promised that the one would help the other if it was possible. She came later, she still has more time than I to be here and she is closer to the underworld.- Emerald told him.-  
-I'll tell the Sailors as soon as I see them. No, we'll tell the two of us together. - Diamond corrected trying to cheer her up. -  
-Do you really mean it? - Emerald asked as a broad smile creased on the girl's face, but it did not last long either, she objected. - But my prince, you cannot do it. It is already a miracle that you are here. Only the love you give me now could save me, but I have so little time left.  
\- I love you, now I know, It took time for me to realize about that but I was blind, and now I remember you as the innocent and charming young lady who arrived at the court of my father, - declared Diamond. -  
\- I have perceived your memories and for that reason I called you, you are the first light that I have felt after so much time in darkness. - Confessed her to him with visible gratitude and sadness at the same time. -

 

Diamond tried to hold her, but his hands went through Emerald, he stared at her with a look of surprise and confusion.

-Of course, - she explained, - I am only a spirit. You are still a material being.  
-I will not give up, - he said, trying again without luck. -  
-My prince is useless, too late for me. Go back to the world and find some girl who deserves your love. I only ask you to pray for my soul, - she whispered as she walked away, her robe becoming progressively whiter, making her doom. - I'll have to go soon...  
-No, I have not come here overcoming all sorts of difficulties to lose you now! If you really love me or have ever wanted me to make an effort, please! - Asked Diamond, who indicated. -Focus as I do and you can touch me, it's up to you! I cannot do more.  
-I am not worthy of you! - Emerald sobbed - nor of your love, I did terrible things. You are a good-hearted man. You deserve someone much better than me.

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks, it was strange to see a spirit cry, and Diamond had not thought it possible.

\- I love you, for you I have crossed the hells. I have had to overcome terrible tests and I have come face to face with very powerful demons. Much more than those who tried to conquer Earth. And I would do it again without a second thought. Please, do not make it all in vain. Do not give up! - He asked her with much emphasis as he reached for her. - You must return to innocence ... with me. We must do it together! ...  
-I'll try, - said the girl, who held out a trembling hand but could not touch Diamond. - I cannot, it's impossible! - She cried desperately. -  
\- If I have meant anything for you in all these years, try again! - cried he trying to infuse her, he realized that the painting of his chest was erased quickly, they had very little time. - Please!

 

Emerald struggled to concentrate. Diamond encouraged her with all his heart, but it seemed useless, at last when they were about to lose all hope, they felt the slight touch of the other's fingers.

-We're going to get it, come on, my love! - Diamond euphoric cried. -

 

She smiled again hopefully, this made her tangible, at last the boy could hold her in his arms, it was something very emotive. But he quickly recovered, returning to reality.

\- Now we have to get out of here. Let's go there! He concentrated his aura on him and Emerald enveloping both of them with her, thanks to which he could move. - We'll go back together, no time to waste! Come on High Cloud, show me the way. - He thought of his mentor and projected his energy.-

 

The shaman was following in the trance the evolutions of his pupil, when receiving his signal, he opened a passage between the flames. Then Diamond could see a whirlwind, this time ascending, it was the way out. Next to Emerald began to climb by him. The painting on him was still erasing, and her tunic was practically immaculate. The boy tried to accelerate. They ascended unceasingly and could see the progressive change of color of their surroundings, of the most absolute darkness passed to the overhead plane that Diamond saw when crossing the flames. He knew that it was the threshold, the border region, the boundary between the dimensions of the Earth, Hell, Purgatory and the upper celestial region. Around them spheres of light of greater or lesser brilliance circulated, it was the only place where more and less evolved souls could coincide. The brightest rose to higher planes, the others waited for their opportunity. There were dark forms falling into the underworld to be purified. Then Emerald felt something begin to pull at her.

-Prince Diamond, I notice that they call me,- she said worriedly. -  
\- You have to endure, I will communicate with Cloud High again and he will make us return. - The boy asked him, trying to go as fast as he could. -  
\- It is getting stronger, it drags me and I cannot resist! - She added in anguish.-

 

The boy began to notice how invisible hands were pulling Emerald, every time they did it with more strength, despite the aura of protection he emitted.

-Try to ignore that feeling. - The boy asked.

 

The shaman again listened to his pupil and began to chant ritual songs. The boy could see in the twilight horizon a dim light, it was the guide to the mortal world.

-There we go,- said Diamond, -we shall soon be out of here.  
-I ... I do not think I can make it, - she whispered quietly as she declared, - something very powerful pulls me.

The truth is that every time was less compact, his savior could barely catch her...

-Fight, you have to fight, Emerald, come on! - He urged her. -

 

But she was intangible again. Her tears rolled down her face. Yet she tried to smile gratefully at Diamond. Then, a very short distance appeared a strong light in front of them. It was far more powerful than the dim light they were heading for. Already resigned to her fate, Emerald whose hair had turned white, told the boy in the sweetest tone she could find.

\- My lord and my love, come back to life, you have tried and I will thank you for all eternity. But this is much more powerful than us, it calls me and I must go with him. I love you, I will always love you and watch over you from the other world.  
-No, I will not permit it! - Stammered Diamond, adding decisively. - I'll fight all the hell's demons if need be, but I will not let you go!

 

At that moment a soft, sweet voice, as he had never heard before, sounded behind him. When the young man looked, he was startled, it was a great being of light beating ethereal wings and with a great flamboyant halo on his head. Suddenly he mutated his appearance. He was dressed in a dark robe. It was something really awesome. There was such a power that the boy shivered. He could not meet his gaze to that apparition.

\- Thu. Who are you? - The boy could say with a hint of voice. -

 

That being seemed to look at him with a mixture of severity and tenderness. He spoke but the lips of his stony face did not move, however Diamond and Emerald could hear him very well.

\- I am Azrael, the Messenger of the One. You should not be afraid to me, since you will come also someday with me.  
\- You are the Angel of Death! - Diamond stammered in a trembling voice, filled with a supernatural fear that went beyond his own understanding. - In Heaven ... they told me about you ...  
\- That's what you call me humans, but calm down. I did not come for you, but for her. Emerald. You have to accompany me.  
\- I beg you, give her another chance! I've come here for her, I will not leave without taking her with me. -The boy replied, gathering all his courage. -  
-That is not in my hand,- replied Azrael, shaking his head to add. - I'm just a messenger, I told you.  
-How do you differ from those demons then? You are just as cruel and you do not care about our feelings at all, - he said, full of anger and frustration. -Answer back!  
-Do not be angry with me, - replied the angel very softly as he explained in a paternal way. -You do not understand how far our love for you is, it's a lot greater than human love. Ours transcends the flesh and the mind. We have loved you for many lives and reincarnations. Do not be angry, young prince, I only do my duty. You have been very brave to arrive here and that proves a great human love. However that cannot be compared to Love with capital letters. Answer me to this. Can you give Emerald an eternal and imperishable love by being next the Creator?  
\- No I cannot.- He admitted, his head bowed and filled with consternation.-  
\- Then you know that it is right so be it. - Said the angel. -  
-Take me with you, too,- he declared resolutely, staring at his chest, the painting already gone, and he said so. - Anyway, I'll never be able to return to my world ... At least we'll be together.  
-Not my prince. Do not do that for me. -She asked.-  
-Now that I've realized how stupid I was, I do not want to lose you.- The young man was able to say, dropping a few tears. - Not for the second time...

 

Azrael then looked at Diamond again feeling that he could not stand that look. The angel, knowing this, lowered his gaze to the human's chest that felt a tickle. Looking at him again he saw the painting again.

\- That cannot be. Your time has not yet come ... - replied the angel without flinching - ... you must go already...   
\- But I want to be with her - begged Diamond who felt a deep pain in his heart - please!  
-My prince,- Emerald said with a great deal of tenderness. - I love you so much that I cannot bear seeing you doing more harm to yourself, you must go. I would like to stay with you, too, but it cannot be. The angel is right. - Azrael drew Emerald to herself and Diamond couldn´t do anything. The Angel wrapped her in his luminous arms while she said. -I must leave you my love. I feel Eternity so close and it is something so wonderful, but in spite of it, I wish I could postpone it a little to live a whole life next to you! ...  
-You'll soon see each other again,- said the angel, who smiled at Diamond in such a way that he was seized by a warm sensation. Even without looking directly into his face, he felt that sign of divine love and was unable to reply when he heard Azrael say. - Go and return to your life, forget this until your moment arrives.

And the angel walked away with Emerald but Diamond managed to scream.

-Please, wait just one more moment ... just let me touch her for the last time!

 

Azrael approached again and allowed a last touch of their hands, both looked at each other intensely and then, the angel moved away with Emerald into the bright light of Eternity with the echo of the last goodbye of her resonating in the mind of the boy.

-Goodbye my dear Prince Diamond. I will always love you...

 

The young man was in shock. It was hard for him to recover from all those sensations that were struggling inside him trying to dominate him. The ecstasy of being so close to Eternity, pain and rage at the loss of Emerald when he was so close. Sadness and joy at the same time by her that would enter Paradise. At last he reacted by turning to the faint light that Cloud High had sent for him. He stepped inside her and before passing through, he took one last look at a hooded figure in a long black sash that held a large book. He seemed to take notes of something. Surely it would be that angel scoring him again among the living. He could not perceive any more, abruptly felt a kind of reentry falling to the ground. He appeared beside the Shaman beside the blazing fire that burned mightily. Once recovered partly from the impression and seeing himself there again, he became aware of everything that had happened.

-I lost her! -He sobbed bitterly. - I had her hugged me, we almost got it, but I lost it! Dammit!

 

He struck the ground with strength and rage making it tremble, but the physical, psychic, and above all, spiritual weariness that he carried with him, overwhelmed him.

-You must rest now, - the shaman declared to the boy who collapsed, losing consciousness. -You did well...

 

But Diamond could not see that a naked female figure lay beside him. Although she vanished in a few moments, leaving even for a few moments the memory of her reddish hair after muttering a monosyllable that the Indian could hear...

-Tau...

 

Surprised by that apparition Cloud High looked at her without saying anything ... just crossed his legs and looked up to heaven for the guidance of his ancestors. Then he stirred the flames...

 

An instant before in the world of the living happened all that, in the twilight zone Emerald embraced Azrael, she felt increasingly lighter. The angel carried her through a corridor that was illuminating with an immaculate light. A feeling of increasing happiness approached her but she could not stop thinking about Diamond. Azrael stopped and looked at her very gently as his appearance returned to that of that flaming and brilliant being with several pairs of wings.

\- I notice that your soul is not yet totally happy, what is the matter? Does something oppress you? You must not be afraid of me.  
\- No, it is not because of that, I believed that the Angel of Death would be the image of terror. Something like the Wise Man, he said to come from the Death Phantom. But you do not look anything like him, -retorted Emerald in surprise. - Even if you had previously adopted a similar form.  
\- You're right. We have nothing to do, he is an envoy of Nothing, I represent the Creator. The death that he represents is indeed Death, forgetfulness, indifference. I instead represent Love and Truth. My mission is to accompany the souls in their transcendence towards the Light and the knowledge ... - Explained the interpellated.-  
-I know you take me to a wonderful place, full of peace and love, but even so, I would have wanted so much to have known mortal love, to be a woman and to form a family with the man I loved, - she sighed. Adding also sadly. - As the girl I've met here. Poor Kaori did not have that opportunity either. Even Rubeus died because of me. I'm so sorry.

 

As if a movie was about the young woman's mind returned their past adventures. Concluding with her transformation into that monstrous dragon that was destroyed by Sailor Moon. Then she remembered to shout as she fell into a bottomless pit full of blackness.

-Help! Prince Diamond, save me! ...

 

As she fell with her female form, a nebula covered her, she could barely mumble for the last time...

-Diamond…

 

Then she found herself on a muddy boulder, her beautiful dress had been replaced by a dark gray robe that was stained and torn. Her boots were gone and she was barefoot. But the worst thing for her was to notice that her long, clean, light-green hair had gone gray in a grayish tint and was limp. And if this was not enough, with no time to recover from that shock, around her only heard moans and howls of pain.

-Where am I? - She said loudly as she hugged herself as if she wanted to protect herself. -

 

And those cries burst out laughing. Some came up to her and seemed to strike her. They were sounds of shrill laughter and mockery. Emerald wanted to get out of there, she ran without stopping but those echoes did not stop. They were even worse with the appearance of some voices that rejoiced harassing her.

-Ha, ha, ha! - Damn whore ...  
-ha, ha ... foolish and stupid girl...  
-You never had enough worth to love a prince ... and less one like Diamond...  
-You just crawled like a worm ... before him ... Ha, ha...  
-What a shame for your parents!  
-Even your mother died because of you ... after having begotten you...

She scrambled then looking in all directions in anger and spitting furiously.

-Stop, shut up! Leave me alone…

 

However, the laughter was increasing and she felt a tremendous slap on the right cheek that almost knocked her down.

-This is what you deserve, bitch! - Exclaimed a guttural and mocking voice.-  
-You're going to start paying for your iniquities ... - Another sneered.-

 

The girl tried to cover herself desperately but now she was beaten mercilessly everywhere. She even screamed in pain, feeling as if invisible claws were scratching her. He touched her face in fear, noticing how the blood flowed through some cuts...

-Please, please! - She pleaded, filled with anguish and fear.-  
-We have just started, - hissed another voice amid menacing and full of rejoicing. - Prepare to suffer your eternal punishment...

 

Horrified, the girl ran once more aimlessly. She did not know what else she could do. Her whole body ached. At last she saw a light that offered her hope. She entered a park, it was like any ordinary place on Earth, and even Nemesis. Some lamps illuminated the night. Trees lined the sides of the earthy road that now passed walking after stopping running. Panting, she saw a wooden bench...

-I cannot take any more. - She said, trying to catch her breath. -I need to rest...

 

She sat down then trying to recapitulate ... All that had happened was that damned Wise Man fault. Before losing consciousness and waking up in this terrible place she discovered that he had deceived her. However, she always knew it but she wanted to use it to win the heart of the prince...

-I was a fool, - she lamented now. - I should never have trusted him. We should never have done it ... It was he who made use of us. And now Diamond is in danger.

 

But she could not finish her disquisitions. From the sides of that bench came two arms, clawed in claws that gripped her waist. Despite trying to get up and flee that had tremendous strength. She struggled trying to break free, but it was useless. And again those voices of nightmare besieged her affirming with ironic rejoicing...

-Ha, ha, ha! Enjoy your rest...  
-Who are you? What do you want from me? - She cried, trying again to free herself unsuccessfully.-  
-We are the voices of all those innocents that you have damaged.- They answered sarcastically.- Now you will pay for all eternity ...

 

And those claws ran through her even reaching her intimate parts, she screamed and cried but it was like feeling outraged in the most lacerating way without being able to do anything to avoid it. Crowds of cuts opened in her body and impotent she could only see her own blood sprout...

-Please! - She groaned and sobbed in pain and utter horror. - I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I did...  
-That's not enough. - Those voices that almost seemed to breathe next to her ears and the back of her head gasped around her. - It will never be enough for you... 

 

Desperate and concentrating what was left of her diminished strength, the girl held those claws and tried to separate them from her body. After she uttered a cry of rage, she succeeded. She was dismissed, falling to the ground once more. Now she could see with her eyes flooded with tears and full of panic as those trees took on the appearance of nightmare beings, anthropomorphic forms with huge erect limbs that surrounded her.

-Stop, get away from me! -She snapped, looking in all directions.

 

And with the only weapon of her desperation she struck one of them by knocking him down. She was able to run once more, though now the ground began to open beneath her feet and skeletal hands sprouted that tried to cling to her ankles. Forcing herself not to look, Emerald ran until she finally left the place. To her astonishment and without any transition she was now in the middle of a great hall...

-What is this? - She said in astonishment as she gasped in a frenzy, trying to recover.-

 

At last she recognized it. It was the great hall of the palace of Nemesis. There appeared a multitude of elegantly dressed figures, handsome boys and girls dancing around them. She could watch in amazement as a young woman with long blond hair danced with a handsome boy with auburn hair.

-I know them. - She whispered, still looking at them. - Somehow I know who they are ... Dad. - She could say.

 

However these couples and many others were running along the track without seeming to see her. It was more some that she passed through them as if they were ghosts ... And she could see another detail. The blonde girl had a bulging belly. She stopped breathing hard. Her partner then held her in his arms, asking her in awe.

-Maray! – Are you alright?…  
-Yes. - She could barely gasp at her, trying to gather strength to add. - I think she's coming ...  
-Already? Now? - Exclaimed her companion, adding in alarm.- I warned you that it was wiser not to have come.

 

Amidst the pain she was enduring, the young woman replied stiffly as other attendants at the dance approached in astonishment.

-It was little prince Sapphire’s birthday. We could not miss ...

 

Attracted by the commotion, another woman with curly blond hair approached. Immediately the rest of the people turned away bowing.

-What's wrong, are you all right?  
-My Majesty, - said the man with concern. My wife has given birth.  
-Come on! Take her to my private quarters. Call the palace doctor. -She ordered quickly.

 

Emerald opened her mouth now in amazement. This woman was the ruler of Nemesis! She was much younger and much more beautiful.

-It's Queen Amethyst Nairía! - She exclaimed in astonishment.-

 

As she remembered it, she witnessed how several individuals carried the woman in the private quarters of the queen. There the doctor came immediately to the king who had in his arms a little boy of about three years, short platinum hair and curious big eyes and violets.

-What's the matter? - The sovereign wanted to know.-  
-Majesty. This woman is going to give birth. - One of his courtiers informed him.-

 

The doctor asked for some space. There, lying on a couch, that poor girl gasped and screamed. The stain of moisture on the green upholstery indicated that she had already had started.

-Bring me hot water and clean sheets.- Asked the doctor.-  
-I will do it,- declared the sovereign, leaving everyone in awe. - Remember that I have had another child recently.  
-Yes, we were just celebrating his first birthday. - Her husband smiled adding. - Calm, honey, I'll help you.

 

In the meantime, that type of reddish brown hair held the hand of the woman in labor.

-It's going to be all right, my love ...- He encouraged the troubled young woman. - Come on, Maray!

 

The girl was livid. Emerald approached, looking at her intently and at the same time with a strange feeling of excitement and joy. She did not know the time that elapsed. Now it was as if everything was moving fast. At last the girl screamed agonizingly as she began to push.

-I see the head, - the doctor announced.-  
-Everything goes well, my love ... pushes just a little more. - His husband asked to that young woman.-  
-You are doing it very well. - The sovereign encouraged her smiling encouragingly and proposing to the grateful girl. - When your baby is born we can put her in a crib next to my Sapphire. If his older brother Diamond does not get angry...

 

In the meantime, almost inadvertently, that little boy approached the head of the sofa. He was looking at the woman who was shouting with wide eyes. And that seemed to work a small miracle. That girl stopped screaming and smiled looking at the boy, he returned the smile and then the doctor exclaimed.

-It is done!

 

And raising a small shape showed it up. Holding her by a tiny ankle and with her head down a baby could be seen. The doctor immediately patted her on the bottom and made her cry.

\- Yes. It's a girl!  
-A little girl born in the emerald room.- The queen smiled, since that was the name of that room of her private rooms.-  
-Emerald, - whispered the flushed and exhausted mother with a smile. - I really like that name ... Emerald of the House of Green ... It's perfect for her.

 

The aforementioned continued to cry at the top of her lungs and her other self-made cried seeing her own birth and how the doctor cut the umbilical cord and wrapped it in a little blanket after cleansing the remains of blood and placenta. The tormented Emerald, now an adult, could only could cry with emotion.

-It's me! Oh my God. My parents ... and Queen Amethyst ... and Diamond were there ... he was always there...

 

Though again they could hear those evil laughter filling the room. To the horror of the girl, all that beautiful picture disappeared...

-Yes! - They laughed and rebuked in turn. -Your mother died shortly afterwards, a victim of the weakness that meant to bring you into the world...  
-And for what? - Another voice mocked. - You did not know how to take care of the queen who helped in your birth. You did not even know how to protect her, or Prince Diamond.

 

Emerald covered her ears with both hands sobbing as she screamed in turn.

-That is not true. I did everything I could! I was not to blame for that ... I do not accept it. Do you hear me? - She shifted furiously and indignantly into the blackness that surrounded her now. - I know I deserve to be punished for many things, but not for this. I've mortified myself many times thinking about it ... and I cannot take it anymore. Do you hear it? - She was crying now really sunken to remember the tragic end of her family and their sovereigns.- I can resist no more ... - She was kneeling on the floor covering her face with both hands .- I cannot ... I wish I could change everything ... but I cannot ...

 

She expected some reply or more hurtful comments that sent her but everything was silence. A faint reddish light now dimmed a sort of corridor. At the bottom of it was a white door marked with a black five-pointed star...

-I guess it's no good to try opening the door. Nevertheless, no matter what I do, they will surely torment me again. -She sighed resignedly as she calmed down. - So, let’s go! I have nothing to lose…

 

So stoically she advanced to the knob of the door and turned it. When she opened, she entered a large white room that looked like a kind of laboratory. Crowd of test pieces lined up in endless rows.

-What is this? - She asked without understanding. - What has it to do with me?

 

Though a woman's cry out of her thoughts, it came from the back of the room. Again macabre laughter rumbled through that great room.

-Leave me alone! Damn! - Exclaimed a young woman who seemed to be in trouble.-

 

Emerald saw that girl run toward her, she was more or less her own height, in a robe similar to hers. Or maybe darker. That long-haired girl tangled between red and gray stopped in her flight when she saw her.

-Who are you? - She snapped. Another of those damn Daemons who wants to torment me?  
-No ... I do not know what you're talking about.- Emerald could answered in bewilderment.- 

 

The other woman took a hostile pose, It appeared as she was going to attack Emerald when the test tubes around them began to bubble.

-What's going on? - Emerald wanted to know.-  
-We have to get out of here! - Urged that girl realizing that that woman with gray hair was as scared and confused as she was.-

 

Her companion looked puzzled, from these test tubes bubbled a pink liquid and instantly began to sprout grotesque forms similar to the plasticine that grew to conform anthropomorphic figures. They were laughing in a high-pitched, voice, and they stretched out trying to catch them. One of them grabbed the young woman with a cry of pain.

-Calm down, - Emerald said then. - I'll help you ...

 

And taking one of the broken essay tubes she struck that strange creature. The being gave a shrill screech releasing its prey. Taking advantage of this moment, both women ran to the front door...

-Let's go! - Said the girl with reddish gray hair.-  
-I try, but the door is blocked,- replied her interlocutor who tried frantically to open it. - Damn!

 

An ever-growing number of these strange beings were creeping up their legs. In their heads formed a single eye and an opening like grotesque mouth sketched a cruel and sadistic smile.

-They will annihilate us! - Exclaimed the frightened young woman.-  
-I wish it was like that! - Emerald replied now with a more controlled tone.- I'm tired of running away and wandering through this hell being punished over and over again...

 

Her companion sighed and faced the look of her deep gray eyes with the brown ones of that new arrival. Finally she nodded. Turning her back on the door, she smiled slightly and introduced herself.

-Kaorinite.  
-Emerald, - she said, asserting not without sarcasm in spite of the complicated situation. - I would like to say that it is a pleasure.  
-Don't worry ... I understand you pretty well.- Kaorinite respond with irony.-

 

Those nightmarish beings were approaching and both girls supported each other to welcome them. The first of these monsters to reach them were kicked in their bellies. However, they doubled and fell like rubber ... The two of them had problems getting their feet caught, caught by those reports of their adversaries, without losing their balance. At last they succeeded by being pushed back. Fortunately they fell on the door...

-If I had my powers, at least for one more time,- Emerald lamented.-  
-Powers? - Repeated her interlocutor.-  
-It's a long story.- The former member of the Black Moon replied.-  
-You can save it, I think I understand you. - Affirmed her mate this time in a more genuine tone.-

 

Two more of these beasts were coming up with a clatter. It was the Nemesis girl herself who smiled now, muttering, not without an ironic sense of humor.

-And they said that my laughter was horrible...

 

For her part Kaorinite took another tube that threw against those beings. They seemed to be affected, and they shrank back. A drop of liquid left in them jumped against the door. To the surprise of both began to smoke out of this...

-I have an idea. - Emerald said. -I need another test tube.

 

Her partner managed to get one of the remaining ones without being destroyed. Without hesitation she threw her contents against the door that began to release an appreciable smoke. The two women looked at each other and...

-Are you thinking the same as me? - Kaorinite asked.

 

Her interlocutor nodded and with a more than remarkable coordination both turned and kicked the door. At last, it jumped open. Without thinking twice they ran away from there. Now a long, endless hall opened before them. After several meters they stopped at last. Nothing seemed to follow them.

-We made it! - Sighed Emerald leaning against the wall.-

 

However her newly acquired companion grabbed her arm and warned her...

-Watch out! - Exclaimed!

 

And fortunately she was fast. A species of tentacles had sprouted trying to imprison her unwary victim. They both fled again. At last, after what seemed an eternity, they were able to leave that corridor. Suddenly and without notice it at first, they found themselves in the middle of a vast sandy desert.

-This place is terrible, - Emerald said. - I'm afraid we'll have to be escaping from danger to danger forever.  
-Maybe that is our punishment. - Her mate conjectured.-

 

Now they began to walk under a scorching sun. No one knew for certain how long it would have taken. They were exhausted and thirsty. With their throats scratched and ready to faint....

-We cannot stop, - Kaorinite assured.-  
-Or what? - Replied Emerald in a tone that shone with defiance as she screamed at that blue sky and that hot sun. -Or we will be dead? ... I'm already dead, damn! I prefer to be dead than this.

 

And without further ado she took a seat on a rock that rose a few feet. Her companion, shrugging, imitated her as she said.

-Thinking about it, you're right.

 

And a few moments passed in which no one spoke. It was finally Emerald who wanted to know...

-Where did you come from?  
-From the star system Tau Ceti,- replied her interlocutor. - And you?  
-From the planet Nemesis.  
-I suppose we are both strangers and we die in a strange world.- Her companion deduced,- both in misfortune.  
-Maybe that's why we've met.- Emerald guessed.-

 

They spent some time telling each other their stories. Then it was Kaorinite who commented.

-I see we have many things in common. Unrequited loves, premature deaths at the hands of our own side.  
-Yes, it's curious. In the end, the sailors who were supposed to be our enemies did not kill us. -Emerald added. - What's more, I think they even welcomed some of my comrades when they left the fight.  
-Then we were fools. - Her companion smiled bitterly.-  
-Indeed we were Kaorinite...  
-Call me Kaori. - She offered her, pleading even with humoristic tone. -I sense you're going to be my only friend around here...

 

Emerald smiled, that amused her. The irony of the affair was amusing. She nodded slowly, her hands clasped together. Her companion then commented.

-You were right, nothing happened to us.  
-We're already in Hell now. Nothing could happen to us worse .- Argued her compatriot.- If they would kill us again maybe our misery could stop, so they don’t intend to do that.

-And I deserve to be here, - said the girl with reddish gray hair. - I did terrible things. The only thing I did not regret was to fall in love with the doctor. It was a short time but you know what? There were a few moments, when I was with him at home or brought him coffee, in which I experienced the closest thing to happiness.  
-I understand perfectly. - Emerald agreed with a reflective tone. - It was the same to me, whenever I was near Diamond. I wish I could go back and change all that!  
-Yes, I would like that too,- Kaori stated to declare. - I know it will not happen, but if I could escape from here and have another chance ... I would act in a totally different way. I would not be a heartless harpy.  
-I´d try to change too. - Agreed her companion stretched her legs a little.-

 

Then she noticed the tunic she was wearing. She had sworn it was darker before. What was more, in fact her shade of gray was much less dark than that of Kaorinite.

-This must mean something. - She told her interlocutor.-  
-It does not matter to me. When I arrived here the tunic was black. Now it's changing color ...so what  
-I hope it's a good sign. In any case I do not know for sure. -Emerald sighed. - Thank God at least I don´t have to wash it.

 

Kaorinite laughed at that. It was a laugh that started almost like a hit and ended up really being a big laugh. When she saw her, her companion in misfortunes joined her. Almost without realizing they were hugging and laughing.

-Who has seen me before and who sees me now! - Emerald said with those laughter of her that astonished to her interlocutor.-  
-Yes ... I can say the same. - Kaori agreed. - At least my combat dress was more elegant than these rags.  
-It must be the fashion of here.- Emerald tried to say while she was laughing.- They need advice urgently about the wardrobe.

 

At last the laughter subsided, now they both looked at their happy eyes, at least they had found someone who shared the same situation. But not because they solved in the suffering of the other but because precisely that it helped them to support it in the security of which they would support each other. It was the Tau's girl who commented already without laughing...

-Now I realize the meaning of suffering. I guess that's the purpose of Hell. Make you pay eternally for your bad deeds. And understand the harm you have done to others. But at least now I have you.  
-I also felt lonely and desperate. It's not that things have improved a lot but it's nice to have company.

 

Her new friend nodded even though they had little time to talk anymore, in the distance a fierce storm of approaching sand was rising.

-We'll have to move and find some place covered in this, - Kaorinite declared.-  
-Quickly. That storm is coming. - Urged her fellow-woman, who almost with humor, laughed. - And I can endure all the tortures of this damn place except for having dirty hair.

 

So they got up and walked quickly, but that gale that carried large quantities of sand soon gave them reach. Now they had to cover their face and walk with great difficulty being whipped by those sandy grains that hit them all over the body at great speed. Nor were they able to speak. Crouching their heads and covering as they could with their arms they finally reached the entrance of a cave. They entered trying to recover. Emerald could barely breathe. She felt exhausted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

-This is unbearable! And we have to be like this for all eternity? ... We did not commit such serious faults ... please ... have mercy...  
-Calm down. - Kaori asked her softly. - Do not let yourself be defeated...

 

She gently lifted her friend's chin with one of her hands and came up to wipe away those tears. Emerald looked at her gratefully and smiled shyly. Not even knowing why Kaorinite kissed her softly on the lips. Her stunned companion was startled at first, but after a moment's hesitation she returned a deeper kiss. The two embraces were dropped to the ground, their mouths joined as their tongues played. Was it so strange? Perhaps no one had ever considered this possibility of experimenting with another woman, but now the mere fact of being able to share some human affection in that terrible and desolate place pushed them into the other's arms. They continued kissing and running their partner's body with desire using their hands in addition to their lips. At the end they embraced naked and they remained for a long time without speaking. Emerald finally sighed confessing...

-I do not know what happened to me. I had never been attracted to another woman.  
-I do not either, - Kaori admitted, who could barely say ashamed and in a hurry. - And do not get me wrong. It was beautiful. However I thought of someone else...  
-Same I did. -Emerald smiled, asserting with a mixture of melancholy and gratitude. - Maybe we cannot have them. But we have each other.

 

The storm had subsided outside. Kaorinite rose the first one putting on the tunic, but soon apologized.

-I think I'm confused. This is yours. -She stated at the light gray tone of it.-

 

Nevertheless, Emerald had put the other one that was of an even clearer tone. The young woman then seemed to have an inspiration in commenting.

-You were not mistaken, Kaori. What happens is that they gradually become clearer. I do not know, it is as if its color symbolized the state of our souls. The darker the greater percentage of darkness they harbor. Now at least I feel better. It looks like a huge weight had been lifted from me.  
-It is true. I feel the same feeling. - Her friend revealed to her.- That to give and receive love ... even if it was in these circumstances ...

 

They both blushed, or so she thought they saw each other in the other. They could not help but smile as if they were a couple of teenagers. Still commenting on that, they both left. But they were no longer in the middle of a desert. This now seemed like a meadow. Herbs grew everywhere they looked...

-Let's see what surprises await us here. - Said the young woman with the reddish gray hair, which, curiously enough, had also begun to clarify.-

 

The very hair of Emerald was now white for the most part. But it was not a color that indicated old age ... The same girl was surprised by it.

-I was never a platinum blonde. Maybe it's not a bad look! - She said with humor.-

 

Her friend laughed with her and they continued the march. The overhead light that surrounded them went off. Now, practically in the dark, they came to a clearing where a strong wind was blowing...

-At least now there is no sand,- Kaori stated. -  
-Goodness! - Emerald sighed. -

 

But then she thought she heard something. A voice ... She could barely mumble.

-Diamond…  
-Is something wrong? - Her interlocutor asked her.-  
-I would have sworn I heard the voice of my prince.

 

The wind picked up. To her surprise and fear even Emerald noticed that her tunic, now of almost immaculate tonality, swelled up through the air and pulled her upwards. Without realizing it she rose almost a couple of meters. Fortunately her friend was able to hold her by one hand.

-What! - Exclaimed the former member of the Black Moon.-  
-I'll try to get you down, - Kaorinite said in a tone that tried to sound calm despite feeling quite bewildered. - Come on, hold my hand.  
-I do not want to be separated from you, you're the only good thing left for me! - Emerald moaned.-  
-I do not want to lose you either, you're the only friend I've ever had. - Kaorinite sobbed in turn, asserting with visible pain. - This is a very cruel place, it gives you hope and then It takes away from you. But I will not let you go ...

 

Nevertheless and in spite of all her effort Kaori soon was unable to hold to her companion. Their hands became intangible, and Emerald began to rise into the darkness. The girl screamed as she climbed ...

-I'll find you ... We'll be together again ... I will not forget you, Kaorinite ... If I manage to escape I will not miss our promise. I will help you and I will not abandon you.  
-I do not want to forget you either,- she assured Emerald now looking up without being able to see anything. -I hope you're lucky and you can get out of here.  
-My dear friend ...- Emerald sobbed into that dark darkness.- See you soon, take care ... Kaori.

 

But Diamond's voice echoed once more. It was when in the distance she saw an intense white light and tried to approach her. That glow attracted her and then she saw him ...

-Damn! - She sighed excitedly.-

 

And when she approached, she saw that it was indeed him. She could not believe it. Maybe he would have died and been condemned to the same hell as she ... but then they talked and the boy explained everything. Now as she walked away to Eternity with Azrael she returned from those memories, stating with regret.

\- I wish things would have been otherwise! And my companions would have had a chance. I'm very sorry about what I did with Rubeus. He would have deserved another chance. Same as my friend Kaori.  
-You must know that things have been as they should have been. - The angel comforted her by adding. - And maybe for some of you say there is still a possibility. Kaori was destroyed when like you, had done evil deeds and had not atoned for them, but at least she had a feeling of love that could help her. It is not the same case of your companion Rubeus who, like you died evil, but he didn´t love anyone but himself.  
\- If it's not for me, at least I beg you for that girl. Could not Diamond save her? Maybe they could both find love together. Have each other and share their love ... - sobbed the young woman.-

 

The angel smiled again, making the girl feel very warm. And he was able to answer her then with gentleness.

\- I see that, in the end, your love has completely purified you, since you are able to make that sacrifice for the mortal you loved. You love him to the point of giving up on him and you want to give another soul the opportunity that you could not enjoy to make him happy. So be it.

 

And to the astonishment of Emerald a ball of ashen gray light approached them. The color of it was clear, if it was not completely immaculate if it was getting close enough and then it was when that light took the form of a woman. And that figure spoke to her, now her features were very visible, had eyes and a long hair reddish.

-Emerald. - That apparition could say to her. - Thanks for helping me. I promise I'll take good care of him. Although to be honest I will always love another man.  
-It does not matter, - she replied, drawing a faint smile on her face to affirm. - Try to be happy. Take advantage of the second chance I could not have, and just promise me that you will tell Diamond that I will always love him.  
-I'll do it, - Kaori said, returning a big smile to her new friend to say. - Now I must go after his aura or I will not be able to leave. Be happy in Eternity.

 

And that silhouette went away, following the boy who was only a dot in that vast horizon between light and zenith. Kaori remembered that, as soon as her friend disappeared in that blackness, she began to float. Her gray robe was almost immaculate and made her rise to where she waited for that angel and her companion of ailments ...

-And now maybe I can get it. But I ... -She sighed with tears in her eyes. - I do not love that man. I'm sorry, my friend. I wish you could have been with him ...

 

For her part Emerald, when she saw Kaori away, she could not keep tears from falling. And those tears began to shine. They had the color and sparkle of a pure diamond. The angel of Death stopped then, observing that.

\- Wait a moment! - Azrael seemed to speak with someone, waiting for an answer, finally addressed the girl - It is not very usual, but by your good heart and your generosity, He has authorized me to reveal something. Would you like to know what your life would have been like next to him? ...  
-I do not know, - she managed to stammer. - It's cruel to show me something I'll never have. - Although the girl was silent and seemed to reflect, at least she could take that memory and changing her mind.- If you can really do it, I would like it so much, please! - begged the girl visibly moved. -  
-Look at there, - said the Angel with a very jovial, strange smile on his stony face. -

 

Azrael pointed to a place in the light. Emerald looked and could see the image of a baby that became a beautiful girl with golden hair and intense violet eyes, equal to those of Diamond. The girl changed and a beautiful woman's face replaced her. She was sitting in a rocking chair, inside a room, near a window that showed a beautiful landscape and a sky full of stars. She was cradling a baby with an intense white aura around him. Suddenly, she seemed to look directly at Emerald with a gesture of astonishment, it was something very fleeting, the image immediately disappeared. The girl, in wonder, asked the angel.

-Who is that woman? It's not me, right?  
\- No, it's not you, Emerald. But what you have seen is part of you. - Answered the speaker in an enigmatic way. She tried to understand Azrael's words and finally succeeded, then the angel confirmed what she had suspected.- Yes, that woman is the daughter that you and Diamond would have had. And that child who she cradled, your grandson, he would be a very special child, with an important mission to fulfill. He would know me in his dreams and travel with me, before him would submit the most powerful and they would reveal their best kept secrets to him.  
-You talk about something that can never happen,- she said, dejected to want to know with the pain and again to martyrize her. - Enough, I do not want to see more. I beg you not to grieve me anymore by showing me an impossible dream! ....  
-Maybe, yes or no, maybe, after all, your cycle has not closed yet, - Azrael replied enigmatically. -  
-But how could that be?- I have lost Diamond, - Emerald objected. - It is impossible for me to return to the world of the living!  
\- For you and for him it is impossible, but nothing is for the Creator. He is the Way and the Resurrection, the Life itself. To you it seemed only to lose your beloved, I myself thought that I should take you, but He wanted to prove to what extent your love would come and to show that you had indeed purified yourself. Both of you should return to the Innocence that you lost and indeed, you only thought about his happiness, you asked him to leave even leaving you here, you gave that other soul your own opportunity. That feeling of true love and generosity has completely redeemed you. No, you still should not come with me. Your place is in the world of mortals.

 

The girl smiled full of joy, but immediately she put her optimism down and wanted to know with a tone of objection.

-But how can I go back without him?  
-I myself will guide you, - the Angel reassured her, and as he said this before them the light of Eternity gradually receded. - You'll be safe holding my hand.

 

The mighty being led her back to the border, a faint flame still glimpsed. Azrael again sketched what looked like a smile. Emerald felt an infinite number of warm sensations and a tingling that crossed her body her mind and her spirit.

-Rise and pass through the light,- said the angel. - In doing so you will forget the things you have seen. It will almost be like being reborn. Crossing that silver portal through which you all accede to the material world.  
-But. Will I forget everything? - She wanted to know with a certain fear. - Even him?  
-Your sufferings in Hell will be erased even though you will know that somehow you suffered to purge your guilts. And as far as your future is concerned you shall forget too. When the time comes you will remember it, it will come to you in the form of dreams and visions. But only in due time, for that is something that you must build between the two of you. Now begin your life and be happy with your beloved and when your time really comes I will come to look for you. Until then shall you live with righteousness and purity and love to your beloved beings.  
-I will, I promise. I've learned my lesson. I will be another person very different from the one I was when I fell here. - The excited girl declared.- Thanks ... 

 

So the angel propelled her gently into the light. Emerald smiled radiant with happiness and very grateful. Now she saw how powerful and beautiful that angel was, but at last Azrael grew dwarfed by the distance until he disappeared. Then, after moments that seemed eternal, Emerald crossed the light and came out of the flames, High Cloud was surprised to see her. She fell to the ground panting and dominated by the impression of her return to earthly life she did not realize at first that she was naked. Realizing this and the presence of the Old Indian she covered her intimate parts of her body and breasts instinctively with her hands. Her hair was greenish again, though it was almost pulling blonder. High Cloud only smiled faintly and threw a blanket she used to cover herself, the Shaman waited for the newcomer to cover herself to look at her inquiringly and ask.

\- You're the girl he came for. It is not like this?  
-Yes sir, - admitted the interpellated.  
-I see he did well after all. You both have returned to innocence. - The shaman smiled.-

 

And those words reminded the young woman just that. It was there as if she had just arrived in the world. Which, on the other hand, was exactly what had happened...

-I do not understand,- she said, now embarrassed. - I wore a tunic when I left.-  
-That was your spiritual envelope, the symbol of your redemption,- Cloud High explained to her, and then asked. - Tell me, it's you, the woman who loved that boy, right?  
\- Yes, it's me and you… are you the man who helped him? - She wanted to know in turn. -  
-I just did what my heart and spirit told me to do. I heard the voice of my ancestors. And the other woman who appeared next to him. At first I thought that other were you. Tell me, did you bind to her? - The Indian asked her, now with a more surprised gesture. -

 

Emerald then told her what had happened. The old Shaman understood. Now he knew why. And in turn he told his interlocutor.

-In that case, that girl is still lost.- Her body did not fully receive her soul back. She must be trapped since she was not claimed for her true love. She will not be able to return fully until the one who is destined for her is at her side. Her human form was an illusion, disappeared again, now she will be in a different place. She could only look at me and say a word, Tau. But for the moment, that should not worry you.  
-And Prince Diamond? It's okay? - She asked with concern. -  
-Do not be afraid for him. He sleeps in the village, he is in the care of my people, -said the shaman, who pointed down with one of his hands as he told the girl. - He arrived exhausted, it is normal, after using his spiritual power for so long and so thoroughly. He forced his abilities beyond their limits. He has been unconscious for three days.  
-So long? But, it cannot be, if I spoke to him very recently ...- replied Emerald in astonishment.-  
-You must know that time does not pass in the same way in this world as in that of the spirits, the shaman explained, adding. - One more thing, now that you return to be human you will forget some things that you have experienced in the other plane of existence. Matters that should not be revealed to mortals.  
-Yes, I think something like that was said to me ...- She whispered as she was trying to remember.-

 

The girl looked at the man with visible disbelief, it was true, and she could not remember much of her conversation with the angel. The memory of her daughter's future had been erased from her memory. She felt as if she had awakened after dreaming, without even realizing those memories were diluted. She thought that sorcerer or whatever was right. Surely in that dimension there should be no time, at least not the same as on Earth. Then she stopped thinking about it, instead she worried about the fate of her beloved and asked the old man.

-Take me with him, please! , I want to be by his side and take care of him, I owe him! I must be in this life again and I will not allow him to suffer more because of me. I love him and it is time to start showing him with noble, unselfish acts, like I did in the past when I wasn´t controlled by evil.  
\- You say well - approved High Cloud - that's the right thing to do, follow me.

 

The old sorcerer wrapped himself next to Emerald in a bubble of energy, and they both slowly descended from the peak to the village when they landed. Then they walked along an intricate path. Once they arrived she looked around and could see a succession of huts and even leather shops that remembered a past of attachment to the old traditions. High Cloud indicated the village with his hand and said as a farewell.

\- I must leave you already. I wish you a long and prosperous life and that you always walk the path of good. Many healthy children and happiness.  
\- Thank you, noble old man. We will never forget what you have done ... - She smiled when, when she went to look at him, she did not find him. - Old man?

 

She was surprised, where had he gone? She could not see him in a few meters round...

-This is not the time to think about it,- Emerald told herself. - Diamond needs me.

 

So she ran to the village, began to look around the huts at the astonishment of its inhabitants. In none he was. The girl felt desolate and filled with anguish. Now that she was in the world of the living, she was unable to find the one who tried to get her out of the hereafter! Luckily, the restlessness was short-lived, two old ladies came to her and beckoned. Emerald followed them and they carried her to the store where Diamond rested. There, around him, many old women and sorcerers swirled around trying to relieve him with potions and vapors and intoning all sorts of songs. The young woman approached him, and both the old women and the healers turned away. The prince was delirious with fever, waving in an uneasy dream. The girl placed a hand on his forehead and noticed that it burned, they brought a bowl of water and a cloth, and she wet it and put it on, then held a hand of his in theirs.

-Rest my love, - she whispered sweetly. - I am by your side, I have been given another opportunity thanks to your courage and I will not let you be the one who is leaving now.

 

They spent several hours in which he did not move, the old ladies and some girls of the tribe brought her clothes so that she could get rid of that rustic blanket. She put on those leather dresses and followed Diamond's care. She lay awake all night at his side, he seemed to have fallen into a calmer sleep, and the fever had begun to subside. Emerald had been accustomed to an eternal vigil, but now she felt herself becoming mortal again, fatigue and sleep gradually taking hold of her, as well as the feeling of hunger. She fell, overcome by all that, and fell asleep. She awakened in the first light of evening. Her prince still slept placidly. The fever had finally subsided. The girl rose for a moment and the women of the tribe brought her something to eat, bread and goat's milk that she devoured with great desire. She was surprised at the starvation she had, she had almost forgotten what it was to eat like. When she finished, she returned to Diamond, who seemed to be awakening, and again she took hold of his hands, and at last he opened his eyes. For the boy to wake up and see her smile was the most beautiful sight of this world. At first he thought he dreamed, he closed his eyes again, and when he reopened them, he thought she would disappear, or that she would have been some Indian girl whom he had taken for her lover in her delirium. But Emerald was still there and spoke to him with much love, stroking his hair gently.

\- I am here my prince, I am real, and you made it! Thanks to you I have been given another chance to live. From now on I will be another woman, I swear! I will be worthy of you, of this new beginning. I want to be by your side and I always will love you

 

Emerald could not help crying and they hugged each other, Diamond still in a slightly weak voice, but full of joy, said.

\- I cannot believe it, thank God and Azrael! he was not so terrible after all.  
-Do you even remember what happened? - Asked the perplexed girl to tell him in turn - I do not remember almost anything, what's more, I know that the Angel of Death told me something important but I cannot remember what it was...

 

And indeed, she could remember nothing of the revelations made by that being of light, even the memory of Kaori had vanished from her mind entirely.

-That does not matter anymore,- said Diamond, overflowing with happiness, though he had also lost most of his memories, with only bits and pieces in his memory. - The main thing is that we have each other! Now finally we can dedicate ourselves to us, without struggles and without suffering the deceptions of anyone!  
-We can start a new life, surely we will be very happy, my prince - she affirmed. -  
\- Yes, with my brother, the Ayakashi sisters and many more friends. We will not be alone, you'll see! - He added with some comedy to dispel the deep emotion that surrounded them. - The only problem will be looking for a job, this is not like in Nemesis, ha, ha!  
-Oh, my beloved prince! - She smiled. - No matter what we have to do, from now on we will overcome it together. We've come out of the hard way.  
\- You're right. - He agreed, however telling her. - But do not call me a prince anymore. Forget the palace etiquette. All that is over, for you I am only Diamond. Do you know Emerald? I remember one of those demons offering me a multitude of riches and kingdoms. Even changing the past, but the price he asked me was to renounce you and this life. And I made my decision. No more dreams of power! No more stupid revenge! I do not want to make anyone suffer. I will not make the same mistake twice again.  
\- For me you will always be my prince ... gentle and brave. Your wishes my.... - The girl stopped and smiling through tears corrected. - Forgive me, it's going to be difficult. Your wishes will be mine. -She flared visibly excitedly.

 

Diamond, slowly regaining his strength, rose and returned the smile as he took her chin gently with one of his hands to say...

\- Well, you know what I want now more than anything. - Emerald looked at him quizzically shaking her head and then he revealed her amused. - Eating something, I'm starving. LOL!

 

They both laughed heartily, it was a wonderful feeling. They felt free and happy for the first time in so long. And for once the thunderous laughter of her was almost silenced by his laughter. Soon Diamond was served by the girls from the village who brought him the same as before for Emerald. He ate with the same voracious appetite leaving them astonished.

\- As I wish - said between morsel and morsel - to meet again with all my friends and my brother, you will see when they see you! ... The amazed they are going to be! especially the warriors.  
-The Warriors? - repeated her astonished interlocutor asking not without prevention. - How do you think they'll receive me? In the past I was very mean to them.  
-Do not fear, - rejoiced Diamond cheerfully after sipping a large bowl of milk. - They will welcome you as a friend. - I'm sure, just like they did with the sisters...

-So they made up their lives too, - Emerald smiled enthusiastically, - it's wonderful! That is my greatest wish now.

 

Diamond nodded and told her what had happened since he met Roy and the others. He told her how they had trained, made friends and fought against the invading demons and then, as he decided to leave in their quest and finally the adventures of his training with the shaman. She listened with great attention.

-You really did all that? - It's something amazing!  
-Yes and on many occasions thinking that I might have a chance to recover you helped me more than you could possibly imagine.

 

She smiled and hugged him. Just hearing him say those words filled her with happiness. She'd waited to hear him say something like that since she'd met him in Nemesis.

-Now that we're finally together, it'll be wonderful. - She sighed with joy.-  
-But the best of everything and the hardest thing will be to start from scratch. But we will get it - He declared.-  
-This is like a dream for me - said the young woman.-  
\- Yes, it is my dream too, and now all together we will begin to realize it - Diamond said her with a broad smile. - Together with the others, my friends, my brother Sapphire and the Ayakashi sisters. Well now they do not call themselves that way. They changed their name to Malinde, I think.  
\- I would like to know how they did it, I will have to ask them for help to adapt.  
\- It's not that difficult, you'll see! What's more, I'll tell you that I changed when I learned from Sailor Moon that they were happy living on Earth, it was like opening my eyes. It will be great, when we recover fully we will meet with them.

 

She nodded in hope and enthusiasm. Indeed, within a few days the two were recovered. In that time she demonstrated the great talent that she had to design costumes and even to arrange them. Diamond was very surprised, the girl explained that since she was a girl, she was passionate about it. There would be a good opportunity to make a living. At last they set out to depart. After thanking the tribesmen for their care, Diamond took Emerald in her arms and flew to the clouds.

-Let's say goodbye to High Cloud, I want to thank you again. - Emerald said. -  
-Yes, I too - added Diamond, adding with visible appreciation. - We are together, thanks to him. Unlike that damned necromancer who pushed us to perdition, he is a very wise man. He has made me see that I still have a lot to learn.

 

They arrived in the meantime until the peak but High Cloud was not there, both felt sorry not being able to say goodbye. Diamond in spite of it, said aloud so that it could be heard at a distance.

\- I'm sure that, wherever you are, you listen to me. Thank you, my friend and teacher, for all you have done for us, thank you very much!  
-Yes - said Emerald. - I promise you that one day we will come and visit you with our children.

 

The young man nodded at her words with a pleased expression. Of course they both would! And after looking at the peak in silence for a few seconds, smiled at his companion and flew at full speed. After a few hours of traveling by doing some scales they could see the city of New York. Diamond landed in a small park where he knew his friends were going to meet. They walked a short distance to find them all. The welcome was great and so, among the joy that presided over that celebration, they set out to start a new life. Emerald apologized again and again to the warriors, especially the Sailor Moon, or rather, that would be the Neo Queen Serenity of the Millennium Silver. However, as Diamond predicted, far from keeping any grudges, they received her as a friend. In fact, Usagi herself told the girl that she could now imitate if she wanted the four sisters.

-We have heard your desire to amend you and we are very happy for it. Now also that your heart is purified and renewed. If you want, you could become just as righteous as the sisters and become other Justiciera.   
-Yes! - Tercio Petz with evident pleasure. -Until Kalie comes back, we're only three, and the more we're better off.  
-And when she returns, we'll be five! As the first group of warriors! - said Cooan with the same enthusiasm as her sister. -

 

Emerald smiled gratefully at the proposition and replied shyly.

-If that were possible, if I deserve that honor, it would be my pleasure.  
-Do not talk anymore! - Usagi stated flatly, after looking sideways and convincing herself that no strangers were around them, she added. "I'll summon your star seed. Something tells me that yours will shine brightly...

 

All but the sisters and the other sailors were surprised, though no one had occasion to ask. Usagi became Eternal Sailor Moon and, as she did with the sisters, made a green light emerge from the heart of Emerald that became a jewel. It was the color of the name of the girl herself who, excited, could not help but admire the beauty of it. It had a lighter shade than the stone of Petz, which was green sea. In a few moments that kind of emerald was transmuted into a boomerang. Then Usagi explained.

-It's the symbol of your return. As the boomerang returns to its pitcher, I think it is the most propitious weapon to define your return to the path of good.

 

The astonished girl took it in her hands and sobbed excitedly as soon as that weapon returned to become that beautiful jewel, which was now set in a pendant.

-I cannot believe that something so beautiful was inside me. It is so beautiful! Thank you very much, my Queen.  
-Usagi, call me Usagi- Chan. - She corrected her between tired, kindly and amused. -  
-You must shout "Pure Heart of the Wind give me the power!" To transform you. - Well, your element has been consecrated to the air - said the she cat Luna. -

 

Everyone encouraged her to try, she agreed willingly and in effect, she could invoke her new power by transforming her skin clothes into a uniform similar to that of the sisters, with their particular tone. Tall light green boots to match with a large bow over the chest and a miniskirt, and a white bodice. Fastened on it, she wore the three jewels she had worn in her old Black Moon suit. Great emeralds that were the symbol of her family. And a mask of the same color as the jewels. Although the girl, once returned to her former appearance, declared answering Makoto's question about what she planned to do.

-I'd like to leave my past behind and settle down in Paris. The ancestors of Diamond's mother were from there. And I've also discovered that I have a passion for fashion.  
-That is very interesting. - Affirmed the sailor Pluto that unveiled to all. - I also like it very much, if you need some help contact with me or with the others. Let us know. - She offered with kindness. -

 

Emerald smiled gratefully and indeed, they would all try to help her. Especially Michiru and Haruka, despite not having known her as an enemy, or perhaps precisely because of it, took a lot of interest in her case. Both were well connected in the world of art and music. By that they knew people related to fashion and they would try to talk to them. They both offered each other very kindly. And when that celebration ended at first the sailors and they returned to Japan. Petz and Diamond's brother had settled there. The four dined in the house that had been of the sisters and in which now the oldest of these lived with her partner.

-It seems like a dream to be here. And it will do us good to spend a few days in a better known place before traveling to Europe.  
-I think our maternal grandmother was born there. Right brother? - Inquired Sapphire.-  
-I do not remember too well unfortunately.- Lamented Diamond.- It's a pity that the few times we could be with our mother we did not pay our full attention when she told us these things ...  
-In my case, I remember things she mentioned to me sometimes. For instance, she told me that her grandmother became a famous model and director of a prestigious design firm. - Emerald smiled, affirming - Who knows? Maybe I could do that.  
-Of course, why not? You used to make designs of fashions in Nemesis. - Remembered Petz.-

 

Although that had been, of course, long before the evil corrupted them all. It was inevitable to remember that. So, Emerald took the floor now with more regret.

-I'd like to apologize to you as well - she mumbled hurriedly, surprised them all.-  
-You do not have to do it, - said the eldest of the four sisters immediately.-  
-Yes, I must. I behaved very stupid and haughty. -The young woman said. - I was so paid of myself and so obsessed ... me ... I...

 

She could barely continue, trying to wipe away some tears. Diamond immediately came to her aid, placing a hand over the girl's.

-We all made mistakes. We did things wrong. But we paid for it. Now it's a new life. Remember, the same Usagi told you.  
-Yes - Petz agreed. - And trust me when I tell you that you can compensate the world. And also be very happy.

 

Meanwhile both brothers had risen from the table, Sapphire whispered something to Diamond, and he nodded smiling. Then his younger brother went to put a song ... Petz left discreetly. The prince in the meantime approached Emerald and, with one knee, took one of his hands to declare as a beautiful music was sounded.

-I'm the one who should beg your pardon. And as our friend Roy advised us, it is best to do it with elegance. When we spoke in Heaven he recommended this song to me. In fact we made a bet.  
-A bet? She was surprised. - About what?  
-I'll tell you after. - Now dance with me. Like old times. And listen to the lyrics, it's as if someone had written it for me. It happens to me as they say in the chorus. I wish I had words! ... My beautiful princess Emerald.

 

The girl was between surprised and excited. More when her prince took her by the waist and a hand standing with her to dance. They did it with that beautiful song, which first made her smile and later made her cry as they danced in the living room to the beat of music. Even more so when he finally lifted her up in his arms and smiled at her in a low voice, repeating some of the stanzas as they slowly turned around the room.

 

If I could find words  
To tell you I'm sorry  
Make you understand  
I just want to say what I say

After all I've heard  
Why should I worry?  
When we move along the thin line  
Between love and hate

If I had been wise  
How could I have doubted you?  
Now I am alone  
My life upside down

But I do what I can  
I cannot live without you  
So I cling to hope  
Of a brighter day

Oh, I know we've been through all this before  
How can I prove that my love for you is real?  
No, I cannot do it any more  
If only I could find words

And he still has dreams.  
And I still have to learn to cope  
Absurd as it seems  
I still have hope

If I had common sense  
And pay attention to all notices  
I would let it be  
And leave everything alone

But there is no reward  
Up the road in the mornings  
Feeling safe, it's me  
The fool

Yes, I know I've been through all this before  
How can I prove that my love for you is real?  
No, I cannot do it any more

If I cannot at least find  
If at least I cannot find  
If I cannot at least find words

I see you

I see you  
I want to be with you  
I know it in my heart...

 

(Words. The Christians, author credit)

-It's a beautiful song! No! - She could say, shaking her head in tears. - I do not deserve so much! ... I do not deserve you, my prince...

 

But now it was Diamond who embraced her after wiping some tears back, while responded.

-I did not deserve someone like you to love me. And be so stupid as not to even notice it.

 

The young woman held him tightly, while she cried, but with happiness. He barely wiped away those excited tears to ask almost between babbling.

-And which ... what was that bet?  
-You see ... Roy is a good cook. He proposed that if I won, he would prepare my food for a whole year ... -Now the boy smiled to added.- In return he told me exactly, “little prince, I'm going to play you a song. When you listen to her, you have to think about that Nemesis girl. That Emerald. And ... if when the music and song ends you've been able to not cry, then, as well as being the coldest and hardest guy I've ever met, I'll cook whatever you want for a whole year ... because I know I'll win. This song is as if it were written just for you and for her.  
-And what did he ask you to do if you lost? - She wanted to know with curiosity. -

 

Now the boy smiled again, this time more emotionally, he placed both hands on her cheeks gently and whispered tenderly.

-In that case I should find you, rescue you and dance with you while we listen to this same song ... repeat your stanzas one by one because I would have to learn them by heart. And I will make you happy. - He sighed with his eyes making water to smile. – So, you can guess who lost! ... Although I tried with all my strength not to give in, because I wanted to have him preparing my food. But that rascal knew me well. He realized immediately what I felt.

 

This time it was the girl who tried to smile but could not help crying again. They both hugged for a long time. Sapphire and Petz smiled in turn. They had heard that tune from another room, since they judged it best to leave their guests alone to enjoy that moment in privacy.

-Then you've already paid the bet. I'll tell him as soon as I see him. -Emerald affirmed when she finally got enough.  
-No not yet. He told me I would have to make you happy all my life. And as a prince that I am, I will keep my word. At least I'll stick to it.

 

And to emphasize those statements he kissed her on the lips. She allowed herself to return that kiss. That was the unforgettable evening. During the days that followed her future brothers-in-law put Emerald abreast of life in that century. Especially Petz kept many conversations with her former superior and now friend. One day they left to have something in a place known to their warrior’s friends, the Fruit Parlor Crown. Petz had an appointment with Makoto.

-This is a very nice place. I usually come with Mako-chan. The same as today - Petz told him.  
-Here? - Said her interlocutor, looking to the right and left, stooped behind sunglasses.  
-What's the matter? - Petz wanted to know. - I'd say you're afraid they're watching us.  
-Well, something like that. - She could say something blushing to confess. It's just that the first time I came to Earth to fulfill our mission, well ... I do not remember if it was here or in any other place very similar. The fact is that I started eating cakes without stopping. I lost all my control! There were delicious. - She tried to justify herself by whispering now to her astonished friend. - I'm ashamed that someone recognizes me.

 

Petz laughed frankly amused. She did not remember seeing Emerald so red. They could hardly add anything more because Makoto herself came at that very moment.

-Hello girls! - She greeted with visible kindness.-  
-How are you? - Her friend Petz answered.-  
-Very busy, between completing my exams and starting the project, - She retorted.-  
-Project? - Inquired Emerald.  
-Yes, I want to set up my own coffee shop and florist. - The new arrival revealed.-  
-Mako-chan is an excellent cook, and even better baker. I assure. She has taught me many recipes. - Petz told her future sister-in-law. - It will be a great success.  
-I wish I could taste some of your pies! - This one smiled.-  
-For sure! Before you go, I´ll invite you to my house and we will have lunch. - The sailor suggested jovially.-

 

The other women nodded. It was Emerald who thoughtfully muttered.

-I still do not understand how I could be so stupid. You are great girls. How I would have liked to have met you in Nemesis before the Wise Man manipulated us!  
-Good. That is easy to fix, -Makoto said gently. - We are here now, you can meet us and we can be good friends from now on...   
-Yes. I would be very glad. -The interviewee smiled. - You can always count on me.

 

The young warrior nodded approvingly and they continued their conversation. On the other hand Diamond was busy in catching up on land usage and custom of the Earth in the twentieth century. Now he was very grateful for the past few months in the Corner of Soul and Time with his brother and the rest. That made things easier for him. Sapphire, who already knew important people, got his own brother to work with him in a research center, associated with the European space agency. It was great news. The four of them stayed for dinner to celebrate. And Diamond, to the desserts, added to give an even greater joy to his partner...

-And they offered me a vacancy that my brother did not want.  
-Yes? - Replied the girl with a curious curiosity. Where?  
-You see, - Sapphire told them. - I wanted to live here with Petz. We like Japan. We would like to establish ourselves and one day, raise the children we will have in this country.  
-It is true. Close to Mako-chan and the rest of the warriors. – Her fiancée agreed.-  
-And as the European Space Agency have contacts and experts in other parts of the world they agreed to leave me here. But initially the vacancy was in France....  
-More concretely in Paris. - Finally revealed Diamond with a half-smile. -  
-It is wonderful! Exclaimed Emerald.

 

Half a restaurant stared at them. The quartet was somewhat stiff and the author of that scandal flushed even more by covering herself with a napkin and muttering.

-I am sorry…

 

But then everyone laughed at that. Needless to say, the laughter of Emerald left astonished more than one of the diners who were there. Days passed and at last they said goodbye to Sapphire and Petz. They stayed to see each other in a few months to tell each other their new lives. So Emerald and Diamond traveled to France. Powerful friends and people aware of with the battles that the prince of Nemesis and the others had fought to save mankind helped them. The couple immediately obtained documents, cards and identities. Curiously, Diamond chose the surname Lassart, which he told her partner, was the one his mother, the queen Amethyst Nairía, had when she was single. Emerald could try to get into the fashion world. For now adopting the same surname she had in Nemesis. Green. The first few days were very busy. They contacted many people despite their difficulties with the language since none spoke French. And in terms of accommodation they chose a modest but cozy little house in a village on the outskirts of Paris. Emerald wanted to take care of everything about decorating and of course he was more than relieved to leave that in her hands. Within two weeks of being installed, as promised to the young woman, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna accompanied her one day to a very prestigious fashion house. To the workshop of Madame Annette Alexandra Deveraux. She had great admiration for Michiru's talent for violin and she had designed clothes for the violinist and other celebrities. Setsuna also had occasion to do some fashion sketches that were approved by that lady. The truth is that, in the opinion of the sailors, that woman was very eccentric. She did not receive anyone, of course, but with that three girls she always made an exception. They told Emerald that she had saved her from a certain evil attack on one occasion. And that in addition with the great skills of that trio, that great lady was fascinated. In spite of she was not at all easily impressionable.

-But she does not know me. I do not know if she will even deign to receive me. - Opposed the newcomer.-  
-Do not worry. Leave us that. - Haruka reassured her.-

 

So it was. On this occasion Setsuna worked to devise a plan. In fact, she was the most passionate about fashion world. She presented a dubious and nervous Emerald before the great Parisian lady. Sailor Pluto explained to her protégé that it was not easy to meet that woman, so they prepared that. The girl had made some design based on the costumes she remembered from Nemesis. When they all went to visit that old lady, Setsuna took them and told Emerald to wait a moment before coming in. Pluto was accompany by Michiru and Haruka. The three of them went to the old woman's office as soon as they were authorized by her secretary. They reached a spacious and bright place, with walls lined with beautiful fabrics with artistic landscapes. The rest of the decor was sober but at the same time elegant. As a desk an oak table of appreciable proportions, combined with an armchair made of leather. Nearby, upholstered cloth chairs with a round glass table in which there was a kettle, several cups, plates and some biscuits. Seated in one of those chairs awaited her hostess. Madame Deveraux was a woman who was already over the seventy, with gray hair that was once chestnut and pale blue eyes that looked very inquisitively at those young girls behind their narrow silver-rimmed glasses.

-Madame Deveraux, - smiled Setsuna, bowing slightly. How are you? I'm glad to see you.  
-Good ma chère. - The lady smiled and invited the girls to take a seat as she greeted them with a slight bow of her head, asking with great affability. - What is due the honor of your visit?  
-Oh! Haruka smiled nonchalantly. - We just wanted to see how you were.-  
-Yes. - And by the way, to invite you to a concert that I'm going to give soon in Paris. - Seconded Michiru. –  
-You're very kind, - smiled the old woman visibly pleased to promise. - I would not miss it for anything, you play like the angels, my dear.  
-You really do play well! - Haruka sighed mischievously, who, in the accusatory glances of her companions, hastened to add in a somewhat rushed tone. - Why do you look at me like that? I was talking about the violin, of course, about the violin!

 

And after that it was when Setsuna with a half hopeful smile, while the same Madame Deveraux served them some tea, took the floor.

-I have allowed myself to bring you some designs that I have just finished, so that I could use your opinion if it is not a nuisance.  
-With pleasure, - said the woman, who stretched out one of her arms and asked. - Let me see.

 

Without delay Pluto gave her a briefcase where she carried all the drawings. Mrs. Deveraux opened it and began to have a look at them. All the girls were eager to know her expert opinion. Although this woman only emitted some sound that did not give much clue as to whether she liked it or not. At last, and looking at a couple of designs, she told Setsuna.

-Well dear. This is very interesting. Yes, you've outdone yourself lately. Really, I told you that you would have to work for me. Why do not you want to accept my offer?  
-I appreciate it a lot. - Now her interlocutor could smile with a cheerful gesture to unveil. - But you will see. I have to confess something. Those designs are not mine.  
-Ah no? - The lady was surprised.

 

And she watched her inquisitively waiting for a clarification, to which Pluto promptly replied.

-They're from a good friend who is waiting outside. When I saw them I thought she had talent and I wanted to show them to you. To say that they were mine was only a small joke, pardon me. I would never appropriate another person's work.

 

Madame Deveraux sighed longingly, the girls worried a little, maybe that would not have suited her. As they themselves told Emerald, this woman was reputed to be very eccentric and you never knew what she could think. Although, to their relief, this time she smiled slightly and replied.

-Young lady. You know that being Haruka, Michiru and you. I forgive everything. In addition, bring me sketches like these every day and you can make all the jokes you want. Where do you say that girl that has drawn them is?  
\- She is out. - Haruka reminded her. - As soon as you see her for sure you'll love her.  
-She's going to remind you of someone. - Michiru promised. - Someone you've been waiting for many years.

 

Mrs. Deveraux gave them a look of inquisitiveness and accomplice. Then she nodded slowly and muttered.

-Are you sure?  
-Absolutely. It is her. - Sentenced Setsuna.  
-Well, let her in, for God's sake! I have to know her. - Asked the old woman, who seemed to be barely able to restrain her impatience. –

It was Michiru who got up, left the office, and went to meet Emerald, who was sitting very nervously in one of the chairs in the waiting room, which had a pink tone, matching the rug and in contrast to the ivory color of the walls. As soon as she saw Neptune appear, she rose like a spring. However, the smile on her face reassured her, more so when she asked him to accompany her.

-What did she say? - Emerald wanted to know, full of uneasiness. -  
-I think she liked you. Although now you will have to submit to her interrogation. And do not trust appearances. She is a very hard and demanding woman when it comes to her work. And to the others. She doesn´t trust people easily. - Warned her companion. - Try to talk only when she asks you. And do not try to impress her. She is not like that. I can assure you.

 

The young woman received those pieces of advice and nodded. So they knocked on the door and their passage was granted. Emerald came in and immediately set eyes on the old woman who was chatting with Setsuna and Haruka. Madame Deveraux looked at her too, but she looked at her with a scrutinizing look, and she even made the impression of smiling a little, showing her approval, and then, without further ado, asked her in French.

-Vous étes qui a fait les dessins?

 

Although seeing the astonished gesture of the poor girl, it was Haruka who hurried to explain to the prestigious designer.

-Our friend does not speak French yet, but she speaks English.

 

That old woman smiled once more to repeat her question and start a conversation in a correct English that curiously Emerald did speak and understand since her return to the world of the living, just like the Japanese. Surely it would be so since both were their languages of union to this world and that in Nemesis most of their ancestors spoke that language.

-So you're the author of those sketches, child. - Tell me, what's your name?  
-Yes, yes, madam. They are mine. My name is Emerald Green. - She could almost mumble, visibly nervous.   
-Emerald - Almost whispered her intercom, nodding slowly and muttering. - Yes, I see. All right, I never forget a name. And yours less than none, is very ... distinctive. - Although soon left that tone almost nostalgic to change to a more dynamic and neutral to add. - From what I see you like to design. You are also quite high - Valued the designer who, with professional interest, asked. - How tall are you?  
\- A meter seventy-six. - I believe. - Emerald replied that she kept her head a little down, feeling somewhat frightened. - More or less like my friend Setsuna.  
-No, no, no! Mrs. Deveraux smiled amusedly at this shy young woman as she rose and gently pushed the girl's chin slightly upward. - Always high head, girl. Never forget! And whatever happens, always walk with firm steps. That will be your first lesson.

 

Emerald did not know what to reply. Her friends watched her in amusement. That sometimes unorthodox fashion guru also gave a review to the suit that the girl looked, was a model that the same girl had made. She took advantage of making it when she had a few days after her and Diamond arrived to Paris. It remembered quite a lot of the dress she wore when she was part of the Black Moon clan, but in slightly brighter green colors and without those long gloves.

-Where did you get this dress? - The old lady wanted to know, that valued. - The fabric is coarse, but the design is good.  
-I made it myself - confessed the stunned girl, almost apologetic. - I did not have much money to buy cloth.  
-Ma Cherie, that will not be a problem from now on, - she smiled broadly, Mrs. Deveraux seemed to be visibly satisfied and sentenced to the delight of her interlocutor and the shared joy of her friends. -I want you here at eight o'clock tomorrow. You have many things to learn yet but I see don´t lack of talent. And I will not let that tramp Goldpier takes you. -She concluded in a tone of disgust in clear allusion to her fiercest rival. -

That touches the girl. She smiled brightly.

-I thank you very much, madam! -She was able to say, almost with tears on the verge of jumping. -  
-Thank me by doing more like these. - Replied the old woman holding the sketches with one hand while adding - In addition, I think you have model skills. When I saw you enter, your way of walking is very. How would I say it? Aristocratic. It's curious. I would like that aside from designing out-of-shape you will be a model for your own creations. Believe me, if you test them you can feel if they are good or not. Always remember this. Fashion exists for women to always feel beautiful and happy. And so she can dream.  
-I'll do whatever you tell me. I'm looking forward to learning. - Said the girl visibly moved. -  
-Very well, arranged. Now girl, sit with us and have some tea. Starting tomorrow to work hard and study French. C'est le langage de la mode! - Exclaimed the woman with a casual gesture. -

 

And the rest of the evening was very pleasant. They said goodbye to the old woman, but Setsuna still talked to her for a few minutes while the others waited for her. When the warrior left, the girls returned to Emerald's house. Diamond had not yet returned from his work as a computer technician. To him, his knowledge of the thirtieth century was also more than useful in this new life. It was the new employee of Madame Deveraux who wanted to invite her friends to dinner to give them an effusive thanks. They were talking animatedly of the world of fashion and the future that opened for her when Emerald suffered a kind of sharp pain in the head, to her came an image and a name.

-Are you all right? - Haruka looked at her with concern. -  
-It must be the excitement of the day, - Michiru said, looking at the girl with some uneasiness. - You must calm down. You've already done it.  
-Yes, thank you, but I do not think that's why, - she said, suddenly remembering. -Tau, - she muttered in a tone of surprise, to repeat. - The Tau nebula. Does that name mean anything to you?

 

Her three guests looked at each other with surprise and concern. It was Setsuna who could ask in turn.

-Where does that sound to you?  
-She's turned me in the head now. - And I remembered it. - Interviewer informed her explaining. - When I was in Hell, I met a girl there. We became friends since our souls endured a similar torment. Her name was Kaori.  
-Kaori? Would not it be Kaorinite? -Michiru wanted to know visibly embarrassed. -  
-Yes, that was her full name. But she preferred to be called Kaori. Did you know her? - Emerald asked.  
-A tough enemy - Haruka acknowledged. - But Mistress Nine, well, the incarnation of her in Hotaru, ended her.  
-She loved a man, like I love Diamond, - her interlocutor told them. - We promised that we would support each other in our respective torments. And that one would lend a hand to the other if she had any chance of being redeemed. And she kept her word. She helped Diamond when he came to rescue me. I wanted her saved when I thought I could not go back. And somehow I think she came back, but she was caught between her dimension and ours. At least that's what the shaman who instructed Diamond told me when I came. Now I want to honor my promise and do something for her. She deserves a chance.

But after a dense silence from her listeners, Michiru shook her head to reply in a serious tone.

-You have no idea how evil she was. She was well deserved what happened to her. I would not bring her here again for nothing in this world.  
-I was also evil, you can ask your fellow warriors, - said her interlocutor to add. - But if anything I have learned from my terrible experience in the underworld is that repentance exists, we can all change. I know she was also heartfelt. I beg you. Help me save her, please!

 

The three warriors looked at each other without knowing what to say. Just then they heard the sound of the door opening. It was Diamond coming back.

-Hello honey! - He greeted nonchalantly, shortly before checking that they had visitors. -Hi, everyone, -he said with a smile. - Glad to see you around.

 

Nevertheless, he noticed the serious gesture of the four when he interrupted them in the middle of that conversation. In a few words they informed him of the matter and thoughtful Diamond, he pointed out.

-In my opinion Emerald is right. True, I remember that thanks to her I avoided a trap. Although if we do not know which man she loved, I do not think we have many opportunities.  
-I wonder who he might be - Michiru replied. - As far as we could find out fighting them, it would have to be Dr. Tomoe."  
-Tomoe? - Setsuna was surprised and objected. - But that man has lost his memory. And although he has recovered of his physical sequels he does not remember anything of when he was owned by the dimone Germatoid.  
-According to Landar explained, only love can redeem those souls burdened by guilt. - Diamond added. - As you know, my brother lives in Tokyo and I think he must know the doctor. What's more, they could be working together. As soon as I can contact him…  
-I still think it's not a good idea to bring Kaori back to the world of the living. - Haruka insisted inflexibly. -  
-Confide in her. Please, - Emerald asked. - We can help her, if she returns and we are her friends, she will choose the path of good. We have to try.  
-You start talking like Usagi! And I remember how that made us mad with the Grail issue. Michiru said with a certain longing. In fact she seemed more willing than her warrior companion to help them, when she sentenced. - Do not talk more. We will be back to Japan soon. We will talk with your brother and as you adapt here, we will think what could be done.  
-What I do not know. In case we succeed, this is how Hotaru will take it. - Pluto was thoughtfully intervening with a bias of concern to explain to her friends. - She and Kaori did not get along just right, and even though she's the reincarnated Saturn warrior, she remembers it perfectly.  
-Anyway, the girl now lives between our house and her father's. - Haruka commented. - It is very independent and several years have passed since then.  
-Yes, but I understand what Setsuna means. - Michiru rifled, and added something more casually. - Well, everything in its time. For now let us focus on saving her and recovering her for the good, as Emerald has proposed.

 

The rest nodded approvingly. They continued talking a little more about that and finally Uranus gave up. She did still not seem very convinced but among the others they persuaded her that, at least, now Kaori could not be very dangerous. They spent a couple of hours in which they told Diamond and Emerald the adventures they had in front of it and the association of the Witches Five. The sailors told them what they knew about Kaorinite and the doctor. Later the conversation drifted into the details of Emerald's interview with Madame Deveraux and how that old lady had hired her partner. At last the warriors left and the two young men were alone at home.

-Honey, I'm so glad for you. - Diamond congratulated her by giving her a kiss on the lips. -  
-Well - Emerald sighed, smiling. - Now I have to study French and prepare in order to be a good model and designer.  
-You'll do great! - He encouraged her asserting convinced. - For someone who dominated the etiquette of Nemesis palace like you, that will be child's play.

 

And between this and other conversations about their days, the two dined and went to bed. It is true that they had already had relationships within a few days of being together but that was not why Emerald let her feel a tingle in her stomach as he hugged her and them both gave in to previous caresses and kisses. After finishing, and feeling tired for the long day, they fell asleep at once.

-See you tomorrow my love, - she whispered in his ear.-  
-Sleep well, dream with some pretty design. - The young man replied.-

 

The girl smiled, closing her eyes. But unfortunately for her it was not precisely designs that appeared in her dream world. Not knowing how she was transported to a dark place, dense and cold. For some terrible moments the panic invaded her. She feared that she was still in Hell and that the days spent with Diamond alone would have been a fleeting dream, in the midst of her eternal torture. A kind of hallucination with which those demons rejoiced to torment her. She remembered a phrase from Kaori when they parted. That damn place made you think of hopes and then get them off. But in a way that place was not the hell she had experienced. In the distance, looking around, she saw the twinkling glints of what looked like stars. Then she heard a very familiar voice that said to her.

-Tau. You are in the Tau nebula.

 

She turned to the source of that sound and there she saw it. Standing, dressed in a sort of dark suit with long skirts and a generous neckline on which rested a curious pendant that had a great brooch attached, was her friend Kaori. Now she was a white-skinned woman, almost pulling ashen, with reddish eyes and hair. She looked at Emerald with a tinge of sadness in her eyes, yet she smiled at her.

-I'm happy for you. You have reached your greatest desire. And I thank you so much for thinking about me.  
-Kaori, I'd like to help you as you did with me. But I do not know what to do. - Emerald lamented. -I want to keep the promise we made, but I do not know how...  
-You did a lot for me. You were a friend. You gave me strength as I gave it to you. At least you got me out of that terrible hell. Now I must find a way out of this dimension. - She retorted, explaining. - You see, now we're not in Hell. At least it's not the same as before we suffered Thanks to your kindness, I was allowed to leave. But in one thing at least you and I are different, my friend.  
-Different? In what? - Inquired her companion.-   
-I was not human. I took this body you see. I already told you. I come from the Tau Nebula, from here, our teacher Pharaoh Ninety tried to invade the terrestrial dimension. How I committed terrible acts, I am locked in this special hell, that of Tau. I need someone with a lot of power to help me to escape. Fortunately I can communicate with you through your dreams.  
-Who was the man you loved? I do not remember. Would not he be a man called Tomoe? - Her interlocutor asked, remembering the conversation she had with her friends. -

 

Kaori smiled shyly and nodded. To confess refreshing the memory of her friend.

-Maybe you forgot it when you got out of Hell. But I told you. I had never felt anything like this until I met him. I was happy alongside him. He already saved me from death once. The moments that I spent at his home taking care of him and his daughter were the best of my life. For the first time I could tell what a family was. Although I was very cruel to the poor girl. I was only interested in winning the doctor's heart. If I had been kinder to Hotaru, things might have been different. Although the doctor was then possessed by that Germatoid. And now I fear that the specter of that terrible being will be around here wanting to capture me.  
\- We'll save you. - Emerald promised when she was suddenly blinded by a diaphanous light that made her close her eyes. - Do not worry…

 

However, opening them by muttering those words found that it was daytime. Sunlight streamed through her bedroom window. Diamond was already up. She did the same, after taking a shower looked at the clock. It was past nine! She had fallen asleep on her first day! With horror she dressed in a hurry and asked for a taxi to go directly to the fashion show Deveraux, not before carrying more sketches than she had. It finally arrived at about ten in the morning, almost two hours late! When she climbed the stairs and was set up at the reception, a woman with hair and brown eyes, in her late thirties, about her height and with an expression of disgust she did not bother to hide, told her in French.

-Excuse me, ma chérie. Vous devez être à l'heure!  
-Oui, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je ne parle pas française. - She could answer, with a hesitant tone. After making an effort to remember and correctly pronounce the few words she knew - Je suis très mal ... pour être en retard...  
-I hope this won´t be repeated or I will be obliged to inform Mrs. Deveraux. - That woman replied, now in a good English. -  
-I'm really sorry, really. - Emerald could excuse herself again, improvising a justification by showing her designs folder. - But I realized that I left this at home and I wanted to go back for them to show them to Madame Deveraux.  
-My name is Monique Lacrosse - the woman said dryly to the girl. - I was also a model and now I am the personal secretary of Madame Deveraux and I take care of the new girls. Today the Lady is not here. Anyway, I have instructions to prepare you and to see how you walk down the catwalk. Follow me.

 

Emerald obeyed and docilely followed the woman. Of course she did not start with her right foot. The next three hours were not much better, she spent most of her time walking back and forth between the constant orders of that individual, and she told her things such. Do not arch your back, head up, the longest steps! This seemed even worse than when she was a child and they taught her to salute and bow in her palace education. And this woman was even more sullen than any of the governesses her father had put her. But she was determined to do the right thing and without complaining she fought to follow all the instructions she received.

-This about being human is sometimes very tiring. -She sighed, but then she said himself with a better disposition. - But compared to the torments I've had to suffer, it's nothing.

And after a long time, in one of the pauses that granted it, took the opportunity to call Diamond...

 

Parallel to the adventures of his newly released girlfriend, the boy was finishing his workday. He designed a complex system for ESA space satellites. Although for him that was very simple. In fact he had introduced a couple of modifications to improve the effectiveness of the programs. With his knowledge of the future that was very easy. The worst thing was having to obey a boss. In spite of all that what he had already learned, his princely pride was difficult to tame. He was thinking about that, and at the time he was finishing one of the program's command lines when his phone rang. It was Emerald. He was glad to hear her. She made a brief break as she told him how the day had gone. It even made him laugh when she confessed that she was late and that she had already taken the first fight. They both joked at how advantageous it was to appear and move at will as they did before. Then the conversation turned to more serious tones when the young woman told her the dream she had. Diamond pondered. If that was the issue then it could focus in a scientific way. After a few more minutes he said goodbye to the girl until the afternoon. He continued his work and when the time came to finish, he signed off and before leaving home he contacted his brother Sapphire through video conference in one of the offices. In Japan it was night but his interlocutor seemed to have been waiting for the call. Diamond explained the dream that Emerald had had. Then his brother replied.

-The warriors have explained to me what is happening. And with that you told me I think I have the solution. In fact I talked to Tomoe without telling him anything about the girl's feelings. I only raised the problem from a scientific view. He and I have agreed that it is feasible. And this that you tell me now comes to confirm it.  
-That girl is then trapped in another dimension parallel to ours - Diamond said. - It would be a matter of establishing a kind of corridor that communicate that place with us and to be able to remove her of there.  
-That's why we have a device we designed for the Tokyo Planetarium. - Sapphire told him giving more details. - It's a three-dimensional printer. It is capable of converting energy into matter. I have really contributed some knowledge of the thirtieth century and it is highly secret. In the planetarium they do not know their true potential. They think that it can only show evolutions of the solar system in three dimensions. But that site is the base of operations of our agency. You know, the world governments. And it's subsidized by a guy with a lot of money. I will speak to you about him...  
-The important thing brother is how we're going to do it. - Replied Diamond that he did not want his interlocutor gave him so much superfluous details. -  
-Give me a few days to arrange everything and as soon as you can come to Japan, the better. -  
-In a week I will have a few days off, I suppose Emerald may also ask for a brief permit.  
-Have she found a job yet? - Sapphire asked. – Was she lucky with that fashion designer?

 

His older brother informed him and when he mentioned that the girl had arrived late the first day Sapphire could not help laughing to sentence fun.

-Very much like her!  
-I assure you that she has changed a lot - Diamond replied with a smile.-  
-Yes, we saw it when you were here. I wish you to be very happy brother, as much as I am with Petz. - He answered adding fun. - I also put Roy's advice into practice. You know, the intelligent use of the good songs of the Corner...

 

Diamond laughed at that. He asked his younger brother for his life and Sapphire told him that both he and his girlfriend were very happy. She worked hard at the shop and he worked as an engineer. Even so they had time to spend it together and from time to time they met with some of the sailors. Especially with Makoto, who was Petz's closest friend. After a little more conversation remembering past experiences with his friends and some other battle, they said goodbye. The following days Diamond and Emerald were very busy. In fact they met each other less every time, until it was time to travel to Japan. Fortunately Madame Deveraux granted the girl a few days. The strangest thing is that the old lady did not ask her any more questions about why she had to leave. Of course, she asked her to take advantage of her free time and sketch some other design, to which her pupil committed. On the other hand, those designs that Emerald brought the day that she arrived late appeared to have misplaced. Luckily the girl had copies. Anyway she did not think about it when she packed, and with her boyfriend she arrived in Tokyo. She was glad to see Usagi and Cat Luna there, along with Petz and Sapphire, they had come to greet them.

-Hello. How about France? Have you eaten many croissants? - Inquired the blond girl as a greeting.  
-Oh, what a cross, what a cross, what a cross! - The cat sighed, shaking her head.-

 

Without paying attention to that, Emerald smiled nodding with amused complicity...

-I confess I do. They are almost as addictive as cakes. But I must be careful, they get fat enough...  
-Hello and thank you for coming to receive us. - Said Diamond who immediately embraced his brother and Petz and kissed a hand of Usagi with great deference adding. - It is an honor for us that you have deigned to accompany my brother and Petz.  
-You make me blush! - Smiled that girl. - You do not have to be so protocolary. - She asked now with a more serene tone.-  
-You're the Queen of the Earth, - replied Diamond. - It's the least you deserve. -  
-Not yet. - Usagi smiled, correcting him with humor and even affection. - I'm just your friend now. That's the title that matters most to me.  
-And we are much honored that you call us that. - Emerald said. - I assure you it's mutual.

 

And the new arrival did not miss an opportunity to tell that girl what happened, while they went home she consulted.

\- Do you think it will be possible? Give Kaori a second chance, as I have had.  
-I do not see why it could not be – Replied Usagi. - If she really fights to earn it.  
-Yes, it's not a crazy idea. - Luna agreed for once. -

 

They talked a long time about that and also about how things were going. Emerald promised Usagi that she would design some dress for her. That produced the consequent enthusiasm of the girl. Then she said goodbye on the grounds that she had stayed with the girls. So the two brothers and their respective girlfriends went to the house of Petz and Sapphire. From there, once the group left their luggage, they headed for the planetarium. It was officially closed for renovation. However, once inside the situation was quite different. There Professor Tomoe waited there, a tall man, almost as much as Diamond, with almost platinum white hair, although that man was still young. In fact, he was very much like the prince of Nemesis himself. They both looked like brothers when they were together. Also awaited the sailors Uranus and Neptune in their civil identities.

-Everything is ready. - The scientist announced them. -  
-What do we have to do? - Diamond wanted to know.-

 

The young man was watching with curiosity a kind of cabin connected to computers which was what most attracted attention in that room. He supposed it would be of some use, perhaps it was some sort of means of transport.

-First of all, check if we can make a connection, - his younger brother explained. - You are the only one who has gotten into a similar space. You must be the one who connects to that machine and tries to communicate.

 

As Diamond told his brother something about the training to which he was subjected by High Cloud, Sapphire in turn clarified.

-You will see. The key is that you can introduce your consciousness into that machine so that you serve as a link between our dimension and that. You are the only one with enough energy and training to get it. But I warn you one thing. It could be very dangerous, if something failed your spirit would run the risk of staying there and your body would be an empty shell forever.

 

Hearing these words, they all shuddered, especially Emerald, who started to think it was not a good idea to have her boyfriend take off on that adventure.

-Are you willing to risk that for a complete stranger? - Petz asked, looking at him in surprise. -

 

The prince glanced back at her and responded with reflection.

-In the past, or I do not know if to say in the future, it was I who allowed a lot of people, including you, to sacrifice for me. Now I know that you must do what you can to help others. The welfare of my subjects and their happiness. That was my true dream, before being corrupted by the perfidy of the Wiseman. And now I can finish paying that moral debt.  
-Damn it, sweetheart! - Emerald could tell, visibly worried. - I'm scared. This is all my fault, if I had not insisted...  
-Do not worry, I'll be careful. - He replied, stroking the girl's chin gently. - And when this is all over, we'll be together again.

 

Petz shivered at the sound of it. It was almost the same words that Sapphire told her when, badly wounded, that late night came out of his apartment, to try to talk to his brother and obtained death at the hands of the Wise in return. She shook her head in fear but she did not dare to say anything to the rest of the group. She only silently asked for Diamond to have more luck this time than his then-unfortunate younger brother.

-In that case, when you're ready, we'll explain what to do - Tomoe interrupted. -  
-Whenever you want, doctor. - Diamond agreed with an energetic nod. -  
-We'll connect a kind of helmet with electrodes to your brain. - Explained the scientist in more detail. - Then the machine and you will adjust. You will open the virtual field that will take you to that Tau space, or whatever it is called. Your brother and I will be monitoring your physical condition and the state of the device continuously. We have a kind of emergency command to abort the mission in case we believe your life or your spirit could be in danger.  
-Then there's nothing more to talk about. - His interlocutor said as Sapphire helped him to adjust his helmet. -  
-No! - Cried Emerald running to interpose, as she begged to open her arms as if she wanted to protect her boyfriend from the rest. - I beg you. - Diamond, please ... I do not want to lose you. I am sorry. May Kaori forgive me ... But...

 

However it was her boyfriend who hugged her trying to calm her and then stroked her chin and declare as the girl shed tears full of fear and anxiety.

-You must fear nothing for me. I'm sure I will do it. More difficult things I have faced. And I firmly believe it is worth to be done.  
-Promise me that at the lowest risk for you, you will return - she asked with patent distress.-  
-I promise I'll come back to you. And you know that I always keep my promises. - The boy smiled.-

 

Emerald seemed to calm down and nodded slowly. Petz placed both hands on her friend's shoulders and gently pushed her away. After doing this and connecting the electrodes to the prince's temples, Tomoe switched on the device. Sapphire began to program a series of commands and Diamond started with her relaxation and concentration exercises. The alpha waves of his brain went into beta as Sapphire asked Emerald and Petz.

-You must leave and get room. - It would not be good if your electromagnetic field interfered with his.

 

The two obeyed immediately, though Emerald with some reluctance. She still did not want to let him part. Now she was very afraid. What if something went wrong and now that she came back to life she lost him? But she forced herself to try to be optimistic after hearing the words of her boyfriend. If anyone could do that, it was Diamond. He could rescue her, surely he could repeat the feat with Kaori. And this seemed to be more controlled than the mystical experience they had both on that rugged mountain with the shaman.

-I'm sorry - she whispered to Petz. - I've made a scene. Like in the old days, right?  
-No, my dear - Her interlocutor smiled, confessing unobtrusively. - Nothing that I did not do when Sapphire left my side that time he wanted to warn Diamond about the Wiseman. It's normal, you love your boyfriend the same as I love mine. But have faith in him. - She concluded in a more courageous way. - Now he is not alone in this, neither you are.

 

Emerald wanted to trust that. She wanted it and prayed with all her soul to make things right. At that she was thinking about when the door of the room opened and passed Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru. They had also been summoned, although they regretted the delay. The two sailors had gone to find their mate Pluto who had come from Hotaru´s house. Setsuna was clutching what looked like clothes hanging from her right arm. Especially some blouses and skirts. Michiru was carrying a suitcase that her companion had also brought, which she placed on a table in the room. Opening it all they saw that it contained underwear and other elements of dress and feminine complements. The sailor smiled and cleared the rest.

-Considering what you told us about your experience, Emerald, we have considered it more decorous to bring this. I guess when Diamond succeeds the gentlemen will be so kind to retire.  
-Ahem! Of course - Tomoe managed to clear he seemed to have blushed slightly as he appeared to observe only the measurements of Diamond's encephalogram on the computer screen. - We'll give you the whole room...  
-Kaori´s size, if I remember correctly, would be Setsuna's or yours, Emerald. - Added Haruka who smiled proudly to affirm. - I'm pretty good at calculating woman-to-eye sizes.

 

The girls looked at each other in amusement now, though Emerald immediately wiped away that shy smile that focused on her gaze, staring at the still body and the face of her boyfriend, who had now closed his eyes ... Aware of this, Petz offered her a hand that she clung.

-Protect him, please - Emerald mused, reminding the angel to take her out of the other world. -Bring them back to us both.

 

Oblivious to everything that happened outside, Diamond was now moving through a kind of nebula. All around him was black, the only thing that could guide him was the glittering glow of some little lights that looked like stars. Concentrating his aura and his spiritual essence he recognized that this site was another existential plane. However different, of course, to the hell he had previously entered. Suddenly he came across a door that looked very similar to a laboratory. He tried to detect some cheating or deception but it did not seem to be. Finally he opened the door. Behind it a long corridor hardly illuminated by a pinkish glow. He walked through it until he reached another door with a five-pointed black star engraved. He unceremoniously opened it to find a large room with overhead lighting filled with test tubes and probes, and within a few yards the shadowy figure of a man who seemed to be conducting an experiment. To Diamond, this guy was familiar, he could see his white coat well, but there was only darkness at his face. They emphasized that, the brightness of two round eye-like lenses and an elongated mouth curved upwards. This man, of course, seemed to be in a good mood, and he laughed as he murmured in a somewhat hoarse, guttural voice.

-Oh! The stars know everything, yes sir.  
-Doctor Tomoe? - Diamond tried to guess, with surprise, addressing that stranger. -  
-Who is there? - He replied, turning his curious face toward him now. -  
-I do not want to bother you with your experiments - said his interlocutor realizing that this guy would be far from being the real Tomoe. - I was asking about your assistant.  
-Oh! This Kaori, it is tea time! - He exclaimed raising his arms towards the sky to add before an astonished Diamond. - How are the assistants today? Pay close attention to me, and ask for referrals before hiring anyone. By the way, who are you?  
-Oh, no one of importance. - The prince could say that, decided to try to gain some time and coming out with. -Well, Master Pharaoh Ninety have sent me a message. It was for you, ask how your investigations go.  
-Oh! - Replied the man with reflective tone. - That means I do not have much time left. The Master will demand results. You do not know how bad mood he has when we do not meet deadlines. Kaori! - He shouted again like a possessed man. - I want my cup of tea!  
-Do not worry. Keep working here and I'll get it. - His interlocutor reassured him. - We do not want the Master to dislike. True?  
-Thank you. It is very kind of you. - Replied the individual who was already overturned in his experiments. - Get a coffee too.

 

Diamond sighed, at least that being was completely insane. Or so it seemed. The information that the warriors had given to him before embarking on that adventure had been very useful. So pus rushed out of that laboratory only to find himself in a large room with countless fluffy bodies lying around. They all had a face like the one he had seen on the guy's face, and a black five-pointed star drawn on their foreheads. To his surprise and horror, that bastard reappeared at the other end of the room and spilling a test tube containing some sort of pinkish liquid screamed.

-Here's my latest discovery!

 

And a wave of steam of the same tone rose up into the air, inflating those gumballs that were on the floor. Immediately they all got up yelling mad and attacking Diamond, he barely had time to dodge them. He even threw beams of mystical energy that destroyed them, but for each one that eliminated another reappeared. That way it would be impossible to get out ...

 

In the control room, Tomoe noted that Diamond's vital constants were beginning to be irregular.

-There must be some problem, - the scientist said to Sapphire, who nodded.-  
-We'll watch him, if he gets worse, we'll get him out of there. - He agreed. -

 

Diamond managed to keep those monsters away long enough to win his access to a door that was also engraved by that strange star and entered. He snorted relieved, but suddenly a feminine voice told him full of relief.

-It's a good thing you've arrived, Doctor. We were missing one to play twister!

 

As he watched in astonishment he observed the silhouettes of four women, though their faces were not visible. He could only perceive that they wore a kind of laboratory robes and that on the floor, and that it was perfectly discernible, even with colors, appeared a kind of tablecloth full of drawings of circles of shades of green, blue, red, yellow, etc. . One of those girls was lying down, posing one foot in a red circle and the opposite hand on a yellow circle. Then he heard another of them speaking.

\- Right on green circle, left hand on red circle. It's up to you, doctor.

 

Apparently they were referring to him. The boy forced himself to look more closely at that tablecloth with his spiritual perceptions, but what he could see horrified him. Now, instead of circles of color, he could see holes from which came repulsive insects, or brambles with sharp spines. He hesitated a little and then, as an inspiration that had come to his mind, he shouted, imitating the old guy.

-It's tea time. Nobody has brought the biscuits!

 

That seemed to sow confusion. One of those strange-looking girls, with a long braid that now seemed to glow in the bluish tones of one side of her head, hurried to apologize.

-I'm sorry, it was my turn! I forgot, the game was so interesting!

 

The other figures quickly placed a table with five chairs, arranged in the shape of a pentacle. One of them, the apex facing down, was offered to Diamond by the silhouette of a short-haired girl whose tone seemed a color similar to the prince's own hair, although somewhat bluer. He declined kindly arguing that he had to go for tea. He managed to exit through another door that also had a black five-pointed star engraved. Now he stepped into a large room with well-lit white walls. He could see a woman with long red hair in a violet dress who was busy preparing coffee in an espresso machine. The girl kept repeating aloud and tone of tribulation.

-I have to make coffee for the doctor! The doctor asked me to make coffee for the visitors.

Diamond approached her. He could not be sure, but he dared to say softly touching a shoulder of that girl.

-Kaori?  
-Yes? - She could reply, watching him as if she knew him, adding immediately. – The coffee is almost ready, doctor. I'll bring it to Hotaru right now.

 

Tomoe and Sapphire were relieved when the Diamond constants regained regularity. Women too. Emerald walked visibly uneasily. It was Petz who, taking her by a hand again, whispered in a lively tint.

-He's doing well. Do not worry, he will succeed.  
-I hope so. - Answered her interlocutor trying to relax her tension. -

 

Meanwhile the object of her concern recognized that voice as the anonymous one that helped him so much. So he took that girl's shoulders and pulled her towards him and said in a kind, almost paternal tone.

-It's all right, Kaori, you have to come with me.  
-But doctor. There is still a lot to do, I have to bake some cookies and...  
-Look me in the eye and just concentrate on my voice. Think about what happens and focus on your willingness to get out of here. - Diamond ordered her now in a more persuasive tone, employing some of the techniques that High Cloud had taught him. - Remember who you are and what you really want.

 

The girl obeyed. After a few moments when both eyes met, she blinked, now she seemed dazed, as if she had awakened from a deep sleep. Then she spoke again, but in a different tone. More fearful, to warn her interlocutor.

-It's you? The one that the angel promised would save me.

 

And the girl suddenly remembered. Like a flash to her memory came the moments later to separate of Emerald. In the midst of that darkness a great shape that shone with a mauve glow appeared. He was a tall hooded man with a stony face. Kaori could not look into his eyes, for they glowed like coals. The terrified girl threw herself on her knees to the floor, looking down at the floor.

-I beg. Have mercy on me ... She asked with a groan.-  
-Do not fear anything from me. - It was the reply of that being with a sweetness that did not fit his sinister appearance. - I came to give you some good news. Your friend has offered her position so that you are free ...  
-How? - The astonished girl could reply, slowly rising to her feet. - Emerald?  
-You must let your true love guide you. – That entity explained to her.- So you will be free ...

 

Kaorinite nodded. That's what she had wanted. She could see how her robe had turned white too. Now she felt herself ascending into that blackness where her friend had disappeared earlier. She even came to see her, hugging that huge being. They spoke and Emerald asked her to make her love, that Prince Diamond, happy. She was sincere then. She could not love anyone other than the doctor. In spite of this, it rose towards a zenith that gave way to an immaculate glow. Then, barely aware, she found herself naked on a sandy soil. She barely opened her eyes and saw an old man watching her in surprise. However she noticed As her body faded. She felt transported again ... quickly had the intuition of where. She hardly had time to mumble ...

-Tau!

 

So she reappeared in that laboratory room, where she had worked so close to the doctor. But now it was not him. It was that Germanoid. Desperate, she realized that she had returned to that hell. But the one of her dimension of origin. There were the essences of the warriors of her nebula, in the form of the humans they had possessed. She herself did not remember what her original appearance was like. In fact she felt as if she had always been Kaori. The laboratory assistant to that eminent scientist. She tried to contact Emerald without succeeding. Only after some time of patient practice she could dominate her aura to be able to talk to her in the dreams of her friend. Then she remembered nothing of what had happened until then. Noe she wanted to warn her savior.

-You must be careful, we are deep in this hell.  
-Do you know how to get out of it? - The boy wanted to know that he was looking at her with interest and concern. -  
-I need a light to guide me.- The girl seemed to be very confused. -

 

Diamond was thoughtful, something told him that he had to communicate with the doctor and his brother, but he did not know how. Then he seemed to have an intuition. It concentrated ...

-Let´s see if this works - he said to his interlocutor.

 

The boy's vital signs began to become irregular again. This was very strange, a kind of tachycardia that seriously worried Tomoe .

-We have to get him out of there!" -Urged the professor. -

 

Sapphire himself was going to arrange the resuscitation protocol when he stared for a second more at that peculiar picture. Then something told him to pay a little more attention and exclaimed addressing the group.

-Look! Do not you notice some kind of code here?

 

Setsuna agreed, approaching the screen. 

\- They are like sequences, it seems the work of something intelligent. It's not like a normal arrhythmia.  
-It's Morse code! - Haruka exclaimed, reading that carefully. - He's telling us something.  
-Good for my brother! - He really learned a lot in the Corner with Roy and the others. -Sapphire smiled, who, together with Uranus, interpreted that quickly. -  
-May the doctor shake hands with me!- They said in unison.- 

 

Tomoe was surprised, but he obeyed immediately, grabbing Diamond's right hand with his left.

-Is that all right? - The astonished scientist inquired.-

 

The prince of Nemesis was sweating copiously, that physical effort seemed to take his toll on that other dimension. Then a glow shone in the back of that room. Both he and Kaori looked there and the girl smiled broadly as she recognized from that light.

-It's the doctor! It's his face.  
-We have to go there. - Diamond indicated the girl who was ready to it. -

 

But just then, on the opposite side, that madman with a gown entered the room accompanied by the female silhouettes of before and several of those beings of nightmare, to the cry of.

-Kaori. You forgot tea time! That is unforgivable. You'll have to suffer ... ha, ha, ha ...Eternally…

 

The girl dilated her pupils, watching those apparitions with terror. Diamond did not think twice. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the other end of the room. In the meantime they were pursued by those monsters who howled and bellowed wildly chanting.

-Tea, tea! It's tea time.

 

The boy did not think it, stared at Kaori and snapped.

-Crosses. Now!  
-And you?- She asked with visible concern. -  
-Behind you, I have to stop them. If I do not ... Tell Emerald that I love her. -He was able to sentence, telling Kaori while he pointed at that glow. - Come on!

 

Those strange beings fell upon him. Diamond resorted to his mystical reserves and emitted a powerful wave of energy that destroyed several of them, but soon they appeared more and more ... He saw that that glow began to weaken and that was his only exit door. The last chance to escape.

-Dammit! I must find a solution.- I thought with increasing urgency.-

 

In the room of the planetarium that cabin connected to the printer was illuminated with a silver glow. It was so intense that it blinded them all for a few moments. A few seconds later, Emerald thought she could distinguish a silhouette that was being sculpted at high speed by that machine. It was as if that glow had condensed in an ever more definite form.

-Something is coming out of there!- exclaimed the girl while Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were approaching that machine. -  
-Diamond's pulse quickens, it's too high! - Shouted Sapphire, sounding the alarm. - Doctor, quickly, you have to get him out of there.

 

But although the boy activated the protocols, they did not seem to work. The boy's blood pressure rose and the waves in his brain weakened. It was almost to the limit of his resistance.

-Damn it, brother! - Sapphire exclaimed at the horror of Emerald and Petz, and the obvious concern of the rest. - You have to react!"

 

Diamond held a fierce combat in that dimension. However much he emitted power and annihilated these beasts, many more replaced them. Suddenly a word illuminated his mind, and following the previous procedure he transmitted it to the real world. Sapphire spoke that word aloud. Immediately the three outer sailors looked at each other in unison.

-Talisman!  
-Take care of this. - Haruka pointed out to Petz and Emerald, alluding to the machine that continued with its frantic activity of modeling a feminine shape inside. - We'll get him out of there.

 

All the three sailors were transformed. Then each warrior produced a kind of luminous object invoking it from nowhere. A mirror, a sword and an orb floated before them. Without hesitation, they laid one hand each on Diamond's left hand. The boy could perceive a great force. Before him a mirror materialized with which he could eliminate these beings as they reflected on him. And finally with a sword that appeared before him, finished that madman of the gown nailing it in the head. This one, with a horrible howl, exploded. The exhausted prince retrieved that weapon and then a maroon orb appeared before him, Diamond grabbed it and that glowed in a scarlet tone propelling him into that bright light through which he had pushed Kaori just moments before ...

-Come on! he said trying to concentrate his aura as much as he closed her eyes. "I must get it ..."

 

The prince opened his eyes and choked out a gasping gasp. He could hardly look at a fixed point since he felt dizzy. His brother and Tomoe held him for a moment. Fortunately, that feeling was receding and he found that both Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka were holding him the hand. Sapphire was also with him, and the doctor himself seemed to be checking him with two fingers over his carotid artery as he declared with visible satisfaction and relief.

-The pulse is normal again.  
-A little trip you've got, friend! - his brother smiled with visible relief. -

Diamond admitted that he immediately asked. 

\- And What about Kaori?

 

Emerald ran to embrace him and sighed almost sobbing.

-Thank God you are okay! I could not have endured losing you.  
-I promised you, - he replied, stroking the long, silky green bottle-colored hair of the girl and smiling. - And you know that I always keep my word.

 

She nodded with a big smile now. At that moment the laboratory machine stopped working, the glow slowly fading away. After eased her worry about the well-being of her boyfriend Emerald went there and cautiously opened the door. She barely had time to hold the naked body of that redheaded girl who, unconscious, fell laxly on her arms. Petz ran to help her. Between the two of them lay her down and quickly covered her with clothes. Setsuna joined them and joining forces, the three of them climbed that young woman to a stretcher that had been predictably placed there.

-Kaori, can you hear me? - A frightened Emerald asked the girl who seemed to be unconscious. - Answer please. My friend ... let's go! You have to react.

 

Tomoe approached her and also took her pulse by gently holding one of the girl's pale wrists. Even as he did so, she seemed to revive her touch, opened her eyes and could muster in a tone tinged with affection and emotion that her interlocutor did not catch.

\- Thank you Doctor.  
-Oh! You do not have to thank me. - He smiled slightly, which he explained in his usual scientific tone. - I have not done anything in particular miss, I just took your vital signs.

 

Yet the look of gratitude and the smile of that woman made him blush slightly. It also helped that the generous breasts of that stranger were clearly marked under a blouse that the girls had hurriedly placed over her. Aware of this, Tomoe looked away and walked away to try to turn the system off. Or at least pretend he was doing something in order to do not show that he felt that way.

-Are you all right, dear? - Emerald was interested, running once more beside her boyfriend. - Have you had enough of that?  
-I've never been better.- He said with conviction as he winked an eye at her.-

 

But perhaps that was not enough for him, because she kissed him hard on the lips to prove it. Diamond responded to that and the rest simply looked away as if nothing was happening. In the meantime, with a Sapphire and a Tomoe playing whom held more with their eyes closed, the other girls dressed Kaori.

-I think this fits well with your type and your size. - Michiru said passing a yellow blouse and a red skirt to the girl. -

 

This one nodded and after putting on her some of the underwear that provided Setsuna, they completed her clothes with those garments and a pair of red heels that Petz had brought her. Fortunately the size seemed to go well.

-Thank you all very much. I do not know how I can repay you.   
-Thank them.- Haruka asked pointed to the couple. -

 

The alluded ones had not yet finished with their display of affection, although luckily the nature of the same had already lowered the tone significantly, staying in the ground of mutual caresses on the face and hair. At last they both noticed that they were now the center of the eyes and certainly blushing joined the rest of the group. Kaori then embraced Emerald and with sobs could say in a choppy way.

-Thank you, my friend! Thank you so much for everything!  
-I'm very happy that you're here. We promised and we have fulfilled it. - Replicated she also trying not to get too excited. - We have succeeded, we both have achieved our dream! ...

 

Kaori also addressed Sapphire and Diamond and smiled to them to add in the same way.

-I will never forget what you have done for me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Especially you, Diamond.  
-It has been a pleasure. I hope you can start a new life and that you are very happy. -He added with a sideways glance at the doctor, who, still busy with the latest disconnections of the team, had not noticed it. – I wish you good luck.

 

Setsuna then went to Kaori and made an aside with her to explain.

-Listen. Tomoe lost her memory. He does not remember you as you have seen. It would not be advisable to try to awaken in him any kind of memory about witches or what happened then. Do you understand?

The girl nodded slowly to confess her interlocutor.

-I wish I could forget it, too. I envy him for forgetting that. My greatest wish would be to be with him as two normal people. Without any remorse or burden for the misdeeds we did in the past.  
-You must have patience, and forgive yourself. - Setsuna advised her interlocutor, to add .- You have already paid for all that. And now you have the opportunity that you had wanted so much. Emerald told us that just as she did thinking about Diamond, you clung to the memory of your feelings for the doctor to endure all that. Ok, he is here now. And you too.  
-Yes. - She agreed with her companion, declaring in a low voice. - When the Germanoid did not possess him, he was a good man, gentle and considerate, who gave me affection and understanding. That's what really made me fall in love with him. That kept me sane in the middle of so much horror. And it was what showed me that even the heart of a being as abject as I could feel something good. To be able to illuminate my soul with a light, even if it were very small, of hope.

 

That made Setsuna smile, giving her listener a friendly slap on the shoulder. At the same time she admitted satisfied.

-Emerald was not wrong with you. You really have changed.  
-I feel weird. - Commented the girl who really felt very weak and tired and said so .- I do not know what happens to me.  
-You're human now - Pluto explained. - And therefore you have to adapt, I suppose you will have to eat and sleep. Your organism is now mortal again and it is reminding you that.  
-She needs to be able to rest somewhere. - Michiru said.-  
-Let's take care of that, - Haruka added.

 

Sure enough, the girls were taking Kaori somewhere so she could settle in, at least for the first few days. Petz and Sapphire offered their apartment and the girl stayed with the couple. Emerald and Diamond, who still had some free days, regularly went to see her. Especially her old companion in Hell sometimes accompanied Setsuna. The sailor tried to help her with her work because, true to the promise she made to her boss, Emerald was trying to design some new sketches. Curiously, Kaori told her about how she dressed in Tau and gave her such good descriptions thanks to which her friend was able to outline several suits. One afternoon, together with Petz and Setsuna, (since Haruka and Michiru could not be found), the four of them met in Petz's apartment. Emerald had designed some dresses and without missing an instant she had faxed them to her boss. The old woman nodded and told the girl that she would like her to make some patterns and fabrics to sew them on. The girl, with visible enthusiasm, asked her to let her try before returning to see what she could do in Japan with the girl (of whom she did not want to reveal much) who had given her many of those ideas. So, as soon as she could, Emerald showed the sketches to her friend.

-Yes. They were very similar to these. - Kaori nodded approvingly. -  
-We have a good fabric store in this area. - Petz commented that the neighborhood was well known to her - We could buy some and sew a couple of dresses.  
-Would be great! - agreed an enthusiastic Setsuna that rarely had the time and friends to dedicate to her favorite hobby. - I'm looking forward to doing it.

 

And so they did. That afternoon and thanks to the expertise demonstrated by Pluto and Emerald sewed a suit that both insisted that it should be premiered by Kaori. The girl was somewhat remiss, but they persuaded her with arguments of weight as.

-Look, we made it for you, you're the one who gave me the idea - Emerald insisted. -  
-You're going to look great, the saffron color makes your hair very nice. - Setsuna said. -  
-I really want to see how you look - Petz rifled, leaving no room for the refusal. -  
-All right - Accepted the young woman .- I feel a little silly ... Do you really believe that I will be pretty? ...  
-It will suit you! - Emerald encouraged her without letting her finish the sentence.-

 

Obediently Kaori put it on. Truth was she was beautiful, picked up her long hair in a braid that Petz did in the style of her sister Beruche. Emerald had brought a camera as if she had that idea already premeditated and asked her friend to let herself take some photos. In this way, completing the set with some red shoes. So following the instructions of her friend, Kaori posed as a model and certainly did not do it wrong. Smiling, Setsuna was the one who commented.

-I think Kaorinite could go to work with you, Emerald. You make a good tandem.  
-Yes, it's true, my dear. – The model agreed by addressing his friend. - You have talent as the boss would say.  
-I do not think that's my cup of tea. - Replied the girl with some redness. - I'd like to work on something related to the investigation. But I do not deny that would be a nice experience. -She finished with a friendly smile. -

 

Meanwhile Petz came out of the room for a moment. Sapphire had returned and she spent a few moments talking to him. It seemed that the boy was telling her great news as his girlfriend uttered a visibly pleased exclamation and hugged him. The boy lifted her even in his arms. After kissing a little, in the margin of their curious companions, who, of course, had heard the noise and exclamations, Petz returned holding hands with his boyfriend. Then, after a smiling nod from him, she winked at them all and demanded their attention to unveil.

-Keep the secret for now. But Sapphire just told me that this morning he has received a fabulous offer from an American millionaire to work in his companies. He has also given carte blanche to lead his own team of scientists.  
-I've talked to Tomoe, I've told him the proposal and he's accepted. - Affirmed the young man.-

 

It was to hear the reference to the scientist and the pulse of Kaorinite accelerated. She had not seen him since that day when she was rescued. And she did not know how to approach him. Nevertheless, she had preferred to wait until she had adjusted to her new life and for now she enjoyed the friendship of Emerald and the others. But now her heart was beating fast. Even more so when Petz commented.

-And that's not all. Right, sweetie?  
-You're right,- Sapphire agreed, adding visibly amused. - I've also asked my new boss, Mr. Masters, to hire a certain redheaded girl we all know.  
-Really! - Kaori exclaimed logically deducing that she was the girl to whom it was alluded. -  
-That's only if she agrees, - the boy rifled, asking the surprised girl in the corner. - Well, Miss Kaori Night? What do you say to me?   
-Kaori Night! - She stared at him without understanding.-  
-Some name and surname had to give you, and I could not think of any. But in saying your full name they must have thought that they were both and that they were written like this. - Laughed the boy, causing the rest to laugh with him. – My mistake in pronunciation maybe.  
-I'll be delighted,- she smiled, embracing the boy with joy at the embarrassment of Sapphire, the funny faces of Emerald and Setsuna, and the not-so-amused Petz who thought that hug was too tight and over-long. - Thank you very much!…

 

But finally Kaori let go of the boy. That was great news that they would have to celebrate. For now they would still work in Japan, that magnate had one of his affiliates there. They decided to go out for dinner, although Setsuna regretting it a lot told them that she already had a previous commitment. So the four of them left, and after calling Diamond, it became an evening of five. Unfortunately it was also a farewell, although momentary. Emerald and her boyfriend were returning to Paris. Of course, she took the suit and some other photo of Kaori wearing it.

-I'm going to miss you a lot,- sighed an excited Kaorinite with tears in her eyes.-  
-But now you will not be alone in a gloomy place. You are going to start a new life. And it will be an exciting challenge. You'll see. -Emerald encouraged her.-  
-All of us have confidence in the future. - Added Diamond.-  
-I'll have it too. - Thanks to you. - She nodded and saying really touched. - I owe you everything ...   
-No, You owe me nothing,- the prince denied. - You owe it to yourself. Now, I'll give you the same advice that the sailors gave us. Use your gifts to help others. Build something beautiful with your skills.

 

Kaori agreed on that with a big smile. She gave Sapphire and Petz a few hugs, as well as Diamond, whom he also presented with a light kiss on the lips to the boy's amazement and a half-smile, an accomplice of Emerald, who said in a slightly mellow tone.

-Should I be jealous, dear?

 

Diamond was going to reply but to his astonishment and the other witnesses it was Kaori who anticipated him embracing Emerald and whispering in an indeterminate tone of seductive joviality.

-I have not forgotten you ... my love.

 

And to the astonishment of the others, both merged in a passionate kiss, catching the lips of one in those of the other. After separating and giving herself an affectionate hug, it was the prince of Nemesis who smiled paraphrasing his girlfriend.

-Should I be the one to become jealous, sweetheart?  
-Your relationship is safe.- Kaori smiled after separating from her friend. - After what I've been through I would never stand between two people who love each other ...  
\- Especially because you also have someone very special to love. - Completed Emerald.-  
-I wish I could make it happen! - Sighed the young redhead.-  
-Have faith. Sure a girl like you will not leave him indifferent.- Said Petz.-  
-Although the doctor is very distracted, that yes.- Smiled Sapphire adding fun.- You cannot be discouraged if at the beginning he does not know.

 

His girlfriend nudged him and he protested with delight. It dragged the others who laughed. In this way they said goodbye and the next day Diamond and Emerald flew back to France. As soon as they arrived and she went to work, Madame Deveraux summoned her in her office. As soon as she saw those photos that old woman insisted to Emerald. She has to bring that girl to Paris.

-I'm sorry, ma'am.- She apologized. - But my friend is not a designer and she is not interested in being a model. It's scientific. She lives in Tokyo and works there.  
-Well, do not discard that when I go there I make her an offer. - Said the old woman in a tone quite affable for what used to. - And you know that I am very difficult to refuse ...

 

Emerald nodded, smiling, but soon Madame Deveraux's expression changed to become more severe. The girl perceived it and even became alarmed, hoped that she would not have to be scolded for something she had done wrong or stopped doing. Despite their fears, at least in that, they were unfounded and the old woman told her.

-Listen, girl. Do you remember those sketches you told me you had brought here and misplaced?  
-Yes, ma'am. I left them just for a moment. - She could reply, although her boss interrupted her with a gesture from one of her hands and told her. -  
-Well, I've seen them, rather. I recognized your style. And do not you guess where I've been able to see them?

 

Her bewildered interlocutor shook her head, waiting for an answer that came like a jug of cold water.

-At a Goldpier parade. This morning by the fashion channel.  
-How? - Exclaimed the visibly indignant girl. – Are you telling me they stole my designs?

 

The old woman looked at her inquiringly, as if now she seemed relieved to dismiss something she had suspected, but finally she smiled encouragingly at the girl to say.

-Do not worry. It's nothing weird coming from a bastard like him. And I'll tell you the truth. I do not trust anyone and I suspected that you could have sold them or had a deal with him to inform them from the inside.  
-I? But how can you believe? - She could actually reply, shocked and even offended as she put her hand to her breast and sentenced her. - I would never do that. You have been very good to me and I do not want to act like that, not anymore, -she added, muttering to herself. -  
-Do not worry, young lady, I believe you. Just to see the glitter of your eyes is enough. That's what I wanted to check. - Madame Deveraux confided her. - Because in this profession you cannot trust anything or anyone. That's another tip I give you. Remember it well always because I have put much hopes in you. Only trust those who show you your loyalty and yet, always remain vigilant. And never, never forgive a betrayal. That's the only thing you need to be unyielding about.

Her pupil nodded, assimilating those tips. Once she did, he took the floor.

-What can we do? - Asked the beleaguered Emerald. -  
-Nothing now, but don´t worry, the time will come to settle the accounts with that worm. - Said Mrs. Deveraux, who changed again a third with more care to warn her. - And never let anger or wrath cloud your mind or expression before your enemies. Keep in mind that this world is about appearances. Keep them always. There will be an opportunity to change the background. Do you understand, girl?  
-Yes, ma'am. - She answered that to her misfortune she understood it too well, that was like in the court of Nemesis. - I will not forget it.  
"We'll leave this for now. Go back to work and do it well. And as soon as you have opportunity greet that scientific friend of yours from me. - Her boss ordered her as soon as Emerald said goodbye leaving her office. -

 

The young woman did so. Meanwhile, in Japan, Kaori was facing her first day of work. She was introduced to the laboratory team and to her delight Sapphire indicated that she would be part of the doctor's division. This one was surprised to recognize in her the girl that they had rescued.

-Nice to see you again, - Tomoe could say, shaking the hand of the girl who felt a chill run down her back. - I did not know you were a laboratory technician.  
-It's a great honor to be able to work for you, doctor.- She answered him with a broad smile. –  
-Oh! Do not say that. Honor and pleasure is mine by having a large group of gifted colleagues. We have a lot to do and the truth is that we are still landing. - He confessed to add with more carefree. - Now it's almost break time. If you want to join us.  
-I can make an earl-gray tea myself with chocolate pastries.- The girl offered herself.-  
-How do you know? - The doctor smiled at her in disbelief. - It's my favorite drink. And the pastries too.  
-I do my homework, Doctor.- She smiled brightly again. -  
-Well, then, - said Sapphire addressing both alongside the other member of the crew. - Well, let's pause and then work. If I am not mistaken we will have a lot to do and little time for it. Masters pays very well but demands better yet!

 

Everyone agreed on this after laughing at the thought. Days passed and Kaori began to demonstrate that her knowledge from Tau was of great help. She also made a good team with the doctor. He was amazed, every time he needed something or wanted something, that woman seemed to have read his mind. She always anticipated. She really was a qualified professional. Thus, one afternoon, almost ending, Tomoe suffered from an old ailment in the shoulder. As he could, he sat down trying to rub the place that hurt with his other hand. As soon as Kaori saw him, she hurried to him.

-Wait, doctor, I'll give you a massage.  
-Oh, no, please. - He could reply feeling ashamed. - Is nothing.

 

Though the girl ignored him and laid her hands on his shoulder to rub gently. Tomoe immediately felt a great relief and could sigh.

-Thank you. It's this damn shoulder, I do not remember if it was because of my accident, since then it hurts and sometimes it's quite annoying.  
-It's a pleasure for me to help you, Doctor. - She mumbled that she was visibly red, but she was thankful that, when she was on her back, the doctor could not see her when she added. - Whatever you need.  
-Please. Call me Souichi. It's my name. Hey Kaori, excuse my curiosity, but what happened to you?  
-Me? - Said the girl.-  
-If ... it was very strange, you were in that kind of parallel dimension. I figured it was some accident while you were experimenting. True?  
-Yes, something like that. - She whispered to the young man with a patent apology. - It was an accident. At least just me was affected.  
-I understand, - said the doctor, who with the most courageous tinge said. - But it was fortunate that we could get you out of there. Especially in behalf of your family.  
-No, I have no one. - The embarrassed young woman confessed. - My parents have long since disappeared ...  
-I'm so sorry, - said the doctor now with genuine regret, wanting to know. - Are not you married or having a partner?  
-No doctor. - She replied in a trembling voice, she felt as if a kind of tingling ran through her stomach now. - I'm single.  
-I'm surprised a woman like you did not have time to choose a suitor.  
-My life is my job, - she answered, feeling more and more self-conscious. -  
-I understand you. We look quite alike. Although I was married, - he revealed, at least that's what Souichi thought. - Unfortunately, my wife died in the accident I had.  
-I am so sorry! - She said hurriedly.-  
-Thank you, it happened a long time ago. Now I live with my little girl. Well, Hotaru is getting older. The truth is that by my occupations I see little her enough. Our friends Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru usually spend a lot of time with her. They are almost like their informal mothers and fathers. He smiled asking. - You do not meet her yet, do you?  
-Your daughter? No, not yet. - She lied now feeling rather uncomfortable. –

 

Although his interlocutor did not notice that. On the contrary, he seemed to be encouraged and proposed suddenly, taking the girl by surprise.

-I think you'd get along. It's happening to me that if you do not have plans this weekend you could come to my house and have dinner with us. That way you can meet.  
-I? Going to your home ? - She stammered and did not really know how to react. -I do not know, it's ...  
-If I have seemed too bold, I beg your pardon. - He hastened to say. - I like that my closest co-workers being familiar to her. With Sapphire and Petz we have dined occasionally and with Setsuna and the others too. Even if they do not work here. I tell you that they are like family.  
-I would feel very honored. - She smiled at last, conquering her suspicion. - I accept delighted.  
-Well, it's decided then, so this Saturday if it suits you,- said the doctor, as he told the girl that the massage was enough. - Well, let's continue ...

 

They returned to work and left the subject. When Kaori finished she said goodbye and went home. With her first salary she had rented a small studio near the apartment of Petz and Sapphire. The girl was certainly very happy and this filled her with even more joy. Could it be that the doctor began to feel something towards her? She wish it was like that. All those questions he had asked her about whether she was married or not. Perhaps it could be due to a simple and genuine curiosity. The truth is that she had reaffirmed her feelings towards him. Now Tomoe was even kinder and more charming. He had no such episodes of being overpowered by that terrible creature. Therefore, he always behaved with a gentleman, gentle and considerate. Sometimes, when he did not wear his glasses, he was much more handsome. That was what the young woman thought with growing blush and her heart throbbing loudly. Although everything was not so ideal and having to face Hotaru worried her. Setsuna, in some conversation held days ago, had let her glimpse. So far she had had no problems since she only saw the doctor at work. In fact she spent most of her time there. In her study she hardly stopped to sleep. The truth is that she had not taken the measure yet to her life as a human. Almost more due to Petz´s guide she made the purchase and maintained her house as it was supposed to be done. Except for one or two teddies that her friends had presented to her and some objects of decoration she did not have a clear own style in what technically was her home. It could be said that the emotional ties and more intense experiences were in her same place of work. Although she could barely sleep that night thinking about the doctor's invitation. She did not want to bring up the topic during the week and focused on her tasks. Fortunately the days went by fast and Saturday came. She showed up at Tomoe's house wearing a beautiful and somewhat demure thing for what in her wardrobe had been customary, red dress. The shoes evidently came in handy same color, and her hair was loose in a long vermilion mane. After getting out of the taxi that led her to the address, she walked to the door. This was a nice villa with a nice garden plot. The first thing the girl did was to call a telephone automatic camera that was in the wall next to the gate that protected the access. Then the doctor's voice answered.

-I'm glad you have come. Please get in. - He invited her to the time that there was a buzz that opened the gate. -

 

Kaori stepped into that parcel, stopping only to look at some white flower beds. After taking out a small hand mirror, she checked the makeup and her appearance and nodded satisfied. Her friend Petz had given her a pair of creams with which she assured her that she would be even more beautiful. She smiled, wishing it was beauty all she needed to make the doctor fall in love with her. But, of course, the main reason for stopping for a few seconds was the fear of starting that. She finally decided and knocked on the door of the house. When she smiled warmly and waited for Tomoe to receive her, the door opened and the girl was puzzled. There was no one in front of her! Although that the impression might have lasted for a moment, as she immediately lowered her gaze to find Hotaru's stern face, as she remembered.

-What have you come here for? - The girl snapped at her with no consideration. -  
-I…your father invited me. - She could answer her quickly.-

 

Of course she felt between surprised and violent and why not say it, fearful of that child of which she knew her true identity. Even more so when, with a sardonic smile and even something macabre, her interlocutor commented.

-My father is too good. He does not deserve to have a bad time or suffer. I do not want to displease him by telling him the truth about you. I do not know how they could have brought you back to life, and I do not care. Nor do I understand how you dared to come here. But if you dare to cause him the slightest problem I swear that you will deal with me. And you will think Mistress Nine was kind when she killed you in comparison to what I will do to you. Do you understand? You will be back in Hell that you should never have left before you can blink.

 

The frightened Kaori watched the little girl and her legs trembled. The look that her eyes gave back to her was streaked with pure hate. Apparently she was only a twelve-year-old girl, but she could clearly feel her anger and the power that ran through her. And her last threat made her heart skip a beat. She still remembered how her malignant evolution, Mistress Nine, had killed her with a single gesture, and apparently the incarnation of the Saturn Warrior was even more powerful. Luckily for her, soon enough Tomoe's voice was heard, which must have come from the back of the corridor behind the entrance.

-Daughter. Has our visit already arrived?  
-Yes Daddy,- replied the little girl who now wore a cheerful and carefree tone, the one that really would have to correspond to a small girl of her age, leaving still more troubled to Kaori. - She's already here, we were chatting...  
-Oh, that is nice. Make her pass, I'll be right back with you. - His father told her.-

 

Hotaru merely watched her speaker with disdain and with a gesture of abrupt invitation with her hand.

-Please, be my guest. - Sentenced with a good dose of sarcasm. -

 

Kaori crossed the threshold but almost seemed to be headed for the place of her execution. She timidly took a seat on a chair next to a large glass table with glasses, cutlery and other items for dinner. At that point Tomoe appeared informally dressed, wearing a white sweater that combined with his hair and gray corduroy trousers. The doctor gave him a kind smile that greatly relieved the girl as she apologized.

-Forgive me, I do not usually dress very elegantly at home, with Hotaru I prefer to be comfortable.  
-Oh, do not worry about it, you're fine. - She affirmed thinking it truly.-  
-No. I'm a mess for these things. I do not usually lavish much on social events. You are very elegant instead. - Tomoe fulfilled making the girl blush.-  
-Thank you very much.  
-I see you've met my little girl. - He added as the girl came submissively to his side and was surrounded by a tender arm that his father passed lovingly behind her shoulders. - Hotaru, this lady is my colleague Kaori Night. A great laboratory technique and my personal assistant.  
-Nice to meet you, - she smirked, nodding as if nothing had happened between them. - Miss Kaori ... Night.  
-Nice to meet you, too. - Replicate the astonished Kaori to which almost the words were choked to her. - Hotaru...

 

The girl gave her a wicked smile as she looked at her coldly. Then they sat down with their guest and Hotaru radically changed her expression as she looked at her father, whom she addressed with a kind face.

-How are things at work, Dad?  
-Oh! very good, sweetie .- He smiled - Kaori can tell you. We are very busy but it is worth it. We are making great progress. And in the future we will help many people.  
-My father is a very good man. He Investigate to help others.- The girl said with veiled irony.- And you, do you the same?  
-I tried, really.- The guest could reply, trying to control her nervousness.-  
-Kaori is a magnificent scientist.- The doctor praised her.- Very competent and always eager to help. We make a good team, right? - Tomoe asked his assistant sympathetically, as he sentenced. - Everyone there share the same goals.

 

The woman could only nod nervously, more when the girl stood up smiling to ask her father's permission.

-Can I bring the dinner? So you're going to talk about your things.  
-Of course, sweetheart. Thank you

 

The girl walked away to the kitchen leaving the adults alone, although Kaori was not very focused on the conversation. Fortunately for her it was the doctor who opened fire.

-You know? I am very proud of my daughter. Since she was very young she had to raise without a mother and although she was rather sickly, for what little I can remember, now she is wonderful and healthy.  
-She looks very healthy, yes, - said his interlocutor, adding. - And she seems very intelligent.  
-She's doing great at school, she's very responsible. - The doctor added proudly. - And she has very good friends here. I hope you'll be one of them soon enough.  
-Yes I would like it very much. - Affirmed the girl really hoping that it was so. - Very much indeed. -

 

Soon Hotaru returned with a large pearl in which smelled a soup that smelled deliciously.

-It's seafood,- the child said proudly. - I helped my father to prepare it.

 

She let that plate rest on a tablecloth as she held a large ladle, but before she began to distribute the dishes, his father reminded her with sympathy.

-Honey, remember to serve our guest first.  
-Of course! - Happily agreed the girl who happened to look sideways at her guest to smile more faintly but almost imperceptible except for Kaori and smile with a insincere mellow. - I hope you like it. We made it especially for you.

 

Although the guest could hardly swallow saliva now. What if that girl had poisoned the dinner? Kaori believed her able to do that, considering the look of hate which that girl gave to her. But no, from that same tureen she was now serving her father and even throwing herself. Fortunately that fear was unfounded, the soup was indeed delicious and the second dish, hake medallions, were not left behind. Kaori could enjoy dinner while they ate, because in front of the doctor, that child was a prodigy of sweetness and kindness. Another different story was when they heard the sound of a telephone and Tomoe, apologizing, went to attend. At that moment Kaori decided to go on the offensive. She was tired of being intimidated and went straight to the point with that little girl.

\- Listen Hotaru, I know that in the past I behaved very badly with you. But believe me. I'm really sorry. I learned the lesson. I'm not the woman I was. I beg you to give me a chance.  
-That's what you say, - the girl replied sullenly to sentence. - Opportunities do not happen, they have to be won!  
-But Sailor Moon always says...

 

And there she could not continue, the girl cut her speech by hitting the table with a fist.

-Do not you dare to name Sailor Moon! - You would have killed her if you had had a chance. You are only here because she is too good and generous, but I am the Warrior of Destruction. Do not forget that!

 

Kaori was pale. That girl did not seem to want to hear her. What's more, she was telling her clearly who she was and what she could do to her. She had to fight so that tears did not come out. At least she would not give that brat that satisfaction.

-You're not only that but a very good actress, too. - She was able to face the baby - in front of your father you are someone very different.  
-I learned very well from you,- she replied sarcastically. -

 

Although, surprising as it may seem, now the baby sweetened her gesture and added giving a truce.

-I'm not evil and I do not hate you... A lot, but of course I do not care about you. If you really show that you have changed then you will have that opportunity you ask for. I'll watch over you and hope you do not cause trouble to my father. He has already suffered enough and if he appreciates you I will not do anything that can sadden him. On the contrary, I just want him to be happy, he deserves it.  
-Hotaru, I love your father very much.- She dared to say, assuring her with vehement conviction. - I would never hurt him!

 

Although that did not like the girl too much that she replied with clear dyes of warning.

-My father has the right to live his life peacefully. Try to stay away from him.  
-You're not fair. We both work together and he is the one who must decide. - Opposed the woman that now felt angry. -  
-I can grant you that. - Admitted the little girl who still warned her with a hiss that tried to keep her angry voice in an audible tone only for her interlocutor. - But hurt my father in any way, and I'll take care of you. And as that happens I swear that any torture you suffered in that hell would be a party day compared to what I will do to you.

 

Her interlocutor did not have time to respond. Her eyes were watering, and just then the doctor reappeared. Tomoe could not stop looking at that detail as he apologized.

-I'm sorry, it was from the lab, and you know Kaori, those protocol checks. They do not leave us alone even at home. By the way, is something wrong?  
-No ... it's nothing. - She could reply, trying not to sob without success. - I'm fine…

 

Despite trying to stop them, two tears fell on her cheeks. Souichi watched her with concern. He did not understand anything. Kaori did not know what to say either. Paradoxically now it was Hotaru who came and helped to her guest when she explained in melancholy tone to her father.

-It was my fault, forgive me. Poor Kaori! I have told her something about the accident and my illness. I also told her that I hardly remember Mommy.

 

Tomoe nodded, now he also seemed excited when he stressed.

-My poor Keiko, - he sighed at length to try to cheer himself up and go on. - That's past. We can never forget it. However, we have to strive to be happy, my treasure.  
-Yes, Daddy, - the girl agreed with another dazzling smile. - I am happy if you are too ...  
-Thank you, sweetheart. - Suochi smirked.-  
-And you Kaori? - The girl was interested now shooting the question as if using a cannon.- Are you married? ...  
-No, no ... I'm single ...- She replied now something misplaced.-  
-That’s weird! A woman so beautiful and so intelligent ... - Valued Hotaru making it sound like a compliment. - Surely you will have the men you want ... do you like men, right?  
-But daughter! - Tomoe smiled, something stifled by her guest. - That is part of the private life of our guest. You should not ask such things. It is so rude.  
-Oh! I'm so sorry, Kaori. Do you forgive me? - She asked in a tone of voice as sweet as it was fake.- I am used to chat with my friends ... and they ...you know, they have a variety of tastes.  
-There is nothing to forgive.- She could smile nervously at the questioner who did not miss the opportunity to declare. - You are still young to understand some things.  
-Of course. I do not have your experience in life. You passed me so many years that it seems that you had lived twice as much as I did. - The young girl answered, barely hiding her unrest.-

 

The doctor looked at both strangely. He was not so naive as not to begin to suspect that something was happening there. The atmosphere seemed to freeze at times. Perhaps his daughter noticed, the fact is that she smiled broadly and added addressing her now astonished fellowship with a tinge much more jovial and kind.

-That's why I could use your advice. For instance when I like a boy or when I want to go shopping ... I have old friends but many times they are very busy, I'm sure I could use one more friend gladly.  
-Of course, yes, Daughter. - Tomoe smiled now, with visible relief. Apparently he had misinterpreted the situation. That is why he agreed. - That would be fantastic, that you being friends. Surely Kaori could advise you on many things.  
-I'll be happy to do it. - She agreed to relax her face.-  
-Yes, you might even have time someday to go shopping.- Hotaru added. - With my friends and me. For example, to buy some good pair of shoes ... Do you like shoes, Kaori?  
-Sure, - she said even allowing herself to smile as she tried to joke. - Being a woman. Who among us does not like them?  
-It's true,- said Hotaru who rifled with a somewhat more malevolent tint. - I remember one of my friends liked a pair that was in a store, they were made of glass ... - She clarified leaving her guest freeze. – It was something so curious that I have not forgotten ... and believe me I will never forget. Neither did her ... I mean my friend. She even remembered who sold them to her...  
-I like that, - said the young girl's father, oblivious to the meaning of all that, when he sentenced. -It's great that you begin to get along...  
-Yes. That's what I think, too. The girl added, asking solicitously. - A little more wine, Kaori?   
-No, thank you very much. - She was able to mumble while her hand was almost trembling when instinctively she covered her glass and apologized adding in more than one way. - I've had enough.

 

Then came the dessert. A strawberry ice cream sorbet that was delicious, although Kaori almost did not enjoy it as she remembered the words of that young girl. At least the evening passed without further incident. The guest said goodbye after thanking that great welcome, at least to the doctor. Hotaru did not go out and bid her farewell, pretexting that she should go to sleep. Her father excused her and it was he who accompanied the young woman to the door.

-I think you liked my daughter very well. She does not talk much with people she does not know. But it's funny, it seemed like you two understood each other very well.  
-I'm glad,- the girl said. - She's a… nice girl.  
-Yes, she really is. Sometimes I feel guilty because I see her very little. - The doctor lamented. – She will become a woman in no time and we will have shared only a few moments together.  
-Well, you should spend more time with her. - She dared to advise him, declaring with sincerity. -A girl of her age being alone can suffer a lot.  
-As Hotaru herself has said, she has many good friends,- Tomoe said then. - And they have almost done mothering with her. They've never been her left alone. However, I would very much like you to advise her too.  
-I'll do what I can. - She smiled faintly. - Anything to gain her confidence and appreciation.

 

The doctor nodded, smiling gratefully. At last, a taxi they had called arrived and Kaori said goodbye, they will see again on Monday. Kaori went to her apartment with a bittersweet feeling. The next day, the first thing she did was to telephone Paris. Although it was a little late there her friend Emerald was glad to greet her and Kaori, wishing to speak her thoughts, was able to tell her something about that evening.

-I do not know what to tell you. - replied her friend. - Maybe you should give that girl time. I understand you very well, and many times I feel like you. The truth is that we did so much damage that now it is difficult for us to try to erase it at once, but surely you will.  
-Thank you Emerald. – Her interlocutor could sob. - I swear that's what I'd most like. But if you had seen her. She scares me to death! It was worse than any torment of Hell.

 

Her interlocutor listened to her, not without concern. She hoped that whatever had happened between her friend and that child that could be remedied. So she responded by trying to encourage her.

-Do not worry. You have us all. And, if you want advice I would talk to Setsuna, I think she gets along very well with that baby.  
-I will, thank you very much. I'm sorry, I called you so late.  
-Do not be silly. Call when you want. Good luck and do not be discouraged. - Her friend encouraged her to say goodbye. -

 

Emerald was something worried. Poor Kaori was paying now even after coming out of the hell she was in.

-Who was it, darling? - Diamond asked, half asleep. -  
-Kaori,- she said, referring to a brief summary of the conversation. - Poor thing! Hotaru is making her look bad. But I can understand. At least to certain extent.

-It's not easy to start over. - He said putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder .- And less with that burden of the past.  
-It's not fair, she already paid for what she did.  
-Yes. You're right. -Although she is not alone.- Sapphire, Petz and the sailors will help her.  
-I'm sure she will, and she'll get over it. - Emerald said that, changing the subject, she whispered to her boyfriend in a mellow way, bringing up a topic they had been talking about. - What do you think of my idea? - I have a small studio in Paris that I have loaned in the agency. We use it to stay when there is a parade. This weekend is going to be empty. I have the keys ... you, me, dinner...  
-And something else? - Smiled the boy. -  
-There are always other possibilities. - She agreed with an equally mischievous smile. -

 

Although there was still a week left, the two already imagined that romantic evening in a little place that, according to Emerald, had a view of the Eiffel Tower. Anyway, that would come. The girl had to get up early the next day and went to bed without thinking much. His partner did the same. The next day she went to work. It was early, she took a taxi that left her a few hundred meters from the Deveraux halls. The young model liked to walk in the morning. Although this time a sound of police sirens and a cord of armed agents prevented the passage. As she could, she wanted to know what was going on. Her French was not too good but with a mixture of this and the English she managed to find out that some criminals had rob a bank and held hostages. The girl looked out into a deserted alley that no one was passing by at that hour, and stroked her Justiciera stone, making a bold and not some anxiety.

-Well, I think it's time for my debut.

 

Without thinking twice she went in there and full of anticipation and something nervous invoked the power of her stone.

-Pure Heart of the Wind! Give me the power!

 

After transforming, she jumped up to the roof of one of the houses nearby and began to approach the roofed bench. That was a nice feeling. However, her former powers she could even fly. But after her return to life as an ordinary human being she lost those faculties. Now, with the properties of that stone, even if they were not capable of so much, she had the ability to be very agile. As she climbed from her vantage point, she could see the action. The French police had formed a good security cord, preventing the growing number of curious people from approaching and even the elite shooters were already betting on some windows covering the building. However, if nobody avoided it, that could end in tragedy. She must be quick and accurate. The young woman then sharpened her senses. To her surprise, her ability to understand the language had increased, since she listened to speak to agents and people and could fully understand what they said. And it was all due to the sophisticated uniform of justice that the cats of the Moon made for her.

-Wow, Luna and Artemis are geniuses with the design, I should take notes. -She smiled as she thought so. -

 

But there was no place to waste time. To their surprise a couple of robbers came out to the front door of the bank holding two women as hostages. The police did not dare to shoot or approach. Those guys covered with mask threatened to use the weapons that pointed to the captive's temple if the authorities made the slightest movement. And to avoid the snipers, they and the hostages were wrapped in a thick campaign blanket that prevent from see them clearly. They demanded a fast car. As the police negotiators tried to talk to them, those guys went back inside.

-Well, this is very complicated. - She told herself. - What should I do? Let's see ... How could I approach without being seen?

 

Emerald realized from her position that the bank had an upper floor with a balcony. She jumped up there with great speed. Though they might have seen her. In fact two astonished policemen pointed in their direction and even the shooters got to point her in a reflex act. Luckily for her she disappeared instantly entering the service door of that roof. Now she just had to go down the steps. But before acting she should know for sure how many robbers there were. She descended as best she could, and crouched, she was able to discover three individuals who had a dozen terrified hostages under their guns. The girl tried to think what to do. If she attacked quickly she could not be sure to let them out of action before they shot anyone. She thought, trying to remember how far the properties of that uniform with which the warriors had endowed her. At least she materialized her boomerang. This one was quick and silent and she came up with an idea. She could throw it at one of those guys with semicircular trajectory so that when her weapon hit him it knocked him down so that the object continued its march to the next robber. For her part, she had jumped feline, beating the other with a kick in the back that managed to throw to the ground. When the remaining robber turned towards her surprised pointing her with the revolver the boomerang struck him leaving him unconscious like his companion. That must have happened in just three or four seconds. All the robbers were on the ground and unarmed. The hostages watched her with a mixture of stupor and excitement. More when she, now in a perfect French, told them.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout sera bien.

 

A security guard who had been lying on the floor was the first to recover from the surprise after witnessing such an extraordinary performance. Without delay he proceeded to handcuff the robbers and contacted the police. Emerald was about to leave by the same stairs she'd come down to when a woman, even as surprised as she was grateful, asked.

-Qui est-vous?  
-Je suis une of the Justicières. Je m'appelle la Dame du Vente - she smiled for every answer running upstairs and going out of there. -

 

Fortunately, when the news reached the police, they took care of entering to stop those criminals. She was able to win the roof of the building and jump to a more secluded place. Then she regained her normal identity. She was still gasping for the effort and the adrenaline rush but she was smiling radiantly. At last she had done something good for the people! Now she could share and above all understand, the joy and satisfaction of her companions and the Warriors when they saved the innocent. Finally and after a little rest she chose to recover her itinerary and go to work. It was still so early that hardly anyone had arrived. She arrived with half an hour of advance this time. On entering, she went directly to her office and there, opening the safe containing them, she displayed her sketches. She studied them trying to make some changes when she heard noises outside. She looked carefully out of the window, and on a contiguous wall she discovered a kind of rope and a hook. It was as if someone had used them to climb. When she realized she could barely see, a strange smoke filled her office.

-It's gas! - She said, trying to escape its effects. –

 

As she could, she covered her mouth and nose and ran out of the office, and in the adjoining bathroom she was able to cough trying to expel that from her lungs. After washing her face she decided to return to become Justiciera. She did it there, taking advantage of the fact that it was deserted. Apparently the density of that gas was decreasing as it escaped through the open window. When the girl could see with some clarity she observed with horror that her designs had disappeared.

-This is outrageous! - She thought indignantly. -They've stolen them in my face, but I will not consent it. This time they will not get away with it.

 

Hastily she looked out of the window and she jumped up, clinging to that kind of cable in the adjoining room. She was able to climb to the roof of the house and then she saw her. A figure all dressed in black who apparently carried a briefcase in her hand. Emerald recognized her sketches and hurried to chase after this thief. This guy must have seen her come, as she swiftly ran toward the end of the roof. Nevertheless the Lady of the Wind was of a superior agility and managed to intercept to her opponent that he seemed to be something shorter than she. Perhaps calling that thief she, would be the appropriate word given that through that black Lycra suit Emerald seemed to guess female forms. Then the girl exclaimed in an outburst.

-I will not forgive those who steal the work of others! I, the Lady of the Wind, in the name of Justice and intellectual property I will punish you!

 

Perhaps her opponent did not care too much, the truth is that she responded with a very flexible karate leg to the head that she could barely block. Mounting the counterattack Emerald threw her own leg against her rival who in turn dodged it. She seemed to be a skilled fighter and the exchange of blows between both was much even, finally her adversary opted for the retreat. The Lady of the Wind resorted to her boomerang that, of a certain launching, managed to snatch the portfolio of the thief's hands making it fall to the roof. There, her legitimate owner recovered it. With a kind of exclamation that seemed to curse her bad luck that intruder darted from the roof and fell tumbling to a roof of a lower house. Emerald took a few seconds to make sure the briefcase was closed and then wanted to chase after her. But by the time that elusive thief had slipped away, she had vanished.

-Dammit! -She could spit on the annoyance. - Well, it could have been worse. At least I've got my job back. - She sighed, returning to her office. -

 

Luckily she was able to reverse her transformation without being seen down the street and entering through the front door. When she returned, Madame Deveraux was already there being informed about what had happened. Then she saw Emerald and approached her.

-I think they've tried to steal us. - The old woman said with visible uneasiness. -  
-That it seems, but do not fear, they have not achieved what they wanted. This time I did not let myself be surprised. - The girl could tell that, she did find that her sketches were all there. -  
-You're clever and determined, that's what I like, - smiled the old woman, who nonetheless sentenced her with more concern. - But I'm afraid they will not give up so easily.

 

Emerald was thoughtful. Who would be behind that? Possibly the greatest rival of her boss. Goldpier. Although without proof they could not accuse her. In short, she would find out. For the moment she decided to let it be. She had a lot of work to do and wanted her long weekend to come.

-Well ... I will be alert. - She said caressing the stone of her pendant.- And I will stop whoever it was...

 

In the meantime, Diamond was also struggling when, via e-mail, a message came from someone he could not identify. It promised him a lot of money and a great executive position if he left his current position and joined the mysterious sender. The strange thing was that this offer was not signed. Although in the same message it was indicated to him that soon, that mysterious offeror would be made known. He paid no more attention to that and continued with his work. The next few days he received another letter by mail, and this time, yes, those missives announced their origin. They came none other than the Masters Corporation. If Diamond was not mistaken, his own brother had told him days before that he had started working with them, along with Tomoe and Kaori herself.

-This guy is really insistent. - He thought with irritation. - I have already said him no...

 

And when he met with his girlfriend he and Emerald certainly commented on their respective adventures, and were waiting with joy on their weekend to relax of so much activity. Although just on Friday they received a call that made them change plans. At least for now. An old companion from Diamond got in touch with him. It was neither more nor less than Nephrite. Prince of the Four Skies. Apart of course of remembering old times and adventures in the fight against the demons, this one, that now called himself Masato Saint Join and lived in London, had something quite interesting to tell them ... and from there arose a series of adventures that must be narrated in other moment

 

In Tokyo, meanwhile, the days went by in the work routine. Kaori stayed with Petz and Sapphire on some occasions. And she could also talk to Setsuna to bring her up to date with Hotaru. Pluto listened sympathetically and promised that she would try to mediate. With that hope Kaori always remained close to the doctor who seemed to be treating her more confidently. Of course they did not make a bad team. At least it was a start. And it seemed that their solid professional relationship was almost imperceptibly extended to the staff. A few more months passed. One day Souichi proposed to go to dinner at his house. It happened that her daughter was going to spend a few days with her friends Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka. She accepted in delight. She still remembered the time when, with the girl in front, she felt so uncomfortable, but now the mood was totally different. The table was set for only two, with candles at both ends and a suggestive penumbra. Tomoe waved her over and pushed the chair away. She was barely seated when he told her.

-I have no words to thank you for all your help and kindness in these months.  
-I am grateful. - She could tell with a certain blush that threatened to spread on her cheeks. - You never stopped trusting me, doctor.  
-Please. Now we are not at work. My name is Souichi. - He reminded her. -  
-It's hard for me, I've always called you doctor. - She smiled with some shame. -

 

He stood up and smiled back at her and walked back to the kitchen. He served her the first course, a shrimp cocktail and sat down next to her again. Although a little closer this time, to decide to confess with some embarrassment.

-It's hard for me, too. Since my wife died, I have not felt anything like it for anyone. At least until now.

 

The girl almost dropped the spoon from her hands when she heard that. She looked into the professor's eyes and handed it back, and almost without realizing it, he kissed her lips gently. The two gave themselves back to the experience, this time with more passion and the doctor, who certainly did not look the same, took her in his arms. Then there was no need of talking. Souichi headed toward his bedroom. Kaori's heart was about to explode. Even for a fleeting moment she was sorry she did not finish that dinner that she had not even begun to taste. But after being deposited on the bed, she stopped thinking about it and, together with her partner, tried to shed her clothes. No one knew for sure how long it took to complete that. The girl could feel what human love was in all its dimension and at the end they rested in embrace. It was when he could take the word again to sigh.

-Kaori. Since I met you I fell in love with you. I want you in my life. I would like you to join our family, if you accept me.

 

The girl felt tears stream down her cheeks. This was something she had not dreamed of only a few months before. She could hardly answer.

-I love you too. I want to be with you and nothing can separate us again.  
-Again? - He asked, not understanding.-

 

Kaori knew she'd talked too much, though she quickly made up her mind.

-I mean, I've wanted this on many occasions, but I've always felt that maybe Hotaru did not like it.  
-I know - he admitted, revealing her. - To be honest before tonight I was able to talk to my daughter. I could not do any of this behind her back.

 

To Kaori's surprise that her now-lover and future boyfriend was unaware of the situation, Tomoe told her what had happened the day before. He had had a very important conversation with the girl. Not even the doctor himself could know how his daughter felt.

-You will see. - He referred to the young woman as they lay on the bed and hugged each other. - We were talking and...

 

Hotaru had returned from school. It was one more afternoon. Although for her father had not gone unnoticed the tense atmosphere that was generated every time his daughter and his assistant met. During that time working together he had begun to feel something for Kaori, in the end he could not deny that he had fallen in love with that girl who was always there for him and seemed to anticipate his own desires before he was almost aware of them. Kind and sweet, lively and dedicated. For his part he was hesitant, nervous, did not know if she would correspond to his feelings or was simple kindness. He wanted to believe she did, but what worried him most was his daughter's attitude. Maybe it was normal, he could see Kaori as someone trying to erase the memory of her mother and he should make her realize that would never happen. So, when the baby arrived, waving cheerfully as usual, he did not want to postpone it any longer. He called her and asked her to sit next to him.

-What's the matter, Dad? - The girl asked, somewhat anxious to see that expression on her father's face. -I notice you worried.  
-I have to talk to you about something very important. - He could reply, who armed himself with courage, asked without further ado. – Please, be sincere with me, Hotaru. How do you think about Kaori?  
-She's a nice woman. She knows how to do her job. - She replied elusively, not wanting to face his eyes. -  
-Look at me - his father said sweetly, adding. - I know there's something. I do not know what it is, but it saddens me. Every time she has come home or you have come to the laboratory I have noticed, something between you is not right. And I do not understand what it can be.

Now the girl could not answer, looked down at the floor with damp eyes. As her father delicately took her hands in his own and declared.

-I know you're very intelligent and perceptive for your age. And you know I feel something for Kaori. Right, daughter? That's why I want to apologize to you, if that hurts you. But it's not what you think. She will never make me forget your mother.  
-Dad. The girl was able to tell by looking up with difficulty and showing tears in her eyes. Although she still struggled to smile. - If makes you happy to be with her, I'm happy for you too.  
-My child! - He replied, also excited, for he realized that his daughter was suffering by saying that. -I would like you so much to become good friends. She really appreciates you. And she does not want to replace mama. Really not. This is adult stuff. Someday you will understand. When you grow up and fall in love with someone....

 

Kaori heard this with stupor. The one who remembered that chat too, in her friends' house was Hotaru. She remembered not letting continue his statement to her progenitor and hugged him crying. That which she feared had happened. That harpy had earned her father's heart, but she could do nothing but put up with it in the most dignified way possible. And so far she had to admit that Kaori had behaved very well with both of them. Seeing the expression of her father she could not deny the evidence. It was true that this woman made him happy. He always lit his face when he saw her. What could she do about it? On the one hand, she wanted to scream at him and tell him who Kaori had been and the terrible things she had done. But she knew perfectly well that it was not possible. Nor could she retaliate against her. That would only make his father suffer. He would see it as unjust and cruel. And for the little girl he was the best person in the world and she could not bear the thought of hurting him. So she just had to accept it. At last she separated from his father's embrace and with a sleeve wiped her tears as best she could. Even improvising a forced smile, she said.

-I have to go and do my homework, Dad. Tomorrow I would like to go with the girls. - Completed referring to her fellow warriors. - If that's okay with you.  
-Of course I think it is fine. You feel very close to them. I'm so glad they're such good friends of yours. Although I cannot understand what you can do all four of them together. They are too old for you! - Her father remarked that he had never understood the scope of that relationship, although he himself replied when he added. - Of course, I can never thank you enough for taking care of you when I could not do it. - Maybe they know that you are a very special girl and they may be better able to understand you than your fool father. I wish I had been there longer for you! He smiled with melancholy and even some sadness. - Forgive me, daughter!  
-Do not say that, please. I do not have anything to forgive you for. Unlike. I will always love you more than anyone, Dad. - Promised the little girl hugging his neck now to give him a kiss on his cheeks, and wet him with her tears. - Forgive me, if I have not been fair! I love you so much, dad!  
-And I love you too, my dear,- he replied, with tears too. - That is why it is very important for me that you understand it and that you want to participate in it. Really you're a very mature girl. With your understanding you make me very happy.

 

The girl nodded away from him, not daring to look at him again she went to her room and closed the door.

-I know this has affected her, but I cannot suppress my feelings for you. - The doctor confessed to his now sentimental partner.-

 

And it was that Tomoe remembered how looked like her little one as she left the room that afternoon after their chat. He suffered for Hotaru but he believed that, over time, everything would be solved. Now Kaori also listened with tears in her eyes and when he finished she hurried to say.

-I do not want to be more than a good friend to her. I hope she wants to tell me her problems and being capable of help her. I'll make it up to you, I promise! I will strive to be like an older sister for Hotaru. I do not pretend to usurp the role of mother.  
-Let's give her time, - Tomoe muttered, wrapping his fingers together with her lover's. - She'll end up seeing that you're a good person and she will love you. I'm sure.

 

Her interlocutor wished that it was true, and she longed for it. She wanted to forget the terrible relationship they had in that old life full of evil. But even then she worried about the girl's health. Even if it was a selfish way, to carry out her task. She did not want to think about it anymore. She and Souichi relaxed talking about other things and that was when the doctor, smiling now, remembered almost with technical precision.

-I hope we can still have supper. Good thing it was cold buffet!

 

That caught Kaori off guard and made her laugh. Of course there were few occasions when he did. She agreed to this with her now-betrothed fiancé, and they both gave a good account of what remained of the dinner that remained delicious, at least that seemed to her. In fact she could have eaten sandpaper and she would have loved it just as well. She felt so happy.

-We'll go step by step, calmly and enjoying the moment. - The young woman proposed. -  
-Yes, that's very reasonable, - he agreed. -

 

And indeed, the months passed and they both engaged. They celebrated the wedding in Tokyo, many of their friends came as guests. For example Sapphire and Petz and of course Diamond and Emerald. He now went to work for the Masters Corporation and told Tomoe and Kaori about his adventures on the Island property of the owner of the firm. Also, together with Emerald, he told them some of the other events they had in Britain when they went to visit their friend Nephrite and met his girlfriend Amanda Thompson. And of course they suggested the newlyweds spend a few days of their honeymoon in Paris. They would make them delighted hosts. Both Souichi and Kaori agreed with that brilliant idea. To that link also attended the Sailor that wished the best to the couple. Although the ones that had more interest in that were the components of the outer solar system. Hotaru would have wanted to face Galaxia again before going through that, but among all her friends they convinced her that was for her father's happiness. It would have been a serious blow if she had not attended. So she overcame that feelings. Hotaru congratulated the couple cordially and then made a discreet aside with Kaori. The radiant bride who looked lovely in her white dress and bouquet of roses in tune with her hair, gave her hopeful words.

-Hotaru, I thank you very much that you are here. And I want you to know that you can always count on me. For real. We will be good friends…

 

Although the girl refused to reply at the beginning. She was really sad and upset. However, regaining her self-control she use a cold tone, trying to hide her sadness and impotence to answer.

-Get that out of your head! The fact that my father loves you does not mean that you and I are going to be friends. I choose the people I trust. But do not worry, I don´t want to see my father suffering. That's why I want him to be happy with you. Although I will give you some piece of advice, never forget who I am. Because I'll never forget who you are and what you were. But do not fear, as long as my father was happy with you, I will not interfere.

 

Hearing that Kaori lowered her head with regret and still, she could mutter resignedly.

-Maybe in time you can see things differently.  
-You never know. - Hotaru had to agree without any enthusiasm. - But what I will tell you is this. And it's the best proposition I can offer to you. Stay out of my life and I will not get into yours with my father.  
-It seems fair to me. - Sighed her interlocutor. - Thank you very much.

 

Hotaru looked at her in surprise, perhaps not expecting that reaction. So, trying to be a little friendlier, especially since she saw her father coming up smiling, she added.

-Then it is a deal. I wish you both to be very happy. If you really love my father and you can make him happy, my opinion about you may change. In that you are right, as Setsuna says, time will tell.  
-Yes, time will ... Hotaru ... - agreed her interlocutor.

 

Kaori could finally allow herself a smile, though only fleetingly. The arrival of a Souichi elegantly dressed in his boyfriend's tuxedo made both girls cheer their expression, especially when he told them.

-I'm so glad to see you both talking. My precious girls. I am very glad that you are here sharing this moment with us, daughter.  
-I'm very happy for you too - said Hotaru, who was not lying when she said this time. - I just told Kaori.  
-That's right. - Kaori agreed, smiling in turn as she finished with the same frankness. - We both understand each other.

 

Souichi brightened his expression even more. For him that was great. Hopefully, little by little, they were both congenial. He smiled at them again, grabbing each one with his arm, and after that he separated from them and walked away to meet the other guests. Then Hotaru gave a last comment to her interlocutor who was now listening intently to her when the girl sentenced.

-Just to see how happy my father is now I would be able to give my life. Take good care of him. Really love him and you will have a friend in me. Do the least damage to him and there will be no place in the Cosmos where you can hide.  
-You should not have to bother killing me. Before I hurt her I would die. – Kaori affirmed with the same decided tone that this time impressed to her interlocutor. Then, taking advantage of that moment of bewilderment in Hotaru, Kaori added trying to anticipate. - You'll see Hotaru ... if you let me, I'd like to tell you a story about me. One that you do not know ... and before you tell me that you do not care about my life, believe me. This time you will like to know.

 

That provoke the curiosity of Hotaru. So she chose not to retort with sarcasm and with genuine interest in, she invited Kaori with a.

-I am listening to you…

 

The woman smiled faintly, sighed, and began to recount in a low voice.

-There was once a young girl just graduated in biochemistry. A young woman with many dreams to fulfill, she had not many friends and she knew no boyfriend, because she had other priorities in life. Her family wasn´t wealthy so she made a great effort to obtain a scholarship and to be able to do a doctorate with the best specialist. That specialist was your father ... In those days you were very small. Your mother was the doctor's assistant. And I ... I was just that enthusiastic young lady who wanted more than anything being appreciated for her job. I dreamed about being noticing by my tutor. Although I knew it was impossible. Your father loved your mother very much.

 

Hotaru looked at her in astonishment and excitement, but she knew how to wait while Kaorinite continued in a sad tone.

-Then that fateful day came. That ill-fated experiment, I do not know what went wrong. But that containment chamber burst. Unfortunately did when you were visiting. Your own mother protected you with her body from the explosion. And she paid that gesture of love to you with her life. The rest of us were seriously injured. In the midst of my agony I was able to see your father embraced Keiko's body and then yours, trying to revive you in vain. I heard him shout, crying out of helplessness and pain. And that's when I heard that dark voice. That voice of another dimension that offered Suochi save your life and yours. In exchange for serving him.

 

The girl attended with signs of being really impacted. Now a lot of things fit . She could not help asking.

-That voice was that of Pharaoh Ninety. It is not like this?  
-That was it ... and I, who was about to die, I witnessed how he possessed you and your father, Kaori added. - And how that saved your life. For my part I barely could whisper ... at that moment I only wanted to save mine. I did not want to end like that. I was so young and had so many dreams to realize ... I begged to live and that being heard me ... Then he offered me the same deal and I accepted. I accepted because I only wanted to live! ... Was that a crime? - sobbed the woman trying to contain the tears without succeeding, although being able to continue. - A kind of egg descended on my head and entered it. That egg was me ... Kaorinite of Tau Ceti, I fused with that girl. Yuka was her name ... - She sighed again wiping her tears. - And she left ...she was gone forever...  
-Then that monster did not save her. It simply allowed you to occupy the body of that poor wretch. -Hotaru declared more harshly. - Did not you deceive her after all? 

 

However, Kaori shook her head and was able to refute.

-Maybe that's what Pharaoh Ninety and I believed at first. But somehow the consciousness, the memories and the dreams of that young lady remained in me. And gradually I internalized them. I fell in love with the doctor just like her. I wanted to take care of you and protect you. At the beginning by command of Pharaoh Ninety, since you were the recipient of the Mistress Nine. Although after my battle and my defeat against the warriors your father rescued me. As you know for a time I stayed at home, taking care of you and being his assistant, without resorting to my powers. That's when I started to realize. I loved him and wanted to live next to him in a normal way! I did not even know who I really was. Was I Yuka, the young and enthusiastic girl? Was Kaorinite the warrior of Tau Ceti? Or had I become the Kaori assistant? ... Maybe I was never any of the three now but someone new. But Germanoid, the evil being who controlled your father, forced me to return. Until Mistress Nine woke up ... and the rest...  
-Yes, I know what happened. - Her astonished listener managed to mumble listener, admitting, in her turn with a tinge of regret. - And if I'm honest, when she woke up at the beginning she did not control me at all. I tried to stop her as much as I could. But it was not so when she wanted to destroy you. I could tell you that I tried to avoid it, but I would lie ... because I hated you ... and I wanted to see you dead. I know it sounds terrible, but it was the only thing we both agreed on.  
-I understand - Kaorinite said, lowering her head to sentence with an excited tone. - The only thing I regret is that you still hate me. Because now I just aspire to be that girl I was a long time ago ... a young girl who only wanted to be happy finding love and dedicating herself to her passion for research. I beg you! ... That is my only longing. -She exclaimed between sobs.- After dying at least twice and pay my sins in Hell, be happy in this new life and contribute to your father being so ... is it Ask too much maybe?

 

For the very first time Hotaru now stared at her with a look of pity, and even respect. At least it seemed that Kaori was sincere and loved her father. Maybe in her own way, but after all, she loved him as much as she did. Watching the woman's tortured expression for a few moments and shaking her head, she whispered to admit it.

-No, I cannot deny that. It's something fair ... if there is something that Sailor Moon taught us is that we all have the right to pursue happiness. As long as we do not harm anyone. And now I think you just want to make my father happy.  
-Thank you. - The woman sobbed with acknowledgment in her voice.-

 

The girl did not respond, she just nodded away from there to join the rest of the warriors who were lively.

-For me is not easy Kaori, I will need time. - She meditated while she smiled chatting with Haruka and Michiru.-

 

So when the celebration ended everyone returned to their normal lives. Tomoe and Kaori of course agreed to spend a few days with their friends in Paris. Then they visited some other places in Europe and finally returned to Tokyo ready to resume their work. Hotaru spent more time with her companions and like the rest of the group she lived another series of adventures worthy of mention. After not too long, her now stepmother would make her the best gift she could imagine. But what happened then must be told on another occasion.


	9. Nephrite Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his new life Nephrite will have to become a good detective. Diamons, a beautiful journalist, and some memories of the past which haunted him are part of this story.

On a sunny London morning, a fancy red sports car pulled up near the busy Calle del Soho, the driver's door opened and two legs emerged in white trousers that matched a jacket and shoes of the same tone, the look on his body, a broad, sturdy chest and sturdy shoulders served as an ideal hanger for a sporty, equally white jacket. A black silk handkerchief concealed his neck and met with long brown hair. Above, two blue eyes, like the sky of that morning, were scrutinizing the street as the man advanced with long, safe steps, accompanied by a long wooden staff with a golden hilt. He did not wear it for practical purposes but rather as an element of ornamental distinction more. The man entered through an alley annexed to the general bustle flanked by elegant boutiques and shops of all kinds, the few people who met him immediately greeted him very kindly.

-Good morning, Mr. Saint Join...  
-I'm glad to see you, Mr. Saint Join, I hope you have a good day.

 

Mr. Saint Join expressed the same wishes to all those people, or he greeted them politely with a slight bow of his head and a smile. The alley extended to a slightly wider area and then twisted again. The man continued walking until he came across a store, obviously of an elegant and exclusive level, in keeping with the rest of the street. Without thinking he opened the door and listened to the familiar ringing of the bells announcing the arrival of a client, but in this case the clerk, a mature colored woman of a somewhat fleshy appearance, recognized the owner and greeted him with a broad smile.

-Good morning Mr. Saint Join, how are you this morning? ...  
-l am fine, thank you, Peggy. -He replied in a soft, kind enough voice to ask. - Any messages for me?  
-Yes, Mr. Edgar called to remind you that him want you to find your Louis XV style table ... and Mrs. Heard who wants advice on an eighteenth-century three-branched candlestick to decorate his grand piano...  
-An eighteenth-century candelabra on a grand piano. - He repeated with a slight tone between disbelieving and reprobating. - What a trifling ordinariness! But there she ... has Amanda called? -He asked in a way that could be understood as the most interesting thing to know. -

Peggy said with another smile. 

\- No Mr. Saint Join. But I suppose she will...  
-She is covering the meeting in Europe, it is quite annoying, but ultimately it's her job, - he said resignedly. -  
-And she likes to do it well. - Peggy said. -  
-Like our work to us, despite the scandal that may result some customers ... but, what are we going to do ... -he sighed saying them looking puzzle! Did we have this same before Conversation? ... It is somehow familiar to me...  
-No, sir. - His interlocutor smiled. - At least not that I remember...

 

Saint Join shrugged reflexively and took a seat in a leather chair in the corner of the room. He stopped thinking about it, since he did not remember exactly. Maybe it was wrong or he had what was called a déjà vu. Then he turned his attention to look around. Numerous objects of all kinds were plastered there. All antiques of greater or lesser value, but generally quite tasteful. Large bronze and glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a multitude of carpets scattered on the floor of the tent. Some well stretched and ready to be seen others rolled up and stacked to one side. Coffee tables of all kinds of material and size and complements of any kind could be seen arranged in a certain order. On a shelf closed by a thick bulletproof glass were the most precious objects, gold and shiny watches with chain, cufflinks, tie pins, letter openers and so on. All made in precious metals and with ornaments of precious stones in many cases or exquisite drawings. Many with capricious designs of famous artists that made them already cost a fortune, regardless of the material. Saint Join was playing with a letter opener he had taken out when the telephone rang. Carefully, he returned the object to its place in the cabinet and before Peggy answered the call, he stepped forward.

-Yes, Classic Style Antiques Store, Nephrite Saint Join Speaking...

 

A velvety woman's voice replied in a familiar way.

-Nephrite, honey, I hope you're well, I'm calling from Brussels. It looks like the conference will be over in about two days, I'll be here until then...  
-I'm glad to hear you, Amanda. - He smiled as if his interlocutor could see him. - You were slow to call, I suppose you've had a lot of work...  
-You cannot imagine ...in order to get closer to the ministers juggling. I have to get press releases, recommendations and endless things...  
-But you sure have, you're pretty tenacious. - He assured her. -  
-It's true, but you already know me ... I like to achieve everything I want...  
-That's what you look like to me, and now I want you to come back soon. -He whispered. -  
-Be patient and I promise I'll bring you something you'll like. - She replied with an interesting tone of voice. -  
-What I would like most is you bringing yourself wrapped up in a great bow and nothing else - smiled Nephrite as he was saying it. -

 

As if she had seen him, Amanda smiled in return as she answered.

-We'll see, even though I was thinking of something more conventional...  
-I think it is fine, but I will not settle down without the other. - He insisted. -  
-I have to hang up, the press conference will start in a few minutes and I have to find a good place to get statements. See you soon Nephrite. - She said goodbye. -  
\- Yes see you soon ... - he replied as he heard the sound of the earphone cut off the communication. He gently left the phone, a gondola intricately decorated and made of silver with gold ornaments. – Well, well, well. - He paused and sighed resignedly to say. - We'll have to get to work....  
-I can tell you missed Amanda, and it's only been three days since she left. - Peggy looked at him with a funny smile. -  
\- It have seemed three centuries to me. Since I met her I do not get the idea of being separated from her, - admitted Nephrite. -  
-If it is not indiscretion, how long have you been knowing each other?  
-A couple of years, if I remember correctly. I met her when I came to live in London, those were a few days moved.  
-The robbery of the diamonds? You knew her because of that? - Peggy guessed. -  
-So it's ... it's a long story, well, it's always said the same about the stories. But in this case of course it is true. In fact, it starts some time before, when I lived in Japan.

 

He looked at the door, attracted by the ringing of the bell. There were two people, a man and a woman of distinguished and somewhat older appearance. He got up and took care of them, once they were gone, a young man entered and Peggy dispatched him. During the following minutes other people were entering, some to look at, others to ask for prices. Nephrite did not take care of them personally, he let his employee take over. She was very good at her job and could handle herself with no difficulty in advising clients or selling anything. She had learned very effectively since she came to work at his service. He meanwhile thought. Peggy's questions had led him went back a little. He remembered the first days of his return to Japan. Right after defeating the demons...

-Yes, they were really entertaining days. - He thought.-

 

Nephrite celebrated the victory feast with his friends, they already had their plans made and the fortune of having some wonderful women who were waiting for them. Roy had been able to join Bertie. Sapphire was hugging Petz again, his love of always. Even Diamond told them that he would not stop until he rescued Esmeralda, a girl who served him in his time as the prince of Nemesis. As he had once confided to them when they were both training in the Corner of Soul and Time. What was more, Landar had assured him that he might be able to rescue her from where she was. Nephrite himself alongside the others, cheer the prince up. In fact, he and Diamante had become very good friends. As Roy used to say when he joked with them or he wanted to pull their legs. “Your highnesses the little princes”. He still remembered amusing the time when they introduced themselves, when Diamante, in a rather bombastic manner, said to be the prince of Nemesis and Roy, sarcastically replied that he was prince of Bel-air. Diamond was certainly from that dark outer world, but Nephrite was from Earth, direct vassal of Prince Endymion. One of the princes of the Four Heavens. Although he could no longer use that title, at least officially. He only used it to sign things for friends that are very trustworthy. But of his bizarre friend ... Of course he and Diamond were astonished, and the prince of Nemesis himself took an interest in that place called Bel Air. Then, as it happened, Roy busied himself with the laughter of other friends of his, like Tom, to set up a television set and tell them where he saw that. Now he smiled, remembering those antics. The truth is that along with Diamond, his younger brother, Sapphire, Ail, a rather peculiar alien, and Roy, he had trained and fought, developing an excellent friendship and camaraderie. Sadly their paths were to separate and each of them faced a new life. At least his companions had their girls or the promise of one waiting for them. That led him to his original reflection. When it was over and he could talk to the sailors. In fact, the first thing he did was to ask them about Naru. Surely she would be older now. Honestly speaking she was just a girl when they met, but he fell in love equally. Thanks to that girl and her goodness he deserted from the ranks of evil, although paying a high price. He was dead trying to protect her. He hoped to have gone to hell for his life full of evil deeds, but to his surprise he reached Heaven. There he met that magician, Landar, who told him that love was precisely what had redeemed him. Then he offered the possibility of training and fighting against evil, so he could live again. He accepted without thinking twice. Nevertheless, things did not go as he had imagined. When Sailor Moon told him Naru's situation she made it very clear. He still remembered those words of the warriors...

-I cannot deny it. It hurt me more than any attack. - He sighed thinking about it. -

 

He remembered it. On that battlefield everyone was very intrigued but it seemed that they should still wait, however, Nephrite chose to ask something more personal.

\- You must tell me everything that has happened in the world since I was murdered. How is Naru? - He wanted to know with much interest. -  
\- Well, now she is with a boy. - Sailor Jupiter told him in a little stiff way to unveil him - after the final battle against the Kingdom of Darkness. Well, it is long to explain. We all lost our memory, as I say is a long story. I do not even know you. Although - she sighed thoughtfully - You remind me a lot of an old...  
-Boyfriend you had? - Smiled her companion Minako to say amused. - Girl, you're always with the same thing!

 

Although this time Sailor Jupiter did not laugh with the others and if she insisted with a surprised and confused gesture.

\- I don’t know. In this case there is something, but I do not remember...

 

The truth is that he also gave a curious look to this young woman. Makoto as they said she was called in her civilian identity. He felt some strange familiarity about her, but then he forgot about it when another of the sailors intervened.

\- You will see. - Ami said to Nephrite, who was still looking at Jupiter with some discomfiture. - The truth is that since you died many things happened.  
-Yes, it's a long story, - said Rei, adding with distress. - And some of my mates do not even know who you are. They had not yet emerged as warriors then. Or they do not remind you of their past lives. In fact Naru herself does not know who you are. For her to know you, we should give her back the memories she lost when Usagi purified Earth by destroying Metalia and that could be very painful for her.  
\- Now she has a solid and stable life and it would be very hard to change that for her. - Ami said with the same regret. -  
-I understand - Nephrite said slowly, lowering his head and adding with resignation. - Maybe it's better to leave things as they are. Anyway, I'll go with you. I want to know everything that has happened and start a new life there, in Japan.  
-Yes, I guarantee you that is for the best. I'm glad you understand. - Usagi stated, placing one of her hands on the boy's left shoulder, who nodded.

 

In spite of himself Nephrite understood. Even though he loved her, or precisely because of it, he did not want to make Naru anything like that. He decided to sacrifice himself. Life would really start from scratch for him. He returned to Japan with the warriors and opened an antique shop. He was lucky. Some representatives of the various governments of the world gave him and his friends all kinds of facilities in return for their work. Without even realizing it, he started the business and things went very well. He was always very talented at negotiating and choosing valuable and ancient objects. Although there was one thing, at least one, that he did not give up. It was that old promise he made to Naru. Although he could not recover her, he could try to honor his word, even if the girl did not even remember it. He still had in mind the words of that girl told him when, after rescuing her from the henchmen of Zoisite, who had kidnapped her to blackmail him. He was wounded but despite of that he carried her in his arms when she sighed gratefully.

-You came to save me, thank you very much.  
-Do not thank to me. I do not know why I did it.

 

He could reply, that he was certainly baffled by his own course, and more so when, in spite of his own amazement, he confessed.

-I've been fooling you all along. At heart I am a villain, I have always been and that is something that will not change.  
-I do not care - the girl smiled, leaving him even more surprised when she added sweetly. - While I'm by your side I do not mind being cheated.

 

He left her standing on the floor, staring at her in amazement. The girl followed him smiling in that special way, that she reached inside his heart, sweeping away any other kind of feeling, even the negatives he had as Metalia general. Then Naru looked in several directions with a worried gesture, near was a park and she took him by a hand guiding him inside. They sat down on a tree. The girl tearing part of the jacket of her own pajamas and told him uneasily when she saw traces of his greenish blood.

-You've been hurt because of me. I'm so sorry! And those wicked ones can come back.  
-Do not worry - he smirked. – This is nothing.

 

As a fighter, he was used to worse things. Although Naru was good at wrapping that scratch and he was able to move his arm freely.

-Thank you very much. - The boy could say, truly recognized as surprised by the degree of care and affection she had placed in that emergency cure. -  
\- Mr. Saint Join - replied the girl in a timid, almost embarrassing way. - They make a delicious chocolate dessert here. And I was wondering. Do you like chocolate?  
-Yes, I like it, - he could say doubtfully, did not really know what that was. -

 

Although the girl noticed at once since she replied softly but at the same time convincingly.

\- You lie. But you do out of kindness and elegance.  
-I am so sorry. - He could say.-

 

Nephrite really did not know how to talk to others without lying. This was so consubstantial in his realm, where he always had to be suspicious of others and cover his back, which to his regret was sometimes difficult for him to speak the truth, even in such trivial matters.

-Do not worry, I do not care. - She smiled coyly, adding. - You will see. I had thought that if we could ever go you and me to eat that chocolate dessert that would be very nice. Do not you believe so?  
-Yes, - he answered firmly. - We'll go sometime.  
-You really mean it? - She said hopefully. -  
\- Do you think I'm lying to you now? - He could reply and this time being able to express what he really felt. -  
-No, I know you really don´t. I am so happy!

 

The boy looked at her in surprise. That young lady could read in him as if he was an open book, he realized that he could no longer be able to deceive her. Besides, he did not want to do it anymore. And the truth is that then he thought why not keep his word. After what had happened it would be best to leave the kingdom of darkness. Abandon those evildoers who now disowned and even join Sailor Moon to fight them. He could be of great help. He knew their location and their plans, and what they wanted to do with that world no longer seemed so adequate to him. Especially if that threatened good people like Naru. The irony of it all is that he himself wanted to use it as a trick. Deserting to join the enemy was a lie that he himself had told this little girl in the hope that she would reveal who was hiding behind sailor Moon. Now he wanted it to be possible and for real. He meditated about this when the girl looked at him candidly and asked him curiously.

-In your world is there a day when you do not have to work because it's holidays? 

 

Nephrite was surprised. He had never heard of such a thing. He had to laugh without being able to avoid it to the satisfaction of the girl who made him notice.

\- You have laughed! What nonsense! I laugh and cry at the same time!

 

It was then that the henchmen of Zoisite caught him off guard and mortally wounded him. They had no pity and cruelly mocked him. Despite everything, he fought to protect this girl, saving her even from a subsequent attack in which he ended up losing his last reserves of energy. In the end Sailor Moon arrived in time along with her allies and they avenged to him. Nephrite agonized in the arms of the traumatized Naru who was crying disconsolately. As he addressed his former enemy...

-Well, Sailor Moon... apparently your identity will remain a mystery after all...  
-Do not die, man. - She was able to reply sympathetically with the assent of her other two companions. -  
-I'm sorry ... - he could now say to the distressed Naru, as he felt how life was leaving him in an unavoidable way. - I won´t ... go with you ... to that date...  
-No! - She sobbed, trying to hold him in her arms. - You promised to go to eat chocolate dessert with me ... Do not leave me ... please ... Nephrite!

 

And for him it was all darkness. Then he reappeared in Heaven and when everything happened. After the victory against the demons, the sailors informed him of everything. He remembered that with a bit of bitterness. He also thought when he was already in Tokyo and settled in to visit Usagi Tsukino, or rather, to whom before his death he could discover that it was the civil identity of Sailor Moon. And he asked her for a favor. When she heard him she was surprised, and even moved.

-Would you do that for me? - He asked, not certain of it. -

 

Fortunately, some tear fell on the girl's face as she nodded.

-Of course! It is a very beautiful thing...- she admitted. - I´ll do it gladly

 

And without even losing an instant that girl called her friend Naru. Adopting her characteristic jovial tone she proposed her to meet in the park, near the kiosk of the chocolate desserts. Luckily that day Umino was an extracurricular activity in a computer class. Of course as part of the Usagi plan, she did not show up. Surely her friend would blamed her for always being late. So Naru waited sitting on a nearby bench. There Nephrite saw her and approached. He was surprised. The girl was much older now, even more beautiful than he remembered. Waiting in a light green dress and a nice matching bow in her hair. That made this even more painful to him. But trying to master that feeling and gathering courage he came up to the girl. She did not notice his presence until he was right next to her and started to talk.

-Forgive me if I frightened you. - He excused himself. You see, I'd like to ask you a favor, miss.  
\- A favor, to me? - She pointed herself, looking surprised...-

 

The young woman stared at that handsome, brown-haired fellow, up to his shoulders, not without some mistrust, since she was used to similar situations. For his part Nephrite decided to go quickly to the point, he did not want to frighten her without need. So, as it was the last time they met, he spoke with sincerity, appealing to the heart.

-Sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is Nephrite Saint- Join.  
-Naru Osaka, nice to meet you. - She replied in a rather dubious but polite way. -  
-You'll think it's silly, but you'll see. A few years ago I made a promise to a young lady as young and beautiful as you. She proposed that we eat here a chocolate dessert. I accepted. Unfortunately I could not keep my word and I lost her. The truth is that seeing you sitting here, next to that kiosk ... - He was silent for a moment to gather enough courage and a little hurried confessed. - You remind me of her a lot and I believed, well. That if you accepted that I invited you to one of those desserts that would be very nice.  
-It's just that… I… well, I was waiting for a friend - the bewildered girl was barely able to reply. -  
-I beg you. It is very important to me - he pleaded. -

 

Naru looked stunned, but being as good-hearted as she was, she could not help but get excited and pitied that man. Maybe that was a trick to try to connect with her, it would not be the first time some handsome boy tried a thing like this for unseemly purposes. But looking at that stranger in those blue eyes, something inside her, perhaps a sixth sense, or a strange sensation that came from the depths of her heart, told her that he was sincere. Possibly that poor man lost his beloved in a tragic way. And if what he asked for could help him, the truth is that it was no sacrifice at all.

-I'll be glad to accept. - She smiled now more broadly. -

 

He smiled back, something inside seemed to have lit up and gave him a sense of great happiness. The girl got up and together they sat at a table. They asked for that dessert and when she tried it, the girl looked at him with some concern.

-Are you alright?

 

At first Nephrite did not know what she meant, but soon he realized that he was crying and his tears were pouring down the table.

-Yes, thank you, I'm sorry. - He could say as he savored that to add with emotion. - It's true, it's delicious. She was right.  
-I must confess that it is my favorite dessert. I had just been made an appointment with a friend to take it here. But she is very unpunctual. Quite frankly. She's always late! - She smiled, looking at that man with careless, more than anything else trying to cheer him up. -  
-Life is full of coincidences. Thanks to that I was able to find you here. The same as that girl who liked to come to this park so much. I told you that you remind me of her a lot. You look alike! She was charming and full of kindness. She saved me in every way that one can be saved - he said that with emotion. -  
-She must have been a great girl. - Naru commented also carried away by the emotion, replicating now with modesty. - I do not think I'm worthy to compare myself to her.  
-Of course you are worthy. You are just as wonderful as I remember her and I wish you all happiness. For me it has been a privilege to be able to replace your friend today. And believe me when I say that you have made me very happy. I assure you, I will never forget it. - He was smiling broadly while he sentenced adding tears. - Now I understand what she felt on that occasion. It's funny, it's the same for me. I laugh and cry at the same time!

 

Naru looked at him, her own eyes were wet now. That poor boy had to love that girl a lot to be affected like that. She wanted to know something more about his life and asked what he did, he replied that it was antiquarian. They talked a little longer and finally Nephrite said goodbye. Gently taking one of her hands of Naru in his own, he kissed her aristocratically and after taking out a business card, he handed it to the girl.

-If you ever need anything. Any object of art or any other particular, do not hesitate to call me. Anytime and anywhere. It has been a pleasure to meet you Miss Osaka.  
-Call me Naru, please, and thank you very much for the dessert. - She answered him kindly. -  
-Thank you for your kindness and your good heart. Goodbye dear Naru, I wish you all the happiness, you deserve it. - He smiled full of affection and joy, wiping at last the tears -

 

And Nephrite walked away from there, bowing his head deferentially to the girl. Then he turned and did not want to look back. According to what Sailor Moon and the others told him later, the young woman remained seated watching him as he lost herself among the crowd that was walking there. When he was far enough he came to a point that he had previously agreed with Usagi. She was waiting with her warrior friends, although they all wore their civilian clothes. The first thing that the boy did was to approach and in a felt and very recognized way, he said.

-Sailor Moon, warriors, thank you. Thank you so much for everything.  
-How was it? - Rei became interested. -  
\- I have been able to fulfil my promise. - He smiled brightly. -  
-How much I rejoice for both of you! - Ami said at the strange gesture of Minako and Makoto who had not met Nephrite nor knew what was going on. -  
-I think you should go with her now. - Added the boy trying to recover the joviality between so much emotions when he commented. - She must be very angry for waiting for so long.   
-Do not worry! - Laughed Usagi stating without shame. - I always do the same to the poor girl, although this time it has been for a good cause.  
-You know what? - He said, sighing optimistically. - Now I think I'm ready to start my new life.

 

And the girls nodded, pleased for him. Nephrite remembered that with nostalgia. He really came to London not only to expand business or to improve his products. Although he told himself that he really wanted to get away from Naru's memory. He knew that there, in Japan, it would be much more difficult for him to do it. Now luckily things had changed and he overcame that. Lost in his thoughts he did not realize but at last, it was lunchtime and they were granted with a little break. Then, as she pulled out a sandwich with a thermos of tea Peggy picked up the item Nephrite had parked.

-Then what happened? Why did you come here to London?  
-To expand my business, - he replied, taking a sandwich. - Things in Japan were good for me, but I wanted to come to Europe. The best antiques and the best experts are here. I had capital and decided to come and try my luck...  
-But, Amanda, how did you know her? - Peggy wanted to know, looking very interested -  
-You see ... I came to London and I met the previous owner of this premises, who introduced me to some very important colleagues, it was then...

 

Nephrite waited in a spacious hall for the arrival of the owner of a shop he was interested in buying. He intended to open an antique shop, although he was not alone there, several people were waiting as well. At last the owner entered through an adjoining door.

-I'm sorry to have kept you waiting - he said to the group of people - please come and go by appointment to my office and we will discuss your matters.

 

There was a slight murmur among the attendants, at last the one who appeared to be the first went to the proprietor and entered with him into the adjoining room. Nephrite sat on a brown leather couch that creaked at his weight, beside him a young, attractive blond woman, with short hair down to the base of her neck and intensely blue eyes set to sit as well.

-Is it free? - She asked, addressing Nephrite. -  
-Of course - he replied, stepping aside to leave her more room and offering with courtesy. -Sit down, please.  
-Excuse me for the inconvenience. My name is Amanda Thompson ... sir...  
-It's no discomfort, miss. - He smiled, holding out her hand. - I am Nephrite Saint Join, pleased to meet you.  
-I do not want to be indiscreet, but what brings you here? - Inquired that young woman with an undisguised tone of curiosity. -  
-See, I'm an antiquarian and I'm going to open a shop here in London. I want to buy the place from Mr. Collins. And you? What is the reason of your visit? If I may ask.  
-I'm a journalist, I want to interview Mr. Collins. He is a reputed jeweler and now that it is the anniversary of the crown jewels, we have asked him to make an expert assessment of them in terms of their artistic sense.  
-It's a very interesting subject. - Nephrite said politely, though he really thought it. -

 

After a few moments, a well-dressed individual appeared through the door in front of them. He named Amanda, she got up and said goodbye to Nephrite with a new handshake and a smile. After about twenty minutes the young man saw her leave. The same man who had called her called his name right away. He got up and followed the man toward the door. He motioned for him to enter, and Nephrite went into a spacious office, which was decorated in a very traditional manner, with fine woods and two leather armchairs facing each other separated by a large oak table. There was a tall, elegantly dressed man with dark hair and a mustache. He greeted the newcomer by taking his hand and invited him to sit down with a gesture at the same time he declared.

-I am glad to see you, Monsieur Saint Join, I was waiting for you with great interest.  
-Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to the point. - Nephrite replied saying bluntly. - I'm interested in acquiring one of his premises near SoHo."  
-Very good. I am sure we will agree on the price. You will suppose that the place where the building is located is one of the most elegant and expensive of London.  
-I am aware of it, - Nephrite replied with a wide smile. -  
-On the other hand, and despite of that - added Mr. Collins. - I am willing to lower the price. -  
-I thank you, but ... why do you have such a generous gesture?  
-I know that you are a reputed antiquarian and that you are an expert in jewelry. I would like to know your opinion about some diamonds that I have purchased. To tell you the truth I am concerned about their safety and I want to know if they deserve the maximum precautions...  
-I'll be delighted, whenever you want - offered Nephrite. -  
-Then we agree - said the guy who, offered his hand which Nephrite accepted shaking it.-

 

So they arranged the price of the payment for the premises in a much lower sum than the fortunate buyer had expected. His interlocutor then asked.

-Please. Come tomorrow afternoon, at about six o'clock, the diamonds will be here already.

 

Nephrite agreed and said goodbye to Mr. Collins. It was already dark and he thought of going to a nearby restaurant for dinner. When he left, he met Amanda again.

-Well, what a pleasant surprise. - He said, I thought you'd have left...  
-And I did - she said with a charming smile, - but I forgot my block and I had to go back. Now I was going to have something to eat.  
-We had the same idea, let me invite you to dinner, so we'll talk a bit more...  
-I do not know if that is appropriated Mr. Saint Join, we just met. - Amanda objected with feigned caution. -  
-More reason to know us better at dinner ... - he replied with another captivating smile. -

 

She accepted without hesitation then and they both went to the restaurant for dinner on a pleasant evening. During the conversation, Nephrite told Amanda what Mr. Collins had asked him to do. 

-Then you are also an expert in jewelry, you have many skills! - She declared in a tone of admiration. -  
-Tell me something about yourself ... - Nephrite asked. - I have talked too much and said many things and you must be bored with my conversation.  
-Not at all, I find it very interesting. I'm glad to meet a man who had travelled the world. –  
-Please, - inquired the young man again with his piercing blue eyes, for he was also curious. - I'm at a disadvantage. Now it's up to you...  
-It's fair enough. - Amanda conceded. - You see, as I told you, I'm a journalist. I work for the culture section of the "Times" and I would be very interested to do a story about Mr. Collins and the valuable objects he collects...  
-Is he an art collector? - Asked Nephrite, somewhat surprised, for he was not aware of it -  
-Art and anything valuable - she replied. -He loves to boast of his collections at society meetings...  
-Truth be told. I'm impatient to see him tomorrow. I want to see those diamonds, they have aroused my curiosity. - Said he.-  
-I understand you very well ... anything related to Collins deserves to be taken into account. Will you tell me something about them as soon as you see them? - Asked Amanda obviously very interested -  
-I do not know if Mr. Collins would like that, - replied his companion, weighing this circumstance with little optimism. -  
-I beg you - she insisted, fixing her eyes on his with much interest, - it may be a fine report. -  
-You put me in a difficult situation. - Nephrite objected. - I do not think it's correct without Mr. Collins's express permission. 

 

Amanda pulled a card out of her purse and handed it to her interlocutor while informing her.

-It's my address and my phone number in the city of London ... please call me if you can tell me something.  
-I'll call you, that's for sure ... although I do not know if it will be only because of the diamonds...  
-Do it anytime. There are diamonds or not - she reassured her with a mischievous smile. -

 

He corresponded by writing down his number to the girl. They finished dinner and after a brief conversation as they paid the bill they left. Nephrite and Amanda strolled down one of the streets away from the crowd, chatted for a while longer and then he accompanied her to her car. When Amanda got in the vehicle she peeked out the window and told him.

-I hope you do not forget to call, I think you're even more interesting than a diamond. 

 

Nephrite was amused and could not help answering.

-I have a friend who would doubtless disagree with you.   
-Your friend does not do you justice. - The girl who started the car smiled and walked away.

 

The young man smiled faintly as he remembered the prince of Nemesis, and turned away from the streets to his apartment. The next day, on his appointment, he went to Mr. Collins's residence. He was announced, and the butler rushed past him through. Inside the house reigned confusion, numerous police strapped the area. Mr. Collins wandered nervously, seemed out of his mind. As soon as he saw Nephrite, he exclaimed.

-Mr. Saint Join, they have stolen them, they have stolen the diamonds!

 

The questioner approached with quick steps and tried to calm the hysterical individual.

-Well, try to calm down and tell me what happened, slowly...  
-You see - replied Collins, who was barely trying to control his nervousness. - I was waiting for the shipment this morning. It was early, before dawn, when the diamonds had to arrive ....-

 

At that moment he paused for a long moment, and he did not seem to continue to speak.

-And they did not arrive, did they? - Asked Nephrite trying to get the words out. -  
-No, the diamonds arrived at the hour, I checked them and they were all. There was no problem at delivery.  
-Then when did it happen?  
-I deposited them in the vault, dialed the key with the lock, and went to bed. I only slept for a couple of hours but when I woke up, when I went down to see them in the morning, the camera was open neatly and the diamonds were not there. I became very nervous as you will understand and I called the police.  
-This must be the work of some professional sniper or someone who knew the combination of your security chamber - said Nephrite, putting a hand to his own chin in a thoughtful gesture. -  
-No one knows the combination, it is only me who knows it. - And I change it daily. I write it every night in an address book that I keep with me.  
\- Did you miss the agenda?  
\- No, nobody knew that I have that habit. - Replied the man more and more uneasily. -  
-Then it is clear that it was the work of a professional –Nephrite guessed -  
-The police have no clues, I do not know what I can do ...- howled his desperate interlocutor. - Maybe I´ll offered a reward.  
\- Do not rush yet. I will try to help you. I find this very interesting. - Nephrite said, trying to cheer the nervous owner of the diamonds up. -  
-Would you? It would be magnificent, I wish I could get them back before the press learned. If this was made public it would be a serious blow to my prestige. At the moment Scotland Yard has assured me that the robbery will be a confidential matter.  
\- I do not promise anything. - Nephrite said when he explained. - I have some practice in investigating cases like these. The first thing is to see the area where the diamonds were kept.  
-I'm afraid that's going to be impossible for now - replied Collins, head down, - it was sealed by the police as a place of deed...  
-That's true, that will numb us enough, but in spite of it, I hope to do something. I have to think, you do not worry. I’ll call you when I have something to help you.

 

The uneasy owner nodded in the hope that it would. Nephrite left the place, there was too much confusion to make anything clear. He returned to his apartment and set the answering machine. Among some inconsequential calls he had one of Amanda's.

-Hello, Mr. Saint Join, I would like to ask you about the diamonds. Call me, we could eat together. - The sound of a telephone hung on the ring and concluded the message. -

 

Immediately he dialed Amanda's number, after a few moments when the phone gave the signal, she answered.

-Yes ... Amanda Thompson speaking. Who is calling?  
-I'm Nephrite Saint Join, I just heard your message...  
-What's up? .... Have you seen the diamonds already?  
-I'm afraid not, but I have something to tell you, shall we meet at the restaurant on the street ten at two o´clock?

 

It seemed that the girl hesitated but finally accepted without reservation.

-Okay, I'll be there at two, but what is it about?  
-I'd better tell you in person, it's a delicate thing to talk about on the phone. See you at two o´clock. Nephrite said as he hung up. –

 

Amanda was pricked by her curiosity, she did not think Saint Join would want to see her if nothing unusual happened. He looked like a serious man, not a friend of the informality or prone to wasting time. If he wanted to see her to speak, he would surely say something remarkable. Maybe suitable for a good article. It would be interesting to find out what Saint Join knew. So she was smarten especially well for the occasion. At two o'clock they met at the door of the restaurant.

-Delighted to see you again. - Nephrite greeted in an elegant navy blue suit with a red tie and white shirt, shaking hands with Amanda, who held his hand gently. -  
-My pleasure. - She replied. -

 

And the young woman was very attractive, with her short hair tucked into a bun and a very elegant red dress that fit like a glove to her body. In addition to high-heeled shoes to match.

-Please, - Nephrite asked as he opened the door for the girl. -

 

After entering and taking a seat at a table Amanda's curiosity fluttered, with her inquisitive blue eyes studied Nephrite at the same time she asked.

-You will say to me now what is so delicate that cannot be said over the telephone?  
-Before I tell you, you must promise me that, for the moment, you will not make it public or tell anyone...  
-Well, that's something I'd like to decide after knowing what you have to say - she replied, somewhat perplexed. -  
-Trust me, I assure you, it will be worthy to wait. - Will you promise me? ... I'll be willing to keep you updated in the future.  
-Okay - Amanda said after a moment. - I promise, this will be confidential. -  
-The diamonds - Nephrite told her, swallowing some saliva, - they have been stolen today. I promised Mr. Collins that I would help him get them back...  
-That's an impact news! - She exclaimed with a great look of surprise. -  
\- I'm going to start with the inquiries tomorrow ... for the moment I cannot investigate at the scene of the robbery because it is sealed by the police.  
-Do you know if they have any clues? - Amanda asked, interested enough. -  
-No, Mr. Collins says they do not know where to begin. The camera has been opened without violence and there are no prints. I think it must be the work of a professional and one the best, I have no doubt.  
-It seems very serious, if you need my help, I'm at your disposal ... - offered the girl who gave a big smile and then sipped on her glass of wine. -

 

And so after a long and interesting evening, which this time she was determined to pay, Nephrite accompanied Amanda to the taxi. Then he went to the place where he had acquired Mr. Collins building. Strolling through the streets adjacent to Soho, he soon arrived at the place. He smiled with satisfaction, it was big and was in a magnificent place. He could certainly put a thriving business. Then a noise of rubble distracted him. He turned his head and discovered a young black boy coming out of the room through an opening between the wooden boards that covered the door, the boy, a teenager, having seen that elegant guy, ran out.

-Wait, - Nephrite shouted. - I'm not going to do anything to you.

 

That boy ignored his calls and followed his run-over. The owner preferred to let him be, the first thing that interested him now was to call a group of workers to arrange the premises and then bring merchandise. Meanwhile he decided to start his research. First thing was to call Collins. When he got on the phone he asked him to go to the local. There, while the workers would restore and prepare the building, he asked some questions.

-So - Nephrite wanted to know as he opened a block and was about to write down the answers - who knew anything about those diamonds?  
-Well, as far as I know, you and those in charge of bringing them here-  
-And you have not been able to tell anyone else? Maybe you said it without realizing it, or they could hear you as you said it to me. Please, try to remember.

 

After a pause, Collins shook his head. Nephrite had to admit he was lost, but he did not tell the owner. He tried to bring the conversation to other directions.

-What's the name of the company that brought you the diamonds?  
-Starlight Associated, - he replied quickly. - But they are a company of great international prestige. They have transported much larger quantities in diamonds than mine. They would not have to defile their reputation by this smallness. At least from their point of view.  
-It could be that someone of the company thought it was time to retire - the boy guessed -  
-It could be. - Collins conceded, but then he objected, - but that would not explain how they were able to open my vault so cleanly. And why not take them before handing them to me?  
-True, it would have been easier. - Nephrite admitted. - There must be some explanation. Then he came up with an idea. - Could I see your room?   
-Sure, but what do you expect to find there?  
-I do not know - the young man smiled, - at least not yet. The best thing is that we do not waste more time, as you say here, it is gold.

 

Collins agreed, he took Nephrite at his home and showed him his room. The guest began to register it methodically. He searched without knowing what, but he felt that something would be found. And indeed, it was, behind the bedside table next to the bed he noticed something with his finger, it seemed metallic. He carefully moved the table aside and saw that it was a small transmitter.

-I'm surprised, - he said in a slow voice, - so it looks like someone has been listening to you very closely during this time.  
-Damn! - Said Mr. Collins, turning red and repeatedly banging the table with his fists. – Damn it!   
-Relax, - Nephrite cut him off the table. - This transmitter can only pick up sound. I cannot explain then how he could find out the combination of his camera, unless ... – 

 

But he was interrupted by Collins, who hastened to explain to him with a reproachful tone to himself.

-When I write a combination I repeat it aloud to memorize it. In case I lost my notebook, these is my routine...  
-So the person or people at the other end of that microphone just had to write it down the numbers as you said them. - Nephrite deduced, with one hand mesmerizing his chin, - how come the police have not discovered this microphone? - It is in a very accessible place.  
-They did not look there, - Collins replied rather disgustedly, - my room was not part of the scene of the robbery.  
-It's an incomprehensible mistake in Scotland Yard. - Nephrite said, convinced of that and at the same time astonished. - We have to make this finding to their knowledge, but before that, I would like an electronics expert to see it. Maybe it can give us some clue about its origin and its possible users. 

 

Collins nodded, after this unexpected find he still seemed to rely more on Mr. Saint Join's ability to resolve the case. They called this technician and it was not too long. That collector was a good customer for the company in which that expert worked and they wanted to be attentive to his minimum request. When Nephrite showed him the microphone, he examined it with a whisper of approval and declared.

-The one who put this on him knew very well what he was doing. It is a very sophisticated model, with great hearing ability. But do not fear, I have already disconnected it.  
-But that will make the owner know that we have discovered him, - said Nephrite, somewhat annoyed. -  
-From the moment you snatched it from his place, sir, it sounded an alarm to its place of reception, the one who put it on knew it, - the technician explained. -  
-And what can you tell us about this micro that will help us locate the possible thief? - Collins asked visibly impatiently. -  
\- Well, - the technician took a few moments to answer and commented - this microphone is very advanced and is not sold in stores, the one who has put it must be a real professional and be very aware of new technologies. ..  
\- Where could we find someone like that? - Nephrite wanted to know. -  
-In some electronic component design company that works for the government. But I doubt they will allow you to investigate that.  
-Then we are as before we were. - Collins sighed. - What shall we do now?   
\- You have to be patient. I'll come up with something - Nephrite assured him, still weighing that information. -Well- he said, addressing the technician. - Now I would like to get one like this, the original must be given to the police.  
-You will, do not worry, but it's expensive. I have already told you that it is difficult to achieve.  
-It does not matter, - Saint Join replied immediately, looking at Collins with the certainty of finding his approval.-  
-Yes, - the aforementioned corroborated decidedly, I'll pay you whatever it cost...

 

The technician left promising that he would have it as soon as possible. Nephrite also left, wanted to finish fixing his local. When he arrived he saw the same boy of the last time, but now he approached him in silence. The boy came out again through an opening in the temporary wooden door, he was sure no one had seen him, but so unfortunately for him he was wrong. Suddenly he met that man. He tried to escape again but the owner of the shop grabbed his jacket and grabbed an arm of his.

-Let me go! - The boy shouted. - I was not doing anything wrong ...  
-Calm down, boy, - Nephrite asked calmly. - I'm not going to hurt you...  
-Do not denounce me, please - The boy implored with a look of fear in his eyes. - I'd be put in a boarding school...  
-I'm not going to report you if you calm down a little and answer my questions - answered his interlocutor with patience. -What if you start by telling me your name, and why are you here? ...- the boy's face reflected his doubts between running and accepting. Nephrite made him decide with a reassuring smile-come. - I invite you to a hamburger and you tell me...

 

He let go of the boy who finally trusted him, or possibly he was even hungrier than his ragged image conveyed. Actually he was a colored boy dressed in a worn brown jacket, some red pants and some sneakers, certainly in poor condition. Nephrite made an inviting gesture with one hand to accompany him and that boy followed, this time in a docile way. They both went to a nearby Burger and ordered some burgers with fries and an ice cream. The boy ate really as he was at the brink of starvation and his companion let him finish not disturbing him. Then, looking at him questioningly, the boy answered his questions beginning with the ironically made about if he had a name.

-My name is Travis, Travis Tucker ... I like to go to that building to be alone. You see it’s my corner. When I saw you, I thought you'd be a junior squad officer...

-Did you do anything to get the police to find you? - Nephrite asked. -  
-No, no sir, - denied the boy who explained. - But since that place is private property I was afraid, are you the owner?   
-Yes, I bought it recently. I'm antiquarian and I'm going to set up a store, stop by whenever you want and we'll talk...

 

The boy sketched an immaculate smile that contrasted with his dark features. Saint Join said in a slightly more serious tone.

-I suppose you will not like the school to be around here now - he said, adding in a more casual tone, - but that is none of my business.   
-My mother went abroad to work, I live with my aunt. She is also looking for a job, she is a very good secretary, so I help her as best I can.  
-I would need someone to help me with the store. Tell your aunt to come by in a couple of days, when I have everything ready...  
-You will not regret, sir. - Travis smiled again, who in a more abused way burst out to report. - I'm also very clever, I get the electrical appliances right, I even put light on the premises, I also made a radio...

 

Nephrite listened intently, he was very interested in what the boy was saying. Maybe it could be useful if all that was true. At that moment he came up with an idea...

-Where did you learn that? -He asked him first. -  
-In class of practical work and reading some manuals, I like it very much, - the boy smiled. -  
-Could you make a microphone? - Nephrite asked, quite aware of him. -  
-Yes, of course! - He answered confidently. - With the right pieces, it is not difficult.  
\- I think you can help me, boy. Now go to your house and tell your aunt to go in two days, at three in the afternoon, if you can… - and to confirm that even just in case, he gave him a card .- Here is my number, in case you have any doubt. I am Nephrite Saint Join...  
-Thank you, Mr. Saint Join. - Travis was able to say that he smiled again and ran back home. -

 

His benefactor returned to the store, where the place was ready and only filled with merchandise to do business. Once there, he inspected the results of the works with satisfaction. He wanted to call Amanda so he went to a nearby cabin. She had the telephone number of the newspaper and called her there. After a few moments she answered the phone.

\- Amanda Thompson speaking.  
-Hello again - Nephrite said in a jovial voice. - I have news of my investigation. Can you have lunch with me today?  
-Of course, - she said cheerfully, too. - I go out to eat at two. I usually go to the restaurant on the corner with my newspaper, but come and pick me up if you want in my office.  
-Agreed, I'll be there ... see you later.

 

Nephrite ordered a taxi and stood in the newspaper's offices. He asked for Amanda and one of the concierges indicated the place where the girl worked. He climbed a couple of floors and came to the door of her office. There she was, she seemed busy writing on a computer. He knocked on the door and she raised her head with a smile, gestured him to enter.

-Hello, - she said cheerfully. - Sorry if I keep you waiting for a few moments, but I have to finish an article.  
-Do not worry, - he replied. - I have time, finish what you have to do.

 

Amanda wrote for a few more minutes. Then she put that on a floppy disk, turned off her computer, and declared.

-It is done, let's eat...

 

In only a few minutes they were seated face to face at a restaurant table. Amanda, her hands clasped together to support her head, looked at Nephrite questioningly.

-Well, tell me what it's all about. What did you find out?

 

Nephrite told her about the microphone, she seemed surprised. Even more when he finished explaining what he thought.

-Then I think the thief knew the combination perfectly. The difficult thing is to know who could have access to that room and to be able to put that microphone.  
\- Sure, - she agreed, looking a bit pale. - Do you have any clue?  
-No, in that sense only Collins could help me. But he has not told me anything about it. Perhaps he meant that the thief came in without him noticing. It is difficult to solve, I am in a dead end. - He admitted.  
-You'll come up with something. - Amanda said, smiling again to advise him. - I think you should ask the company that brought them here.  
-The company that brought the diamonds? - He asked and Amanda nodded. - But they had no reason to do so. That cargo is a trifle compared to many others that carry.  
-It may not have been them, but perhaps something strange happened to them, something that seemed strange to them when they brought the diamonds. And still they didn´t pay attention. - She guessed. -  
-You're right, I could try that route. - I'll call you when I get back to the store. Thanks Amanda, you've helped me a lot.  
-No, - she smiled, looking at her watch to declare in a disillusioned tone. - Lunchtime has flown by. It's a shame but I have to go back to work ... you'll call me again if you discover something new, right? ...  
-Yes, of course ... - He assured her that he smiled with his seductive skills and added, - and if I do not find out anything, would you mind if I called you anyway?   
-Of course I wouldn´t - she said, emphasizing her reply. - And what's more, I hope you do.

 

Amanda got up from the table and Nephrite did the same, after asking for the bill and paying it back with the newspaper meal ticket. He returned to the store and called the company as the young woman had told him. He learned that on the day the diamonds arrived in London, there was a blackout in the block where Collins's house is located. The workers of the company had problems when entering the diamonds because, without light they did not know if the alarm systems were disabled. When this one came back, some of them were still working and they were scared. Nephrite began to think ... perhaps the thief could wait for the operatives to leave and open the vault that had no light without any difficulty. But the blackout as reported, only lasted a few minutes and they were there when the current returned. No, he had to discard that route. He was like at first. They also told him that one of the security guards who accompanied the envoy believed he saw a shadow near them. It was not more than two seconds. The boy thought that shadow might be the possible thief. He decided to ask Collins but he told him not to know anything about it. He knew about the blackout, but he knew no one who could have reached his room. Nephrite decided to think of a plan that would allow him to clear things up. He was thinking that day and the next two, so, being in the shop, a black woman appeared and greeted him.

-That was me - Peggy cut in, interrupting the story and smiling broadly to affirm, - that part I already know. I told you that Travis had told me about the job in your store and we talked for a couple of hours, by the way, I noticed you absent then.  
-That was because I was thinking of a plan, I had my head elsewhere. But thanks to that I was able to discuss something that helped me to solve the problem. I finally found the key to the matter. It had been in front of me and I had not seen it until then.  
-And what was it? - Peggy asked, quite curious. -  
-Now I'm going to that it, listen ... - he asked her to continue telling the story. -

 

Since the situation did not seem to be resolved, he thought they might bait the thief. He talked to Collins and he said there would be no problems. They agreed with the police to request another shipment of diamonds that was insured. Nephrite called Amanda and told her, they were talking on the phone and he suggested.

-It would be interesting if you put an ad in the paper, saying that Mr. Collins has bought an even more valuable collection of diamonds to replace the one he has stolen. Although of course, you will publish that is to extend the one that he already has.  
-Well, - she said, valuing the idea. - That would not be bad, no one knows that this collection has been stolen except for the thief. But it will only be a cover, a farce to capture the author of the robbery. If he tries to steal it again, which I think is improbable. He will not be so stupid, he will assumed that security has increased.  
-It will not be a farce, - replied Nephrite, leaving her stunned to reveal it. - It will be real diamonds and this time carved and not rough, its value will be even greater.  
-I see, - she replied. - The risk would be worth it ... And what would happen if the thief made fun of the police and robbed the diamonds?  
-That will not happen, - said Nephrite. - There will be continuous follow-up, and I will also watch.  
\- I'll call that announcement, I think we're going to have fun. When will the diamonds come? - Amanda wanted to know. -  
-In three days...  
-And what if the thief did not try to steal them?  
-Then Collins might decide to keep them and buy them for real. As I've already told you the diamonds are authentic, so, He could truly supply his collection.  
-Tell me the exact time they arrive, I also want to be there to have the exclusive. - She asked for it with patent interest. -  
-I will, but we have not fixed it yet. Well, now I must leave you. Affairs in the store reclaim me. Then Amanda hung up and he smiled, telling himself. - Well, the bait is already launched, now we just have to wait.-

 

In fact, the three days passed, the arrival time of the diamonds was set for nine at night. Nephrite told this young reporter that she went with him to make sure she heard the news. The announcement had been posted and they hoped the thief would have read it. Why not! The other time she must have done it, because it was only in Amada's newspaper that the first cargo arrived. A large group of police and other security measures surrounded Collins's house in several concentric circles that spanned a couple of blocks. Although only a few were visible and, once the delivery was made, they left. Leaving that to the camouflaged units there. The diamonds arrived, were unloaded and taken to the camera, all without any novelty. This time there was no blackout as on the previous occasion. Nephrite thought the thief might try that night. So they watched in turns for twenty-four hours a day, but nothing happened. Amanda half asleep, told her waking companion somewhat disappointed.

-I'm afraid that guy is smarter than we thought. He must have known it was a trap.  
-I think so, but how did he know? The whole police device was hidden, we did not know more than you, me and Collins. Apart from the company itself.  
-Well, we're same at first ...- she replied. -  
-Maybe, yes, maybe not - Nephrite replied cryptically. –  
-What do you mean? - She asked in surprise. - I do not see that anything has changed...  
-Maybe it's my stuff, - he sighed. - The truth is that I have tried to find a solution and I did not find it, much to my regret I'll have to tell Collins that I quit the investigation.

 

Again Peggy interrupted Nephrite, looking at him with a gesture of disbelief, she said.

-But you did not abandon the quest of the thief, did you?   
-Of course not, - he replied with his characteristic smile of triumph. - I had the situation where I wanted. I forgot to tell you that I had talked to Travis and after buying him what he asked for, he had made a microphone camouflaged in a pen. Of course your nephew has the talent for that. And the pen I gave to…  
\- So you gave it to Amanda, because you suspected of her, did not you? - Peggy anticipated with a mischievous smirk. -  
-No, - he denied to his interlocutor, - I gave it to Collins as an apology for leaving the case, and it was certainly worth it. I discovered something very interesting...  
-That he had prepared everything, he had stolen himself to collect the insurance. - Peggy deduced with another smile, proud of her ability. This time she could not be wrong, but Nephrite took care of that enthusiasm. -  
-Wait a little, it was not exactly like that. You see, Collins had no insurance in the first shipment to cover a burglary inside his own home.  
-Then who? - Peggy asked, completely lost. -  
-I'll tell you about it now ... - He smirked, watching her audience's bemused expression. -

 

Travis entered the store at that moment interrupting the story.

-Hello Auntie Peggy, Hello Mr. Saint Join   
-Hello Travis. - Nephrite replied kindly. -  
-Should not you be in school at this time? - The woman asked, somewhat annoyed. -  
-No aunt, we did not have a class today. Our teacher was sick and they did not send a substitute.  
-I hope you do not lie to me, Travis, you know I can call your school to find out. - Peggy threatened. -  
\- Of course, I know, do you think I'd come here if it were not true? I would have gone somewhere else so you would not see me. - His aunt seemed to hesitate, and Travis added to Nephrite. - What is it, Mr. Saint Join? You believe me, do not you?  
-That's the word, of course. - The antiquarian then said, smiling broadly to the bewilderment of his two interlocutors. -  
-Well, all right - Peggy agreed convinced, - stay and listen. Mr. Saint Join was telling me how he solved the theft of the diamonds.  
-I helped him a lot. - Travis boasted. -  
-It's true, - said Nephrite, who continued his story. As I was saying, Collins had no insurance. It could not have been him, or maybe yes ... things are not always what they seem. In fact, it was a mess. I had two possible solutions, but both were just as convincing. I decided that I had to bet on one of them and unroll the skein until the end.  
\- Tell us, please. - Peggy asked more than impatiently.-  
-Okay, this is what happened. - He remarked that he took up his story with Peggy and Travis listening with great attention. -

 

Nephrite went to see his client and handed him a small rectangular package at the same time he said in a rather dejected tone.

-I'm sorry, Mr. Collins, but I do not feel able to find out who could steal those diamonds. I do not usually give up very often, but I confess that this case goes beyond my ability. I trust in minimally compensating for your time with this little gift.

 

The astonished individual looked at the package and unfolded it, looking at a fancy fountain pen that he liked quite a bit.

-Do not worry, Mr. Saint Join. This was not necessary, you have done everything possible. Even the police have not been able to solve it yet and that they have many more means than you. It's me who should apologize for your wasted time. But do not worry, if it is for the local, I will keep my word.  
-No, that's not why. - Nephrite replied somewhat annoyedly. - I just do not like to fail, especially when I compromise my word. Question of principles, I suppose.  
-Forget it, you've done everything you can and I thank you. - His interlocutor smiled and looked at the pen again with interest. - It is very nice, I will take it with me for my most important signatures.

 

And that said he put it in one of the pockets of his jacket with obvious satisfaction.

-I thank you, - smiled the antiquarian. - Much more than you think, and now I'm going. I do not want to steal your time any longer. - He said goodbye very politely as he used to and left the house. - Now we'll see if my hypothesis A is correct. - He said expectantly. -

 

Nephrite adjusted a small headset that was connected to the pen microphone. He did not have to wait long, Collins called. He could hear him talking.

-Yes, Saint Join has given up. I knew he could not discover anything. It's a shame but, on the one hand, I'm glad. He was getting too close. He even discovered the decoy microphone that I put on my nightstand, not even the police thought to look there. He's a smart guy, no doubt about it.  
-Thank you for the compliment, - thought Nephrite with a half-smile. - You do not do it badly as an actor either ... - Although Collins kept talking and that made him focus and pay attention. -  
-The only drawback of the matter is that the thief is still loose, and that is the bad thing. I cannot get rid of the diamonds I have now. I would arouse too much suspicion. It was also a damn coincidence that someone was ahead of us.

 

Nephrite was surprised, he had been right in part, it was clear that this guy had wanted to steal the diamonds himself. Although he still did not know why. If he had no insurance, it was absurd, but surely there would be another cause. Collins himself got him out of doubt when he heard him say.

-My clients in the US would have paid me very well for them. I do not know who they are but they especially value them. In addition to being able to whiten money from the bets. We even had the Dutch carver ready. Now with these diamonds already carved we cannot repeat the business. Apart from what I have already told you before, it would be too suspicious.  
-So that's why, - thought Nephrite happily, as the pieces began to fit together, - He'd make money by carving the diamonds and getting them out of the country without paying taxes. In addition to laundering illegal money. A very skillful maneuver. But then who the hell would have stolen them if not him?

 

It was clear that hypothesis A was true in part. But the most important one was missing. And even if it displeased him he would have to think again about the hypothesis B

-Well, I'll go to the second part of the plan, - he said with determination. -

 

Meanwhile, that guy hung up the phone, He would not give him any more information at the moment. It was time to move to find out the truth. Nephrite decided to wait for the night and went to Collins's mansion. Using his powers to circumvent the alarm systems waited until he got the answer he was looking for. He had to watched three nights and sleep in the afternoons, but finally his perseverance won his reward. On the third night he heard the sound of muffled footsteps heading toward the house. Suspended in the air he waited. A slender figure dressed all in black and with a balaclava of the same color was stealthily avoiding security measures. With the help of a few cables he climbed the wall facing the vault and groped for a nearby window. At that moment there was a slight drop in light, not only in the house but also in the adjoining lighting.

-The famous blackout - thought Nephrite, feeling that everything make sense to him now. -

 

The figure took the opportunity to cut the window with a diamond. Then, very skillfully with a suction cup, he spread a wide circle and slipped inside. He closed the window again, and after a couple of minutes he came out again in the same way, but this time with a bag that seemed full and weighing enough, judging by the efforts he made to hold it. He climbed the ropes and left the plot that surrounded the house. Nephrite followed him. The figure headed for an adjacent street where one had a parked car. He positioned himself on top. He could not distinguish his height well because it was dark and that suit was not allowed to see the subject clearly but in spite of that he already knew who it was. When that figure opened the car and threw the bag inside, he took off his balaclava. It was then that Nephrite made no sound at all to land on his back and, holding him by the arm, greeted him (or more accurately her), with his polite and serene habitual tone.

-Goodnight Amanda ... you've made me wait long enough, but I'd know you'd come.

 

The girl turned obviously surprised, her blond hair released from the balaclava was shaking, accompanying her efforts to release. When she saw that it was not possible she surrendered and relaxed asked Nephrite in a surprised tone.

-But how could you know?  
-Well, I did not know for sure at first. I had two choices. One, that Collins was for some reason. Two, who were you, you were the only one who was aware of my movements. Besides having been with him the day I went to buy the place.  
-You are very clever. I have to admit. But ... this is not what it seems - she defended herself. -  
-What? - Nephrite grinned sarcastically. - So what is Amanda? It seems to me that you are disguised as "Cat's Eye" stealing the diamonds from Collins. Do not tell me you got the wrong house and you came in like this because you had no keys.  
-Maybe you're not as smart as I thought ... after all - she replied, strangely more calm now, with a mocking smile. - Yes, you surprised me by stealing the diamonds, but you do not know why.  
-I suppose because you like expensive jewelry or because you will earn a lot of money by selling them. Or it may be your hobby to relax after a hard day's work. - Nephrite said with a sneer. -  
-You are deadly wrong. It's not because of that. - The girl was interrupted in her response when she heard the sound of a couple of cars approaching. When they arrived, they stopped and a group of people dressed as Amanda got out of them. -  
-Police, do not move. - They ordered, showing identifications and pointing their weapons at them. -  
-You'll have to explain it to them, - said Nephrite, who actually regretted his sentence. - I'm sorry, you're a really fascinating woman as well as pretty and smart. I do not like things to end like this...

 

Amanda burst out laughing when she thanked him for the compliment and motioned her interlocutor to watch the agents. Before the astonished look of Nephrite the cops pointed only at him! Then, one of them told the young woman.

-Can you tell us who this guy is? If we do not intervene, the operation would have sunk.  
-What does this mean? - Exclaimed the stunned boy as they tried to wrap him up. - No, not that. I have enough of this comedy. You are going to explain to me right now what this means.

 

He shuffled furiously freeing himself from two of these guys with one push, throwing them against one of the cars. The others pointed at him again, but Amanda intervened, ordering them to lower their weapons.

-He's on our side, though he does not know yet. Do not worry ... She saw Nephrite still stunned and explained to him smiling.- I am Amanda Thompson, journalist and also special agent of the Foreign Office. What you think is a simple robbery is actually a secret operation of Her Majesty's government.

 

The rest of the agents lowered their weapons. The girl ordered them to leave. Nephrite recovered enough from his surprise to ask.

-What the hell does this mean? When has the Foreign office been dedicated to stealing jewelry? It is your budget that bad? - He inquired, regaining his characteristic sarcasm. -  
-I told you it's not what it looks like ...- Amanda replied patiently. - It's part of an operation to get evidence against Collins.  
\- Yes, I have realized that this guy is not reliable, he was my first suspect. I thought maybe he would steal those diamonds himself to collect insurance, but then I discovered that he did not have them. That baffled me until I found out that I wanted to resell them illegally without going through customs and whitening money from bets.  
\- Of bets, international traffic of arms, drugs, etc. - Added Amanda who explained to him. - We've been tracking him for three years. But he has everything so tightly bound that it is impossible to prove anything. Not even Interpol has been able to catch him. But we had contacts in Amsterdam who knew about diamonds. Then we plotted a plan, stealing them and avoiding he could sell them. We also thought that this would lead him to make a mistake. But it was not like that.  
-Then I appeared. - Nephrite said, and Amanda nodded. -  
-Yes, at first you were a nuisance to our plans, but I thought you could be very useful and indeed you were. To be honest I met you out of pure chance, that day I had gone to ask Collins for an interview, I wanted to extract some information from him.  
-Well, - said his interlocutor, - that would fit if you had put that microphone in your room. But I heard him say he put it on himself.  
-And so it was, - she corroborated, - but that microphone in question was disconnected. It was a fake clue if the police searched his room. In that case he had had an alibi. What he did not imagine is that I discovered it. As you say, I entered that room, I had to make him see my interest in his art collections, some of which he kept there. I even asked for permission to take some photos. He, of course, insisted on accompanying me there, I took my pictures and then we left.  
-So how did you see the microphone? - Nephrite asked, somewhat disconcerted. -  
-Thanks to you.- Answered Amanda, explaining to him.- When we finished and we left his room his secretary told him that you were expecting him. I was very interested in talking to you and excused myself in the hall in order to came back to that room. I quickly fabricated something, told him that I had left the notepad in his room. I asked his secretary to allow me to pick it up. She had no problem with accompanying me back there. We both started looking. When I did not find it, I told the secretary that I might leave it in the bathroom, for I had come in for a few moments. She went to look, meanwhile I took advantage to quickly register the room and saw that microphone that was there precisely to be easily discovered when the police will look at that place.  
-But of course not being part of the scene of the robbery , Scotland Yard did not check in that room. - Smiled Nephrite.-  
-It was not for that, they knew what I did, they should not register anything, you see. Collins saved me the trouble of putting mine, what I did was plug it in and change the frequency to adapt it to ours. In the meantime, he would not suspect that it was his own microphone that worked for us.  
-What about the notebook? - He asked in disbelief. - As you said, I suppose you would put it as an excuse, because I cannot believe that a real journalist will leave it forgotten. So I did not notice it because I did not have to, but now it misses me. And thank goodness Collins did not think so. Besides, it would be seen right away.  
-And that's why I did not forget that. - She answered. - I had it all the time in my purse. When the secretary left the bathroom saying that she had not seen him, I had thrown it carelessly under the bed, making sure that only one corner was seen, as that man looked closely to see if he located him and noticed where he was and hurried in give it to me. I, of course, thanked him over and over and left. Good thing this guy was not as smart as you. - She laughed again. -  
-Now I understand why I came back to see you on the way out.- Nephrite added, - you were just about to get back from that room again. Well, then tell me, why did you take so much interest in me? That I kept you informed does not seem reason enough ...  
-You are a very mysterious guy, Mr. Saint Join ...- she replied, smiling rather maliciously. - For both a journalist and a secret service agent. After meeting you I asked for a report about you. You must not being surprised. I ask for a report about all those who were around Collins. I assumed that some of them might be a link of his operation. The funny thing was to discover that we had nothing, it seems that about three years ago you did not even exist. We thought you'd be the CIA or something. Or maybe a secret agent of more rank than me. But the CIA itself denied knowing you and having no connection with you. Of course, they often tell us that and is not always true.  
-Well, this time you can believe them because they do not have it - smiled Nephrite, who elusively changed the subject, - but I do not like to talk about my life. Tell me one thing ... are you really a journalist or have you just faked it as well? ...  
-I am truly a journalist. - She affirmed. - Collins has a good network of information, and we were not sure that an undercover agent would deceived him.- I am a real journalist, I have been practicing for almost five years, since I graduated. They could verify it, only by throwing of newspapers they would read articles of mine. The Foreign Office chose me for this mission and I accepted. I've always liked adventure.  
-The blackouts, then, were yours, were not they? - He guessed, and Amanda nodded. -  
-It was the only way to avoid the alarms. We cut the general network of the district, - she said. - Fortunately, Collins had not installed auxiliary electricity. He was not as detailed as he thought to steal himself! I guess he doesn´t want to put so many difficulties to himself! - She smiled, amused at her own occurrence. -  
-You still do not tell me why you were so interested in my inquiries ... - Nephrite insisted. -  
-It's plain to see - she replied wearily now. - We did not know why you were helping this guy. Even if you were an agent or an accomplice, I do not think Collins knew. Nor would I have found anything about you that would go back more than three years. But since I knew about your antique stores and that you had stood out as a prestigious specialist at that time, I suppose you would be trustworthy. Or at least I would have you reasonably in focus. By the way, you covered me. And you proved to be a very good detective, I thought you might even get us the job done.  
-But instead, I discovered you. - Smiled Nephrite with some self-sufficiency. - Why did you risk stealing the diamonds again? These could not be sold.  
-No, I could not, but so we may make it a false step and give it away. Collins was not interested in this happening again. The police might suspect it, but on the other hand, it provides him with the alibi of the obvious. Who would be so stupid to try to steal their diamonds a second time having already did it before?  
-It does not convince me too much, - replied Nephrite, gesturing thoughtfully. - Collins is very smart, he only has to report the robbery. These diamonds are indeed secured and he will earn money without moving a finger. It is not a smart move from you.  
-Do you think so? - Amanda replied, somewhat disconcerted. - We believe that now he can buy back fake diamonds with that money and try to carry out the operation.  
-I heard him on the phone, he would not be willing to do it for the second time, so I would not speak for a third.   
-Then what do you suggest we do? That we give them back to him? - Amanda asked that while she had an expression of total bewilderment ...  
-It's a bit late for that - Nephrite replied, indeed the dawn's clarity was beginning to be felt. - We'll have to think of something that will allow us to take advantage of this situation. – And taking a thoughtful gesture, he said. - I have a plan, it may be a little crazy, but maybe it will work out. First of all you should take me to the presence of your superiors, I could help them.  
-It's something irregular, but I think it's worth it, - she agreed. - Get in the car and I'll take you. 

So Nephrite got in and Amanda did the same in the driver's seat, she drove and headed for her headquarters. 

Peggy was stunned, she repeated with an exclamation.

-Amanda is an agent of the Foreign office? ...  
-Do not say too loudly, - Nephrite smiled, - she would not be grateful if she found out that you knew, you should be silent and not tell anyone.   
-Do not worry Mr. Saint Join. - Travis said nonchalantly. - Keep telling the story, please. - He smiled as he invited him to continue.

 

Nephrite nodded and he resumed the story when the car arrived at one of the headquarters of the British Intelligence service. Amanda went downstairs and motioned for her companion to follow. As they reached the front door, two guys apparently appearing out of nowhere came up. She showed them her accreditation and spoke for Nephrite.

-He comes with me. - She pointed out at the same time as she gestured to his companion to continue, the two guys crossed their steps without asking anything else. -

 

They entered through several security checkpoints, Nephrite was given a visitor's card and they both came to a large room where, faced in a long mahogany table, sat many individuals, some in military uniform. The one who presided over the table, an old man with gray hair and a well-mustache, was scrutinizing them with inquisitive blue eyes. Amanda turned to him, seemingly ignoring everyone else.

-Sir Charles, this gentleman is Mr. Nephrite Saint Join. I think he can help us with the Collins case.  
-Did you tell her about that case, Miss Thompson? - Asked Sir Charles, incredulous to see that man there. -  
-No sir, he has discovered almost everything. I must say that he is very intelligent. That's why he can help us.  
-Very well, - agreed Sir Charles, now examining Nephrite with his sharp gaze and asking to the new comer - Will not you be the famous Mr. Saint Join that no one has heard of before these last three years?  
-The very same, sir. -Smiled Nephrite retorting in his ironic way - I'm glad you have not heard of me ... and I will not waste your time on matters relating to me. I just came here because Amanda told me. I could help you, if you want.  
-First we'd like you to tell us what you do think you know. - Asked to him a guy in one of those military uniforms, specifically a long jacket that looked like a vintage aviator from the forties -

 

Nephrite, gave an indolent glance at that dark-haired blue-eyed fellow who should be in this forties.

-Do not worry, Captain. Sir Charles said. - We'll take care of this. - And turning to his guest asked him more cordially. -You would be so kind to tell us what you know. Please, sir.  
-That's the British education I like so much. - Nephrite smiled –

 

And he went on to tell what he knew. All members of the meeting listened very carefully. After a short pause, before finishing, he added.

-I have a plan, I've been thinking about it, but I'll need your help.

 

Sir Charles nodded as he listened. At last he spoke and told Amanda with approval.

-You did very well to bring him here. He will be very useful. - He went to Nephrite now to want to know with a clear interest - and tell us Mr. Saint Join, what is your plan?

 

Sketching a rather mischievous grin, he let them know, not before asking Amanda if she would accept. This one was satisfied saying yes. So once the last details were profiled, he and the girl left of there and returned to the scene of the facts. Nephrite called Collins's house holding the girl with one arm and the other with the jewels.

-Here I bring you your diamonds, Mr. Collins, - declared the antiquarian in a triumphalist tone to the astonished face of his interlocutor, - with a present ... -  
-Miss Thompson? What does this mean? - He asked confused. -  
-Do you remember that I told you I was leaving? - It was a lie, but this young lady had listened to me. I noticed it and not wanting her to find out, I thought of using her to my advantage. She listened to our conversation and thought she would have her opportunity. She is a journalist but also a white-gloved thief.  
-You're magnificent! - Collins said. - I'll call the police right now. I did not dare to do it anymore. I thought they would not believe me.  
-I beg you not to do it, at the moment, - asked his interlocutor who happened to unveil him ... - she does not work alone and this would alert the rest of her band. In exchange for some favor treatment, She could tell us where the other diamonds are. I think they still have not been able to get them out of the country ...

 

Collins's thought seemed to be elsewhere, but after a moment he agreed with Nephrite.

-Yes, I will do what you say, you have solved the mystery, and I am convinced that your plan will succeed.  
-I hope so. - His interlocutor smiled, but thinking of a different plan than Collins meant. -  
-Then let's go, - Nephrite snapped at Amanda with feigned hardness clutching her arm. - Miss Thompson, who are your friends?

 

The girl smiled maliciously and kissed Nephrite on the lips for any answer ...

-Don´t you prefer that we talk less and do something more interesting.- She replied in a feigned, honeyed voice. -  
-No thanks, we have more important things to discuss. - He insisted with indifference or at least tried to convey to insist again - who are your contacts?  
-I won´t answer that ...  
-We'll have to call the police.- Threatened Collins. -  
-That does not suit us. - Nephrite whispered. - We'd better convince her to give us back the diamonds. We'll have to offer her immunity. - Collins tried to reply, but his companion continued.- Believe me, it's the best thing, I could retrieve the diamonds ... and have captured her band.  
-Yes, you're right ... I left this thing in your hands ...

 

Nephrite turned to Amanda again and said in a more conciliatory tone.

-You see, miss, we're not interested in you, only the diamonds that were stolen the previous time. If you tells us where we can find them, I give you my word that you will have immunity.  
-Your word? That is funny. What guarantee do I have of that? - She asked with a tinge of distrust. -  
-I always keep my word. - Nephrite said in a serious tone. - I promise you can get away, but we want the information. Where are those diamonds? - He asked more harshly .-

 

Amanda took a few seconds to respond, at last, pretending to be intimidated, she said almost dictating the information.

-In Bristol, at the loading dock ten, warehouse twelve, that's all I know. I do not know if they will still be there.  
-It's more than we needed to know, - smiled Nephrite. - Thank you very much.  
-We can go immediately, - Collins said quickly. - I can charter a plane that will take us there in a short time.  
-Do it, I'll take care of her until we leave. -The boy replied, taking Amanda by the arm again. -  
-You said I'd stay out of this if I told you where those damned diamonds were. - She said furiously,  
-And so be it. But first we must see if it is true what you have told us, it is not that I distrusts of a Lady, but. You will understand me. Put yourself in my place.  
-I can give you my word. - Amanda smiled as she stroked the boy's chest with one of her fingers in a honeyed attitude. Would that be enough? - She added with some sneer. -  
\- That is not enough for me. - Collins said abruptly. - I do not care about a thief. Please Mr. Saint Join. Take her and lock her until we leave - he took the keys from his house and gave them to Nephrite indicating him - put her in one of the rooms.  
\- Come on, Miss Thompson, - said the man with a sneer. - Come with me to your suite. - And again he pulled her arm. -

 

Amanda made a slight resistance but at last she let herself go. Once they entered the house Nephrite surveyed the ceilings in search of some chamber. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, but he stopped her gently and whispered in her ear.

-We have to continue with the performance, it may have hidden microphones. - Then he added aloud. - Stay still and do not try to do anything weird ... I'll be watching you ... – Then he left leaving Amanda locked, Collins who indeed was listening, smiled pleased - ...

 

A few minutes passed until they confirmed the arrival of the flight. The owner of the house again called his contacts this time.

-Yes, I know where the diamonds are. The thief has given us the address. We will go there, we will recover them and we will eliminate the witnesses, her and that Saint Join. Although in his case it's a shame. He's a really bright guy. Too bad we could not hire him! – he laughed at his own occurrence. -

 

Nephrite smiled contentedly, he had a recording and listening equipment that he had been provided at the Foreign Office. That idiot Collins had given them a good accusation against him on a silver plate. He also thanked him for the compliment he had given him. But, he had to finish the task, kept his mini-team and listened as that guy approached. He smiled again and greeted him.

-When are we leaving? - He asked, pretending impatience, - that woman is very clever and could try to escape, it makes me nervous.  
-We can go now, we'll use my car ... I thought you'd better bring her. We together will keep her under surveillance.

 

He obeyed and went to Amanda taking her by an arm. The two of them went into the back of Collins's car and he started. Soon they arrived at the airport, took a jet that was waiting and in an hour they planted in Bristol, again they travel in a rental car until arriving at the agreed dock. Nephrite came down with the girl beside him, now without holding her. Collins was following them.

-Take us to that store ... - Nephrite demanded with some urgency. -

 

Amanda walked swiftly to the right spot. The door was closed, everything seemed calm. Nephrite asked her to open the door, but she shrugged.

-I do not have the keys, I just told you I'd take you here.  
-Do not worry. My friends will take care of that, - Collins said at the same time as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a couple of numbers. -

 

Then three cars came out of nowhere. Lighting their headlights in the misty night of the port, they approached them and brake. About eight armed individuals descended. Collins beckoned them and fired the rusty padlock at the door. Two of them pushed open the door that creaked agonizingly slowly

-Somebody put some light on this.- Collins said impatiently.- 

 

One of his minions brought a flashlight and pointed it inside. Inside could be seen innumerable canvases that covered lumps of a considerable size ...

-It's under one of those canvases - Amanda pointed out. -  
-All right, start looking. - Collins said to his men. -...

 

These guys began to lift the tarps and examine the sacks beneath them, his boss looked at Amanda with a menacing gesture.

-If you've lied to us, you're going to wish the police had arrested you ...  
-Sir, - interrupted one of the minions, - there are here! - He showed Collins a sack full of rough diamonds.-

 

He smiled and then laughed with satisfaction. He looked at Nephrite and Amanda as he motioned for one of his men to close the door.

-Well, well, well. Thank you very much for all miss Thompson and mister Saint Join.  
-Do not turn away from me, - Nephrite whispered to Amanda when he had seen the diamonds. - We've solved the mystery, - he said in a satisfied voice, now addressing Collins. -  
-Yes, and you have been very helpful. But I am sorry, you are not useful anymore. And You have seen too much. -He said, gesturing to his men who pointed to the antiquarian and the journalist with their weapons.-  
-What does this mean? - Asked the boy, pretending to be surprised. –  
-It means we do not want witnesses. You see, these diamonds are going to leave the country as planned. The thieves are going to take them, you surprised them and they killed you. Doesn´t that sound good to you? - He looked at each other's faces and replied with a funny expression.- No, I do not think so.  
-I am afraid this is going to sound even worse to you. I'm a Secret Service agent. -Amanda said. - You're being arrested for theft, illegal smuggling and attempted murder. You are surrounded, our men watch the area. Surrender now and avoid major problems ...

 

Hearing that Collins laughed as he shook his head.

-That was fine, but it will not work. I must admit that she has a lot of imagination, miss, it will be a shame to kill you.  
-That's right, - Nephrite said with a grin to say. - We can make it easy or difficult. I would recommend that you surrender or the SAS are not going to find anyone able to do so when they enter.  
\- So the SAS are the difficult part? - Collins sneered at him with contempt. -  
\- No, those are the easy part. - Affirmed his interlocutor adding with visible joy. - I'm the hard part.

 

All Collins's men, burst into laugh. He laughed too as he stared at Nephrite in disbelief. He finally reacted by pointing to his men the targets to be executed.

-Kill them now and let's get out of here.   
-Do I understand that as a refusal on your part? - Inquired the antiquarian with patent sarcasm.

 

Collins laughed again and nodded. He sighed to sentence.

-I must admit that you are a man out of the ordinary. I admire you, I really do. You know to live up to the circumstances until the last moment. It's a shame. Goodbye, Mr. Saint Join. Miss Thompson, it has been a pleasure ...

 

And he beckoned to his men, and they pointed, without hesitation, to their aims. Nephrite then reacted with tremendous speed. When the henchmen began firing at them he interposed himself between Amanda and the bullets and he rejected them with a barrier of energy. He protected the girl with an impenetrable dome and then he put out of action in a couple of seconds to six of them. Except Collins. Amanda's mouth opened, she could not believe it. Nephrite smiled, the two remaining tried to attack her but she punched several karate hits and keys. She fought well enough to be a normal woman, he thought. Meanwhile, upon hearing the shots of the S.A.S, they entered immediately pointing their assault rifles and deploying in guerrilla. To the astonishment of those members of the special operations command who now looked at each other, unable to believe what they were witnessing, all the evildoers were out of action and Nephrite was holding Collins by the neck and lifting him a foot off the ground with one arm. As soon as the police entered, he let go of him, letting him fall to the ground. The agents arrested him and he was immediately handcuffed and while dragging him outside he shouted.

-I want a lawyer, I have my rights, I will not say anything until I see my lawyer!

 

When they had taken him out, Sir Charles came and congratulated them both very cordially.

-They have rendered a great service to the nation. I will see to it that they are rewarded. Do you want anything in particular? ...  
-You can take us back home for now! – Nephrite laugh - Then, if you do not mind, book a dinner for two in a really good restaurant, if the lady has no problem, of course.

 

He looked at Amanda who nodded approvingly and then gave him a look of astonishment to whisper.

-I think you have many things to tell me, Mr. Saint Join. To start with I would like to know who you really are.  
-Well, if that's all. Ok, I'll tell you, on one condition. If you know how to convince me. - He replied with a half-smile mischievous-

 

Then Amanda turned to her boss and explained to him in detail, referring to the dinner

-Make it very romantic, with a couple of candles and in an elegant place and possibly very intimate and very expensive. - She added the smile back to Nephrite. -Please…  
-Very well, - said Sir Charles, with evident satisfaction, -leave it to us. I think that after the service that both have lent us tonight, the government of Her Gracious Majesty will be able to afford it. -And without saying anything else he walked away and left those two young people alone -

 

Nephrite came up to her and hugged her gently, the girl pulled closer to him and the boy, as he neared her face, whispered to her.

-I'd like to know if that kiss from before was only part of the performance.  
-I did not need a kiss for the performance, you must believe my word. - She replied. -  
-It's not that I'm suspicious, but. - He smiled as he brought his lips closer to the girl's. -  
-I agree with you, it's better to be sure, - Amanda agreed, and they kissed long and softly. -

 

After that intimate evening in which Nephrite told her some things and the girl corresponded with other stories no less interesting returned to London a few weeks passed. Amanda rejoined her normal job and the young antiquarian set up his shop altogether. He had no problem finding a good number of customers. Sir Charles helped him a lot in that. Time passed and it had been two years. Amanda was sent to Europe to cover a summit of the U.E. At least that's what she said. This is how his story ended ...

-It's a very exciting story, but I think you have exaggerated a little Mr. Saint Joint- Said Travis visibly amused.- A barrier of energy! Come on! There is no one to believe it!   
\- Yes. You put a lot of imagination on your story - agreed Peggy on that.-

 

Of course the woman had grown more and more skeptical as her boss recounted all those comic nonsense.

-Well, - he smiled, - it's more entertaining this way. But it happened, at least most of the things. He did not want to insist on his powers, he preferred to leave it like that and he said it was funny. - I was wearing a bulletproof vest and a smoke grenade. Well, they actually caught that guy for tax evasion and Amanda covered the news. I met her when we got together at Collins' house.- He explained while her interlocutors nodded. -  
-What about Miss Amanda as an agent of the Foreign Office? - Travis asked. -  
\- As real as I am a super hero. - Nephrite smiled arguing. - At least tell me if the story is good.  
-Well, well. - Peggy said, looking at her watch with a sigh. - How are you with your stories!, For a moment I have come to believe you. In short, it is almost time to close. I must admit, yes, that with your inventions we have spent a good time, and time flies.  
-Yes, and so did I. Well, I think I'll go home.- Nephrite said. -  
-Do not worry, I'll close. - Peggy said, smiling, - see you tomorrow, Mr. Saint Join.

 

The boy, still smiling at that chain of inventions, at least that's what he thought, also left Nephrite. However, once they were out of the store, the antiquarian said with a reproachful tone.

-Travis, do not ever skip classes again, or fool your aunt, it's not all right.  
-What do you mean? - Asked the boy with a surprised face to repeat. - I've already told you that if I had skipped the class ...

 

But his interlocutor interrupted him with the gesture of raising one of his hands to reply with skepticism.

-I know that story, you would not have come here. As I said before, it is so obvious that it cannot be true. I would bet anything if we go to your class and ask, surely no teacher has missed today. You do not want to use the same trick as Collins, he had more experience than you and was much better actor. However he couldn´t fooled those guys of the Treasury, of course. - He smiled sentencing. -You still have to know how to do a good bluff, boy.

 

Travis did not know what to answer, at last he had to admit his deception, he strongly urged Nephrite not to tell his aunt, but this one with a half-smile reassured him.

-Do not do it again or I'll tell her. Now I have to go, see you tomorrow. - He waved softly at Travis's shoulder. -  
-See you tomorrow, Mr. Saint Join. - Replied the surprised boy, who was admiring this curious individual more and more. -

 

Nephrite returned the way he had come, got into his car, and went out to his house. He arrived soon, had dinner and soon went to sleep. The next day he had to testify in the proceedings of the trial against Collins and his band that they were to celebrate after two years of waiting, after doing so he decided to take the day off. This one happened and the next day he went to the airport to wait for Amanda. The flight arrived half an hour late but she was the first to come down. They hugged and kissed with effusion, she asked him while Nephrite took her suitcases.

-Have you missed me so much?  
-Of course, but to keep me entertained, I told Peggy and Travis the story of how we met ...  
-You're a case! You should not go there. Someone could believe it - she reproached him with a funny smile. -  
-You should not worry too much. There is nothing like telling the whole truth with the right tone so they do not believe you at all. But of course it's a good story.- He said funny. Although he immediately changed his conversation to ask with interest. - By the way, what do you bring me?

 

In response Amanda took a small package out of her purse and handed it to her. Nephrite opened it curiously but not in a hurry, and discovered that it was a pretty tie-pin. He made a gesture of slight disappointment, but she saw his face laughing with amusement.

-I have another gift, but it's a surprise, - she whispered. "I'll tell you after dinner ...  
-I hope I can bear the uncertainty. - Nephrite replied in his classic sneer. -  
-I assure you it will be worth to wait, - Amanda promised, wanting to know. - By the way, you, too, would have to do something for me in return.  
-What would you like? - Nephrite asked. -  
-Tell me something about that mysterious life you had before we met. - She added with visible interest. You brought me something, but in the last two years I haven´t been able to know more about you. Of course except that you and your super powerful friends have saved this planet on more than one occasion.  
-Well, - he replied, gently rubbing her chin.- I'll do it one of these days. If that captain of yours, dressed in Second World War fashion, does not try to sign me for his team again.  
-I've already told you that they have a very important mission. They are such an elite group that even the government itself is not fully aware of how they operate. It's an honor they would like to count on you. - Replied the girl. -

 

Nephrite alluded to this military man who interrupted when Amanda led him to the headquarters of the Foreign Office. Apparently that guy was not from Earth either. And along with other agents of a group whose name he could never remember, it began with Torch .. and then something else. They defended this world of aliens. At first, he and his friends were investigated. The same Amanda had been recruited by them shortly before meeting Nephrite and then she revealed that, in addition to the matter of Collins, she had being ordered to watch over him. Such rough diamonds of such importance were not for purely economic value. In reality they must have been extraterrestrial minerals with a high power. But the important thing was that, when they saw that Nephrite's group of friends were on the side of humanity, they tried to have at least the boy join their ranks. He thanked them for the offer but made it clear that he worked better alone or with his friends. But he promised to cooperate and give a hand if that was the case. The same thing he assured to that strange captain. In fact Nephrite brought his friends Diamond and Esmeralda, who already lived in Paris, to London to talk to them and they decided to do the same thing. It was agreed that Amanda served as liaison. Now the boy was smiling to say.

\- I hope that that captain and his group do not bother us with any of his crises of little importance. By the way, how looks at me that guy! - He sighed with a face of circumstance.- I had to told him that he is not my type.  
\- Do not worry about him now. I have already told you that in these matters you are also all mine. And I'm the one who wants to know more. - Insisted the girl. -  
-I'm afraid you'll still have to wait a little bit more - he assured her, in a relaxed manner. -

 

And in fact he was very secretive about his personal life. Paradoxically he had told Amanda how he and his group of friends had fought demons and how they trained. She had had occasion to meet them and even share some adventure at that time, and of course she was amazed at their powers. But what Nephrite, for example, had never told her, and possibly perhaps never did, was his story with Naru. This was for him a treasure that he kept in the depths of his heart, and although he was now in love with that young "journalist" it would still take more time for him to open himself to talk about that and his past as a general of darkness. He sighed trying to leave these reflections apart as he cheered his expression with a jovial gesture as he listened to the girl.

-You're a big stubborn! - she reproached him laughing - but in that I will have more patience than you with the gift.  
-I'll make it up to you right now with something you'll like. - He said. -  
-It was time you said something interesting! - Amanda exclaimed, taking him by the arm, and they both left the airport.-

 

They went to his house, Nephrite invited her to a romantic dinner that they both liked so much. After the desserts, the boy reminded her again with an undisguised impatience ...

\- And your gift Amanda? ... it's time ...  
-You're right, - said the girl asking with a funny smile.- Wait a moment, please ...

 

She got up and took from a bag a package she had brought from the airport and went to hide behind a screen decorated with Chinese art motifs that he had in his dining room. Without losing an instant, she stripped off her low-cut evening dress and set it on the screen. Then Nephrite heard the sound of the pack opening. At last, and after a few seconds, Amanda came out from behind the screen and stood before him. The dim candle light partially illuminated her magnificent naked body. Only a large red ribbon covered her breasts and intimate parts. Nephrite smiled as he scrutinized her carefully.

-Is not this what you asked of me? -She said, smiling in turn, as she came up to him in a provocative way, wiggling in a way that threatened the hold of the lasso. -  
-It's the best gift you could give me. Of course it's what I like the most. And I'm eager to open it. - He answered as he began to throw off his suit. -

 

And when Nephrite was almost naked, he only had to pull the loop to untie it and blow off the flickering candlelight. That was really a night to remember…


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is coming soon


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is coming soon


	13. The fusion of the warriors

As every afternoon in her working day, Setsuna was preparing to head towards the observatory. Before leaving, Haruka and Michiru were dismissed with a question about Lornd's whereabouts.

-Have you heard from him? - Michiru asked in a gentle and very careful tone. -  
\- No, none since we said goodbye a week ago. He told me that he would return soon, that he wanted to learn a new technique but that it was difficult, so it would take time to him to master it. -Her partner replied with a resigned tone. -  
\- Girl, how complicated those techniques are! I do not even know how can he master them! - Haruka intervened to ease that moment by adding in a more spirited tone. - But I'm sure he'll be back soon.  
\- Anyway, I do not know how he is able to leave you alone - the green-haired girl who was next to them, said, with a slight tone of disapproval. -  
\- Michiru ...- Haruka cut her off when she noticed Setsuna's downcast gesture that she tried to erase in her expression. -  
\- I'm sorry, - Neptune replied, turning to her friend. – The thing is these space warriors are so active, ... but I do not think he has forgotten you. It will be that he has found some important battle to attend to. I am positive he will return as soon as he finishes whoever it is. - She added trying to fix that embarrassing situation. -

 

However, her mate and partner Uranus looked at her shaking her head. That far from solving anything almost made it worse! Michiru herself seemed to notice this when she mumbled something in a hurry.

\- Sorry, I did not mean ...  
\- Do not worry- Setsuna said smiling tremulously. - I know he has not forgotten me, but I have to accept that he is a warrior and that the fight is something very important for him. We are warriors too, so we can understand, can´t we?  
-It's true, but we do not love being it. - Haruka retorted. -  
\- Well, I would do the same as Bertie with his brother Roy, I would have him tied - Neptune answered smiling now with a funny expression. -  
\- The truth is that he has never gotten involved with my role as a Warrior of Justice, or with my work. I do not have to do it with their occupations either. - Their companion said. -  
-Well, girl, if he were my boyfriend I would watch him more closely! - Haruka declared with a certain nonchalance. -  
\- He's not my boyfriend - Pluto defended herself blushing obviously. -  
\- Oh really? -Her interlocutor smiled with a mischievous expression. - So, is he free of commitment? ...  
\- Hey Haruka, what do you mean by that? - Michiru asked with a slight frown. -  
\- With what? - the aforementioned asked pretending not to understand. -  
\- You know, -Her partner replied with a slightly between annoying and sensitive tone. -  
\- I meant that, if I were in Setsuna's place I would be closer to Lornd, that's all. But as she says he is not her boyfriend. Who knows? Maybe I'm interested ... are you jealous? - Uranus inquired with a funny gesture. -  
\- Could be ... - smiled Michiru in a ladino way, riveting. - In one thing I agree with you. Lornd is a man who could vary tastes to anyone. It's so ... manly, he is so strong, so virile, you know what I mean.  
\- What are you implying? - Haruka asked narrowing her eyes. -  
\- Now you're the one who is jealous, huh? -Her interlocutor replied smiling with malice. -  
\- What nonsense! - Uranus denied with prizes to add with obvious curiosity. - I just want to know what you meant to refer to that.  
\- Nothing, it was just a comment, nothing more. - Michiru added without giving much importance. - I do not know why you're so interested ...

 

Setsuna just listened and smiled, her friends took delight in keeping that kind of conversations always touching the mutual provocation but invariably drifting into the realm of joke. They did not care to start arguing about anything, a vase, a house, a cloud or Lornd himself. So she almost passed unnoticed between the endless exchange of jokes between the two when she said goodbye. However, when Setsuna left, her two friends stopped throwing those friendly taunts. In fact, now Haruka showed a serious expression when saying.

-I don’t know. As much as she insists that she's okay, I do not think so.  
-Yes, I agree with you. - Her partner agreed, however. - But we cannot do more. It's her private life after all.  
-In a way I'm worried. - Haruka said. - On the one hand, I wish her to be happy, but on the other I have the impression that if her relationship with Lornd prospers, she may have problems. You already understand me.

 

Her friend nodded to sigh, declaring immediately.

-I know what you are referring to. We have an obligation that is above all. Even from us and our feelings. But do not worry, I know that Setsuna knows what her duty is.  
\- You're right - her companion admitted to smile more relaxed, returning to the previous point once again to add between laughter now. - But when she is with that big and handsome man I understand that she can forget about everything else.  
\- How do you mean with you understand? - Michiru replied presenting her with an accusing look. - Since when do you think the idea of being with a man appeals to you?

 

Haruka held up both hands showing her palms up and then shrugged her shoulders to try to explain herself in an informal way.

-Girl. I mean in her case. You just have to look at her face. She gets red! As much as she wants to hide it. Even Hotaru has noticed.  
-Yes, it's true - Michiru had to grant her friend to laugh sentencing. - The poor woman has been alone for a long time.  
-The thing that makes me fun and at the same time more tenderness inspires me, is that our friend believes that she disguises it well. - Haruka smiled slightly shaking her head. -  
-Yes, she is a really kind girl, but she has always had a very sacrificed existence. I'm glad to see that, at least now, she feels happy and even in love with someone who can correspond her... You understand me don´t you?...

 

And with the assent of Uranus was enough. Both knew perfectly well what the statement was referring to. After those words the two left that subject and they were dedicated to prepare their things. They had a lot to do regarding their civilian lives. Set the motorbike one and tune and rehearse the other with the violin. For her part, and apart from those conversations, Setsuna was driven by her own reflections. She directed her car towards the observatory. When her classmates arrived, they had their turn, she had to be on duty almost all night. Fortunately, she was farsighted and had taken a bag with snacks and a coffee thermos. At that time of the year near her birthday it was already cold weather and the girl detested the watery coffee of the machine. So once installed, she devoted the following hours to make calculations and observe the sky. The night was peaceful, the sky clear and could be seen enough of the northern region. The constellation of Aquila and its star Altair were clearly visible. She could also watch Delta Cephei for a while. Although her mind returned again and again to the same thought. Who knows where Lornd would be! In these last days there had been no sign of him, although the previous week if they could use it to get to know each other better, well they did, so deep they did it, that if their two mates will come to know for sure that those little jokes of yours would be nothing. Although considering how misplaced they were, Setsuna would not bother trying to convince them that everything was, for the most part, very platonic and even spiritual. Lornd belied that image of a tough big man when he decided to think aloud next to her and under a night sky full of stars. It was when the saiyajin remembered his past, his family and his people with genuine nostalgia and she listened to him very interested, intervening little but always in an intuitively correct way, as if they both converged on their common points. The sailor thought about this and also, because no, in their differences. When Lornd gave free rein to his part of the most violent warrior, it was truly an unleashed force of nature and he seemed to enjoy the fighting. Setsuna herself was shocked when she saw him for the first time disintegrating mercilessly those aliens that attacked her, and the rest of the warriors of the outer solar system, in the north pole. Nevertheless, he did not want to fight against them and said he was on his side, but the girl was more afraid of her sudden ally than her enemies. However, she had to admit to herself that she was also capable of fighting with all its consequences and using the most extreme violence if necessary. As a guardian of the outer solar system, she had fought without any hint of mercy, should the adversary or the situation require it, but she would never enjoy or even feel comfortable. To her memory came now, as if it were a resurgent remorse, the time when she was looking for Hotaru. When the girl was possessed by the forces of evil and had not yet been reborn as sailor Saturn, to kill her before she did. Even the petitions of the little Lady could not separate her from that path, and that was when her heart was broken when Chibiusa blamed her for the disappearance of what her friend believed.

-I hate you! - Remembered with a certain bitterness, thinking about the look of that girl at that time. - Little Lady, Chibiusa, then you broke my heart. - She sighed. - Thank God that everything was then fixed. And now Hotaru is a very dear person to me. As you are all ...

 

In fact, few times a word had hurt her that much, they came from one of the few people she loved with all her soul. Really that little girl was very important to her. Not only because of the duty to protect her, but because since she was born, it was a company and a constant consolation when she visited her at the door of space - time, from the day her parents took her there to present her as the future heiress of the kingdom. How difficult and painful it was to have to separate her from Hotaru! But she would do it a hundred times even if, as a result, that girl had hated her forever. Fortunately, everything ended well, there was no need to choose. Hotaru herself was now a companion. In fact, she was sailor Saturn and they appreciated each other very much. They spoke often and their mutual aspirations were told. Pluto felt that she could even confide in her. In spite of her age, much younger than her own or that of the rest of her companions in the outer solar space. Although this was at least in appearance, since many times she looked into her eyes and could perceive a deep wisdom locked in them. But with Haruka and Michiru it was harder. It was not that they were not listening to her but she saw that those two had a complicity and a very absorbing type of relationship. They tended to be quite apart from the rest. That's why Setsuna had got along very well with Hotaru from the beginning. She missed her so much since she was now with her father. That would be good for her, she had to have contact with her family. Although Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru many times served as mothers and fathers. However, Pluto understood that her companion Saturn, despite her powers and her ancient spirit was also very young. That her father, Dr. Tomoe had remarried, and on top of that with Kaori. That was something the girl was not assimilating yet. But there was little she could do, except to chat with her and try to make her understand that adults had those things. In spite of everything, Setsuna knew that she could always count on that little girl and her friends. They had all made an equal oath. Something that was above anything else. First of all, protect the kings and the Little Lady and above all, defend the Solar System and Earth at any cost. Passing over other feelings and considerations. She herself knew well that perhaps one day a situation similar to that of the time, when they fought against the Messiah of Silence or against Galaxia, presented herself and had to do it. Sacrifice friends, and even love, for their duty. Maybe that's why she knew in the bottom the pain that Lornd sometimes hid in his gesture and in his eyes, when she asked him about why he lashed out so viciously against the henchmen of that Gralas. That wandering life, without a fixed place to return, all that burden of duty, she had shared equally. But now it was different, that warrior could return to Earth and she would be there, waiting. At the moment things were quiet and the queen had given her permission to live in the twentieth century, even, why not! To create a family if she wanted to. Usagi, well Serenity really, was always very sweet and understanding. Especially when she had that conversation with her. Almost exhorting her to win like that powerful space warrior. But Setsuna was realistic and analytical, her serious and prudent nature did not allow her to low her guard. The sovereign was very interested in putting that tough warrior on her side by all means at her disposal. And everyone said! ... At first she was not too willing. Especially since she still had some feelings for her kings, rather she maintained that feeling between admiration and affection for her Queen Serenity, and that feeling with respect to King Endymion who manifested with that warmth that flooded her chest little by little and the It made her redden in spite of herself when they met with glances.

-I do not have to keep thinking about that. - She admonished herself without stopping repeating. - I have a duty to fulfill and a place from which I should not move. That is not possible! It was never possible!

 

And she was not referring to those long stays in solitude guarding the Time-Space door that she could finally abandon, since it was sealed. It was the place she occupied in terms of her status. She was a princess herself. But nominally vassal of the sovereigns of the Moon and neo Cristal Tokyo. For a long time she had no contact with anyone. Being a descendant of the lineage of Cronus, although of a minor branch with respect to her companion Saturn, her ancestors were elevated to the dignity of princes of Pluto and charged with the task of keeping that access. When it was her turn, her sense of duty made her carry out her mission in a selfless way. Even resisting the temptation to change the cruel destiny of the Silver Millennium. Later, in the future, the king and the Small Lady visited her with some frequency. And while nothing happened that she should be ashamed of, she did not dare to tempt fate any more.

-There are things that cannot be touched. And people who must be together because that is their destiny and is fundamental for the good of all. - She insisted on trying to convince herself.-

 

And that led her to Lornd. Perhaps at first she saw only a very muscular bumpkin in him. Impulsive, and lover of the fight. However, it was knowing him and realizing that he was not like that at all. That man was a force of nature but he also possessed a great sense of honor and duty. Like all good saiyajin, as the sovereign revealed one day that both took a short walk.

-That space warrior is very powerful. We must make him our friend at all costs. - Serenity told her being both alone. -  
-I'll do what I can to convince him.- Setsuna assured.-

 

And her queen stopped then, looked her straight in the eyes and with an intense brightness in her blue pupils she stated.

\- Do everything, absolutely everything, as necessary. You have our permission to do so. But do not forget this. As far as the others concern, we will not know anything. No exception can be made about you regarding the others. At least before their eyes. Do you understand, right?  
-Yes your Majesty. - She could say something dazed and impressed by that look, to finally be able to rivet with more confidence. - You can trust me.  
-I know. For that reason we chose you.- Her interlocutor stated.-

 

After that they continued walking until they joined the rest of the group they were with. Now the young woman was very confused. She was not entirely sure of her feelings, or maybe she was, and that scared her. However, that not only depended on her own disposition, She would have to see what Lornd's feelings would be. The girl believed that the same as she had. However, she wondered. Could they really live together, apart from battles and dangers? For both her and the space warrior there could always be something that prevented them from fulfilling that desire. Speaking for herself, of course, she feared that possibility, and she supposed that lonely saiyajin would have the same opinion. That's why he worried that he would be late returning. What if he had been thinking, just like Pluto herself, about the possible dangers it would bring if they were settled on Earth? On occasion, when they both talked about more intimate matters, he had come to say a phrase that stuck in the heart of Setsuna like a fishhook. "My love is dangerous, and it will make you cry," were the words. But she knew in her interior, although she often denied it to her companions, that she was more than willing to take the risk, the question that disturbed her was, would he be?

-I wish I could know what I should do! - The girl said to herself.- Or maybe I know but I'm afraid to carry it out.

 

Thinking of all that, she remembered one of the conversations they both had, shortly before he left. They were looking at a night sky, just like she did at her workplace. However, they were in an open field, illuminated only by the flames of a bonfire that the saiyajin had lit on wood using a slight flash of energy. With her vermilion eyes dilated with enthusiasm and also by the dim light of the flames, the girl observed the stars and said him.

-I know almost all of them. I've been watching them for a long time.  
-Yes, I can say the same thing.- He agreed passing his arm behind the woman shoulders in a protective gesture.-

 

Although she was not used to it, Setsuna was not unpleasant. Few men could say that they could have welcomed it that way. The girl now turned her attention to the saiyajin and told him.

\- For a long, long time. One of the few distractions I had was to look at the sky. And ask who else would be there. Maybe watching me too...

 

Her interlocutor nodded. She had told him many things in those days. The type of relationship she had with her friends and colleagues, her duties as a warrior. The deep affection she felt for all the others. Following that, he asked.

-The Small Lady, as you call her, is very important to you, is not she? Same as Hotaru.

 

Setsuna took a few moments to respond. Almost the emotion betrayed her, however, she was able to control herself to respond with a calm and soft tone.

-I consider them as if they were the daughters that I can never have.  
-Never? - Asked the warrior watching her now with puzzlement .-

 

His partner separated from his embrace to face his eyes. And after a few seconds she took a deep breath and released the air to explain.

-You should know that, as guardians of the sovereigns of the Silver Millennium and the Kingdom of Neo Cristal Tokyo, we are not allowed to marry any man, or have offspring. It is a sacred vow that we cannot break.

 

That seemed to dislodge his companion who did not stop looking at her with a gesture of surprise. Although after a while he seemed to recover and asked.

-Maybe to marry someone or have children is not the only way to show love.  
\- No, it is not. - The young woman agreed, affirming with a quiet voice.- Sometimes, watching over who you love from a distance is the greatest proof of love that can exist. Well, it involves a lot of sacrifice.

 

And that man took her by the shoulders with both hands and could barely say, trying in turn to master his own emotions.

-I cannot believe that a person like you cannot express what she feels. It is a very heavy burden. Only by looking into your eyes I realize. You were not born to live without love. What kind of sovereigns would force someone to such a cruel sacrifice?  
-I could say the same about you.- She answered, claiming as well.- You wander from one side of the universe to the other in search of a ghost.  
-From a ghost that does not let me sleep. Knowing that he was largely responsible for separating me from my people. - He answered somberly. - And more now that he knows I'm here. Willing to catch him. It's a matter of time before he tries to attack again. And I do not want to put this world in danger again. That's why, I must go ...

 

When he pronounced those words, he took a few steps away, turning his back on her. The young woman looked at him between astonished and dismayed. But he immediately turned back to outline a slight smile and add more optimistic.

-It will be for a short time. I want to be the one who surprises him. After the tour we did through this solar system, I know that his spies detected us and that surely that vermin is already plotting something. I must anticipate when he least expect it.  
\- We can defeat him again.- She affirmed.- Let us help you.  
-I do not want to put your safety or that of anyone in this world in danger.- The warrior declined.- I told you once. My love is dangerous.

 

And now it was the girl who smiled warmly, running her arms behind his neck, to stand on tiptoe and whisper.

-I think I can take the risk. I'm used to the danger.

 

Soon they kissed in the light of the fire. Although they did not do more. Setsuna knew that he wanted it but the words she told him about her vows had the effect of dissuading him. At least for the moment. She had to fight against her own emotions and desires. It was not the time yet. Now she was coming back from those thoughts, sighing and thinking ...

-I have been afraid of few things in my long life. But this is one of them ... I do not know what I have to do ... or maybe I do, and that's what scares me the most. Once again, the sacrifice.

 

And she tried to get that question out of her mind. For a long time she directed the telescope to an area where numerous shooting stars had recently been sighted. After the threat of that enormous meteorite that almost destroyed the Earth, it was always vigilant and she scanned the skies with great interest. And if she would locate another great asteroid again she could count on Lornd to destroy it. Thinking of him again, she sighed. Now another question in her opinion no less relevant, went to her head. In the event that, despite everything she had thought before, they both could live together, where would that lead? Their relationship had begun relatively recently. Setsuna knew that he loved her, or at least she believed she was convinced of it, but she did not know to what extent they could lead a common existence. The two had their lives organized and were very independent. She had never before considered the possibility of getting married. Well, maybe with someone she loved, even if only in her dreams, beyond any hope of being reciprocated. And despite what she explained to the saiyan, something told her that her sovereigns would give her carte blanche if the time came and she eventually chose that option. Serenity was very clear about that. At least in that conversation. Looking to the others would be another story. Possibly she would have to give up something very precious to her. However, before thinking about that possibility, she had to take that warrior into account. She also did not know Lornd's habits in that regard. She let her mind fly, weighing that possibility, not imagining herself as wife and mother, at least not yet. She smiled as she remembered the jokes of her companions when she always volunteered to take care of the Small Lady or Hotaru. Phrases such as "What a great mother you would make, Setsuna" or, "You are already getting old to find a boyfriend, girl". As well as other similar ones, she had always had to listen to them. After all, she was the loneliest and most grown-up warrior of all. Her position at the front of the space time door was very sacrificial and only left her time to entertain herself studying and thinking. Fortunately, when she had to go to the past to face the threat of the Messiah of Destruction, she could be relieved of her position. Once here it was impossible for her to leave. Haruka's company, Michiru and Hotaru helped her to stop being so lonely. Of course, Hotaru was very young and since she was coming and going at that moment, between the sailors and her father, the other adults formed a separate duo. But Setsuna did not care about the kind of relationship they could have with each other, they were her friends and they respected and appreciated each other, even though she always had to work hard at home! Her companions had the habit of play seek and hide often in the case of domestic chores. That made her laugh! There would be no fight in which they did not dare to enter or rival to accost them. But it was telling Haruka, for example, that it was her turn of doing the vacuum cleaning and she was already running away with some excuse. The same went for Michiru when it was her turn of washing the dishes! She immediately claimed to have to tune the violin for her next recital. To mention to them to cook to any of those two was an impossible mission, of course! Setsuna sighed, smiling. And entertained in this way time flew by. Almost without noticing the darkness gave way to the prelude of dawn and she ended her shift without incident. So she closed the observation dome and left the premises to get into the car. Started hard, the battery was reluctant to start, probably because of the cold accumulated throughout the night. Finally, she set off on her way home. She drove a few miles without incident and took the detour to the service road that led to her house when she heard a noise on the roof. She thought she saw a shadow that flew over her. Surprised, she slowed down to try to figure out what it might be about but could not distinguish anything. She accelerated again when suddenly she felt the touch of a cold hand on her mouth and nose. She tried to resist and keep control of the car but soon she was plunged into a dense darkness ...

 

Next day Haruka was awakened by an insistent knuckle noise at the door. She came to her and looked through the crack. She almost could not believe it, it was Lornd who brought a big bunch of flowers! He had followed the advice Haruka gave him for when he came to see Pluto after a long trip. But, then, where was Setsuna? Haruka had believed that she and the space warrior had surely met last night and that was why she had not returned, but since Lornd was there ... she thought maybe her partner was too late and She was asleep yet. The continued rattle of the knuckles brought her out of those conjectures.

 

\- Yes, I'm coming - she said to the saiyajin through the door. She had realized she was half naked and ran to put on a red silk dressing gown that she had in the room. Michiru was still asleep, so she decided not to wake her up and finally went out to open the door. - Hello Lornd - she greeted him leaving him pass with a gesture. - It was about time you let yourself be seen around here. Although it would not have hurt if you delayed a few minutes.  
\- Sorry, - he apologized explaining - I returned recently and did not want to come with the instant transmission for not disturbing you.  
-I like those flowers, it's a detail.- The girl commented with humor.-  
-You can eat some if you want.- The saiyajin declared as if that was normal.-

 

Now it was the young woman who looked at him perplexed. Lornd himself kept a stern gesture until finally a slight smile appeared at the corner of his mouth and he said funny.

-Just kidding. Tell me. Is not Setsuna awake? ..  
\- No, I do not think so. - Haruka smiled while she added - but she'll be happy to see you. Wait, I'm going to let her know you are here ...  
\- Do not worry, I'll go. - The warrior replied nonchalantly. -

 

But her interlocutor smiled, shaking her head gently to rebuke him condescendingly.

\- You have little idea of female coquettishness. You should know that women do not like men to see them recent awake. You better wait in the living room, do you want to have a coffee while?  
\- No thanks - he answered politely without understanding that, since he had already seen Setsuna wake up at times, but if Haruka said so ... - I'll wait here.  
-By the way, you've been thinking about a good present for her birthday.- The sailor said.-  
-Present? Birthday? - The saiyan who did not seem to understand, repeated.-  
\- Her birthday is in October, twenty-ninth. There are very few days left. - Haruka revealed. -  
-I did not know it, she did not tell me anything about that.- Lornd affirmed.-  
\- You really did not bother to find out? - His interlocutor asked ironically. -  
-And why was I supposed to? - He asked with a shrug. -

Haruka sighed shaking her head.

-Is it some serious fault in your protocol? - He wanted to know the saiyajin now with more concern.-  
-You could define it like that.- The sailor answered, with a slight tinge of sarcasm that her listener did not catch. -  
-Very good. So, what do I have to do? - The warrior questioned her with a serious gesture. -  
-To start with, wait here until she is ready.- Haruka smiled visibly amused with the face that her fellow made. -  
-Okay ... - He submissively replied.-

 

Still trying not to laugh, Haruka went to her partner's room, knocked and called her out but she got no response. She waited a few moments, repeated the call with the same result. So she opened slowly and glanced up, surprised to find that Setsuna was not there. She came back to tell Lornd.

-She is not here! - he replied astonished. - And where can she be?  
\- Maybe she fell asleep in the observatory - Uranus guessed adding with more calm and knowledge of the cause. - It would not be the first time that happened to her, she loves her job. Anyway, I'm going to wake up Michiru and call there.  
\- No, do not bother, - the saiyajin replied - I will go myself, I will concentrate on her energy and ... - He effectively concentrated but could not detect anything. He tried again and gave a strange look to his interlocutor. - How strange, I do not feel her strength, I should notice it without problems, if she is still there!  
\- You're worrying me - Haruka could say that now that began to worry. -  
\- I'll go see my brother, I hope he can help me locate her. - Lornd replied disappearing from there. –

 

Uranus in turn went to wake her companion, shaking her gently on one shoulder until Michiru opened her eyes.

-What happens for you to wake me up at this time? - she muttered trying to sit up. -  
\- It's Setsuna, she is not here, and Lornd cannot find her. Not even using his translation technique.  
\- Lornd is here? it was time for him to appear, and Setsuna I guess she'll be with him ... - Michiru whispered between yawns, as if she had not heard anything. -  
-Did you have not heard what I have told you? - said a restless Haruka raising her partner´s shoulders to emphasize with tints of concern. - Setsuna has disappeared!

 

Michiru realized at the end of what was happening, going to the bathroom, she woke up enough to ask herself aloud.

\- Where can she be? Will not she have returned to the future?  
\- No, I do not think so, it would not make any sense - Haruka replied to which an idea occurred to her. -We are going to call Usagi and her group, maybe they know anything.

 

Once they were dressed, they were ready to leave when they heard a sound of broken glass coming from their room. They ran towards it and as soon as they opened the door they both ran into a tall, dark individual, dressed in combat armor, who smirked at them maliciously.

\- Who are you? What do you want? - Haruka wanted to know between surprised and full of distrust. -  
\- My name is Zaedón - the guy said crossing his arms to add - and I'm a member of the special guard of the Great Gralas. Are you the companions of one woman called Pluto Warrior?  
-What do you know about her? - Michiru asked, putting herself on guard. -  
\- We have her. - He smiled malevolently to sentence - and if you want to recover her you will have to do what we tell you.

 

In response, Haruka and Michiru became sailors. In a threatening way, Uranus asked him.

-Where is she? Why have you kidnapped her? Talk or it will be worse for you!  
-Ha, ha, ha, do not make me laugh! - He said, ignoring her threat with open disdain. -  
-You're going to regret it! - Haruka replied, throwing herself into the attack seconded by Michiru. -...

 

Lornd meanwhile appeared at Roy and Beruche's house when they both had breakfast. After offering his apologies for showing up unexpectedly and after the usual greetings, he asked them if they knew anything about Setsuna's whereabouts.

\- No, I thought she was with Haruka and Michiru. Or if not with you .- His surprised younger brother commented. -  
-Is something wrong? - Bertie asked with concern. -  
\- I still do not know, but I'm going to find out - Lornd replied with a pensive mood - thanks for everything guys. I did not want to bother you.  
-Not at all, It is just we do not know anything - Roy answered him and immediately offered himself solicitously. - If we can do something for you, do not hesitate to let us know. Do you want me to accompany you to look for her? I can try to focus on her life energy.  
-I already tried it. But I cannot locate her. -His brother informed him with a tone that betrayed his concern.-

 

Roy realized immediately and trying to sound more animated when he commented.

-That does not mean anything. It may be sleeping or being in an isolated place. I am convinced that, if we travel the planet both ...  
\- No, thanks, I think I can find her myself. Now I'm going back to Setsuna's house, maybe her mates have found out something. - His brother cut him off. -

 

Having said that he concentrated on the energies of Haruka and Michiru, but something was not going well, he felt them too weak. Possibly at that time of the morning they were still not very active after finishing lifting, finally managed to catch them enough and disappeared. He reappeared next to them, stunned, the apartment was destroyed and both lying on the ground and badly wounded, with symptoms of having fit a brutal beating. Lornd hastened to give each one a bean. While both chewed laboriously he helped Michiru, who seemed to be worse, to sit up, wanting to know.

-What happened here? Who has done this to you?  
\- A guy called Zaedón- Haruka responded meanwhile recovering at last. - He told us they had her.  
-Who? - Lornd inquired with urgent tone. -  
\- He said to be the personal guard of a guy called Gralas - Michiru whispered adding with visible concern. - He was very strong, we almost could not touch him and he did this to us, you see.  
-Gralas! - the saiyajin repeated raging at times to spit - damn bastard! It could not be other than him!  
\- Setsuna has mentioned something about that individual at some time, but she has not been very explicit. Who is that Gralas? - Michiru asked. -  
\- A damn madman who aspires to dominate the galaxy -the angry Lornd retorted - I have destroyed his plans many times and now he will want revenge. But if he dares to touch Setsuna I will tear him apart with my own hands. And that damn Zaedón is one of his elite warriors.  
\- He left us this. He said he did not want to kill us so we could give you the message - Haruka indicated, passing him a kind of parchment - It is in a strange language.

 

However, Lornd could read it, it was the inter-species language used at the galactic level. It contained some coordinates and a message from the tyrant Gralas who urged the space warrior to go there if he wanted to see that human being alive again. So, without thinking twice and gathering energy, he flew out through the window despite Haruka's screams.

-Wait! - She asked him, but he was already lost in the sky. -  
-We have to warn the others! - Michiru urged her partner - I think they will need help.  
\- That sounds like a trap, - her companion added, visibly worried. - That guy must hate Lornd judging by what he's done to attract him.  
\- Have you seen his face when I told him the name of that Gralas? I had never seen him so furious. - Michiru commented with evident fear. -

 

Her companion nodded and called Usagi and the other warriors for her commlink, then phoned Roy to let him know what had happened. Lornd, on the other hand, arrived quickly at the indicated point. There Zaedón awaited him and another alien-looking warrior who connected a giant television screen. As he landed the saiyajin furiously rebuked them, barely containing his desire to crush those two guys.

-Where is Setsuna? Damned Dogs! If you have done something, I will tear you apart!

 

But the minions of Gralas did not seem at all worried, on the contrary they smiled with airs of sufficiency.

\- Calm down, you should not get angry yet, wait and see - Zaedón indicated to him while the screen was illuminated with images ... -

 

Some time ago, Setsuna had woken up in a small room, on an uncomfortable bed. A door of thick steel, judging by its resonance as soon as she got up to feel it, locked her. Everything around her was bright white. She had no windows or anything that gave her any idea how long she had been there or where she was. She remained mired in the thought of escaping when the door opened. A tall, blue-colored alien creature with a large pear-shaped head came in, urging her to get up in a rough way.

\- Come on human, move, the great Gralas is waiting for you!  
-I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me why you have kidnapped me! - Setsuna blurted out defiantly. -  
\- If you do not come willingly I'll drag you, - the being replied with indifferent abruptness. -  
\- We'll see that, Pluto Planet give make up! - she invoked transforming into a sailor. -  
\- That's not going to do you any good, -the alien said dispassionately approaching the girl without showing any concern. -  
\- Be still or you will regret it! - Setsuna warned him displaying her scepter. -  
\- Come on, stop doing nonsense, there's no time to lose - that guy replied. -

 

However, Pluto attacked with her Dead Scream a few meters away. But the alien fit the attack without even flinching. That energy ball exploded rumbling in that room, in such a way that even she had to throw herself to the floor, stooping behind the bed, in order to avoid the shock wave. When she got up after that, she observed her enemy looking at her unharmed.

\- It cannot be! - she exclaimed adding astonished - at that distance no one could! ...  
-Enough of stupid tricks!- The alien snapped, grabbing her by the arm and snatching the scepter from her with a swipe, then he indifferently carrying her over his shoulder despite her kicks and protests. - Now you will come to our Lord's presence.

 

The alien transported her down a long narrow corridor that led to the open door of another room. There he left her on a kind of chair with straps. Despite the resistance of the woman, she tied her wrists and ankles immediately. He was still trying to break loose when Setsuna heard a strange voice behind her.

\- I hope you enjoyed your stay here, Earthling ...  
-Who are you? What do you want from me? - The girl asked him, unable to even look at the source of those words. -

 

Although she did not need it, it was the stranger who gave himself to see. He was a greenish and not very large, with a bulky knotty head, two pairs of evil eyes and several arms.

\- My name is Gralas and I am the master of the galaxy.- This one introduced himself to add. - I just want to attract here your... Is it called a couple ?, I suppose so. But for that, he has to see you first.- And at the same time he concluded the sentence he connected a screen in front of Setsuna and Lornd appeared on it, flanked by two more individuals. - Say hi…

 

The saiyan could see the features of Gralas that were unpleasantly familiar. He grimaced like a smile.

-I'm glad to see you again Lornd! - the alien said with a feigned courtesy. - It's been a long time since you deprived me of that pleasure.  
\- I cannot say the same. What have you done with Setsuna? - his interlocutor asked sullenly leaving aside all kinds of feigned kindness. -

 

In response, the camera focused on the sailor tied to the chair. Lornd struggled to discover the trace of her energy but he was not able to do so. As if reading his thought, Gralas laughed and said to him with obvious rejoicing.

\- Do not try to locate her aura, you cannot do it, we are in a special place!

 

In fact, to the warrior's displeasure, his interlocutor did not lie. At least in that. No matter how many times he tried, it was impossible for him to detect it.

-Are you tired yet? - Gralas mocked, displaying a gesture of superiority. – Well, now let's move on to more serious things. You see, you do not need to bother yourself so much, this human female that interests you so much is in my possess, but only until you agree to do a certain task for me.  
-You're crazy if you think I'm going to do something for you, except send you to hell! -Lornd Snapped. -  
\- I'm sorry to hear that – Gralas said with a grimace of disgust, adding with ironic sarcasm. - But I think your female is going to regret it much more.

 

Then the tyrant signaled to one of his minions that slapped Setsuna making her bleed on her lip.

-Damn coward! - Lornd yelled furious and helpless threatening his interlocutor - If you touch her again I will tear you apart!  
\- That would not be a good idea - Gralas refuted without any emotion to sentence later with a barely concealed tone of rejoicing - and the more you refuse to collaborate, the more she will suffer.  
-Say what you want! - Lornd snapped trying to contain himself. -  
\- First of all, that you show me the respect I deserve. - The alien smiled. -  
\- That's easy, scoundrel- his interlocutor said contemptuously, and as an answer, he spit on the floor. -  
\- Wrong, very bad.- Sang Gralas who shook his head. –

At a signal from him Setsuna took another blow that almost left her unconscious, to which the tyrant, smiling amused, added with feigned cordiality.

\- Do you want her to have another one? You just have to ask for it or commit some other imprudence.  
\- No, that's enough ... do not hit her again, - Lornd shouted visibly worried - she is human, she will not resist those blows.  
-Why haven´t you thought about it before you challenged me, stupid Saiyan? – Gralas laughed and he demanded. - Now, get on your knees, or do you want to test how much your friend will resist the price of your stubbornness?

 

Reluctantly the questioned knelt down, for him that was one of the greatest possible humiliations but he did not want to risk Setsuna's life anymore. His antagonist burst into a loud laugh and to top it off, Zaedón kicked Lornd down and knocked him down.

\- That happens to you to antagonize the master Gralas, you cretin !, and stay in the ground that is where you must be.

 

Lornd got up quickly, ready to destroy that bastard, but Zaedón without flinching pointed to the screen and advised him with sufficiency.

\- In my opinion you should think about it.

 

The saiyan had no choice but to restrain himself, even though it was not easy for him. He was trembling with anger and willing to make that individual pay. But he watched the semi-conscious Setsuna bleeding from the lip and at those bastards mercy , who would not hesitate to hit her again if he gave them an excuse ...

\- Damn you scoundrel !, I'll settle the accounts with you later - Lornd threatened clenching his teeth and fists with obvious frustration. -  
\- Good Zaedón. Let's go to the point. - Grasset interjected visibly amused with that situation. - Stop distracting yourself with him and explain to our friend the second of my requests.  
\- Yes my lord- he said with a bow. -You'll see, slave, - he added with a tone of boasting, looking at the enraged warrior, - we just want you to conquer this ridiculous planet for us and kill everyone who stands in your way. It's easy, is not it? Even an idiot like you, a member of a people of barbarians, can understand that.

 

The sailor meanwhile had been recovering with difficulty. She could get to hear that and not be frightened.

\- No, do not do it! - Setsuna intervened trying to raise her voice until she was silenced with a new blow that left her dazed once more. -  
\- Shut up you human bitch! - Gralas ordered while insisting. - You know saiyajin, I hope you follow my orders.  
\- Never. - Lornd replied, clenching his fists again. - I will never do something like that.  
\- Then I am so sorry. -The tyrant said while one of his soldiers grabbed the prisoner by the neck preventing her from breathing. -

 

The sailor struggled impotently, trying to inflate her lungs but it was useless and the saiyajin attended to it with horror and utter frustration.

-Look how funny is this, she is turning blue- Gralas laughed.-  
-Wait! - Lornd yelled hastily to affirm. - I will, but do not hurt her.  
-Well, well, - his satisfied antagonist replied as his soldier released Setsuna who was now coughing and panting, trying to catch her breath. - I'm glad you're so understanding. Who said that space warriors do not understand reasons? LOL!  
\- Shall we begin with the plan, sir? – Zaedón said obtaining the assent of approval of his master. - Then we go!- He ordered the saiyan abruptly, reminding him. - And at the slightest suspicious movement on your part that human will die.

 

Much to his dismay he had to accompany Zaedón and the other warrior who soon spread panic to various cities on Earth. In the barracks of the tyrant he laughed out loud at the impotence of the barely conscious Setsuna.

-Hahaha! What an idiot! With such a strong body and such a weak spirit.  
-You know nothing! - the sailor stammered trying to raise her head to face the look of that wicked being.- Damn coward! ...

 

She received another slap from one of the henchmen of that individual as a reward for her words. Setsuna felt a lacerating pain in her lip, which was bleeding and on her right cheekbone that was beginning to swell. Despite this, she did not show it. She would not give that pig the satisfaction of complaining. In spite of everything, her enemy observed her with joy and replied with sly scorn.

-It must be what humans call love ... that idiot always so sentimental. That way he can never beat me.  
-Do not get confused. If you provoke him too much you will regret it.- she answered without getting upset.-  
-Oh, it can be. - Gralas admitted to now with a sadistic tone of mockery. - But I assure you, you were going to regret it even more, human.  
-I'm willing to give my life for my world and for my friends.- She challenged him.- It's more than you can say, disgusting worm.

 

Her antagonist did not respond to that, he simply made a gesture with his bulbous head. Instantly Setsuna felt a terrible electric shock that made her scream. That shook her whole body, flooding her with pain. Her muscles tensed and her limbs looked like they were going to burn. That hardly lasted a few seconds, but it seemed centuries for her. Unable to avoid it, saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth and she tried to breathe deeply to calm the agitation. When her captor could be minimally restrained, he grabbed her chin and lifted her head down sharply to say, now with a false honey tone.

-My dear. I'm not going to kill you, you're my control instrument. If you're still alive that guarantees that idiot does not turn against me. Although you see. I can do many other things that you will not like at all. This was just a little caress. I have calculated it carefully for a human creature. And it was not far from the maximum threshold of pain ... but if you continue being so insolent I assure you that I could make you beg for death ...

 

At that the girl did not dare to answer. She believed that monster perfectly capable of fulfilling his threat. Besides, she must reserve strength.

-What's going on? Have you lost your tongue? ... I hope you have not bitten it, heh, he ... - that little guy cynically laughed.- We do not want you to lose that beauty that, according to Lornd, adorns you. Although I personally consider that humans are really disgusting.

 

And Setsuna allowed herself the luxury of smiling slightly to declare with a sarcastic and defiant tone once again ...

-Remind me to give you a mirror someday ...

 

That was a mistake, the reward soon arrived in the form of a new cramp. The girl screamed and writhed in spasms of pain. Those discharges were like blades that burst her veins. After howling really outside of herself, thank heaven that remitted. Now Setsuna was only able to emit moans and her head was dropped, stuck to her chest.

-You must show me respect ... - The alien admonished with feigned paternalism in his voice.- I will not repeat it again. From now on you will call me Majesty. O Lord, if you prefer. You have to go rehearsing ...

 

His prisoner struggled to speak, but her jaw hardly answered. So many volts had numbed her ... Maybe it was better that way. Because the replica that she was thinking to that pig´s words would not like him too much. Finally Gralas himself seemed to be tired of that game and ordered one of his own acolytes to take the human back to her cell. Two of his henchmen, including the one who had previously taken her out of that cell, returned her without much courtesy. They just lifted her arms and dragged her down the path. Setsuna had her legs bent and could barely keep her knees raised from the ground thanks to the toes of her boots. Finally her guardians threw her into that dungeon. Fortunately she fell on the bunk.

-No ... you have ... no idea of ... how to treat ... a ... a lady ... - She was able to mumble before losing her senses.-

 

For his part, the space warrior followed his guards submissively. They laughed at his expense. Although among mockeries they explained to him that he would only intervene in the case of being attacked by rivals stronger than the futile resistance opposed by any terrestrial army.

-The pleasure of destroying those pathetic humans will be all ours. Even if you do not need to participate, don´t worry, you can look. You will have the best location, ha, ha, ha. - Zaedón rejoiced.-  
-It's true- The other individual agreed in the same way.- However, surely when your friends make an appearance you can have a little fun.

 

The saiyajin said nothing, even though he wished he did not have to come to that. However, unfortunately, he feared that his brother and the rest would not sit idly by. So, his turn would soon come. The facts proved him right to the short time since Roy and the others were alerted of that situation and they went to intercept the invaders. Their surprise was enormous when they discovered that Lornd was with them.

"It cannot be! - Roy exclaimed, wondering loudly with visible disbelief. - What is my brother doing with such garbage? ...  
-What are we going to do? - Diamond asked, visibly worried. - I do not want to attack him and he is also much stronger than us.  
\- We could not defeat him not even all together – Sapphire added. -  
\- I'll have to talk to him, I'm sure he'll listen to me – Roy retorted, convinced of that. -

 

But as soon as he approached Lornd his brother reacted by attacking him with a flurry of violent lightning that the astonished assaulted dodged with difficulties.

\- But how is it possible that you, - his younger brother shouted as he got rid of those energy rays - What's wrong with you?  
\- Shut up and fight! – Lornd answered by going against him. -

 

With great rapidity, Lornd smashed his brother to the ground amid the laughter of Zaedón and Luas, who was the other warrior who accompanied them. Although they did not have much time to continue enjoying the show when they were attacked in unison by Diamond, Nephrite, Sapphire and Ail.

-Now you will see what is a good beating. - The Prince of Nemesis snapped.-  
-Bah, you're just human scum. No problem. - Zaedón laughed.  
-We will see who are reduced to scum when we finish with you.- Nephrite replied.-

 

And without further compliments they engaged in a disputed fight. Meanwhile Roy, despite being surprised by his brother's reaction, realized that his brother's blows were not too strong. Lornd took advantage of the fact that they both left the field of vision of the Gralas warriors, now focused on their own battle, to tell him what was happening.

\- Those guys have Setsuna and they'll kill her without hesitation if I won´t do what they order.  
\- But as much as you want her that does not justify the destruction of the entire planet. And she herself would dislike it. - His fellow objected as he threw a lightning bolt to disguise the conversation. - I do not think she could stand that on her conscience ...  
\- I know, I do not want to destroy the Earth or harm innocent people, and I have a plan to avoid it, but you must do what I tell you ...  
\- Tell me. I'm listening - Roy whispered, dodging now another burst of energy from his feigned opponent. -

 

Meanwhile the others continued the fight, they were fairly even against the Gralas warriors despite being two against four. Suddenly there was a roar behind them that made them look at everyone. Lornd had beaten his brother, burying him in a pile of rocks, and then concentrated his energies to finish him off with a powerful beam.

-Oh no! - Nephrite shouted alarmed - What are you going to do? ...  
\- We have to stop him. - Sapphire intervened. -  
-But how? - Ail howled - not even among the four of us have the strength to face him.  
\- Well, I'm going to try. Kaio ken triple intensity! - Diamond exclaimed that without hesitation he launched himself against the energy beam that Lornd had fired at Roy using that technique to multiply his forces. - Come on!

 

The Nemesis prince managed to deflect it and caused it to crash several kilometers away, producing a terrible explosion. Lornd stood next to him in less than a second screaming at him.

\- What have you done, you imbecile?  
\- I was not going to let you kill your own brother - his interlocutor replied facing his look with a tone of defiance. -

 

The King of the saiyajin silently thanked him for being such a good friend, both of his brother and of himself. But he could not entertain himself with courtesies. Before Diamond reacted, he had already thrown him to the ground with a bang, although he was careful to make it far from where Roy had fallen. Then, he threw another bolt on his own brother causing the same explosion to the previous one.

-We have to help them! - Nephrite teased Sapphire and Ail, who flew to their fallen comrades, though Lornd was still there staring at the ground. -  
-How did you dare to do this ? you're going to pay for it! -A furious Sapphire shouted, throwing a great barrage of lightning. -

 

Nephrite and Ail joined the attack bombarding Lornd who did not even make a feint to defend himself, after a few seconds of intense attack, the smoke caused by the explosions dissipated but the saiyajin was still there unscathed.

-It cannot be! - Ail stammered. -

 

Their rival counterattacked without giving them time to even think about anything else, hit one after another to their competitors making them fall to the ground senseless. Soon, to beat them all Luas approached Lornd asking funny.

\- Why do not you kill them all at once?  
\- I do not worry about them - he answered in a monotone tone - they are not at my level, you can beat them so I will not waste my time. The best thing will be to go to the capitals of the most powerful countries so that they surrender without further delay because of nonsense. I want to end this as soon as possible and release the prisoner.  
\- You are right for once.- Zaedón agreed adding with confident rejoicing – Let´s go to pay a visit to the authorities. About those clowns, we will kill them later, first they will suffer seeing impotent as we finish with the civilization of their planet.

 

So the three of them flew away. As soon as they were lost on the horizon, Diamond and Sapphire, along with their companions who were already recovered, desperately searched for Roy digging among the stones. Then his friend came out of them, somewhat bruised but in good condition.

-Thank God! - Ail sighed when he saw him - we thought that your brother had killed you judging by the strength of his attacks.  
\- Do not worry about that, it was just comedy, my brother hit me harder when we trained.- Everyone looked surprised, Roy noticing him told them what was happening. -We must look for Setsuna, I will take care of it because we have made them believe that I have died. I need you warn others.

 

All agreed to start, deployed in search of the warriors and the Justicieras to warn them of the situation. Roy on the other hand went to heaven in search of the wizard Landar, to get some clue as to Pluto's whereabouts ... The others had met urgently on the island of Ian Masters and were debating what to do.

\- We cannot do anything to stop them - Haruka intervened adding with irritation and regret - if we put up resistance we would put Lornd in a troublesome situation. They would force him to attack us and they would realize when he was faking.  
\- Yes, That is true – Michiru agreed visibly worried - if were Roy and the others it would be easier for him to launch a more convincing attack. Also, the slightest suspicion would cause Setsuna to be killed.  
\- It is true. He has pretended to fight against us and for now managed to deceive those who accompany him - Diamond intervened - but we need to buy time until Roy finds your partner.  
\- Of course if we tried to intervene they would end up with us with a simple ray, it will be better not to get involved - Minako sighted looking helplessly at her companions. Although she explained. - At least directly.  
\- I hope that Masters has some solution of those that cost a million - Tom intervened, speculating more with the desire that it was that with certainty. - Maybe with his technology we can locate Setsuna.  
\- I can try it with my sacred fire - Rei offered - Can you give me something of hers? - She asked Haruka and Michiru. -  
\- One of her bags – Neptuno replied - I hope it serves you.  
\- It will be worth to try, now there is no time to lose, let's go for it.- Her companion affirmed.-  
\- I will put all my scientists to work on it.- Masters asserted, summoning two of them. - Mimet Daniel, can you come for a moment, please?  
\- Immediately boss- the boy answered getting up from a computer console. -  
\- We're already here.- Mimet announced holding on to that boy's arm. -  
\- See if you can get some clue that allows us to locate the trail of Setsuna.- The billionaire asked them. -  
\- We will do everything possible- Daniel answered, taking Mimet by the hand. -  
\- What a funny couple! - Haruka smiled allowing a slight interlude of humor. -  
\- Yes, they have their charm, these two never split up – Michiru asserted. -  
\- Well, leave that, we have to deal with more important things - her partner said recovering her serious face. -  
\- I'm afraid that now all we can do is wait - Tom intervened, obtaining the assent of the rest. –

 

The billionaire in turn received the call from another person to whom he referred out loud.

\- Jenny please, now I'm a little messed up, can you come here for a moment?

 

After a few minutes a young girl dressed in a blouse and skirt to the knees, with brown hair and wearing glasses similar to those of Mimet, appeared in the room. She carried an agenda and politely greeted everyone present to inform her boss.

-Mr. Masters, you have an appointment with investors in fifteen minutes.  
-Cancel it. - He snapped with obvious emphasis. -  
-But sir. What do I tell them? - The girl asked, who seemed bewildered. -  
-I trust you. Come up with something, we are in the middle of a crisis.  
-Well, that seems like a perfect reason. - The girl smiled, noticing the presence of someone who was known to her, so she immediately greeted. - Hi Esmeralda, I'm so glad to see you!  
-Hello Jenny - the alluded one smiled, before the surprised looks of the rest, adding. - A pity that is in these circumstances.

 

Before the astonished look of that girl, it was Nephrite who happened to refer with his usual refined sarcasm.

-We have an extraterrestrial invasion that was not programmed. Like your boss, we have all changed the agenda. And I must say that it is very bad for me. I had other plans for the weekend.  
-Then - the girl who seemed not to be daunted to hear that said, more when asked. - Do you want me to cancel all your appointments for today, Mr. Masters?  
-This is a good idea Jenny- I leave it in your capable hands. - The billionaire replied with total conviction. -

 

The girl nodded and after saying goodbye to the group she left, surely to make some calls to cancel any kind of commitment from her boss. The others waited at least two hours trying to come up with a plan, until they heard Mimet's little cry rising euphorically after completing a series of calculations.

-It is done! Mimet has done it! I´d swear I've said that phrase before - she mused something thoughtful - but it does not matter.

 

Everyone was looking at her anxiously, waiting to see what this strange girl was talking about.

-And good? What is it that you have achieved? - Esmeralda asked with an undisguised impatience. -  
\- I've located the trail of those warriors. Lornd goes with them, but I've also discovered something very interesting.  
\- What? - Beruche asked. -  
\- I see, my wife has detected the trace of a communication to outer space.- Daniel added, consulting his screen. - It has not been easy but I think we have decrypted their signal.  
\- They will be communicating with their base, there they should have Setsuna.- Diamond conjectured. -

 

In that Ami also intervened, had been receiving information from her viewer and commented.

-We have received reports of a large stationary object in the orbit of ...

 

However, she could not finish the sentence, Roy appeared at that moment asking ...

\- Landar told me that you have located your base. Is that right?..  
\- Juhu handsome boy, it was me! - Mimet claimed that told him to approach with the others. - You all paid attention and look here.

 

Everyone swarmed around the screen that pointed the girl, even Professor Tomoe, Kaori and Masters came to see what it was happening.

\- Wow Mimet, you've found a good clue, I congratulate you - Tomoe declared. -  
\- Thank you doctor- she smiled with red cheeks. -

 

The crazy girl typed something on her console and Daniel proceeded to explain what it was about by pointing to a scarlet trail.

\- As you can see Mimet has managed to filter the communication waves and make a visible spectrum with them.  
\- Yes, but where are those waves? - Sapphire wanted to know that he was one of the few who understood all that technical paraphernalia. -  
\- Those guys must be pretty close - Ail guessed – that is why the communication arrives so fast.  
\- It's true - Roy confirmed - my brother told me it was almost instantaneous. No more than three seconds.  
\- What it implies - Beruche said she seemed to be calculating some memory - that at the speed of light its range radius must be in ...  
\- The Moon - completed Ami who could finally add the rest of what she wanted to have said just when Roy appeared. - That would agree. Our stations on the hidden side have just reported that they have detected a large UFO orbiting there.  
\- Sure - agreed Masters - our computers have detected the source of emission. Therefore, communication is almost instantaneous.  
\- You must go there immediately - Daniel said to Roy adding confidently - with the instantaneous translation it will be easy for you.  
\- It's not that simple, - he said, explaining. - I must detect a known energy, otherwise I cannot use it.  
\- Besides, you could not stand the conditions of outer space, right? - Cooan told him. -  
\- That's a problem - said Tomoe, revealing with greater optimism - but perhaps not insoluble. You see, we have a space rocket almost ready.  
\- Yes, we have already done the tests and it is able to fly - added Sapphire.- Even to Mars.  
\- Wait a moment, brother - Diamond interrupted with concern. - It's not that simple, it still needs some adjustments. It has no ability to return.  
\- That's no problem – Roy answered, on the other hand nonchalantly - I know your energy and I can return from there with Setsuna.  
-There is no time to lose, then - Nephrite, who seemed to have a conversation with someone through a communicator interjected while asking. - Although the question is. How long will it take to you to get there?  
\- With the speed that that rocket manages to reach, only one day.- Masters answered. - But its gravitational pull is several gears in the takeoff.  
\- That is not a problem for me after spending a season in the Corner of the Soul and Time - Roy said urging with visible impatience. - Ahead! Prepare it as soon as possible.  
\- What do we do with those guys who go with Lornd? – Ail asked -  
\- Let's try to distract them if possible. - Tom interjected -  
\- It would not be a good idea. - Petz refuted, reminding to her friend. - We would put Roy's brother in a bind.  
\- Damn it !, it's true - he mumbled clenching his fists. -  
\- Regarding the authorities, Amanda tells me that several countries have fallen and that the troops cannot do anything. - Nephrite informed them because it was that girl with whom he was in communication, who gave him a precise account of the march of events. –  
\- Lornd is doing what is better. He goes with those guys and pretends to obey. At least for now. - Diamond commented before the rest assent. - We have to buy time too.  
\- And that means I have to go and fast. - Roy urged. - Every second counts.-  
-We are going with you.- Sapphire was offered.-  
-Yes.- His brother agreed.- If you have problems ... we will help you.

 

But his friend refused, claiming that he would only have a lower chance of being discovered. So after saying goodbye to the group that wished him luck and kissed Beruche for a long time. Having done that he enter in the rocket that could take off after a couple of hours, after the checks and the start of the countdown.

\- We only have to trust in luck - Kaori reflected aloud, with the assent of the others. -

 

Meanwhile, the Gralas warriors continued their triumphant walk on Earth, defeating any army that tried to oppose them. They had already dominated most of the countries. Lornd could not hide his displeasure and wished his brother was successful and managed to find Setsuna. Fortunately he didn´t have to intervene so far.

-LOL! These terrestrials are really pathetic. they hardly have energy. And their weapons are a joke. - Luas laughed.-  
-Without the group of warriors and those idiots to protect them, this human race worth nothing.- Zaedón added and addressing his "ally" he commented sarcastically .- I am sorry that we have come for you in vain. Surely you would have preferred something much more exciting.  
-You should not belittle the terrestrials. - Lornd suggested with a neutral tone that he struggled to maintain. - They could give you some surprise.  
-Do they possess any secret weapons that they have not used so far? - Questioned Luas.-  
-Not that I know, except nuclear missiles.- His interlocutor commented.-  
-Bah! - They cannot use that against us. We are too fast and we would destroy them as soon as we see them approaching. - The interlocutor mocked, sentencing.- What a primitive and miserable planet! I do not understand the reason of our Lord's interest.  
-I suppose you have had to offend him a lot, he does not usually take so much trouble for anyone.- Zaedón declared, addressing the saiyajin now with a more considered tone than before.-  
-It is an honor for me to have been able to provoke that kind of reaction.- Lornd could now say, being sincere, at least in part.- So Gralas is upset with me.  
-He won´t tolerate interruptions or insults from you insolent .- Luas who seemed more given to talk, replied .- So I am very sorry for your planet.  
-It's not my planet. - The saiyan stated categorically, adding with almost careless tint. - I only care if Sailor Pluto does not suffer damage. For the rest, if Gralas wants this piece of rock, let him have it.

 

At those words his companions looked at each other with surprise. It was Zaedón who said in a tone that was thoughtful and conciliatory.

-Well, that might interest our boss. Although, what about your brother and the others?  
-If I got him and the others to stop being a problem. Would Gralas be willing to reach an agreement? - Lornd wanted to know.-

Once again the aliens exchanged glances between astonished and reflective.

-That is something that could be discussed.- Zaedón nodded.- I will contact the master Gralas as soon as I have the opportunity.

 

His interlocutor nodded, crossing his arms. Now he adopted a hieratic and almost impenetrable posture. That surprised his enemies. On the other hand Pluto woke up with pain in the temples and almost in the rest of her body. Her left cheek was swollen, her right eye too. She felt quite weak but that dream had done her well despite everything.

-I do not know how long it would have been.- She said to herself still stunned.- If at least I had my scepter ...

 

However, those guys had confiscated it. So she did not know where they could have kept it. At least she could feel it when she invoked her power, at the moment it was better not to play that card. As soon as she could gather strength, she got up to explore her surroundings. She was still locked in her dungeon, trying to find something to be found. But that room seemed to have no fissures. Pluto could only go around and pray that they would find her ... so she remembered another conversation she had with her sovereigns, shortly after separating from Lornd. The girl had met them at Mamoru's house. Informally, at least apparently, since the subject was something very serious. While sitting on a sofa in the living room, she listened attentively to her sovereigns.

-Then Setsuna. Do you know the extent of what we are asking, is not it? - Mamoru asked.  
-Yes ... Majesty.- She could reply.-  
-You do not need to call me Majesty here. Leave that for the palace label. - He replied more jovially, but then returned to the seriousness in his expression and added.- We do not choose you at random. Among all our guardians, only you can be able to succeed.  
-We are jeopardizing a lot in this.- Usagi observing her in turn with gravity, even with some regret. Especially when adding - Believe that we would not have asked you if it was not strictly necessary and fundamental.  
-I fully understand the importance of what is at stake.- The questioned assent.- And I will not lie to you. At first I felt a sense of anguish for having to give up so much and for not knowing what I was going to find. But after a few days things have been much better than I could have imagined.

 

That made her interlocutors smile. Usagi put a hand on her partner and friend shoulder to affirm more relieved.

-You do not know how happy we are hearing that. Although, even so, you do not ignore that very difficult moments will come.  
\- Yes ... - Pluto mused.-  
-And you cannot do anything to avoid them. It will have to be like that.- Mamoru affirmed.-  
-I know. And I am willing because the welfare of all is above my own. I am here to serve you and to do what is necessary in order to maintain peace. - The young woman asserted decisively.- Even lying if necessary ... Although I hope that it wasn´t necessary. -She sighed now, looking up at the ceiling. -  
-I hope you do not need and, most importantly, you hate deception or concealment.- Usagi agreed, however, nuanced.- But sometimes we are forced to carry out things that we do not like at all ... all for the higher good ...

 

Her listener nodded slowly, now returning from her thoughts sitting on that pallet, in that cell that kept her prisoner ...

-Well, things are running.- I thought.- I hope everything goes well ...

 

For their part, Usagi and Mamoru were apart from the rest. They exchanged glances and also observed some of their friends. It was the girl who told her boyfriend.

-It's still too soon. We cannot risk our operation on the Hidden Face of the Moon.  
-No, they're not ready yet. - He agreed. - I hope Roy succeeds and can release Setsuna without discovering that.  
-They will be hidden.- Usagi commented.- We warned them before our friend left. They will not be announced. Except in case of extreme need.  
-We hope that does not happen. She is not ready. - Mamoru asserted with the accomplice and worried assent of his partner.- She still has too much to learn.

 

The hours passed and even a whole day passed, at last Roy visualized the Moon. Wearing a space suit, he disembarked and, using a tracking radar, he located the source of the waves, a large dome. The boy discovered an access door and vehicles entering. Thanks to his speed he entered quickly before the big gates were closed. Once he made sure there was adequate pressure and atmospheres, he took off his suit and hid it. He wandered around the base posing as another mercenary. He managed to find out where the dungeons were listening to some conversations, thanks to the translator who facilitated him in the Masters Corporation, and went there. Meanwhile, Gralas, sitting on a kind of throne, was listening to one of his lieutenants.

\- My lord, the Earth is already under our control, will we get rid of the human woman and the saiyajin?  
-Do not be so impatient! -The tyrant laughed. - For that purpose I have requested the presence of the powerful Trihar. To take care of him. But first I will make him suffer by killing that female in front of his face without being able to avoid it.  
-The powerful Trihar!, - the officer muttered, turning white at times. - Are you sure master Gralas?  
\- Leave everything to me.- He answered with a confident tone to indicate him. - Now go for the prisoner, it's time to start the fun.  
\- But if we kill her, the space warrior will destroy Luas and Zaedón.  
-So what? - The tyrant replied without any trace of concern. - They are replaceable. Come on, go once.  
\- Yes master - the minion replied by bowing and then away from there to the prison rooms. -

 

Just then Zaedón communicated with his master. Gralas appeared on his screen with strangeness.

-What happens? Is something wrong?  
-Master Gralas.I would say that I have some interesting news. – That guy commented.-  
-What news are those? – His boss wanted to know.- Speak!

 

The warrior explained that conversation he had with the Saiyajin. At first Gralas was skeptical but then seemed interested and spoke thoughtfully.

-So he told you that. Maybe it's not a bad idea after all.  
-According to him, if we forgive his brother and the rest of his friends, the Earth could be ours without a fight. He only worries them and the warrior Pluto. - His subordinate told him.-  
-Okay, tell him I'll think about it.- Gralas retorted, who immediately ordered to his envoy.- Now you must finish conquering that ridiculous planet. Then we'll see.

 

Zaedón bowed just before his image disappeared from the screen. Gralas then sketched what might look like a cynical smile moving his bulbous head and sentencing.

-What an idiot! He has believed the lies of that saiyajin. Right away you will see Zaedón what the reality is. Although if that stupid Lornd thinks he can fool me for a moment, he's wrong. Soon the powerful Trihar will arrive to settle the score. - And then he repeated in a louder voice his closest henchmen. - Bring that miserable human here!

 

Meanwhile Roy came to the area of the dungeons, hiding behind some stairs. The place was very large and he had no idea where Setsuna could be, he could not detect her aura with his translation technique. So he decided to wait and after half an hour his patience paid off. A warrior appeared there and called the guards.

\- Bring me the prisoner, Gralas wants me to take her to his presence.

 

The guards obeyed and after a few moments reappeared with Setsuna in chains.

-What do you want now? - she snapped with a hostile tone. -  
\- It's time for you to meet with your little friend.- The official laughed. -

 

Then Roy came out, with two very quick punches he eliminated the guards while Gralas' lieutenant was facing him.

\- An intruder! - he shouted - general alarm! ..  
\- Do not be so loud - the boy replied by launching a series of blows that hit that guy on the floor completely out of commission. -  
\- Roy, thank God! - Setsuna exclaimed jubilantly. -  
\- Damned bastards, how they left you!- He replied, concern about her status.-  
-Don't worry about that, I'm fine.- She was able to say it.-  
\- It's time to go home - he said grabbing the girl and disappearing with her concentrating on the energy of their friends. - Hold on!

 

They reappeared on the island of Masters where they were greeted with joy. Roy destroyed the chains that were imprisoning her and then added with a smile after giving the girl a bean.

\- Now I'll warn my brother, I'm sure he'll want to know this.

 

Setsuna ate it at first hard and then immediately she felt that repairing tingling feeling as a brand new woman in just a few moments.

-I'm very glad to see that you're fine.- Usagi smiled giving her a hug.-  
-Thank you so much.- The aforementioned replied.-

 

Then the rest of her friends greeted her effusively as well. Roy smiled winking at Usagi who nodded. Then, without losing a second, he transported himself concentrating on Lornd's energy. Just appeared next to him saw that he had connected a large screen. Gralas' minions laughed, obviously they did not know that Setsuna had been rescued but, as soon as Lornd felt the energy of his brother and saw him he supposed it. Roy nodded, raising a thumb to confirm it. Zaedón and Luas also saw him, although evidently oblivious to the new ones he brought.

-Are you still alive? - Zaedón screamed in disgust, commanding the king of the saiyajin. - Lornd kill him.  
\- I'm afraid you're not going to be able to give me more orders, you scum. I'm very sorry for you - the warrior said making his knuckles creak with delight. -  
-But what are you saying? You were talking about making a deal a moment ago. - Luas was surprised. -  
-I'm afraid I'm not interested anymore.- The saiyajin smiled perfidiously. - The conditions have changed.  
-Will you leave me one of them? - Roy asked in a funny tone. -  
\- No, not this time. They are mine, all mine! - Lornd snorted that in a fraction of a second, he disintegrated Luas using a discharge of energy. -  
-What you have done you fool? - Zaedón shouted alarmed to threaten each time with greater expression of terror. - Your female will die.  
\- I do not believe it. - Roy crooned, crossed his arms. -  
-Now I'll settle the score with you! - Lornd thundered, attacking that alien who could not react when the saiyajin drew his sword and divided him into several pieces that disintegrated with a powerful bolt of energy to rivet with pleasure. - See you bastard!

 

The image of Gralas that had witnessed all that happened called them from the screen. Although he did not seem at all worried, not even annoyed when he commented.

\- All right, I knew you were a liar, saiyajin. Like all of your miserable race.  
\- I had to say something to buy time with your henchmen. - The aforementioned replied with a smile of triumph, more to add. - Now it is going to be your turn to be suppressed.

 

However, his interlocutor watched him with a sinister look in those little eyes. He seemed to rejoice to hear that and replied amused and sarcastic.

-It has been a good show, it will serve you as a warm-up to face my next envoy.  
\- Now that Setsuna is free you can send me all the clowns you want. I will do the same to them and when I put your hands on your filthy body it will not be so funny to you – Lornd threatened him. -  
\- Well, do not be so selfish, leave some to others - Roy asked with amused mockery. -  
\- Laugh now that you can, soon you will lose the desire of it – Gralas replied without altering his cruel and cynical face. -  
-Oh really?- Lornd answered defiantly as he assured. - You'll see how we laugh when I crush you with my own hands while you beg me for mercy.  
\- I do not think so - the tyrant refuted that revealed him not without satisfaction - you will not have it so easy because before you will have to face Trihar.  
-Trihar? - Lornd repeated, turning pale, which surprised his brother. - You cannot be serious.  
\- You're not so sure of yourself now, right? – Gralas mocked. - We'll see if you can beat him, which I doubt very much.  
-Who is that Trihar? - Roy asked, who was confused by the face of fear that his brother exhibited now. -  
\- He is one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy.- Lornd answered. - His strength, as I've heard, is prodigious, and not even with my third level of super warrior I'm sure I can beat him.  
-But what are you saying? – His brother smiled incredulously. - That cannot be. Besides, the others and I are here.  
-That's! - Mocked Gralas – You better prepare for the show. Trihar will arrive within two Earth days. So take advantage to say goodbye to your friends and your miserable world, I do not think that after his passage there were anything on this planet still standing. Hahaha!  
\- Shut up, you fucking nasty bug! - Roy snapped destroying the screen with lightning. – End of transmission, jerk. – he riveted ironically. -  
\- If you want to help me in any way, you will have to train in the Corner of Soul and Time with me, - Lornd suggested him - so that you reach the third level and you can learn a new fighting technique.  
\- There's no time to waste, - his brother replied. - I will tell others, the more we are better, if that guy is as hard as you say. But I do not think it's that bad.  
\- Oh, he really is. You do not know his reputation. - Lornd asserted. -

 

His companion gave him a restless look. If his brother said that certainly would not be for less. The king of the saiyajin did not fear anything easily. So they came back quickly to tell the others what happened. The first thing was that everyone was glad to know that the attack on Earth had been repelled and that Setsuna was free and safe. Lornd gave him a meaningful hug that made the rest look the other way amused and somewhat embarrassed. However, upon hearing the news of that formidable warrior that sent Gralas, concern spread again among them.

\- So that Trihar is really such an strong being? - Diamond asked, taking one hand to his chin. -  
\- According to my brother, yes, he is – Roy replied, adding decisively. - That's why we're going to train hard. So come with us, all the help can be little.  
\- Okay, to the training room, right? - Nephrite supposed. -  
\- We could not train enough outside, there are only two days left until that monster arrives. - Lornd reminded them. -  
\- Be very careful – Petz asked them - those guys do not go around with jokes.  
\- And call us when you finish – Esmeralda added. -

 

Everyone agreed to it and between Roy and Lornd they were transported to Heaven, there they asked permission to use the place. Landar appeared and authorized them, although not for a whole day.

\- You have little time left to use - he reminded them. - And I think that with only three hours you will have more than enough.  
\- Are not the masters Son Goku, or Piccolo, around here? - Diamond wanted to know.-  
-No, very much I fear that their own commitments claim them.- The magician retorted.-  
-Whatever it is, we will have to make do without them.- Nephrite affirmed.-  
-Yes, and time is running out.- Ail reminded them.-  
\- I agree - Lornd nodded. - Come on guys, we have work - he told them opening the door of the room. -

 

So they trained hard and the king of the saiyajin taught them the technique he said he had learned in his last trips. Exhausted, they left at three o'clock, which for them had been a month and a half.

-Now what do we do? - Sapphire asked. -  
\- We will take a well-deserved rest.- Ail replied affirming convinced - we have already trained a lot.  
\- So we have a free day. - Roy declared fully in agreement with that idea to propose. - Let's call our women.

 

The idea was received with general approval and enthusiasm. Although returning a little to the next fight Diamond commented with visible confidence.

\- That technique is impressive, I'm convinced that you'll beat that guy without anybody's help.  
\- I hope so, - Lornd replied. - Now let's go back.

 

They returned to Masters Island since the girls had not moved from there. They were received with curiosity to know the type of technique they had been learning, but, for the boys and after a month and a half without seeing them, they only told one thing.

\- Let's go to bed and then I'll explain it to you! - It was the anxious general tone. –

 

And the girls agreed to it, with satisfaction, wishing that their partners would train on more occasions. So that day went by and the next, none left the island, since it was the headquarters of operations. Much more relaxed after spending time with their fellow sentimental, they reviewed the technique to get everything to go perfectly. They went to bed, (this time to sleep) with the conviction that this would be the case. And they woke up awakened by Daniel and Mimet who reported a great point of energy that was approaching the Earth with great speed.

\- It will be here in about five minutes – Daniel advised, adding impressed. - It has an incredible speed!  
\- We already have on-screen visualization- his partner intervened after that time. -

 

On the large central monitor, the cameras picked up a powerful alien levitating high above them that Lornd recognized as Trihar. Cobalt in color, with six arms and a large size, he had a humanoid face that seemed sculpted in edges and his oblique and yellow eyes reflected a great cruelty. He seemed to communicate with someone with a kind of transmitter that he carried in his head.

\- Well- Trihar said with a voice similar to a reverberating buzz. - Where are those insects that I have to tear apart? I hope these pathetic creatures will last me long enough to have some fun. I would not like to have wasted my time on this long trip at all.  
\- Do not worry, I assure you – it was the answer of Gralas, obviously pleased by the wishes of his ally for what he added. - Then you will free to destroy this planet if you are willing to do so.  
\- Of course I am free to do what I want -His interlocutor replied sharply. -Remember that I'm not at your service. I have only agreed to come to this miserable world because you promised me an interesting fight. Someone capable of measuring with me.  
\- And you'll have it, you'll have it – Gralas agreed very conciliatorily realizing his previous slip. - I have not lied to you, you can check it when they appear, if they dare, of course.  
\- They must have run away knowing I would come, - the alien boasted - you should not tell them who it was, my reputation is well known throughout the galaxy.

 

Nevertheless, the brothers who, along with the others, had heard the words of Trihar, were transported near him.

\- That's what you think - Lornd said, assuring him- we will face you and we will defeat you.  
-Wow! - The alien exclaimed, looking at them amused to spit with disdain. - You will not tell me they're just two miserable saiyajin. And this is what you call an interesting fight, Gralas?

 

He did not get a response from his interlocutor, but from Roy.

\- You do not know who we are, you idiot. But we're going to prove it to you immediately. -And having said that he became a third-level super warrior, and Lornd seconded him. - In addition we are two against one.- He added quite confidently. -  
\- We can fight separately- Lornd proposed. - So you can see that we are righteous.  
\- LOL! That has been funny - Trihar answered sentencing with sufficiency. - Not a hundred of you together would make me ticklish. I will show you.

 

He appeared and reappeared next to them beating them in an instant. Both Roy and Lornd fell from a great height until they were able to recover. They returned to their adversary, attacking him with a rain of blows. But Trihar stopped them and dodged without apparent difficulty. From the communications center of the island, the combat was followed by others. Diamond meanwhile commented to the warriors in which the training had been.

\- Lornd showed us a technique called fusion. He learned it from his saiyajin ancestors in Heaven.  
-What is this technique about? - Ami was interested. -  
\- It is about two people join in one that has much more strength than the simple sum of both – Diamond explained. -  
-That's great! - Usagi exclaimed, but then she objected, - but I do not see that they have tried it yet.  
\- They have to be careful. - Nephrite clarified - the energies of those that merge must equal, so their potential forces should be as similar as possible. Also, you can only be like this for half an hour. Then it takes another half to do it again.  
\- Yes, first they wanted to see if they were able to defeat that monster separately, you know how proud the saiyajin are. If they can do it in a conventional way they want an interesting fight before an easy victory – Ail added . -  
\- Well, they should stop thinking about that nonsense. More when the fate of the Earth is at stake. - An annoyed Bertie declared crossing her arms to add.- I'll talk to Roy about the priorities when they beat that bug.  
\- It's useless! - Setsuna sighed with resignation. - Space warriors are like that.  
\- But I am afraid that in this case it is not that they win easily or difficultly. It's just that they're not making it, - A worried Tom commented as everyone followed the battle for the screen. -  
\- We will go - Sapphire intervened - we will help them to defeat him.  
\- We will also like to intervene – Uranus added. -  
\- It is not an enemy that you can face. I do not want to offend you but you are not up to it.- Diamond told her to point out even with concern. - Look how Roy and Lornd are fighting, at their maximum level and they are not able to dominate him between the two of them together.  
-Damn it! - Haruka spat, clenching her fists. -

 

But even if she did not like it, she had to admit that Diamond's words were true. The same as her companions who, astonished, witnessed this fight of colossal proportions. The auras of the contenders clashed as well as their punches and kicks. The Super Saiyajin were fighting with all the strength and dexterity they possessed, even though their adversary stood firm without losing ground.

\- The best thing is that we are going to take refuge in a safe place.- Ail intervened when he saw that. -  
\- Because of the power that monster has, I do not think that place exists.- Sapphire objected. -  
\- You're right, sweetheart - Petz nodded grabbing an arm of his boyfriend. -

 

In the heights the fight continued but neither Roy nor Lornd managed to overcome the terrible Trihar. Despite fighting both at once against him. He was bombarded with energy beams whose shock wave hit the ground, causing the island to wobble and forcing everyone to hold on to where they could not fall. But as soon as the explosion dissipated, his enemy remained unharmed, laughing mockingly as the two super warriors gasped with the effort.

-And that's all you have? Do not you know how to do anything else? - the alien snapped with contempt. -

 

And without his rivals could almost react, hit Roy so fast and strong that he threw him to the ground. This stopped being a super warrior being unconscious.

\- Have you seen that! - Diamond exclaimed from the island urging the others - we have to go and help them, now!

 

All came out immediately to help Roy. Beruche was very worried, but Tom reassured her. As soon as they arrived with their friend, they revived him and gave him a bean that recovered the boy immediately.

\- We have it very badly. He is too strong for us - he informed them with an uneasy gesture rising from the ground still staggering - it will be necessary to try the fusion.

 

Meanwhile in Heaven Landar continued to see the fight with uneasiness. At his side two old acquaintances commented that.

\- Those idiots. They are being defeated by a petty bug! – The shorter one of them snapped, with dark hair raised in tip.-  
-Don't be like that, Vegeta. That guy is strong. - his partner, of similar hair and more stature, rebuked.-  
-Do not be ridiculous, Kakaroto! Any of us would end that ass in a second. Even my son Trunks and your son Goten when they were little could have beat him. – Vegeta sentenced crossing his arms to add with dyes of disappointment .- And those two are our descendants and the princes of the saiyajin now? ...  
\- Give them time. They have to progress. - His patient friend insisted.-  
-I would sweep that bug just with one strike.- Vegeta insisted.-  
-You know very well that your time is over. At least in that universe. - Landar reminded them. -  
-It is true. We cannot intervene directly, but calmly. We teach them the fusion very well ... and the odd thing that we have been perfecting.- Goku affirmed faithful to his optimistic personality.-

 

His irritated interlocutor shook his head, though he continued to watch that fight imperturbably. Things were not going too well. Lornd, on the other hand, attacked the alien without making a scar on him. Trihar, however, had fun hitting him with his six arms at pleasure, until he sent him to the ground after giving him a hard punishment. The king of the saiyajin could resist to ask for a bean, as soon as it was given and recovered, Diamond declared.

\- Now we have to attack.  
\- Do not even think about it, it's not an enemy that you can face. - Lornd stopped him. -  
\- Damn! the Prince of Nemesis replied, annoyed. - How can we not fight against him?  
\- I'm afraid you're right, brother. If Roy and Lornd have not been able to handle him, we have no chance. - Sapphire had to admit, with the assent of the others. -  
-How do you feel now? - Haruka asked with a marked tinkle adding more seriously. - Now you will understand what we feel when you tell us that we cannot intervene.  
\- Yes, I owned you that. - Diamond smiled admitting it with sportsmanship. - You're right I'm sorry.  
\- No harm done - the sailor smiled in turn. -  
\- But we can also merge - Nephrite interjected. -  
\- Wait for us to do it. If we failed, you would be the only hope. - Roy said and added addressing to his brother. - Ready Lornd?

 

He nodded, so the two of them stood a couple of meters away and proceeded to perform strange dance-like steps, eventually leaning to one side until they joined their fingers while shouting at the same time.

-Fusion!

 

There was a golden-white glow that momentarily blinded everyone. When they recovered their vision, before them stood a single individual, turned into a level three super-warrior. It was vaguely similar to both.

-Oh dear! - exclaimed the astonished Beruche - I cannot distinguish which of the two is ...  
-Who are you? - Setsuna asked with the same gesture of surprise. -  
\- My name is Loroy.- The warrior answered with a strange resonant voice to affirm almost by way of boasting. - And I am the most powerful warrior in the galaxy.

 

In order to endorse his words in an instant he rose to the position of Trihar who had been watching the scene with curiosity. Loroy gave him a powerful blow that threw his enemy against a distant mountain which was disintegrated with the impact.

\- Now he is going to crush him! - Ail exclaimed raising a fist affirming. - His strength is incredible. We will not need to intervene.  
\- On the one hand it is a pity- Nephrite sighed adding with his unmistakable ironic touch. - So much training for nothing and I had an appointment with my financial advisor and I canceled it in order to go to time and soul corner ...

 

But things were not even decided. His enemy recovered quite quickly and counterattacked by hitting Loroy who again went to the ground, although this time he slowed down in the landing, doing it well. The alien descended only a few tens of meters above him.

-It seems you know how to fight better now! - Trihar exclaimed, sketching what looked like a smile, because he had no teeth, sentencing later - but it will not do you any good.  
\- Well, maybe I am only the second best fighter in the galaxy - Loroy replied with a shrug, leaving his friends petrified. -  
\- But what are you saying shi...! - Diamond shouted, struggling, despite the tenseness of the moment, for being politically correct and not ending that word. - What can we do?

 

Loroy rose again while responding smiling.

\- It was a joke, now I'm going to fight seriously.

The ones below breathed a sigh of relief.

\- Thank goodness – Minako said, adding – He scared me!  
\- Yes, I saw it too bad - Rei confessed. -  
\- Yes, because if he cannot do it... - Makoto added snorting uneasily. -  
\- Yes, imagine what could we do. – Usagi ended that sentence with her gesture showing also concern. -

 

Sailor Moon looked towards the sky as if in this way she wanted to give something to understand. In the heights, Landar nodded slowly, muttering.

\- Be patient Serenity ... they should make it.

 

Loroy returned to the charge and attacked his adversary. They both engaged in a spiral of increasingly violent blows in which the fusion of the saiyajin seemed to have an advantage.

\- It's great, I'm sure Loroy will win! - Rei exclaimed, and adding more slowly and with some annoyance. - I feel a little useless, I have not had the opportunity to locate Setsuna nor will I have to fight.  
\- Well girl, I'm glad. Better leave that bug to the merger of Lornd and Roy - Usagi said sighing with relief. -  
\- That's because you're a cowardice - her partner smiled with clear bad intention. -  
-But what did you say? - Her interlocutor replied saying. - I can face whoever.  
\- Ha, ha I doubt it ...- Sailor Mars answered ironically. -  
-Do you want me to hit you in the nose so you can check it? - Usagi asked, pecking at times. -  
\- That's what I'd like to see, - Her fellow sailor answered, displaying out her tongue. -  
\- You're asking for it Rei - Sailor Moon threatened turning red with anger. -  
\- Okay, Ami said, placing herself between them and admonishing them. - You should be ashamed, the only fight that should worry us is up there.

 

So she pointed to the sky and everyone stared at the fate of the battle, which calmed the spirits between Usagi and Rei that from looking the other way they embarrassed and became astonished by the force of the blows between both contenders. In the meantime, Loroy had hurt Trihar by sending him a kind of indigo fluid similar to blood. The alien, far from his initial condescension, was now very angry.

-Did you dare to hurt me damn insect? ...- He shouted out of his mind - Now you're going to see!  
-What's wrong? - Loroy mocked, paraphrasing his rival now. -Are you tired? Or do you not know how to do anything else?  
\- Now I will show you what I am capable of! - his enemy thundered increasing his power sensibly. - You have forced me to transform, it is something that bothers me but once I do you will regret it.  
-Transform yourself? - Loroy asked in astonishment. -

 

By all answer his enemy emitted a great bright indigo light. Wrapped in an aura of that tone, Trihar pulled out two more arms and a pair of horns on his head, while the color of his body became light beige.

\- Now, I'll finish with you and those insects down there.- He sentenced with clear intention to fulfill his threat. -

 

And materialized a huge energy ball that launched against the planet before the faces of horror of all. Loroy reacted quickly by concentrating his strength ...

-Kamehamehaaa- He screamed attacking that sphere that he managed to push away from the planet.-

 

After a few seconds that burst, illuminating the sky completely. The group had to cover their eyes. The astonished Ami immediately made some preliminary calculations, aided by Daniel and Mimet.

-The explosion has taken place at a distance of more than two million kilometers. Even so, the radiance has been blinding.- The sailor said.- Judging by the amount of energy, that could have destroyed the Earth several times.  
-Yes, that ball and the energy wave of Loroy were more powerful than all the nuclear arsenal of our planet multiplied by ten thousand.- A perplexed Mimet added.-

 

A cold sweat ran through the bodies of all the listeners. Setsuna herself now gauged to what extent her task was vital, not only for Earth but perhaps for the entire Galaxy. Her sovereigns had not exaggerated in the least.

 

-And all of this has happened partly because of me.- She thought.- He was willing to do anything for me ...

 

Meanwhile the alien attacked Loroy with a rain of punches that he suffered. Trihar was now much faster and more powerful than before. The merger of the warriors, seriously wounded, had to land on the ground, while the others were ready to intervene.

\- Look! - Sapphire exclaimed between astonished and horrified. – That monster has become even stronger.  
\- Eh Loroy take this – Tom shouted throwing a bean that Loroy took and he ate at once, but it did not seem to help much. -  
-Why does not it take effect? - Ail asked as surprised as the rest. -  
\- Apparently the effect of the beans is proportional- Nephrite answered insightfully. - Now there are two people in one. And they need a lot more energy to recover.  
-Just for a short time, - Diamond said, consulting his watch with visible concern - they only have ten minutes left to keep merge. What are we going to do if the deadline passes and they have not managed to beat that monster?  
\- Then we will have it very bad- Ail responded with a marked pessimistic tone. -  
\- Let's merge ourselves - Sapphire proposed. - We are not as powerful as them but if we fight by their side we will achieve anything.

 

The others agreed with the idea and proceeded to merge. Nephrite with Diamond and Ail with Sapphire. They formed two warriors named respectively Zafil and Diaphrite, the girls looked at them incredulous.

\- Wow, now we cannot love them separately.- Emerald could say. -  
\- It is true - Petz smiled maliciously to propose – we will have to share them.  
\- Well, as their vigor increases, I think they could give us a lot of satisfaction, right? Amanda? - Emerald asked funny girl who had just arrived from Europe. -  
\- Well, - smiled timidly the questioned added astonished - the truth is that I do not go threesomes. Although, if they were two men separately ... .- She finished with tone between sweet and mocking. – Maybe I would think twice.  
\- But come on, how can you talk about that now? - Bertie reproached them watching them astonished. - At a time like this and you to devote this moment to think about those things.

 

They all agreed on that not without some embarrassment, with a great deal of sweat beading their heads.

-You're right. I'm sorry.- The journalist apologized.-  
-It is for easing the tension.- Emerald added also feeling embarrassed.-  
-We hope our boys will be luckier.- Petz sighed.-

 

Meanwhile, the two warriors rose up attacking at the same time, but it was useless. Trihar hit Zafil separating them from the force of the impact. But since they had merged only for a few moments they could do it again right away. Diaprhite came down to their aid while the merged saiyan tried to contain Trihar with little success.

 

\- I will not hold much more! - Loroy shouted harshly punished by his enemy. -You have to help me.  
\- This will not help us, we must take the next step – Zafil said. -  
\- Try the polyfusion? .. - Diaprhite asked alleging - it will last less and it will take a few minutes but it is the only solution we have.

They both nodded and concentrated, when they raised their forces in unison they shouted.

-Fusion!....

Everyone was impressed. Tom said stunned.

\- Now the four have joined!  
\- I do not understand anything - Usagi muttered with pinpoint eyes. -  
\- It is very clear foolish, now the four form a single warrior - Rei replied. -  
\- But that will make their union time decrease exponentially. - Ami deduced - their molecular structure will become more unstable. - As she realized that everyone was looking at her, surprised by her words, she replied in a more colloquial way. - I mean, they'll spend less time together.  
\- Well, I do not know about the others, but Loroy's time is over. - Mamoru pointed alarmed. -

 

Indeed, the time ended and suddenly that fabulous warrior separated into his two original components. Trihar laughed sentencing.

\- Now you will not last me even two seconds, this fight has lost all interest!

 

So he was ready to kill them when he suffered a blow from the new warrior Diazafitel. That by throwing the alien several hundred meters away he bombarded him with powerful rays of energy.

\- If we had one more hour we would finish him - Lornd retorted trying to recover from the exhaustion that the merger had caused. -

 

But Trihar had come out of the cloud of explosions caused by the rays of Diazafitel. And he answered Lornd in a mocking tone.

\- Look what you say imbecile, fear makes you delirious! But I'd like you to give me a more interesting fight. - As he finished saying the phrase, he started to beat Diazafitel, who, despite having a very high power, could hardly defend himself.-

 

The fusion time was also very short, as Ami had predicted and in the middle of the fight it was divided into two Diaprhite and Zafil

\- Oh no! - Tom exclaimed with the same alarmed gesture of the rest. -

Although it was Trihar who seemed to have fun commenting.

-You have not put up with much to say, ha, ha, ha, ha!

 

So he grabbed both of them with two of their arms and slammed them to the ground. Leaving them out of action.

\- This is already finished ... do not you have more tricks in the sleeve so I can have fun? – The alien laughed sighing tiredly. - The truth is that at least I have had to do something. It was ten thousand Earth years ago that I was not forced to transform myself.

 

And as the alien released his tirade, from below Mimet had thought about helping her friends. She could not think of anything else but to get hold of a portable rocket launcher and target Trihar by firing a projectile. It crashed into the alien who did not seem to notice it. But the smoke from the explosion covered him completely and the girl shrieked with leaps of joy and making a V with the fingers of her right hand.

-Mimet has done it, Mimet has done it! – She shouted euphoric - I've got it again!

 

But as soon as the smoke dissipated, Trihar remained suspended in the air without accusing the impact at all. The girl seeing him again and snuggled up after Sailor Jupiter.

\- Oh dear, how tough that guy is! - She muttered in a voice choked with fear. -  
\- Get out of there Mimet!- Makoto asked almost more stiff than scared. - e's going to see us.

 

But Trihar ignored the humans who looked at him from the ground.

-What were we talking about before they interrupted us? ...- there was a dense silence and the alien responded to himself. - I remember, - he said to Lornd and added even with a voice that seemed cordial. - Did you say you needed an hour? Well, I'll wait a terrestrial hour to see the pathetic intent you want to prepare against me and then I'll kill you all. Hahaha! - And having said that, it rose in the air, losing himself into the clouds. -  
\- It seems fair to me - Lornd smiled telling his companions - at least he has left us time to prepare.  
\- Well, let's hurry, added Roy. - You have to wake those up.

 

They went to the two fused warriors who were still senseless, as soon as they were revived they waited twenty minutes for the fusion of both to end. After the time they had to wait another half hour to move on to the next phase of the plan. Taking advantage of those minutes, Lornd explained his idea to everyone.

\- It's not going to be easy, - the saiyan warned - it's about making a fusion of all the warriors. We would achieve a warrior of incredible strength and we could defeat him.  
\- But the bad thing is that the fusion time will be very short - Diamond objected. - We are too many and if we fail ...

 

Everyone nodded gravely, it was very clear that they would not have another chance. They would play everything to a single card.

\- That will be better than fighting separately and that is the only thing we have - Roy replied. - So at least there will be an opportunity to beat him.  
-And what if I manipulate the Space Time ?, maybe I could give you a little more time- Setsuna proposed . -  
\- That would be great! – Michiru exclaimed.-  
\- Yes, you could give them an advantage, but you could die. - Haruka commented with concern.-

 

That made everything look at Setsuna with fear. Lornd even said taking her by the shoulders.

-Do not ever think in doing that! We will find a way to beat him.  
-Look.- Pluto serenely replied.- If I must sacrifice myself for this whole planet and you, so be it. I'm a warrior. It is my duty. - Although seeing the worried face of her interlocutor immediately smiled and said qualifying that. - Besides, if I stop the time only a few moments I will not be in danger. I have broken that taboo before. The bad thing is that it will only be a few seconds. I do not know if that would be enough for you.  
\- Any help in this battle will suit us, no matter how small it could be. You have great power. But better reserve that possibility in case we needed it. As a last resort. - The king of the saiyajin prudently suggested. -  
\- We have little time left, can you really do it? - Minako asked, visibly nervous as were the rest. -  
\- Yes, do not worry. - Sapphire reassured her. -  
\- We will entertain him if necessary- Makoto courageously offered herself. -  
\- Yes, if there is no other way - Minako sighed, putting on the tie that held her long blond hair. -  
\- I hope that it wouldn´t be necessary - Rei mused visibly distressed. -  
\- Now I do agree with you - Usagi whispered to her friend, not as convinced as in her previous statement. -

 

And she looked up again. Now the magician sighed commenting in a quiet voice ...

\- Things are getting difficult down there ... I hope everything goes well ...  
-Do you not know what will happen? - Son Goku inquired, affirming surprised.- You always seem so calm that I thought everything was controlled.  
-Not friend, at least there are not control on my part. - The old man replied enigmatically.-

 

Meanwhile, Roy and Lornd on one side and the others on the other set out to merge. Formed Loroy and Diazafitel both joined in the final fusion, forming a warrior of impressive appearance. He was very powerful, and his energy impressive.

-What's your name?" -The astonished Beruche asked, thinking of a long and unpronounceable name. -

 

All speculated with the possible name that the warrior would have, each of them more strange and long. They were interrupted by the warrior who said in a voice that seemed to bounce in an endless echo.

\- Fusion. To unite the names of all that form me would be very complicated. So I'll call myself only Fusion. Now I must go to fight because my time ends very soon.

 

And without further delay he rose into the air and emitted a powerful gale of energy, Trihar was attracted to it.

\- You still have a few minutes left - the alien said and asked jokingly. - Do not you want to live a little longer?  
-I'm not worried about that, I'm going to beat you right now, - his interlocutor replied, hitting Trihar who accused the blow by bending by the force of the impact. -

 

Fusion finished him off with several rays of enormous energetic power that left Trihar badly wounded. His enemy counterattacked violently beating his rival who was also affected. A very level fight of blows began. Trihar moved away and his energy increased again growing in size. His arms were only reduced to two but his body was covered with spikes.

\- Now I am at my maximum level of strength! - the alien exclaimed - I will annihilate you! – He thundered and grabbing Fusion he tried to crush him in his arms against his spiny body. - It's useless to resist, I'm going to crush you!

 

Fusion resorted to all his energies to get loose. He shouted to his companions.

\- You must attack him with all your strength and all at once. Setsuna, prepare a temporary break, there's no other way out! ...

 

All the warriors and the Justicieras with the others concentrated, the time of Fusion was running out.

\- Now I will reduce you to molecules! – Trihar exclaimed.-

 

The monster hit his enemy several times, knocking him to the ground. This one rose quickly throwing a powerful jet of energy against his rival. Trihar was blinded and was pushed against a wall of rocks.

-I'm not going to let you beat me! - the alien howled. -  
\- Setsuna, now! - Fusion shouted. -  
-Stop time, I invoke you! - She ordered her turn aloud, waving her scepter. -

 

And the time stopped, only Fusion could move and the companions of the Pluto Warrior seemed to make a great effort. The fused poly warrior took the opportunity to concentrate all his energies on a final attack. Time ran again and Setsuna joined the warriors to Tom, Mamoru and the girls who threw all their energies against the alien. Fusion did the same and the two rays converged on their enemy as the group watched them with expressions between supplicants and hopeful.

\- It has to be the final blow! - Michiru exclaimed. -  
-Let's go, mates !, with everything we have. - They were encouraged by Makoto using all their energy to launch their attack. -  
-It's now or never. - Mars asserted after doing the same. -  
-We have given all our power. - Mercury affirmed that she was consulting the measurement of it in her scanner. -  
-All to just one card. - Venus declared that she was also panting from the effort. -  
-We will make it. - Uranus said exhausted too, like the rest. -  
-Don't doubt it.- Saturn said.-  
-Of course! - Usagi agreed to hold on to Mamoru who was not much better either. -  
-For the future of this world, we better not fail. - Emerald affirmed.-  
-We will not fail- A convinced Cooan retorted.-  
-well said little sister. - Petz supported her.-  
-Well, we have to get it.- Bertie wished interlacing her hands as if praying.-

 

There was then a powerful explosion that threw Trihar into space while he was screaming madly when he saw that he was crumbling. He had been defeated! When he wanted to react to return the attack, he exploded. The tremendous shockwave threw everyone against the ground. There was enormous chaos that brought down some surrounding hills crushing under the rocks to the sum of all the warriors. At that time the time of Fusion was exhausted. The rest in the meantime got up trying to recover barely. After taking some beans. The one that most accused the exhaustion was the own Setsuna that was immediately helped by her companions.

-Do you feel well? - Haruka wanted to know with obvious concern in the face.-

 

Her friend nodded, with a slight smile. Then it was Usagi who approached, with a more serious gesture of her usual.

-It has been a commendable effort. But do not repeat it again. - She whispered with concern, to sentence. - There is a lot at stake and depends largely on you.  
-I won´t.- Setsuna was able to mutter.- I will not do it again...  
-What's the matter, what are you talking about? - Haruka inquired without understanding.-  
-Oh, you're welcome! – Sailor Moon exclaimed, recovering a more casual tone. - We'll have to go through the hairdresser. Our hair has been horrible with so much dust.

 

Uranus just shrugged. Together with Neptune and Saturn, they helped their friend and companion to their feet. Although they immediately noticed the chaos of rubble and crushed stones.

-Where are they? - Petz wanted to know looking in all directions.-  
-I do not see anything.- An also worried Bertie added.-  
-They must have been buried by all that.- Cooan said with palpable fear.-  
-We'll find them even if we have to push away each stone with our hands.- Tom affirmed determined to do it.-

 

And it was then that Daniel and Mimet appeared with two sonars ... the blonde girl commented before the disbelief of the rest.

-With this we will detect them immediately ...

 

Fortunately, it was not necessary. Some of those stones began to fly away and little by little the boys were emerging ... They were exhausted, they could not even move, lying on the ground the boys could only sigh relieved.

-We've got it! - Roy cried despite everything, his voice choked with fatigue. -  
\- The difficult thing now it will be to get up - Sapphire muttered. -  
\- I do not have the strength to breathe. - The Lady of Fire could barely muster. -  
\- Nor I have - the Lady of the Wind, agreed. -  
\- We did it - the Lady of the Ray smiled, also lying on the ground, almost unable to move. -  
\- Once again - the Lady of the Ice said, as exhausted as the rest. -  
\- Let us write them down in the account – An smiled weakly Nephrite, who like the rest, was lying on the floor with arms and legs extended, declared with his typical irony.-

 

The sailors were not much better and the boys, who had starred in this intricate merger, with Tom and Mamoru were exhausted. Only Daniel and Mimet remained cool yet. She came dancing and humming with a full bag.

\- Beans, delicious beans! - the girl was singing, shaking the bag like a popcorn seller in a movie theater asking, who wants a bean?  
\- Give me one and be quiet now! - Lornd asked dryly, he was not for jokes. -  
\- You'd have to be a little nicer, big guy.- Mimet replied, twisting his nose. - But well ... - she added with a mischievous smile.- This time you have earned it.

 

And that said she put one in the mouth of the saiyan who chewed it recovering almost immediately. He took another one to recover completely. Daniel on the other hand, had been giving beans to almost everyone and Mimet distributed to those who were missing. Then she also put one of those songs that she and his partner listened to at work. When everyone was finally recovered, the shouts and cheers began.

-Finally we have finished with him! - Tom sentenced exultantly. -  
-Yes, and you have good taste for music. And this song comes to us beautifully. – A funny Roy commented. Besides, he was next to his friend of Kansas and began to sing accompanying the lyrics.- Alive and kicking ...

 

You have turned me on, you have woken me up  
And like the sweetest cup, I want to share it with you  
You woke me up, do not ever leave me, I'm here with you  
Now it's all or nothing  
because you say that you will follow me  
You follow me, and I follow you.

 

And while the recoveries were extended and the boys hugged their respective couples they listened to that song with increasing good mood ...

What would they do if things go wrong?  
What would you do if you go sinking?  
What would they do if love wakes up?  
What would you do when the flames consume you?  
Who will correct the situation?  
What would you do to make the illusion of life survive?  
Who will bring calm to my storm?  
Who will save you?  
Alive and kicking.

 

In the end, all the boys of the Corner, together with Tom, put their arms behind their shoulders and danced, alternately raising one leg and the other.

Stay close to love, alive and passionate  
Stay close to love, your true love, I live

You take me to the top and you made me see,  
You woke me up, the feelings come  
And the lights go on  
But it is hard to believe  
As if something so wonderful could not last  
You take me to the home of magic  
And there we will be together the two.

 

The girls laughed as Usagi looked at Heaven once more, but now with a relieved and smiling expression on her face...

\- This time was for little, friend. But now it's time to celebrate. - She thought reflecting funny.- And Daniel and Mimet could not have been more successful with this song ...

What would they do if things go wrong?  
What would you do if you go sinking?  
What would they do if love wakes up?  
What would you do when the flames consume you?  
Who will correct the situation?

What would you do to make the illusion of life survive?  
Who will bring calm to my storm?

Do not say goodbye  
Do not say goodbye  
In the last moments, who will save you?

Oh, alive and kicking  
Stay close to love, your true love, alive and kicking  
Oh, alive and kicking  
Stay close to love, your true love, alive and kicking

(Alive and Kicking, Simple Minds, Credit to the author)

 

At the end of the song everyone melted into an embrace and clasped their hands, then met with their respective partners. However, there was one that did not join the celebration. The king of the Saiyajin remained static looking towards the Sky, but with a gesture of frustration.

-Let's go, - Mamoru wanted to encourage him.- Everything went well. The threat has been destroyed. Once again, thanks among others to you ...  
\- I have not finished yet, I must adjust the score with that damn Gralas. I'm going to crush him with my own hands!  
\- I seriously doubt you can find him now - Roy said when they finished that impromptu celebration. - He must have left. That guy will be a disgusting tyrant but he's not stupid. Let it be for this time and celebrate the victory with us, brother.

 

Indeed, as soon as Gralas heard through his transmitter that Trihar was defeated, he ordered his soldiers to set course for outer space. Swearing he would take revenge, he quickly left the solar system. Inside his ship, however, he entered his private room. There he commented with an unprecedented tone full of sorrow and humility in him, as if addressing someone.

\- Again they have returned to disrupt my plans. I'm sorry for this new failure.  
-Don't worry, - a serious voice, out of nowhere answered and sentenced. - Everything goes exactly as it should be.  
-But. They have even been able to defeat Trihar. Despite being the best fighter in the galaxy. -The astonished extraterrestrial could replied and added with dyes even of surprise and admiration. - I still do not know how you could make him come!  
-That's not a problem for me. And the loss of Trihar does not matter. The purpose of this story was not what you thought, Gralas. Now wait for events. When you must return, you will know.

 

The alien did not reply, he simply made a slight bow of his bulbous head and everything was silent ...

 

On Earth they soon set up a party typical of the group. Those that Roy called victory parties, with karaoke, food and fun assured. Lornd finally stopped thinking about taking revenge on that damned tyrant and relaxed enjoying his brother and the rest of his friends company. He even allowed himself to have a few moments of greater intimacy with Setsuna, separated the two a little from the rest.

-Well, she sighed - Once again we made it. Thanks to everyone's effort

 

And as she finished the sentence she contemplated fun as Haruka on the piano and Michiru on the violin, they played for Tom and Roy to sing some of their songs, to the rest of the audience that applauded or danced with great animation. Her companion smiled also at seeing them and could say.

-It is difficult not to take affection to this world when I see my brother and the rest. It is worth fighting to save it.  
-Yes- the girl agreed as she now directed her attention to the saiyajin, wanting to know.- What are you going to do?  
-For a moment, I´ll rest a couple of days. Then I'll probably go back to space. I have to be on my guard in case this miserable rat comes up with a new plan.  
-Listen. -She said now in a quiet voice. - I know that guy has done you a lot of damage, but believe me. It is not good that you live only to get revenge on him.  
-And I do not. - Lornd assured her. - But unfortunately he is the one who is determined to attack me and all those I love. Until I end the threat he represents, I will never have peace. For now I would like to isolate a little on my own. Far from everything and think ...  
-And when had you done it? - The girl inquired.- Would you like to continue being alone?  
-Would you like it? - The warrior asked in turn, fixing his gaze on her to judge. - You know exactly what I want. - Maybe you're the only one who can really understand me ... and when I return from my retirement you will be the first to know my decision.

 

Setsuna nodded with a smile. Later they derived their conversation towards less serious subjects and at last they joined the rest. After a while Usagi and Mamoru approached with a jovial gesture towards Sailor Pluto. However, their expressions became serious when they made sure that none of their friends paid attention to them.

\- How was it? – Mamoru wanted to know .-  
-I could not tell you, Majesty. - Setsuna sighed quietly. -  
-We know how difficult this is for you.- Usagi affirmed with a tinge of worry and some regret, combined with a more determined tone when sentenced.- But it is of vital importance for the future of millions of people.

 

Setsuna looked into her eyes and she realized that she was talking to the sovereign of the future Cristal Tokyo. That girl was not the giddy Usagi Tsukino but Queen Serenity. In the same way that handsome dark man who listened to them instead of Mamoru represented King Endymion. So, with a humble and sincere tone, she answered them.

-He has asked me for some time. It's curious. - She smiled now. - Being the Sailor guardian of that same thing it costs me the only idea to be able to grant it to him. Because I need it myself and I cannot grant it to me.

 

The queen placed one of her hands on Setsuna's arm and watching her now with concern, she asked.

-What is it that you feel for him exactly? If I can ask you.  
-I would not know to tell you, Majesty.- The aforementioned answered.-

 

It seemed that Endymion was going to say something, but the closeness of Hotaru, and the other exteriors, dissuaded him from that. The girl approached next to the others waving.

\- How happy I am that you are safe and healthy with us again!

Pluto embraced heartily that girl he loved so much.

-I thought you were with your father.  
-I was with him, yes, but I managed to come see you. As soon as I knew that they had kidnapped you.- the excited girl retorted.-  
-You do not have to worry about me, I'm a warrior. You know that I take risks, just like you, and the same goes for the rest of our companions.  
\- That does not mean I was not scared. You are my friend and I love you very much.- Hotaru sobbed.-

 

The two embraced again. Setsuna was excited in turn. That made even more difficult for her to fulfilled her duty. Meanwhile Michiru and Haruka were with their usual sarcastic and naughty comments.

-It seems that Lornd and our friend Setsuna are really very close.- Haruka said.-  
-I hope not as much as Lornd and his brother in making that fusion. What do you think they would feel? - Michiru asked.-  
-I do not know. We could ask them to teach us this technique to find out. - Her partner proposed with her usual irony. -  
-I'm not sure I want to join you that much, ha, ha! - Neptuno laughed. -

 

Although soon they put aside those jokes to focus on their two friends and companions of the outer solar system. Watching Setsuna's gesture it almost seemed like things had gone wrong instead of having once again been victorious against those invaders. It was Michiru who whispered to her partner.

\- Do not you notice something strange?  
-She has been through a lot. It is normal. We will have to give it time. - Her interlocutor commented.-  
-I do not know, I do not think it's just about that.- Neptuno hesitated with a reflective tone and gesture.- It seems to me that something else is happening here. Something that she does not tell us. It's like she was carrying a very heavy load and she want to do it alone.

 

Haruka nodded, beginning to notice that in turn. However, none said anything, leaving Setsuna and Hotaru to greet their other friends. Finally the party ended and they said goodbye. All returned to their usual occupations after celebrating the victory. Lornd waited a couple of days in which he retired to meditate. He came back to see Pluto. Reaching home, he knocked on the door and Haruka opened it.

\- Hello Lornd, I'm very glad to see you. You arrive on time. - She smiled asking - You come to see Setsuna, right? …  
\- Yes - He admitted that he brought a bouquet of flowers even greater than the one of the other time. - I hope that now she was here.  
\- Yes, of course - Haruka laughed inviting him with a gesture. - Come in, please.  
\- Is not Hotaru? - He was interested.-  
\- No, after the fight she returned to see her father again. Now she spends a lot of time with him.- His interlocutor told him.-

 

Meanwhile, Michiru saw him enter the dining room and invited him to sit down. Lornd accepted, waiting expectantly.

-Today is a very special day.- Michiru whispered to the newcomer.-  
-That's why I came.- He said.- At least among other things.  
\- You have not located that Gralas yet, have you? - Neptune was interested.-

-No,- the saiyajin sighed who seemed to darken his face just thinking about it, but immediately he wanted to smile to declare with more casualness .- But today I will not let that bastard spoil the day.  
-That is a wise decision.- Haruka agreed.- We have also planned something ...

 

Although she could not be more concise since Setsuna finally came out, she was beautiful wearing a light blue dress embroidered with lace. The saiyajin got up and went to her, both kissed lightly on the lips before the smiling, roguish and complicit glances of Haruka and Michiru.

\- I already wanted to be with you without any interstellar enemy in between, - the saiyan said looking at Pluto who smiled slightly to reply. -  
\- That's great, today is my day off and I've prepared a lot of food. Would you like to have a picnic?  
\- I would really love it - he smiled that of course after his retirement, he was already hungry and he wanted company as much as food. -  
\- And you.- Setsuna said jovially to her friends. - Do you sign up? ..  
\- No thanks - Haruka refused, replying with humor - I do not think Lornd leaves us much to eat. Anyway you will want to be alone and Michiru and I already had plans for the afternoon and evening ...  
\- It's true - his partner corroborated taking also Haruka's arm and waist to sentence with a sweet voice - and you've promised ...  
\- I know foolish! - the aforementioned laughed adding with the same tone while stroking the chin of her partner - and I always keep my word.  
-What do you think Haruka have promised to Michiru to look at her like that? - Lornd asked Setsuna in a low voice. -

 

Pluto blushed and smiled surreptitiously to answer.

\- It will be better not to try to know it. Well then we're going. Goodbye girls.

 

So Setsuna and Lornd said goodbye, waving. He loaded the picnic baskets and Pluto told him to put them in the car. The saiyajin objected.

\- But I could take you and the baskets, flying, we would arrive earlier.  
\- I know, but I would like us to go there as normal people - she asked him. -  
\- Well, okay. - Lornd conceded that he got into the car. - If you prefer in that way...

 

Although to him it was also a fun idea. Acting as any normal human would. So, Setsuna started and drove up to a stop from which the whole city could be seen. There they descended and walked for a few moments with Lornd carrying everything. The place could not be more beautiful, the hill green and leafy, with beautiful trees and a wide view of the sunset.

-Do you know? -The saiyajin told the girl. - When I was with the followers of Gralas I got to tell them that this world did not matter to me, that they could do whatever they wanted with him.

 

She gave him a stunned look, but then her interlocutor smiled to add.

-It was not entirely true. Just to admire all the beauty that this planet hosts it makes me want to protect it.  
-It was normal, you tried to gain time.- She justified.-  
-If I am honest, the main thing for me was that you did not suffer damage. And if I really had to choose between your life ...  
-Please! - The girl begged with visible stiffness as she put a hand on his lips. - Do not say it. I do not want to hear it.

 

This time it was the saiyajin who looked at her perplexed. He smiled then more clearly and finally was able to rivet.

-I was going to say that I would have deceived them. I would have told them that nobody was worthy for a planet and that if they touched you, I would destroy them all. Trust me. You are very important to me, but I know very well that you would not accept such a great sacrifice in your name.

 

Now it was her who smiled the most widely. This man was certainly not an ignorant brute. On the contrary, he was very aware of all that her work as a guardian warrior meant to her. They then sat on a green lawn with magnificent views and the saiyajin added, now in a more thoughtful way.

-And that makes me think sometimes, if you're sacrificing too much.  
-It's my job. I will never give up protecting my people.- The girl said.-  
-I see it.- He agreed that taking a hand from the girl and whispered to her.- You would do anything for your sovereigns and for your planet, would not you? ...

 

Setsuna blushed, in that moment she felt dazed and speechless. Was Lornd much more intelligent and perceptive than she had thought? She considered that, observing those deep brown eyes of the saiyajin that returned an inquisitive look. So, after a few moments of silence, it was he who added in a quiet voice ...

-I really admire you for that. Your determination and your courage are worthy of a saiyajin space warrior. And now ... I hope that your talent in the kitchen is as well. - He changed his tone radically using another much more jovial, as he said. - I'm starving!

 

Setsuna laughed as spontaneously as unexpectedly. That guy was unique in raising the tension and then slamming it down. The sovereigns were right. It was a challenge in more ways than one. And it was worth it to get to know him better. Maybe, despite not trying at first and even come to judge the idea crazy, she was beginning to feel something very special when they were together. For the first time Setsuna seemed to be the center of attention and the most precious asset for someone. Not that she thought her friends did not want her. On the contrary, she knew that she had the affection and friendship of her companions, the Little Lady and her other friends. However, this was very different. She was not used to being the priority, but a sacrificed guardian who had to protect something more valuable than herself. However, with Lornd that conception of herself varied completely. And that increased when that guy looked at her funny and took out a small package to wish her with an affectionate tone of voice.

-By the way. Happy Birthday.  
-I did not remember.- She smiled.-

 

It was not true, the Earth day associated with her birth was precisely that. However, her companions could have forgotten it ... she did not want to let them know. Those things did not go with her character and she had spent eons without anyone congratulating her. Exception made of the sovereigns of Neo Cristal Tokyo and the Little Lady. But there was a time when even they were not there to do it. And now it was this Saiyan so gross in appearance, who had that beautiful detail. She was moved and astonished in equal parts ...

-Don't you open it? - Lornd was interested to see her so self-absorbed, affirming.- Your friends told me that this is the custom of the Earth.-  
-These girls! - Setsuna sighed, shaking her head with a big smile. - The scoundrels pretended to have forgotten it.  
-None who knows you could ever forget such an important thing about you.- He said.-

 

The sailor heard those words so direct and sincere and her cheeks were lit with a sudden heat. Finally, trying to avoid that stiff moment, she opened that package ... she saw a gold necklace with something crimson on it.

-This is!  
-A semiprecious stone of your world. Pluto.- I went there to pick her up.- Lornd told her observing her with something more than kindness.- Now I´ll like to put it on you ... if you allow me.

 

And standing up, he gently pushed her long, silky hair away from her and wrapped his hands around her neck to place the pendant. Despite Lornd's great care, his hands brushed the girl's neck and shoulders. The young woman reacted blushing. She could not help it when that man touched her that way. And that had only happened to her before with another person. A long time ago ... That feeling she thought was forgotten reappeared in her life now. She even managed to divert her gaze a little, feeling disturbed.

-Thank you very much. Really ... - she whispered with a nuance of emotion tinged her voice that almost faltered .- I was not expecting anything like this.  
-Well.- He declared, already with a more casual tinge.- Now let´s eat! Surely you are a great cook ...

 

Setsuna, taken by surprise again after that change of tone, after laughing funny, could answer.

-I hope so. My colleagues have at least had no complaint about my way of cooking. Now let's see what you think ...

 

And the girl put the blanket and baskets and took out the food. It didn´t take long before they began to give eat with delight. Lornd with his usual appetite made the food disappear at breakneck speed.

-How delicious is everything! - He praised while devouring that.-

 

Setsuna laughed once more eating with ease at the sight of the show and declared while counting the empty dishes with her eyes.

-It's amazing, I'll never get used to seeing a space warrior eat!  
\- I'm still hungry from the fight of the other day – Lornd retorted, gobbling a whole dish of macaroni at once. - That guy made us really strive ... and I must admit that in this you are equally exceptional, as good a warrior as a cook. In this you are undoubtedly better than me ...

 

His interlocutor became red again. Maybe the saiyajin were able to eat up a sack of stones and could say they were delicious. However, Lornd seemed to speak with total sincerity. That was one of the qualities that she liked best. She was really having a very pleasant time and she felt happy at his side. But the joy lasted little bit. At that moment drops of water began to fall on the tablecloth. Heavy thunderclouds quickly covered the sky.

-Oh, I'm disappointed! - Setsuna lamented – I hoped to see the sunset together. From here it's a wonderful show.  
\- If it's just that, it's done, come with me. You will see it, I give you my word - he responded cheerfully, getting up while watching the sky. - That will be my second gift to you.

 

So she got up without understanding, a real flood had started and quickly soaked them but Lornd emitted energy creating a barrier that acted as an umbrella. Then he raised in the air taking to Setsuna in his arms and using more intensity of power he was transformed into super saiyajin opening a great gap between the clouds. The girl watched in wonder at the rays of the red sunset sun filtering between those holes and the rainbow emerging in an infinity of mirrors formed by the falling water and the rain that hit them. In that moment she wished that this moment of closeness between the two, oblivious to everything else, would last forever.

-Made in heaven! - Lornd proclaimed, smiling at the girl to finish. - Like you.

 

And without thinking he sang one of the tunes that his brother had taught him during his training. It was a singer who Asthel had admired a lot and who had the deference to entertain those hours of fighting in the Corner of the Soul and time with their music and their songs. And this was indeed very appropriate for that moment. Maybe a lot more than what saiyajin himself could imagine. At least that's what his companion thought while she really listened to him.

 

I'm taking my right with destiny  
Willing to play my part  
Living with painful memories  
Loving with all my heart

 

Made in heaven, made in heaven  
It was all meant to be, yeah  
Made in heaven, made in heaven  
That's what they say

 

Can't you see  
That's what everybody says to me  
Can't you see  
Oh I know, I know, I know, that it's true  
Yes it's really meant to be  
Deep in my heart

 

I'm having to learn to pay the price  
They're turning me upside down  
Waiting for possibilities  
Don't see too many around

 

Made in heaven, yes made in heaven  
It's for all to see  
Made in heaven, made in heaven  
That's what everybody says

 

Everybody says to me  
It was really meant to be  
Oh can't you see  
Yeah, everybody, everybody says  
Yes it was meant to be

Yeah, yeah

When stormy weather comes around  
It was made in heaven  
When sunny skies break through behind the clouds  
I wish it could last forever, yeah  
Wish it could last forever, forever  
I'm playing my role in history  
Looking to find my goal  
Taking in all this misery  
But giving it all my soul

 

Made in heaven, made in heaven  
It was all meant to be  
Made in heaven, made in heaven  
That's what everybody says  
Wait and see, it was really meant to be  
So plain to see

 

Yeah, everybody, everybody, everybody tells me so  
Yes it was plain to see, yes it was meant to be  
Written in the stars...  
Written in the stars...

(Made in Heaven, QUEEN, credit to the author)

 

And little by little the clouds were closing but Lornd rose without problems through them. He hugged Setsuna tightly because it was cold. And as he promised, they saw the sunset and sun set behind the hills and later attended the departure of the first stars that twinkling accompanied with their faint glow the light of the full moon that illuminated them.

 

And in another place Serenity and Endymion met with Landar, Goku and Vegeta. The white magician allowed them to see those scenes in their magical ball. Both monarchs smiled comforted by that.

-Thanks to God that everything goes according to our plan.- Endymion said.-  
-It's more than that.- His partner added.- Setsuna is starting to fall in love. At least I think so.  
-you don´t usually make mistakes in your appreciations.- Her interlocutor said.- And I must say that I like it and I am so relieved that it is so.  
\- And me too. Since it is a mission that will demand the best of her and the sacrifice of her own life.- The future sovereign of Cristal Tokyo sentenced.-  
\- Do you consider a sacrifice to join a king of the saiyajin? - Vegeta intervened with skepticism, to qualify.- It is rather an honor for your guardian.  
-There is no honor which worth the same as the true love. - Serenity answered with a serious tone and even something embarrassed. - We know that well.  
\- What you say. Ma'am.- The legendary king of the space warriors has reluctantly conceded.-  
-Yes, it's true, Vegeta.- Goku intervened more jovially.- If even you are crazy for your wife. You only had to see how you reacted when something threatened her ...  
-Close your mouth Kakaroto, nobody has asked for your opinion.- He urged to his fellow while blushed despite himself.-

 

However, Son Goku laughed to whisper to a now smiling Serenity.

 

\- He appears to be a tough guy but deep down he's a good person ...  
-What are you whispering? - Vegeta exclaimed irritably. -

 

The interpellant made a room with both hands and just smiled, dismissing the matter.

-Nothing ! I hope all this goes well ... is a very important union ...  
-The best of our two worlds.- Endymion valued with more seriousness.-  
-Yes, that's true. And despite everything it may not be enough in order to face the future which awaits us - Serenity said, resuming her serious expression. - Truth Landar?

 

The aforementioned said nothing, looked at the others and nodded. The rest remained silent this time watching the wizard's ball. In it they could still see the images of that couple floating in the clouds and admiring that glow of the Moon ...


	14. The kingdom of the super warriors

Like every morning, in a forest adjoining their country house, Haruka and Michiru trained to stay in shape. Lately they had not had to fight against any enemy and that, although it seemed great, also had its disadvantages. They were inactive and quite comfortable at this stage that did not require the tension and effort of the battles, but they could not afford to neglect their physical form since they could never be sure when they should fight again. Thus, both used rapid successions of blows and attacked each other with their respective powers. They crashed in the air canceling each other, then observed each other trying to anticipate the movements of the other. They were fairly even and it was difficult to presage a winner, but this was what mattered least to them. They continued at a good pace and after a while more of unloading blow after blow and of dodging each other, exhausted, decided that it was enough, they sat down to rest and engaged in conversation.

-Do you think Setsuna will be back soon? - Haruka asked between gasps. -  
\- I do not know, the truth is that she left with Lornd for a few days and three weeks have passed, I hope that nothing bad happened to them ... - Michiru replied panting in turn, while trying to regain her normal breathing with the maximum speed. - They have not communicated with anyone since they left.  
\- We can continue training for a while as soon as we are recovered. - Uranus proposed when she realized that perhaps, their physical form had dropped more than they thought. -  
\- I do not feel like following Haruka, I'm exhausted and I have no strength, -Her companion replied confirming that impression as she added - we'd better go back home, also Hotaru should be about to return from school ...  
\- You forget that she was this week with her father. - Her interlocutor smiled, amused at the slip of her companion -  
\- It's true, I didn´t remember! - Michiru laughed now, but then added. - But anyway, it's time for us to return.

 

And despite her thoughts her partner had to agree on it, but she could not say a word since someone was ahead of her.

\- It's a pity that you do not stay a little longer, now I wanted to train with you, - a familiar voice said, seemingly from nowhere. -

 

The two warriors turned to where they thought the source of that voice might be but they saw nothing, but after a few seconds and to the right of their position they heard again.

\- I'm here, look now ...

 

Obeying on impulse, they both fixed their eyes in that direction and were speechless with surprise. A few meters from them, a woman with long dark green hair levitated, her face slightly tanned and dressed in strange clothes. Despite this, they could recognize her easily, Setsuna? What the hell was she doing dressed like that? Of course it was not her style, from toe to head, boots without heels that reached above the knees, from these ripped a kind of purple mail on which shone a white breastplate with wide shoulder pads in the which were drawn real red crowns. At her back, attached to the shoulder pads, a short coat of the same color and what most caught the attention of Haruka and Michiru, a kind of monocle also red, but translucent in which small numbers, it could be seen that seemed to dance continuously changing. They remembered that apparatus well from past experiences. They were so surprised that before anyone could say a word it was Setsuna herself who proposed them.

-Fight me, come on! from what I see your strength has decreased a lot after your training, but that is something that can be fixed.

 

And she put a hand under her breastplate and from it she took out a small bag that was closed thanks to some strings that she drew back with alacrity. She took out two beans or at least that seemed like it and closed the bag again.

\- Those are magic beans! - Haruka acknowledged when she finally recovered from the initial surprise to ask with obvious success - what do you want us to do, Setsuna? , eat them to recover our energies .....

 

Her companion nodded with a half-smile and threw one at each girl.

\- And quickly, we do not have all day, I want to know how far I have managed to improve with my training ....  
\- That Lornd is bananas and has infected you, what's that look you're wearing ?, where's your uniform as a warrior of justice? - Uranus asked almost more annoyed than curious. -  
\- If you eat the beans quickly and train with me, I'll tell you. I assure you it's a good story. Maybe one that you will not like too much in some places. - Setsuna replied, whose face seemed to darken a bit. -  
\- I am so curious that I would eat a horse to be able to hear you - Haruka replied in a rather malicious way.-

 

Then the sailor swallowed the bean and Michiru had no choice but to imitate her, in a few seconds both felt fully recovered and fit. Uranus smiled to want to know, urging her companion.

\- Now decide against which of the two you want to fight first.  
\- Against both at the same time -her interlocutor answered quite sure of himself. - In this way we will save time ...  
\- Do you think you can fight against both of us at once? - Michiru asked her that she adopted an expression of disbelief as she pushed aside a lock of hair that refused to return to its natural position as he added. - So you could do something, it would be better if we fought in turns.  
\- Do not worry, I hope I do not have any problem, let's go, attack me now, the way you want ...- Setsuna asked them without looking at all uneasy. -  
\- As you want, enough of compliments and let's go to the point.- Haruka said.-

 

So Uranus then launched her “World Shaking” surprising Michiru who still resisted that suggestion, but her now opponent dodged it without any difficulty, that ended up convincing her.

\- Deep submerged attack! ...- Neptune exclaimed, invoking her power to attack in a row -...

 

Her opponent this time did not dodge, without appearing effort, she launched a beam of energy that canceled the ball that was approaching her. Haruka and Michiru could not believe it, but they reacted quickly this time and tried to reach their opponent with kicks and punches that had no regard. Despite being in numerical disadvantage. Pluto managed to stop one after another all the attempts of her teammates to hit her, then she decided to go to counterattack. With a speed far superior to that of her adversaries she connected a succession of blows that she alternated between them, after a few seconds both were on the ground, somewhat bruised and completely defeated. They were panting again breathlessly and they looked at Setsuna without being able to believe the exhibition she had just made at her expense.

-Is awesome! How have you done it to improve so much in three weeks? - Haruka asked, while she could not hide her amazement. -

 

The aforementioned was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest and after a faint smile she confessed.

\- If I'm honest, I trained very hard and for a lot longer ...  
\- It cannot be! It's only been three weeks since you left with Lornd, you were not like that before. Even the expression on your face and the look in your eyes have changed. - Michiru retorted with a face of absolute security. -

 

Haruka agreed on that, actually her partner now wore a much more severe expression and even filled with a barely contained passion when she was fighting. Before Setsuna had always reflected an almost melancholy dignity and a serious and calm gesture, with mysterious tints. Now that was fused with a savage touch, as if she had released a part of her soul held dormant for a long time. In any case, her two companions were full of perplexity and attacked by curiosity. Pluto knew it and she did not want to free them from the intrigue, at least for a moment, by adding in a more relaxed way.

\- By the way. Is not Hotaru here? - She wanted to know before continuing telling anything, since she missed her companion and friend a lot. -  
\- She's spending a few days with her father. – Michiru told her -  
\- Good. But are you going to tell us what happened to you? Yes or no? - Uranus inquired, because she was beginning to get impatient. -

 

Her sailor friend smiled to retort now with a more serious tone.

\- As I promised you before, I'll explain it to you. It is very important and I had to make an extremely difficult decision, but it is better to start at the beginning.  
\- That's the natural thing.- Haruka added with some sarcasm. -  
\- What decision do you mean? - Michiru wanted to know that she had noticed those words more carefully -

 

Her friend smiled slightly, she did not respond to that last question and after helping her companions to get up and give them another pair of beans she waited until they were recovered and sitting on a couple of rocks. That's when her story began.

\- You see, as you know, after the meteorite crisis and after you released me from my kidnapping, Lornd and I went back to patrol the confines of the Solar System in case that damned Gralas returned. We were a bit tired when we returned to Earth and Lornd and I decided to go on vacation for a few days, at least that was our intention and ...

 

Recalling that Setsuna remembered how she contemplated amusing the way in which the saiyajin, dressed only in a swimsuit and submerged up to his waist in the crystalline waters of a small pool, tried to catch lunch. They had been together for a few days, lost in those calm and beautiful places. Lornd even looked like a man totally different from the appearance of a severe warrior or jovial brute that he used to maintain according to circumstances. There, the two together, he had opened a door to his deepest thoughts, and really the warrior had much more in him than at first sight could be detected, not in vain he was a king trained and educated as such. Setsuna and him had chatted under the night sky, had seen some sunrises and he always told her with nostalgia the distant memories he had of Nueva Vegeta, sensations almost forgotten by him of beauty and peace that he lost after the struggle he had against the dark powers and in his subsequent journey through the Cosmos, in a struggle against the serfs of the tyrant Gralas. Setsuna could well understand that a man like him with the blood of the Space Warriors was inevitably attracted to the fight, and more being of noble character as he really had, if he was to defend justice and freedom from attacks of ruthless beings. Even so, that often entailed losing the most human values, relegating love and sensitivity for the sake of instinct and even cruelty. The warrior remembered well when she met him. Then he saved her life, but at the cost of massacring those aliens who attacked her and her companions and he destroyed them without flinching, in such a way that almost caused the girl more terror than their own attackers. Later he managed to tear down that asteroid turned into a super warrior, with that immense strength that further fueled the thirst for struggle. But after that and releasing her from that kidnapping and moreover with Roy and the others help, he defeated that monster named Trihar, a few months had passed. Lornd had the opportunity to rest with her, they even surveyed the boundaries of the solar system together in order to prevent another offensive, but fortunately, everything was quiet. Gralas sure would think better ahead. Although they could never lower their guard. Anyway, they had that time to spend together and he seemed to recover feelings and more human and relaxed attitudes. His aggressiveness and his stern face were now much softer, showing a kind heart and a more amused mood than she could imagine. He even showed aptitude for music, playing the flute. And above all, to think about a dinner they had with Roy and Beruche, she could not stop laughing. Both brothers seemed like children sometimes. Fighting for possession of the last empanada or asking for more in a continuous way, to the poor Bertie´s horror. And now, he had assured her that he was capable of fishing without resorting to his saiyajin powers. Setsuna had almost challenged him, and yes, Lornd's pride forced him to accept any challenge, even one as comical as that! She knew it and premeditated urged him to try. So now she could not help but smirk at his repeated and unsuccessful attempts to catch one of those juicy, elusive fish, that swam between his legs.

-It's a good thing I've brought a basket full of food! - Setsuna exclaimed not without intending to puncture him even more to add. - Hey Lornd, how did you do to eat on your trips? ... you did not have me to prepare the sandwiches ...  
\- You think you're funny, right? ... - he replied in a funny way, as he struggled to close his arms under water trying to hold one of those damn fish, adding without wanting to surrender. - You'll see when I catch a couple of them! ...  
\- That, I would like to see it ... and try it, - she mocked him sentencing, this time with sincerity - because I am very hungry. LOL!...  
-Very well, smart girl. - As soon as I catch them you will have to cook them.- He affirmed.-  
-I'd love to do that, if I have something to cook.- The young woman smiled.-

 

The saiyajin did not seem to listen to her, he sighed, armed with patience, which was the most difficult thing for him to gather, then he crouched quickly and ... finally her caught one! He smiled with some complacency, took it out of the water and proudly showed it. The fish, which was quite large, was agitated convulsively to feel outside their natural livelihood. Lornd tried to keep it from slipping while he said to Setsuna, who was now looking at him rather surprised that he had kept his word.

-And now what? Do you convince yourself already that I am an accomplished fisherman? ...

 

Although while entertained with his tirade relaxed the grip just for a moment, the fish managed to wriggle enough from his hands and Lornd tried to hold him to the desperate

\- Damn bug! ... – he mumbled as he lost his foot falling into the water next to the fish. - Stop!

 

As he left, sighing resignedly, he heard Setsuna's laughter that threatened to make her cry

\- It was just an accident, it could happen to anyone - he said at the same time that he took with stoicism the laughter of his companion. -  
\- You should see the face you've had !, ha, ha, - she said pointing to him with one of her fingers as she covered her stomach that was already beginning to ache from the strength of her laughter. - Since Usagi eating sweets I have not seen anything like that ...  
\- The face that I had, eh? - He smiled in a somewhat naughty and sentencing - I prefer to see the face that you are going to have now, - And having said this, he came levitating from the water and walking towards his interlocutor while he assured.- See yourself how fun it could be…

 

She was still laughing as he, immobile as a statue, watched her, thinking that no one in the whole universe would have laughed like that on his face. He smiled, that did not stop being funny either, of course he would not allow anyone other than Setsuna. But even for her this was going to cost a price, not dramatic but rather fun, at least for what came to his mind. So without thinking much more, in less than a second he picked her up and carried her on one shoulder, the girl began to kick and asked him even laughing.

-What do you propose? - she exclaimed, asking him almost by way of order -... leave me on the floor ...  
\- I just want to see if you're capable of catching something. - He replied with rejoicing. -  
\- Hey, do not you dare to throw me in the water! Eh?, Do not even think about it! - the girl protested jocularly but at the time somewhat alarmed because she believed him perfectly capable of doing it. -  
-Too late! - He said with a broad smile to affirm. - It has already occurred to me ...  
\- No, no! ... - Setsuna said with a slight squeal, still dominated by her desire to laugh while she was transported by those muscular and colossal arms for which did not cost the slightest effort to carry that load. I have not swimsuit!

 

And that was the only thing that she could come up with, although he had no trace of being worried about that too much. It seemed that Lornd was going to throw her without compassion to the cold waters when he stopped, he had her raised over his head. She was silent, maybe he was thinking about it and she did not want to say anything or make a noise that decided him to throw her away, but then the saiyajin left her on the ground gently, his face was now serious, focused. Setsuna had not seen him that way since she was freed from captivity, she also regained seriousness and asked him, being surprised at his radical change.

-What happens Lornd? It seems as if you had seen a ghost ...  
\- Perhaps I have heard them - he said in an enigmatic way, to immediately clarify. - I received a telepathic message from Landar. He claims to have located my world, the planet of the saiyajin, and that is not all, right now he is with one. He has asked me to go to Heaven to see him.  
\- I want to go with you ...- Setsuna asked him with visible interest. -  
\- Okay, - he granted that he embraced her and concentrated on the energy that the wizard provided him transporting. -

 

They appeared on a white surface, of course everything was immaculate there. The magician was waiting for them and next to him a rather tall man, although not as much as Lornd. He was muscled, wearing a breastplate that covered his entire torso to the waist and pants that fit his powerful legs. His hair was black, long and bristly, he rose to the heights defying gravity, his toasted face and the traces of multiple scars testified his character as a warrior. His blue eyes watched with interest and at the time apparent indifference the white background that was perpetuated in the distance. When Lornd and Setsuna appeared, he looked away from them and seemed to analyze them. Once this was done his rictus contracted showing surprise. It seemed hard to imagine by his appearance, but he was amazed. Landar greeted the newcomers and made the introductions.

\- This is Blinz, son of Rion and Lebra, - he looked at the warrior he indicated in turn - They are Lornd and Setsuna ...  
\- You are a saiyajin of very high lineage - this warrior said to Lornd remarking his words with a deep respect. - Can I know where you come from? I do not know you from our planet.  
\- Before that I want you to tell me where our world is, I lost its trace a long time ago ...- His interlocutor wanted to know. -  
\- He does not know, Lornd, - interjected Landar -... I brought him here ...  
\- It's true - confirmed Blinz explaining - my capsule was drifting and I was badly injured, I left my world on a voyage of exploration and I found very powerful beings, some of whom were hostile, I had to fight and they almost annihilated me , but I could escape ...  
\- I brought him here and he told me that he was looking for a saiyajin of great power. Right away I thought of you, Lornd. - The magician commented. -  
\- But, what is the use of knowing that if you do not know where my planet is? In your message you told me that you had located it - he answered without hiding his annoying tone. -

 

But Landar pacified him with a gentle gesture of his hands, responding in a more cheerful voice.

\- And I've done it, thanks to my powers, your world is in another dimension. You see, you have to go through a long cosmic wormhole to get to it. You could not do it by traveling through space with one of your capsules. However, I can send you there ...

 

Blinz was still watching Lornd very closely, he seemed unable to believe the amount of power he felt in him and asked.

\- Now if you do not mind, could you tell me who you are? ...  
\- I'm Lornd, of the Deveget ... son of Dronaos and Alisan. King of saiyajin! – He proclaimed with pride to rivet with total conviction -, and I must return to recover my throne .....

 

Heard this Blinz immediately knelt looking at Lornd with an expression of awe, almost did not come the words. Setsuna was surprised, had not understood anything until then and also listened stunned now when that saiyajin spoke. Although at first she still did not understand his language, but the magician, assuming that, did a simultaneous translation with his telepathy that allowed the girl to understand that space warrior when he exclaimed.

\- My Lord and King, ... but how can this be possible? You disappeared generations ago, your reign and your march to fight evil in defense of your brother, are lost in the legends about the era before our journey ...  
\- Yes - agreed Lornd qualifying - that was because I wanted to help my brother, Prince Asthel and I was killed by the forces of evil, but Landar resurrected me and I wandered the Universe fighting against the powers of Darkness. Tell me- inquired intrigued - who governs in our world now? ...  
\- Our planet currently has no king, sir, the cause starts from the legend of your march. As there was no heir agreed to proclaim a council of regency composed of the elders, whose head was placed a chancellor of the kingdom. Later, as several of the most powerful families aspired to the throne, a test was established, the challenge of power. The aspirant to be king had to fight against the best champions and if he defeated them he would be crowned. Nobody ever got it, because the best were quite even among them and nobody could not prevail against the rest when they combined their forces.  
\- I will return with you and I will be able to overcome that test - Lornd answered with resolute tone. -  
\- It will not be easy for you, - the saiyajin objected, by conjecturing with prevention - perhaps our customs have changed a lot regarding your time, sir ...  
\- I do not think so, our people have a long tradition and they are not usually prone to change, if everything depends on fighting then almost nothing has changed. - His interlocutor affirmed. –  
\- Then introduce yourself to the capsule and I will send you through the dimensions to an area close to the planet. – Landar said. -

 

Lornd observed his partner, so far he had not noticed, but possibly she did not understand what they were talking about. Although the magician reassured him by explaining her with his telepathic translation. Setsuna for her part, looked at the capsule with disbelief, no doubt it was from a single square, and this time she would not be sitting on the knees of anyone. So she objected to the magician immediately.

\- We cannot all go there ... there is space for one person only.

 

The magician just smiled condescendingly while responding.

\- Do not worry, leave that to me - and with a single movement of his hands he made the capsule grow in sight, tripling its size and its seats to affirm. - Now you can enter. I will make a spell that will take you there in just a moment, otherwise the three of you would take a long time to arrive. If you also want to go, guardian of Time. But you must think it over. You may have to face a difficult decision. – The wizard riveted with a certain warning tone. -  
\- It's true, it could be hard for you. The customs and ways of my people may be of a somewhat abrupt. Their nature and their language incomprehensible when there is no telepathic connection - Lornd warned her. -  
\- If you go, I want to be with you, do not underestimate me, I have fought a lot and I know different worlds.- she answered resolutely. -I'll know how to handle them.  
\- Do not worry, - Blinz said and he kindly explained .- My ship has a device that can help you learn our language, saiyajin use it a lot when we go to other worlds, to communicate with its inhabitants.

 

The girl nodded, wanting to learn Lornd's language. He had nothing more to object to. Blinz then begged them both to come in first ... he went on ahead. The magician dismissed them with a wave of his hand and the capsule closed, then Landar recited some words that the group could not understand and everything around them disappeared before their eyes. Instantly they were surrounded by the blackness of space and shining like a greenish-blue pearl, they noticed the presence of a nearby world.

\- That is our planet- Blinz indicated with pride. -  
\- Yes, I remember it very well.- Lornd replied enthralled by that vision.-

 

The young woman also watched with curiosity. That magician would have used some spell that included a temporary trip. She could feel it. Perhaps he would have summed up all the time necessary to arrive in just a moment. Now she was observing that planet without stopping wondering what would that world be like? -What would she find there?

-Your Majesties.- She thought now.- It's the moment we were waiting for ...

 

The ship approached quickly, Setsuna was connected to the machine, a very high-tech computer that perhaps during that compressed journey would have provided her brain with the foundations of this strange language. The words came to mind and she could pronounce some. As they approached, she practiced with her companions and in a few hours she could express in it. Thus the capsule entered the planet's atmosphere. Blinz also invested the time of the trip to updated Lornd and his companion of the present time of that world. Although only about what he remembered, he did not know for sure the time that had passed since his departure. The capsule precipitated in a rapid atmospheric descent that turned it red, but its insulating material protected it perfectly. It automatically searched for a species of mattress on which it fell, cushioning its impact. When it stopped, the door opened and the three of them were able to go outside.

-We've arrived, you are welcome.- The warrior announced to them.-

 

The picture was quite different from Lornd's memories, a few hundred meters away, towering buildings that looked more like a city on Earth's future than his old planet. Around him were grouped many mats, some of them also occupied with capsules. And in the distance, much more modest, low buildings that looked like single-family homes. However, what most caught their attention was the crowd gathered around them. Blinz spoke in a very respectful tone with one of them, though without kneeling as he had done with Lornd, an old man with gray hair and wearing a blue tunic that reached to his ankles. In one of his hands he carried a long staff topped by a large golden stone. Around him were other saiyajin of similar age and dressed in a similar way, but without any crook and a few steps behind, they were some younger warriors, mostly dressed as Blinz, both men and women. No one spoke, they waited in silence for the elder who seemed to be the most authoritative character to do so, who soon approached the three newcomers.

\- You are welcome to our world, - he declared imperturbably, seemed to know Blinz because he asked referring to him. - You went out for two renegades but instead. Who did you bring us?  
\- It's him, sir, he's the king ... the legendary King Lornd, I've brought him to end our situation of bewilderment! - The saiyajin replied with an undisguised enthusiasm. -

 

Everyone present looked at him incredulous, the old man replied at once without appearing surprised or impressed

\- He will have to prove it, ... I do not think a king from a previous era could still be alive today.  
\- I assure you that it is true - Lornd replied, adding with palpable resolution - and I have come to retake the post that I had to vacate then ...  
\- You will have to pass the test so that we can accept you as our king, - a male voice answered by emerging behind the old man. -  
\- I know. - The newcomer nodded. - And that does not bother me.

 

A man almost of the same height as Lornd and short black hair approached walking slowly, Blinz whispered to him.

\- This guy is Dariel, son of Torix and Nairía, he is the most powerful warrior on the planet, but not even he has managed to pass the test. Now he is the main fighter of those who would have the mission to face a possible challenger.- The aforementioned approached with them and confirmed by his words the indications of Blinz that he had just whispered as a warning. - Be careful with him.  
\- It will not be easy for you to defeat me, or the rest of the fighters, foreigner - he assured by fixing his black eyes, on the brown ones of the newcomer. -

 

However, there were no special hostility in his tone that could be detected, and although he seemed to have a tempered look, he did not hide a great strength and pride in his words. It was clear that this warrior possessed a powerful will and a huge potential force, with confident attitude in his possibilities and had to be someone to fear, although his interlocutor did not shrink.

-I'm a saiyajin from this planet.- Lornd affirmed.-  
-For us you are just a stranger. You never come here. -He replied by sentencing categorically.- And those who come from outside can only have hostile motives. We will show you that it is not easy to face us.  
\- I do not think it's easy, but I'll beat you ...- the aforementioned replied, holding without hesitation the proud look of Dariel. -  
\- That will be seen in a short time, meanwhile our duty is to make sure that you are comfortable and able to face the challenge.- His interlocutor retorted by smiling with disbelief and courtesy combined, before the affirmation of that stranger. -  
\- It is true- -The old man agreed, although he said - but before we continue we must introduce ourselves. I am Luarque, Royal Chancellor and regent of the planet. He is Dariel, main protector of the test. You have called yourself Lornd, well, we'll accept your name but not the rank you say you own, at least until you prove it ...  
\- It seems reasonable that you do not trust someone who has just arrived ... -Lornd accepted this judging it natural. -Our people were never naive. Or at least not for a long time.  
\- At least since the time of King Vegeta the First.- Luarque recalled that he explained.- After the betrayal of that Freeza, the destroyer of our original world.

 

Those were really ancient stories. None of the young saiyajin imagined where they came from. Only the elderly and the wisest had a slight idea. But now that lacked of relevance. However, Setsuna thought she remembered something she had once heard from the mother of her current sovereign.

-Freezer! - She thought with reflexive expression.- Now I do not remember, but I am sure to know who that individual was ...  
\- I offer to guide the applicant to his rest area ...- Blinz intervened, adding with confidence - and supporting his challenge ...  
\- Then you just need another godfather more ... who wants to be? - The elder inquired, obtaining silence for an answer. -  
\- I will be ... - then declared a voice that belonged to a young warrior with dark brown hair and eyes, so he added.- I offer myself to be the second godfather ....  
\- Who are you that so resolved you offer yourself to it? - the chancellor wanted to know. -  
\- Calix, son of Rion and Lebra, younger brother of Blinz ...- He answered, and most of the young saiyajin smiled, some even laughed openly. -  
\- Very good, so you accompany your sponsored to their place of rest and be sure to attend to his comfort ... - the chancellor ordered without flinching from those laughs of the others  
-What's wrong with my partner? – Lornd asked, pointing to Setsuna who until then had been ignored. -

 

The saiyajin looked at each other in bewilderment. Once again, their ancient leader spoke for all.

\- It is not of our race, but if she is your companion, she will be considered as a guest. The law of hospitality obliges her to follow one of the women. Do any of you offer to take care of the foreigner? - Luarque asked.-

 

Again an uncomfortable silence spread that it took to be broken, a tall girl, quite young and light-haired, offered herself, presenting herself as Nilia.

\- Come with me, you foreigner - she asked Setsuna with a neutral tone - ...

 

Pluto looked at her partner indecisively, she was not sure she wanted to separate from him that way, but he reassured her that would be fine. Lornd had told her the space warriors were very respectful of the hospitality laws, so she decided to follow her hostess and the aspirant went by his side with his godparents. The crowd disintegrated, each one returning to his or hers occupations.

-They're going to be an interesting vacation.- The guardian warrior of time said to herself when she followed that woman.-

 

During his stay, Lornd dined abundantly, being faithful to the saiyajin customs. After dinner, he questioned both sponsors about what to do in the test. Calix, the youngest, was responsible for answering.

\- You must face Dariel and two other champions at once and within a circle. The so-called Circle of Honor. You cannot leave that place, that would mean your defeat. Therefore, if you manage to expel an opponent you will have eliminated him. The fight will be arbitrated by Foreign Minister Luarque, he will give instructions on the degree of power that you should deploy ...  
\- I do not understand that very well - Lornd replied, somewhat confusing to oppose -, it is supposed to be a fight in which we will have to fight thoroughly from the beginning, right?  
\- It is not exactly like that - Blinz explained to him - you will start fighting with your normal state, and it is up to the protectors to increase the degree of strength. For example, you cannot become super saiyajin until they do not ...  
\- But that puts me at a disadvantage ....I could be attacked by the three converted into super saiyajin and not give me time to transform myself - he argued -  
\- That is why the test is so difficult, - Calix answered - the applicant has to show that he is stronger than anyone without any doubt, hence the disadvantage. You will have to try to prevent that from happening. If in truth you are as powerful as you say, you will be sure of holding on well until you can deploy all your strength when they reach their limit ...  
\- I'll manage. - Lornd replied more unconcernedly trusting his strength to want to know then ... Are weapons allowed?  
\- Yes, it is also up to the protectors to take the initiative, but only with the Chancellor's permission - Blinz informed him while Calix added trying to encourage his sponsored. -  
\- It is not all as black as it seems, normally, the strongest of the challengers lets the candidate fight first against the other two and does not intervene in the battle to see if it is an appropriate rival for him. Most of the time the other two protectors of the challenge usually beat the aspirant without the most powerful of them had to intervened ...  
\- I would like to face Dariel, so I have been able to feel his strength is quite big, although I think that I am still far superior to him ... – Lornd revealed them -  
\- You must not take him lightly. - Blinz warned him. -He is a powerful warrior and very experienced on the battlefield ...  
\- Do not worry, I will not ... when will the fight be? - He wanted to know his fellow. -  
\- According to the rules, after two weeks of the challenge, the applicant must train and prepare, as well as the protectors.- Blinz declared. -  
\- Then it will be better to sleep - Lornd proposed advancing his intentions. - I want to start training early tomorrow. And tell me everything you know about my adversaries. One more thing. Can I see my partner?  
\- It is not forbidden but it is not very advisable, you should focus on your training, but you can see her. Although not visiting her in her rooms, according to our customs ... That would mean that ... - Calix informed him as if he were alien to his race. -  
\- I know well our customs.- Lornd cut him with a smile to relate now with some reflexive prevention. - If she is a fiancée or simply a companion, we can only see each other in the street, never in her rooms or in mine. That would mean that we are already paired and it is not possible to do it before a fight that decides rank, especially if it is an important title or she would have difficulties. - Although he added something more relieved. -But if I can see her anywhere else ... well that calms me down.

And having said that he threw himself on a sturdy bed and covered himself with a thick blanket.

\- By the way.- He wanted to know too.- Is there still the mausoleum of the heroes?  
\- Of course.- Blinz asserted. -  
-Maybe tomorrow I pay it a visit before starting the training. See you tomorrow then ...- the other two saiyajin imitated him and turned off the lights. -

 

For Setsuna that was more difficult to assume, she was a foreigner and she did not know the local ways, she was in a rather spartan room where the only decorative concession was made up of colorful tapestries on the walls and the floor. A table, rather a long plank with legs, and some rustic chairs were arranged in the center and a couple of lounge chairs lined one corner. Nilia and another saiyajin girl named Moena, shorter height that her mate, short dark hair, with hazel eyes, offered her a frugal dinner and after being introduced, they questioned her about the customs of the Earth, where Setsuna told them that she came from. Some of the things aroused their curiosity, especially when those women asked her about the nature of her relationship with Lornd.

\- Well, we're together, although I cannot say we're dating yet. - Pluto answered, she really asked herself that question. – No, I don´t think he was my boyfriend.  
-What is a boyfriend? - Nilia asked. -  
\- It's the person you love and with whom you are sharing your life before getting married. – Setsuna answered. -  
\- A fiancée ...- Moena ventured, looking with her curious eyes at the human, trying to seek confirmation. -  
\- Usually yes, - she answered wanting to know in turn cordially -... don´t you have one? ...  
\- No, here we are paired depending on the strength of the other, usually high-ranking women choose powerful warriors to conceive strong sons ...- Moena replied. -  
-And what about love? - Setsuna astonished asked - Does that not count? ...  
\- Only the potential strength of the couple is important, you must be very strong if you are the fiancée of an aspirant to the throne .- Nilia said with admiration, taking that for granted. -

 

Setsuna was going to get her out of her mistake. Although she did not have time, given that someone anticipated her.

\- I do not think so, - a female voice that came from the entrance said, the other two saiyajin once they hear it, backed down with an expression of submissive fear. -  
\- Ho, hello Seira - Nilia greeted with a whisper as soon as she could add - I'm surprised to see you here ...

 

The newcomer ignored the greeting and entered resolutely into the room. She approached Setsuna disdainfully dismissing Moena who, unwittingly, had placed herself on the path that the newcomer had decided to follow to approach the stranger. Pluto was surprised by the attitude of fear that her two hostesses had, although, repairing something else in the new saiyajin, she could easily deduce why. She was watching her in a cold way and seemed to be analyzing her, not caring at all to look directly into Setsuna's eyes with her jet blacks from which seemed to emerge a huge force. They flashed with an intensity and passion that betrayed the hieratic of her pose and her apparent cold attitude. She looked like a volcano about to explode. Her body, quite well formed, was tense, ready to react to any impulse. She seemed the kind of person nobody should irritate, even with the most inconsequential comment. Setsuna felt that only with the strength of that look could it be enough to tear her apart, but she keep her, she was a Warrior of Justice and had faced enemies as terrible or even more than this woman could really be. So she got up to look at her face to face and discovered with displeasure that the saiyajin was much taller than her. Even with her heels, the sailor must have been a few inches shorter. She noticed the sturdy legs like columns of that woman who wore boots without any type of heel. In her seemed to be over the conditions to femininity, despite she was not unpleasant in her appearance, on the contrary, her short black hair defied the force of gravity rising to the ceiling. The only exception was a mark that fell near her right eye. The hair seemed to separate from the center sideways split by a thin line. Setsuna had to admit that she was quite attractive. The saiyajin wore a light breastplate that looked more like a gala than combat and without taking her eyes from the stranger's declared with contempt.

\- I do not feel any energy, you are not of our race, you are an inferior being. I do not know how you are allowed to be here.  
\- I am the companion of the aspiring to the throne. - The aforementioned replied quite annoyed by that observation - and a guest of Nilia, who are you and why are you so rude? ...

 

However, the other two saiyajin when hearing this looked at each other quite scared. Setsuna sensed that with her comment had put herself on the edge of a cliff. Although that woman only looked at her over her shoulder and smiling disdainfully, she answered with a mixture of equal parts of pride and sufficiency.

\- I am Seira, daughter of Torix and Nairía, of the Saiyajinto lineage. Warrior of the highest level and member of one of the leading families of this world. Nilia and Moena are my subordinates. And you, be very careful with what you say – she threatened the stranger in a seemingly dispassionate way even when nuanced. - And with the tone in which you do it.

 

Nilia hurried to come out in defense of her guest and keeping her distance intervened with a rather respectful tone.

\- Do not be angry with her Seira, I beg you. She is a foreigner and does not know our customs ...  
\- If I had been angry with her she would no longer be alive - she replied rather dryly. -  
\- I do not know who you think you are but nobody talks to me like that! - Setsuna teased sharply.-

 

Hearing it, both Nilia and Moena visibly trembled. Pluto then had the feeling of having tempted luck perhaps too much.

-Wow! , so you have more courage than what your face looks like - Seira smiled, adding provocatively. -Very well, brave girl, let's see if you can keep the tone of your words ...- and with great speed she pushed the speaker making her fall sitting on a chair. - I – she continued proudly as she pointed to her rival sinking one of her fingers in the chest of this one - I will talk to you as I please and you will be silent unless I ask you and then you will respond with respect, or you will have a bad time ...

 

Then she moved away a couple of meters while watching Setsuna waiting for her next reaction. This one feeling indignation, looked at her from the chair but not daring to lift. Seira did not alter her gesture until a few seconds later, then smiled again, as if she had confirmed what she had suspected from the beginning and added with an air of scorn and rejoicing.

\- You are trash! even Nilia and Moena have a strength far superior to yours, even a child would have more power ... and you pretend to be the fiancée of an aspirant to the throne? The saiyajin who accepted you should be out of his mind... – She spit her words with scorn especially when sentencing. - Nothing that deserves to be raised can be born of that weak body. Anyway, I doubt very much that your man has the slightest chance ... - And after an uncomfortable silence on the part of the rest she smiled in a cynical way sentencing. - See you around...

 

And without waiting for a reply, she turned around and left the room and the house. The other two breathed a sigh of relief, before Setsuna could ask them anything, Nilia warned her very worried.

\- Be very careful with Seira, she is Dariel's sister and the most powerful woman in our world. She is one of the few who can become super saiyajin and loves to fight, any excuse suits her. Most of those who have confronted her have left very badly hurt...  
\- No matter how strong she may be, she does not have to behave like that. When Lornd wins that test we will settle accounts, she and I...- Pluto said resolutely.-

 

While saying those words the two saiyajin looked at each other with an expression of fear and amazement at what they considered a tremendous daring.

\- If your fiancé wins, I hope you really are very strong, because if you are not, it's worth more for you to pray to your Gods, if you have, for he to lose.- Moena commented in a tremulous voice. -  
\- Why? - Setsuna asked, very surprised. - If he were my fiancé and we got married. He would be the king and I the queen, what would be the problem?  
\- Not necessarily. - Nilia argued explaining - according to our tradition, the position of queen does not have to be of the royal bride. Before your recognition as such, any saiyajin woman who believes herself to be stronger than you is in her right to fight you in combat and Seira is waiting for a warrior to be able to overcome the challenge to be his queen ...  
\- She is very ambitious then - the sailor ventured. - Maybe she need a lesson in humility.  
\- Do not believe it, what happens is that, for her it is a matter of honor, she is a brave warrior and nobler than she seems. She only fights against those who believe that they can be enemies. The one who she judges as weaker doesn´t count. She only ignores or treats us with contempt, that you have already seen. We are at very low saiyajin rank, and we serve her as her personal assistants. And about you, she has not considered you at the moment a rival worthy of facing her, but the things would change if your suitor were the winner. Then, she does not hesitate to dispute him and for your own sake, as Moena told you, if you worship any, shall they help you... - Nilia told her dominated by concern. -  
\- I'm not afraid of her, if I have to fight, I will fight.- Setsuna declared resolutely. - I have faced very powerful enemies in the past.  
\- You are brave, there is no doubt about it, although I think that if you had seen Seira fight you would not be so calm ...- Moena warned her with a tone of fear. - What she desires the most is to have a powerful king and be her queen in order to give him strong heirs to make our planet prosper ... and she will stop at nothing to get it. That she swore while being still a child.  
\- And you two? Have you also sworn something similar? – Setsuna wanted to know.-  
-No, we, well.- Nilia sighed taking Moena's hand.- Being low level women we are not required by any saiyajin. And in a certain way that makes us happy.  
-Yes, it is quite a responsibility to be worthy of a good warrior.- Her companion added.- And conceive powerful children. We still do not feel prepared for such a commitment.

 

Setsuna watched them with insight. The look of those two to shake hands reminded her a lot of that of her colleagues and friends, Haruka and Michiru. Maybe those girls shared those inclinations and were united in that way too.

-Of course, I understand.- The sailor replied without wanting to be more precise.-  
\- We'd better sleep, - Nilia teased, also wanting to park the subject to add more encouragement. - Tomorrow we'll show you a bit of the city ...

 

Setsuna had many questions to ask, but she decided to leave them for the next day. So she lay down on one of the lounge chairs and wished Lornd would fix things as soon as possible. In fact, she was beginning to regret having come to this strange planet.

-I think this is going to be much harder than I imagined.- She said trying to get to sleep .-

 

Next morning Lornd got up early. He wanted to go to that great memorial cemetery where the heroes of his town rested. After paying homage to the tomb that should have been his father's, given that the rust and deterioration of centuries seemed to have left it unrecognizable, the boy approached another that for him awakened memories as or even more painful. Kneel on the ground he tried to clean the dirt from the moldy gravestone and could whisper.

-Finally I have returned, Ayaina. Forgive me for not having been by your side when you needed me.

 

After a moment there, kneeling and without saying a word, he gently caressed the edge of the tombstone and stood up. A few seconds later he flew in the direction of the appointment he had with his two godparents. Once they met, they were able to train. The strength of the aspirant left them surprised. Maybe he had an opportunity after all. When they finished, they went to one of the public restrooms to cool off, there, a bald man of gigantic stature, crossed paths with Lornd in very bad ways ...

-Hey, you! - that sullen colossus snapped. -This is my bathroom, nobody comes in here without my permission ...  
-Do you want to bet? – Lornd replied with a tone not intimidated at all. -  
\- Enough Urels, - intervened Blinz trying to mediate as he informed. - This is the aspirant to the Throne ...-

 

The giant had not finished listening to that and erupted in laughter.

-This scum! ...- he pointed to the aforementioned with a grimace of mockery and disbelief while boasting. - For that we do not need any proof, I would dispatch him in a few moments ...  
\- Do not be so sure about that- Lornd answered in a threatening voice since he was beginning to lose patience. -They could give me a coin for every idiot who said that and I would be rich by now.  
-Oh yes! ...- that space warrior replied with the same tone - Do you want us to solve it right now? ...- He snapped in front of the aspirant who he towered at least a foot of height - Let's go then!

 

But when he seemed willing to start a fight, Dariel's authoritative and cutting voice, sounding with sharp serenity, stopped him in his tracks. He was accompanied by another young saiyajin with long black hair and something shorter than him.

\- Enough Urels! , save yourself for the challenge ... you know that now you cannot fight ...  
\- I just intended to scare him a little – the giant explained himself with a more relaxed tone. -  
-Hahaha. You should leave something to others. We also have the right to have fun.- That young saiyajin who was next to Dariel retorted.-  
-I do not think that this guy has the right to face us. – Urels exclaimed. - What's more, I want to finish him right now! - He added with hostile intentions.-

 

The warrior even raised his fist. But Lornd didn´t move. However, before his attacker was prepared launch his fist, Dariel froze the gesture of his partner by harshly calling him.

\- I told you enough is enough! Go away and let him pass, do not make me to repeat it! ...

 

Lornd was surprised by this tone and even more so that Urels obeyed instantly. Dariel added this time in a quieter and even apparently friendly voice, addressing his future rival ...

\- You better train yourself well, you have earned a hard enemy and he will not have mercy on you.  
\- Well, it seems that you have handled him very well, it should not be a big thing after all. - Lornd smiled smugly. -  
-Don't underestimate us.- That boy intervened.-  
-And who are you? - Lornd inquired with a funny smile.- The little brother of any of them? ...  
\- My name is Yailr, son of Brons and Yura. -I am the third defender.- He said in an apparently affable tone leaning on an arm of Dariel who gave him a slightly uncomfortable look.- And it will be a pleasure to face you.  
-Yes, you may be more than enough to take care of this delusion.- Urels said, addressing his newly introduced partner.- I think that it is not worth getting our hands dirty with him.  
-The more I hear you speak, the more I convince myself that this will not be difficult for me.- Lornd mocked holding the gaze of that colossus.-

Dariel returned a cold smile and replied in the same threatening way.

\- Remember my warning, none of us will be lenient ...

 

And he, Yailr and Urels, went away from there. The aspirant watched them go as he listened to the sigh relieved of Calix who told him.

\- I would not like to be in your shoes. The least powerful of them is as strong as my brother.  
\- Thank you, it's all a consolation. - Lornd sarcastically retorted that to relax the tension added with a more careless tone. - Come on, let's go for a swim and forget about them! ...

 

Setsuna meanwhile walked alone through the streets, her two hostesses had left her for a few moments as they had issues to attend too. With visible curiosity she devoted herself to observe some places that seemed dedicated to leisure. Near one of them, in fact, a wide esplanade full of people, she was struck by a shouting and noise that seemed like a drum. Some voices sang a tune that surprised her. She would have sworn she'd heard it before. And besides, it was in English! ...

-I cannot believe it! - She said while listening to the song.-

[Intro (chanting)]  
(All I want to say is that they don't really care about us)  
Don't worry what people say, we know the truth  
(All I want to say is that they don't really care about us)  
Enough is enough of this garbage  
(All I want to say is that they don't really care about us)  
(Overlapping voices)

 

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suit, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang bang, shot dead  
Everybody gone mad

[Hook]  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

 

Beat me, hate me  
You can never break me  
Will me, thrill me  
You can never kill me  
Jew me, sue me  
Everybody do me  
Kick me, kike me  
Don't you black or white me

[Hook]  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

 

Tell me, what has become of my life?  
I have a wife and two children who love me  
I am the victim of police brutality now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate  
You're rippin' me of my pride, oh, for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy, set me free

 

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Trepidation, speculation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suit, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Black male, blackmail  
Throw your brother in jail

[Hook]  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

[  
Tell me, what has become of my rights?  
Am I invisible 'cause you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame  
They're throwin' me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know, I do really hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But if Roosevelt was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no

 

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, speculation  
Everybody litigation  
Beat me, bash me  
You can never trash me  
Hit me, kick me  
You can never get me

[Hook]  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

 

Some things in life  
They just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be  
Skin head, dead head  
Everybody's gone bad  
Situation, segregation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suit, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Kick me, strike me  
Don't you wrong or right me

[Hook]  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

(They don't care about us) Michael Jackson. Credit to the author.

-But, that song ... I am sure it's terrestrial. It even quotes historical figures of the Earth.- Setsuna said with evident surprise.- When will they have learned it? ... As soon as I can, I will ask Tom and Roy. They like that kind of music a lot.

 

So, still surprised as she was, she went to the source of the sound and discovered a large group of children forming a circle, all with drums. In the center two of them were fought. One of the contenders was quite smaller than the other. As was natural, he was defeated, the older fighter, with a pretty hard kick, took him out of the circle. The battered child tried to stand up. He was bleeding profusely and seemed to have lost a couple of teeth. Setsuna, sorry for him, went to try to help him when Seira's sharp voice stopped her.

-Let him be, he does not need your help! ...- she mumbled crossed arms, leaning on a wooden column, while the rest of the children already focused their attention on a new combat completely disregarding their unfortunate companion - .. . Let's stand up! On your feet! - She ordered the child with no kindness at all.-

The little boy got up as best he could, his red eyes let out a tear from the pain, but they resisted crying, despite everything and pouting he approached Seira.

\- I'm sorry - he whispered in a weak and dismayed voice - I could not beat him ...

 

The saiyajin gave him a sidelong glance, twisted her face in a grimace of disappointment and pushed the boy away with a contemptuous push that sent him to the ground. Setsuna ran to him, this time not caring what that woman could tell her and she helped the baby to stand up. His bloody face and his silent cry broke her heart. It was something she could not stand and faced Seira reproaching her attitude ...

-How could you do that? He's just a child. Do not you have feelings? ...

 

Seira shook her head and allowed herself a weak sarcastic smile, then she immediately retorted.

\- He is weak, he never make any progress if he hides between your skirt, he will be a coward and a dishonor for his people. Also, he was one of my students and he failed me ...  
\- But he has fought against a child much older than him, it is natural that he has lost ...- Setsuna replied that incredulous for what she was listening to, she wanted to add with more conciliatory overtones. -It's just a child, he needs affection and care, do not you understand?

 

Although her interlocutor shook her head and replied irritably.

\- You are the one who does not understand it, you are a foreigner who arrives here, unaware of our customs, for which we have governed for hundreds of generations ... – then she paused and spat at point-blank with anger - and you believe you have the right to judge us? What do you know about our people? ...  
\- You are a gang of barbarians, that's what I think I know !, you only are ruled by brute force and unreason, what a waste of time! ...- Pluto replied, indignant in turn. -  
-Do you know a better method? ...- Seira asked in an ironic way. -  
-Of course! Love, compassion, charity and solidarity, to help and protect the weakest, that is above mere brute force - Setsuna argued with all her eagerness of conviction. -  
-What? - her debater asked, who, shaking her head, began to laugh to add with feigned regret. - Poor thing, you're worthy of pity! Fortunately your suitor will not win, it would be a disgrace for me to have to face someone as pathetic as you on the battlefield! You would not last me more than a few seconds - she presumed affirming with full security. - Even that child you think you have protected has more combat power than you. You must know that our ancestors sent less gifted babies among their children to conquer worlds populated with weak beings. And they did it without any compassion, surely it would have cost them nothing to have completely swept away a race as ridiculous as yours.

 

Pluto heard this last comment with her face distorted with astonishment and horror. How was such a thing possible? Meanwhile, the boy who was the object of that discussion seemed to have recovered and released himself from Setsuna's arms. Seira went to him and interrogated him.

-Tell me Jarix, what have you learned from the defeat?

 

The child seemed to think for a few moments until he responded with obvious respect and looking at the ground with embarrassment ....

\- I am weak, teacher Seira.

-Don't lower your head! It is a sign of weakness. A saiyajin never humbles himself before anyone other than his king or his queen. Or another saiyajin who were manifestly superior. And still retains its dignity. - The warrior instructed. - Have you understood?  
-Yes, teacher. - The boy answered now without stopping looking her in the eyes.-  
-And what should you do, then? - Her mentor asked sternly.-  
\- To train much more ... and harder. - It was his resolute answer.-

 

The saiyajin nodded, now it seemed with approval. Then she snapped at the boy.

-And may I know what you're waiting for? Go back to train!

 

And to the sailor´s surprise, Seira threw a bean to that little boy. He ate it immediately and he was recovered completely in a matter of seconds. Before Pluto could even realize he ran away, returning together with the other children ...

\- You see? - Seira pointed with a finger while reporting now with a less severe voice. – he goes back to where he should be and he will fight again. Now it does not matter whether he wins or loses because he is in the process of learning, but one day that will decide his social position, it would be better to be hard on him now and to make him improve. Or else he will be condemned to a miserable life of servility and humiliation. He would be better dead. – She sentenced and without waiting for an answer of the astonished and horrified sailor, she turned around and walked away slowly, but not before she said that with rejoicing .- For your own good you better not forget this lesson neither...

 

It was clear that the customs of that world were too different. Setsuna returned to her rooms and wanted to know more, she asked Nilia and Moena. Among other things she wanted to know.

-The song they were playing in that circle ... I'd swear it's from Earth.  
-We do not know. - Nilia replied with a shrug. - For us it's a very old song.  
-We ignore its meaning, although we believe that it says that you must learn to be strong and to be worth it for yourself given that nobody will take care of you if you do not do it.- Moena commented.-

 

Setsuna nodded, basically she could infer that from that lyrics, although already somewhat deformed perhaps by the generations that had sung it and transmitted it to their descendants. That was, however, an enigma. That song had no more than a few years in her timeline ...

\- Tell me more, please. I would like to get acquainted with your culture.- She asked to her hostesses.-

 

And between the two saiyajin they set out to explain many more things about the traditions and customs of their people.

\- You see, this planet is called New Vegeta, in honor of a legendary king of our town. Originally there was the planet Vegeta, but it was destroyed by a very powerful space tyrant who used our race for his plans. - Nilia told him.  
\- Yes, it was much later when that king of the legend and his descendants populated this world. Many generations passed and ours prospered. We were very few and mixed with other races. We even allied with other worlds to progress. In those times a great sovereign married a foreign princess. His eldest son was just named sovereign had to go to defend his brother, who was king of another world .- Moena explained .-  
\- What were they called those kings? -. Their guest wanted to know.-

-That only the oldest and wisest of our people know.- Nilia answered.-

 

Setsuna listened with great attention, she seemed to be joining the pieces little by little. Without being aware of it those two were telling her the story of Lornd and Asthel. She knew that Asthel was Roy's past incarnation, he knew Queen Serenity, the mother of the current sovereign. And that there was an alliance between the realms of Earth and Moon, with Alliance, the planet on which Asthel ruled afterwards. To that end, the hand of Lorein, one of Serenity's guardians, was granted.

-Sure.- She said reflexively. - Now I understand the purpose of Endymion and Serenity. - I must be the new Lorein. Although that plan went wrong. The dark powers came forward. They attacked all those worlds simultaneously.

 

And it was Nilia who was referring when she continues with her explanation...

-Our planet was attacked by enemies from outer space. Some of them very powerful, but we fight with courage and we reject them. However, they possessed great powers and plunged our planet into a kind of hole. We lost contact with our allies and to our king who came to his aid ... since then many years have passed. The chancellor in charge of the regency governed and passed the time established the test to crown a new king to see that our sovereign did not return. We returned to the traditions of yesteryear. It was fundamental to populate this world and be stronger in case the evil returned.  
-And a few years ago ... a threat came back to haunt us. A great meteorite was about to destroy us, but we avoided it. - Moena concluded. - More concretely they were the parents of Dariel and Seira. The most powerful warriors then. Those who sacrificed ...

 

That stunned the guest. She wanted to know more and invited those two girls to continue their stories. At that time Calix, accompanied Lornd also on a walk through the city of the saiyajin. They had finished training for that morning and decided to get a little distracted until lunchtime. After a while of talking, distracted, they met Seira. The expression on the face of the young space warrior changed, of having a carefree and joyful gesture he was now demolished. Lornd realized that, but said nothing. The woman approached them with an expression of forgiveness.

-Wow! , so you are the pretender to the throne. - She exclaimed, examining Lornd, looking at him up and down and asking him disdainfully. - Do you really think you can get it? Ha! - she smiled sarcastically and smugly. -  
\- He is very strong, Seira - Calix timidly intervened to add something more secure but at the same time with preventive tint -... you should not belittle him ...  
\- I hope for your good that at least he will be stronger than you ... - she replied with a tinge of marked contempt, deeper even than she had used against the foreigner. – You useless.

 

Calix kept an awkward silence and seemed to find it difficult to say a word again.

\- Seira, I ...

She cut him off with an impolite gesture of her hands and said in turn.

\- It's funny that you, a saiyajin of such a low level, are the godfather and trainer of an aspirant to the throne, - then she looked at Lornd now again adding convinced. - That will diminish your already scarce possibilities.  
\- Maybe there are things much more important than strength ... have you ever stopped to think about it ?, - the aforementioned answered without losing his calm attitude and add. - Calix is a valuable help to me and you should not talk to him in that way.  
\- I'll talk to that scum as I please, if he is not happy with that, he should force me to shut up - the saiyajin woman replied in a very haughty and carefree way. –

\- Leave it Lord. It does not matter, let's go. - Calix, who seemed nervous, ashamed and impatient to get away from that woman, asked him.-

 

Lornd, realizing that it would not lead to anything good, decided to let it be and follow that recommendation.

\- You see? - Seira added with hurtful resignation - he will not do it, he is afraid of me ! he knows that I am much more powerful than him. He would never dare to challenge me.

 

Calix's face reflected a deep inner suffering that he did not dare to express, the saiyajin woman gave him and Lornd one last look of disdain and walked away.

\- We played together when we were children, we were very close friends ... but she changed as she grew up - he said bitterly, without his interlocutor asking him - her desire to be stronger every time, it took her away from me ...  
\- You feel something for that woman, Calix - Lornd guessed. - That you cannot deny, - he said adding puzzled - that's why you let yourself be treated like this? ....  
\- You do not understand, - he said, very downhearted - she is right, I am very inferior to her in strength and a saiyajin woman always looks for a suitor as powerful as possible to engender strong children. She is destined to be the wife of a warrior of high lineage, even of a king. I'm nothing to her ... I've never had that craving for combat. Yes, I fight like all of our race, but I do not find so much pleasure in it.  
\- Calm down. - Lornd encouraged him - it's not worthwhile to suffer like this. Surely there are many women who would be happy to be your fiancée ... besides, you are still young ...

 

Although to the astonishment of his interlocutor, Calix hurried to come out in defense of Seira, asserting.

\- She is not bad, what happens is that she takes her duty to watch over the succession to the throne of this world very seriously. She swore that she would be the strongest woman on the planet and that one day she would marry the most powerful saiyajin, the one who managed to be king ...  
\- You told me that her brother, the one who will fight against me, was an aspirant once... if he had won she would have to get married with another - he smiled amused.-

 

Nevertheless the answer of Calix left him perplexed when he said with a tone and expression stubborn.

\- In such a case, a dispensation would be considered and incest would be allowed, ...  
-You mean she would marry his own brother? I cannot believe it! ... replied his fellow, stunned, unless he remembered, in his time that would never have been tolerated. - That's crazy!  
\- Nothing would be put before her, she would sacrifice her life and her happiness for the future of our planet. And if you win she will surely want to be your wife, it does not matter if she loves you or hates you, for her the successor is the most important thing.  
\- You forget a detail, - Lornd argued adding - I should want to marry her and I'm not willing, I already have someone that matters to me. And who I want to ask for that day.  
\- That would not be relevant, if Seira claimed the right to dispute with your fiancée in combat you would have the obligation to accept the result, that is the law here.  
-Said the King of the Sunset Town.- Lornd completed what was a traditional saying of the space warriors, based on another of his legends.-

 

Although thinking well of that he was petrified, if that woman was fighting against Setsuna she would surely kill her. It was impossible to compare the strength of a space warrior and beyond that level, with that of a weak human, even a Warrior of Justice as Setsuna was, that could not be! He trusted that this law could be changed, he did not want to go around the subject anymore and both Calix and he continued to walk ...

 

When Lornd was able to chat with Setsuna at the door of her residence, (making sure he did not trespass) he told her what he had found out and she said she already knew it. He was very worried but the girl reassured him.

\- If I have to fight for you, I will do it, I am not afraid.  
\- But that woman is very strong, you could not beat her ... – him objected quite worried. -  
-There are more things besides brute force, trust me. - She said, kissing Lornd softly on the lips.-

 

Then he hugged her and prolonged the kiss. Nilia and Moena, who were watching closely, looked at each other strangely. When the saiyajin left, they interrogated Setsuna.

\- What were you doing before? You have gathered your mouths, for what? Is it an energy exchange?  
\- Something like that- the girl replied smiling. -  
-And is it effective? - the astonished Moena asked.-  
-You could try it.- Their guest suggested mischievously.-

 

The two girls looked at each other in amazement, although it was Nilia who took the initiative and in a somewhat clumsy way brushed the lips of her partner.

-Yes, I felt something, like a kind of discharge.- Moena smiled.-  
-It is a more effective techniques the more you love the person you are practicing with.- Setsuna informed them that she was watching them amused.-

 

And her hostesses repeated the gesture after being advised by that terrestrial. The truth is that now it worked out better ...

-Well, it's something pleasant. I do not know if it will increase the power but I like to do it with you, Nilia.- Her companion declared.-  
-The same thing happens to me.- She commented, returning to kiss her partner, this time with more intensity.-

 

Setsuna laughed, shaking her head slightly. At that reaction of her, the saiyajin separated and it was Moena who wanted to know.

\- Maybe we are not doing it correctly? Should we feel something else?  
-No, -Setsuna smiled tenderly to them while adding. - You are doing very well and you are feeling what you should feel.

 

Now it was the saiyajin who smiled. They did not ask any more, after lunch they went for a walk leaving their guest to rest and they ran into Seira who interrogated them about the foreigner. They told her about the kiss and even made a demonstration by letting her observe how they practiced it. The saiyajin was thoughtful ... then she left, she wanted to tell her brother, it was something that could possibly affect the fight. She found this one bathing in his room, the water splashed his powerful chest and fell forming pearls towards the torso and legs. Seira came in slowly and said with a strangely submissive voice in her.

\- Excuse me Dariel, I have to talk to you ...

 

His brother turned slowly and looked into her eyes briefly, then indifferently kept washing to ask.

\- Speak then, what is that that seems so important to you to come to my room? ....  
\- I think your rival must have some hidden trick, Nilia and Moena have told me that he carried out a process of energy transfer with that human .- She narrated with some uneasiness surfacing in her tone. -  
-And what can that matter to me? ... - her brother replied nonchalantly, adding. -That human does not have enough energy to be of any use to him ....  
\- But, what if he used the energy of others, Dariel? ...- Seira objected to his discussion to argue.- He could increase his strength a lot, that does concern me ...  
-And how was he going to do that, Seira? ...- He wanted to know this and by all replies she approached and put her arms around his neck -  
\- So, at least that's what they told me. - She replied kissing her brother on the lips but somewhat clumsily. Dariel separated her quite surprised and then laughed. He took a towel to dry himself and wrapped it around his waist. - Seira! - He said in a voice between amused and incredulous -, do you think that you can transmit energy in this way? It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!  
\- I felt something strange when I touched your lips - the dazed girl muttered while touching her own with her hand - ...  
\- Sure, it's absurd! You may have felt that you were making a fool of yourself. Come on, now left me. I have to go back to training and do not worry, that guy will not beat all three of us. He could not even beat me in a single combat.

 

Seira nodded slowly and left, believing that, indeed, her brother was right. Dariel in the meantime watched her walk away and smiled again, shaking his head as he dressed. Sometimes his sister overreached in her zeal.

-This girl should not be so suspicious.- He said almost funny.-  
-What did your sister want? - He heard Yail's voice behind him.-

 

The saiyajin was naked, only wrapped in a towel. His interlocutor explained that to him.

-It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.- The boy laughed.- In my opinion Seira is too obsessed with that terrestrial woman.  
-My sister told me it was done like this.- Dariel commented, drawing his partner towards him and joining his lips to theirs.-

 

After a few moments they parted, and it was Yailr who was more confused to whisper.

-The truth is that I felt something, like a kind of cramp.  
\- Something similar has happened to me. Although I do not notice myself more powerful.- Dariel said taking a hand to the chin in a thoughtful attitude .- Maybe after all, Seira is not so wrong. If it is an energy absorption technique we do not know how it should be practiced correctly. We will monitor the applicant and his human partner in case they repeat it.

 

His interlocutor nodded and after getting dressed he left Dariel in his thoughts. They forgot that incident early and the days passed quickly. Both Lornd and his opponents finished their respective training sessions. Blinz, and Calix gave the applicant the last advice. Setsuna had also learned a lot of the customs and laws of the planet. Among them, the saiyajin had a kind of God called the Legendary Warrior. For them he symbolized the maximum of strength. They did not worship anything else. With very few exceptions, they despised anything other than progressing in their power. Their social structure was of course based on that. The stronger you were, the higher you would be in the hierarchy. The few capable of becoming super saiyajin were at the top. And from them it was going down to those of lower level and less violent character. As for example Nilia and Moena, they were really much less aggressive than most of their kind. These two saiyajin, had become two good friends of Pluto since they also listened to what she told them about the Earth, paying attention with visible interest.

-Then, your two friends also have a relationship similar to ours? - Nilia wanted to know.-  
\- Yes, they love each other and they are also fight partners who want to share their lives.  
-But that's illogical. They cannot have offspring. - Moena objected.-

 

The sailor gave a friendly smile to her friends and replied with affection.

-In love, logic is not used. If you feel that you are one for the other you must not let anything else prevent you from being happy.  
-It would be nice to have that possibility. Maybe if we were in your world.- Nilia sighed.-  
-The truth is that we are in ours, and we are expected to behave as saiyajin .- Moena added with a dismayed expression adding .- One day, some warrior, although not of high level, will want to marry us. And if there is no one better that wants to dispute us in combat with him, we will have to accept.  
-It will be that or be marginalized.- Her companion added, shaking hands with her, more than obvious, partner.- And that would attract shame on our families. It would not be acceptable for any saiyajin.

 

They listener listened to them with a mixture of sorrow and sympathy. That was really sad. Not being able to freely express your love. She sighed. On Earth itself there were places where it was not yet possible. Anyway, Nilia smiled and said with appreciation.

-Thank you, foreigner. You are one of the little few who has understood us.  
\- That is hopeful. - Setsuna affirmed then deducing to the thread of those words. - If I am of the few it means that I am not the only one. That means that there are some of your own people who also understand you.  
-Yes, there are more.- Moena commented.- Both men and women. Although they were in our same situation. And for men it is even worse ...  
-They must be strong and join women who also have a high potential strength to conceive powerful warriors. It had been always like this. In our world we are not too many inhabitants and the obligation of all of us is to ensure the future. Do you understand? No one can deny that ... for no reason. Except State obligations. - Affirmed Nilia.-  
-That what you call love would be considered an unjustifiable selfishness.- Moena affirmed.-  
\- True love is never selfish. Do not let them make you believe that.- The sailor declared. -

 

Although her hostesses did not reply to those words, they greatly increased their esteem for her. One day, to thank Setsuna for her stories and her support, they even took her to the place where Seira used to train, when she saw her the human was quite impressed ...

-Be quiet. She does not realize that you are here .- The Moena indicated with much prevention .-  
-She was not going to like the idea of you watching her.- Nilia whispered with evident fear.- And less than we have brought you.

 

The three hid behind some rock formations that provided shelter to any look observing with the help of a kind of binoculars. Further on, in a wasteland far away from the outskirts of the city, the space warrior confronted other saiyajin women who attacked her unceremoniously. They were three against one but they could not beat it. Although their adversaries were powerful, Seira, dodging and stopping a rain of blows, counterattacked with much hardness. She hit one of her opponents by throwing her several meters away. The other two launched waves of energy against her that her opponent avoided or annulled with others, then materialized in one of her hands a sphere that grew until reaching the size of a ball, launched it against its rivals and produced an explosion that made tremble the earth of many hundreds of meters around. When the dust that had originated from the explosion dissipated, her opponents lay on the floor senseless. Without paying the slightest attention to them, the warrior smiled smugly and wiped the sweat that ran down her forehead, Just the girl who left on her feet, panting exhausted, stood still facing her gaze to Seira in clear defiance.

-You've done well, Elua.- The warrior smiled observing her with apparent approval.-  
-I want to be more powerful, and one day to overcome you.- That young woman with long dark hair and dark eyes, stated.-  
-So that is what I like it. Those are words worthy of an authentic saiyajin.- Seira said, who nonetheless, declared.- But enough for today. Take care of those two.- And having said that, she rose in the air and was lost on the horizon. -

 

That young woman nodded, leaving aside the fight to take care of her fallen companions. On the other hand, the three women who watched them withdrew discreetly and as they left, Setsuna exclaimed, really impressed ...

\- She is strong, very strong!  
\- And she has not had to become a super saiyajin. - Nilia added with her tone full of respect and concern. - Her opponents were not rivals for her. And that despite the fact that, Elua, is one of the strongest, she could defeat all of us without effort.

 

The human's face darkened, indeed and apparently, any of those three would have been enough to beat her up. Moena, realizing her expression, tried to cheer her up. Or at least that's what she believed in declaring while Seira rose in the air and was lost on the horizon.

\- Surely your suitor will not win, but if he is strong he can become one of the challengers, then Seira would no longer be interested on him. Do not worry...

 

Setsuna nodded, although the truth is that she was not sure of anything anymore. And there was something else that worried her, although at the moment, given the circumstances, she relegated it to a very unlikely judgment.

-All in time. I do not know if I can do it when the time comes.- She thought.-

 

And the days passed. At last the great day came, the old chancellor summoned the saiyajin to the big wasteland where Setsuna had watched Seira fight. There was a large crowd, all dressed in what looked like dress armor. They formed a wide circle inside which was inscribed another drawn in chalk that had a fairly large diameter. Setsuna calculated that around three hundred meters. Lornd, along with his godparents, waited in the center, there were also the protectors with Dariel. Urels flanked him on the left, Yailr. Then the chancellor sat in a kind of raised chair while the rest of the saiyajin remained standing. Setsuna was offered a somewhat lower chair.

\- Do not others sit down? ... - she asked the old man feeling somewhat uncomfortable about that situation. -  
\- You are the fiancée of the aspiring to the throne and our guest, you have that privilege, alongside me, that I am the Chancellor. The others will remain standing for the duration of the fight, is the tradition.

 

Although she had previously tried to comment that she did not have a serious commitment to Lornd, it seemed that those individuals did not think of anything else except that she was the real suitor. Therefore, despite being a foreigner, many looked at her with deference when she took a seat. They assumed that her strength would be great in holding such an honor. On the other hand, Luarque raised an arm and to the point a nourished group of saiyajin, that carried large drums and went to bare chest, surrounded the contenders from the limits of the circle. At the same time a large gong that was hooked in two colossal columns was transported a few dozen meters from the position of the Chancellor and Setsuna. Both, Lornd and his rivals, stripped off their combat breastplates and the rest of their clothes, leaving only a pair of tight little shorts. Unbeknownst to the sailor, Seira had moved to her side, displacing Nilia and Moena.

\- The time has come for the truth - the saiyajin said in a sarcastic way - we will see what your suitor is capable of ... I hope that at least he gives us an entertaining fight.

 

Setsuna did not answer, she felt uncomfortable, she felt Seira traversing her with her penetrating gaze. She could not unveil the feelings that the haughty warrior was directing at that time, but she suspected that they would not be good at all. Then the old man gave two claps, both the aspirant, and Dariel and the other protectors approached him and made a slight bow. Lornd winked at Setsuna and smiled fleetingly to immediately pay attention to the chancellor. Luarque said to them then getting up and raising his voice so that everyone could hear him.

-Fight with courage and that the fortune of triumph will smile to the one who deserves it! - The fighters went back to the center of the circle and listened to the last order of the chancellor - Start!

 

The gong sounded and the four put themselves on guard. The saiyajin that surrounded them began to play the drum in unison creating an almost deafening roar. And it was the same music that Setsuna heard when the children fought.

\- I was waiting for this moment with impatience - Urels declared and, with a ruthless gesture, he threw himself against his adversary at that same moment.-

 

Lornd stopped the clash and both began a hard exchange of blows, they seemed to be equal and none could gain ground to the other, then Yailr also attacked the aspirant with a powerful punch that made him bleed through the nose. Lornd pulled away with a succession of cartwheels to cover both of them that attacked him at the same time. Urels came up with a sadistic smile and gave him a headbutt that stunned his rival. Yailr finished him off with a kick that almost took his opponent out of the circle. Setsuna gasped and tried to get up instinctively, but Seira's hand on one of her shoulders prevented it.

\- I do not think he would last much, I'm sorry for my brother, he will not be able to premiere ... – She said amused, dedicating to the human one a look of deep contempt that corresponded with a gesture of contained fury. More when the saiyajin riveted. – How I expected.  
\- This is not over yet - Setsuna replied holding her gaze with a lot of courage, which surprised her interlocutor - ...

 

Making good the words of his companion Lornd counterattacked demolishing to Yailr with a punch, later the one who was removed was Urels. The chancellor raised an arm and the giant attacked with balls of energy that his adversary pushed away. They went out of the circle and crashed to the ground several kilometers producing a huge explosion that made the earth tremble. Dariel watched the fight somewhat apart, seemed to hesitate to intervene. Meanwhile, Lornd took the opportunity to attack. He threw a ball of energy against Urels that pulled her away without any difficulty. Meanwhile, the challenger hit Yailr by sending him to the edge of the circle, Dariel then came out of his inaction and interposed immediately blocking a beam of Lornd directed to his partner. The young Saiyajin had to gather all his strength to avoid going out, furious he got up. He and Urels looked at each other and then did the same with Dariel who nodded cross-legged. Lornd imagined that they were plotting something. Then something surprising happened, the three protectors looked at the Chancellor who made a gesture with one hand. At the moment the faces of these reddened, they seemed to be carrying out a deep effort. Then, smiling, they recovered their normal appearance and faced their rival, he observed them not very surprised. Setsuna did not understand what was happening until she looked at the three more closely. At the end of their backs a kind of tail protruded through the little trousers! She was hairy and she moved swinging! The girl could not believe it. It was the same as Lornd had when he met him! At that moment the three opened their hands towards the sky and materialized three bluish spheres that launched them to the heights, their adversary was put on guard but they were not directed against him. The three balls joined together in a larger one and remained above the sky, emitting a powerful glow ...

\- Now let's start to fight seriously, we'll see what you're made of...- Dariel smiled. –

 

Without giving him time to answer, Lornd watched as the eyes of his rivals reddened and as their mouths opened in an excessive way displaying powerful jaws that looked like an animal ones. At that time their bodies began to sprout hair throughout them that became a dense brown hair. The bodies of all of them grew rapidly and their features changed acquiring animal features. Setsuna watched in horror as the saiyajin had transformed into gigantic monkeys ...

\- This is too bad. - Calix said with some concern near her - if he is not able to transform himself .....  
-What? ...- Setsuna exclaimed looking at him with a look of astonishment since to his interlocutor, by the tone of his words, those monsters seemed quite normal to him - Do you mean to become that, again? …  
-Yes, they are Ozarus. Our ancestors multiplied their strength by becoming them thanks to the influx of the full Moon of the worlds they were going to conquer. Or they could do it with that amount of concentrated energy.

 

During those explanations the huge three monkeys attacked their enemy, throwing energy balls from their huge jaws and trying to hit him. Lornd dodged as he could but was caught in the hands of one of them. The husky voice that came from the throat of his captor was still intelligible, although very serious and guttural, it was the voice of Urels.

\- I'm going to crush you like an insect, ha, ha! – he laughed sadistically squeezing his enemy in his hands, he noticed how his bones crunch -....

 

Setsuna was horrified and very scared by what could happen to her boyfriend. Seira on the other hand, had a smile of triumph. Lornd concentrated his strength trying to get rid of that grip. He could not suppress a heartbreaking cry of pain that came from deep in his throat as Urels strengthened his pressure. He felt that besides the torment that his body was experiencing, the air was beginning to be lacking. Resorting to his last reserves, he concentrated a beam of energy on one of the huge fingers that gripped him. Urels felt the heat and loosened grip. Without losing an instant, his prey took the opportunity to draw an arm and throw another bolt of energy, now at one of his enemy eyes. The giant monkey roared in pain and released his prisoner, then Lornd pulled away, trying to recover, had almost been on the verge of the end and that made him furious. Although it also helped. His face also became congested and also a tail arose before the amazement of Setsuna who could see in him the same transformation. Already turned into another huge animal attacked with fury. He punched one of his enemies out of the circle, then the chancellor shouted, superimposing his voice on the roar of the great apes ...

\- He is eliminated ... - and as amazing as it could be that great monkey relaxed and submissively sat outside the circle ready to witness the rest of the fight.-

 

Meanwhile, the three remaining contenders were locked in a colossal fight. Urels, blinded in one of his eyes, was hit by a ball of energy from his rival. When he was about to be eliminated, Dariel came to his aid, he and Lornd were beaten several times with great violence with a large number of wounds. The blood flowed abundantly, dyeing their coats red and mauve. They separated at last, panting for oxygen to recover, but at that moment the great ball of energy in the sky began to die slowly but steadily, until it disappeared. In a few moments, all the apes recovered their human appearance. The warriors were still bleeding, but now they were completely naked! their pants had been pulverized with the transformation. Setsuna covered her eyes with her fingers in a reflex gesture and blushed. Noticing it, Seira looked at her in surprise. Asking.

\- Are you ashamed of their bodies? I do not think there is any reason, given that they are all exceptionally strong and very well endowed. Any female would be very happy with this show.

 

Setsuna did not know what to answer, but she looked through a crack she had left between her fingers. Yailr in the meantime approached them, naked and even trying to recover from the fight, he said between surprised and admired.

\- He's very strong, at least like Dariel! Between Urels and I we could not beat him ...  
\- Now it will be my brother who fights against him, his luck is over. - Seira replied completely sure of her words. -

 

The old man got up from the chair and raised his staff, the golden stone of it began to shine and he declared with solemnity ...

\- You can move to the next state ...

 

Both Dariel and Urels instantly transformed into super saiyajin, dismissing a large amount of golden energy. Lornd imitated them before they decided to attack him, and it happened that among all the saiyajin watching the fight seemed to unleash the collective madness, there was a scream .... "Super Saiyajin" .... and everyone reacted to a time . Those who beat the drums were also transformed, the spectators who were able to do so imitated them. Setsuna felt a tremendous surge of energy that was released wildly everywhere. Yailr and Seira, also transformed, seemed to howl with pleasure swollen with joy for their power, the saiyajin were out of control. The normally serene Pluto was now terrified to witness that incredible spectacle. Only the old man kept his composure and watched without seeming to get upset, but, smiling, apparently proud of his people. Setsuna had to hold onto her rock chair firmly anchored to the floor so as not to be thrown off by the waves of energy. She focused her gaze on Seira, her hair that was once black as blight now glowed a golden blond color and her eyes were a deep blue sky, but her expression was what most scared the human. She looked like a savage beast that was thirsty for blood, a being completely devoid of any capacity for reasoning. She have never seen anything like that, not even Lornd. He controlled that transformation at least in his appearance of brutality. Even if he had annihilated his enemies he had always done it without manifesting that kind of orgy of savagery. And the worst part was that all his saiyajin compatriots seemed to be the same as that woman. Even Calix seemed another completely different being. In her heart, the horrified Setsuna prayed that Lornd would win. If not, what would happen if these crazy people managed to leave their world one day and arrive as uncontrolled as they were now on Earth? Who could stop them? They would destroy the planet in an instant. A cold sweat ran down her neck and ruffled her hair. Now she understood how dangerous they really were ... how could Lornd have been the king of that savage people? ... And then she understood the true importance of her mission ...

-Oh my God! Your Majesties ... I do not know what I can do ... I do not know if I will be able ... -She was totally confused by fear and responsibility. - How can I not fail to you?

 

Meanwhile, the general commotion was slowly subsiding, most of the saiyajin regained their normal appearance. Seira, now calmer, was still a super saiyajin until a few seconds recovered her normal state. She and everyone else focused only on combat. The fighters, far from having stopped, fought with more ferocity. The astonished Setsuna could not keep track of what was happening. The three appeared and disappeared with a tremendous speed, reappeared hitting on one side of the circle and the second on the contrary. The battle now seemed to center between Dariel and Lornd who maintained great equality. Urels relieved his companion with great fury, seemed to make a sign to Dariel who moved away ...

\- He is mine, mine! - Urels shouted affirming full of violent exhilaration - I will tear you apart with my hands! ....

 

He attacked with two punches in the belly of Lornd who was dragged back by the impact, despite being firmly planted on the ground. As he could, the challenger eluded a nudge from his enemy that tried to finish him off and countered with no less harshness. He was just as mad as his opponent. With two direct punches to the jaw he made his opponent wobble and then gave him a kick that threw him to almost the limits of the circle. Urels rose up like a spring and threw a great bolt of energy, but Lornd disappeared, reappeared instantly in front of his adversary and it was he who this time buried his fist in the belly of his rival who spit blood in abundance. Lornd spat it, too. Urels bellowing with fury attacked trying to hit him, but his enemy dodged him, then the Chancellor shouted again.

\- You can use the weapons!

 

Urels did not hesitate for a moment, from the group of surrounding warriors it came a tremendous double-bladed ax that he brandished over his head as if it were a feather. He tried to reach his opponent and Lornd could barely avoid him. Then, the aspirant raised his arm to the sky and shouted ...

\- Immortal Sword! Come to my call.

 

To the astonishment of the public and perplexity of Luarque himself, a great sword that shone with the reflection of the aspirant's own aura appeared instantly in his hand. Both weapons collided with a shrill clang. Lornd separated his steel and attacked with furious blows that drove back Urels. He fought like a maniac and the other saiyajin was bewildered by this display of such sudden power. He came dangerously close to the edge of the circle and then the applicant gave him a kick that knocked him out of it. The chancellor returned to declare before the clamor of the crowd.

\- He has been eliminated, now you can move on to the final phase ...

 

Urels could not believe it, he was really surprised at his rival. He stare at him even with a tinge of respect and nodded. He went to sit next to the other warrior who had been previously disqualified. While the applicant stood before his opponent with a challenging pose.

-Come on! - Lornd challenged him making a gesture with one hand to attack him .-

 

Dariel smiled. He looked at his opponent with the hope and desire of the one who had been waiting impatiently for something very special. He increased the intensity of his energy to the second level of super warrior, Lornd was not left behind. What caused a new smile of satisfaction from his enemy that declared as if he expected it.

\- Great, you have not disappointed me. I knew that, in the end, you and I would be alone ...  
\- Me too. So let's not waste any more time, - his opponent replied, returning the same smile. -

 

Dariel's attack did not wait. He engaged with his adversary in a very hard battle. Both rivals were very equal and their forces were decreasing at the same time. The aspirant looked at his opponent while the blood that fell from his cheekbone was stabbed. Dariel, in turn, wiped the one that flooded his nostrils. Lornd had left his sword stuck in the ground and Dariel, realizing it, offered to reach the end of the fight with a duel. Seira, who listened to his brother, hurriedly threw a sword at him which he grasped in flight as Lornd unlocked his. Without further ado, both began to fight, clashing their weapons, the combat was intense. They had to dodge the other's thrusts almost to the limit, they inflicted wounds and cuts on the chest and legs. After a few minutes both were exhausted, all the saiyajin were staring at them, muted with interest. Even Seira watched with her face tense with worry, she trusted her brother but the suitor was very strong, too much for what she had thought. She began to regret her risky valuation and to have belittled him.   
Meanwhile and after a few moments when they had stopped to catch some breath, it occurred that Lornd, pointing to Dariel with the tip of his sword, exclaimed.

\- This is over! If you are not able to overcome this level. You better give up.  
-What do you mean? - his astonished rival retorted as he struggled to catch his breath and ask -What other level? ...  
\- You don´t stand a chance, recognize me as your king! ... - Lornd commanded bluntly and without waiting for Dariel's response suddenly increased its power and emitted a great aura. When it cleared, everyone except Setsuna who had already seen him like that, looked at him in amazement. -  
-What is that? ...- Seira howled openmouthed. -

 

Lornd had changed his appearance again. His forehead had flattened, his eyelashes had almost disappeared, his muscle mass was now practically twice the normal. Dariel watched him without believing it. The aspirant then declared in a throaty voice.

\- This is the third state ... of super saiyajin.

 

Having said this he disappeared and reappeared before Dariel attacking him with his sword. The latter, overwhelmed by the speed of his enemy, stopped the attack as best he could. Lornd continued hitting hard and screaming at the top of his lungs, until he broke the sword of his opponent in two and made him fall to the ground pointing at him with the edge of his. Then the challenger of the duel ordered him once more, staring at him.

\- Plead allegiance to me as your king! ... - his eyes sparked sparks and the astonished Dariel understood that he was defeated. -  
\- You are my king - he recognized screaming at the top of his lungs - King Lornd! ... - this one separated his sword and Dariel rose raising one of the arms of who had been his mortal enemy moments ago, and shouting again - King Lornd ! ...- Then he knelt and the victor raised his sword in the air in triumph, howling as a celebration -...

-AAHHH!

 

Lornd's scream of wild triumph echoed across the planet as did the screams of the other saiyajin. Only Seira was speechless, she could not believe that this man had defeated the protectors, defeated so clearly her brother, whom she considered the strongest, whom she idolized since she was a child ... and now she saw him kneeling acknowledging his defeat. Then it was true that this saiyajin who had defeated him was a legendary king, only that way she could explain that.

-It's incredible ... it's impossible! ... if I was not seeing it myself, I would never believe it.- She muttered.-

 

The victor advanced towards the Chancellor who also stood up. When he reached it, the old man knelt respectfully and proclaimed him king of the planet of the saiyajin. A deafening screaming rose again to the sky and Lornd shouted with them. Setsuna was shaken, she had never seen her partner so out of his mind. When she met him, he killed some people who were going to kill her, but he did it effortlessly. When he destroyed the great comet that threatened the Earth, he used all his forces, but in a calculated way and without passion. Even when rescuing her, he knew how to contain himself to act with cunning. Now his blood boiled, his warrior genes from space had taken over him, she wished he had not changed!

-I hope you really own yourselves. Or I cannot ... -She said with obvious fear." I cannot do anything for him or for all of us. And I will have failed.

 

All the saiyajin were kneeling, next to Dariel, Urels and Yailr, the protectors now maintained a reverent attitude as if nothing had happened. For them, it had been a test to which they had to submit the aspirant, as this one had overcome it, they recognized him without problems as to his king and swore allegiance.

-Your Majesty, I am at your service. - Urels declared in a very submissive manner, as if his quarrels with Lornd had never existed. -  
\- You can be proud of your power and your strength! Stand up noble Urels! - Lornd ordered and then repeated the same order to all present who stood up in the act as their new sovereign proclaimed. - Now a new Era will begin. This planet already has a king and I swear to protect you and reign with the maximum justice and love for my people ...  
\- Wise words are ... proper to someone with real bloodline ...- the old chancellor commented adding full of respect and devotion. - I saw it clearly when your sword appeared. Only ancient kings could invoke that class of weapons. And you, as the true king of the Saiyajin, have wanted to prove it to us. You've done it. We are your humble subjects. Soon you will be crowned, my mission is fulfilled. It will be you now who should govern us ....  
\- Very good, - Lornd agreed with a smile as he looked for Setsuna with his eyes and said. -The first thing I will do is promise myself. I will contract nuptials and this world will have an heir who will one day rule it.

 

All the saiyajin acclaimed his words. The astonished girl approached him and they both embraced. The newly recognized monarch, kneeling before her, declared in a very emotional way.

-Now that I have finally fulfilled my destiny. If you accept me. If you feel the same love for me as I do for you. Then I will ask you. Do you want to be my queen? Will you marry me?

 

And the girl smiled, this was Lornd's dream, the one he had longed for so long and wanted to make her a participant, and above all, she heard him speak as always. She was happy, especially since the man had not given in to his wild impulses, now she was sure he had not changed. And what was more important, during the fight she felt really worried and anguished for him. Although she wanted to tell herself that it was a natural feeling for any of her friends and partners in the struggle. What would it have to do with her mission? However, she had to surrender to the evidence. She felt something more for that man. She understood it after traveling together and sharing so many things, when he rescued her and especially when they arrived on that planet and the Saiyajin identified her as the aspirant's fiancée. Even if she denied it to them, and to herself, she had clearly perceived it in her heart. She loved him and wanted to share his life. At last she had found someone who could understand her. They were still two solitary warriors who had met. She wish they could be happy, although on the other hand, her mind reminded her of her duty as a warrior and protector of Queen Serenity. She understood, as her sovereigns warned her, all the sacrifices and implications that this would entail. But for this time it was her feelings that overflowed and took control, imposing on her reason. So she nodded and then confirmed with her words.

\- Yes, I want to be. - She could answer that she was dominated by emotion. -I want to be your wife.

 

But before she could even smile, someone interrupted that romantic moment, ready for things not to be that way.

-One moment, I'm not happy with that! - Seira's voice rose in general jubilation and both Lornd and Setsuna paled when they heard her add. - I say that woman has no conditions to be our queen or the mother of the future heir to the throne ...- she advancing with short and quick steps, the saiyajin woman stood between both betrothed and proclaimed. - I claim my right to dispute the royal marriage in single combat against the fiancée. - She pointed to the foreigner with an accusatory finger that cut the air like a knife. -  
\- No! - Lornd intervened bluntly - I have already decided who my wife will be and I will not accept another if it is not her ...  
\- With all my respect. It is not for you to decide that, Majesty - Seira refuted visibly furious when arguing. - I am protected by the law of our people, nobody can deny me that right, not even the king. Chancellor, I appeal to you, until the king be crowned you are still in charge of the government ...  
\- It's true - Luarque answered with a resigned tone - you have that right ...  
-And if I do not agree? I do not plan to accept it! - Lornd repeated with visible indignation. -  
\- Sir, it's the tradition and the law, you have no choice but to accept it ...- Dariel intervened respectfully but firmly -  
-I am the king now! - Lornd furious, retorted and assuring. - I can change the laws, and I'm going to change this one ...  
\- No, you will not, listen to me you selfish! - Seira howled with outraged indignation. - Who do you think you are to put your personal interests before those of our planet? You are the king! Start behaving as such.

 

At once, Dariel approached his sister walking quickly and with his face expressionless, she asked hopefully.

\- Brother, are not I right? Help me! We cannot let him go over our laws ...

 

Without answering the saiyajin stood next to his interlocutor and slapped her with such force that Seira fell to the ground. Trembling with fury and disbelief, she looked at her brother who confronted her and rebuked her.

-You owe obedience and respect to your King! Never speak to him like that again or I'll kill you myself, is that clear? ...- he roared with such fury that he made the ground tremble around him.-

 

All the Saiyajin included Lornd and Setsuna watching the scene in astonishment. Seira, covering her face reddened by the blows and shame, the blood that ran down her lip stabbed her and she could only mumble astonished.

-Why Dariel? ... why are you on his side? I have always admired you, I wanted to be like you, we are brothers! ...

 

It seemed that she was even going to cry because her eyes were watering, although this impression instantly disappeared from her face as she stood up, adopting a mask of temperate and restrained rage. Dariel calmer now, replied then in a softer and more temperate voice.

\- You are right under the protection of our laws and your request is just. But not in those terms, whatever he says, he is still the king. You must be respectful, that's also in the law. Sister, I support your request, but you must apologize to our sovereign and humbly request his forgiveness for your insolence.

 

The woman looked at him in astonishment, but at once she lowered her head. After a few seconds of meditation, she nodded, convinced of her brother's reasons. Then Seira knelt before Lornd who still could not utter a word in surprise.

\- I beg your pardon my king, punish me later for my insolence if you want it. But I claim my right.

 

And as she spoke, Seira looked at Lornd and in her gesture it was plain to see that she was not used to asking for forgiveness. Suffering and humiliation must punish her intensely in those moments. However, her apparent submission and her now soft ways could not hide her passion and strength.

\- Get up, - he said in a calm and conciliatory voice. - I have nothing against you. I have not considered myself offended. Unlike. You are a Saiyajin loyal to the law and traditions. Admirable in all those aspects, but I would not be able to share my life with you ...  
\- Sir, - Luarque intervened trying to relieve that moment of tension. - She has all the right according to our law. You will be king when you are crowned and then you can modify that law or the one that pleases you with the approval of the council, but even if you do have that authority, the tradition must be respected ...  
\- Then, you do not leave me any more option - Lornd answered lapidary adding. - I have no choice but to renounce the throne – hearing that a murmur of amazement and disbelief spread through all the saiyajin when he riveted - I will not accept it at this price.  
-But sire, you cannot resign! - Luarque exclaimed quite agitated - Now that you are the king, that we have finally found someone ...  
\- You can continue as before ... you have managed very well without any king .- Lornd responded with irony. -  
-No, we cannot! - Dariel intervened sharply. - Now that you have earned that right to be king, the challenge does not make sense, because we know that there is a warrior who has overcome it and even if you are not crowned, according to tradition an heir cannot refuse to lead his people. Only be by disability or by will or pleasure of his father the king, or the council. You have no father to ask and you are not incapacitated. We will never give consent because you are a warrior too strong to get lost and also, without the promise of a sovereign that brings us together, many of our people will leave here to conquer new worlds. They no longer retain anything in ours. At the precise moment when you renounce neither the belief in a glorious future nor the fear of punishing bad deeds, it will exist for many of us.  
\- If you resign - Seira threatened without hardly containing her anger - many will go to your world to take revenge including myself, we will not leave stone on stone on it. - She breathed agitated a few times to add with a calmer tinge. - But if you accept the test and I win I will be your faithful servant and you will be able to do whatever you want to me. When I give you children, execute me if that is your wish. Moreover, if I were unlikely to be defeated by your suitor, she could dispose as she pleases of my life, if she does not kill me in the struggle.

 

Lornd looked at them, stunned, almost forgetting how stubborn his peers could be. But now the fury and the impotence made their way in him, dragging the astonishment and shouted outside of himself.

\- I do not want to dispose of anyone's life! Is it so hard for you to understand it? I'm sick of that. - He held back his fury for a moment and turning to his fiancée he added with more serenity, but also with a residue of evident warning addressing the Saiyajin. - We will return to Earth and for your own good I hope you do not dare to try anything ... I am not the only super saiyajin of level three that exists...

 

Setsuna was shaking, that was her worst nightmare come true, no matter how strong Lornd was and even though between him, Roy and the others, they managed to defeat all the space warriors that attacked them, which, in their very unlikely judgment, would bring disaster to their world. Death of thousands or even millions of innocents in the fighting, it would be guaranteed. She could not allow it in any way ...

\- Enough, I've heard enough! - She intervened in a very energetic way that surprised everyone by addressing the female Saiyajin. -Seira, I accept your challenge ... do you want to fight for the king? We will fight then!

 

Surprised enough by those words, the questioned focused on the human and for the first time she directed a look of respect. Lornd, on the other hand, reproached her desperately.

-Are you crazy? She will kill you in an instant! I cannot allow such a thing. It would be suicide, you have no chance!  
\- I am a warrior of justice and I cannot sit cross-legged watching how millions of innocents can suffer because of me ...- she answered with a firm voice. -  
\- No, I will not let you do it - he insisted, adding full of conviction - I only care about you. Dammit! Let them come to Earth if they dare! We will defend it as we have done so far.

 

To everyone's surprise including Lornd himself, Setsuna looked at him furiously and slapped him with rage as well. The Saiyajin had never seen such an expression of anger and contempt in her eyes, not even when they met, and he even felt fear. While the mark of the blow was covered with one hand. He looked at her in disbelief. That reminded him too much of another past occasion. He, who was not afraid to face anything or anyone, realized that perhaps his fiancée had really got angry, feeling offended in the depths of her honor and that she would not forgive him ... although he did not understand why, but Setsuna clarified it immediately to him declaring with indignation.

\- Seira is right after all, you're just a coward and an egoist! Do not you care about the people you've been looking for so long? Do not you care about the life of your brother and your friends? Of the innocent people of Earth that you saved yourself? Of my fellow warriors, or of the children who live in it and of those who are about to be born? Answer to me! - she screamed, throwing fire from her eyes as he added - do not you care about all that? Do you only care about me? ... and do you think I could live with that on my conscience? No, I could not, my duty is to defend my sovereigns and the Earth from any threat and will give my life if necessary and I will do it without retreating before anything or anyone, that I swear to you!

 

Lornd was petrified, unable to speak. In fact all the Saiyajin looked at each other really shocked by the courage of that terrestrial. It was Seira herself who approached Setsuna, intervening with a much more considerate tone than she had used with her until then.

\- I must admit that I was terribly wrong with you, and I apologize for that. You are very brave terrestrial woman, you have a high sense of honor and duty towards your people, I share that. I do not want to kill you because your courage has impressed me, it is worthy of a Saiyajin. So, if you renounce him, it will not be necessary for us to fight, I offer you that possibility ... - everyone waited expectantly for the foreigner's response. Nobody dared to breathe. Seira repeated impatiently again - well ... what do you decide? ...  
\- I could not do it - she smiled now with her usual calm voice, adding a deposit of reflection is in as much held the look of her listener. - What you ask me is not possible, nor I would betray my duty as a warrior or my feelings. The ones that I discovered in my interior. I could no longer live knowing that he is with another woman. I do not think you understand it but I will fight against you. I have to do it for my world and for him, for my honor and for my love, both are inalienable to me. So tell me, If you were me, would you resign? ...

 

Seira looked at her in turn, perhaps she did not understand the feelings of the terrestrial, but she respected her sense of duty and her courage above all, so that she assured her with gentleness and great consideration that amazed everyone present ...

\- No. I wouldn´t . But from one warrior to another, I do make this promise to you. I will make your defeat worthy and your death quick and painless, do not worry ... And then, even though you do not belong to our race, I will bury you myself in the Mausoleum of the heroes of our world. You deserve it for your honor and your courage. Does not anyone agree with what I say? - Seira exclaimed.-

 

No Saiyajin dared to utter a word. Everyone kept a respectful silence.

-So, let´s do it.- Setsuna stated with all her courage.-  
\- Formed the circle again ... - Luarque ordered then to the drummers who obeyed in the act.-

 

The circle was now much smaller, it would not be more than fifty meters in diameter. Lornd took his fiancée from her hands and told her with a mixture of regret, and fear.

\- Forgive me, Setsuna, you're right. I'm sorry for what I said, but now it's me who is afraid. I never feared for me, but I am scared for you. If you see everything lost, surrender. It's worth more than you live.  
-How could I? - She replied with a half-smile as she gently released one of her hands from his and stroked the cheek that she slapped to sentence. - Surrendering would mean to lose you. Trust me, as I do in you, I only ask you that ...- and without looking at him she left him and stood in the center of the ring. -  
-Are you still willing to do this? - Seira asked as she removed her combat breastplate, throwing it out of the circle as she affirmed. - This will not be necessary...

 

And she was left with a slight kind of corset that seemed more elegant. Observing her rival.

\- One moment, please. - The human asked to get her transformer invoking. – Pluto planet ... give me the power, make up! - All the saiyajin watched in astonishment the choreography of light and color that flooded the center of the circle. After a few moments Setsuna reappeared from it already turned into Sailor Pluto, with her scepter in one hand and a look of great concentration. - I'm ready. Whenever you want, we can start...

 

Seira approached her, with a slow walk and very sure of herself ... her gaze met with that of her rival. Both held it without any hesitation. The tense silence that reigned was interrupted by the Chancellor.

\- One moment, you cannot use weapons without my consent - she said to Setsuna - you should leave that cane.  
-Sir - Seira intervened conciliatorily. - For me there is no problem, she can use it if she wishes. She is not a saiyajin and besides, I do not think that will alter the final result.  
\- If you do not have any objection, that's fine. - Luarque conceded, raising his arms and the drummers prepared to prepare themselves. Then, as on the previous occasion, the Chancellor declared. - Let the combat begin! - And the drummers began to play. -  
\- We'll finish right away! - Seira exclaimed and disappeared from Setsuna's sight.-

 

A few tenths of a second she was already attacking her by her side. But Setsuna, who had observed her in training and expected something similar, instinctively moved away and managed to avoid the attack for very little.

-You defend yourself better than I thought ... but it will not do you any good.- The saiyajin who launched two quick punches against her enemy that Setsuna could barely deflect with her scepter, asserted -

 

Seira increased her pressure, Setsuna had no choice but to back away. She counterattacked with her "Dead Scream", the saiyajin annulled it immediately by using one of her energy balls...

\- You have resources. I didn´t expect for that. - The female warrior had to admit, and she asked with a certain tinkle. - Well, what do you think of this?

 

Concentrating power in one of her hands Seira threw an energetic ball against her opponent. Setsuna desperately created a barrier with her scepter that protected her, but at the cost of her rod was shot out of her hand. She tried to recover it knowing that it was her only chance, but her enemy, was much faster, snatched it...

\- I'm sorry, but you will not be able to use this anymore. - She assuredly enough -

 

While affirming that her muscles were marked well defined in her body and her biceps increased in size when she tried to bend the scepter. This cane at first resisted, but finally gave way and Seira folded it and then throw it to the ground.

-It's over. - She righted the space warrior after kicking that long stick away from her. -Your time is over...

 

Setsuna still tried to recover it. It was imperative if she wanted her plan to have any chance of success. She hit her opponent in the face with all her strength but Seira did not flinch. Pluto tried again with a kick but the saiyajin just blocked her with one arm. Setsuna tried again but her opponent pushed her away from her almost to the edge of the circle. The space warrior said it out loud so everyone could hear it...

\- I do not need any of this, but I want you to know that your courage has impressed me a lot and that you deserve that I fight with you with my maximum power. This is the best way we have to show our respect for a courageous and worthy enemy in a combat. I am going to fight against you with all our strength!

 

And she became a super saiyajin, her golden blond hair rose to the sky and her body emitted an aura of the same hue, her power was so huge that she even made the earth tremble around her. The murmurs of respect and nodded heads followed one another. Lornd on the other hand was cowering in horror. He sensed that the fate of the woman he loved was cast. But he could not intervene. That reminded him too well of another situation in his past. He could not believe that history would repeat itself. For her part, Seira added.

\- Before I attack you I give you a new opportunity, you are not part of our people. You will not dishonor yourself if you resign. And for me there will be no honor in killing you. Surrender now and let's leave it like this! Or, if you prefer, leave the circle. You have done everything you could, you will have a good place among us, I give you my word ... what do you answer?

 

Everyone held their breath, Lornd the first. In his inner self he begged for the girl to accept. At least she would live. Setsuna came to doubt for a few moments. Maybe their sovereigns did not want her to go that far. If she resigned, that woman would become the queen of the saiyajin and more than possibly could be an Earth ally. The same as Lornd. But that almost caused her more anxiety than her current situation. Meanwhile, the new sovereign awaited the answer of the sailor. Now he only cared about her life. However, to his horror and dismay, the replica of Sailor Pluto left no possibility to that desire.

\- I cannot accept. I'm sorry, whatever will be, will be.  
\- If I attack you now I will kill you without a doubt ... do you know it, don´t you? ...- Seira declared although her tone was of admired warning, not of threat. -  
\- If that is my destiny, so be it - her rival retorted with courage and invoked. - Garnet Scepter come to my hands, I ask you to help me in this trance! - And that weapon despite being bent, flew into the hands of its owner. - I am ready...

 

Seira stared incredulously at the scene, but only for a few seconds, after which she recast herself, adopting a serious and concentrated expression.

\- Then stop talking and let's finish once ...- the saiyajin who tensed her muscles to attack said. 

Setsuna sensed it.   
-I do not have another way out. I hope it turns out, if not, goodbye friends, goodbye my love! - The sailor thought while concentrating - I hope to do it at the right time - then in the same moment that Seira disappeared from view, Pluto shouted - Stop Time! ...

 

Everything was paralyzed as in a photograph. Next to Setsuna, floating in the air was Seira, with one of her fists ready to hit her. The sailor was at the very edge of the circle, with her folded scepter in her hand that emitted a pale greenish light. She knew that her power would not stand much longer, she moved away from there. No matter how fast her adversary was, she would not have time to react. Pluto was placed as fast as she could at the other end of the circle, then everything went back to normal...

-Father Cronos, I beg you, restore the temporary flow! - She exclaimed right at that moment.-

 

Seira launched her attack on her enemy, but this one simply vanished before her eyes. She could not believe it and before she knew it she was on the floor, outside the circle. Only in tenths of a second did she understand between astonished and horrified that she had lost. The Chancellor's voice, which had dyes of amazement, declared official the obvious for all...

\- She has left the circle, it has lost.... The terrestrial is the winner!

 

Lornd, as astonished as the rest, was not able to wait. He jumped screaming with joy and ran without being able to contain himself, pushing away the amazed drummers who had stopped playing, to hug Setsuna. When he did so, lifting her into his arms and turning with her, the mute Saiyajin once again shrieked in jubilation.

\- You have made it, praise be the God of all that exists! – He proclaimed between sobs of emotion. - You've made it!

 

He held her in his hands, lifting her over his head and then lowering her to the level of his lips and kissing her passionately. Setsuna hugged him too and melted into that long kiss, heard screaming at all the saiyajin spurred by Nilia, Moena, Blinz and Calix.

-Queen Meioh, Queen Meioh! ...- they shouted while the drummers beat their bass drums rhythmically. –

 

Setsuna and Lornd, now embracing each other, were smiling at the scene, but soon the solemn voice of Dariel brought them out of their joy...

\- You have won, you are our queen. Now and according to our laws you have the right to dispose of Seira's life...  
\- But, she is your sister! - The astonished girl objected. - Are not you going to intercede for her?  
\- I cannot, - Dariel denied that he lowered his head to add that it was for the first time with the voice taken by the emotion, although in spite of everything, he sounded clear when affirming. - And she would not want it either. My duty is to remain silent, she offered her life if she lost, so she must keep her word.

 

Seira, who had already risen, approached the couple and knelt submissively in front of Setsuna to testify.

\- My life is yours, take it then, I have lost ... my act can be considered as a rebellion against the future queen and that is punishable by death.- She bowed her head awaiting her fate, without a complaint or a plea. - I am a slave of my word ... and of my duty.

 

The sailor looked at Lornd for some help, both were perplexed. Then she reacted by recalling some of the things that her saiyajin friends had explained to her about their uses and customs.

\- Nilia, Moena, come here ...- Setsuna ordered with temperance -

 

Both went with haste and knelt while the new queen said to them in a friendly tone.

\- You have been faithful friends since the beginning and I wish you to be my first ladies.  
-It is a very great honor, Majesty! - Moena replied excitedly. -  
\- We do not deserve it, we do not have as much level. - Nilia objectified in a very modest and astonished way at the same time. -  
\- I think you are worthy, and as part of that duty, in order to serve me with full availability, you will be exempt from matching with any saiyajin. Unless you yourselves like it. That is my desire as a new sovereign. No one will object to it, right? - Setsuna said loudly and none of those present replied. -  
\- Calix, Blinz come here - it was Lornd who ordered now. The two arrived and knelt with the same speed as the women and he indicated them. - You Calix, you will be my personal adviser, with the title of Duke and you Blinz, the one in charge to govern the army of the saiyajin, general in chief and Great Count. Now standing - the two stood up and inclined each kissed a hand of his king who called in turn. - Dariel, come here...  
\- Here I am, my lord, - this one who knelt before him too answered immediately. -  
\- You will be my new Chancellor - a murmur of approval rose among the crowd as their king added. - After the coronation you will replace Luarque who already deserves a rest and the homage of all his people for some many years of wise and just government.  
\- Important task you have entrusted to me, I will fulfill it with loyalty and pride, my lord ...- the warrior said quietly also kissing a hand of Lornd and retiring immediately with the permission of his sovereign. -

 

Seira continued kneeling and looking at the floor, then Setsuna looked at her and asked her in a rather soft and warm voice...

-What are we going to do with you?  
\- My queen, you can kill me if you wish, it is your right - she replied with a thread of voice, adding however with greater decision and sincerity. - I would have done it without hesitation and you now have that authority, nobody will censure you.

 

However, as she heard those words, Setsuna noticed the pain of Calix and Dariel, although none spoke.

\- By loyalty to your laws and your people you have fought against me - the new queen replied with an undisguised admiration. - You are brave and honorable, in spite of your somewhat rude ways. But I know you are like that, why do you think about the welfare of everyone over your own? In any case. You say I can dispose of your life and I'll do that...  
-I'm willing to pay for it with my life. - Her interlocutor replied. - That's the way it should be...

 

And she submissively offered her neck as one of the saiyajin drew a sword which offered to his new sovereign. However, she made a sign with her hand so that she could move away and declared.

-To kill you? no ... What nonsense! You are very valuable Seira and we will not allow a noble heart like yours to be extinguished. You can provide great services to your people and you will lend them to them. Because I'm going to dispose of your life, but not to take it from you. During this time I have been informed about your laws and customs so that, here, in the presence of the king and all the notables of the kingdom, I ask you to be my Personal Protector, my Guardian and First Lady Counselor. With dignity comparable to that of the Chancellor. You do not deserve less.

 

There were huge murmurs of surprise and disbelief among the Saiyajin. Seira herself was perplexed and was barely able to mutter.

-I tried to kill you and insulted you ... I would do it again if circumstances recur

Setsuna now smiling more broadly, she added.

 

-And I would answer the same. I know that your way of acting was not for anything personal. Also, I need you! Your people need you, to watch over me and advise me according to the laws and traditions of this people. Well, no one will be as capable and as loyal as you. - Now they all fell silent with amazement. Lornd smiled, the same as Calix and Dariel as Setsuna added more firmly. - Get up and stop looking at the ground. A woman, from whose are my people now, said that it was a sign of weakness. And it is not up to the very noble First Lady and Personal Guardian of the Queen to humble herself in that way. - Seira obeyed, her gesture of surprise was evident and she seemed excited to look at her sovereign even if she tried to control her feelings. - Tell me - Setsuna added with almost maternal kindness - what do you answer, Seira? ... Will you accept?

 

The aforementioned let a few dramatic seconds pass without saying a word...

\- For me it will be a great honor my lady and my queen ...- she could finally reply falling on her knees and kissing the hand of Setsuna to add with recognition and devotion. - For your generous kindness and your courage I, Seira, daughter of Torix and Nairía, of the Saiyanto line, solemnly swear to obey, serve and protect you in all your desires, needs and mandates, at the cost of my life, which is yours now and always...

 

Everyone present could scarcely recover from their surprise and watched the scene in wonder, but they soon burst into a standing ovation, and when she got up, Seira looked at her new queen with great admiration. She had only looked at her deceased parents and her brother before, she could not help asking...

\- What power is that you have used that has managed to defeat me? I have not felt it my lady ...  
\- That is the power of love. - Setsuna replied smiling happy to affirm. - My love is so strong that it works those wonders.  
\- What a great luck, to have such power! You must be some legendary warrior in your planet. - Seira said with a reverential voice. -  
\- I'm just a woman who loves. This feeling is inside me. You carry it inside you too, we all carry it, Seira. It is up to each one of us to make it flourish...

 

And after saying that she turned around and walked away with Lornd. The female space warrior remained watching them go to their rooms without being able to move, thinking of the words of what was now their sovereign while muttering.

-I'll ask you to train me to be able to get it...

 

Once settled that the new sovereigns went to the rooms of the girl.

 

-Now I can enter here. - He said between happy and relieved.-  
-Yes, now it's true that I'm your fiancée. - The girl smiled.-

 

However, Lornd had a more serious face. Then, addressing his new queen consort, he confessed.

-Setsuna, I think I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw your eyes, when we were in your world. And I want you to know what I feel. I want you to be my only wife and the mother of my children. As we say in my planet. However, I must confess that you were not the first woman I have loved.

 

His interlocutor observed him amazed, however, in her heart she had suspected something like that. Lornd had behaved oddly at times when they had talked about their lives in the past. She was surprised because the saiyajin sometimes kept mysterious silences when referring to themes from his past or observed the stars with a melancholy gesture. Anyway, she answered in a comprehensive way.

-I want you to know that, I in turn, loved another man before, but my love was impossible. It's been a long time since I forgot that. And now I only love you.  
-Me too. It is just that it should be so. - he added. - Although I'd like to tell you my story.  
-And I would like very much to hear it.- She sighed.-

 

Then her fiancé, after taking some air, told her.

 

-You see, being very young, a somewhat older female saiyajin took over my training. In many ways she resembled Seira, although she was not so extreme - he smiled slightly and added. - What's more, you reminded me of her from the very first moment. It was seeing the expression of your eyes. It was like seeing hers. Determined, courageous, but with a glow of love towards her kind. Ayaina was her name. She taught me how to fight and she trained me when I was a boy. And I fell in love with her because she knew how to be severe and tender at the same time, sweet and strong when needed. Exactly like you.

 

Her interlocutor listened with visible astonishment and although on the one hand, she did not like that of being the reflection of another woman, on the other she could understand. More when Lornd added, almost like an apology.

-I beg you to forgive me. I do not want to offend you. Do not think that I only noticed you for that. To tell the truth, you may have initially called my attention in that way but after leaving knowing and seeing you, you have so many virtues and you are so wonderful, that I could not think of anyone else that could be compared to you.

 

His fiancée nodded, stroking his cheeks. There was nothing to forgive and she told him so.

-And what happened to her? - Setsuna wanted to know, now really intrigued -

 

The Saiyajin inhaled deeply and released the air slowly. He seemed to calm down before continuing, it took him a couple of minutes to speak again and when he did it had a tone tinged with pain and even guilt.

-When I found out that my brother's world was under attack, I wanted to come immediately to his aid. But I was attacked in my turn. Ayaina was with me. I still was not able to become a super warrior, but she did. When a horde of enemies pounced on us, it had to contain them. She killed many but they did not seem to have an end. I helped her for a few moments but finally the dimensional tunnel that communicated my planet with that of Asthel began to close. I had to choose. To go and save my brother or to stay with her.  
-And you chose to go save your brother. - Pluto wanted to intuit with a tone of solidarity and full of sorrow. -

 

Although to her surprise he shook his head and sentenced.

-I told Ayaina that I would never leave her, that I loved her. But far from smiling or approving, she looked at me as hard as you when I said I wanted to renounce the throne and go to Earth with you. And she snapped at me almost the same words as you. She reminded me of my duty as king and my pact with my brother. Then, without giving me time to reply, she pushed me towards the dimensional passage. When I slipped in and was being absorbed, I could still look at her one last time. Then if she turned to me and smiled at me. While she exhausted her strength throwing rays to cover me and disrupting the ranks of our enemies. But finally she was hit by one burst after another of energy. Those beings that attacked us were also powerful and very numerous. Ayaina got in the way of those rays to avoid me to be reached. The last thing I saw was how she was literally riddled from all directions. And I could not do anything!

 

The powerful warrior's voice, usually grave and defiant, was now broken by sobs. Setsuna placed her hands on her shoulders in a comforting pose and pulled him close to hugging her head, burying it in her chest. Lornd was moaning now, dropping bitter tears.

\- Why I was not able to help her? Why I was not stronger? Why could I not be where she was? And when they hit you, while I was trying to destroy that damn meteor or to see you in the power of Gralas, I felt that again. Then, seeing how you fought in the challenge, I thought you were going to die. That feeling came back once more! I was out of the circle, helpless, watching as Seira was going to kill you. And all because of me.  
-But it was not like that. - The girl replied sweetly, who was also excited now, adding. - Ayaina did her duty. I understand her well as a guardian that I am, that I have been at least so far of my sovereigns and the Small Lady. My life was never the important thing, but that of my proteges. As your life was for her the main thing. We are destined to sacrifice if necessary. I am convinced that she loved you with all her heart and that she did her duty without regretting anything. And wherever she could be now, she will feel very proud of you.

 

The king of the saiyajin could finally raise his face and wipe away his tears. To admit almost even between sobs.

-She is now buried in the pantheon of heroes. Before the challenge I went to see her. I wanted to say goodbye. I cannot shelter her in my heart anymore. Now for me, only you matter. Believe me when I tell you that you have an inner strength as great as hers. It is something that will always surpass me. I'm happy to have you by my side. And I hope that you transmit to my people your values and your faith in love. You will make a great people out of them.  
-Nothing would make me happier.- She commented, now with a knowing nod to indicate him. - And I want to start right now. By the way, "she added, observing him with a loving and conciliatory gesture." You do not have to banish her from your heart to make room for me. Knowing how big your heart is, there's plenty of space for both of us.  
-Thanks Setsuna.- He muttered hugging her.- Thank you so much.  
-I understand you very well. - She added when it was her time to open up. - I spent countless ages on my own. Without company or friends. Only Queen Serenity herself visited me ... I had to witness the destruction of her kingdom without being able to do anything. -She added with a sob, being now she who was thrilled. - And then his successor, the one you know as Usagi. She gave me her love and allowed her daughter, The Small Lady, to visit me at times, thus relieving my loneliness. Also King Endymion came to visit me ...

 

Here the girl kept a thick and perhaps even guilty silence. Lornd nodded slowly and could speak quietly.

-I understand ...  
-No, it's not what you think. - His interlocutor hastened to reply. - That was totally platonic. And if I tell you the truth, I'm a mess myself. It's true that I loved them all. But to everyone in a different way. Chibiusa was for me the little sister I had never had. Almost a daughter if you prefer. Serenity was like another sister or even the image of a kind mother and a beautiful, feminine woman. And Endymion, well ... the only male figure I met in a very long time ...  
-I understand that you are a woman after all. And that you have desires and emotions like anybody.- Lornd affirmed.-  
-That's why I can put myself in the place of others and try not to judge them.- the girl sighs affirming.- And I would like us both to give ourselves an opportunity. The same as other people in this world deserve.

 

And Setsuna whispered something more to her fiancé and he, stunned at first, nodded after smiling. After wiping his tears completely and recomposing himself, the king called Calix to his presence. He ordered him to be followed by the rest of the notables to the Mausoleum of the Heroes. To the point the boy obeyed. After a few minutes all the required Saiyajin walked behind their sovereigns. Lornd, entering first in that place, went to kneel before the tombstone of his former mentor. There he took out two gold daggers that he deposited crisscrossed over the grave. While Seira whispered to her new queen with a tone full of respect.

-Look at this well my Lady. That is the greatest honor that can be given to a fallen by our people. And remember it. For you will never see a king of the Saiyajin kneel except to be proclaimed or to make you his sovereign after the betrothal. The same as you. For your rank only makes you kneel before the king and our ancestors.

 

At the moment while Lornd got up all the others bent their knee in turn, as a sign of respect for their sovereign and the heroes who lay there. Now it was Dariel who informed Setsuna with the same tone used by his sister.

\- Our parents are here too. And one day our desire would be to be worthy to receive burial at their side.  
-I'm convinced that you have already earned that right. - Setsuna replied. - You are worthy of your parents.

 

The chancellor inclined his head gratefully. While Pluto had also observed the rest of the space warriors and noticed mostly in Calix. That young man could not help but glance towards where she was, but it was not the queen who was the object of his attention. When that ceremony ended and Setsuna, after ordering her guardian to wait outside, she met Lornd and told him. He confessed that he had also guessed the young man's feelings. They both decided to call him for a private audience to the throne room where they now sat. When he arrived he knelt before them but they made him raise with quick signs of the hands.

-What do you want from me? Give the word and I will obey, Your Majesties.  
-Calix.- Lornd inquired in a slow voice -what do you feel for Seira? ...  
-Feel for her, sir? – The saiyajin repeated surprised to try to answer - for me she has been like a sister and what I feel is that she does not appreciate ...  
\- You're in love with her, right? - Setsuna intervened. -

 

More than a question that was a warm affirmation, she was staring at that boy. He seemed nervous and did not understand that term.

-What does it mean to fall in love, ma'am? - He wanted to know with astonished gesture. -  
\- It means what Lornd and I feel for each other, to be willing to give up everything for the loved one, even to give your life for the other person, without being asked or without obligation or duty to do so. You would do it for her, right Calix? – His sovereign asked him with a motherly tone. -  
\- Yes my queen ...I would do it, but for her I do not exist. – He objected in dismay. - I am very inferior in strength to her, I am not worthy to be at her side.  
\- I can order her to accept you as fiancé - Lornd proposes nonchalantly. - She will do it...  
\- But not because of her own will.- Calix replied sadly affirming with categorical regret. - I would not want her that way.  
-Of course not, - Setsuna agreed, - do not be so rough, Lornd! - She chided him gently, shaking her head to add, now with a touch of mystery. - We'll do it in another way.  
\- How? - his fiancé wanted to know, observing her with bewilderment. -  
\- First of all, we will return to Earth - the girl replied - I want to tell my colleagues what has happened here. And I must speak with Usagi and Mamoru, well, with Queen Serenity and King Endymion. We can take Calix as your advisor and Seira as my escort, what do you think? While Seira and I visited our friends in my world, you could help Calix improve in a certain place ...  
\- I understand you. - Lornd smiled, declaring with animation. – So be it! I will tell Dariel to start his work and replace me for a few days. There is still enough to arrange the enthronement ceremony. I will take Calix to the Corner of Soul and Time and train. We will be back for the coronation and we will bring our friends with us.  
\- Sir- the boy then intervened without understanding, opposing. - In just a few days I could not overcome Seira in power, it's useless ...  
\- Trust me. And do not worry, now go and inform Dariel and Seira of what we have decided. But do not say anything about your training, that is between us.  
\- And also tell Seira that I want to see her in my rooms at the earliest - Setsuna added. -  
\- For my part I want to meet with Dariel, to give a few instructions .- Lornd said. -

 

Calix bowed and obeyed the point quickly leaving. Lornd commented to his fiancée.

\- Being by your side has made me much more perceptive in matters of love. And I think there's something I should discuss with our chancellor, as long as you talk to his sister.

 

Setsuna nodded, after a slight smile. Then she said goodbye kissing him lightly on the lips to go to her private rooms after that, the king ordered the other saiyajin who came after calix to leave the audience room ...

-What I have to talk to the Chancellor are matters of State.- He alleged.-

 

For his part, Calix told Dariel that he accepted this first assignment with pleasure. The new chancellor should also arrange everything for the day of the coronation, helping the chancellor still in office. Without delay he appeared before his sovereign.

-Did you send for me, my Lord? - He asked leaning in a rather marked way.-  
\- That's right ... first of all I wanted to congratulate you for the fight. You are really powerful, after me, the strongest Saiyajin without any doubt ...- He praised him.-  
-You honor me, my Lord.- The young man could say.-  
-In fact, - the monarch added in a somewhat enigmatic tone. - Although I know that I am superior to you in strength, I am not as superior as it was evident in the challenge.  
-You are too generous. I do not deserve so much praise. - The surprised Dariel could say in a tone of visible bewilderment. -

 

However, his king turned and stared at him, and faithful to the saiyajin style, he stopped circling.

-Urels and Yailr are strong, but none enough to seriously disturb me. Nor to you. Tell me. Who was the third defender when you lost the challenge? - He asked him point blank.

 

Dariel looked down slightly and could answer ...

-Blinz, my lord, Calix's brother. A powerful warrior. I was unable to overcome the three ... I replaced him when I failed the test and he left to look for some renegades.  
-I see. - Lornd sighed, placing his hands behind his back and walking through that room. -I have also checked the strength of Blinz, it is even superior to Urels, however, despite this. I do not think you were seriously tried, even by the three of them combined.

 

Now amazement dominated Dariel's face, then the saiyajin tried to defend himself by protesting.

\- How can you even think that I would not give everything to become king of our people?

 

And Lornd, hardly altering his hieratic countenance, replied ...

-At least for two reasons. The first, you did not want to make your sister miserable. You know who she loves. And if you had won, she would have asked to be your real consort and the mother of your children ... even though deep down she did not want that at all.  
-Yes, Majesty. - The young man could admit, lowering his head. - That would have been without a doubt.  
-And the second reason ... - The sovereign added quietly .- It is that you also love someone. Someone to whom it would have been impossible to continue loving as king ...

 

The Saiyajin now looked at his sovereign with his open mouth. Not only was he very powerful! He seemed to read his mind too easily ... And the thing was worse when Lornd pointedly pointed ...

-It is very strange that the strongest saiyajin of this planet has not been paired long ago. With her own sister it was clear that she was not, since Seira aspired to be queen. And when his brother did not manage to become king, that demand for being the mother of the possible heirs to the throne vanished. But there are other very attractive and powerful women besides her. And in the absence of a monarch, someone like you should have formed a family that would have been the strongest in this world ...

The young man wanted to speak and could barely say ...

-Sir, in my capacity as defender of the challenge, I ...  
\- Nothing prevented you, there is no law that prohibits a defender of the challenge to mate. In fact Urels is married and has two children. I have informed myself carefully about my rivals.- Lornd explained to him.- On the other hand, Yailr and you, not ... It attracts a lot of attention being the saiyajin defenders, the strongest of all. Do not you believe it?  
\- What, what are you trying to say, Lord? - Dariel inquired nervously in his tone.-  
-Let me look at the way you protected Yailr during the fight. You only do that for someone you love. - The king righted. -  
-The companions of arms have to be protected. That's basic in a combat.- The young man retorted.-  
-Well, I did not see you do the same for Urels.- Lornd, who now more seriously in his voice ordered his Chancellor.- Tell the truth to your king.

 

Dariel looked down and could barely muster, drowning even sobs of embarrassment ...

-My Lord, you are right ... our relationship is something that for our people is not acceptable. Duty must be above our personal desires. I inculcated that to my own sister and yet I have not been able to fulfill it. I do not deserve to be your Chancellor. It would be your prerogative and obligation to dispossess me of this charge and banish me or even to execute me ... - He affirmed sentencing. - I do not want to be a source of shame for my lineage.

 

Lornd looked at him blankly and then slapped him with a slap that knocked him to the ground to finally snap ...

\- Now you dare to tell me what I have to do? You who hit your own sister for doing the same?

 

However, when the blood of the lips was arrested and he was able to recover enough to remain on his knees before his sovereign, the boy dared to replicate with tincture that yes, full of respect ...

-Not my Lord. I hit her for not showing you all due respect. But what she said was true. She was doing her duty ...  
\- Just like you are doing yours now. Is not that so? - Lornd inquired.-  
-That's right, Majesty. - The dazed Saiyajin replied. -  
\- Do you think that your relationship with Yailr muddies your ability to fulfill your obligations? - Lornd wanted to know.  
-In some things, yes, Lord.- Dariel admitted.-

 

Then the sovereign walked once more through the room and after smiling he affirmed ...

-Very well, because that problem of your relationship is over ...  
-As you say. We will stop frequenting our company and we will marry the saiyajin women you order us. - Dariel sighed, adding in an attempt to seem convinced. - After the sacrifices and gestures of courage that I have witnessed on your part , the queen, and my own sister, is the least we can do. And I beg your forgiveness ...

 

Once again Lornd did not let him finish. With a gesture of a hand he made him get up and declared, feigning some irritation in him voice ...

-I did not mean that. And stop completing my sentences. I know how to do it alone. My decision is as follows. As your king I find no fault in your behavior. Neither you nor Yailr will be required to make that sacrifice. It is not necessary. His honor and yours are safe because you are loyal. And as I'm sure I'll have to miss a lot from our beloved planet your obligations as regent will make marriage difficult for you to reconcile with them. Yailr can be by your side to help you in whatever you consider appropriate. At your will I also leave to you explaining Seira about this. If you think that she deserves to know the truth or not, that will be your decision.

 

The Saiyajin could not believe what he was hearing. He could not stop the urge to kneel and kiss the hand that had hit him. Finally he could almost babble.

\- My Lord, you are truly a legendary king! You and Queen Meioh have not only achieved our loyalty by law but for your love of your people. Ask me anything and I just wish I did not disappoint you...  
-Very well, in that case, raise and listen. I need your help. We have a lot of things to do. - His sovereign ordered him in a more affable tone. -

 

Dariel did so. He was ready to serve his king in the best possible way. For his part, once he warned Seira's brother, Calix left to find that warrior woman he found waiting to be called. When she saw that saiyajin, she ignored him until he addressed her in a forcefully neutral tone.

\- Seira, we have orders to accompany the King and Queen to Earth, as their personal escorts. Before that our sovereign has ordered me to tell you that she wants to see you in her private rooms.  
-You? escort? The king does not need you ... rather, he would have to protect you, - she replied with an incredulous smile of contempt. -

 

Calix ignored this comment although it hurt a lot and he answered calmly.

\- Well, I'm going as his counselor, it's my job and I've been ordered to do so...

 

Given this his interlocutor had no choice but to agree and grant, although doing so with a tone free of courtesy, rather almost on the defensive.

\- Very well. You have that rank and as such I respect you, but nothing more than that. I accept that you earned it by being faithful to the king from the beginning as his godfather during the challenge, but my attitude towards you is not going to change ...  
\- Why Seira? - Calix asked that he could not hide his pain - why do you despise me so much? we were very friends before. And I loved you ...- he restrained himself from saying that word, almost forbidden to those of his people and replaced it with a more subdued tone – I appreciated you a lot ...  
\- You know too well why! - the girl replied with an indignant tone that also seemed tinged with pain. -Why? Why? Why were you so cowardly? Why were not you a warrior like everyone? You flee from the fight, you do not dare to face other saiyajin ...- she reproached him and now her tone sounded furious, she seemed unable to maintain her usual indifference -... that behavior is unworthy of our people ...  
\- Seira, what I did or did not do in the past I cannot change, think what you want, but do not hate me, please .- He asked with a pleading look. -  
\- I do not hate you, Calix- She answered now with a cold voice. - You do not deserve even that ... now leave me alone. I have to go with the queen. - She turned her back on him and the dejected saiyajin went away with his head down. Seira while also looking at the ground with an expression of great sadness -...

 

However, the saiyajin woman immediately overcame that and she went to the call of her sovereign. Setsuna was waiting for her wearing a long dress of shades of green and black that she had received as a gift from her ladies. Her guardian immediately bowed and declared.

\- Here I am, my lady. Did you send me a call?

 

Pluto sighed long. Now she had to ask that woman something very important. Paradoxically, it was her confrontation with her, her struggle for the man she loved and for her own life, which had postponed this issue. However, now the new queen of the Saiyajin was faced with a great personal dilemma and wanted to use her guardian, who also held the position of counselor. So she asked, but not before asking.

-Seira, I want you to answer me with total sincerity.  
-I´ll do what you command, my lady. – This one firmly affirmed. -  
-Tell me. What does the sovereign title of the Saiyajin world require and what is the oath of allegiance I must do? - Setsuna wanted to know. -

 

Her guardian looked puzzled, though she supposed that question was normal, after all her new queen was a foreigner. So she complied with her demand and answered.

-My lady, as sovereign of the kingdom your duty is to serve our world and our king. You must be loyal and swear eternal and exclusive fidelity to his majesty and to the laws and traditions of our people.  
-I suppose, of course, that this clashes with any other loyalties. – Setsuna said with the demure gesture -  
-So it's my lady. You cannot have more loyalty than the one that corresponds to the interests of the kingdom, of our planet and of your majesty. - Seira stated categorically that she completed.- As I for example, I must be loyal to you. -  
-But you too have sworn to serve this world and the king. - Her interlocutor could tell, wanted to know with profound interest. - In case of conflict of loyalties, if you had to choose between the obedience you owe me and this planet or the king? What would you do?  
-My lady, there would be no such. My oath of allegiance to our monarch and the planet New Vegeta would always be above what I lent to you .- The Saiyajin answered without the slightest hint of doubt. -  
-I get it. - Pluto muttered that she turned so that her interlocutor could not see her sad face. - Thank you very much, you've been a great help. Now you can leave.

 

Seira did not respond, only made another marked reverence and turning around left the room. Setsuna had suspected it, indeed, she had known it from the beginning. Now she was struggling at a terrible crossroads. Her own oath of allegiance to Queen Serenity and her work to protect the Time Space Portal collided directly with her new duties and real obligations. Could a queen of the Saiyajin be a vassal of the sovereigns of the Millennium of Silver and Earth? She did not think it was possible. How was she going to be able to bend her knee to another queen? The Saiyajin would never forgive her. She supposed that this could happen, but the events took place so fast that she could not stop to think. Moreover, not even to seriously consider that possibility and even less to report it to Lornd. Now there was no other way out. When she traveled to Earth she would have to talk to Usagi and tell her what happened and, if there was no other way, to renounce her position as guardian and her powers like Pluto Warrior. If Queen Serenity would allow it. If not, She would have to break an oath or another. And of course, she knew perfectly which of the two would bring worse consequences for the Earth and her loved ones, in case of breaking it.

\- Father Cronos! Help me! - She sighed in dismay. - Whatever I´d do, I will hurt many honorable and good people.

 

And the girl, after meditating on that, decided not to let her distress show. She did not want to embitter Lornd, perhaps that could be resolved in a better way. So they spent a couple of days, the preparations were finalized and effectively the coronation was set for the return of the Kings. In a four-seater ship Lornd, Setsuna, Seira and Calix, arrived on Earth. Setsuna dressed as a sailor asked her guardian to train her, they also went to the Corner of Soul and Time, they were only inside six hours outside, which for them was three months. Seira taught her sovereign to fight in the saiyajin way, in exchange for her explaining the strength of love ... and how to use it. Thus, the two women learned a lot from each other, when they began their training and Setsuna transformed into Sailor, Seira shook her head and told her.

\- My lady, you could fight much better if you do not wear those clothes, they are not practical ...  
\- But I have always fought with them and I have not had problems until now, - the perplexing speaker objected. -  
\- If you want me to teach you how to fight in the way of the saiyajin you should listen to me. I promise in turn to follow your advice to master the power of love, - the space warrior replied patiently. -  
\- No, Seira, the power of love is not controlled. Its power lies precisely there - Pluto refuted and the Saiyajin looked at her confused at what her sovereign smiled slightly taking away the importance to add. - Well, I'll explain it to you. What do you think I should change in my outfit? ...- She wanted to know to change the subject. -  
\- Do not get offended, but everything ... for example, that shoe – She accusatory pointed to the high boots of Setsuna who looked at them without understanding while the saiyajin explained. - With that high heel you lose speed and balance. In addition, your spine will suffer when you jump - and without further words appeared with her queen at high speed and took her one leg while asking in a humble tone. - With your permission, majesty - and kneeling Seira raised one foot of her queen tearing a heel, repeating the operation with the other .- So you will have more stability, it is better this way, isn´t it? - the Saiyajin who smiled a slight smile of circumstances, asked. -  
\- Well, yes, although I notice something strange ... maybe I am shorter - her interlocutor could say trying to get used to walking. -  
-Is that why? ... you are not such a short lady, is your stature not normal for the women of our planet? Perhaps that terrestrials are higher? - Seira wanted to know surprised. -  
\- No, on the contrary, they are usually a little shorter. – Her queen smiled thinking that her meter seventy-seven was not within the reach of most women but she did not deprive herself of admitting.- You are really tall. How tall are you?  
\- Actually, I do not know. That never worried me.- Her guardian replied and returned to what occupied them.- Well, that does not matter, now your suit.- The space warrior who walked her with a critical attitude, adding. - That skirt is very short and does not protect your legs, nor do you wear a breastplate, take this.- She took out one that she was carrying in her travel bag and respectfully asking her queen. - Put this of mine, I beg you, I it a little bit small for me, for you will be fine.  
\- Thank you Seira, - Setsuna answered, peering at the breastplate with curiosity, not knowing how to put it on, although leaving a bit of side that she added with carelessness - try don´t be so formal. I think we can have more confidence.  
\- Whatever you say ma'am, then let's start training. The first thing is that you learn to move fast and dodge the blows, for that - she pulled out what looked like two large anklets and handed them to her affirming. - When you can move with this, at the same speed that you now do without it, you will have gained a lot of agility.

 

Setsuna nodded and tried to move although she could hardly do it, but gradually she became accustomed and between that weight and the severity of the conditions of the room she progressed a lot in those months. She had even developed a bit of muscle mass to her horror. In short, That was a little price to pay in order to look good to her new subjects. In turn, when the two allowed themselves a break they spoke. Pluto was very interested in knowing things about her guardian's life. Seira told her something she already heard from Nilia and Moena ..

-My brother and I lost our parents at a young age. Both died trying to repel an attack that came from the sky, some projectiles that were going to crash against our planet.

 

The sailor was shocked, apart from the tragic end of those warriors that was too much chance. Almost the same thing had happened on Earth with that giant meteorite! Fortunately, Lornd and the others could overcame that without losing a warrior. So she told her guardian.

\- That means that your friends and our king are even more exceptional than I imagined. I really want to meet them, with your permission. And I would like to know more about that love that you possess, capable of so many wonders.

 

The sovereign smiled tenderly at that girl. In spite of all her power and her courage, Seira looked like a child when these themes were spoken. Maybe she did not understand because of that life full of duty and demand, only focused on the struggle, which she had lived. Although the sailor doubted. In her opinion that girl had a noble heart and that meant she was capable of loving. So she said in a friendly tone and almost complicity.

-As much as you want to describe it, it is something that you must feel inside of you. And I am convinced that day will come for you, then you will understand without words. Trust me.  
-If you say so, my Lady. Your word for me is law.- The saiyajin answered. - And I want to trust you now more than ever.- She sighed dejectedly now.-  
-Tell me. What is it that worries you so much? - The sovereign wanted to know. -  
-Madam, I'm not here to create you more complications but to help you solve yours. - The girl declared.-  
-It is my desire to share your sorrows and your joys. I do not want anyone in my kingdom to suffer without being able to appeal to me. - Setsuna replied. - And less than anyone else, my Personal Guardian, on whom my security depends.

 

The Saiyajin nodded understanding the logic of that, pledging herself to the order of her queen, she told her in a quiet voice ...

-It was a little before leaving for this planet. My brother Dariel sent for me to call, in order to go to his apartments.

 

The young woman remembered how she came, full of pride and joy. Then she stood there and after making an inclination she wanted to know with dyes of satisfaction.

-The very Noble Chancellor have sent for me?   
-I have to tell you something, Seira.- He replied gravely.-  
-What's going on? Did I commit any fault? - the girl wanted to know not without restlessness now.-

 

However, her brother shook his head and paced nervously in his rooms to try to gather enough courage. At last, he stopped and looked her in the eye, he declared.

-You do not. I did... and I hope you can forgive me.

-You? You have done nothing but give glory to our world and our family. The same kings have said so. - The bewildered girl replied - It is an honor for me to be your sister!

 

Dariel shook her head again and at last dared to confess everything that he had spoken to his king. The gesture of his conversation went from disbelief to grief and then to anger. Unable to contain herself, she could hardly say.

\- Could you beat the challenge and you did not? Why?...  
-For love.- It was the quick and firm reply of Dariel.- Towards you and towards another person.  
-Do not! - She denied shaking her head visibly disturbed now .- Do not talk to me about love ... Of that power so dark and strange. You put it ahead of duty ... and that's unforgivable. Queen Meioh herself was willing to give that up for her obligation. And she is just an earthling! An Earthwoman has shown more attachment to honor and loyalty than my own brother ...  
-I knew you could not understand Seira.- He muttered sadly, admitting without qualms.- I do not understand it myself, but it's the truth ...

 

His sister crossed his face with slaps. She could hardly spit shaking with indignation ...

-I idolized you! For me you were the perfect saiyajin. The closest thing to the legendary warrior until the return of our king ...  
-None is perfect, Seira.- He sighed looking at her sadly.- Nobody is ...  
-It's very clear that you do not.- The young woman snapped.- No ... I do not want to have anything to do with you anymore. And I do not know how it is possible that you remain in the position that you occupy. I do not understand our kings.  
-Do not you see? - Dariel asked, now recovering his tone of voice more emphatic and full of conviction. - They see strength in us, not weakness! They are capable of turning defects into virtues ... That is why they are so exceptional. They have taught us that what we judge as weaknesses are not ... I thought that after your fight against the queen you had learned that lesson.  
-What lesson, tell me? - She exclaimed between sobs of anger.- What lesson is that? That you can miss your honor and your word. Who had thought that the one who was my model and my teacher in the background is just a despicable coward?

 

This time the furious Dariel replied to that with a slap that toppled his sister. However, she reacted by transforming herself into a super saiyajin and attacking him in turn. The young man did the same and after unleashing a short fight he was able to block all the blows of Seira and knock her down with a punch on the ground ...

-I'm still much stronger than you, little sister.- He declared.-  
-I do not care. Even if you defeated me a hundred times, I would attack you once again. - She spat out, looking at him from the ground to add incredulous.- I never thought that someone so strong could be so weak at the same time.  
-You're wrong. I already told you, that's not weakness. And I just wish that one day you will understand. - Dariel sighed, returning to his normal state of saiyajin.-

 

Seira stopped glowing too and sat up. After giving his brother a contemptuous look, she could barely crack.

-You are even worse than Calix! At least he was born being a coward and with a fighting force inferior to mine. He could not do anything to improve himself. That is something that even he is not to blame. But you! ... you are a traitor to your ancestry ...  
-It's enough! - Her interlocutor abruptly cut her off. - If you do not want to be called my sister, so be it. But I will not let you get unsubordinated. Hate me as much as you want but keep in mind that now I am the Chancellor.

 

The interpellant one kept a few moments of silence and after stabbing some blood from her right cheekbone she could grind trying hard to contain herself.

-So, with the permission of the Chancellor I leave. My duties as Personal Guardian of the Queen claim me ... That is now my only loyalty!  
-Well, go to do your duty.- Dariel ordered turning his back on her.-

 

Filled with rage, the girl left the place. Now she remembered that with deep regret. Setsuna placed a hand on her guardian's and cheerfully said ...

-Please, do not be so hard on your brother. What he did shows the love he has for you and for that other person.  
-I am very sorry, my Lady. I cannot see it that way. He only worked trying to avoid his own unhappiness, or mine, or Yailr's. Yes, I know perfectly who that warrior is. And I do not care whether he's of the same sex or not. That's not the point. I knew it from always. As always I have known what was between Nilia and Moena. However, they were low level. Their behavior had no consequences for New Vegeta. But my brother's yes.  
-I suppose you regret not being the queen instead of me.- Setsuna said with saddened and compassionate tint at the same time.-  
-Not the way you think.- Seira dared to admit. - You are a great sovereign, and King Lornd a magnificent monarch. - But that's not the point. Madam, nothing has to do with you or your Majesty. The fundamental thing is that what my brother did has no justification. He did not fulfill what would have been his duty. Beat the challenge when he could have done it.  
-I understand your point of view. - Her interlocutor affirmed.- Although I'm sorry that you do not understand your brother's ...  
\- I can never get to understand that. - Seira who riveted with dyes full of pain in her voice, added - I do not understand the betrayal ... and least of my own blood.

 

Setsuna shook her head negatively but sighed. The moment would come and her guardian would come to understand, she was sure of that. Although for the moment it would be better to let it be. Those things can not try to rush. Finally when both women left it was the turn of Lornd and Calix but without Seira finding out. Her sovereign ordered her to accompany her to look for her companions and, on the other hand, Lornd addressed his counselor with a somewhat stern air.

\- Well Calix, now we will fight without stopping, we will be here a whole year ...  
-A year? – Calix replied alarmed, inquiring amazed - ... how can I fight a year against you, sir? The queen and Seira ...  
\- Do not worry, abroad only one day will pass ... nor will they notice. Come on, let's start, - his sovereign told him, preparing himself by shedding his jacket. -  
\- I do not know if I can do it, you are very superior to me - Calix objected that he seemed to tremble just thinking about it. -

 

Lornd sighed, it was going to be complicated, he did not have the ability Setsuna had to persuade or explain things. However, he would have to try, he had no idea what she would say at a time like this, but he decided to imitate, at least, her temperance, so he replied patiently.

\- Calix, this is a training ... I'm not going to fight seriously, but you do have to work hard, so come on! - he snapped, because his patience certainly was not as big as his fiancée's. - Ahead!  
\- I do not know if I can fight. - Calix doubted and his expression showed fear and quite indecision. -  
\- You love Seira and you want her to correspond you. We are not stupid, both Setsuna and I believe that she does not dislike you as she means. The only thing she cannot stand is that you being weak, so have courage and struggle thinking about her, would not you give your life for Seira? ...  
\- Yes sir, I would ... - he answered now more energetic and determined.  
-For fight! - Lornd encouraged him with a scream trying to cheer him up - fight with all your strength. Every blow you give, every one you receive think about it, imagine that it brings you a little closer to your love. Do not care what happens, let's do it for Seira!

 

Calix was launched against him transformed into super saiyajin and Lornd smiling at the success of his tirade, stopped the attack without problems. Then, the combat happened to be a succession of blows that lasted several hours. After a few months the boy's attitude had changed and his body and mind were strengthened, after that year inside, both came reinforced and that boy was very changed. His strength had increased a lot and especially his character had been transformed, he no longer doubted and put true passion in the fight, because he understood that it should be like that when he fought for his loved ones ...

 

Meanwhile, during that day and completely unaware, at least the saiyajin, to what Lornd and Calix were doing, both women flew on Earth. Seira had taught her sovereign to do it. With a search engine Setsuna tracked the energies of her friends and after a few hours she found them in action. They were training in a secluded countryside. She told her guardian to wait for her and not to intervene until she was required and Setsuna went down, when her colleagues stopped training she approached ...

\- The rest you already know – Setsuna declared, ending her story. -

 

Her companions were stunned, but also very worried and looked at her seriously. It was Haruka who interrogated her with even a harsh tone.

-Are you really thinking about leaving us, Setsuna?  
-All of us made a solemn oath. - Michiru reminded her -  
-I know.- She agreed with a quiet voice to ask her companions. - But what could I do? Truly, as soon as you meet Seira, you will understand my motives.  
-To begin with, you should never accept that commitment! - Haruka whose voice was now much more cutting, snapped. -  
-You know that love is inevitable. For example, what you feel for each other. - Pluto wanted to defend herself. -  
-It's not the same situation. In that I agree with your guardian. We have sworn many times that if one of us died or was in danger the other should continue defending our princess and fulfilling our mission, in the case of having to choose. - Michiru also declared in a merciless way. -  
-Anyway,- Uranus said, now in a better mood. - The final decision is not ours. You'll have to talk to the Queen. Well, with Usagi - she corrected herself with a more casual gesture -  
-Yes.- Michiru smiled in turn making her partner feel better. - Surely she will find a solution, you already know her.  
-I thank you for your frankness.- Setsuna who, despite everything, was still concerned, said. -  
-Tell us - Michiru intervened in order to change the subject, trying to lift the mood of her friend. Although also pensive and even stunned to ask - So that Seira is here? .....  
\- I'd like to meet her. - Haruka's voice broke, she sounded curious and challenging. -I want to check if she's so imposing.  
-In that case I will introduce you.- Setsuna said to them while touching that kind of monocle she was wearing. She seemed to be issuing a message and before her friends could ask anything, her curiosity was satisfied. - It will not be long - her companion commented.-

 

So it was. Like a lightning bolt, a tall woman appeared before them, with a very robust appearance, dark, with short hair and a haughty look. She wore clothes similar to those of Setsuna, but with short pants and without badges, neither wore a cape. Pluto presented her in a cordial way.

\- Girls, This is Seira Sayanto, daughter of Torix and Nairía, my personal guardian and counselor. Seira, they are Haruka and Michiru, two of my companions and friends sailors, princesses also of their respective planets ...

 

Although for a few seconds, both were surprised and did not know how to react. Finally they reacted. Haruka held out her hand and met her gaze with Seira's, both of them seemed to analyze each other. The Saiyajin shook it and made a slight bow with her head as a courtesy.

-You are so tall! - Michiru exclaimed helplessly, wanting to know - ... Are all saiyajin women like you? ...  
\- No, - Seira answered - I'm something above average, like your partner – and she looked at Uranus that indeed despite her remarkable height was quite lower than her. -  
\- And it also seems that you are very strong, - Haruka observed as she looked her over. - You taught Setsuna well, we could not beat her, will you teach us too? - She asked her with that sweet voice that she was capable of, pretending when she was interested in something or someone -...  
\- If my queen gives me permission I will do it with pleasure - the saiyajin replied with a half-smile without capturing that tone. Although she did add as a condition. - In return, you could show me something of your habits.  
\- We'll do that in due time. Now why do not we go eat something? I have no more magic beans and I'm getting hungry, -Setsuna proposed. -  
\- We are already fed with the beans, but we will prepare something for you to eat - Michiru nicely offered. -  
\- Accompany us to our cabin. It's around here. - Haruka stated that she indicated the way and the four of them walked the stretch that separated them from it. -

 

The cabin was small but cozy, with a living room, a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. All with a monochrome brown decoration. The bathroom, on the other hand, had an immaculate white thanks to its tiles. Haruka offered them two simple wooden chairs. Seira seemed to like the place, it was very similar to her own rooms, spartan, sober and quite functional. Sitting around a small table, they waited for Michiru to bring something. The young woman appeared after a few moments in the kitchen with some packages that were full of groceries, cheese, ham, some chicken, etc. All accompanied by a bottle of wine and bread. Haruka got up to help her and brought some chips, smoked meat, milk and honey ...

\- Help yourself. - Michiru smiled at them as she extended her arms in the direction of the foodstuffs - Eat everything you want! I do not know if it will be enough, but since we do not usually stay around a lot, we do not have too much food ...  
\- Okay, thank you – Seira said.- With your permission, my Queen.

 

Setsuna also nodded and made a small sandwich with smoked meat and cheese.

\- With this I'll eat plenty, then a little milk and honey and that's it. I have to watch the silhouette. - Pluto said more to herself than to the others. -

 

Seira, on the other hand, needed something more. So she began to devour food in a way that perplexed Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna was already somewhat accustomed. When she was done, the saiyajin had almost finished all the supplies, smiling said to the two surprised girls.

\- Thank you very much for your food, the truth is that I was hungry ...  
\- Yeah, we see it - Haruka muttered observing -, the saiyajin eat a lot, it's amazing !, even though I already see it, it always surprises me.   
\- We have seen Lornd and his brother eat, but never a woman of their race. Is that I do not explain where you can store it. - Michiru finished still without being able to believe it, even letting out a certain tinge of envy. - And it does not accumulate in your bodies...  
\- It might be for the exercise they do – Setsuna was who ventured. - They burn a lot of calories with those energy balls that they throw.  
\- We have a very advanced metabolism - Seira replied, explaining effectively to her interlocutors. - We need to consume a lot of energy ...  
\- Many women of the Earth would envy your figure, especially at the sight of what you eat ...- Michiru pointed with a smile -  
\- Terrestrial women give much importance to those things.- Seira replied showing surprise while adding. - I do not understand, the body is important to take care of and strengthen it, it is true, but for combat and procreation, not for aesthetic issues ...  
\- Well.- Haruka objected -... talking about procreation. At least in some cases. Women like to get ready to like men, or other women or even themselves, and the body is important, as well as their appearance and outfits ...  
\- You're also a woman and you do not give much importance. - Seira said insightfully watching her interlocutor .-

 

Now that Haruka was not dressed as sailor, she was wearing long pants, a denim jacket and a shirt without any makeup or ornaments. It contrasted with Michiru, who wore a short skirt and a silk blouse and was adorned with a pearl necklace and matching earrings, her lips were painted with a slight rosy hue. Then the saiyajin female declared to Uranus approvingly.

\- You're like me, you're only concerned about efficiency.  
\- Good - Setsuna intervened funny. -Haruka is not an ordinary woman, those things do not convince her ...  
\- We each have our tastes, - Uranus added now declaring in reference to Seira. -But you're very pretty, I'm sure men would go crazy for you.  
\- It's true, you gather a very interesting mixture - Michiru asserted that she played with her fingers with Seira's breastplate that looked at her without understanding when the sailor added with a tone tinged with mellowness. - You are so strong and confident, and at the same time so beautiful, you will like both men and women ...  
\- Michiru, are not you going too far? ...- Haruka interjected with a tone between amused and disapproving. -  
\- Are you jealous? - her companion added with a slightly mischievous smirk. -  
\- It could be, - Haruka replied returning the same smile-

 

Setsuna, reddened and tried to look the other way and decided to cut the situation by proposing.

\- What if we took Seira to meet Emerald ? she would change her look ...-

Haruka and Michiru nodded with a smile, they have to see it! ...

\- It would be a magnificent idea! - the warrior Neptune ensured.-

 

Seira was confused, she did not understand the conversation of the companions of her queen but she was curious to know how the women of the Earth did to mate. Her sovereign had told her that they were not based on strength, then, on what? Maybe in the dress, that was something ridiculous, a dress could be changed easily, but the combat power was not, you had to work hard and train hard to improve yourself.

\- Yes, I would like to know what you mean ...- she said showing herself curious. -  
\- Then let's go, then we will meet with Lornd and Calix.- She got up and Seira did the same - as her queen said goodbye. - See you later, girls ...

\- Come back when Seira is ready, I would not lose it for anything. - Uranus commented with enough interest. -  
\- Haruka.- Michiru intervened with resigned patience. - Seira is not your type ... do not start ...  
-Why not? ...- she replied with a rather velvety voice adding.- I would like to meet a woman stronger than me for a change, that way I would feel protected in her arms. Ha, ha, it could be quite an experience ...  
-You will never change!- Michiru replied laughing as she shook her head. -  
\- What do they mean, my queen? - Seira wanted to know looking surprised at Setsuna, looking for some explanation. -  
\- They are jokes of yours, do not pay attention to them, - she replied visibly embarrassed. - Goodbye - and without further leaving the cabin and her guard followed, the two went flying. -

 

During the tour, her sovereign explained to Seira something about the relationships between men and women on Earth. The Saiyajin listened rather stunned to ask.

-So, are your partners like Nilia and Moena? Do they have that kind of relationship?  
-Yes, - Setsuna admitted, adding. - Besides, comrades in arms they are a couple. -  
-Then they have given up procreating.- The saiyajin said.-  
\- You never know.- Her interlocutor replied enigmatically.-  
-If they have no attraction for a man, they will not be able to do it.- Seira affirmed.-  
-That can be achieved in other ways, nowadays.- Her sovereign answered.-

 

Before the astonished gaze of her guardian, Setsuna told her that on Earth there was the possibility of inseminating women so that they would have children without needing to have sex with a male.

-I would not like such a method. I would prefer to know who will be the father of my children. How to avoid being fertilized with a weak seed?

 

Her interlocutor sighed resignedly. It was hard to try to explain that to the stiff saiyajin. Although among those conversations the trip was quickly passed. They landed at last on a spacious porch belonging to a large mansion and Setsuna rang the bell. After a few seconds, a woman with green hair and elegantly dressed, opened the door for them.

\- Hello Emerald! - the sailor greeted her with a pleasant smile. -  
-Setsuna? – That woman replied visibly surprised.-

 

So much that the fashion designer looked her up and down. She did the same with Seira, obviously surprised by her clothes and after that analysis finally answered with a cordial.

-I'm glad to see you,...  
-I'm sure you'll ask why are we dressed like that, oh sorry, this is Seira! -

 

Setsuna introduced her with an indication and the Saiyajin tilted her head again in a very deferential way.

\- The friends of my queen are my friends, - she added with sharp decision. -  
-Queen? ...- Emerald could not hide her surprised face, standing in front of the door, finally reacted - Oh, how careless I am! Pass, please, do not stay at the door! Diamond is not there. He is in the Masters Corporation.

 

As she spoke, she led them to a large room that was decorated profusely with all kinds of details to which more luxurious. Seira scrutinized everything with a very surprised look. It was a place as rich and luxurious as the king's palace. It could even be that more. Maybe this woman was the queen of Earth, she thought. It would be normal to see that she and her sovereign were speaking as equals.

\- Allow me to fill you in, Emerald. - Setsuna commented to her, telling her in a very summarized way the whole story, her interlocutor was perplexed as long as the sailor riveted. - And now we come to see if you can dress my guardian in the terrestrial fashion ...  
-Oh, well, of course! - the designer said still stunned -... come dear. - She invited Seira to come with a gesture of her hand as she guessed. - You must have one size more than me, at least because of your height .... I'm sure you'll be over six feet. Let's see, what could be better for you? .... Casual wear maybe, or something more serious, I do not know ... She touched her chin thoughtfully while circling around a motionless and surprised Saiyajin. -   
\- Put something elegant on her, but make her comfortable. Seira is used to being able to move freely. - A funny Setsuna suggested. -  
-I'll do what I can, -Emerald, who moved to a large mahogany cabinet and took out some suits, said. - Good thing I like to have clothes of various sizes! Go on, try this ...

 

She handle Seira a dress composed of a beige skirt and a blouse with a soft salmon hue.

\- Try it, - Pluto also asked with curiosity - so we'll see how you look.

 

At the request of her queen, Seira immediately stripped off her breastplate and the rest of her uniform, showing herself naked. Emerald watched her impressed, her body was quite robust and muscular, but at the same time, slender and very well turned. Her legs were long and strong as columns and her stomach clearly marked the abdominals when she involuntarily contracted to move. Her breasts were of good size but not excessive and her shoulders and arms gave her a robust but at the same time very attractive look, her back almost looked like a man's, but her skin was very smooth instead.

\- You are a monument! - the designer exclaimed admiringly and commented – You have such an statuesque body. You could be a great model ...  
-Model? ...- Seira repeated that she had an expression of being totally lost.-

 

Setsuna, after smiling amused by that, explained.

\- The models are very beautiful women with a perfect body, they usually show how the clothes look in them so that everyone can see it. Emerald is dedicated to that, she is a model and she also designs costumes ...  
\- You're also a beauty -. The fashion designer added, exalting enthusiastically the best qualities of the girl - you have very large and deep eyes, with sparkle. Evidence a strong character, your cheekbones are very marked and your lips are quite full. My dear, when I'm done with you, men will fight for you ...  
-Wow! , so here it happens the same as in my world then...- Seira commented with a relieved expression of having finally heard something normal. -  
\- No Seira, - a funny Setsuna clarified. - She says it figuratively. It's a way of speaking ...  
\- I do not understand, Madam - she replied, being lost again.-  
\- Listen - Pluto answered, trying to exemplify – it was the same situation when you told me you would end up with me in a second ...  
\- I meant it, I underestimated you, I'm sorry Majesty. – The female saiyajin apologized lowering her head.-

 

Setsuna shrugged and sighed at Emerald's smile, she did not know how to explain it to that girl.

\- No, not that, well, it does not matter, put your clothes on - she asked her wanting to end that subject. -  
\- Wait - the designer interrupted something alarmed to ask her - Do not you have any underwear? ... you cannot wear that like that ...

-Underwear? ... What is that? ...- Seira wanted to know that she looked at herself without understanding. -...  
\- I´ll explain it to you.- Emerald answered that after looking in the drawers of her cupboards she brought her stockings, bra and some intimate clothes, as she said. – I am sure, this could suit you, put them on. -  
\- This is a protector. - Seira thought to discover with a bra ... for the chest.  
\- Well something like that - the designer replied wanting to clarify. – It makes you feel better, it enhances your charms. And it protects them ... you know ... from gravity ...  
\- You mean the breasts? Well, - Seira who was helped by Emerald as well as everything else, retorted.- What a curious bib!

 

At last she tried on the clothes, she looked quite elegant and she was very attractive. Emerald looked at her with approval.

\- Okay, now some accessories are missing.- She affirmed going to look for several earrings and some necklaces.

 

After trying some, she decided that Seira would be better with a gold chain and matching earrings but that female had no holes in her ears, so Emerald had to be satisfied with ruby earrings that were prehensile. Then she made her sit down and put on her makeup, her lips red in color with her earrings. When finished, Seira had the appearance of a sophisticated woman of high level.

-Am I in agreement with the uses of human females? - The guardian inquired. -  
-You're perfect! Of course, we have to admit that I have done a good job, right? - Emerald declared proud and Setsuna nodded convinced of it while her friend added. - Now let's take a walk, but first, try this ...- and from a drawer in the closet she pulled out a pair of beige colored heels. - I hope it's your number. They are something big for me, as they are new they sure squeeze you, but do not worry, you ´ll get to it soon.

 

When they were put on her feet, Seira noticed that they were really pushing her, but the worst thing was getting up, when she tried to walk, she almost fell.

-How can you move with this, Majesty? ...- she asked incredulously. - Now that I try, I still believe that you had more merit when fighting against me with them.- the Saiyajin that was held by her companions so she would not stumble could praise her. -  
\- Think it's a training for balance.- Setsuna smiled. -  
\- Yes, sure it will suit me ...- Seira said more excited with that idea. - It's harder than it looked. - She admitted with stupor.-  
\- Well, come on! , let's go for a walk for men to admire us - Emerald declared with affability. - But before, Setsuna, you also have to change and as you use my size I can lent you something of mine. You'll be fine, you'll see ...

 

Once dressed in a light blue suit with matching shoes and a necklace of emeralds that her friend lent her, Setsuna left with both of them. They strolled through the shops of the city and all the men turned their heads in their path, watching them gawking. They could hear the occasional compliment and some other observation more risqué and even rude, but they did not pay much attention. When they returned from the trip, they said goodbye to Emerald, who left them to go and look for Diamante after telling them to dispose of her house. After thanking the designer for the gesture, she left. After entering the home of her hostess Setsuna asked Seira how had she lived the experience, she responded that different but fun.

\- You'll see when Calix and Lornd see you ...  
\- I'm not worried about Calix seeing me ...- the warrior replied, looking more serious now. –  
\- Tell me something, what do you feel for him, Seira, if you want to tell me? - Setsuna asked softly and diplomatically in her voice -  
\- Nothing, he does not deserve consideration, he is weak .- She spit apparently irritated. -  
\- No ..., for just a moment do not think about his strength, tell me about him, before you get mad about that. I think you were very good friends being children, - her queen tried to draw her out. -  
\- Yes, as children, we played together. His parents brought up my brother and me after the death of mine. - She admitted that, however, she immediately objected - but the children grow up and have to face their responsibilities and he did not know or did not want to do it.  
\- I do not think so, - Setsuna answered, adding in defense of the saiyajin - he had the courage to support Lornd and be his godfather, he helped him ... and he was faithful believing in him when things were harder.  
\- And I respect him for that, but it has nothing to do with the other. - Seira replied now without any trace of anger, but rather of sadness. -  
\- He loves you, it is plain to see, you should give him a chance. - Setsuna suggested, adding with an enigmatic accent – He may have changed ...  
\- The cowardice is not lost in a short time. – The female saiyajin sighed resignedly that still objected, even with regret - But even so, he would not be able to beat me and I could not marry a warrior weaker than me.  
\- What if he showed you that he has changed and that he can even beat you? - Setsuna interrogated her with patent interest. - What would you think then?  
\- Then it could be different.- Seira conceded in a somewhat hesitant voice to reaffirm herself immediately in her previous opinion.- But that is not possible.  
\- I see. Anyway, let's meet with the king, - Setsuna said sharply changing the subject. -  
\- I will locate him with the search engine and we will fly there, ma'am.- The saiyajin who put on his detector monocle, said. -  
\- Wait, that will not be necessary ... - her queen affirmed. -

 

Indeed, Lornd and Calix appeared before them, Seira was very surprised, but Lornd explained that he could move feeling their energies. The young warrior had also learned. His appearance to Seira's surprised eyes was quite different, he even seemed another man. He emitted energy in a way that she had not felt before and when he saw her Calix was also stunned. He could not help saying it with a smile using some advice that his king had given him.

\- You look very pretty Seira, the human clothes feel very good.

 

She ignored his comment, Calix erased his smile and Lornd also made the same compliment to the saiyajin that now she smiled responding respectfully.

\- Thank you my Lord ... it was the queen's idea.  
\- Well, I think you're dressed for the occasion. Calix has something to tell you, listen to him ...- that sounded like an order and Seira realized that. -  
\- If it is your desire my Lord, I will do it. Well, Calix, what do you have to say to me? ...- the girl replied reluctantly. -  
\- I think it's better for Calix to tell you in private ... why do not you go to another room? – Lornd suggested. -

 

Although their proposal sounded again to a clear order, so that both obeyed to the point and while they watched them go to the other room, silently, Setsuna and Lornd wished luck to Calix. Although Pluto commented to her fiancé in the meantime.

-I must see Usagi as soon as possible. There is something very important that I must tell her.  
-Very well- her interlocutor affirmed, taking the floor in order to ask.- Can you wait for those two to solve their situation?

 

Setsuna nodded. She was also interested in seeing that. Meanwhile, in the other room, an uncomfortable saiyajin female refuses to look Calix in the eye, but he, without caring about that, decided to go straight to the point.

-Seira, I love you, I've loved you since we were children, since my mother welcomed you and your brother. And you have loved me, I know. But that nonsense of fight has separated us. And it is not fair.  
\- That is not fair? .. - she replied visibly angry to oppose. - Fighting is the pillar of our customs and traditions, the way of life on which our people are based, and you dare to say that it is nonsense? You should have been less of a coward ... precisely because of what your mother Lebra meant to me, I am ashamed to remember your behavior since she died. Luckily she could save herself that humiliation and not see what you've become ...

 

Calix looked at the floor and swallowed. That was a hard reproach. Although true to his intentions he remade himself.

\- I cannot change how I was then, but now it's different.- He replied more resolutely. Seira, on her side, looked at the objects in the room to distract her attention, but her fellow took her roughly by the shoulders and made her look at him with a snarl - You're going to listen to me and look me in the face, I'm sick of your contempt!...  
\- It's what you deserve, - she spat furiously to warn him. - Let me go if you do not want to get hurt ... I warn you, do not be fooled by these clothes, I'm still the same ....  
\- But I do not ... And I'll show you - he said also quite upset, to add. - I love you and I want you to be my wife, and if you do not want it because of your will, I'll settle for it. But if all that prevents you is that ridiculous issue of the challenge, I challenge you right now to a fight ...

 

Seira's face expressed a great surprise, her voice calmed and she said now with a softer tone and even tinged with concern.

\- But Calix, if I fight, you are aware that I will do it seriously. I could hurt you or even kill you, do you know that, right? ...  
\- I do not care, - he said in a tone of boredom.- I have already been afraid for a long time and I am tired, tired of seeing you every day and of you despising me as if I were garbage. Tired of wanting to tell you what I feel and not being able to do it but now it's over! I prefer to die if the case comes to continue like this. I only ask that if I win, you will truly tell me what you feel for me ...

 

Seira remained silent observing him fixedly, she seemed surprised and even hesitant. Finally he seemed to decide and nodded already with a more serious and hard tone.

\- Okay, but you're going to regret it, Calix. Wait for me to change, - she asked justifying herself - I cannot fight with this outfit.-

 

So he left the room, although Seira did not care, there was no such shame for those of their race in seeing each other naked. However, the boy took this opportunity to tell his kings what happened.

\- Go to Heaven, Setsuna and I are waiting for you there. - Lornd pointed out. -

 

Calix nodded and his sovereigns were transported, then Seira came out, again dressed in her warrior armor.

\- Let's go where they are and let's get this over with! - She declared sharply. -  
\- Then grab me, - he asked. Seira showed an expression of distrust. - It's just to transport us. - Her partner convinced her. -

She accepted remissive holding onto one of her arms. The boy felt a chill. That was the situation they had been closest to after they stopped being children. Leaving that aside he concentrated on the energy of his sovereign and both appeared in the sky, next to Lornd and Setsuna. Thus, without further ado, they put themselves on guard. Seira again asked Calix if he wanted to turn back, he shook his head and she attacked, with a huge speed she hit him in the face knocking him down.

-You see it? You are not a rival for me, enough of nonsense - she said between resigned and hurt. -

 

But Calix got up without being seemingly damaged, although the boy doubted, he did not want to hurt the woman he loved. However, his indecision could cost him dearly. Seira hit him again and again, throwing him several tens of meters away. Somewhat stunned he straightened up again, but this time he heard Lornd screaming.

\- Calix, remember everything we've learned. Fight for her, even against her. It will hurt her much more to lose you than your blows.

 

He nodded, he did not want to hurt Seira but it was to get her love so be it. Besides, his sovereign was right, surely she would prefer to suffer some physical injuries, not other morals and above all, he could not afford to lose. So, when her opponent returned to the fray after recovering from the surprise of hearing her king's words, Calix received her prepared. Now the warrior missed the attack because her opponent dodged it in a very fast way. And for answer he hit Seira in the stomach throwing her several meters. Then he reappeared before her and they exchanged blows with great speed. Seira became super saiyajin and Calix did the same. After a while of dizzying fight in which they were very equal she began to run out, but her rival seemed to remain fresh. The girl threw a burst of energy that he canceled with one of his. Calix, faster than she could follow, grabbed her wrists and knocked her to the ground. His astonished rival despite trying her best, could not move.

-You have lost, admitted! - he exclaimed affirming with joy - I have defeated you, Seira! I'm stronger than you. Let's admit it! I will not let you go until you do ...

 

The girl tried frantically to let go but Calix had enormous strength, where would he have gotten it? She could barely believe it, he had defeated her! In fact, even though she did not want to admit it, a part of her wanted it to be so. Maybe she was beginning to understand her own brother. But she could not just be defeated, her Saiyajin pride could not stand it. So, after a few moments of useless resistance, more than anything to prove to herself without any doubt that she would not be able to overcome the struggle, she finally surrendered. She gave up in her struggles and more calm despite her agitated breathing, she said, muttering with regret.

\- You beat me yes, and what does that change? Now you are stronger than me, yes ... but why did not you show it before? ...

 

Calix released her, however he continued on her responding gently.

\- It has been because until now I have not had the necessary strength. Now I understand our sovereigns well, it is love that has given me that strength and courage that I needed so badly...  
-What big power is that? - Seira replied in amazement - How can it change people so much? ... I do not understand it.

 

Calix did not answer, just smiled broadly, approached Seira and kissed her lips for a few seconds. She felt again that same feeling she had when she kissed her brother but now it was much warmer and that it overwhelmed her completely by electrifying her and making her heart beat a lot faster. So when his opponent straightened up, helping her to get up, he asked her anxiously.

\- Tell me, Seira, what do you answer? Am I worthy of you now? If you do not accept me, I'll leave you, but if you love me, be my wife. I have tried to deserve you according to our customs and I will fight to the death against anyone who says the opposite, I do not care if I win or lose! ...

 

Seira was confused, she looked at her sovereigns feeling completely lost, she was looking for something, an order, an advice, but Setsuna told her with a very kind and understanding voice.

\- You must decide it for yourself, in love you cannot send or receive orders, Seira. It is in your heart. That's why I fought against you even knowing the few possibilities I had. That's why your brother did what he did. Calix has also understood it because he feels the same inside his and you will also feel it ...

 

The saiyajin nodded and smiled lightly, then kissed Calix again, now she did better than on her first attempt. Then she said in a very soft voice for what she used to do.

\- I think I'm beginning to understand. Yes, I accept you, now I can tell you, I felt that you feel, but I could not do anything. I have always loved you, Calix, at first as a brother. Then I liked you as a man, but it hurt me a lot that you refused to fight. You went against our traditions and above all, I am a woman loyal to our people - she confessed that she seemed excited. -  
\- Now that I've changed, change you too, please. The fight is not the most important, it only serves to protect what you love most or to defend what you think is right. It's the only reason why it's worth training and being stronger - Calix declared that he laughed adding with a touch of sharp irony - and I had to defeat you to make you understand! - He embraced her and Seira let herself be held for those arms that she never thought she could let herself wrap around.

 

Now she was free to allow it. In truth Calix had given her the best proof of his feelings for her, he had struggled and overcome his old cowardice and weakness. The saiyajin who was now at her side was someone strong and courageous, but at the same time he maintained the ideas that had previously made him weak. He had even reaffirmed them. And then she remembered Dariel's words. Someday you will understand ... Now she felt guilty of having turned her back on her brother. He always cared for her and helped her to improve. He struggled and suffered to become the strongest man in New Vegeta. And even if he did not become the king he was always there to defend and protect his world. Despite exposing himself to dishonor before her by admitting his own feelings. For the Saiyajin female, that was very difficult to understand, she could only think of the great power of love that her sovereigns, Dariel and her now betrothed, had told her about. And she wanted to get it too, but not only to increase her strength, what was more, now she did not want to think about it. Just be with Calix and share everything with him. Maybe that's what her queen and her brother had referred to! However, she could not be entirely sure. Anyway, one thing she did know, she loved that kissing ritual, even though it had nothing to do with a transfer of energy for the fight. So she repeated it with Calix who accepted gladly, while Lornd and Setsuna smiled pleased observing the scene.

\- Well, now when we return to our world you can give the news, as far as I'm concerned you have our best wishes.- Lornd told them, adding jovially.-  
\- Thank you so much. My Lord.- Calix said taking Seira's hand. -

 

The female saiyajin herself smiled faintly and said reflectively and even somewhat dismayed.

-And I would like to get my brother back. Now I understand. I judged him very hard. He may not have won the challenge, but he always sacrificed himself for the welfare of our planet and for mine.  
-That's right. - Lornd agreed. - I'm glad you understood it at last. Let's go back now to say goodbye to our friends!  
\- Even though, I must talk to someone first. - Setsuna reminded her fiancé.-

 

He nodded with a smile, although it quickly died away when he looked at his partner, since she had a serious expression on her face.

\- Are we going with you? - Lornd asked. -  
\- On this occasion I have to go alone. - Pluto said and addressing Seira, ordered her. - Stay here with Calix and his majesty. If I need you, I'll let you know.  
\- As you say, my lady. - The warrior obediently replied with a nod, with Calix imitating her -

 

Shortly after saying this, the magician Landar appeared suddenly. Both Seira and Calix were on guard, but Lornd promptly told them to calm down with a wave of his right hand. In this way the old man went to Setsuna.

-I told you that you should make a difficult decision. Are you ready to do it?  
-Yes- she agreed in a serious tone to ask the magician. - Could you drive me where Queen Serenity and King Endymion are?

 

Landar nodded. Suddenly and without much transition, Pluto found herself in the presence of her companions in a fairly large room. There Mamoru and Usagi sat, flanked by the other warriors. Including Hotaru and Chibiusa. Although on this occasion the expression of the faces of all was not joy to see her again, rather denoting concern and seriousness. Even Usagi, who always used to be cheerful and smiling, now showed a stern expression. In addition, she wore the clothes of the Silver Millennium, as did Mamoru who now appeared as King Endymion. The rest of the warriors in turn wore long dresses corresponding to their position as princesses of their respective worlds. Even Luna, with Artemis and Diana, were there in their human form. Setsuna, who changed her clothes to wear a long black velvet dress, gave them a look of sorrow and waited. No one spoke until it was Usagi herself, acting like Serenity, who declared with seriousness in her voice.

-I've been informed of everything by Uranus and Neptune. Landar also informed me. Well, now I want to hear it from you, Pluto. Is it true that you have broken your oath as a Warrior and as a Guardian?  
-My lady.- She could say, almost with a voice. - I've never broken my oath. This was to serve and protect you and the entire Royal family and guard the Space Gate Time when I was required.  
-However. - Endymion took the floor now. - By promising you to the king of the Saiyajin and to accept being crowned as his queen, your loyalty has entered into a conflict of allegiances.  
\- Yes, Majesty. I'm afraid that's the way it is. - The girl admitted, lowering her head. -  
-You will have to decide the path you want to follow. – Serenity sentenced. -  
-I've thought about it a lot.- Setsuna declared, clarifying her voice to ask her sovereign - I would like to tell you the story of how it happened before communicating my decision.

 

Her interlocutors nodded. So Pluto told them everything that had happened, even that situation that Calix and Seira had lived. At the conclusion of the two sovereigns of Millennial Silver and Earth looked at each other. It was Serenity who, in a soft voice, more friendly and conciliatory, spoke.

-Setsuna, if I could show me like Usagi Tsukino and talk to you about this, I would support you and I would be very happy for you. But unfortunately in this matter it is Queen Serenity who has to pronounce herself. I understand your feelings perfectly and I know what it is to love someone. - She affirmed as she gave a hand to Endymion who shook it. - However, sometimes there are more important things than our feelings, and you know it. It is not true?  
\- Yes, Majesty. - Pluto admitted with desolation in her voice. - I know it very well.

 

Luna approached the sovereign of the millennial Silver and seemed to whisper something, she nodded. Then the queen asked Pluto.

-Because of what you have told us according to the laws of the Saiyajin people, their queen cannot be vassal to anyone other than her king or serve other interests than those of her people. I'm right?  
\- Yes, Majesty. You are. - the interpellated affirmed. -  
-Well, that's the way it is. What does the law of the Saiyajin say about their alliances with other peoples? - Serenity wanted to know. -

 

Setsuna took a moment to meditate and was able to respond.

-They do honor to them. They will always be ready to help their friends and allies. And if I am their queen you can count on that it will always be like that.

 

The sovereign of the Silver Millennium sighed long and sentenced quietly.

-Very well, I've heard enough. As you will understand and as much as we lamented this, you cannot continue to maintain your current status, Pluto. You must renounce your powers and your status as Guardian Warrior Portal Temporary Space.

 

Murmurs of dismay spread through the ranks of the other sailors. All lowered their heads distressed. Hotaru even had tears in her eyes. Haruka and Michiru also tried not to cry. Setsuna watched them all and despite being sorry she forced herself to smile affirming.

\- Whatever happens, you will never stop being my friends. I will love you all, forever. And to you more than any King Endymion, Queen Serenity. I understand the seriousness of what I have done and I am willing to accept any verdict. But before you pronounce yourself, to be honest I must tell you that, if everything happened again in the same way, I would act exactly the same ...

 

And after a dense and thunderous silence was this time Endymion who took the floor to declare with dyes of regret.

-Meioh Setsuna. Princess and Guardian warrior of Pluto. Before all the warrior princesses of the Solar System, inner and outer as witnesses, and before the very honorable Luna, Artemis and Diana, as notaries of the kingdom. Her Majesty Serenity, Queen of the Moon and I, Endymion, King of the Earth, both monarchs of the future Neo Cristal Tokyo, declare that your oath of allegiance to us is null and void from this very moment.  
-You have your attributions removed as personal escort of the kings and as protector of the princess, the Small Lady.- Serenity added categorically. –

 

Pluto could feel tears trickling down her cheeks. She had promised not to cry but she was listening to that last thing and she felt her heart broken. She had loved the princess, the Small Lady, as they all affectionately called her, from the day she was born, as if she were a daughter of hers. For a long time she was the only one who mitigated her loneliness and with whom she could talk. Now this sentence pushed her away from her side. It could be forever ...

\- So be it – she sighed at last, advancing towards her already ex-monarchs to hand over them her scepter. -

 

But to her surprise, no one made a gesture to accept it. Setsuna then left it at their feet. Although when she was already turning around to go away she heard the voice of Endymion that sounded a bit more conciliatory when adding.

-Wait! We are not done yet.

 

Setsuna turned around and to her amazement and saw Serenity smile, The New Tokyo queen added in a much more cheerful tone.

-We have not said anything about your status as Sailor. Princess Pluto.  
-I understand that I must also renounce that, Majesty. - She replied by taking it for granted. -  
-You understand wrong. - Queen Serenity refuted, adding in a more relaxed way. - Come on Setsuna, come closer.

 

And to the astonishment of Pluto and the rest of the sailors, Serenity got up from her seat and approached the girl hugging her to reveal to her and the rest of those present, with the accomplice smile of Luna, Artemis and Endymion.

\- Without an oath of loyalty towards us there is no conflict for you anymore. But nobody prevents you from asking Lornd to formalize an alliance and a treaty of eternal friendship between both kingdoms. Truly my friend?  
-As you said, Majesty. - Pluto smiled then while she understood. - I could continue to protect you.  
-As an ally, not as a vassal.- Serenity pointed out that now she spoke more like Usagi when affirming. - Do not see the headaches that Artemis, Luna, Mamoru and I had in order to think about this solution!  
-What did we have? - Luna said moving her human head to sigh. - What a nerve!

 

Acting now as Usagi, the sovereign limited herself to taking the hand back to her neck and blushed, before the astonished looks of the rest.

-Yes, - Endymion intervened, letting that happen and speaking more like Mamoru, explaining. - Being allies we will assist each other. You should not bow down or serve us because we will be equal in dignity. And even if you're not allowed to use those powers, nominally you can still be Pluto Warrior and princess of your planet. Maybe one day, if you have a daughter who is not an heir to the throne of New Vegeta, you can pass that charge to her. As for your post as guardian of the portal, space may be covered as before. And the fact that you do not have the official responsibility to protect us or the Small Lady does not mean you cannot come and see us anytime. You continue being our friend.  
-The Queen and the king have spoken. - Serenity that had returned to adopt the clothes of Usagi said, to add already to the crazy way of this last one.- Now your friends will do it. And I think it's time to introduce us to those awesome space warriors. Don´t you think so?

 

Setsuna smiled very happy, hugged her friend again with great emotion. Then the rest of the girls joined them in a group hug. Indeed, shortly after, both Lornd, Calix and Seira appeared there led by Landar who had been waiting for a signal from the sovereigns of Earth and Moon that Usagi gave him with a gesture. Of course Setsuna made the introductions. When Seira stood before the sailors, a very impressed Usagi watched in amazement as Setsuna played hostess proudly presenting.

-This is my dear friend, the Queen of the Silver Millennium.  
-The friends of my lady are my friends too.- Seira proclaimed as she did when she met Uranus and Neptune -  
-Well, you do not know how happy I am. - Usagi could still say astonished at the appearance of that woman. -  
-And we will sign a pact of eternal friendship with the kingdom of the Moon. - Setsuna commented to the Saiyajin. - They will be our allies forever.

 

Lornd nodded with a funny smile to ask Landar who just appeared ...

-Could you play the music?

 

And the magician nodded amused. A melody with a song began to sound and the saiyajin accompanied it to surprise and rejoice the rest, especially his fiancée.

Hello Little Fella  
Get your show together  
I was listening in before  
Now I don´t care no more

Look around now (look around now)  
It's what's always that is going to get me down  
It is only begun

One look is all it took  
I remember that sweet surrender  
I recall, do you?  
That sweet surrender

Sweet surrender

My determination came creeping across the Nation  
Sure mistake for anyone  
So you can´t take home everyone  
Cause It´s only just begun

One look it is all it took  
I remember that sweet surrender  
I recall, do you?  
That sweet surrender

I do not know  
I do not care  
Cause I'm living without you, honey  
Even though I know what is going on  
Yeah it only took, one look, one glance  
To set my heart for romance  
Do you believe my sweet surrender?

My sweet surrender

Hello Little Fella  
Now your show is together  
I never wanted you to listen before  
So why should I walk out to the door?  
Stick around now ( stick around now)  
And so the story goes through the night  
It's only begun

One look was all it took  
I remember that sweet surrender  
Do you recall cause I do  
My sweet surrender

I do not know  
I do not care  
Cause I'm living without you, honey  
Even though I know what is going on  
Yeah it only took, one look, one glance  
To set my heart for romance  
Do you believe my sweet surrender?

Yeah it only took, one look, one glance  
To set my heart for romance  
Do you believe my sweet surrender?

My sweet surrender  
My sweet surrender  
a look is all it took to remember  
(I do not know, I do not care)

(Sweet Surrender, Wet, Wet, Wet, author credit)

 

\- Do you understand now Seira? - Calix smiled to affirm. - It is as this terrestrial song says. Sometimes to win, you have to surrender first.

And the hitherto haughty and fierce Saiyajin could nod with emotion sighing.

-Now I understand ... it's not a defeat ...

 

Meanwhile, Lornd soon revealed to the surprised Pluto.

\- The truth is that we already had talked about everything.  
-When? - his fiancée wanted to know with the bewilderment reflected on her face. -  
\- You see. - Lornd explained. - Soon after you left with Seira to see Emerald, Usagi contacted my brother. She asked him to locate me. Asthel, I mean, Roy, transported her to Heaven and made me aware of everything. Together with Queen Serenity and King Endymion, we signed the agreement. And by the way, my little brother suggested this song ...  
-It's true.- Usagi intervened with a funny gesture.- It's a song that explains things very well. And as for us, we are honored to call friends to the people of the Saiyajin.  
-The same thing, Majesty, if you ever have problems, call us and we will always go to the rescue. - Calix agreed -  
-We will defend your kingdom and your world as if it were ours. You have my word. - Seira seconded. -  
-And the word of a saiyajin is sacred. - Lornd sentenced addressing his subjects to asked them in a jovial tone.- Right?

 

Both space warriors nodded their faces relaxed in smiles. Then, after saying goodbye to the sailors, Mamoru, Usagi and the rest, Lornd hugged Setsuna and Calix did the same with Seira. They disappeared and reappeared along with Roy's energy in Roy and Bertie’s house.

-Brother! - Lornd greeted hugging Roy -  
-Wow, I'm so glad to see you! – This one said before the smile of Bertie, who had been stupefied when the king of the Saiyajin, Setsuna and their companions appeared -  
-Welcome - she greeted at last giving Pluto a hug. –

 

It was Setsuna who made the introductions once Lornd greeted Beruche and she did it with Roy.

-These are Seira, my personal guardian and counselor, and Calix, the king's counselor. Calix, Seira. Prince Asthel, brother of his majesty and Princess Lorein, his wife.

 

Both saiyajin made a marked inclination, although Roy immediately offered them his hand saying jovially.

-Come on! Stop of this palatial bullshit.

 

Surprised, the two space warriors looked at each other without understanding, but their interlocutor was already shaking their hands and they shook it with visible bewilderment.

-It is an honor for us, Your Highness. - Calix could say that he clearly perceived the strength of that man. -  
-I said the same, my Lord. - Seira could add with patent respect. -  
-Well. - The aforementioned replied as he offered to sit down to everyone. - Are you going to tell us how you have been doing, or not?  
\- Of course, and, by the way. Good choice of music. As usual. I hope to see you in my coronation so that you can also take charge of that particular thing.- Lornd intervened. -  
-I hope that's not just why you invite me, scoundrel. LOL! Although do not worry, bro. If you have a good party there, your brother will be there.- And having said that Roy insisted with clear interest. - Now tell us ...  
-Yes, Beruche agreed. - For what it seems you have had some other adventure.  
\- You cannot even imagine, future sister-in-law! - Setsuna smiled, leaving Bertie surprised for that last allusion. -

 

Finally, after smiling broadly and hugging her interlocutor again, Bertie exclaimed.

-Congratulations! How happy I am for both of you! But, how was it? ...  
-You'll see. - Pluto started, she sighed between resigned and amused to retell her story for the umpteenth time. - It was after the destruction of the meteorite and after you rescued me. Lornd and I decided to have a few days off ...

 

And of course the sailor, helped by her fiancé, told them all of their adventures. After that everyone had a lot to talk about. Their friends listened to them very carefully. Then it was up to them to update them. Both Seira and Calix, along with their sovereigns could hear other impressive stories of the princes Asthel and Lorein, who proved the power of love. After a while, Setsuna remembered something. She even asked her guardian for confirmation and commented.

-That challenge song. It was the same one they sang and played when those children fought. Tell me Seira, Nilia and Moena told me that they had been singing for generations in your world.  
-So it was My lady.- The female saiyajin nodded.-  
-Could you sing a fragment together with Calix? - Your interlocutor asked.

 

Slightly surprised at this request, the warrior prepared herself to obey, along with her now engaged, they sang several verses, rhythmically beating the table. When they finished Roy smiled, shaking his head in disbelief to exclaim.

\- Are you kidding me, right? That song is from Earth and it will not be more than two or three years. What's more, I have the CD here.- He informed them.-

 

And so it was, he put the music of that compact and before the astonishment of the saiyajin they could hear precisely that melody. Now it was Calix who wanted to know with visible intrigue, directing the question to his host.

\- Did you bring this song, my lord? Like the one that sounded in the palace of the terrestrial sovereigns?  
-I? What more I would like! I could be a reincarnated saiyajin prince but not the king of pop. LOL!..  
\- King of Pop? - It will be perhaps another powerful warrior.- Seira mused with reflexive accent.-

 

The others, except Calix, laughed at that occurrence. Although that was certainly too strange to miss it. Roy himself commented something more seriously as well as with patent intrigue.

\- We'll ask Landar. Surely he will know something about it.

 

That's how that question was. After talking about more things, the new kings of New Vegeta and their escorts said goodbye to their hosts and went to see the others. They also told them the whole story and they invited them to the coronation in Nueva Vegeta, but that will be another story ...


	15. The Great Ceremony

There was little time left for the ceremony to take place. The group had reached New Vegeta. They were the guests of honor. Curiously, the people of the space warriors, generally bellicose and reluctant to deal with foreigners, when not directly hostile, received them with great courtesy. Of course, it helped that Lornd and Setsuna instructed Chancellor Dariel to give orders that these newcomers had to be honored as if they were princes of the planet. Also Seira and Calix were very kind to them and that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the saiyajin. Anyone who was the object of such expressions of respect on the part of the Chancellor's sister must surely be someone very powerful. And Seira was entrusted with the honorable task of escorting and guiding the guests through the city. So, strolling through the streets of the main city and capital, New Vegeta, the guardian of the future queen of the saiyajin, told the group of women she was leading to the palace to see her companion before the wedding and coronation.

-Our world is austere, but it has beautiful places. You will like it.  
-Yes, I'm looking forward to painting some landscapes. - Michiru said, who, along with Haruka, did not lose any detail of those sober constructions. - Some are really very beautiful.

 

They could see some extensions of forests when they landed with the capsules. Now they toured the capital, it was the Sunset City, as their hosts called her. Although not too big, of course, for terrestrial standards. So much so that most of the buildings were low-rise, if not single-family houses. More like huts made of brick and stone than real constructions. Although the Saiyajin did not pay too much importance to their dwellings. In fact, space warriors did not usually stay in them for long. They loved moving and doing physical exercise, especially training for the fight. Seira told them that in their homes they were little more than sleeping, eating or meeting their families from time to time. However, appearances were deceiving, not homes as fragile as it might seem. The guardian and real counselor even gave them the opportunity to enter one of those houses and it was not so bad inside. A room somewhat wider than the rest of the rooms, a couple of rooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. The decoration was, yes, very sober. Although it could pass through an average address of any country on Earth.

-It's even bigger than my floor! – Ami commented in a funny way. -  
-It's a home for three, two saiyajin and their little son. - Seira told them that she nodded in gratitude to the young couple who waited outside to tell them. - Thanks for allowing us to pass.  
-The honor is ours, Noble Royal Guardian. - Could say the young man, visibly impressed after bowing. -

 

The Saiyajin woman held a little boy of about a year and a half in her arms. All the girls gave a slight bow in gratitude for having been able to visit that lodging. Then they continued walking.

-You are an austere people, there is no doubt of that. But you do not live as bad as I thought. -Petz commented. -  
-In addition, Saiyajin children do need to sleep and spend more time being cared for, at least until they were six or seven years old. Which is when their basic training should begin. – Setsuna's guardian explained to them. -  
-It is something that I will never understand. - Ami could say as she observed now in the street a few of those kids running around and playing and imitate the battles of adults. -  
\- What, Ma'am? - The Saiyajin asked her while she was guided them.-  
-So much violence, especially the children, that worries me. - The warrior Mercury said.-  
-That's right. - Minako agreed. - It is still strange to me, being the warrior of Love.  
-You will be very powerful then, your highness. - Seira guessed, affirming not without admiration.- The queen always says that love is a huge power. The biggest that exists.  
-Well, I cannot complain - Sailor Venus smiled and blushed. -  
-What we do not understand is why you make these children fight from such a young age.- Makoto commented, going back to the previous topic.-  
-That is the custom among our people. At first our sovereign thought as you did, but then she understood. We are a race of warriors. We are educated for that almost since we are born.  
\- Do not you think it is a little bit exaggerated? - A perplexed Cooan intervened.-  
-No, at all! Now we have even softened a lot. - Seira smiled to tell them.- In ancient times, even before our great King Vegeta, the weakest of the Saiyajin were sent as babies to conquer other planets.

That perplexed them all. It was Bertie who could say, almost unable to believe it.

 

-But ... if you're talking about newborns. It cannot be!  
-That happened in ancient times, not now. - Seira reminded her interlocutor adding in turn with curiosity .- Tell me one thing, Your Highness, did not Prince Asthel come to Earth that way?

 

Beruche showed her a surprised gesture and shook her head to answer.

-No, at least that I know. And Seira. - She added now more jovially.- You can call me Bertie.

 

Her interlocutor nodded and they continued the walk. It was Hotaru who, after meditating for a moment, commented.

-Well, your ancestors must have been terribly powerful, if they were capable of that at birth, I do not even want to think about what they could do when they grew up.  
\- Someday I will tell you in more detail. Now we do not have too much time.- The saiyajin female answered and riveting.- That's why I tell you that we like the action. The struggle and the battle are in our nature.  
-You live a very active life, that cannot be denied.- Haruka said impressed also but trying not to show it too much. -  
-And do not you have shops around here? - Minako interested.-  
\- Not too many. - Seira replied adding. - The basics to eat, and other essential needs.  
-Well, for me, shoes and dresses belong to that kind of needs.- Emerald said in a more casual tone.-  
-Sure Setsuna will make the appropriate changes when she is crowned.- Makoto commented in the same way. -  
-Yes, and I hope you have many bakeries. I'm going to eat a lot! - Usagi said.-

The fact was that until that moment she had remained very quiet, but now she spoke with patent enthusiasm in her voice.

-Well, you'll get fat like a cow ... - Rei smiled maliciously, intervening for the first time too.-  
-I was not talking to you, so I do not know why you have to get into other people's things. As usual! It is seen that if you do not take your forked tongue to walk, you are not happy. - The aforementioned retorted.-  
\- Yes ... look ... look how I take her out ... - the interpellated said by making it literally in the face of her interlocutor. - Blurlrlrlrl ...

 

Usagi responded in the same way. That of course caused visible trouble to the rest of the girls. Except for Seira and some other Saiyajin who watched the scene with surprise.

-Is it some kind of ritual? ...- the Keeper of Setsuna, asked.-  
-Well, yeah... - Ami replied resignedly, adding as she lowered her head in embarrassment. - One that they practice continuously ...  
-Very curious. You will explain to me its meaning. - Seira declared while she kept walking without paying more attention to that.-  
-Girls, please! - Makoto asked visibly blushing .- You are making us look like fools ...  
-Yes ... you are grown girls, are not you ashamed? - Minako scolded them.-

 

Fortunately the aforementioned ones noticed the eyes of the Saiyajin people on them and blushed in turn, leaving their umpteenth dispute parked. They calmed down and continued the walk.

-This city is more advanced than I thought. - Bertie commented as she observed some broad avenues and other buildings of greater size, as they approached the palace.  
-Our people are not very expert in buildings like terrestrial ones, but we know how to do some things.- Seira replied not without satisfaction.-  
-You could incorporate some techniques of the Earth.- Cooan proposed.-  
-It's not mine to deal with such matters. Although, I suppose that, when their majesties the king and the queen, are crowned and officially begin their government, you will be able to comment those subjects to them.- Its interlocutor affirmed.-  
-Maybe Sapphire could help you, he is an engineer and very good.- Petz smiled.-

 

The Saiyajin nodded appreciatively with a nod. They continued with the tour and Seira left them in the care of other women from her town who helped them to settle. Once they left their luggage and became comfortable, they went to meet their partners who had not gone with them. The men, on the other hand, had been training something. Lornd and his brother practiced a little combat with their friends. It was then that the girls arrived at the large training camp. There, a few warriors from space watched the evolutions of the group and even fought in a "friendly" way with the guests.

-I do not know what they will think of us.- He could say an exhausted Diamond when he finished his round and met his partner.- Some are much stronger than me or any of our team. Except Roy.  
-Well ... brute force is not everything.- Emerald replied passing an arm around the waist to her interlocutor.-  
-I do not know if the Saiyajin will think the same thing.- An exhausted Sapphire valued, who, in turn, met with Petz.-

 

But now, the rest of them, besides the brothers of Nemesis and their partners, noticed that Dariel, the royal chancellor, had challenged Roy nothing less than a fight, albeit a friendly one.

-Being our king's brother, your strength must be very great. It would be an honor for me to measure myself with you. - He asked with great courtesy. -  
-Of course.- Roy nodded returning the kindness as he declared.- I believe that you are the brother of Seira, to whom I respect a lot. She is an incredible woman and a great fighter. If you are also the chancellor you must be very powerful. The honor will be mine.

 

His rival replied with a recognized nod. And without loss of time both were put on guard. It was Blinz, Calix's brother, who ruled the fight. At their signal, the warriors began to accumulate energy. The level of the two rose enormously. Soon, most of the Saiyajin, attracted by that, formed a large circle around them. Seira herself approached to detect such amount of force. She immediately sat next to Beruche and said in a tone full of respect.

-Your husband has a tremendous fighting force. He is almost as strong as our sovereign.  
-Yes, he is not bad. - Bertie smiled without disguising her pride.-

 

While the contestants began to exchange blows at an impossible speed to follow for most of those present, the Saiyajin adopted a serious expression and declared leaving the girls astonished, Bertie in particular.

-I'm thinking of challenging you for him.

 

The aforementioned opened widely her eyes. Both Cooan and Petz who were next to her paled. Although Beruche herself was the one who reacted, and asserted decisively, fiddling with her stone of justice.

-Of course, I was not going to give him to you without a fight ...

 

Now it was the Saiyajin who stared at her rival with a stern expression that, after a few moments, softened with a slight smile to respond.

-It was a joke, ma'am. I already have my suitor, who beat me in combat.  
-Well, fortunately for your sister that was like that! - A relieved Emerald sighs whispering to Petz who nodded in solidarity.- I would not like to have to face Seira ...

 

Of course, no one dared to challenge that woman! They had had occasion to see her fight on Earth and she had nothing to envy her male colleagues. She even seemed to be stronger than Diamond, Sapphire, Ail or Nephrite. At that moment, those thoughts were interrupted. Setsuna herself went there. Seira immediately bent one knee saluting ...

-My lady. Welcome. You arrive in time to enjoy a good fight.  
\- Has everything gone well? - She wanted to know this by addressing her guardian.-  
-I showed the guests some places in the city as you and the king ordered me.- The aforementioned replied.-

 

Setsuna nodded approvingly as Seira stood up again. The now future queen of the Saiyajin wore a suit similar to her guardian, a ceremonial breastplate with a crown marked on its right side. A long green cape and a kilt. Under it some tights and dark boots above the knees. She greeted everyone smiling and declaring with apologies.

-I'm very sorry I was not there to receive you. I had things to prepare for tomorrow's ceremony. That's why I told Seira to accompany you.  
\- It's been great! We liked the city a lot. - Usagi affirmed.-  
-Yes, it's a much quieter place than it seems. The only thing I would lack would be a sanctuary.- Rei agreed on this occasion.-

 

The others came to express very similar observations. Although it was Haruka who gave a good look from top to bottom to her friend flattered, so much that made her blush.

-Wow, you're very pretty ...  
-Thanks ... – Setsuna could say.-  
-The Saiyajin clothing suits you very well. - Michiru agreed with a half-smile.-  
-Yes ... those costumes of the space warriors have their charm.- Emerald who already seemed to be taking mental notes for some designs, asserted.- Something primary and wild ...  
-They're not bad, but I prefer our uniforms. - Minako affirmed.-  
-The truth is that here, fashion does not seem too demanding. But I like it because it is very functional. - Amanda affirmed not wanting to seem impolite. -  
\- Well, for once I come willing to vary the costumes. The truth is that I would not mind trying one of those armor. They seem comfortable and functional. - Haruka valued with an smile, making others imitate her in a funny way .-

 

And to make her comment more explicit the warrior Uranus was taking off her sport jacket. However, she stopped when she saw a tall, dark haired Saiyajin approaching them. Right after having exchanged friendly beats with Nephrite. He also came over greeting the girls and hugging Amanda.

-My ladies.- The warrior who was none other than Blinz greeted them. He had stopped for a few moments to arbitrate the fight. - Be welcome to New Vegeta. Now His majesty will come. He begs me to convey his regards.

 

He rummaged those words, giving a respectful look to all of them, particularly to Haruka, whose jacket in hand, now marked her feminine attributes behind that shirt that had been left by all garment, along with her pants and shoes.

-Thanks Blintz.- Setsuna replied.- I´ll take care of this.

 

For answer the saiyajin made a felt inclination to his sovereign and returned to see how the contenders were going. Then, he entrusted another warrior to take charge of refereeing in the fight. For their part, the women moved away and Uranus looked back at that guy, but not defiantly as she used to when someone stopped to observe her, rather it was with a tinge of surprise. The truth is that she was not used to a man looking at her that way. Now she also had a little longer hair and that helped to feminize her. It was Michiru, the one who, when they were already at a prudent distance, commented sarcastically.

-Wow, what in a weird way he looked at you!  
\- Are you jealous? - her companion smiled at the resigned sighs of the others, who already knew how it would end all that.-  
\- Do I really look like that to you? - The questioned smiled .-  
-I have that impression. Yes. - A funny Haruka answered.-  
-It could be.- Michiru replied in the same way.-

 

For his part, Blinz watched them go and made a gesture to Seira, the woman approached him and the saiyajin asked her.

-Tell me. Do you know if that lady has any commitment?  
-What? - Wanted to know his interlocutor.- Who are you talking about?

 

When her fiancé's brother pointed at her from a distance to that tall blond woman, Seira shook her head declaring.

-I do not know if she has any men after her. But she maintains a strange relationship with her partner. - She completed looking at Michiru.- You know what I mean, don´t you?  
-Well, yes. However, that would not be any impediment.- The boy replied.-  
\- Oh, really... - the saiyajin female smiled, moving the head to add.- She is a princess of her world. And she is a good warrior. At least for human canons. I must say that she and her companions have earned my respect, they are courageous and loyal.  
\- When it comes to you, that means a lot. That is just what I am looking for. Maybe I'll ask you to do me the favor of talking to her. - Her interlocutor said.-  
-To talk to her? - the guardian repeated with stupor .- Me?

 

And without saying any more words, Blinz left to resume his occupations, leaving Seira visibly surprised.

-Well, we must recognize that these humans have a powerful aura.- She said between perplexed and amused.- They are capable of attracting our men with tremendous ease ...

 

In that moment Roy and Dariel were exchanging more hits, they dodged each other and disappeared reappearing at high speed. Both were fighting now converted into second level super warriors and the combat was very balanced. After a few more minutes, the two stopped and returned to their normal state. There was a lot of applause and cheers from the spectators. The Chancellor smiled broadly and his opponent did the same. Then they shook hands.

-It's been a good fight. - Dariel appreciated very satisfied.-  
\- Of course, my friend! – Roy agreed. -

 

After that, they went to the members of the guest group. Lornd himself made an appearance, kissed his fiancée on the lips and addressed those who were there.

\- Friends, we are honored to have you here. Soon we will celebrate a welcome banquet.  
-That is the part that we like the most.- Nephrite replied making almost everyone smile.-

 

The king of the Saiyajin did the same. His brother's friends were great guys. Honorable and loyal. People who could be trusted However, it was Mamoru who approached him and commented to him, making an aside.

-If you have a moment, I would like to talk to you.

 

Lornd gave him a surprised look. Although he nodded, seeming to understand. He immediately ordered Dariel.

\- Beware of guiding our guests to the great hall, once those who have participated in the battles have to refresh and change their clothes.  
-Yes, Your Majesty. - He replied with a bow. -

 

At once Lornd followed his guest. Once outside the rest the saiyajin, Lornd looked at him inquisitively.

-The time has come.- Endymion affirmed smiling.- I hope that Setsuna and you are very happy.  
-That is my greatest wish. - His interlocutor replied, adding, after a brief pause. - I know that she has you in great esteem, and I am not unaware that, in the past, there was something else between you.  
-Trust me. Not for my part. - The alluded one refuted, adding with regretful tone.- You see. She was always a loyal and courageous guardian. As a worthy heiress of her lineage, she protected the space-time door by succeeding her elders in that task. However. Before that, she was one of my personal guardians. Together with my generals. One of them, you have him here ... Nephrite. The prince of the Four Heavens.  
-And what exactly happened ?, Setsuna has never told me much about it.- The king of the Saiyajin wanted to know with patent interest.-  
-That's why I wanted to have these words with you. Since when you came to visit our court, to request our visit in order to free Setsuna from her vows, we could not talk to you alone and me. - Responded his interlocutor .- I wanted to reassure you in that regard. Your fiancée is and has always been a woman of honor. She never told me how she felt about me. Although I could notice it. I will not lie to you she has always been very beautiful and has great qualities, any man would be attracted to her. But then I met Princess Selene, who is now my fiancée ...  
-Selene? - Lornd was surprised, of course he would swear that her name was not that.-  
-Yes- Endymion smiled, explaining.- In the Moon there was a tradition, the heiress princess was called Selene. And the queen was Serenity ... When the Kingdom of the Silver Millennium was destroyed Usagi, well, her incarnation, became the legitimate sovereign. Her name therefore changed.  
\- Strange habit. - His interlocutor valued.-

 

Although he did not really care about that, so he took interest in returning to the subject of the conversation. Endymion realized this and went on with his explanation.

-The fact is that Serenity and I fell in love, even when she was still Selene. Then we returned to reincarnate on Earth, like Usagi and Mamoru. Then our love resurfaced. Setsuna knew it and never did anything to try to get between us. She was and is very aware of the destiny that each one has. And for that very reason, she will be very happy to be your wife.  
-But we'll only get married if she really loves me as much as I love her. - Lornd objected, sentencing .- I do not want to force her to something she did not want. And my own pride could not stand it. – He confessed with visible uneasiness. -

 

In response, Mamoru placed one of his hands on the Saiyajin’s shoulder and instantly smiled declaring ...

-You know well what her feelings towards you are. And I think she has given you enough proof of her love.

 

Endymion now remembered his arrival on the planet. Together with Usagi he had come a couple of days ago. After a week to recover from the last (at least for now) battle to defend the Earth. When they finally reached their destination they were received with all the honors. The Saiyajin gave them a warm welcome, as allies and friends. The planetary princesses, as they were titled the rest of the warriors, were housed in the best rooms of the Royal Palace. And of course, both he and Usagi were given the most luxurious ones. Although the Saiyajin were quite sober in general, the rooms were comfortable. Although that did not matter to them too much. What they did want was to go see the Royal couple. Lornd and Setsuna welcomed them and chatted with them. Soon the king of the Saiyajin excused himself saying that he should supervise some preparations for the ceremony. That left him, Usagi and Setsuna, time to talk. Next to them were a couple of Saiyajin ladies, Nilia and Moena, who cared for their future sovereign, and of course Seira. That tall, sculptural, dark-haired warrior, with short hair and wild jet-black eyes. Escorted by her, the former warrior Pluto. Setsuna was trying on her wedding dress. A beautiful white dress, which was topped by a ruby belt with small keys hanging. Tribute, no doubt, to her former work as guardian of the temporary portal.

-You look beautiful, Setsuna. - Usagi complimented her, while she asked her boyfriend.- Do not you think so, Mamo-chan?  
-Of course, you're going to be a beautiful bride. Setsuna - he could say this by making the bearer of such a dress, blush.-  
-I feel a lot of responsibility and something of fear.- The young woman smiled.-  
-Are you scared, my lady?- Seira said in surprise, assuring her. - You must not fear anything. I will be by your side at all times to protect you. And I assure you that nobody would dare to attack you ...

 

The others smiled. It was Usagi who commented to the guardian.

-I do not think she refers to that kind of fear ...  
-How many types of fear are there? - Seira wanted to know that she did not seem to understand.-  
\- This is not a fear produced by a battle. - Setsuna commented with a half-smile. To add.- My anxiety is due to the desire to be at the height of my husband. To love him and always be faithful and loyal. And procure the happiness of my subjects. I want to be worthy of the work I'm going to do.  
\- In that case you should not fear anything. - The Saiyajin categorically, declared. - From what I have seen, I am convinced that you will do very well, Madam.  
-Thank you. - Setsuna answered quietly, now addressing her guardian and the ladies, she asked. - If you excuse us for a moment, I would like to have a few words with my friends in private.

 

Seira nodded, and after making a gesture with the hands of the ladies the three left after bowing to their sovereign. Setsuna then sighed longingly at her friends.

-I wonder. - She could say with dyes full of melancholy. - If this is my destiny ... why do I feel this way?

 

Then she noticed Usagi's hand on her shoulder. No, it was Serenity this time who spoke. Her face was more serious and at the time she showed a sweet expression when she answered.

-Seira is right. You must not fear You will be a magnificent queen, and an invaluable ally. Much of what happens in the future will depend on you. Setsuna, we need you! Lornd needs you! And besides, I know that you love him as much as he loves you.  
-Thank you so much, Majesty. - The aforementioned replied. -

 

Serenity was watching her now almost maternally and with a look that showed some concern. Finally, she told her friend.

-We know perfectly well what it cost you to take this step. And we do not ignore that your self-denial and your sense of duty when fulfilling your tasks were always unimpeachable. But Setsuna, this is not a duty ... we only ask for an alliance. This very personal union has to be something that you have freely chosen.

 

The bride returned a deep look from her vermilion eyes and it took a few moments to respond. With a tone that tried to sound resolved.

-I'm here because of my free will. Desiring to be worthy of this responsibility and also be happy in my new life ...  
-You'll be very happy. Your future husband is a brave, honorable man with a good heart. He loves you and will be a great king with your help. I assure. – Mamoru asserted, now also speaking as Endymion, while he offered a red rose to Setsuna.

 

Then Serenity, or perhaps now Usagi, took out a mobile phone and asked them both with a much more casual tone of voice.

-Look here. I'm going to take a picture of you. Chibiusa brought me this device of the future.  
-From the thirtieth century? - Setsuna surprised, looking at that artifact. -  
\- Not from so far! - Her interlocutor laughed and nuanced. - She brought it from two thousand and fifteen, I think she told me so. This phone has a great camera! ... Now smile and be still ... Come Mamo-chan ... get close to P – Usagi riveted jovially, because that's how Pluto was sometimes called in privacy. With that affectionate name that Chibiusa put to her. -

 

The boy nodded, standing behind the bride who was sitting and holding that pretty red rose in her hands. She also wore an immaculate suit with a jacket that had edges trimmed in gold. He placed his hands on her shoulders and they remained in the photograph. Usagi showed her pleased, adding ...

-Well, I'm going to show it to the others. They will love it ...  
-I would prefer that you not do it.- Setsuna objected with some stiffness, to justify herself immediately.- I would like them not to see the dress until the ceremony.  
-Well, what a fool I am! - Usagi smiled with a hand to the neck.- Well, I'm going to show it to Seira. That I can, right? ...

 

Her interlocutor nodded, smiling amused. This Usagi!, the certain thing is that sometimes Setsuna did not know with whom it was speaking, with that crazy young girl, or with the future sovereign of Crystal Tokyo. Now she must be Usagi since she saw her leave the room, eager to find the guardian and show her that image. It was something to be seen, the rude Seira and the candid and funny little girl at school ... Usagi talked and talked gesticulating as she showed her that image and the odd other and the sturdy guardian just smiled slightly and nodding. Pluto sighed again and then realized that she was being watched closely by Mamoru, he smiled, taking one of her hands in his and affirming.

-I know what this means to you. And I can never thank you enough.  
-Don't worry, my Lord. I am very happy. Really. - The young woman assured, who could not help but blush again.-  
\- Well, get used to not calling me Lord. As the queen of the saiyajin, only your king will be above you in dignity. - His interlocutor reminded her.-

 

The girl nodded, she knew it too well. After those words Seira and Usagi entered. The guardian expressed her admiration for the elegant photography. In that the guests apologized leaving the bride who had to finalize some more things ...

 

After remember that Endymion looked into the eyes of his companion. Lornd looked back and nodded, declaring ...

-I know she loves me, but I also know that her heart has not forgotten so easily. You can believe me, my friend. Not all the warriors of space are as insensitive and gross as we seem.

 

And with that, Lornd left to return with the other guests ... leaving a thoughtful Endymion ...

 

The sovereign of the space warriors remembered that comment he made to Serenity. It was a few days after they returned from Vegeta to Earth and that Setsuna resigned her position as guardian of the terrestrial sovereigns. Despite everything that happened and the example of courage and love that his fiancée offered him he was not stupid and was not blind. He had suspected something strange since he began to bond with his now-future wife. She told him things about her life just as he did with hers. After that, he had the chance to see the sovereign of the Earth and the Moon. What's more, they were able to spend a day visiting the Hikawa sanctuary, along with all the warriors, their brother Asthel and Lorein, (Asthel´s wife). As the custom was the warrior Mercury was playing with her friend Bertie at chess. It was a disputed game. The rest was talking about inconsequential issues and the two of them kept somewhat apart. Lornd then walked around the area and approached. Usagi herself joined him, and seeing both girls involved in that game, she confessed him funny.

\- The truth is that they are two geniuses! I'm really bad at playing chess, I almost do not know how to move the pieces. I was beaten by Chibiusa when I was just a baby!

 

Her companion listened to her in silence. And he did not stop doing it when the girl added ...

-I suppose that for a space warrior like you, the simplest thing would be to disintegrate the enemy pieces, ha, ha ...

 

But his listener limited himself to a slight smile, and to the stupor of the girls he approached Bertie and commented ...

-Lorein, you're checkmate in about four or five moves ...  
-What? - She was surprised by the confessed confessing without shame .- I do not know where you see that ...  
-I think I do. - Ami commented with somewhat enigmatic tints.-  
-It would be worth seeing someone capable of winning Ami-chan to chess.- Usagi declared with patent interest.-  
-Please, Lornd.- Beruche then offered him, getting up from the site she was sitting.- You continue.  
-No, I do not want to interrupt,- the Saiyajin, who apologized immediately, replied. - I did not want to bother you.  
-It's no discomfort.- Bertie insisted, she was genuinely stung in curiosity.- Come on, I do not think Ami-chan cares.- She righted herself watching her friend who smiled.-  
-It is not a bother at all. It will be a pleasure for me.- The girl confirmed.-

 

Finally Lornd accepted. They were both face to face before the board. Ami moved placing the Saiyajin in an awkward position. However, he knew how to defend himself and counterattack. Both Usagi, and especially Bertie, were impressed. And it was after six movements when the space warrior moved piece and declared.

-Checkmate!

 

Ami herself could not believe it, that guy was really smart and very good at playing.

-We'll play a game from the beginning.- She said.-  
-It will be an honor for me. Your Highness. - His interlocutor affirmed, after he stood up and made a slight inclination of the head to move away.-

 

Usagi followed him as her friends relocated the pieces, ready to start a new challenge.

-Well, you've left me really impressed. - The girl said with affable tone .- I hope you forgive my comment from before ... but it did not seem like you knew how to play chess so well ....  
-Appearance can deceive, Majesty. You know it very well. - The warrior smiled, which he affirmed without modesty.- Although, of course, I'm still not as skilled a player as you are.  
-I? - the girl laughed pointing to herself with a hand to her chest.- I already told you that I have no idea ...  
-That's why you offer me a queen in exchange for apparently nothing, then. - Lornd retorted, leaving her stunned. To explain. - There are only two types of players that would do something like that. Those who really do not know how to play. Or those who are consummate players and have calculated a long-term strategy to master the game. And you, Majesty, forgive me, but I do not think you belong to the first group.

 

Now his interlocutor gave him a serious look. That was not Usagi anymore. It was clear that the young woman had gotten the message. For a few moments none spoke, until finally she was the one who whispered.

-I understand ... you think we're sacrificing one of ours as if she were a pawn in some kind of game.  
-I did not say a pawn.- He corrected her, emphasizing with a slightly accusatory tone.- But a queen ... one that you could move at your whim on the opposite board.  
-I understand your misgivings.- Serenity sighed resignedly to add.- Although I assure you that it is not what you believe.  
-And what do you think I believe? – The saiyajin inquired sharply.-

 

The girl did not respond immediately, she just walked a little longer as he walked beside her. Finally, Serenity stopped watching her friends at a distance, among them, the group that formed Setsuna, with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They seemed to talk animatedly of something. It was when the girl declared.

\- You possibly are imagine that we are playing some kind of game with you. And you think that all this has been a kind of trick to attract you. Do I go well so far? ...- She asked, not without a tinge of absolute confidence that it was like that.-  
-I cannot deny it.- Her interlocutor admitted facing his intense brown color with the deep and celestial of her.-  
-Well. - Serenity smiled to continue looking him straight in the eyes and affirm.- In part you are right. We wanted to attract you ... but you are wrong in the other. It's not about playing a game against you. On the contrary, both you and we are on the same side of the board. Playing with white pieces.  
-And who manages the black pieces then? - The saiyajin inquired.-  
-I wish we knew! – His interlocutor sighed who now even hardened his tone somewhat to sentence with authority.- And what is more, Lornd. I would never sacrifice one of my friends in that way. For no reason. If you think so, then you do not know me as much as you imagine. Never forget that!

 

Now it was he who took a moment to pronounce a word. When he did, he asserted with a clear tone of respect.

-You are a great queen indeed. I beg you to forgive me if I have offended you, it was not my intention.

 

And that said he left, leaving her there, lost in her reflections. The rest of the day passed normally. When Serenity met again with the others she acted again like that crazy Usagi. Lornd himself could not understand why these personality changes. What did she pretend to be a naive young girl? He remembered and meditated on that again as he walked down the corridor of his palace. Presto to meet with his brother and the others ...

 

On the other hand, Setsuna was chatting with her friends after the fight starring Roy and Dariel. She formed a lively group together with Seira, Beruche, Emerald, Cooan and Petz. They were remembering some experiences. In that Haruka and Michiru joined them.

-Good. I see you very entertained. What were you talking about? If it is not indiscretion. – The Uranus Warrior wanted to know, who wore her classic pantsuit and white jacket with frills on the front.  
-We remembered the last time that Setsuna happened to visit us.- Bertie answered.-  
-It sounds interesting ... - Neptuno commented, with a floaty turquoise blue long skirt dress.-  
-Yes. Especially when we went to that restaurant.- Her old companion commented looking at Seira and smiling.

 

And as the new arrivals and the rest seemed anxious to know what was going on, Setsuna told them ...

 

She was walking with his future sister-in-law, Bertie and her guardian, Seira, on a busy street in New York, preparing to go shopping. Bertie had already been told that she and Roy were invited to the coronation ceremony. Lornd had gone to see his brother and told him. To celebrate that event, Beruche wanted to take them for a walk around the city. Between her and Setsuna they chose for Seira a complete wardrobe. The saiyajin did not leave her astonishment when observing those strange human customs. When they finally finished, armed with enough bags and packages, they went to a rather expensive restaurant. When they arrived, the maître smiled at them in a very polite way, he knew Beruche, who, being a regular client, had made the reservation.

-Oh Bienvenue! Come in, Madame - he greeted Bertie with a strong French accent kissing a hand - Mademoiselles - he inclined his head in a very polite way to Setsuna and Seira while informing them. - Your reservation is ready, - he made a slight inclination more and pointed with one of his hands to a table located in a corner. -  
-What did he say? - Seira asked with surprise expression to her sovereign. - Madmoa ... what the hell? ...  
-Mademoiselles, it means ladies, it's in French, in these places those expressions are used because they are more refined ...- Setsuna explained to her as some waiters pushed the chairs away for them to sit down. -  
\- I can do it by myself! – The female saiyajin said in a somewhat rude way to the astonished waiters -, these guys have believed that we have no strength to move these chairs, it is absurd ...  
-No Seira, - Beruche smiled funny -it is just a sample of courtesy to customers ... do not get angry, let them do and do not worry about anything ...  
-Okay, I'm only interested in them bringing the food, I'm starving! ...- the saiyajin crossed her arms crossed and looking impatiently at her empty plate. -  
\- Right, now they will bring it, do not worry.- Setsuna replied, trying hard not to laugh -...

 

Sure enough, the solicitous maître approached them with three copies of the menu of the restaurant, distributed them on the table and told them ...

-Can I allow myself to recommend a Creme du Orange, Pate de Crevillón or Cesar salad? ... That as a first course, as a second. Head of wild boar with green sauce, duck with orange or baked sea bream ...  
-Thanks, now we think about it and we tell you ...- Bertie answered smiling at Seira's expression when listening to that guy. -  
-As you like, Madame ... meanwhile allow us to give them some snacks from the house ... - he clapped his hands and two waiters came to the table with a variety of canapés. - Garçon s'il vous plait ...  
\- Hey you! - Seira snapped at the Maître who looked at her somewhat perplexed. - Bring the food, what you said before ...  
-Of course mademoiselle, but first you must decide the first course ...- The man objected something confused - ...  
-What else does the first one? Bring them all, that we are hungry .- She urged, the maître was watched her with his eyes sized as plates, Setsuna and Beruche could not suppress their laughter. - Come on ... we do not have all day long!  
-Did you care, bring them, - Bertie said, unable to stop laughing - hi, hi, hi ...

 

The astonished maître nodded so he ordered the waiters, they went quickly to the kitchen. Seira meanwhile ate the canapés ...

-Madam, this is very good, - she assured as she chewed on two cheeks while she took the tray with one hand and approached her sovereign, offering - eat some of this ...

 

And without further ceremony, The saiyan ate one after another, her companions were laughing while other astonished customers looked at the Saiyajin woman.

-Seira, eat more slowly, please. The main courses have yet to arrive. - Setsuna said when she could control a little of her hilarity -...  
-Don't worry, my Lady... this is nothing.- The guardian affirmed.-

 

When the aforementioned dishes arrived, the Saiyajin honored her words and swallowed, one after the other, the salad, the pate, and the cream. The waiters watched her with their mouths open while she repeated constantly.

-More, please, more please, this is very good and that other, I do not know what it's called ...-She pointed to the remains of the sources almost compulsively while it seemed to make an effort to chew faster beating blows on the chest to lower the food. -  
-Oui ... madeimoselle. - The astonished maitre, who was pale when he saw her, just could muster.

 

The second courses had the same fate. Beruche had now stopped laughing and watched completely hallucinated. Despite she knew the appetite of Lornd and Roy, but she did not think that a Saiyajin woman could swallow like that. She and Setsuna ate more discreetly as they watched the show. When the maitre, absolutely overwhelmed, approached the table, Seira placed her hands behind the back of her neck and lounging as much as possible in the chair outlined a broad smile to the blush of her companions.

-This is very good, even if I have such strange names, how good I have been! ...- the saiyajin declared while she felt her gut with satisfaction.-  
-I'm happy, young lady- the maître replied forgetting his pretended French accent to dare to ask - then, do not you want dessert?  
\- Dessert? - Seira repeated wanting to know with sudden interest. - You mean fruit and other sweet things that taste even better than this?

 

She already knew what desserts were, she had learned the day before that she had eaten at Emerald's house, who was still doing accounts with the catering service. And what she said there was not too hungry! So, with obvious interest and expectation, she asked.

-How many of those do you have?  
-So, well ... - the embarrassed individual guessed right. - Rice with milk, flan, ice cream of three tastes, chocolate mousse, custard, varied fruit, frosty ...  
-Take them all...- Seira asked smiling as she felt her now bulging belly to affirm .- I think I still have a hole in the stomach.  
\- All of them? ...- the head waiter moaned in an alarmed and astonished voice. -  
-Sure, - she said urgently. - Come on, before I fell asleep ...

 

That guy could only nod out quickly to order them. Both Setsuna and Bertie were now looking at their dinner companion with wide-open eyes ...

\- Won´t all that be excessive, Seira?, - Her sovereign warned her with concern - .... I suppose that even a warrior of the space will get full if he or she eats so much ...  
-It is true, Madam, I remember when, as a child, I ate several rations followed by Gual. Similar to what they call custard here, although they are much thicker. Well, I ate so much that I was almost unable to move for a couple of days, ha, ha!

 

Her interlocutors nodded with evident gestures of amazement. Finally the desserts arrived and the saiyajin was eating them one after another among samples of delight.

-Uuhh ... how rich! ... this one is not bad either ... Ah! good ... Oh! I love this one ...  
-Of course, it seems that she was doing something other than eating. - Bertie whispered to her future sister-in-law, making her could not stop laughing, more when she added. - She moans like ... you know ...  
-I do not want to imagine her in that other moment! - The funny Setsuna whispered.-

 

Hearing that, Bertie also started to squirm while Seira continued to gobble up. At last they finished eating and after paying an astronomical account they left the restaurant. Now Beruche was looking at the bill with her eyes pinpoint, without laughing. However, Setsuna encouraged her, by taking a look at that proof of the waste disbursement.

-Don't worry, we'll pay you what we've eaten ...  
-No, please,- Her friend replied somewhat stiffly. - I invite you, it's fair, since you came to invite Roy and me to the coronation ...  
-I thank you, princess. You are very kind. Now I just need to do some exercise - Seira who was still feeling her stomach, said. - so I'll digest this better ...

 

They walked down a narrow street and somewhat away from the merrymaking, Beruche somewhat worried, she was aware that, without hardly realizing it, they had left the most elegant and crowded area of the city and had entered the territory of the street gangs. The radical change in decoration confirmed it, the street furniture was quite deteriorated and could be seen painted and garbage scattered everywhere. Her companions realized that and her guide warned them with haste.

-I'm got distracted and I've taken you out of the safe area, we'd better get back, because of these places you should be careful.

 

Both Seira and Setsuna smiled, Beruche immediately realized the absurdity of their prevention. To make good her words, a group of guys dressed in short T-shirts that had a picture of the face of a horned devil and red in the chest. They soon surrounded the three women and the one that seemed their leader told them in a rather cocky way.

-Hey !, Santa Klaus must have been wrong, look what a three girls he has left us, wow! ...  
-Yes. - Another one of them seconded. - We can share them ...

 

The one who looked like the leader approached Seira looked at him indifferently without showing any fear, the guy in question was much shorter than her, but that did not seem to matter to that bully. More when that individual said her with smiling expression.

-You are very tall, doll, but that does not matter when you're lying down. Also, I have something very big ...  
-Your stupidity? – The female saiyajin asked dispassionately making both Bertie and Setsuna smiled with visible delight .-  
-Wow ... you have personality. I like that, - that guy replied, adding with a lascivious tone. - But when you see my tool you will be impressed.  
\- I doubt it - the aforementioned refuted looking that guy up and down in a funny way, so she added.- Although, I would like to see if that is true ...  
-Well, you'll see right away- the leader said smiling -...  
-Hey Seira. - Setsuna said softly. - If you try to do something, defend yourself weakly, just push him. - I do not want you to kill anyone or stain our clothes with blood or anything disgusting. Keep in mind that they are models that belong to the Emerald collection.  
-As you say, Madam, ...- the woman nodded.- I'll be careful.

 

Meanwhile, and oblivious to those words, the leader of the band approached and touched Seira's leg, raising his hand to the top of her thigh, the Saiyajin did not flinch.

-It seems that you like it ... ha, ha! - the guy gasped and looked at the rest of his gang with satisfaction, adding presumptuously.- Guys, I still have my magic touch with women ...

 

Encouraged by that demonstration by his boss, another one of those individuals approached Setsuna and tried to touch her for the same purposes. Then yes, Seira reacted. Grabbing his arm and breaking it without effort to the amazement of other gang members.

-The queen must not be touched,- she warned as she let the individual go who howled in pain holding his broken arm.-  
-Wow. Have you heard, guys? - the boss said. - The other is a queen, they must be those masochistic girls who are going to make out among them. Well let's dethrone it! That's how we will be the kings

 

And at his signal all approached with very sinister intentions, but Setsuna did not flinch, only warned them with an indifferent tone and even something resigned in her voice.

-I think you're going to look for problems. If I were you I would leave now that you can still walk.

 

Ignoring that warning, one of them tried to grab Beruche, who gave him a quick and forceful kick in his parts for an answer, that infuriated the rest of those guys.

-Come, for them! - the leader ordered indicating his men.- Do what you want with the other two, but the highest one is for me ...

 

All attacked the girls with the intention of abusing them, but rather it was the other way around. As Setsuna and Beruche approached, they dodged and rejected them with powerful kicks and punches that toppled the aggressors. Without having to resort even to invoke their powers. The gang members could not believe it. Then Seira intervened indolently, throwing through the air several meters to everyone who she grabbed. In a few seconds everyone was unconscious except the leader. He looked with eyes as big as plates the incredible scene. He was already quite frightened and those feelings increased when the space warrior approached him with slow steps and a certain appearance of reluctance.

-Hey, take it easy girl, it was a joke ... you're not going to bother about something like this, right? ...- he stammered completely paralyzed by fear.

 

Setsuna indicated to her guardian when the saiyajin arrived next to the frightened individual and lifted him by the neck effortless with just one hand.

-Remember it, do it gently ...

Nodding with a malicious smile Seira replied.

-Yes Madam, but I do not know if I can control myself enough. Humans are very weak ...  
-Please, please, leave me on the floor. I'll leave and I will not bother you again,- the leader of the decimated gang members pleaded, trembling and sweating visibly. -  
-What a coward!- Seira answered reluctantly - you do not deserve that I stain my hands with you ... - the thug nodded in relief although perhaps that was premature, given that his interlocutor declared with indifference .- So there you go .- And without more ceremonial she threw him against some garbage cans that must have been about twenty meters making him land headfirst inside one of them.- Well, we can leave if you wish, my ladies - she declared shaking her hands with a smile of satisfaction.-  
-Yes, we'd better get back already- Beruche intervened in a funny voice because of the scene she had witnessed.- It's going to be late for us.

 

So the three of them moved away from there, with the moans of the background of those guys and the sound of a voice drowned inside the cube, which demanded that somebody take him out of there at once ...

 

The boys meanwhile had not wasted their time either. Calix, accompanying Lornd, they had gone along with Roy and Diamond to a bar and there they had a light snack. Well, for some saiyajin was light, for the rest of those who were at the bar watching them was something incredible. Between the three space warriors they had almost finished with all the existences. Diamond could not believe it either. But he had to do it when he and Roy were presented with the bill. When they finished they went back to the Malden house, there they talked while they watched television.

-So you and Seira are engaged, - Roy said addressing Calix - I'm very happy for you, boy ...  
-Thanks Your Highness - he replied without being able to hide his joy to tell them. -The king made me to endure a hard training but it was worth it.  
-I told you.- Lornd said in a satisfied tone, - it only took a little effort on your part.  
-That Seira is a very remarkable woman.- Diamond stated and added.- In order to dominate a female like that you must be very strong.  
-She is not as she seems, - Calix replied, by his tone, he evidenced that he was very much in love when relating. - She only acts like that to defend her principles and her people. Deep inside, she is a very good girl and has feelings like anyone, it happens that she does not like to show them.  
-That's true, Saiyajin women only show what they feel in privacy. But very rarely in public, like men, these with more reason and only on important or special occasions. - Lornd added. -  
-I'm also a saiyajin and instead of that I like to show my feelings, especially grabbing Bertie and ...- he smiled and the others looked at him complicity doing the same. -  
\- Here you have a very relaxed life, Asthel. You can afford those luxuries. - Lornd replied between smiles -...  
-Don't think like that, elder brother - his interlocutor, reminding him.- We've also have had a really hard times on many occasions ...

 

Lornd had to give that to his younger brother and they all smiled. When they heard a whistle coming from Diamond. He apologized and took out a portable phone ...

-Yes, Diamond speaking?...

 

Parallel to all these events, at one of the observatories of the Masters Corporation numerous points had been detected on the radar screen. Because of their distance, they had to be beyond the orbit of the Moon. But they came very quickly and in regular formation, that ruled out the hypothesis that they were meteorites. Mimet and Daniel were on duty at the weather station. She noticed something very strange, a group of those alleged meteors separated from the rest and headed straight for New York City. They immediately telephoned the boys ...

-Yes, tell me, Diamond Lassart to the device.- His face relaxed and he smiled.- Hi Mimet, tell me what's wrong? - However, listening for a few moments his expression became very serious now. - Understood, do not worry, we'll investigate.

Seeing the curious face of the rest, he explained what she had told him.

\- I already said that the tranquility would not last us long - Roy sighed resigned. - It does not fail ...  
-We'll have to check that- Lornd intervened.- Unfortunately it seems quite familiar ...

 

The four went to the headquarters of the Masters Corporation, from where they followed the evolutions of those points. There, Mimet tried to establish the number of objects that were heading towards the city. As an expert in technology, she approached Kaori's position to ask him.

-It seems they are many, do you have any idea what they can be? ...  
-We have no idea, - Kaori answered with a sigh. - Only small dots can be seen from here. You could put into operation that invention of yours, the digital camera.  
-Yes, I think it could be a great help. - Mimet smiled – wait a minute, I'm going to ask Daniel to help us, - so she ran to look for him while Kaori tried to clear the signal of interference. -

 

Roy was transported next to her at that moment, with him Diamond and Sapphire appeared. Lornd and Calix reappeared soon after. For their part they had gone for Bertie, Seira and Setsuna. Transporting with them, they had located them in Beruche and Roy's house, after explaining what was happening, they agreed to accompany them.

-What's happening? - Setsuna asked, quite interested. -  
-As far as I know, strange objects are invading the airspace - Sapphire answered.-  
\- One moment, now we will know. - Mimet replied that she had returned with Kaori. – I´ll connect my camera right away...

 

After making some adjustments with a kind of square that had some panels that were illuminated in various colors and connect it to the radar screen, the points of it became larger and began to draw silhouettes. They seemed like living beings advancing at great speed. At the sight of them Lornd let out an exclamation of disgust.

-Damn it! I imagined it. They are mercenaries of Gralas, I'm afraid we're going to have big problems ...  
-What will they look for here? - Diamond asked in a rather naive way.-  
-Nothing good, - Roy replied, asserting. - Those guys can just find a fight.  
-Very well, then you have come to the right place. My Lord. With your permission we are going to beat them up! – Seira said, addressing her sovereign with a half-smile.-  
-We must take things calmly.- Calix suggested.-  
-It's true.- Setsuna agreed that she objected in a more analytical way. -We do not know how many they can be or their combat potential.

 

In fact, she was already speaking like another saiyajin, all except Seira, Lornd and Calix looked at her in surprise. At last, the fiancée of the sovereign of the space warriors told them.

-I think we should call my partners, they will want to know what is happening.  
-I'll take care of it- Kaori answered. -

 

Once Dr. Tomoe's assistant notified the sailors, Roy, Lornd, Calix and Seira went to intercept these individuals. After flying only a few minutes they discovered that they had left a trail of destruction, houses burned down, demolished and panicked by the population. Roy was transported back to the base to tell them what happened.

-We must ask for help, the thing is serious, those bastards devastate any place they arrive.

 

At that moment the sailors appeared all united by the hands and forming a circle.

\- Here we are, guys, we are ready to take action! - Usagi proclaimed. -  
-Thank god that you have arrived- his old companion said with relieved expression.- Now let's go ...  
-Hey, Setsuna. - Rei said, looking at the outfit she wore, which the former Pluto warrior had already changed into her Saiyajin queen clothes. - Then it's true what you said when you resigned ...  
\- You are the queen of Space warriors! - Minako added with a surprised face.-  
-Officially they have not crowned me yet. That's why I came. It's a long story - the aforementioned replied- but now there is no time for that. I'll tell you later. Hold your hands with me, come on, there's a rush ... - Setsuna indicated them and the sailors formed a circle again, but this time with their friend inside of it. - Let's move on! - So, using the sailor teleport they reappeared next to Lornd and the others. -

 

Roy in turn returned with his instantaneous translation next to them.

\- I do not like it - Calix declared while it tried to look for the way that could have followed the minions of Gralas.-  
-Calix, you and Seira will head towards the northern part. Setsuna and I will go east. – Lornd commanded. -  
-With all due respect, my Lord.- The Saiyajin female said.- As guardian of the queen my duty is to be with her.  
-Now it will not be necessary. I protect her in person.- Her king replied.-  
-Yes. Do not worry. I'm save. - Her queen agreed. -

 

Seira bowed respectfully. If it was a direct order from their monarchs there was nothing more to say. So she prepared to obey with his partner.

-We can go to the west- Makoto suggested.-  
-Ok, I accompany you. - Roy offered himself.- I hope that Diamond, Sapphire and Bertie will locate the other Justiciaries ...

 

The others had already left each one by their respective ways. Roy and the sailors decided to do the same. Those who first made contact with the enemy were Calix and Seira. Flying over buildings that seemed intact suddenly were attacked with bursts of energy that could deflect without problems, at once many people dressed in a kind of combat armor flew to them 

-These fools believe that with such pathetic attacks they will be able to defeat us, - Seira furiously snapped. - Now you will see! - And with great speed, she launched several energy rays that eliminated a few adversaries.-  
\- Let's get rid of them soon and return as soon as possible with their majesties - Calix agreed while doing the same thing.-

 

An invisible punch then reached the warrior's face, he was thrown to the ground crashing on it. The crater that opened with his impact it completely destroyed a street. Seira tried to discover where the attack came from but she could not see anything. When she wanted to realize it, a blow had been placed in her stomach that threw her against a building, but she managed to avoid the shock. When she looked to the side she discovered a kind of chameleon silhouette that was confused with the walls of the houses or the same air.

-Damn it, what's that? - She spat the phrase angrily. At that moment Calix had already recovered and was next to her. - Where have you gotten?  
\- Are you okay, honey? - He asked worried and Seira looked at him with a surprised face asking in turn .-  
-What if I'm fine, what the hell did you call me? ...  
-I said that if you were okay, honey ... - he repeated something worried.-  
-My name is Seira- she replied confused to ask on her part, not without a certain uneasiness.- Is it that your head has been damaged or what? ...  
-No, - the surprised boy could say in turn to explain to his interlocutor. - It's just an expression they use here, to refer to their couples. Roy calls his wife like that and our king ...  
-I already know how our king speaks !, Calix. - she cut off, somewhat irritated now to exhort, - stop foolishness. We have to discover who has attacked us.

 

Her perplexing interlocutor merely nodded. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure approached at great speed towards their position, to disappear immediately between a brick wall. Both space warriors reacted by separating and managed to avoid a beam of energy that pulverized the building behind them.

-Show your face if you dare! - she demanded with a powerful cry -... damn coward ...

 

While insulting him, she tried to locate him with her search engine, although her fiancé did not activate it and only seemed to look at the horizon. After her initial surprise, she indicated.

-Calix, put on your energy detector, so you will never locate it.  
-No Seira, that does not help, it's better to detect his aura - he argued.-  
\- His aura? .. How are you going to do it without the search engine? - She was surprised.-  
-The King taught me ... it's very useful, you'll see, - by way of demonstration the Saiyajin closed his eyes and pointed towards a nearby wall while shouting.- There ...

 

In a reflex act Seira threw a beam of energy that literally disintegrated the wall, but that figure, which in fact was hiding in it, eluded it jumping to the ground. He had a humanoid appearance. The fact is that when he perched on the ground he adopted the tone of the sky, the two Saiyajin watched in astonishment.

-What the hell was that? - Calix asked loudly. -  
-I only know that it is something that we have to eliminate.- His partner said convinced of it.-

 

The figure was thrown into the counterattack, Calix could stop a barrage of blows. Seira went to his aid hitting what looked like the torso of that entity that backed down by the crash stamping against the dashboard of a car that burst with the collision. But that being recovered immediately. With an amazing speed attacked Seira hitting her in the face, her nose bled as a result of the impact. Calix tried to counterattack but that silhouette moved very quickly avoiding his blows.

-It will not be as easy as I thought - Seira admitted while she touched her the wound.-

 

So she signaled to his partner and both became super warriors. At the same time Lornd and Setsuna were flying towards the center of the city. People fled scattering in all directions, panic was general. They could see explosions that were spreading between the buildings and quite a few silhouettes uniformed with chain mail that launched energy beams to provoke them. Lornd decided to intervene quickly and did the same thing by eliminating enough of those beings. Those who eluded the attack counterattacked with ferocity by jumping on them. Setsuna was shot with energy that she dodged with good reflexes, attacking her aggressor in the same way. Lornd engaged in a fight against several alien-looking beings that looked like good fighters. While she, invoking her scepter, gave a blow to his enemy, knocking him out of combat. In turn, Lornd became super warrior eliminating without difficulty the rest.

-Do you think there will be more? - his companion gasped.-  
-We'll know right away, - he replied. -  
-Of that I'm sure...

 

They heard a voice behind them that preceded a powerful attack with a bolt of energy. The king of the Saiyajin reacted in time to put Setsuna aside by wrapping her in a protective energy bubble while he received the impact. When the light and debris that Lornd's attack had caused, bruised but no serious damage, dissipated, he rose.

-Who are you? - He asked.

 

He was addressing a humanoid figure who was swinging a long tail on his back and whose features were not recognizable as they were among the thick smoke caused by the explosion ...

-That was the question that I had been expecting from an ignorant Saiyajin ... - the stranger said contemptuously as the smoke cleared.

 

At last he could see it clearly. He had a humanoid body as they had guessed only by the figure, but of a color between white and pink, with no trace of hair anywhere. His head was round and not too big, with two set eyes, a small nose and a malignant smile. He moved his long tail again as he crossed his arms and declared with a certain sarcasm in his voice something metallic.

\- I took a long time to see what the legendary Space Warriors were like. And I'm disappointed now.  
-Well, we are their kings. - Lornd replied proudly. - I am Lornd, son of Dronaos and Alisan, who are you?

-Ha! - That creature exclaimed and looked at his adversary with enough contempt while answering. - I think you will not get to know ...

 

He disappeared then from his sight and reappeared trying to hit him but the saiyajin was also very quick and managed to elude the attack to counterattack in turn, being also dodged.

-So you want to play. - Lornd commented with a slight smile.-  
-I see that at least you are fast, this will be much more fun than I imagined.- That individual asserted.-  
-You will not say the same when I'm done with you. -The saiyajin replied haughtily.-

 

Setsuna, who was no longer locked in the protective bubble, attacked the strange being with a bolt of energy. But this creature merely deflected it with a hand, throwing it against a wall that was destroyed immediately.

-This is going to like me. It will be very funny when I annihilate you - That creature declared amused.-  
\- we'll see that - the girl replied in a very defiant way.-

 

Meanwhile, Roy, the sailors and the newly incorporated Tuxedo, immediately arrived at a war zone. People fled in terror in all directions and the warriors tried to calm those who could. They heard screams and bellows approaching their position. Following these a numerous group of uniformed figures with a kind of armor destroyed everything in their path. As soon as they saw them they went towards them with unfriendly intentions.

-Form a circle. - Haruka indicated to her companions that they immediately prepared to do it.-  
\- They're on us! - Michiru warned concentrating her energy. - We're going to reject them ...

 

A furious mob of warriors began to attack them with energy bolts, swords, axes and various blows. The sailors had to leave all kinds of aesthetic concessions aside and respond blow by blow and attack by attack. Roy tried to help them but he was also attacked by two rather rough-looking individuals.

-Prepare to die! - one of them, short green hair and bluish complexion, snapped. -...  
-It's not my turn yet, cretin. Better die yourself earlier. - Roy replied that he became a super saiyajin and started beating them both.

 

The fight seemed to be pretty even, the other guy, with red hair and yellow complexion attacked him with a sword of energy. Roy dodged hurriedly the blows that threatened to split him in two. The sailors on the other hand also fought with boldness. Two of those guys pounced on Makoto who rejected them with two karate kicks. Haruka hit another in the face. Tuxedo bombarded them with dozens of explosive roses that only stopped them for a moment. While Ami and Minako fell wounded by the attacks. Usagi issued her Spiral Heart Moon Attack, invoking only her super sailor status. She managed to reject a cloud of enemies but this was only a slight respite so they could recap.

-Ami and Minako are wounded, - Rei warned worried - the others are very tired. We must open a gap and get out of here ...  
-Yes - Haruka agreed while trying to catch her breath- and quickly, they are regrouping ...  
\- It will be necessary to gain time. – Michiru added, invoking her attack of Deep submerge sea, and throwing it against the enemy. -...  
-Rei, Makoto, take to Ami and Minako and retreat - Usagi ordered.- Haruka, Michiru and I will cover you ...

The warriors proceeded immediately, looked at the sky waiting for some help but Roy was still engaged in the fight and did not seem to have it easy. The enemies returned to the charge and it seemed that they still did it with more viciousness. They threw a volley of energy bolts at them that hit Haruka in the arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Michiru hastily picked her up and tried to drag her with the help of Mamoru who was also wounded in the right arm.

-Come on, Uranus make an effort, - her companion urged desperately. -  
-What are we going to do? - Makoto wanted to know very worried as she carried in her arms with a badly wounded and exhausted Venus Warrior.- We are going to be sweep with those energy rays ...  
-We can only defend ourselves until the end – Sailor Mars snapped - come on! - She hooted, holding Ami with one arm and throwing her Burning Mandala with her free hand.

 

Rei's attack knocked down a couple of opponents but the rest threw themselves against them. The warriors were too exhausted to be able to replicate. Roy had disappeared from their sight. But when everything seemed to be lost, a heavy attack disrupted the enemy's ranks. It consisted of fire arrows, ice crystals and energy rays, they were the Justicieras.

-Thank God, we have been able to see you in time- Beruche declared relieved arriving next to them.-  
-Thank you, girls- Ami muttered weakly who, still supported by her partner Rei, wore a bulky emergency bandage on her leg.- Glad to see you.  
-Come on, we have to get out of here, many more of them are coming. – Petz, who joined them with Emerald and Cooan, added.-  
-It is true. We cannot hold them all for much longer. - The Lady of Fire affirmed.-  
-We will have to take risks and run.- Neptuno affirmed.-  
-We'll cover you.- The Lady of the Wind told them.- Come on, girls!

 

The sailors retreated while their friends protected them. Both Emerald and Cooan and Petz launched several bursts of energy and fire arrows that managed to contain the attack minimally. Beruche helped them with their waves of ice crystals and visibly worried, asked Usagi.

\- Where is Roy? They told us that he had left with you ...  
-I do not know, he was also attacked by those guys. They must have been very strong because it was difficult to him keeping them at bay.

 

The Lady of the Ice kept throwing her bursts of crystals, however, her restlessness increased. Her boyfriend in turn had become a level two super warrior and had managed to eliminate one of them, the yellow skin, but the other was not easy to beat. He had also increased his power and his hair was now orange. He told Roy amusing and challenging.

-It will not be so easy to kill me, saiyajin ...  
-Do you want to bet? - the aforementioned replied with the same tone.- You carrot?

 

Both underwent a harsh punishment exchanging blows. They seemed to be at the same level of strength and run out at a similar rate. The battle promised to take a long time ...

 

At some distance from there, Seira was tired of trying to hit that mysterious chameleon figure. Her partner was not much better either. He had to dodge an attack who could feel thanks to his concentration and counterattacked hitting that silhouette, seemed to have damaged her.

-Finally! - Calix, exclaimed sentencing - now it's ours. ..

 

The warrior was going to finish it when another attack reached him knocking him down on the ground. Seira threw several bolts of energy in a random way and ran to help him.

-Damn it, how is it possible that bastard has been remade so fast? - She asked with obvious disbelief, used her visor then and was horrified to feel two of those energies. - It's two, Calix! Now I understand why they were so fast, get up and come!

 

Her partner got up laboriously and together with the woman stood back to back. The two silhouettes took to the attack changing their color as they advanced through the terrain. Seira increased her energy and threw a ball against her, but her enemy dodged her, the Saiyajin smiled.

-Now! - She shouted and returned her energy ball that hit the back of her enemy.

 

There was a shrill scream and the figure became visible, it was apparently humanoid, but with the viscous face of a kind of squid.

\- You're horrible! - Seira snapped making a gesture of disgust. - The sooner we get rid of your ugly face much better ...  
-Be careful - her partner warned her.- The other is still around here.

 

Confirming the warning of her partner the other enemy fired several bursts of energy that threw the two Saiyajin on the ground, when they recovered from the impact the two beings had disappeared.

-Dammit! - Seira spat - Where will they have gotten? - She tried to locate them with her visor uselessly. -  
-It would be better if we look for others, they might need us - Calix suggested and with the assent of his companion both left flying.-

 

Roy was having a hard time but the same could apply to his opponent. They had even paused, a mutual concession to rest studying each other in the meantime. That individual declared in a triumphalist voice.

-You're lost !, Soon I will receive reinforcements.- In effect, his opponent felt how three more energies were coming towards there. - Now prepare to die ...

 

A trio of beings similar to him came flying at great speed and stood at his side.

-What do you want us to do with him? - One of them asked Roy's rival.-  
-It's all yours ...- he smiled. - Make him suffer as much as you can.

 

However, to his relief, the golden warrior felt like three other energies, although this time very familiar, approached him and smiled. In a matter of instants, Nephrite, Diamond and Sapphire arrived .

-Have we lost anything of the fun? - Diamond asked sarcastically.-  
-No, you arrive in time for the party.- His friend replied, really happy to see them.-  
-Nephrite Saint Join always arrives on time. - He said this with a tone that seemed even funny.  
-LOL! You do not know what awaits you, - the other one of the invaders just arrived. - Soon you will have wished you had not appeared around here.  
-We will see. - Sapphire said very sure of himself.-

 

The battle between the eight of them began with very hard exchanges of blows. Sapphire received a punch that broke his lip. In return, he gave his opponent a kick that jumped his nose. Diamond fought against the other newcomer, a cuckold individual with a long yellow mane, dodging each other and throwing blows with great intensity. Nephrite managed against another of greenish complexion and skin covered with something like spikes. For his part, Roy and his enemy had resumed the fight with the same virulence as before. But, at one point, the four strange wrestlers gathered away from the group of boys. They looked at each other as if confirming inaudible instructions and disappeared.

-Well! - Diamond commented with his sarcastic tone.- Now that I was beginning to have fun ...  
I do not understand why they left. We had no advantage - Nephrite said thinking aloud.-  
-It is a pity that Ail is not on Earth. His help would have been good. - Sapphire, who, despite everything, added led by a slight enthusiasm. – Although, perhaps you are wrong, they may have seen that we are stronger and have been afraid to continue.  
-I do not think so, - Roy retorted, agreeing with Nephrite. - I do not like this at all. We'd better find the warriors, I left them fighting against enough enemies ...

Diamond, Nephrite and Sapphire nodded and the four went to where their friends were, while they remembered having seen them for the last time ...

 

For their part, the sailors and the Justicieras were beyond the limit of their forces, they could not take any more and the enemy continued to attack without quarter. Protected by a brick wall they resisted what they could. Then Beruche looked at the sky and saw two silhouettes approaching them.

-They are Seira and Calix - she shouted at them making signs with her arms.- Hey guys, we are here ...

 

At once the two space warriors made a pass and razed the enemy's positions with energy bolts. The invaders that could survive escaped. Without losing a moment both newcomers settled next to the girls.

-Good thing we arrived on time. - Calix said, contemplating the sorry state of his friends. -  
\- We were about to fall - Cooan sighed, asking between surprised and almost desperate. - ... Can you know how many of those types there are? ...  
-Many more for what we see. - Seira replied, wondering in turn. -... I'd like to know where the hell they came from.  
-We have to find Roy and the others. - Beruche urged, worried about her partner.-  
-Wait for us to recover a little- Makoto asked her still panting -... now we are not in a position to look for anyone ...  
-You can rest. We'll go. - Calix offered. -

 

But that was not necessary, Roy, along with Sapphire, Nephrite and Diamond, came along with the group. After embracing each other with their respective women, they exchanged impressions about what had happened.

-We have to find Setsuna and my brother – Roy declared. -  
-Then come on. - Seira harangued,- there is no time to lose. The King and the Queen can be in difficulties ...

 

And she was absolutely right. Lornd and that being were locked in a very close battle. They hit each other and threw energy beams and dodged so fast that Setsuna could not see them. What she did hear was a voice behind her back that looked feminine ...

-Don't worry, I'll keep you away from getting bored ...

 

When she turned around she saw an alien-looking woman next to her. Her skin was green and her hair a striking orange. She wore a kind of tight tights and a protective bib. She smiled with a malicious gesture and looked at her rival with a pair of eyes without pupils. Suddenly she launched the attack without further ado. Setsuna managed for the first blow and both were also engaged in the fight.

-I'll end up with you pathetic human! - the alien sentenced while attacking with repeated kicks.-  
-That we'll see! - replied Setsuna while counterattack and returned more kicks in turn .-

 

Lornd and that other being fought bravely. The saiyajin was transformed into a level two super warrior, but that was not enough to defeat his opponent.

-You do not defend yourself bad! - that being screamed as he threw against his opponent a burst of energy rays - but not for long - and turning at great speed he seized the neck of the king of the saiyajin with his long tail for sentence with rejoicing.- Now I will finish with you ...

 

The space warrior noticed how the pressure threatened to break his neck and tried to get rid of the grip with both hands. Planted his feet firmly on the ground and lifted his opponent by the tail crashing into the ground, while he managed to get rid. Panting, he struggled to catch his breath as his enemy tried to get up.

-You are stronger than I thought, maybe we should repeat this fight on another occasion, when we are in a more propitious place.- He declared the creature that, without giving Lornd time to reply, disappeared -...

 

Setsuna was still fighting despite the blows that had fitted against a rival who also accused the fight. This one separated from her, perhaps to recover her breath a little, the young warrior thought, but she heard the alien sneer at her.

\- We'll see each other again! - He looked at her with fury and disappeared. -...

 

The space warrior and his partner gathered even trying to catch their breath.

-Why do you think they will have fled, Lornd? - she asked confused. -  
-I do not know, - he said, - but I suspect it will not be good at all. Come on, we must meet with each other ... - the two rose in the air and went to the energy of their friends ... 

 

The one who was Sailor Pluto before, remembered this with her friends when she saw her future husband approaching. The girls opened a corridor and after congratulating them they wanted to continue the story, however, Lornd told them.

-If you allow me, I would like to have a few words with my fiancée ...

Bertie, Cooan, Emerald, Petz, and the others understood. They discreetly moved to another site to continue remembering ...

-Tell me Lornd.- She told him that she seemed to know what he was thinking when she asked him.- What worries you? I guess the same as me.  
-Let's take a walk to the palace. - He asked her with a serious gesture.-

 

The young woman walked beside him. The sentinels at once bowed respectfully in their wake. They entered heading to their private rooms. Once there, Lornd looked into her eyes and declared.

-It is not the style of my people, and even less mine, to walk around with detours.  
-I understand. I also like to be direct. - She replied without looking away.- Say what you have to say then. 

 

Her companion took a long breath and released it slowly. Despite everything, it seemed that what he was willing to say disturbed him to the point of not daring to do so. Nevertheless he declared.

-When I met with your sovereigns, we agreed on an alliance. I asked them to release you from your oath of allegiance to the Millennial of Silver and Neo Cristal Tokyo. But maybe that could be misinterpreted. For them and for you.  
-What do you mean? - The young woman asked him that now she did not understand what it could mean.  
-When a king of the saiyajin gives his word always fulfills it. And I never offered my friendship in exchange for being able to espouse you, Setsuna ... If you have thought that is a mistake ... you are not a prize or a currency, nor a price to pay. I would never force you to do something like that and less against your will.

 

His interlocutor then understood it. That was really embarrassing and terrible. If her fiancé had thought that, things could get very complicated between the two of them. The girl also sighed and could respond with a soft tone.

\- My feelings towards you nothing have to do with that. In fact, I broke my oath when I agreed to be your wife and when I fought Seira in the challenge and won. And it was before you spoke with my sovereigns.

 

Now it was he who looked at her skeptically and answered her.

-That's true. Unless something had happened ... Long before everything happened. And I am forced to ask you. I ask you to forgive me for having to do it. But in conscience I am obliged ... and not only because of what I may feel. In this case, there is something much more important than my personal circumstances, the future of my world.

 

The girl did not blink, she was waiting for the question, what would be a really uncomfortable question that could put her relationship to the test and then, without further ado, Lornd wanted to know ...

-Did your sovereigns give you the order to become my wife when you accompanied me to this planet to win me as an ally?  
-I get it. - Setsuna sighed lowering her head to mutter in a hurt tone even resorting to sarcasm. - You want to know if all this was prepared. If when we met on Earth I pretended to fall in love with you. If later, when that space warrior appeared out of nowhere and asked you to return to your world, lost until that very moment, I had orders to go with you. And if I had also been ordered to defeat a super-warrior like Seira, invincible until then and about I was unaware of her mere existence. As if that were so easy to get done ...

 

But the Saiyajin, unmoved by her expression, took it gently by the shoulders and insisted.

-Yes ... that's exactly what I want to know. And before you answer, I can promise you this. My alliance and the friendship of my people with the Kingdom of the Millennial of Silver and the Land of Neo Crystal Tokyo will never be broken, regardless of your answer.  
-Then you make it very easy to me.- The girl smiled weakly in a show of sarcasm to sentence already seriously .- The truth ... I cannot give you a yes, or a no. What you want is for me to talk about matters of State that, by oath, I am obliged to keep secret.  
-That oath no longer exists.- He reminded her.-  
-No ... it ceased to exist for anything I could do after being released from it. But not for the events that happened previously. In conscience and on my honor I cannot speak of those facts. I suppose you can understand it. - The girl replied, which, hardening her tone, added.- Although the real question is. Do you really love me, Lornd?

 

The saiyajin looked at her stunned now. He had not expected that question. He just waited a few moments to make sure.

-Of course I love you. You know…  
-In such a case, loving means trusting the person you love.- She declared that she sentenced him to look intensely in the eyes.- Me, Setsuna Meioh, descendant of the God Cronos. Princess of Pluto. That I have been Guardian of the Portal Space - Temporal and of the sovereigns of the Millennial of Silver and Neo Cristal Tokyo, I have renounced all that for you. And also, I fought in a fight that could be to death with a super saiyajin in order to be able to espouse you. What more evidence do you want from my love? ...

 

Lornd nodded slowly, lowering his head and closing his eyes. He then turned away from her, turned with his back and after raising his face again affirmed.

\- I must admit that you are a really admirable woman, like the rest of your fellow warriors and your sovereigns ...

 

The girl held her breath. She really did not know what her fiancé might be thinking. As she had said, she could not reveal what she had spoken to their Majesties in the days leading up to her departure for Nuevo Vegeta. That's why she understood that he had that kind of doubts. But she could not show him her love more than the way she had done it. If that was not enough ...

-Well ... - He added turning again to meet his gaze to the young girl's while affirming.- The truth is that, since we have prepared all these preparations and invited so many people, it would be very discourteous to suspend the ceremony. Do not you think so? ...

 

Setsuna gave him a look full of disbelief. She even opened her mouth. What did he mean by that? ... But it was seeing the smile that appeared on her fiancé’s face and she relaxed. She could smile in turn relieved. More when he affirmed with affectionate tone, while he took her hands.

-I beg you to forgive me ... I do not want any other person to share my life. You are a strong woman, of honor and of word. Beautiful and compassionate, full of dignity and courage. I know you would be willing to give everything for me and for yours ... and I love you for that. I only wish you to be my queen, my wife, the mother of my children and my companion and friend during all the time that remains of our existence. Do you want to be? ... If you don´t want, that would be my greatest fear.

 

For a single reply she approached him, her fiancé bent to reach her and they both kissed. Soon after they left to host the rest of the guests ... they also had to talk to some of them. Setsuna in particular went in search of the young secretary of Ian Masters, Jennifer Scott, who, along with her boss, had come to attend as a guest at the ceremony to be held the next day ...

 

For their part, the girls, to whom their partners joined, continued the narration of those adventures they had on Earth. After that battle, they remembered that, once they were all together and the situation seemed controlled, they decided to transport themselves to the headquarters of the Masters Corporation. Once there, they held a meeting to try to understand what was happening.

-In my opinion- Diamond said confidently- I think we have stopped their feet, they sure would not expect so much resistance.  
-I'm not so sure.- Roy intervened with a suspicious tone of voice - it seems very strange ... that sudden flight when all the matches were equal.  
-I agree with that, brother, - Lornd confirmed - Those guys knew what they were doing, they were good fighters and they did not seem like cowards.  
-With your permission, My King.- Seira intervened and suggested - ... they could have returned by reinforcements to their base and are preparing another more powerful attack right now.  
-It is a possibility- the king of the saiyajin nodded.-  
-I think we should try to locate them - Haruka intervened now.-  
-So many enemies have to hide in a very large place.- Ami deduced that she was somewhat better from her injuries. More when eating a bean that completely recovered her. -...  
-Well, try to find it, yes ... that should be our priority – Sapphire added . -  
-It will not be so easy, assuming that a spaceship must be hidden behind the Moon ...- Daniel commented while typing some instructions on the console of his computer.-  
-In that case we cannot locate it. - Mimet objected, but then she looked more attentively at her screen and discovered something.- Here I detect a large object that is orbiting a hundred thousand kilometers from Earth ... look I will expand it.

 

She did so and the enlarged image appeared on a giant screen where everyone could see her being stunned.

-It's huge! - Sapphire exclaimed impressed while pointing to the image of a giant spacecraft. -  
-No wonder so many enemies fit. It must be the size of a city! - Mamoru commented astonished too.-  
-Effectively. We have been able to obtain the image thanks to the telescopic cameras- explained Kaori. - The computer calculates that this ship must be about three kilometers in diameter.

 

In fact, the ship was a huge disk, Professor Tomoe and Daniel who were also there, were really shocked. Soon, Ian Masters himself and his secretary, Jennifer, joined them. The girl was commenting to the millionaire as they approached.

-The best thing is that I cancel the meetings with the shareholders and with the board ...  
-Do not worry about it. - The guy who did not seem too worried, answered, more when he added .- I am convinced that everything will have been solved before. No need to cancel, I trust our friends.  
-Thank you very much. You really honor us with that confidence. Surely your actions will go up. - Diamond smiled, not without sarcasm.-

 

The millionaire did not reply to that, he simply shook his head.

-The truth is that if we could enter that ship, the safest thing is that we could solve this not to take too long. – Nephrite said, weighing that possibility.  
-The question is ... how are we going to get to her? - Roy asked reflectively.-  
-It may be she who comes to us. - Diamond replied in a somewhat enigmatic way.-  
-I do not like the idea of having to wait crossed arms.- Lornd intervened somewhat annoyed.-  
-Well, as things stand, brother - Roy answered with patience.- I think that is the only thing we can do ... for now. I do not detect any known energy to allow a teleportation.

 

Everyone looked at each other with a resigned expression, nobody had a better plan. Meanwhile, in that huge ship, a small greenish, three-eyed creature was observing a screen where some images of the devastated city could be seen and made a movement of approval with its small head.

-Fantastic- he said to himself, just when next to him appeared the individual who had been fighting against Lornd whom he greeted. – Nice to see you Kribit, it was about time you came back, I thought that Saiyajin had finished with you.  
-Finish with me? - The alien replied with incredulous sarcasm.- Bah !, it takes much more power than that miserable has to defeat me. Our race has progressed a lot since the ancient times of my ancestors, when a vulgar super saiyajin could defeat us.  
-I hope so, otherwise I would not have sent for you - Gralas answered.-  
-Damn it, Lord Gralas ... to tell the truth.- Kribit added with a gesture of disgust - I still do not understand why you sent us back ... I could have finished with him at that very moment.  
\- Sure! ... - laughed this skeptic to object - that's what they all say. But the Saiyajin did not fight with all his power.  
\- Neither I did with all mine - his interlocutor retorted furious, alleging.- I can transform a couple of times more. I am much superior to him, - he assured and his low voice echoed throughout the room.-  
\- That is not the matter.- Gralas said without flinching. - I do not doubt your ability. But you must not be so confident. In case you do not know, that saiyajin and his friends killed Trihar. So it's not that easy to beat them ...  
\- That is something surprising, but it adds interest to the subject.- Kribit admitted with more moderation, although he immediately opposed.- Trihar was a very strong being but also an imbecile. Anyone could cheat him. But do not worry, Gralas, I know how to beat those miserable space warriors.

 

His conversation was interrupted by four individuals, three men and one woman, who had fought before against Roy, Diamond, Sapphire and Setsuna. The green haired guy spoke.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you Lord Gralas and Mr. Kribit, I come to inform you that the attack expedition has returned.  
-We bring the report of casualties - one with yellow hair, added.- It's not flattering. We have lost forty percent of our troops.  
-That's not important, - the tyrant replied. - What really interests us is the next step in our strategy. Are the Dulars here too?  
-Yes sir, - the woman replied. - ... But they have not come with us.  
\- Those guys are very independent. - the other individual said. - They do not even pay attention to us. They are lucky that the Arcoily serve you so faithfully, otherwise we would not have forgiven that insult.  
-Well, I must say I'm glad - the woman commented.- I do not like having them around. I do not trust any of them and they disgust me.  
-They're just mercenaries, - Kribit explained. - For a good pay they'll do what they're told and they will not cause problems. But let's leave that now and let's see what the new tactic will be. Lord Gralas, tell us what to do next. - He asked in a voice that sounded dominated by impatience. -

 

The rest also seemed to wait expectantly for new instructions, however, their leader did not give the impression of being disturbed. He just said.

-So far nothing. They will be the ones who must take the next step. I have already moved my pieces. - He smiled with malice .-

 

Everyone looked at him without understanding what he could mean. Gralas, for all answer, I laugh.

 

In that Tom intervened cutting the story. To ask without understanding ...

-And how do you know what they talked about on the ship? ...  
-Very simple. - Seira smiled. - Then we grabbed some of them and they told us.  
-Yes. – Calix added .- Nor did they understand why Gralas did not order them to attack again ...  
-And what happened next? - Amanda, who had barely intervened in that, wanted to know.-  
-I'll tell you. - Mimet, who, along with her boyfriend Daniel, was there, intervened.-

 

The group was still trying to figure out the best way to assault that ship. In that, the blonde girl said, scrutinizing the radar screen.

-Something approaches towards the Earth. Doctor, do you see the same as me?  
\- Yes Mimet, - Tomoe who had just arrived at the control, followed by his daughter Hotaru and by Kaori, said. - They are several objects that lead collision course against the planet.  
-The damned Gralas gives us more meteorites! - Lornd snapped furiously - that guy never learns.  
\- They fly very fast to be meteorites, and they seem to have a concrete target. - Daniel refuted while he followed in his screen the trajectory of those objects.-  
-It is true. - Hotaru observed that she watched with great attention in turn, and declared.- It is a programmed trajectory.-  
-Connect my camera again – Mimet suggested .- You can give us more information.

 

They did and in fact, they were not meteorites, the objects had a conical shape and seemed to be propelled by jet from the rear. The screen detected a large amount of radioactivity.

\- They are nuclear missiles! - Ami exclaimed alarmed ...  
-They are heading here, they're going to destroy everything! - Michiru sentenced frightened. -  
-That is not going to happen.- Roy contradicted convinced - we will divert them ...  
-Yes- Calix agreed – they should not get here. My Lord – He looked at Lornd and asked him – Your majestic, please, give us permission to destroy them.  
-That's not so easy. - Setsuna said, explaining to the Saiyajin as well as the rest. - The radioactive wave would kill you and contaminate the rest of the planet, so we cannot destroy them ....

 

Seira was shaking with fury, clenched her teeth and her hands squeezed a steel structure that was the back of Mimet's seat. She was watching her trembling visibly scared.

\- Those damn ones! ... they were the ones that finished with my parents ... now I remember ...  
-What do you mean, Seira? - Setsuna asked surprised. -  
\- Madam, remember what I told you. When my brother and I were still children, similar objects were directed towards our world. Then nobody knew how to stop them without causing a catastrophe. My parents volunteered to destroy them in space in exchange for their lives. And they were the same as those who are heading here now ... damn cowards! -She snapped, trembling with rage as she remembered. -  
-Calm down. - Her sovereign asked her softly. - I understand what you feel, but it is not the time to let yourself be carried away by anger.

 

The saiyajin calmly calmed down and bowed her head apologetically.

-Forgive me, ma'am. You're right. I should have controlled myself. - Mimet sighed in relief, that beast almost squeezed her instead of the chair. - But what will we do to stop them? - Seira wanted to know with a puzzled gesture now.-  
\- That is the question, - Emerald stated also confused. - I cannot think of how we could stop them and keep on approaching.  
-Impact within five minutes – Kaori warned.-  
-Well, Jenny, it would be better for you to go and delay the six o'clock meeting.- Masters told his secretary with a tone that could not be specified if it was ironic or very worried.-  
-To my understanding, we only have one resource.- Sapphire intervened who commented to the rest.- We have to create a barrier that repels them without making them explode ...  
-And how will we do it? ...- Usagi asked that she was quite confused about these issues.-  
-If we emit an energy source that slows them down in space and then we can change their course.- Diamond explained that he did catch the idea of his brother.-  
-That could be, but it would take a very powerful energy source.- Souichi objected.-  
\- Precisely that will not be a problem - Lornd smiled. - We'll take care of it.  
-And we have a device capable of producing those waves. I helped my sister Eudial years ago to get it ready when we were working! ... - Mimet exclaimed enthusiastically, but she restrained herself when the doctor was nearby. She did not have to talk about those issues in his presence, so she improvised.- Well, it was a final year project, hee, hee, ... I re-started it a couple of months ago ...

 

Fortunately, no one noticed that now. The young woman sighed with relief, although she did have to listen to the intervention of one of those Saiyajin, who declared with an exaggerated tone.

-What do we expect then? - Seira asked with fury and desire for revenge.- Let's give them back!  
-Four minutes for the impact. - Kaori informed again.-

 

Mimet and Daniel connected a radio transmitter of particles oriented towards the area of space where the missiles arrived, threw a beam as a network to contain them ...

-Come to help us, please! - Daniel asked the Saiyajin. –

 

Roy, Lornd, Calix and Seira approached quickly. While Mimet gave a pair of cables to each one and indicated them with their usual joviality.

-Let's go guys, put on that chic, blond hair tone of yours and send energy through these cables.

 

The four became super warriors throwing Mimet several meters as a result of the surge of energy. Fortunately for her, both Daniel and Tom were attentive and they held her down.

\- Thank you brother-in-law, thanks Dany. It's been fun, I'd like to repeat it! - the crazy technique exclaimed.-  
-it is not time for jokes, honey.- A worried Daniel whispered to her.-

 

The others barricaded themselves to avoid being thrown. The four super warriors emitted a very powerful energy that was deployed by the particle network and achieved the desired effect. The projectiles were held in it, everyone applauded enthusiastically but Kaori declared worried.

-That network can be traversed, it will not hold much, you have to turn the missiles.  
-That's what I'm doing. - Daniel teased, turning back to his control console. -

 

The young technician programmed some instructions and caused the network to turn slowly and with it the course of the missiles. After a very long seconds they had completely turned around. At last, the Saiyajin stopped emitting energy returning to their normal state and the network disintegrated, those projectiles resumed their course but this time back to their ship of origin.

-Good! - Petz exclaimed, hugging Sapphire. - Now let's give to that bastards a drink of their own medicine ...  
-They will blow them into pieces! – A similarly excited Cooan added -...

 

On the ship, both Gralas and the others were aware of the maneuver made from Earth. The missiles they had launched were now coming against them, although the space tyrant remained undeterred.

-We must reject them or they will destroy us- Kribit warned , asking- with your permission I will take care of that.  
-Very well. - Gralas replied without appearing worried. - They're all yours.  
-With all due respect, Lord Gralas.- He added that being with some sarcasm - no missiles were needed to destroy the Earth, I can do it with only one finger.- And without further ado, he left without waiting for the response of his ally who did not bother to replicate either. -

 

Once in space, Kribit looked coldly at the missiles without showing concern. Levitated out of the ship without any protection, his race was adapted to withstand the conditions of the cosmos. Finally, he raised an arm and with one of his fingers, equal to those of a human hand, produced a tiny ball of energy that suddenly grew to a size of several meters in diameter. With a gentle gesture of the wrist, he launched it directly towards those projectiles that returned. In a few seconds the sphere of energy grew even more and when the missiles met, he buried them inside and exploded, illuminating the hull of the ship and the Earth with a blinding light. Kribit however did not flinch and returned to the ship again ...

 

On Earth everyone had to cover their eyes before that glow, even in the control room they had to disconnect the screens to the outside for a few seconds. Once that happened, they reconnected them ...

\- It seems that they have resources after all. - Lornd commented without looking surprised -they have managed to destroy their own missiles without any difficulty. As I had expected.  
-But now we have to counterattack. - Diamond intervened.- Before they can think of another way to spend time at our expense.  
\- But we continue with the problem of how to get to them.- Tom objected.-  
\- Maybe we can help you in that. - Then Usagi intervened - we do not need to feel an energy to transport us, just know the coordinates where that ship is. We can join all the sailors with the teleport and take two of you. Thus, others can transport you to feel their energy.  
-For one time you had a good idea. - Rei said with a somewhat mocking tone -... it was already time. It must be your ingenious occurrence of the year.  
-Hey! What do you intend to imply with that? - the aforementioned replied somewhat irritated .- Do not I always think of great solutions like this? ...  
-I would not say so much - the interlocutor said, smiling and crossing her arms .-  
-I hate you, Rei ...- Usagi answered in front of her and sticking her tongue out at what her partner responded in the same way.-  
-Well, enough of that, please.- Makoto said, watching them as stiff as Ami and Minako.-  
-Mako -chan is right. - Ami added affirming.- We do not have time for personal fights, not even the friendly ones.  
-It's true- Minako agreed. - The thing is pretty serious. I would like Luna and Artemis to have come, we could use their guidance.  
-Don't worry, Mimet has everything under control. - She said with a smiling expression as she kept awake. - I have already calculated the coordinates with my computer ...  
-I hope we can trust her - Usagi mused in an almost imperceptible way to Rei that this time she nodded in solidarity.-  
-What were you saying? - Mimet inquired, giving her a suspicious look.-  
\- Me, nothing, nothing! - Usagi laughed somewhat stupidly while waving her hands.  
-Well, I trust you. - Roy intervened commenting on the rest - now we just need to know who will be the ones accompanying you ...  
\- Let's try to use the head - Sapphire added to try to string together a strategy - there should be two that have a strong energy but do not know how to use instantaneous translation. Thus, from the Earth, those who know how to use it will be able to take more of those who are here as reinforcement.  
-So. - Lornd wanted to know that he seemed interested and agreed with that idea. - Who do you propose?  
-I think Seira would be the one, Lord.- Calix intervened.- She does not know that technique but she is very strong, it will not be difficult to feel her energy.  
\- It sounds perfect to me, now that I know who was the person in charge of the death of my parents I am eager to go to avenge them. Obviously with your permission, Madam - she asked Setsuna with great respect.-  
-I'll go too. -She replied. - I'll be in the circle for the sailor teleport ...  
\- Maybe for your safety it would be better if you stayed. - Her guardian commented, not without worry. -  
-My duty, at least until I was officially crowned, is to help my former colleagues. - Pluto replied. - It is a debt of honor.  
\- In that case I will not separate from you and I will be able to protect you. – The female saiyajin answered. -  
\- Who will be the other? - Roy asked impatiently - you have to decide quickly ...

 

Everyone looked at each other without finding a candidate, at last it was Diamond who volunteered.

-After the saiyajin who know the technique and Seira, I am the strongest. I think I should be the one to accompany them.  
\- Be very careful, honey. - Emerald asked him with visible concern. -

 

The prince smiled giving her a light kiss on the lips and nodding, as he declared.

-Do not worry. With these friends around me there will be no problem.  
-Very well, -Lornd agreed, rebutting the Prince of Nemesis in turn. - But I'm afraid, Diamond, that there's a problem we did not think about.  
-what problem? -Beruche asked with restless curiosity. -  
-When they kidnapped Setsuna, they hid her in an energy insulation room. We could not detect her aura no matter how hard we tried, and what if that ship was built of this material? ... we could not transport ourselves with your energy - the worried Saiyajin sovereign replied. -

 

The others kept an uncomfortable silence, that was a serious problem. When everything seemed to be resolved, this inconvenience now arose. After a few seconds without speaking it was Seira who said without getting upset.

-It doesn´t matter, my King. We'll just have to make a hole in the helmet ...  
-And be careful after the decompression - Diamond added with a smile. - But you're right, I think that can be done.  
-Then let's not waste any more time - Haruka urged, willing to take action. -  
\- Could someone else go? - Nephrite was offered. -  
-No, I'm sorry, two are already many. - Michiru objected. -  
-We have enough energy to transport us with Diamond and Seira, no more. - Haruka added, with discomfort. -

 

So the sailors held their hands forming a wide circle, in the center of it were placed those who were going to be transported. After listening to the encouragement and wishes of good luck, they concentrated by emitting a light of different colors each one until forming a kind of luminous kaleidoscope in which they disappeared.

-There they go; I hope everything goes well. - Roy wished with the murmur of approval from the others.

 

In the great ship the alarm sounded, one of the mercenaries of Gralas entered the command room to warn him.

-My lord! Intruders have entered the ship. - Exclaimed arriving at the race very agitated. -  
-Very well, - the tyrant replied without appearing worried at all as he ordered him. - Well, go to eliminate them immediately ...  
\- Lord Gralas. Can we go too? - the woman with the orange hair, asked. -  
-If you want it, go ahead. -Gralas replied. - So that this and the others made a slight reverence and went after the mercenary. -  
-It seems very good that you let them play, Lord Gralas. - Kribit said something annoying to oppose. - But, what are we going to do about the others that are still on Earth? only the less powerful have come ...  
\- Have a little patience, I told you that I expected to move tab and have already done, or rather, they are doing ... - the tyrant who leaned back in his chair and condescending tints replied and asked that individual. - Wait your turn, you'll have your chance.  
-I hope so- His interlocutor muttered crossing his arms over his chest and swinging his tail impatiently. -

 

At the moment of appearing on one of the decks of the ship, the sailors, Seira and Diamond listened to a powerful alarm that betrayed their presence. The saiyajin tried to continue with the plan, as she did not know if her friends could or could not detect her, she broke a wall hoping to open an exit to space to escape her energy, but she only found an adjoining room. Immediately numerous troops fell on them. The sailors were in charge of presenting them battle, without breaking the circle they began an exchange of attacks against the energy beams they received.

\- We must open a hole in the helmet - Diamond said something worried - maybe the others cannot locate us if we don´t do it ...  
-We'll worry about that later - Seira interrupted making him see - we have company.

 

That said, she became a super saiyajin and prepared for the fight.

 

In fact, both the woman and the three individuals who accompanied her, appeared through a corridor adjacent to where Seira and Diamond were. As soon as they saw them, the newcomers threw themselves at them with fury. The shock was very violent. The space warrior began to fight against two of those beings and Diamond took care of the woman and the other individual.

-If our friends cannot detect us. - Seira thought while fitting a right hand- we will be lost. - And she replied with a hook that threw one of her enemies against the ceiling. -

 

Diamond, on the other hand, fought hard but was harshly punished, not by the individual, but by the woman who seemed to have enormous strength. Remaking as he could he put into practice the trick of duplication to confuse his opponents.

\- That will not serve you! - his enemy shouted throwing a bolt at the double of Diamond crossing it and wounding his own companion. -  
-This equals things, - the boy smiled behind her. - Now it's your turn ...

 

The woman turned and tried to hit the other Diamond, she was sure that this time he was the real one but she went back through and he disappeared. The real one surprised her by hitting her in the neck and throwing her against a thick steel door that the alien dented with her impact.

-It's done! - the exultant prince exclaimed. -

 

But I was not, maybe the guy did seem out of combat but the woman recovered surprisingly. Something like greenish blood gushed from her face, she rose up as she stabbed her indigo eyes into those of her enemy.

-Until now I have not fought seriously, but now you will see. - She tensed her arms and her body burst a bluish glow, the tone of her hair changed from orange to a tone also blue, but darker. - You're finished! – She sentenced and having said that, she disappeared from the view of Diamond and hit him throwing him against a door, the prince accused the hard blow as she rejoiced exclaiming. - Ha, ha, ha ... pathetic human! You die. 

 

Seira noticed that her ally was having problems, even though she had to concentrate entirely on her fight, she was impatient and worried that others could be transported. She stopped the blows as she could. She had no difficulties because the rivals were too strong but because she was engaged in those thoughts. After receiving a few punches, she decided to get into the fight, disappeared with great speed and launched a ball of energy point-blank against one of her enemies eliminating him. The other rival tried to hit her with repeated attacks that were lost in the air as Seira dodged them without any difficulty. At last the Saiyajin dealt her a large number of blows until she was knocked out. She immediately went to help Diamond ...

-Hold on, here I go! - The female warrior exclaimed. -

 

At another point on the ship, Usagi was about to falter, to endure the attacks of the mercenaries of Gralas was too much for her physical forces. Fortunately, both Setsuna and the other warriors tried to help her. Haruka and Michiru had come to the melee with the mercenaries. Rei and Makoto kept at bay another group unloading their attacks and making a titanic effort. Ami was trying to locate on her computer a corridor free of enemies to break through and Minako meanwhile covered her as best she could. Setsuna, on the other hand, took care of the strongest soldiers. Thanks to her training, she alone kept an entire company at bay. But things seemed to be like on Earth. The strength was running out and the enemy was very numerous. The girls were beginning to get nervous.

\- How much longer will we have to endure? - The Warrior Jupiter asked while unloading for the umpteenth time her supreme thunder. -  
-We must be there when they appear. - Sailor Venus said trying to calm her partner while throwing her chain of love to the attack. – They will need a target to focus in.   
-Don't get nervous- the warrior Uranus shouted as she started to punch to another mercenary. - We cannot lose our calm now ...  
-If this continues like this, they will pass us over, they are too numerous ...- the Warrior Moon, declared, also launching her attack. -  
-I've found something - Ami announced. - We must go to that corridor. - She pointed to a passage that was to the left of the group. - I do not detect anyone there.  
\- Let's breakthrough and get out of here. - Sailor Neptuno told them after disbanding more enemies with her Deep submerge attack -  
-I will take care of that. - Setsuna interjected before releasing a powerful wave of energy that created confusion in the enemy. - Come on, now! ...- and at her signal, the sailors ran to the corridor - ...

 

Elsewhere on the ship the alien was ready to hit a battered Diamond when someone grabbed her arm, it was Seira who snapped defiantly and not without irony.

-It's not good to hit terrestrial men, they do not like to hit women ... why do not you mess with someone of your same sex so I can answer to you?  
-It will be a pleasure. - The alien replied throwing a ball of energy against the Saiyajin that hit her in the stomach pushing her against a wall. -

 

Seira quickly removed the ball from above making it explode and launched herself against her rival. Both began to beat themselves frantically while they stopped or dodged the blows of the other, the fight was very even. Diamond appreciated the break and took a magic bean, after having done that, he went to help the warriors ...

 

On Earth in the meantime, Lornd, Roy and Calix, were busy trying to locate the energy of their companions but it was useless. 

-Damn it! you were right, brother, that ship must be shielded so as not to let any energy escape - a frustrated Roy spit. -  
-We cannot help them if they cannot make us feel their aura. - Calix added also very worried. -  
-We must insist. – Lornd said, concentrating again. - I'm sure they'll do everything possible to get it to us.

 

At that time both Seira and Diamond, like their friends, were not able to think about that, they just wanted to break through a cloud of enemies. The sailors, who had taken that corridor, were now being chased by the mercenaries who were already recovered. Finally, the warriors arrived at a door that blocked their way.

-We'll have to open this door whatever it takes! - Haruka urged. -...  
-I'll take care of that, - her former partner Pluto blurted out. So she accumulated energy and threw a concentrated beam that managed to pierce the alloy that covered it. -  
-Bravo Setsuna! - Usagi- snapped, you are a very strong girl ...  
-I had to work a lot in order to be it - she smiled as she sweated from the effort. - Now that we can, we are going to recover strength, - and extracting a leather bag from her combat uniform she took some beans that she distributed to each one of her friends, indicating them. - Eat them and hold what you can, I do not have anymore ...  
-Thanks. - Michiru said following that suggestion. - I needed it, I could not take it anymore ...  
-When they reach us, those guys will find us ready. - Rei assured animated while chewing. -

 

The sailors, recovered the strength and waited for the enemy, instead they heard a huge explosion that thundered in the corridor. When the resulting smoke dissipated, Diamond appeared before them, encouraging them animatedly.

-Come on, girls, it's time we opened a hole in this nutshell ...

 

They all smiled relieved. Ami spoke while searching with her computer.

-I will try to locate an outside access to do it ...  
-Did it, hurry up! - Minako asked with concern, making clear the fear of the rest to add. - We do not know until when we are going to be left alone.

 

Sailor Mercury certainly was trying it. She tried to locate the general plane of that ship, but the design of it was very complicated ...

-It will take me a while to understand this mess of corridors. - She declared while she visualized them on her screen. -  
-Try to hurry - Diamond asked - I'll go to see if Seira needs help.

 

The space warrior, for her part, was still occupied with her adversary. She had to admit that this woman was very strong. Things were very even, so she decided to increase her super saiyajin energy almost to the maximum of her power and managed to sink a fist into the belly of her rival and then crash her head against a thick door. The alien was senseless, Seira could breathe relieved ...

-Damn it! I must admit that she has made me work hard ...- she thought looking at the body of her unconscious rival. - You are a skilled fighter, my respects.

 

Then she felt a strong enough energy approaching her, she put herself on guard but immediately relaxed, she recognized Diamond's aura and that made her remember that they should try to get theirs to their companions on Earth.

-Seira. - The prince of Nemesis asked arriving to her. - Do you need any help? ..  
-No, thank you - she denied crossing her arms and asking not without unease. - Where are the warriors and my queen? ..  
-Blocked in a corridor, but safe for now, they're looking for the outside of the ship.  
-Let's go soon, - she said, ceasing to be a super saiyajin. -  
-Hey Seira. - Diamond intervened that stopped her before she got going - thank you for helping me before, although I could have managed ...  
-Yes, of course - she smiled with a sarcastic expression, to recover her tone of urgency by insisting. Go ahead, we cannot waste any more time ... – So she flew to the corridor that her interlocutor had indicated and he followed her ... -

 

It seemed that, at last, Ami had located a corridor that faced the outside. Diamond and Seira returned and joined them. The Mercury Warrior communicated the news to them, but when they were about to go there, the door that Setsuna had managed to pierce partly opened. Behind her came Kribit who sketched a sinister smile, sentencing ...

-I think your path ends here.  
-Who are you? - Seira asked with her voice of defiance. - Another henchman of Gralas, right? Well, you will see how I end up with you as with others ...  
-I do not think so - he replied looking at his enemies apparently funny. -  
-Well let's see it right now - Diamond said also concentrating energies. -

 

Gralas was on his bridge when he realized that Kribit had left, he did not like it at all.

-That stupid! - He thought irritably - where did he go? he will spoil my plans.

 

Then he heard the sound of a large detonation, then his crewmen informed him of serious damage to the outer hull of the ship.

-I'm feeling someone's energy. - Lornd said, a very powerful one ... it must be the kind I faced before.  
-Where are those of our companions? - Roy asked something worried. -  
-I do not detect the energy of Seira, damn it! Something has happened. - Calix said, prey of the restlessness.-  
-We go there, now! - Roy snapped. -  
-Don't leave us here. - Petz asked him wishing, like the rest, to be able to help. -...  
-It would be too dangerous. - Lornd opposed. -... You must not come.  
-Look brother-in-law, we are older to decide what we have to face. - Beruche replied with confidence and arguing immediately afterwards in a very convincing way.- All the help you can have will be little, come on.  
\- But Cubito! - his boyfriend objected - my brother is right. They are not enemies for you to fight.  
-Come on, Roy. - Cooan intervened supporting her sister- do not be so macho ... we want to help our war friends.  
-Yes, -Petz added. - It is our duty, we must intervene.  
\- Ok, you win - the interpolated admitted indicating. - I'll take Bertie, Cooan and Tuxedo. You Lornd, take Petz and Emerald. Calix you take care of Nephrite, Sapphire and Tom. - The others nodded, once ready, Roy gave the signal. - Now ...- and instantly everyone disappeared.-

 

When reappearing in the alien ship the situation could not be more painful. The Justiciaries and Tom ran, after the initial shock, to try to help the Sailors. All of them, including Setsuna, were lying on the ground and looked dead. Beruche and Cooan were the first to arrive. To their relief the sailors still breathed but they did it very weakly. Petz and Emerald tried to revive them. The others looked for Seira and Diamond. Roy found him leaning against a wall and in a pool of blood. Fortunately, he was still alive, Sapphire went immediately with his brother and made him take a bean that managed to recover enough to endure. He lifted him up by placing one of Diamond's arms on his shoulders.

-Let's go brother, you'll get well. What happened here? - He wanted to know astonished. -  
\- That alien ... - the prince of Nemesis whispered in a choked voice. - He is very strong ...

 

Lornd and Calix turned a corner and there they ran into Kribit. This one laughed and before the horrified eyes of both exhibited raising it with its tail to an unconscious Seira.

-Well, go! - the alien said laughing- I was starting to get impatient, you will not say that I have not facilitated the work ...  
-You dammed bastard, what have you done to Seira? - Calix bellowed out of himself. -  
-Not half of what I'll do to you. - Kribit replied with a clear tone of mockery.-

 

The furious saiyajin transformed into super warrior and threw himself at his opponent before Lornd could stop him. He hit that alien creature in the face with all his strength but he only turned his head slightly. By way of retort Kribit responded with a punch that threw the saiyajin against a wall. Without surrendering the space warrior returned to the attack and tried to hit his opponent again but he dodged again and again. Lornd wanted to intervene but there was no place, they were fighting in a narrow corridor and could not attack while their guards were there.

-Calix, be careful with him! - He tried to warn him uselessly. -

 

But the aforementioned was increasingly tired, was also prey to anger and his blows were lost in the air. Kribit limited himself to dodge them with slight movements of his trunk until he grabbed his rival's neck and gave him a succession of blows that he finished throwing him against a nearby column, the young warrior was rendered meaningless ...

-The Saiyajin are too easy to crush so far. Hahaha! - He boasted with rejoicing. -

 

Meanwhile, he reluctantly released Seira who fell with Calix. The woman remained unconscious with signs of having received a harsh punishment.

-Let´s see if you find it so easy with me. - Lornd snapped, preparing for the fight. -  
\- Do not be impatient. Soon you will follow the same fate as these two. - His rival smiled.-  
-I'm going to remove that stupid smile from your ugly face. - The furious warrior of space snapped.-  
-Is that how you're thanking me for not killing any of your friends? Well, the truth is that I had thought to leave the fun for the end. Get ready ...

 

Lornd and he engaged in a hard exchange of blows, at that time Roy, Nephrite and Sapphire felt two powerful energies approaching but could not see them.

-Boys! - Roy yelled - concentrate on those energies and fight ...

 

Both obeyed and managed to stop an attack of a chameleon figure that was confused with the metallic tone of the corridor. His companion did the same with one that adopted that color along with the bright yellow of a service door. The two figures grouped and seemed to observe both, Roy and Sapphire also joined, Nephrite was somewhat apart and a thick gate closed between him and his friends.

-Dammit! – Nephrite exclaimed with patent disgust. - They have left me isolated. I always miss the fun...

 

His colleagues, regretting that, decided to focus on their adversaries for the time being.

-We are going to give them a good beating. - Roy suggested that he became a super warrior. -  
-It's easy to say but I do not know if I'll be able to do it. - Sapphire answered concentrating his energies. -

 

His friend did not have time to respond because his adversaries attacked them again and began a hard exchange of blows. Roy launched against his enemy a vital wave that he dodged, but, detecting his aura, the golden warrior managed to deliver a powerful blow that threw him against a door. Instantly that silhouette took that same color but that was not enough to fool his rival who finished him off with a burst of energy rays. Sapphire had it more difficult, his opponent seemed superior to him. After receiving a few blows he fell to the ground. Roy saw it and managed to intercept the enemy's attack. In a few seconds he managed to knock out the other being. When he did, it became visible with a squid-like face with several protruding eyes and a funnel-shaped mouth.

-Ag! - Roy exclaimed with disgust – what an ugly bug! No wonder he wore that camouflage.

 

The other was also visible and had the same appearance. Sapphire could not disguise his gesture of disgust either. Just then, after receiving a few hits of energy beams, the hatch gave way and Nephrite was able to reunite with his friends.

-Well, a pair of beauties that I've missed. - He could say resorting to his usual sarcasm. -

 

But it was not time for that type of valuations, the three were as quickly as they could with the Justicieras ....

 

While this was happening, both Tom, Tuxedo Kamen, and the girls, had to repel the aggression of more mercenary troops. The two men had come to fight hand-to-hand with them and had been fed up with punching and kicking karate. The warriors put into practice all their arsenal of attacks and blows and the enemy fled. Then Roy and Sapphire arrived, finding the others exhausted and bruised but unharmed. With much effort, yes, they had achieved their goal of protecting the sailors.

-Only my brother, Seira and Calix are missed. I would like to know where they are ... - Roy wondered aloud. -

 

On the other hand, Lornd and Kribit were fully involved in a formidable fight. Each punished the other hard with devastating blows. They had opened numerous breaches that damaged the ship enough. In the command room, Gralas noticed it.

\- Stupid Kribit! he intends to destroy the ship with everyone inside. Of course, he can survive in space. It's a good method, I admit it, it will surely kill those saiyajin. But it will kill me too and I do not like that.

 

And without delaying a second more, he called one of his assistants and ordered him to prepare an escape shuttle. The tyrant approached her and escaped from the great ship that was beginning to suffer internal explosions. As long as he said.

-There is no hurry, our roads will cross again ...

-How do you know what Gralas was thinking? - Tom inquired interrupting the story. -  
-I do not know. - Your friend Roy commented, now that you mention it, I thought some of our friends had told me about it.

No one said anything about that, but they continued with the narrative without giving it more importance…

In the great ship the warriors were finally revived with more beans that had brought their friends and Roy told them that they should leave, they had Tuxedo and Tom accompany them ...

-We will return for the others when Tom and Mamoru are safe.

 

They clasped hands and disappeared, within a few seconds they reappeared again and prepared to take the Justiciaries.

-Can you repeat the effort and take us? - Petz asked somewhat insecurely. -  
-Don't worry- Haruka answered very calmly. - After having eaten the beans we are refreshed, so let's go.  
-Come on! - Roy urged as the ship trembled around him, - you cannot waste any more time. We will take those who remain.  
-Very well, good luck. - Setsuna wished them adding with emphasis and restlessness. - Please Roy, find Lornd and help him ...- This one nodded and kissed Beruche, the same did Sapphire with Petz. -  
-Take care of yourself, please. - Bertie asked her partner. -  
-You too. - Her sister Petz said too, addressing Sapphire. - And come back soon ...

 

The infant of Nemesis winked and his girlfriend smiled more calmly as he told her.

-This time I do not leave my jacket behind, so do not fear.  
-Tell Amanda that she can prepare a cup of tea for me, earth gray, please. - Nephrite added with his classic sense of humor. -

 

And without further concessions to the replica the sailors disappeared again with them.

\- Come Sapphire, Nephrite, there is no time to lose! - Roy urged them. -

 

Both nodded and the three went to where they noticed two powerful energies, one of which belonged to the king of the Saiyajin.

-Come on, is that all you can do? Lornd asked in a defiant tone, while the blood of a cheekbone fell on his face. -  
-I still have not started to fight seriously. - Kribit replied doing the same in his face. - Now you will see ... -

 

And he increased his energy to a much higher scale. His opponent did not want to be left behind and transformed into a third level super warrior. Again, they began to exchange blows as the ship cracked around them. Then Roy, Nephrite and Sapphire arrived.

\- It's a fight between two enormous forces! - the infant of Nemesis, exclaimed - I do not think we can do anything ...  
-You and Nephrite. Go and try to revive Seira and Calix. I will help my brother; do you have any beans? - Roy inquired as Sapphire nodded and responded. -  
-I have two...  
\- I have another one. – Nephrite added. -  
-Reanimate Calix, he can transport himself. May I bring you and Seira to Earth. Lornd and I will take care of this guy.

 

His friends hesitated, they did not want to leave them alone, but Roy shouted at them.

\- Come on, hurry up, there's not much time left, move! ...

 

Reacting then, Sapphire and Nephrite went in search of Seira and Calix. Roy on the other hand came to help his brother who was beginning to have a hard time against Kribit who seemed to have an advantage. The alien turned after sending Lornd against a pile of scrap metal when he saw the newcomer ...

-So another stupid saiyajin has come. I think I will transform again. - He declared increasing his energy again. -

 

Roy helped his brother get up. Lornd briefed him quickly on the situation.

-His strength is immense, even with the third level I can´t beat him. - He admitted with visible concern. -  
-Well let's try it between the two - Roy proposed, increasing his energy to the maximum, the roof cracked and the oxygen began to be scarce while Kribit changed. - Come on, we have no time to waste! ...

 

And it was true. The body of his enemy grew and from his head sprouted two spirals like horns, his tail bristled with numerous barbs and from his back came a kind of spiky shoulder pads.

-LOL! Every time you have less time, saiyajin. You are going to die, but do not worry, I will not let space kill you and deprive me of that pleasure. I'll finish with you both myself first ...  
\- Sounds encouraging, right? It is a nice gesture from his part. Isn´t it? - Roy replied with ironic sarcasm to his brother. -  
-Maybe you die before us do. - Lornd replied to his adversary. -  
-I do not think so, - he discussed, hitting the two space warriors before they could react while sentencing suffocating. - You are not rivals for me ...

 

On Earth everyone was already safe. Tom wished his two friends were safe too. The same applied to others who only wanted them to come back soon ...

-Dammit! How I hate not being able to do anything. - He snapped, being embraced by Cooan. -  
-They'll be fine. Trust them. - His wife asked him to smile encouragingly. -

 

Her husband returned that smile. He wanted to believe in that. Meanwhile, remaking as they could the brothers separated to try to confuse their enemy but this one went for Lornd. Roy attacked him with all his strength in the back but the alien rejected him without any difficulty and He counterattacked against the king of the Saiyajin who avoided the blows as he could. Kribit began to form another energy ball ...

-Shit, if he throws that we're fried. - Roy alerted. -  
-I will not let him do it! – Lornd affirmed. -

 

And with an instantaneous translation he threw a bolt of lightning that snatched that ball from Kribit's hand, making it come out of the ship at great speed and let it explode in the void space.

-It has not been bad at all, - his opponent smiled with a gesture of amusement to sentence. - But, unfortunately for you, I can do all the balls I want ...  
-Well, well. - Roy replied, approaching his brother, commenting resignedly. - I'm afraid there is only a thing we can do. – So he and Lornd looked at each other and nodded. Roy made a sign that his interlocutor interpreted.  
-Yes, ready to die! - Kribit spat with rejoicing. -

 

Roy concentrated then taking both hands with the fingers separated and supported in his forehead to shout.

\- Solar wind!

 

He threw a beam of light that flooded the entire chamber with a great glow. This was not dangerous but blinded Kribit long enough, then Roy took the opportunity to tell his brother ...

-Fusion, now! - Lornd nodded and quickly joined in the proper pose as they shouted in unison.  
-Fusion! ...

 

Again there was a great flash of energy, when Kribit could see at last, he found a single enemy but higher and with a much stronger appearance than the previous ones. This disconcerted him.

-Who are you? - He wanted to know visibly surprised. -  
-Loroy, - this one replied with a voice that reverberated in what little remained intact of the ship ... and I will finish with you right now ...  
-Do not make me laugh! - The alien retorted as he attacked his new adversary with an amazing speed. -

 

However, his enemy dodged the attack and counterattacked, hitting Kribit in the stomach and bending him.

\- It cannot be - the alien mumbled as a result of the blow. - What a strength!

 

At that time there were numerous chain explosions that jeopardized the situation of the contenders, but none paid attention to that. Kribit furious gathered energy and shouted ...

-It's over, I'll finish with you! - He sent a powerful beam of energy against his enemy but he rejected him with a swipe at the space, the explosion illuminated the sky. -  
-It's my turn. - Loroy sentenced as he hit like a hurricane leaving Kribit badly wounded. - ...  
-So you are very strong - this one laughed among the blood that slid down his face. But that will not work for you ... If I have to die, I'll take you with me. – He sentenced concentrating energy again but this time he directed her towards the heart of the ship. - Goodbye Saiyajin, or whatever you are! - He let out a laugh of madness and threw the ball. -  
-Translation! - Loroy shouted that he concentrated just at that moment and disappeared. -

 

The spacecraft exploded in a gigantic explosion that returned to illuminate the Earth while the warrior appeared next to his friends in the base. Everyone burst into shouts of joy as the blaze of the explosion eclipsed the screen again.

-Oh! You've finally returned, Roy. - Beruche exclaimed when she saw a Saiyajin appear, but when she looked closer, she stopped short.

 

Setsuna was going to say the same about Lornd but she also stayed still. Neither of them recognized either one or the other. However, they immediately realized what was happening. Especially when the great saiyajin told them.

-I'm Loroy, I've already beaten the enemy ... but I have to wait a while in order to separate.  
-Well, - Beruche could say smiling with a sweet voice to Setsuna - we can share them during this time. Do not you think, sister-in-law? ...

 

So her interlocutor nodded amused and each one kissed Loroy on one cheek at the laughter of the others.

\- That's a sidereal trio! - Haruka exclaimed jokingly, leaving the rest blushing. -

 

Calix and Seira, who were already recovered, looked stunned. Finally, after a few more minutes, Loroy separated and both brothers reappeared, the first thing Roy said was.

-Guys, this has to be celebrated, we're going to have dinner together and we pass the invoice to Masters ...  
-I do not know if your idea will be funny for him. - Diamond objected with a smile. – As far as I know, he will be in your business meeting and, when he returns, it could be his bankrupt if we do that.

Everyone laughed without being able to avoid listening to such an occurrence.

-You can ask him. - Souichi intervened, laughing still as the rest at the end. - It's on the screen ...

 

That was true, the image of Masters presided over the central screen. Once they told him what happened, he congratulated the whole group and announced that, of course, everyone was invited. Then Seira exclaimed with enthusiasm ...

-Well, we go to that place where we ate yesterday. - She proposed to Setsuna and Beruche that they could not stand the laugh as they agreed. -  
-If we took a single saiyajin and they were left speechless you will see when we take them to four ... plus the rest of who we are, that we are not short eating either. - Bertie affirmed. -  
-I am hungry! And besides, it is a French restaurant – Usagi exclaimed. - Let's go there, I'm dying to eat something.  
-Yes, come on, we'll have a good time. - Tom was also encouraged. -...

 

All were satisfied with that idea and went to that restaurant. There, once again, the waiters and the maître d 'began to tremble when they recognized Seira and then, seeing the rest of the Saiyajin and their friends eat, they were stunned. The group had a lot of fun and finished all the food of the local. Masters upon receiving the account thought that it would have been better to pay the bill for the reconstruction of the city. A few days passed and everyone went to the New Vegeta planet to attend the coronation and royal wedding of Lornd and Setsuna. Now they laughed after remembering that ...

-Of course it was a memorable dinner. - Petz declared. -  
-I think they even ran out of dishes. – Makoto Laughs. -  
-Yes, and that Masters reserved the entire restaurant for us. - Ami laughed in turn. -  
-Poor Jennifer! she had to take care of all the paperwork and go over the bill. - Cooan added. -  
\- She had even to hire some economist! - Emerald laughed asking that girl. - Right Jenny?  
-To be exact, two of them. - The aforementioned said, smiling also remembering. -  
-That, more than a restaurant account, was an inventory of department stores. - Diamond added in turn, more when he saw precisely the millionaire and his secretary after the replica of it. - Truly Ian? ...  
\- As I told you before. I would have preferred a hostile takeover bid. - The aforementioned said before the renewed laughter of the rest. - You are very expensive when it comes to eat ...  
-Consider us an investment in the future. - Nephrite replied. -

 

The millionaire laughed with them, Jennifer for her part as well, although she immediately stopped doing it when she noticed the presence of the sovereigns of the Silver Millennium ... She did not take long to let her boss know. Masters, still smiling, apologized to his friends and went to them followed by his inseparable secretary.

-I am glad to see you, Endymion, Serenity. - He greeted them kindly. -  
-Can we talk? - Endymion asked. -  
\- Sure. - The millionaire granted as he dedicated a significant look to Jennifer who immediately responded. -  
\- Setsuna gave me the keys of a private room. There we can chat.

 

So the four of them moved away from the rest discreetly. After heading to these rooms Jennifer opened the door and entered. There Setsuna and Lornd awaited them, along with Calix and Seira. They entered closing the door. In that room was a large polished wood table with mahogany shades and several red taffeta chairs. With a gesture Lornd invited everyone to sit, he presided and his fiancée sat on the opposite side. Seira flanked Setsuna on her right and Calix on Lornd on his left, the rest of the seats were occupied by the terrestrial guests. Without delay, the king of the Saiyajin told them.

-What is going to be say here, it should not leave this room. At least not yet.  
\- In that we are all agree. - Endymion replied. -

 

There was a brief moment of silence until Serenity spoke and declared.

-Then all agree. The tripartite pact will be official.  
\- As far as I am concerned, I have received the pleasure of the UN and the representatives of the most important governments. New Vegeta and the Silver Millennial of the Moon and future Kingdom Crystal of the Earth Tokyo, will be considered friends and allies. - Ian affirmed. -  
-Regarding my world, as king I give you my word. You will have our friendship and help whenever you require it. - Lornd stated. -  
\- The Millennial of Silver on the Moon, and the kingdom of Neo Cristal Tokyo, are honored in having you as friends and allies and promise in turn to honor that pact. With Serenity and myself as representatives. We offer you all the help and assistance you need, both you, the inhabitants of Nueva Vegeta, as well as the citizens of the Earth. - Endymion replied solemnly. -

 

After these last words it was Jennifer who got up and, opening a drawer that was in a kind of bureau placed near where they were, she took out a few leather-bound folders with documents. As she did, she distributed them among the sovereigns of the Moon, New Vegeta and also handed one to her boss. Then, the girl explained to them.

-Well, now please, read those documents. They contain the written formalization of what you have just said. If everything is in conformity, I beg you to ratify it with your signatures. They must sign in all, in triplicate, a copy for each party. The noble guardians of their majesties the kings of Nuevo Vegeta, and myself, we will sign as witnesses ...

 

This was done, after a few moments in which they found that the clauses were in order were signing, exchanging documents and completing the process. At the end, it was Setsuna who declared with satisfaction.

\- Today we have carried out something very important. Maybe the most transcendent in the history of our respective planets. A lasting union of friendship and assistance.  
-It's true. - Masters agreed and he told them. - And for our part we are already starting the Great Project. Finally, Jennifer has helped me to recruit the best possible crew. Hopefully, in just under twenty years, we can have a fundamental first line of defense for Earth and the Moon and then expand to new places beyond.  
-We are very pleased to hear that. - Endymion affirmed, adding. - As far as we are concerned, we are also working to obtain more allies. -  
-Our own daughter, Princess Usagi Chiba is also dealing with it in the future along with her guardians Sailor Asteroids. That is why Chibiusa cannot be here present. - Serenity explained. -

 

Although now she did it with a greater dose of affection in her voice, particularly directed to Setsuna who, in dismay, agreed with understanding that despite everything.

-I know we're all making a bet for the future. And in a way I find it uncomfortable not to be able to tell our friends yet. - Lornd affirmed who, sighing, added, looking at his fiancée. - However, despite the great transcendence of what we have formalized today, for me personally, the most important is the ceremony of tomorrow.

 

Setsuna smiled at him, as did the rest who nodded approvingly. Even Serenity, who now seemed to speak more like Usagi, said.

-Well, tomorrow we will see how you prepare the wedding feasts here.  
-You will be pleased, Majesty. - Seira affirmed with a half-smile. -  
-And I think the ceremony is going to be impressive. - Jennifer appreciated. -  
-Of course it will be, if it's as pretty as Setsuna's dress will be worth it. Right Mamo-chan? - Usagi replied. -  
-I have no doubt. - The interrogative smiled. -  
-It would be better if we met with the rest. - Lornd proposed to them. -

 

Both Calix and Seira were the first to get up to open the door to the others. In their role as guardians and advisers they accompanied their sovereigns. The kings of the Silver Millennium, Masters and Jennifer, left shortly after the room. Without any kind of problem, they joined the rest of the guests. There was a small lunch, as a prelude to the celebration of the next day. After a couple of hours, they retired to their respective rooms. Everyone would have to get up early, since the ceremony would begin shortly before dawn.

-I'm nervous, more than for me, for our dear friend. - Usagi confessed to her partner. -  
-Don't worry, I think everything went very well. - He tried to calm her down. -  
-Yes, I know that. But sometimes I cannot help thinking that we sent her to a huge sacrifice. - The girl muttered. -  
-She is strong and honorable, and besides, you know she loves him. It will not be a sacrifice but a new life full of happiness for her. - Mamoru declared. -  
-I hope so. Now let´s go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. - Her companion could smile as they retired to their rooms. -

 

The sovereign of the future kingdom of Cristal Tokyo meditated on everything that had happened. She had that idea and told it to her partner. After much thought, when Landar informed them of the presence of those powerful warriors. She remembered that time they went to Heaven and the old magician received them there. It was shortly after Roy and the rest defeated the demons. They had had horrible nightmares and came immediately.

-I am glad to see you, Your Majesties. - Their host greeted them. -  
\- We think the same. - Mamoru answered. - Especially now that the threat has been neutralized.  
-Yes, this threat has been so far...- the magician nodded leaving that phrase in a dangerous suspense. -  
-What do you mean? - The young man inquired. - Is there anything else?  
-That seems. - Then Usagi said, remembering him. - Because there were at least a couple of attacks in Japan that did not conform to the patterns of our enemies. That's why we've had those terrible dreams. True?...  
-Yes, it's true. - His partner agreed to the old man to ask. - That's why you have summoned us here, right?

 

The aforementioned nodded slowly and, after putting on his long white beard, he declared.

-You must know that there are new dangers waiting out there. In the universe. And those enemies that attacked in northern Japan were no more than simple outposts. Someone very evil and dangerous awaits his chance. The Earth is in his path and he will not stop until this planet can be conquered. In fact, in another timeline he will get it. That is a serious distortion of space-time that will have to be corrected.  
-And what can we do then? - Mamoru wanted to know with a worried face. -  
-I told you there are dangerous enemies but there are also powerful allies. You already chatted with Son Goku and his friends to help you train Roy and his family. - The wizard replied. -  
-However, Goku-chan and his people cannot intervene in the affairs of this dimension. - Usagi reminded him. -  
-They cannot. - Landar smiled to rivet. - But some remote descendants of theirs, can.

 

And to the surprise of the couple, the magician told them the story of Lornd. That saiyajin king lost in another dimension and his people, who lived in New Vegeta. That world that was plunged into another existential plane by the same forces of evil that attacked the Earth, the Moon and the planet Alliance, where Asthel and Lorein (the ancient incarnations of Roy and Beruche) lived.

-Yes, I remember it for my mother, Queen Serenity. - Usagi said. - Bertie, and her sisters were initially guardians of Earth. Sent to the Moon by your father, Mamoru, I mean, Endymion. -She corrected herself with a slight smile to add. - He commissioned them to protect my mother and to train future generations of warriors. And they did it like that. They took under their protection the daughters of the sovereigns of the different planets of the solar system. Those who were friends and allies of our parents, as well as being their vassals. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto ...   
-Yes, it's true. - The young man remembered too. - I remember that. According to your mother once told us, Asthel met Lorein on the Moon, when he came to sign an agreement of friendship with our kingdoms. His brother Lornd was going to do the same thing ... but evil hit before ...  
-Then Landar, that means that, somehow you know where that warrior is ...  
-Yes, Majesty. - The magician affirmed. - And not only him. But first things first. You will have a dangerous threat to overcome. As you already understood. I sent you some dreams. Images in reality of that other dimension.  
\- That was horrible! - Usagi could still say in shock when remembering them. - We cannot allow it to happen under any circumstances.  
-Someone else will come. He has already crossed the boundaries of the space-time fabric of that dimension. In his way of yours and this time.  
-Yes. Setsuna informed us of that. It was something so strong that she could perceive it even on Earth. - Mamoru affirmed. -  
-Well, you must know that, in this case, your help will be very important. You can fight without restrictions from the beginning. In spite of everything, the key will be in that visitor and your friends. - The interlocutor explained to them that added. - If everything goes well, you will pass this hard test. It is then when you must invest in the future of your future kingdom and create a defensive system that protects it.  
-The Earth, the Moon ... - Usagi enumerated. - And I guess more worlds ...  
-So it is. - Her interlocutor said. -  
\- So this is like a gigantic game of chess against the forces of evil. – Mamoru commented. -

 

The magician nodded, but at once he nuanced reflexively.

 

-Unfortunately this will be much more than a game. We could say that it is a championship. You will have to play several of them. The first you have won. The second I trust that you will also get it. However, you will have to leave the responsibility of the main movements to other players, just as you did in the previous one. But, from now on, you must concentrate on the longest and most fundamental of all. And that surely will require you to sacrifice very valuable pieces.

 

And the two listened to the magician who told them many things. Usagi and Mamoru paid great interest, as Serenity and Endymion, they replied once they were aware.

-So. We must find that warrior and make him our ally. - the terrestrial sovereign commented. -  
-Yes, it is a fundamental task. - Landar said. -  
-At any price? - Serenity inquired to affirm with visible restlessness. - And what could we offer to someone like him to accept?  
-You know Goku and his race. They are mainly defined by two things. Overcoming challenges and another is that they respect whoever wins. That Saiyajin was here. - He revealed them. - He trained with Son Goku and then set off to settle accounts with his mortal enemy. The one that caused the disappearance of their world of origin and their own destruction. It's a matter of time before he comes to Earth. If you know how to play your cards, he can play on your side.  
-And what cards could we play? - Endymion wanted to know that he seemed as lost as his companion. -  
-You must choose one of your warriors of trust and commission her this mission. - The magician answered. - She will have to win that saiyajin for your cause.  
-How? - Serenity inquired. - Are you telling me to ask one of my friends and companions?  
-I told you, these warriors admire strength, but not only physics, but determination and character. Beauty and dignity and, above all, the ability to sacrifice. Think of any among your sailors who is a woman mature and powerful enough, as well as capable, to gather those qualities. She must have your total confidence ... a lot is at stake.  
-We know. - Endymion sighed. -  
-You put me in a compromise. It's asking too much. - Serenity muttered, taking both her hands to her chest. - Any of them ...   
-Lamentably, there is no other option. With that warrior later it would be possible to recover the ties with New Vegeta and get the support of its inhabitants. Thousands of powerful Saiyajin. - Landar said. – Otherwise, it would be very dangerous if they were persuaded by the enemy ...  
\- Against that we would not have possible defense. - Endymion admitted. -  
-And our other project is not very advanced yet. - His partner agreed to tell the magician. - We have left our own daughter in charge.  
-That is an important link. Your daughter, the princess, she will have a key role to play as an agglutinant.  
-You will not expect me to use Chibiusa for this? - The sovereign exclaimed. -  
-Of course not. - Landar smiled. - She, like you, should not get involved beyond certain limits. But I advise you to value the possibility of entrusting this task to someone who loves her as if she were her own daughter ...

 

It was when Serenity and Endymion looked at each other in astonishment, of course! They had begun to think to whom they could go to entrust with such responsibility. Usagi remembered how she thought that. First she thought of her closest friends, but they were all still quite young, or at least that appearance they had. Neither Ami, nor Rei, nor Minako or Makoto, seemed to serve for that task. She was convinced that if any of them were required, they would do it for the sake of duty. But the magician shook his head. Then there were the outer. Hotaru was too young, that ruled her out. And Haruka and Michiru well ... Case of having to get involved with that saiyajin ... The truth is that they did not have that kind of tastes. It could not be. Landar himself told them with a lot of emphasis.

-The chosen one will also have to be receptive to the charms of that warrior. In fact, almost any woman would consider him quite attractive and virile. Unless her preferences do not be those.  
-Well then, neither Uranus nor Neptune serve us. - Mamoru sighed. -  
-Well, I've seen Michiru flirting with many men. - Usagi replied to venture. - Maybe she has both tastes ...  
-One thing is flirting and another thing is who she really loves. You know it well. - His companion rebated. -

 

Usagi had to nod, that was true. Neither of these two would be capable of that. They would prefer to die. Although of course, if necessary to save the universe, they might sacrifice themselves. But it would not be too credible or convenient. Summing up, they all had loves or their hearts occupied by someone ... all but one ...

-Setsuna! - Mamoru exclaimed. - She will be perfect. She gathers all the qualities and has not been in love with anyone. Unless we know.

 

His interlocutor looked at him with narrowed eyes, without saying anything. Although she did not coincide with that assessment. Either Mamoru was too stupid in those things or worse, he knew it and he was pretending. In any case, the fact was he was right. Setsuna was the ideal candidate. So she made her mind...

-I agree. When the time comes, once the crisis that awaits us is over, we will tell her. - Usagi agreed with her boyfriend. -

 

And after that deliberation they said goodbye to the magician and returned to their occupations. Sometime later, that great threat came. A boy from the future warned them of what would happen in his future. Roy's group and the others trained with him and were able to defeat and destroy that terrible enemy. It was then that Usagi approached her warrior and entrusted her with that task ...

-And now we're finally here. About to conclude it. At least in this phase. - Usagi said as she lay down next to Mamoru to sleep and get up the next day, closed her eyes and thought. - Dear friend, I wish you the greatest happiness, you have earned it ... at least tomorrow, we have a nice surprise for you in store.

 

And finally, the great day has arrived. The sun was rising orange among the hills and mountains of New Vegeta. The couple had each gone to bed in a separate wing of the palace. Setsuna went to be prepared by her ladies of honor. And great was the joy of Pluto, so much that she even cried excited, when among those ladies was, a very special, the Small Lady. The daughter of the sovereigns of the Silver Millennium. A young Chibiusa about barely twelve years old. She wore the ceremonial costume of the Moon, white with gold edges, at the neckline.

-But your parents told me you could not come, Small Lady. - The excited bride could say. -  
-Yes, we thought you'd be excited if I surprised you this way. – The girl smiled broadly. -

 

Setsuna hugged the girl tightly, so much that she seemed never to let her go. Finally, she overcome the emotion of that moment and her friends prepared her. With her white wedding dress and a bouquet of flowers with the colors of each of the warriors, and in the center, the immaculate white and the strong red of the roses of Tuxedo Kamen.

-You are so beautiful! - Hotaru Tomoe declared, dressed in a long suit of mauve tones. -

 

In fact, each Sailor wore her planetary princess costume. Even Haruka had dressed like that for the occasion with a dark blue one. Ami, wore a light blue, Rei, a dark red, Makoto a dark green, Minako the golden color, Michiru a light green. And they all wore a silver tiara on their foreheads. It was an imposing group, as entourage that escorted the bride. Along with all of them, a group of space warriors, with ceremonial armor, headed by Seira who, in addition to that dress, wore a cloak of indigo blue.

-We are ready, Madam. - The guardian declared. - We wait for your command so that the procession can begin.

 

So the protagonist nodded and they started. They passed a long corridor and some space warriors could not help looking at them. Among them was Blinz, who, also dressed in his ceremonial armor and a blue-colored cloak, fixed his eyes on the princess of Uranus. This one realized immediately of that and it responded dedicating a fleeting smile to him while she passed next to him.

-The truth, what a men there are here! - Rei sighed.-  
-We could find a boyfriend, one for each. - Minako affirmed. -  
-The truth is that they remind me of a boyfriend that I had. - Makoto declared. -  
-Which one of them? - Ami wanted to know looking at her partner with strangeness. -  
\- Well ... all of them do. - The princess of Jupiter foolishly smiled. - ...  
-Although it seems that Haruka has already had her eye on one of them. - Michiru affirmed with a certain sarcasm. -  
\- Are you jealous? - Her partner wanted to know. -  
-It could be. - The aforementioned answered, conceding almost seemed to her regret. - Space warriors are so strong and manly. They are full of muscles and vitality ...  
-Aayyy ... yes! - All the girls sighed except Uranus, upon hearing that.-  
-Girls, a little seriousness and decorum. Please! - Chibiusa, who wore her white dress with gold brocades and a silver headband on her forehead, reprimanded them causing the others to blush. - We are princesses ... although the truth be told ... is that they are beautiful. - She blushed in turn among the laughs of the rest.-

 

Setsuna laughed as the most, she was going to miss much that environment, those jokes and the complicity that all her dear friends showed. That was another thing that made her decision even harder. But there was no turning back. And even if she could have had the opportunity to change her destiny she would not have wanted to do it ... Now she just wanted to live up to the expectations she had put in it.

-Father Cronos, my friends. - She thought as she watched her former colleagues. - Give me strength and integrity. I want to be the best possible girlfriend. And the best of the wives ...

 

The fiancé on his part wore his formal armor, with the king's crown engraved in maroon on the right side of the breastplate. A long red coat matched that inscription. Next to him, his brother Roy who, for the occasion, wore a similar armor, with a coat of that same tone and a crown, although of prince, also recorded. Dariel himself wore similarly, but his cloak was dark blue. The same as Calix. Apart from the honor guard of Saiyajin, all of course dressed similarly. The rest of the friends followed the future husband. Although they moved forward to take their places in the red taffeta seats that lined a long open-air corridor. At the end of it awaited Luarque, the old former chancellor, who would retire definitively after serving as an officiant at the ceremony of the betrothal and the coronation. This was the custom of space warriors, although it had not been done very often, they combine both solemn acts. Everyone had explained to them when they arrived. The first thing would be to officially and legally proclaim Lornd as king of the Saiyajin. For this, a series of rites would have to be celebrated. Afterwards, he would wait before that kind of altar presided by Luarque at the arrival of Setsuna. After the betrothal ceremony he would crown her as his queen.

-I'm really nervous.- Petz could say, wearing a long dark green dress.-  
-Ha, ha. It is not you who is going to marry! - Emerald smiled, wearing a dress with a lighter green tone than her sister-in-law.-  
-It's a great moment for them.- Beruche affirmed, with her light blue dress.-  
-Yes, - Cooan agreed. She was wearing a burgundy one.- A truly solemn occasion.  
-I wish our sister Kalie could be here too! - Petz sighed, to which they all nodded.-  
-She sure will be fine.- Amanda encouraged them wearing a pastel dress, adding now to remove that melancholy that had occurred when evoking the name of Karaberasu.- Girls, I have to ask you. Where did you get those ideal diadems?

 

The three sisters wore on their foreheads silver-colored headbands, similar to those of the sailors but finished off without the half-moons that were inscribed in those of their friends. Emerald's was somewhat larger, with several ornaments that resembled a kind of arabesques. And Beruche, on the other hand, carried another one, with a golden color on top.

-Well. -The latter replied and explained. - These tiaras are the hallmarks of our ranks of countesses of Nemesis. Diamond was very kind to grant us the title. And I also carry the gilt that corresponds to my old life as Lorein, princess of Alliance. And still my sisters and I would be missing another guardian warriors of Earth.  
-In my case. - Emerald intervened. - Mine is the one of Princess of Nemesis. - If you notice, you will see that Diamond shows those same symbols in his costume.  
-It is true. And Nephrite wears a kind of suit with a very similar cloak. He is a prince too.- Amanda replied who, smiling amused, exclaimed.- Oh my God! This looks like a meeting of the Jet Set.  
\- You are all really beautiful. - Jennifer said that for once dispensed with her glasses and wearing contact lenses, being also very attractive with a long pink dress.-  
-You are also very pretty.- Serenity, who stood a little more apart, complimented her.-

 

She wore her flowing white immaculate dress of queen and her tiara that was silver and adorned with the symbols of the kingdom of the Moon. A very elaborate shapes that jutted a little above her forehead. There was another empty place there, for the little Lady, who would occupy it after accompanying, along with Hotaru, the bride to the altar.

 

For their part, the group of the boys sat in front of them, each one dressed as their couples described them. Diamond and Nephrite wore silver-colored ribbons on their heads that testified to their status as royal highnesses. Sapphire also, though somewhat less thick, as a Nemesis infant, with his navy blue jacket and ceremonial white trousers. On this occasion, it was Tom who, wearing a simple but elegant tuxedo, could say really impressed.

-Wow! How elegant are you all?  
\- That's what happens to you because you're a Kansas peasant! - Roy laughed that he was already taking his place right next to his friend, while adding fun.- Let's see if you learn from us and you have more style ...  
-I think the only one who would not have to wear anything like that either would be Ail.- It's a pity that they were not available when we came.- Tom said with regret.-  
-Yes.- Sapphire agreed.- The girls told me that they also missed Annie and the baby.  
-Do not worry, Tom.- Ian Masters supported him who was sitting a few banks.- I do not have any of that either.  
-I do not know what you're complaining about, you do not even have to do it, Ian. You could buy a thousand crowns! - Diamond smiled.-

 

The millionaire laughed at the comment. And there was also a vacant position, the one reserved for Endymion, who would act as godfather to the bride. So between those and other disquisitions all waited. After a few minutes the silence spread. The first to arrive were Calix and Dariel, who preceded their sovereign. He walked slowly through that long corridor. Behind him marched a Saiyajin entourage. That was when Roy came forward. Accompanied by a band of Saiyajin music he sang a song that his brother had asked him. One of those that his people considered ceremonial ... Since as they explained to the terrestrials, some sovereign of the past had the opportunity to sing it to celebrate his arrival to the throne at the hand of his beloved.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood’s run stale  
I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There’s nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
When the curtain’s call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made  
Don’t want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don’t want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

 

And several saiyajin, including Lornd himself, sang the song. At last, it was the two brothers who did it, while the budding sovereign approached the place of the first of the ceremonies ...

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
They say it’s what you make  
I say it’s up to fate  
It’s woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can’t escape this now  
Unless you show me how

Lornd crossed the corridor, receiving everyone's bows. He passed by the altar and went to an esplanade lined with some rock monoliths. Each one with names engraved on them ...

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside

 

It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

(Demons, Imaginary Dragons, Credit to the author)

 

When concluding the song, the protagonist of that ritual stopped before the last monolith of all. This one was named after Dronaos, Lornd's father and Roy himself, in his previous incarnation as Asthel. And, just behind it, a hole in the earth and another large monumental stone lying down. That would be the one that bore the name of the budding monarch.

-What is he going to do now? - Tom wanted to know, asking Roy that he returned to his post after finishing the melody. -  
-Now he's going to swear as a king and receive the blessing of our world. The person in charge of doing it would be the old chancellor.- His friend answered.-  
-Yes. He's a kind of seneschal, is not he? He has governed the destinies of this planet until Lornd won the test that he told us. - Nephrite commented.-  
-That's right, friend.- Diamond agreed.-

 

And before all those present, including numerous Saiyajin as witnesses, Lornd bent a knee before the monolith with the name of his father and listened to Chancellor Luarque declare with a firm and resounding tone.

-Here we are. Here you are ... Listen to the voice that comes from old. Your ancestors meet you here on this day. Lornd, son of Dronaos and Alisan, of the Deveget lineage. Listen to the voice of your interior.

 

And shortly after finishing these words a group of space warriors played some instruments and Lornd himself was the one who, raising his eyes to the sky and extended his arms with open hands, recited a series of words that sounded more like a song. In fact, that's how it was, he did it accompanied by the music of a group of warriors. It was his request for help from his ancestors.

 

The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by

Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself

Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark

 

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

 

(Send me an Angel, Scorpions, credit to the author)

 

And when that song ended, everyone kept a deep silence, full of expectation. Lornd then declared solemnly:

-Ancestors I beg you  
-Enlighten me from now on, with your wisdom.  
-I'm the king of the sunset city

\- I am the force that unites our people  
-I'm the one who has to guide your destiny  
-I'm here  
-Send me an angel

-Front of the power of darkness  
-To find the way to victory  
-I beg your guide  
-Send me an angel

 

And having said that, he got up following Luarque to another great ceremonial stone and that's where, after cutting himself with a flake and spilling his blood on its surface, the monarch put his hand and listened to his chancellor address him in the following terms.

-Do you abide by the laws, traditions and customs of our people?  
-I swear.- He replied decisively.-  
\- Will you protect, defend and guard against all evil, inside and outside?  
-I swear  
\- Will you be willing to shed your blood for him and for his people just like you have done before this altar?  
-I swear by my blood spilled.- Lornd finally sentenced as he knelt before the old man.-

 

Again a moment of silence, which was finally broken by the chancellor who, smiling a smile of satisfaction, affirmed.

-So, during all the days that you stay. And that you should fulfill your task as honorably and faithfully as all the great kings who preceded you did. You remain proclaimed forever and ever in the memory of your people as King Deveget, Lornd, the first of your name, sovereign of New Vegeta and lord of his planetary system.

 

And Luarque took a large golden crown that showed several lanceolate peaks and with slowness and solemnity placed it on the temples of his interlocutor. It was then that Lornd got up and the old man bent his knee. The rest of the Saiyajin did the same. The foreign guests, on the other hand, gave him a respectful nod. The new sovereign then went to the altar where they were going to celebrate their betrothal. While he was doing it, he remembered once, at his brother's house. With everyone gathered and celebrating the victory against the henchmen of Gralas.

\- Let's put this song by the UB-40! - Roy said to all, adding as he observed fun how Lornd and Setsuna who were together at that moment. - You'll see, it's my favorite of the versions that make the King ...  
-To the king? What king? - Lornd wanted to know - The one on Earth?  
-Even more important. The king of rock! ...- The boy exclaimed, leaving him astonished as he connected the music unit and encouraged the rest. - Let´s dance! Come on, cubito! -He asked his wife who was smiling, she let herself go.

 

And the rest followed, to the rhythm of that reggae-style melody. On the other hand, the sovereign of New Vegeta listened to that song with interest, in as much his eyes did not separate of those of Setsuna ...

Wise men say - Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Wise men say - Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay - Would it be a sin

 

For I can't help falling in love with you  
As a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

-We dance? - She asked smiling at him jovially. -

 

The saiyajin accepted immediately interlacing one hand with another of the girl and adopting the same position as the rest of his friends. Halfway between a normal dance and a moving... Both Usagi and Mamoru who danced in turn watched them with satisfaction ... Lornd felt very happy too, so much, that he repeated to his astonished couple one of those phrases of the letter in both He bent his knee and held her hand.

Take my hand - Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you  
As a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand - Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

(Can't help falling in love with you UB-40 versioning Elvis Presley, credit to the author)

 

That made both Roy and the rest applaud, for Setsuna's blush and laughs at the rest. Lornd just shook his head. Despite not wanting to evidence it was a bit flushed in turn. Then they continued the dance and then the party. Those were good memories and he liked that song so much that he did interpret it in the minutes that the bride took to come ... and it was really impressive to hear a Saiyajin company play the trumpets with the chords of that song.

-Well, apparently your brother is learning quickly. - Bertie smiled, delighted, listening to that music with as much delight as the rest. -  
-Yes, at least in a matter of music I will still make a good connoisseur out of him! – Roy laugh. However, he had another surprise on his part. - And his has cost me a lot of work and rehearsals, cubito. Now you know…

 

His wife nodded. Of course, poor Roy had been very involved in the preparations to liven up that ceremony. But it was definitely worth it. Especially because the time so long awaited had arrived. The bride began her march from the other end of that very long corridor, listening to music that was accompanied by many of the space warriors and by Haruka on the piano and Michiru on the violin. And it was Roy himself who sang followed by Tom and chanted by the other guests. In spite of everything, that song was not ceremonial, it was a request of the own Setsuna who said to have heard it in the future and that thought that it was very appropriate for her and its circumstances.

When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
So she ran away in her sleep.  
Dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Every time she closed her eyes.  
Oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

 

When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
And bullets catch in her teeth.  
Life goes on,  
It gets so heavy,  
The wheel breaks the butterfly.  
Every tear, a waterfall.  
In the night, the stormy night,  
She closed her eyes.  
In the night,  
The stormy night,  
Away she flied.

 

And to the rhythm of that melody and interpretation, the bride walked without haste but without pause. With her heart beating hard and her face covered by a soft translucent veil that hid at least the tension and emotion that marked her face ...

She dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

Away she flied.  
I dream of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la

 

... She was followed by her bridesmaids holding the tail of the dress and carried by the arm of King Endymion. Thinking of each step she took in what was to be her new life. Now, she would share her destiny and the rest of her existence with that Saiyajin ...

Still lying underneath the stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun's set to rise.  
This could be  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh...

(Paradise , Coldplay, credit to the artist)

... Maybe it did not have to be like that, but that's the way it would be. And she did not regret that decision, she knew it was the best for everyone. Her own happiness or her desires did not count. Or maybe, did? Of course, she could not say with sincerity that it made her miserable. Quite the opposite ... so she reflected when it seemed that time itself was stopping without her ordering it. While the music of that beautiful song that she liked so much was coming to an end. And being aware of that petals of varied flowers, including roses like those of Tuxedo, fell at her feet, as she walked observing Lornd, who awaited her in turn, turned towards her. The young woman did not allow herself to turn her neck in the least to observe King Endymion. She thought that would be like wanting to look back. To her other life. To her old desires. She realized that, yes, that everyone present bowed her head with great respect and affection when she passed by her side. Especially her companions and especially Serenity that smiled her tenderly. So she came to the side of her fiancé. Finally, the king of Neo Cristal Tokyo withdrew, as did the bridesmaids, to take their seats. After a few moments of great expectation, the elderly Luarque took the floor again addressing those present.

-We are here to celebrate this union of man and woman, husband and wife, king and queen. In the eyes of witnesses and invoking the protection and blessings of our ancestors.

 

Now both parties looked at him with their hands intertwined. Luarque pulled a purple ribbon from a fold of his tunic and asked them.

\- Do you know the meaning of this union?  
-Yes, we know it- the two of them replied in unison. -  
\- Did you come freely and without coercion?  
-Yes, that's how we came. - They responded again. -  
\- In that case, before the ancestors and those present here, I ask you, Lornd of the line Deveget, king of the Saiyajin. Do you accept Setsuna Meioh, princess of Pluto, to make her your wife, queen, to honor her, to protect her as her sovereign, to be faithful to her as her husband and to be the father of her future children? ...  
-Yes ... I accept. - It was the quick and resounding replica of him. -

 

Now the officiant turned his attention to the woman who lifted the veil and also inquired, repeating the ceremonial formula.

\- In that case, before the ancestors and those present here I ask you. Setsuna Meioh, princess of Pluto. Do you accept Lornd of the Deveget line, to make him your husband, king, to honor him, to be loyal to him as a subject and as a wife and to be the mother of his future children? ...  
-Yes, ... I accept ... - The girl that seemed to choke a bit, maybe due to the emotion, could respond -

And again a deep silence covered the whole place. And again it was the old man who broke it to sentence.

-If there were someone who, for just reasons, opposed this union, he or she should say it now. Or to keep silence forever ...

 

Again there was stillness and nobody dared to take off their lips. Luarque let a few more seconds pass that seemed interminable until, smiling this time, he declared.

\- Having made the vows and completed the rituals, with the blessing of our ancestors and the presence of witnesses I declare you united in marriage, man and woman, husband and wife, king and queen ...

 

And now, after making the young couple a great inclination, the already emeritus chancellor retired. It was Dariel, his successor, who approached carrying a purple cushion with a golden crown on top. It was smaller than Lornd's. Although it seemed even more beautiful for its delicate design. The monarch took it while his wife bent one knee and bowed her head. Then, her husband declared loud and powerful.

\- In view of all those present and with the pleasure of the council and the blessings of our ancestors, I proclaim you my queen. Queen Meioh The first of your name. Setsuna

 

And the Saiyajin continuously chanted the name of their monarchs. Then they sang a kind of ceremonial hymn, whose lyrics said.

 

So all you people give freely  
Make welcome inside your homes (ooh)  
Thank God you people give freely (yeah)  
Don't turn your back on the lesson of the Lord  
All prime ministers (yeah) and majesty around the world yeah  
Open your eyes look touch and feel  
Rule with your heart (rule with your heart)  
Live with your conscience (live with your conscience)  
And love love  
Love love and be  
Love love and be free  
We're all God's people (we're all God's people)

Gotta face up  
Better grow up  
Gotta stand tall and be strong  
Gotta face up  
Better grow up  
Gotta face up  
Better grow up  
Gotta stand tall and be strong  
Gotta face up  
Better grow up  
We're all God's people  
(Gotta face up)  
(Better grow up)  
(Gotta face up)  
(Better grow up)  
Yeah yeah

Yeah - yeah - yes there was this magic light  
I said to myself  
I'd better go to bed and have an early night  
Then I then I then I then I went into a dream  
Rule with your heart and live with your conscience  
We're all God's people give freely (yeah)  
Make welcome inside your homes  
Let us be thankful, He's so incredible  
We're all God's  
We're all God's  
We're all God's  
We're all God's people  
We're all God's  
We're all God's people  
We're all God's people.

 

(Queen All God's People credit to the author)

 

At last, when the song concluded, the two newly proclaimed king and queen withdrew holding hands. They received the inclinations and obeisance’s of all their subjects and the polite gestures of courtesy of their guests who lowered their heads slightly. Setsuna looked excitedly at Endymion and Serenity. The latter gave her a broad smile nodding. It was then that Lornd picked up his brand new wife and queen and rose into the air with her, moving away from there.

-And what was that? ...- A Surprised Diamond asked. -  
-It's an ancient Saiyajin custom. - Calix, that now was next to him, explained. -  
-Old? - Roy was surprised, he knew that song perfectly so he informed the rest. - But if it's a song of my favorite group ...  
-I was referring about why they have gone flying. - Diamond replied. -  
-It's tradition. - Seira completed that now she could join them, as well as the rest of the women who left their ceremonial seats. - He will show her, their new domains. They will climb to the peak of the Sunset Mountain.  
-From there you can see the Sunset Town, our capital. - Dariel completed. -  
-Only a sovereign can go there on his wedding day, in order to show to who will be his queen what will be their domains. - Calix righted. -

 

Everyone looked up in the distance. On the horizon, several peaks were outlined, the highest one corresponded to that mountain. Although they could no longer distinguish the silhouettes of the newlyweds.

-I hope it does not take long ... I'm going to die of hunger…- Roy sighted receiving a hit on his head from his partner. -  
\- You cannot stop thinking about eating at a time like this? - She asked between astonished, excited and disapproving, shaking her head at the smiles of the rest, adding with sarcastic tone. –You are so romantic! My dear.  
-Well, cubito. - He grinned mischievously to whisper. - Maybe if there is a free room I could make you forget this for a while. And you'll see how romantic I can become ...

 

Bertie's red face answered for her. She did not think about it and went over her husband's head again with a good dose of hits.

\- Of course! - Petz laughed affirming. - These men are always the same ...  
-Yes. It is true. - A Funny Sapphire said, taking her affectionately from the waist to add. - But you cannot blame us, having some beautiful girls like you is inevitable.  
\- Wow, good for Sapphire! - Emerald smiled sentencing. –You have changed totally, right darling? - She asked his own boyfriend who nodded. -  
-Yes, and also my brother is absolutely right. - Diamond said with a smiling gesture clutching his partner's hips too. -You are too beautiful.  
-I couldn´t agree more. – Nephrite stated embraced Amanda who smiled funny as the rest. -  
-I also subscribe it. - Tom affirmed, giving a light kiss on Cooan's lips.-

 

At that moment it was Dariel who addressed all the guests, requesting their attention and commented with deference.

-In short, we will enter the banquet hall. I ask our distinguished guests to excuse the delay of their majesties and their absence for a long period of time.  
-Do not worry, my friend. We understand it perfectly. - Roy replied. - By the way. - He added with joviality but visible interest. - Where do you get those songs from? You have very good taste.  
-I could not tell you exactly, your Highness. - The Chancellor replied. - They get lost in the night of time.

 

Roy looked with obvious surprise at his wife and Tom. He could not understand that. He whispered to his friend then.

-Hey Tommy, this seems very strange to me. How can they be traditional songs that get lost in the night or that bullshit that guy has said? If I have them all in my CD collection! If I even lent Lornd some of them...  
-I do not understand it either. – Tom who, little anxious to complicate thing, advised him. - Better let it be ... we will ask your brother later ...

 

His friend sighed although he decided to listen to him. And taking his wife by the hand they went with the rest of the guests to a large room full of tables and chairs that the Saiyajin had indicated them.

-It is logical that they want to enjoy the moment. - Tom added, giving him his hand in turn his wife. -  
-Of course the ceremony has been very beautiful. - Emerald commented to Diamond while they followed their friends. -

 

The rest also followed the Chancellor and were accommodated according to rank and protocol. Everything was ready, large number of plates, cutlery and glasses. The agape was going to be celebrated observing the terrestrial protocol, in attention to the guests. And Dariel was impeccable in his role as master of ceremonies and improvised host. For their part, the newly married couple continued their flight to that great mountain. Lornd smiled as he held his newly espoused wife in his arms and declared with enthusiasm.

\- Now I'm going to show you our kingdom!

 

His wife smiled with a happy face in turn. At least now she could share that joy with him. They continued flying and it seemed that they were never going to reach the top of that high summit. Although at last the saiyajin rose over the highest peak and landed on it. They did not have much space since on both sides of them unfathomable chasms opened. Anyway, that did not bother them in the least. Then Setsuna looked around. It was a splendid sight! she could see miles around. The other mountains, the valleys, the bluish spots of the distant lakes. Everything seemed like a miniature, and also a pale reflection of silver deep in the distance ...

-Look. - Lornd said pointing with one of his fingers in that direction. - There it is, our capital. The City of the Setting Sun. Or the Sunset town, as you prefer.  
-It is very beautiful. - Her interlocutor could respond by recreating herself in that vision. -  
-Our domains. All you see is the land of the Saiyajin. Here is where our people live. - He affirmed that, moderating his tone a bit, he confessed. - Do you know? If I tell you the truth, I'm a little afraid.  
-Afraid, you? - She smiled slightly, looking at him strangely. -  
-Afraid and even scared. - He explained. – Scare off couldn´t being such a great and good king for our people as my father and his ancestors were. Of not being able to make you forget the past ... And, above all, of failing in the attempt to make you happy ...

 

Setsuna took one of her hands between hers and smiled more tenderly now to assure him with affection in her voice.

\- In that case you should not fear anything. I feel very happy with you, here, and I want to be a good queen and wife. And I want you to be proud of me. As I am from you. Take my hand and my whole life too. -She reminded him of the words he had told her. -

 

Lornd reciprocated by taking her in his arms again and giving her a long kiss on the lips. Then he left her gently at his side, while the sun reflected on those distant domes of his palace. They both observed that beautiful show with admiration. Then he looked up and said taking out a small music player.

-I do not know how he did it, but Asthel had this song from our town, which narrates what happened a long time ago. And it expresses everything that the duty and sacrifice that await us means ...

And inhaling air, he sang with powerful voice while the music continued ...

 

A ragged man came shuffling through  
A puppet king on the 4th of June  
And butterflies from all around  
Settled on his paper crown

A pretty sight it seemed to be  
An avenue of eternal peace  
But he said, "What is here can soon burn down..."  
"I'm the king of sunset town"

Watch a big wheel turning round  
Some go up and some go down  
Some go thirsty some just drown  
"That's the law round here"  
Said the king of sunset town

And in the night he comes to me  
And the square becomes a battlefield  
Of staring eyes that can't explain  
The insanity and the greater game

Watch a big wheel turning round  
Some go up and some go down  
Some go thirsty some just drown  
"That's the law round here"  
Said the king of sunset town  
"That's the law round here"

 

He sang in a powerful voice while Setsuna looked at him, stunned and enraptured. Something inside her was beginning to understand ... the responsibility, the burden that her husband should bear, the legacy of his ancestors and the welfare of his people was also hers now. Well, she should be his support and funding. As well as someday, she will help him to ensure the kingdom continuity with heirs. But the song continued as if it were pure poetry mixed with an epic drama ...

A ragged man came shuffling through  
The corridors of this white place  
And as he lay his body down  
I saw the scars that lined his face  
And injured souls came to his bed  
To hear the stories he would tell  
Of butterflies and summertimes

And everyone assembled here  
Remembers how it used to be  
Before the 27th came  
This place will never be the same  
He said  
"I'm the king of sunset town"

 

He righted with a powerful cry as if trying to reach each and every one of the ends of his domains, to add, however, in a soft and full of love, almost with a whisper, he addressed to his wife.

Watch a big wheel turning round  
Some go up and some go down  
Some go thirsty some just drown  
"That's the law round here"  
"That's the law round here"  
Said the king of sunset town  
"I'm the king of sunset town"

(The King f Sunset Town. Marillion, credit to the artist)

 

-And you are my queen. The Queen of the Sunset Town. The Lady of Twilight, the Lady of the Setting Sun ...

 

Setsuna had listened between wonder and disbelief. That song was apparently very strange and full of sadness but nevertheless, beautiful. And, in spite of everything, what surprised her the most was that she had understood it. As she had thought before, something in the depths of her soul reacted to that lyrics and its meaning. She did not say anything, she just kept hugging him, recreating herself in that impressive sight for a moment, in the end she declared ...

-All your songs are beautiful and have a very deep meaning.  
-That's right. - He agreed, relating with emotion. - So much so that not even the wisest of us has been able to unravel it. This song is believed to be a prophecy of someone who will come, or that was a fact of the distant past. And the one I sang, in homage to my ancestor, to send me an angel, well. That I believe has become come true when you came to me.  
-I do not know if I will become an angel.- She sighed, emotionally in turn, also opposing with strangeness.- And here we cannot see the Morning Star ...  
-Maybe it's just a poetic license. It does not make much sense.- Her husband admitted.- Well, we do not have a nearby world that gives us its shine to be able to call it that.  
-But the beauty of this planet is undeniable.- The girl affirmed seeing how the sky turned to a crimson tinge as it was dusk.- And I am very happy to enjoy it by your side.

 

Lornd nodded and gave her a long kiss on the lips and there they stayed long while they saw that same twilight. The sun seemed to travel its curve over the horizon in a slow but majestic way, as if in that way, he wanted to honor that moment of celebration ...

 

In the city, meanwhile, the banquet began and everyone chatted amicably. It seemed strange to them that the two just married did not join them. It was Seira who, acting as hostess, passed by the tables and explained to them.

\- According to our tradition the monarchs will be alone enjoying the view of their domains from the top of the mountain. The Peak of the setting sun. There our king will sing a tune that goes back to the times of our first ancestors, the founders of this kingdom.  
-It sounds very interesting.- Haruka said.-

 

And immediately she received the assent of Michiru and the other sailors, who, along with Serenity, Endymion and Chibiusa, shared a long table.

-And what does the song say? - Chibiusa wanted to know with patent curiosity.-  
\- It tells the deeds of one of our kings. Descendant of the Great King Vegeta and his son and heir King Trunks. They are also the promise of something that will happen, although we do not know what ... -The Saiyajin commented to them.-

 

Seira kept a moment of silence when she saw the elderly Luarque and immediately approached him with great respect to ask him to come. The Chancellor Emeritus did it and the woman asked him.

-Excuse sir. Could you tell us the story of our sovereigns? You know her well.

 

It was the old man who stared at her and replied.

-That is a long story. I would not have time to tell it all.  
-Well, the one of the father of the father of our current sovereign.- His interlocutor specified.-

The old saiyajin nodded slightly and then, not only the sailors but also the others, who sat at the other tables, kept silent and listened with patent interest.

-Our race of pure warriors mixed with humans over time and for centuries we were dwindling in powers. Finally, the lineage of the Saiyajin was reborn. So one day, the father of Dronaos, the monarch I started serving in my youth, found the world of Alliance.  
-Excuse me, Chancellor.- Roy dared to interrupt, with a deep tone of respect now to affirm astonished.- You are talking about my grandfather! True?  
-That's right. - The questioner confirmed. - The great King Torans. And from your parents, Dronaos and Alisan. Cause the song that your brother will be singing to our queen is about the auguries of destruction of our world and your fight and theirs against those dark powers. Or that has been believed since then ... Although there are others who consider it as a kind of prophecy to fulfill.  
\- Yes, like the one that our king sang just after being crowned. - Seira pointed not without bewilderment to add.- Although we have never found any sense ... it is as if it were talking about a different place ...  
\- But with this wedding it is as if a circle were closed. - Bertie muttered. - As if things were going back to their place. At least I have that impression.  
-That's my lady. I recognize Lorein, the Lady of Winter. The wife of Prince Asthel, who was called to be the king of the Alliance, in you.- The old man declared.-  
-Yes, I am.- She admitted.-   
-As my brother was from this planet. Before the evil is unleashed .-Roy affirmed. -  
-We understand you perfectly.- Endymion intervened, affirming.- The same thing happened to us in the Silver Millennium and on Earth. That's why now we will not let ourselves to be taken unaware again.  
-Yes, this time our worlds will be united to face any threat that looms over any of them.- Serenity sentenced.-  
-Don't about doubt it.- Diamond intervened raising a glass and proposing a toast, which immediately, all seconded.- For the eternal friendship between all of us and our worlds!

 

And after that toast they continued to celebrate the party. After a few hours the saiyajin were retired, although the group of terrestrials and members of the kingdom of the moon mounted their particular party with karaoke included. That's when the royal couple returned. They entered hugged by the waist and a smiling Lornd declared.

-I hope you left us something for dinner ...  
-I'm sorry, big brother. - Roy smiled at him as he winked to add amusement, like the rest of the boys .- This was so good that we have not left anything, not even for the king.  
-We are sorry. - Tom apologized somewhat embarrassed.-  
-Don't worry, it's the tradition. It is the law here. And an old saying of my people already warns us about it. Eat and enjoy that tomorrow we may have to fight! - The Saiyajin replied with a jovial tone.-

 

He was so happy and in such a good mood that anything would make him laugh. Setsuna, also in a carefree way, separated from him for a few moments to greet her friends and companions.

-How was that private excursion? - Rei smiled while she asked.-  
-Please, tell us tell us! - Minako joined. -  
-Girls Maybe that's precisely ..., private. - Ami opposed in some stiff way.-  
\- Go on now, stop bullshit! If you also are dying to know it. - Makoto fought back, as anxious as the rest to find out.-

 

Setsuna smiled broadly. That's how her friends were! And the good thing is that they will always be, despite the distance, time and the adventures and tasks they would have to undertake. Since then, she did not ignore that everyone had a destiny to fulfill and that they would do it. So she got into chatting with them and telling them, like in the old days, something about that flight to the mountain ... in the end things got more spicy when Michiru commented.

-Well, the big moment has arrived, you are going to retire to the bedroom immediately...  
-Michiru.- Her companion Uranus smiled, shrugging off her importance to declare convinced.- I think they will have already overcome that stage in their relationship...  
\- To tell the truth, not so much.- The queen replied to everyone's surprise.-  
-Don't tell me that you and he, well he and you, no? ... - Minako asked as astonished as the others.-  
-We never had much time for that. And when we finally had, Lornd said he did not want that. Anyway ... that is very fitted to the ancient customs of the Saiyajin ... He told me that, when we celebrated our betrothal.

 

Haruka snorted, waving a hand, Ami became really red. On the other hand, an embarrassed Usagi covered the ears to Chibiusa with the consequent protest of the girl who wanted to know what they were talking about.

-It's not fair, I'm older now! – the girl alleged.- I want to find out ...  
-In your dreams.- Her future mother denied practicing talking as precisely that.- This does not concern you ...

 

So the evening passed. It was already very late when everyone retired to their respective rooms. The newlyweds then said goodbye to them. The next day the guests had to leave. The new sovereigns, lying in their beds, were embraced after that hectic day. Now it was she who whispered to him.

-I'm going to miss everyone.  
-Yes, like me. But now our life begins here. Finally, after so much wandering through the universe.  
-Tell me something. - She asked intimately. - I never understood why you did not want me and you to sleep together until now.  
-It is the custom ... - He said while stroking the long, silky and dark hair of his wife .- But now we can do according to the law of my people ...

 

She nodded, looking into his eyes. With hardly time to say more he kissed her. Gently enough for the usual in a Saiyajin, Lornd caressed her and prepared to consummate their union. Setsuna felt pain at that moment but then she recovered, after a magic bean and the repetition of the act they ended up holding each other again.

-I hope I did not hurt you too much.- He apologized that he did not seem very skilled in those arts either.-  
-I suppose that was the normal thing.- She declared that she did not seem to worry anymore about that. More when she added.- I am a Saiyajin woman, now. I must get used to it. And I want to give you strong heirs. I know that is the custom and desire of you all here.  
-There will be no problem in that regard.- Her husband smiled at her kissing her again.- If they would be same as you. There will be no one more powerful and brave offspring in the entire cosmos.

 

The former guardian of the time-space portal smiled at that and was able to give herself back to her husband. That's how they spent the night and part of the next day. After that, they slept until the dawn of the third day. At last they left their rooms. After grooming and dressing, they set out for breakfast. Seira waited with her breastplate and her ceremonial uniform, as befitted the Queen's guardian. She was the first to make a marked reverence and address her sovereigns.

-I hope that your Majesties have enjoyed your night of union.  
-You cannot even imagine.- Setsuna smiled at her, winking. -  
-Yes, we have had a great time. But now the government's obligations claim us. - Lornd added in a more serious way. -

 

Seira did not comment. So she returned to give them another reverence and escorted them to the room where the table with breakfast was ready. Endless dishes with all kinds of delicacies. Of course the king ate with great voracity, in the Saiyajin style. The queen also showed that she was hungry after having satisfied other types of appetites. At the end they attended their first audience as official sovereigns of Nuevo Vegeta. Things went well. In this way weeks and months passed. At last, more than a year and a half passed. They missed their friends very much. Things in New Vegeta were quiet and Setsuna was very excited. She wished with great intensity to see her old companions and the rest of her friends, since after telling Lornd, she also wanted to share with others a very important news. That's how they decided to make a visit to Earth. A visit that would be the origin of another adventure.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is coming soon


	17. Finding new friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of her education Queen Neherenia is going to be in touch with a nice family, old friends of The sailors who mentored her.

There was great activity in the palace. The reception hall was all buzzing with people coming and going, carrying boxes and sometimes stopping to listen to instructions. The senior chamberlain gave orders to the staff and the same guard stood in his uniforms.

-Come on, come on,- said the man nervously. -Everything has to be ready. Her Majesty is going to leave. Captain.- He asked the officer who commanded the security device.- Are your men ready?  
-Yes sir," said the alluded one. "We are ready."  
-Very well," sighed the guy in his fifties, he was a little bit fat and he wore an eighteenth-century suit topped by a white wig over his head.-Anaris.- He called to a young blonde woman who was dressed in a long dress of green satin.- Have you gone to see if your Majesty is ready?  
-I'll go right now, Lord Chamberlain," she said sheepishly, nodding slightly.

 

And without losing a second Anaris headed for a side exit of the room. She opened a door and walked down a long corridor. This one died in another door of black and white colors with intricate designs in its surface. Marks of a crescent moon and a winged horse could be seen in it, exquisitely carved. Although far from contemplating in detail something that had already seen the girl played with a bronze caller ... the repetitive echo of that beat was accompanied by her voice somewhat tremulous.

-Your Majesty. Would you give your permission? ....  
-Come in.- A young woman's voice was heard from the interior.-

 

The girl entered, bowing to a young girl with long dark hair with violet reflections, somewhat curly, dressed in a dress quite elegant but less solemn than the rest of the courtiers ...

-I'm very nervous, Anaris.- She confessed while she was looking at herself in a large full-length mirror at the back of the room. "I do not know how it will go.  
\- You are a queen, My Lady." Everyone will have to treat you according to your rank. - The aforementioned commented.

 

The queen sighed with a slight shake of her head. Her personal maid was good and loyal, even candid, and perhaps that was why she did not understand. She smiled weakly at her staring at her with those deep blue eyes she had and explained.

-Not this time. I'm going to live like a totally anonymous girl. No privileges or titles. No one will know who I am. Well, except for a small number of people.  
-If I may ask, Your Majesty.- Will you be away for a long time?  
-Maybe a few months.- Although I will try to return as often as possible. Chancellor Lord Chamberlain, Gentleman Gillard De la Lune, will assume the regency in my absence. - She told her.- You can take this time off. Go with your family.  
-I would rather go to serve you.- The maid answered with regret.- Wherever you go ...  
-Thank you,- her interlocutor replied. - But that will not be possible.- I have already told you. I will not enjoy special privileges. This is another stage in my education.  
-As you say, Your Majesty.- The girl could answer. - Do you want something? The Chamberlain asked me to check if you were ready.  
-Yes, I am, do not worry. I will not be late. It is a matter of minutes. Tell him I'll meet him right away. And we will wait for our guests in the reception hall.  
-Yes, ma'am,- the girl replied, bowing her head.-

Even before the maid left the room. The sovereign added ...

-Anaris ...  
-Yes, Your Majesty.- The interpellated hastened to reply.-

 

The queen's face softened with a wide smile to sentence.

-I will miss you and all my ladies and courtiers.

 

The aforementioned bent again and went out closing the door. Once she was alone the monarch approached that mirror that returned that expression of her of slight uneasiness combined with expectation and certain doses of emotion and joy. She sighed and muttered as if speaking to her own image.

-Good. The moment had arrived that he had been longing for. I hope everything is as wonderful as I've been told ...

 

Meanwhile, in Portland, Oregon, once Idina was over her high school, she was very happy. She ended up graduating with great grades and being very loved by all her classmates and the teachers. During the holidays she had also had occasion to see her cousins and to sing with them. They did some small tours and reaped a lot of hits that summer. But the summer came to an end and with it the moment to decide on her future was getting closer. One rainy afternoon, while sharing hot chocolate and cookies, Idina chatted with her parents.

-Tell us daughter.- Tom asked her with obvious interest. -Have you already thought about which university you want to study?  
-Yes, it's a very important thing, and your father and I thought you'd make up your mind." - Said Cooan. -  
-Yes, Mom." She smiled, revealing herself. - I have always loved the stories you told me about how you met at Golden State College and I thought I would love to study there. You know I want to be a teacher like you. Although they would have to accept me first.  
-I do not think that could be a problem with your academic record," Tom said. -  
-That would be wonderful!" Besides, your father is right. Do not worry, in case your notes are not enough reason to be granted a place, which will be, they give a bonus for being a son or daughter of former students. - Her mother said smiling also as she gave her a loving hug. -  
\- And it's a tradition for college students to get away from home to learn how to function by themselves.- Said Tom, who could not hide his joy, especially when he added. - The good thing is that you can have your aunt Beruche and your uncle Roy for whatever you need.  
\- I know my sister and her husband will be delighted to have you there." - Confirmed Cooan who now sighed with nostalgic tones .- And we can go with you when you enroll and remember a little the old days. Right, Tom?  
-Of course, my dear,- he agreed, holding hands with his wife.-  
-Well, we could call them and update them." - She proposed to what her husband nodded, although he immediately corrected for nuance -  
\- I'd better send them a message. Now in New York must be at dawn.

 

His wife nodded approvingly, that would be wiser. Although in the meantime Idina remembered with illusion the vicissitudes she had shared with her companions and her cousins. In recent years she had become an adult. For better or worse since her mother gave her the witness to happen as a “Justiciera”. She had seen so many things! Some wonderful, some horrible. She had fought all kinds of enemies. Many of them really terrifying creatures. She had also fought more conventional offenders. But now she felt almost more frightened. But not for anything bad. Maybe the right word would be excited. For the first time she realized that she was going to begin to live her own life and direct it towards her true vocation. Educate and protect children.

-Well, this is really what I want to do.- The girl sighed.-

 

She was always very opened-minded, extroverted and confident. Although, after her recent experiences she had become more cautious. But she always bet to give a chance to who asked. Her parents had raised her in the belief that everyone had a good side. In fact she checked that with that vampire queen, Sarah, to whom she even moved. And if an entity of the night could show humanity, everyone could. At least that is what she wanted to think. More importantly, she wanted to follow in the footsteps of her mother who always appeared before her as a sweet and understanding woman. She wanted to be that kind of teacher.

-I would like very much to be able to achieve what you.- She confessed to her parents.-  
-Daughter. You have to pursue your own dreams. "Tom replied." Not ours.  
-That's my dream," she answered.-  
-More than being a famous singer?" Her mother smiled.  
-Yes, absolutely- said Idina, although smiling a little in a hurry, admitted. "Well, being a singer is also great. But I see it more as a hobby than anything else.

 

In fact, along with her cousins and Amethyst she had achieved many successes with the Justices. But she never saw that as her real vocation. Of course, the experience had been very enriching, traveled around the world and even came to act in Tokyo, in front of her godmother Rei and the great idol Minako Aino. The godmother of her cousin Katherine. She still remembered the end of that concert and when she chatted with her mother's great friend.

-You have been fabulous, my dear!  
-Thank you, Godmother, for coming to the concert and for encouraging us, I know you're very busy at the Hikawa Shrine.

 

Now that she thought about it, she saw more and more sense in those wise words. Her godmother certainly had a lot of experience in fighting evil and had seen so many things. She was also a great mentor to her. And a marvelous example to follow. Now Idina just wanted to achieve her dream. Meanwhile she left her thoughts and inquired to her mother.

-Are you going to send the message to the uncles?  
-Yes, honey.- Cooan replied while she was already with the WhatsApp.

 

Her mother of course sent the message. Hours later the reply came. As they hoped Roy and Bertie would be delighted to help their niece in all that was necessary and celebrated her decision. However, Idina had to take the university admission test as it was mandatory, so they had to wait a few days for the results. At last the letter came with the notice they craved. With the presence of her parents the girl opened it without nervousness and read it carefully. At once she was jumping with joy. Her parents smiled as both Cooan took the letter and read it with pride.

-That's a wonderful, daughter! How glad I am ... You have been admitted! Even being as difficult as it is now.  
-Yes, even more so than when we came in,- said Tom hugging his daughter. - I'm so proud of you, honey.  
-It's not good times for the College. Student´s numbers have decreased, but still, I'm happy to see that Golden has not dropped the bar. They have even increased it. - Cooan agreed.-  
-But our daughter is wonderful, so it was very clear that they would admit it.- Tom smiled.-  
\- Thank you very much, Dad, Mom! - she said very smiling .- I am very happy, especially for you, I know that I almost made you more excited than me.  
-Not my child!- Replied Cooan, exultant with joy, but trying to be self-conscious in declaring. - This is your success, and you must be very proud of yourself. And if you had not been able to get in, nothing would have happened. That does not change how you are. You would have gone to another great university.  
-I hope to become a teacher like you and do just as well.- The girl smiled. -  
-Of course!" Tom encouraged her, adding with patronizing satisfaction. "You'll see when we tell your brothers." They are already in college and will be very happy that you follow in their footsteps.  
-The trouble is, she is going to be so far from here!- Cooan sighed, - but, well, with your uncles, you'll be fine and you'll be able to come and see us on vacation.

 

That reminded the girl that the letter also included the conditions of stay and the advice of going to review the room that had been granted.

\- Mom, I have to leave in four days to register and stay before the course begins. How good! You do not know the desire I have to know your university, "exclaimed the girl with visible enthusiasm-  
-Yes, my daughter, we met there. Your father and I. How many memories brings me! She sighed with a dreamy look. -  
-There will not be anyone there who was with you, right?"  
\- I do not know, daughter,- Tom said. -It has been many years. But who knows. Maybe some teacher could remain.  
-What we must do now is prepare your things, as soon as the time comes we'll take you to the airport.

 

And the four days were spent raging between preparations, Cooan and Tom made some calls to talk to friends and family, telling them the great news. In particular they kept in touch with Bertie and her husband to inform them of when the plane was scheduled to arrive in New York. Finally the great day came. The family drove to the airport. Idina was accompanied by her parents. Lance and Alan won´t be there. Neither could go, the two had their respective plans and occupations. After wishing her good luck to her little sister they went away in turn. Tom, Cooan and their daughter set off. Already on the road they remembered the visit that Roy and Bertie did to them in Portland years ago.

-It seems like yesterday, and they must have been at least twelve years old, if I remember correctly. -Tom sighed as he drove. -  
-Yes, I was the one who came to get them." Cooan replied. -  
-I do not remember very well. Only vaguely to that little girl who joined us, I think she came home to play sometimes. - Idina smiled adding something insecure .- What was her name? It was a long but pretty name. Nehie? ... We always called her that, but I do not know if it was really hers.  
-Neherenia. - Her mother even smiled, adding. - A lovely little girl. Although something sad. Thank goodness that between you and your cousin Kerria you knew to cheer her.  
-But Mom,- the girl wanted to know with curiosity. - We have not heard from her in years, and when I asked, you never told me what happened to her.- It seemed as if you did not want to talk about that subject.  
-Daughter,- Tom said. - That was because you were still very young and did not know anything about our old lives.  
-But. Did that girl have to do with it? – Asked Idina with surprise-  
-Not directly. - Her father told her to explain. - But she belonged to that world. Better said to another world! - Tom corrected himself with a half-smile to add. - It was rather a favor that some friends asked us.  
-Sailor Moon and the others?- Her daughter inquired sharply. -  
\- That's right," replied Cooan, who now spoke in a more serious tone. - And I think it's time we tell you about it. Maybe you can remember something but you cannot remember everything.  
-What happened?- The girl asked with obvious interest in her tone. -

 

Her mother began to tell her what happened then. Even in those days the meetings between Cooan, Tom and their friends were no longer very common for either family. Both Roy and Bertie as Cooan and Tom did not have the opportunity to get together with their respective children very often. But that year, Christmas Eve, at last there was an opportunity. On the one hand the small Leval of ten years and Kerria of eight. And of the other Alan that was in the ten, Lance of something more than eight and Idina with its seven newly years. Although they were very busy with their respective commitments, Cooan had telephoned Beruche one of many times. They talked a lot about the rest of their friends and Tom's wife proposed to her sister to travel there at the imminence of the holidays. In fact, they would have a few days taking advantage of the fact that Roy was officially injured. Although, that was only a way to give the boy an undercover permission from his team. Of course, obeying the rules of commitment to live as normal people they could not use their instant translation. So, like any ordinary family, they took the plane and got themselves within a few hours at Portland International Airport. Once they landed and picked up their luggage, they left the terminal and discovered that Bertie's sister had come to greet them. Then both sisters embraced. At point Cooan exclaimed full of joy.

-How good!. I am so happy having you here! And how many the children have grown! She was chirping as she stroked Leval' s brown hair and smiled at Kerria, who greeted her with her little hand. -  
-Hello, auntie Cooan. - The girl could say -  
-Hello, my treasure!" - She smiled warmly at her to add with a fondness - you are a lady now! You will see that you are going to spend a wonderful time with your cousin. And you, too, Leval. You're a big man!  
-Thank you, aunt,- the child could say timidly, holding on to his mother's arm. -  
-You're going to have a lot of fun here." There is plenty of field and nature everywhere and you can play with your cousins.  
-What about your children, Cooan?- Said Bertie with interest, asking to her younger sister with kindness. -  
-They are grown, too. Idina is now a pretty little girl. Alan eager to go camping and Lance, well, he loves to read. Although I suppose you will also be excited to go with your brother. And you Leval? Do you like to go camping?  
-Leval loves hiking. Don´t you champion? - Said Roy adding proudly.- When he does not go with his swimming or baseball team to play games or to compete. Besides, that hollow head of your husband did not think better than to teach him karate years ago and I had to point him to classes. It's green belt already! By the way. Where is Tommy?  
-Oh, he stayed with the children at home. I had free time I wanted to come and get you, I have the car outside. Please come. - Cooan replied. -

 

Her relatives were not made to pray. Her hostess had a rather large red van that fit the five of them perfectly. Both she, and her sister in the passenger seat, were ahead. Roy stepped back with the children after packing the suitcases in the back. A few minutes later Cooan switch the engine on and the car was lost along the road leaving behind the airport and heading the exit of the city. Crossing a bridge over the Columbia River she continued to the outskirts of Woodburn, the place where Tom and she lived with her family. On the way they continued to comment on the idea that Leval, who was enthusiastically agreeing, would join his cousins in the camp they would go to in the Opal Creek area.

-Well,- Roy said. - I feel like seeing Tommy and remembering the old days a bit. How are you?  
-Wonderful!" - admitted a merry Cooan to refer. - He has already a lot of fame around in the world of martial arts. We have already set up two gyms. And I now have a few days of school leave.  
-You look happy." Bertie said in a pleased tone. - I am very happy for you.  
-And the famous New Yorkers?" Said her younger sister now. - How are you Knickerbockers?  
-Oh, we're not doing well this season. Roy groaned, asserting. - But we'll get better. I just have to score a little more.  
-You're getting old now!" - Mocked Beruche - most likely leave you sitting on the bench so you do not get too tired.  
-Daddy never gets tired! - Leval proclaimed looking at his mother as if that seemed inconceivable. -  
-It's a joke, sweetheart,- Bertie smiled warmly. - I know Dad is the best basketball player in the world.  
-Yes, Dad is the best! - Kerria exclaimed cheerfully embracing her father - Daddy always wins!

 

He could not help laughing as he shook his little girl. He also made a little love to his son. He was certainly a hero to them. And that without having to become a super warrior or fight. The truth is that everyone shared the same feeling. That normal life, working on a day-to-day basis and raising their children loved it. Fortunately, all the struggles and hardships of years gone by were behind them. And the most important of all. Their sons and daughters were completely oblivious to these experiences. So, they commented on something more insignificant as the car cut the distance to its destination. Almost at dusk the Rodney home was visible behind an alignment of trees. Cooan turned the last corner and turned the car to the road that led directly to her house, a villa of considerable size, but not as large as the home of her friends. In fact, Bertie told her sister in a rather hurried way.

-We'll do the right thing to greet Tom and the children, and we'll go straight to the hotel.  
-But sis! - Opposed this one. - You will stay at least for dinner.  
-We do not want to be a nuisance. - Roy also intervened with prevention. -  
-Do not worry about it. His sister-in-law reassured him. - And if you want to spend the night here we can make room for you. It's quite cold these days. And not to mention the fog. Soon, a good layer it will be formed that does not let you just see.  
-Yes, I looked at the forecast when we came. They were about forty-seven degrees. "Roy said.  
-My husband is referring to the Fahrenheit. - Beruche clarified to her sister, specifying. - That will be about eight degrees Celsius.  
-It's too hard for you not to get out in this cold,- Cooan said. - It's easy for me to make a place for you in the guest room, and we put the children together.  
-No please. We do not want to disturb you. - Flatly rejected Bertie. - You already have enough with your own children and with receiving us now.  
-Don´t worry, Connie," Roy said uneasily. - We're staying at a nice hotel. When I come with my team to play against The Blazers we usually go there. It is not too far away and luckily no haze has formed. Besides, a car is coming to pick us up at about nine o'clock. Everything is ready. But thank you very much anyway.

 

The interviewee nodded, if her sister and brother-in-law had it all planned it was not worth insisting. Anyway, in the background she sighed with relief. There would have been many to accommodate them well, but she felt compelled to offer it. Although both Bertie and Roy knew Cooan and her husband enough to be prepared in advance and save them the bother. They did not want their friends to have so much to complicate their lives to welcome them. To all that Cooan stopped right before the open door of his garage. There they stood waiting for them. Tom and his three children, suitably warm, yes. Alan waved. Lance watched with wide eyes and Idina hid behind her father's legs. And to finish the composition an Irish setter dog with a long, warm brown hair they had, wagged their tail and circled around the girl. Soon Roy and the children came down and the two old classmates and fellow adventurers gave each other a big hug.

-It was time for you to stop here! How was the flight?  
-Very slow ...mate.- Roy said with his friend's complicit smile. -

 

The children in the meantime greeted each other. Leval immediately began to chat with Alan, the two boys got on quite well. They had common hobbies. Lance for his part wanted to be by their side although the two older did not seem to pay much attention. But he clung to them like the dog that ran after the children. The girls, on the other hand, made a shy kiss on the cheek. Idina very happy to see her cousin said cheerfully as her mothers had gotten out of the car and joined them.

-Let's play tea!" I have been given a set of dishes for my birthday.  
-Nice! Kerria agreed with visible enthusiasm as she asked her mother. "Mommy, where's Mr. Skipi?"  
-Oh! Beruche sighed, trying to remember where she'd put the teddy bear. Her daughter´s favorite. - Well, in the suitcase, darling. Do not worry. Then we'll get it out.  
-It's just that I want him to play with us for tea." - Asked the girl -  
-Yes," said Idina with an enthusiastic nod. - I'm going to invite my Mimi doll. It is called as my cousin. - She pointed out, displaying her graceful rag doll with brown braids. - I put it on ...

 

Their mothers smiled, looking amused. That was the name of Daniel's daughter, (he was Tom's brother), and Mimet, that quirky but good girl who was a former member of Witches Five, also old enemies of Usagi and the other warriors. In addition, seeing their daughters like that brought them back memories of their own childhoods. Before even going to court in Nemesis. When they were still what they could remember as normal girls. However, Cooan addressed her little girl in a maternal but firm way.

-Daughter, the first thing is for your cousin and the uncles to come in and get comfortable. Then we have dinner. Then, you can play with Kerria for a while.  
-Yes, my darling,- said her sister, turning to her own daughter. – First things first. You'll have time to play later.

 

The two babies sighed with resignation but obeyed. What can they do! Besides it was cold, despite their coats they began to shiver. On the contrary, the three male children were already around the garden playing "run that I get you". Of course Lance, with the help of the family dog, had to catch the two elders, and that what was almost impossible mission for him.

-Hey, Tot!- Alan was encouraging his pet to run and spin around with his tongue out and his tail moving.  
-If you were catch by Tot, we've won.- Said Lance who was already panting for the race. -  
-No way- You have to catch up with us, Lance.- Responded his older brother.-

 

Although his parents called them within a few minutes and the three obeyed not without some resistance, since they were having a great time. But in spite of the fun of the game finally the weather conditions, the desire to have dinner and the paternal mandates, were imposed. When they were finally inside the house in a very lively atmosphere they took off their coats and sat around a chimney that presided over the Rodney Hall.

-I'll ignite the fire- Tom told them. - It's getting cold.  
\- Yes, Kansas hick!- His friend joked. I hope you have a good supply of firewood ...  
-What's a hick?" Idina wanted to know innocently.-

 

That left the adults somewhat puzzled, especially to her uncle Roy, who at once, and with the reprobate look of his wife, told his niece.

-It means a really good guy. A good person…  
-Sure!" Said the baby nodding. -Like Dad.

 

Although the other children, especially Leval, watched this astonished. Roy's own son was going to say something when his mother intervened ...

-Leval honey ... go get my purse. I left it at the entrance.  
-Yes, mum - the child replied obediently.-

 

And once he had gone away to fulfill the message Cooan asked his children to come and bring plates to go and set the table. Alan and Lance approached with equal speed.

-Everyone helping the boys.- Indicate an smiled Bertie to the two girls.-  
-Okay.- Kerria nodded as she went off with her cousin.-

 

Here Idina interrupted the story after laughing ...

-Poor Uncle Roy- Either I'm wrong or aunt Bertie should have gave him a good scold ...  
-No, you're not wrong.- Tom smiled. - Do not look at your aunt when she gets angry ...

 

In fact, Bertie waited until the children were not in the room, and then she put her hands on her hips and scolded her husband ...

-Roy Malden!, It is not good at all for you to say such things to Tom, in his own house and in front of the children. What an example of respect for adults are you giving them?

 

The questioner raised a hand to his neck and lowered his head. He could barely mumble.

 

\- I…I'm sorry. Little cube. You know I did not mean it with bad intentions. Hey Tommy? I've always called him like that, ever since we met in college. And I do not mean to offend him or anything.  
-It's all right,- Tom interjected, coming out in defense of his friend. - It's an affectionate appellation, or nickname. Roy loves to put them on.  
-Yes, that's the problem,- answered Beruche.- That's very good when we're alone. But children do not understand such jokes. They are still very young. And not content with that, you go and told a lie to your niece.

From the face of poor Roy he seemed to want the earth to be swallowed at the same moment when he added.

-I am so sorry, mate. I am sorry Bertie, Connie.  
-Well, it has not been so bad. The children will soon forget that. - A quick Cooan said.- Do not think about it anymore.  
-In the future you must be more careful.- Bertie indicated to her husband that he nodded submissively.-

 

There the conversation ended, the children returned with plates, glasses, forks and other cutlery. They did not give a bad hand in putting them on the table. Tom then decided to break the atmosphere so tense that had originated and resumed joviality commented to his still sorry friend.

-I keep a few logs in the woodshed. If you would like to bring them.  
-Yes, of course.- Answered Roy at once.-

 

However, upon hearing that, the children immediately approached with enthusiasm. It was Alan who asked.

-Dad! Can we go?  
-No, son. It is dangerous. There are many logs stacked and you could fall on top. You better leave your uncle Roy ... "He replied firmly.

 

The children grimaced with disappointment. Then Roy whispered something to his friend, he smiled nodding. It was the basketball player who told the kids.

-We'll do one thing. I take care of reaching the trunks and you bring them. I will charge you as if you were lumber trucks ...  
-Yes! - Exclaimed all the excited children with a raised fist -...

 

Cooan and Bertie smiled. Roy was more childish than the children! Although he made sure that the incident of his unfortunate comment was forgotten. He went out with the children leading an improvised parade. After putting on coats and gloves they went for the wood.

-I do not understand why kids like to go to pick up wood," Kerria sighed.-  
-It is true. That's boring. -Idina nodded.- And it weighs a lot.  
-Very well girls,- said Cooan. - Go to wash your hands and come the table. That dinner will be ready soon.

 

They both ran to obey. It was not long before Roy returned, followed by Leval, Alan and Lance, each carrying a pair of logs. They were deposited in a hole near the fireplace and Tom took care of lighting a couple of them. After firing the wood a warm fire sizzled and the room began to have a very pleasant temperature. Making the evening even more welcoming.

-Go to wash your hands.- Bertie ordered all the men in the house who complied with that order without complaining.-  
-I remember that! - Idina smiled now as her father stepped forward to another car. - Uncle Roy greeted like the soldiers and then they all went on parade plan, ha, ha ... Then he started to tell something about his grandfather, who was at war or something like that.  
-Yes, your uncle was always very funny for that. And with the kids he were great. He always had some story to tell you. - Cooan nodded, smiling in turn.- And then they came back ... -She added, resuming the story.-

 

And after sitting at the table and blessing it Rodney-style without even Roy making the slightest comment, they prepared to have dinner. Of course the children ate with much appetite and then each group of children was released from the tedium of sitting next to the adults who wanted to be free to take other more private subjects.

-I put the heating in your rooms, you'll be fine. -Tom commented -  
-It will not be much? Besides the fire, I mean, - said Bertie.-  
-No, Tom is right - her sister replied. - This house, though it may not look like it, is too big to warm up quickly. And the fireplace serves to give warmth in this room. Although its effect does not go far enough.  
-Yes, but we are tough guys.- Said Leval emphasizing.-  
-That, the cold does not concern us," Alan agreed with Lance's assent.-  
-Well, I like that! - Roy laughing whispering to his friend with complicity.- They should have to train with someone who I know ...  
-Go kids, go play.- Cooan encouraged them. - But before you go, put Tot in his booth.  
-On the outside, Mom?"- Asked Alan.-  
-Yes, put on the coats and connect the radiator he has.- Indicated his mother.-

 

And the little ones were quick to accept that suggestion. Alan, Lance and Leval went to the room of the Rodney's eldest son to be properly equipped to leave. The two girls did the same by going to Idina's room. The boys, once they had accommodated the dog in their booth, entered in the house, took off their coats and after going to Alan's room they talked to each other about the camp they should go to after two days. Although, at that time, it was already quite cold but surely they would know how to have fun ...

-Winter camp here in Portland?- Idina was so surprised to cut off the story for a moment. -  
-Yes, it was not so strange. - Said Tom. - The fact is that most of the time they were "indoor", playing and reviewing math, language, etc. But they took them out to play with the snow and learned how to make shelters and bonfires and even Alan told me that igloos with ice. -  
-Your poor brother Lance caught a good cold. -Cooan smiled. -And your cousin Leval and Alan became inseparable during those days. Too bad they later lost contact.  
-Well, what about Kerria and me?- The girl insisted. -

 

Her mother continued the story then. She told to her daughter that she and her cousin played with their dolls and their teddy bears for tea, with a little house that the girl had and with some other clothes of the own Cooan with which they disguised themselves playing the role of fairy or Princesses. Whenever they did, they resorted to looking in a full-length mirror that Idina's parents had in their room. Although, on one of many occasions. Idina herself was watching her look with her cousin when Kerria said admiringly.

-How beautiful you are, you look like a real princess!  
-Yes." She smiled that it could be reflected. Or so she thought, since her alleged image did not resemble her.- "What an odd thing, I've become ...

 

The girl she could see in the mirror looked at her in surprise. She wore a sea-green low-cut suit and a cream skirt, with her hair gracefully and partly tucked into a pair of burgundy tufts and a burgundy gem on her forehead. But the most striking thing was the gold choker on her neck. She had funny little pointed ears that fluttered slightly down and big, beautiful blue eyes. Her reflection was staring in surprised at Idina and she held out her hands as if she wanted to get out of the glass. Cooan's daughter amusedly mimicked the pose exclaiming with childlike enthusiasm.

-It's a magic mirror!  
-I'm going to tell Mom!- Kerria cried enthusiastically as she rushed to find her parents. -

 

Her cousin was still looking very interested. But now she hesitated. It seemed to her that the girl in the mirror was not herself. Surely it would be because she had become a princess as in stories. Though she suddenly froze when she saw that reflection seemed to speak. Her arms came down to rest on her hips, and that strange little one reflected in the image went to her, asking with a childlike voice similar to hers.

-Hello. Do you want to be my friend?

 

Idina involuntarily backed away. She opened her mouth in surprise. But she was not afraid, she was just amazed. But if the mirror was magic then that would be normal. She simply asked.

-Who you are?  
"I am Queen Neherenia,- was the reply. –  
-Is that better than being a princess?" - The girl wanted to know with visible curiosity. -  
"I suppose so,- replied the reflection that she repeated with interest. - Do you want to be my friend?  
-Of course," Idina smiled, adding kindly, as if what she proposed to her interlocutor was quite natural. - Why do not you come out of the mirror and play with us?

 

The reflection girl smiled, brightening her face with contentment. Meanwhile, Kerria had run to the living room. There her parents and her uncles talked quietly remembering old days. It was Tom who first saw her arrive.

-How's Kerria doing?" Are you having a good time, Idina and you? -She wanted to know with visible tenderness. -  
-Yes," said the girl, who released her childish candor. - And the cousin Idina is very beautiful, she has looked in the mirror and has become a real princess. Do you want to come and see her?  
-Oh, maybe after sweetheart, now we're talking about adult things. - Bertie smiled, amused by the imagination of those children. -  
-I don´t want to imagine what they have done to my clothes this time!" Cooan could tell them. – Whenever Idina plays the princesses, she takes off some dress and try to put it on. I have to wash them and then I have to iron them over and over again. That, if she does not break them by some seam.  
-Connie!- Roy laughed. - It will not be that bad.  
-You would not say the same if your daughter were to stir in your closet." - Opposite Cooan with a downright fun to add. - At least now I leave her some old clothes and I avoid dislikes.

 

Although the voices of Idina cut off the reply to her interlocutor. The girl also came running to inform them all.

-Mom. Dad. I have a new friend! She is a very nice girl.  
-Very well sweetheart!- Tom smiled to ask his daughter amused. - Is the cousin Kerria your new friend?

 

-Do not. - She shook her head, just as her cousin did. - The girl in the mirror.  
-The mirror? - Bertie was surprised, looking at her own daughter as she replied to her cousin. -  
-You were the princess, true?  
-No, she is not. - Idina corrected her with obvious enthusiasm for sentencing. - She's not a princess, she's a queen! She told me her name was Queen Neherenia.

 

Suddenly, on hearing this, both Cooan and Beruche stood up from the couch. Their respective husbands observed them without understanding, obviously surprised by that reaction. Even more so when Bertie, who seemed to make an effort to control the nervous tone of her voice, asked her niece.

-Tell me darling. Where did you hear that name? Did your parents tell you that?  
-No," replied the girl quietly as she shook her head to repeat. - The girl in the mirror told me. Her name is so beautiful.  
-She's just like us when she was little. - Kerria pointed out. -  
-Has she tried to do something wrong to you?- Bertie asked, trying to choose the words carefully now so as not to alarm the girls. -  
-No mom. Her daughter shook her head. -  
-No way! She's very nice. I told her to come out of the mirror to play with us and wait a little while I was going to ask Mom. - Idina explained to her now. – do you let me play with her?  
-I want to meet her first." Come on, I'm going with you, honey. - Cooan offered taking her daughter's hand to ask with interest sifted affection and concern. - Now, introduce me to that beautiful girl.  
-Kerria, darling, go with your aunt and your cousin. - I'm going soon, "added Bertie, who was now looking at her husband and brother-in-law with visible fear. -

 

They exchanged glances of bewilderment. But what the hell had happened to make the girls being like that? They would soon find out. Cooan led the two little girls to her room, but without entering for the moment, she did not trust what might have been inside. Meanwhile, Tom and Roy interrogated Bertie.

-Can you tell us what's wrong with you?" It seems that you had seen a ghost. - Roy asked, remembering. - And let's say we saw some on our honeymoon and you were not so scared.  
-Yes, what is it, Bertie? - Tom said with some uneasiness, remarking. - You and my wife have turned pale.

 

The interpellated sighed, admitting this to tell them.

-You'll see. Some years ago. Just a year before the time when we fought against the demons and the sect, the Sailors had their own battle. They confronted an evil woman who lived imprisoned in a mirror or something like that. She was very lonely and stole the dreams of the people to keep her youth. They succeeded in defeating her and Usagi purified her with the combined powers of all. Ami told me that she was given back to her childhood and started a new life. She was called like that, Neherenia. Even in Nemesis, when we were girls, we heard some stories about her. She was a powerful ruler, very old, who was punished by the Serenity Queen of the Silver Millennium for her evilness. She was sealed inside a mirror, but escaped. I still remember being a kid, my parents made us afraid when we did some mischief. They said that if we looked at ourselves too much in the mirror, the evil queen could come to take our illusions away.  
-Then we have to prevent Cooan from going in there with the girls!- Said Tom, rising from the sofa. -  
-Come on!- Roy urged, standing up too. -  
-It's all right,- Bertie said. - I know her well, my sister will not have entered that room. Now we go together. But first I have to call the Sailors and tell them all this.

 

Beruche took out her cell phone and telephoned Ami. She hoped that in Japan it would not be an untimely hour. Surely her friend could be working in the hospital as an internist. She was lucky. In Japan there were sixteen hours less. Four o'clock in the morning, but Ami had a watch. In addition, Bertie did not call her friend's cell phone number but directly did it to her Sailor transmitter. Obviously, she would never have done that without a serious reason. So, the one also known as Sailor Mercury quickly responded. Bertie spent only a couple of minutes informing her of what had happened. Ami told her not to worry. She was going to catch up with Usagi. Not without asking her friend first.

-What time and what coordinates do you have there?  
-One moment, please - her interlocutor asked her, conveying the matter to the boys. -

 

Tom quickly began to calculate it, and as soon as he did, he gave the information to his sister-in-law, she in turn informed her friend warrior. Behind this. Ami stated.

-Don´t worry, if I'm not mistaken in a few seconds you will be visited by some friends. You can rely entirely on them. Now I must leave you, I have some patients to meet. Greetings to all.

 

And she said goodbye. Although when Beruche had not yet finished corresponding to, "See you soon." They heard the doorbell ring. Accompanied by some barking of Tot, the family´s dog. It was Tom who went to open it.

-And then it was when they arrived. True? - Idina remembered that when she was cutting the thread of the story again. -  
-Yes,"-said her father, who was already entering the airport parking lot. - On receiving them I was quite surprised ...

 

Opening the door, Tom ran into five girls whom he immediately recognized. At first he thought they would be Usagi and the others, but he quickly corrected that impression. One was a little shorter than the rest and had blue hair, with a strange hairstyle, the others, with colored hairs, red, green and cinnamon. All of them with hairstyles to which more intricate, with a species of balls or rings according to each girl. They had adopted their civil identities and wore a sweater of the respective color of their hair. And finally, one of them, a little taller, around twenty years, with pink hair. She was dressed in blue trousers and a fuchsia sweater, and was the one that spoke.

-Hello Tom. Sorry for the intrusion, Ami has informed us through my mother. We need you to do us a favor.  
-What a cute dog!.- Cried the one who was dressed in red. -  
-He scares me a little. - Could say the blue one pulling away when the dog tried to lick it. -  
-Do not be afraid, she's not going to do anything to you. - Said that girl dressed in cinnamon while she was caressing the animal's head. -  
-He's a good dog." – Said the green one. -  
-Chibiusa! Amazon! The owner of the house could say in surprise, but then he pulled himself back and offered it to her and her companions. - We thought you were in the future. But please come in.

 

Outside, the temperature had dropped quite a bit. The girls accepted the invitation gladly. Tom returned his dog to the shed and after making sure that his children had put the heater, he closed the front of the shed, so that the dog did not go cold. Besides Tom left a vent open so Tot would not suffocate. After that the newcomers entered, they greeted politely the other people there. Especially the shorter one with blue hair, who called herself Para – Para, and exclaimed.

-Hello to all !, Beruche, Roy - How are you? I'm really glad to see you again.  
-Yes,- agreed her green-haired companion, named Jun-Jun. - We still remember how good you were when we were at your house.  
-I hope that you are well. - How about everything? - Said the girl with red hair, named Ves-Ves -  
-Are your children with you?- They must have grown a lot already. – Said the cinnamon haired named Cere - Cere. -  
\- Yes, they are here," answered Bertie, adding. "I am very glad to see you, girls.

 

In fact, she smiled when she said hello to them. Some years after the fight against the demons and other adventures Chibiusa, who was then about ten years old, appeared with them presenting that girls as their own protective warriors. The Sailor Asteroids if she remembered correctly. The truth was that they were very nice and funny. Even with the little children, especially Para-Para who was the best who Leval and Kerria got on. They spent a few days at home and Bertie´s family remembered them with affection. So that girls did.

-It's true,- Jun-Jun said. - Last time was on Kerria's birthday.  
-If we remember correctly, the party was very entertaining.- Added Cere - Cere.  
-And we ate very well.- Jun-Jun smiled. - You were great hosts.  
-Thank you so much for inviting us!" - Applauded Para-Para with visible enthusiasm.-  
-Thanks to you girls. You enlivened the party with juggling games and magic performances. Our daughter and her friends loved it. - Roy said in amusement at the reaction of those nice girls.- And me too.  
-We'd like to see you.- Jun-Jun commented with the assent of her companions.-

 

Bertie was going to respond, but it was Chibiusa who, coming forward, intervened more seriously.

-There's no time for that now.- I'm sorry and I apologize for having startled you but this is important. I suppose you, Bertie, and your sister, know the story of Neherenia.  
-Yes. I just summarized it to my husband and brother-in-law. - Confirmed the aforementioned. -

At that moment Cooan arrived with the girls, she had managed to enter her room and look at the mirror from a safe distance, but now there was nothing special about it. It simply reflected the furniture of the room. The babies, somewhat disappointed, did not enter when they saw that from the half-open door of the room. It was Kerria who sighed with pity saying.

-Oh, Mother!, the queen has left.

 

Idina agreed, adding with the same tone of disillusionment.

\- Surely, she got tired of waiting and gone to sleep.

 

Chibiusa and her personal escorts, smiled at the young kids. It was the Little Lady herself, no longer so small, who answered affectionately to the astonishment of Cooan, Beruche, and their husbands.

-Do not worry. Neherenia is very happy. She told us that you invited her to play with you. That makes her very excited.  
-That's why we came to ask permission from your parents. – Said Cere- Cere.-  
-Permission for what?- Tom wanted to know. -  
-So She can come and play with the girls." Ves - Ves – Answered to him. -  
-If you'll excuse us, we can bring her here." - Added Jun - Jun. -  
-Do not worry. Now she is a very nice girl. - Para-Para assured, with her typical childish tone that she had not lost in those years. –

Although now it was Roy who, clearing his throat a little to demand the attention of the group, asked those girls.

-I suppose Tom and our women will agree that before we respond to that, we need to be told exactly what is going on.

 

The girls looked at each other and it was then that Chibiusa casually addressed Cooan and asked.

-Could my friends go to play with Idina and Kerria?" So I can talk to you.

 

Immediately the two sisters responded in the affirmative. The four Amazons seemed to be delighted with this idea. At the sign of Cooan they went with the girls to Idina's room. Once they left their leader with the adults Chibiusa began with her explanation.

-You'll see. As you already know the history I will jump that part. You must understand that we could purify Neherenia and give her another chance by making her return in time to her childhood. But the evil forces that possessed her once by taking advantage of her solitude could try a second time and everything would start again. Therefore, I was entrusted with the mission, together with the quartet of the Amazon warriors. Well, - she rectified - now my four Sailor Asteroids, to watch over that girl and help her make friends.  
-And you became friends with her?" Roy asked. -  
-It was not that easy. We of course visited her again and again, but she needed girls of her age. There were not many in her court, and there were some courtiers who longed to thrive, who sought to capture the attention of their young queen for their own benefit. So we think that if Neherenia could do as I did, come to Earth and live for a while here, with people of trust, it would be very beneficial to her. That way she could possibly make friends naturally as happened to me.  
-It's not a bad idea. - Tom conceded. -  
-We thought so,- Chibiusa smiled to add. - The girl had a mirror that was the origin of all evils. The evil entity that possessed her did it through it. But now that same mirror was free from evil, we reconstructed it and used it to be a kind of receiver, not of evilness but of kindness. My mother calibrated it with her silver crystal and my friend Helios touched it with his gold crystal so the mirror could get in touch with some pure soul who had beautiful dreams. Curiously, it took someone like that to have a similar mirror. And apparently the combination of your daughters has managed to connect. I hope you forgive us for it, but we think first of you and your families and we are not mistaken. Your children meet all the requirements. In addition to their innocence is the fact that they are descendants of inhabitants of the Moon.  
-Even being from the Black Moon of Nemesis- sighed Beruche with what looked like a tinge of regret. -  
-You were purified with the power of Silver crystal. - Chibiusa declared. - Apparently part of that purity happened to pass to the girls.  
-And I suppose our other children, too." - Said Cooan, or at least that's what she wanted. -  
-Yes, but I suppose you know that only women can use and channel that power.- Chibiusa replied-  
-And people talk about machismo discrimination!- And what is this! "Roy said with a smile of humor and provoked that same reaction of Tom that laughed.-  
-Yes, but on second thought, I'm glad it is. We would not be happy with the miniskirt!

 

Chibiusa laughed helplessly, taken by surprise at the remark. Although it was Bertie who asked the boys to shut up and let the girl continue. When she recovered, she did so.

-The Asteroids team have been personally trained by the warriors of the future. Just like me. You know that I came to the past as a child and since then I have visited it regularly to complete my training as a warrior and princess.  
-And you've grown a lot." Roy lauded her, adding, "You're a worthy daughter of your parents.  
-Thank you very much.- She smiled, adding now. - So we thought that if Neherenia could spend time with your daughters they could be her friends and transmit her all their goodness and joy. We would like the Queen of the Hidden Face of the Moon to grow up surrounded by good people and noble feelings to be a kind woman and a faithful friend. Let her know what the love and affection of true friends are. Thus will be our ally to watch over peace and justice instead of an enemy as dangerous as she proved to be. That's what my parents decided. So when I was assigned this mission, I thought about you.  
-Thank you, Chibiusa, although we are not the best example to follow.- Bertie sighed, looking down now.  
-My sister is right - Cooan said equally ashamed. - We tried to kill you, in fact that was a primordial part of our mission.

 

Far from agreeing to that, her interlocutor smiled encouragingly to declare.

-Precisely because of that. When you came from the future you were deceived and manipulated by dark powers. But you discovered the truth, you were purified and became magnificent friends. You even risked your own lives to protect me when you were just humans. That's why I thought that Neherenia could learn to be a good girl and committed to the cause of helping others if she could spend some time at your side. And reinforce that by enjoying her childhood with your daughters.

 

That was very pleasing to hear for her interlocutors. They looked at each other with approval. Eager to help.

-Count on us. - Said Cooan with the assent of her husband. -  
-No problem with me. - Agreed Beruche as well, with Roy indicating that he was also more than willing. -

 

Queen Serenity's daughter smiled broadly between enthusiastic and relieved.

-I'm glad to hear you say that! Then with your permission, I'm going to call the Amazon warriors to help me bring Neherenia.

 

And Chibiusa, Cooan and Bertie went to the room. There the picture was comical but also endearing. Para - Para was playing with Idina’s dollhouse. Idina was watched Jun - Jun juggling several balls, while Kerria played with Ves - Ves and Cere - Cere about having tea.

-Can I have two lumps? Thank you. – Asked Cere- Cere while seeing Kerria holding an invisible cup in front of her. -  
-I'm going to redecorate this room." - Said Para – Para. While she pulled out a toy box from the house. -  
-Do it now with four balls!" - Idina exclaimed excited about the Jun - Jun juggling exhibition while the amazon smiled with funny expression -

The voice of Chibiusa cut that when she command her companions.

\- Girls. Leave the games for later. We can go get Neherenia now.  
-Please. Leave us a little longer, - Cere-Cere asked, pretending to drink from her invisible cup. -  
-Oh, what a pity! - now that I was going to cut off the head of the housekeeper for not reducing the rent. - Protested Para- Para. -

 

Although after the looks of disapproval directed by the rest of her companions, the girl with one hand behind her head smiled rectifying with embarrassment.

-Well, I was going to renegotiate the price a little lower, that's all. Ha, ha  
-Bring Neherenia as soon as you can. Use the teleportation of the planets. - Chibiusa ordered. -  
-Very well - Cere-Cere nodded, indicating to the others as her companions approached. - Let's go girls. This is important. We'll play later.  
-Yes. True, - agreed Jun-Jun, abandoning those balls on the floor to Idina's disappointment, who tried to imitate her without succeeding. -

 

Leaving the two girls with their games all left the room and the house. Once outside, they invoked their transforming powers. After a spectacle produced by the various luminous auras of the Amazons, these, already in their uniforms of sailors, held hands and concentrated their energies. The rest of those present were attracted by the light they provoked with those transformations, but also by the barking of Tot. Especially the group of Leval, Alan and Lance who barely arrived on time. Although their parents managed to cover their vision and they could not see how those girls disappeared suddenly.

-What happened, Daddy? - Alan wanted to know - Where did that light come from?  
-Nothing, it would have been a lightning - Said his father, dismissing the importance of that -  
-Well, there seems to be no storm. - Opposed Leval looking surprised to the sky that was somewhat cloudy although that did not justify at all that explanation -  
-Do not worry, it was nothing. Come on! Go to play. That soon we will have to leave.- Roy said to his son. -

 

The children looked at each other and nodded. Overall, there was nothing happening, so they went back to Alan's room to take advantage of the time. As for the two girls, who also came to see those lights, it was Cooan who convinced them to go to Idina's room and pick up the clothes they had taken. Both accepted knowing that they left everything messy. That way their parents sighed in relief. They had no interest in their children seeing strange things. They had promised to keep them apart from that. The fundamental thing is that they had some childhoods and, if possible, normal lives. And at least they acted quickly because, in the middle of another flash, the sailors reappeared. Yet now it seemed that they were carrying someone in the center of the circle. When they released their hands and Tom's group, Cooan and her friends could look more closely, they were astonished to see there a child who actually seemed to have the age of their own daughters. She was just as Idina had described her. Overcoming the surprise, they indicated the warriors to enter since it was already quite cold outside. They did this by holding the little girl´s right hand. Once they passed, it was Tom who knelt beside that little child who watched them all with the same strangeness they had.

"What's your name, dear?" He wanted to know with fatherly tenderness. -  
-Neherenia. - Replied the girl who reddened at once. -  
-Do not worry. They are good friends of ours who also want to be yours. - Chibiusa added affectionately. -

 

The baby looked in all directions. She was reassured because she had at her side the four Amazons she knew, and also the princess of the White Moon who was her friend. Now she remembered that, being in the palace, the Amazons had come to tell her that those girls she had seen through the mirror wanted to meet her in person and be her friends. Even they would play with her. That made her very happy. She did not have many opportunities for that in the midst of her royal obligations. She accepted to be carried with them. In spite of the pleas of her chamberlain and other members of the court who advised her prudently. But Neherenia promised that she would not be long, and that she would go with her friends. And now she was there. Initially intimidated by so many strangers who did not seem to mind anything that was a queen. Even better that way. She was already tired of her subjects fearing her and not daring to play with her for fear of antagonizing her in some way. What she wanted most was to have friends and not servants. So, with a more cheerful expression, she dared to ask these strangers.

"Do you want to be my friends?"  
"Of course!" - Roy smiled to her, crouching down so that he could bring his face to the face of that adorable little girl to get up immediately and whisper to Tom. - Well, She doesn´t look so dangerous.  
"You did not see her when she got older."- Chibiusa answered, too, with a whisper. -  
-She's going to be our friend now." Yes? - Bertie said caressing a cheek of the girl who sketched a shy smile while nodding. -  
-And she has beautiful hair." She reminds me you at your age. - Said Cooan addressing Chibiusa who smiled. -  
-Are you hungry, honey? Beruche was interested. -  
\- No thanks, I had dinner in the palace before I came. – Answered very politely the girl. -  
-You speak our language very well. - Bertie commented referring to that, so without intending, they had been speaking in English all the time. -  
-I have learned the language of the kingdom of the Moon, the Japanese, and also English. I have always been told in the Court that these are the languages that will be most useful to me if I come to Earth. - Replied the little girl. -

 

They all looked at each other, unable to hide their amazement. That was certainly a feat for such a small girl. Although Cere-Cere soon intervened to clarify.

-They've educated her to rule since she was born.  
-How boring! – Said Para- Para, then the others glared at her with discontent. - Well, I mean…- she added hurriedly, trying to fix her slip. - But that's very good, so you know many things.  
-That is true – Said Ves - Ves, smiling cheerfully at the baby. - You're very smart.  
-And very pretty. Here you are going to make many friends. You'll see, - commented Jun-Jun -

 

The baby smiled encouragingly at those words. More when Chibiusa added.

-Well, now it's time to play." That is also very important.  
-Then let's not wait any longer and come with me." I'll take you to meet the girls, - Cooan offered with sympathetic tone. -  
-Wait a second please. Just a little thing something before you meet our daughters. - Tom asked, whispering into the girl's ear. - You will see. The powers of your friends and all these incredible things that they make, it would be best if remains a secret between us, okay? We do not want to scare Idina and Kerria.  
-All right - Agreed the girl looking confused at the sailors. -  
-It's a secret we keep among us. - Chibiusa explained to her on her knees to be able at the same height to Neherenia. - Behave like someone totally normal.

 

The baby nodded. She did not know why but if that it was what they wanted She would not say anything. Then, she looked expectantly at adults, not knowing what to do.

-Surely we can trust her. - Said Cooan, who smiled to the girl offering her a hand and encouraging her to follow. - C'mon darling.

 

The little girl shook it and let herself be led toward that room, while Chibiusa told her, causing her and her cicerone to stop.

-We have to go now. You will stay here and when you have to return tell these friends and they will call us.

 

The girl nodded, looking at Chibiusa with wide eyes. Although she could say something uneasy.

-And what will happen to my courtiers?  
-Do not worry. We will tell you that everything is fine.- Answered Cere- Cere.-  
-Yes, you obey our friends.- Jun-Jun told her. - You see them with kindness  
-Well, that's all. Girls ready.- Chibiusa indicated .-  
-One moment, please, how long do you think She should stay here?- Tom wanted to know, turning to Usagi 's daughter now. -  
-Not much, a few days if you do not mind.- It was the retort of the interpellated.-

 

The boy opened his mouth in surprise, though he dared not object. If it was for the good of the Earth and everyone, he would not mind hosting a girl. In fact, Alan and Lance were leaving to the camp with their cousin Leval. They would have room. He nodded as he watched his wife walk away with that baby into her daughter's room. Arriving at the bedroom, Cooan opened softly and the little queen came face to face with that other girl she had seen through the mirror, but now nothing separated them. The Rodney's daughter came by to introduce herself.

-How are you? My name is Idina.  
-My name is Kerria Lorein, but my parents just call me Kerria. - Said another girl wearing a graceful brown trident with bluish tints like the rest of her hair, asking in a row. - Are you a real queen?  
-Yes,- replied her interlocutor. -  
\- I wish I were a queen too. - Idina said. -  
-Being a queen is not funny. - Said the girl to add by way of exemplification. - You must always be very quiet, sitting in a very large chair and listening to the courtiers. And besides, you have to study a lot.

 

Her two companions looked at each other in astonishment. They thought that being a queen was something else, but they did not know exactly what. Only that you could wear a crown and put on a lot of costumes. But if it was not that case...

-I do not want to be queen anymore.- Kerria sighed. - We better play.  
-Wait a minute, girls. - Cooan told them, addressing the little guest. - You will have to change, that dress you wear is very nice but I do not think it is the most suitable to play.

 

Neherenia looked at herself, that was true, despite the amount of clothes she had in her palace she had no other gowns here. Although that nice lady immediately smiled encouragingly to say.

-Do not worry, I'll leave you one of my daughter's pajamas, you'll have the same size.  
-Mama, leave her the kittens one! - Idina suggested with visible enthusiasm, adding – it is my favorite.  
-Your favorite, and you want to leave it to me?" Said Neherenia, that was surprised by her guest generosity. -  
-Sure, we're friends. - Idina answered to sentence. - And friends share their most cherished things.

 

Cooan watched that girl's face light up and smiled. She was very proud of her daughter, she had always shown herself to be generous and to have very good feelings. Now she did not doubt it, surely her little one had been blessed with the power of the silver Crystal that healed herself in the past.

-I do not remember that." Idina said, trying to remember. -  
-It's natural honey. - Her mother answered her while Tom was trying to find a place to park in the terminal. - You were very small. But it stuck to me. Although then, if I remember correctly. Your uncles Roy and Bertie came to take Kerria with them.

 

Idina listened intently as her mother continued to remember that. Cooan was talking to the girls, then, the voices of her sister and brother-in-law were heard.

-Kerria honey, it's time to go. - Commented Beruche as she came into the room. -  
-Jo, Mom! I want to stay with the cousin Idina and with Neherenia.- Protested the girl. -  
-It's too late, honey. Patiently told her Roy, who had also entered into the room. - We have to go, the guys should rest.-  
-But I do not want to leave! - The girl protested in a lamentation.-  
-Kerria Lorein.- Her mother repeated in a more severe tone.- Behave yourself.

 

But the girl was visibly disgusted, almost about of pouting. Cooan noticed this and, without thinking twice, she proposed to her relatives untroubled.

-Why do not you leave her here?" All three of them can sleep in my daughter's room.  
-Yes, Yes! - Cried the little girl, clapping and clapping, seconded by her cousin Idina, to the astonished gesture of her guest. How good aunty Connie is!

 

The interpellated laughed amused and moved by it. As Kerria's parents stared at each other, they did not know what to say.

-And leave Leval, too. Overall, you will not notice much difference. - Tom said that he had also met there with them and watched the scene with a funny gesture, adding. - You're not just going to take one of the two.  
-But that's going to be a lot of work for you.- Beruche resisted with unease. -

 

Once again Roy and his wife crossed glances of quandary. But it was only when They saw the expression of their daughter and their niece that the resolution to take Kerria was flinched swift. Seeing these hopeful little faces they could not refuse. It was finally Bertie who gave up with a resigned sigh.

-It's okay. Thank Aunt Connie.

 

Kerria literally hung from her mother's neck and gave a thorough review of kisses to everyone's laughter, then repeated the operation with her aunt.

-And there is nothing for me? - Laughed his father, who, of course, was assaulted on the same way by the girl among the laughter of everyone. -

 

Roy lifted his daughter in his arms and brought her to his face lovingly to indicate.

\- Be good and be a good friend to Nehie.  
-Yes Daddy. - The girl nodded with a big smile. –

 

-Cooan. Now I give you the pajamas and some of Kerria´s things. Oh, and Leval' s too! And thank you again. - Beruche sighed, but she could not help but smile when she saw how happy those babies were. - Even though you're going to have a lot of work with so many troops!  
-You're welcome! With seeing how happy they are, all the work is worthy to be done. - Said her sister with a visibly funny face. - Do not worry. I have faced more difficult things, ha, ha

 

Bertie laughed with her. And so much that it was true! So, the two sisters left the room to make specifics. For his part Tom told his friend to update Leval. Roy did, and the boy, of course, was delighted to sleep with his cousins. They celebrated it with equal joy but without giving kisses to their parents. They thought the boys did not do such things. Well, to their mothers, yes, but when there were no friends watching. So after leaving everything organized Beruche and Roy said goodbye. The children took little time to go to sleep. In the morning Tom had to take them to the camp so they went to bed earlier. They were anxious and excited at the prospect of the adventures they would have there.

-Hey, Uncle Tom. - Leval asked at the attentive look of Alan and Lance. - Is it true that we can make our own cabins and canoe?"  
\- I do not know," he admitted, asserting. - Now at this time of year, rivers are often frozen, and it is not prudent to go deep into the ice. It could break. As for the cabins, you might be able to build igloos, which is much better.  
-What is an igloo?- Alan wanted to know.  
-An ice house, I read it in a book about Eskimos. - Informed him, his younger brother.-  
-That sounds great,! - Leval said, eager to do something like that. -  
\- By the way, dad. Who came to see you before? – Asked Alan.-  
-Some friends of your mother, your uncles and mine.- Tom told him.-  
-I think they've brought a girl.- Lance commented that he had peeked out the door and could see that little girl with her mother, going to Idina's room. - I do not know her, is she from here?"  
-She's a friend of your sister and your cousin,- his father replied naturally.-  
\- She said she was a queen. - The little boy commented suspiciously.-  
-Yes, they spend all day playing those nonsense princesses games! - Alan laughs.-  
-The girls are like that. Some boring. - Leval concluded with a shrug.-  
\- It is true. Who wants to play anything with them? "Lance agreed, subtracting his importance.-

 

Tom smiled at that. He thought It would be good seeing those three in a few years. They probably did not think being with a girl was so boring. But he let it go and said good night to them.

-Guys, you must go to bed now. We have to get up early tomorrow. I will come to wake you and as you are asleep I will pull you out of your ears.  
-Okay, Dad.- Alan nodded, not knowing if this was a funny thing or not. - See you tomorrow ...

 

In fact, the three of them had already put on their pajamas and went to bed without worrying about the girls and their silly games anymore ...

-So that was what did they say, eh?" Idina laughed as her father remembered that.-  
-Yes daughter. - He confirmed with another big smile .- And they really believed, ha, ha!  
-I'd like to see if those fools would say the same thing if they could be with Nehie now. Even though I do not know how she will be. I imagine she will be my age. - Sighing the girl, adding with regret .- In fact I hardly remember anything of that occasion, I do not know if I could recognize her if I saw her. And please, tell me, what happened next? - She asked curiously.-

 

Cooan nodded and resume the story. She and her husband prepared three beds for the boys. Afterwards, they repeated the operation in their daughter's room once the girls finished ordering the room and were wearing their pajamas. Neherenia fit Idina's very well, those black kittens on burgundy background looked a lot like Usagi' s cat Luna. In fact Cooan remembered that those pajamas were a gift from Rei, her great friend and godmother of her children. Kerria had another of colorful little flowers on a very white background and Idina herself wore one of yellow stars on a blue background, which, in her own words, was her second favorite pajamas. So things were like that, when Tom and his wife improvised all three beds and they were ready to bed the girls. But before said goodnight the daughter of Cooan asked her mother.

-Could you tell us a story, Mommy?  
-A story?" Cooan looking at the girl surprised, since it was no longer usual for her daughter to ask such a thing. -  
-Yes, aunty please!- Kerria insisted. -  
-It's okay. I will tell you a very nice, if somewhat sad, story.- Cooan smiled. -

 

The three girls looked very interested. Covered with their blankets to the nostrils. Idina was closer to her mother, Neherenia in the center and Kerria near the window. Cooan had to think for a moment and it occurred to her, then began to speak.

-Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl who lived in a palace.  
-Was she a princess? Kerria wanted to know. -  
-Yes, well, she was a queen. - Answered her aunt who continued. - She was a very pretty girl, but she had a problem. She had no friends. She could only entertain herself by looking at a large mirror she possessed. So alone she was that her own reflection was her only company.  
-How sad! - Idina said. -  
-That girl is just like me,- Neherenia muttered sadly. -  
-Not at all, what's up! - Kerria replied. - You have friends like us.

 

That made her friend smile and Neherenia felt better. In fact, Cooan nodded to her niece.

-Of course, that girl was not you. She added with much emphasis. - Besides, she was much older that you are, sweetheart.- And she continued to narrate in a bombastic tone. - She had a lot of courtesans who flattered her by telling her how beautiful she was all the time, they were nice, but no true friends. Then, looking at herself in the mirror, she thought that only he loved her. And she wanted to appropriate the dreams of people to be always young and beautiful.  
-And what happened?- Neherenia herself wanted to know with visible interest and concern. -  
-That she became a very bad girl. She hated everyone who had friends. But, one day, very brave young women clashed with her. And a very good princess helped her to realize that she was not behaving well. In fact, in the end they became friends of hers and that girl, realizing everything, became good and was happy. Because she suddenly had many friends. - Cooan smiled, finishing the story.-  
-I'm glad for that girl. - Idina assured that she sentenced. - Deep down I was sorry, it is very sad not to have friends and nobody loving you. Right, Mommy? I would not want to live like this.

 

Cooan, with all her affection, passed her hand over her daughter's head, stroking her hair. Then she kissed her on the forehead and, of course, repeated the operation with the other girls. At that moment Tom came into the room after laying the boys down. For her part, upon receiving that kiss, Neherenia felt something very warm and beautiful inside her and unable to avoid it, she said.

-I wish you were my mom too.  
-I already have mine, but auntie Connie is a very good mom.- Kerria added. –

 

But what shocked Cooan and her husband was their daughter's response.

-My mother is a teacher. She is a sort of mommy for the nursery children and everyone loves her very much.  
\- And could she makes of mother for me ?, because I do not have one. - Neherenia wanted to know adding with prevention, while looking at Idina. – If you don´t mind?  
\- Do not you have Mom? – Said Kerria showing herself surprised. -  
-Neither did Dad. - The poor girl added sadly. - I do not want Idina to get angry. But hopefully your mom and dad would love me too. -She added, looking hopefully at her fellow student. - Are you angry with me?  
-Of course not! - Idina said nonchalantly to indicate with more enthusiasm. - So we would live together and be sisters. Like Mom and aunty Bertie. And we would love each other as much as they do.

 

Her husband had to hold her so that the tears of a touch Cooan were unnoticed to the young girls.

-It's too late. - Tom said, also moved, especially when Idina added that it would be great if he could be also the father of Nehie. -

 

He repeated the operation that his wife had already done and kissed the three girls, then both adults went out turning off the light and closing the door. Arriving at the living room, at last the two alone. Cooan could not help sobbing as her husband said in a thoughtful, compassionate tone.

-And this was the evil Queen Neherenia. Poor girl! I cannot even imagine what her childhood life had to be in order to become like that monster they said she was.  
-And all because those people did not care about her! - Was able to replicate his thrilled wife. - How I understand it Tom! Every time I remember myself at her age, when I was separated from my parents, and years later when Rubeus treated me with that coldness. That was once me. Entrapping myself and my selfishness, in a vain illusion of love. Until my friends freed me, just like this poor kid.  
-Do not think about it anymore. - Her husband asked her to hug her to make sure. "I promise you, as long as she is here, we'll give her all the affection we can." And she will be one of the family. - Tom paused for a moment and went on to say more thoughtfully and almost guiltily. - It's curious. At first I agreed to do this in order to do our friends a favor and to prevent a future threat. But now I do not care just about that. I only see the face of that poor child that only needs affection and friendship to be happy.  
-Usagi and the others have always been right. Love and trust in the end are the most important thing. - His wife nodded, wiping her tears at last. -  
-And they did a great job with you and your sisters. Both Rei, Usagi and the others. -His husband smiled, giving her a light kiss on the lips. - I can never thank them enough for that.  
\- Yes, thanks to them we could remake our lives and escape from that. And now I'm very proud of our daughter. - Cooan told him reminding him. "Did you hear what she said?" She is generous and good. Thank God she have inherited the best of us.  
-Sowing the seeds of love! - He chortled at the stunned look on his wife's face. "It's an old song." He smiled to explain. Roy used to sing her, though for other things. – Laugh Tom now while hugging his wife. -  
-Tom!" - She laughed in turn, stunned and surprised by this spontaneous demonstration of affection. -

 

And it is that her husband almost joke to perfection to his brother-in-law and friend singing, as much as he shrunk his wife…

Planting the seeds of love  
Planting the seeds of love  
Birds and bees  
My girlfriend and I ... in love.

-Stop you fool, the children will hear us! - His wife laughed.-

 

After going through the parking lot they found a place. Idina laughed as her father parked at last and declared amused.

-Oh, I remember that. Then I went out and saw you hugging. I thought you were playing. LOL.  
-And in a way it was,- Tom smiled as he maneuvered the car into the parking lot. -  
-Yes daughter. - Sighing Cooan, who now laughed when she remembered as well.- What a embarrassment we take! I do not know if you went out to pee or tell us something.  
-That I remember well. - Her daughter could answer by adding. - I was going to get my Mimi doll, I'd left it in the living room."  
\- How timely you were!" - his father termed to provoke even more the laughter of both. -

 

The three finally got off the vehicle. Tom took care of his daughter's suitcase and headed for the interior of the terminal. They had time yet. The flight would not take off until half an hour later. They settled on one of the benches that they saw as they passed through a crowd of travelers from here to there. Idina was still thinking about that. Memories slowly came to mind. Now she remembered. The next day her brothers and her cousin Leval actually left going to the camp. They barely noticed the presence of Nehie, as they all now called her. That baby even seemed to like that nickname. While her father drive the kids to the camp by car, dog included, they woke up and went to breakfast. Her mother had already set the table. Idina now thought fondly of that particular breakfast…

-Do you want more cereal, girls?- Cooan asked the children who nodded as they chewed. -

 

The truth is that they were very funny eating with two inflated cheeks, even Neherenia seemed to have fully adopted the ways of her friends. Although after swallowing she was allowed to say.

-Yes please. It's very good. They do not give me anything so delicious in the palace.  
-You do not eat tarts and rolls when you want?- Kerria asked visibly surprised. Since she had believed that a queen could do as she wished. -  
-No, most of the time I get toast with jam, some smoked ham and tea. The Royal Chancellor always says that I must keep on a diet of young ladies to be a stylized and beautiful sovereign. - Replied Neherenia, resigned in her voice. -  
\- Well, if I were the queen, I would order them to bring me cookies like my mother's all the time" - Idina said. -

 

The alluded one laughed to hear that and then had an idea that happened to propose to the girls.

-And what if I make cookies and you help me?"  
-Yes!- Cried her daughter and her niece in unison with the surprised look of her guest. -  
-Let's go there! - Cooan pointed out to the small ones. - First of all wash your hands very well.

 

Idina and her cousin obeyed at once. They were washed with abundant soap and after a good drying and rinsing they were ready. Her little friend watched them with her mouth open.

-Have not you ever made cookies?" Idina asked as her interlocutor shook her head. - Well, there is a lot of fun about that.

Better eat them." - Opposed Kerria that already was enjoying the cookies of her aunt were very tasty -  
-Good thing you can do both! – Cooan said, while encouraging her guest. - Come Nehie, wash your hands. They have to be very clean to be able to put them well in the dough.

 

The astonished girl obeyed imitating her companions. As soon as Cooan was ready, she arranged them in line at the kitchen table. The three dressed in aprons. Fortunately she had some with the size of her daughter. All with drawings of animals. Lined up next to the table and with expressions on their faces that showed the greatest attention, Idina's mother explained them.

-Now we mix the ingredients, flour, some salt, some water, some sugar and yeast.

 

Having said that, she pulled a big bowl from the cupboard in front of the table, and mixed those components together, starting to stir them. From time to time she added some water or thickened it with the flour, as she saw it more or less dense. After a few minutes she ordered her daughter, more skilled in these tasks, to remove the dough and to Neherenia and Kerria to model part as Idina compacted it.

-Now girls, you two are going to shape the cookies. - The adult indicated them and the girls tried to give oval forms to that mass that, indeed, was easily moldable for them. - Try to make them look the same.  
\- Look, I've made a little bird ! - exclaimed Kerria composing something vaguely resembling a little body and wings. - Do you like Aunt? ...  
-Well,- Cooan sighed, trying to be as gentle as possible to tell her niece. - It would be better if the wings are not too large to be made in the oven, honey.  
-Well, I'll put his wings on him." - Said the little girl, unavailable to discouragement. -

 

For her part Neherenia laughed visibly contentedly. She has never done anything so funny at court. Why would not they teach her to do these things? It was better than those boring receptions where She could not move and should always be elegant and without a stain. To all that, She had made several cookies and apparently quite well. Idina's mother nodded approvingly. Her own daughter had finished stirring the dough and made a few more cookies, then sprinkled cinnamon and toppings of chocolate as her mother had taught her. Finally, all the cookies took up the surface of a large tray that Cooan put into the oven.

-They will need some time to be done now, it will be half an hour,- she informed them. -  
-Too bad we had breakfast already!" - Regretted Kerria, because she had wished to have room in her tummy for some cookie. -  
-Well, we'll eat them for a snack." - Idina proposed. -

 

That was welcomed with enthusiasm. Now they had to wash their hands again, which they did right away. Cooan smiled at them so happy. She was glad that this Makoto's recipe was so easy to prepare. The truth is she also had a great time doing things with the girls. She enjoyed the children very much, considering her vocation and at the same time profession as a teacher. But now they would have to go out into the street a little. Do not stay at home all day. She was thinking about it when she heard her daughter's voice exclaim.

-Look at that! It's snowing!  
-Come on, it's true. - Kerria confirmed, pinning her nose to the window as she watched the flakes fall. - How nice!

 

Neherenia watched this with great curiosity. There was no snow in her kingdom. At least she could never see it that close. The security regulations of the palace were so strict that it hardly came out of it. She wanted to touch that kind of cotton that fell into a beautiful white robe, and Cooan, who seemed to guess the thought, suggested to the girls.

-Put on warm clothes and let's go outside. In a little while there will be enough snow to make a snowman.  
-Great! - They chanted the two cousins who jumping for joy grabbed their little guest each one of a hand causing her to imitate them. - Snowman! Let's make a Snowman!

 

Cooan could not but laugh at the sight of such a spectacle. When the children calmed down, he helped them out with thick coats, gloves, and snow boots. Fortunately her daughter was so well supplied that she could leave clothes for the other two girls who shared similar sizes...

-Let´s play! - Kerria harangued her friends who followed her to the point toward the garden.-

 

Now, in the middle of that airport terminal, Idina smiled remembering that. They all went out to see the snow, for a moment they stood still, letting the flakes fall on them, or looking upwards, opening their mouths to see if they could eat any. That was a nice feeling. Then, after waging a very amusing ball battle, in which they taught Nehie the art of throwing them accurately, they made a snowman that her mother advised them to decorate with two arm-like twigs and the usual carrot by nose. It was very funny and fortunately lasted until her father arrived. So Tom took a picture of them together with her "work of art". With Neherenia in the center. All three were smiling happily. Idina did not know if her parents would have kept that photo. The truth is that they could do it with the cell phone and then erase it. She was going to ask her father when he got ahead of her with something else.

-First of all, Daughter. Your mother and I have a surprise for you.  
-A surprise?" The girl was surprised, since nothing had been said until that moment, and it was only fifteen minutes before the plane was boarded. - What is it about?  
-It is not something that will occupy you much in the luggage. - Cooan smiled affirming with certainty. - And you can take her with you.

 

The girl was really intrigued, what could it be? Her parents had nothing in their hands, no package, and no bag outside of herself. She would even swear that her father was watching her with a funny smile. That typical expression that he put when they would surprise her completely. Her mother also seemed to sketch that same gesture. But she could not anticipate anything. Then she stood up full of joy. There were her two brothers. Alan who was very much like his father, a little bit taller, with short dark hair and blue eyes, and Lance who looked the same and had a similar height, though he had violet eyes. The older man, smiling, approached and said.

-Did you think we were not going to come and say good-bye to you?"  
"Alan, Lance!" What joy! But did not you have things to do?  
-Of course, yes, you dwarf!" - Lance said with a typical half smile of his. "But we've managed to come and make sure you leave, and leave us alone for a while.-  
\- Don´t say that, man! - Alan could say that he was stunned by such an answer. -

 

Her sister smiled instead. Lance was like this. He had an acidic sense of humor which, of course, he had not inherited from his parents. Alan on the other hand was more like her, although he controlled his emotions better. The two in their own way loved her very much, though her older brother showed it more clearly. However Idina knew that Lance was not a bad boy, he simply did not like to show his feelings too much. Maybe it was because being the middle one he did not have as his older brother, the birthright. Being the eldest Alan, as the first child surely had his parents got very involved with him. And in the case of Idina, being the girl and the little girl, the same thing. But the girl knew that was not so. Her parents had always loved them all the same and had shown them to each of them, together or separately. Anyway, the important thing is that the two were there. But now it was Lance himself who said it seriously.

-Believe us. We've been busy doing a lot of work for you.  
"For me? - She was surprised by laying a hand on her own breast. -  
-That's sister. - Alan added as he turned to approach a woman who was turning her back. - Now excuse me a second...

 

The boy touched her shoulder lightly. She nodded and turned towards Idina. She wore a long skirt of black and a celestial blouse with a gold necklace adorned with three half-moons, joined together, one gold and two silver, with the horns up. Besides, very nice match with a choker that was in the neck. At first Idina looked at her confusedly, did not recognize her even though the woman smiled friendly. She needed to look at that long, wavy, dark-blue hair with violet highlights and two ball-shaped bows on the top of his head. Opening her eyes, she could finally exclaim.

-Neehie?" It's you?  
-Hello Idina,- she smiled warmly. –It is being a long time. I'm so glad to see you again.

 

Her interlocutor embraced her and although she was surprised at first by that gesture, Neherenia responded to that hug by tightening it too tightly. Trying to subdue her emotion, Idina asked.

-But. How come you're here, after all these years?  
-I wanted to come sooner, but my duties prevented me of doing it. And I also had to be prepared. Luckily, Chibiusa and the sailor Asteroids lent me a hand. They told me that they had talked to your parents and that you were going to study away from your house.  
-Yes. It is true. I'm going to miss my family. But there I have my uncles, Roy, Bertie and my cousin Kerria among other friends and family.  
\- I remember your cousin. - Neherenia smiled. - She was very nice. Just like your uncles.  
-I do not want to interrupt. - Tom asked, checking his watch to tell the girls. – However, the plane leaves in five minutes. You have to go to the boarding gate.

 

Then, both Alan and Lance kissed their sister. The girl then hugged her parents. And Cooan after giving a sense kiss on the cheek, she commented.

-Have a good trip. Take care of yourself and give yourself lots of memories.  
-Thanks Mom. - Replied her daughter, but at that moment she remained pensive and repeated without understanding to Neherenia. - Have you? Ah, of course, you will have to go back to your kingdom already. She sighed, adding with regret. - I'm sorry I made you take such a long tour so I could only watch you for a few minutes, Nehie.  
-I assure you the trip was worth it,- she said cheerfully. -  
-Yes. We had to go to the point where Chibiusa and the others told us. - Alan said. -  
-And it was not easy. It was in the middle of the forest. - Lance added, explaining himself. - But everything was made in order to keep the secret.  
\- I wish we had time to talk and tell me how you've been all these years.- Idina sighed, taking her friend's hand. -

Although to her astonishment, she laughed in a funny way to replicate with carefree.

-Well, I suppose, in the five hours long flight to New York, some time will give us to talk!

 

Now it was all those who laughed at Idina's gesture, mouth open and eyes wide. When it was her father who warned her again with jocosity.

-Or if you prefer, stay here at the terminal.- Because in three minutes the plane is going to go.  
-The plane! Oh my God!" I had forgotten with all the excitement. - Said Idina, putting her hands on her head. -  
-Let's run,- Alan told them. -  
\- Yes, and when you arrive, please call us.- Cooan asked them. -

 

Her daughter nodded, despite if she could barely listen to her, because now Idina was in a hurry, she searched for her bags but did not see them. Although Lance reassured her. He had taken care of everything with Alan. The girl sighed with relief. It was a good thing his brothers had been in charge of packing her luggage! So that without losing even one second more, they all ran to the embarkation zone. There, after a last hug of the girls to the rest of the family, both crossed the door to cross a corridor that connected with the same entrance of the airplane. There was still a minute left. Just enough to find their seats that, how couldn´t there be otherwise, were side by side. Once fitted and with the belt. And after hearing the commanding greetings of the commander and the flight attendants’ safety advice, the engines roared. The machine began to pick up speed. Very little at first since it was heading from the terminal to the runway. After a few seconds it was in position, with the turbines idling, awaiting the instructions of the control tower. Meanwhile, Idina took advantage of asking her friend.

-How can you come with me?"  
-You made it possible,- Neherenia explained. - Since I was with your family and the rest of your friends I realized that it was not good to be locked up in my kingdom. Besides, I realized that our ceremonials, customs and even outfits were very outdated. At first when I was so little that I did not think much about these things, but as Chibiusa and the Amazon quartet visited me and even brought me to Earth some time to play with them or to know places of this world and their customs, I noticed of it.  
-By the way Nehie. Good forgive me. - The embarrassed girl excused herself when she admitted it. - I do not know much about etiquette. Surely I should call you majesty or something.  
-Do not! - Her companion laughed, pressing a hand of Idina between her own to affirm. - Nehie is very well. I'm very excited, it's been a long time since anyone called me that. Except Chibiusa and the Amazons. And you're my friend. You and your family can always call me like that.  
-Thank you. - Idina smiled at her companion and then added. -I'm curious. Where is your kingdom?  
-On the moon. – Replied naturally Neherenia. -  
-But, I do not understand, was not that the realm of Queen Serenity? Well, of Chibiusa’s mother.-  
-Yes and no. - Neherenia replied enigmatically, explaining to her astonished listener. - You will see. She was the Queen of the Moon, but on the side that was visible. I am the sovereign of the Hidden Side. What they called Death Moon there, because that side never sees the Earth and it was not seen from here. Although, we like to call it the New Moon. We live below the surface.  
-It has to be a little sad. Well, do not be offended. - Idina asked. -  
-I'm not feeling offended, you're absolutely right. A little bit sad it is. - Agreed her friend who nonetheless unveiled. - Even if we have subterranean lakes, even forests and rivers, houses and palaces. And now we are trying to build domes that allow people to populate the surface with vegetation and even create more lakes. I have many hopes and projects to make it as beautiful and pleasant as possible for my people. Even so, it cannot be compared to the beauty of the Side of the Queen Serenity, and much less to Earth and its beautiful landscapes. That was another reason why I wanted to come here.  
-Now what are you going to do? I suppose if you go with me to New York you will want to see my uncles and my cousin...

 

At that moment they heard how the engines of the device roared with more force. The plane was accelerating and running faster and faster. Now it was serious. They were taking off. The Queen of the New Moon clung to the seat with both hands, surprised at the abruptness of it. Idina did not like that feeling very much, even slightly dizzy. In that she was like her mother who never endured very well that of flying by plane.

-Is this always the case when this thing takes off? - Neherenia asked, looking slightly shaken. -  
\- I'm afraid so. - Idina had to respond, somewhat inwardly. - I hope the emergency bags are not far away...  
-Bags?" Her friend was surprised when she asked. What for?"  
-You'll understand. - Idina could say with her eyes making little spirals.-

 

At that moment they felt a kind of tipping in the stomach as the airplane began to rise from the ground. It went up at high speed gaining height in a matter of seconds. During those moments no one spoke, at last it seemed that the thing stabilized a little. Idina took several deep breaths and was able to control some incipient nausea. For her side, the Queen of the New Moon could smile now, sighing long to declare.

-As a fairground attraction is better than the merry-go-round in my palace!  
-Well, hopefully we'll be calm until the landing. - Said her friend, visibly relieved also that this had happened. - If there are no turbulences, I hope...  
-What did you say to me before? - Neherenia reminded her, though she replied when she remembered. - Ah! Yeah, right. As soon as we get there, I'll go to see Kerria and her parents. Same that I have done with you. I really wanted to say hello to you and listening to you telling me how you were all these years. But that is not all.  
-What else do you intend to do?- Idina wanted to know with obvious curiosity. -  
-Well, the same as you. - The girl smiled when sentencing to leave astonished to her companion. - I've enrolled in Golden State College! So if you do not care that we are together for this course you will see me quite often.

 

Her friend's face gleamed with joy, even if in an incredulous way she dared to ask.

-For real? How is it possible? I mean, I love the idea, but if you're the queen, how can you spend a whole year out of your kingdom?  
-My Chamberlain and Chancellor will take care of the Regency in the meantime. I want to complete my education and I made the members of my court see that in order to establish good relations with the Earth when the time comes, it is important that we understand the customs of the planet. As I have already studied everything necessary about politics, economy and history of my world and part of this, It was me who suggested that my education would be complete if I was able to learn things about children. By the time I marry and have heirs. Although I do not know when that will be.  
-It's a good idea. If you prepare to be a teacher you will learn, among other things, psychology. -Her friend stated. - That way you will also understand better your own subjects.  
-That is true. - Agreed Nehie adding. - And I never forgot what you told me that time, in your room, when you gave me your pajamas and your mother told us a story. I asked if she could be my mom too. You told me that she was a teacher and that she was some sort of mother of the children who were in her class.  
-I did not remember that - Idina confessed. -  
-Well, I never forgot it, not even when I left and I was going to give you back the pajamas you lent me, you told me to keep it to myself. Then I was very excited, but I also knew I could not respond to your gift. I was sad because of that. However, now I'm finally going to do it.

 

And after saying this she extracted a small black case from a bag she carried with her. Then she offered it to Idina. Her friend watched curiously as she held it in her hands and asked.

-What is this?  
-Open it, please, - her interlocutor asked, her gaze fixed on her. -

 

Her friend obeyed by discovering a beautiful necklace of gold color with two half silver moons united with each other and with the horns pointing upwards. It was precious! She noticed that it was identical to the one Neherenia had but one moon less. Then her companion explained.

-It's the symbol of the kingship of my world. The one I carry is that of the queen, she has three half-moons. With a gilthead. Yours is the symbol of a princess. You can wear it as a necklace or put it on your forehead. In fact, I used to wear like that before, but here I do not want to draw too much attention. - And after that explanation sighed to finish - I hope you like it.  
-But. I ... I do not know if I can accept something so valuable. – Answered her friend, who was visibly shocked. - It must be very expensive...  
-You and your parents accepted me as part of your family. In these years nothing has been more valuable to me than your friendship. Please, I beg you also to let me adopt you as part of my family. - Neherenia asked with visible emotion in her tone of voice, to rivet later. - From now on and for the inhabitants of my world at least, you are her Serene Highness of the Hidden Face of the Moon, Princess Idina. -  
-I´ll be all that? Well, you… how do they call you in your world? - Your astonished friend wanted to know. -  
-Well ...- And after pretending a more serious and bombastic voice, her interlocutor replied in clear tones of self-parody. – I am her Sovereign Most Serene Majesty of the Hidden Face of the Moon, the beautiful and gentle Queen Neherenia I. Countess of Chauvenet and Beijerinck and some other title more than I cannot remember. - And after laughing with her companion, she added now with good mood and joy. - But I like Nehie more.

 

Equally excited, Idina nodded, hanging in her neck that necklace thankfully. She could say as she smiled.

-Well, you've done such a bad business! A necklace like this and a title that sounds so good in exchange for a kitten pajamas and a nickname.

 

But her comrade smiled more broadly to contradict her in an agreeable and grateful tone as she shook her head.

-My loneliness in exchange for wonderful friends. My boring palace routines replaced by beautiful memories. And my royal titles replaced by the title of friend. I can never give you anything worth as much as that. Believe me when I tell you that the one that has been winning, and by far, It was me.

 

After a few moments when the other girl did not know what to say, finally found something else to break that so emotional silence. And by the way, she was very curious, so Idina asked her friend.

-How did you do to be able to enroll in the Golden?  
-Paying the registration fee,- said Neherenia, who seemed to have developed a great sense of humor. -  
-Oh, ha, ha!- I can imagine, but. To pass the entrance test? It's very hard, I know very well.  
-Yes it is. But I studied a lot. Especially when your parents told me that you would probably go there.

 

Idina's mouth fell open again. But, did she tell her family a few weeks ago. How was it possible? Would they have traveled in time or something to know it? Now everything seemed plausible to her. With the powers that the warriors had, it could be possible. Although when commenting this to her mate, she just shook her head to refute.

-None of that! What happened was that your parents know you very well. Whenever you told them that you wanted to be a teacher they imagined that someday you would like to study where they did it. That news came to me through the warriors when your mother spoke to Rei to tell her what you were going to do.  
\- I should have known, my parents know me very well! She had to admit visibly impressed. -  
\- I'm very happy. And it was also satisfying to be able to overcome these tests myself. -She looked at her friend and confessed. – Do you know Idina? The bad thing about being a queen is that you never know if it's you who really do something well or are your subjects and courtiers who tell you that it is so. In the palace, they made me study and tested me. I had pretty good marks. Although, I always tried my best because I was told from a very young age that it was my duty. But what I really want is to be in a place where they treat me like one more. If I have to achieve something worthwhile I want it to be because I earn it as somebody else. On my own merits.  
-Yes. That's what I've always wanted to do as well and what my parents taught me. - Said her friend.-  
-Your parents are wonderful people. If I am become a mother someday, I would like to be as good to my children as they have been to you. And give them the affection that breathed in your home.  
-We've always been very close, - her friend agreed, adding. - I would also like to be as good a mother as mine has been for me.  
-Since I was little, especially after meeting you, I thought that if I had a daughter I would call her ..."  
-Mimi! - Like my doll and my cousin? - Tried to guess Idina.-  
-Do not! - Laughed her interlocutor who told her. - I have read many books and among them, there was one that caught my attention. I do not know if you will. It is called Alice through the mirror.  
-Yes, it's from Lewis Carroll. The second part of Alice in Wonderland, said Idina. - As a child my mother read to me. Well, those and many others.

 

Neherenia nodded, to declare.

-Some of my ladies read it to me too. Although as soon as I could learn to read well I wanted to do it myself. I really like those kinds of works of literature. And that one in particular. Because what happened to that girl happened to me. I discovered a wonderful world, full of extraordinary people, on the other side of my mirror. So if I ever had a daughter I'd like to call her Alice.  
-That would be very nice. Idina agreed with her and wanted to know with visible interest and with some humor. - And what name have you used to enroll in the Golden? Alice or the Queen of Hearts?  
-Do not! Neherenia laughed again to unveil it. - I have been registered with my name, Neherenia. But my last name I had to improvise, because I needed one, it's Moonlight.  
-It must be admitted that it was well chosen! – Said her friend. -  
-What I really want is to be a normal girl all this time." No favor treatment, no special permits. - Nehie confessed. "That's what Chibiusa and her parents did. And all the warriors. To be born and to live like normal people until awakening with their authentic identities. That allowed them to know and understand ordinary people. I have been taught that this is the best way to love and be able to help and protect others.

 

Idina nodded approvingly. That's how things should be. Then the lunch service passed. The two bought snacks and some soft drinks. Without noticing, they had been talking for more than two hours and remembering old days. They were already hungry. It was fun to see how a real queen looked at them and wanted them to put the tooth to those two breads with ham and cheese. It happened just like her lunch partner. Both had to give for lost their battle before the crumbs that fell incessantly. But the least of it was to stain a little. So no one spoke until they gave a good account of the food and the refreshments. Then they felt better and Neherenia resumed the conversation.

 

-This has been difficult to eat.  
-I suppose you will not be very used to this kind of delicacies, ha, ha. - Her friend laughed.  
-No, truth must be told. In palace all dishes are very elegant and sophisticated. - Sighed Nehie shaking her head.-  
-Not here, - said a funny Idina, riveting. - We're boring normal.  
-Anything but boring. And let me say that I always admired you precisely because you were a normal family. And then when I discovered the powers that your parents and your other relatives had that impressed me even more. They could have mastered this world of having wanted it. However, they lived here without drawing attention. Well, at least as much as possible. -She smiled remembering Idina’s uncle, Roy, who was always so funny when he sang and played with them. -

 

Idina also remembered that occasion. It was when Neherenia, after a few days, was about to leave. Her cousin was also to return home. The winter holidays were coming to an end. When the time came, Kerria's parents returned for the child. Leval had already been picked up from the camp, although the camp was over the next day, so neither Alan nor Lance was still at home. It was morning and the plane was leaving in the afternoon, as Roy had time, he did not think better than to put together an impromptu farewell party together with his friend Tom. Holding a karaoke Idina's father had almost forgotten, both gave a recital with some of the songs they used to play as boys.

-Hey, listen to this one. It's one of my favorites. - He asked the astonished hatchlings.-

 

And as the music began, Roy accompanied it with his stupendous voice.

 

It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic

A dream, a soul, a prize  
A goal, a golden look  
Could be  
A kind of magic  
A golden look,  
It´s a kind of magic.

 

And he danced, either with one or another of the girls. Climbing to his shoulders to the fun Kerria and dancing with Nehie and Idina with the amused glances of his wife and the parents of his niece...

A ray of light  
That shows you the way  
No mortal man  
Can win today,  
It´s a kind of magic

 

The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging  
Of the gates of time  
It´s a kind of magic

The wait seems eternal here  
The day will begin with sanity  
It is a kind of magic (it is a kind of magic)  
It can only be one  
This rage that lasted a thousand years  
Soon disappear.

This flame  
Born  
Inside of me  
I'm hearing secret harmonies.  
(It's a kind of magic)  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging  
The gates of time.

(It's a kind of magic,  
It´s a kind of magic)

This rage  
How hard  
A thousand years  
I'll see you soon  
They will leave soon

This is a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage  
Which lasted a thousand years  
You'll be gone soon (it will)  
(Magic)

It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic, magic,  
Magic, magic  
Is magic  
It's a kind of magic

(A Kind of Magic. QUEEN. Credit to the author)

-What a beautiful song!- And you sing very well. - Praised him Nehie.-  
-That's nothing. You should listen to the original singer. -Roy said adding with awe and nostalgia. - That was my Idol. And I even had the opportunity to sing with him.  
-And doesn´t he sing any more, Daddy? - Kerria wanted to know that she was still climbing her shoulders.-  
-No, honey, well. Now he sings from Heaven. - He could answer.-  
-And you went there to sing with him, Uncle Roy?"- Wanted to know a perplexed Idina.-  
-Yes, more or less. - Her uncle smiled.-  
-How did you do it? - Neherenia inquired with obvious astonishment.  
-It was very easy, I went up to Heaven too...

 

Although this stopped in half sentence because with the faces that his wife and friends shown he quickly realized his slip and nuance.

-I mean. It was a kind of magic, as the lyrics say. We have karaoke, so I can sing with him whenever I want. Ha, ha! - Sentenced with a hand back on his neck as he laughed trying to get out of that predicament.-

The girls nodded. That was true. Although in their innocence of those days they did not notice the faces of relief of the parents of Idina and Roy´s wife, Bertie who moved the head between resigned and lecturing him before the shrug of his childish husband. Anyway, the little ones had a great time. Roy even took them in his arms again and danced with them to the rhythm of more songs. Everyone had fun dancing and playing with Tot who was running, barking and jumping around as if he wanted to participate in that celebration. Neherenia was very entertaining playing with that nice pet that at the beginning had looked with some prevention. There were no animals at the court. Shortly after, her friend Idina convinced her that he was a very nice dog. Although the little sovereign had a hard time taking some lick. Finally they became good friends.

-What happened to Tot? -She asked cheerfully to Idina. -  
-Well, he died a few years ago. He was too old for a dog. - Lamented her friend.-  
\- I am terribly sorry! He was very nice. - Nehie said visibly distressed. -  
-Now we have another dog, a female German shepherd named Tat - Idina smiled, adding with humor. - As you can see, we did not break our heads looking for names!

 

Her friend laughed at the thought. It was true! She still remembered that dog playing with them and dancing with the music at that impromptu farewell party they gave her. In one of the songs, Idina's own uncle played with the animal and then raised Neherenia herself dancing with him. This pleased the little girl who, when that strong and kind man left her on the floor after dancing with her all over the room, looked at him in wonder to praise him.

-I really like how you sing. And those songs are very funny. Have you composed them?  
-No way! They are by very good artists, from the best decades of the sixties to the nineties. - Kerria's father added. - And I'm a bit untrained. But I'll give you a list so that the disk jockey in your palace will punch you. - He remarked with his unmistakable joking tone at the confused look of her interlocutor who understood nothing of it. -  
-In other words - said Bertie amusedly, addressing Neherenia very kindly. - He will write the names for you to put them in the Palace.  
-Good! Applauded the girl with visible joy. -Thank you very much!

 

Roy put one that said something of broken wings and accompanied the song with his powerful voice and at the same time being soft and comforting.

Baby, I do not understand  
Because we cannot take ourselves  
From the hand  
This may be the last time.  
I'm afraid, unless I clarify everything.  
I need you so much

Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open  
And let us in

Baby, I think tonight  
We can take what is wrong  
And fix it

I need you so much  
Baby, it's all I know

You're half the meat  
And blood that completes me  
I need you so much.

(Broken Wings, Mister, Mister, credit to author)

 

Now that little girl, being an adult, remembered that and smiled to talk to her friend as she looked through the window of the plane.

-The fact is, I've since asked that some radio stations on Earth be tuned in. Especially music. And I'm not as lost in that matter as in others. Thanks to your uncle Roy and your father. And as I had to learn to dance in the palace. Well, that does not hurt either.  
-Like me!- said Idina excitedly telling her in turn. - Apart from singing I have studied some ballet and dance. One of the things I want to do at the Golden is to enter the cheerleading team. As my mother did when she studied there.  
-Cheer leaders?" Neherenia looked at her uncomprehendingly. -  
-They're girls who dance during basketball or football matches at the University," her fellow student explained. - It was very prestigious to be part of the Golden team. That's what my mother used to tell me.  
-Then I want to try it, too." - affirmed her companion of trip to the amazement of the girl. - If your mother made it, sure will be interesting.

 

Idina almost chuckled imagining a real queen as her friend with the pompoms and skirt performing the dance steps. Surely in her court that was not going to be very well received. But what the hell! It was about Nehie enjoying the experience. It would be great if they could both come in and share that together. They still talked for a while longer until they were both tired. They settled in as best they could to take a nap. Neherenia thought now, halfway between daydreaming and memory in those days spent with her friend's family. It was just before she left when Cooan could talk to her alone.

-How much I thank you for all your love and your help, Cooan.- She was already half-asleep. -In those days you were the closest to a mother I've ever had ...

 

In that evocative dream, she was a child and was putting away the pajamas that Idina had given to her when her friend´s mother entered into the room. Kerria had gone with her parents the day before and now both girls were alone. At that moment the little girl of Cooan had gone out with her father and the dog to buy some things. Neherenia stayed because she had to pack. She did not have much but it was costing her a lot of work to do it. She was not accustomed to that kind of tasks because she always delegated to her servants.

-How's it going, honey, can I help you?" Her little friend's mom asked. -  
-Yes thanks. I do not know how to keep this. -She recognized with concern. -

 

The solicitous hostess came in and immediately noticed the chaos of half-folded clothes that this girl had on the bed with only a small bag that had been bought to save that. But smiling encouragingly began to fold quickly that little kitten and the rest of the clothes that had given her guest.

-How good do you do it!- Neherenia admired her. "In the palace my servants always do these things to me and I did not know it was so difficult.  
-That's because you've never done it. But with a little practice you will learn quickly. You see? You should fold like that. - Said Cooan indicating to the little one that watched closely, more when her interlocutor told her inviting her to do it. - Now you.

 

The baby tried to repeat what she had seen and the fact is that the result was better than before. Even so could not be compared to the adult´s work who watched her amused.

-I do not get any good.- The poor child sighed in a low tone. -  
-Don´t worry dear. No one is born knowing. - Cooan replied with affection while caressing a little the girl's hair. - The important thing is to try to learn. Look, I did not know how to do a lot of things when I got here.  
-Well, you do it all right now!- The girl admired. -  
-There was a time when I was like you. Well, very similar. I lived in a place where everything was seemingly easier. Although we did not have the affection that exists here. - explained her interlocutor. -But when I discovered what it meant to love someone and be loved too I changed without doubting my old life for this.  
-But I am the queen of my world. - The girl could say feeling a little sad when riveting. - I cannot leave my obligations. Although I would like to be a girl like Idina. And have you as Mom.  
-Darling,- Cooan smiled at her tenderly as she declared herself kneeling beside the little one to be at her height as she stroked her cheek. "As much as you are queen, now you are a girl just like my daughter or her cousin Kerria. The only thing is that you have a very big responsibility for your age. Do you know what I think you should do? - The child of course did not know but wanted to know and her partner immediately told her. "You must be a good queen, and surely you will be. Rule your subjects with wisdom and prudence, but always with the heart. Love them, look for the best for them and sure they will correspond. Surround yourself with good people and take an example of their goodness.  
-Yes.- The girl nodded in agreement. - That's what I've always been told to do.  
-You have Chibiusa and the Amazons, they will show you the way, and you will be welcome here when you want to come and see us. And the most important of all. You're not alone, remember that. We will always be by your side and we will be your friends.

 

Neherenia smiled happily, just as she now did in that kind of sleep. She barely knew how much time she dreamed, or remembered. It seemed to her that only a moment had elapsed when the flight commander's voice brought them and Idina out of that sort of nap. The pilot announced the approach maneuver to the airport of La Guardia. The girls stretched and, almost inadvertently this time, the device descended and started the runway landing with hardly any discomfort, except the impression of reunion with the ground. That was the only start, when the wheels made contact and began to roll to slow. After a few minutes until the airplane could stop completely the doors were not opened. The two took from the trunk they had on their seats the handbags they carried and left being cordially dismissed by the crew who thanked them for having flown in that company, as did the rest of the passengers.

-Well, now we must get the suitcases.- Idina said to her confused friend. -  
-Do they not bring them to us?- Neherenia asked in surprise. -  
-Ha, ha!- Welcome to the world of commoners, your Most Serene Majesty, or whatever it is what you told me you were. - Yes, her friend added, with good humor. – Come on, Nehie! Let's go to the luggage area.- She harangued her companion. -

 

She smiled in amusement as she realized immediately that her friend was returning the jokes she had previously given her. Of course it was after some steps and after a few minutes they came to a kind of treadmill through which came a multitude of bundles and luggage. Idina then indicated her companion.

-As soon as you see yours, you go and take it off that tape. Then we can go.

 

Luckily they did not have to wait long. As soon as she saw her luggage Neherenia did as her friend had told her. Paradoxically, they had to wait a little longer for Idina's suitcase. But finally she was able to retrieve it and the girls left there, heading for the departures area of the airport. As soon as they reached it, behind a cord, they heard familiar voices. There was Roy and Bertie who had come to get them. Her niece immediately smiled running toward them. Nehie followed. After the hugs the uncle of Idina offered them to take the suitcases. The girls accepted grateful as they bounced a lot and also weighed theirs.

-How happy I am to see you! - After Beruche said that she told them. - Kerria would have liked to come, but she had some commitments. You will see her in short time.  
-Yes, I am very excited to see the cousin again. - Idina said she wanted to know. - How's Leval doing?  
-Oh! Sighed the mother of her cousin. - Studying a lot at the Military Academy. - And he does not stop training, alone and with his father.  
-What about the rest of the cousins and Amethyst and their parents?- Bertie's niece became interested. -  
-I'll tell you. - Promised her aunt wanting to know in turn. - And how about house, is everything ok?  
\- Everything goes very well,- said the girl. - My parents and brothers send greetings.  
-I'll talk to your dumbfounder daddy .- Roy grinned with laughter. -He has not given me a call lately.  
-He's been busy with the gyms and he's hardly got time for anything else. -The girl was visibly embarrassed when she answered. -  
-It's a joke, darling!- His uncle replied unconcernedly, to sentence by admitting. - I'm as stupid as him. I have not called him either. But your parents have to come here when you start. By the way. Excuse me. - He added now repairing that young lady so quiet that accompanied his niece. - You're Nehie, right? They told me you were going to come to study here too.  
-Yes, it's me. I'm glad to see you again. - The girl smiled. -  
-I also, I remember you as infant, you were a very cute child. And you have become a very beautiful girl. You're going to flirt a lot in the Golden State! - He asserted laughing amused as Neherenia and his niece visibly blushed when he added. - Do not revolutionize them, eh girls?  
-Shut up, Roy!" Beruche cut him off in a simulated tone of reprimand once they reached the car. - Load your bags and do not start with your silly jokes as usual.

 

Her husband obeyed without question. Once they had packed their luggage, it was their time to leave. It was Bertie who drove while her lively husband stood on the side of the copilot to declare.

-Ah! I remember the times we came to pick up or take Ami to the airport when she came here to study some master of hers in medicine or to attend to some congress. And some time I came to look for the Amazons and Chibiusa. And I put some music for them.

 

And then he synchronized the computer of the car with a few songs that Neherenia recognized. The girl smiled as she listened as Roy accompanied them with his own voice, singing as always wonderfully.

-See if you remember this one, Nehie.- Kerria's father challenged her.-

 

If I could turn the page  
In time then I reorder  
Only one or two days  
Close my eyes, close my eyes

And the sovereign herself joined him to surprise of the rest, since she knew the lyrics of many songs after hearing them on numerous occasions in the palace.

But I could not find a way  
So I settle for one day  
believe in you  
Tell me, tell me lies.

Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet lies  
Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies.  
Oh no, no, no, you cannot hide  
(You cannot disguise it, you cannot disguise it)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet lies

 

And finally Idina signed up. The truth is that the three made a great trio of voices.

 

Although I'm not making plans  
I hope you understand  
There is a reason why  
Close the, close your, close your eyes

 

No more broken hearts  
We are better apart  
Let's give it a try  
Tell me, tell me lies.

Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet lies  
Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies.  
Oh no, no, no you cannot hide  
(You cannot disguise it, you cannot disguise it)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet lies

 

If I could turn the page  
In time then I reorder  
Only one or two days  
Close my eyes, close my eyes  
But I could not find a way  
So I settle for one day  
believe in you  
Tell me, tell me lies.

Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet lies  
Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies.  
Oh no, no, no you cannot hide  
(You cannot disguise yourself, you cannot disguise yourself)

Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet lies  
Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies.  
Oh no, no, no you cannot hide  
(You cannot disguise it, you cannot disguise it)  
Tell me lies  
Tell me sweet lies  
Tell me lies, tell me lies.

(Fleetwood mac. Credit to the author)

Beruche drove smiling, amused and listened with delight. The trip thus became very short and in just three quarters of an hour they arrived at the house of the Malden. After parking the car in the garage of the chalet they took out the suitcases and entered the house as Roy indicated them.

-Well, we have several rooms. At least five, so there will be no problem. Leval's is now unoccupied because he spends his life in the military academy. But with how fussy it is with the better order we leave it like that for when he comes back. Kerria is in hers and you two can accommodate in a room each.  
-We do not want to bother you.- Idina said somewhat self-consciously. -  
-Don't say nonsense, honey! How are you going to bother! - Beruche smiled, anticipating her own husband. - Wait for Kerria to come and see you. I'm glad that my daughter is going to be with you.  
-You're very kind, thank you very much.- Neherenia replied, adding that she wished it were so. -One of these days you have to come and visit my world."  
-Well, I do not know what flights there are for the moon!" - Roy laughed making his wife and even his niece laugh with him.

 

Although the queen took it more literally, especially when replying somewhat insecure as they took a seat on a large sofa in the living room.

-I do not think those planes are capable of landing. Not with that technology. Although the Amazons and the warriors, yes they can transport you with the sailor teleport.

 

That produced more laughs , Nehie saw them with bewilderment. She didn´t understand what was going on.

-It's a joke!- Roy explained, adding kindly. - We will be delighted one of these days to see you there. Do not worry, I also mastered a technique that would allow us to go.

Idina confirmed that. However, she did not remember the name when she said it.

 

\- My father told me. It's a technique called transmission, or transition, I'm not sure. Something instant. I remember when you showed up at home, years ago.  
-That was an emergency. That's why your uncle did it. -Bertie reminded her, making Idina's and Roy's face look serious.-

 

However, when Mrs. Malden realized that she immediately wanted to fix it. She smiled encouragingly to lay her hands on her husband's and say.

-However, this could also be considered very important.  
-The instantaneous translation.- Roy said thoughtfully.- And I think that I could have done it all the time and we had to use the plane!  
-Of course! – Said Beruche in her inflexible way to explain to the girls. - We always wanted our children to grow up in a world as normal as possible. It would not have been very logical for their father to appear and disappear every moment in front of them and after that, trying to be normal.  
-You're right, Aunt Bertie. - Idina agreed, admitting. - My parents thought the same. Only when it was inevitable did they tell me the whole truth. And I was transferred the responsibility of being a Justiciera.  
-Are you a Justiciera?- Neherenia was surprised. -  
-Yes.- Her friend confessed. - In confidence. No one knows apart from my family. Not even my best friends. But you are very special. Besides, being my friend you know the secret of the warriors and you are from the Moon.  
-Thank you for your trust. And since you have been so sincere with me, I will be so in turn. - Said the girl making everyone watch with interest when she stated. - I can also become a warrior.  
-You too?" Beruche was surprised. -  
-Yes, you will see ...- she related.- All started a few months ago ...

 

The young queen had almost finished with one of those tiring receptions at the Court. She was already tired and these duties saw endless. Luckily the latest guests were the Princess of the Silver Millennium and her escorts. Very happy to see her friends, Neherenia made them pass to her private room, leaving her courtesans and even ministers out. It was not too difficult to convince her entourage. She said that the matters to be dealt with her guest were personal rather than state. And there were Chibiusa and the asteroid warriors. Named officially by Queen Serenity and King Endimion as ambassadors to the Kingdom of the Hidden Face of the Moon. It was Chibiusa who, after the formal protocol greeting, affectionately embraced the girl and told her.

-Glad to see you so well. We had not been able to meet for some time.  
-That's true,- agreed her interlocutor as she offered to sit on chairs with a gesture of her arms. - I missed you so much ...

 

They all sat down, and Chibiusa went on.

-My parents are aware of your progress, I have informed them during these years and they are very happy for you and your subjects.  
-I'm glad to see your parents and your kingdom as friends.- Neherenia said equally satisficed -  
-They are so glad that they wanted to give you something that will further seal our relationships of mutual affection and respect.

 

And the young princess beckoned to Cere - Cere who brought her a box of mahogany color. Chibiusa took it in her hands and handed it to her interlocutor as she asked cheerfully.

-It's a personal gift from my mother. The Sovereign of the Silver Millennium. Open it, please.

 

Neherenia did not make herself being beg. She was also very curious to see what it was. When she opened the box, she discovered, wrapped in a red velvet cloth, a small ivory cane topped with a dark crescent.

-It's beautiful! I do not know what to say. Thank you so much. Send my personal thanks to your mother and best wishes to the Kings of the Silver Millennium and Neo Crystal Tokyo. - The sovereign could say, holding it in one of her hands. -

 

The princess of both kingdoms smiled, looking with complicity at her escorts who returned that smile. It was then Ves - Ves that was allowed to say in tone between rogue and fun.

-But that is not all.  
-No, that stick has another surprise. - Pointed out Jun- Jun.  
-That is true! You'll see you are going to like it. – Added an enthusiastic Para - Para. -  
-Girls, do not hold her back,- Cere-Cere asked, adding with some mysterious tone. - It has a trick.

 

Neherenia looked at them without understanding what this might be about. Although Chibiusa was the one in charge to reveal it to her.

-It's a transformer device.- Moon and Artemis designed it with their best wishes. It will allow you to invoke your power and become a Warrior of Justice.  
\- I?- The astonished queen pointed to herself by placing a hand on her breast. - I do not know if I'll be the right person for that.  
-Who better?- Chibiusa said doubtlessly to add. - You have to say, Hidden Face of the Moon, give me the power!  
-Come on, cheer up. – Asked her Ves- Ves. –  
\- Yes, it will be very cool!" - Interrupted Para - Para. -  
-I do not know what to say. - Muttered the queen looking alternately that little stick and the expectant faces of their friends.- I have no words ...  
-Then You must say only the precise words to transform you. - Cere- Cere insisted - Come on!  
\- Please ... - Jun - Jun completed -  
-Come on. Do not worry. -Chibiusa encouraged her by indicating her guardians. - Let's step aside to give her space.

 

The others obeyed at once. Luckily the room was very spacious. So, Neherenia, encouraged by all, decided to invoke that transformation.

-Hidden Face of the Moon, give me the power!

 

Instantly she was enveloped in a flashing silver light that spun her around. Her body appeared naked in a brief flash only to be re-dressed in black knee-length boots with a light heel, matching miniskirt, a white bodice and a silver headband that held her forehead. There was a large black bow on her chest, and on her neck was a white ribbon with three crescent moons with horns pointed upwards, inscribed on it. And almost without even thinking about what she was saying, he exclaimed.

-The Hidden Face of the Moon is my guardian, I am the Warrior of Justice Sailor Shadow Moon. And in the name of the mysteries of the Moon I will punish you! She announced while doing a curious game with her arms and hands that was rather reminiscent of Sailor Moon herself.

 

After that she heard some warm applause, the Sailor Asteroids had also transformed, as did Chibiusa who now wore her pink warrior uniform Chibi Moon. Although she had already seen the age she had at least twenty years old, she did not maintain that name very credible.

-Okay, and now, how do I get back to my normal state? - Neherenia wanted to know. -  
-You'll just have to want it." - You answered Ves-Ves -  
-The case is that I feel like being a little longer. I think I'll look in the mirror. - Commented the girl visibly satisfied with her appearance. -  
-Better leave the mirror for another time, okay?- Cere-Cere suggested with the assent of the rest.  
-Why?- The sovereign was surprised while she asked.-  
-No, for nothing special, it is a ritual of ours.- Ves-Ves smiled.  
-Yeah.- Besides, there is no need for that. We can tell you, you look great in that uniform. - Affirmed Jun – Jun.-  
-It is true. You're so cute! - riveted Para - Para.  
-You look ready for a miss contest.- Finished Cere- Cere-  
-Enough girls. Do not be silly. Of course you can look in the mirror. - Chibiusa scolded them jovially while telling that to her puzzled friend.-

 

So the young woman was watched closely and the truth is that something was restrained. That miniskirt was short enough for what she used to wear. And the tight bodice clearly marked her charms ... The truth. She had not noticed much of it until then. She had just grown. Now she realized that she was much taller than Chibiusa or any of the Asteroids. And with the heels of the boots she wore at that time even more stood out.

-By the way. You're really tall. - Jun- jun wanted to know what seemed to read the thought. - How tall are you?

-Well, they did the last medical examination recently." Neherenia tried to remember. "I think it's more than five feet eight inches... I think I'm a meter seventy-four tall... although I do not think I'm going to grow taller. I'm over eighteen already.  
-Yes. Your birthday was the eleventh of July, is not it? - Chibiusa smiled.-  
-You always remember it.- She thanked her interlocutor affirming. - I really liked your gift for last year. That evening dress was beautiful. And matching pearl necklace too. I hope to premiere soon at some palace reception.  
-You look great. With that size you have.- The praised Jun-jun.-  
-And with your stature. You could be up to model.- He stated Para-Para with enthusiasm.-  
-Yes, and you look very well in the uniform of a warrior. You are very sexy! Even hot! - Flattered her Ves - Ves.-  
-Men of the court will love you even more. If you go dressed like this. -Cere-Cere laughed, causing the rest of her companions to do so, even more when she added.- You have to start by modernizing your style ...

 

Neherenia turned red. Those girls had every occurrence! But she loved them very much, they were always her friends and taught her many things. They accompanied her for birthdays, Christmas and other celebrations. They worried about her as if they were older sisters. The same as Chibiusa. Although now, after the years had passed, she had certainly grown up and her friends seemed to have changed nothing. Perhaps it was due to her condition of warriors. She said so.

-It's amazing how good you are. At this rate I will become old and you will remain the same.  
-Why do you say that?" Jun-Jun was alarmed, rushing to comment. - There's nothing wrong with being years old ...  
-Not in that, but in becoming adult. It's bo... - Wanted to sentence Para-Para, although between Ves- Ves and Jun- Jun were already covering her mouth to surprise of Nehie.-  
"No, well ... what our partner means is that it's better to be a little girl. Right, Para-Para? - Cere-Cere asked her, in a tone that combined reprobation with tingling.-

 

Her companion nodded and at last her colleagues took her hands from her mouth. Neherenia did not understand what this was all about. Of course there was nothing wrong with getting older! She made this clear to Chibiusa.

-Your parents have always said that, every age, has its attraction .- She said riveting convinced.- Sooner or later we all have to go through getting older ...

 

The interviewee nodded with a face of circumstance, but then gave a smile of affection and answered.

-Precisely. And now that you are an adult we have thought that the four sailor asteroids and I will be able to help you in training to develop your powers.  
-That would be great!- Exclaimed the young sovereign, yes, adding in a more calm and analytical tone. - But now there are no enemies to worry about. Sailor Moon freed the very galaxy.  
-Do not believe it. There are always problems. Evil stalks and Chaos was not defeated, only temporarily expelled. We never know when it will return. - Chibiusa commented to her, darkening her face now. - That is why we must all be prepared.

 

That was true. So, as she finished telling her friends, it was Roy who told her.

-Chibiusa was absolutely right. We thought that it was over when we defeated the demons and the sect that invoked them. But we were wrong. We have had numerous enemies later. And from many sources. Whether or not they were sent from Chaos, they gave us so many problems.  
-Yes. And unfortunately we are not as young as we were. - Bertie admitted in spite of herself, adding sweetly as she stroked her niece's cheek. - But now you have the takeover, you are a new generation. So, an extra Justice Warrior is never too much. Believe me, you may have to use your powers sooner than you think.  
-Yes, even if powerful enemies from space or from hell do not come, there will always be crimes and criminals that we can fight against. - Idina explained to her mate. -

 

On that topic they were when they heard voices outside. A girl said goodbye to a boy. Since they heard her say.

-See you tomorrow, Brian. We will talk, okay?

 

Soon the door was opened. A tall, beautiful young woman with large green eyes, light brown hair in long braid entered the room. At first she stared blankly, then smiled and ran to hug her cousin.

-Goddess! What joy! When have you arrived?  
-Just a little while ago.- Replied the girl, holding her in her arms. -

 

When they parted Kerria looked at that other attractive girl with long, dark brown hair with bluish reflections and with blue eyes in tune. There was something about her that was familiar but she could not remember. Until her mother solved the mystery.

-This is Nehie. Don´t you remember? You played together being small children. She has come to study with your cousin the Golden.  
-Yes.- And Idina had a clear sense of humor to present, she said officially. - She is your Sovereign Most Serene Majesty of the Hidden Face of the Moon. And Sailor Shadow Moon. Guardian of the Mysteries of the Moon. And more things I cannot even remember.  
-Do not listen to her!- Neherenia hesitated to concede. - You can call me Nehie like you did when we were little girls.

Kerria nodded so she replied.

-Well, hello Nehie, I'm glad to see you again.  
-Listen Ky, I'm not done. Here we go with your introduction. - Idina continued, almost recovering the breath since it had released all that pause without breathing. She went now to her traveling companion and in turn declared. - And my cousin. Her serene highness Kerria Lorein, princess of Alliance and Lady of the Winter, as well as the Fighter Lady Justice of the Ice.  
-Hey, that said in this way, that does not sound too bad!" - Laugh Kerria who was next to her parents, more when she added with humor. - But the bad thing would be writing all that on a business card. You have it easier, cousin. Without any weird title to those.  
-Oh, show me a little respect,- Idina comically demanded, amid laughter shared with Neherenia. - For you to know that I am now your Serene Highness of the Hidden Face of the Moon. And the fighting Lady Justice of the Fire.  
-Good thing we're Americans, so much title here does not mean a thing!" - laugh Roy provoking more general laughter, more when he added. - The only one we respect is the "King of Rock"

 

And once the laughter died away, it was Neherenia who took the word to say.

-I'm glad it's here." I want to gain the respect of people for who I am and how I act, not for my titles.  
-I assure you, you will, my dear. - Beruche said that, with a smile adding. - I still remember the t- shirt we bought to Kerria when you would have ... How old you could be daughter? Ten years?  
\- I do not know, Mom. "What t-shirt do you mean?" The girl did not seem to remember, as she took a seat next to her cousin. –

-Ah! "I know." Her father smiled as he remembered. - The one that have written on. I want to be president, not a princess.  
-Yes, I remember now. Roy and Beruche’s daughter nodded with amused expression while she admitted. - It was very subversive, ha, ha!  
-You know, Nehie. Idina encouraged her with a jocular tone. – Go yourself to the elections!

 

And after the jest, the queen, however, remained thoughtful and added.

-Who knows. It might not be a bad idea to update the government of my world a bit. It have always been governed by the Chancellor and the Royal Council. And well, when I was a girl, I was not that much governed that doing what they said. I was only presiding over audiences and going from one place to another opening works. In addition or studying.  
-Well, you know. Learn well on Earth and all the experience you get you could move it there to improve things. - Roy encouraged her. -

 

That was an interesting thought. In fact the girl set out to know well the democratic forms of government of the Earth. After these reflections the talk continued until evening. After getting comfortable and settled in the rooms they departed a little more after dinner and finally went to sleep. In the days that followed, Kerria called Amatista. That French girl was delighted to be there, even though Leval and his cousin, Mazoui, were in maneuvers with the cadets of their promotion, were not there. But she could meet Neherenia and after revealing that she was the Lady of the Wind, they decided to call the missing lady, Katherine, whom they wanted to bring as soon as possible. In this case Roy used instant translation.

-Hi, nice to meet you. She greeted the newly hatched, holding his uncle's arm.  
-It's a pleasure.- Neherenia smiled.-  
"Well,- said Amethyst, who was also present. - Well, we are all the Justicians.  
-And besides, we're the Justices!" - commented a funny Kerria.-

 

Although she saw the gesture of surprise of her guest, Idina explained.

-We have a musical group with my cousin Granate. It's a shame he cannot come now. He is very busy.  
-We'll introduce you to him another time,- Kerria said. - He's very nice. Even though he's a little crazy, Ha, ha ...  
-He's a mischievous boy.- Kathy laughed, with the assent of the others.-  
-Well, now that I think about it, Nehie could sing with us sometime.- Idina smiled.-  
-I? - It was pointed out not without some flush.-  
-You know how to sing wonderful songs,- Roy said. - And you have great taste for music.- LOL! You like almost the same as me ...  
-I do not think the Royal Council saw that with very good eyes.- Doubted the queen.-  
-I mean you sing here, with us, in the family.- Her friend clarified.-  
-For us great,- Katherine interjected.-  
-It would be great if you sang something,- proposed Idina.-  
-Here? - Cried Neherenia with visible shame.-  
-Why not? - Said Kerria trying to encourage her friend. - Come on, Nehie! My father says you got a wonderful talent.  
-Look, we'll do one thing. You could interpret something with the official karaoke of our parties. Tell me what song you'd like and I'll look for it. - Roy offered.-

 

The girl was really self-conscious. It was one thing to sing on their own initiative, in the shower or in their rooms, alone and other in front of so many people. More if part of the auditorium was the famous Justices. Bertie herself, who was arriving at the time together with her neighbor and friend Esmeralda, commented.

Leave Nehie alone. Do not insist, if you do not feel comfortable you do not have to force it.

 

The guest sighed with relief. Although she had not breathed in the thread of it she heard another comment between flattering and embarrassing. And it came from that woman with greenish hair who studied her with great interest ...

-I do not know how you will sing, but of course you look like a model. Could you walk a little?  
-Mom! - Amatista protested looking at her mother .- Do not start!  
-Hold on a minute, daughter,- her interlocutor asked. This girl has a magnificent style. As if she was a princess ...  
-More, like a queen.- Smiled a funny Kerria although her comment in the form of a whisper did not reach the ears of Esmeralda.-

 

Neherenia sighed and nodded, agreed to walk a little. That was certainly not as intimate to her as singing in public. So she took a few steps as if she were walking on the carpet in the living room of her throne. When she saw it, the veteran designer was amazed, exclaiming.

-It is true! This girl has a real bearing. That is something you are born with. Dear, I would offer you now and without hesitation a free course at Deveraux Academy of models.  
-I'm afraid Esmeralda, That Neherenia is too young and has many occupations.- Bertie smiled.

 

And she whispered something to her friend causing her to blush now.

-Oh, I am sorry!" She hurried then to apologize. I had no idea ... Your Majesty.  
-It does not matter, Mrs. Deveraux. If my commitments would allow me it would be an honor for me. That's all, I'm grateful, you're all very nice.-  
-It's a pity, she was absolutely right. Surely you were going to be a great model.- commented a funny Roy to add.- However Esmy, I am very afraid that this girl, apart from her duties, has come to study a lot and will not stay too long for anything plus.  
-That's what I was going to tell you, Mama.- Amethyst added between embarrassed and somewhat annoyed.-  
-Of course, Nehie, you're a multi-talented girl.- Bertie praised her. - Although you already have an important mission in your life.  
-Yes, I am very aware of that. That's why I want to prepare my best. I want to be a good ruler.  
-I'm convinced that you will be,- Roy encouraged. - You have intelligence and above all tenacity. It's a shame you're so mixed up. You may also have a future in basketball.

 

Everyone laughed and the allusion smiled gratefully at those words. Although, in addition to giving her morale, she was reinforced a lot. She wanted to embark on this challenge and now she could not look bad. It seemed to have generated many expectations. And besides, she really wanted to make friends. Chibiusa and Asteroids always told her that of all the things that she could learn and get on Earth, that would be her most precious treasure. In fact she made good crunches with Idina's cousins and with Amethyst. Finally, after taking some more confidence, she finally agreed to sing something. She asked for the music of one of her favorite songs. One that, indeed, Roy taught her as a child.

-It speaks of a magical place where everyone is happy. So I would like it to be my kingdom. She confessed shyly to her listeners before beginning to sing.

 

And once it began, her voice was clear and filled with joy. With a strength and vitality that impressed her friends.

A place where no one dared to go  
The love that we came to know  
They call it Xanadu

And now, open your eyes and go  
What we have done is real  
We are in Xanadu

A million lights are dancing and you here are one  
Shooting Star  
An eternal world and you are here with me, forever

Chorus:  
Xanadu, Xanadu, (we are here now) in Xanadu  
Xanadu, Xanadu, (we are here now) in Xanadu

Xanadu, your Neon lights will shine for you, Xanadu

Love, the echoes of time ago  
You needed to know the world  
They are in Xanadu

The dream that came through millions of years  
Who lived through all the tears, came to Xanadu

A million lights are dancing and you are here  
Shooting Star  
An eternal world and you are here with me, forever

Now we are here, now you are near in Xanadu  
Now we are here, now you are near in Xanadu  
Xanadu.

(Olivia Newton John, Xanadú, author credit)

 

At the end she was greeted by many enthusiastic applause from her astonished listeners.

-Fantastic! Cried Katherine.-  
-You're really good!" - Agreed Amethyst with sincere admiration.-  
-Well, it is not so much.- The girl blushed explaining to her friends.- I always liked this song very much. Since I was a child, I listened to her and inspired me. I would also like to create a paradise on the Moon for my subjects. Something like the Xanadu of the song, or the mythical summer palace of the Emperor Kubla Khan. As Coleridge describes in his poem ...  
-Who was that?- Kathy wanted to know, her eyes wide.  
-No idea,- admitted Kerria, shrugging.-  
-I want to know in which team he played- Roy said jokingly, causing the general hilarity.-  
-Of course this girl is a nerd! - laugh Amethyst causing the blush to ascend the cheeks of the sovereign once more.- You do not lack anything, darling.  
-We told you- smiled Idina to the blush of her friend, when she sentenced. - Besides being very educated and very pretty, she would be the queen of pop if she was not already a real queen!

 

They all laughed, at last to the very queen of the New Moon who, after a few moments of frank laughter, was able to speak.

-Seriously,- she said with the attention of the rest of the girls. - My greatest dream is to make my kingdom a beautiful, safe and welcoming place for all who live in it. And for this I must prepare the best possible.  
-It's a very praiseworthy goal,- Kerria said.  
-Count on us to help you in any way we can.- Katherine offered.-  
-Thank you very much,- said the aforementioned, visibly recognized by the kindness of these girls. -You are very kind, girls.

 

That's how the days went by. The girls even trained together as Justicieras and thus they had a good relationship with that young queen.

-You look really good," an admiring Amethyst commented to her, remembering that even match they had played. - I do not know if I could beat you in a serious fight ..."

 

And it is that the queen of the New Moon had been transformed into sailor, which was a step above the degree of Justiciera. For her part Amethyst fought concentrated and really motivated. She did not want to make the same mistake she made when she underestimated Chibiusa long ago. In those days in which the princess of the future Crystal Tokyo went to train her and her companions. Despite this, neither the boomerang nor her karate attacks could defeat her rival. Neherenia dodged or blocked each of the blows and counterattacked with good technique in turn. So much so that her adversary looked at them and wished not to fit her punches. Thus, after exchanging all kinds of attacks and tumbling to avoid the opposing offensives both agreed to stop the training.

-Next time my friend, it will be you and me,- said Idina addressing the sovereign.-  
-I'm impatient.- She smiled.  
-The one who lose buys a dinner!,- Katherine said casually.-  
-Yes, but for all of us! - Said Kerria with visible enthusiasm.-  
-Well, that's a lot to say. My finances are not very buoyant right now .- Could say Idina with some prevention .-  
-So you back out.- Smiled perfidiously Amethyst adding fun. - It's important to fight under pressure.  
-That's what I've already had in abundance.- Her friend reminded her with sad tone. - Same as you ...

 

Here his compatriot nodded with the most serious gesture. It was true. They had already had occasion to face dangerous enemies.

-Sorry, I said nonsense.- Amethyst mused, darkening her face.  
-There's nothing to be forgiven,- said Idina holding a hand of her friend in her own.-  
-I'd like you to tell me some of that someday. If it is not in the realm of intimacy. - Nehie commented intriguingly.-  
\- Yes, I'll tell you. -Promised Idina that she added smiling now .- And I accept the challenge ... although if I lose prepare to eat pizza family ...

 

All were cut off from the occurrence. And the following day the "great combat" was celebrated although to the disappointment of the others the thing was in a tie. Without knowing for sure which of the two remained at the level of the other without wanting to surpass it. However it was Idina who came up with the solution proposing to the group's joy.

-Let's have a group dinner cooking ourselves!  
-I just hope you know how to cook.- Neherenia smiled a little embarrassed when she admitted.- I do not have the slightest idea. Do you see? She smiled amused now.- I'm very much perfect.  
-Yes, then do not look at us,- Katherine added in the same way. - I do not know about fry an egg.  
-Well, Amethyst, you're French,- Kerria said with a pretended mockery.-  
-And what is that supposed to mean?- Asked her companion in the same way.-

\- That in France, cuisine is an art. People eat very well. - Explained her mate.-  
-It will not be what I cook! - Admitted her friend with joy.-

 

Again more laughter. Luckily the girls could help Idina, who was by far the most gifted in culinary arts. The Rodney's daughter made a risotto which, accompanied by some improvised salad, served perfectly to a really fun night. Finally followed by a pajamas party...

-I did not know this was a tradition,- said the queen, wanting to know. -And what is done on a night of pajamas exactly?"  
-Well, to begin with, it's about boys.- Katherine pointed out.  
-Of boys? - Nehie was surprised. - Why? ...  
-Maybe you're going to be like me.- Kerria smiled, looking at her with complicity. - And that subject does not interest you.

 

Before the bewildered look of her interlocutor Amethyst had some prevention when she declared.

-Well, maybe Nehie does not know ... although now you're dating Brian and you look great.

 

Kerria conceded, but not too enthusiastically when she answered.

\- He is a great boy.  
-Well,- said Katherine, who, with her usual curiosity and taste for gossip, inquired of her royal friend. - Do you have any suitor on the moon to tweak you?  
-What! What do I have, what? - Neherenia repeated without understanding anything.-  
-It means if you like some boy in your kingdom,- Idina clarified. - If you have a boyfriend ...

 

Now the blush returned again to the face of the sovereign. She could barely smile nervously and move her head in haste.

-No, I do not have anyone like that. The truth is that I do not look much at the guys ...  
-Then you prefer the girls.- Kerria thought speaking this idea out.-  
-Do not! – Her friend hurries to answer, even looking ashamed. - I ... of course not ...  
-It's nothing bad,- said Idina, distressed by her cousin. - Why would not you rather have a girlfriend?" If any of your courtesans like it.  
-That would not be all right.- She almost stammered. - I mean. I must not mix with my courtiers. At least at those levels, - sighed the queen.- The Royal Council has always warned me ... But it is not what you though.  
\- Well, if you want to modernize your kingdom, that would be a good way to do it.- Kathy suggested. - Why could not you fall in love with any of the boys -or the girls?  
-Leave the poor girl alone.- The Malden´s daughter smiled, then confessed to her astonished guest. -Look Nehie. They say that because of me. It's just that I like women, and I thought by your answer that maybe you too.  
\- You?" Neherenia replied with visible surprise to say. - I do not get it. Do not you go out with that boy? Brian, I think that is his name.  
-He's a very special case. We are very united.- Confessed the young woman looking down now while adding.– However, sometimes I feel bad for me and for him ...

 

Nehie realized that this subject meant something close to sadness to her friend, in fact none of the others made any comment, far from the jovial remarks they used to make in similar matters. So she replied something self-conscious.

-Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you. Of course I know that there are men who love other men and women who love other women. And in my kingdom there are such relationships and no one sees them wrong. It's just not my case. In fact, I have not yet known love ... but, if I am honest, I look only at the handsome boys, not the girls. At least on that subject.

 

Kerria gave her a friendly smile and replied with good humor.

-You do not have to apologize for that. And you have not offended me. It was on me. I did not want to make you feel violent either. Everyone has the right to be as he or she wishes to be, provided he or she does not harm others.  
-Yeah, that's the key,- said Idina, wrapping her arms around her cousin's and her friend's shoulders to comfort them. - Everyone has the right to be happy in his or her own way.

 

Neherenia smiled, relieved to leave behind that thorny subject for her fellows. Now she was looking at that navy blue nightgown she wore and said as she remembered.

-Do you know that I still keep the pajamas of kittens you gave me?  
-Well, I do not think it's going to fit too good for you now!" – Her friend laughed.

 

Nehie burst out laughing, imagining that way, and the others shared such liberating laughter. It could almost say they did not sleep. But the night was really fun and it was like a pleasant memory in the hearts of all. Finally Amethyst, Kathy and Kerria returned to their respective occupations since the course in their careers also began. And when the longed-for day of university entrance for the opening of the academic course arrived, the parents of Idina were also brought by their brother-in-law to the house of the Malden. Once there, before heading for the Golden, they sat next to their daughter and Neherenia. The truth is that Idina had some doubts about how it had been possible for her friend to study at her side. Then it was her father who, taking the floor, told her and the others that they were not familiar with it.

-You'll see, daughter." It happened shortly that you received the letter from the University admitting you. One day we received a call from Rei. When we told her she was very happy and then she came up with an idea.

 

Tom remembered when the Warrior Mars, using the screen, suggested.

-What do you think if your daughter could go to study with a friend?  
-That would be great, but I do not know who you mean.- Cooan replied. -  
-Do you remember Neherenia? Rei replay to them, then told them. - The Sailor Asteroids and Chibiusa have been training her as a Justice Warrior, but it would be interesting to complete her training on Earth. We did not know where we could send her, but when you told me about your daughter. Well, good. You know I love Idina a lot, she's my goddaughter. It would be the ideal friend for her.  
-It is true. - Now agreed Tom, who still remembered that lovely girl, so he intervened saying. - If you take her to Earth, I'll tell my children to go get her. Idina has to take a plane in a couple of days to travel to New York.  
-It will not be a problem. - Mars said explained to them. - Chibiusa and her sailors will use the teleporter. To be discreet, tell us a lonely place. Neherenia may come with some entourage.

 

And Tom indicated a few coordinates. They were in for two days, everything would be ready. Papers, documents, even the access tests that Nehie actually did and past, were processed by a secret organization on the fringes of Earth's governments. The sailors had been in contact with them through the mediation of an old friend of Tom and Roy, Mr. Nephrite Saint Join. And of another mysterious personage more that had not been made known directly. At least Rei did not want to talk about him. In any case what was important was that, at the agreed time, the Asteroids and Chibiusa appeared in the place agreed with Neherenia. The young queen came with her hair tucked up at the hips and the outfit with which Idina saw her again at the terminal. As agreed by Alan and Lance picked her up and went with her to the airport. There they waited until their parents arrived with their little sister.

-Well. What a secret! - Idina said without getting out of her astonishment. -  
-There are powerful reasons for this. - Her father said cryptically without wanting to add more. -  
-The important thing is that I'm here and that in a couple of hours we'll start, I'm very nervous!" Nehie could smile. -

 

Now she remembered when her maid Anaris finally entered her room once more and informed her.

-Majesty. Princess Chiba and the female asteroids have arrived.  
-Very well,- replied the young woman.-

 

The maid retired from the room and after a few moments returned, opening the door to cross the passage to Chibiusa and the others. It was the daughter of Queen Serenity and King Endimion who asked her friend.

-Are you ready?...  
-Whenever you want.- Was the answer.-

 

And then Chibiusa made a sign to the others who, together with her, clasped hands. Neherenia was placed in the center of the circle that formed and after invoking their respective powers they all vanished, reappearing in that place that had been indicated to them ...

-And so I arrived.- She told her friend Idina. - Now it's when more nervous I am.- She confessed. -It's the fear to the unknown ...  
-It will be all right, you'll see, my dear.- Cooan encouraged her with the assent of her sister and brother-in-law. -  
-Good. Well, it's time to go there. Roy told them as he told his wife. - Bertie, you take the girls. I'll use the other car to take Tom and Cooan.  
-Is not the cousin coming? - She wanted to know Idina since Kerria was not at home. -  
-She had commitments to attend to. - Her aunt explained, adding with a smile. - But she told me that she wished you good luck and that she will visit you.  
-The commitment´s name is Brian. He has just returned from visiting his relatives. - Idina whispered to her friend who smiled amused.-  
-Yes, she introduced us to him, when we had that little chat. A very handsome boy.- Nehie valued.-

 

It had been so. One afternoon, just two days after that pajama party where the Malden's daughter revealed her secret, the girl appeared from the hand of a handsome brown-haired boy with light blue eyes. Idina and Nehie were in the garden of the Malden and watched as they entered, that young couple gave a light kiss on the lips. However, Kerria saw them and waving said them.

-Girls, come on. I'll introduce you ...

 

Both approached, and the hostess declared.

-Brian, my cousin Idina already knows you. This girl is a friend of hers who is going to study with her in the Golden. Her name is Neherenia Moonlight. Nehie, this is Brian Rice.  
-Nice to meet you.- The boy smiled kindly offering his hand.-  
-It's a pleasure.- Responded the girl shaking his hand.-  
-Where are you from?- The young man wanted to know with polite courtesy.-  
-I am from a foreign country.- It was able to compose the questioned with something of embarrassment.-  
-Yes, she came from exchange and we are going to study together.- Being little girls we welcomed her for a few days in my house and we became great friends. – Idina intervened somewhat quickly to settle that uncomfortable question.

 

Brian seemed to be somewhat surprised but being a discreet and polite young man did not comment on that. He nodded and said.

-I hope you enjoy your stay in our country and make many friends.  
-Thank you, I hope so too.- The girl smiled.-  
-I have to go now.- Brian said goodbye to his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, whispered. - See you later ...  
-Yes, see you in the afternoon. - Agreed Kerria, then she went away with Brian a little to accompany him to the exit of the garden.- Now I´ll be back girls .- She commented.-

 

Idina and Nehie nodded, but after a little distance they could hear some of the conversation that the couple held, which made them smile.

-She's a very pretty girl and she looks nice.- Valued Brian.  
-Hey.- Kerria exclaimed, pretending to be annoyed. - That's supposed to be what I'm supposed to say. And it is true. The truth is that besides being very beautiful is a very good girl.- She finished leaving his boyfriend puzzled .-

 

Although he smiled, and noticing that his partner tried to joke about it, he even allowed himself the luxury of adding.

-Look, we agree with that ..."

 

The others could no longer hear. Shortly after returning Kerria was Nehie who filled the boy.

-He's really handsome and looks charming. Now I understand why you go out with him. I would like to meet a guy like him someday.

 

However, her interlocutor only smiled faintly at every reply. But she and that girl's cousin let that pass. Now she came back from those thoughts and told her friend.

-Well, I hope Kerria and Brian are happy, though…  
-However? Have you noticed anything strange? - Idina asked, watching her with uneasiness.  
-That is not all. That they look very good together. - Lied Nehie realizing her indiscretion.- I wish them the best.

 

Her friend nodded, leaving that. Nevertheless the sovereign was quite perceptive. As guardian of the secrets of the Moon she realized when someone was lying or trying to hide something. And she did not want to say what she noticed when she saw Idina's cousin already. But it was clear that Kerria, consciously or not, was taking off from that poor boy.

-Anyway, - she said with regret. - That is something that is not for me to judge, nor am I the one to intervene in it. It is her life.  
-What are you thinking about? I see you very concentrated .- Said Idina taking it out of those reflections.-  
-Oh! Nothing special. You know. I'm trying to figure out what college will be like. What will we do there, how many people are we going to meet. She could improvise.

-My parents always say that you have to be prepared for the best.- Her friend smiled.-  
-That is a good tip.- The sovereign of the New Moon agreed.-

 

And it was that she thought of some of the conversations that she had maintained with the kings Serenity and Endymion. Especially one, following her decision to go to study the Earth. Nehie herself traveled to the seat of those sovereigns. A strange place to which it was transported. There, seated in a large room of white walls and with two thrones and some chairs of taffeta, she was received. They invited her to sit down and both kings left their seats of privilege to stand beside her.

-Well, my dear.- Serenity said. - How are you feeling?  
-Very well, thank you very much, Your Majesty,- she replied respectfully.-  
-We are not before the Court nor follow any protocol.-Said Endymion .- Do not use real treatments.  
-That's it, agreed the White Moon ruler. - What matters is to know how you are.  
-To be honest. I am very excited.- The girl confessed. I already told Chibiusa and the Amazons. On the one hand wishing the time comes, but on the other, something nervous. I want to fulfill the expectations and trust you have placed on me.  
-Do not worry about it. You will do it, - said Endymion, to finish.- The important thing is that you are happy and enjoy the experience.  
-And above all, you will make many good friends.- That's what will teach you the most.- Sentenced Serenity.-

 

She chatted with them for a little while longer. Then she said goodbye. She had to return to her own kingdom and begin preparations. Now, at last, the moment so longed waited for had come.

 

-I should not be nervous. But excited. This will be a great experience. I'm sure. As Queen Serenity and King Endymion said. I will meet new and wonderful friends. I have already found some of them. - She thought giving herself encouragement.

 

And at last, forgetting that, she accompanied Idina and headed for the vehicles. When they set out, many things went through everyone's mind. Some remembered experiences of the past with nostalgia, others sighed, hoping that this new stage of their lives would benefit them. For some it was the feeling of duty already fulfilled and the yearning of yesterday. For the two young people new challenges and expectations would open up. What would happen that first year at Golden State College? Would they have a good course and meet new friends? They wanted to. And both were convinced that they would learn things that would change their way of seeing the world. And indeed they would have adventures, friendships and problems that they have to know how to solve. However, that belongs to another story that must be told in its due course.


	18. Return to Golden State. The first course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nehie and Idina went to study at Golden State College, the very same place where Idina´s parents studied and met 25 years before. Some things have change, however others remind the same.

In both cars the group was heading towards the University. In the first one Bertie was driving and the girls were watching through the windows. The city marveled them with their sights and then the growing succession of trees and natural landscapes as they moved away from "The Big Apple." They felt happy and full of desire to begin that adventure. They were going to be studying together. For Neherenia that was a dream come true. She had always been alone, and all along with some other noble family girl who, however, kept her distance. She knew, that the fact of being the queen had greatly conditioned her relations with her subjects, even since a very early age. So it was a kind of revelation for her to come to Earth, meet Idina and her family years ago and begin to realize that one could live happily and surrounded by friends, not subjects. Although she had not been able to see them in a long time, it had been enough to feel their affection. Now she had to prepare herself to face this new situation. Living as a normal human had its exciting part, but it was sure to be a hard experience as well. But she was ready for anything, more having her dear friend by her side.

-Yes, it will be very important for me to educate myself with this experience. Everything is for the better sake of my subjects.- She thought.-

 

Idina was also very excited and happy. She loved arriving to the east to begin to develop like an adult. With many of her relatives nearby and with her friend Nehie. Surely everything would be fine.

-It's going to be great! I really want to start with the classes.- She thought with enthusiasm.-

 

That was what they thoughts were when they reached their destination. Both cars stopped and Bertie parked. When her husband stopped his, Idina's parents descended in turn. It was Tom who told them both.

-This is the place. The bus that drive you to the University will arrive soon. You have to wait for it.  
-But you were not going to take us there? - Her daughter was surprised. -  
-We cannot. Rather, we should not. - Her mother smiled to clarify. - We thought that the best thing, if you want to be like the others, is that you arrive as others will. Without any special treatment.  
-I think it's a good idea. - Neherenia affirmed. -  
-Do not worry, we'll stay until the bus arrives. - Roy said with the assent of the others. -

 

The girls were happy. Well thought, they should be the ones that integrated from the beginning, without anyone to do that work. They only had to wait about fifteen minutes. The yellow bus of the Golden arrived at the stop bus and the girls approached it after identifying themselves. Idina's parents and her uncle and aunt stayed on the sidelines and only waved their hands away.

-Well, there goes our little girl with Nehie. - Tom sighed. -  
-I would have liked to go there with them, really. - Cooan commented with some regret. - But I understand it's best for the girls to find out all by themselves.   
-Yes, they will get the same impression that we had that first time when we arrived. - Bertie smiled nostalgically.-  
-And we'll call an old friend who will take good care of them, - Tom said.-  
-Well, - his friend Roy smiled. - Do not tell me that you have called who I think?  
-That's right! - Cooan replied, winking in an accomplice way.-

 

They all smiled, they knew the girls were going to be okay, they just wanted them to enjoy it to the fullest, as they had done so many years ago. While the two girls returned the greeting of their relatives after sitting in two places in the back. The bus started its march and left behind relatives and friends.

-Now I'm really nervous. - Nehie confessed to her friend. -  
-You'll see how things are going to be very well. - Idina smiled encouragingly. -

 

They were already looking forward to arriving. After a few minutes the bus reached its destination, large carefully trimmed hedges could be seen flanking the road for several meters. Afterwards, a large frame with beautiful carvings in which gothic letters indicated the name of the place. Golden State College. The bus passed beneath it and stopped shortly thereafter. Idina, Nehie and the rest of the new students descended and picked up their luggage. Towards the group of newcomers came a pair of boys dressed in sweaters of red wine tone that were embroidered in gold color letters of the institution. When they reached them they spoke to the new comers in a very kind manner.

-Hi, welcome to Golden State College. Now pick up your things and follow us please, we will name you and indicate your rooms. After that you will be provided with the schedule and the hour when you will be received by the Head Teacher.

 

The group obeyed and the boys made a list of which they were scattering the names of all. Idina was assigned her room and the hour of her appointment, twelve o'clock. She still had two hours left to sort things out. Nehie was also shown her room. To the disappointment of the two girls they did not happen to be together. Besides, Neherenia had her appointment at twelve-thirty. They had no choice but to say goodbye until they could see each other again. The two had to be installed as soon as possible. After that, Idina went to her room. It took her little time to find her. She entered the room and was greeted with a very smiling greeting.

-Hello! - That voice came from a girl with a long curly blond mane, lying face down on the bunk, her knees resting on it and her feet moving. Her penetrating blue eyes studied Idina in a seemingly carefree way. - You're the new girl, right? I was warned that you would come today. My name is Heather Roberts.  
-I'm Idina Rodney, nice to meet you. - She smiled and shook her hostess's hand. -  
-I'll help you to settle in,- she offered. - Look, your bed is this one. - She pointed to the bottom of a litter, - and this is your closet,- did the same thing looking at the wall. - What time do you have your date?  
-At twelve o'clock, how is the Head Teacher?- She wanted to know with curiosity. -  
-Oh, do not worry about her, - Heather smiled, cheerfully, adding - I know her well, She will not eat you or anything like that. Where did you come from? -She asked, changing the subject of the chat. -  
-From Portland, - answered Idina, from a small village on the outskirts ...  
-Well, you come from a long way, but do not worry, you'll find yourself at home immediately.  
-Thank you, that's what my mother told me, she studied here. Just like my father.  
-Well, then they might have met my parents, they were students here too.  
-It could be, - agreed the newcomer. -

 

The two girls then engaged in conversation about the things that could be done at the University. Heather told her that she had been there for a month. She took the opportunity to enroll in a summer training course. The truth is that she seemed a nice and extroverted girl. Idina felt very comfortable conversing with her. After a good moment of nice chat she looked at her watch, only a few minutes left for her appointment. Without realizing the time had passed flying as they talked and she placed her belongings

\- I have to go now, I do not want to be late in my first day.  
-Good luck- Heather said with a smile. -

 

Her partner returned that smile and she went out to the office of the head teacher, asking a student to find it without problems. She had to wait a few minutes for that lady to attend another student who was before her, but at last, the other person left and she was called to enter. The girl passed with great care and greeted a middle-aged woman, quite attractive, well-groomed and dressed in sober elegance. She was seated behind an oak table that held a computer, a pen holder, folios, and note cards. She consulted one of them in which Idina's picture was placed and told her as she slipped on glasses of light and exquisite ivory frame.

-So you are Idina Rodney, aren´t you ? - The girl nodded blushingly. - Please sit.

 

The girl obeyed, pushed aside a chair and sat down opposite her, the head teacher addressed the girl in a particularly affectionate manner.

-You're the daughter of Tom Rodney and Cooan Malinde, right?  
-Yes, ma'am, do you know my parents?- Asked the surprised girl.-   
-I think so! I was with the two of them in my last year. My maiden name was Melanie Sanders, tell your parents when you talk to them, they will surely remember me. Tell me one thing, - inquired this woman who seemed to show great interest in wanting to know - you are also Bertie Malinde's niece, aren´t you?  
\- Yes. Do you know her, too? - Asked the girl to what Melanie nodded with a broad smile -  
-What happened to your parents and your aunt in all these years? Well, from your parents I know, to see you, and your aunt Bertie and her husband? I know he was playing basketball in the NBA. In the Knicks if I'm not mistaken.  
-Oh very well! Do not worry, they are doing well - Idina replied kindly. - It was my aunt and uncle who received me here in New York and I have been very well informed about this place. And they have two children, who are my cousins. A boy and a girl who is my age.  
-Yeah, I know that! This Bertie! She finally got Roy to settle down, definitely! I cannot believe it! Well, I was surprised that they were getting married, but I did not think she was going to put up with him so much, ha, ha! ... - laughed the head teacher that seeing the look of surprise of Idina explained. - I also knew them, they were in my course, just like your parents. Oh, what a times those! - she sighed nostalgically to ask the girl. - I have not seen them for years. The last time I think it was when Roy received a tribute here. When you can, please give your uncles a lot of my best wishes as well.  
-I'll give it from your behalf ...- Idina promised, smiling back. -  
-Well now, after this session of gossip we are going to focus on you, which is what really matters. - Said Melanie regaining her cheerful tone of voice although tinted by a more professional tint .- You have a very good record, and here says that you want to be a primary teacher. That's fine. - She affirmed with approval adding, yes, in a more sober tone than the previous one. - But I have to warn you that the study is hard and that you will not have any favor treatment for being a daughter of alumni.  
-I was not expecting it, madam,- said Idina somewhat stiffly, of course she could not imagine such a thing! Melanie who noticed it tried to remove the tension. -  
-Excuse me, - she smiled. - I did not mean to offend you, but I like to clarify things. You should know that my daughter is also studying here, and I treat her the same as any other student. Then tell me, why would you want to be a primary teacher?  
-Well,- said Idina, trying to choose the words. - Since I was little I liked being as my mother and I also love children, especially little ones.

 

Melanie was satisfied with the words she was hearing. Sure enough, this girl reminded her very much of Connie, as she called it, when she was her age. She seemed to possess that background of sweetness and kindness that her mother had, and even more innocence. She smiled almost without realizing, remembering those years of the past. So many things happened to them!

\- Do you have any hobby or entertainment? - The head teacher wanted to know.-  
\- I like dancing and also singing, my cousins and I have a music band. - She commented.-  
-That's very good. You can participate if you wish in some extracurricular activities.  
-Yes, as soon as I get organized and see what the subjects are, I'll think about it, - said the young woman.-

 

And after a while more pleasant conversation they spent the time of the interview. They talked about the options and possibilities of choosing subjects that the girl would have as a student and the conversation continued for a few more minutes in which the head teacher explained to Idina the rules of the center. Then she got up to accompany her to the door, shook her hand affectionately and let her return to her room. She had to continue interviewing the new students.

-She's a lovely little girl. - Melanie said to herself. - Her parents were absolutely right.

 

In fact, she did not tell the girl that she'd had a telephone conversation with Tom and Connie a couple of days ago. Then, she they told her that their little daughter was going to study there.

-Please Melanie, take care of her. Although she has lived some things, she is still very innocent and inexperienced. -Cooan asked. - But let herself learn.  
-Do not worry about that, - retorted Melanie. -As her head teacher I will always be to help her whatever she needs. And as a friend of her parents with even more reason.  
-Thank you, Mel. - Tom smiled, using the affectionate appellation that Roy used to call his old mate. - But do not put things easier to her. Whatever she has, she must get it in her own right.  
-Don´t worry. I'll do that. What is more. I do not give my own daughter any kind of extra help.   
-Your daughter studies there, too? - Cooan was surprised.-  
-Yes, and I am convinced that the two will become very good friends, - said the ex-cheerleader. -  
-Well, if you do not mind, a good friend of ours has gone to study with her. - Would you mind wiring her too? She's a foreign girl. -Tom told her.-  
-Do not worry. It's my job. -Affirmed her compatriot.- Besides, being a friend of yours I'll be delighted.

 

And after exchanging a few more words and giving each other mutual regards, speaking about one of those day they all should meet. Then they said goodbye.

-Well, I think the girl that Tom mentioned is about to arrive.- Melanie said to return to sit behind her desk.- So, for Idina so far, I think she will be fine here.

 

The girl on her part returned to her room. She arrived quite happy and Heather when seeing her enter, commented amused to her.

-It does not seem too bad to you speaking to her. - I'm glad...  
-She's a very nice woman,- Idina explained. - It turned out she was a companion to my parents and my uncles. And she says she has a daughter studying here too. I hope to meet her someday.  
-You know her - Heather smiled with a wicked smile. -  
-No, I do not think so, - said her companion visibly bewildered. - I only have met you when I arrived.  
-Of course, do not be silly, it's just me! -She could not contain herself at the expression of surprise that was reflected in the face of Idina. - The head teacher is my mother!  
-Why did not you tell me before?  
-I wanted you to talk to her without having a preconceived opinion and to tell me what you honestly thought of her. In fact, upon learning that you were coming, she arranged for us to be assigned this room.  
-Of course, if I had known and I would not have liked her, I would not have told you.- Admitted Idina.-  
-You're a good girl, - said Heather, very pleased. - I think we're going to get along very well.

 

Her interlocutor nodded, hoping they would. The two chatted animatedly for hours until it was late and decided to lie down to face the day after the beginning of the course ...

 

Neherenia was not so lucky. At least it seemed, with her roommate. When she reached the room she had been assigned, she knocked on the closed door. There was no answer. Again she insisted on the same result. Finally she opened it, trying to see if anyone was there. As soon as she closed it she could see a girl with brown hair lying on a bunk. That girl was wearing music helmets and was reading on a Tablet.

-Hello good morning. - Nehie greeted without obtaining an answer of that girl who seemed not to have repaired still in her. - I am your roommate. -She added in a slightly higher tone. -

 

Finally the girl seemed to notice her presence and looked up at her.

-Who are you? What are you doing here? -She wanted to know, watching her now with her green eyes that were not very friendly.-  
-Your roommate.- She patiently repeated the answer. - My name is Neherenia Moonlight. – She smile trying to remember her new identity. -  
-That's good. Are you a foreigner? - Asked her fellow student, who, of course, did not seem very courteous.- You have a strange name.  
-Yes, well ... I came from a far country. - She could said, puzzled by that sudden question. -

 

The truth is that she had not prepared anything on that particular. It was the same as when she met Kerria's boyfriend. She thought that saying that would suffice, but to her horror, her roommate must be out of curiosity as she insisted.

-And what country is that?  
-Well, the one on the Moon ...- She replied almost without thinking, but she fell silent immediately realizing what she had said. -

 

In fact, that girl watched her as if she were trying to decide whether she was crazy or not. Although she smiled a little to reply. Especially when seeing that pendant with three half-moons linked with the tips up that Nehie wore.

 

-Oh, of course, you came from one of those Arab countries. Are you a princess or something? -She smirked. -  
-No, I'm not a princess, I do not have that level. - She quickly denied her interlocutor, which of course was strictly true, because her status as a queen was above that. -  
-Surely your parents will have many petrodollars, - said her companion with some interest in her otherwise sarcastic tone. -  
-I cannot complain, - Nehie replied diplomatically, to ask. - And you, what's your name?  
-Ashley Hamilton. - Replied that girl who, after getting out of bed, looked at her speaker looking up, since she was significantly shorter than she was, to indicate her. - You will sleep in the bunk above. But do not worry, I'm in third grade, when I leave, you can go the bottom one.  
-I do not care, don´t worry - Neherenia smiled. -  
-I cannot be more carefree!- Ashley said sarcastically. - By the way, what a mane you have! I thought you had to wear a veil, a turban or something. It must be difficult to get all that hair into any of them. Not that I care about that, but what I worry about is to get up in the morning and find myself with part of them. So, do not fill me the bath with some hair of yours, eh? Thank you.

 

And without waiting for an answer from her perplexed interlocutor, that girl lay down on the bunk and continued to listen to music in those helmets that she had not even bothered to remove during the conversation. As it did not seem that her new companion was going to have much conversation with her, Nehie spent the time remaining until her appointment in taking out her luggage and put her things in place. Once she did, she looked at that girl who seemed to have fallen asleep with her helmets on. Taking advantage of that moment of intimacy, she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a strange feeling, since she was a child it was not very funny to look at them. She did not really know why, but it was as if she was being reminded of bad memories. She used to do so only in the large gold mirror that her warrior friends gave her. Anyway, that did not matter much now, and she turned her attention to the long hair she had below her waist. Maybe her new partner was right. It might be a good idea to cut it off a bit. At least so that she could dress in a more practical and functional way, as they did on Earth. Sure enough, she wore a turquoise-colored knee-length skirt and most of the girls she saw on arrival, including Idina herself, wore shorts or skirts shorter than her own, in a sweater or T-shirts. Nevertheless, despite what might seem, Neherenia was not so uninformed about the land uses in fashion. In fact, already in her kingdom, Chibiusa took care to instruct her on the subject. Also being at home with Roy and Beruche, the cousin of her friend, that nice girl named Kerria, gave her a couple of tips on the matter. She'd even gone shopping with her and Idina before they left to the Golden. So, she had lighter, more comfortable clothes in the closet. Although now she decided that the most sensible thing would be to go with the dress that she was wearing, more formal, to see the director. Then the look would change. She left the bathroom and watched her partner continue to sleep.

-Well, I have to go. - Neherenia mused almost to herself at the sight of the painting. - The Head Teacher is waiting for me.

 

In fact, her wristwatch was already marked quarter past twelve, she had to go to the office for her appointment. She left the room and went through the halls to search for the place in question. Fortunately it did not take long, some other veteran student guided her and she arrived at the agreed time. Now, with care she knocked on the door.

-Please come into - a female voice was heard. -

 

Nehie passed and could see sitting a middle-aged woman, attractive yet, with blond hair and glasses. She bowed slightly as she had been taught in her palace and greeted. 

-Good Morning.  
-Sit down, please.- Smiled the woman who came forward. - I'm Melanie Roberts, faculty head and vice-dean. And you are?  
-Neherenia Moonlight, ma'am. – Said the girl who seemed somewhat nervous as she took a seat. -  
-One moment please, - her interlocutor asked as she consulted her laptop. - Yes, I see. Here I have your database. Apparently you come from quite far. -She smiled, watching her with sympathy.-

 

The girl hesitated, she did not know if that woman would be aware of her identity or not. It was embarrassing. First of all she did not want to travel out of her kingdom for that cause. But to her relief, the head teacher took the floor again and she said in a reassuring tone.

-Well, it does not matter. You have to know that here, the origin of the students is the least. Your ability and your way of being are what matters. Golden State College is a very special university. We like to think it's a second home for everyone. There are no differences here. Except those you can mark yourself. Well, Neherenia. Was that so, was not it?  
-Yes, ma'am, - the girl answered quickly. -  
-I'll let you know the rules, and then, if you do not mind, let's have a little chat. 

 

The girl nodded and the head teacher went on to explain briefly the most important articles of the center, in addition to informing Nehie that she had post a document with the rules in the virtual platform of the campus. Melanie turned to a more relaxed conversation after meeting the requisite interview requirements.

-How did you decide to come to this university?  
-I'd like to complete my education well. And some friends recommended it to me. - Answered her interlocutor. -  
-They studied here, too?  
-Yes, and the daughter of two of them, too, is a friend of mine and this course she has also been enrolled.  
-Well! - commented Melanie suspecting who could that girl be after her recent conversation with her and adding. - I'm glad to know what you're going to have a friend to start with. But do not worry, in a short time you will surely integrate and you will have a group of wonderful friends and colleagues.  
-I would like that. One of my greatest desires is to make good friends. - Nehie confessed hopefully. -  
-Do you know what?- The female told her. - I studied here, too. They were the best years of my life. Here I met my husband and made great friends. We went through many things together. Even my daughter studies here too. But first and foremost, university life gives you the chance to stand up for yourself. For example, I do not see my daughter more than any other student. I make no exception to it. Either of you have my office at your disposal if you need help, advice or anything. Here it is as if I were a mother to all my students.  
-Thank you, Mrs. Roberts.- The girl replied modestly. -  
-I'll give you some advice because I see you rather shy. - Said Melanie. - Try to relate with people, enroll in extracurricular activities. Of course, only if you do not neglect the studies. You will see. If you fulfill your obligations well and you relate well with your partners, you will be very happy here.  
-I'll keep that in mind. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.- The girl could smile. -

 

Melanie nodded approvingly, got up from her chair and her young interlocutor imitated her, that ended the interview. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. Neherenia said goodbye to the Head Teacher and headed to the dining room. According to the College schedule lunch would be at that hour. Once she reached that large room, with several rows of tables and chairs, she looked around. She was not at all familiar with that. Accustomed to a palace where the royal chef prepared everything and her servants took it to her rooms she did not know what to do. Luckily looking back at the tables and chairs she discovered her friend Idina sitting next to a blond girl. She turned to them and greeted her very happily.

-Hello! I'm glad to see you again.- She could say something stiff, since her friend and that girl were in the middle of a conversation. -  
-Nehie! How did it go! - Idina wanted to know, smiling when she saw her. -  
-Okay, I just talked to the head teacher.  
-This is Heather Roberts. - Her friend ended introducing her to that blonde girl. - Heather, this is my friend Neherenia Moonlight. She has come with me to study.  
-Nice to meet you,- said the girl, rising to shake a hand. -

 

The truth is that the girl was much taller than her or Idina. Neherenia was not short, and Idina was of equal stature to hers. Even so, that girl towered them by almost half a head. She thought about that for a moment until Heather asked her with kindness and jocular tone.

-How did it go with the Witch of the Head Teacher?  
-Witch? - The girl was surprised to add something confused. - I do not think she's casting spells. I thought she was a pretty nice woman but a normal human.

 

That made her two interlocutors laugh. Heather even had to lean against the table to keep from falling.

\- Girl, you're the best! - Exclaimed the visibly amused blonde to insist on how much she could master the laughter. - So grandma liked you. -  
-I do not understand. She does not look so old. -The girl could be visibly baffled. -

Fortunately, Idina came to her rescue by clearing up her roommate.

-Nehie is a foreigner. She does not understand some sense in the sentences or according to what games of words.  
-Oh, I am sorry! - Heather immediately apologized and repeated her question more simply and conventionally. - What do you think of the Head Teacher?  
-Well, she looks good and she wants to help us. At least that's what she said and I think she's sincere. – Said Nehie answering the question. - She said she has her office open to everyone. And that her own daughter is studying here, but she will not give her a special treatment.

Heather nodded, smiling broadly to affirm.

-And you can believe her. I tell you.  
-Do You know her from other years? - Nehie became interested. -  
-I think so. She's my mother! – Laughed Heather.-   
-She did the same to me. - Idina said with a funny tone seeing her friend's surprised face. -  
-I am sorry. I didn´t mean to mock you. Just I want to know what others think of her, but without conditioning them. - Heather clarified to add. - But I do not want to entertain you, go for the food and sit with us. Being the first day today we have fewer classes. We can eat with no rush.

 

Her companion smiled nervously, Idina noticed by her gesture that her friend did not seem to be quite sure what to do, so she got up and told her roommate.

-I'm going with Nehie, I want to serve something else. I will be right back.  
-I keep the place. Take it Easy. - Heather offered them while she focused on her already well-stocked tray with the menu. -

The two of them went away to the area where the food was served. Idina then asked her friend sharply.

-Is something wrong?"  
-I do not know how this is going. - Confessed the girl with a tint stiffened in her tone to add. - They're going to think I'm a fool.  
-Not at all. Look. - Idina explained to her pointing to a pile of trays of gold color that rested on a shelf. - You have to use one of those and you are selecting dishes with food.

 

To illustrate her explanations she pointed out the large counter area where the waiters were leaving dishes with soup, salad, more fish, pasta, some steak, etc. As soon as Neherenia noticed, her friend advised her.

-Choose something light for the first day. I do not know, salad or soup and some fish. Good. You like fish, do not you?  
-Yes, - replied the girl timidly. -

 

And Idina, once her disconcerted friend provided herself with a tray, helped her putting a couple of plates with silverware, a bottle of mineral water and a dessert flan, and a muffin. She chose a natural yogurt for herself, and when the two of them completed the menu, they returned to the table with Heather who had been watching them, with a funny expression.

-Well, - sighed the blonde who had the detail of waiting until her companions had returned. – Let´s eat!

They were hungry and proceed to eat eagerly. For a while no one spoke. At last Idina turned to Nehie to ask.

-How was your roommate like?  
-Well, - sighed the girl. - It's not like I thought.  
-What's her name? - Idina wanted to know. -  
-She told me her name is Ashley. But I do not remember her last name.  
\- Could be Hamilton? - Heather said. -  
-If that. - Agreed its interlocutor. -  
\- I am so sorry about you then! - She sighed sympathetically to explain to her two listeners. - She's the typical diva. One of the cheerleaders of the third course. From what I have been told she and her group of friends are the ones that dictate the rules here about what is good and what is not. She must think that she is the queen of something. She is very a stupid bitch

 

Neherenia and Idina crossed glances of trouble. Apparently the royalty was not very well considered by her partner.

-Well, it will not be so bad. - She wanted to mediate Idina to encourage her friend. -  
-If you know how to get into her orbit, it is not. - Heather replied realizing the expression that poor young girl had put between disappointment and disbelief. - Try to get along with her, and if you stand out on something interesting and you win her respect, I´ll assure you that she will be a great support. From what I understand she is a blue ribbon. This course may be red.  
"What's that of the ribbons?- Nehie wanted to know with obvious curiosity. -  
-The ribbons are the hallmarks of the Golden Eagle. The Brotherhood of students of the university, -explained Idina. - My parents were members.  
-And mine! - Heather said enthusiastically to add. - I hope they admit us, but with our family record we shouldn´t have any problem.  
-I prefer to be admitted on my merits, - said Idina. -  
-Do not worry, - Heather answered to clarify for both of her partners. - It's one thing to be admitted as a candidate with the yellow ribbon. Another very different thing is how can you progress. For the second you must be the one to merit.  
-And how do you achieve that? - Neherenia wanted to know. -

 

Heather seemed to take a few seconds to think and recited.

\- Participating in popular activities. For example being a cheerleader. Highlighting in sports, studies, going with people well considered. All those things give points.  
-Yes, I want to do cheerleading. - Idina told her friends. -  
-Same as me. - Heather agreed. -

 

Nehie nodded too. As she told her friend on the plane that took them to New York, she wanted to share those experiences. She had a challenge before her, to be appreciated by others without resorting to her title of queen. In those meditations they were when Idina consulted her wristwatch.

\- Girls. It's past two-thirty. We will have to go to the classroom. They are going to start the presentation talk.  
-It is true. I think it was at three o'clock. - Heather retorted. -

 

Said and done they left the trays in a shelf destined to that end and they set off. They had to wait a while until the classroom doors opened. They noticed, of course, that there were two. The first by surnames from A to L and the second from M to Z. Everyone was glad that at least they were going to be together in the same class. Around her, more and more boys and girls gathered, eager to begin.

-Wow, there are handsome boys around here.- Heather smiled, turning her attention to a couple of them she'd seen in passing. -  
-I prefer to focus on classes now. - Idina said, and she was already anxious indeed to meet her teachers. -  
-I've never been surrounded by so many people. - Nehie could say. - Well, at least so close. – Corrected herself , since whenever she saw large numbers of people used to do it from her balcony of the palace and was to greet. So she commented. - I'm not too used to the company.  
-You'll do it right away, - Heather replied, not conceding too much importance to that.- 

 

A little more time passed when a beadle came and opened the classroom door. A tall, gray-haired man came in. He surely was a teacher. At once the students passed after him. As it was tradition in the Golden all people stood until they were called by list and were indicated their sites. One of the first to be warned was Nehie who sat in the front row, along with a girl not too flashy. After a while it was Heather's turn and to her delight, Idina was named the next with which both could share bank. The class as a whole had twenty-eight students.  
-You know? I think your father sat very close to mine. - Heather said enthusiastically. - As in our course, they were also placed alphabetically. But anyway, the difference is that they were in the third course and we have just started.  
-You have to be patient, - said Idina smiling, - everything will come.

 

Meanwhile Nehie could talk a little between class and class with her new partner. She was a rather plump little girl, who called herself Mildred Mullins. Although she asked to be called Millie. She seemed to be a little nervous. She had come from the State of Maine and she had always wanted to be a teacher. Neherenia liked her. She looked like a good girl, but she was surprised when, in one of the longest pauses, they talked for a while longer and the girl confessed that she did not have any friends. At least in college she had not made any yet.

-People do not like me because of my appearance, - she mumbled with regret.-  
-I do not understand. What is wrong with your appearance? - Neherenia asked, watching her in surprise.  
-Are you kidding me?- Asked her companion in an ironic tone.-  
-Not at all, - her interlocutor replied sharply.-

 

That seemed to impress the girl. She looked at that attractive young woman with long dark hair and big blue eyes. Of course. What could she know about that? She should be very required by the boys.

-I'm overweight and I'm not very graceful, -she confessed. - The boys ...  
-They do not pay much attention to you. Do they? - Nehie guessed in a distressed tone. -  
-I wish it was only that! - Sighed the girl adding saddened.- Somebody even mocking and call me fatty or whale. – Smiled bitterly. - And the girls are even worse.  
-That is intolerable.- Declared the sovereign.- If someone dared to do anything like this in my court I ...

 

Now it was the other girl who stared at her in disbelief. Nehie immediately realized her mistake and smiled something stupidly tried to correct it.

-I meant the court of my country ... we have a monarchy. And our sovereign doesn´t allow to disrespect anyone. I assure you that our queen would take measures ...  
-Well, how lucky you are in your country, - said Millie.-

 

Neherenia nodded. Little more could be said. The next teacher arrived. Fortunately that first day did not become long and at the end of the classes everyone left the classroom quickly. Classes had been soft, they were only for presentation, the teachers made known the programs of their respective subjects. At the end Heather proposed to Idina to go to the cafe to take something, she accepted delighted. Then she remembered Nehie and invited her to accompany them. She in turn asked if her partner could join them and her friend said yes. So, the four of them sat at one of the most secluded tables and asked for some coffees and teas. After Neherenia introduced them to Millie, Heather told them some of the things her mother had told her about her student days.

-I remember that she told me that Idina's father was a rather shy boy at first, at least until he joined to Roy Malden and that he was really naughty and constantly upset your aunt Bertie.- She said to Idina, who smiled amiably, nodding at her. Their parents had mentioned something once. - He must have been a fun guy, ah! And that your mother was a cheerleader on the team of mine. At first they did not get along well, well, I do not know if that was with your mother or your aunt. But then they became pretty good friends.  
-That must be my mother's continuous. In Japan, where she came to study here, she had a very dear friend who ran a sanctuary. They are good friends, that woman is actually my godmother!, but she told me that at the beginning of knowing her they could not even see each other, they always were fighting!  
\- Your parents are lovely. - Neherenia agreed to add, explaining the rest. - I've known them since I was little, and Idina's uncle and aunt are great too. They must have been some very famous students around here.  
-From what I see, you're all incredible! - Millie intervened, watching them in amazement. - Besides beautiful, you have a family history. Here you are pretty well considered according to what I've heard.  
\- Do not worry, in the end it does not matter whose you are son or daughter, if you cannot prove that you are worthy for yourself. And if you are, they will accept you without problems. - Heather commented. -

 

The girl nodded but did not say anything. Nehie gave her a lively look. It was Idina who resumed the conversation.

-Well, as soon as I can, I'll go and see when are they going to do the selection tests for the cheerleaders.  
-Good. I must go now. - Millie commented looking at her watch. - I want to clean my room.

 

The other girls waved her away with nods and the girl walked away with a slight smile.

-She does not look like a bad girl, but I think she's too shy. - Heather rated. -  
-Maybe he feels insecure. It's normal being new, I understand her. - Nehie commented. -  
-But the poor girl looks very lonely. We at least came together and we were lucky to meet Heather. - Idina said feeling some pity for Millie. -

Her roommate nodded in acknowledgment of the comment with a smile, and added.

-Well, you have to give her time. If she does not know how to relate, she can always come with us.  
-Yes, and as she will be my classmate, at least we can meet. - Said Neherenia, who could understand well what that girl had to be feeling. -

 

They all agreed on that and continued to chat very amused for a while. Soon one of the boys who had been eating at a few tables away confidently approached theirs. Heather turned her face at him and frowned slightly, she did not seem to like that visit, the boy with brown hair and blue eyes, but not exactly attractive, smiled shyly to greet them.

-Hey, Heather, how's it going?  
-Hello, Sean,- she sighed, resignedly, not looking directly at him. - I was having something with some friends.  
-Oh, sorry, - he said, glancing nervously at the other girls. - I did not introduce myself, it's rude, Sean Warren, glad to meet you.  
-Idina Rodney, I say the same, - she replied with a big smile, clarifying, - I'm new, I just arrived.  
\- I'm new too. - added Nehie. - Neherenia Moonlight, nice to meet you.  
-Great !, this year many beautiful girls come and if they are like you, nice people, even better. - Answered the boy really delighted to be able to greet those two beauties that were with Heather and above all that they deigned to speak with him. – Yes, much better…

 

Idina and Nehie looked at each other in amazement and laughed. That boy certainly did not hesitate to give his opinion on both. But at least it was a very favorable one.

-Did you want anything? - Heather asked in the meantime, trying to appear as natural as possible despite her slightly annoyed gesture. -  
-No, just to say hello, - Sean replied nervously, looked at his watch in an attempt to justify himself. -It's going to be late, I'm leaving, we'll see each other, see you girls.  
-Bye. - Idina dismissed him.-

Nehie waved her hand, Heather did not even say anything, until the boy crossed the exit.

-He does not seem like a bad boy,- said her roommate. -  
-He is a nerd! - Heather said. - He will not leave me alone, he's second grade and he's been behind me since he arrived a month ago.  
-At least he seems polite and has been kind to us. - Nehie observed something surprised by the reaction of her companion. -  
-He's a slug! Two girls so beautiful, - Repeated her companion imitating with pretended voice between grave and exaggerated the boy´s. - And he says so, suddenly and boldly.  
\- He wanted to compliment us. – Retorted Nehie who could not help why her friend had such a displeasure. - Do not be angry with him.  
\- And you do not be too nice to him, I warn you, or you will not get off his hook. - Heather advised her with a warning tone. - There are many handsome guys here, you'll see, but none will pay much attention if they see you with that one.  
-Well, I do not think that's fair, - said Idina, somewhat disappointed in that attitude. - The boy is no wonder, but that's no reason not to talk to him. He may lack some social skills, but I think he meant well.

But her roommate sighed, shaking her head to refute.

-You'll find out he's a denied for almost everything, most of his comrades make fun of him. No thanks, he is definitely not my type.  
-Well, I do not think it's a good thing that people make fun of someone just because they do not meet some pre-established standards. - Idina said asking her roommate. - Would you like them to do it with you?

 

Heather was stunned. She did not expect that fiery defense of her companion. Neither did she want to put a damper on her, and she knew how to recuse herself with a more conciliatory tint.

-Well, maybe I have crossed the line a bit. However he follows me everywhere. I do not know what to do.  
-But he has not tried anything strange with you, has he? - Neherenia wanted to know, watching her companion with concern.-  
-No, that's it. - The interviewee smiled. - He only tries to talk, looking for stupid excuses. I am not interested in him. That should be plain to say for him.  
-Well, then, it's just that he does not know how to measure his steps.- Idina remarked, - I'm going to treat him as anyone deserves.  
-Then you can´t be free of him. Remember what I say. – Her mate warned her.-   
-Well, - Nehie said, trying to stop them from breaking into a fight. -And what do you guys recommend, Heather?  
-Brent Harris! - She breathed in delight, - that's a boy's wonder!  
-Oh yeah? Is he so good? - Wanted to know Idina, already sweetening her tone.-  
-You'll see, they say that since the time of your uncle Roy there has not been an equal student here.- Said her companion.  
\- What is that Brent doing? - asked Neherenia something lost. -  
\- It is not what makes, you fool, it is that he is really handsome!, Besides being an excellent athlete he is in the best brotherhood of the campus. I have already told you about it. The Golden Eagle is the one we've been talking about before. I want to get into it and I advise you to try it too, I'm given more score because my parents were also very popular here. Idina, you also have that advantage aside from telling them that Roy Malden is your uncle. And you Nehie, if you also know them you can comment. That's sure to have their attention. By the way, how is your uncle? - She wanted to know by addressing Idina – As we were talking before, my mother told me things that ...  
-Of what?- Inquired the questioner, too, curiously. -  
-I'll just tell you that she had to wait until I grew up to tell me about them.- She told me, daughter, now that relationships with the boys do not keep secrets for you, I'm going to tell you many secrets of my teenage years. - She laughed at just thinking of those words. -

 

Idina nodded, but actually she did not quite understand it, just shrugged and answered Heather's question.

-Well, my uncle is a person ...- she remembered once that uncle Roy had appeared in her house out of nowhere, but of course she did not tell Heather, who was listening to her very interested. – he is quite special, yes, but he has always been very serious. Come on, he's a prankster and very witty but he does not do any nonsense and his son, my cousin Leval, is also very handsome. Like my cousin Kerria.  
-No wonder,- said Heather reassuring, - if half of the things that my mother told me were true, your cousin must also be an out-of-number, you understand. Of your cousin Kerria I will not say, she is not in my field of interests - She said feeling a little stupid while trying not to attract attention. -  
-Understand you?- Idina looked at her wide-eyed. - Not much but good. By the way, -she added, wishing she could change the subject. - We'll have to go see the whole facility, at least me. Would you mind showing it to me?  
\- I can go with you. I also want to see them. - Said Nehie. -  
-That's done girls, and then we'll go through the fraternity to introduce you, good! Surely you'll be admitted right now and more when I tell them that you're my roommate, Idina. And you, listen to me.- She added to Nehie. – Be nice with that stupid Ashley. - At least for now. And you will have done. If she speaks well of you, It will be piece of cake.

 

Although, judging by the expression on the face of Neherenia, it could not be said for certain whether she had understood a single word of those expressions or whether they were not amused to her.

-Well, I'll see what I can do. - She simply replied with diplomacy.-

 

So when the teas and coffees were over, Heather showed them the facilities, they toured the campus and the girls were very interested in the dance school and in the music area. Idina stated that, as soon as she could, she would use it to try to compose a song or sing some of her group. When Heather asked her about it her partner told her in the most natural and humble way.

-I am a member of the Justices, my cousins and a friend are in the band.  
-The Justices?- Heather's mouth dropped open. - Come on, you're kidding me, are not you?

 

But her companion merely smiled, shaking her head as Neherenia responded.

-It is true. She has a group with her cousins. And they all sing very well.

 

Heather just could not believe it, it was as if she had won the lottery! With visible enthusiasm she let his companions know. 

 

-This is incredible !, here there are many fans of that group, I am surprised that nobody recognized you. Girl, surely they admit us, or rather they will beg us to be in! – She declared as she was jumping with joy. -  
-I do not know, I do not like to mean much to myself,- said Idina with Neherenia's complicit nod, and added. - I'd rather go unnoticed.  
-But do not be silly ! you have to use your advantages. - Encouraged her Heather excited about the idea of becoming a member of the brotherhood as soon as possible. -

 

And as they argued, she was guiding her friends around the large campus. Soon they arrived at a building in which a sign indicated the name of the brotherhood. Golden Eagle, Heather knocked on the door and a voice asked.

-Who is the one who dares to disturb the peace of our brotherhood?  
-I am the aspirant Heather, I bring two other girls to present their candidacy to the brotherhood.  
-What are their names? - Asked the imperturbable voice.-  
-Idina Rodney,- said Idina. -  
-I asked the aspirant Heather, - the voice answered.-  
-Excuse me, I have not explained it to you, you cannot speak until you were admit in your candidacy or being asked directly. – So when that guy asked again, Heather repeated the name of Idina and also added the one of Neherenia later according to the ritual.- We pray the right to be received by the brothers.

 

There was a unlocking noise and as the door opened the voice gave way to a rather attractive blond boy who smiled and introduced himself as John.

-Is Brent here?- Heather asked with much interest. -  
-The Big Brother is, but he cannot be bothered, important matters claim his attention .- Answered the boy in a quasi-solemn way.-  
-Then we'll come back another day, - Idina said careless. -  
-Damn, do not say that, - Heather corrected, turning a little nervous toward the guy who was watching them with a certain severity.- I am sorry. She's new and does not know the rules.  
-Come to the room, I will call a meeting of members to value your friends.- Replied that boy, however, he did not seem annoyed by that lack of protocol and still less to observe these attractive candidates. -  
-Oh, - said Neherenia, visibly surprised. - This is similar to when I grant hearings.  
-What? - Said Heather, looking at her in astonishment. -  
-She means when she goes to an audience and she is received in her country, by her sovereigns, do not you, Nehie? - Idina said, waving her friend's sleeve. -  
\- Yes, Yes of course. That's what I meant ... - she smiled rather silly as she realized her slip. -

 

Nehie sighed. It was the second time that happened to her! She should be more alert. Luckily, Idina was right there. Her still perplexed companion Heather could not ask more about that particular since they indicated to them that they entered. The girls passed around and on a couch and several chairs gathered a group of boys and girls, almost all with blue ribbons on the head or tied in the arm. Among them sat Ashley who stared at the trio with a look of curiosity and manifest displeasure by focusing on the daughter of the head teacher. Three other students with red ribbons occupied the central part. John himself reappeared with one of this color and told them.

-Now we'll begin the meeting ... you, candidate Heather, put on the yellow aspiring ribbon.- The girl took out of her pocket a ribbon of that color and put it knotted in her arm.-  
-Very well.- He added addressing Idina - explain your merits to request your entry into our brotherhood.  
-What do those ribbons mean?- Nehie asked with a smile. -

 

The audience looked surprised. That girl really must have known very little about the Brotherhood if she asked about it. In addition to speaking without being asked. But if it was new, she might not have given her time to be informed.

\- I think they've already explained the rules. - John replied in a serious tone - No talking if you were not asked.

 

Nehie lowered her head slightly blushing at this reprimand. Of course she was not accustomed to it. For her courtiers she always did everything very well. And no one would ever have dared to use that tone to address her. But now she was not in her kingdom. Again, it was best not to forget it. Although the boy who told that, however, responded more condescendingly.

\- They are the hallmarks of the rank of brotherhood, the yellow ribbons are for those who have been admitted as aspirants. The green ones for the members to test. The blues for the full members, then there are the red ones for the high hierarchies. Like me and the members of the court, we are the ones who decide to join new members and dictate the rules. Finally there is the purple for the Big Brother who is the supreme leader. The latter approves the regulations or may issue others. Their decisions are law unless all the red ribbons unanimously voted otherwise. He can also ban our decisions. And finally, for former members distinguished in the "Hall of Fame" we give the golden ribbons. Then, if you are admitted as aspirants, we will show you the honor hall of former members of our brotherhood. Now you can speak to say what your merits are and we will all listen, to earn the income you should get a series of points.  
-Yes,- added another with a red ribbon, - you will need at least a hundred points to be declared aspirants.- That is achieved if we judge that you have good qualities. So start now. For example you. - He pointed to Idina. -  
-And where do I start?- The girl asked, somewhat disconcerted. -  
-What's your name and stuff?- John pointed out. - According to tradition you must have a godmother or godfather who speaks for you and at least is an aspirant.  
-If I can intervene,- Heather said respectfully, -she's very modest, I could speak for her.-  
-If you will,- John said indifferently, - that's no problem for us.- Idina nodded. - Well, then, talk, aspirant Heather. Who do you want to introduce us to? - Sentenced the boy applying the traditional form. -  
-Her name is Idina Rodney, her parents were students at this center. Tom Rodney and Cooan Malinde.  
-The karate champion? - One asked in amazement, turning to Idina. -  
-Yes,- replied the latter, who seemed to play down the subject when she recalled. - My father won the interuniversity two years in a row.  
-That's fifty points,- added another red ribbon that seemed to be making notes on a Tablet. - Continue…

 

And Heather smiling now and with a tone steeped in some mystery she added.

-She's a niece of ... Hold on, no less than the great Roy Malden!  
-It cannot be! - Cried several red ribbons in chorus. -  
-Roy Malden's niece! - said John almost stammering to sentence - with that you can already consider yourself admitted as an aspirant. That adds up to more than 100 points in and of itself.  
-That's awesome, that guy's a legend here! - Said another of the red ribbon, a grizzled boy of color. - He was the cofounder of the Landa club, and a great component of this brotherhood. And he is one of the members of the Hall of Fame. I think that this girl we must impose already the yellow ribbon ...

 

And to the assent of the other red ribbons, two girls who carried them blue came by tying in the left arm of Idina the aforementioned ribbons. Heather smiled and kept saying.

-But that's not all, Idina, where you see her, is a member of the Justices ... the music group, of course ...

 

An impressive silence ran through the room, everyone seemed to be incredulous until at last one of the blue ribbon members told her.

-Really? Could you sing something? ...  
-Well, I have to prepare the voice, but I plan to sing in the music room when it's installed.  
-And bring your groupmates to sing here?- Asked other of the red ribbons.-  
-When I see them, I'll tell them, if they're not very busy. - Idina smiled kindly. -  
-After this you will be admitted as a member even before me, - Heather said between surprised and even somewhat jealous - and I thought that being the daughter of Melanie Sanders and Malcolm Roberts would have more than enough.  
-Not so fast,- a new voice intervened, Heather looked out of the room and stood aloof.

 

The voice, belonging to a very attractive and sturdy boy, wrapped in a sweater with the name of the brotherhood, with a purple ribbon tied to his arm and having ash blond hair. With a steady walk he approached them. All the other members gave him a salutation and he sat in a leather chair that presided over the room, declaring.

-Brethren, I have heard most part, and I must confess that I am very surprised, but for many merits you have for reasons of kinship you must earn your income here. Those rules are for everyone.  
-It seems to me fair enough,- said Idina, - and what do I have to do?  
\- It is simple, to follow certain rules of conduct and to do the things that you are asked for. If you do well you will be one of us. To start with ... a member has asked if you can sing a Justices song.  
-I could, but I need musical accompaniment,- she replied, - I do not have such a good voice as Amethyst, Kerria or Kathy.  
-That is debatable. I really like the way you sing,- said a red ribbon girl with Asian features. -

 

Idina smiled, thanking her for the compliment but reaffirming herself.

-I do not have their level, but I'll do my best ...  
-Well done, bring her a guitar, fast! - Said John. -

 

Two blue ribbon members flew to obey him. Idina, falling into the account of the group around her, commented to the Big Brother who was watching her closely.

-I do not see anyone here with yellow or green tape.  
-They cannot attend these meetings, in fact, Heather could not be here unless she's the one who brought you.- If you deserve to enter that will earn her points to be a green belt. Hearing that, she melted into the best of her smiles at the words of her idolized Brent. -

 

At last they brought the guitar, one of the boys offered it to Idina who knew how to play it well, since her father taught her when she was very little. For the enjoyment of all, she sang fragments of some of the group's songs and at the end she offered even the scoop of one that she was composing. But that was not all. Very excited by the applause she harvested turned to Nehie and proposed.

-Do you want to sing one with me? Come on! Like when we were in the car singing with uncle Roy through the Bluetooth. -  
\- I - I do not know if I'll do it right. - Her friend could say in a trembling voice, visibly red -  
-Trust me. You'll do it very well. - Idina smiled encouragingly. -

 

And said and done, now it was the girl herself who picked up the guitar, let her friend start with the chords of one of those songs that her uncle put on the trip and that she had sung so much. The truth is that Nehie also had a good voice and when Idina joined her all those present listened with patronizing satisfaction. At the end everyone applauded in delight, Brent congratulated them effusively. Which did not seem habitual in him, judging by the expression Heather and some members of red tape.

-Very well, - he said Idina, -you have already made much more merit than necessary today. Go on like this and you'll be one of us in no time, - and then he looked at Neherenia and asked in turn. - And you? - Who speaks for you to apply for your income?

And it was Idina herself who came forward this time and answered.

-If I can do it.  
-Since you're officially aspiring, you can proceed. - John said. -  
-What do you know of this girl? - Brent asked her then, with a typical expression of the conqueror of the campus.  
\- She's a dear friend. We've known each other since we were little. She lives in a very distant country and is a very important person there. Besides, she sings very well as you see, she will introduce herself to the tests of cheerleaders and she knows my parents and my uncles a lot.  
\- Very well - agreed one of the red ribbons valuing. - All that adds about sixty points. If we join the song that has played with you without our asking we can add another ten - commented with approving look Brent to continue. - But now it must be she who speaks to convince us why she wants to join our Brotherhood.

 

Everyone was silent. Idina took Nehie's hand in hers and smiled to encourage her. She nodded and addressed the audience.

-I would like to be a part of this Brotherhood first and foremost because I believe that we must help people and I suppose that any organization that is named in this way will make its members help each other. I do not know what idea this place would be based on, but I think the founder must have taken into account that sometimes we feel alone in the world and we need the heat of others not to find ourselves sad and empty. That there is no one who can say that he does not have other people by his side in good or bad times. With these ribbons you wear, you symbolize the brotherhood, but not only as a mere name, but between each member. Ties mean union. To rely on all occasions.

Those present heard her really impressed. It was Brent himself who asked.

-Who told you that?

 

Nehie smiled and answered naturally.

-Roy Malden told me when I was little. He and Bertie explained that once they had the support of the members of a Brotherhood in which they were in a time of great difficulty in their lives.

 

This obviously did not be known by most of the members, only the purple ribbons received that kind of information. And everyone was even more surprised when Idina added.

-My parents also were helped a lot by then, and two of the components of this brotherhood that most did were Heather's parents.

 

After this last revelation, there were murmurs between the members, both the blue ribbons on one side, and the red ribbons on the other. Brent raised both hands for silence and this was done immediately. Then he gestured to the other red ribbons that rose and followed him into an adjoining room as the leader pointed to the girls.

-We must debate for a moment, wait for our decision.

 

The girls did, they were nervous, and no one could utter a word. Apparently the blue ribbons that waited beside them and watched them were also eager to know what would happen and only exchanged murmurs between them. After a few minutes they came back again. The red ribbons ceremoniously seated their seats, Brent remained standing and addressing the girls he unveiled them.

\- Having commented on your background and merits we have decided that we grant the yellow ribbon of aspirant to Neherenia Moonlight.

 

Nehie was very happy, she hugged Idina and Heather, but the leader had not yet finished and added.

-Heather Roberts, having shown great concern and zeal to improve the Brotherhood with such acquisitions, we promote you to a green ribbon ...

 

Now it was the latter who celebrated it by embracing her friends, although Brent continued to declare unperturbed.

\- And for everything that meant here her parents and her uncles, in addition to her qualities and her membership in the world of music. And above all, the defense made to an aspirant of our brotherhood, we agreed to grant to Idina Rodney the green ribbon.

 

The girl stood with her mouth open. If she remembered right, her mother told her that the same thing had happened to her. She could not even react when two girls with blue ribbons knotted On her left arm and on Heather's that green ribbon as another blue ribbon girl, actually Ashley herself, did the same with Nehie's, this time with a yellow ribbon.

-The meeting is over, - Brent said, after which the boys and girls left the premises.-

 

The two girls said goodbye and just left, Heather could not restring her joy.

-You did a great job, and Brent congratulated all three of us. It's wonderful! And I owe it all to you.  
-It was nothing, - said Idina, dismissing her. - This brotherhood is fine but what I want is to study and take advantage of the time here.  
\- Yeah, this has been fun. I hope that we will make many friends. - Asked Neherenia hopefully. -  
-Of course, - Heather assured her enthusiastically, - but if you belong to this brotherhood, everyone will respect you. - It is even said that teachers will qualify you better.  
\- That does not seem fair to me. I told you. - Idina said leaving something misplaced to her partner who immediately rectified. -  
\- Well, maybe I've expressed myself wrong. It meant that we will have help whenever we need it and anyone will love doing what we ask. I assure you girls that this is the best way to progress here. Even when we are of the Brotherhood we will have special privileges. -She added enigmatically.-  
-What kind of privileges? - Idina asked with Nehie's interest also reflected in her countenance. -  
-You'll know- Heather said sheepishly.

 

They went back to their room and after finishing everything they went to bed. The next day Heather and Idina attended classes and then went to lunch. Neherenia did not arrive. They waited for a few minutes and finally decided to fill the trays and sit down. After a few minutes, Heather was pleased to see a pair of pretty, handsome brotherhood boys wearing blue ribbons knotted in their right arms looking at them. Then her companion arrived.

-I'm sorry I was late,- she said apologetically. -I still get lost in some of the corridors. I was trying to get back from the library.  
\- Do not worry. We have arrived very recently.- Idina said nonchalantly.-

 

That's where Heather kept watching those guys. After a few minutes, one gestured. The other joined in doing the same. It was clear that they were invited to join them. The girl told her companions that they should accept immediately. The three of them changed of table sitting next to those two.

-We've heard a lot of flattering things about you two,- said one of the guys who introduced himself as Steve. -  
-Thank you,- said Idina modestly, -but I do think they overrated us. -  
-Our leader does not think so, - said Mark, the other boy adding, - and to surprise Brent so much You have to be someone very special, I'm sure you'll get far.

 

Heather smiled excitedly at just hearing those words. The appearance of Idina and her friend had been a wonderful coincidence, it was what she needed to finish her intentions of being admitted. For now they have the confirmation, in the words of two Members of the club that she was well on the way to becoming a permanent member shortly. Nehie and Idina also hoped to be so well valued.

-Let us invite you to the dance of the fraternity of the Cut Party.- Asked Mark-  
-The Cut party? - Idina asked in surprise. -  
-Yes,- Steve explained, - you see, that party is held once the first exams have passed, it's called like that because there are a lot of people who suffer a cut and can even being expelled by failing more than they thought.  
-Anyway, that party is in three months’ time. - Heather reminded them, -it's still a long time.  
-Yes, do you always invite people with so much advance? - added Idina wanting to know with insight. -Besides. Is not it necessary to be a member of your club or something to attend?  
\- And we are three girls and you two only – Neherenia added. -

 

Heather was a little surprised but the two boys laughed reassuring them about it.

-Do not worry, - said Mark, brushing his dark brown hair, -to test members if they are allowed to go. The aspirants, like you, -they indicated pointing at the stunned Nehie,- are the ones in charge of serving drinks and stuff. So, one way or another you could always be there.  
\- If everything goes fine. Surely you will also be at least green ribbon by then. - Heather encouraged the girl. -  
\- And guys who want to be your partner are not going to be missing - that boy named Steve. Watching her interlocutor with two large blue eyes that stuck to hers to sentence. - Otherwise I will be honored to invite you in person.  
\- That would be great. - Nehie could say, however, with a shyness. -  
-Then, you may even be blue ribbons for the party. - Well, - added Steve, looking at his watch,- we must go now. 

 

The two boys got up and left the dining room, apparently having a little hurry, but, from their satisfied faces, they were very pleased to have these girls at that party.

-See girls? - Heather shouted euphorically, grabbing Idina's arm. - We've already been invited! And nothing less than the Cut´s Party. Things could not be better for us.  
-But that will be the typical party of the mess, I suppose,- Idina objected not as enthusiastically as her friend. -  
-On the contrary, - replied her roommate. - It should observe all social and ethical standards. It is an etiquette party! The Golden Eagle brotherhood is distinguished not only by being the most exclusive, but also the most protocol of the University.  
-I thought if they worshiped my uncle, they would be thugs-as they say.- Laughed Idina.-  
-Not at all!- Heather laughed.- I think your Uncle Roy, once a graduate and when he was a famous basketball player, came to give a talk here when he was awarded the gold ribbon and refunded his own institution laying those bases. My mother told me that she was very surprised at how much he had changed and matured at the time. Of course, from what you told me, your aunt would have a lot to do with it, hey, hey. – My mother told me Roy became very much like your father and your mother when they were studying here.  
-Well, all my relatives have been important,- sighed Idina, surprised to affirm her purpose. - I'm going to have to do a lot more than get good grades to keep up.

 

Heather smiled and nodded to her friend. Idina told Neherenia in turn to extend it to her roommate.

-The thing is going very well. Now the next step is to enter the cheerleaders.

 

They both nodded enthusiastically. Sure they had a hard job ahead, the next day indeed were the tests. All three appeared on the basketball court in sportswear. Nehie was surprised at how tight she was. Although she did not have excessive big breast she felt a little embarrassed to go marking both her "charms". It was six o'clock in the afternoon and most of the aspirants had not yet arrived. Nevertheless a group of three cheerleaders of the Golden, dressed in gold jerseys with red letters and skirts of the same color, awaited them. One of them was Ashley, but it was not her who addressed the girls. Instead, a girl of color, dark curly hair and medium height, came forward to the news and told them in a serious tone.

-I'm Tania Lee Wayne. Head of the cheerleaders of the Golden. Together with my two companions we will examine you for the selection. I hope you work hard. Being a cheerleader here is not easy. We have a great level and we are among the best in the State. Now you will be aligned and when you call you will perform a basic choreography that we will show you.

 

All the girls seemed nervous. Nehie was really worried. She had studied dance and ballet, along with ballroom dancing for the celebrations of her kingdom. Even the Amazons had taught her to move with agility to fight. But she had no idea what she was going to be asked here. Heather was also a little restless but confident. She knew the steps and her mother was a former leader of the cheerleaders, she had taught her many things. However she was very tall and that did not help with coordination. For her part Idina was calm, she could dance very well and was more than accustomed to the choreography with her band. They waited impatiently more than anything else. Fortunately they were not the first. Some girls had to start and both Ashley and another cheerleader named them. Before, Sally gave them a demonstration of the steps they wanted to see them perform. The successive candidates were repeating them with unequal fortune. For her part Tania was sitting in a chair next to a table and leaning on she had a Tablet in which she was taking notes. She seemed to nod approvingly or squinting slightly at what she saw pleased or not. Finally they called Heather.

-Well, go, the recommended one. - Ashley whispered in a tone of tingling that she did not bother to hide. - Now let's see if you're good enough for us to accept you.  
\- Try me - could replicate this one who look at her with little friendship -

Her interlocutor smiled to ask with a sneer.

-I hope you can dance well, it should not be easy with the center of gravity up there. By the way, is not it cold in the heights?

 

Heather bit her lip, holding back the urge to tell this stupid girl what she thought of her, but she should not let herself get confused. So she waited until Ashley traced a few dance steps and chained some fairly neatly performed exercises to indicate her with the extension of one of her arms and the palm of her hand open and a tone that oozed irony.

-Your turn, Miss Roberts.

 

And the alluded happened to execute that routine of many good manners. To her satisfaction she could see how the cheerleaders nodded. At the end, she pulled away from the test area and smiled encouragingly at her friends. At the moment it was heard to Tania address to the aspirants.

-Idina Rodney ... it's your turn, miss ...

 

The girl advanced and after receiving an eyewitness look, Ashley was about to start when she told Tania quite kindly and considerate.

-I saw this girl at the meeting just like you. I do not think it is necessary to examine her. I'm sure there's plenty of talent in her.  
-Rules are standards for all. - Replied the chief cheerleader. -  
-Thank you. I prefer it that way - said Idina, who, after receiving the appropriate indications about what she should do, nodded and executed her steps in a really perfect way. -

 

Anyway, Tania simply did the same thing with the others she seemed to have approved, nodded and called the next applicant. Idina for her part withdrew, encouraging Nehie with a smile. The girl corresponded with another. Soon after, Tania named her in the same formal form as the rest of the candidates.

-Neherenia Moonlight. Your turn, miss ...

 

Feeling nervous she came forward. Now Ashley gave her a funny look as she commented.

-Well! she's my roommate. Ok Neherenia. I suppose you know how to dance that veil dance.

Nehie did not know what to say, but Tania did, immediately recounted her cheerleader.

-Stop joking. Just tell the applicant what to do.

 

Ashley obeyed without question. Apparently Tania had a strong personality, and even that self-paid girl did not dare to contradict her. So, more naturally and kindly explained to Nehie what she was expected to do. She understood, it did not seem difficult. She nodded and proceeded to carry out the directions. It turned out she did not do anything wrong. The cheerleader even nodded with some surprise. At last the aspirant was able to retire. There were three more girls left and when they finished Tania got up and informed the group.

-You will be informed of the decision in a couple of days.- Those that are going to be chosen will happen to form a test group. You will have to be in good physical shape. I warn you it will be hard.

 

And after said this she left. Ashley and Sally left, although the latter, a girl of Asian origin judging by their features and cut short, came a few moments to the group of Heather, Nehie and Idina and after smiling told them.

-I get the impression that you three will be in the group. But you better don´t be so happy yet. In the end it will depend on Tania. But if it serves you, you have my vote.

 

The three of them thanked her with smiles full of hope. Nevertheless they had to wait. When they said goodbye that afternoon, they returned to their rooms. Nehie arrived soon to discover that her companion was already there. She received her in a much gracious way than on her first day. Especially when she told her.  
-Listen. Do you know that you have impressed me? I did not know that in your country you danced such a modern style.

 

Nehie listened with not too much pleasure but she remembered Heather's advice and answered in a good mood.

-Not normally, but I really like your culture and I've practiced. I hope you can teach me more.  
-Sure,- that girl smiled sheepishly to assure her. - You behave well and you will see that good friends we will be. This is my senior year and I would like to leave a successor worthy of me in the group. Because do not worry, I'm sure we'll admit you in it.  
-You mean it? - Neherenia asked with palpable enthusiasm. -  
-Naturally. With my vote and Sally's sure that Tania will have no doubts. And your friend Idina of course, too.  
-And Heather? - Her companion asked. - What do you think of her?  
\- She is vulgar. Nevertheless as her mother was the chief cheerleader and now is the head teacher she believes to have the position awarded. Well, She is out for me. Besides, where has it been seen that such a giant is cheery? If she is even higher than many of the players! Don’t you think? It would be ridiculous to jump into the countryside to cheer them up and towered most of them.- She riffled, laughing at her own occurrence. -

 

Nehie also had no idea how the players would be. In fact, she had no idea about basketball. She only knew the father of Kerria, the uncle of her friend Idina, who had been a player. He was a tall man, of course, more than Heather could be. But she smiled imagining her friend, how tall she was. Surpassing some of those guys. Her companion took that gesture for something different and lively in her joking.

-Imagine her with the high-heeled boots we fit for the finals! She could play as pivot! I think tomorrow I will have to talk to her father to include her in the team of the guys. What a tomboy! Of course she doesn´t resemble her mother! At least in that. The Witch ... "She snapped with a slight contemptuous tone.-  
-Do you dislike Mrs. Roberts? - Neherenia wanted to know, surprised to hear that. -  
-She's even worse than her daughter. - The queen of this place she believes to be.- Ashley commented, as if they were not alone. - It gets very insistent with compliance with the rules but you can´t imagine what was said about her in her student days. She must have gone off with half a campus! At least with all the guys. And I do not know if with some girl too. I got punished just entering. And now, I'll have to put up with her idiotic daughter's ! That stupid giraffe with her head full of birds.

 

Neherenia did not want to continue this conversation. She was sorry for her friend. It was clear that this other girl hated her. But what she heard behind her when she turned to change her clothes shook her without knowing for sure why.

-You must not have any dreams! Dreams never come true!  
-What have you said? - She asked visibly agitated as she turned to her companion, covering her breasts with her pajamas. -  
-Hey, girl. I did not want to scare you! - Ashley laughed, repeating it. - I meant that fool's dreams of grandeur. It would have to be reason enough because of her size that she has to realize that she is not valid for this. I think she dreams of being a cheerleader like her mama. But I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Don’t you think? And less now that you and Idina have arrived. Well, girl. - She said now, stretching her arms to the ceiling. - I'm already tired, I'm going to sleep.

 

Nehie nodded almost mechanically, though she did not know why, but that phrase that her companion had said had stuck her. She decided to forget about it, she was tired too, and the next day she had to get up early.

 

Meanwhile, Heather and Idina had been talking and talking. They both believed they were reasonably sure to be admitted. Nevertheless the blonde commented on something in a distress.

-Nehie and you dance wonderfully, much better than I do. Besides, that bitch of Ashley hates me. My mother sanctioned her last year a couple of times for skipping the left swap and she has made it personal with me. But I was not even here then!  
-Do not be afraid. - She wanted to reassure her partner by stating optimistically. - The one that will decide is Tania. She looks like a fair girl and I'm sure she liked your choreography.

 

Heather smiled more encouragingly at that comment. The girls invested a little more time to comment on other things they should do the next day and soon went to sleep. The day dawned and passed without incident. The next day finally came the expected moment and the girls went to the room reserved as the headquarters of the team of Golden State Cheerleaders. There was exposed the list of admitted. When the three converged toward the list, despite all their hopes and even assurances in the good test they did, they could not help but feel very nervous.

-I do not even want to look. Oh my God, I do not want to know! - Heather said, turning her head nervously. -  
-We'll have to,- Neherenia said, adding with obvious logic. - We'll have to find out sooner or later.  
-Go ahead! - Idina encouraged them who was the first one to dare to read the list.-

 

It was a rather short selection of names, actually of the seventeen candidates only six had been chosen. Only to replace the girls who had finished their studies last year and left the group. Idina looked at the names, they went alphabetically. She smiled visibly happy. Of course her name was, she kept reading and declared.

\- I am in. And, congratulations, Nehie. You have been chosen too!  
-Really? - Exclaimed the girl with visible contentment. -

 

Although she said nothing about Heather, her roommate feared the worst. Even without daring to look, she sighed, declaring herself in a low voice.

-It would have been lucky if they chose us at three. Congratulations girls!

 

And with nothing left to lose, she looked out of curiosity to know who apart from her two friends had been chosen. But when she reached the third name she gasped with an exclamation of surprise and exultation. She was there! Her name appeared ...

-I've been selected! - She could scream full of enthusiasm, to look at her laughing roommate who complicity laughed next to Neherenia. - Why did not you tell me?   
-As you said you did not want to know, - Nehie shrugged. -  
-I should have skipped your name! - Idina laugh. –  
-I'm going to kill you both! - Heather proclaimed jokingly as she wrapped her arms around the neck of each of her friends and squeezed them affectionately. – Don´t scared me like this anymore!

 

All three laughed heartily. Now the girls were euphoric and decided to celebrate. But they had a lot of work to do. As the days passed, the awaited exams arrived. They devoted themselves to studying hard to get good results and so it was, they passed the feared tests of the cut with good grades. Nehie was even awarded the green ribbon after joining the cheerleaders. The truth is both Idina and Neherenia surprised them all by their magnificent physical form. Idina had also signed up for the karate club at the College and soon impressed all the members of it. Despite her youth she was black belt second dan and although her appearance and her sweetness she seems to be able to defeat all components of the team, even the male. Her friend Nehie was also well trained by the asteroid sailors. Both girls were a portent of agility and physical endurance. It was not long before Tania charged them both with the training of the rest of the cheerleaders. Heather, on the other hand, did not impress so much but did things correctly, she tried very hard not to disentangle her impressive friends and her prestige had also grown among her companions. It could be said that everything went well and they were very happy. Even Ashley now had enough respect for her roommate.

-Hey, girl. The truth is that I was not wrong to bet on you. -She entrusted her with a much better mood than her usual.  
-Thank you. - Nehie smiled gently.

 

However, her companion looked at her now with some reluctance and said somewhat annoyedly.

-Although there is one thing you should correct.  
-What? -She wanted to know right away. Is it that I've done something wrong?  
-No, you do not, - Ashley replied quickly, clarifying with a mischievous smile. - It's not what you do, it's who you're with.  
-If you say it for Heather, she's my friend. – Opposed Neherenia.-   
-That lanky girl had to get out, that would be brilliant- her interlocutor snorted however, adding.- But in this case I did not mean her. As bad as I think about her I admit that she does not blow away as much as I thought.  
-So? - Nehie asked, looking at her fellow student without understanding. -  
-I mean that fat one. That useless thing that you sit together. - Ashley commented.- It does not do you any good in your image.  
-She's my classmate. And you should not call her that.- Neherenia was indignant.-  
-I know you cannot do anything about it. I mean sitting together. But you should not frequent her greasy company when you leave the classes. And I would tell Idina too. - Her companion advised her. She also has a prestige that ... 

 

But she was silent suddenly. Her companion met her gaze to hers and that made her retreat. Those normally friendly blue eyes seemed to dismiss sparks, and the girl's face was contracted in a severe rictus that even frightened her.

-Do not you dare speak of Millie ever! - She snapped with patent anger.-

 

It sounded like a blunt command that Ashley did not know to replicate. She had never seen that girl angry like that. Finally she retreated enough to respond calmly and annoyed content that tried to mask a feeling of fear.

-Yourself. But let it be known that I have warned you. You are losing points.  
-To whom? - Neherenia inquired sharply. They can come and tell me in the face.

 

And it was that she was extremely angry. To speak thus of a poor girl who had only committed the terrible crime of being not conforming to the canons of earthly beauty. She remembered now as a child. Once in the palace. Chibiusa chatted with her in the presence of the Amazons. Princess Chiba would tell her then.

-And you must always be good and fair. Kind to everyone. Regardless of their appearance. It is their acts that what count.  
-Okay. - She nodded slowly to ask. - Are there people who do not do that?  
-What do not they do, what?- Asked Chibiusa in turn.-   
-Treat people as they are handsome or ugly.- Clarified the girl.-

 

The group of asteroids looked at each other, some even looked down without daring to direct it to the little queen. Although it was Chibiusa who took the floor to explain.

-Sometimes people can be cruel to those who are different in one way or another. We cannot do that. We must give understanding and affection to those who are under our government and only measure them according to their actions. Never of their appearance. That is terribly unfair. It makes people suffer. My mother told me since I was a child.  
-Yes, and Queen Serenity is very wise. - Nehie said.-  
-Yes she is. - Chibiusa smiled.-  
-Then I will do that, too. I want to be a queen as good as she is.- Assured the baby convinced.-  
-Of course you will be.- Said Sailor Juno.-  
-Of course .- Agreed Sailor Pallas.-  
-Neherenia, you are beautiful and gentle. But that title does not apply to your appearance despite you are externally beautiful too, but to your heart.- Said Sailor Vesta.-  
-That's right, - Chibiusa said. -Do not ever forget ...

 

The little girl nodded and now Neherenia came back from those memories. She was more determined than ever to keep her promise. That was when Ashley surprised her once more.

-You do not do that girl any good ... she'll end up thinking she might be where she does not belong.  
-And where is that? - Nehie wanted to know.  
-I have heard rumors that she was going to aspire to enter the Brotherhood. That she will not achieve even in her wildest dreams.- Ashley smiled to add.- No one will admit her. That fool should not have dreams of those, those dreams never come true. -She said once more in a cold and dispassionate tone now.-

 

And again, that feeling of anxiety crossed over to Neherenia. She could not explain why. She simply said in a low tone as she climbed into her bunk.

-Let's leave this topic. I will act as if I have not heard you.  
-Whatever your majesty says. – Answered Ashley, who smiled mockingly at her interlocutor.  
-What did you call me? - Nehie said, jumping out of bed and facing her companion, but now with stupor and not in anger. What did you say?  
-Okay, okay. - Ashley could answer by making a space with her hands. - Why are you being like that, girl? Can you tell me you what are you looking at me in that way?  
-Where do I have to start?- Replied her interlocutor, not without sarcasm. - Because of Millie or majesty?  
-Millie? What Millie? - Replied her companion, looking at her strangely. - I do not know what you're talking about ... 

 

Neherenia's turn to watch her with disbelief. How could she have such a nerve? Or is that order that gave her leave that topic had been adhered to the letter. Had she revealed who she was and that is why her companion called her majesty? ... It would be best to leave things ...

-I'm sorry.- She could say, trying to calm down. - I have been impolite.  
-That's why I say girl. You seemed like the queen of something. - She said that despite everything seemed to regain her confidence and her abruptness to add. - I did not think you had so much character. It is clear that in your country you are accustomed to rule. But this is America, make it clear to you. Here we are not your subjects or whatever there are in your country.

 

And without waiting for a reply, Ashley lay down on her bunk. Nehie climbed up again. And luckily they soon turned off the light and fell asleep. A few more days went by with nothing more to report. Finally came the long awaited feast of the Brotherhood and how could not be otherwise the new students were invited. They gathered in the room that Heather and Idina shared.

-You think I'm all right?- Said the Rodney's daughter, who wore a nice turquoise dress.-  
-You're precious, - replied Heather , who was dressed in a light red dress, quite low cut, stating convinced. - We will be the sensation of the party, I have heard that we are the most valued girls among who are on trial.

 

Someone knocked on the door of the room, Idina opened it proving it was Nehie. The girl came looking very gorgeous wearing a dress cut low saffron.

-Now we're off to the party. We will have all boys under our feet! - Heather exclaimed seeing her friend so adorned. -

 

Idina and Neherenia were very happy to hear those words. But they did not want all the guys at the dance to watch them. Although, if there was no other choice! Nehie waited until her friends were ready and finished makeup. Then the three left for the pavilion that would be the scene of the party. When they arrived, most of the members were already there. All the boys watched them with great interest and their companions took them proudly by the arm. That was sure to give them a lot of social prestige.

-I'm nervous, - Idina whispered to her friends who nodded in solidarity. -  
-Do not worry and enjoy the party, woman, - encouraged Heather, who was already laughing and chatting non-stop with the best matches on campus.

 

Among them, of course, with Brent who attended them with kindness. Later they danced with their respective partners and they even had to grant multitude of dances, in one of them, Idina was requested by the same head of the Club. She noticed how all the girls directed her with glances of envy. That Brent himself asked for a dance was an excellent beginning.

-If you do not mind, - he asked politely. - Would you like to dance?  
-I'll be delighted,- Idina said, giving him one of her natural, irresistible smiles. –

 

Neherenia was also being approached by a tall and handsome boy, with dark hair that almost reached his shoulders, and dressed in a white tuxedo. Bowing to the astonished girl, he proposed

-Miss. Would you give me the honor of dancing with me?  
-Of course,- she could almost reply without a breath as she looked at the boy. -

Both couples evolved on the dance floor, Brent could not help but marvel at the softness of Idina when moving.

-You look great, - he said in surprise, where did you learn?  
-Well, - she smirked, - my parents taught me since I was little, I also went to ballet classes.  
-Your father had a reputation as a very good dancer, and your mother was a cheerleader and even taught aerobics to the students, right?  
-How do you know? - Asked Idina, surprised now. -  
-I have access to almanacs from previous years and I have requested information, I do with each of the candidates to enter our club. It's not that I do not trust them, but I have to check the things they tell me.  
-I see, - his partner answered dispassionately, which Brent noticed. -  
-If I have offended you in any way, I beg your pardon, I did not intend to. To be honest in your case, I did not need to check anything. It was just because I wanted to get to know your parents a little better, maybe I would know more about their daughter.  
-Well, there's always a better way to find out, - Idina replied cryptically. -  
-For example? - Inquired the young man curiously. -  
-Asking me. I would tell you without any problem.  
-Of course! - Brent smiled a relieved smile. - How stupid I am! You're absolutely right. Perhaps you have thought that I was a kind of spy but nothing further from my intention. If you think so, I'll do things right. Would you agree to have dinner with me to talk a little about yourself?  
-I do not know,- said Idina in a tone of feigned doubt. - Now I have many projects to do and may not find the time.  
-Think about it, - the boy insisted, - but I'd like you to accept.   
-All right, but only if in return you tell me things about yourself. It might be interesting, - she suggested. -  
-That's done, - he grinned rather excitedly. - Would you look good we meet in the campus restaurant tomorrow at nine?  
-Yes, it suits me, - said Idina, as they parted and applauded after the dance. - I will be there.  
-Perfect, then see you tomorrow, then - said Brent, - now I must go with the rest of the partners, they will accuse me of favoritism. - He waved at someone approaching and after kissing a reddened Idina in the hand he was lost in the crowd. -

 

For her part Neherenia had been dancing with that boy. She immediately introduced herself.

-My name is Neherenia Moonlight – I am delighted to meet you. -  
-Spencer Robins, a pleasure, - he agreed, adding in a tone of admiration. - You have a surname that fits you perfectly. You are as beautiful as the full moon.

 

That compliment made his partner blush, however, she tried to change the subject to point.

-I have not seen you until now. Are you a second or third year?  
-Let's just say I'm a former student, ex-red ribbon. We can attend to the parties of the brotherhood.- He replied that he smiled.- But now that I know that you study here, I will have to visit the University more often. 

 

The truth is that Nehie looked at that handsome boy and could not help but get lost in those black eyes he had. They were deep and seemed at once enigmatic and scrutinizing.

-Would you like to go out for a walk in the city? - He offered. -  
-Would be great. - Admitted the girl, really excited by such a proposition. - Yes, I`d love to. I hardly know New York.  
-This weekend perhaps? - Ventured his interlocutor. -

 

The woman nodded, smiling. They continued dancing until the song finished and after that, the boy consulted a gold watch that he had to say.

-Well, I think I'm late. I have to go now. I am so sorry.  
-What a pity! - Could say his partner, who really wanted to spend more time with that boy. -  
-I'll come and pick you up at seven o'clock Saturday if that's all right with you.- He remarked.  
-I'll be ready, - she agreed. -

 

And after giving her a heartfelt reverence that almost reminded her of those of her subjects in palace Nehie watched as that boy walked away lost among the people. The girl felt almost in the clouds, her heart pounding faster than usual. Was that the feeling you had when you fell in love? Chibiusa had once told her about it. She wanted to see her friends and tell her.

-Yes, this must be love. Or something like that. - She blushed, laughing like a fool.-

 

For his part Spencer left the premises, crossed the campus only illuminated by street lamps. He left behind the gate that bordered the University and headed for his car. He had not yet gotten there when, halfway, a male voice behind the darkness of the street, asked.

-Have you made contact with her?  
\- Yes.- He replied without looking surprised. – I made it.  
-Very good.- Agreed the voice of the stranger to affirm. - We'll see what happens. Take care of yourself as we planned. We will remain on the sidelines for now.

The boy nodded and just jumped into his car and started off on the road.

 

An expectant Heather approached Idina. She had been dancing with some boy, but she had watched her roommate for all the time she had been dancing with Brent. She had not been so lucky, the head of the club had only greeted her but did not ask her to dance. She came to her friend and asked her questioned by curiosity.

-What about Brent? You've been chatting all the time ... what did he say?  
-He's invited me to dinner tomorrow, - Idina said, not giving it more importance.-  
-And what is your secret? - Heather asked in a somewhat annoyed tone that her friend did not detect. -  
-I did not do anything, - she smiled. - He just asked me, he wants me to tell him more about myself.  
-I understand,- her companion replied in an unusually cold way. - I hope you have a good time. - And without further ado she moved directly to a group of boys with blue ribbon, leaving Idina very surprised by her attitude. –

 

After that, Neherenia approached Idina. She smiled to see her, more when her friend Nehie seemed to come very happy. She told her about the dance with that boy.

-I'm glad for you! - exclaimed the girl taking the hands of her friend in her. - I hope you'll tell me all about your date.  
-How was the party so far for you? - She was interested in her fellow student. -

 

For her part, Idina told Nehie about her dinner date. She also congratulated her and apologized. It was late and she was sleepy. Idina nodded and let her friend say goodbye to other companions and retired to rest. The one who had not taken Neherenia's eye was her roommate, Ashley. She had to admit that this girl who seemed so far away was making a very good reputation, even beginning to eclipse her own. She used to call the boys with no problems, but seeing that silly with that handsome boy she was puzzled. Of course she had not liked that at all. Why had not he noticed her? She thought she remembered him as a friend of Brent, who, for his part, had not left Idina for most of the evening. But she understood that. This girl, apart from having some very famous parents at the University and a world-famous uncle, was, by in her own right, a successful singer and very good at everything she did. But Nehie! It was clear that she was an excellent and beautiful dancer. Although it seemed to Ashley that she was interfering directly in her field. And that coupled with her display of genius the other day. It seemed that this girl had come in a modal scheme and that now she was beginning to pull her feet out of the pot. she would have to give her a lesson and mark the territory. Well, she'd better let it be, at least for now.

-You're starting to show off.- She said, not without displeasure. - But do not worry, I'll put you in your place.

 

Her roommate did not approach Idina until the party ended. Idina didn´t think that was due to anything in particular. When it was late the two returned to their room. Idina noticed that her friend did not seem very willing to talk. She told her she was eager to lie down and not talk, pretending to be exhausted. She let her run and went to bed, she thought she would be tired. She herself was very fatigued by the last days of examinations and by that intense party. While they undressed Heather went to the bathroom, her friend wished her good night in her pajamas and prepared the litter.

-I'm going to sort this out a bit. Have a nice rest. We'll talk more tomorrow. - She said to her. However, her companion was lost on her thoughts and did not answer.-

 

The other girl was annoyed. Although when she tried to rationalize it she realized that she was not being fair. Poor Idina was not to blame. Or maybe yes? She knew she liked him, and she did not shy away from flirting with the boy and accepting her invitation. Besides, she came to say it as if Heather herself had to rejoice for her. The girl whispered that instead of thinking it, and almost without realizing it, found herself talking to herself as she looked in the mirror.

-No, it must not be something she did on purpose.- She commented in a low voice as if trying to convince herself of it. - Well, she's very pretty, famous and very good at everything she does. I can fulfill all my dreams. It's not that I'm ugly or a disaster, but I'll never be as good as her. True? My dream would be to become as popular as my mother was, and to like Brent, but that is impossible. If only she was not so fantastic. Idina and Nehie. They really are awesome. I cannot dance as well as they can. No ... I should not have that dream, it will never come true. That's…

 

Suddenly she fell down with an exclamation, swore that her reflection gave her a strange look. And she almost screamed as she heard herself say, at least seeing how her own image articulated the words with an expression between malevolent and amused.

-No, you must not have any dreams. Dreams never come true.  
-But, - she said in a low voice. - Who said that?  
-You said it, and it's true,- she said to herself. At least her reflection was the one who answered by adding. - Your friend Idina is too good for you. She does everything better than you. Even your own mother regard her highly . She is more aware of her than of you. Do not be surprised that Brent likes her. That girl can make any man feel attracted to her charms and logically she has chosen the best. Why should she settle for less?  
-Yes. It is true. - murmured the girl who now could only stare at that image that seemed to have self-will and even start to take her own. -  
-That little friend of hers and she. They are going to do everything here, taking over the place. But you do not matter to anybody.  
-I do not matter to anybody - Heather said almost mechanically, seeming to follow the dictates of a force more powerful than herself when she repeated over and over again like a mantra. - I must not have any dreams, dreams never come true. I must not have any dreams, dreams never come true ... .no ...

 

A knock on the door brought her out of this state of self-absorption. Disconcerted looked in all directions, now her image looked perfectly normal.

-Heather. Are you alright? - Wanted to know her roommate behind the closed door - You've been inside a lot.  
-I'm fine, I'll be right out. - Her disconcerted voice managed to say that a few seconds later she opened the door and left the bathroom. -  
-Well girl. You had scared me. - Idina said smiling at her now to add as she was ready to enter the bathroom. - I'll tweak myself a bit and wash before I go to sleep.

 

Heather looked at her with a slightly distant expression and only mumbled.

-I must not have any dreams ...  
-Did you say anything? - Idina wanted to know, watching her in surprise. -  
-That I must be sleepy. That is all. I almost fell asleep in there. - She could answer to her partner in a more natural way. -

 

Her interlocutor shrugged and went into the bathroom, while Heather got into the litter. When Idina left the bathroom she found her friend asleep. She smiled, thinking that the next day when they had rested they would have time to talk. But the next morning, far from improving, she seemed more hostile to her. She left almost without speaking to the dining room. Idina settled herself as quickly as she could to go after her. She managed to reach her right in the doorway.

-But, can you tell what happens to you?- Asked the astonished girl, not understanding her reaction. - What am I supposed to do to you?  
-Nothing, - Heather replied dryly. - I cannot think you understand.  
-Is it about Brent?- Said Idina, -have you been angry with me because he invited me to dinner?

 

Her companion did not respond but in her face it was guessed that this was precisely the cause of her anger. Idina tried to make amends with her.

-If it makes you feel better, I'll tell him no

The other girl gave her a look of bewilderment. She did not know what to answer ...

-You cannot do that, - Heather finally said, softening her tone now to lie, at least in part. - Besides, it does not have to do with him and it would not favor you anything to enter the club.  
-Damn the club! - Said Idina, you're my friend and that comes first.  
\- Your dream was to enter that club, - Opposite Heather now with restlessness -  
\- No, my dream is to have good friends and be happy, and one day to be a teacher as good as my mother. - The other girl answered. -

 

Though looking at Heather her friend would swear that suddenly the girl's expression changed. From looking worried to looking as if that amused her.

\- You should not have any dreams. - replied the blond girl with a sardonic smile, leaving her astonished. - Dreams never come true.  
-But what do you say? - Cried the astonished girl. -  
\- It's getting late.- It was the only answer she was given from a now laconic and cold Heather, who just went to the cafe. -

 

Idina was stuck in the hall, watching as her roommate walked away and feeling more and more worried. What was happening to that girl? Of course if it was some kind of joke of the Brotherhood it was not funny. It could be. She once heard her parents and her uncles comment on ceremonies of initiation. She waited for a while until, with relief, she saw Nehie approaching. She then went to her and approached her to tell her what had happened. Surely it would be foolish and her friend would agree. To her astonishment and concern, however, she seemed to turn white when she heard her.

-Something similar happened to me tonight when Ashley and I went to sleep.

And to further disturb of Idina her friend Nehie told her what happened…

 

The two girls returned at different times. She was wearing her pajamas and was lying down when her companion arrived. She seemed to have drunk something more. Nehie was not yet asleep, but she jumped as Ashley came in, speaking rather loudly for those hours.

-What an amazing party, wow!  
-Silence, please.- Her roommate asked her, coming down from the bunk with visible uneasiness to whisper. - Ashley. It's too late.  
-Yes it is.. so what! - Was able to replicate this one with a still excessive tone. - Surely all the others will be sleeping and having beautiful dreams. How deluded!  
-Why should they be deluded? - Neherenia inquired candidly as she tried to calm her companion, who seemed to have exalted herself. - Dreaming of beautiful things is fine.

 

Though now Ashley was the one who, posing a finger on her own lips, revealed to her as if it were a great secret, using a much lower voice, almost with a whisper.

-You must not have any dreams. Dreams never come true.

 

Nehie´s heart beat faster . That sentence had knocked her out, but she reacted when she saw Ashley stumble. She barely helped her undress and get into the bunk. Her partner fell asleep within minutes. But Nehie could not stop thinking about those words. It was as if someone had told them before. And to the horror of Idina, who was pale, her friend added.

-And that's not all. Just before I saw you, when I came here ...

 

Neherenia was walking towards the cafe. She had woke up, leaving her companion still asleep. The truth is that on Friday classes began and ended before. She smiled remembering the version of the song of a well-known artist who did Idina and she with the rest of the cheerleaders. "Thank God Is Friday" were rendering. Although that was more in allusion to some parties of the equipment that were played that day that to the little party of yesterday. Anyway, it would do Ashley good to get some sleep and get rid of the drunkenness she brought. Now, in the morning light and on that splendid day, Nehie did not worry about what happened last night. What's more, she blamed it simply on the drinks her mate would have drunk. At that moment she watched as Millie headed for the cafe, burden as usual with several books.

-Hello Millie, - she greeted her jovially. -

 

Although her partner, usually eager to return her greetings or respond quickly, this time seemed to ignore her. Nehie missed that. She approached the girl who, when she was so loaded, might not have noticed her presence.

-Can I help you with that? - Neherenia offered. -  
-You cannot help me, - she said coldly, even distantly. -  
-Are you all right? - Her friend became interested, and when she saw that expression, she began to worry. -  
-No, I must not have any dreams,- she was able to reply, leaving her interlocutor astonished, even more when she sentenced. - Dreams never come true.  
-But what's the matter? - Nehie insisted, stopping her companion who was already walking robotically walking down the hall. -

 

Millie stopped as she felt the girl's hands on her shoulders. But she did not answer. She seemed almost in a trance. Seeing her in this state her friend told her in a tone that tried to be reassuring but not too much.

-Come with me. Hey! Let's go to the infirmary. I think the doctor has to see you. Most likely you need some rest.

Then her friend finally seemed to notice her presence. She looked at her in surprise and asked.

-What are you doing? Why are you holding me?  
-I ... I thought something was wrong with you. - Nehie could be visibly confused. -  
-Yes. I have lots of homework to do! Millie grinned at her, seeming to remember nothing of what had just happened. - I could use some help later. -  
-Of course I'll help you, - said her companion, now more relieved, this girl seemed to have returned to normal. -  
-By the way. How was the dance? - Her partner wanted to know.-  
-Oh very well. We enjoyed it a lot ... - Smiled Nehie.-  
-You can, - sighed the other girl.-  
-Listen, sure that they will invite you to the next one. -She said, wanted to encourage her companion by putting her hands on the shoulders of that poor girl.-  
-I must not have dreams that will never come true. - She sentenced her to freeze her compatriot. Adding after that as if nothing to her wrong were happening. -Well, I must leave, I'll see you ... Goodbye.

 

Neherenia could hardly return a courtesy goodbye. Now, remembering that, she sighed and ended up riveting his story.

-We said goodbye and I came here. Then I saw you.  
-Something very strange is happening here. - Idina said she was thoughtful after listening to her friend. - I think I should call my cousin Kerria who lives nearby. -Oh no! - She exclaimed, remembering. - I think she'll be at her university, she went to study outside.  
-Maybe I could get in touch with Chibiusa and the Sailor Asteroids. - Nehie proposed to her. - They have experience in these things and could help us to find out what is happening.  
-Yes, - added her interlocutor, adding with reflective tones. - I was thinking of calling my uncle Roy and my aunt Beruche. They live near here, but I do not want to worry them. Maybe all this is just nonsense.  
-We can take care of anything with Chibiusa and the others.- Declared Nehie, affirming with recovered optimism. - Remember that we are also fighters for justice.

 

Her friend agreed on this and, after they had decided that, they went to breakfast. When they went to class things seemed to have normalized. The other girls did not seem to behave strangely. In fact they then had rehearsal with the cheerleaders and Heather behaved as was characteristic in her, smiling, lively and full of energy. Idina smiled at the sight. Things seemed to be back to normal. And she was glad of it, the next day she had her dinner with Brent. At one point she had the girl, she looked for Nehie and they both chatted.

-It seems all right again.- Idina commented. -  
-Yes,- agreed her friend, who even laughed a little as she allowed herself to add. - Ashley has messed up with a couple of girls because she did not like the way they did a few steps. She has been very edge and sarcastic. Summing up, I have seen she very normal, for what is characteristic in her form of being!

 

Her friend laughed with her, they left and said goodbye to the others. It was late and after dinner they returned to their rooms to sleep. Neherenia was already getting ready to go to bed when her partner arrived. At least this time she did not come making noise. Ashley as usual was oblivious and went into the bathroom. This time it took less time to leave, and seemed to be absolutely normal, more when she told her partner, as so many times, to see Nehie combing her hair sitting in one of the chairs next to a table that served as an office.

-I do not know how you can handle that long hair, girl.  
-I've always had that. - She retorted, wishing she could have some conversation. -

 

For once it seemed that Ashley was in a good mood since, more casually asked her.

-Then you'll give me your secret! I would like to have such hair forever.  
-You must take good care of it.- I remember that, being a child, Idina's mother advised me. She told me. You know? Hair is the best adornment of a woman, so you should take good care of it.  
-Well, nothing lasts forever. - Ashley sighed, which she declared with a strange tone, too pessimistic for what was usual in her. - Sooner or later everything will disappear. We will grow old and die. I wish we could be beautiful and young forever!

 

Neherenia looked at her roommate in astonishment. That thought had never crossed her mind. Although after meditating a little she was able to respond.

-Everything follows a natural order. My friends have explained it to me since I was a little child. All ages have their good part. So let's take advantage now that we are young.  
\- Maybe.- Ashley agreed in a rather puzzling tone. - You're right. Good see you tomorrow.- She said goodbye to put on her nightgown and go to bed without more words -

 

Nehie did the same. That night there were no news, when her friend was gone, she must have been early.

 

Idina got up too late and her roommate was not there either. Heather seemed to behave a little weird, though she let her be. Nor was the fact that she had done anything strange that night. She was more distant than she used to be. Maybe it was because of Brent. She liked it, and she should not have liked that the boy had invited her roommate to dinner. But Idina saw nothing wrong with it. And she had to admit that the boy was very handsome and nice. Then, when the girl left the room heading for the cafe, she saw her mate. Since this situation lasted too long she decided to tackle it.

-Good morning, Heather. - She greeted her with as much sympathy as she could. -  
-Hello, - she said in a neutral tone. -  
-Look, - said her companion and friend, who no longer wanted to postpone that vexing question. -Do not worry, the fact that Brent invited me to dinner tonight does not mean anything to me. At least, I'm not interested in him. Surely he will have done it to meet me as a new member of the group.  
-Yes, surely that would have been. -Her companion agreed that she now seemed to draw a faint smile and added apologetically. – Forgive me. I was not fair with you.  
-There is nothing to forgive. - Her friend smiled again. -

 

The two young women hugged each other and went to breakfast. Now it seemed things were finally cleared up. There they also coincided with Nehie who was serving on the tray. That was when Heather told them both.

-Well, how clueless I am! I left the book of sociology in the room and we have the class in the first hour.  
-Go and fetch it. - Idina told her .- we will wait for you at the table. -She pointed to one of that tables in a corner of the lunchroom.

 

Her friend agreed to it. She hurried out of there.

-I hope she'll have enough time to come back and have breakfast with us. - Neherenia commented. -  
-I do not know,- Idina confessed to her friend. - lately she's been a bit weird, I think it's because I've been invited by Brent. I told you, but, I do not know, sometimes I get the impression that she's something else. As if suddenly she was not herself. She has very rare mood swings.

 

Idina explained to her interlocutor what was happening and Nehie nodded, to also reveal her friend.  
-As I told you. Millie does not seem to be herself either. And something similar happens to my roommate. I do not know, it has been a couple of days with her saying some very strange things ...

 

In turn she told her classmate what Ashley had been saying in the last few nights, Idina just shrugged to sentence.

-I'm afraid that girl is very superficial.  
-The test season can ruin anyone! - now her friend who visibly excited commented in turn, changing gears and trying to cheer them up. - Well, I'm at seven today with Spencer, that handsome, dark-haired boy. He has offered to teach me the city.  
-Oh! - Idina smiled. - You cannot complain, it's a good plan. Apparently we're both going to have some interesting evenings tonight.

 

Neherenia nodded in solidarity and they both laughed. Meanwhile Heather had arrived to her room, allowed herself to pick up the book although once she had it she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Something urged her to look at herself there. As if by magic it was she observed herself dressed in a long satin dress and surprisingly long hair. To her astonishment, she would swear that this strange image of herself was directed at her and told her a few words. Words that she herself began to repeat as a mantra as she left the room, forgetting the book on the coffee table and obscuring her gaze.

 

-You must have no dreams, dreams never come true.

 

As she left the room, she met other girls and boys who seemed to be walking the same way, repeating the same words, including Ashley and Millie. Otherwise Idina and Nehie returned to their rooms. As much as they waited for Heather this one did not appear. It could be that something unexpected had come to him. When they reached their respective quarters they did not find their companions, although surely both would be there. None wanted to give more importance. They were more interested in their respective appointments. The afternoon came and Neherenia dressed. Although she put on a more conventional outfit, with long jeans and a pale orange blouse. Before leaving, she took one last look at the mirror. Above all, she placed her ears that had a pointed shape and fell slightly to the sides. She knew full well that the humans did not have them that way, so she tied them to her temples with a special glue and covered them with her abundant hair. That way nobody could notice anything strange. That's when she saw it. She gave little sigh and let out a muffled exclamation from the mirror. Although, after taking a few moments to calm down, she looked again and could not notice anything out of the ordinary except for the sight of herself breathing still agitated.

-What was that? - She asked herself in a whisper. -

 

For a brief moment she would have sworn to have observed an adult woman, quite beautiful, with long, dark hair like her own, giving her a cold look with a sinister smile. But it must have been a kind of hallucination. She decided not to think about it anymore and left her room heading to the point of her appointment ...

 

Idina was preparing herself. After a shower she changed into a burgundy evening gown. Lucky to have brought that kind of wardrobe. And although she was told that it was a friendly dinner to meet Brent, something was impelling her to get well dressed for the occasion. She arrived on time, however, the boy was waiting for her. He was dressed in an elegant suit and had a unbeatable appearance. She came up smiling, still thinking that was not too bad. When he reached her, the boy took her arm and they both went into the restaurant where they had the best table reserved. Her partner removed Idina's chair and she sat down.

-Thank you, - The pleasant girl said. - You're very kind.  
-It's the least you deserve,- he smiled flatly. -  
-I suppose you will do this with all the girls who enter the club,- said Idina, glaring at her cup. -  
-Not with all of them,- he answered. - To tell you the truth, you're the only one I've ever done.  
-And why me? - Asked Idina somewhat surprised. -  
-You are special. - He replied with a tone that seemed really sincere - ...

 

They had dinner chatting about their respective hobbies and what they expected after graduating. The conversation was in those directions when they finished dinner and went for a walk.

-I'm worried about the Club's future,- Brent confessed. - Most of the senior members, including myself, will graduate this year and I do not see that those who are now in second are too capable.  
-But there will be someone you trust. - She could answer. -  
-The only one who can live up to this responsibility is Brad, but he's ambitious, I do not know if that's a good idea. If only you had entered a year earlier, you would be the perfect successor.  
-I do not like it! - She smiled, stating - I do not like having to lead anyone.  
-It's a pity, - Brent added. - Anyone would be willing to follow you to the end of the world.

 

The boy was approaching her more and more, Idina did not know how to react. Then he took advantage of her bewilderment to kiss her and the girl turned away very stunned.

-No, I do not think this is a good idea. - She objected, creating a couple of yards between them. -  
-Why? - Brent asked, surprised by that reaction, any girl would have been delighted that he had kissed her. - I liked you from the first moment I saw you at the meeting of aspirants, - he confessed in a somewhat anxious tone to propose without further ado -... why do not we go out together?   
-You're a very handsome and charming boy, but ... I cannot do it. That would hurt a person I greatly appreciate. - She lowered her head to deny it. - Do not be angry, please, but it cannot be.  
-I understand, - Brent sighed, confessing not without surprise - the truth is that no girl had ever rejected me. But if it because you don’t want to harm a friend, that person should be just as you and not stand in the way. Promise me that you will at least think about it.  
-Okay, - Idina answered, anxious to get the situation over. - Now I'm tired, I do not want to think about anything that might be important ...  
-I'll escort you to your residence.- The boy offered gently. – It is late.  
-Thank you, - said Idina. -

 

They walked down the short stretch that separated them from the building where she was staying. Brent wanted to kiss her goodbye, but she shook her head with a soft gesture. He understood and walked away. Idina saw him lose himself in the shadows, and taking a deep breath she entered the building and walked down the hall to the door of her room. Once inside, Heather was waiting for her, overcome by impatience and curiosity.

-How was it for you? - She asked, unable to hide. –  
-Well, he was very nice, he's a great guy, but ...  
-But? - What did he tell you? - Heather asked.  
-The truth is that he asked me to go out with him ...- Idina said quietly. -  
-And what did you say to him? - Her interlocutor wanted to know that she could not contain her anguish in the hope of her friend's reply -  
-I told him no, - sighed Idina, - I know what you feel for him and I did not want to hurt you.

 

Heather hugged her friend obviously regretting her own selfishness.

-You must not give him up for me,- she said through sobs. - He's a fantastic boy and if he's noticed you, I could never go into his heart, you must agree to go out with him if that's what you want.  
-I do not want to hurt you, Heather,- her interlocutor said, about to cry too. - I could not bear it.  
-Do not be silly,- she said with a smile. - If you go out with him it will almost be as if I did it. What I could not stand was that he came out with some of those stupid girls from the third-floor pavilions.  
-I'll think about it,- Idina nodded. - I'm really looking forward to it, but I'm so sleepy now, - She said, laughing to de-dramatize the situation. - Come on, let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have a long day ahead.  
-Yes," agreed her friend, who, however, was now stunned and putting one hand on her forehead and leaning against the wall with the other. -  
-Is something wrong with you? -Asked Idina interested on her, watching her with concern. -  
\- I do not know - suddenly my head hurts. - Answered hers interlocutor. - I have to sit down. - She added, since it seemed to be somewhat dizzy. -

 

Idina helped her to sit on the bunk, and with a worried gesture offered to bring her something. She could shake her head as she composed a smile.

-I'm fine now. It was silly. I do not know, a dizziness. It will be due to the stress of these last days we had had. Lately I have not slept too well. I'm going to wash my face.

 

She rose to her feet and Idina flanked her. Heather slipped into the bathroom, but left the door open, turned on the faucet, and sprayed it with cold water on her face. She seemed to be feeling better. At least until she looked at herself in the mirror. She was silent, she stayed a long time observing her reflection. Her friend noticed.

-Is anything wrong? - Idina wanted to know. walking into the bathroom to ask her mate. -

 

Though she turned to her, Heather's expression was strange. Her gaze was cold, distant. As in previous days. And then, with an equally frigid tone that overwhelmed her companion, she snapped at her.

-You have destroyed my beautiful dreams! But it's better that way, dreams never come true.  
-But. What do you say? - Cried Idina visibly frightened by the way her companion had addressed her. - Are you okay?

 

And with a macabre smile Heather extended her arms grabbing to her friend by the neck, seemed to want to strangle her. Idina was too astonished and frightened to defend herself at first. Later, her knowledge of the martial arts allowed her to be free of that grip. And after giving a blow to her partner ran out of the room.

-I don´t know what is going on. I should call for help! - Idina thought with big concern.- 

 

Hours before this had happened, Nehie had gone to the place of her appointment. The young woman was excited. She wished that this handsome boy had not forgotten, but as soon as she reached the entrance to the Golden there was him waiting. Spencer greeted her with a wide smile and with a lot of respect bowed a little, took a hand from the girl and kissed her. Neherenia was very pleased. That reminded her of those palace receptions, but this time, without the handsome boy he had as a date really knew who she was.

-I'm glad you could come.- Come on, I'll show you the best of the city. - He said to her in greeting. -  
-I'm wishing see it. - She confessed with visible joy. -

 

The boy did not ask himself to be begged and took her by taxi to the "Big Apple". For a couple of hours they walked around visiting some emblematic places and later took something. Nehie was curious about the food called "hotdogs." She tried and liked them although she could not avoid staining the corners of her lips with sauce. Spencer, smiling at this situation, wiped her gently with a napkin. She could not help blushing. It was dusk and the night was coming soon. The boy guided her through the streets and even gave her flowers she bought at a nearby post. They were roses, Nehie liked them very much. After thanking the boy for his kindness, he looked at her intensely and asked her.

-Where are you from? Of course not from here.  
-From a country that is far away.- The girl could answer. -  
\- And you have come to study the whole grade or you are only of exchange? -Asked him with interest.-   
-I'd like to stay to finish all my studies.- She confessed, however added immediately with some regret. - Although that does not depend only on me. And you? - She ask mostly to avoid being the target of so much curiosity. - What is your job?  
-I work in a financial advisory company. - He told her. - As you know in the Golden there are several degrees, I made the one of economic. The same one my friend Brent is studying.

 

Neherenia smiled at him, perhaps someone with knowledge of economics did not see anything wrong in her kingdom! Anyway thinking about it was just an illusion. That boy could not know who she really was. And she had just met him, but somehow she felt a warm sensation in her chest as she stood beside him. Maybe that was love. She thought about it again. Chibiusa had explained something about it and apparently that could be described as one of the symptoms. And the excited girl almost felt her heart pound when he grabbed a hand as they walked back. The boy picked up the other, called a cab, and then said to him in an airy voice.

-My apartment is a few blocks from here. We could go get something. You know…  
-It.. it is getting late, and I must be back before ten. - Opposed the bewildered girl. Since that suggestion seemed a little rushed. -

 

In her talks with Chibiusa and other sailors, they also warned her to be careful of men when they invited her too quickly at their homes. So she took it with caution. Spencer simply smiled. If he was disappointed with the answer he certainly did not shown it and simply replied.

-Well, maybe another time. It's true, you're going to be late and I do not want you to have problems because of me.

 

So after taking a taxi that led them to the door of the university he went down first and opened the door escort it to the same entrance. It was dark and when they went to say goodbye a voice sounded behind the girl's back. It was very familiar to Nehie. She was surprised when, turning in that direction, she recognized Lance, Idina's brother. But her astonishment was even greater when Spencer himself addressed that boy.

-Well! What are you doing around here? We had not stayed here, and we said that at eleven.  
-Do you know each other? - Inquired the girl, looking at them both in surprise. -  
-We're friends, we met at business conferences. - Lance told her to add. - Let's say we've done some business together.  
-What a surprise! - Nehie could say adding immediately. - Wait I tell your sister. I hope you have a moment to go and see her.

 

Though Lance's retort left her really baffled when the boy asked her with enigmatic dyes.

-You'd better not say anything to Idina. I really wanted to see you. And when you did not come. - Sentenced looking at his sidelong friend now -

Spencer shrugged. And to the stupor of the girl he replied.

-Neherenia did not really want to go and I cannot blame her. If someone suddenly asks me to go to their apartment, in case I was a young girl at least I would think twice.  
-Good thing you're a boy.- Lance smiled in a way that left Nehie baffled, although her friend's brother immediately addressed her and qualified. - Oh, do not think anything weird. We really wanted to talk to you. Well, I wanted to talk to you.  
-Yes, yes, I'm sorry.- Spencer said, taking the girl's hand in his own again, kissing her to say goodbye. - It has been a pleasure. I hope we meet again soon.

 

And without the stunned girl could not answer, he climbed into the taxi that had been waiting for him. Soon the vehicle started and was lost on the road. It was then that Lance commented to Nehie in an ironic and thoughtful tone.

-You will see my gentle and beautiful queen. We have a small problem ...

 

Meanwhile Idina ran for a while through the corridors until she stopped almost at the exit of the building. She could barely breathe now after that race. She still kept the expression on her friend's face fresh in her memory. That girl could not be Heather. She seemed to be possessed by some sort of evil spirit. She remembered then some of the things that both her mother and her godmother Rei told her as a child. It was years ago, in a summer, at the Hikawa Shrine, being fourteen, a little after taking over from her mother as a justiciera. The girl had gone to spend a few days with her godmother. She loved and admired her godmother Rei very much. The priestess had taught her many things, but one day she showed her something really important. The woman with a long dark mane and deep violet eyes, told her in a serious tone.

-Come, Idina, today I'm going to teach you how to look into the sacred flames of the temple.

 

The girl followed the priestess with obvious curiosity. Rei led her into the sacred enclosure. An apparently normal fire burned there. Idina stared at her but could not make out anything out of the ordinary.

-For something to happen, first you must concentrate and let your spirit flow. - Rei instructed her to guess the thoughts of her young pupil. - Come, stand as I am. 

 

The priestess sat cross-legged. Idina imitated her. Then her mentor indicated.

-Do not think about anything, close your eyes and breathe deeply, release the air little by little. When you are ready you will know, then you open your eyes.  
\- How in the martial arts? - The girl asked what her godmother simply nodded.-

 

The girl did so, then she noticed a progression of calmness invading her. It was like this for a few moments until, in fact, she thought of nothing, she only heard the crackling of the fire and decided to open her eyes. Soon she heard her teacher tell as she crossed the fingers of her two hands, which were now joined, pointing to the flames. 

-One, two, three, four ... manifest spirits!

 

To the astonishment and fear of the girl of the fire some whitish forms appeared that danced around the bonfire. Idina watched the thing with her mouth open and she could see now that instead of flame, she saw an image. It was a dark presence, she did not like it at all. It even made her tremble. In a few moments Rei finished her account and throwing a paper at the fire commanded.

-Five, six, seven, eight ... evil spirit, get out of here!

 

Suddenly the girl saw the flames again, as if nothing had happened.

-What was that? -She could still ask with the impression and fear that had assailed her. -  
-You have seen the essence of evil. - Rei explained to him, that cheer her up by smiling at her adding. - But do not fear, nothing will happen to you if you know how to invoke the image correctly. It cannot harm you and you can discern its evil aura to recognize it when it is present. Always remember it. Someday It could save your life. Yours or other´s people.

 

And Idina nodded, now she was coming back to reality again. There she was, alone in that endless corridor. And that unpleasant sensation she perceived then when she scrutinized that bonfire in the Hikawa Shrine was again present. At least she thought so. At that moment some doors of the rooms of other students opened and from the rooms emerged several companions, but all converged towards her extending their arms and their hands as if it wanted to catch her while they did not stop repeating.

-You must not have any dreams. Dreams never come true.

 

The young woman watched them with visible terror, they looked like zombies instead of people. She remembered that in her adventures against Sarah and the beings of the shadows she had seen something similar. But these did not look like vampires. They were more like somnambulists. So she concentrated on the instructions of her godmother and began to perceive much more clearly a dense and dark malevolent energy that seemed to guide them. She ran again, slipping from those who had come closer. As soon as she reached a secluded place she did not hesitate, invoking her transformation she exclaimed.

-Pure heart of the Fire, give me the power!

 

Soon, as the Lady of the Fire, she went back to the corridor, she was ready to try to free all her companions of that evil possession, but to their astonishment there was no one there. They seemed to have evaporated. Disconcerted she tried to open one of the doors. Most were closed, but a couple of them were allowed to cross. The girl entered stealthily and, to her surprise and horror, discovered these companions standing and looking immobile at the mirrors of their respective bathrooms. And they all repeated the same song.

-OMG! - She could mutter the justiciera without knowing what course of action to take. - I need reinforcements. I must call the others, but they are not here. What can I do? I do not know how to face this alone.

 

So She decided to return to her room, it could be that Heather was there, in the same situation. As she came in, she saw her friend watching the mirror in the bathroom, smiling a macabre smile and repeating.

-I must not have any dreams. Dreams never come true ...

 

Idina was desperate, finally took a couple of sacred papers that she had in her suitcase and after invoking the spell Rei taught her threw one into the mirror and another put it on the forehead of her friend as she exclaimed.

-One, two, three, four, evil spirits out of here!

 

Suddenly a disoriented Heather turned around to discover the masked woman at her side. The girl did not leave her astonishment, she looked at her until she could exclaim choked by disbelief.

-You are a Justiciera!, aren´t you?  
-I am the Lady of Fire. Are you all right? - Answered her interlocutor in reply. -  
-Yes, of course, - replied her fellow who now asked, - What are you doing here? Where is my partner?

 

Idina appreciated that her uniform was prepared to distort the senses of normal people in order to avoid being recognized. So, playing her part, she replied.

-She's fine, you should not worry about her. But I have to ask you to come with me.

 

The astonished Heather was about to respond when she noticed something stuck in her forehead, made a gesture to remove it but the justiciera prevented it.

-It's for your protection. - She told her the surprised face of the girl. - It must remain stuck there.  
-I do not understand, - she said visibly bewildered. -  
-You will, - said her interlocutor holding her hand as she indicated. - Come with me, you have to get out of here.

 

And Heather, who had heard stories from her parents about this group of fighters for justice since she was a child, as well as watching reports on television, followed The Fire Lady without hesitation ...

 

Meanwhile, outside of the College, Neherenia froze when she heard what Lance had to say. The boy had brought her up with something she simply thought was impossible. She shook her head and smiled sardonically.

-I cannot believe it. Is not true. I am not so! I've never been like this! - The girl who was really affected by the revelation defended herself. -  
-Believe me, - he said earnestly, to add. - I would not have told you it was not vital. I even asked for permission from Queen Serenity and she gave it to me. Now you have to help my sister. You know she's the Lady of Fire. She is trying to deal with the evil that has taken possession of this faculty. But she cannot do this alone.  
-But ... what can I do? - Nehie wanted to know that she felt totally lost. -  
-Move on, - Lance said, and after a small smile he nodded. - I know who you are, Sailor Shadow. Besides being the queen of the Dead Moon. Well, now it's the New Moon. - He corrected himself to assert. - But the evil presence that is behind all this also knows and knows you well and she is sovereign of the same place that you.

 

The girl shook her head vehemently to reply.

-How can two queens exist at same place?   
-As I told you. In the past you were possessed by the energy of evil, Sailor Moon and the others freed you and you reincarnated. Since then Chibiusa and the Sailor Asteroids have been protecting you. They even brought you to Earth and introduced you to Idina and the others in order you could make friends. They did not want history to repeat itself. But unfortunately the evil that dominated you was not destroyed, it was only expelled, and it has been trying ever since to return to carry out your purposes. Now you have to be the one who helps to beat it definitively.  
-But how do you know that? – The amazed girl asked. -  
\- I have access to privileged information. - He laconically answered, adding. - And now your biggest problem is not that, but what is happening in the Golden. If you do not stop that evil it will spread. You've already seen some of your classmates behaving.  
-It's okay. She gave in adding worried. - But I cannot become Sailor Shadow, I left my transformer in my room.-  
-You have no choice. You must go for it. - Lance ordered her, barely saying that he turned away from there. -  
-Wait! - Nehie asked, looking at him in amazement. - Are not you going to help me?  
-I cannot get into this. - He replied, leaving her shocked. -  
-But your sister will be in danger, too. Are you going to abandon her to her fate? - Opposed the girl who could not believe it. -  
-You must not tell her anything that I've been here. I have already played my part in this story. I should not intervene any more. Now, if you really want my sister and the others, try to help this world.

 

Neherenia nodded. She was determined to do so, then ran to the faculty. When she had walked a few meters, however, she stopped to look at Lance, but the boy was gone! So she decided to forget about that for now. She had something much more urgent than to be occupied. She entered the deserted pavilion and ran to her room. She was able to enter and to her astonishment there was her companion Ashley. But that girl did not seem to notice her presence. She used to repeat that nonsense about dreams that do not come true. Nehie looked in a drawer of her little table and there, tucked in a box and hidden behind several blouses was her transformer. After making sure that her roommate did not notice her, she invoked her transformation.

-Hidden face of the Moon, give me the power!

 

And after the usual light effects she emerged as Sailor Shadow, with black knee-high boots with a slight heel, matching miniskirt, a white bodice and a silver headband that was held on her forehead. There was a large black bow on her chest, and on her neck was a white ribbon with three crescent moons with horns pointed upwards, inscribed on it. Then she heard a voice behind her. It was cold and serious. Belonging to a woman, or so it seemed. And when she went to the source of it, it paled. She was looking in the mirror where her companion was still absorbed, but now Ashley was silent. It was not she who spoke. In fact, the girl fainted collapsing on the floor. Nehie managed to catch her in her arms before she fell and set her gently on the bunk.

-How touching, Look how you care for foolish humans, little queen of the Moon!- She listened again to that voice with manifest tones of sarcasm and contempt -

 

However, looking back at the mirror from which the statement came, she could see the image of a beautiful woman with long hair like her own, but with reptilian eyes that gleamed in a golden tone. In fact it was a somewhat more adult version of herself. This stranger also wore the royal emblem on her forehead. The apparition smiled at her, but it was a sly smile, full of malevolence. Thus, the astonished sailor could hear.

-Well, well. We finally met face to face, you and me. As the reflection of the other.  
-Who are you?- The girl asked. -  
-Have not they already told you? - Her sinister interlocutor smiled at Nehie, telling her. - I am you, or maybe you are me.  
-I do not think so. I fight for good, love and justice.- Replayed Sailor Shadow.- 

 

But her statement was answered by a laugh that came from that mirror. Then her companion ceased her laughter to spit with disdain.

-Poor fool! You have believed all the fallacies instilled in you by the warriors, have not you? Look at you. Even with your own uniform of sailor full equipped. You have become their servant! A queen of the Dead Moon at the service of the Silver Millennium. Shame on you, girl!  
-I'm not their maid, I'm their friend, it's something quite different. And my world is not dead like yours. - Nehie replied, holding up that perverse alter ego's gaze. -  
-That's another lie. Another of your dreams that will never come true, - said her interlocutor. -  
-I have news for you. - Sailor Shadow, said, so she smiled to refute. - My dreams have come true. I am not a poor wretched woman locked in a room that looks continuously at a mirror wishing to be beautiful and young forever. I have other more important things to do.  
-Stupid! That image snapped at her, now would seem to be offended by those words when she added. - If something I cannot stand is your ridiculous joy, do you think that to live like a mortal and dedicate to studying, dancing and singing you will escape your destiny? Some day you will be old and you will lose your beauty. And then, what will you do?

 

Although her polemicist did not seem intimidated by it and answered even with sarcasm.

-Well, I expect to have a quiet old age with some grandson to take care of once in a while. Hopefully the job of a queen will leave me a good pension.

 

Now it was that reflection who could not believe that this girl would talk to her like that. But she could reply with almost astonishment rather than evil.

-And then they say the one who was crazy was me. They have brainwashed you with the ways of life on Earth. You're not earthy! You are the Queen of the Dead Moon! And the only thing you should crave is to be forever gentle and beautiful. That's how I am. You will fade away and die, but I will always remain young.  
-Stuck in a mirror, like now. - Answered her antagonist without shame, sentencing with her better learned vocabulary in the university. - Well, I'm sorry for you. You live in a permanent fairy tale. And you know! Selfish bitch! I am a modern woman. I want to have a career, to govern well to my people and to procure the happiness of my subjects. I want to help them to fulfil their dreams instead of stealing them. I do not need, nor do I have time to look at myself all day in a mirror and ask if I'm the prettiest in the kingdom. I have to work. Do you know what that is, sweetie? Instead of sighing about my beauty, I dedicate myself to documenting myself, among other things, about economics, psychology and management techniques. And in my free time I dedicate myself to give a kick in the ass to the dark and insecure beings like you. If you want a tip join a course to make friends or buy a self-help book. Now turn around and get away from me, my college and my life forever!

 

Her opponent shook her head with a bitter grin.

-You speak very well, but it will not do you any good. We'll see what you do when I take your dreams away from all your friends.

 

And without waiting for answer, she raised both her hands. At that point Ashley got up and walked directly outside, Nehie followed her worried. Her companion walked slowly, but without pause. Soon other doors of different rooms were opened and more boys and girls followed her. Sailor Shadow was after them, not knowing what to do. Then someone called.

-Thank God you're here!

 

When Neherenia turned in the direction of these voices she was able to discover her friend Idina, in her identity as The Lady of Fire and her roommate Heather, who watched her visibly astounded. Even obviating the group of students who were heading now to the great dance floor in their faculty.

-I'm glad to see you here, Lady of Fire. -She greeted her with obvious relief. -  
-We have to do something quick, Sailor Shadow,- she said, pointing to her companion as the affected pupils entered the ballroom. -  
-But, you know what's happening? - Heather asked.  
-It would be better for you not to part with us. - The sailor indicated her-   
-That's right. - Idina agreed to add. - Let's go with those guys. I hope we can help.

 

Sailor Shadow nodded. In this way, both fighters followed. Heather followed behind them. In that great room of wood floor and surrounded by mirrors next to those that had been screwed parallel bars for ballet. As they approached carefully the two warriors noticed that their companions were now looking towards those large crystals that returned their reflexes. But they were not alone but accompanied, to the horror of the girls, of the Queen of the Dead Moon, multiplied in each of those mirrors.

-Welcome to my territory! - She cried aloud. –  
-She looks like a lot to Neherenia. But it is something older. - Heather was astonished to see the figure of that woman. -  
-I'm Neherenia, you stupid human! The truly one. - Replied the reflection that watched them with a mixture of hatred and disdain. -  
-At least she thinks that silly thing. - Said Sailor Shadow to the incredulous girl.-  
-Now you will see my true power, you naïve, idiots. - Sentenced her adversary raising her hands again. -

 

To the astonishment of the girls, from the chest of all those boys and girls who had been suggested a strange kind of mirrors appeared with cherry-colored rims. However, Heather did not experience anything. Fortunately, the Lady of Fire's spell protected her. Although now both the two warriors and her companion watched with that mouth open.

-Hahaha! Yes ... Now you will see the scope of my power and you will regret having ridiculed me. Damn idiots. -She spat the reflection of the queen to order. - My loyal remonex. Attack those fools!

 

And instantly an amazing transformation took place in the boys and girls who surrounded them. Each of them was enveloped by a strange dark energy which, upon dissipation, showed some strange beings. Some seemed to dress like circus acrobats, others like clowns, less like tamers or even bizarre individuals than they weren´t known to be. Both Sailor Shadow and the Lady of Fire were so astonished by what they could not utter. It was Heather who was able to exclaim with the same face of stupor and disbelief.

-They're circus performers!  
-Yes, - said the woman, whose reflection was repeated again and again through all the mirrors, now thundering the room with her laughter. - The Circus of the Dead Moon. What beautiful memories! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ... Now You must say goodbye. I wish you to enjoy your last function.

 

And those beings rushed against them in shrieks and laughter as evil as those of their mistress. Sailor Shadow and the Lady of the Fire, back to back, prepared to defend themselves as they could look in all directions between stunned and on guard. While some of those strange beings sang not with unpleasant voices but even harmonious, to the beat of a music from everywhere and none and a voice that thundered ...

She is mine!  
I'm just speaking the truth. I'm just speaking the truth.  
I'm just speaking the truth.  
I'm just speaking the truth.  
I'm just speaking the truth.

 

Tinkling, tinkling  
The bells of my ankles clink  
I will come to your side. I will sink into your breath  
I will steal you while you sleep  
With a clink

Tinkling, tinkling  
The bells of my ankles clink  
I will come to your side. I will sink into your breath  
I will steal you while you sleep  
With a clink

My voluminous skirts are expensive.  
Do not touch them  
I will give you a house  
I'll give you a car  
Come with me, you crazy girl.

Only the blossoming of your youth, I fear  
Do not make me naughty

-What does this mean? - Asked Sailor Shadow aloud as she dodged some of those grotesque types. - What does this song mean?"  
-I have no idea, - said Idina, defending herself in the same way.

As a reply a sickly laugh came from the mirrors and the voice of that dark queen was heard then

-Someday you'll understand, Sailor Shadow. Hahaha…

The bells on your ankles tinkle  
Jingle  
Tremble

I'll be scared  
I should establish my material  
I will give you Mumbay, Patna and Calcutta

My slim figure, my oblique look  
My infectious youth

Tintinea, tintinea

I will come to your side. I will sink into your breath  
I will steal you while you sleep  
With a clink

The bells of my ankles clink  
With the look of him, my heart found its place of rest  
Tintinea  
Tintinea

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ...  
He kisses his hand. Diamonds are the Best Friend  
Diamonds are the Best Friend, Cold Men, Old Girls

And all of us will lose our charms at the end  
Oh, oh, oh, oh…  
Diamonds are ...  
Diamonds are ...  
Diamonds are ...  
A girl's best friend.

 

And again the warriors heard that resounding and strange voice that even that dark queen seemed to hear with reverence ...

She is mine…  
She is mine…

(Hindi Sad diamonds Moullene Rouge Sountrack).

 

Although the girls did not understand anything and besides they did not care. They had enough to stop the rush of those grotesque guys conforming that troupe.

-Be careful, they're still our partners. - Idina told Sailor Shadow to go to her friend later. - Heather, get out of here!

 

The alluded looked in all directions watching between disbelieving and frightened as those strange beings gave tumbling, juggling balls out of nowhere and whipped whips. And before anyone could realize one of those creatures ripped the paper that was on her forehead. The consequence was instantaneous, the girl went into a trance and was also enveloped in a cloud of that black energy from which emerged in a few seconds dressed as a kind of head of track. She wore a black top hat, red jacket, white pants and riding boots. In her right hand she carried a whip and exclaimed haranguing those creatures.

-Go on my troupe. Hit the intruders!  
-Dammit! - Idina gritted her teeth, unable to help her friend. -  
-Don't get confused. - Nehie asked as she repelled the attack of a sinister clown of a kick. - We must stay on our guard or we will be lost.

 

Nodding at her the Fire Lady threw some beams of energy against two jugglers she knocked over. Lamenting a lot she did not have time to walk with delicacies. It was Sailor Shadow who, giving a somersault on herself in the air, dodged the attack of several knives that launched one of those beings. But another one of them simply caught them on the flight and threw them in turn against Idina who could also elude them, not without executing an agile leap backwards.

-What are we going to do? - Nehie wondered aloud. - We cannot face them all.

Despite this, the sailor invoked her most powerful weapon. An attack of burst of ivory energy.

-Shine of Moon Attack!

 

That beam of power disrupted the ranks of her enemies, but many more were still coming closer, giggling and giggling. Even a spitfire fired at them with one of those flames that the Lady of Fire overturned with one of her energy beams.

-How dare you to attack me with fire, is it possible that you have such impudence? - Snapped the angry accusation. - Now you'll see!…

 

And in turn he countered by firing some arrows to drive them away, but not daring to hit them full.

-We have to break through and go somewhere easier to defend. - Idina proposed to her companion who nodded -

 

But to her horror there was Heather herself blocking the way. She smiled a perfidious smile of triumph and dared even point her whip at her roommate. Instantly The justice was surprised, a kind of great table came out of nowhere, sticking to her back and shackles imprisoned her hands.

-All ready, Master Neherenia. Heather nodded. -With your permission, I'll take a look at her dreams."

 

The reflection of her dark sovereign nodded with a half-mischievous grin.

-Do it, and destroy them forever, - exclaimed the cruel queen.-

 

Heather nodded, and set out to do this as she counted it almost said that with delight ...

-One, two…

 

But Sailor Shadow intervened interrupting that evil account, kicking Heather's belly that knocked her down, as she exclaimed.

-Nothing! The count has been cancellated.

 

Nevertheless she had neglected her rear and from there came attacks of these creatures, one of them caught with a kind of elastic rubber, imprisoning both arms against the body. Now Nehie was unable to move. Another one of those clowns tied her legs with a thick rope and the sailor fell to the ground. She could only watch, helpless now in front of her rivals, all in the midst of the roar of those laughter. Although at that very moment a powerful female voice was heard above those histrionic laughter.

-Pink Ladies freezing Kiss!

A wave of fuchsia energy swept the adversaries closest to Sailor Shadow.

-Amazons jungle arrow!

 

A group of arrows of golden light struck Heather and those creatures, knocking them down. When Idina could lift her head and look in that direction, she smiled relieved. There were the sailor Asteroids and Chibiusa.

-Good college. - Said Sailor Ceres folding her arms. -  
-Yes. It would not hurt to visit it when we finish. - Agreed Sailor Juno. -  
-Well, hurry up. - Sailor Pallas indicted them. -  
-Ahead. Spread yourself and for them! - Indicated Sailor Vesta to her mates. -

 

The four dispersed ready to give blows to their enemies. It was a spectacle worth seeing because if the jugglers and acrobats of that particular group of the dark queen were very agile and fast, the sailors were no less. Between somersaults in the air and jumps to which more risky exchanged punches or kicks of quite forceful. Meanwhile Chibiusa managed to untie Sailor Shadow and between them they released the Fire Lady from her shackles.

-I'm glad to see you. - Nehie sighed, hugging Chibiusa. –  
-Come on, we do not have time to lose.- Princess Chiba told her.- Use your scepter. -

 

The girl nodded, much to the astonishment of Idina, her companion in battle, materializing a half-meter-long cane with a head resembling the shape of the moon with two silver bows entwined in it. Sailor Shadow then exclaimed, raising that new weapon.

-Healer of the Lunar Mystery, act!

 

And immediately a burst of silver light flooded the place, those creatures gave anguished screams as they were literally swept, leaving behind the bodies of students who collapsed on the floor. Meanwhile those floating mirrors returned to them. Only the cry of frustration of the dark sovereign who now cursed the newcomers could be heard coming from all those mirrors. As soon as the Neo Sailor Moon saw her, she said it in disbelief.

-But how can you be here? We had destroyed you.  
-You believed that, did not you? Well, you were wrong. - The image of the queen was mocked. -  
-Now we're going to make sure. - Chibiusa ordered, ordering her team. - Asteroids attack set!

 

And they all invoked their respective powers, translating that into a powerful barrage of energy that, however, crashed harmlessly against the mirrors that reflected it. The warriors themselves had to fall to the ground, as did Sailor Shadow and the Fire Lady to dodge. As they rose again in the background, they could hear the laughter of their enemy.

-That will not work.- The evil queen teased, explaining. - I'm not in your dimension. You cannot harm me with that. But I can extinguish your joy and your dreams. I'll get more puppets. This world is full of them.  
-Damn it!- Chibiusa snapped, really frustrated. - We cannot touch her.

 

The asteroid quartet also looked impotent and furious at those malevolent reflections that continued to mock them.

-And you stupid little girls. - That dark Neherenia insulted them. - Have you joined the ridiculous warriors? Well, you see that you are now serving very little.  
-You would not say that if we could put our hands on you - replied an angry Ves Ves -  
-Yes, - agreed Pala-Pala with the same sentiment. - You're going to pay for what you did to us.  
-You're not going to get away with it.- Cere - Cere said. -  
-We'll stop you like the other time. - Shot Jun-Jun.

But her interlocutor gave them a contemptuous look to spit.

-You are pathetic! You have neither eternal youth nor dreams. You are just another set of puppets.  
-You're going to see how this puppet gives you a good spanking! - Exclaimed Pala-Pala, throwing a fragment of the shattered floor against a mirror that jumped to pieces. -

But her dark opponent kept laughing and mocking her.

-Do you think you're going to do me any harm just by breaking a mirror? What an idiot!  
-Maybe if we break them all, it will not be so funny. - Threatened Jun - Jun.-  
-Good luck, - replied her adversary sarcastically, especially as she added. - I would like to see you destroy all the mirrors of the world. Or the resulting crystals.

 

And to horror of all, even in some fragments of that destroyed mirror appeared small images of their rival that did not cease to laugh at them.

-Dammit! It is impossible to end it. - Lamented Cere - Cere.-  
-What can we do? An staggering Ves- Ves, wanting to know, without asking anyone in particular. -  
-I'll tell you what you can do,- The evil queen sneered. - You can despair, thinking how your futile lives will wither. While I will be young forever. Since everything that moves you, friendships, dreams, future projects. All that will disappear, and you will one day too ...  
-That is the law of life.- Declared Idina.- And when the time comes we will be happy to have lived. Not like you. That you're just a bitter woman.  
-Say what you want but you can never destroy me,- said her enemy. - Powerful forces protect me. If you think that you are going to defeat me, you are very wrong. One day you'll see ... You're just naive. I am beyond your ridiculous powers.

 

And so it seemed. There was nothing to get rid of that wicked version of Neherenia. They all seemed very puzzled and lost. Except for Nehie herself, who, after reflecting, told her companions.

-Wait a moment. I think there's something we can do. Something that bitter woman cannot stand.

And with the inquisitive looks of the rest she added with a smile.

-Just be happy. Right, little mirror? -She added in a defiant, mocking tone, in the direction of the reflection of her nemesis. -  
-Shut up you damn brat! - Her alter ego spat out, which seemed to be disturbed now by those words. -  
-Lady of the Fire. - Then Sailor Shadow told her friend with apparent casualness. - Was not there a mini string of rehearsal music around here?  
-Yes. It is.- She affirmed that she began to understand, declaring sarcastically alluding to her enemy. - How about we encourage our guest? I have a couple of songs there, which we use for choreography.

 

Now the gesture of the dark apparition was tight and even frightened. For her part, neither Chibiusa nor her guardians understood anything until Idina approached the princess of the Silver Millennium and whispered something in her ear. Soon the girl smiled with rejoicing and said enthusiastically.

-Yes, you could do that. We will love to see it! - And addressing her team called them. - Girls, meeting.

 

They all came together in the style of a rugby team celebrating a quick conference in which Chibiusa informed them of the plan. The sailor Asteroids could not conceal their rejoicing and interest. They encouraged their two friends. Idina, without any delay, approached the mini chain and chose one of the songs.

-What do you think you're going to do, stupid? - She was insulted by her enemy even though the Lady of Fire ignored her completely. -  
-You'll see. Or rather, you will listen. – Answered Nehie who then placed in position to start the dance. - Let's give you a ration of your own medicine.  
\- To see if you like it. We dedicate it especially to you.- Smiled Idina.-

 

And at the beginning of the music Idina began to sing in a powerful and lively voice. Her friend Nehie joined her decidedly, especially in the choirs ...

Have you ever felt like a plastic bag  
Drifting in the wind,  
Wanting to start over.

Have you ever felt,  
As thin as paper,  
Like a house of cards,  
Just a blow from falling.

Have you ever felt deeply buried,  
Screaming to six feet under ground  
But no one seems to hear a word.

Do you know that there is still an opportunity for you?  
Because there is a spark inside you.  
You just have to light it, call it, and let it shine.  
Simply having the night (own it, make it yours)  
Like the 4th of July

Because honey, you're like fireworks.  
Come on, show them what you're worth,  
Make them say "Oh, oh, oh"  
When you cross the sky.

Honey, you're like fireworks  
Come on, let your colors explode,  
Make them say "Oh, oh, oh"  
You are going to leave them hallucinated (to make them fall)

You do not have to feel like space junk.  
You are unique, you cannot be replaced.  
If you only knew what the future holds for you,  
After the storm comes a rainbow.

Maybe you are the reason  
That all doors are closed.  
So you could open one  
To take you along the perfect road.

Like a flash of lightning, your heart will jump through the air,  
And when it is time, you will know.  
You only have to light it, call it, and let it shine,  
Just have the night, like the Fourth of July.

 

The sailor asteroids and Chibiusa applauded and chanted also the refrain after a pair of repetitions of the same and their enemy in the meantime began to scream horrified. Especially when faced with her terrible gaze, Idina and Nehie sang her even with more enthusiasm. It seemed that even trying to advise her with that letter ...

 

Because honey, you're like fireworks  
Come on, show them what you're worth,  
Make them say "Oh, oh, oh"  
When you cross the sky.  
Honey, you're like fireworks

Come on, let your colors explode,  
Make them say "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're going to drive them crazy.  
Bum, bum, bum (like blasts)

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.  
It has always been in your interior,  
And now is the time to let it out.  
Because honey, you're like fireworks

Come on, show them what you're worth,  
Make them say "Oh, oh, oh"  
When you cross the sky.

Honey, you're like fireworks  
Come on, let your colors explode,  
Make them say "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're going to drive them crazy.

Bum, bum, bum (like blasts)  
Even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon.  
Bum Bum, bum  
Even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon.

(Katy Perry - Firework - Credit to author)

 

Finally the dark manifestation of evil dissolved between screams without the rest paying too much attention, at least until that song, version of a well-known artist, ended. Talking about letting your inner fires shine, or something like that, understood the asteroids who danced that enchanted music along with their princess. It was Idina who at the end of the performance, smiled visibly satisfied and told the others that they did not stop applauding.

-Well, you'll see when we're all cheerleaders will sing this during the time outs, how good it's going to be!  
-I won´t miss it.- Said Cere-Cere.-  
\- It going to be great.- Declared Jun-Jun.-   
-Good. Well, it's all finished. - Chibiusa sighed. – We have beaten her. 

 

Although Pala - Pala 's hand struck her twice on one shoulder and her astonish princess and told her.

-And what do we do with those there?  
-It's true! - Cried Ves - Ves, giving a glance at the boys and girls who were still swooning on the floor. -  
-Oh, oh,- Muttered Cere- Cere. - We had not counted with this.  
-Yes. What a problem we have here! – Jun-Jun agreed with resigned tone. -  
-It is true. - Chibiusa admitted, snorting. - We cannot leave them here.  
-Well, no. - Said Nehie coming up with what they were all feared. – I am afraid we'll have to take them to their rooms.

They all looked at each other with a sigh. And it was Idina who harangued them.

-Well, the sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish, girls.

 

They were disposed of by two groups of two, except for Chibiusa, Nehie, and Idina, who set about getting up and transferring the larger boys and pupils to their rooms and placing them on the beds. Asteroids, on the one hand Ves- Ves and Jun-Jun, and another Para-Para and Cere Cere, dealt with girls and less heavy persons. All this took them about an hour, since there would be at least sixty students. And to finish all properly done they had to clean and collect the crystals. They ended up exhausted, but at least everything seemed to be almost as if nothing had happened. Except for the destruction of the dance hall, of course.

-This has been worse than fighting those monsters. - Sailor Shadow sighed trying to catch the air as she sat on a bench in the hallway. -  
-Yes,- agreed Idina, adding with optimism. - But look at the good side, we have already rehearsed the song and it has been very good, right girls? - She asked her friends -  
-It was great! I loved it. - Say Ves - Ves. -  
-I hope we can attend the performance.- Para- Para commented. -  
-I would not miss it for anything. - Added Cere - Cere -  
-Yes. You will tell us when you will act. - Said Jun - Jun -  
-Good girls. – Chibiusa intervened. - It's been fun though we have to go now. But if it is possible we will come to see you. Now girls should use the sailor teleport.

 

The Sailor asteroids nodded, shaking hands with their leader.

-Thank you very much for your help. - Thank you Idina confessing without hesitation. - I do not know what we would have done if it was not for you.

 

It was the Lady of Elision and Princess of the Silver Millennium who bid farewell on behalf of all.

-It's been a pleasure, girls. But now we must leave you. Bye.

 

Her and her guardians concentrated and disappeared from there. The Lady of the Fire and Sailor Shadow returned to their civil identities. And it was Nehie who, after sighing, commented.

-Well, it's too late, we'll have to go to sleep.  
-Yes, - said Idina with resigned gesture as she nodded. -You'll see tomorrow that we can get up, I'm exhausted.  
-What I do not understand is how nobody else has heard of this scandal and has come - Neherenia commented. -

 

Her friend nodded, it was still strange, but she was so tired that it was better to leave those thoughts for another day. So they both said goodbye and went to their respective quarters. With relief they watched their roommates sleep and soon did the same ...

-Come sleepy-wake up!

 

It was the first thing Idina heard the next morning. In addition to feeling shaken with a certain intensity. Even so, it took a long time for her to open one eye and whimper.

-I'm sleepy ... let me sleep, Mom ...  
-Not both! I'm not a mom or you're not going to sleep more, baby. - A voice familiar to her laughed. -

Finally the girl stretched herself wide enough to open both eyes and look at her interlocutor who was none other than Heather who was watching her without ceasing to laugh.

-What time is it? - Idina wanted to know, still baffled as she gradually adjusted to the vigil. -  
-More than half past seven. - Replied at last her friend who was already dressed. - You're going to be late for breakfast.  
-Oh it cannot be! Overnight ... - She complained, rising from her bunk and going into the bathroom.-  
-Come on, hurry, I'll wait for you don´t worry, - Heather said in a friendly tone. -

 

Idina washed her face and slowly cleared her mind. Although she now looked at the mirror with a gasp, the only thing that disturbed her reflection was her dizzy expression in her face. That remained her she had been awaken almost the whole night. No wonder her friend Heather was laughing at her when she woke up that way. Besides, her friend seemed to be as nice as usual. She wished they had totally defeated that manifestation of the Dark Queen, or whatever that woman was! The truth is that it was practically the same as Nehie although something more adult and with expression sour. Finally ... she washed and washed quickly and came out ready to dress while Heather also had a tone between surprised and curious.

-Do not complain. I have had a very strange dream. Imagine! ... we were in the faculty but everything was surrounded by clowns, jugglers and other beings to which rarer, and they attacked us. Then the Lady of the Fire appeared and another warrior more than I do not know who it was and they faced to them. And there was a very strange woman that reflected in the mirror. Well, it was like Nehie but something older. And the strangest of it all is that the Lady of the Fire began to sing our song of the cheerleaders! The one we are rehearsing for the festival. And truth be told, she sang some as you.

 

Her roommate watched her with interest, but when Heather finished describing it, she just shrugged and nodded, amused.

-You are right. It is truth, it is a rare dream. -She granted her companion. – What did you drink?  
-Well, now it's time to leave the dreams and focus on reality. - Heather smiled to urge her friend. - Come on, we're already late.

 

They both left for the cafeteria. Nehie could wake up to discover that her partner had already won the game and was in the bathroom first. That worried her, but to her relief Ashley was out of the ordinary, after drying her hair and leaving it all full of steam.

-All yours,- said that stretched girl.  
-Thank you, -replied the sovereign, seeing that so tarnished.-

 

She had to wait a while, after her companion was grooming. Ashley said yes.

-What an absurd nightmare I have had! I dreamed I was in a kind of circus. And that stupid Heather Roberts was disguised as a tamer.  
-Yes, yes that is rare.- Nehie agreed, smirking in an inconspicuous way for her interlocutor.-  
-LOL! I mean she should have come out dressed as a clown. - Ashley laughed as she finished dressing.- That's why it was so absurd.

 

Neherenia denied with her head. This Ashley was the very same girl as usual. That was plain to se.. Then the young queen allowed the condensation to dissipate from the bath. Carefully she looked at her reflection out of the corner of her eye but it behaved normally, that is, replicating her appearance (not very decent at that time after waking up that way) and her movements. Nehie turned quickly and looked again but nothing strange happened. She even covered her face with her hands and quickly removed them from her face and her image did exactly as she did.

-Can you tell what you're doing?- Ashley asked, watching her as if she were crazy. -  
-Oh, nothing, nothing, - replied her companion, putting a hand to her neck to try to explain herself with giggles. - I was just rehearsing, hey, hey ...  
-Well, have fun. I'm going to have breakfast. - said her interlocutor, letting go of that topic. -

 

Nehie decided that it would suit her to do the same. Luckily it seemed that the threat of her sinister alter ego had dissipated. Without further news she left the toilet and after getting dressed and dressed she left for the cafeteria. There she met Idina and Heather. The three chatted animatedly as if the night before had not happened. At least in front of Mrs. Roberts's daughter. But when she said goodbye because she had to go for some things, the other two spoke with more concern of the subject. In particular Neherenia showed a sorry countenance.

-What's the matter? - Idina wanted to know, stating in an animated manner. - We succeeded. Everything has returned to normal.  
-You will see. It's just that I cannot stop thinking about it. - Her friend confessed. - That horrible and bitter woman was me. Somehow I know it is so.  
-No way! You were not her at all, Nehie. – Said her interlocutor.-  
-Maybe not now. But I know that, somehow, that could be my destiny in another dimension. I have no idea how to explain it. But now I understand many things. Why, without going any further, you and I met. It all followed a plan outlined in advance. One designed so that I would not become that sinister woman. -Sighed the shocked and reflective girl.-

 

However, Idina laid a hand on hers and smiled, to say cordially.

-Well, whoever designed the plan, it worked so well. And I am very glad to have been part of it. Because thanks to that you have not become that bitter woman but a wonderful and nice girl who my best friend.

 

Nehie stared at her, then smiled a little more comforted. After that the two girls left the cafeteria ready to start with the classes of the day. Although elsewhere, the apartment in the town they owned, Idina's brother and Spencer, were now meeting with other young people their age and talked.

-It seems that everything has worked out well,- Spencer commented. -Neherenia and your sister, along with the Princess of the Moon and the asteroids, could repel the enemy. I am so glad meeting them. I think my brother Kyle would like to meet them.  
-He was busy dealing with other problem.- Said Debbie.- But I´ll tell him.  
-So this time we did not have to do anything.- Spencer nodded. - The guardians do not need to intervene.

 

A dark-haired girl who wore a tight leather jumpsuit and wiped a kind of gun-like weapon, smiled and said then.

-It's a shame. I would have liked to fight those ridiculous beings. Even if they were not vampires, it would have been better than nothing.  
-You should be patient Debbie. - Another young woman smiled, with brown light hair pulling and blue eyes that she asserted. - Surely we will have other things to do.  
-Yes. You're right Samantha. - Added another boy, of brown hair, similar to the one of the previous young one although something darker. - It has not yet arrived the turn to us. But I do not think it will take long for us to participate.  
-There are still a lot of things to go through,- Lance declared, nodding approvingly. - But I'm glad my sister and Neherenia are on the right track.  
-And you have no clue as to what will happen? - Spencer wanted to know.-  
-Not for the moment, only what I have been told would happen. - The aforementioned replied that he sighed nonetheless to add in a tone of regret. - Unfortunately Nehie and Idina have only begun their probationary period. Much harder and more terrible things will happen to them.  
-It's a shame we cannot do anything to help them. They are great girls. - Debbie lamented.-  
-That's the way it's going to be, - added the other brown-haired girl, addressing the boy who looked like her. - Right, Paul?  
-I'm afraid you're right,- he admitted.  
-Well, let's try to put that aside. Surely there are other things we have to do. - Spencer interjected.  
-Good thing is everything is quiet here. At least for now. - Deborah said.-  
\- And hopefully it stays that way during a good period of time. - Paul wished.-

 

The others nodded and then Lance took the floor, going to tell them what the next moves would be ... But though he did not share it with the rest, the Rodney's young son was confused. There was something he did not understand. It was as if that attack of the dark queen had come from nowhere. Nothing was said in his source of information about it. And in the same way everything was resolved too quickly and simply.

-Maybe I did not document myself as I should. I thought, hoping to be more careful next time. -Yes, I should pay more attention. This is very important ... I will have to investigate.

 

However, everything else seemed to be okay. Fortunately, nothing strange happened on that day or in successive days. Who did have to decide something important was Idina. She had continued to see Brent and even they started to date. Her friend Heather finally accepted it, even seemed willing, as if her jealousy had dissolved after the defeat of that dark replica of Neherenia. And that young man was handsome as well. When the time came, he asked her to be serious and Idina, somewhat confused, promised to give her an answer after school. The boy, taking the word, approached her after them, wished she would give him a yes. Idina agreed to go out with him which pleased him greatly. Heather, upheld by her friend, waited timidly without leaving the classroom until they finished talking. When they did, she left to accompany her friend and congratulated her unreservedly. In effect, Brent and Idina left and came to consolidate their relationship during what lasted the course. Both she and Heather were promoted to be members of blue ribbon and next year they would surely be red, as the classic generational relay. Apparently things could not go better. Nehie could not complain either, but almost at the end of the academic year she received some disturbing news coming from her kingdom. However, thanks to the fact that she was assured that it was not something very urgent, she was able, despite everything, to finish the exams and to pass with good marks, besides receiving the blue ribbon, and to participate in the recital of the animators alongside her companions. The song they had played to defeat their nemesis was a great success and that earned them very good reviews from their peers. And they had another surprise. A guest Idina did not expect. She arrived with another friend, just to hear her perform other of the songs that, along with Neherenia, Heather and other cheerleaders, they had been arranging.  
-Ladies and gentlemen, our final theme.- Tania presented adding with cheerful animation.- Let's celebrate it's Friday, Golden!

 

The girls were again greeted with a big ovation. Dressed in the Golden uniform for important matches, gold top, red skirt and high heeled red boots, along with the usual golden pompoms, the girls performed the singing choreography led by Idina.

There is a stranger in my bed,  
There is a hammering in my head.  
Brilliant throughout the room,

Pink flamingos in the pool,  
I smell like a mini bar.  
The DJ fainted in the courtyard,  
Barbie is on top of the barbecue.  
This is a lollipop or a bruise,  
The photos of the last night,  
Ended up on the internet  
I'm fucked.

Oh well,  
It is a mirage,  
But I'm pretty sure it was great,  
curse.

The night of last Friday,  
Yes, we dance on the tables,  
And we had too many drinks,  
I think we kissed, but I do not remember (I forgot)

The night of last Friday,  
Yes, we reached the limit of our credit cards,  
And they kicked us out of the bar,  
So we attacked the boulevard.

The night of last Friday,  
We were giving him in the park (to drink?)  
We wrapped naked in the darkness,  
Then we made a trio.

The night of last Friday,  
Yes, I think we violated the law,  
We always say we're going to stop.

This Friday night,  
Do it all again.  
This Friday night,  
Do it all again.  
Trying to join cables,  
I do not know what to say to my boss.

I think (to tell you) that the crane took my car.  
The lamp is on the floor,  
Along with my favorite party outfit.

Search orders against me,  
I think I need a Ginger ale,  
That was a terrible failure.

The photos of the last night,  
Ended up on the internet  
I'm fucked.

Oh well,  
It is a mirage,  
But I'm pretty sure it happened.

Curse

The night of last Friday,  
Yes, we dance on the tables,  
And we take too many drinks (shots),  
I think we kissed, but I do not remember (I forgot)

The night of last Friday,  
Yes, we reached the limit of our credit cards,  
And they kicked us out of the bars,  
So we attacked the boulevard.

The night of last Friday,  
We were giving him in the park (to drink?)  
We wrapped naked in the darkness,  
Then we made a trio.

Yes, I think we violated the law,  
We always say we're going to stop.

This Friday night,  
Do it all over again,  
Do it all again.  
This Friday night,

Do it all over again,  
Do it all again.  
This Friday night.

 

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F  
T.G.I.F

The night of last Friday,  
Yes, we dance on the tables,  
And we take too many drinks (shots)

I think we kissed, but I do not remember.  
The night of last Friday,  
Yes, we reached the limit of our credit cards,  
And they kicked us out of the bar,  
So we attacked the boulevard.

The night of last Friday,  
We were giving him in the park,  
We wrapped naked in the darkness,  
Then we made a trio.

The night of last Friday,  
Yes, I think we violated the law,  
We always say we're going to stop.  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

(TGIF) Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (Credit to author)

 

And they all moved to the rhythm of the music from their seats. The girls knew how to encourage that end of evening with the promise in addition to the parties that would soon arrive. And the visitors enjoyed that with great smiles as It did the group of Chibiusa and asteroids with a very special companion.

-I cannot believe these two are Neherenia and my goddaughter! - Said that woman of long jet-black hair, dressed in an elegant blazer of colored salmon.-  
-You should have seen them fighting,- Chibiusa said. -I'm really proud of how they've behaved.  
-Yes, it is true,- agreed Cere - Cere.-  
-Do you see your highness? Her concern was not justified. - Jun- Jun added ... turning to the brunette woman. -  
-That is true. The girls know how to behave very well. They are very good fighters. - Ves-Ves declared nodding crossed arms .-  
\- And what it comes to act in the concerts they are also great. - Para- Para valued with excitement, she had not stopped dancing throughout the show.-  
-I'm going to say hello.- Said that brunette woman, asking to Chibiusa and the others.- Will you come?   
-We have to go now. My mother asked me to report everything, but I wanted to tell you, Rei.  
-Thank you Chibiusa. -She smiled.-

 

The others left to look for a place without witnesses to use the teleport, that way they had brought the godmother of Idina there. Now the princess of Mars went straight to see her beloved goddaughter. Being able to see and listen to the group of Cheerleaders that was having a break in a part of the field.

-It was a good performance, girls.- Tania lauded them.-  
-Yes, we had a wonderful time. - Ashley agreed, for once with the satisfaction reflected on her face.  
-Congratulations! - They heard a voice of a rather hesitant girl. - You have done very well.

 

Still panting to catch her breath after her performance Nehie smiled. That was Millie who had been witnessing the Cheerleaders recital.

-I'm very glad you liked it, - said to her interlocutor.-  
-Yes, we worked hard on rehearsals, - added Idina who also greeted the girl cordially.-  
-Our university may need to have the best cheerleaders in the state,- Millie said, adding. - I think you certainly are.  
-Thank you, really.- Heather answered while she was drying herself with a towel. -You're so nice to come and say that to us.

 

Ashley was already glaring at the girl. She was going to devote some of her acid comments to Millie as she felt the hard eyes of Neherenia sink into her. Then she seemed to think it twice since she only said it.

-Yes, thank you, Millie. I thought the animators for you were superficial.  
-No, it's going ...- The young woman hastened to comment. - I know how hard you should train and I imagine how difficult it is to perform such complicated choreography.  
-It is, I assure you,- Sally said, smiling gratefully.- Thanks for realizing of that. Not everybody does. 

 

Ashley gave a slight smile and then saw that her roommate did the same and nodded, but looking at her.

-Well, I'm leaving ... once again, you were great.- Millie rimmed away from there.-  
-Then we'll see you, eh? - Idina said with affability. -

 

The alluded turned around briefly nodded with a smile and left. It was when Neherenia approached Ashley and whispered with approval.

-You see? It does not cost anything to be kind.

 

Her mate did not respond to that, she simply pulled away to finish drying herself with her towel and drinking some isotonic drink. Heather for her part approached Idina and Neherenia when they were already on their way to the dressing rooms and said, not without some guilt.

-You were right, girls. I regret all those silly things I said about poor Millie. She's a good girl.  
-Yes, and I hope that next year she will follow with us. - Nehie wished.-  
-At least we have passed all the subjects.- Heather smiled, raising her arms. - My parents are very happy.  
-I have not seen your father in most of the course,- said Idina.-  
-He's had to be with the University team, touring the tournaments, and then dealing with bureaucratic matters. - Heather sighed, adding with more encouragement. - Actually, we've seen him little. I mean my mon and I. But he has already returned and we can spend a few days’ vacation all together.  
\- In my case I will return to my country. I want to see my family and friends. - Neherenia stated winking at Idina who smiled.-  
-And I too, I want to see my parents and my brothers. What a family I have. None of them have deigned to come and visit me this first year.

 

Her friend, the sovereign, kept a thick silence. Lance told her that her sister should know nothing of his presence there. She stopped thinking about it when it was Heather who took the floor to propose.

-Well, see if we all have a few days, and we can see each other before we start the next course.  
-If I can count on it - Nehie replied cheerfully.-  
-That's right, - Idina agreed. -

 

And the three joined their hands, the style of the faculty. To exclaim.

-Gooooo Golden!

 

But after separating from Heather the other two friends spoke more clearly. The queen had to say goodbye to her friend, promising her that when she would solve some inconveniences and attend to some obligations on the Moon, she would return for the following year.

-It's a shame we cannot be together on vacation. - Idina lamented. -  
-I hope it won’t be nothing serious. However, my obligation is to catch up with a lot of backward issues. -Neherenia sighed to her resigned compatriot.-  
-I do not envy you the charge. - Her friend smiled brightly.- Being Queen is not as funny as I thought when I was little.  
-It is my duty. For that I was educated since I have use of reason. And now, after this experience against my dark self, I have realized more than ever the importance of being a good sovereign, but above all, a good person.- Sentenced Nehie.-

 

Idina agreed with that. It was when they heard a very familiar voice that sounded full of affection.

-Congratulations, girls. For all.

 

Turning toward the source of the same Rodney's daughter immediately exclaimed full of joy.

-Godmother Rei!

 

Soon she ran to her and hugged her. But she immediately backed away, a little embarrassed, apologizing.

-Sorry, I'm sweaty after the performance ...  
-Do not worry about that. - Her interlocutor smiled giving her a sense kiss on the cheek. - Pleased to see her, Your Majesty, - she added greeting Nehie with a slight bow.

 

Neherenia came whispering as if someone might be nearby.

-They do not call me that here ... but I'm very glad to see you, Princess of Mars, - she said with a smile.-  
-How did you come here, Godmother? - Idina wanted to know. -  
-I really wanted to see you and meet this university. If I tell you the truth, I never came here. At the time when your parents were studying, unfortunately, we had other things to occupy ourselves ... I know Ami did happen to came when your Aunt Bertie finished her studies.  
-Well, I'm so glad you came. We will give you a tour around the campus and we will introduce you to our friends.- Her Goddaughter offered her with visible enthusiasm.-

 

Although Rei's gesture became more serious when she commented already with some uneasiness.

-I know that you have passed very well the hard test that you saw under submission. And I was a little worried when they told me. Is everything okay? ... Has not anything strange happened again? She asked.-

 

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

-My dark self was defeated and I think we have disposed of her forever.- Neherenia assured her.-  
-Chibiusa and the Asteroids have told me everything that has happened.- She told them now with great joy and satisfaction.- And I am very proud of you both.  
-And I thank you very much that you helped me to come here.- Nehie smiled. It's really a beautiful dream come true.

 

Idina passed an affectionate arm behind her friend and the princess of Mars smiled visibly pleased.

-I suppose these incidents will remain between us. Although I do not know, what a song you have sung! I thought you were more formal.- She joked changing the subject.-  
-It was just a song, Godmother- Almost apologized Idina blushing a little .- We liked its music and its rhythm for cheering the guys up ... but we do not do those things. Right, Nehie?

 

The interpellated hastened to refuse with the head what provoked the laughter of Rei ...

-That's the way I like it.- Mars nodded amused and she smiled with joviality. – What are you waiting for, girls? Well, give me that walk for your university.

 

The girls agreed on that. Although they first showered and changed their clothes. They took her guest almost everywhere, introduced her to Millie and to Heather, who in turn guided her to her mother's office. Melanie greeted her very politely and kindly, more when she found out that she was Idina's godmother and very friendly with Rodney. Later they ate there and in the afternoon Rei said goodbye. As she left the campus, she took one last look at that great university. Then her smile faded.

-Something strange is happening here, she mused, murmuring thoughtfully. - I do not know what it is ... but it's as if someone was manipulating things ... the natural order. The kamis of this place are not calm. I'll have to talk to Usagi about this ... but hey, I'm sure she'll know that and she cannot tell. The fact is that I no longer detect evidence that there is evil energy. Maybe I'm just being paranoid .... And both Neherenia and my Goddaughter did it brilliant, besides they are very happy ...

 

And without wanting to give more importance to that mater she boarded a taxi and left ...she had a lot of things to do.

 

For their part both friends said goodbye to her in the distance. Then they returning to their rooms. And so the days passed that remained until officially began the vacations. Each one went by her side. What happened to them and the next course in the Golden will be told in other stories.

 

And parallel to that, the dark queen floated in an immense blackness. Now she was naked, covered only by her long hair. Everything seemed deserted, but she heard a low, guttural voice that told her.

-You were really good. Beautiful and kind queen. A very convincing performance.  
-As you will see I have fulfilled my word,- said the sovereign. - Those fools have believed that they could defeat me. However, that bothers me.  
-Don´t take it personal. Things should not happen that way. Replied the enigmatic voice. - I already told you. This was just a sample of the power I have. And everything I could do for you. But you did your job. And you had a good time. Like old times. Right?  
-Yes, it was fun. Despite all this humiliation I am glad. That idiot has no idea what awaits her in the future, ha, ha... She'll think she's rid of me forever.  
-Can you see it?- That voice said triumphantly. - That will make the moment of your revenge much more pleasant?  
-SO what do I have to do now?- The evil Queen wanted to know.-  
\- You shall wait until I give you the news ...

 

The sovereign nodded, now with a perfidious and hopeful smile, to flatter her interlocutor.

-I see that you have a dark soul, like mine ... and that you are powerful, very much indeed. I think even more than Chaos itself. Ok, in exchange for what you offered me, I will be yours without hesitation, I will submit to you. -She assured between breaths full of excitement, running the curtain of those black hair so that fellow could enjoy what was under them ... -

 

And with a tone full of lasciviousness, that guttural voice sentenced.

-Yes, and for my part I'll take care of Rei ... she always has to be poking her noses, then like now ... but that can wait. We will go in parts. Your other self has something that I want, or rather I would say someone ... and she is mine ...


	19. The Return to the Golden State. The second course

After the first course, everyone went on vacation to their homes. Neherenia returned to the realm of the Moon. There she had some disturbing news. But for now her priority would be to help to supply the giant ship that had been built from a large asteroid. This had departed from Earth and the sovereign was committed, by virtue of an agreement of friendship and cooperation with that planet, to help them as much as possible as soon as the ship reached the lunar orbit. Shortly after returning she saw her friend Chibiusa, who was the princess of the visible face of the Moon and represented her parents. She had come to visit Nehie with the retinue of her personal guardians, the sailor asteroids, better known as the quartet of the Amazons.

\- How happy I am to see you again! - Neherenia greeted them receiving them in their private rooms, as almost always when they came to visit her. -  
\- We are also happy to see you again, Nehie. - Chibiusa smiled. -  
\- I did not have the chance to thank you enough for your help against these creatures. - Her interlocutor answered. -  
\- Fortunately we've finished with them. - Sailor Vesta said. -  
\- Yes - Sailor Palas agreed. - And this time definitively.  
\- There can be no possible error. - Sailor Juno affirmed -  
\- Now you can be calm - Sailor Ceres commented -  
\- Unfortunately, that is a luxury that a queen cannot afford. - Neherenia replied that she explained to her friends. - I have received news of discontent among my subjects and problems while I have been studying. My Royal Chamberlain and the Prime Minister have been busy trying to resolve them in my absence, but now I must take care of them in person. In addition, there is the matter of that huge ship approaching.  
\- She will arrive here in a matter of a few days - Chibiusa informed her. - It is better for her to be supplied from the face of the Moon that you rule.  
\- I'll take advantage to make a visit. I'm curious to see her, they say it's something formidable. - The queen of the hidden face, said -

 

Her friends agreed to it. They would not miss it either, and Chibiusa said.

-When they arrive we will accompany you, only to formally establish a series of agreements. They are very important treaties for the future. Then, with all the mess I have, it is most likely that I must return to the thirtieth century with the Sailor asteroids. At least for a season.

Neherenia heard them feeling sorry, they were good friends and she always enjoyed their company.

-I'm going to miss you a lot. More now that I know everything you have done for me. And that I have discovered the painful and terrible truth. I am sorry. I'm so sorry, I was that heartless monster.

 

The faces of her friends adopted distressed expressions. It was Sailor Vesta who cheerfully told her.

-Let's go Nehie ... You're not to blame for that.  
-Of course not. - Sailor Juno seconded. -  
-You has nothing to do with that prick. - Sailor Palas added. -  
-You're another completely different person. - Sailor Ceres righted. -

 

Although the aforementioned now did not respond immediately. The others realized that she was crying. Chibiusa immediately shook her hand and smiled trying to encourage her.

-Come on, Nehie ... stop suffering for that.  
-I'm very sorry. - The girl could moan hugging her friend. – For everything I did ...

 

The rest did not speak, were in turn excited and trying not to shed tears. They understood the tremendous shock that for their dear friend had been to discover in that way as she was in her past life. Finally, Chibiusa's task was to raise the spirits of all, addressing to Neherenia with affectionate words.

\- If I have learned something from my mother and the rest of the sailors was that we all have the right to a second chance in life. Especially when we did bad things because of the influence of others. Your past you were manipulated by Chaos. The evil possessed you because you were alone. I saw how, in the end, the only desire of that evil queen was to have friends, a boyfriend who wanted her, and be happy.  
-Sure. - Sailor Vesta added. - The same thing happened to us. They manipulated us and for a time we served that same evil.  
-But Sailor Moon also released us. - Sailor Juno added. -  
-And now we love you as if you were a little cousin. - Sailor Palas affirmed. -  
-Believe us. You have nothing to do with that other one. You are not the same person. In fact, you can´t be more different to her - Sailor Ceres asserted. -

 

Nehie nodded, wiping away her tears. She smiled feeling better. Now everything made sense. She still held in her heart with love the moment she met her dear friends. She was very young. She remembered waking up in the throne room. She had fallen asleep in her big chair, that green one and so tall that she used for receptions. She thought she had had a strange nightmare she did not remember. Soon after stretching and with her childish voice, she could hardly say, after rubbing her eyes a little.

-I had fallen asleep. True?  
-But just a little while. - One of her courtesans answered with great kindness. -  
-Your majesty must be tired. Why do not you rest a little in your bedroom? - Another of her ladies gently suggested. -

 

The girl got up jumping from that high throne and turning towards her retinue, she commented.

-One thing. Would anyone mind accompanying me and singing a lullaby? ...  
-Of course, it will be a pleasure. - The first of her ladies agreed. -

 

And the girl smiled happily. Normally her courtiers were friendly but cold. She had a strange feeling. As if those people feared her and did not dare to overcome according to what barriers. It was normal. After all, she was the queen. After her parents mysteriously disappeared, the council chose her as her successor, and although there was a regency council that dealt with politics until it came of age and was officially proclaimed, it was certain that attend these boring receptions every day and study. Many times she felt very alone, in the privacy of her room and looked in the mirror. She even talked to him. At least her reflection was always there. But for a time now, she had noticed strange things. She thought about that while her maiden escorted her to her room. Once inside, faithful to her word, she sang a lullaby and wrapped her up. After saying good night, she left her lying down. Now she covered herself up to her chin. Yes, she was tired, she thought she remembered part of that strange dream that she had had when she was older and seemed to be very angry. Although at that moment an unknown voice startled her. It belonged to a woman. Surprised she sat up stunned. At the foot of her bed, a girl with pink hair, dressed in an odd way, along with four other girls, of rare and complicated hairstyles all of them, watched her with a broad smile.

-Don't be scared, Neherenia. - That girl said. - We are your friends.  
-My friends? - the young girl replied, looking at them astonished. - I do not know who you are.

 

She thought about calling the guard out, but these strange ones stared at her with a kind look. They did not seem like they wanted to hurt her. Unlike. What was more, one of them, dressed in that rare uniform of short skirt and a bow on the chest, in blue tones, made appear in her hand a beautiful little box of music.

-How did you do it? - The little sovereign wanted to know. -  
-It was just a little magic trick. - She replied, appearing with a slight inclination and a sympathetic voice that seemed too childish for her age. - I am the Warrior Sailor Palas. But you can call me Para-Para.

 

Other of those girls, similarly dressed, but in green, gave a somersault on herself, which made Neherenia open her mouth in amazement. That girl smiled at her to declare.

-Sailor Juno, Jun-Jun for friends.  
-And my name is Ves-Ves, but I am also known as Sailor Vesta. - Another one in red uniform turning on itself, declared. -

 

Another one, in a colored uniform pulling saffron, jumped open her legs and fell back with both feet on the ground, to affirm.

\- I am Cere - Cere or if you prefer, Sailor Ceres.  
-We are the sailor asteroids, defenders of the Solar System and our princess. - They declared in unison. -

 

And finally, that girl in pink uniform and matching hair showed up.

-I am their princess. My name is Usagi, but you can call me Chibiusa, or the Sailor Moon junior.  
-Sailor Moon? - The girl was surprised while repeating that rare name. -

 

And she could have sworn she would have heard that name before. But she did not remember when. Anyway, she looked back at those girls and asked them.

-How could you enter?  
-We have special powers. - Chibiusa answered kindly. -  
-And what do you want? - The child asked trying to appear brave, although despite the kindness of their presentations these girls had scared her, they were older and seemed very strong. -  
-Only be your friends. - Sailor Vesta answered. -  
-That is it. You seem like a very nice girl. - Sailor Palas commented. -  
-I am a queen. - Neherenia informed them, commenting not without some regret. - I do not have friends because I am always very busy and also, I think my subjects fear me.  
-We are not subjects of yours, nor are we afraid of you. So we could be your friends. - Sailor Ceres answered. -  
-And teach you many things. - Sailor Juno added. -  
-We will do one thing if it suits you, Majesty. We will come tomorrow. Chibiusa interjected with an affectionate tone. - We will introduce ourselves properly to your court. And if you give us permission we will show you other places and we will introduce you to girls like you, who could be great friends with whom to play.

 

The face of her interlocutor lit up with a big smile as she asked full of expectation.

-For real? Do you promise?

 

That girl lifted one of her gloved hands and smiled winking at her, affirming as if swearing.

-You have the world of Sailor Chibi Moon.  
-One more thing. - Sailor Palas said. - Do not look at that big mirror that you have in this room. At least not yet, we want to surprise you.  
-But, I like to see my reflection. He's the only one I can talk to. - The girl timidly objected. -  
-Not any more. Now you have us. - You affirmed Ves-Ves. -  
-Yes, you will have many friends, Neherenia. You will not need to speak with your reflection ever again. - Jun-Jun assured her. -  
-At least, wait until tomorrow, please. We want to give you a very special gift. - Sailor Ceres asked her. -

 

The baby nodded, being only that she could easily wait. Then Chibiusa approached and wrapped her affectionately again to wish her.

\- May you have very happy dreams, Majesty.

 

And the girl closed her eyes with a very nice feeling. She felt something warm inside. As if her heart was glad. She felt that these girls were going to be great friends and that she could trust them. And the next morning everything happened just as they promised. They arrived at the court and requested an audience in the name of Neo Cristal's reign of Earth Tokyo and the Silver Millennium of the visible face of the Moon. They were received and led before the presence of Neherenia, who, seated on that great throne, welcomed them by jumping from it to stand up. The four asteroids smiled at the sight of her, bowing, and Chibiusa bowed more lightly, though equally ceremonially. At that moment, the royal chamberlain, a guy put in some kilos and somewhat greasy, dressed as if he had been taken out of the eighteenth century, announced.

\- Her Majesty the Beautiful and Gentle queen Neherenia will receive you.  
-Yes, please, come to my room. - The girl asked, eager to see the surprise they were going to give her. -

 

And her guests followed her after completing the formalities of the protocol. As she passed, Neherenia ordered her retinue to wait. That did not please her main lady or her chamberlain. But the girl insisted, not even her bodyguards could enter. Princess Usagi Chiba, from the realm of the Earth and the White Moon, as Chibiusa was officially introduced, was her friend. Then the Asteroids removed the mirror from the sovereign and replaced it with another one that appeared in the middle of the room.

-How did you do it? - Neherenia wanted to know with a surprised face. -  
-How did Roy tell us that this song was called? Oh, yes ... it's a kind of magic! - Sailor Palas smiled. -  
-Now look. - Sailor Juno asked her pointing to the mirror to explain. - Through this glass you can meet friends. In fact, soon you will be linked to someone by your beautiful dreams.  
-Yes. - Sailor Vesta agreed. - The person who will appear in this mirror, has dreams very similar to yours.  
-And that will make you to forge great bonds of friendship with her, you'll see. - Sailor Ceres told her. -  
-It is a mirror that Helios himself, guardian of dreams, and my mother, Queen Serenity, have prepared especially for you. - Chibiusa told her. -

 

And with that said the four girls and their princess moved out of range of the reflection leaving Neherenia alone. The girl remained watching, absorbed. At first she did not see anything what herself but after a few moments she noticed it. The reflection she could see was not that of her room but that of another room. More modestly decorated maybe, and then a little girl about her age appeared, with curly brown hair and inquisitive blue eyes. She wore a dress of someone older than her and also seemed to watch her with curiosity. The sovereign of the New Moon finally dared to say hello ...

-Hello. Do you want to be my friend?...

 

And to her amazement and happiness that girl replied yes. She called herself Idina and invited her to play with her and with a little cousin named Kerria. And from there was born a beautiful and lasting friendship. Nehie remembered everything very well. Despite all the years since then and the many years in which they didn´t see each other. But meanwhile she had the princess of the White Moon and her guardians who visited her very often. She grew up surrounded by affection and establishing relationships of true friendship. She smiled gratefully looking now at her friend Chibiusa and at the asteroids.

-I owe you my whole life. - She whispered excited. - What I am ...  
-No, that is not true. - Your life is yours. - Chibiusa answered in the same way. -  
-It has all been your merit. - Sailor Ceres added sweetly. -  
-Yes, you have worked hard and you have studied a lot. - Sailor Palas smiled. -  
-And now we know that you will be able to face anything, however difficult it may be. - Sailor Juno added. -  
-So is it. Even if we have to leave, we leave gladly. You will be from now on the defender of good and of the Moon. - Sailor Vesta concluded. -

 

Neherenia was very sad about the departure of her friends. But what can she do? In effect, she was in charge of watching over the entire Moon when her friends traveled in time. She would fulfill the assignment. She said so.

-I will not disappoint you. You have my promise.

 

The others nodded and gave her affectionate goodbye kisses. After holding hands, they disappeared invoking that teleport power of theirs. Nehie sighed, now she was alone.

-One again. - She sighed however smiled immediately shaking her head and thought. - No, I'm not alone. I have many people who appreciate me and whom I also love. Idina, her parents and her uncles, Heather, my people ... And I have to give the best of me for all of them ...

And so she had settled that, now she had to focus on preparing the arrival of that huge ship ...

 

On Earth, meanwhile, Brent had to leave. He had already graduated and he felt sorry about it, because Idina had made a deep impact in him. They agreed to see each other when the summer could last, but after a few months, the boy wrote to Idina saying that he had met a girl he was already dating, which plunged the poor girl into a small depression. There was still one month left of the vacation she had spent with her family, her grades had been very good and her parents were very happy. Once back home, her brothers greeted her with effusiveness.

\- How are you little one? - Lance smiled that was the first to hug her. -  
-Well thanks. - She said with a soft tone. -

Her brother looked at her, raising her chin to whisper with affection.

-My little girl seems a bit sad ...

Idina did not have to answer. Her other brother, Alan, arrived immediately taking her in his arms and lifting her to turn with her.

-It was time that you let yourself being seen a little around here! - He exclaimed making her laugh despite herself. -  
-Ok Alan. Get off, I'm not a little girl anymore! - She could still laugh.  
-For us you will always be our little sister. - He replied jovially. -

 

In the background both Tom and Cooan smiled at the sight of their children. They were left a while longer until at last Alan left his sister.

-How is everything, daughter? - Cooan greeted. -  
-Good mom - the girl replied now more smiling after that reception. -  
-We are very happy to see you. We could not go to visit you this course because we didn´t want to be very involved. And also, you had to be worth it for yourself. - Her father replied. -

 

Idina sighed. If her family knew how much she had to do it! But better leave that aside. Now she was back home and could spend some time with her family. Her brothers entered the suitcases that she brought and after taking a bath and changing she met everyone to eat.

-What about Grandma Sarah? – She wanted to know. -  
-It is already very old. - Her distressed father sighed. - There are many things that she does not remember.  
-And after the death of your grandfather. Well ... the poor thing has gone down a lot. - Cooan commented equally saddened. -  
-But better tell us something about you. - Tom asked her, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. - How about the Golden?  
-Mrs. Roberts gave me many regards for you and for Uncle Roy and aunt Bertie. - She told them.  
-And what about the guys there? - Alan was interested jovially. -

 

His sister looked down now. Everyone realized that something was happening. His brother added something hurriedly.

-Excuse me if I bothered you with that ...  
-No, do not worry. I dated one, that's all. It was lovely. But he finished the course and left ... – She commented in dismay. - We left our relationship because of the distance.  
-Don't be sad, little girl. - Lance encouraged her. - You are very pretty. Soon you will meet some good boy. You will see.  
-Yes daughter. When the man of your life arrives you will know it. It's still early. - Her mother encouraged her. -  
-Well, you and dad met in the Golden after all. - The girl reminded them. -  
\- Yes, but that was in third course. - Tom added, adding now with nostalgia. - And at the beginning of that course, I was dying. The girl I liked was dating another boy. A college roommate of hers.  
-That Mary Jane? - Cooan smiled. -  
-Yes, the very same girl. We grew up together. She went to live in Boston. - Tom replied, remembering. - I remember that when we arrived here, the summer dance was celebrated. You know. I went to invite her home. With my suit and everything and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Ha, ha ... When I knocked on her door and she opened it I felt very happy, but then that blonde guy came out.  
-What a disappointment, dad! - Alan said in solidarity. -  
-You cannot imagine it. - Tom smiled. - The fact is that when Mary Jane saw the flowers that I brought she thought obviously that they were for her, but I shook my head and improvised saying that they were for a date I had. I got so angry that I wanted to make her jealous, ha, ha! ... at least I fooled her in that.  
-And what did you do with those flowers? - Idina inquired curiously. -  
-I threw them into the first garbage can that I found. - Her father replied, adding with reflexive tones to address all his children. - At that moment I felt like the most unfortunate guy in the world. And, you see, a few days after. I returned to the Golden and I met your mother.  
\- And I made you forget that fool! - Cooan laughed. -  
-Absolutely. – Her husband asserted after getting up and gave an affectionate kiss on the cheek to his wife after what he declared. - So Idina, daughter, do not worry ... you never know where will be the one that is destined for you.  
-Yes, you are right. Although now I will devote myself to my studies and to the music group. I hope we will meet soon. We must practice.  
-It is true. You had to act at the graduation ceremony of Leval and Mazoui, right? - Lance inquired.  
-Yes- nodded the girl. - I hope we do it well ...  
\- What about Nehie? Did she adapt well? - Cooan asked. -  
-Oh yes, very well ... We became very close friends with Mrs. Roberts' daughter. Her name is Heather and she is very nice.

 

The conversation continued as the days passed. The moment of that ceremony arrived. Everyone in the family was really expectant. A few days later they went to say goodbye to Leval, Mazoui and the others who were embarking on that huge asteroid. Idina and her cousins had to participate first in the ceremony of delivery of offices acting for all the public gathered there and the graduates. It was a great honor to have been invited by the military high command and the civil authorities. There the girl discovered with amazement and regret that her friend Amethyst and her cousin Granate also left on that trip. After that departure, a few days later, she returned to the university to settle. Then she received the news that her parents would visit her at the beginning of the classes, which, together with the encouragement of her roommate and friend made her leave the sadness that still remained for the end of their courtship. To the joy of all, the character of the cheerful girl of Idina prevailed. Now, with her roommate, she waited anxiously for her parents to arrive at the entrance to the university. Finally, a taxi announced its arrival with beeps in the horn. Idina ran to meet it until the vehicle stopped and his long-awaited progenitors came down. Cooan hugged her daughter and then her father joined in the greeting as Heather watched something apart and with a smile on her face.

-I'm glad we came! - Tom exclaimed appreciating with visible satisfaction - this has not changed anything, it's still the same as when we graduated, right Connie?  
-It's true - she agreed, taking a look around the campus, while adding with nostalgia. - It seems that time has reversed. Remember when we were walking around here the four of us, Roy, Beruche, you and me? ...  
-Yes, and Roy did or said some prank thing about whatever... instead of studying, let's go on a spree, guys! - her husband recalled with ease. -

 

The two laughed when they remembered but they stopped when they saw Heather, Idina introduced her right away.

\- Dad, mom, this is my friend and roommate. I told you about her at home. Her name is Heather Roberts; she is the daughter of the head of studies.  
\- And Nehie? - Tom wanted to know. –Has not she come yet?  
\- She had business to attend in her country. You know. She told me before the holidays that she would probably arrive with the course already started. 

Their daughter informed them. However, being her companion there, Idina would not go into more details.

-So you're the daughter of Melanie and Malcolm. - Cooan interjected, observing that so tall girl to conclude. - You look a lot like her, especially in the eyes.  
\- Pleased to meet you - the aforementioned replied very politely to declare. - My mother really wants to see you, she asked me to notify her as soon as you arrived.  
-Do not tell anything to her. - Tom asked, winking at that girl an accomplice. - We'll go straight to see her, she is in the office of the director of studies, right?  
-Yes, I accompany you, it is at the end of the corridor - Their interlocutor offered -....  
-Do not worry, dear! - Cooan laughed. - We know perfectly where is that, we're going there, I'm sure she would be surprised.

 

So the two of them went to the office followed by the girls. When they reached the closed door, Tom rapped his knuckles and waited for the answer.

\- Go ahead! - it was heard to say by a feminine voice that was undoubtedly Melanie's. -  
-Excuse me, principal. - Tom said opening the door timidly to say jokingly. -But Melanie Sanders is doing a strip tease in the class, taking advantage of Miss Parker's absence.  
-Tommy! - the bemused woman exclaimed, radiant with joy. - How long since I did not see you - she ran immediately to hug him, and when she opened the door she saw him next to Cooan - Connie, you too ... what a beautiful surprise!

 

The three embraced each other effusively and Melanie invited them in. Idina and Heather came in too, they did not want to miss it for anything. After sitting down it was Cooan who took the floor.

-We've come to spend a couple of days, we were nostalgic for this place, but, from what we've seen, nothing has changed.  
-You know what is said, the years go by, the faces change but the Golden does not - Melanie replied with a wide smile to reveal them with affectionate tone. - You do not know how happy I was when you sent Idina to study here.  
-And the coincidence that it has been that she became such a good friend of your daughter. - Cooan added, visibly pleased by it. - I'm glad too. -  
-Yes, - Melanie, agreed, admitting now amused. - We did not get along so well at first.  
\- Especially my sister and you! - Her interlocutor laughed vividly remembering that - and always with poor Roy in between.  
\- Oh, that Roy! What a lovely boy, and how he got on my nerves - Melanie sighed in an evocative voice wanting to know. - How are he and Bertie doing?  
-You know, he's a coach in the NBA and she's an assistant principal at a very prestigious private school. - Tom replied. -  
-Yes, I know that, but how are they doing personally? You know. I hope they were happy.  
-Don't worry, they are very happy, although now you would not know Roy, he has become much more serious - Cooan told her almost whispering as if the aforementioned man was going to hear her -  
\- No ... It cannot be! - Melanie laughed, who put a voice of disbelief - Roy serious? Those words cannot be united in the same sentence.  
-It's true. - Tom said. - I hope he comes here one day, you know he has two children, but none of them have chosen to study here. What's more, the eldest is a soldier and has embarked on the spaceship together with our other nephews. A few days ago we were at their official farewell.  
-For me it was a moment of great pride when you accepted our daughter to study here. - Cooan intervened -  
-Well, girls, - Melanie said, addressing the two girls who were listening curiously. -You will have to go to class, it starts in a few minutes.  
-Yes mom, excuse me, madam head of studies. - Heather smiled and said to her friend - well, Idina, we're leaving ...  
-Ok, then see you, mom, dad. - she said goodbye winking at her parents and adding politely- Mrs. Roberts. 

 

Tom, Cooan and Melanie waved goodbye and stayed chatting about those good old times, including the difficulties they had to face, but which they thought were very good. Idina and Heather waited patiently for the end of classes and met their parents in the cafeteria. Malcolm Roberts, Heather's father, who had lost some hair and fattened on how they remembered him, had joined them and chatted with Tom animatedly,

-Tell Malden that I still owe him some of his jokes. - He comically swinging his fist to be interested in the affair with obvious affection. - How's that rascal?  
-Well, now he's very happy. His eldest son has graduated from the military academy of the United Army of the Earth as a pilot and left in the big spacecraft a few days ago. - He referred to his interlocutor as he did before with Melanie. -  
-Yes, with some of our nephews - Cooan added. -  
-And your other children? What about them? - Roberts asked. -  
-Alan is already finishing his degree. - Tom replied very proud, pointing out immediately. -Well, he's finished it, but he's doing his doctorate. He is computer man. And Lance is finishing business. Only our little girl left.  
-Hey dad! Who is a little girl? - Idina who had just arrived, intervened to vindicate herself. – You can´t called me like that anymore. I'll turn twenty.  
\- Oh, daughter, do not remind us about that. - Her mother smiled affirming with something of pretending, or perhaps not so much regret - you make me feel old.  
-Do you remember Cooan? - Melanie blurted between nostalgic and amused - when you gave those aerobics classes.  
-Yes, of course I remember it - she replied, remembering it with a smile of nostalgia. -  
-Well, your daughter is also very fond of it and once I could see her singing one of those songs that you used, while encouraging the other girls to exercise. Then it seemed to me to see you, there, just as you did more than twenty years ago.  
-Twenty-five to be exact. - Tom corrected with a malevolent giggle. -  
\- You have to see how silly you are sometimes! - His wife reproached him with her arms crossed but in a jocular way. -  
\- Then if you want we go through that classroom. - Roberts offered them jovially - this way you will relive the old memories. –

 

They were satisfied and they did, leaving as last point of visit the brotherhood of the Golden Eagle of which they were former members. The boys of the same, who now had new boss, endeavored to receive their prestigious guests as best they could and to underline the act they were awarded the golden ribbon for the former members, in turn giving Idina and Heather, the red one. Brad, the new leader, gave them a welcome speech. After this visit, Idina's parents said goodbye and returned home. They spent a couple of weeks without incident, the girls were very happy with the new course. But then Neherenia returned. And her face did not look at all happy. Quite the opposite. When she entered the residential pavilions he went first to her room. There was no one there. Ashley had finished her studies; this year she would play a new partner. But now she had no desire to think about that. She felt desolate although she had the consolation of seeing him, of being comforted by him and, above all, of being loved. However, of the latter, nothing could be said. She was sad for herself. However, the hardest thing would be to tell Idina. And that agony already hurt her in the depths of her heart, so she decided not to postpone it anymore. As soon as she left her luggage she went to her friend's room. She knocked the door and someone opened. However, it was Heather who, drawing a big smile as soon as she saw her, embraced her.

-Nehie! I'm so glad to see you! How about your holidays? We were already beginning to think that this course you were not going to come back.

 

But as her companion did not respond, Heather, when she separated from the embrace looked at her with a surprised expression, then was very worried when she noticed her tearful.

-What's wrong? - She wanted to know with concern -  
-Heather ... You have to help me, please. - Her interlocutor asked in a quiet voice. -  
\- What? - the girl who was worrying more and more to see her like this, asked. -  
-I need your help to support Idina. She will need it ... even more than me ...

 

And before the surprised and worried gesture of the girl, Nehie told her what had happened. Heather shifted her hand to her mouth and could exclaim.

-Oh my God!

 

It was not necessary to add anything else, for a while they were both, quiet and sitting on the bunk. With Heather hugging her friend. Then Idina arrived. She was dressed in sports clothes and with a ponytail that collected her hair. She came in greeting as usual and was very happy to see Neherenia there.

-Nehie! - She exclaimed just as happy as her roommate previously did. -

 

However, she immediately noticed the faces of her friend and her roommate. Her smiling countenance vanished at once and with an inquisitive expression she asked them.

-What's wrong girls? Anyone would say that you come from a funeral.

 

Heather was not able to keep looking at her, she had to look away as Neherenia got up and, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, whispered in a muted tone, though as sweetly as she could.

\- Listen to me, Idina. You will have to be brave.  
-What do you mean? What's wrong? - She wanted to know this more and more alarmed. –  
\- Your Cousin Granate has died ... - the queen of the New Moon replied as she was able to do, without wanting to postpone that any longer -

 

At first, both Heather and Nehie were surprised, her friend was there, standing without seeming to react to those words. Maybe she would not have been able to assimilate them. Then Idina staggered to the nearest table, beginning to breathe with excitement, she seemed to drown and she let out a scream that echoed in the room. Heather ran to hug her while Nehie looked at the ground with eyes full of tears. But her companion broke out of the embrace and could only ask with obvious agitation.

-What happened to my cousin? What happened to him?  
\- They had to fight against enemy ships. - Neherenia could explain with a dye full of pain in her voice. - They destroyed their plane.

 

The girl collapsed as if she lacked strength. Her roommate tried to help her up but she rejected her with a slap while continuing to howl.

-No, noooo! ...

 

Heather stood up to try again to lift her, but Nehie stopped her with a wave of her hand shaking her head. Finally, Idina sat on the floor, her back against the bunk, crying silently and panting as if she lacked the air to breathe. The queen of the New Moon finally sat next to her and passed an affectionate arm around her shoulders, her desolate friend rested her head on Nehie's chest as she kept crying.

\- I'm deeply sorry, Idina! - Heather could mutter crying too. -

 

But her friend did not seem to hear anything of what she was saying. Trembled now visibly despite Neherenia's efforts to embrace and comfort her. Heather was worried and also partly wishing to escape from there, she said with obvious concern.

-I'm going to look for my mother.

 

The girl ran out of the room, only then the queen of the New Moon, after ensuring for a moment that they were alone, whispered to her friend.

-I have to tell you something. Something very important, please, listen to me.

 

At first her friend did not seem very willing but after the insistence of the sovereign could gather enough strength to look at her, despite the tears continued to flow from her eyes. Although the confession that Nehie made to her, it at least managed to calm her enough to attend with interest.

-I knew your cousin when I traveled to the ship as Sovereign of the New Moon and he and I fell in love. It was only a few days but we both knew that we loved each other. He recorded this when we sang at karaoke. Same as I did with him. - She smiled now slightly in tears as she added as she pulled out a small disc of golden color. - I told him that you and I rehearsed like this many times to sing and dance as cheerleaders of the Golden.

Idina did not reply, just hugged her, they both did for a long time, crying and not talking, when they finally separated Nehie told her something else.

-And he came to say goodbye to me. Do you remember the mirror through which we met when we were girls?

Her friend nodded slowly, wiping away the tears still on her face. And Neherenia told her then, sure to have all her attention ...

 

She was in her palace, after one of many receptions in which she treated some problems that worried in her kingdom she retired to her rooms to rest. There she always looked at the large standing mirror at the back of her bedroom. This one had been specially manufactured by her best craftsmen and purified by the Silver and Gold crystals, so that it could only establish contact through it with good people or kind beings. And after a few seconds of looking at herself, something happened that perplexed her, but at first she was very happy. Instead of her own image Granate appeared there. The boy looked very handsome and dashing in his uniform and Nehie immediately said with a big smile.

\- How glad to see you! How is everything?  
-My beautiful and gentle queen. - He smiled also with sweet voice, riveting now with affection tinged with regret. - I come to say goodbye to you.  
-It is a pity that your trip is so long, I hope that soon you return and come to see me. Here or on Earth, I will soon return to study my second year. - Neherenia informed him taking that message by another meaning. -

 

But when the boy slowly moved his head she began to get restless, even more so when she heard him say softly.

-I will not see you again. Well, I no longer belong to this world.  
-It doesn´t matter. - The young woman replied again confusing the meaning of those words. - Even if you are from Earth, you will be welcome to my kingdom whenever you want.

 

The boy sighed, perhaps this was more difficult than he had thought and had to be clear when sentencing.

-You are talking to my spirit. I have ceased to exist on the material plane.

And she finally understood. Bringing her hands to her mouth she stifled a moan. While he was telling her.

-I've died on this plane and now I must go to the Hereafter. But first I wanted to say goodbye to you and tell you that I love you. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. And my dream would have been to be the man who would have made you his wife. I wish you could have been my everlasting love! I wish I had lived my life with you.  
-I love you too. - She confessed to him crying now without being able to control herself. - Please stay with me. Even if you live in this mirror, so we will not separate. -She begged, extending her hands to touch that smooth surface. -

 

But the boy shook his head and smiled, while also extending his hands by placing them against hers. As if in this way they could touch each other. Then he told her with all the affection he could muster.

-My love. This is not the solution. You should not repeat the mistakes that led to such an evil end to your other self in the past. You must live and surround yourself with good people who love you and whom you can also love.  
-But I do not want to suffer like that! - She sobbed that she even felt a twinge in her heart when she sentenced totally compunction. - This is even worse than living alone! Love is painful. What is the point of love if I have lost you forever? After all, that dark queen was right ... None of this is worth it. You must not have any dream. Dreams never come true. – She sentenced with bitterness and full of pain. -  
-Do not! - He denied with a firmer tone to return immediately to soften it. - Do not ever believe that. That would be the triumph of the forces of Evil, or what is worse, of Nothing. My love. Dreams do come true. I could fulfil mine. I embarked, I lived adventures, I was enjoying the love of my loved ones and I met you. That dream, the one that had to fall in love with the most beautiful and good girl I could find and that she also loved me, came true.  
-But, but. – She sobbed completely destroyed, riveting. - It's a dream that has been shattered.  
-Never my Love. - He smiled. - That dream has been fulfilled and I have it as part of me. And he will accompany me to where I am going now. You are my dream come true!

 

Her interlocutor looked at him through tears now and after a moment neither spoke. Then it seemed that Granate was preparing to choose the way he was going to proceed and said quite seriously now.

At this moment the girl interrupted the story. She was still hugging Idina, although the following only reminded her to herself ...

\- Neherenia, listen to me. Please, sweetheart, listen carefully and remember my words because you should not tell this to anyone among the living. Not yet.

 

The girl wiped away her tears observing the reflection of her beloved with curiosity. And then he revealed her almost with a whisper, as if he feared that someone might be listening to them.

\- There are very tremendous forces out there. Forces so powerful and evil that your dark self was only a pale reflection of them. Things far more terrible than any threat that my parents or their friends have faced. I have seen them and I fear that shortly, all of you will have to face them. I do not know when or how but it will happen. It is written or it will be. In that book ... You must join a very specific group that will know what to do.  
\- Who? - the bewildered girl asked. -  
-You will know when the time comes. - It was the enigmatic reply. -

 

Here the queen recovered the narrative to tell her farewell to her excited cousin. When Granate told her ...

\- I have to go now. My love. We could not share a lot of time together but for me it was enough for a lifetime. - He finished smiling again in a warm way. -  
\- I will always love you and I will never want anyone else like that. - The sovereign assured her, breaking again to mourn. -  
-You will love again and it will be wonderful. Do not hesitate. - He said and asked. - Now, when you return to the Golden, comfort and help my cousin Idina and my parents and my brother, please. And never give in to the lies of the evil that will try to win you for your cause. They will tell you that all this is not worth it but trust me. That's not true, of course he deserves it! Everything will have a meaning. You just promise me that you will always defend justice and good and that you will love and love your friends. I just need to know that to be completely happy.  
-I ... I ... I promise. - The shattered girl stammered, unable to stop crying. –

 

And Neherenia put her lips to kiss the surface of the mirror, her fellow did the same and both agreed separated by that sheet of glass, or at least that seemed because she felt a warm feeling of total happiness that filled her completely, although only out for a fleeting moment. Then, when she withdrew her mouth, she still heard Granate declare.

-This is what I feel now and this is what you will feel when the moment of Transcendence arrives and we come together again. Until then do not forget me, live, love and be very happy. My love.

 

And his last words dissolved as if from an increasingly distant echo, his image also vanished and Neherenia, kneeling, could only keep her hands glued to the glass for a few more seconds sighing between her tears.

-Goodbye my love. Go in peace. I'll keep my promise. I will always love you…

 

Idina watched her now with intense emotion, she suffered a lot, yes. Not in vain Granate was her cousin. But by the way her friend had told her that, it was clear that Nehie had really loved her.

-Despite all I was sunk. For a few days I did not want to know anything about any government issue. I did not even eat and I abandoned myself to despair. Only thank goodness that Chibiusa and the Asteroids were there for me. To make me react. -The sovereign confessed. -  
-I am so sorry. You are suffering as much or more than me and I have also burdened you with my pain. - The shattered girl apologized. -  
-No, do not worry. - Her friend could answer, getting emotional too. - But promise me that you will recover and that you will be that happy and wonderful girl that he loved so much. He told me how much he adored his cousins, how he missed you and particularly told me that what he loved the most was your innocence, your kindness and above all, your joy of living. And I admired the way you were always willing to help and understand people. Please, do not lose all those beautiful qualities ...

 

Her friend said nothing, laboriously got up, Nehie did it with her and they both sat on the bunk this time. Idina sighed, now complaining with a depressed tone.

\- What's the point now? Be a cheer leader, or sing, or dance. How could I do it the way I feel?

 

Neherenia had no chance to respond. They heard knocks on the door and instantly Heather opened, she came with the head of studies. Melanie asked permission to enter. Both girls got up and the mother of her partner immediately embraced Idina.

-How much I'm sorry, dear. My daughter told me. - She explained, almost as if she wanted to apologize for knowing. -

 

Mrs. Roberts observed the expression of that poor girl, she was practically gone. That brought back some terrible memories, so many years ago, when they thought Roy was dead, or rather when he died and she could see the faces of Bertie and Connie. Watching that poor girl was like seeing her mother again. And something ignited in Melanie's heart when she embraced the girl with motherly tenderness and revealed her and the rest.

-When we thought your uncle Roy had died, I remember perfectly the faces of your mother and your aunt Bertie. I remember the terrible pain they had to go through. But they overcame it. They went ahead.  
-My uncle Roy eventually returned. - The girl could say in a regretful way adding now while sobbing again. - But my cousin will never come back.  
-Maybe not. - Melanie put in sweetly to point without revealing too much in Heather's presence. - But t then they did not know neither your mother nor your aunt. And they fought, oh yes! ... you know very well to what extent they did it.  
-I'm not as strong as them. - Idina replied with regret. -  
-You are darling; believe me, you are. - Melanie stated as she stroked her cheeks. - Now cry and let it go because that is what you should do. But I'm sure the sun will shine again.  
-That is true. - Neherenia could smile now at her, especially when she asserted convinced. - Granate would not like to see you like that.  
\- My cousin always used to make jokes, some very heavy, but he has exceeded this time. - Idina agreed that she could sketch a faint smile remembering some of the silly things that charming thug showed. -

 

Heather also hugged her friend and so, at least they could comfort her among all, helping her to lie down so she could rest. The next day two saddened Alan and Lance arrived at the Golden, believing that their sister did not know the news, but they soon found out that she knew when she embraced them and burst into tears. Both brothers encouraged her as best they could. Although it was Idina almost the one who had to support more to her brother Alan who was really as sunk or more than her. A calmer Lance, kindly greeted the head of studies and her husband, Mr. Roberts, and briefly chatted with them. Both expressed their condolences. Heather did the same. Although finally the boy went to Neherenia, and after receiving the condolences of this Lance gave her a significant look and invited her with a gesture of his hand to enter a class that was empty.

-I also feel your loss very much. My Beautiful and Gentle queen. - The boy could say with regret, although he surprised her interlocutor when he riveted in the same tone - But we both knew it had to be this way.  
-I do not understand what you mean. - She could reply, that, indeed, she was puzzled by those words. -  
-Did not he tell you? - Lance asked her in turn, leaving her astonished while he unveiled - when he went to say goodbye to you.  
-What do you know about that? - The visibly impacted girl asked. -  
-I know Granate warned you. And I know you have not been able to tell anyone that. And trust me when I tell you that there is a very powerful reason. Now you are one of our team.  
-But ... What team do you mean?  
\- We are a few more, that we have a very important command. You see, all the battles and the enemies that our parents, my cousins, my sister and even you have faced, are not the ones to worry about. They are oblivion and Nothing who really should be fought. - The young man explained -  
-What or Who are the oblivion and the Nothing? - His astonished listener asked. -  
\- Now is not the time to talk about that. You only have to know that Granate was right, there is little time and soon they will hover over us. We have to be ready for when the time comes. - The boy sentenced -  
-Then I have to tell your sister and the others. - Nehie replied with growing alarm. -  
-No, - he replied sharply and stubbornly. - They are completely out of this. They have other tasks to perform. Like you, Nehie. It is not your destiny to attend class this year here.  
\- How do you say? - the surprised girl barely opposing in disbelief. - If I just got back –  
-You'll have to go. Other more important issues are going to claim your attention on the Moon. At least during the following months. Maybe you can go back to the end of the course. Talk to Chibiusa, she has returned from the future and will tell you.  
-It is because of my dark alter ego. - The girl said in a concern tone. -  
-That does not matter. - Lance smiled with disdain affirming. - As far as I know, she has already fulfilled her purpose. I do not think she bothers you anymore. And if she does, you can easily deal with her.  
-I do not understand. - The bewildered girl answered. - How can you be so sure of that?  
-My sources of information are very good, the best. – He said with a lot of confidence to the astonished girl. - Let's say that you have a story to live and my sister another. At least for much of this year. In the end we'll see ... maybe you can meet again.

 

Neherenia began to realize that this boy knew much more and he was not going to tell her. At least if she did not agree to follow his instructions, so she said seriously.

-Okay, tell me what do I have to do.

 

Lance smiled, after a few minutes' talk the two said goodbye. And things stayed that way. The following day the funeral for Granate and other fallen ones in the space was celebrated. Both Idina and Neherenia attended together with the other relatives and friends of the deceased. Nehie could even speak in an aside at the end of the ceremony with the dejected parents of the boy. Later, and to the surprise and sadness of her friend Idina, she revealed that she, due to some serious matters in her kingdom, could not attend that year in the Golden. But she expected to be examined remotely to approve. Both said goodbye with emotion and Nehie returned to her world.

 

The course continued without apparent novelties. In spite of the fact that, a short time later, news of the disappearance of that enormous ship in which the remaining cousins and friends of Idina traveled arrived to the Earth. The girl did not want to sink into depression this time. With all her energies and helped by Heather she said to herself that her family would return and she clung to that hope. She wanted to study and overcome any adversity. And she had to set an example of integrity and capacity for struggle. Not in vain was she now a student of second, one of the main cheerleaders. Tania had graduated and Sally was now the captain of the cheerleaders of the Golden. Idina was the vice-captain, overcoming the loss of her cousin and in her memory she won the position because of her aptitude and sympathy. In fact, she was elected by a vote of her colleagues. In addition, both Heather and herself were already very influential members of the brotherhood. After a few months it seemed that the wound from the loss of Granate began to close but she never forgot him. A photo of the boy with the rest of the Justices, from their last performance, presided over the entrance to the room he shared with Heather. But things were going to stop going so well. One day, Idina heard a discussion, came from the office of the Head of Studies. Her friend had chatted with her mother and asked her to wait for her, but things degenerated from what seemed to be a routine conversation. Idina could only hear them diffusely through the door. Although she did not want to be a gossip, the voices they gave were so loud that she even managed to understand most of that dispute.

-How would you like to bring him here, mama? - Heather protested. - I cannot babysit him.  
\- Like it or not you are his sister - her mother also answered very angry - and you have obligation to take care of him, as we do.

 

Idina was surprised, her roommate had never told her that she had a little brother. She thought Heather was the only child of her family. The discussion continued and now Heather was taking the floor again.

\- Do you know what that means, mom? getting away from everyone, giving up what I have achieved here, they do not forgive those things in the club.  
-And you're going to put all that over your family? - Melanie reproached her bitterly - I never thought you capable of something like that. You're cruel. Very cruel and selfish, if you refuse to help I will not consider you as a daughter again, you know that.

 

The voice sounded like an authentic ultimatum, Idina shuddered when she heard those words

-It's not fair, - Heather answered, who seemed to sob recriminating with a mixture of regret and indignation. - I have no fault that this happened.  
\- Do I have it then? - Melanie replied in a voice full of anguish and sadness, almost on the point of crying. - Do you think it's easy for your father and for me? We have always done our best for you, we strive to give you everything, even your most foolish whims. We never ask you for anything and now that we need you, you want to turn your back on us.

 

Heather did not seem to answer, she left the office with watery eyes while listening to the voice of her mother.

\- Come back here right now! We still have things to talk about ...  
-I must attend my classes; you always tell me - she shouted through the door to run after. -

Idina tried to reach it and she managed to do it in front of the door of her room.

-What happened Heather? - She asked very worried to her friend who was about to collapse. -

 

The girl opened the door and helped her in just in time for her roommate to fall prey to the crying on her bed. Her friend looked at her with an expression of grief and impotence. Idina wanted to help her, whatever it was. But for that she had to know, Heather did not seem very willing to talk. Finally, the patient insistence of her companion paid off.

-My brother- she explained with her voice choked with tears - he is mentally deficient ... when he was born there were complications in the delivery, and his brain was left without irrigation for a couple of minutes.  
-Oh my God! - exclaimed Idina. - Poor thing, but why did not you tell me before?  
-It's not nice for me to talk about that. - Heather said, explaining to her immediately. - The fact is that now, the residence where he is staying is closed and my parents have not had the chance to find another one yet. He will have to come here and since they do not have time for him due to their work it's my turn to take care of him. You cannot leave him alone, he looks like a baby, we even have to put diapers on him. Idina, I cannot stand it, the club will turn their back on me as soon as they find out. You know that Brad is not like Brent was, they will not admit something like that! I will also have to give up my life while he is here.  
-By God, Heather, it will only be a few days, I will help you to take care of him. Do not worry about it.  
\- Sometimes when his throw temper tantrums, I'm scared - she added - he has no control over his body and he's very strong, he's as tall as my father and ... he once hit me in the eye that almost left me one-eyed. I will not be able to control him. And I'll have to move to his room to take care of him.  
-Everything will be fixed- Idina cheered her up with the sweetest voice she could. - Together we will take care of him.  
\- You would do something like that for me! - Her companion sobbed between hopeful and incredulous. -  
\- You and Nehie are my best friends. In good times and in bad times we have always been together. You supported me when I needed it the most. I would do anything for you. - Idina nodded, sentencing - of course I will do it.

Heather hugged her and ended up giving free rein to her crying, her companion wiped her tears with a handkerchief and said affectionately.

-Now go tell your mother that everything is fixed.

Her friend smiled broadly giving her a kiss on the cheek and ran to the office of the head of studies ...

 

They had already passed a few months in the kingdom of the New Moon. Despite the sadness and her own pain, Neherenia overcame and assumed her queenly duties again. He remembered even what Lance told him the previous year, when she had to face her dark self. To that bitter woman full of hatred and rancor. That alter ego in which she would have converted had it not been for Chibiusa and the Asteroids. When she thought about it she could not believe it yet. Idina's brother told her that incredible story. That other queen of the New Moon grew up alone, without friends, with her reflection as the only company. Somehow that clouded her mind. But there must have been something else, a dark presence that possessed her, leading her to evil. In this way she fed on the dreams of her own subjects with the idea of staying eternally young and beautiful. She finally invaded Elision, the kingdom of Earth and kidnapped Helios, the guardian of dreams. She wanted to get her wish granted. But between Sailor Moon and the rest of the sailor managed to lock her in the mirror. However, someone helped her out. Lance told her that a Sailor called Galaxy, a much more terrible enemy, that finally was also healed by Queen Serenity. She was the one who wanted to use her as a mere puppet. Nehie was very curious about that, even if she did not dare ask Chibiusa or the sailor asteroids anything. At least until recently when they went to say goodbye before leaving for the future. When she gathered courage and took the opportunity to open up with Princess Usagi Chiba and her escorts. They told her that when her other self was purified, they returned her to childhood. It was as if all that terrible history never happened. Then, looking back and recalling that episode of her childhood was when Nehie remembered having met her friends of the White Moon. From that day they watched over her to prevent her from becoming that kind of monster. They even gave her the power to be a warrior. And there it was. From the moment she knew the truth, she promised himself that she would do anything to correct that.

-My duty and my people are above anything else. And that includes me. - She said with determination. - There is a lot of work to be done and I will do it well.

 

Of course she was aware of her responsibilities in her own kingdom and knew that she had to stay on the Moon, at least for a while. However, she missed the familiarity with her friends and her activities at the university. Instead she had long and boring government sessions, receptions, and so on. Although her experience on Earth served her something. She immediately ordered that the fashion that ruled her palace be updated. That of wearing dresses that looked like eighteenth century was over and decided to set an example. Not that she walked around with jeans or a miniskirt but now she wore suits and even much more blouses of the twenty-first century. Except of course, when she had to dress according to protocol. One afternoon she called her personal maid on the intercom

-Anaris. Could you come to my stays for a moment?  
-Immediately, Your Majesty - The girl replied. -

 

Faithful to her word, the young blonde soon appeared there. She wore that long skirt up to her ankles with that wide waist. And that bodice with the same green ocher tone. Nehie looked her up and down and asked.

-It is just curiosity. Do you always wear that kind of clothes?  
\- Oh no, Madam! This is the kind of wardrobe that the knight of the Lune demands from us to take care of the protocol. - The young woman replied. -

 

Observing the girl who was a few inches shorter than her, Neherenia then raised her hand to her chin. She was thinking about something. And apparently she had an idea given that she smiled in a somewhat mischievous way. Then she said in a totally natural tone to the amazement of her maid.

-Anaris, undress ...  
-Excuse me, Majesty? - Inquired the embarrassed young girl. -  
-That you take off those horrible clothes. – Nehie insisted. -

 

The poor girl's face was a whole poem. Totally flushed, she looked at her sovereign without being able to believe what she was hearing. However, it was an order from the queen and she set out to fulfill it. This one, being aware of the violence of the situation for that girl, added with joviality.

-Do not be afraid. You have seen me naked number of times. It is not bad at all. Also, I assure you that my purposes are totally honest.  
-You are the queen; my duty is to obey all your requirements. - The aforementioned could babble as she stripped little by little of that complicated wardrobe. - Whatever you ask, I am your servant.

 

And after the dress, bodice, petticoats and some other pieces, the girl was in underwear. This one at least was more modern, Nehie thought. The queen then opened a closet and took out some clothes. She immediately commented to her maid.

-Try this, please. Princess Chiba and the Ladies Asteroids bought it from me on Earth years ago. But I grew up and it was too small for me. However, it is still not old fashioned.

 

The bewildered woman obeyed. She put on a short red skirt up to her knees and a vanilla blouse that fit very well with her blond hair pulled back in an intricate bun.

\- And for God's sake! - Nehie sighed undoing that hairstyle to release the hair of the astonished maid. - Take this out, you look like a grandmother! Don´t you know how pretty you are?... so no boy was going to be aware of that if you wear that look.

And before the blush that gripped the poor young girl, Nehie smiled warmly to declare.

-From now in this palace dress has been finished as it was two hundred years ago. I want my subjects to be able to be free in that and in other aspects.  
-Excuse me, your Majesty. –The girl dared to mutter. - Should I leave like this then?  
-Well, for today you put on that bag of potatoes again. Tomorrow I will publish a royal edict to reform the rules of etiquette in the palace. - Neherenia affirmed that she asked the girl with obvious interest. - Anaris, I want you to respond to one thing and be honest. Forget for a moment that I am the queen.  
-What ... you say, Ma’am. - The poor girl stammered. -

Nehie sighed looking at the ceiling. It would be difficult but we should try. So she asked.

\- Are you happy being here? ... I mean my service in the palace.  
-Oh, of course! It is a great honor for my family and for me. – Anaris hastened to answer-  
-I did not ask you that ... I meant you, personally. Are you happy?

The girl then looked down and took a moment to respond gently.

-My Lady ... you are very kind to me. You have always treated me well. And for me it is a pride to serve you. Although I miss my parents sometimes. They live in the growing sector two and I can see them little.  
-They should come more often here. - The sovereign said who added also. - And you can take some days off. At least since I've been on Earth you've had the chance to go and see them. - She supposed the sovereign.

 

However, the young woman kept her head down to barely dare to whisper ...

-It is that ... the rules dictate that the royal waitresses must remain in the palace if they are not required by the queen when she is absent. Our obligation is to be available by the time your Majesty returns, at any time ... and visits from abroad are not allowed if there is no royal permission.

 

Now it was Nehie's turn to be shocked. When she had assimilated that, she said incredulously.

\- Are you telling me you have not left here since I left? ...

The young woman nodded shyly.

\- Tomorrow you will take a month of vacations. - Neherenia stated. -  
-But, Ma’am. - She could mutter raising her eyes. - I ...  
-I said from tomorrow! - The sovereign snapped. -

Although she immediately softened her gesture and tone to add.

-Forgive me. I did not want to be so abrupt. Now change your clothes and go find the protocol Chamberlain. You will tell him that I want to see him here immediately.  
-As you command, your Majesty. - The girl replied. -

Then she proceeded to change as Neherenia added.

-It is something intolerable. Why do not you tell me before?  
\- Your Majesty has many other important matters to attend ... - The questioned replied. -

 

Neherenia approached the young woman and placed her hands on her shoulders to affirm with a smile.

-Listen to me, Anaris. You are one of my subjects. What happens to you is important to me. And from experience I know that being away from the people you love is very hard. So go to see your family. Spend some time with them.  
\- And who will take care of you? - The concerned maid wanted to know. -  
-Don't hurry about that. I am older, I know how to take care of myself. - Her interlocutor affirmed. -

 

Her maid did not oppose anything to that particular. She finished putting on her previous dress and left. After a while the required Chamberlain arrived. After knocking on the door and requesting an appointment to enter, it was granted.

-Would you like to see me Beautiful and Gentle Majesty? - He inquired after bowing. -  
-Yes Armand. - The sovereign commented. - I wish to extend a royal decree. From now on, the rules of protocol and Royal settlement will be changed.  
-As you say my Queen. - That guy said, adding with a greasy tone. - And could I know what those changes are going to consist of?  
-Of course. - He gave to her interlocutor to detail. - The costumes of the waitresses and royal officials will be updated to the conventional Earth. The regulations related to the forced stay of the service are repealed as long as the queen is absent. Each employee of the Court will enjoy a letter of rights and obligations that is appropriate to current times.  
-But Majesty. - He could say that individual, wearing a black coat matching his pants and wearing a white wig. - The traditions of etiquette ...  
-They're going to change. - She interrupted him with a slightly mischievous smile. - This smells too much of naphthalene. From tomorrow same the new regulation that I will write this afternoon will be valid. And since it is not a measure for the entire kingdom but only for my Royal household, I do not need to gather the ministers or the parliament.

That individual then bowed respectfully to ask.

-It will be done as you said my Lady. Should I inform the gentleman of the Lune? As Chancellor and Chamberlain Mayor, you must be up to date.  
-Yes, take care to inform him. – Nehie, agreed. -

 

Her chief of protocol withdrew leaving her alone. At last she sighed trying to think what she would write in that new decree and what more measures she could take. In the end she wrote a good article that modernized the previous situation a lot. The days passed and she also offered audiences to disgruntled sectors of her people. Some protested the lack of freedom to travel to the Earth or to undertake activities since the legislation limited them. She gathered in the audience room with them, they were a group of individuals who had been meaning by their criticism towards her ruling. The sovereign then rose from the throne and commented in a more informal tone.

-We'll be more comfortable in the plenary hall. - And having said this, she indicated to her Chancellor. - Chevalier De La Lune. We go to the meeting room.  
-At your orders, Majesty. - He agreed. -

 

The sovereign started up followed by those individuals, three in all. A tall black and thin guy. A woman with brown hair and of average stature and a plump and bald man. In spite of everything they walked looking at each other with distrustful gesture. More when they crossed the long corridor that led them to that room seeing the royal guards who were betting there. The queen herself made a comment not without irony when she noticed.

-Don't worry, my sentries will make sure that you are not in any danger.

 

None responded. Finally, they entered that plenary hall where Nehie used to meet with the members of her government. Although this time with her was only her loyal Chancellor.

\- Take a seat, please. - She asked them. -

 

The group sat in several leather armchairs that surrounded a large ovoid wooden table. At last it was the knight of the Lune who commented for everyone.

-The present ones, the group called "For the freedom of the New Moon" They asked for audience to their Most Serene Sovereign Majesty the Beautiful and Gentle Queen Neherenia, First of the New Moon ...  
-Enough, please. - She asked not wanting to disturb her interlocutors with the full string of their titles and dignities. - I'd like to know what your names are.

The tall, dark-haired man, who seemed to be the leader, spoke then with a hard tone under the appearance of polite moderation.

-Our names are not as important as her Majesty's. But you can call me Basalt.  
-I am Zirconia.- The woman replied.-  
-And my name is Pirita.- The bald man righted.-

 

The nickname of that woman was something familiar to Neherenia, however she chose to leave that aside. At once she wanted to be cordial and to the point.

-You are the leaders of a movement that advocates changing the political system of the New Moon. They are also very critical of the politics of our kingdom. I would like you to explain to me the reason for your discomfort ...

 

And after a few moments that seemed eternal, the leader agreed to it ...

-Your majesty, ... we believe that, being originally citizens of the Earth, that we came here after the first trips to this satellite to found this nation, we deserve to emulate the first parents of the United States. It was that country that first came to the Moon and its regime is a Republic.  
-Yes. - That middle-aged woman agreed. - After the arrival of the year sixty-nine there were many more. The public opinion of the Earth was deceived by the fact that no more trips were made after December of nineteen hundred and seventy-two. In fact, what sometimes filtered as extra-terrestrial abductions and flying saucers were nothing but ships that took many people here.  
-So it was. And they populated this place. With hard work, the first habitable modules were built. - The plump guy finished. - But that your majesty already knows.  
-Yes, I know. - She admitted. - But what does that have to do with the health and prosperity of the kingdom?

It was Basalt who took the floor to declare:

\- Madam, you know perfectly the answer. The visible face of the Moon was not repopulated just for two reasons. The first was obvious to any astronomer with a powerful enough telescope. Activity could have been detected. The second, the ruins of the famous Silver Millennium. Those same ones that have been restored to build a more modest palace, but palace after all.  
-The seat of the kingdom of the Moon, where my friend Princess Chiba and her ladies Asteroids sometimes spend a few days when they come to see me. - Nehie commented.-  
-We know that they travel to the future and that they intend to establish a monarchy not only on the entire Moon but on Earth. - Basalt denounced who then changed his tone to another more temporizing when adding. - However, that does not worry us yet. What infuriates us is the dictatorship that some, like their Chancellor here, have imposed ...  
-That's a slander! - De la Lune replied, a guy somewhat in kilos and middle-aged. - The legislation created in the twentieth century for this kingdom is the one which is applied.  
\- What prevents the citizens ... because we are citizens, Majesty – Zirconita remark. - We do not consider ourselves subjects, neither of yours, nor of anyone ...  
-With such disrespect this meeting is terminated. - The offended chancellor interrupted. -

 

However, Neherenia reached out and silenced him. The queen sentenced ...

-No, I want to hear everything they have to say to me. That's how I promised it. I do not censor other opinions.

 

The trio who that had risen from their armchairs making a move to leave, sat down again. Now it was Pirita who commented conciliatory.

-At least My Lady you keep your word. We do not say that you are the problem ...  
-My Chancellor is a loyal person who has always strived to provide the best for this kingdom. - She said.-  
-Your chancellor has done everything in his power to control the citizens of this nation in an ironclad way. - Zirconita said. – We would like him could be left out of this conversation ...

And despite the expression of displeasure that adorned the face of Gillard de la Lune, his sovereign asked him in a kind but firm manner.

-I beg you. Please, leave us alone.  
-But Majesty. Are you going to trust these ... individuals? - the outraged politician could say. -  
-As much as they have trusted in my word when they agreed to meet here. - She expressed in a clear but cordial way. -  
-What you order, my Queen. - The man replied getting up from his chair. - Good morning, gentlemen and lady.

 

And after bowing to the queen, he left the room maintaining his dignity at any cost. After a few moments Nehie smiled tremulously to say.

-I assure you that he is an honest and loyal person. They judge him very unfairly.  
-Majesty. You may think so. - Pirita commented. - But we've known him for years and he never agreed to talk in these terms. For him everything that comes out of palatial orthodoxy is unacceptable.  
\- In that I must admitted that you are right. - The queen sighed who at once wanted to turn to other matters. - Please, let's try to communicate from a more open perspective.  
\- That's what we want too. - Basalt assured. - And if you allow it, Madam, we would like to explain our considerations to you.  
-Of course. - Nehie conceded. - Go ahead. 

 

And they did it like that. The group claimed more freedom and changes in the model of society. She promised to regulate that in a much more permissive way. Now that she was well acquainted with the working methods of the terrestrials, she was able to organize a more modern and versatile study program and even order the creation of a scholarship fund for those of her subjects who wished to know the Earth. In the end even Zirconia dared to say ...

\- Would you be able to even test the political regime of the Moon?  
-In what sense? - Her interlocutor wanted to know. -  
-In the one of making a consultation to the citizens on if it would prefer an independent Lunar Republic. - That woman answered. -

 

Even her tablemates looked at her in astonishment. None had thought it appropriate to raise that. At least not yet. Until Basalt intervened to try to qualify ...

-Maybe in the future it would be something interesting to propose. For now, our requests are much more linked to day to day ...

 

Although what surprised them in turn was the replica of Neherenia who, with visible confidence said.

-Well, I do not see your proposal wrong, Ms. Zirconita. However, it does not depend only on my opinion. I would have to raise it with the Kingdom Council. At first I agree with Mr. Basalt. First we will try to approach positions in the matters that we have discussed. Later I promise to address your proposal to the Council.

The three individuals looked at each other almost unable to believe what they were hearing. It was Pyrite who said when they said goodbye.

-Mrs. We appreciate your time. This meeting has been most profitable.  
-I said the same. In return I ask only one thing. That the agitations and acts against the government are limited to what is legally accepted. – She asked in a firm way. -  
-As far as we can depend, I guarantee that it will be so. - Basalt asserted. -

 

And he extended his hand to the sovereign who in a natural gesture shook it. She did the same with Zirconite and Pyrite. At last, when those guys left, Neherenia was alone in that room ...

-Good. Let's see now how can I expose this to my government.

 

Nevertheless, she was glad she could get along with these activists. Many things they asked for were not really crazy. But of course, some clashed with the slightly outdated ideas of many of her advisors, including her chamberlain mayor, who at government meetings in the palace did not allow the opportunity to protest, albeit with exquisite gestures and terms.

\- Beautiful and Gentle Majesty. - He said obsequiously. - We do not doubt your good intentions, but you cannot give the people so much freedom suddenly. Our kingdom is limited in resources and population.  
\- According to my data we have an area comparable to a continent of the Earth and our population adds up to just over two million. We are plenty of room. And people, well ... they can always have children. - She smiled. -  
\- It’s not that easy. Your Beautiful and Gentle Majesty. - the Minister of the Royal Treasury, opposed. - Our resources are scarce. If we start up those programs that you are talking about, we will have to raise taxes.  
-Yes. - The industry minister agreed to support his partner. - And our mineral resources and other deposits are not so rich as to get so much income.

 

But Nehie did not shrink from those difficulties. Not in vain she had spent days and days studying data from the Moon. At least the part that she governed, and she could respond with well-founded knowledge of cause.

-We will have to negotiate with the governments of the Earth. - She answered alleging - our alliance with them is very important. Although it is still at an unofficial level. But Queen Serenity told me some time ago that the time to reveal our existence is near. So, still limited by official secrecy, we can trade and sell our deposits there. We have silver and precious stones in abundance. Although it is convenient to export them little by little, so as not to lower the prices too much. And do not forget the plans to promote companies in our world, or tourism when the time comes. With proper marketing we have a lot to offer.  
\- Yes, but our habitat is limited. - the minister of the environment opposed with the expression of a doubt. -  
-I want a study to be prepared on this topic and that they begin to adapt many more areas such as parks and nature reserves. Bring even vegetation and nutrients from the Earth to expand the living area we have. - Nehie replied that now she did not stop consulting data and graphics adding. - And there is the plan that the Masters Corporation has carried out. In exchange for our support for your ship to make technical stopovers here, they have paid for the construction of the domes and the installation of those gravity generators. That has made us gain a huge extension for crops and green areas, a lung of oxygen and an atmosphere. – She riveted with patent optimism. -  
\- Yes, but in spite of those great advances, our water reserves are not too abundant, majesty - one of the ministers was allowed to inform. -  
-That can be solved. If we source from the Earth. Or from nearby comets. - The sovereign replied. - And hopefully we can locate the mythical spring of the Moon! - She smiled not really counting on that, but at least he brought some sense of humour to that soporific meeting. -  
-But that does not stop being almost a legend. - He was opposed by another of his bored counsellors. -

 

The sovereign sighed, really that kind of meeting was very tedious, especially when trying to update her ministers. It was supposed that they should be the ones to advise her by proposing ideas, not the other way around! Now she was grateful for the experience she had acquired in her Golden classes, where she had to do papers and presentations to discuss a wide variety of topics. How important it was to have a good education! This was stated she made.

\- In my case I am very fortunate because of the opportunity I have had and I still have to study on Earth. I think it's something that every citizen of the New Moon should have the right to do. And that brings us to the consultation that these activists have asked me.  
-But Majesty! - De la Lune rose with a patent gesture of horror. - That is inadmissible. It is an act of treason.  
-I do not see it like that. - The sovereign challenged. - Let's say that if we win that consultation my legitimacy will not be questioned again.  
-And what happens if we lose it? - The interior minister inquired. -  
-Well, the people of the Moon will have spoken and they will not want me as a queen. Maybe then I will stand in the elections. - She smiled. -

 

And any other opinion had to be parked when the minister of foreign affairs took the floor after receiving and reading a note that had brought him one of his subordinates

-My Gentle and Beautiful Queen. A ship from outer space requests to be received. It says it comes from the Planet New Vegeta and come on a diplomatic mission.

 

Neherenia allowed herself another fleeting smile. So Queen Serenity had kept her word. She did not expect less, since the Sovereign of Earth and Moon promised her that she would speak with the queen of the saiyajin so that they would send someone in order to formalize a treaty of friendship and alliance with that planet. Thus, another pressing problem, the possible defence of the Moon in its hidden face, was solved. In fact, Nehie's army did not exceed ten thousand components. It hardly had military strength and despite the pact with the Earth she wanted to secure her back with more allies. The space warriors, from what she knew of knowing Roy and his son Leval, were a very powerful race. Although she had not seen them in action, the testimonies of the sailors gave her faith in that. So, she immediately asked.

-When do they arrive?  
-In a matter of five or six hours, Majesty. - His foreign minister replied. -  
-Well, let's finish with the order of the day soon, Chamberlain. - The sovereign ordered to indicate all her government. - I want us to offer a magnificent reception to that warrior. But let it be at the time sober. For what they have told me about them and their customs are very Spartan people.  
-It will be done as you order, Majesty. - The Chamberlain obediently replied. -  
-And as our last point of the day, there are the visits that your Majesty has expressed the desire to do. - Underlined the interior minister -  
-Yes. I want to know my people well and where my subjects live. Knowing what problems, they have but finding out about them. They will appreciate that their sovereign will listen to them.  
-That is very praiseworthy, majesty. - The minister of the interior was able to respond by making a reverence. -

 

And after discussing some more points, after a couple of hours the meeting was terminated and Neherenia set out to prepare the reception for her guest ...

-I must work without rest, for all of them, for me ... for you, Granate... - She sighed with melancholy thinking. - I will not faint again. Fortunately, Chibiusa and the Asteroids were here to get me out of that.

 

She remembered those days after the death of her beloved. She went and came almost like a zombie without hardly paying attention to the affairs of State. Just a couple of days after the funeral she entered her rooms. There, that facade of a dynamic and almost business woman who had forced herself to show to others fell completely. Now she sighed looking at her mirror. The last place where she could see the reflection of her beloved Granate. She barely faced it, seeing herself she could not stand it and she saw herself crying, while saying a faint smile.

-Forgive me, Granate. Despite what you told me, I could not be strong enough.

 

Now she thought about those ill-fated moments, after learning about the boy's death. She remained in a state of prostration such that she did not want to leave her room for two whole days. Her waitress, Anaris, knocked on the door and opened it.

\- Do you give your permission, majesty? ... My Lady ... Are you okay?

 

Neherenia did not respond, she just looked at herself in that big mirror and cried, barely mumbling.

-I will never separate from you ...  
-My lady ... - the blonde maid could whisper. -

 

But the queen did not even look at her. That girl, evidently frightened, went out of there looking for the Senior Chamberlain. After a while, she returned accompanied by the gentleman Gillard de la Lune who appeared in the rooms after knocking on the door.

-Majesty. Do you feel indisposed? - Inquired with prevention.

Now she did look at him, although through tears she managed a sardonic smile, shaking her head and saying.

-Indisposed? ... Yes ... I may be, for life ... leave me alone.  
-But Madam, the full audience is soon to ...

He could not say more, Neherenia cut him off with a cry full of rage and pain.

\- Leave me alone I said!

 

During tense and embarrassing moments none of her interlocutors uttered a word. Anaris was tempted to approach to try to help her sovereign, but the gentleman of the Lune grabbed her gently with one arm and shook her head. It was Chamberlain himself who, with a soft and respectful tone, replied at last.

-As you like, your Majesty.

 

And he instructed the maid to leave. They closed the door leaving their sovereign there. Nehie really did not know how much time passed when she heard the door reopen. She looked disinterestedly observing that they were Chibiusa and the Asteroids. Then she smiled, making a grimace of pain in her wet features.

-Nehie! - Chiba Princess whispered going to her. - I'm so sorry ...

 

Her guardians kept a prudent distance after closing the door of the royal rooms. None spoke. However, they all showed faces full of consternation, watching the sovereign of the New Moon on her knees before that mirror she now embraced.

\- No - the shattered queen replied, almost with a whisper. - All is right ... he is here, with me ...

 

The asteroids looked at each other with deep concern. That seemed to revive the nightmare of the past! Neherenia tied to that mirror. Luckily this one was blessed by Helios and the Silver Crystal. It would not bring her any harm. Although it could be that she herself propitiated it if she keeps on maintaining that attitude. What if that had upset her? ...

-My dear friend. You must get over it. I know how hard it has to be for you. Chibiusa told her, kneeling beside her. - I beg of you, Nehie ...  
-Do you know he sang me a song? - She smiled now as if she did not listen to her friend's pleas, to hum. - A sky full of stars. And he told me that I was the most beautiful of all ... And another song more ... He wanted me to take his hand and be loved ... And I loved him ...

 

Chibiusa could not stop the tears falling on her, observing the pathetic state her dear friend was in. But she could not leave her like that. She noticed her with curly hair, and the clothes unchanged since maybe a couple of days ago. At once she tried to overcome herself by ordering her guardians.

-Sailor Ceres, look for the Chamberlain, tell him to gather the council of ministers. I'll take care of everything. Sailor Juno, find the queen's maid and make her come right away. Sailor Vesta, take care to fill the bathtub with hot water. Sailor Palas, look for clean clothes ...  
-As you say your highness. - They re-united the four in unison, obeying immediately. -

 

And the princess of the White Moon got up trying to get the queen of the New Moon to do the same.

-I know it's very hard, but you cannot continue like this. This is over, Nehie ... You must be yourself again ...

 

However, the defendant shook her head, refusing to get up. Even with the plaintive and moaning tone, she replied.

\- You have not listened to the song that I sang to him ... You have to believe that we are magical ... - Hummed with the broken voice. - That nobody can interpose ....  
-No, Nehie, no ... this is not you. - Her friend insisted trying again to get up. - Come on ... you have to get over.

 

Although now the queen reacted much worse, after giving a shout and pushing Chibiusa throwing her to the ground.

-Noo! – She shrieked facing a crazy look to her friend. - Leave me alone! ... Leave me with him!

 

Princess Chiba was really scared. Those eyes reminded her too well of another completely different Neherenia. The one who kidnapped her as a child. The one that threw her into the void. She shook her head in horror but quickly recovered. And fear gave way to indignation and anger. She was not going to let her friend ruin her life like that! It had taken too long to raise her and teach her to follow the path of good. No! ... So she stood up immediately and without thinking crossed Nehie's face with a loud slap that knocked her to the ground.

-It's enough! Did you hear me? ... Get up off the damn floor at once. You are a queen! Whether you like it or not, you have obligations and subjects to govern.  
-I do not want to, I cannot! - Her interlocutor reacted now sobbing while trying to incorporate with effort to sit on the floor. - Nooo ... you cannot force me ...  
-Watch yourself in that mirror, yes look at yourself! - Chibiusa demanded her with evident anger. - Do you think Granate would be happy if he could see you like this? ... Would he have fallen in love with a girl like you to have shown him this face? Now I would believe that you are a spoil. Do not you feel ashamed? Do you dare to think that you are the only one who suffers because of his loss?

 

The aforementioned now covered her ears and moved her head, she did not want to hear that, she could not stand it. Especially realizing that her interlocutor was absolutely right ...

-We all regret his death. His parents, his brother, his cousins ... Your friend Idina! she does not know yet and she will soon return to the university. And she's going to need someone to support her, and that someone is you. Damn it, get out of this nightmare ... act as a sovereign and as an adult woman.

Now Neherenia could only cry and sob, feeling really bad about herself and embarrassed. It took her a while to gather the strength to babble.

-I ... I ... I'm sorry ...

 

And Chibiusa was not free of tears either. This time she knelt next to that poor girl and hugged her tenderly. She could whisper to her with all the affection she was capable of.

-It's over, it's already happened, Nehie ...

 

In that Sailor Ceres and Sailor Juno arrived with Anaris and with the Knight Gillard de la Lune. Chibiusa, this time, managed to get up with her friend, both of them helped by Sailor Vesta and Sailor Palas, who had remained apart and overwhelmed by those sad scenes. Although now, recovering her more formal and determined tone, Chibiusa declared.

-Lord Chamberlain, inform the council of the kingdom that your sovereign will not delay in attending to her commitments.  
-That's how it will be done, Your Highness, thank you very much. - He replied that making a marked reverence, he left. -  
-Anaris. Take care to choose the most appropriate clothes for your majesty, but first tell the kitchen service to prepare a light lunch and bring it here as soon as possible. - Chibiusa ordered.  
-Yes, Your Highness. - The girl answered and hurried in turn to fulfil that mandate. -

 

Meanwhile, the asteroids helped their princess to undress Neherenia and put her in the bathtub.

-I took care of attending to the queen, Your Highness. - Sailor Palas offered, holding a bath sponge. -  
-No, leave us alone. - Chibiusa indicated, softening her face now with a smile. - Wait outside and keep the courtiers calm by telling them that everything is in order, if anyone comes to ask.

 

The guardians obeyed by closing the bathroom door. There, Chibiusa took care to wash her still tearful friend well. In the end, Neherenia gradually took charge of herself. She soon took the sponge and rubbed herself, while apologizing one more time.

-I'm very sorry for my behaviour. It has been unworthy of a queen and what you have taught me. I have disappointed you all. Forgive me…  
-You do not have to ask for forgiveness. I know you've suffered a lot. - Her friend replied with an affectionate tone to encourage her. - It's been a terrible nightmare but you're here again ...   
\- I wish it had been a bad dream that is forgotten upon awakening! - The girl sighed. - But I cannot forget ...  
-You should not, but remember him in good times and knowing that he loved you like you loved him. - Chibiusa encouraged her. - I know it is a wound that you will never heal at all, but you will be able to live your life and meet your duties. And you will always have us by your side. Never forget that either.  
-Now I am much better, thanks Chibiusa. - Her interlocutor smiled. With another sigh, she commented. - I just wish you were able to do one more thing for me.  
-Whatever. – Her friend smiled, waiting for some commission from the State or to meet the council of the kingdom. - Tell me ...  
-Would you be so kind as to rub me in the middle of my back? I can´t reach there. -She then asked her hurried friend. -

 

Chibiusa opened her eyes widely, looked at her in astonishment and then laughed. That infected Nehie and in the end they both burst with laughter, splashing each other with the water from the bathtub. Finally, and after a few minutes the sovereign left the bathroom feeling much better. After drying her hair and combing it, the Asteroids helped her to dress with clothes that Anaris had indicated as the most appropriate. Then she ate the lunch they had brought her since she was very hungry. Her friends accompanied her eating something in turn. And after a couple of hours she was able to meet with her expectant group of ministers and advisers. After a few days she returned to Earth and it was she who was in charge of comforting a shattered Idina. Now she returned to that present moment and after not looking at herself in the mirror she declared out loud.

-Thank you dear friend. You were absolutely right. The best tribute I can make to his memory is to be the kind of girl he fell in love with. Now, enough of feeling sorry for myself, I have many obligations to fulfil and great expectations that I cannot disappoint. I am Neherenia Moonlight, Sailor Shadow, the guardian of the Lunar and Sovereign Mysteries of the Hidden Face of the Moon. In addition to a teaching student in second year ....

Some tears came to her remembering that, so after washing her face and resting a little she prepared to receive that envoy from the Saiyajin ...

 

On Earth and in the Golden. After talking to her mother, Heather came back feeling better. Her brother would arrive in two days and she had to prepare to take care of him as well as possible, because of this she had to move to a spare room. Idina was distressed that her best friend had to leave her alone but they would see each other every morning. At last the boy arrived, Idina accompanied Heather to wait for him at the entrance of the pavilion. He was tall, very tall. It came from the hand of Melanie who spoke to him with a sweetness typical of that intended for young children.

-Come on Jimmy, give your sister a kiss.

 

The boy bent down to kiss Heather's cheek awkwardly, Idina smiled kindly, catching the boy's gaze.

-Friend Tata! - He exclaimed, since that was what he called his sister. -  
-Yes, my name is Idina - she presented herself increasing her smile. - How are you?  
-Kiss- he said bending down to the girl's right cheek, and planting more than a kiss a lick. -

 

Slightly drooling but undamaged Idina opened her eyes, she had been involuntarily scared by the speed with which that boy had thrown himself at her. Melanie left a handkerchief apologizing at once.

-I'm sorry, he is very affectionate, Jimmy, do not make mommy angry.

 

The boy tried to walk awkwardly towards his mother but she led him to Heather.

-You must go with your sister, with the tata. Come on, mommy has to go.  
-Come with me Jimmy. - Heather indicated with evident dispassion in her voice. -

 

Giving him her hand and followed by her companion, Heather took him to his room, where he sat on a bed while Idina offered to try to help.

-Don't worry- Heather thanked her - I'll take care of him.

Jimmy had been playing with the zipper of his pants and caught the attention of the girls.

-Willie! he said laughing while exhibiting something that did not agree at all with that diminutive. -

 

Idina and Heather were stunned. The first blushing at that show and looking away and the second getting furious. She hit her brother in the head with the first magazine she found.

-You're a piggy, that's disgusting, put it in, now ...

 

Jimmy moaning like a beaten dog hid what he did not have to aerate. Idina visibly pitying him tried to calm her friend.

-Let's calm down, it's not so bad, he does not do it with ill will.  
-Oh God! - Heather said trying to calm down and with a voice very affected by shame and worry. - I am so sorry...  
-I told you that no harm was done, I also have brothers and I have seen them naked more than once! - her partner laughed trying to de-dramatize the situation. -  
-Imagine If he would do something like that in public, in front of everyone. I cannot bear the shame.  
-Don't worry - Idina repeated - it's not going to happen any of that ...

 

Jimmy was still moaning and sobbing, saying over and over again in his tears.

-You do not love me; tata you do not love me ...  
-Of course I love you - she replied guiltily with the softest voice she could and hugging him, feeling bad for her previous reaction - but I told you that those things are not right. Come on, we have to eat.

 

Heather had her brother get up and she fixed his clothes. Idina was impressed with the boy's stature, he walked almost stooped but still surpassed his sister, who was very tall on her own right, in almost one head. She was also surprised at the docility of the boy who allowed himself to be made as if he was a baby. So far he did not match that description of unstable and sometimes furious temperament that her friend told her.

-Do you want me to help you? - Idina offered with her best will. -  
-No thank you. - Heather smiled - I can handle it now, here we go Jimmy. -

 

And holding the boy's hand, she opened the door to her room. Idina followed them to the dining room, they entered and Heather helped her brother to sit down. Jimmy fiddled with the cutlery so his sister had to put them out of reach. Idina sat next to them noticing the looks between stunned, curious and even quite hurtful of some of the students who ate at that time. Those who seemed most laughable were, precisely, members of the Eagle club, three boys and two girls with blue ribbons adorning their heads.

 

Idina came up to them pretending to go to get more bread and she could hear them.

\- Hey! Have you noticed that so handsome groom Heather has won? ... - one of the boys laughed. -  
-Yes, I did not think she had those kind of tastes. Although if you are with that guy must be for something. - Another boy agreed to join the laughter. -  
\- I think we should not laugh - a blonde girl with short hair, who was feeling embarrassed by those comments, said. - We do not know who this poor boy could be and it's obvious that it's not normal, maybe Heather is taking care of him.  
-Oh, come on! To that moron - another blond girl with longer hair, added. - It's disgusting just to see him, look at him. It's pathetic! - Jimmy was drooling on the table, while Heather struggled to clean him and the area where he had the dishes, quite embarrassed. -  
-You should be ashamed to say that. - Idina, who could not take it anymore, intervened. - That boy is Heather's brother and he has brain injuries, would you like a brother of yours to have them?

 

Everyone fell silent without knowing what to answer. Their partner was already a red ribbon, was above them in the hierarchy and was also very respected and admired by everyone, however one of the boys could say at last.

-Listen. We are sorry, we know it's your friend, Idina, but why are we going to lie to you? It seems an unfortunate spectacle to see it at lunchtime.  
-Well, do not look- she said, being pretty angry now. -Nobody forces you to that ...  
-We did not want you to get angry - the short-haired blonde whose name was Lory said. She was the only one who had shown some sensitivity, especially when apologizing. - Forgive us please, you're right.  
-I hope you do not make fun of him, I ask you as a favour. - Idina asked calmly her tone - Heather is my best friend and I do not want to see her suffer more.

 

Then she walked away leaving everyone silent, turning to Heather who was feeding her brother with the spoon.

-They were laughing at my brother, right? - Heather whispered to her friend as soon as she saw her arrive. -  
-I wasn´t listening to them. - Idina lied, trying not to depress her. -  
-Don't worry, I knew this was going to happen, now the entire campus will find out. - She replied with a voice full of sadness. -  
-And what happens if they find out? – Her companion declared with a voice full of indifference to that fact. - Whether they like it or not, it's the same for us.  
-Thanks Idina. - Heather smiled excited and grateful - you are a friend ...  
-It seems so poor to doubt a person because of the mere appearances. I did not think there were people like that. But do not worry, nobody is going to leave you aside, I'll take care of that.

They were still with that business when Millie arrived. When she saw her friends she immediately greeted them.

-How is everything? - She wanted to know with kindness. -  
-You see ... - Heather sighed. - I'm taking care of my brother.  
-Wow. What's your name? - Millie asked the big man. -  
-Jimmy. - Just babbled this one. - You, friend tata ...  
-Yeah- The new arrival smiled. - We are friends.

 

Heather looked at her gratefully and also feeling guilty. Last year she pleaded with her friends not to get together with that poor girl, citing her popularity.

\- How stupid and selfish she was. Heather thought. - You're very kind. Thank you very much. - she said with visible recognition. -

 

Although the possible answer of her interlocutor was prevented, since a boy's voice resounded with shades of cruel mockery from the back of the room.

-Ha, ha! ... you are such for which. The whale has found a boyfriend ...  
-Who said that? - Idina exclaimed with evident anger rising from her chair. - Come here and repeat it to me!

A thick silence spread throughout the cafeteria. Nobody dared to say a word. At last Heather asked in a sad tone and a shade of embarrassment.

\- Leave it, please. And let's get out of here ...  
-Yes, do not worry. Millie who tried to change the subject of conversation. Added. - Do you know anything about Nehie? I have not seen her almost since the course began.  
-She had to go back to her country to take care of some business. - Heather told her.

 

And in the meantime Idina peered into the room with hawk eyes, trying to discern the author of those hurtful comments. But she was unable to do it. Finally, Heather made her brother get up and wanted to take him back to his room.

-I have to eat. - Millie commented. - Then I see you girls. Nice to meet you, Jimmy.  
-Goodbye. - He smiled awkwardly. -

 

And they left while Idina maintained her gesture of indignation.

-Jerks! - She spit. -  
\- We better ignore them. - Her friend proposed. -  
-Not at all. This has to end. – Idina disputed - I am sick and tired of seeing how there are some miserable people who make fun of other people because of their physique or their ideas, or their abilities.

Between these words they came to Jimmy's room, the afternoon passed quieter. Millie saw them again and they chatted a little between classes.

-I would like to do a master's degree in special education when the course ends. - The girl told them. -  
-Well, with my brother you have to be able to gain experience. - Heather sighed. -  
-He looks like a good boy. - Her interlocutor kindly said. -  
-Yes he is. - Idina agreed that she was already in a better mood. -

 

And after sharing some sandwiches in a now almost empty cafeteria they said goodbye for that day. Heather said good night to her friends and went in to lay her brother down. The next day would be hard and she wanted to face it with renewed strength. Days passed and, in effect, the story reached the ears of Brad who was the new head of the club. He did not seem to like anything, of course it was not like Brent. His predecessor in the position that had been tolerant and fairly fair with everyone. But now the new leader was a very elitist individual and not likely to excuse anyone who was not at his level. He immediately expressed his displeasure at that fact, and said, although not explicitly, that he would not approve of anyone from the club being with Heather. Idina found out about it and that angered her a lot. That day the members of the club who until recently spoke with them and sought their friendship, turned their back in a more or less diplomatic way. They commented on it while they were having lunch in the cafeteria. This time without Millie whose schedules now did not coincide much with theirs.

\- Did you see it, Idina? - Heather said sadly – they do whatever it takes to not be near us.  
-I see, - she said is very angry but at the same time embarrassed to admit - but what I dislike most is that they do not mess with us, against that you could fight, what they do is ignore us in a friendly way.  
-Let it be. Idina. - Her friend asked her rather dejected - you cannot help it, you cannot force them to talk to me.

 

Jimmy was laughing to see himself reflected in the glasses, playing with them throwing some to the ground. The crash of broken glass took the two girls out of their conversation and ran to clean the floor.

-Ay! - Heather exclaimed as she cut herself with one of the crystals in her hand, blood trickling from the open wound and dripping onto the table. -  
\- Now you must go to the infirmary to be cured. - Idina advised her friend. -  
-It's nothing - her partner smiled, trying to cut the bleeding and not wanting to leave her brother alone. - It's not serious.  
-See, do not worry, I'll take care of Jimmy for a moment. – So Heather accepted her friend's offer with a grateful smile and ran off to the infirmary. -

 

The boy stared at his sister and tried to follow her but Idina caught his attention causing him to look at her and forget that purpose. So, scrutinizing the girl with wide eyes, he asked with his limited language.

-Tata pupa? ...  
-A little but they'll cure her soon, - Idina explained kindly. -  
\- I do not want her to leave. - Jimmy babbled, seeming to be getting angry. -  
-No, she is not going away. -The girl explained softly, as she ran quickly to distract that boy. - Look, while the tata returns, we can play. What do you think of the hitting hands?

 

Idina clasped her hands. Jimmy mimicked her hesitantly, then she spread her hands so he planted his together, but he just stared at her in bewilderment. The girl smiled and took his hands leading them to hers. Heather returned after a few minutes with her bandaged hand and found them playing in this manner.

-It seems that you get along very well with my brother- she smiled happily that Idina took care of him if only for that brief space of time. -  
-He is a good boy- she said with her usual kindness. -  
-Now we have to go. - Heather declared that grabbing her brother's hand, she led him to his room. Idina got up and accompanied them. -

 

The rest of the day passed quietly, but the next the club had a meeting. Heather could not go because she had to take care of Jimmy. Idina went promising to her friend that she would tell her everything that was said there. Unfortunately, that promise would be a burden because the conversation immediately led to an unpleasant topic.

-Well, I must call everyone's attention to an annoying topic. - Brad declared addressing the group. -You know that a member of our brotherhood, in short, who has had to neglect her obligations to say to take care of a relative who has serious deficiencies.  
-Before that - another of those gathered there added. - We should ask her to leave the club, we cannot allow her to associate with us.

 

Idina was stunned, she could not believe what she had heard. So she raised her hand to speak, as a red ribbon within the group she was granted the floor right away.

\- It's amazing! - She said to everyone, who were listening now with interest - it cannot be true what I'm hearing. You should be ashamed, but what happens to everyone here? ...  
-We know you're a friend of the aforementioned. - Brad answered her softly- and we understand that it is unpleasant for you. But you also understand that the image and prestige of the club is at stake.  
\- That's why I'm telling you! - Idina exclaimed, taking up the word without letting her leader to finish. -If it occurs to you to exclude Heather, because we are talking about her, so at least have the courage to name her. If you want to separate her from the club for that reason, it will no longer have any prestige.  
-But we have no choice but to ask Heather to leave the club - another red-haired girl who had the nerve to propose to her astonished interlocutor, sais- - Knowing that you are her friend you could ask her in order to make it less painful.  
\- Well, I'm so sorry! - Idina replied very angry. - Because before asking for something like that, I will be the one who renounced to continue forming part of this club of hypocrites. -

 

And in an outburst she removed her ribbon leaving it on a table and left, all the people looked surprised, they had not expected something like that.

-Really, aren´t you ashamed? Intervened a boy named Paul, who was Idina's classmate. - She's absolutely right, I do not want to stay here either if you're going to act that way -

 

So he got up and threw his ribbon to the ground, others followed his example. At last Brad and the few who remained looked at each other, the group leader could not take it anymore and said furiously.

-Well, if they want to leave our brotherhood that is their choice. Much better for us.  
-I would say that much worse for us, Brad. - Tania, a curly haired redhead who sat next to him, refuted him by declaring. - Idina is very appreciated in the university and she is also famous, if she comments the reasons why she has left our club and the others corroborate them everyone will be on us, and you can believe me, it will be the ruin of the Eagle club.

There was another boy of Asian look named Han who added

\- And let's not forget that it was her uncle Roy Malden who, among others, founded this club. And that we recently granted her father Thomas Rodney and her mother Cooan Rodney, the golden ribbons.  
\- Then what can we do? - Brad asked looking at his companions with desperate rictus. -  
-Well, ask them to come back and reverse our purposes- another boy who sat next to him replied. - From now on, admit Heather and give her public samples of our support. The truth is that the more I think about it the more I must agree with Idina, we have been very unfair.  
-Okay, - Brad agreed, knowing he was defeated. - Please go after them and ask them to come back.

 

Both Tania, and the boy, named Francis, ran out to try to catch up with their classmates. Idina was already in her room very sad and angry, then someone knocked on the door, did not want to talk to anyone but hearing the voice of Heather the thing changed.

-Idina, are you there? - Asked by playing with knuckles

 

Then she got up from the bed she was lying on and opened the door for her, Heather was alone.

-Where's Jimmy? - Idina asked surprised not to see him next to her. -  
-It is with my mother, now has a free time and told me to go for a walk, Heather explained apparently very happy with that idea. - How did you do at the club meeting?  
-You will see her partner without smiling as was her habit. - I have to tell you something that you will not like.

 

The smiling expression of her interlocutor was disappearing replaced by another one of desolation as her companion advanced in her story, but when finishing it with her decision to renounce the club, Heather was left with a total expression of astonishment that eclipsed all the others.

-Did you really do that for me? ...- She asked in a voice affected by emotion. -  
-I would have done it for anyone and you are one of my best friends – Idina smiled. - I could not do that to you, at least I did not.  
-I do not know what to say. - Heather replied without being able to avoid crying -...

 

The two embraced excitedly until they heard knocks on the door. Idina got up and told them with unkindness.

-I do not want you to bother me.  
-We are us. - Paul's voice replied in a very conciliatory tone and full of satisfaction, especially when he told you. - When you left us, we followed your example and in the end the others gave in. - Brad wants to apologize to you.

Idina opened the door like an exhale and left with Heather. After a few minutes to learn a lot about what happened, both girls agreed to return to the Club.

 

In the kingdom of the New Moon, the audience was ready. Neherenia waited, disguising her anxiety well. In spite of the fact that she was really looking forward to finishing that marathon day and after making this alliance official, she could not show signs of fatigue or weakness. And even less of impatience. She waited, then, sitting on her throne with an impassive air until the chamberlain announced while the great doors of the saloon opened and a man entered.

-The plenipotentiary ambassador of the planet New Vegeta.

 

That boy was pretty attractive and beefy. He wore a long brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and was raised above his head, seeming to defy gravity, made a slight nod in greeting and replied. Observing the surroundings with his blue eyes watching. As if awaiting some kind of unexpected attack. He wore a white breastplate and a tight blue suit, topped with white boots. He also wore a white cape and on the chest, on the left side was marked a badge with two crossed sabres sheets. He also had a visor attached to his right temple. Approached with safe and even haughty gait. When he reached about three meters from the stairs that gave access to the throne he respectfully bowed his knee before the sovereign and said.

-My name is Doran Derail. From the planet New Vegeta. Son of Calix Derail and Seira Sayanto. Envoy Plenipotentiary of their Majesties King Lornd Deveget and Queen Setsuna Meioh. On a diplomatic mission to the kingdom of the New Moon.  
-It's a pleasure to receive you in my World. - Neherenia smiled at him, who was sitting by the label's name to ask him kindly. - Please, get up.

 

The Saiyajin obeyed right away. Meanwhile, the queen, now, could get up once her interlocutor did and even descend the stairs to speak closer. That was a gesture that implied to the whole court the importance of that newcomer. With almost nobody a similar familiarity was allowed.

-Nice place. - Doran commented to whom his own sovereign had ordered him to be courteous and kind at all times. -  
-I thank you very much - Nehie replied that she became interested in her guest. - Did you have a good trip?  
-Yes, thank you, your Majesty. - Saiyajin replied with a slight smile and seeming to remember told her. - Before arriving I stopped in a large ship, an asteroid, and I was able to exchange some words with its crew.  
\- Really? - She said with a curiosity that in vain she tried to hide. -

 

The Saiyajin extracted something from his breastplate, it was a small golden disk that he gave to the sovereign as he told her.

-One of them, a saiyajin like me, asked me to give it to you, ma'am. I must say that he was very kind to let me hear and I was amazed. You are a magnificent singer.

 

The sovereign looked at that record and tried not to get excited, but she could barely contain the tears. There would be the songs that she sang to Granate, and possibly the ones he sang in turn to her when they shared that afternoon at the karaoke of the great land ship. Nehie gave her own album to the boy's parents during the funeral and had no copy. She caressed that little golden circle when she finally could not help but cry. Doran watched her stunned and then said gravely and worriedly.

-If I have offended you in any way, I beg your pardon, Majesty.  
-No- she denied with a smile to rebut. - On the contrary, this is very valuable to me. Forgive me, I implore you. I know that a queen should not get carried away by feelings, but this has reminded me of the recent loss of someone I loved very much.  
-The power of love is great because of what I see. – The saiyajin could say that he already knew that story, since Leval referred to him on the ship but he prudently acted as if he ignored it and only sentenced - our sovereign always says it.  
-So is. - Nehie agreed offering the palm of her hand that the saiyajin covered with his as it was mandatory. - And she is absolutely right.

 

In this way they both went to the meeting room followed by the Royal Chamberlain and some other member of the court. There the ministers waited and two large books arranged on the long wooden table that presided over that room. Two red taffeta chairs were arranged facing each other on either side of that table. The queen took a seat while her guest did the same. Neherenia then commented to him.

\- Here are the terms of the treaty. In the language of the Saiyajin and the language of the Moon. Also in English and Japanese. Two languages of the Earth. I beg you to check it for as long as you like. It expresses the wishes of mutual friendship, cooperation and defence between our kingdoms.

 

After spending a couple of minutes reading over the main clauses, Doran nodded. He did not want to stop to read in more detail judging it as a lack of courtesy, or even worse, of trust. In that their sovereigns had been very clear. He should not give the slightest hint of doubt or distrust of his new allies. Although given his suspicious nature, a quality he undoubtedly inherited from his mother, the noble guardian and adviser to Queen Meioh, it was so difficult for him. But after the process signed on behalf of their kings and the sovereign of the Moon he did the same. Now, showing a big smile, Neherenia told him cheerfully.

-Well, once we have resolved the negotiations, allow me to treat you with a dinner.  
-I thank you, Majesty. Space warriors are always hungry - he smiled -

 

And following his hostess they went to another room where another large table set with porcelain tableware, glasses of fine crystal and silverware was already prepared. Fortunately, Doran had conscientiously trained his manners at the table and other matters of protocol. It was the queen herself who meticulously instructed him. He still remembered when his mother told him that it was the sovereign's desire to prepare him for such a high mission ...

 

The young man was training with a couple of other warriors when his mother claimed him. Without taking more than a few minutes, he arrived at the palace's anteroom. There, Seira Sayanto, the queen's guardian and her mother received him with a serious and scrutinizing countenance, but at the same time showing an undisguised pride. Her dark hair fell into a strand over her right eye, and she pulled it off so she could see clearly, she told the boy.

-Doran. Your Majesty has commissioned you a mission.  
-Very well, mother. - He replied enthusiastically to ask - Against whom should I have to fight?  
-I am afraid that is something more important than a simple combat, my son. - Her interlocutor pointed out to him in a tone that was somewhat baffled to admit. - The truth is that I have been serving Queen Meioh for years but I still cannot understand her. While she has proved to be wise and caring beyond any measure and strong at the same time.  
-Then mother. What should I do?  
-You must travel to the Moon, the satellite of planet Earth. There you will represent our sovereigns.  
-Me? - The boy was surprised, pointing to himself in the chest with one of his fingers. - But I'm a warrior, not a diplomat.  
-It is the command of the kings. And you have been educated in many of the customs of the Earth. The queen asked me that. And as a loyal servant I executed her wishes.

 

The boy remembered that, indeed, from his childhood, in addition to learning to fight in the style of Saiyajin and the customs of his people, he had been educated by his mother and even in the company of some of the children of the sovereign herself. The truth is that the queen imposed, even a warrior of space was someone who radiated strength and temperament, quieted by a look full of wisdom and time of kindness. His own mother who was one of the most powerful warrior women in his world had always praised the sovereign and highlighted her great power. The queen spoke with a repose of great knowledge and serenity and he had always felt but intimidated if very impressed when he was before her. He had had the privilege of being close and of being even educated by the monarchs and of course, as a faithful subject, he would do anything that was demanded of him. In that his mother added.

-It will instruct you in the customs and ways of the Earth at its maximum level. He told me that King Lornd's trust in you is total. Much of the future of our world will depend on what you do. Now you must present yourself before them. But first change, you wear the protocol battle chest. - Seira now righted more as a mother than as the queen's counsellor. –

 

The boy obeyed, after washing and changing after a few minutes he was knee-deep in front of the throne room. He could ask after bowing his head with total humility.

-Your Majesties, did you send for me?  
\- Yes Doran. - The king replied - we have a very important order for you.  
\- In what you send I will serve you. - The boy proclaimed. -  
\- You must leave at once for Earth - The queen ordered him. - There you will serve us as ambassador. You will sign a treaty of friendship and reciprocal help with the kingdom of the New Moon. You have been educated in customs and ways of human behaviour and in everything we trust you. Your word will be ours there.  
\- You honour me, my queen. - The boy could replenish visibly flattered. -  
\- As we know that you will honour our world. First of all be cautious and a loyal friend of the kingdoms of the Moon and Earth. And another mandate we give you. Protect your sovereigns. To those of the White Moon and especially to the queen of the New Moon. - Setsuna indicated. -  
\- With my life, Majesty. – The warrior said -  
\- We wish you luck in your mission. First you will go to the Court of the New Moon. There you will seal the pact with Queen Neherenia. - The king explained. -

 

Doran nodded, bending his knee again to his sovereigns. The hearing ended and he was prepared to fulfil his mission. Soon he left. His trip to the solar terrestrial system was somewhat hectic. His capsule had some problems due to a great gravitational force that he suffered passing near the largest planet of that system. He then detected a huge spacecraft, built in a meteorite. The space warrior communicated with her and to her satisfaction it came from Earth. He was welcomed for a few hours and had the privilege of meeting the nephew of King Lornd, who was traveling there. He explained what had happened, how they had been attacked by enemy forces and that the sovereign of the New Moon had visited them. Also that story that had so excited Neherenia. He thought about that while chatting with her during dinner. Doran was careful not to eat too much, Queen Meioh warned him that the voracious appetite of his race almost scared the humans. In spite of everything he ate four different dishes plus the dessert and could observe the faces of the courtiers of the lunar sovereign who did not come out of their disbelief. The same Nehie looked without being able to believe it. And so it was she who admitted, overcome by amazement.

-The appetite of space warriors is legendary. Something had been told to me. But now that I see it, I still cannot believe it.  
\- Do not believe it majesty. Today I have not eaten too much - the saiyajin replied sincerely. -

 

And that made her interlocutor laugh fun. Before the astonished gesture of her guest of honour. The truth is that she embellished herself even more when she did it. The dignitaries of the Moon themselves kept an uncomfortable silence, not being sure what they should do. It was Nehie herself, who finally dominating her urge to laugh, apologized.

-I am sorry. I do not mean an offence. I can´t imagine how it will be like when you are hungry!  
-Don't worry, Majesty. - Doran smiled in turn. – You do not offend me. On the contrary, seeing you laugh is something wonderful. And you honour your title. No doubt you are beautiful and gentle, my queen.

 

Neherenia stopped smiling now and it would seem that her face darkened a little. Those words sounded the same way Granate told her soon after they met. Although she forced herself to recover quickly and exhibit a more animated gesture. She was with her guest and had to fulfil her obligations. The saiyajin who observed this change tried to fix it in a jovial tone to confess.

-Majesty. Queen Meioh would surely censure me for having eaten too much. Although my mother always told me that the warriors of space must have an appetite, which is something inherent in us. We are of a very high metabolism.  
-Our mother will surely miss you so much. - She replied, trying to redirect the issue. -  
-My mother is the guardian and personal adviser of our sovereign. - He told her and he added with pride - The strongest woman in our world after her majesty.  
-Even more than you? - Nehie was interested. -  
-Not today - He smiled that seemed to remember with some degree of nostalgia when he told her. - But both she and my father trained me very hard since I was able to stand up.

 

And as the queen of the New Moon expressed her interest, the boy told her some anecdote of his youth ...

 

He was on the floor, bleeding from his nose and lip, having fitted another blow. The boy could not believe it, it was impossible to anticipate. His mother had knocked him back with another punch when he wanted to attack her head on. He rose again and launched himself against her disappearing and reappearing like a spark, but his adversary dodged the kick that the boy threw and letting him pass another shake that hit the boy's stomach. He fell to his knees in pain and after several arches vomited all breakfast. While the woman was shaking her head and snapping.

\- No! bad ... – She criticized him as long as with one foot she pushed his head and finished knocking him to the ground -

 

Doran, in turn, recovered breathing with agitation, another warrior landed at his side. It was his father, who, in a funny tone, addressed the woman.

-Well, Seira. Do not be so hard on him. The boy is only twelve years old.  
-Are you kidding? - She retorted, watching him with those twinkling dark eyes as her black hair twitched. - At his age I had already learned to protect myself better. This very crazy boy attacks without any kind of prevention.  
-I do what any saiyajin should do when he fights. Do not be afraid. - The boy defended himself -

 

Although his mother shook her head disapprovingly to ask him.

-Let's see. What have you learned from your defeat? Why have you lost?  
-Because a warrior must go for it when he fights. - Could say the kid who could barely stand up admitting ashamed. - And I doubted  
-A warrior must always know where the blows are going to come from. - Answered Seira in a lapidary way. - Never doubt. Anticipate yourself! And do not try to show your lack of fear with precipitation. That is not bravery. It is stupidity. Then you maybe can face me.  
-That is not easy, mother. - Doran objected affirming charged of reason. - You are much stronger than me.  
-Nobody said it's simple. - She replied crossing her arms to add. - Why do you think our sovereign defeated me when I challenged her for the right of pairing with the king?  
-Our queen is someone amazing. - Calix intervened without hiding his admiration. - Same as our sovereign. Son, you must strive with all your strength to be worthy to serve them.  
-That's right- - Seira, agreed and told her offspring. - Queen Meioh was able to guess my attack, even though I was much faster and stronger. But that did not stop her from defeating me without even needing to touch me.

Now the boy's face expressed amazement. He could not understand that. How was that possible? His mother was a formidable warrior, one of the few who reached the level of super saiyajin and she manages to defeat him comfortably without even bother to transform.

-I do not understand, mother. How was that possible? - He could say visibly embarrassed. -

 

The stern coach finally let out a flash of a smile. Taking a towel, she approached his son and with more delicacy of the employee in the training she dried the blood and cleaned his face a little. Then, with the consent of her husband, she addressed the boy and revealed him.

-Our queen, like our sovereign, dominates the power of Love. That power is enormous, son! Once I asked her how she managed to control herself and she told me that it is something uncontrollable.  
-But that does not make sense. If nobody cannot control it how she dominates it? - the boy who understood less and less that, commented. -  
-It's true, apparently she does not have it - his father teased his hair with affection to add - But it's true. Thanks to that power I was able to defeat your mother and married her.  
-I mean, if I understood correctly, love cannot be controlled, but when you possess it, it makes you stronger. Is it like that?  
-Something like that. - Seira granted looking fun now. -  
-And how should I train to achieve that? Should I fight more?  
-It's a different kind of fight. It is not a matter of concentrating energy or throwing punches. It is something more complicated. - His father said and added. - You're still too young, but when the time comes you'll understand. How we finally got to understand you, your mother and I. – He sentenced while holding a hand of his wife. -  
-is it the same as Aiona does when she is with Prince Bralen? - The boy wanted to know because he observed that his older sister seemed to be more motivated and that even her eyes shone as many times as she could practice with the second son of the kings. - Does she practice how to control that power?  
-Yes son. Something like that. - Calix admitted that now seemed to be full of pride when declaring. - And if she deserves it, maybe one day she can join him.  
-She will. - Seira affirmed convinced. - Our daughter has that power inside her.

 

And Doran remembered those words of his parents. After concluding his story some diners who had been listening whispered. The most did not seem too pleased by that history of fighting and fighting. Some dignitaries branded these strange beings as barbarians. Others, on the other hand, seemed fascinated by this duality. You fight almost to death and love. And for her part, Neherenia watched her guest with visible astonishment. That was a good way to describe love. She had felt that way for Granate. A little flame that grew and became powerful inside. Nehie wanted to be with him every minute of her stay in that huge ship, she suffered when they said goodbye and more when he came to say goodbye definitely. But it was as if the memory of the boy lived in her heart and that gave her strength to continue each morning, when she looked in the mirror for a few minutes and hummed the song that belonged to both of them and that she dedicated to him. How different was that from the story that Lance told about her terrible alter ego! She in turn remembered a conversation with Queen Serenity herself, once she went to visit her on Earth, a couple of years ago. Just before going back to see Idina and enrol in the Golden. In fact, it was the sovereign of the White Moon who told her.

-So Neherenia. Have you thought what you would like to do?  
\- To do? - the girl was surprised saying. - I am the queen of the New Moon. My duty is to govern my subjects when I finish my studies.

 

Their conversation took a little stroll through the room they were in, belonging to an ordinary apartment in Tokyo. Neherenia always wondered why that great queen of the future lived there. And as if reading her thought Serenity answered.

\- As kings we have our obligations that are inescapable. But we are also people. And we rule over other people. If we want to do well we must understand our subjects, their thoughts, their desires and even share some. King Endymion and I reincarnated on Earth. For most of this life we have been oblivious to our true condition. We went through a very hard learning, but very enriching. Here, on this planet and in this time I am Usagi Tsukino. A girl like any other. And that has been very useful for me.  
\- In what sense? - her interlocutor wanted to know. - To know how to help people better?  
-Something like that- Usagi smiled, adding. - And you, Neherenia, you're a good girl. My daughter and her guardians love you very much.  
-And I love them too, they are very good friends. - The girl hurried to answer. -  
-Yes, I know. – Her interlocutor replied, who nevertheless commented now with a certain tone of concern. - But I do not think that is enough for you. I know how much you've prepared. How well you have been taught in your kingdom, but I think you should have some other experience. Get out of the Moon and spend a season on Earth. Even, why not? Study something in this world.  
-Here? - The girl smiled with incredulous perplexity. -  
-I know you remember the friends you made when Chibiusa and the Asteroids brought you as a child.  
\- Yes, a lot. - The girl sighed now, her face brightening. - I remember my friend Idina and her cousin Kerria and their parents, Connie and Tom ... Bertie and Roy ...  
-I know. - Usagi affirmed, replying. - They are great friends of ours too. And now, after all these years, I know that Idina is going to study at a university in New York. She wants to be a teacher like her mother, she likes children very much.

 

Now it was Neherenia who observed her interlocutor with a gesture full of surprise and asked him.

\- Are you proposing that I should go to study with her?  
-It would be an excellent idea. Do not you think so? - the sovereign of the kingdom of the White Moon answered with a broad smile. -

 

The young woman began to consider that. It could be that your interlocutor was right. Of course it would be a beautiful experience. She was convincing herself almost when, to finish persuading her, Usagi added.

-I sent my own daughter from the future to learn here and make friends. You already know Idina, she was an adorable girl and she continues to be a lovely, innocent and pure girl. Also, I'm sure you'll make many more friends. I advise you to pose as an ordinary girl. You will live experiences that you could never have as a sovereign. And you will have all the support from us and from our friends.

 

Neherenia nodded, though suddenly something came to mind and she could object in a hurry.

-Yes ... but that does not depend entirely on me. According to the law of my kingdom, the regency council must take care of my education and I do not know if they will see well that I do not complete my studies on the Moon.  
-Left the regency council to us. - Her interlocutor smiled to her in an accomplice way to sentence. - Trust me. I assure you that all the experiences that you are going to have will be a treasure that you. This will help a lot as a queen, but above all, and what is even more important, as a person.

 

So it was. She listened to Serenity and did not regret it. On the contrary, she now regretted having to be away from her friends and that pleasant life, which, although sometimes stressful, was much more fun and enjoyable than her role as sovereign. Well, at least with that handsome space warrior things were not so bad. So she continued to chat with him and the rest of the guests. The dinner in fact passed without further news. At the end, the sovereign dismissed the envoy of the saiyajin to whom the royal employees showed their rooms. Doran did not take long to go to sleep since he was tired from the long trip. Neherenia also took little time to retire when arriving at their rooms sighed. Finally, a little rest. Now she could dedicate time to herself. It was ironic! According to what Lance told her about her other malevolent self, she became that way because she was alone. Now she is not exactly. She most wanted to have some quiet time in private. In fact, since she returned from her crisis due to the mourning of Granate's death, she had to work very hard and solve many problems. She missed Idina and Heather, and of course, Chibiusa and the sailor asteroids. She looked in the mirror now and sang. She wishes she could be with her friends! At that moment the surface of the mirror reacted and to her joy she could see the other side of her friend's room. In the same way that had happened so many years ago when they met as girls. In fact, Idina herself was there, sitting on her bunk. Neherenia called her. After a few moments she seemed to notice and approached.

-Hello Idina - Her friend smiled affectionately. -  
-Nehie! How are you and the kingdom of the Moon? - She wanted to know this with another broad smile to assert - We miss you so much.  
-I do not know when I can return. - The sovereign told her that she briefly summed up her tight work days and the visit of that space warrior. - With a little luck maybe in a couple of weeks. As soon as I finish some matters.  
-Well, here things have also been somewhat moved - And in turn Idina told her what happened, talking about Heather's brother. -  
-Poor guy! - Nehie lamented that she wanted to help proposing something insecure. - Perhaps my attack of the Lunar mystery purifier can help him. -  
-I do not see how it could. - Her friend commented in a less optimistic way. - And maybe you could hurt him.  
-I won´t. Chibiusa assured me that it only harms evil beings. And from what you have told me that boy lacks evil.  
-Well, you do not have a magic potion or something like that, don´t you? - Idina sighed. -  
-If I could, I would take some water from the sacred spring of the Moon. - Nehie replied that she immediately argued to lament at the end. - It has healing properties. Although unfortunately it is so hidden that sometimes it does not sprout for years. And it is said that it only does it in the presence of a pure heart. I think I had some little bottles that Queen Serenity gave me when I was a little girl. Although I do not know where I put them ... but I'll find them.  
\- Thanks Nehie, but anyway I do not know if that could help. Jimmy's case is from birth. - Answered her friend, visibly sceptical -  
-Well, what can we do about it, then! - the young woman sighed changing the subject. - By the way. When will the exams be? I am studying what I can when I have free time. I would like to present myself at a distance. Or, if I can´t do that, going and doing them there.  
-But the partial are within a month. - Her friend clarified that nevertheless said. - But it will be very difficult, without having been here and that is really difficult with all your occupations.  
-That's why I want to return in two weeks. I would have time for you to update me. At least I hope so. - Her interlocutor wished -  
\- if you can come, please let me know. - Idina smiled and said goodbye. - I have to go. We leave Jimmy with his mother and Heather and I have to go now to look for him.

 

The Queen of the Moon smiled wishing her friend a good day and vanished from the mirror. Idina also left her room. She went in search of her roommate who would surely go to her mother's office to pick up Jimmy. Indeed, both met in the corridor and after greeting each other they headed towards the head office.

 

Meanwhile, Melanie took care of her son. He had not behaved badly or been aggressive since she left him in charge of Heather and Idina. Of course the head of studies had to recognize that Cooan's daughter was a real charm. As her mother was when she met her. She was sure she would be an excellent teacher for the children. She was thinking about this and she was looking at Jimmy who had fallen asleep on the couch in her office. His mother was watching him with sadness on her face ...

-Forgive me my son ... I wish everything would have been different. - She sighed as she remembered. -

 

She was ready, the time had come, Melanie had started to feel it, the delivery was already beginning. Her husband kept close to her by squeezing her hand and so, clutching the two, they took her to the operating room.

-Uf, how it hurts! - She gasped trying to breathe hastily to relieve the pain. -  
\- Hold on my love! - her husband asked quite nervous but trying to cheer her up by adding a hopeful - almost there.

 

The doctors placed Melanie in position, one of the doctors asked her to push and she did it with all her strength, the child was coming. Finally, they saw him stick out his head and he left in a moment. The doctor held him upside down from the feet.

-It's a boy!" Roberts exclaimed plethoric ally. - You've had a child; we've had a beautiful child.

 

Melanie smiled, she was radiant with happiness and eager to hold the baby in her arms, but the doctor did not give it to her, she patted him on the backside to make him cry but he could not.

-What's wrong, Doctor? - Malcolm asked with growing concern. - He should have cried already.  
-Don't worry, he will cry soon - the doctor responded giving him more slaps but without any results. -  
\- What's up doctor? What's wrong with my son? - Melanie asked, beginning to get very nervous. -  
\- Calm down, darling - her husband asked her to prevent her from trying to get up. -

 

They spent more than two agonizing minutes until the baby finally let out a howl that preceded the first crying. Melanie and Roberts relaxed in relief and did not give more importance to the matter, but months later they could see that the baby took a long time to evolve in their learning. When James, that's how they called him, turned the year, they took him to examine. The news could not be more discouraging.

-I'm sorry- the specialist in charge of the tests told them- but this child suffered an absence of blood flow to the brain during almost two minutes, because of it he was deprived of oxygen.  
-What do you mean, doctor? - Melanie asked, staring at him, her beautiful blue eyes reflecting her anguish. -  
-He has a brain injury that will prevent him from being normal in his development, he may reach a mental age of six years, but no more. I am so sorry.  
-And there's nothing you can do? - She asked desperately. -

 

The doctor shook his head. The very depressed marriage came out of the consultation. In spite of everything, it was their son and they would give him all their affection. A year and a half later Heather was born. Luckily she was completely normal. Now Melanie gently stroked the forehead and hair of her son who slept peacefully oblivious to the painful memories of his mother. Then the door rang, the head of studies hurried to open it. She was glad to see her daughter with Idina, but told them to keep quiet so as not to wake Jimmy up. The two girls nodded. Melanie went out of her office and closed the door.

-I thought you two would be taking something at the bar. - she commented with a smile. -  
-Idina went to the club meeting. - Heather informed her with obvious gratitude - and she has gotten the kids to help me take care of Jimmy.  
-Wow, that was very kind of you. Thank you very much but you should not have done it. - Melanie told Idina that she smiled -  
-It is the least we can do for a companion and friend. - The aforementioned replied. -  
-God bless you, you're just like your mother! - The principal smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek. -

 

The two said goodbye to Melanie who returned to the interior of her office. The girls had not wanted to tell her what had really happened. A few more days passed and finally Jimmy's parents won a place for the boy in a residence in another state. The farewell was harder than they thought. Heather cried and even Idina spilled some tears. The boy had taken great affection to her. This was expressed when he said goodbye, kissed her on the cheek, smiled and could babble.

-Good…bye... Tata Idina.  
-Goodbye Jimmy, be a good boy, huh? - The girl asked sweetly. -

 

And after that both girls resumed their normal academic activities, as well as the extra-academic ones. Idina told her roommate that she had talked to Nehie. (Of course she did not tell her in what way she did it). The question was that she explained to Heather, Nehie´s desire to return if possible to finish the course. And she also asked her friend for help so that between the two of them maybe things would be a little easier to that girl. Needless to say, Heather offered herself to whatever was needed. They waited to wait to see if Neherenia said if she was going to return or not ...

 

On the other hand, on the Moon, the sovereign slept after that exhausting reception with dinner included. Her guest the saiyajin made a very good impression on her. But now she dreamed of Granate, that boy who had been her very first love. She was in that great ship, with him. They ran hand in hand towards the lake. There they stopped, panting after the race, although he took little time to put his arms around her and kiss her. After separating, he said still with a ragged breath.

-I still have to take you to many places ... come and take my hand. - He said when the two leaned on the trunk of a tree nearby. -  
-It's late. - She could oppose with pity. -

 

But the boy smiled at her, encouraging his expression and after holding her chin gently sang to her in that way that it was so sweet and mischievous at the same time ...

Come on hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand

I just wanna feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins, going to waste

I don't wanna die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her  
I scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming

I just wanna feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins, going to waste

And I need to feel  
Real love  
And a life ever after  
I cannot give it up

I just wanna feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
I got too much love  
Running through my veins, to go to waste  
I just wanna feel real love  
In a life ever after, there's a hole in my soul

You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place

Come and hold my hand  
I want to contact the living

Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given

Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand

(Robbie Williams Feel, credit to the author)

 

And she listened to him enthralled as she always did. Granate sang with that beautiful voice, so full of joy and affection that the sovereign could not help but get excited while blushing and smiling. Although after singing a little more, the girl insisted declaring not without annoyance.

-My escort and my Chamberlain will be worried about me. -I should return. -  
\- That guy really is very weird! - Granate laughed making some gestures that imitated that man and feigning that enigmatic voice that he had to parody him. - Oh! ... My beautiful and gentle queen of The Moon ... we have many things to do. At least you have to use all the cutlery and the glasses of the table ...

 

The boy was referring to a gala dinner that he inevitably attended the night before. With a huge display of crockery and cutlery that guy said he had brought expressly from the Moon. To the sovereign's rejoicing, during the dinner, the boy asked the astonished Chamberlain for a guide to the use of silverware, alleging that it was more difficult than piloting an orbital fighter. However, it was a joke, he had been trained in protocol at the academy, not to mention the strict education that his mother also gave him in that area. Now they remembered that between laughter, sitting on the grass by the artificial lake. Granate stroked the silky hair of the young queen and said jovially.

-With a hamburger and a drink I would have dined the same. Although yes, alongside a dessert. For instance, a cake by my mother or my Makoina.  
-Makoina? - Nehie was surprised. -  
-It's how I call my godmother Makoto. Since I was little, as I did not know how to say the words well, I mixed them. - He explained to her to provoke again a smile in her interlocutor. -  
-I'm very happy here, with you. - She confessed to him, sighing for sentence. - I would like the time to stop and that we could be here, without obligations, or state councils. Only you and me.  
-Yes, it would have been fine. - He smiled weakly, but nevertheless adopted a serious expression. -

 

Granate stood up and seemed to concentrate, as if listening to something, then smiled again at the girl and said tenderly.

-I'm afraid they need you. You must leave my love ...  
-Leave? - She was surprised that she looked in all directions without hearing or seeing anything abnormal.

 

Neherenia rose in turn and scrutinized the panorama with attention. Around her everything was alright, people walked, the water was clear and crystal clear and the trees swayed with a light breeze, caused by the air currents of the cooling of the asteroid. But nothing foreshadowed any kind of emergency. Despite everything of that Granate clarified, posing his hands on the shoulders of the girl with patent affection.

-Your kingdom is in danger. My beautiful and gentle queen. Now you must return to protect it.

 

At that moment Nehie began to hear the echoes of a kind of siren. She wanted to cover her ears, however Granate added.

-It's the palace alarm ...  
-It cannot be! we are here ... in the lake of this ship. My palace is on the Moon. It is impossible to hear anything from here ... - She objected, full of bewilderment. -  
-I'm afraid not, honey. - The boy could smile adding with sad voice. - You are in your palace and now you must wake up.  
-I want to be with you. - The young woman asked. However, she was beginning to realize what was happening, while that sound gained more and more strength and stridency. -  
-You will always be able to return here in your most beautiful dreams. - Her interlocutor assured her that now he was beginning to become translucent, vanishing while riveting. - I will be waiting for you in our magical places ...

 

Neherenia could hardly oppose anything, she cried without knowing why. Then she heard voices, Granate was no longer there, but other people were screaming. It was all darkness now and she felt something shaking her ...

-We are under attack, Majesty, you must wake up. - She heard between a growing confusion. -

 

The queen opened her eyes. At her side one of her real waitresses with expression of great fear, she repeated.

-Majesty, we are under attack, you must run to get safe ...  
-What happens? - Nehie wanted to know as soon as she could wake up. -

 

That sound was deep and shrill. Now she recognized it without a doubt. It was the red alert! Without losing even a moment she dressed in comfortable clothes. She ordered her waitress to go to a safe place and she left her rooms. She immediately located the captain of her guard and several ministers. All urged her to seek refuge. But she prevailed, taking command, ordered them energetically.

-I want a full report of the situation. That all the key points are protected. Especially the accesses to the homes of the citizens. I take charge of this in person.  
-But Majesty. - Your concerned minister of the interior objected. - Your security is paramount for the kingdom.  
-No more than any of my subjects. I go to the command centre. I hope to receive immediate answers about the nature of this crisis. - She replied with authority in her voice, sentencing sharply. - I have given you an order, fulfil it!

 

Although that group of politicians, leaders and military looked at each other with bewilderment, they finally bowed and prepared to obey. At that moment Doran, in his battle armour, appeared in the corridor.

-Is this the way you have here to wake up or is something interesting happening? - He could ask with a certain sarcasm. -  
-We are under attack; I still do not know who. - The sovereign answered with sobriety. -  
-I understand. - The saiyajin said, already in a more serious way. – You can count on me, your Majesty ...  
-There is no time to lose. Let's go to the command centre, Majesty. - One of his ministers insisted, really worried about her. -

 

In fact, there were explosions in addition to the sound of the warning. The troops of the Kingdom of the Moon began to unfold and protected the accesses to the palace. The situation seemed to worsen by minutes.

-It would be better if you go, as soon as we get an idea of what is happening, we can recover the initiative. - Doran advised her. -

 

Her interlocutor nodded and, with her escort, led the warrior to the command post. There she hoped to have those answers that she would need so much to organize a counter-attack plan. On the way, everything was chaos of run-over races, orders of command and sounds of explosions and alarms. She had to hurry along with her escorts, ministers and her ally the saiyajin, to win the command post. There, between the images of the surveillance cameras that still worked and the reports that gave her an idea of the situation. Apparently a flotilla of enemy ships the size of orbital fighters, similar to those reported to have attacked the asteroid, had opened fire against the protections of the Moon's hidden face. At first these had endured but finally, before that bombing, were destroyed in some points. The enemy, not happy with that, would have introduced some landing craft and troops into the breaches. And you are gaining ground quickly. The few defence forces of the Moon were not rivals for its power.

-I have to intervene. - Nehie declared that, without giving anyone time to reply, she invoked her transformation by removing the small sceptre that she had kept in one of the pockets of her suit to the cry of. - Hidden face of the Moon, give me the power! …

 

And after astonishing her companions with a string of lights and turns on herself appeared dressed as a sailor. She wore black knee-high boots with a low heel, a matching miniskirt, a white bodice and a silver headband that held her forehead. She completed that uniform with a big black ribbon also on the chest and on the neck a ribbon of white tone with three moons in increasing phase with the horns pointing upwards, inscribed in it.

-But majesty. It is dangerous. I beg you, do not go! - The captain of her guard, asked her. -  
-I must go, it's my obligation. – She sentenced it, that observing the faces of disapproval of her entourage added with sharp tone of command. - I am not asking you opinion, I am giving you an order. You can come with me or stay here, but get out of my way!  
-We will follow you, Majesty. - The resigned captain agreed with the unanimous assent of his soldiers. -  
-I'm going with you, Ma'am. - Doran added riveting not without apparent rejoicing. - Those cowards are going to see what it means to challenge a saiyajin! -

 

And without losing more time they ran towards the most compromised zone, in which penetrated several enemy units with artillery fire and androids. The defenders were on the verge of succumbing when the own Sailor Shadow arrived at their position and sent an attack that dismantled a group of the rival vanguard. Doran joined with a powerful beam of energy that destroyed some robots and a pair of enemy transport ships. Now, the troops of the New Moon could advance positions trying to secure the perimeter. Although for a short time, from outside came more intruders who bombarded with new energy rays.

-They are going to destroy the whole area of domes! - An official exclaimed. -  
-We'll worry about that later. - The sovereign replied, ordering her guardians. - Keep the enemy at bay. Shoot! ...

 

Although their soldiers complied with the best disposition that mandate, the enemy troops began to outnumber them. They even mounted a kind of energy cannon that fired, destroying even more the protections of the palace. Then Doran concentrated energy transforming himself into a super warrior to the amazement of the moon guard. At the moment he commanded them.

-Poses behind me! I will block their rays, when I´ll do, you will have time to fall back.  
-Yes. - Nehie agreed, astonished in turn by the energy that that warrior gave off. But keeping the composure to order. - Retreat to ensure an easier area to defend. Doran and myself will contain the enemy.  
-It would be better if you also took refuge, Madam. - The Saiyajin advised her. -  
\- Not in my kingdom! And less while there are subjects of mine in danger. - She replied with firm tone. -  
-As you wish. – Her interlocutor nodded, after that he projected a kind of energy bubble that acted as a shield. - I understand you. I would do the same in your place.

 

And that improvised defence endured the discharge of energy from that cannon. At least enough for Sailor Shadow to advance determined to counterattack by striking and throwing lightning bolts of energy against every enemy that dared to meet her. Doran contemplated her, not without surprise and with great respect. It was clear that this woman did not have anywhere near the strength of a Saiyajin. However, she fought with courage to defend her people. Like every monarch who prided himself, she risked herself in person. So she was eager to join the attack but realized that the cannon was going to fire again. Fortunately, Neherenia was out of her shooting trajectory. Not so much of the palace.

-Dammit! - Doran snapped in frustration. - I cannot move from here, until I destroy that canyon. But it could hurt the queen ...

 

The object of his worries, along with some of her men, fought against an increasingly crushing mass of enemies. They fired their weapons and quickly decimated the troops of the New Moon. The same sovereign fell wounded in an arm. On the floor she lamented that everything would end up like that for her as the enemy came ready to deliver the final blow.

-At least Granate, my love, we'll be together again. - She thought as a last consolation while holding her injured arm with a grimace of pain. -

 

Although at that moment a flurry of several coordinated attacks completely dislodged the invader. The voices that spoke them and their names were very familiar to the queen. When she looked at the source of them she could not help but smile excitedly. There they were! Chibiusa, the asteroids and even the warriors of the Moon. Then that diabolical cannon exploded into pieces, a man who shone with a great golden radiance had destroyed it with a punch. But it was not Doran. He still remained in position behind her, protecting the courtiers and the defence forces that were sheltered behind the walls. The young sovereign did not have to wait long to discover that other Saiyajin, that golden warrior approached, emitting less light, while the sailors were busy making the enemy to retreat. Neherenia could then exclaim, visibly surprised and cheerful.

-Roy!

So he was, the father of Kerria, uncle of Idina, better known to the Saiyajin people as Prince Asthel, the brother of the sovereign of New Vegeta. In turn Roy Malden looked at the sovereign and smiled. He took out a bean he handed her. The girl soon ate it noticing how she had recovered instantly and miraculously from exhaustion and wounds. Meanwhile, the newcomer said with his jovial and sarcastic habitual tone.

\- You would not think that I was going to miss this party. Right, Nehie? You know how to boast them big on the Moon for what I see ...  
-How could you come? - she wanted to know visibly bewildered now. -

 

Meanwhile the other warriors returned to their position. The enemy had retreated, perhaps confused by such a counterattack that he did not expect. Roy then focused his attention on the other super warrior. Doran on his part approached and as soon as he saw him he knelt on the ground to declare with great respect.

\- Prince Asthel. It's a great honour for me. Your highness ...  
\- Come on, kid! Get up, it seems like you were declaring me. - the aforementioned smiled, to the delight and laughter of the rest of the warriors and even Sailor Shadow. – Well. - Roy wanted to know now with a more serious tone. - What's your name, son? ...  
-Doran Derail, my Lord, son of Calix Derail and Seira Sayanto. - He replied immediately as he got up. -  
-Very well, Doran ... Wow, so you're the son of those two! I hope your parents stay well. They were very funny! - His interlocutor smiled remembering old times. However, he said. - Although now is not the time to tell you about that. Come on! Between you and me, we'll destroy those suckers. We have to delete them from the map.  
-Yes my lord. With great pleasure. - The questioned smile, more than willing to do it. -

 

And after assuring the sovereign of the New Moon that they would explain everything to her when the matter was resolved, both Roy and Doran flew off to hunt the enemy. The queen and her friends stayed there, waiting. Although both Chibiusa and the others wanted to put their friend on record of what had happened ...

-Tell me, girls. - The queen of the New Moon asked to her friends. - How could you come so soon?  
-My mother warned us. - Chibiusa told her. - She made me go to her presence and told me to meet the Amazons.

Soon both Saiyajin returned after destroying their target. And the young sovereign commented.

-I thank you very much for your help, Roy. How did you find out?  
-The UN secret service told me. - He revealed. - They first contacted me. I told them not to bother my friends. That I could manage. And when I concentrated and felt the energy of another super Saiyajin, I was sure of it.  
-I could have been an enemy. - Doran opposed inquiring. - How did you know that you could trust me?  
-Let's say I first went to see Serenity. And she told me. - The interrogative smiled. -

 

When Roy appeared with Serenity and Endymion, the two were in a large room, reunited with the rest of the Warriors who were nevertheless dressed in long dresses and of a particular colour for each one.

-Roy! - Ami was surprised to see him there. -  
-What are you doing here? - Rei was surprised in turn. -  
-Excuse me, I do not want to bother you, but UN secret service has informed me that an attack against the Moon is taking place. -  
-An attack? - Makoto repeated, looking at him strangely. -  
-When? Now? - Wanted to know Minako. -

Although it was Endymion who came forward to testify.

-That's why we had made you come. Roy is right, the Moon is being attacked ... as the last line of defence of the Earth, we have to protect it.  
-Very well. - Haruka interjected to ask. - When are we going there?  
-We are not going to go. - Serenity told her adding. - That will be the task of the defence forces of Neherenia.  
\- But are you sure that she and her few troops will be able to face that? - Michiru inquired. -  
-They will have help. One of the Saiyajin has arrived recently. He's the ambassador your brother sent. - Serenity answered addressing Roy. -  
-In that case I'll go see if he needs a hand. - He said. – So he crossed his arms to want to know. - Do you have any idea who are attacking the moon?

 

Although Serenity and Endymion did not respond to that, they just lowered their heads in regret. That, however, was very revealing.

\- Are they the same that attacked the ship? - Hotaru wanted to know. -  
-I'm afraid so. - The sovereign admitted at last. -  
\- Damn it! What do we expect to go after them? - Makoto intervened with visible anger. -  
-We are not going to go. I already told you. - The queen replied. -

 

Although her companion sketched a sardonic smile and, getting up quickly from the chair she had occupied, she took out her transformer, while she replied

-I'm sorry but this time I will not obey your instructions. And save yourself any threat or advice. I do not care what you do to me. Do it later, but now those scoundrels are going to know who I am!  
-Makoto, please, do not make this something personal. - Endymion asked with a worried gesture. -

 

Although the princess of Jupiter gave him a deep look, oozing sadness and rage in her eyes and sentenced.

-When those miserable people murdered my godson, it became very personal for me, Majesty.  
-Please. Mako -chan. - The Sovereign asked in a distressed tone. - Do not look for revenge.  
\- Call it what you want, I prefer to say that it is a just retribution, or return the balance to the Universe. - The aforementioned replied with determination. -  
\- You will not go alone. Granate was my nephew and those bastards my enemies. Count on my help. - Roy affirmed offering his hand to that woman who shook her. -

 

Then the rest of the princesses sitting there went up one by one.

-Mako-chan, I'm going with you too. - Minako offered. -  
-Yes, we will not abandon one of ours. – Rei agreed. -  
-I'm sorry, Majesties, whether you like it or not, I'm going too. - Ami declared. -  
-Yes ... we're not going to let them enjoy the party in private. - Haruka added. -  
-Let's go then. - Michiru said. -  
-All together. - Hotaru righted. -

 

Serenity sighed, she and her husband looked at each other with resignation. Then the queen added.

-I knew you would react like that when you knew. In my case, I'm tied by my position. I regret not being able to go with you, however, there is someone who will do it in my place ...

And having said that, a door at the back of the room opened. From it Chibiusa and the asteroid sailors, with their uniforms and ready for battle, arouse.

-Hello mom, dad and everyone. Here we are ... - The princess of the Millennial of Silver and Neo Cristal Tokyo smiled. - Nehie is a friend and we will not leave her alone.  
\- We have very little time left. - The sovereign affirmed. - It may be the last battle you will wage until you have to fully assume your positions as princesses.

 

The others nodded. Makoto approached her friend and said in a softer but sad tone.

-Not only because of my godson's memory. Our duty is to support our friends.  
-I know. Go and above all be very careful. - Serenity asked them making her words extensive to all others.

 

And without losing a second they disappeared. Roy concentrated on the energy of Neherenia, he could feel it clearly now that the girl was transformed into Sailor Shadow. He also picked up another very powerful one that must have corresponded to the Saiyajin. The sailors on the other hand shook hands in two circles, Chibiusa and her Asteroids on one side and the rest on the other. When they reappeared, they were surrounded by screams, energy shots and alarm sounds. Soon they saw the sovereign of the Moon fighting and that other Saiyajin raising a protective barrier to stop the enemy's firing.

-Spread! - Haruka exclaimed to her companions. -  
-Come on. Let´s attack by groups. - Rei indicated. -

 

The new arrivals began to use their powers sweeping their opponents. Minako with her growing glare annihilated several robots, Ami froze others and Rei ignited one of the enemy positions causing their opponents to retreat. Although soon more androids advanced firing. The girls covered themselves. Roy became a super warrior and protected them with an energy barrier. Hotaru did the same with the wall of silence. It was the turn of Chibiusa and the others, who came to cover their friend Sailor Shadow who was on the floor, hurting from a wound in one arm.

-Are you okay? - Para-Para could ask her while helping the sovereign of the New Moon to get up, along with Bes-Bes. -  
-Yes, thank you girls. Glad to see you. - The questioned smiled. -

 

Cere-Cere and Jun-Jun covered them by unloading their attacks. Chibiusa did the same thing destroying more enemies as they approached.

-Let's go- She told her sailors. - Take Neherenia to a safe place. - The rest of you, consolidate the position. - She ordered the other warriors who nodded, willing to do it. -

 

However, the cannonade of the enemy was very powerful and the others had to hide behind what they could. More troops entered through a breach in the palace. Roy then glared at many of them with a bolt of energy and turned to Makoto who, panting from the effort and smudged with soot and destroyed materials, was at his side.

-Hey. Sailor Jupiter, do not you think those guys are a little lower of battery? - He asked with obvious irony.  
-Yes, you are absolutely right. I'm going to recharge them. - She replied exclaiming. - Supreme Thunder Attack!

 

And unfolding an antenna of her diadem she crisscrossed her arms emitting a powerful lightning bolt of energy that reached several androids that burned immediately burst. That made her smile with an expression of revenge. She thought of her godson. Those damn people were going to pay dearly for what they did.

-Ahead! – Sailor Mars exclaimed unloading its "burning mandala" on another group of opponents that was destroyed by the flames. -

 

Sailor Mercury took care of safeguarding several citizens including some children, surprised in the streets annexed to the palace. The enemy had progressed there, to the horror of Nehie who warned them.

-Oh no! There is a school near here. We have to prevent them from reaching there.  
-We take care of it! - The asteroids with Chibiusa exclaimed in unison. -

 

They ran to slow down the advance of the enemy and with the cover of the rest they rushed to get the terrified children out of there. Although a new barrage of shots fell on them but were repelled by a female silhouette that carried a long sceptre. When looking towards her it was  
Uranus who exclaimed.

-Sailor Pluto!  
-It cannot be! - Michiru riveted observing her incredulous. -  
-Setsuna-mama! - Hotaru exclaimed. - You're back!

 

But that tall woman, with long brown hair and vermilion eyes, smiled, shaking her head. Suddenly she transformed the colour of her hair into a brilliant golden glow and her eyes became the colour of emerald. And in this way she exclaimed in a deep and grave voice.

-Dead scream!

 

Her powerful attack literally disintegrated the remains of the invading outpost and the ships that tried to reach that school and other points of the city. The others, taking advantage of that, could save the children. It was then that, in parallel to that, Roy fired several bursts of lightning in turn disrupting the ranks of what remained of those invaders. He went to Doran and told him that they must go out and kill the enemy. The Saiyajin immediately nodded. Between them they destroyed what was left, Granate's uncle did not stop shouting while concentrating energy to create a gigantic life wave that swept what was left of the opposing troops.

\- This on behalf of my nephew, suckers!

 

And finally that great battle ended. After making sure they were all right Neherenia received the report of damage. It was Chibiusa who approached her with a comforting tone and told her.

-The civilians are fine ...  
\- Well, but unfortunately there have been many damages and also casualties. - Bes-Bes sighed, with a more saddened face. -  
-Yes, it is terrible. Many of your soldiers have fallen. - Para- Para muttered. -  
-Girls, shut up! - Cere - Cere asked them, observing the tears on the face of the sovereign as she looked through that terrible panorama.  
-We're very sorry. - Jun-Jun said. -  
-We have paid a high price, yes. But the kingdom of the Moon still stands. And we will rebuild stronger than before. - The queen affirmed with determination wiping away her tears. -  
-You are a great girl. Really Nehie, I'm very proud of you. We all are and I know my nephew will be too. Because he is watching you up there. - Roy said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. -  
-It's true. - Makoto added quietly. - My godson can rest in peace. Now I know.

 

When listening to those words Neherenia could not help but cry, it had been a lot of contained pressure, a lot of fear for her people and a great sadness that she had inside and needed to vent. She hugged Roy and gave free rein to all that accumulated crying. The others kept an emotional silence. Mr. Malden hugged her for a long time until the young woman seemed to calm down, then he separated a little from her and affectionately lifted her chin with a finger to tell him.

-You are a magnificent queen. And a very brave girl, Nehie. I'm glad to see that you've grown to become a great woman.  
-Thank you ... - she smiled between sobs, putting herself together, at last to add aloud. - Thank you very much everyone.  
-You are welcome. We are friends and allies. - Chibiusa affirmed. -  
-By the way. Speaking of allies. - Haruka intervened observing that newly appeared sailor who now looked normal again. -  
-Who are you? – Hotaru wanted to know addressing her. -  
-Wait. - Roy interjected, affirming with a smile. - You are my niece Seren, the daughter of Lornd and Setsuna. It is not like this?

 

The aforementioned approached him and made a slight bow to admit.

-So it is, uncle Asthel. I'm Seren Deveget. Princess of New Vegeta and successor of my mother, Queen Meioh, in the position of guardian of the space-time portal and of warrior Pluto.

Doran immediately came over bending his knee and kissing a hand of the girl while saying.

-Your Highness, I did not expect you for a few days.  
-I came in advance. My parents ordered me to come as soon as possible. - She replied. -  
-I hope my brother and my sister-in-law continue well. - Roy said who, after giving her a kiss on the cheek his niece and another one to Neherenia declared. - I must go now; I do not want to worry neither my wife nor my daughter.  
-Listen Roy! - Chibiusa asked, although Mr. Malden did not let her continue and added. -  
-I already know it. Nothing has happened here ... I will not tell anyone, not my family or the rest. We will see what the UN can invent this time to cover it up! The explosions were so powerful that they would have had to be seen from Earth.  
-Thank you so much. - The princess of the Millennial of Silver answered receiving the assent of her interlocutor. -  
-The official excuse will be the fall of a meteorite. - Ami answered, already aware of that. -  
-Very good. - Roy sighed now telling the Mercury warrior with more serious tints and even sadness. - When you have a few days, if you can, go to see Bertie, please. She is very depressed since our son and the others disappeared.  
-I'll do it, of course. - Ami promised. -

 

So everyone was saying goodbye, Roy did not use the translation since appearing before his wife, with the look he had after the battle would not have been highly recommended. He put himself inside the circle formed by the sailors that were transported carrying him. On the other hand, Chibiusa and her asteroids said goodbye to her friend promising to return soon to visit her. Only Princess Seren and Doran remained, who together with Neherenia, went inside the palace. That's what the queen of the New Moon remembered. She was grateful that her friends were there to help her. Now she had to rebuild the kingdom and she would do it. She thought about the sacrifices they had made, not only her but all the others. Apart from the tragic end of her beloved many others gave their lives and that great ship even disappeared. She sighed, regretting having locked herself in her own pain. Many people more like the parents of Leval, or the rest of those who were with her, suffered. The same as the sailors who were godmothers of some of them. Without going any further Makoto than it was Granate´s. So, determined to get up again and thought about strengthening her kingdom and as soon as she could, she returned to the Golden State to take what was left of that academic year.

-I only hope to be on time for the finals. - She said with renewed enthusiasm. -

 

Although Neherenia would still have to solve the consequences of that hard battle. She seemed to succeed and after a few days Princess Seren left, claiming that she should report the success of the battle to her parents. In turn and days later, Doran kindly said goodbye to the sovereign. She even sang one of the tunes of the Saiyajin village, dedicated to one of her remote ancestors who travelled to the future. The space warrior heard visibly impressed by the sweetness and loving tone of that girl, which contrasted with her determination and fierceness in the battle. Both things he liked a lot. Finally, and not without regret, he prepared to leave. He had an audience on Earth. He was going to be received by none other than Serenity herself. The boy was ready to board his capsule when Nehie called him to her rooms. There, after dismissing her entourage, she told him.

-A few friends of mine will come to accompany you to visit the Earth Queen. Possibly I go with you. If you are so kind to wait a little, they will be arriving.  
\- For me it would be a great honour, besides a great joy if you could accompany us, Madam. Of course I'll wait for what you need. - He said looking at those blue eyes so deep. -

 

And every time he was with her, Doran noticed something strange inside him. He did not know how to explain it, it was not pain, nor was there any sense of danger. Unlike. A kind of satisfaction and at the time of anxiety. Maybe he was sick. He would already inquire about the symptoms of that. Possibly it was the same kingdom of the Moon. As a precaution, he removed his tail before going. He knew that, under the influence of the full moon, those of his race could become Ozarus, great gigantic monkeys of tremendous power. As terrible as it is difficult to master. Anyway, he knew how to control it, but given that he was in that same Moon, perhaps the strength of the transformation could be so great that he could not control himself. And in view of his delicate mission. Better to prevent than to regret.

-Thanks- the sovereign smiled, who also gave him an intense look while they both waited. -  
-By the way, ma'am. I would like to correspond to your magnificent farewell. When possible, I will give you a song from our kingdom. Although I'm afraid I'm not as good an interpreter as you are.  
-From what I have heard, I think you are very modest. Some courtiers heard you singing something when you were training in our central park. - She replied that she commented curiously - I did not know that space warriors sang. I had you as a race less prone to such demonstrations.  
-When they are battle hymns you can be sure that we sing them with delight. But we also have other melodies and songs, very few if, like the one you gave me. Only some of our women can sing them like that. And even among my own people I had never heard such a full and magnificent way of doing it.

 

Nehie blushed at that compliment. The truth is that the Saiyajin expressed things with great clarity. It was typical of his race, as far as she knew, to say things bluntly. And it surprised her even more when he told her.

-Our lineage has been mixed for generations. It is said that our remote ancestor, the one you honoured with your magnificent interpretation, was the son of a human being and that we inherited from her some features of her feelings and ways of being. Although these do not sprout often. But when they do they are powerful. It was always said that the mix between human and Saiyajin produced even stronger warriors.  
-And that is the main purpose of your unions. Have increasingly powerful children and daughters. Right? - She wanted to know with a tone perhaps of slight regret that her interlocutor did not notice. -  
-That is our goal yes, my Lady. - He acknowledged arguing often. - But it is for the sake of our planet and to guarantee its survival.

 

After a few moments, one of the palace officials knocked on the door with great respect and prevention, the same Saiyajin opened it.

-Tell me. What do you want?  
-Excellence, I come to inform our beautiful and gentle sovereign that her allies of the White Moon and the Earth kingdom have arrived.

 

The warrior nodded, looking at Neherenia and sentencing with kindness.

-As I told you when I met you. Never some titles better described someone.

 

His interlocutor allowed a shy smile before leaving her room, Doran followed her with that officer. Neherenia led them to a private chamber. When her subject arrived, he stayed outside. The queen made the warrior pass and there, waiting for them, were Chibiusa and her escorts.

-Glad to see you Mr. Ambassador. - The Princess of the Moon greeted him, indicating Nehie now too. - We're ready with the sailor teleport. We will take the representative of the Saiyajin to visit our sovereigns, Her Majesty the Queen of the New Moon, after receiving the congratulations of my august parents, back to their rooms at the Golden State College. If it is not an inconvenience.  
-I'm looking forward to going back but I'd love to say hello to your parents before. – Neherenia said. -

 

The warrior observed something surprised as the five gave each other their hands. Neherenia, with a gesture of her hand, invited him to go inside that circle that had surrounded herself.

-It is to transport us; in a matter of a moment we will be there - the sovereign told him -

 

Doran did not lose a second, as decided as befitted a space warrior, he went into that circle. Indeed, he barely had time to see a series of auras of different colours that sprang from each of the guardians of the terrestrial princess and herself. When he wanted to notice, they were in the middle of a large white marble room. Just in front of them there were a couple of seats and in them, seated, a man and a woman dressed in great majesty. He in a black suit and a white shirt, wearing a gold crown and a cane. She, with an immaculate dress of gauze and a silver crown on her temples. In other smaller armchairs, a group of pretty women with long dresses wavered, each one of a colour. On their heads they carried small crowns. He recognized them immediately as those warriors who came to the aid of the Moon. On the other hand, seeing the members of the Court, both the guardians who broke their holds, and the terrestrial princess bowed immediately. Neherenia also bowed and the Saiyajin imitated her.

-I'm happy to have you here. My good friends and dear daughter. - The man spoke slowly and kindly to introduce himself. - I am the King Endymion, sovereign of the Earth and king consort of the White Moon.  
-I'm very happy to see you again. My friend, your majestic, queen Neherenia. - The woman, added and introduced herself to the Saiyajin. - And it's a great pleasure to receive you here, Mr. Ambassador. I am the Queen of Neo Cristal Tokyo, sovereign consort of the Earth and queen of the White Moon, Serenity. Here are my guardians, each one of them, princess of her own world.  
-Thank you, Majesties. I also want to take this opportunity to thank you for your help in defending my kingdom. - Nehie replied. -  
-You are welcome. My guardians and my daughter went willingly to help a friend and our beloved Moon. - Serenity smiled at her. -

 

Doran meanwhile gave a stunned look to the whole group. Of course, dressed like that, any one of them because of her bearing and her beauty could be a queen. He remembered how the sovereign of his world told them that she was also a princess of one of those planets. But she had to leave that place as soon as she became queen of Nuevo Vegeta. The Saiyajin, remembering the instructions received, again made a heartfelt reverence and declared.

-My Ladies. Your, Majesties and your Highnesses. It is a great honour for me to be here. I have been told many things about your dazzling kingdom and the beauty that distinguishes it. However, seeing it, I think they fell short in the descriptions.  
-Be very welcome. - Endymion affirmed with a smile that appreciated that compliment. Although without further delay he immediately moved to the subject pointing to a large table with several velvet chairs. - I hope you do not judge it hasty but we would like to sign the same pact that you have signed with the queen of the New Moon in order to renew the alliance between our kingdoms. The one we signed years ago with King Lornd.  
\- With great pleasure, my Lord. I will have enchanted on paper what has already been sealed in combat. - The warrior nodded. -  
-And later. – Serenity, added. - I would like to speak with you and get acquainted with some things so that you can refer them to your sovereigns.  
-With your permission, then, I must return to Earth. - Neherenia intervened and received the assent of the monarchs. -  
-Not without first receiving my thanks, Madam. – the saiyajin teased, taking a small bag from the inside of his breastplate and added. - This is for you.

 

And from there the young man extracted a kind of golden tiara. That was an emblem of high recognition that the warriors of space gave to their most esteemed friends and allies. Fixing well Neherenia discovered that, the kings of the Earth and the princesses that flanked them, also carried identical ones.

-I thank you very much. - The girl could say. -  
-With the best wishes of my monarchs. - Doran commented that he explained. - Everyone who has this distinction is welcomed by mine with the utmost reverence. Right now, apart from those gathered here, I believe that only the friends and relatives of our king can carry them on this planet.

 

And after placing the tiara making a slight nod in recognition, the girl went to say goodbye to the Saiyajin, he kissed one of her hands after bowing, returning to feel those strange symptoms. After the greetings that Nehie made to all the princesses there congregated finally her friends teleported with her. They had special careful to do it in an empty area. What was more. When reappearing among the family hedges of the Golden, only Idina was there. Both friends embraced, brimming with joy. It was Chibiusa who, before leaving with her sailors, commented.

-We agree with Idina that this would be the most discreet place. From here you can return to the University without being hardly seen.  
-Thank you so much, Chibiusa. - Nehie said giving her two kisses on the cheeks, and doing the same with the guardians who, on this occasion, did not comment as they usual used to. -  
-It has been a pleasure. -Chibiusa smiled at her that, after shaking hands with her sailors, invoked her power again like these, causing the whole group to vanish. -  
-Good. I'm finally back. - Neherenia sighed looking around with visible enthusiasm to declare. - Dear Golden! I thought I could not go back this year.  
-You will not be so happy when you see everything you have to study! - Idina laughed, more animatedly indicated. – Come on! We're going to the residential pavilion; I'm sure Heather will be very happy to see you again. And then you have to go to your room to settle down with your new partner.

 

Nehie did not want to tell her anything about that lunar battle. In addition to an agreement between her, and the sovereigns of Neo Cristal Tokyo, about not to do so. In fact, she had many questions to ask her friend. However, she preferred to discover the answers by herself. To start with. Who would be her new roommate? At the beginning of the course she did not have time to meet her. She wished someone more pleasant than Ashley. But at the moment what she wanted was to see her other friend again. They immediately reached the room that Idina shared with her. Heather was there, sitting on a chair and studying. As soon as she saw the newcomer, she immediately got up and hugged her.

-How glad I am that you've come back at last, prodigal daughter! - she said as she held her in her arms with affection. -  
-I've missed you a lot- her excited partner admitted. -  
-Well, now we have to catch up for lost time. - Heather smiled with visible pleasure. -

 

And for a long time the three of them chatted as in the old days. After almost an hour Heather apologized, she had to go see her mother. Then Idina took the opportunity to ask her friend for more private things.

-Tell me. How did you go for your kingdom?  
-Well, I've had many things to do, as I told you when we talk through mirrors. The last thing before coming here was an audience with Queen Serenity. - She answered by showing her the tiara that the Saiyajin had given her. -  
-Wow! - laughed Idina commenting funny. - It seems a gift for his girlfriend.

 

Her friend reddened in a visible way, but soon she tried to disprove.

-It has been a formal gift. Like the one I will make him when I see him again. For their sovereigns. Two symbolic pendants of Prince and Princess of the Moon. Do you remember? Like the one I gave you.  
-Wow, so I'm not going to be the only princess of the Moon anymore, what an annoyance! Idina complained with visible good humour. -  
-Not silly, you are something much more important, you are my best friend - Nehie smiled and after hugging her affectionately declared. - Well, I have to go to my room. Let's see what kind of partner I have this time.

-I do not tell you anything - Her interlocutor smiled in a way that you could not tell if that was a good or a bad sign. -

 

Although Neherenia did not want to ask her more, so after saying goodbye she went to her room. There she knocked on the door with caution, she didn´t know what her new partner might be like or what she might be doing. Especially after remembering her experience with Ashley. But this time the thing seemed to start better. A few seconds later a girl who was not very tall, thin and dress in a comfortable pyjama, opened the door for her, her eyes were dark and her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

-Hello - that girl greeted with sympathy to ask almost rhetorically. - You're my roommate, aren´t you?  
-Yes I am Neherenia Moonlight, nice to meet you. - She replied with a smile. -  
-Beatriz Gómez Lane. - Her jovial interlocutor answered giving her two kisses on the cheeks -

 

The sovereign of the New Moon was somewhat surprised, she was going to offer her a hand and that little girl had just kissed her in the face. And twice! Of course she was quite direct. Nehie hoped that girl did not have that kind of inclination because she wasn´t onto women. Anyway, her new partner laughed and immediately explained.

-I'm sorry if I scared you. But in my country it is customary to say hello to people when they are introduced. I am Spanish. Although my mother is English. – “The Spaniard-English woman" as the exemplary novel of Cervantes, ha, ha. And you? You're also a foreigner, right?  
-Yes. – Neherenia could answer still somewhat confused. -  
-Where are you from? - That girl was interested in as much as she offered her to come in. -

 

Nehie entered her last year room, everything seemed to be more or less the same, although she had the lower bunk free. So she was able to respond without much conviction.

-From Japan, I lived there for a long time.  
-Well, I suppose you would only be raised there, because you do not look very Japanese! - Her interlocutor laughed while adding almost without giving her time to reply. - Look, I left you free the bottom bunk. Heather came to tell me that you had arrived and, privileges of the Golden. Veterans have the right to choose before.  
\- Thank you very much, but if you were already used to sleeping in it, I'll settle with the one above. - The girl could answer, because she did not want to be a nuisance. -  
-Do not worry. I do not care about that. And what is more, you are taller than me, it will be better for you, it is a little bit longer.

 

The new arrival nodded gratefully. Apparently that girl was quite nice. Of course and fortunately, the reverse of her companion of the previous year. Nehie was glad, she hoped they could make friends during the little course which left. So, trying to make conversation, she asked.

-What grade are you in?  
-In second. I came to study here, in my country the thing is complicated to find a job and although I speak this language at the native level they will ask me for an official title. What better than to take my studies in English!  
\- Yes, of course - Nehie agreed, telling her in turn. - I'm in second too.  
\- Maybe I see you in some extracurricular activity, apart from the classes, I'm aimed at the kitchen. I am not bad and I have even been asked to teach the others how to make tortilla.  
-Tortilla? - Her interlocutor was surprised. – What is that?

Her companion laugh, she seems to be quiet funny looking at the surprise face of Nehie, then she answered her.

-Yes, I mean Spanish Omelette. Look, I have here some in a pan. I did it this morning for the class and one half has been left. Well, I brought it with me. - She smiled somewhat mischievously. -

-But we cannot bring food to the rooms. - Neherenia objected to her. -  
-We'll make a deal- the girl smiled at her, suggesting him in an accomplice way. - You try a little and if you like you sign up with me, okay?

That proposition did not stop surprising Neherenia, anyway, more so as not to offend her partner that other thing she agreed to try that. Beatriz immediately took out a fork and cut a small piece. This strange delicacy had a colour between yellow and golden and seemed juicy. The queen of the New Moon caught it not without some prevention but had to admit that it was not bad at all.

-Hey, this is very good - she finally acknowledged. -

In fact, it had a potato and egg taste that was delicious. Beatriz smiled broadly and told her proudly.

\- This is the authentic Spanish omelette, recipe of my mother! It is not hard to do. Potatoes, eggs, some salt, etc ... The trick is to give the point to be spongy. I'll explain it to you.

Neherenia smiled, maybe it was not such a bad idea to learn how to make such a dish after all. That was another one of those experiences that she could treasure. She remembered still with affection and nostalgia when she learned to make cookies with Idina's mother. In this way she continued chatting a little longer with that girl. After a couple of hours, it seemed as if they had known each other all their lives. The truth is that Beatriz, or Bea as she insisted to be called, was a pretty extroverted girl. The following days, between her, Nehie, Heather and Idina, with the occasional participation of Millie, the five of them formed a small group very well matched. The Spanish girl was not in the cheerleaders because she said that this type of things did not interest her that much, but in turn she exchanged some recipes with Idina and between them they put their friends in the culinary arts a little bit up to date.

For his part, the Saiyajin had remained in the kingdom of the Moon. There, shortly after the departure of Neherenia, the sovereign addressed him.

-Now Doran, we have to talk about the main issue that has brought you here.  
\- Yes majesty. My sovereigns gave me precise instructions. But first I would like to ask you a question. It's about the queen of the New Moon.

Under the watchful eye of the monarchs and the rest of their entourage, the Saiyajin told them in a few words the symptoms he suffered when he was with Neherenia. Concluding

-I've seen her here again, but now that she's gone, it's weird. I do not notice it with such intensity, but even so, I feel strange.

And it was Serenity who, with a warm smile, teased between the odd giggles of her guardian princesses that baffled Doran.

-You will see. That disease is very well known to us. It is quite serious when it attacks suddenly. The symptoms are very clear. It is called infatuation.  
-And is there a remedy? –the space warrior wanted to know. He did not want to get sick at a time like that. - Do you have a treatment to which I can submit?

Now the princesses could not contain themselves and burst into laughter leaving the Saiyajin even more bewildered. The same King Endymion had to cover his mouth to not laugh and Serenity, seriously striving not to happen the same, could finally respond.

-I beg you to forgive us. It is very funny. Did not your kings tell you about it?

And seeing the expression of the poor boy, the sovereign finally agreed to disclose him.

-Love. That is the disease that is attacking you and against which no cure is known more than being reciprocated.

Although the Saiyajin did not seem to understand that at all, nevertheless Serenity turned her jovial expression into another more serious one and added.

-Well, unfortunately, now we do not have time for that. There are other much more urgent issues that demand our attention. Something relative to the future. Something that only you can face.  
-I hear you, my lady. - Doran replied with visible interest now. -

And the sovereign, aided by her husband the king, informed the boy of some very disturbing issues. They sent him to a friend they had on Earth to finish explaining everything. The Saiyajin nodded, swearing that he would be willing to support Queen Neherenia and the rest of those who had named him as allies in that momentous mission. Shortly after that, the warrior left to return to his planet. He had to report what happened and receive new instructions in turn.

On the other hand, the girls spent the following weeks absorbed in the preparation of their exams, the course was coming to an end and it seemed that things were calm. At least when it comes to dealing with evil or supernatural forces. Idina and Nehie appreciated that respite. They could even participate as cheerleaders in the victory of the Golden in the interstate basketball championship. With the course almost finished, the girls sat in the cafeteria in the afternoon. Millie had joined them and told them.

-I'm glad this year is over, the next one, God willing, will be the last one and we will be teachers.  
-Yes. - Heather affirmed with visible optimism. - But for the moment the summer holidays are coming. What do you have plan to do, girls?  
-I want to see my parents. - Idina affirmed. - I want to see my brothers and my cousins too. Although I do not know if it will give me time to meet with everyone.  
-Surely yes. - Bea encouraged her commenting often. - I will go back to Madrid to see my parents and my little brother too. And you, Nehie?  
-I suppose I'll go back to my house. - She replied that encouraged her until then reflective expression with a half-smile to declare. - I want to meet there with very dear friends.  
-Well, next year we can do the practices. - Millie told them that she even dared to indicate not without some prevention. - That's the test of fire. Let's see how can I deal with children.  
-I am sure you will do very well. - Idina encouraged her and commented. - I really want that moment to come. I love kids!  
\- That is funny, if we continue like this, we will have to get used to taking care of other´s children - Heather sighed with a half-smile between wry and amused when she declared. - We are the clan of the no boyfriend, ha, ha ...

The others gave her a stunned look but they immediately laughed with her. For one reason or another none had a couple at that time. Millie was not too lucky in that and the boys did not like her, she said herself. Heather had not been very lucky either. Idina, after Brent was much more thought about intimate with none and above all, she had to overcome the death of her cousin and the disappearance of the rest of the crew of the ship. She had no desire or interest in dating anyone. On the other hand, Nehie did not want to interact much with the boys of the Earth, she still remembered Granate very intensely and Bea, well, she told them that she had left a half boyfriend in Spain and that maybe, when returning in summer they could resume their relation. Although she was not sure and that year she had wanted to devote to study without being distracted by anything else. It was Heather who was talkative and spontaneous as was her custom and told them.  
-Well, much better. So we can stay between us and have fun without being subject to a boy.  
-Of course. As we say in my land. “No hay mal que por bien no venga” - As the others didn´t understand, she could translate. There is no harm that does not come good. 

The others laughed at that and nodded, despite everything it did not sound so bad. And like that the days went by. The course ended and all carried out their plans. Beatriz returned to Spain, although her destiny would almost be not to return to the Golden. Due to the circumstances of her life, she was about to finish her final year in her mother land, but finally she did return. Millie on the other hand, started the course with renewed enthusiasm. As for Heather, she did have an entertaining summer and met someone. Nehie went to her kingdom and there she was occupied with the affairs of government. She knew that the Saiyajin had returned to his world and that he would come back, and indeed Doran returned but he did it accompanied. Idina meanwhile spent that summer with her parents and siblings, wishing to have peace of mind and write some songs. However, a wonderful news made her vary her plans. The ship where her cousins and friends were traveling was back! The joy and the desire to see them again made her travel to the space with her parents and other friends and family, there they met again and could attend the wedding of her cousin Leval with Amethyst. After that she returned to Earth and even enjoyed a short vacation on the Moon with Nehie. On the way back she was willing to start a new course with great enthusiasm. But each and every one of these things will be narrated in another story.


	20. Return to the Golden State. The third course.

After the holidays Idina returned to the university, she had the last course ahead, the most difficult, as she had been told, because, in addition to the increase in the requirement of the classes she had to make the obligatory practices with the children. She was thinking about all this when she heard Heather's familiar voice.

\- Hello, Idina! - She greeted with enthusiasm - how glad I am to see you again, girl.  
-Heather! - The girl answered cheerfully, addressing her. -

 

Both friends gave each other a long hug. Her partner had changed her look. She wore a fairly short hair and had a great, bronzed look. She took Idina by the arm and led her to their rooms.

-How about your holidays? - Heather asked with visible interest. -  
-Well, they were nice. - Her interlocutor smiled, referring to her with visible pleasure. - My cousins and I have met in the ship. If you had seen how beautiful my cousin Leval's wedding with my friend Amethyst was! And then the whole Bios terraforming process. It has been something incredible!  
\- What about Nehie? Could you see her? - Her friend was interested. -  
\- Yes, we even spent a few days together. - Idina commented to her, although keeping well in saying that those days were literally on the Moon. - But she has things to do and she'll probably be back in a few weeks.  
\- I hope it does not happen to her like last year in second course. - Heather sighed. - She almost did not have time to take it here. Although then as if she were a machine, she was able to pass everything in the September call.  
\- I'm sure this time it will be different. - Her partner smiled at her, hoping it would be that way. -

 

In the thread of that the girl remembered her stay in the Kingdom of the New Moon. Neherenia was a great hostess and she certainly had Real treatment. And that in every way, since her friend reminded her that he had named her princess and indeed, that, in addition to being serious, was exhausting, everyone bowed. Poor Idina came to feel somewhat stiff sometimes but she got used to it. However, that all those chamberlains, butlers, guards and others treated her in that way always displaced her. Most of the time she laughed without being able to avoid the imperturbable gaze of those guys. She remembered one of the times, shortly after arriving. The girl had managed to go by sailor teleport, courtesy of Chibiusa and her Amazon guardians. They could not stay and said goodbye wishing her a good time. She nodded with a broad smile. Now she was before the doors of a great hall. She saw a guy dressed in a kind of frock coat and a wig from the movies of the French Revolution approaching, flanked by two young men who wore military uniform, although this one also seemed adopted from the Napoleonic wars. When they came next to her the soldiers stood firm and saluted military, and the guy that made a marked reverence while declaring.

\- I am Gillard De La Lune, Chancellor and Mayor Real Chamberlain. I hope to have the honour of being before your Serene Highness the Princess of the New Moon.  
-Well, nice to meet you, my name is Idina Rodney. I think Nehie ... I say Queen Neherenia, is waiting for me. - She could reply, feeling quite silly. -  
-I will convey to your Sovereign Majesty Serene the good news of your arrival, Your Highness. - That individual replied, he had immediately noticed the necklace that the girl wore, with those two half-moons, the symbol of the princesses there. -  
\- Thank you very much. The fact is that I do not know where I should go. - The bewildered girl commented. -

 

That individual just made a gesture and one of the soldiers, quite tall and attractive by the way, took care to get hold of Idina's suitcase. She immediately wanted to intervene somewhat hurriedly.

-Do not bother. I can.  
-It is not an annoyance Your Highness, it is the Real protocol. - The imperturbable hierarch informed her. -

 

After nodding somewhat hesitantly the girl let that gallant boy bring her luggage. Her interlocutor meantime, with a too-fake smile, asked her with cloying kindness.

-If you are so kind to accompany me, Your Highness, I will show you your stays so that you can mitigate the fatigue of the trip.

 

Idina was tempted to tell him that she has no fatigue at all. She had been teleported! But she decided to leave that be. She simply agreed to follow that individual who led her to a large room that had a huge bed with even a catafalque. The soldier left her suitcase on a table and after saying, good afternoon her Highness, he left. Idina looked in all directions, looking at the carpets, tapestries and curtains. They were so pretty yes, although all that was something baroque for her liking.

-Anything you need, your highness, just call the service and immediately the real waitresses will come. - Her told guide told her-

 

That guy showed the girl a kind of long rope of cloth that she had to throw away. Surely that would trigger a bell. She could barely believe it, she was so astonished that without intending it she muttered, thinking aloud.

\- I have to talk with Nehie a bit about the inclusion of new technologies in her palace.  
\- Excuse me, Your Highness, how do you say? - The Chancellor who thought she had requested something wanted to know. -  
\- No, nothing, nothing! - She smiled stupidly taking one of her hands to back of her neck. - Thank you very much, I will remember it.  
\- I retire then with your permission. - The guy said, doing another reverent so accused that he almost dropped the wig. -

 

Idina nodded, covering her mouth for not to laugh at that. As soon as she could tell her parents they would not believe it! After that, she unpacked and searched for the bathroom. She wanted, oh yes, to take a shower and change clothes. Although all she found was a bathtub of strange design, it almost looked like a banana. Maybe it was alluding to the half-moon. Anyway. Better that way, she took a long bath of hot water and after drying herself, she approached the closet that was as long as a bus. When she opened it, her eyes were big like plates. There were innumerable dresses and they were all of her size! As she had been with Nehie, she supposed she should wear one. Although she was not too sure. So she decided to call one of those waitresses. She pulled funny of that kind of satin rope and in a few seconds someone was knocking at her door. After the same she heard a shy girl's voice asking her.

\- Do you grant your permission Serene Highness?

 

It was that girl herself who opened the door, there, planted and retreating somewhat intimidated was a young blonde with long hair, not very tall and with pale face. Then she bowed deeply.

-Come in, please. - Idina asked jovially. -

\- With your permission, Your Highness. - The girl whispered following her interlocutor when she entered the room. -  
\- What's your name? - Idina asked that girl. -  
\- Anaris de Sinus-Iridum, Serene Highness. I will be destined to your service as long as your stay lasts. - It was the shy response of hers. -  
\- I'm Idina, nice to meet you. - This one introduced herself in a joviality way and commenting. - I have to choose a dress and I do not know which one. Is there anyone that could be more appropriate according to the protocol?

As she asked, she noticed that girl wardrobe, she wore an elegant cream dress low cut, with a long absence that almost reached the ankles. It was really demure. Not even Idina herself would dress like that. And look, she had a puritanical reputation, especially among her cousins. Although then the girl replied.

-It will be an honour for me to serve you, Serene Highness. I will suggest which of them could be more appropriate.

 

Idina shrugged. Finally, that girl advised her a long evening dress, with a burgundy tone and white trim. She decided it was not bad at all and put it on. Anaris opened a drawer of a nearby table and pulled out a gold necklace that matched wonderfully. Once she tried it, Idina could see herself in a large mirror in front of the bed.

-How am I? - She wanted to know, turning around herself. -  
-You are beautiful. Like all beautiful and gentle princess of the Moon should be. - Her interlocutor replied with obsequiousness. -

 

Although that flattery sounded to her as if it were another formula more than etiquette. Idina did not give up and wanted to know more about that girl.

\- Are you from the Moon?  
-Yes. Your Serene Highness - she replied.  
-I am from the Earth. - He told her naturally, adding. - And stop calling me Serene Highness. I am a normal girl. What happens is that I'm your queen´s friend since we were little and she gave me this title.  
\- Then you are a princess of the Moon. - Anaris concluded that explained something hurriedly - Forgive me ma'am, but according to the protocol I must address you with the formulas of traditional respect that emanate from your rank.

 

Now Idina was perplexed. She was almost going to need a dictionary to understand what that girl had told her! So she sighed and after thanking her for her help, she replied.

-Okay, thank you very much. You have helped me a lot. I hope to see you here.  
\- I am at your service, Serene Highness. Should I understand that you give me your leave to retire? - The girl wanted to know while bowing. -  
\- Sure, I suppose so. - The aforementioned sighed again. -  
\- Then with your permission. Your Highness. I'm leaving. - That girl said leaving the room. -

 

Idina remembered that now almost unable to believe it yet. When she told her friend Nehie after seeing her, she was quite funny. Of course she was first officially presented, she had to bow and all that. Finally, her friend took her to her private rooms and there, in the thread they talked more calmly of that anecdote about the Chambermaid and Royal Chamberlain.

\- By God, Nehie! You have to modernize the look of your courtiers. - Idina laughed. -  
-Yes I know. But do not see how difficult it is to change the tradition. - the aforementioned sights, with resignation, enumerating as she parodied the tone of one of her dignitaries with a serious voice. - Oh! Majesty, we have centuries of tradition ... oh! my queen ..., elegance is fundamental in any Chancellery that boasts ... In short ... I have decided to leave them as impossible. At least in the receptions and official acts, the day-to-day palatial is another thing. In fact, last year I wrote a change in the rules. But as you were coming, De la Lune alluded to the visit of a high-ranking character to make the whole Court dress as before.  
\- High rank? Me? - Idina laughed pointing to herself. -  
-Good! - her friend laughed with her now to remind her. - You are a princess of the Moon, and above all, you are my best friend. In that I must agree with my chancellor. You are a very important person.

 

Idina thanked those words, but soon returned to the topic in which they were and commented.

\- That girl has surprised me too, Anaris. She is very nice but she seemed afraid to talk to me.  
-She is the daughter of the Baron of Sinus-Iridum. She is a good girl, although very shy. I usually have her as a personal waitress. But I instructed her to attend to you.  
-Yes, she is quite nice. - Idina agreed, going on to ask. - And that strange surname she has does it mean anything? It seems to be in Latin or something like that.  
\- Well, it hints at a lunar bay. - Neherenia told her. -  
-Yes. The truth is that I've always been surprised that there are seas and bays on the Moon. – Her guest affirmed. -  
\- My hope is that we will have real oceans one day. Well, - the sovereign smiled to qualify. - At least we will have extensive lakes. And now with the advanced planetary engineering that the Masters Corporation has helped us to undertake, we are achieving many advances on that. – She asserted with satisfaction. -  
-Although a couple of months ago, before finishing the last course, you had problems, right? - Her friend was interested, commenting. - I think I heard on the news that a meteorite had hit here, on the hidden side.  
-Yes. - Nehie sighted, now with more intensity, to reply. - It was very hard. It destroyed enough of our domes and caused human losses. But we have already reconstructed and put the means so that this tragedy does not repeat itself.  
-I'm glad to hear you say that. - Her companion smiled, more relieved. -

 

Anyway, judging by Neherenia's expression, Idina thought that something else could have happened. Possibly it was her impression. That of a meteorite crashing had to be very hard for her friend. Especially knowing how she loved her kingdom and the eagerness she had to take care of her subjects. So she let it be to move on to other topics.

-I'm looking forward to seeing Heather, Bea and Millie. - Nehie commented to her friend, adding with lively expectation. - And this will be the last course ...

 

However, Neherenia replied not without a certain air of sadness.

-Yes, that is true. It will be finished soon. When I pass this last year I will have finished my studies and I will have to devote myself entirely to the task of governing.  
\- But we still have these days of vacations and all the last year to enjoy it, girl! – Idina encouraged her interlocutor holding the hands of her friend with hers. -  
-You're right - Nehie smiled now affirming in a better mood. - So let's enjoy them well. Tonight, for the time being, we have a banquet, I receive the ambassador from the kingdom of space warriors. He has returned from his world after going to inform his sovereigns of the treaty of friendship that we signed.  
-Wow! - Idina was surprised by her interlocutor who told her with patent curiosity. - I've always heard about them and I know that my uncle Roy is his king's brother, but I do not remember seeing any of them on Earth. Surely I was very small and I forgot. Once my parents told me something and they told me they were awesome people. Although very rough for us perhaps.  
-Of course. - Neherenia agreed, adding with complicity. - And wait to see the ambassador, his name is Doran and he's really handsome. But it is not at all brusque or rude as I have thought when it comes to his people.

 

Her friend nodded, hoping to meet such man. She did not have to wait long. After a few hours the arrival of the representatives of the planet New Vegeta was announced. Idina could see that man, tall, with long dark brown hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes, to bend his knee to Nehie while the sovereign was sitting on the throne. That guy wore a kind of white overalls and topped his outfit with long dark blue pants and a pair of knee-length white boots, behind him a blue cloak billowed. But he did not come alone. A tall woman was also standing next to him. Idina calculated that, more or less, she would be as tall as her friend Heather. She wore a long greenish-brown mane and her eyes were inquisitive and of a strange burgundy hue. Her face was relaxed; she did not show the seriousness that exhibited her partner. She wore a similar uniform, except for her boots that were black and above the knee and her cloak that was red. She made a sharp bow before the queen of the New Moon but did not bend the knee. It was the man, who announced himself as Doran, who made it known.

-Your Majesty, I have the honour to present you once again in your court to her Royal Highness Princess Seren Deveget, daughter of my sovereigns. She has come as a representative of her parents.  
-It is a pleasure to have you with us again. - Neherenia affirmed that she got up from the throne and approached that woman to immediately give her a formal hug of friendship that corresponded. -  
-For me it is an honour. - The princess said adding with patent pleasure. - Doran spoke wonders of your kingdom and I see that he even fell short. Majesty. The other time I could not visit it because of the circumstances. Although I hope to know more about your home.  
-It would be a pleasure and an honour to me to personally accompany you on one of those visits. - Neherenia smiled. -

 

There were many more things that could be said but in the presence of her friend they had to keep silence and almost pretend that the saiyajin were there for the first time. Finally, when the formalities were completed and as was traditional, the sovereign made them an inviting gesture with a hand indicating the direction to her private chamber to tell her guests, including Idina.

\- Come, please, we will talk in my room. You will be more comfortable.

The group headed there. Once inside, the Queen went to present her friend to those individuals.

-This is my great friend, Her Serene Highness the Princess of the New Moon, Idina Rodney.  
-Rodney? - The tall woman was surprised, commenting as if she were trying to remember. - My parents instructed me well about their friends on Earth, I think I remember a Tom Rodney.  
-He is my father, your highness. - The girl smiled. -  
-Then your mother is Cooan Malinde. My aunt Bertie's sister. - Seren affirmed that pleased, asserting. - That would make us relatives, cousins in the second degree, if I'm not mistaken.  
-It could be. But please do not be so formal with me. - Her interlocutor asked her that she was not too comfortable with such treatments. -  
-And are you a Justiciera like her? – The saiyajin female wanted to know. -  
-Yes. - Idina admitted and revealed her. - I'm the Fire Lady, I took over from my mother years ago.  
-I understand you well- the girl smiled at her more jovially, making appear a kind of key topped with a sceptre the same tone of her eyes. - I did the same with mine. So besides of being a princess of the saiyajin, I am the new Guardian of Time and Change, Sailor Pluto. Princess of Pluto.  
-Yes. And I am Sailor Shadow. The Guardian of the Mysteries of the Moon. - Neherenia sighed that she laughed when sentencing with ease. - We do not have a free moment to spare!

 

The others laughed in return for that comment, although it was Doran who more seriously teased to explain to his hostess and Idina.

-The Princess Seren has a double mission. The official, which is to remain here as the highest representative of our kingdom and personally entrusted to her by her mother, her Majesty Queen Setsuna Meioh, succeeding her as guardian of Earth and protector of Queen Serenity.  
\- Yes, we have come just now from an audience with her and with King Endymion. They have welcomed me very kindly at your service. Although they know that my ultimate loyalty will always be for my world and my parents. - The girl said and added more informally - and another thing that Doran has not said, but equally important. Do you know? I would like to spend a season on Earth to learn their ways of life and customs. To begin with, I am struck by the low gravity of the Moon.  
-It is one sixth of the terrestrial one, nevertheless here we have generators of gravitational force that equals it in all our habitable zones. So right now we enjoy here the same as on Earth. - The sovereign pointed out. -  
\- Even so, in my world of origin it is something superior. Anyway, in the history classes, they told me that our ancestors who lived on the original planet Vegeta were ten times more powerful. Some theories say that was the cause of our people developing so much strength. - Seren explained to them that she finished off. - But despite this small difference, I think it would be very interesting for me to see how I develop on the surface of the Earth.  
-Well, for that, the best thing would be for her to come with us. Right, Nehie? - Idina joked idly, winking at her friend for the saiyajin's surprise. -  
-It would be fantastic, however, I still have many issues to attend, I will not be able to return to the Golden, at least for now. - The queen unveiled her friend leaving her a little crestfallen in addition to surprised. -

 

Idina still remembered that, after continuing that conversation they went to dinner and after an interesting evening they said goodbye. She came back a few days later. Idina was with Nehie some days and after that she spent a week with her parents and later resumed the course. Now she was looking at her friend Heather who was opening the room they shared as she told her.

-Well, let's see how this is ... I hope we do not have to spend the whole course cleaning.

 

Her friend laughed, nodding and that way between laughter they entered her room, it was just as they left it. Of course, with a good layer of dust, which the girls struggled to remove.

-We have to make many plans - Heather told her - we must make good use of this last year.  
\- Yes, but remember that it will be more difficult than the previous two - Idina warned her. - Well, I told you what I did in the summer, what did you do?  
-Well, I had a great time, even if I have not left Earth like you, but almost. - Heather said meaning of course the visit to Bios that Idina had told her instead of her trip to the Moon. - I was in Miami and in California. - Her companion smiled. - I've met a great guy, a really cool surfer named Jack. And do you know the best? He lives near here, for sure he will come to visit me someday. I'll let you know so you can leave the room, you know what I mean – heather smiled giving a nudge on the shoulder to her friend. -  
-Well, for me there's no problem, but you know what the rules about bringing guys say. If your mother finds out she's going to be angry.  
-My mother? - Heather laughed shamelessly, - my mother always snuck into the rooms of the kids she liked. She was much worse than me! At least Jack is my boyfriend ... by the way. - She recovered the seriousness for a moment- - we have to go through the club, they're going to choose Brad's replacement.  
\- A substitute? - Idina replied somewhat lost but immediately recalled that the previous leader of the brotherhood graduated last year and that she and Heather, as red ribbons, should go to elect the next cardinal. - And it has to be now? ...  
-I remembered right now - her partner replied - thank goodness you have returned on time. It will be in an hour, it gives us time to leave all this in order and make up a little.

 

Both friends did so, along the way Idina asked Heather about her brother and she replied that Jimmy was very well. She visited him during several days on vacation at his new residence where he was very comfortable. They finally reached the fraternity's meeting room, where two blue ribbons opened the door at once.

-Please, come in.- Tania, one of the members of her same rank, said. - We're going to proceed with the election.  
-Yes, we were waiting for you. - Paul, another one of those dressed with the red ribbon, added. -

 

The members sat around a long wooden table, three places were reserved for Neherenia, Idina and Heather. The one of her companion evidently remained desert but both occupied theirs with rapidity and Paul, the spokesman, spoke to all the group.

 

-We are going to vote to elect our new leader, as you know we usually do it with ballots, but, on this occasion, I do not think it is necessary. We all agree, right?

There were assent in all present except for Idina, who took the floor.

-I do not know what you're referring to. Agree on what?  
-In that you should be the new leader of the group. - Paula another of the members, answered. -  
-Me? - The stunned girl replied, pointing to herself and not long in dismissing. - I'm not worthy to be a leader.  
-Of course you are. - Heather countered. - You are the best of us all, what you did last year impressed the members of the club, and you have more supporters than anyone. We all love you and support you, please, you must accept the charge, it will be the best for our brotherhood.  
-Heather is right. - Michael, a member sitting next to Idina herself, agreed. - If it's not you, nobody will want that position.

 

The interpellant remained silent for a few moments and finally nodded resignedly.

-It's okay, I accept, if it's for the benefit of all.

 

Those present burst into applause. Then Brad came in, as usual, the former leader had come to say goodbye and deliver his purple ribbon to the successor that had been chosen by the council. He himself, as the club's bylaws indicated, recommended Idina and the others accepted without hesitation. Once he put the purple ribbon on her head he wished her the best and said goodbye to everyone.

-Now you are the boss. - Heather smiled, exclaiming. - What a good time we will have!  
-It is a great responsibility; I hope to do it well. - Idina replied timidly. -  
-You will, we are convinced of that. - Paul encouraged her. –

 

So the new purple ribbon occupied the presidential chair of the table and began to exercise her new position, among other occupations she should receive reports on the new candidates for the brotherhood. After occupying it for more than two hours, she returned to her room exhausted. Heather was there preparing her books and other things for the next day.

-I hate you! - Idina said smiling with an unequivocally joking tone. - Do you know all the paperwork I've had to swallow?  
-Don't worry, woman, I'll help you with that. Now get the books ready that we started tomorrow.  
-I do not have the strength to move not even my eyelashes. - the girl who could add between yawns said. - I want to sleep.  
-Come on, I'll give you a hand. - Her companion proposed, who, in effect, helped her to sort her books. -

 

Once the girls finished, they went to bed to face the first day of class. This one arrived and both were located as always, together in the same bank. But as they went through the list they had to separate, along with Heather sat a handsome boy named Ralf. Idina sighed, she had to get with Debra, a girl from the brotherhood. Classes started as usual and the girls began to study with enthusiasm. Weeks passed and Heather was full of vitality, Idina was somewhat punished by all the sorority and studies occupations. She did not quite understand how her friend could be so cool, because apart from the classes, to collaborate in the club, and other activities, for example as a cheerleader, she went out with her boyfriend Jack who came for her on weekends. One of those Saturdays Heather asked her friend for the room, for that night Idina left it to her without problems and going to sleep with Beatriz, the companion of the previous year of Nehie. That Spanish girl was very nice. She taught Idina herself how to cook some typical dishes of her country.

-Well, excuse me if I assault you in your room. - She said something hurried her guest. -  
-It doesn´t matter. - Beatriz smiled, indicating that she should come in. "As long as Nehie is not there, there's no problem. Also, I miss someone to talk to.

 

Her interlocutor smiled. That girl was as extroverted as herself. Of course, it was not that they had treated each other very much, but when they talked, it seemed like they were friends of a lifetime. As she told her, Spaniards in general were very open with other people. Although they knew little.

-I'm glad to see you again. - Idina commented. -  
-Well, I almost did not come. - Her companion confessed, darkening the gesture a little when she commented. - The truth is that my family has had economic problems. My father was unemployed, of course things in Spain are not too good now. In addition to the bad situation in the economy, there is a political instability.  
\- Oh, how sorry I am. Have you been able to find a job? - Idina was interested. -  
\- Luckily yes. He had been a manager of a major company; he has been hired by some contacts he had in a multinational based in the City of London. My mother is English as I told you last year and my whole family has moved to London. And for my part I was able to return here.  
\- I'm very happy for your family and for you. - Idina smiled grinningly. -  
-And what about you? – Her partner was interested. -  
-Well, my parents cannot complain. You know, my mother is a primary school teacher and she let me practice a few days with her children. My father has three martial arts gyms and my brother Lance helps him keep accountancy. Our older brother Alan is now studying a master's degree in computer science and computer design. I think he was thinking about going to Bios. But it may end up staying here, on Earth. His girlfriend is trying to get a place in a hospital, she's a doctor.  
\- So you also have a family that travels a lot by what I see. - Beatriz smiled affirming amused. - Same as my roommate. She spends more time in her country than here. But this year it does not happen that she, Heather, Millie and you, learn to make a paella in conditions.

 

Idina laughed at that occurrence. Her Spanish friend, Bea, as she liked to be called, was very nice. She was one of the green ribbons that were on the list to be named blue ribbon and with it, become a definitive member of the Brotherhood. She was a good girl, and Idina could tell that she appreciated her roommate a lot. If only she knew that she shared a room, a bathroom and classes with a whole queen! Although it was clear that Beatriz appreciated Neherenia as a person, ignorant as she was of her sovereign status. Idina was very happy about that. She also missed Nehie, although the only advantage of her friend being absent was that she had her reserved space and she could sleep there when Heather wanted "company". So she shared a room with that girl that year, as well as cooking typical dishes of her country, she had proposed to teach them some Spanish. In fact, both chatted something about that particular.

-My cousin Kerria speaks something. - Idina could say, adding. - I studied some French and I learned Japanese as a child. But unfortunately nothing of your language.  
-Well, this year I'll help you. Keep in mind that my language is the second or third in the world in number of speakers. "Bea reminded her, not without a certain dose of national pride.-  
\- I'll try. - Your interlocutor answered. -  
-“Pues adelante”. “Te enseñaré”. - The Spaniard said in her native language to the confusion of her companion. That means, go ahead, I´ll teach you. 

 

However soon it was translated Idina smiled amused. The impromptu student tried to remember something that would listen to her cousin and her uncle Roy in that language ...

-The only thing to say is ... "fiesta", "gracias" - The girl ventured with a somewhat hesitant pronunciation.  
-Ha, ha, ha! - Well, that's enough to understand you with all the Spanish people. - Bea laughed. -

 

Idina laughed in turn. They continued talking about some customs and places in the country of Bea.

-My uncles have spent their Honeymoon in Europe. They visited Spain if I remember correctly. - Idina told her partner. - They liked it a lot.  
-Well, one of these days I will invite you to meet my country, I´ll invite you and the others. Especially my roommate. The super busy lady. – Bea proposed. -

 

Her mate nodded smiling. That will not be bad at all. So, after a little more conversation they went to bed. Idina was able to spend a quiet night and rest. The next morning, she returned to her room around eleven o'clock. Heather had assured her that she could do it without problems but the girl found herself almost in a hurry with a blond and shirtless guy on entering her room.

\- Hello beautiful lady - that individual said with all the naturalness of the world. - Are you looking for someone?...  
-Actually not, - Idina said, somewhat embarrassed. -I just came to my room.  
-Oh, you're Heather's partner. – That guy replied immediately offering her his hand. - My name is Jack, and I'm her boyfriend. Sorry, I should have left already but yesterday we went to sleep late.  
-Do not worry...It is alright - The astonished girl could answer to want to know in turn. - Is Heather here?  
-Yes, - he answered immediately and as he said it he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, informing his girlfriend. - Baby ... It's your roommate.  
\- I am coming. – Idina heard the jovial voice of her from within. –

The questioned came out after a few moments of the shower. She was soaked and covered her body with a thin towel that almost revealed her charms. Idina felt violent because that boy was there, enjoying himself while he was not shy about rubbing her girlfriend's ass.

-Idina forgive me, but yesterday we were very late. Right away, we're going away. - Heather excused herself, smiling somewhat at the hands her boyfriend put behind her back. -  
-Do not be in a hurry, take the time you need. I just came to pick up some books. –Idina said as she nervously searched for her bookshelf. -  
-Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you. - Jack said with a half-smile as he vaguely assessed her with his eyes. - We'll see each other around here.  
-Yes, nice to meet you too. - The bewildered Idina replied, trying to fix her attention on what she was looking for until she found it. - OK, good bye…

 

But they did not seem to pay much attention to her because Heather and her boyfriend were fused in a passionate kiss. Not wanting to bother anymore, she discreetly left to go to her classroom. Once the classes started, she realized that her friend did not come early. There was no problem, she would leave the notes. Later they met and their smiling companion told her more or less what she and her boyfriend had done the night before. Although Idina was not too interested in what kind of details. The days passed and Heather increasingly spent time without going to classes. She was late to her room, always after the allowed time. Idina warned her again and again to be careful, but her companion replied that she should not worry about that. Until one night she was surprised by the surveillance of the corridor and brought before the head of studies who was none other than her own mother. Melanie did not like that situation very much, although she did not give much importance either. She herself had mocked this rule of the hour that had always seemed stupid to her. But as responsible for the faculty was her obligation to deal with that issue. She decided, however, to have a more talk from mother to daughter than from head of studies to student.

-Let's see Heather. - She said trying to alleviate the situation. - You know you cannot come back later than the allowed time. How many times have you been missing?  
\- No mom, this only has occurred this time and they have caught me. - The girl shrugged, simulating resignation. - Being a grey has its drawbacks.

 

But her mother gave her a more severe look while refuting.

-Don't lie to me, daughter. I've been there before you were born. You see, I'm not going to get mad at you while you study and pass your subjects. I understand that, at your age, these things happen. But you also must understand that you should not do it anymore. Being my daughter, all eyes will be on you and me. If I let you do what you want, I will set a bad precedent for the other students.  
-I understand mom. I am sorry, it will not happen again. Is there anything else? - She asked impatiently for leaving. -  
-Yes, some teachers have told me that you miss their classes.  
-It does not matter, I'm very busy with the tasks of the brotherhood, that's all.  
-Look at Idina, she is the president and she goes to her classes – Melanie objected. -  
\- She's a machine, mon, there's no one who can match her. – Heather laugh, although nervously to add. - Anyway her job as president is not as hard as mine, I'm her secretary, I take care of her affairs, changes. So she leaves me her notes.  
-But the notes alone are not enough. - Melanie replied, insisting now with some concern. - You should go to class more often, daughter. Soon, you will start practicing with the children.  
-Easy mom, I'll go, I promise. - Heather repeated wearily, already bored with that kind of covert admonition. -

 

Her mother noticed that and sighed, adding with a softer and conciliatory tone.

-Very well, I do not want to be so tiresome because when I was your age I could not stand the sermons either. I liked parties and having fun. However, I went to classes. Go now and do not forget your promises, daughter.

 

Heather smiled happily to get out of there, she was tired, exhausted, and she needed to recover. As soon as she said goodbye to her mother and headed for her room, she took a little bottle from her pocket and took a pill. Soon she would be better, because Jack had given her these stimulant pills so she could hold the rest of the day well, even studying at night. If Idina did not care. No, of course not, she was her friend and surely she would help her. In the meantime, the aforementioned strived to prepare for their internship, after the first exams of the quarter with very good grades, it would behove her to start giving classes to her. Heather also passed, because she stayed studying until very late. As soon as she was to sleep, her friend Idina could not understand how she endured that rhythm. Each time she saw her less because Heather and Jack did not separate and within a couple of weeks Idina would enter as an internship teacher in an elementary school. Although before that, she paid a visit to the great ship where her cousins Leval, Mazoui and her companion and friend Amethyst travelled. The reason, her cousin's wife told them she was pregnant. Idina took great joy, very recently that her friend had married Leval. So she was absent for a couple of weeks, she could chat there with her cousins Kerria and Katherine that she had not seen in quite a while, and returning a little before beginning her practices. The penultimate night before starting, Heather felt terrible, she had not slept at all the previous weekend and could hardly stand. She took out her bottle of pills and took a couple of them, wishing that it would keep her facing the new day. So she left the room to go to the cafeteria to have breakfast. Idina was already there but forgot to take her notebook and returned to the room.

-Where can it be? - She asked, searching in her closet. -

 

Picking up a folder, she saw a small bottle that opened on the table spilling its content of pills. The girl did not know what that could be, but surely it was Heather's. She supposed they were aspirin, but they were a red colour that was unfamiliar to her. She kept them in her pocket to take them to her and along the way she ran into Malcolm Roberts, Heather's father, who apart from his work as a scout for the New York Giants, one of the best football teams in the country, was a professor of physical education in the Golden.

-Hi, Mr. Roberts. - the girl greeted. -  
-Hello, Idina. Are you going to class? - Malcolm asked kindly. -  
-Yes, but first I have to see Heather, this must be hers. She must have forgotten in our room. - She took the pills showing them in front of Roberts who looked at them surprised. -  
-Let me see that - he asked taking the bottle from the hands of the girl to ask with surprise. - Where did she get them? ...  
-I do not know. -Idina said, who with all her good will commented. - They will be aspirin or cough drops.  
\- This is not cough drops, are you sure that my daughter had them? - His interlocutor asked very seriously now. -  
-Yes sir, but what can they be if not? - She wanted to know that she was beginning to worry, Mr. Roberts' expression was not reassuring. -  
\- Tell my daughter that I want to see her in her mother's office and soon! - he urged without answering. -

 

Idina did not think twice about it when she saw that angry gesture on the face of her friend's father. She nodded and ran as fast as she could back to the cafeteria. There she found the girl chatting animatedly with some companions.

-Heather, your father wants to see you in your mother's office and he's very angry.

-But why? - The girl asked between astonished and worried. -  
-I found a pot of your pills and gave them to his to return you.  
\- Did you give my pills to my father? - Heather exclaimed in horror and looked at Idina as if she had committed a crime. - Do you know what you've done?...  
\- What is the problem? I thought they were for coughing. - The surprised girl justified herself. -

 

Her friend shook her head again and again and left the cafeteria in a hurry. Idina tried to follow her but could not do it because the people who came and went hindered her step. Meanwhile, Heather came to the office, she would have to invent anything to avoid the anger that would surely fall on her. She knocked on the door and was told she could pass. As she entered and before being able to articulate a word, her mother, seated behind her table, showed her the bottle of pills and told her with visible anger while her father watched her severely, crossed his arms and standing.

-You're going to explain us what this is, Heather.  
-And do not tell us it's cough drops, - his father added furiously. - We know exactly what they are. Stimulant pills, this is a drug.  
-Are you taking them? - Melanie asked in a tone of great concern. -  
-No, of course not. - She said, trying not to get nervous. -  
\- So Idina has lied to me? They were not in your room. - Roberts replied in an annoyed tone. -  
\- No, they would be there surely. - Heather said, her voice firmer. - Jack must have left them there.  
-Jack? - Melanie surprised, bewildered. - Who is Jack?   
-It's my boyfriend, mom. I met him in summer, the surf guy. Don´t you remember?

 

Melanie was thoughtful and remembered. She realised of who it was. Her daughter told her about him, but she believed that it had been a mere summer romance.

-And you let him in your room? Roberts interjected, visibly irritated. - Do not you know it's forbidden?  
-But Dad, which one of you has not sneaked into the rooms of other boys and girls? you always told me and you laughed when you remember it...

 

Melanie and Roberts did not know what to oppose to that. In fact, their daughter was right, they could not pretend to reprimand her now for something that they themselves had boasted in remembering what they did.

-That's not the point, daughter. - Melanie added, going to what was really troubling them. - What worries your father and me are these pills.  
-I told you I do not know what pills are for. They must be Jack's thing, I'm sorry, it will not happen again.  
-Of course not. - Malcolm replied with obvious irritation. -Because you will not see that individual again.  
-But dad! - Heather replied trying to protest. -  
-There are no but! - Roberts thundered very angry now. - If I meet that guy around here I'll bust his head, you can tell him when you say goodbye to him.  
-And you have not stopped to think that I could like him? - Heather reproached him, accusing now his father with palpable disgust. - You always have to resort to violence for everything.  
-Your father may overreact to that comment, but of course if I surprise that boy in here I will denounce him for trespassing and call the police. He does not belong to this University. Also, of course, to denounce him for drug use. - Melanie added with a very severe voice.  
-But mom, that's not drugs, it's just pills for not sleeping. - Heather argued that she realized later that she had talked too much- ...  
-How do you know they are for not sleeping? ...- his father questioned her. -  
-Well, Jack told me that he was too busy to sleep, that he lacks hours a day, they have to be for that. But they are not any drugs.  
-Those pills create addiction, daughter, - her mother warned her. - I do not want to see them again. Not even by chance. Have you understood me?  
-Absolutely, mom. - Heather grumbled, pretending to be upset, which was not too hard for her to do, but relieved deep inside for not having been discovered. - Whatever you say.  
\- Go to class now - her father ordered her, trying to temper his anger - and let it be the last time.  
-If you return to this office again for a similar reason, I will not be able to treat you as my daughter, I will have to punish you as if you were another student. I trust you to understand, Heather. - Melanie warned her with a very serious tone of voice. -  
-Yes, mom - she replied in a rather more submissive way now. -

 

Heather left the office going directly to class, when she returned to her room she was not in the mood to chat with her roommate. Anyway, her friend was not there, after a while she returned. Idina tried to start a conversation and finally got an answer.

\- What have you done! - her partner rebuked - you almost put me in a big mess.  
-Forgive me, I did not know what those pills were, I thought they were for a cold.

Heather laughed leaving her friend stunned.

-Ay Idina, always so innocent ... Look, those pills help you not to sleep, they keep you active so you can make better use of your time. Jack recommended them to me this summer.  
-But, you do not take that, right? ...- her companion asked her with the hope that it would be so futile. -  
\- Listen to me, nothing happens to take them, I've taken some, yes, but I'm fine, look at me! - Heather asked her interlocutor trying to de-dramatize. -

 

Idina noticed her, the truth is that she was not very bad, her eyes were surrounded by big circles and had lost brightness, but otherwise seemed to be fine.

-Please, do not take more of those pills. What if they hurt you?  
-Oh, do not be like my mother, you speak like her. –Heather snapped, annoyed to affirm bluntly. - I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. And I can leave them whenever I want!  
-I only ask you to be very careful with those things, - her friend begged in a conciliatory tone. – Please.  
\- Yes, yes, do not worry, - Heather repeated in a tired voice. -

 

So her partner let it be, she wanted to trust her friend and was very busy with everything that was coming to her. But she could not stop thinking about that. In addition, she came just from the office of the head of studies and Mr Roberts who had summoned her shortly after being with her daughter. And when it happened, they offered to sit down. Both Mr. Roberts and Heather's mother watched her worriedly, but with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, especially when Melanie asked.

-Idina, we know that you are our daughter's best friend and a very responsible and beloved girl. Please. If you notice something strange in Heather, some weird behaviour. We ask you to let us know immediately.  
-Yes of course. - the girl affirmed nodding. -  
-We trust you. We know that you are the best person to be near her. In that you are just like your parents. We could always count on Tom and Connie. - Malcolm added with visible gratitude. -  
-Thanks Mr. Roberts, do not worry, if I see anything strange, I will inform you soon. - The girl promised them wishing that the case was not given. -

 

And after that incident the days passed and the practices were ready to begin. Idina had already been given a school, she was nervous and eager to start as a teacher. But before doing so she had a meeting at the club. She had to start preparing the details of the party graduation that would take place at the end of the next quarter. Presiding over the meeting table proposed.

-Guys, I thought that for the party this year we could do something special ...

 

They all agreed, their faces looked at their purple ribbon with curiosity and excited about any possible idea that had occurred to her.

-Although the truth is that I have not thought of anything yet. - Idina admitted giggling foolishly and taking her hand to the neck, causing others to almost fall backwards. - But I´ll work out something, do not worry. - She added with a nervous smile. -

 

And after trying some other secondary issues the meeting ended up waiting for the leader to come up with some bright idea. However, to her annoyance, none came to her mind. She arrived at her exhausted room, Heather had not come to the club, and she was not there either. Surely she would be studying or looking for a school to do her practices, Idina thought. The fact is that they spent a couple of hours and her partner came through the door dragging her feet. She looked horrible, almost groping her way through her things pulling books and folders. Idina, who was taking advantage of a little sleep, woke up with a start.

-Heather, what's the matter? Are you feeling bad? -It was the only thing she could say when she saw the face of her partner. -  
-I had put them here! - she stammered desperately - where are they?  
-What are you looking for? - Idina asked, getting up from the bed. -

 

The questioned turned to her shaking her shoulders with violence and a look almost psychopath.

-Where, where have you put them? ...  
-No, I do not know what you're talking about ... - Idina replied, very frightened by that expression of madness that her friend had. -  
-My pills, the ones I had in reserve. You have hidden them, right? – Heather staggered and before her companion could help it, she began to open the drawers violently. -  
\- Calm down for God sake, you will wake up the whole world. - Idina asked fearful that that scandal would attract attention, but above all she was very scared by the way of acting of her friend. -  
-I do not give a shit to everyone! - The other girl howled. - I want my pills!  
-No, enough! - Idina snapped between scared and furious. - Do not you see that this is killing you? 

 

But Heather was not listening, she had finally seen the bottle of her pills at the bottom of the drawer. Luckily she always kept more than one little boat. Otherwise it would have gone very wrong when her partner found the other. Now, prey of delirium and gesturing almost without control managed to get hold of them, although Idina tried to stop her.

-No! I will not leave you! - She screamed trying to snatch the bottle. -  
-Let me alone. - Her companion shouted, getting rid of her with a push that threw her opponent on the bed.  
-Heather! - Her friend yelled desperately. - If you take another pill, I will have no choice but to expel you from the fraternity and inform your parents.

 

Her interlocutor stared at her with a surprised face, and without giving her too much credit. She smiled and opened the jar.

\- I warn you. Don´t do it. - Her companion becoming very serious. –  
-Come on, Idina, you will not do that, you're my friend ... No ... You cannot kick me out, I put you in the club, do not you remember?  
-Yes, I remember, - she said with a grim expression. - But if you take another one again I'll have to expel you Heather, our brotherhood does not admit the use of drugs. And neither the university. Think about it!  
\- Drugs? Oh come on, do not be stupid! I just need to take one and I'll be fine, you do not understand.  
-Of course I understand ... that's why I warn you, Heather.  
-Enough, leave me alone. -Her irritated interlocutor said taking a pill and putting it in her mouth. -

 

For Idina what she was forced to say then was the most painful since she arrived at the university, but she had no other choice.

-Heather, from this very moment you are expelled from our brotherhood.  
-What did you say? - she replied with a smile of disbelief. -  
-What you've heard, do not bother going back. Tomorrow I will communicate my decision to the other members.  
-But, if you tell them that, it will be made public and my parents will find out, you cannot do this to me! - Heather yelled upset. -  
-It's for your good. I warned you and you have not wanted to listen to me. And I will be the one to inform the head of studies of your behaviour. - The girl could answer visibly distressed. -  
-I thought you were my friend, I never thought you would be able to stab me in the back. Do not you remember who took you there when you did not even know it existed? Do not you know who proposed that you be named as a leader?  
-Yes, I know and I appreciate it. I'm your friend, Heather, and I care a lot, that's why I do it. When you're better and you're cured you can go back, it's the only thing I can do to help you. Now you are not yourself. You are dominated by the need to take these pills - Idina answered with the softest voice, in an attempt to reduce that tremendous tension.

 

But she failed completely. Her companion looked at her almost with fire in her eyes, she stood up, pushing away a hand that her friend was holding out to her and snapped between angry and frustrated.

\- I do not have to be cured of anything! My life does not depend on a damn tube of pills. Who do you think you are to give me lessons in morality?  
-Listen to me ... Heather I ... -She tried to replicate Idina quite affected -...  
-No, leave me alone ... - her companion screamed, her face contorted with anger. - I thought you were different but you're just like the others. A selfish bitch and a damn sneak! It was not enough for you to be the leader of the club and the captain of the cheerleaders, right? You had to take Brent away from me and if it was not enough to get you in the middle of my family and me. Thank you, thank you very much, Miss Perfect, for ruining my life.  
\- But ... please ... listen ... - her friend begged visibly alarmed and worried trying to hold on to one of her hands. -  
\- Do not touch me, bitch! and do not speak to me again. Never! ...- Heather yelled at her, pushing her away. -

 

She left the room giving a tremendous slam. Idina opened the door and looked to try to locate her but her deranged companion had already been lost in the corridors. Nervous, tearful and very agitated, she telephoned the home of her friend's parents. The work schedule of these had been completed for quite some time and they were not on campus. Luckily she had her number of the times she stayed with Heather outside of class. It was already after midnight when the phone rang waking them both. Melanie picked it up. Fearing that some student hooligan who had gotten their number answered defensively and with little sympathy.

\- Can I know who is calling at this time? As a joke ...

 

However, it was not, she wished it had been! Immediately the head of the student's face changed from anger to worry and horror when Idina told her what had happened.

-God, come on, please, look for her until we get there.  
-What is the matter? - Her husband asked halfway to wake up. -

 

Melanie told him in a few words what her daughter's companion had told her. Malcolm rose in the act. So the two left swiftly to the faculty. Idina put up almost all the members of the club to try to find Heather but nobody saw her. The head of studies arrived immediately and met the leader of the brotherhood in her office.

-Did you see her? - she asked desperately. -  
-No, nobody has seen her, I've told everyone to look for her on campus, but we have not found her anywhere.  
-Oh God! ...- Melanie exclaimed about to cry. - You say she was crazy about those pills.  
-I asked her not to take them. I threatened her with the expel from the brotherhood. I pushed her too hard, I was wrong. I'm so sorry! - the poor girl babbled without being able to avoid crying. - She's escaped because of me!

 

The shattered Melanie embraced the girl and consoled her in spite of everything. With the voice as sweet and understanding as she could.

-You did what you thought best. I would not have done it any other way. Now it only matters to locate my daughter. Thank you for caring so much for her and for being such a good friend.  
\- That was not Heather. I just hope she gets well. - Idina replied wiping away her tears. -

 

Roberts was looking for his daughter accompanied by some members of the club, when he did not find her, he returned to her wife's office and proposed to notify the police. From there they thought about calling the police station of the district but being the Golden one far from the city they would take in arriving. At the moment they let it run, maybe it would appear immediately, that was what they expected, otherwise it seemed that they would have to face a long search. That was feared when one of the groups found Heather, was on the outskirts of campus, lying on the floor, unconscious and with symptoms of poisoning. The bottle of pills was empty. Fortunately, their vital signs, although irregular, were maintained. They immediately called an ambulance and ran to notify their parents. Melanie and Malcolm hurried there, followed by Idina.

-Oh, my God! I'm fine! - Melanie pleaded, full of anguish. -

 

Upon arrival, her father recognized her. Heather was breathing hard and her mouth was covered in white slime. She must have taken several pills at once and that caused a sharp reaction. He lifted her into his arms after making sure she had nothing broken and no blockages in the pharynx and took her pulse that was very weak. Melanie did not stop crying and it was now Idina who, tearful too, tried to comfort her. After a few minutes that seemed to crawl, the ambulance arrived. At one point the paramedics brought her to a stretcher and together with her parents they moved her to the nearest hospital. Idina stayed there, not knowing what to do. Finally, she sent everyone to bed, nothing else could be done there. She tried to sleep herself but could not fall asleep. At dawn she waited for news, got up and went to the office of the director. She waited until ten o'clock in the morning, when Melanie finally arrived, and immediately ran towards her as soon as she saw her enter.

-How's Heather? - she shrieked from the other side of the aisle unable to contain her concern. –  
-It's okay- the girl's mother said as Idina came with her. - Thank God! She has been very lucky They have done a stomach wash to her. She had an overdose of pills, I cannot believe it, how has she been able to do that?  
-She was very stressed, she had almost no time between the studios and the club. Besides, going out with her boyfriend. - Idina explained. - She wanted to be a good teacher. She told me many times, she wanted to be like you and Mr. Roberts and she tried hard to get it.  
\- She almost destroys her life! almost got herself killed! - Melanie sobbed terribly tortured – For God´s sake! I never even thought about something like this at her age, and of course, I did a lot of nonsense that I regret. But I never got close to drugs.  
-Please, calm yourself. The important thing is that Heather is fine. - Idina said. -  
-It's not that simple, what she has done is punished with the expulsion, but how can I throw my own daughter out? I have never had to expel anyone. Also, if her expulsion from your club is confirmed based on drug use, I will not be able to ignore the facts. And those antecedents will persecute her for the rest of her life. - The despondent woman answered with difficulty. -

 

Idina held her hands between hers and smiled. Cheerily she replied to calm her tormented interlocutor.

\- I expelled her by word and in our room, there were no witnesses and I have not written anything for now, nor am I going to do it. You can explain by saying that it was an accident. I'm sure Heather will have learned the lesson and will stop taking pills.  
-Really? Would you do that for her? - Melanie asked hopefully. -

 

Idina nodded and Heather's anguished mother smiled in relief, giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her tightly, she added.

-Then and thank Heaven I can let it go. My daughter will not have to leave the Golden. At least she can heal and maybe come back later.  
-Now the main thing is to be with her and pray for her recovery be as soon as possible. - Idina said seconded by Melanie's agreement. - Well, if you excuse me now, I must go to class, I waited for her during the first hour and I am afraid that I will have an unjustified absence of attendance.  
\- Since when to help to save and to worry about a companion is an unjustified fault? - Melanie replied that she embraced her adding with patent acknowledgment tone. - Do not worry, I'll talk to the teacher you had at that time and he'll take away the fault.

 

Her interlocutor smiled and said goodbye to the head of studies, at full speed she returned to her classroom. At the end of the classes she asked Heather's parents if she could see her, they said yes. They took her to visit the hospital, after waiting a few minutes Idina entered the room. Heather just saw her and stop drawing the smile she had with her parents.

-How are you? - Idina asked softly. -  
-I suppose well, thank you- her friend answered almost without strength. - The doctors say I was lucky, but my stomach is very damaged and I will have to stay in the hospital for several weeks, based on special diets.  
-But, at least you're alive - her friend smiled, trying to contain her emotion to sentence. - That is the most important thing.

 

The convalescent could not suppress the sobs that gave way to a silent cry. Her parents and her companion approached her worriedly.

-Does something hurt you, daughter? - Roberts asked. -  
-No. - Heather shook her head while she continued to cry, her lips trembled and she tried to turn her head so as not to look at her friend. This one held a hand and that precipitated that it broke  
cry even more. Overwhelmed by her feeling of guilt. - Forgive me, Idina! I did not know what I was doing. I have failed you all, you, my parents ... myself ... You cannot continue to be friends with someone like me, I told you horrible things, but I did not think about them, really.  
-Don't say nonsense- her friend answered with a sweet tone of voice. - I love you very much, because next to Nehie and my cousins you are one of my best friends. I would not give up any of you for anything. And I really want you to come back with me and the guys in the guild who miss you so much.  
-I am no longer of the brotherhood, you expelled me, do not you remember? - the girl murmured regretfully. - And you did well, I do not deserve to belong to her.  
-I'm very sorry, because of me you got angry and you took the whole bottle. I should not have put you between a rock and a hard place. I should have help you ... and I did not. - Idina sobbed now, feeling guilty in turn. -  
-You did it, you were not to blame, you did what you had to do, you always do it. - Heather smiled between her tears to admit. - I took the pills because one did not work anymore, I went crazy and I took several at the same time. Then I felt terrible and I do not remember anything else.  
-The main thing is that you're safe now, and I'm sure you'll never take those pills again. - Idina declared briskly. -  
-Never, never again, after leaving here I will be detoxified. I promise. - Her partner asserted. -  
-And you will not even eat the blackberry pills? - She asked smiling to de-dramatize. -  
-Not even those. Well maybe those I´d take. - Heather smiled wiping her tears. -

 

Both friends embraced before the smiling look of Melanie and Malcolm.

\- Do you know something? - Heather said smiling. - Jimmy came to visit me and he was very affectionate with me.  
-How's your brother doing? - Idina was interested with genuine attention and sympathy. -  
-he is doing quite well; he has already learned many things. As soon as he saw me he gave me a kiss and told me. Tata, get good. He also gave me regards for you.  
-Give him thanks and greet him when you see him again. I hope to visit you soon.  
-I'll do it, though, the only thing I regret now. - Heather said dejectedly- The only thing is that I will not be able to graduate.  
\- Of course, you will! - Idina encouraged. - I will bring you the notes you need and I will help you to study.  
-I cannot ask you that, you're too busy.  
-There's nothing more important than helping my best friend. - Her interlocutor said. -  
-I'll help you too. - Melanie intervened - if you really want to graduate. Although it is in September. Because you have to do the practices with the children. And that is mandatory.  
-We're all with you, my daughter. -Her father said affectionately and in a rather softer way than he used to. -You'll get it ...

 

Heather hugged her parents excitedly as Idina walked away to leave them some family intimacy. Visiting time ended and Roberts took her back to the university. Several days passed, the convalescent was better, eating very light and frugal things so as not to affect her stomach. Mr. Roberts brought Idina in order to up to date her with the notes and Melanie reviewed the lessons. And soon an old and great friend returned. Neherenia had returned. Immediately she hugged her partner Idina, greeted Beatriz very happy and went to visit Heather.

-How are you? - Nehie was interested taking her friend's hands, while she was getting up from the bed. -  
-I am feeling much better already. Although I'll still have to be here in order to fully recover for a couple of weeks more. - Heather informed her wanted to know in turn. – And what about you? Have you solved all the things in your country? Because girl, every time you go there it seems you were the queen. They cannot be without you! - Her friend smiled. -

 

Neherenia laughed with her, evidently of how successful her friend was without knowing it. When they were about to say goodbye she took out a small vial and told her partner.

-Look, this water comes from a very pure spring of my country. It is called water of the Moon. And it has healing properties. It will not hurt you and may help you recover sooner.  
-Thank you very much. - Heather smiled taking it in one hand with delicacy. -

 

The truth is that she did not believe much either, but seeing the expression of her companion decided to open the bottle and take a sip even if it was to please her. And the fact is that she seemed to feel better. Her stomach that hurts in a deaf and continuous way since the wash was done stopped bothering her. Maybe it was the joy of seeing her friend again ...

-Now I have to go, I have to catch up on many things. - Her partner said jovial affirmed. - I hope to see you soon at the faculty.

 

Heather agreed to that with a nod and went back to bed. Her friend left for the Golden. She remembered the last months. After the attack that her kingdom had suffered. Of course that was classified as a secret and she could not reveal it even to Idina. Shortly after beginning the reconstruction tasks, she personally visited several of the affected areas. It started with that nursery school that was so close to the battle. Thanks to Heaven, her friends the Asteroids and Chibiusa protected that enclave, preventing the children from suffering damages. When she arrived, a few days later, it seemed that everything had returned to normal, although they were still busy repairing some damaged structures. The sovereign, dressed in this case in a more informal way, went to greet the children. Along with her was Doran, who was soon to return to his home planet to report what happened to his kings.

-Our beautiful and gentle queen. - They said with admiration some of the subjects who congregated there. -  
-The brave and beautiful sovereign of our country - others, added aware of how their queen fought with the warriors of the Moon in order to protect them. -

 

Some escort soldiers opened a corridor so she could walk without problems. However, that precaution was completely unnecessary. All those gathered there watched her with respect and great emotion, but did not dare to approach too much. Finally, Nehie and Doran entered the school. The teachers bowed deeply and the director of the centre immediately bowed her knee and said, full of gratitude and devotion.

-It is a great honour for us that you honour us with your visit, Serene Majesty. You, too, noble ambassador.  
-The honour is ours. - The saiyajin agreed politely nodding. -  
-Thank you very much. - Nehie smiled asking now. - Can we see the children?  
-Of course my Queen. - The director affirmed making it happen to one of the classrooms with a gentle gesture while he bowed again. -

 

The sovereign entered discovering a small group of fifteen boys and girls between five and six years old, sitting in their seats and distributed around several round tables. Some seemed to be drawing something, others playing with play dough. Nehie, taking advantage of her knowledge of paediatrics and the child psychology she had studied at the Golden, was interested in what they were doing. She came to sit in one of those little chairs holding a kid on her lap. Doran, standing and something apart, could not help but smile. The situation was quite funny. A whole queen rocking and playing with a little boy who laughed and who, without any kind of respect for the label, touched the nose of the sovereign! He even put a gob of plasticizer on one cheek that Neherenia took off to make a little ball with it, depositing it on the table, while, in a sweet voice, she asked the boy.

-What are you doing?...  
-The Palace of the Moon. - He said with his childish voice. -  
-It is very beautiful. - She appreciated watching a funny goop with the shape of a cylinder that was inserted into another vaguely resembling a rectangle. -  
-Queen Neherenia! - A baby girl called her. She approached her very happy, showing a paper, while she said with visible enthusiasm. - This is you!

 

The sovereign took the paper and smiled broadly at the sight of her being drawn. Well, at least a kind of dummy with a smiling face, at least two dots for eyes and a curved line up. Wearing a large crown on the head and a very long skirt, with several stripes of purple colours that made the representation of her hair.

\- How beautiful I am! - She laughed caressing the cheeks of that baby. -

 

And after a few minutes in which she even sang a song to the little ones, the sovereign said goodbye to them. Everyone said goodbye with the chorus of their little voices and waving their hands. The director thanked her once again for her visit, the impressed teachers talked in praise of her. And after greeting the rest of the citizens gathered there, both she and Doran got on a slider that took them back to the palace. Along the way the saiyajin declared, not without surprise and even admiration.

-You are a great sovereign, my Lady! In many ways you remind me of our majesty, Queen Meioh.  
\- Thank you very much, that you compare me with her is a great honour for me. I do not think I deserve it.  
-Believe Me. You deserve it. - Doran assured her, adding. - You know how to fight fiercely to defend your subjects and also to be kind and gentle to them. As a mother.  
-You will see ambassador. - The young woman sighed. - When I was with those children I realized that everything I do is worth it. Any sacrifice or duty of mine, however painful, is acceptable as long as I see them smile happy and carefree. This is how children should be. They will have time to grow up and face problems. And I think that thanks to my good friends of the White Moon, so I could be a child too, at least for some moments in my life. Those experiences, meeting many good friends and now including my studies on Earth have opened my eyes. And I was also granted something that almost nobody could dream of. I could see what would have happened to me if I had not had such good people around. And I felt so much fear and sadness when I saw it that now, more than ever, I firmly wish to improve myself as a person and as a queen day by day.

 

Her interlocutor listened to her with great interest. Taking note of those words. It was clear to him. Neherenia was just as Queen Meioh and her own mother described her. A warden of the great Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi Chiba could not be less.

-I insist that you are a great sovereign. But even more important, you are an admirable woman. The saiyajin affirmed, bowing as soon as the two got off the transport and headed inside the palace. - You have my sincere respect and devotion.

 

The aforementioned smiled, almost blushing. Every time she saw that man, it was hard not to. Besides being attractive, he was brave and sincere. It had that point of honour that the saiyajin of noble origin possessed. He fully understood the sense of duty and carried it to the ultimate consequences, as she did herself. Although within a few days Doran had to leave. Then, after a few months he reappeared. Together with Princess Seren and Nehie, they all travelled incognito to Earth. There they attended an important meeting with a group of people committed to a fundamental mission for the future of the Cosmos. She was well aware that the attack on her kingdom and even the government of the Moon were trivial things in comparison to that. And while she knew she should not say anything to Idina, and that it would be better that way, she could not help but suffer for it. More when one of those group members was ...

 

Idina was about to prepare to begin her practices. She left the faculty and when she was walking around the campus someone pulled her hair. The girl turned slightly annoyed to say.

-Listen. Can I know that are you doing...?

 

However, she stopped short in the middle of the sentence. There, staring at her and with a big smile, was her brother Lance. She had not seen him in a long time. He was not even on the ship to celebrate Amethyst's pregnancy and see everyone.

-What a joy! - The girl exclaimed hugging him. -  
\- Hello, little one! - Her brother greeted her by clasping her in his arms in turn. -  
-What are you doing here? - Idina wanted to know. -  
-Well, I had a few days off and I said to myself, I'm going to see what kind of trouble the dwarf girl will be in! - The boy laughed jovially. I really wanted to see you and know how you are doing.

 

The girl told him briefly what happened in Bios and the vicissitudes of the faculty. Lance listened intently as he used to. By his expression she could never be sure if what he heard he liked or not. Although he seemed more interested when his sister told him that Nehie had just returned to college.

-Well, while Heather is recovering you'll have another good friend nearby. - The boy finished adding funny. - By the way. Do you know that near the faculty there is a bar restaurant where a dance contest is organized? If I remember correctly, our parents won it in their young times.  
-It is true! - The girl smiled. - I remember seeing the cup when I was a child.  
-What would you think if we signed up and tried to reissue old laurels for the family? - The boy proposed. -

 

Although now Idina sighed shaking her head.

-I would have liked it, but I have many things to do.  
-Well. - Lance replied with a somewhat downcast tone, although adding right away. - Well then I may ask Nehie. She is also a great dancer ...

 

His sister thought that very well. If it was not because her friend was not there in the Golden. However, curiously it was the voice of the queen of the moon that was heard taking her out of those thoughts and calling them both. Neherenia had seen them there, standing and chatting as soon as she had arrived from visiting Heather. Then she came over and gave Lance a kiss on the cheek and a hug to her friend. After the greetings it was Idina who broke the meeting to say with some concern.

-Oh heavens! I must go to school. They wait for me to start my classes.

-I can take you if you want - her brother offered. -  
\- No, thanks Lance, I already have the bus tickets, it will hardly take half an hour. But Bus will be about to come and I do not want to lose it. Well, I hope to see you later, - She said more wishing that something else as she stamped a kiss on the cheek to her brother. - See you later, Nehie. Take good care of this rascal. After my practices we have many things to tell us. - She smiled to get away with a quick step. -

 

The other two were watching her with a smile, Lance sighed affirming with affectionate tone while the same one was extinguished in his face.

-There goes the good one of my little sister. She is ready for another adventure. I hope it won´t too hard for her.  
-I suppose she knows how to face a class full of nursery children. - Nehie smiled nonchalantly -

 

Although when she saw the expression of his interlocutor that smile was erased quickly while Lance said in a serious tone.

-We need to talk…

 

And the Sovereign of the Moon sensed that this had to do with her mission, followed her companion to a quiet place where he informed her of certain things she should know. Lance took advantage of the more informal environment to ask her about to be her dance partner.

-Well ... it would be great for me. - The young woman affirmed. -  
-Then we'll see each other to rehearse when we finish with the other issue. - He told her. -  
-All right. - Nehie agreed. -

 

The boy smiled and said goodbye to her, asking her to greet her sister. And above all, to watch over her. Neherenia promised him that she would. Judging by what Lance told her, despite not being too much, she supposed that her friend was going to need it.

-Anyway. I hope everything goes well ... And as for that contest ... I would like to participate. -She said to herself as she entered the faculty.

 

Idina, oblivious to that, got on the bus and arrived on time to the school she had chosen for her internship, in which she was assigned a day-care centre. She was very excited but, at the same time, very nervous. She hoped to be able to control the children and, at the same time, be able to teach them. Once she appeared before the director, a woman named Mrs. Dickinson and she indicated the way, she went to meet her mentor. She was waiting for her at the door of the classroom. She entered the class accompanied by that head teacher, who would take care of helping her in the beginning and evaluate her at the end of the internship. She was a mature woman with short grey hair who introduced herself as Emily. After imposing with a soft and patient tone the silence between the children, she introduced Idina to all the children that looked at her with wide eyes as their Miss informed them.

\- Children, this Miss Rodney is going to be your teacher during this next month. I hope you behave very well with her. Do it and obey her in everything as if it were me. - Having said that, she went to her discussion, smiled encouragingly and declared. - They're all yours, good luck ...

 

Her mentor left the class and left Idina smiling and wondering what she was going to say to those little ones. She decided to start at the beginning.

-Well, as Emily told you, my name is Idina Rodney - she wrote it big with a red marker on a white board that she had behind her. - And now, I'll like to meet you. Who will be the first to show up? - She looked around the class, but the children kept a fearful silence. -Hello guys, you do not have to be afraid. We are going to be all friends.

 

The children were still silent, so she tried to change tactics. In the class there were a score of boys and girls. And decided to name them by list.

-I'm going to say the names of each one and you will answer ... you will say "I", okay? - The boys nodded without saying a word and Idina went through the list and could see which faces corresponded to those names. Now - she added with a big smile. - If you want to ask me something ...

 

None of the boys seemed very interested in talking. Nevertheless, she insisted without being discouraged.

\- Come, with no fear ... although if you do not want to ask me anything, I will tell you things myself.  
-What things? - A girl with brown hair asked timidly. -  
-Where do I come from, what did I play when I was little?  
-Yes, yes, that's fun! - A little boy with blond hair said. -  
-That's better- the girl smiled broadly. - If it seems good to you, I'll tell you some stories. And I know many of princes and princesses.  
-Yes! - The children chanted excited about that idea. -

 

Idina got the attention and trust of the children based on stories and adventures both their own and the Justices, although always adapting the stories to the young age of those children. With the passing of days, the class marched like a clock. She even carried her guitar and sang to the little ones who always asked for one more song. One afternoon, at the end of the classes, she noticed that a girl was limping when she entered the classroom. The truth is that she barely knew her because she had only come three days in the two weeks that she led the class. She knew her name was Patty and little else. She had ash-blond hair, curly with graceful curls. At the time of leaving, Idina helped many children to put on the jacket because they still were not able to do it in conditions. When it was the little girl's turn, she complained. Her teacher did not think she had hurt her; she had placed her jacket very gently. She had only grabbed her arm for a moment, she did it again and the girl complained again.

-You hurt me. - She protested with a pitiful tone. -  
-Does it hurt on your arm, sweetie? - Idina asked, bending down to be at her height. -

 

The little girl nodded, Idina carefully rolled up her sleeve and discovered a big bruise.

-What happened to you? You've fallen?  
-Yes, - the girl said dryly. -  
-Come with me to the infirmary to be cured. – Idina smiled at her. - 

 

The little girl shook her head, twisting her noses. Her teacher supposed that it would be because she feared the doctors in white coats thinking they might want to give her some injection. So she smiled between cheerful and amused and proposed jovially.

-Well, then come with me, we'll tell your mom.

 

With love she pulled her out of her hand, only she was left to leave and the mother of the girl was waiting for her. She was an attractive woman with short light brown hair and an absent expression in her blue eyes. Idina smiled giving the little girl who immediately grabbed her mother's hand.

-The girl has a bruise on her right arm, - Idina informed her, - she has not wanted to come with me to be cured.  
-No, it's fine thanks. -The mother, who seemed in a hurry to corroborate the little girl's words, said. - She fell yesterday playing. The doctor told her that it would still hurt for a few days. She is very naughty and is always fidgeting, you know? - she smiled in a somewhat forced way. -  
-Well, be careful Patty. - Idina smiled stroking the hair of the girl - and see you tomorrow.  
-See you tomorrow and thanks. - The mother replied disappearing in a hurry with the little girl. -

 

Idina picked up her things and left, she had to get to the campus before ten. Fortunately, she entered at about half past nine. On the way to her room she met Nehie and Beatriz. The latter of them said to her with good enough spirit.

-Chica, let's make a Valencian paella tomorrow. Do you dare?  
-I do not know - the girl smiled with a face of circumstances, to oppose in a hurry. - I have many things to do for the practices.  
-Let's go, tomorrow is weekend, do not be an “esaboría”! - the Spaniard replied, leaving her amazed. The truth is that the latter word was released in Castilian and Idina did not understand anything. -

 

Although Nehie looked like she had done it and laughed, covering her mouth with her right hand. Idina, arms on hips, addressed her friend and asked her.

\- Can I know what is so funny? I have not understood anything.  
-We already know! - Neherenia laughed to explain. - Beatriz told me some typical expressions of her country and that made me laugh. I asked her to tell you to see what face you put. It has turned out to be the same as I imagined.  
-Really, eh? - the aforementioned smiled now looking at Bea to sentence something hesitantly in her pronunciation. - Well, I'm going to Paela.   
-Paella! - Bea corrected between laughter. -  
\- Yes, to do that. If you translate that so funny which you called me before. Replied Idina as condition. -   
-Well, it's like telling someone not to be a party pooper. - The girl explained visibly amused by the bewilderment of her friend. -  
-I'm afraid I have abandoned my Spanish classes. - Idina sighed laughing now with them. -  
-And also this weekend your brother and I will participate in the dance contest! - Neherenia commented enthusiastically. -  
\- Yes, that I will not miss it. - Her friend Idina smiled. -

 

And after the jokes they said goodbye, they went to sleep. Idina was still missing her roommate but for all she knew Heather was getting better every day and eager to return. She had even left to do her internship with Nehie who, because she had joined so late, so she would first have to take the exams and pass some subjects. Therefore, both could end together. It was a shame they could not graduate all three at once. Anyway, at least now things seemed fine. The next day, in fact, Beatriz taught them in the cooking class to prepare that dish based on rice, with a colouring that gave it a golden yellow tone, and full of seafood and meat of the most varied. When it was finally done. Since they had to wait for the paella to rest (as explained by her partner) The three ate and they liked it a lot, including the head of studies and her husband, who passed by and offered to try them and they praised that food. In passing, they said that they had come to visit Heather and that, with luck, they would discharge her in a couple of days. Idina was very happy. And the next day was the big event. Together with Bea and Millie, she went to support her brother and her friend. There they were they already. Nehie with a beautiful white satin dress and knee-length skirt, combined with white shoes with a low heel. And Lance wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. That seemed obviously excessive, thought Idina. However, the rest of the couples were similarly dressed.

-Wow, how elegant they all are. - Millie commented admiringly as they took a seat around a table near the dance floor. - It looks like a movie.  
-Yeah- Bea sighed. - Pity I not know how to dance! ...  
-Let's wish you luck. - Idina told them when her brother and Nehie approached. -

 

So they did, Lance told them that they had been rehearsing a song they would sound like. After encouraging them the girls let them go to the track. There some eleven more couples were going to compete against them for the title. And the contest started. Nehie and Lance were of course very close and advanced to the same final, where they played the title against three other couples. Sounding like that, the song they had rehearsed the most. A very liking to the brother of Idina, with a good dose of sarcastic humour and something acidic.

It's murder on the dance floor  
You'd better not kill the groove  
DJ, gonna burn this God damn house right down  
I know I know I know I know I know I know I know  
About your kind  
And so and so and so and so and so and so and so  
I'll have to play

-All together. - Exclaimed one of the judges. -

If you think your gettin' away  
I will prove you wrong  
I'll take you all the way  
Boy, just come along  
Hear me when I say  
Hey  
It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not kill the grove  
Hey hey  
It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this God damn house right down

The couples separated to dance to the beat of the music performing a mandatory choreography. The girls were amazed at how well Nehie and Lance marked the steps ...

Oh I know I know I know I know I know I know I know  
There may be others  
And so and so and so and so and so and so and so  
You'll just have to pray  
If you think your gettin' away  
I will prove you wrong  
I'll take you all the way  
Stay another song  
I'll blow you all away  
Hey

-By pairs again. - It was the indication of a judge, while another touched on the shoulder to a couple disqualifying. -  
-Only they are left with two others. - Bea warned. -  
-This is very exciting. - Millie affirmed. -

It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not kill the groove  
Hey hey  
It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna turn this house around somehow  
Murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not kill the groove  
Hey hey  
Murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this God damn house right down

And their friends were now evolving along the track turning with ease. The ruffles on Nehie's dress skirt gracefully rose with her movements. Lance on the other hand carried it with great lightness ...

Don't think you'll get away  
I will prove you wrong  
I'll take you all the way  
Boy, just come along  
Hear me when I say  
Hey

Another couple was eliminated. Although the girl who had been touched on the shoulder protested. However, she had to surrender before the decision of the judges and leave.-

It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not kill the grove  
It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this God damn house right down  
It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not kill the grove  
Hey, hey

\- Come on, they're about to get it! - An excited Bea said, holding Idina's hands laughing. -  
-Only two more are left. - Millie pointed with the same feeling. -

It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this God damn house right down  
It's murder on the dance floor

And simulating a few tango steps Lance embraced Neherenia lying with her to go back instantly returning both to their dance position. So accurate and deftly they did that it even sparked applause from the public. Soon another couple was eliminated and there was only one left as an antagonist of the boys. Nor did they do anything wrong, although they risked significantly less in the execution ...

But you'd better not kill the grove  
Hey, hey  
It's murder on the dance floor  
But you'd better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this God damn house right down

 

(Murder on the dance floor, Sohie- Ellis- Bextor, Credit to the author)

 

At the end of the song there was a lot of applause. Both couples bowed politely to thank them. Now it was time to hear the final decision of the judges ...

-And the winners are…. The couple number seven! - The jury spokesman ruled. -

 

Nehie was delighted, she could hardly believe it, she hugged her companion effusively after seeing the number she and Lance were carrying.

-Be calm Bella and Gentle Queen or you'll make me blush. - He whispered in a funny tone. -

 

It was she who felt herself blush. Smiling something foolishly separated right away.

-I am sorry. This has made me very happy.

 

Her companion could not even reply, since the other girls were already at their side congratulating them.

-Congratulations! You have done great. - Bea praised. -  
-Yes, it has been really impressive. – Millie praised. -  
-Marvellous Nehie, little brother. You did it great. - Idina added. -

 

Neherenia and the other girls parted a little while they talked. Idina, taking advantage of that moment, commented to her brother.

-Nehie and you make a great couple ...  
-Thanks dwarf. - He smiled weakly adding. - But I think just when it comes to dance ...

 

His sister looked at him somewhat surprised. Although the expression of his violet eyes was almost always inscrutable. Idina did not know if Lance could feel anything for Nehie. Of course watching them dancing with that rapport and those passionate moments that they transmitted when their two bodies joined during the dance, any one could believe that they were more than friends. However, at the end it seemed that that impression was quickly disappearing and was completely blurred ... Now Idina watched them when they went to collect the trophy, a beautiful glass that looked very much like the one she had seen at home.

-Keep it as a souvenir, beautiful and gentle queen ... of the dance ...- Lance said. - 

 

Neherenia was stunned and even paled at first when she heard that. However, then she smiled. The same as the rest of the girls.

-But it's yours too. - The aforementioned opposed at last. -  
-I remember when my parents won this same contest they were not dating yet. My father gave it to my mother knowing that it made her very excited. As they later married, the cup stayed at home. For that reason, since we already have one, the just thing is that you keep a good memory. - The boy commented kindly. -

 

The Queen of the Moon looked at him bewildered. What would he have wanted to say? ... with that boy you could never know for sure. Not even her, the Guardian of the Lunar Mysteries, could penetrate his mind. At last she sighed, nodding with an expression of recognition.

-Thank you very much. It will be a precious treasure to me.

 

Lance handed her the cup and his hands touched hers then. Nehie could not help but blush a little. The boy just smiled.

-Let's drink something. – Idina intervened. -

 

Neherenia, Millie and Bea were satisfied but it was Lance who kindly declined his sister's proposal.

\- Maybe on another occasion, little one. I have to leave ...  
-Wow! It's a shame. - Bea could say who did not lose sight of that attractive boy. - The night is young ...  
-Young? - Millie smiled, after consulting her mobile phone. - It's almost ten already.  
-Well, that's it. In my country we still would not have started the night.  
\- Definitely, we will have to go one day to your country ... – Idina asserted with a broad smile. -  
\- Cannot you stay a little longer? - Nehie asked the boy. -  
-I wish I could. - He sighed looking at her intensely. -

 

She returned that same expression and almost believed that the world had stopped around her. Although once again Lance himself broke the charm to add.

-I have many things to do. You know ... work accumulates. Goodbye girls. Have a good time ... and you dwarf. - He smiled more confidently now addressing his sister. - Do not be late.  
\- Hey! – Idina vindicate herself. - I am no longer a little girl ...  
-For me you always will be. Whatever happens. Remember that. - His brother assured her with a more serious tone than expected, riveting. - My sweet little one ..

 

And without more words he turned away. Idina did not know how to take that, but finally she let it run. Together with the others they went for a drink and after a couple of hours. Yes, escaping with great care from the guards, mocked the curfew and returned to campus. This is how the weekend went. The following days, things developed normally. Lance had left without them knowing where. Although at least they had something to celebrate. Heather was already at home but it would still take her to return to the Golden. With the help of Nehie, Beatriz, Millie and Idina, she was catching up. For their part, the girls as teachers in practice enjoyed more each day of their respective classes playing with the children while gaining experience and ease. In the case of Idina, Emily became ill and could not control her progress. The director took care of it in person. Although for the volunteer teacher of practice that was not a problem. She was always busy preparing her classes with great enthusiasm. It was fun to invent games for the kids and put into practice everything she had learned about pedagogy. One day she played the words. She taught them objects that the kids should name. The next day they had to learn to add. Idina did a few operations on the board and encouraged the children to solve some.

-Ok, Patty. Do you want to go to the blackboard? - she asked the girl kindly, who, as usual, had missed the previous days. -

The little girl shook her head, Idina went to her place and repeated.

\- Come on, do not be ashamed, nothing happens.  
-No, I do not want to. - The little girl repeated. -  
-Lets go dear, you have to do it, all your mates have already come to the blackboard. - Idina told her that she took her gently by the arm to raise her. -  
-No, no! - the girl who seemed almost mad, screamed. -  
-What's wrong with you? - Her astonished teacher asked with concern before the watchful eyes of all the other children. – Do you feel bad?...

The girl threw herself to the ground and when Idina went to lift her, she covered herself in a foetal position, cornered between the desks.

-But what's the matter, treasure? Do not be afraid, I'm not going to do anything wrong to you. -Idina managed to look at her face and was stunned, the girl was pale, whimpering and her eyes looked at her with an expression of horrendous fear. – Be calm, please. - She asked very worried, patting her patiently until she let herself be lifted. - Do not worry, sweetheart, you do not have to do it if you do not want to. – So she kissed the girl on the head and then noticed something that froze her. -

 

The little girl had signs of bruises on her neck and as Idina gently removed the baby's shirt she discovered that they were extending down her back.

-Good Lord! - Idina exclaimed with wide eyes. - But what is this? Who has done this to you, baby?  
-I fell down- the girl replied between pitiful sobs. -  
-Let's go, tell me, you can tell me. - The stunned teacher asked her again. -  
-I fell, - she repeated mechanically between tremors. -  
-Do anyone hit you? – Idina asked, full of concern, in a whisper. -  
-I fell, I fell! - She shouted again and again while suffering a fit of hysteria. -  
-Okay, okay, calm down, - Her interlocutor who was increasingly scared, asked her. -

The other kids looked surprised and hypnotized that scene, none said anything, just stared at each other. Her teacher noticed this by addressing them with as much calmness and sweetness as she could.

-Boys, stay here for a moment, I'll come back soon, behave well and do the sums on the board.

So she went with the girl straight to the infirmary, despite Patty whining and kicking that she did not want, the doctor in charge smiled when she saw her arrive but his smile vanished when he saw the frantic state the girl was in and the scared one The teacher informed him of what she had seen. Although it took them a few minutes, they finally calmed down enough for the doctor to recognize her.

\- Look at this, doctor. - Idina discovered part of the back of the baby, the horrible marks and bruises were much better appreciated in the light of the lamp of the stretcher. -  
-Oh My God! who could have made this savagery? - the doctor muttered with an expression of horror on her face. -  
\- A week ago she had a similar bruise on my arm, I tried to bring her here but she did not want to. Her mother came and told me that she had fallen, that she was very naughty.  
\- This is not the product of a fall, - the doctor refuted sentencing - they are blows. This girl has been victimised.  
-No, for God´s sake! – Idina exclaimed taking her hands to her head, although immediately she was contained not to be listened to by the kid. - Who could have done this to her?

 

The doctor had left her away and with a lollipop to get her distracted. Now the girl, more calm, was entertained in eating it oblivious to which she had caused.

-What can we do? ... - Idina asked the doctor. -  
-This has to be denounced - he said, affirming - it is a very serious crime. Right now I will write a part of injuries.  
-I'll call her mother- the girl agreed. – She has to know. But first I'll tell Mrs. Dickinson.

 

Idina ran to the office of the principal of the school and informed her of what had happened, she got up hastily to go see the baby.

\- Do you realize that this is a very serious accusation?  
-I know, but the girl is in a very bad condition. - The anguished girl replied. -  
-We'll check it and then we'll let your mother know. - It was Mrs. Dickinson's answer. -

 

As soon as they got to the infirmary, the doctor was actually writing a part of the little girl's injuries, the director was also shocked to see the condition of poor Patty.

\- This must be immediately reported to the mother and of course, also to the police. - The woman declared. -

 

They phoned the number on the file of the girl but there was no one at home. They had to wait because there was little left for the end of classes. Idina waited for the girl's mother to arrive but she did not show up. After a couple of hours and in her place a brunette woman with long curly hair, dressed in an inconspicuous way, black leather miniskirt, matching stockings and high-heeled shoes of the same colour, as well as a red biker jacket, came. She wore sunglasses that covered her eyes. Something out of place at that time when the sun king was already putting on the horizon.

-Good afternoon. - She told Idina in a very polite way though. - I was coming to pick Patty up.  
-And her mother? - Idina asked. -  
-She could not come, today she has to work. - she said nervously. -  
-Well, we have to talk to her- the director who was also present with the girl, added. Moving to reveal her with a very severe tone. - Patty has some very serious injuries, our doctor has prepared a report and has diagnosed that they are the product of mistreatment and aggressions.

 

That woman´s face turned pale, she did not know what to answer, she felt nervous and scared.

-I'll call her mother right away. - She finally said. - Please, you can leave the girl to me. I´ll take her to her GP.  
-If you do not give us any guarantee of knowing her mother, we cannot let you take her. - The director said -  
\- I have a signed authorization. - That woman said showing a paper that, in fact, had the signature of the mother of that little girl. - Sometimes she cannot come to pick her up and I take care of it.

 

The director scrutinized that and nodded. She indicated with a gesture to Idina that everything was in order and that she entrusted the little girl to that young woman.

\- I do not want to go home, Sally - the girl asked the girl with a tremulous and full of fear. -  
-Don't be afraid, I'll take you with me until your mom comes. – That young woman reassured her in the most conciliatory and friendly way she could. -

 

Listening to that Patty seemed to feel calmer. Anyway her teacher intervened proposing to that girl.

\- We can accompany you if you want.  
-No, thank you very much, as you see the girl knows me. And I have written permission from her mother. Do not worry, I'll tell everything to her.

 

The director sighed leaving her running. Apart from that document, if the little girl wanted to go with that woman, it was a sign that she knew her and inspired her confidence.

\- Bring the girl to clarify this situation on Monday or we will have to report this to the police. –Mrs Dickinson warned the woman who nodded nervously. -  
-Can we leave now? - she asked, holding the little girl's hand. -

 

Her interlocutor nodded and that woman was lost in the corridors with the baby. Idina questioned the doctor and the director with her eyes and asked them with a face that was not very satisfied with that decision.

-And we're going to let her take her away just that and that's it?  
-Unfortunately we cannot do anything else. She had an authorization in order. In addition, you must first notify the girl's parents before calling the police. But if they do not come with her on Monday and they do not give us a good explanation, we'll let the authorities know.  
-But until then that baby could have suffer anything! - Idina objected with patent concern, riveting with reprobation. - You must have notified the police.  
-And what if the parents denounce us for not informing them before? - the director asked her in turn. - No, we must wait. Although the abuse usually occurs in families, unfortunately we have no evidence of that. It could have been something else or somewhere else. They could even accuse us of that.

 

Idina still disagreed but could not reply. After all, she was just a trainee teacher. She left the school tired and angry, at the same time very worried about Patty's luck. But there she discovered that woman and the girl waiting at the bus stop. So she decided to follow them. Taking advantage of the darkness that was already hovering on the outskirts of the city, she transformed into a Justiciera and waited for the bus to arrive. Once Patty and her companion go on the bus, The Fire Lady, jumped on the roof with stealth, arranging then to not be seen ...

-I will not leave this like that. I will get to the bottom of this matter. - The girl was saying as she was holding carefully in the top of the vehicle.

 

The trip lasted a while. It was getting dark when the woman and the baby descended from the bus, the Lady of Fire waited a few moments to jump out of it. The dark darkness of the area helped her not to be seen, it was a miserable neighbourhood environment. Bad lighting thanks to the broken streetlights of that area. The justice tried to orient herself. This was undoubtedly a neighbourhood on the outskirts, a marginal suburb. Garbage bins were stacked and rats were respectable in size. Idina could not repress a gesture of disgust when one of them, fat and grey, in the almost intermittent light of a flickering lamppost, passed between her boots going to meet her fellows who were devouring the corpse of what appeared to be a dead cat.

-How can they live here? In such a place like this? - She wondered as she struggled not to lose track and control their desire to vomit. - For the love of God! …

 

After following them for a few minutes she saw them enter an apartment building that was in an unfortunate state. The access door was rickety and the stairs were full of dirt and debris. The smell was hurtful, but despite everything Idina climbed behind them. She heard voices and went down one of the windows, up the fire escape. She came to a window and looked carefully not to be discovered, there was Patty, sitting on an old sofa that seemed to act as a bed, only covered by two blankets of colours that must have been garish in its glory days but were now faded, although with the appearance of being neatly washed. In fact, the interior of the house, within its limitations, seemed to be well taken care of. And most importantly, the girl seemed calm. Idina waited and finally saw the little girl's mother arrive. Although she was not sure at first, the colour of her hair had changed, she was platinum blond with a medium-long hairstyle. Idina noted that it was a wig when the Woman took it off, she also got rid of high red high heels and hugged her daughter. She could hear what they said because the window was ajar.

-Honey, I'm so glad to see you, forgive to your mom, but I have not been able to pick you up today.  
-Today they took me to the infirmary, I did not want to go but they took me. - The little girl confessed with a rueful expression and tone. -  
-Do not worry, honey. -Her mother consoled her, hugging her and sitting on the sofa with the baby in her lap. - Nothing happens.  
-Yes, it's true- the dark haired woman corroborated. - Lucy, you'll have problems if you take the girl to school on Monday. And also if you won´t.  
-What do you mean? - her interlocutor asked visibly scared. -  
-They have find out about the girl, the doctor was making a report.  
-They'll take it away! - Lucy exclaimed, her voice breaking with anguish as she hugged her little girl more closely. Although she immediately loosened her grip at the girl's moans of pain. - Forgive me darling, I have not noticed. – She sobbed giving a kiss to the baby and then help her undress in a gently way and put her in a bed made on that rickety sofa. - Go to sleep, sweetheart. Everything will be fine, mom is here with you now.

 

The child did not respond; she was closing her eyes surely exhausted after that hard day. Her mother gave her a tender smile. Once this was done, she moved away from the child and muttered to her companion.

-If they take her away from me, I will not have anything to live for, Sally.

 

Idina was impressed, the thing seemed much more serious even than she could have imagined. That woman was really scared at that possibility. No, she did not think that she was the cause of those terrible injuries. Her eyes expressed as much horror as she had herself. Although she continued listening to those two women talk.

-But if you do not take her at the school next Monday, they will investigate. And if you go with her you will have to face many questions - her companion warned her. -And if they call the police ...  
-Oh, no, the police no! - The anguish woman could babble. - ...  
-Mom, I'm scared. - The girl told her, despite everything she had heard that. - If the police come, Tommy will hit us again.  
\- So that was it! – Idina thought listening to that between astonished and horrified, they were threatened by that Tommy, maybe he was the father of the girl. - What horror! What could I do? I have to intervene ... but, how? ...- The Lady of Fire wondered. -  
\- No darling - her mother whispered trying to calm her - do not worry, it will not hurt you anymore. I will not leave you.

 

Now that she realized, the dark-haired woman had taken off her glasses and was wearing a large bruise on her right eye. The mother of the little girl also had an unusually swollen upper lip. There was something very serious going on and Idina was willing to find out what. But what left her frozen with horror was to listen to the little girl with a trembling voice and full of dread, to whisper.

\- Tommy says he'll sell me to those bad gentlemen. Those who do ugly things to children.  
\- No, no, honey! - Her mother struggled to deny it in what seemed a desperate attempt to reassure the little girl that she did not believe herself. - He says it just to make you behave well ...  
-Mom, I'm cold - the girl who at least seemed more calm about the other, complained. -  
-Yes, we have the window open. - Sally pointed out to her friend. –

 

The Lady of Fire hid quickly but without meaning to give a blow to the iron that sustained her calling attention. The two women looked out but could not see her. Finally, thinking that it would be a cat, they closed. Idina thought that it was best to go back to college. Besides, it was too late. She had to hurry, so she regained her normal identity and enter shortly before the curfew of ten thirty. She could hardly sleep remembering all that. It was fortunate that Heather was not there yet, what she had seen and heard was so horrible that she did not dare to tell her friends.

-Oh Holy God! What can I do? - The girl asked herself, trying to fall asleep without getting it. - I do not know what I should do ...

 

The next morning was Saturday, she was going to visit her friend Heather, taking her some books. Millie, Nehie and Bea said they would go a little later. Her friend, without having the courage to tell them what she had lived the night before, left the university and took the bus to the Roberts' house. They welcomed it. After greeting the girl, they invited her to go to her daughter's room and left them to chat. Idina came in and discovered her partner eating breakfast with eagerness. She was much better. She was relieved that at least, in that regard, things were going well. On the other hand, Heather smiled at seeing her but her visitor did not seem very happy.

-Does something happen? - Her friend asked suspecting that something was not as it should. -  
-Is it noticeable? - Idina asked with a serious face. -  
-It will not be anything from your family, right? - Heather worried - I hope everyone is well.  
-My family is great, thank God, it's about my classes ...  
-Are there difficult, eh? – Her friend smiled with a more amused expression, believing that those imps and hard work would be driving her partner crazy. -  
-More than you can ever imagine. - She sighed that she wore a sad look. -  
-What is happening Idina? - Her friend asked with more concern when noticing it. -

 

And Idina could not take it anymore, so she told her everything that had happened leaving her friend petrified. Even that terrible conversation between the two women, omitting of course, she had heard it in her Justiciera identity.

-What would you do, Heather? - Idina asked because she was really very confused. -  
\- For me there is no doubt, I would tell the police. - Her interlocutor stated categorically. -  
-And if the girl is taken from her mother? I saw her, she really loves her. And she is not guilty of anything.  
-But that girl cannot live in those terrible conditions. - Her friend refuted. - Think about it. I know what you will do what you consider best and fairer, you always do it, I have full confidence in you.  
-Thanks Heather, it means a lot to me to hear you say that. - Her friend could smile, trying to change the subject she asked. - By the way, have you seen Jack again?  
-He did not even come to see me but I've already called him giving him a message. - Heather answered with some malice. -  
\- What message? - Idina asked with visible curiosity. -  
\- He can go to hell, and if he does not pay attention to me it will be my father who says him, and you already know the particular way that he has to deliver the messages when he gets angry, ja, ja, ja.

 

Her partner laughed too, thanked Heather for relieving herself of the tension she had endured for a couple of days. Both spent a few seconds bursting with laughter as in their best moments. Finally, Idina told her more seriously.

-I'm so glad you're safe, I came to fear that something more serious would happen to you.  
-Well do not think about it anymore and tell me, - Heather replied, trying to de-dramatize. - How are things going on campus? ...

 

Her companion, already more relaxed, told her the latest in gossip and other social life. Then they reviewed some of the notes and after three hours of visit Idina went to rest. The next day she used it to solve things about the brotherhood and think about what would happen to celebrate the graduation party, but she was blank and worried about her other problems, she had no idea that she thought it was good. Although here on Sunday, her friend Nehie told her ...

-The boys of the Brotherhood have asked me to sing another song. I have decided tonight. I'm going to act.  
-What are you going to do, what? - Her friend was surprised. -  
-It's for a good work. In the class in which Millie does her internships, funds are being raised for special education children. Beatriz has promised to cook something typical of Spain. Millie is going to donate a pair of sweaters that she wove herself and I remembered what you, Amethyst and your cousins told me. I may not be a professional of the song, but I will record one ... of a singer that I liked very much as a child. Your uncle Roy gave me that subject and I think that, in a certain way, I feel very identified with her.  
-Ah, I remember, Xanadu! - Idina smiled.

 

Although to her surprise, the interlocutor moved her head and affirmed leaving her speechless and somewhat uneasy.

-No, it's something darker ... And “hotter".  
\- Darker? ... Hotter? I do not understand anything. But Nehie! - She wanted to warn her almost with a stuttering. - Yes ... yes ... If it is what I think you should be careful with that ...

 

However, her friend did not let her continue. So she laughed now watching her amused and pointed to affirm ...

-Good face you've showed! No fool! It is not what you believe. It is just a song! Look, this afternoon I'll record the video. It will be in the hearing room. Bea and Millie will come to see me. I hope you can attend too.

 

Of course, Idina's curiosity was growing, especially when her interlocutor did not want to tell her the title of that song. So she had no choice but to recognize ...

-I would not miss it ...

 

And in that they agreed. A few hours later a group of students of the brotherhood congregated in the room. There, on stage, they waited. Idina herself was already there with Bea and Millie. The girl could not help asking.

-Did you say what she is going to sing?  
-No idea. - Bea replied with a shrug. - But she said it would be something ... that could make her lose her self-control ...  
-I hope not ... she seems like a good girl. - Millie commented. -

 

Idina wanted the same. She had been able to see her friend in action when she was fighting against her dark counterpart. Better not be any of that. However, they could only wait. Finally, behind a curtain, Roger's voice was heard, one of the guys who organized that recording. He was of medium height, brown hair and matching beard. Smiling, he said as the curtain rose ...

-Ladies and gentlemen, with you the Queen of the Night ... Nehie Moonlight!

 

And to the sound of a music between mysterious and insinuating they saw her. Her hair was loose, carded like in the eighties, falling on her shoulders, dressed in a black leather jacket, and miniskirt of the same material, a white blouse under it, translucent stockings that defined her long and wonderful legs very well and black patent leather shoes with a heel more than appreciable. Idina opened her mouth almost to hurt herself, and the same could be said of her friends and needless to say of all the members of the opposite sex. Some even whistled between deluded and delighted ... and that Neherenia had not yet begun to sing.

 

Oh, the night is my world  
City light painted girl  
In the day nothing matters  
It's the night, time that flatters

In the night, no control  
Through the wall, something's breaking  
Wearing white as you're walkin'  
Down the street of my soul

Besides singing beautifully, she moved in a very sensual way to the rhythm of the music. The rest of the audience was unable to pronounce a word ...

You take my self, you take my self-control  
You got me livin' only for the night  
Before the morning comes, the story's told  
You take my self, you take my self-control

Another night, another day goes by  
I never stop myself to wonder why  
You help me to forget to play my role  
You take my self, you take my self-control

I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight  
Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it  
That tomorrow never comes

A safe night, I'm livin' in the forest of my dream  
I know the night is not as it would seem  
I must believe in somethin', so I'll make myself believe it  
That this night will never go

Oh, the night is my world  
City light painted girl  
In the day, nothing matters  
It's the night, time that flatters

I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight  
Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it  
That tomorrow never knows

A safe night, I'm livin' in the forest of a dream  
I know the night is not as it would seem  
I must believe in something, so I'll make myself believe it  
That this night will never go

You take my self, you take my self-control  
You take my self, you take my self-control  
You take my self, you take my self-control  
...

 

(Self-control. Laura Branigan, credit to the author)

 

And at the end of the applause and howls were deafening. Nehie looked stunned in all directions, between incredulous and delighted by such a reaction. Although clear. The negative part was to get rid of all the fans who besieged her begging her for a date. Fortunately, her friends as bodyguards immediately surrounded her, taking her out of there!

-Chica, this I did not expect it! - Beatriz admitted. -  
-Good change, you looked like another completely diferent woman! – The also astonished Millie could say. -  
-Well, that song always liked me. - Nehie confessed to her friends. - And since they wanted something with hook and more pitch, I thought about interpreting it.  
-They have recorded it and it will be broadcast in the marathon to raise funds and the auction that will be made later ... - Millie told them. -  
-Yes ... and I'll have to have dinner with the one who bid more to buy the video. - Neherenia smiled with visible blush. -  
-But Nehie! - Idina was shocked. - Do you know how that sounds? ...  
-Sounds how? ... It's only a dinner. - Her astonished friend replied. -  
-But what if it is some pervert who wins the bid? - Her friend was alarmed.

 

Although her interlocutor immediately winked and while Bea and Millie commented in turn something between them whispered full of confidence ...

-You know who I am ... Do not worry ... He would have to be a really strong or handsome pervert ... so that he could do something to me that I did not want ...

 

Idina nodded although she certainly did not know if that answer calmed her down or made her even more nervous. Anyway, her friend seemed to notice and smiled in a more affectionate way to declare visibly amused.

\- I'm kidding you, silly! ... It will be a dinner with the foundation that leads this campaign. Together with the winner of the bidding and even some of those children and the directors of the gala will go ...  
-Well, being like that. - Her friend sighed already more relieved. - And when will that be? ...  
-This next Tuesday. - Millie answered joining the conversation now. - I will attend because I signed up to help the organizers when I found out during the internship.  
-And you, Bea? - Idina wanted to know. -  
-I do not ... tomorrow afternoon my parents will come to see me. They will be here for a few days. I will go with them to tour the country. In fact, I leave tomorrow for the "Big Apple". I'll be back next week.

 

Idina sighed. It was clear that all her friends had already made their plans. At the moment she did not want to tell them anything about the situation in which she was involved. It would be like spoiling the celebration. So she would take care of everything. Perhaps things were resolved well, without the need for any Justiciera to intervene. So she spent the rest of the afternoon with the others and then went to sleep. On Monday, she returned to the elementary school for her last week of practice. She arrived soon, the children had not come yet. She waited impatiently until the principal appeared. Mrs Dickinson told her with the same contained tension that the young teacher had.

-We hope that mother will show up with the girl.

 

The little ones began to arrive, they ran happy, oblivious to everything that was happening around their companion. Idina waited more and more nervously scrutinizing the entrance, but the baby did not appear. She thought she was not going to come but at last she saw her come in, she walked slowly with her little bag on her back. Her mother appeared behind her. With her ash blonde hair and dressed in a rather more elegant than Idina saw her in her apartment. Slowly Patty's mother turned to the director and herself.

-Good morning, ladies, I think you wanted to talk to me. - She greeted them with enough good manners. -  
-Yes, it's a very serious matter. - The director informed her. - It's about your daughter, this young lady who is giving classes to her. – Then she pointed to Idina that something tense, nodded - She has discovered that Patty has bruises and wounds all over her body. Our doctor has recognized and concluded that they are ill-treated. You will understand that this is something very serious.  
-I understand, - Lucy said seriously. - And I can assure you that it will not happen again. Her father, well, her stepfather, has gone through a bad patch, that's all, but it's over. I promise you that everything is fixed.  
-I hope so, if that is not remedied by good, we should notify the police. - Mrs. Dickinson told her because she did not seem to agree with those words at all. -  
-I beg of you to leave the matters concerning my daughter to me. - Lucy replied in a rather less polite way. -  
-Do you force me to call the authorities? - The director answered with little indulgence. -

 

The face of that woman paled in plain sight. She could barely lift my lips to reply. She shied away from her interlocutors.

-I think we should not face each other – Idina intervened trying to calm things down. - Maybe everything is fixed already but it would not hurt to file a complaint. - She said addressing the mother of the little girl in a friendlier and conciliatory way. -  
-You do not understand, I cannot do that, but ...- She did not want to keep talking and lowered her head. -Forgive me, I have to leave now.

 

She walked down the corridor, head down and hurriedly walking, while the director said, raising her voice.

-This is not going to be like this, if you are not willing to do it we will have to warn the police.  
-Wait please, I do not think that's the best thing- Idina feeling compassionate of that poor woman intervened. -  
\- Then what should we do? Let that girl remain exposed to abuse? I already have many years and a lot of experience and I do not believe a word that everything is fixed, little daughter. - The director said visibly irritated. - That woman has implicitly admitted that the abuser is her husband ... or whatever.  
-I have a friend who deals with these problems - Idina explained referring to herself without, of course, her interlocutor could know. - She will be responsible for investigating this, she is related to the police and will be more discreet so as not to put the child or her mother in danger with possible reprisals from the stepfather of the child.  
-Very well, I leave it to you, but I only give you this week. Until Emily recovers and redirects the class. - the director repurposed, and having said that, she considered set and done that matter returning to her office. -

 

Idina sighed, she would have to take care of it personally. As a Fire Lady, naturally. And in the meantime she had to prepare her work for the end of practices, the celebration party and, above all, the rehearsals of the cheerleaders. Everything was on her! So she entered class and gave it with her best will, trying not to appear preoccupied. She was particularly affectionate with Patty and taught all children to write their names well. At her lunchtime she telephoned the Golden. She would not have wanted to do it but she did not see another option. She needed help. Luckily she might be able to connect with Nehie and Bea's room, it was the Spanish woman who answered the phone.

\- Tell me? – Bea asked surprised, it was not normal for anyone to call that extension. -  
\- Hello, Bea. Is Nehie there? - The girl wanted to know. -  
\- Well, no. She has come out and in fact, I was about to leave now. - Her companion answered. -  
-Are you going to leave? - Idina repeated without understanding.-  
-Yes, chica. Don´t you remember? I'm going to spend the week with my parents. I was leaving for the city. - Her companion reminded her. -  
-It is true. Sorry for having bothered you. - Her interlocutor apologized. -

 

The truth is that with all that business that poor kid, Bea´s trip had gone completely out of her mind. Fortunately, her friend replied with affability.

-It doesn´t matter. Do you want me to say something to Nehie about you?  
\- No, do not worry, I'll find her. Have a great time with your family. You will tell us – Idina replied and after saying goodbye to her friend, she hung up. -

 

She doubted if she should implicate Neherenia that the next day she had that commitment. Nevertheless, she had no choice but to wait. When school time was over, she waited for the little girl's mother to show up. Afterwards, and knowing the way, she followed them again. Transformed into Justiciera, she weighed the situation ...

-I'm sorry, my friend, but I need you. - She said to herself. -

 

And this time she called an emergency transmitter to Neherenia who could answer.

-What's going on? Beatriz told me that you called the room but I was in class, it must be something important for you to call me using the transmitter.

-Yes, it is and a lot. - The Lady of Fire replied, quickly informing her friend of the situation and indicating where she was to ask. -I'm sorry, I would not want to distract you from your commitments but I need your help. I just do not know if I can solve this.  
-What is the matter? - Her friend asked with growing concern. -

Idina gave her a brief summary of the situation.

-It's awful. Do not worry, I'll go there immediately. - The shocked Nehie asserted cutting the communication but not before riveting. – Please, do nothing until I arrive.

 

Thus the Lady of Fire prepared to wait. Hidden among those smelly streets and watching the house from a prudent distance, everything seemed calm at the moment. She used the time to go around those contours and discover that, indeed, they were quite miserable and with very poor health conditions, to say at least. The poor child had to live there and on top of enduring bad treatment. It was really terrible. Very impressed by that situation she returned to her surveillance enclave. After a long half hour someone appeared with great speed at her side. It was Sailor Shadow. The warrior of the Hidden Face of the Moon that could not avoid a grimace of disgust when looking at the dirt and the rodents that were crowded by these places.

-How can human beings live in places like these? I would never consent to such a thing in my kingdom. – She affirmed between indignant and horrified. -  
-It is a sign of the misery that exists on this planet - Idina answered adding decisively. - That's why we have to fight to make a better world for everyone. Now wait here and have my back. I'm going to see if something happens.

Her companion nodded while staying hidden behind some garbage cans. For her part, the Fire Lady climbed back up the fire escape and listened as best she could. Although on that occasion the window was closed and that made it difficult to find out what they were talking about. Finally, she was able to listen hard enough.

-Now you have to dine very well while Mom goes to work. - That woman tenderly said to the little girl while she carefully removed the jacket. - And then go to the bed.  
\- Will you come to say good night to me? - The little girl asked timidly. -  
-Of course my love- Lucy smiled repeating with affection in her tone. - Now come to the kitchen for dinner.

 

The mother took her little daughter´s hand to the small path to that room. Idina wanted to continue listening but she could not since so far, she waited a moment and saw Lucy reappear that she changed by putting on that blonde platinum wig and those clothes with which she saw her again this time with matching patent leather boots and long heel, above the knee. So she decided to follow her, she was very intrigued by that strange change. When that woman came out, she watched her meet Sally, the other girl who went to pick up Patty last week. The two walked to a main street where the cars passed. Idina hid behind a worn and half-ruined wall, cursed to stain her suit with traces of graffiti paint. She was busy trying to wipe it off and did not see that a man had appeared with the two girls. He was a wiry, tall guy with dark hair, at least that seemed to be in the light of the night neon’s. He dressed carelessly, a frayed denim jacket, black skinny pants and sneakers. That contrasted with the gold chain that hung from his neck and his hair greased. He seemed to chew gum as if his life depended on it, and he addressed Lucy in an unfriendly tone, tinged with sarcasm.

-Hello honey, I'm glad you came back here. How much honour you do to me!  
-I ... you'll see Tommy, I can explain. I had to go with my daughter to school and ...  
-And? ... - he snapped, adding with obvious disgust. - And of course, that allows you to stop working ... I'm fed up with that brat, the only thing she does is bother me and make me spend too much money.  
-It's my daughter and I earn the money. - Lucy said annoyed. -

 

Tommy should not have liked that reply, he immediately grabbed Lucy´s chin violently and pulled her to him, the girl tried to let go but could not.

\- Enough please! - Sally asked scared. -  
\- You want also to get some fucking bitch? - That guy screamed with an aggressive expression and then added to Lucy. - And you, listen to me well ... you are mine, this place is mine and the flat you live in is also mine. You should remember, I am not a children's institution. It seems that you have forgotten it and you know what I will do to you and that brat if you do not cope.  
-Please! Forgive me! I'll work, I'll do what you want. - The miserable woman who trembled with fear, begged. -  
-Of course you're going to do it, -the guy replied, brandishing a threatening fist at her. - Or get ready to take the beating of your life.  
-No, Tommy, she has to work. - Sally, intervened, adding with obvious logical tone that was trying to hide her fear. - How will she do it if you mark her face or leave her bruised?

 

The individual stopped, then nodded several times and lowered his fist. He let the terrified Lucy go, as she put her jacket in order and repented, adding something calmer.

-You use your head occasionally, that is good ... yes, you're right. It would not do me any good if I left her marked. But listen to one thing. If you do not bring a good amount tonight your girl could have pains all over her body, have I expressed myself well enough?  
-Please, I beg you, do not hurt my daughter, I promise you I'll earn a lot of money for you. - Lucy begged on her knees. -  
\- Stand up, your stupid bitch, you're going to ruin your outfit! - Tommy snapped holding her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. To add with a rather threatening tinge. - If you do not want the same things that happened to Rosie occurs to you. Do you remember her, right? She also had an annoying little girl, like you.

 

The two women turned pale with horror. None dared to say anything. It was that guy who snapped.

-Now, stop let these stupid things aside and start working! - He added moving away from there. -  
-Are you okay Lucy? - Sally asked with a gesture of great concern towards her friend. -  
-Yes, you know what he said, I have to earn money ...- she could reply by wiping some tears to try to focus on her work. -

 

A car parked next to them and both approached the window, the front door opened and Sally got on, the car started to lose itself in the streets. A few minutes later it was Lucy who, after walking up and down the street, got into another vehicle that came out right away ... Idina was stunned and very impressed. So that's what the little girl's mother was doing. It was a horrible situation, poor woman! She had to restrain herself from beating up that bastard right there, but she could not intervene yet. At least until she can ensure the protection of these women and the child. She had to do something, but what could it be? ... She decided to turn to the little girl's house, in case Sailor Shadow had seen or heard something new. Upon arrival, her companion informed her that everything was quiet. She came back to the window and discovered that the child was sleeping, the lights were off and the room was only occasionally illuminated by the reflections of the headlights of cars that came and went. The Justiciera slid the window softly until it opened a gap that allowed her to pass. She entered and approached the baby, she slept clutching a rag doll. Idina reminded herself at that age, sleeping with her own doll Mimi. She smiled tenderly and gently stroked the little girl's face.

-Poor thing, - she whispered, moved by compassion. -I'll help you, you'll see.

 

After contemplating sleeping Patty for a few minutes Idina left. Together with her partner they had to use their powers to enter the university without being seen. The next morning was painful at the time of getting up, she was tired, but sat up thinking that she should not be late. She went to teach and waited as always for the girl to appear. This Patty came with the brunette woman who dressed in a more conventional, with long skirt and plaid blouse. Idina was immediately interested in the little girl's mother. But she did not get Sally but elusive words.

-I have to leave now. - She excused herself with a low voice. -  
-Wait a moment - Idina asked, but the woman hurried away. - Please, wait, I have a friend who has seen the painful situation in which Patty is.

 

The woman stopped in surprise. She turned with a gesture dominated by surprise and fear.

-What do you know? - Sally asked nervously. -  
\- My friend is ... - Idina stopped looking for the words to continue - well, she works next to the police. And I asked her to investigate the girl's case with discretion. She told me what happens and what you do.  
-Then you know, - That woman whispered that visibly downcast. - Please, if you report it, you will destroy the life of my friend Lucy. -  
-Don't be afraid, nobody is going to report anything. We just want to help you. Why has not her mother come today and why do they spend so many days without coming, both she and the girl? ...-Idina wanted to know. -   
\- I think you already know. - Sally said, looking at the floor. -We have a man, you know, well, we work for him, and he does not have much patience. If we do not earn enough money, he hits us, and if the next day we come back with little money he gives us a beating. Sometimes, we must be at home for several days recovering from the blows.

 

Idina listened in horror, but Sally had not yet finished telling her that sordid story.

\- Last night, Lucy did not earn enough and she tried, but she was very nervous. She came home and Tommy hit her, threatened to hit the girl, but she stopped him, he gave her a good beating.  
-Scoundrel! - Idina furious exclaimed - someone has to put an end to that.  
-We cannot do anything. - Sally replied, very frightened, explaining to her listener. - If we denounced him, we would get the police to lock him up for a few days, but when he left, he would come for us. You do not know how those kind of guys are. I only ask you to take care of the girl as best as possible. While Patty is in class she is safe. Her mother will still take a few days to recover and go out to look for her. Now she is at home.  
-I'll tell my friend – her interlocutor promised. - She will solve it; she will teach a good lesson to that guy.  
-No, please! Then he would take revenge on Lucy and the girl and if he ever finds out I've talked to you, with me too.  
-He will not know, and even if he knew it when my friend gives him what he deserves, he will not touch them again, I can promise you that. - Idina assured her listener with a firm voice. -

 

That poor woman smiled a slight smile that seemed to be relieved as her interlocutor took one of her hands in hers to encourage her.

-Thank you for your understanding Miss - Sally thanked her. - You are one of the few people who do not look at me with contempt when knowing the truth ....

 

She walked away leaving Idina unable to say anything else. After a few seconds the novice teacher returned to the classroom where the children were doing theirs. It took her a couple of minutes to calm them down and start classes. When finished, she accompanied Patty to the exit.

-My mom is not coming today - the little girl said - she is sick. Aunt Sally will come.  
-Easy baby, -Idina smiled. - I will accompany you until she comes.

 

But it was two o´clock and Sally did not arrive, three o'clock and neither. Idina did not want to leave the little girl alone and decided to take her with her. So she phoned Patty's house before. She waited a long time until finally someone picked up the device.

-Hello - a trembling voice answered. - ...  
-Are you Lucy? - She asked to introduce herself. - I'm Idina Rodney, Patty's teacher ... are you her mother? ...  
-Yes, it's me ... Where is my daughter? ...  
-She is with me; I was hoping that you or your friend would pick her up.  
-I'm not well. - Lucy answered with difficulty, she seemed to take a lot of effort to articulate the words when she added. - But my friend must have gone to look for her. She took her to school this morning.  
-But she has not come back for her. - Idina informed her. - And it's been more than two hours since the classes ended. I can take the girl home if you want.  
\- No, do not bother, please. I'll call her to pick up the girl ... - Lucy said again with serious efforts to speak. -  
-The fact is that I have to leave school, I'm staying at the Golden State campus, I'm a trainee teacher. And I must go back there. If it does not seem bad to you, I'll take the little girl with me and wait for your friend to arrive. I'll give you my faculty phone number and the extension of my room - and then she gave that woman the number as soon as Lucy could write it down. -  
-Very well, I appreciate it very much - her interlocutor who heard the door open, whispered - I have to leave you, please take good care of my little one. -  
-Do not worry, - Idina, responded, then she heard the phone hang and did the same. - Come on baby - she told the kid. - You're going to come with me to a very nice place.  
-Is not aunt Sally coming? - The girl asked with a frightened face. -  
-She will come later, but you do not worry. You'll see, you'll like it a lot ...

 

However, before they both left the class the director arrived accompanied by a guy of grey hair and something in kilos. The individual identified himself as a federal agent of social service. Without the poor girl could do anything he ordered.

-I must take that girl; we have had proof of her situation.  
-Please, - Idina asked. - At least leave it to us one day until her mother takes over.  
\- I am afraid that is impossible young lady. - The guy said in an imperturbable way to sentence. - The law is the law. You do not have legal permission to have her in custody. She has to come with me.

 

The young woman refused categorically in spite of that plaque that the guy showed her, she looked pleadingly at Mrs. Dickinson, but she shook her head.

-We cannot do anything. - The director sighed with a shrug. –

 

The baby did not want to go with that man, she began to cry with a pleading and frightened expression. Although Idina tried to reassure her by telling her that it would only be a little while her mother arrived. Despite this, it was hard for her to see how that guy almost dragged Patty and put her in the car without doing anything to stop him. When it started to lose itself on the road, the angry girl, in a tone of reproach, told the director.

-You told me you would wait before calling social services.  
-But Miss Rodney, I have not called them. - Her interlocutor opposed with bewildered gesture to add. - I thought it would have been your thing.  
-Mine? - The girl pointed to herself in astonished tone. - I would never have done such a thing!  
-I do not get it. - The director could say. - This is very strange. If it was not, you ... Then who has reported this? I'm going to call them to check it out.

Idina began to have a bad feeling, but she did not want to get things out of hand until Mrs. Dickinson returned from calling. But this one came with a pale face as long as she could say.

-They have no record of any of their agents coming here for a girl.  
-OMG! -Idina exclaimed with her hands in her mouth. - So, who was that man?

 

In the house of the baby in the meantime her mother waited to see who was coming, she wished it was not Tommy, he was still angry with her and if he drank for sure he would give her a new beating. But it was not her, but her friend Sally who wore a sorry appearance, her face had several bruises and her lip bled. Lucy got up with difficulty to help her sit down.

-What happened to you? - She asked in anguish. -  
-Tommy, he found out I wanted to lent you money to cheat him, he surprised me when I went to find Patty and he beat me up. He warned me that he did not want to see the girl anymore or he would hit her another beating as he did with you or one worse. Or ... - And she kept a thick silence, seemed afraid of what she was going to say. -  
\- Or what? - her friend wanted to know. -

But Sally did not answer, she just looked at her interlocutor with a gesture full of fear and anguish.

-My God, what am I going to do? - Lucy sobbed, she seemed to understand what it was all about without having to hear it. -  
\- Do not worry about it. – She heard Tommy's voice coming in at that moment. He seemed funny when he claimed. - They've already taken care of your daughter.  
\- What do you mean? What have you done to her? - Lucy asked trying to get up. -  
-I did nothing. But one of my clients has given me a good sum to take care of her. Now you understand me…

The woman shuddered in horror, she could only scream in anguish trying to get up.

-Bastard. I'll kill you!

 

But she had hardly any strength, the guy slapped her so hard that he knocked her down. As she could Sally knelt beside her to hold her.

-Oh, do not fear. They will take good care of her, at least for the time being. She has to heal those taps I gave her. But then you will be proud. They will start her in your same profession. You cannot say that she will not have a careful education!  
-Tommy I beg you, where is the girl? You cannot let them do that to her, it's just a baby! - Sally intervened, who was pale with horror. -  
-If you behave well, I'll tell you the same. This is for forcing me to hit you! - He spat sentencing. - Somehow I had to compensate the losses. But you work well and I may tell you who has her so you can buy the kid again. That's if they want to sell her to you when you try it. LOL.

 

Lucy could only cry in a catatonic state. Her daughter, her poor child at the mercy of God knew what kind of criminals or heartless people would not hesitate to abuse her! Or charge others to do it. Sally felt equally terrified but forced herself to calm down. She was thoughtful for a few moments and as soon as Tommy left, she telephoned Idina right away. This one had not arrived, even so she repeated her call an hour later. She still did not answer. When the teacher for her part was back in the Golden and as soon as she could find Nehie bringing her up to date on what happened.

-I do not like this at all. - The sovereign of the New Moon that was already in that gala dinner and affirmed. - As soon as I can I'll meet you ... Dinner will start in about twenty minutes and I'll have to go to the table.  
-Do not worry. I'll wait for you, as I did the other night. - Her interlocutor assured her, though, insisting with great anxiety. - But try to come as soon as possible. Please! …

 

In fact, she had arrived barely a few moments ago. Her cell phone had several missed calls from Idina. She attended it as soon as she could. Her friend had left several messages in her voicemail with a tone full of anguish. She was to return the call and hear her voice and know that she should go to help her. However, that was not so simple. She had that commitment to attend ... she was thinking about that when a male voice addressed her.

-You must be the star of the video clip. – A man commented in his forties’, with straight blonde hair and a moustache. -  
-Yes, it's me. - Neherenia admitted. -   
-My name is Elmer White House. I won the bidding of your video. - He affirmed with triumphant tone. -  
\- Oh, wow! - The girl could reply without knowing what else to add. - It's ... great.  
-Oh yes it is ...Shall we go? - He wanted to know as he offered an arm to go to the large long table that could be seen inside the banquet hall. -  
-Sure. - The young woman smiled somewhat forced as she took that arm. -

 

That individual wore a suit of chaqué that did not fit too well. In fact, her lover did not inspire much. It was a rather squalid plant and shorter than her. However, Nehie wore white high-heeled shoes. Maybe that's why she exceeded him half a head. She completed the wardrobe with a mauve dress that exposed her shoulders. Despite not having too much cleavage, she could swear that Elmer's eyes turned a lot towards that part of her. She did not feel very comfortable to say. At least they sat at the table right away. Of course, with him at her side ... it would be too much.

-At least I'm not alone. - She sighed with relief, seeing Millie and some other members of that organization. - Hi! - She immediately greeted her companion. -

 

She returned the gesture in the form of a fluttery hand, although she seemed to be very aware of what a black man who seemed to be around fifty, said. Nehie later learned that he was the director of that special education school. He was there with one of those children.

-A great job, right? - Elmer asked the unsuspecting girl. -  
-Yes, yes ... of course. - She agreed without much security, given that she had not paid attention to him. -  
-I love to collaborate with these social works, for the sake of childhood. - He added as he slipped a hand under the tablecloth. -  
-Yes ... they are very nice initiatives. - The young woman agreed. -

 

The waiters served the appetizer, a cocktail of prawns. Later a light consommé ... Nehie took it without much desire. In addition, she noticed something that rested lightly on her left thigh. That guy smiled at her affirming with a mellow.

\- Are you an artist? ... You sing beautifully.  
-No, well ... I'm just a student teaching. - She said feeling somewhat violent. -  
-That's why you like children so much, of course ...

 

The girl nodded. Again she felt a caress on her legs, in an act halfway between the reflection and the intention she launched a small kick that hit the ankle of her interlocutor who complained of the impact.

-Oh, I'm sorry! - She apologized pretending worried. - What a fool I did not realize!  
-It is nothing. - That individual replied forcing a smile. -

 

The truth is that the girl was not having a pleasant time at all. At least on the other side of the table, Millie did seem to enjoy the evening chatting with that man and another middle-aged lady. Neherenia was happy for her. Although then she felt something again, this time something rubbed her feet. It must have been that guy, he never tired of trying to touch her ...

-No, I'm not feeling very well. - She could say trying to get a break. -  
-Wow. - Her caller commented with apparent regret. - Do you want me to accompany you to take some fresh air?

 

Neherenia did not know what to answer. But to her joy and surprise a well-known voice did it for her.

-I'm with you, honey ... I'm sorry I was late.

 

When looking, she was puzzled. Standing there, wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie and a white shirt, it was him. Lance looked at her with those inquisitive mauve eyes, sketching a mischievous and knowing smile before the astonished young woman could take off her lips. He approached and joined his to hers in a warm kiss.

-Excuse me. - The boy said addressing the also astonished individual who was sitting next to Nehie. - I promised my girlfriend that I would not delay, but you know ... the work ...  
-Yes, of course ... - That bewildered individual barely babbled. -  
-Do you feel well my love? - Lance asked winking at the perplexed Nehie, more when he added with a good pretence, or maybe not, a tone of affection. - You know you should not try; your pregnancy is just beginning ...  
-Are you pregnant? - The guy inquired without believing what he was listening to. -  
-From just a couple of months. - Lance replied laughingly adding. - We are very excited, is not it true my love? ...- He looked back at the perplexed Nehie. -  
-Yes, that ... a lot. - She smiled with a face of circumstances. -  
\- We'd better go; my girlfriend has been feeling bad for the past few days. You imagine, the nausea and all that ... - Lance explained to that astonished individual. -  
-Sure. - Elmer who can´t hide his disappointed could said in a polite way. - I trust that she will get well soon and that the pregnancy will go well ...  
-Thank you very much. - The girl mused, trying now to resist the urge to laugh. - A pleasure to meet you ..."

 

In the distance she saw how Millie was watching her in surprise, rather focusing on the presence of Idina's brother. She greeted her with a wave of her hand and let herself be carried by the arm of her brave rescuer. After leaving that place and going down the street they walked for a while until they stopped at last. They climbed into his car that started. Nehie could look at that boy and say shaking her head between incredulous and amused.

\- Pregnant? ... you didn´t come up with anything better? ...  
-Bella and gentle queen. The things I have to do to help you. - The boy sighed with the same tone. -

 

Although now she looked at him in a more sensual way as she asked in a whisper.

-Does it happen to you like me? For a few moments I would have liked it to be true. - She smiled. -

And in fact something in Nehie had stirred up when that boy uttered those words. Speaking of her as his girlfriend and the future mother of that fictitious son. However, Lance smiled it seemed like fun, to affirm.

-These things are far from my priorities ...  
-I understand. - Nehie muttered now with a pained tinge of disappointment, wanting to know then. - How is it that you were there? ... The reception was only for people ...  
-What would have contributed something to that cause. - He completed by showing her a mobile phone where he put a video. -

 

To Nehie's amazement it was Lance singing a beautiful song that went like this.

 

You better love loving and you better behave  
You better love loving and you better behave  
Woman in Chains  
Woman in Chains  
Calls her man the Great White Hope  
Says she's fine, she'll always cope  
Woman in Chains  
Woman in Chains  
Well I feel lying and waiting is a poor man's deal  
And I feel hopelessly weighed down by your eyes of steel  
It's a world gone crazy  
Keeps Woman in Chains  
Trades her soul as skin and bones  
Sells the only thing she owns  
Woman in Chains  
Woman in Chains  
Men of Stone  
Men of Stone  
Well I feel deep in your heart there are wounds Time can't heal  
And I feel somebody somewhere is trying to breathe  
Well you know what I mean  
It's a world gone crazy  
Keeps Woman in Chains  
It's under my skin but out of my hands  
I'll tear it apart but I won't understand  
I will not accept the Greatness of Man  
It's a world gone crazy  
Keeps Woman in Chains  
So Free Her  
So Free Her

 

(Woman in chains, Tears for fears, Credit to author)

 

The boy had a deep and powerful voice that was deep and sang with great affection. At the surprised look of the queen he explained. When after a few minutes they reached an area near the university campus and got out of the car.

\- It's an old song, that my father dedicated to my mother. She always says that it reminded her of the moment when she got rid of her bitter past and was free at last. I posted it on the website of this association and they auctioned me off as you did. I dined in the dining room adjacent to yours with the lady who bought me, so to speak, and I pretended that my girlfriend was having a baby to leave. As you can see, I'm not very good at making excuses. Now Nehie, you have to go to help my sister. Because hopefully that song can become a reality for other women. You have to save them and release them. To them and to an innocent girl who has suffered a lot.

 

The shocked queen did not know what to say. Finally, Lance encouraged her with a more energetic.

-Go. Sailor Shadow ... and please, prevent my sister from doing something that she would regret the rest of her life ...

 

At last she reacted, nodded as the boy got into the car ...

\- You will not come to help us? - She asked almost in the form of a request. -  
-I do not have to intervene. And you do not need my help anymore. You are two warriors of justice. Good luck and do not forget what I told you. For my sister´s sake. - He reminded her emphatically. -

The girl nodded and her interlocutor started off, losing himself immediately on the road. There she stayed watching as he walked away and wishing she could talk about what she felt ...

-I do not have time to think about this. Idina needs my help. - She thought to go quickly to the meeting of her companion.

 

She had finally arrived at her room and Neherenia approached her there, right at the door. The two prepared to leave. Just then the phone rang and Idina picked it up. Nehie went ahead to wait outside.

-Who is calling? - The girl asked. -  
-I beg you, help us! - Sally babbled, tearful, on the other side of the device. -  
-What happened? - the girl wanted to know with obvious concern. -

 

Sally could barely tell him what had happened, her listener shuddered with fury and horror. She could master it with difficulty so she could to secure that woman.

\- Do not worry. I will talk with my friends. I swear that they will recover the girl.  
-He hit me too. Please, tell your friends to be very careful and be quick please, those men are perverts, they could do anything to Patty. - That poor girl finished trying in vain not to cry anymore. -

 

After hanging Idina came out steadily from her room. She was really furious. Once outside the faculty Neherenia joined her. As her friend did not speak, Nehie told her.

-We're going over there. We have to find out what happens.  
-What we will do is going for that damn pimp. Leave him to me! - Her partner replied with a hiss. -

 

Once they were in a place sheltered from looks, they transformed. At full speed they went to the place where the baby lived. They should start by looking for clues. The Fire Lady knew perfectly who to question. Then, before starting to look, she reminded Nehie bluntly.

-If you see him before me, wait. And if he tries to escape, stop him. But he is mine!

 

Sailor Shadow nodded but she was worried about her friend's face and especially that look that seemed to give off fire. She has never seen her like that. It was as if she was having a great rage inside her, ready to emerge from one moment to another. She decided to go ahead and went up to spy through the window of the house. There she saw the two women her friend had spoken to her about. She was about to announce her presence there when a guy who must have been that Tommy, came into the room shouting and throwing everything in his path. It seemed that he and Lucy were arguing and she, as usual, had the worst part.

\- How can you not work tonight? - he shouted - You already have me fed up! Do you know you're costing me money?  
-The way you left me, no one will look at me, at least for two days. - Lucy implored him, scared to death. -  
-You can always do something. - Tommy yelled. - You're going to leave right now; I do not feed lazy whores. - He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her unceremoniously to her feet. -  
-No, please, I cannot Tommy, besides I'm worried about my daughter, I would not be a pleasant company. Please, bring her back, I beg you. - The poor woman sobbed. -  
-Damn bitch! Do you think your clients pay you to talk to you? - He slapped her, making her stumble. - Get out right now or I'll give you such a beating that this time no one is going to look you anymore. Or do you want me to call my special clients and ask them to send your little girl to act in your place? I do not think she had started yet, but she sure was going to be very good with some training. Like Rossie's daughter.

 

This was too much for Sailor Shadow who could not take it anymore. Being furious she shattered the window with a bolt of energy. The guy Tommy turned around in surprise and almost without even seeing what hit him, he fell to the ground with a kick in the face. The Justiciera helped Lucy to sit up and watch her hallucinated.

-Are you okay? - Nehie asked kindly. -  
-Yes, thank you, but who are you? ...- She asked still unable to believe what was happening. -  
\- I'm one of the friends that your daughter's teacher told you about. - It was the answer. -

 

Tommy had come up against the initial surprise and now wielded an automatic knife. He approached with the typical pose of the right-handed thug in terms of street fighting, but that did not scare Nehie who stood up and put herself on guard.

-I do not know who the fuck you are but you'll regret attacking me in my house. - He threatened her. -  
-A cheap pimp like you does not impress me at all. - She smirked. -

 

That guy attacked that strange woman trying to puncture her but his rival was much faster and dodged without difficulty. With another kick she snatched the knife and with a beam of energy embedded him against the wall. The pimp came out of the hole he had made in that cheap plaster agglomerate and tried to hit her, but once again he was shorn, suffering a judo key that hit his back on the ground.

-It seems that you are very brave against defenceless women and little girls, let's see what you are capable of now against Sailor Shadow. The Guardian of the hidden face of the Moon. - She snapped at him with a tone of open defiance, in addition to adopting the famous pose popularized by the mythical warrior Luna, while sentencing. - In the name of the mysteries of the Moon, I will punish you!

 

When hearing that name the heart of Tommy skipped a bit. He had heard about the Justicieras and how they faced off against all types of criminals and thugs. Not in vain had they managed to lock up many of them and in the world of crime, to which he also belonged, they were considered very dangerous. And that other one was one of the Sailors! That they were considered as more powerful and fearsome still.

\- On my ... Shit! - He managed to babble as he shot out of the room, down the stairs as if the devil were chasing him. -  
\- You will not escape so easily from me! - his antagonist shouted, coming after him by using the window. -

 

Tommy ran with all his strength through a dark alley but to his disgrace his pursuer was much faster than him. She cut him off, falling from the air as if she had been teleported. And when the pimp wanted to run away, the sailor threw a kind of diadem that cut him off again. The warrior now displayed a great sceptre that shone silver.

\- Enough, I give up. Ok, okay, okay! - He said trying to sound conciliatory while raising both hands and lowering them together at the height of the wrists. - Do you want to arrest me? I surrender.  
-No, it's not about that. - The sailor smiled affirming. - If I hand you over to the police, they'll let you down right away and you will not talk. I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone else again.  
-What do you mean? - He shrieked, afraid to reply. - Hey, I have my rights, you know? ...  
-And that poor woman you mistreat and her daughter do not? You are a cowardly pig! I am going to make you pay for each of the blows you have given them. And I'm going to enjoy a lot doing it.  
-No, please. - Tommy whined, getting on his knees. - I'll do whatever you want, whatever. But do not kill me, please.  
\- Killing you is little punishment; you are a scoundrel! – Nehie smiled with a menacing face. - I'm going to bombard you with my lunar energy sceptre.  
-No, I beg you, I'll give you money, that is, I have money. - That guy who actually took out a wad of notes could say, surely there would be an amount of a few hundred dollars there. -  
-That's not bad, I'll keep it." Sailor Shadow smiled, gesturing with her sceptre towards a nearby closed container. - Leave it there, on that can.

 

The pimp hastened to obey, astonished at her request, he had heard that the warriors of justice never allowed themselves to be bribed. Maybe today was his lucky day and that saved him.

-Yes, it is all yours, yes ma’am, is a good sum of bucks – he smiled relieved. -  
-That's not enough! - her interlocutor spit. - For a damn pimp who hits women and girls. Because you recognize that you have done them, right?  
\- I do not like to be violent - he tried to justify himself - I only do it when they drive me crazy, but I repent right away, really.  
-Shit you do! - She spat with obvious contempt to threaten him. - Do not try to fool me or destroy you right now. Confess that you have hit them and that you have sold that poor little girl. Come on, admit it!  
-Yes, I admit it, I admit it, I have beaten them both, the mother and the daughter. It's true, you're right, I admit it. I sold the baby.  
-Very well. - Nehie smiled, turning off with a click the recorder that she had only connected to pick up that last sentence. -

 

Sailor Shadow was pleased that her strategy had worked. Now they had evidence to lock him up for a season. Because she did not record the threatening way he had to demand an answer or any jury would have acquitted that guy. And she was about to ask that bastard for the address where he would have sold that little girl when the Lady of Fire appeared. Without a word, she rushed at that guy so fast that not even her partner saw her to do it. The Justiciera punched that individual with a tremendous kick, throwing him at least two meters back. He had not yet recovered from the blow when Idina unleashed a beam of energy that made him scream in pain. Tommy wallowed trying to put out the flames that had caught his jacket. Neherenia was staring at that with her open mouth. More when her friend grabbed that guy and lifted him off the lapels leaning against a wall to scream at his face with obvious anger.

-The girl! Who did you sell it to, you damn bastard? To who?

 

The pimp could barely open his mouth to reply, hurt and terrified as he was. Apparently another of those terrible Justicieras had arrived and this did not seem to mind his money. Anyway, when he could answer, he tried it.

-I'll pay you, like your friend ...

 

He could not finish the sentence, the punch that was carried in the face jumped at least two teeth and the subsequent knees in the stomach brought him to his knees. While the Justiciera let go and backed a couple of steps materializing her bow to aim at him with cold fury.

-Now I'm going to give you your due - she snapped, threatening the flaming rope. - Tell me to who have you sold that girl or get ready to burn, son of a bitch!

 

That guy was scared to death. Moreover, he could barely vocalize a name. But Sailor Shadow gave him a truce trying to stop her partner.

-Fire Lady, you're going to kill him, calm down! - She asked her mate with obvious fear. -  
-I will do a service to humanity annihilating this miserable rat. Listen to me disgusting bastard, the only chance you have to stay alive is to tell me where that baby is.  
-I cannot, if I tell you, they will kill me. - He replied that he was paralyzed with terror. -

 

The response of the Justiciera was to throw an arrow of fire that reached him in one hand. The guy howled with pain as it charred him. Nehie was horrified, more so if she saw the expression in her friend's eyes. Idina had never shown that aggressiveness or that hatred against any of her previous enemies.

\- Wrong answer – the Justiciera smiled sardonically as she warned the man. - I'll ask you one more time. And do not worry about what those guys will do to you if they find out you've spoken. You better worry about what I'm going to do to you right now if you do not tell me what I want to know.

 

The individual tried to crawl towards her and he should not have done it, the Fire Lady just gave him a kick that ended up knocking him to the ground. Sailor Shadow grabbed her friend by the arm and asked again.

-You are not like that. Please, do not continue like this or you will end up repenting it.

But her companion looked at her with that terrible gesture and spat.

-When someone is capable of doing such terrible things to helpless people, especially children, they do not deserve better luck than death!

 

And without further aiming with another arrow, but this time of greater power and full to the body of that guy who could only snuggle in foetal position. Even judging from the odours that he gave off, the nature had called him.

-The ... the ... have ... the club ... 29th Street, John Deu ... John Deu ... - that bastard who feared moaned believing that his last hour had arrived. -  
-Very well, now let's play bonfires. - Idina smiled, tensing the arrow. -  
-For the love of God! I beg you to stop. - Her horrified friend asked her. - He has already spoken and I assure you that he has told the truth. As guardian of the mysteries of the Moon I can feel if someone lies to me.

 

Sailor Shadow saw how her partner trembled literally in anger but seemed to hold back, lowering the bow and dematerializing her arrow took a deep breath several times and finally granted that individual.

\- Go away, I dislike guys like you. But if I know again that you are doing any harm to patty, her mother or to any other little girls or women, I will come back for you, I will know where to find you ... and if you have lied to me, be sure that you will be a dead rat. There is another thing, pray because that poor kid is still an innocent child or I swear you wish I had killed you today. Get out of my sight!

 

Although before that, Sailor Shadow cast an aura of her sceptre on him that miraculously restored his hand and some of his wounds. The guy could not believe it. He looked at both although he could not thank his benefactress, when he watched full of awe as the Fire Lady again tensed her bow, he did not want to tempt her fate anymore and disappeared at full speed through the streets, knocking down garbage cans in his path. Idina then indicated to her companion without giving truce in her hard tone of voice.

-We go to that address. Now. 

 

Her friend watched her with her mouth open, almost paralyzed by fear and worry. Lance had warned her, but she did not think that situation reached such an extreme. Anyway, she decided it was not the time to argue, she would talk to her later. Both now had a mission to fulfil. They arrived in about thirty minutes to that street and watched. As Tommy had said there was a bar there. Although it seemed to have no customers. Neherenia thought of stealthily entering but her friend did not want to be entertained, she kicked the door. The guy in charge of the bar was petrified. He could hardly say.

-But who the hell are you?

 

In response the Lady of Fire released a pair of arrows that immediately set fire to the bar. And with a feline agility she jumped on her to hook that guy's neck and ask without much delicacy.

-The girl! Where is she?  
-Just a moment. I do not know what you are talking about. - That guy said, who had the idea to add could defend himself. - Where is your registration order?  
-Here! - exclaimed the Lady of Fire who put one of her fiery arrows on the chest of that guy causing quite serious burns. -

 

When that individual stopped screaming in pain his interrogator returned to snap while holding his hair and hissing each word with real hatred.

-Don't make me lose patience wretched worm. I'm not in the mood!  
-A ... to ...she is down. - He pointed that terrified guy in the direction of a spiral staircase that was lost in a lower level. -  
\- Check it up - Idina ordered her friend sentencing. - If it's a lie, this imbecile will find out who I am.

 

Without wanting to provoke more the anger of her friend Sailor Shadow hurried to look. She went down those stairs and found a door that was closed. She did not linger much and she kicked her out. When opened a fat guy who was almost naked stared at her. She looked back at him and soon turned pale, in the glow of a reddish bulb she discovered three children, a boy and two girls, including a little girl that matched Patty's description. Unable to avoid it, she exclaimed in horror.

-Oh my God! But what are you doing?

 

That guy tried to cover himself but Sailor Shadow went to him and without giving him time to talk and kicked him to the height of the belly leaving him bent on the floor. Soon the Lady of Fire arrived and also paled at the sight of such a grotesque spectacle. That pig was making only God knows what to those poor kids! Luckily for that little guy, the warrior of the New Moon finished him with another blow leaving him unconscious. Neherenia thought that was better than letting Idina dump all her fury on him. But her friend now lowered her bow and trying to sound with a sweet and affectionate voice addressed the children.

-Are you OK? We come to take you home.

 

None said anything or made any movement, the child sobbed silently, the girl covered her face and huddled in a corner and Patty looked at her with wide eyes, as if she could not believe what she was witnessing.

-Easy sweetheart. - Idina asked crouching to be at her height. - You're safe now, I promise.

 

Nehie on her part tried to approach the other children, but these now, trembling with fear, huddled against the wall. The sovereign of the Moon gave them a look of mercy and could barely contain the tears. Unsuccessfully she asked them not to be afraid.

-I want to go home with mom, - little Patty muttered. -  
-Of course, of course. - Idina agreed trying to take her in her arms. -

 

Then it was when the other girl, heavily made up, with her lips painted deep red and wearing a much larger stocking than her little legs, turned to look at Sailor Shadow and could say with a trickle of voice full of fear while lying down submissively separating the legs.

\- Are you going to make us touch things like that man?  
-Yes - the kid agreed affirming to the horror of the two girls. - We have to touch his little thing to make it bigger ...

 

Both women looked between incredulous and frightened. Idina had to suppress her sobs and her expression of anger as her friend, also struggling to maintain her composure, could smile to tell that poor little girl.

-No, of course not ... that's over forever. - And looking at her companion, she said - let's get the children out of here and call the police.

 

The Fire Lady nodded, she almost had no strength for that after the shock to which she had been subjected. That was more than she could tolerate. She even wanted to vomit! Then she observed that guy, he seemed to regain consciousness. Filled with fury, she carefully left Patty on the floor and materialized her bow, but Neherenia stepped in and whispered in concern.

-What are you going to do?  
-Give him his due! – her friend hissed. -  
\- In front of the children? Have not they already suffered enough traumas? - Nehie reproached her with evident fear. -  
-Take them away! - Idina commanded her. She seemed not to want to renounce her revenge especially when indicating. - Now I recognize him. This is the pig who pretended to be a social affairs inspector. The one who took Patty away! And look for what he wanted her. An innocent girl, a little girl! ... - She mumbled with indignation and hatred. -

 

And without Nehie being able to stop it, the Fire Lady howled in rage, kicking so hard against that guy that it sounded like the sound of some of his ribs breaking. The violence of the blow even raised him half a meter from the ground, despite he must be heavy. The Justiciera now emitted a red aura. She broke that guy's nose with another kick, and pointed again with her bow to her target that now crawled on the ground between moans of pain.

-I'm going to reduce you to ashes! - The girl snapped. -

 

And she said it with a coldness as terrible as apparently controlled. She almost seemed to be delighted with just thinking about it.

\- Enough for God sake! - The Horrified Sailor Shadow exclaimed, standing between her and her prey immediately. -  
-Back off! - Her partner muttered without lowering the bow. -  
-No, I will not, at least until you reconsider this. What are you going to do? - She replied. -

 

Nehie remained firmly there, defying that arrow of fire that was already prepared on the weapon of her interlocutor ...

-Do not force me to hurt you for defending that scoundrel. - Idina warned her with a hiss of anger and a look that really scared Sailor Shadow. -

 

Her friend shook her head and in a tone of visible sadness and fear and realizing something indicated her.

-Look at the children ... please ...  
-Yes, it is for them that I do it. This is justice! - Her companion exclaimed believing herself with reason. - I have to end monsters like this pig ...  
-Look at them! - Nehie shrieked desperately, pointing with her finger where the three kids were, who had gathered near the opposite wall. - Look at them, damn it!

 

Almost reluctantly her interlocutor obeyed, she was able to observe them, the three were shaking and tears of pure fear were falling. It was natural, the poor had suffered a lot and crossed through a terrible situation with that depraved. But when Idina noticed a terrible detail she went pale. Those little ones did not look at that little guy who was writhing on the ground, dripping blood from his nose and moaning in pain, they watched her! And their faces were contracted with dread. They had come to fear her much more than that individual. What could they be thinking about that bloodthirsty madwoman she had become? And the hardest and most revealing thing for the justice woman was that, when she wanted to address them to reassure them, the three of them huddled against the wall, scared to death and crying. The Lady of Fire then lowered the bow and vanished her weapon by shaking her head and sobbing in horror.

-Oh no! My God, forgive me! - She could say while her eyes were filled with tears. -

 

Sailor Shadow quickly dealt with that little guy. Without giving him much respite, she punched him and plunged him into unconsciousness. And immediately she hugged her friend who now cried inconsolably on her knees while she lamented.

-I've become a monster! I'm a monster like them!  
-No, no, - Nehie refuted with all the affection she could. - It's over, it's over ...

 

And quickly the sovereign of the New Moon smiled at the children and sat down next to them to tell them with joviality.

-I'll tell you a story. You will like it.  
-A story? – A surprised Patty asked with wide eyes to recognize. - I like stories very much. My teacher Miss Idina tells us stories of princes and princesses.  
-Do you like miss Idina, young lady? - Sailor Shadow wanted to know, stroking the girl's face gently. -  
-Yes - she smiled at last, to sentence. - Miss Idina is very nice. Not like her. - She added now pointing to the Lady of Fire with visible fear and tremulous voice. - She's bad. She scares me…

 

The woman's blood ran cold in her veins. After that she collapsed crying on the floor without being able to look at those children. She felt terribly embarrassed and depressed. Carrying her hands to her face as if she could hide herself from her presence. She had devoted her life in defence of the weak and the innocent. She had fought against terrible beings that sowed panic among the helpless. Many times she had seen the faces of horror of the people she rescued or helped when they looked at those villains and now those same expressions were those children had, and it was her fault!

\- No, it cannot be! ... I do not want to be like this ... I do not want to ... - She said to herself moaning again and again between sobs, taking refuge in a corner of that dirty little room. -

 

Nehie tried to divert the attention of the children of her poor companion. Idina cried and moaned without consolation, she was devastated by the shock of seeing herself as she had perceived those children. However, Sailor Shadow immediately smiled at the little ones and in a soft voice commented to them.

-My friend is very good person, but she has had a very, very bad day. Do you know? She had become very angry with some very bad people, but she is much better now.

 

The little ones nodded with surprised looks and still open mouths. Then it was Patty who, somewhat hesitantly, approached the Lady of Fire who remained huddled in that corner. And with a shy little voice asked her.

-Are you no longer angry with us? Do you want to be our friend?

 

Idina fell silent hearing that, she was barely able to give a slight look to that child that had approached her putting one of her hands on her back. Between babbling she could reply.

\- Honey ... I do not ... forgive me, sweetheart...

 

She was unable to articulate more words, so she just hugged the child and cried bitterly but at the same time with relief. Then Patty told her in a more cheerful tone.

-My mom always tells me that I have to be a good girl. And Miss Idina told me that if I have a problem that makes me feel sad I should tell her. Do you have any problem that makes you sad? You can tell me.

 

Through her tears and the mask, the Fire Lady looked at the baby and caressed her cheeks smiling at last. Then the boy who was standing next to Nehie intervened in a timid voice, reminding sailor Shadow of her promise.

\- Are you going to tell us a story?  
-Of course I´ll do. - She affirmed smiling also between tears to declare. - Listen to me children. I am going to tell you one that I know very well, the beautiful story of a queen and her little friend the princess of the Moon.

 

That seemed to work a miracle, those little ones seemed to forget their fears at least for a moment. Sailor Shadow put them in a small group, all sitting cross-legged on a worn mattress that had served as beds and she, in the centre, told them.

\- Once upon a time, there was once a queen girl who was very, very lonely, and only had a mirror. Her only friend was the reflected image of herself. Then she thought that nobody else loved her. She became a very bad girl and grew up to become an evil sovereign, who stole dreams from her subjects. But one day some very beautiful and very good girls who were Warriors of Justice ...  
\- Same as you? - The boy wanted to know. -  
-Yes, like us. - Her interlocutor stated also pointing to the Fire Lady who was now trying to wipe away her tears and smile while sitting next to the children. - Well, those Sailors of justice convinced her that she was not behaving well and you know what they did?

As everyone shook their heads, she continued after that moment of suspense.

-They made her a little child again and they became very close friends of hers. Then they changed that mirror so that it could only reflect good people. The sovereign little girl was able to meet other children like her and, one of those little ones, who was a very good girl, became very close to her. When the two were older the queen made her the princess of her world, which was the world of the Moon. Both girls became Justicieras and dedicated themselves to save the children.  
-And those girls who became justices were you? - The baby that was with Patty that at least would be seven or eight years old, dared to venture. -

 

Nehie nodded with a smile, passing an affectionate arm around Idina's shoulders. Her friend was crying with emotion now, but she was smiling more broadly in her tears. Touched by that. At last she mastered herself enough to tell the kids more courageously.

-Now we will go home.

 

But the children, although already reassured about the Lady of Fire, could barely move. The Justicieras discovered horrified that they had bruises and wounds. When they could get them out of in their arms they went up the spiral staircase to discover that the guy who had been before must have fled. Although that did not matter to them. They called the police and an ambulance. The poor kids had clear symptoms of poor nutrition and injuries. Especially the older girl and the other little one. Neither of the two adults wanted to even think what more injuries they could have. Luckily Patty had only been there for just one day. The other two could have been there much longer. It was then that Neherenia took out a bottle as small as the one she gave to Heather and whispered to the little ones.

\- I am Sailor Shadow, the guardian of the mysteries of the Moon. And I am also the queen of her Hidden Face. This is water from the Moon. It's magic! If you drink it, it will help you be good right away.

 

Those poor kids nodded and even the boy smiled hopefully. With a few small swallows they emptied the bottle between the three of them and Idina would swear that their appearance improved was plain to see. Then the girls improvised a kind of bunk with a couple of mats and blankets that they had downstairs, in that dismal room in which they had been held. After uploading that to the upper floor, they were put the children in bed until the authorities arrived. Neherenia then brandished her sceptre and told her friend.

-You've seen me use this before in a small dose. That Tommy pig did not deserve more. Now I'm going to use a lot more power.  
-But. Will not you hurt the children? - Her partner said in a worried voice. -  
-Don't fear - her friend smiled to explain. - It is the power of the transmission of the Healing Moon. I'm not the Sailor Moon, but she gave me the ability to use it. Hers is so powerful that it can heal an entire planet. Mine is much more modest, but to help some children I think it will work enough.

 

Idina nodded, wished with all her heart to see that. And her friend then invoked the power to the cry of ...

-Moon Healing Scalation!

 

And a silver glow flooded the room and enveloped the little ones who seemed to sleep then more placidly and deeply. And Neherenia made sure that part of that glow came to her friend, she needed it too. That helped the tormented girl to wash away that hatred that had nested in her soul. Idina felt at peace again, at least in that, but her sense of guilt was still there. However, she smiled widely embracing her companion.

-Thank you so much, Nehie. - She was able to sob, adding visibly regretful of her behaviour - Forgive me, please!

 

Her interlocutor took her by the shoulders with affection to shake her head and affirm by looking her in the eye.

-I was also there, I lived submerged in hatred. I was the evil queen of the story; do you remember? And when I found out about the terrible things I did in my other life, I swore that I would amend it and that I would always help anyone in need. You have always been a great friend to me. You gave me your love and you made me feel part of your family. How could I not help you?

 

Idina took her partner's hands in hers and smiled. In the distance, sirens were heard. It was then when recovering the serenity, the Lady of the Fire said to her.

-We better go. We'll take Patty with her mother. The police will take care of these other children. It is sad! - She added with a saddened look in the direction where those little ones now slept. - We did not even ask them what they were called.  
-Let them sleep. With my healing transmission I have also erased much of their memories. Hopefully they'll forget all this including us.

 

Her friend nodded, that would be the best. So with great delicacy she took a sleeping Patty in her arms and after kissing her affectionately on the forehead, they both moved away from there. From the distance they observed the police and an ambulance. They had left a note explaining what happened. They were relieved to see how they evacuated the two children and how they pulled that other guy on a stretcher but handcuffed. Soon after they returned to the campus, Neherenia was left in the care of the little one they put in Idina's room. Idina smiled satisfied, she kept the money that her friend had taken from that pimp and returned to the house where Lucy was. The anguished mother was still so surprised by what had happened that she had not moved from there. Upon arrival, the Lady of Fire was interested in her condition after calming, informing that poor woman with great kindness.

\- My partner has Patty with her, she has taken her to a safe place, in the campus where her teacher studies, so that she sleeps and recovers. You can be calm; the girl is fine. Tomorrow you can pick her up if you are better.

 

Lucy could not stop crying excitedly and taking the hands of her benefactress kissed them without stopping sobbing.

\- Thank you thank you very much! You are an angel!

 

Idina watched her with teary eyes. That poor woman had suffered a lot, mastered herself enough to ask the little girl's mother.

-Are you okay miss?...  
\- Yes thank you, I was not so good for a long time ... but, please, do not address me in such a formal way. Tell me what happened to Tommy?  
-We have let him go, he will not do you any harm, neither you nor your daughter, I promise. And we have also taken a small compensation for damage from him. – Then she gave Lucy the money that Nehie got and told her - share it with your friend, you will have enough to get out of this until you find something better.  
-I do not know how to thank you, Lady of Fire, I never thought that such famous heroines as you would care for people like me. - She muttered on the verge of crying as she looked down. -

 

Her interlocutor sought her eyes with hers and gave her a big smile while affectionately stroked a lock of hair that fell to her right eye to respond with a sweeter and jovial tone.

\- What nonsense are you saying? We care about everyone who needs help or are victims of guys like that Tommy. - And she added with absolute security. - While we are here, we will not allow bullies like him to make good people like you to suffer.

 

Idina thought that it was curious and quite unpleasant that this pig name´s was same as her father who was quite the opposite, a fair and good man who had taught her to follow the path of truth and justice, just as her mother. Although she still felt guilty for her way of acting. If her parents had seen her they would be ashamed of her. Fortunately, Nehie prevented her from committing any outrage and at least she could continue to be a Justiciera and look her parents to the face with dignity. At least that was what she wanted to believe. So she calmed down and went on to advise her interlocutor.

\- You must start a new life with your daughter. Work on something honest, well you understand me. – She rectified embarrassed trying to explain -, I do not say that you are not honest but ...  
-Don't worry, you're right, and you have not offended me ...- Lucy replied that sighing told her. - Do you know something? I was not always a prostitute. I was a normal girl, as I suppose you will be under that mask that you wear to protect your identity. - Idina agreed, nodding softly as her interlocutor continued. - I even went to university and got a diploma, I studied secretarial work, but I had bad luck in life. Or maybe I looked for it.  
-What happened to you? – The Fire Lady asked her talker with kindness and also full of curiosity. - If you want to tell me.

 

That woman nodded slowly. Of course she wanted to do it! So she started ...

-I was with a boy who took me through inappropriate environments. My mother died of an illness and I was devastated. I did not get along with my father and I took refuge in my boyfriend. We drank and we spent the nights of revelry, I lost the courses and on top of that I got pregnant. Then he abandoned me. My father was a man of antiquated ideas, you know, and he did not forgive me. He kicked me out of the house, I tried to find a job but I could not do it when I was pregnant. I spent all my savings and when Patty was born I had to start prostitution to earn a living.  
\- And your father did not forgive you? Even knowing about your daughter? - Idina asked scared. I could not believe that. – She said in dismay. - I cannot believe that a father, however angry he might be, was capable of doing something like that.  
-He died almost at the time of my girl's birth and left everything to charity, he disinherited me. You see, I could have a career and an easy life, but I fell into the hands of Tommy who was the only one who deigned to welcome me. At first he was very kind to me and the girl, I thought we would even be a family. But he just wanted to make money at my expense. Then I met Sally who was in a situation similar to mine. Even worse, he forced her to abort. We became like sisters, and we supported each other. Only thus we have been able to resist during this time. And recently Tommy told us that a companion had died and that her daughter ... had been left alone. From what he told us, those bastards will have used her in their business. She's barely five years older than Patty. You see it in the press, it came out that one more slut had died ... and that's it. And sometimes when I think about what would happen to my daughter if the same thing happened to me ... that's the only thing that has kept me from getting out of the way so I do not suffer anymore ... -we could end up sobbing. -  
-Don't worry- the emotional justice said to her without being able to avoid crying when she heard that - I will help you. I promise.  
-You've done it, really, I thank you very much, God bless you.  
-In addition to getting rid of that guy, I know people who could give you work in another city. To you and your friend. Call her and go to a hotel, with that money you will have enough to endure until I get you a job.  
\- Why do you take so much trouble for someone like me? You do not know me. - A surprised Lucy asked. -

 

Her interlocutor sighed long as she calmed down in turn and very sincerely confessed to that astonished woman.

-You are wrong, I know the suffering, yours, your daughter's and other children's. And I'm not going to let that go on like this. You will see. During my fight against evil I have seen many terrible things and I have fought against real monsters, you can believe me. But never in my life did I see anything that would produce as much horror as what I have seen tonight. There is no demon or creature of darkness capable of the evil shown by some allegedly human beings. I faced even vampires with more morals and scruples than that Tommy or those damn traffickers of children. Trust me and get out of here right away.  
-I'll make a suitcase with some clothes and call Sally- Lucy smiled visibly excited. -  
-I'll be close and watch over here, just in case that guy has the idea of returning, although I doubt very much that he dares - Idina replied. -

 

And so she did but that Tommy seemed to have evaporated, at least for that night. Lucy warned her friend and both moved to a hotel, it was not a wonderful place but it was much better than what they had at home. The Lady of Fire told them to stay in contact through their daughter's teacher. Then she returned to the campus and turned to the identity of Idina. It was almost dawn. The little girl was still asleep in her room and Nehie was watching over her sleep. Or at least sleeping next to her, on the top bunk. In that the child woke up and opening her eyes slightly dazed. At first she looked around without knowing where she was. Then she saw her teacher and smiled.

\- Miss Idina! – Patty exclaimed puzzled to ask. - Where is my mom?  
-She left you with me today because she was busy, treasure. - Her teacher responded jovially insuring with sweetness. - But she'll be here soon ...

 

The girl woke up her companion. Neherenia stretched reluctantly, she was tired, but immediately noticed the presence of the girl and got off the bunk.

-Good morning, darling. - She smiled at her, stroking the girl's hair with motherly affection. -  
-I have had a very nice dream. - The baby told them with a big smile. -  
-Ah, really? - Idina was interested, approaching the girl asked. - And what was it?  
-I was on the Moon. - The girl affirmed to the surprise of the two, even more of Nehie to add. - And there was a very nice white stone fountain. There was a trickle of water and a very pretty blonde lady, with very long pigtails, who had a half moon on her forehead. She smiled at me and told me that this was the magic water of the Moon.

 

And as if that were the most natural thing in the world, the baby brought out a small bottle similar to the one Neherenia had. In the light of the first rays of the sun it shone like gold and Patty added to the amazement of the two girls who were listening to her.

-The beautiful lady with the pigtails told me that you both had to drink a little of this water to take away the bad memories. I do not know - she hesitated trying to remember and express it with her limited vocabulary. - She let me drink a little and I was very happy.  
-Did she tell you her name? - Neherenia wanted to know, really amazed. - That blond lady.  
-Yes- the girl smiled – She had a very nice name. Queen Serenity.

 

The two friends looked at each other without believing it, but it was clear. They obeyed the instructions and after drinking a sip each one, they felt regenerated. It was as if a wave of heat and intense affection were passing through them. But the thing did not end there and the little girl took out another bottle similar to the previous one to declare.

-And this one is for Mom and Sally.  
-Thanks my dear! - Idina could say almost on the verge of crying. -

 

Now she could really understand how empty she had been when she just moved by that desire for revenge. She did not know how she had done it but the Sovereign of the Millennium of Silver had sent them the water of the Moon with that little one when they needed it most. A girl still pure and innocent who had found that spring that Neherenia considered almost legendary and that's what the sovereign herself said to the baby full of admiration.

-You have done something that even I, the Queen of the New Moon, cannot do! Because even to me it has been impossible to find that source. I only had some little bottles that Queen Serenity gave me when I was as little as you.

 

Idina nodded visibly excited. Now she understood, despite of her traumatic experiences, that girl still had the candour that she herself had lost after growing up and fighting against the dark powers. Moreover, she was sure that they had tried to corrupt her and had been about to do so. Luckily she had her friend there, thanks to her she did not succumb to evil. Then she helped the girl to get up while she thought that and finally had an idea.

\- I could call my cousins and Amethyst. Sure, the Justices!  
\- Your group? - Nehie asked with visible gesture of surprise. –

-That's. To begin with, I will fulfil a promise I made to Patty's mother. Kathy is near here, I'll call her and she'll notify her brother and Satory. Later I will talk with my classmates. And you Nehie, I want you to act by our side.  
\- Me? - The girl was pointed out with patent flush to oppose. - But I'm not a professional singer.  
\- Why not? And that video that you recorded? - Her friend commented to her not without a mischievous smile when affirming. – What a sex symbol you were...

 

And after blushing due to these words, Neherenia shook her head and extended both hands as if she wanted to make a space to object as a failed excuse.

-But that was different. It was for that campaign of help ... and also, I'm not so bold as to act before so much public ...  
\- You're going to be –Idina smiled explaining to her. - Because we are going to act for a good cause, and it will be something much better than the celebration party of the faculty, the dance contest that you won with my brother Lance, or that gala in which you took part.

 

And as they left Patty bathing and playing with the gel foam, Idina explained her plan to Neherenia. She was visibly happy and nodded. That idea was simply wonderful! So Idina phoned her cousin Katherine and explained the situation to her, she offered to help in whatever was necessary and in the meantime proposed something else.

-But I must ask for permission before. - Idina clarified - for the moment you warn your brother so he can speak to Satory. I have a favour to ask her father.

 

After ringing off with Kathy she went to see the head of studies. In a straightforward way and getting to the point, she explained her idea.

-Could we act here my cousins and I? That is the special event I was thinking about.  
-Here? A concert? In college? - Melanie repeated, stunned. - Well ... I do not know, I have to ask for permits, make preparations.  
-It would be for the graduation party and for the benefit of battered people and children. - Idina said. – Please, Mrs. Roberts!

 

Her interlocutor nodded. Smiling, she looked at that enthusiastic young woman and answered.

\- I am ok with that, but I must inform the dean and the rector, because it does not depend on me. But do not worry. I will do anything in my power to convince them.  
-We will call everyone! Tell them! I will invite my parents and my uncles. It will be a great publicity for the University. - Idina exclaimed visibly excited. -  
-I will convince them even if I have to put my life on it! - the head of studies who had been infected by the outburst of the girl, assured her and smiled. -

 

What was more, Melanie could see in that look full of excitement of Idina the reflection of Connie when she was excited there in those distant days of her youth. She smiled full of tenderness and of course she devoted herself to calling and managed to convince her superiors of that. The CO and Melanie´s bosses upon hearing the names of both famous and alumni, decided to approve the idea. Earth television and Bios would certainly broadcast it. It would be an injection of advertising for the College that lately was not in its best times. Idina meanwhile also called Amethyst and Leval to Bios. It was her friend who received the message and assured her that she could go, after the last pregnancy check, things went well and she had permission to travel. Unfortunately, her husband could not go with her because he had job enough at his base. Idina warned Kerria too, who of course, confirmed her immediate presence there once knowing the reason. Everything was arranged and during the few days that were missing preparations began. Although the Justices had officially retired in Bios, this concert was publicized as a charity and it was denied that the group returned. During the time that the preparations lasted, Idina encouraged Lucy and Sally to denounce Tommy. This, plus the recording that Nehie obtained and the testimony of Sailor Shadow, the Lady of the Fire on one hand, and Idina, the next day, on the other, sent him to jail for a long time. Besides, Tommy was too scared by the threats of the Justiciera, who took care to throw him some disturbing eyes during the hearing of the trial. The guy pleaded guilty to everything almost grateful for going to jail. Idina make sure he'd be too scared to think about getting revenge when he left. But what pleased her the most was that those looks she gave him, although not entirely feigned, did not contain that wild hatred of before but only outrage. Thanks to her friend and the water of the Moon, she no longer harboured a grudge against that rascal. However, Nehie and she knew nothing of the other individual they surprised with the children. It was as if he had never existed. The police had no record of him. That outraged them, but they could not do anything. They had to let it be and turn the page. At least those kids were safe from that soulless one.

-I do not understand. - Idina could say with obvious displeasure. - If they took him away, under arrest. -  
-It must have been some important guy. - Neherenia conjectured. -  
-If ever I see him again, he can pray. - Her partner muttered. -

 

Although realizing the worried look of her friend, she hastened to clarify.

-No, do not fear. I would not take revenge on him. I do not want to fall to his same level. I would arrest him and take him to the courtroom myself.

 

More relieved Nehie smiled giving a hug to her friend. She knew exactly what it was like to fight to protect innocent children in her own kingdom. Although in her case she was forced to kill her enemies. She had no other choice, but she realized that hatred was very dangerous. At first she wished to make them pay for Granate´s death. Then she felt how that feeling corroded her. The Sailors and the Sovereign of the Silver Millennium had told her so. So she was able to get rid of that, fearing to become that evil queen of the story that she was in her previous life. Now, embracing her partner and dear friend, she sighed relieved that it had been left behind. Both had had to endure some hard tests, but luckily they had overcome them. And the days went by. There was already a week left for the big party. The Justices met and rehearsed some of their songs before the delirium of their fans at the university. The members of the brotherhood had to make improvised bodyguards to prevent the boys and some girls from besieging them. Everything was ready, Neherenia rehearsed with the girls and certainly did not do anything wrong. It was then when the sovereign of the Moon, in one of the breaks in an improvised dressing room, commented to the others with a residue of sadness and melancholy.

-I wish Granate were here!  
-I am sure he is. - Amethyst affirmed taking one sovereign´s hand. -  
-Yes - Kerria agreed, adding with affection. - And he'll be very happy to see that you've joined our band, Nehie.  
-Who better than you to replace him in this concert? - Katherine added, smiling at the memory of her cousin. -  
-Girls. We are going to give everything for him and for the children! – Idina encouraged them and all of them nodded. -

 

They all agreed on that. Her group partner and Neherenia told them everything that had happened and, due to Idina's remorse for her way of acting, the response of her cousins and friends was to support her unconditionally.

-If I were you I would have done the same. - Amethyst affirmed sentencing as she caressed her belly that was already beginning to look somewhat bulky. - Now that I am going to be a mother, if anyone tried to do with my son what you have said, I would kill him without thinking for a second.  
-Yes. I even think you were too good with those guys. I would not have been as nice as you. - Katherine commented and of course on this occasion she did not say it in a joking tone. -  
-Thanks to Heaven that everything ended well and those poor kids are happy again. - Kerria sighed. -  
-Yes. - Neherenia affirmed pleased, being able to explain. - We learned that the other two children we rescued were orphans and that they are now with host families. Apparently they do not remember anything of that trauma and have the opportunity to start a new life.  
-And Little Patty gave her mother and Sally some of the moon water. - Idina said with another radiant smile to add. - By the way. Thanks Kathy. When you called your brother and Satory, she immediately told her father. Mr. Masters himself has taken care to help these women and the girl.  
-You are welcome. It has been a pleasure for me to be able to help. - Her cousin smiled in turn. -  
-Well girls, there is little time left, let's go back to the rehearsal. - Kerria told them looking at her watch. -

 

All were put to it with renewed vigour. And finally the big day arrived. The celebration of graduation. To the complete joy of everyone, Heather also joined the party because she was almost completely re-established. Idina graduated with Honour’s registration and recording everything she had done for the girl in her file. Of course Patty, her mother and her friend, did not want to miss the ceremony. As she told her classmates, Idina had asked Ian Masters, through Kathy and Satory, to give the two women jobs and the millionaire placed them in one of their Philadelphia-based companies. The two would start their new life starting the next day but that afternoon they also wanted to enjoy the party and the concert. The three of them were sitting in preferential locations, almost on the side of the stage. The little girl, absorbed by the whole show, asked her mother almost without believing it.

\- And Tommy will not hit us anymore? ...  
-No daughter, that's over. - Lucy smiled with visible joy in her expression. - He will never bother us again.  
\- Did you like the water of the Moon? – The little girl wanted to know vividly interested. -  
\- It's the best water we've ever drank. Thanks a lot, honey! - Sally smiled at her too, her face shining with happiness. -  
\- Queen Serenity was very nice. Same as Nehie. Do you know that she is queen of the Moon too?  
\- Of course, my dear. She surely must be. - Her mother smiled tenderly. -

 

And with a lot of love she kissed her daughter on the forehead, as did Sally who commented to both of them with enthusiasm.

\- Look, they're coming out! The concert is going to begin.

 

And the three of them set out to spend the first time in a long time, a wonderful and entertaining night, completely free of fears and worries ...

 

The parents of Idina and Roy along with Beruche, came to greet their old friends Melanie and Malcolm Roberts. The head of studies jumped into Roy´s arms as soon as she saw him.

-It cannot be, Roy Malden scoundrel, it was about time you let yourself be seen again.  
-LOL! - He laughed jokingly. - I'm going to make my favourite erotic fantasy come true, an affair with the head of studies.  
\- Malden, do not dare. - Roberts smiled grudgingly with his fist. - Remember that I still owe you some jokes of yours.  
-Well, you've convinced me - the interlocutor smiled releasing Melanie from the waist between the laughter of this and the others. -  
-That, you better behave properly! - Beruche smiled addressing Roberts below. - And do not worry Malcolm I would kill him before you have to.  
-Then I leave him in your hands, Bertie. I know he would suffer more. – That guy laughed. -  
\- No, have mercy! - Roy exclaimed jokingly at a feint of a hit on his head by his wife. -  
-Well, the main thing is that this is going to be a success. - Tom intervened approaching them along with his wife. -  
-I think it will be, I'm sure of that, -Melanie said. -  
-How did our daughter behave? - Cooan asked. -  
-She has been outstanding! - Roberts exclaimed to praise the girl - since our time I have not met any student who has done so good.  
-And it would be very difficult to know who was better - Her wife added - if she or you.  
\- You make me very happy with those words. - Cooan smiled visibly proud of her daughter, sighing also relieved since she had been very worried about her. - Very happy…

 

In fact, Cooan had spoken with her days before and, when Idina told her everything that happened, the poor girl could not help crying. Her mother gently held her in her arms and whispered with great love while her daughter confessed.

-I almost killed them, mom! I had so much anger and so much hatred against those guys! They do those horrible things to children! Forgive me for acting like that.  
-Honey, it is you who have to forgive me. - Her mother replied with regret as she hugged her tightly, letting the girl let go of her crying. - What did I do to you? It was my fault, when I forced you to become a Justiciera. I wish it had not had to happen!  
-You could not do something else then. - the girl Oppose, adding. - And you always acted well, mom ...  
-It's not true, my girl. You already know that fighting for justice is sometimes very hard. And you take the risk of losing your mind when something like what you have had to face is so terrible and so unfair. - Cooan consoled her adding in turn. - The same thing happened to me when those demons left your father in a wheelchair. Hatred blinded me in such a way that I just wanted to get revenge. But your aunts helped me to overcome it. You have had Nehie by your side. And from what you told me, even Queen Serenity herself has helped you. She understood what you were going through, that's why she sent you that water. Yes, my love. She knows how you really are. That's why she keeps believing in you, just like me. You should not doubt your heart either.  
-I just know that I do not want to experience those horrible feelings anymore. - The girl could say with a tone full of regret. -  
-That is very difficult my dear, but think about the bright side. You have done something wonderful. My life, you saved those innocent children from a terrible fate. I'm so proud of you! Your father and I are. You have been able to take over and even surpass us.  
-Not mom. - She humbly denied. - I could not excel you no matter how hard I tried.  
-You are a person of great feelings and a very good heart. And believe me. I could never have done as well as you at your age. - Her mother confessed after kissing her on the cheek and caressing her hair. -

 

Idina smiled feeling happy and relieved. Despite all the water on the Moon and the help of Neherenia, she had the burden of confessing to her parents that. At least she did it with her mother, she hoped that would end with her catharsis. Now she felt good and more when her interlocutor, in a cheerful way, encouraged her jovially.

-And in that concert I know that you are going to give the best that is inside of you for all those children and abused people. With your performance and that of your cousins and friends you will surely raise a lot of money for them.

Her daughter nodded, Cooan remembered those words now with the rest of her family and friends. Her daughter, meanwhile, was with her companions who were taking the final touches to makeup, almost ready to go. Outside, people were arriving and the families of the girls were preparing to occupy their places of privilege.

-Well, this is going to start- Roy indicated. - We are going to search of a good place for ourselves.  
-Yes, you're right - Tom nodded- we go there.

 

So the group went to the area they had reserved, the entire campus was full of people, a crowd of mostly young boys and girls. All eager for the concert to begin. Before that there was also a culinary tasting. Beatriz along with Idina, Nehie, Heather, Millie and some other girls and boys, had cooked typical Spanish and other national dishes. For a small donation to the cause many people who had attended could taste them being visibly satisfied. The girls of the group that were going to act in a few minutes in between, were backstage finishing getting ready.

-I'm nervous. - Amethyst confessed stroking her tummy again. -  
\- it seems as if this was the first concert we give! - Katherine smiled nonchalantly. -  
\- Mine, yes. - Neherenia intervened even trembled a little. -  
-But I understand it. –Idina said. - It always happened to me, every time we acted. Do not worry Nehie, it's normal. But as my cousin Kathy is still in the gap, it’s just another day in the office for her. - she smiled, riveting that.

 

Indeed, Katherine was the only one who remained constantly in the world of entertainment. As she finished her journalism studies, she acted regularly. Sometimes Kerria joined her. They formed the duo of the Ky-Kat, although this was only occasionally, since the Malden girl was very focused on her law studies and her activism in favour of the homosexual collective. And it was this same that commented to the still students of the Golden.

-And tonight will be very special for you. In addition to having received the diplomas, it is as if you were acting at home.  
\- Well, I'll receive mine when I do my internship in September. I must recover the months that I missed. - Neherenia said and added with excitement. - But your cousin already has it and surely today she will make a great performance.  
-Of course I´ll do. - Idina agreed. - We have five minutes left, I want to go out there and sing like I never have sung before ... I owe it to the children, to our parents, in short ... to everyone.  
-You will, that's for sure. We will all do it. – She was encouraged by Amethyst with great determination. -

 

A girl came into the dressing room at that moment, it was Heather. After greeting affectionately with Idina and Nehie, her classmates introduced her to the rest of the group. But she did not come alone, she brought Lucy and Sally with Patty who also wished them luck. The Justices in full took photos with all of them and a very special with the little girl in the arms of Idina and flanked by Nehie, Heather and the other members of the group.

-I wish you luck Miss Idina. – Patty told her after giving her a loving kiss on the cheek. -  
-Thank you, treasure! - This one smiled making a caress in that little face to whisper with affection and complicity. -This concert I dedicate to everyone and especially to you. I love you so much, sweetheart! –She declared, remembering grateful as that poor kid had encouraged her in her darkest moments. - I hope you like it a lot.  
\- Now we have to leave - Katherine warned - I hope you enjoy.

 

So her friends returned to their places among the public. The artists, putting their hands in the style of the typical greeting of the basketball players, the four Justices plus Neherenia, Justice of Honora, exclaimed with energy and determination.

-Go, Justices! Go, Golden!

And full of hope and confident they went to the stage ...

 

And the girls came to the ovation of their fans, after presenting their typical style, they attacked with the songs, a mixture of old and new that raised a lot of applause. The concert lasted more than two hours and Idina stood out among all. The others willingly gave up all the leadership on this special occasion for her partner, cousin and friend. Almost at the end, and as a finishing touch, she personally introduced two very special guests.

\- Dear colleagues and friends of the Golden and other places. I have the joy and pride to present two guys that were very popular here. In fact, they won the college song contest repeatedly. And I say it with a lot of pride because in addition to being institutions here, they are, respectively, my uncle and my father. – It was a great applause among the crowd when Idina revealed between smiles and a jovial and lively tinge. - I introduce to you, Robert (Roy) Malden and Thomas Alan Rodney from the class of '96!

 

They both came to the stage with guitars and with the help of the Justices, who made some exceptional choirs, they sang some of the songs that made them win those championships. Idina herself had never participated in them. Being a professional singer, she did not consider it right or suitable. But now she had the opportunity to see her father and uncle in action in front of a large audience and, of course, what they said about them was not for less. Despite the years that passed, there were still two cyclones on the stage. To the rhythm of these two ad hoc returnees, everyone danced and chanted the songs. And when it was over, it was Tom who went to the audience. So before that, he breathed a little to catch his breath.

-Thank you very much for giving two old guys like us the chance to come back here to sing one more time.  
-Hey! speak for you, old man, I'm still a kid. - Roy jokingly interjected giving him a hit, which caused the laughter of the public. - Well, now seriously - he added with real emotion lovingly crushing his friend by the shoulders. - It has been wonderful to come back here again and see how the tradition of the Golden State College is maintained. Thanks to all of you, students, teachers and others. Thank you for helping in this great work for the benefit of the children. Go, Golden! – He exclaimed, his fist high between great applause. -  
-And thank you for your applause. - Tom added. - But, these girls deserve it more. Justices on stage! - He indicated with a jovial cry. -

 

The girls clapped and obeyed to the point. They were also photographed with their parents and uncles. Topping the recital Idina sang in a duo with Nehie, her own father at the piano and with the others' choruses, performing a song dedicated to the Water of the Moon. Theme that both rewrote from a classic of a famous artist of the time of youth of their parents and that was very applauded. The lyrics spoke of how to recover love looking for a mysterious lunar water, declaring among other stanzas.

I've looked everywhere I can  
Just to find a clue  
Oh to get to you  
And make you want me

And I've run circles around the sun  
Chasin' after you  
Oh but it's no use  
Can't you see that I'm going out of my mind  
Trying to find a way to get through to you

Oh you don't know how hard I try  
And I try and I try  
What do I gotta do?  
Do I gotta get water from the moon?  
Is that what I gotta do  
To make you love me, make you love me?

Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea?  
Is that what you want from me?  
I've done everything that I can do  
But get water from the moon  
I've reached high up in the sky  
Tryin' to steal the stars  
Oh to win your heart  
But even that's not enough  
And I've searched every book I know  
Just to find the words

Oh to touch your world and get some love out of you  
I've already given all I can give  
And I don't, I don't know what's left to try  
And I try and I try  
What do I gotta do?  
Do I gotta get water from the moon?  
Is that what I gotta do  
To make you love me, make you love me?

Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea?  
Is that what you want from me?  
I've done everything that I can do  
But get water from the moon  
Love me, how do I make you love me?  
How do I make you see that I'm going out of my mind?  
I try, and I try, and I try  
Do I gotta get water from the moon?  
Baby is that what I gotta do  
To make you love me, make you love?

Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea  
Is that what you want from me  
I've done everything that I can do  
But get water from the, water from the moon

Baby, love me baby, love me, yeah  
I've done everything   
You've got to love me baby  
I've done everything, oh

 

(Water from the Moon, Celine Dion, author credit)

 

And so after this finale the concert concluded and it was a great success, being recorded for posterity. In addition, much was raised for the charitable work to which it was destined. After that the course came to an end although both Neherenia and Heather had to graduate in September. But her friend Idina was there and also Seren, the princess of the Saiyajin and Doran, as well as Chibiusa and the Amazons who could not attend the concert. Although they did see the recording of it being amazed.

 

-In truth, humans have enormous power when they appeal to their feelings. - The saiyajin really impressed to hear those songs, admitted. -  
-Yes. My mother and my father have spoken to my brothers and me many times about it and it is wonderful. - Seren said in turn adding. - I hope to learn more about these feelings now that I will spend some time here. I would like my parents to hear these beautiful songs.  
-Well, just like me. I'm going to take a copy to my parents. They will love it! - The heir of the Millennial of Silver and the Earth kingdom said with excitement. -  
-By the way, thank your mother for everything on my behalf. - Idina said adding. - That song about the Water of the Moon is also dedicated to her with all my love and gratitude for keeping her trust in me and supporting me when I needed it the most.

 

Chibiusa nodded with a smile. After that she said goodbye with her guardians. Doran and Seren did the same. Although these were in seeing with Nehie in another occasion and already in the Moon, to which she was satisfied. The next day the girls, with much affection, also said goodbye to Beatriz who was returning to Spain, affirming that now, with that title in English, she would find work without so much difficulty. She wished the best to her companions. Millie also left for home having gained confidence in herself and determined to be a good teacher. In turn, Heather told them that she would continue studying and that, maybe one day, she would work with her parents in the Golden. Her companions wished her the best of lucks. Finally, it was Neherenia who, taking her friend's hands in hers, said to her with nostalgia and great affection.

-It has been wonderful to share with you all this experience. I hope you do not stop coming to see me in my kingdom of the Moon. Who knows? Maybe the two of us together will one day find that Moon spring.  
-It would be great, yes. - Her friend affirmed to sentence with less enthusiasm. - But I think we're not as innocent and pure as that anymore. Anyway, I'll try to visit you, Nehie. And you should do the same with me, - and after a short pause she smiled mischievously to sentence - but going to Bios.

 

And seeing the expression of surprise of her interlocutor, Idina told her that she had sent an application to be accepted in the first school that was being built in that new world. And she expected to have the fortune of being admitted. Thus and with a strong and prolonged hug, the two friends said goodbye.

 

And so it was, given her unbeatable record and the recommendations of many people, the girl was called to occupy a place in that centre in Bios. Although, until the school was completed she had to give classes on the ship, that huge asteroid orbiting the planet. She did so starting a new life and being the first teacher of the son of Leval and Amethyst. She enjoyed her work very much and after some time she was able to worry about the only thing she had not done up to that moment, to find the man of her life, who would be her husband and with whom she would form her own family. But their adventures and those of the sovereign of the New Moon would not end there. However, those will be other stories that must be told at another time.


	21. The story of ILaya and Robert.

It was a rainy January morning, Dr. Robert Wallance looked out through one of the windows of his laboratory. Outside, it was a rainy day. He did not care about it, he did not usually leave much of his work environment. Since he broke up with his girlfriend several months ago, he was only doing his job. He was barely thirty, but he seemed older now. Some friends, worried to see him so depressed, told him that he should go out more to forget about that bad experience. Nevertheless, he felt good in his work. At least the routine mixtures, chemical compounds and other usual tasks performed there made him forget the sadness and never let him down. Now he was writing down some formulas in his test book when a fellow named Albert told him as he went deep into the bones.

-Good morning, Robert! - They feel like putting the stove and not leaving here.-  
\- Yes, the truth is that the day is not for a walk, - He agreed, as he ended to write his notes -  
-Have you finished of reviewing the basic composition of experiment nine? - His companion inquired. -  
\- Yes, there you have it. I did it yesterday. - Robert affirmed .-

 

With a gesture of relief, he gestured to a briefcase on a little table full of flasks and test tubes scattered in utter chaos.

\- Of course, - said his colleague who took it carefully and sniffed. - What a mess you got here! If Hux sees you, he's going to be beating you up for being the most cluttered scientist in the research center ...  
-Well, the important thing is doing my job well, right? - Robert defended himself nonchalantly, adding in a more functional tone. - Besides, I need to have this in sight and not stored in a drawer, then I forget everything or I'm not able to find it ...  
\- I don´t care.- Albert retorted, shrugging his shoulders, to insist on friendly advice. -But If I were you, I would try to place those things better.

 

After assuring his colleague that he would do it Robert told him that he was going to eat, he had an hour, although it was more than enough. With a couple of machine sandwiches and a bottle of water was enough. He ate them at once and return to the stillness of his laboratory ...

 

In another much more gloomy place, a basement of an abandoned building, a group of hooded men gathered in a dark and sinister session. One of them spoke with an uneasy air.

-Brothers, the Great Sage is very angry. Things do not go as we thought. That damn Golden Warrior and the Justicieras are creating too many problems. We must get results ... - the rest of the group approved his comment with a murmur as their spokesman continued. - He has commanded me to summon a special succubus. So prepare things for the ritual.

 

All the hooded acolytes obeyed at once. They made those sinister preparations. On a five-pointed star lit black candles. After a series of invocations, chants and litanies, a dense fog covered the room. In its center came two reddish gleams. As the fog dissipated, the hooded men saw the unmistakable silhouette of a woman who had emerged in the center of the star. She was tall, and beautiful, with hair and eyes intense red, sparkling like fire. She sketched a malignant smile, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, and asked in a guttural, urgent voice.

-What have you called me for? - Speak! , I have other more important things to do ...

-We have called you by order of the Great Sage, - answered a hooded man firmly, adding without reproach. - Some of your teammates have been eliminated and you are one of those chosen to replace them. We hope you do not suffer the same luck.  
\- You can be sure it will not be like that. - She said confidently. -  
\- Tell us your name and rank for us to know who we have summoned, - Another of the hooded asked. -  
\- I am a succubus of the third circle, of the category of knowledge and science, captain of the horde of demoness, my name is ILaya.  
\- Very well ILaya as soon as you are ready you must present before the Great Sage. He will tell you what to do. - One of the acolytes answered. -  
-Very well, where is the Great Sage? - She asked, gently swinging her red mane. -  
\- Here you are. - Answered his interlocutor scribbling a piece of paper with a direction. - This is where you need to move.

 

ILaya nodded, read the note, and disappeared. She reappeared in another den where a hooded man who floated in the air and caressed a crystal ball, said with some impatience at the sight of it.

\- It's about time they sent someone to me. Welcome, I am the Great Sage.  
-It's an honor, - said ILaya, now in a much more submissive tone, introducing herself after a slight inclination to turn to ask. - What do you want from me, sir?

The Sage was silent for a moment to declare.

\- As I suppose you have been informed, several of your companions have been eliminated by a group of human renegades who call themselves Justicieras. But my wish is not that you take care of them. That can wait. What I require of you is that with your knowledge of science, you believe something that serves as a weapon against our enemies. But do not act like the rest of your sisters. This time it is necessary to act with great care. You will infiltrate among the humans making you pass through one of them.  
-Where, sir? - She wanted to know the demoness she seemed to enjoy with that idea. -  
\- You'll look like a human. You go to a research lab and pretend to work. There you will wait for my orders. Everything is ready.  
-What must I do then ... - A kind of poison to use in humans ... -The demoness ventured. -  
\- It is not necessary. . The Sage commented with rejoicing. - They have plenty of it, they could kill themselves a thousand times! But for now, that does not interest us. I want something that puts them all massively under our control.  
-And is not hypnosis enough, sir? - She replied, quite surprised, after all, the humans had a very weak will, or so they had heard. - I could subject any of them to my will. - Especially the males ...  
\- No, unfortunately it's not that simple. It has already been tried and it has not proved to be very useful. - The Sage explaining to her with obvious anger - They have means to counteract it. You must do something that they cannot undo ...

 

ILaya gently stroked her chin with one of her hands, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling to respond.

\- It will be difficult, but I think I can do it, but it will be laborious. What you ask takes time. Before I start I must know in depth their weaknesses ...  
\- Learn what you can about humans. But quickly, we do not have much time. - The Great Sage objected. - Even though you do not worry. You will not be alone in this operation. Go to the scientific research institute. One of the chiefs belongs to our sect, he will introduce you there. Tell him that you are the specialist you were looking for the operation. He will take care of the rest and will communicate to you my instructions.- He paused and added more urgently. - You must be there right away, the power of our enemies is increasing.  
-I hope to get some benefit from this. - Her interlocutor smiled perfidiously. -  
-I've heard of you. You are certainly ambitious. You have done well with difficult assignments in the past. That's why I ordered your invocation. If you carry out this mission successfully you will be recommended for a promotion.  
-Commander? - Inquired the demoness with an inquisitive look in her fire-colored eyes.- Even though I've just recently promoted?  
-That would be no problem. We looked for capable elements. - The Sage commented watching his ball. - Also, after the destruction of Armageddon and Valnak we could use someone with experience in dealing with humans.  
-Then it was true what was said, - she replied with visible interest. - Those two have been eliminated ... That makes things very interesting. All right, you can count on me.  
-You're smart and sly.- The Sage evaluated her, adding.- You know how to gather information. And you have a solid background. But you are also quite individualistic and act at your whim.  
-You really have heard of me. I must be flattered. - The demoness smiled, not without a certain sneer.-  
-I do not care what you do and the tricks you use as long as you carry out your task. - The Sage said in an indifferent tone. -  
-Then I will not waste any more time, give me the address and I'll go there. - ILaya asked with visible impatience. -

 

The demoness had a great desire to begin this work which, at the same time to put herself on the path of glory and a new promotion, it would serve to satisfy her curiosity about humans, that inferior species that she had never been able to see directly. Yet she heard of them in his circle. Above all, she knew what the traitors of the fifth column were spreading. Those stupid ones claimed that demons and humans might live together in peace. Peace!. It was the most ridiculous thing she had heard in her almost two thousand years of existence. And to think that she was going to eliminate one of those renegades but her superior prevented her to do it! She was unlucky that just someone had summoned her at that moment. But for that there was no solution. It would be best if she did her job quickly and well. Although she had just been promoted, she did not doubt that success would bring her great benefits for her status as the Wise had told her. Who knows? It could be that they had even done her a favor after all. To destroy a simple renegade could not be compared to a contribution to victory against those pathetic mortals and their God. But when, absorbed in these thoughts, she was ready to leave the seat of that sect, her interlocutor stopped her and immediately objected.

\- You will not think of leaving like this ...

 

She looked at herself from top to bottom, and indeed, her interlocutor had rightly called the attention of ILaya wearing a sort of black swimsuit fitted to her sculptural body. Also black shoulder pads with two crossed tridents marked in red in each one. She wore her uniform with high red boots above the knee and a cloak of the same color. Surely that did not correspond to human fashion. She cursed that frown and apologized immediately. It was not a good idea to begin her mission by giving the impression of being so negligent.

-Excuse me, sir, I had forgotten due to our conversation.- With a wave of her hands, a thick mist enveloped her again. When the succubus cleared, she reappeared in an olive-colored blouse, a light brown skirt, matching shoes, and her now brown hair, picked up by a bun. Her eyes had turned pale green and her voice sounded acuter and softer, as she had studied corresponded to the females of humans, and with that tone she asked. What do you think, Great Sage? I'm fine?  
\- Perfectly, now go to this place. And remember, pass as unnoticed as you can. Try to be like one of them. At least until you can finish your mission. - He showed her the place in his ball, a building of colonial architecture and an immaculate white color. –

 

ILaya nodded, remembered the building well and mentally pointed the name, as she had to pretend to be human for a long time and to be in prolonged contact with those pathetic beings was to do without the maximum of her powers. So she went out through a hidden door to a solitary solar. Of the same, after walking a few minutes, entered a street full of people. Now she needed to get a way of transportation and according to her reports, she had to request a vehicle called a taxi. So she approached a strange rectangular glass enclosure where an artifact was kept that the men called the telephone. And as they had taught her in her practices in t Hell, she used the human money that she had received a good amount, to call that taxi. After a few minutes a yellow vehicle stopped a few feet from her. With naturalness ILaya got into it and following the human rituals she asked the driver to take her to the scientific research institute. So far the first stage of her plan was going well ...

-Nice day. Right, miss? - The taxi driver said, a rather talkative black guy. -  
-Nice? - She repeated without understanding. -

 

In fact the morning had been rainy, yes, perhaps that kind of mist and the leaden gray sky reminded her sometimes of her place of origin. But she doubted that humans would find beautiful something like that. She thought they liked blue skies and sunny days. At least that was the idea of those ridiculous mortals. For them everything had to be bright and blue. So that was a mistake on her part. And if she was wrong in that nonsense, she could also have misinformation on more important matters that might affect her work. In that case she should learn more. Perhaps it would not be a bad idea to listen to what the mortal who carried her in that vehicle had to say instead of tearing her neck apart.

-Yes, it's a lovely day. - The guy stated driving skillfully, bypassing the traffic. - You see. We just spent Christmas but it has not snowed yet. Let's see if we have luck. Will not you tell me you do not like snow?  
-No, I will not tell you. - She agreed, assuming that was a kind of standard for humans but without understanding what it might refer to. - If that's what you want.  
-Ha, ha! You have a sense of humor, I like it, - said that individual to the perplexity of the demoness, where was the fun in that?

 

But she decided to just listen. That man continued to talk about white Christmas, family, home, and all this string of crap that so excited his pathetic kind. She was patient, she would gladly have broken his neck, but she could not do it. She was supposed to be incognito, so she considered it as a kind of test.

-If I resist hearing this nonsense without killing him then I'm progressing in my adaptation .- She said while that guy talked and talked.- I hope I can bear it ...

 

When they finally arrived at their destination she paid the required amount. Their coaches had recommended her to give more money what the price was, which she did, and judging by the man's gesture, she did quite well.

-Thank you very much Miss. Have a nice day! - The man wished her more than satisfied by the tip as he moved and got lost again in the dense traffic of the city. -

 

ILaya ignored that farewell and looked towards her place of destination, the facade of the building agreed with that the Wiseman showed her. Without hesitation she walked there, went to the door and prepared to enter ...

 

Robert had finished his frugal lunch and set out to return to his duties. He was about to rise from a dining chair when Finch Hux, one of the deputy directors, approached him. In fact it was his direct boss. The laboratory manager. He did not like that guy at all, but he had to take it. About fifty years old and with a prominent belly, besides having little hair on the head, he had a rather false character. He seemed to look over his shoulder at his employees and was never satisfied with anything. As if that were not enough, his feelings for Robert did not seem to be warmer. Now, on top of that, he seemed to want to say something to him, for he began to sketch a rather hypocritical smile in the opinion of his interlocutor, as he greeted him.

-How glad I am to see you, Robert, tell me, have you finished those tests I ordered?  
\- Yes, Mr. Hux. I have them in the lab. I'll bring them to you now, if you will…  
-Oh, it does not matter - his boss smiled rather superficially. - I was just asking. For now there is no hurry, then I will ask you. Now I'm busy, I'm waiting for someone in my office. 

 

He gave his interlocutor a condescending pat on the back, which Robert detested especially, and left him, walking through the hall.

-That guy is an idiot! - He thought by shaking his head.- And makes me waste my time with nonsense ... but after all, it's work ...

 

And Robert did not understand what interest Hux could have to analyze the wheat bread used by the priests for his consecrated hosts, but he assumed that it would be for some report that the Church would have asked. And that he himself was educated in the Catholic faith. Although to tell the truth he was not already very practitioner to say. Years, calamities in the world and in his life and his own scientific formation, had been making him lose that faith that he had as a child. When he even served as altar boy in his parish. He shrugged and went back to the lab. Once inside he remembered, damn it, he had left his jacket! He hurried to pick it up ...

-I hope it stays there when I arrive. - He was thinking with some concern. -

 

ILaya finally arrived at the door of the institute. She wanted to make sure that it was the research center. A beadle confirmed it and opened the door. She also gave him some money. That earned her the smile of that guy who seemed to guard the entrance. Well, she did not care, she just bothered to walk into the complex.

-Something positive I found out. Humans are greedy and like to possess what they call money. It is almost as effective as the hypnotic suggestion. -She was meditating as she continued on her way. - I think I will ask the Sage to give me more of this money.

 

And among those reflections she entered through the front door, and began to search. Now another more complicated part was coming, she was to meet with her ally. The problem is that she did not know who her contact would be, or what her department would be. She would start with the basics. She would ask everyone who crossed her path where she should go and then take care of the other. So she entered a room where the humans were eating. This was a cafeteria, they had explained that to her also when they trained her if she ever had to go to Earth. On a chair she saw a human garment, it was for man, a jacket, she thought she recognized. Yes, that was its name. Of course she had paid attention in class. She was an outstanding student, among the best, and quite efficient. That is why she had climbed fast and gained the trust of her superiors (if the word trust could be used in her place of origin). What she was convinced was that when it comes to work she would do her best not to defraud the expectations placed on her. She thought about that again. If she succeeded she could even be promoted to commander and command her own battalion of demons. Who knows? Anyway, she should not sell the skin… how was that deadly proverb she learned? Yes, the bear's skin before hunting him. Then a dark-haired, dark-eyed man came towards her and spoke to her, driving her out of her thoughts. It was Robert who had run back.

-Miss! - He exclaimed, addressing a woman who has his jacket. - It's mine, sorry, I left it in the chair. You were going to sit down, were not you?  
-No, do not worry, I was just surprised to see this here ...- ILaya answered to get out of the way, while giving the garment to that human. -  
-Thank you. - He said politely, as if to admit it as an apology. - I'm very clueless.

 

He turned to go back to the lab, he was going to be late.

 

ILaya decided to start a conversation with this man to try to find out where to go. He seemed to be familiar with that site. He could even be the contact, and he had used that trick to talk to her! So, using the cloying kindness of the humans that she detested, but she knew how to emulate, she asked.

\- Sorry sir. Do you know where the applied research section is?

 

Robert was surprised, even amused, what a coincidence! He answered right away.

-Of course I know! That's my section. Are you new? - He asked looking at that woman now in detail and thinking that it was not bad. -  
-Yes, I am the new specialist for the operation, - she stated emphatically. -

 

She looked at him with complicity in her eyes, waiting for an answer that would betray their bond. But the human returned his eyes without saying anything for a moment, then asked him with a surprised face.

-Operation? What operation?  
-Well, they told me to ask about the chief of operations, I mean experiments. - She corrected herself, remembering that word came more to the case in that place, and to try to cover her error she wanted to introduce herself quickly, a formality typical of mortals. - My name is ILaya. - The subconscious betrayed her, her fake name was Sandy. But it was too late to change, cursing her carelessness she said the last name that had been assigned to her. - ILaya Martin, ... – And she offered the man her hand as a greeting, as She had been told to do. -  
\- Nice to meet you. And that person who you look for could be me. My name is Robert Wallance, I am the head of experimentation. We will surely work together ...  
-Really? She smiled gently. Oh, my, what a pleasant coincidence. Then I will accompany you if you do not mind  
-By all means. - He said in a rather solicitous way. - Please follow me, I'll show you the lab and the rest of the institute.

 

ILaya went after him, glad to have been so lucky. That man might not be perhaps her liaison, but at least he held a position that would give him access to what she needed.

-Sometimes it's a little tricky to get around here. Too many corridors and modules, - he explained cheerfully as the young woman nodded dispassionately, trying to memorize the route. - But be calm, you'll get used to it soon enough.

 

The human, of course, was very helpful, teaching her everything she needed to know about the facilities. And he did it without asking for anything in return. Then he went with her to the office of the chief of staff. ILaya thanked him with a charming smile. That was a human communication technique that seemed to be very useful. Especially with the male mortals who kept staring at her, as was the case with that Robert. When he left her there she knocked on the door, another formality of those beings, and she was authorized to pass in. She did so at once, and the human resources manager greeted her with another soft smile that she, of course, returned. She entered into conversation with the above-mentioned chief, who also gave her the password, but neither was he her ally. At least he confirmed that she would work in the laboratory of the human who had led her there. All documents with their identity and others were conveniently provided to her by that man. That was her assumed name, but this time she was quick with reflexes and told him that her name was composed, Sandy ILaya and that the second did not appear. But she preferred to be called by that name. That guy nodded, he did not really care. After making her write a kind of scribble, (which the humans called signature) on some papers, which if she was not mistaken were called contracts, she said goodbye and left the office. Fulfilled human formulations to ensure her cover she decided to start right away with her homework. She was supposed to be a specialist in organic chemistry. With her arcane knowledge and what she had learned about human science that would be easy. So she decided that she would first know what to do there and then locate her contact. She went to the laboratory and from a box office that she had been told it was hers, she took out a white slim coat. Humans called it a lab coat. She put it together with the glasses she had kept, her superiors had advised her to use them, that would complete her disguise. So without further delay, she began to look for the elements necessary to begin her work. Robert, who was doing tests with his flasks, approached her.

-Getting acquainted with the lab on your first day? - He asked kindly. -  
-What? - she replied surprised - Ah yes! ... that is what I do ...  
-Excuse me if I do, but I think you're younger than I am, anyway, we are going to be mates.  
\- Robert added with a naive, kind smile. -  
-I think it's fine, - ILaya said, smiling in her turn, even though she thought to herself not without rejoicing. - I do not think you're older than I am, unless you've been more than two thousand years old.  
-Where do you come from, some western laboratory? - Asked him while his college thought about that age. -  
-Yes, I come from Los Angeles, - she answered quickly. - I've been given a research scholarship and a contract. - She said, remembering exactly this time the alibi their superiors had prepared for her. -  
\- This is not as big as the research centers you have there. But I hope you feel comfortable. So do you live near here? I say this because we are bad links with buses in this area.  
\- Well, I'm very disoriented, I just arrived, I must look for a ... hotel.- She admitted because in fact she really did not know that city. -

 

At that moment, the door of the laboratory opened, it was Hux who came to collect his results. As soon as he entered, she stared at him and said.

-You see, I'm the specialist and I wanted to introduce you to my credentials. I was called for the operation.  
-Come with me, please. - He asked her with a voice and a look of interest that seemed to be very revealing. -

 

She followed him and Hux led her to his office, and there he told her with an air of complicity to sit down and add more clearly.

-It's about time you got here, I was waiting for you, do you know what to do? - ILaya nodded, pleased to have made the contact at last. - You'll stay in this direction,- he said, giving her a paper as he told her. - So you can have a perfect cover like a normal human.  
\- Agree. I'll settle in tonight. Is there anything else? The succubus asked, crossing her legs in a very encouraging way. –  
-You will be at my command ... -Hux whispered, glanced at ILaya, recreating his eyes in her long legs to add. - You'll do everything I tell you.  
-Whatever you say? - She asked with a mocking smile to nod. - Very well, do you order something else or can I go back to my job? ...  
-There is one thing that intrigues me. - Fix said before his answer, while holding out a hand, stroked one of the legs of the demoness who did not flinch, attentive to the question he asked. - Have you taken the form of a woman or are you a real woman?  
\- I'm a devil, I have female sex and I can do the same as a human woman and do much better .- To underline her words, she stroked Fix's stomach and let her hand fall more sensually, adding the same way. - But be very careful with me. - Suddenly she pressed her hand on the parts of that guy who drowned a scream. She looked at him with her red eyes and her fangs and said in a tone of veiled threat. – We succubus can destroy a human with the same ease with which you would step on a beetle, or kill him with exhaustion by copulating with him. - Satisfied with that warning she loosened her grasp and returned to her normal human state. The threatening fangs disappeared and her eyes returned to a pale green as she said, now with that cloying kindness that was beginning to amuse her. - But, do not fear, my mission here is not that one. Now, if you do not want anything else.- Hux shook his head, the guy was very intimidated and surprised now to speak. - I'm leaving then. She smiled wickedly, delighted at the scare that had gotten this idiot out of the office.

 

ILaya returned to the laboratory. That man was a fool, another idiot who thought that a succubus had nothing more to do than quench his sexual appetites. As if they had invoked her for that! However, she had to admit that this stereotype was also the fault of many of her colleagues. Others who devoted themselves to such things too much, careless of their work. That was because some of them ended in a very bad way! Either they failed and were punished or directly annihilated by those Justicieras. However, in case of wanting a carnal contact she would chose men much more attractive. She certainly did not feel attracted to that Hux. Although as succubus it was clear that she had her needs. She preferred the human he had met before. What was it called? Ah Robert! She remembered with satisfaction, he would be an appetizing prey. But now she had to stay calm and focused on her goal. There would be time for the other business later. So she entered into the laboratory again, and the object of her former thoughts went to her and warned her.

-Be careful with your flasks. You have them very close to the radiator.

 

ILaya thanked the ad and removed the flasks from there. Robert said now in a somewhat timid voice.

-You surely think I am so bold, but if you have nothing to do tonight, how about dinner? So by the way I help you find a hotel.  
-I thanked you.- She replied that she thought a little to remember the name of the human and to add it with prevention. - Robert, can I call you by your first name? Baptist I meant. - That word she did not like at all, she had to make an effort to say it. Still, the human loved being called by his name and nodding, ILaya continued. - I already have a place, I forgot to tell you before that I have rented an apartment. But it would do me good if you can accompany me to this direction. It's the apartment - she smiled looking embarrassed (that worked out quite well) and added with bewilderment now real - these complicated streets. I do not remember where it was.  
-Of course! - He volunteered, and ILaya gave him the address. Robert glanced at her in surprise. - Wow! , Is close to my house, this is luck. There is a very cozy restaurant, very close.  
-Magnificent! - she exclaimed imitating his joviality to affirm with another studied phrase of manual.- The truth is that thus I dined something warm, I only brought sandwiches ...

 

He smiled and left her with her flasks, at the end of the day he accompanied her to the apartment. This was already furnished and had even the smallest detail. Robert was surprised, but he did not think much of it, assuming the owners would have left it that way and he took ILaya to the restaurant. They dined (he was surprised to see that this girl liked the meat almost raw, and tasted it with almost voracity). The poor woman would have eaten little so far on her first day. Nevertheless, they were able to chat for a long time. She told him that she was from a western family, that she had studied at a minor university there and that, after much effort, her curriculum was admitted to the institute in which she had just begun. Robert in turn told her that he came from a Catholic family (at that moment she seemed to choke, but it was nothing). Drinking a little wine, she turned her attention back to the words of the boy who went on. He said that he had studied at another university, also little known and he had been working for a couple of years here.

-Yes, for me it was all a change to come to the big city .- He says as the young woman finished that steak almost raw and bloody.-  
-Do you fancy a dessert? - He offered.  
-Dessert? - ILaya repeated watching him without understanding. -  
-Sure, I guess after all you've eaten you will not have room for more. - He laughed, taking a hand to his neck.-

She did not understand what was funny about that ... But she did not want to draw attention. If that was the custom among humans ...

-Yes, I would like something for dessert.

Robert approached her a menu while commenting with care ...

-I like tiramisu very much, and also angel hair ...  
-Angel hair, eh? - The girl smiled. – So that it´ll be. You may ask for that ...

 

So it was. It was nothing supernatural to prove, but it was good. At least that was she thought. That dessert had a sweet taste that fluttered a bit. Especially with that human palate that she had adopted.

-Do you like it? - He wanted to know.  
"Yes, it's well ... delicious. - She remembered she should answer.-

 

The man apparently nodded happily, which was strange. Why was he glad she liked the food? Better not think too much about it. It would be another stupid mortal custom. And finally they finished. After dinner, he accompanied her home. ILaya invited him to have a drink. She thought it might be okay to mated a little with that man in order to start having him under her control. But Robert apologized, saying that it was late and they had to get up early, he left, leaving the demoness in surprise.

-It's hard to believe, a human who refuses to spend the night with me.- She thought with a shrug and went into her room. - Well, that's not so important now ...

 

Once there she telepathically communicated with the Great Sage and informed him that she had already begun her mission, then lay down on the bed and adopted her true appearance. The truth is that she had not used her gifts of attraction with that mortal, otherwise she would be enjoying him at this point. But she was in no hurry, and the occasion would come. Since she did not need to sleep, she took care of documenting herself in case she should undertake the second part of her mission. To confront these disturbing Justicieras. According to the reports that the Wise Man had given her, these women had been agents of his and deserted. Damn traitors! If ILaya hated something more than humans It was the traitors. Finally, she smiled amused. If she had the chance, she would set the score with those renegades.

-So you're four. Eh? - She said after looking in the mirror of her room some pictures that her boss had sent from his ball where he could see them in action.

 

The truth is that those women did not fight bad at all. Despite being an effort they had ended up with several devils. ILaya even though she recognized some of them. They were almost of the same promotion. But from a lower rank.

-The very stupid ones, - she said aloud with patently disdain. - Look at you, let yourself be defeated by those humans. And in some ways to which more ridiculous ...Shame on you idiots!

 

After the viewing there was still time for sunrise. Bored she decided to take a walk through the streets of the city. At this time of the morning they were deserted. Only a few cats meowed in the distance. She walked in a relaxed way, with her human identity. Then she heard echoes of footsteps in the distance. They approached her. Smiling, she simply prodded and climbed on one of the nearby rooftops. Soon a group of humans, who could be about three, passed by. She could hear them talking ...

-Really guys. I would swear that little babe passed by. She was pretty.  
-Look, you're an idiot, for one we could have enjoyed here without witnesses and you let her escape.- Another guy accused him in frustrated tone.

 

The looks of these guys were quite ragged, with black and gray jackets, cut to shoulder height, tattoos of skulls and strange signs that rang bells to ILaya. She had seen them before but she did not recognize them. Anyway, she thought she could have fun. She went down unseen and adopted a human form again, but not the one she had acquired for her mission. She chose the look of a young blond girl with green eyes, almost teenage age. It was great to be able to change her physiognomy that way. She would have a moment to have a good time and not compromise her mission. Soon she began to walk so that the noise of her heels now was made audible to these guys. She succeeded because they followed her and cornered her, at least the very naive ones would think, in an alley.

-Oh, well, here you are, kitty. - A shaved head man smiled wielding a knife. -  
-Have you lost, baby? - Asked another one with a faint gesture as they approached. -  
-We will help you. - The remaining one finished caressing a little decorous part of his anatomy.-  
-Please, - she replied, feigning a trembling, fearful voice. - It's too late, I want to go home ...  
-Of course, yes, - The shaved head one replayed with a pretended sweet voice, to add. - But , before that. we're going to have a good time all together.

 

The girl glanced nervously in all directions, but those three guys closed up any space to get out of that alley. She pressed herself against the wall and another of them, with a gesture full of lust, told her.

-Come on, do not be silly. You can make it easy or difficult.  
-What ... what do you want me to do? - She could say, pretending to be terrified, which worked out very well. -  
-Well, give us a little kiss, to begin with. - Replied another one of those individuals rubbing his closed beard.-

ILaya restrained herself so as not to smile. Those idiots believed they could abuse a defenseless human. That promised to be a lot of fun. Then one of them grabbed her arm. Of course the succubus screamed and the guy covered her mouth. She let herself be thrown to the floor and one of them began to take off her skirt and underwear, when that individual withdrew his hand from her mouth and she could say.

-I can be very accommodating. You do not have to be so tough.  
-Oh really? - Said one of them that certainly was not expected that answer. -

In fact those individuals looked at each other strangely and another, the bald asked.

-How complacent can you be?

 

Without a word, she simply motioned for him to approach. She looked into his eyes and that human was unable to resist, with a signal he ordered his partner to release her. This one, astonished, obeyed, the girl got on her knees and without ceremony she lowered the zipper of the pants. Putting her hand, she pulled out his manhood and after a slight smile she put it in her mouth.

-That's what I call being a good girl. - Could comment on another who could not believe what he saw.  
\- This is lucky. - The third affirmed that after looking around he told his friends.- And there is nobody here ... we are going to have a good time.

 

ILaya knew that oral sex charmed the human males, she was delighted with it until the guy started to get so excited that he could not take it anymore, it was then that she drank the fruit of that stimulation, sucking so much that that guy came to say between panting.

-Hell, you're a vacuum cleaner!" Okay, chick, my companions also have ...

 

And he could not finish the sentence, instead of words he uttered a horrible cry when the devil transmuted that sweet face of adolescent girl into her real one. After biting that, she severed the organ of that type that fell to the ground howling with pain. The other two were barely able to react. One of them pointed his finger at her, stammering.

-What, what have you done, you damn bitch?  
\- Oh! - ILaya smiled after spitting that piece of limb that had ripped to the ground .-

 

Now she smiled wickedly as her eyes glowed red. These two guys stared at her in shock and terror, barely able to move. For her it was a game to jump over the nearest and tear her neck with her long nails ... the other finally reacted by turning around and running away while screaming ...

-Fuck! she's a monster!

 

ILaya was not about to let him escape. She ran after him and was about to catch up with him when her sixth sense warned her. Quickly she stooped behind boxes. Soon she saw two silhouettes of women descending. One of them intercepted the guy who screamed and threw himself on the floor in front of the newcomer.

-No, please do not kill me, please ... - He begged her with pathetic horror and agitation.  
\- Relax. - That woman asked. She was wearing a white bodice, a bow on her chest and a miniskirt, both dark green. Looking around, she added, turning to the unhappy man who was trembling with fear. - I am the Lady of Lightning.- What has happened to you?  
\- That girl, that girl!... - His interlocutor could repeat without being able to say anything else.-  
-What girl? - Her interlocutor asked while looking without understanding to her other companion.-  
\- My stone blinks. - She said the other woman who stood alongside Lightning Lady.- It is close.  
\- Thunder Lady, stay with this man. - I'll go to take a look. - The green one said.-.  
-Wait! – Her companion asked her. She wore a similar uniform, with the difference that her bow and miniskirt were almost golden. Then Thunder Lady added. - If it is a devil or a demoness it is not convenient for you to go alone.  
-My friends! - Could say that guy who was almost in shock. -  
-Do not worry, we'll help you. -The Lady of Thunder said.-

 

ILaya could not believe it. Those two were a couple of Justicieras. She doubted whether to present them with battle or not. Just as that human had escaped, those two could do the same and perhaps their companions were near. So she decided to play a little to test them.

-Who could have done this? -One of those women muttered with patent repulsion. -

 

ILaya could not help laughing with a sinister laugh that answered that question. Both Justicieras looked towards the source of that sound but they did not see anybody ... She was hiding well now behind an alley. Protected by the little light and her speed. Then she heard one of her enemies shout ...

-Show your damn face!  
-This is not the time for us to know ... yet. – ILaya replied in her feminine, guttural voice, mockingly. - Now I have other work to do ... that's why I will not bother to wipe you out -  
-You're very brave against defenseless humans, but you do not dare to stand up to us, huh? - The one she identified as the Lady of Thunder answered cracking her whip. - Come here if you dare!

 

Another laughter full of rejoicing and disdain answered that challenge. Then ILaya retorted.

-You are not rivals to me ... And these humans were not innocent ... they thought I was a poor and helpless girl and they wanted to rape me. Serious mistake, trying that with a succubus. But look at it this way. You should thank me for defending the dignity of women. Of course thanks to me, they will no longer bother any more human ... Ha, ha, ha!

 

And amused, she threw that flabby piece of flesh that ripped that miserable man off. Behind those words a muffled sound was heard. The Lady of Lightning approached only to discover with repulsion what it was.

-A present for you. In case you do not have much company. – Ha, ha! ILaya teased. - We'll see each other ...again…  
-Damn monster! - The other Justiciera could say, the one who ILaya recognized as the Lady of Lightning .-  
-Watch out! - Her partner warned her. -

 

That was because ILaya as a goodbye threw a lightning bolt of energy from the alley where she was. She did not have too much angle so her shot crashed to the ground. Both Justicieras had the right time to avoid it by throwing themselves to the ground.

-I do not want to end them. At least not yet. That will keep the Sage and the others entertained, So it will give me time to fulfill my mission. - The succubus thought as she disappeared from there. – Goodbye girls.

And using her powers she was transported to the lair of the Sect. Before that hooded one of the ball made inquiries she would be the same one that informed to him...

-I'm already here. It was fun. - The succubus replied. -  
-Why did not you take advantage of them to finish them right now? - He asked her sternly. -  
-That was not my thing, - she answered with carefree impudence. - I have another assignment ...  
-Well, I do not see you taking care of him right now, - His interlocutor retorted. -  
-A girl also has to have fun.- She smiled perfidiously to add more seriously.- Had not you invoked four of my kind to overcome them? ...  
-Unfortunately those humans defeated them. - The Sage had to admit, not without indignation. -  
-Oh! - ILaya smiled. - That's interesting. Well ... if you want me to take care of them you just have to ask me ...  
-That will no longer be necessary. I have invoked Karnoalk, he will finish with those stupid ones and with the solar.- Answered his interlocutor now with a tone of greater security.-  
-Karnoalk? - Have you invoked a demon from the sixth circle here? - The demoness was surprised. - In that case anything I do will not do me any good. He would appropriate it. He will want to take all the laurels.  
-As long as you take care of the human that you frequent and the mission that you have assigned will be more than enough to me. - The Sage said.-  
-I will do so, sir .- She agreed that, after a slight bow added. - Now with your permission I will continue to play my role ...

And after a slight inclination from his hood by the Sage the succubus disappeared. He stared at his ball as he commented with glee.

-Apparently ILaya honors her reputation. Ambitious, selfish and calculating. Well, I think I'll reserve that little demoness for something more important. She has that other mission to fulfill and must not deviate from it. I will invoke others to confront these Justicieras to finish our pending task.

 

The succubus on her part returned to the apartment that now served as her base. When she reappeared there, she thought that the most prudent thing would be to take care of her principal work. She would leave fun for later.

-If the Lord of Dite has come this far, it is that our enemies are not as weak as I thought. I'll do well to get away from that ... - She said with reflective tint .-

 

Of course she had not survived so much for rushing or getting carried away before meditating her movements. She judged best to stay on the sidelines of those Justicieras and focus on their role. The next day as a human she went to work. That Robert was in the cafeteria, it was soon. He read the newspaper and when he saw her, he commented, not without concern.

-Did you notice! This has happened near where we live.  
-What happened? - The girl asked in a puzzled gesture. -  
\- Three guys were attacked yesterday. Apparently they were small offenders, but the Justicieras accompanied them to the police station at night. And not because they had been arrested. You will not believe it ... one had been ripped off. Well, you know, that ...  
\- No, no, I don´t know. - She said pretending surprised and wanting to know with a good imitation of candor .- What?

Robert felt a little stiff. He could be more explicit when he added.

-That part of the men, the one that-  
-How awful! - She exclaimed taking her hands to her mouth with some theatricality, although inside was having a wonderful time. More when she became interested. -Has anyone died?  
-Not fortunately. Another of those guys had serious injuries in his neck, but luckily for him, they did not cut his artery. The other escaped and was about to be attacked but whoever it was gave up. Thanks to the Thunder Lady and the Ray Lady were there ...  
-And does anybody know who they have been? - Inquired ILaya.

 

Although the devil had to work hard not to laugh at it right there. As long as she seemed to feel disturbed by that ...

-No. But according to the one who escaped ... - He broke off to add with obvious disbelief. - That guy would have to be drugged or something. He stated that a girl they were ... well, he said, they wanted to scare her but apparently it was she who scared to death to them. She had red eyes that glittered and fangs, ha ... - Robert said with a shrug. - That told the news reporter that covers that district. You know, they always have some in the police headquarters in case there is any crime or interesting case. But in my opinion this guy had a hallucination or something and that must have been a brawl between bands.  
-And do they say anything else about those Justicieras? - ILaya inquired now with greater and more real interest. -  
\- Only that they took him there and his two wounded friends to the hospital to be attended to. Then they left, as they always do. Of course, they are very brave women.  
-Do not tell me that you admire them? - Her interlocutor smiled this time without hiding her disdain. -

 

The boy looked at her in astonishment. Of course he admired them! And he did so.

-They do a very important job, they help people. They fight these strange crimes that have occurred throughout the city. You may not know when you have just arrived, but very rare things have been happening.  
-What kind of things?  
-Well, I do not know. Strange murders, attacks on sacred places. Incidents with people who seem to have gone mad. Well, the main thing is that you would feel much better if you saw yourself mixed up in something like that and the Justicieras came to your aid.

 

ILaya smiled, enjoying the irony, she did not think that very possible in her case. Although she should not forget her role. She was supposed to be a helpless human woman. And she agreed more gently.

-You're right. How terrible! It's a good thing these Justicieras are there to protect us. Except, of course, it was they who committed such atrocities ...

 

Robert looked at her again, his head startled. But he hurried to answer.

-Absolutely not. There are many testimonies from people who are very grateful to them. They have been saved from criminals and, according to some witnesses, very rare people. Although I do not believe that they were monsters, it would probably be some unbalanced with a disguise. Anyway. It never hurts people willing to fight for justice. Really, this is a very tough world sometimes. We have to help us to make it a little better.

 

Now it was the girl who stared at him in surprise. In short, it was time to go to work. They both left the conversation. ILaya did not understand why some humans simply took care of protecting others. The normal thing, at least for her and her own, was crush the weak and take advantage of it. Maybe she should understand these ideas of mortals to gain an advantage in her strategy. She thought it best, it was mandatory to proceed with more caution. And as she progressed in her knowledge of human customs and in her primordial work, several weeks passed. Although she did not meet again with the Justicieras she knew that things went bad for the sect. It was heard that Karnoalk had been eliminated ...

-I did well to stay on the sidelines. I was really pleased with my decision. If they have been able to defeat that demon, They are not enemies that I can defeat. At least at that strange Golden Warrior.

 

But luckily that was not her problem. The demoness, on the other hand, was almost ready to work. One day Robert asked what her what was she working on. She replied dumbly that on a fertilizer. The day ended and when the girl was going to leave his partner proposed her with affability.

-Would you like to go for a walk? The park is very beautiful at this time of the afternoon.

 

ILaya agreed, they had finished soon and there was still sunshine. Besides, she could not hide her strangeness. What did these human beings see in such anodyne plant formations? Unless something was hidden inside. She was curious and remembered once more her instructions to learn as much as possible about the behavior of these beings. And why deny it? Her co-worker was interesting. He told her many things and she relied on his help whenever she did not understand something about the stupid rules or usages of humans. At least as a source of knowledge that mortal was very valuable and even entertained. Which she would have judged almost impossible. Before meeting Robert she never believed that humans had the slightest interest except to play with them or have sex. So, as all these thoughts passed by her head they went to the park, they walked among the trees and several young children crossed in their way running. One of them fell down and began to pout. Robert helped him up at the indifferent glance of ILaya. She remarked as the boy, who had left immediately to cry, was running away again.

-If he runs like that again he'll fall again, does not he realize that?  
-Give him a break! - He smiled cordially. - He must not be more than six years old, at that age children only feel like running and playing.  
-They are innocent souls, of course, - she said suspiciously. -  
-Yes, I do not even remember what I felt at that age, I envy them. The truth is that I have always liked children.  
-For what? - Asked her surprised interlocutor. -

 

Maybe he was one of those humans who practiced cannibalism. She had heard of some of the most terrible demons and devils in Hell who also enjoyed the blood of these creatures. Although she had not tried it, but who knows? Maybe on same occasion she could offer one to her partner and make sure a valuable ally out of him ...

 

Then Robert laughed at ILaya when he explained why ...

-Hey? What for? I would like to get married one day and have children. Do you not?  
-I've never considered it, - She replied indifferently. -

 

Then she realized that her previous suspicion had no basis. So she must be much more careful and look for another way for Robert to give her all his trust.

-I suppose it will be because of our work, it absorbs a lot, - he commented. -  
\- Yes, that should be, - ILaya said to settle the issue, because for some reason that she could not understand talking about it was beginning to be uncomfortable. –

 

But again it was Robert who took care of it with another proposal no less surprising.

-Why don´t we go to the cinema?  
-To the cinema? - She repeated, not knowing exactly what this might be about. -  
\- Yes, they play some movie of rerelease in one near here. If it's not that you're scared  
\- Good. - She accepted thinking curiously about what it would be that of the cinema and what that human would refer to. She was not easily frightened, she almost took it as a challenge when she nodded and said with surprising cordiality. - Okay, I have nothing to do this afternoon. Let me see if that cinema scares me! ...

 

So things, both headed to the movie theater which was only a short walk away. Upon arrival they saw that the film to be replayed was the Exorcist. Robert insisted to ILaya, this time something worried.

-This movie is something hard to see. I do not know if you will be sensitive. Quite unpleasant, devilish things and all that.  
-I think I'll like it - she said with a wicked smile. -

 

They went in to see the movie and Robert was surprised that ILaya laughed heartily while the rest of the people in the room were in a silence dominated by fear. Especially when they saw the girl throwing green drool and turning her head.

-Is that funny? - Robert looked at her in astonishment. -  
\- I laugh at the image the devils have, they make them too ugly, ha, ha, ha! That's good! Look at what your daughter's slut has done, ha, ha, ha, ha! ... I´ll take notes.

 

ILaya laughed, and in that she was sincere. In fact she was having a good time. She had never been so entertained before. She actually found the situation amusing. That kind of devil vaguely remembered those stupid subhuman beasts in the second circle. Those ones were ugly! But nothing clever. As for possessing a human that way was ridiculous. A moderately clever demon would not draw attention in that stupid way. And those slime, what nonsense! No decent devil would do such a thing. Except that lunch might have been in bad condition! And why should they levitate on the bed? To change the sheets better? ...

-This is absurd! - She mocked her non-stop laugh.- What are these demons in this movie, pets? I bet they are not like this...  
-How do you think demons really are? - Robert asked with obvious curiosity. -  
-I do not think they're so ugly, I can assure you, -ILaya said again. - At least if I tried to invade the Earth, I'd do it in a more pleasant disguise.  
-Yes, I think you're right. - He laughed too.-

 

His college nodded. Although there was everything. Most of her circle certainly looked human. There were also, of course, more grotesque forms. Anyway ... Amused by that poor human interpretation of her kind, she let her companion invite her to something called popcorn. Though they were not small beast same as unicorns as she believed when she heard the name. They were kind of salty little balls that were not bad. If she almost realized she ate the equivalent of a huge cube alone.

-You leave me surprised.- He could say, watching her astonished to see how she had emptied that container. Will not it make you feel bad?  
-No, -The girl replayed indifferently. - The taste is good. Although leaves me a little thirst.- She finally admitted.  
-I can go get some refreshment. - The boy offered himself.-

 

Her interlocutor nodded. Now she was very interested in the movie. At that moment the priest asked the demon to come in and then jumped out the window. Again her laughter raged before the stunned eyes of the rest of the audience.

-That guy is a fool! - She declared visibly amused. - The demon will come out again and that's it. Anybody knows that.  
-I did not think you were so expert at hell. - Robert smiled. -

 

Although there she stopped laughing. What if she was talking too much? Could that human suspect? More when he asked.

-Well, Miss expert, how could you end up with that demon? Ha, ha, ...

 

To her relief, ILaya could see that his companion was taking that as a joke. So she decided to emulate his tone.

-Well, - the girl retorted.- Easy, by putting a hand to her chin. - If it comes out in the form of a cloud, it is simple, to disperse it altogether. And if it's in a body, you kill it and it's over as well. -She concluded as if that were obvious.-

 

Although she had to admit that these rituals of exorcism did work and were very dangerous to her kind. But that she was not going to say. Finally, when the film ended, both left the cinema. Robert took ILaya by the arm and to her surprise covered her with his jacket, since the girl wore a soft blouse and the weather was turning colder.

-What do you do? - She asked without understanding. - Why do you put your jacket on me?  
-It's cold, I'm wearing my sweater, so you will not get cold. - Robert explained affectionately. -  
-Thank you, - the girl smiled, still not understanding. But knowing that he believed doing her a favor for what she added. - What do you want in return?  
-In return? - He stared at her now, uncomprehending. - In exchange for?  
-Your jacket - she said. -  
\- I do not want anything in return! Just you do not catch a cold. When you get home you'll give it back to me- the boy laughs to the strangeness of his interlocutor. -

 

The truth is, ever since she knew Robert, ILaya was baffled. Humans in general were not as she had imagined. They had a strange way of being, but they lived differently than she had been used in Hell. There, nobody cared about anyone, only among very close comrades, and not even that way she could rely too much on other demons. Taking advantage was a common policy in order to be promoted or reach privileges. You could eliminate if necessary to any companion and that was not frowned upon, on the contrary. She herself had passed over other less determined colleagues and had done well. In addition, humans were weak and worshiped the Creator, who had cast the Prince of Darkness on his side. They were to be annihilated, and their world subdued, she always believed that. But Robert, for example, was always very kind to her and that was not because he wanted to fool her. He did not know who she really was. It could be that he intended to access her body to mate and try to attract her as well. This attitude was very typical of human males, but he had the opportunity from the beginning and neither seemed the case. Nor did he make any kind of insinuation in that sense. So what did he want? ILaya cannot understand it. But the important thing is that there he was helped her much in her work and thanks to him, she would have the compound to dominate to the humans soon, poor fool! Anyway, what she missed the most and precisely because she was a succubus, was that boy had never tried to propose any kind of sexual relationship, perhaps he preferred to humans of the same sex. Well, she was attracted to him, so she would take the first step ...

-Let's go to my house, - The girl said, this time with her most persuasive powers of seduction looking at him with her green eyes. - It's getting dark, and it's getting colder soon, so we'll have something and I'll give you your jacket back. Today you can, tomorrow we do not work.

 

Robert felt the sudden desire to accompany her and other things harder to admit, he did not think he had thought of ILaya alone that way. But when she looked at him with those green eyes so intense, of which he had sworn a reddish glow, he could not shake the thought from his head. He felt as if he was imbued with an irresistible impulse. He wanted to go with that girl and he was really looking forward to ...He shake his head, trying to push it away in vain.

\- Thanks, I'll love it. - He accepted ...

 

Once there, she poured him a drink. They chatted, and so it was, another drink, and the demoness decided that it was time to attack. She unbuttoned her blouse and stroked the face of her guest.

-Do you find me attractive, Robert? Would you like to make love to me? She whispered in a honeyed and sensual voice. -

 

He was very surprised. ILaya was a very beautiful woman, he was terribly attracted to her. But no! He had to dominate himself, he had his principles, he did not want to take advantage of her because he thought she was drunk. The girl began to caress his hair and chest, kissed him in the mouth with passion. Robert hugged her, he could not resist. The girl put her hand through his shirt, caressed his neck, it would be so easy to break it, she thought, but she did not want to do that. Of course not now. And she felt that the human was getting more and more excited. Ready to copulate.

-Come ... do not resist any more. -She whispered in his ear in a really sensual tone. - Come on, Robert ...

 

Suddenly, she reached out with a shrill shriek. He was puzzle. With a feline agility the girl had jumped away from him and now she was huddled behind the sofa and covered her face with her hands.

-What's happening to you? - Robert wanted to know that, worried, he felt his chest and pulled a chain from which hung a silver crucifix outside his shirt, speculating as a question. - Have you pricked yourself?  
-No. - She tried to answer, but her voice sounded hoarse, she had to make a huge effort to sift it to add between gasps. - I'm fine, let me, please.  
-What do you have? - He inquired with visible concern. -  
-Na ... nothing ... - she could almost whisper. -

 

The boy wanted to approach, but ILaya turned away her back on him, She had her red eyes and fangs demonic and looked at her hand. Her fingers were burned with the mark of the cross and the human kept repeating.

\- Let me see...

 

ILaya was in a dilemma. If that man approached and saw her in her natural form she would have no choice but to kill him. But she did not want to do that. At least not now. She did not understand why she was holding back. Kill him and destroy the body would be the easiest. She thought it was not convenient, they could ask questions and especially that boy was helping her a lot. She needed him to complete her task. Then she spoke ...

-Please go to the kitchen and get me some water. - She could asked, hiding her guttural tone a little. -

 

The concerned Robert was immediately. That gave ILaya time to regain her normal human appearance. When the boy brought the water to her, she drank it avidly as he asked her anxiously.

\- Are you feeling better?  
-Yes. Thank you, I was dry, it's nothing, it happens to me from time to time. I have allergy to silver, that's all, - she replied, already with a normal human woman tone. -  
-Of course, my crucifix and the chain are silver, - he said, showing it to ILaya, but she looked abruptly away and the boy, visibly dismayed, apologized. - Sorry, I did not know.  
\- No problem, please, do not bring it close to me.- She asked to her college with palpable fear. - Robert nodded and tucked it under his shirt. -  
-Forgive me, perhaps I'd better go. - He said, troubled and quite annoyed at having hurt, even if unintentionally, that poor girl. - Hope you feel better…

 

ILaya breathed a sigh of relief, past the influence she had given him in order to attract the human he would have lost interest. More still after what happened. But he seemed to be restless for her and want to help her. Even though she was not controlling him at all. The demoness was confused. She wanted to be alone, she still felt bad. It must have been true, the purer a mortal was of heart and the more faith he had in the Creator, the more lethal were his symbols for a being of Hell. That is almost costly her dearly. Luckily she had overcame it but she should be much more careful now. And that taught her a new lesson, she began to understand why some of her kind hated humans so much. They really feared them, any good-hearted mortal was virtually unassailable to a demon not to mediate a possession or use of physical force and those resources were complicated, especially the first. Although for some strange reason, she was not afraid of Robert, on the contrary.

\- Yes thanks. I think I'll go to bed. Do not worry, - she replied softly. -  
-If you need anything. - Robert offered, though the girl smiled, shaking her head. - May you rest. - He wished, smiling back, -see you tomorrow, ILaya.

 

Robert kissed her gently on the lips and caressed her cheek, it was a rare sensation for her. She felt a strange heat, but it was not something related to sex. It was an emotion she had never felt before. He seemed to care about her well-being, as if he considered her very valuable and wanted to protect her. That had never happened to her. There in her place of origin, it only mattered to obey the orders of her superiors and to worry just for oneself. So the boy left the house and the succubus closed the door. ILaya regained her demonic appearance and search for new wounds, but these, given her special biology, were practically closed. Even the burn had disappeared. That if it was strange, being the product of a sacred object it should have stayed there! Could it have been a simple chemical reaction? The best thing would be to rest, lie down looking at the ceiling and chose to let it run, tomorrow she would investigate.

-This is very strange. I have to go with caution. – She thought trying to put her ideas in order .-

 

The following day, festivity, he called her asking how she was. ILaya answered him that she was alright. The boy wanted to see her, but she refused because she had to go and see some friends. She hung up, dressed in her demonic uniform and her red eyes looked lost through the window. Finally she moved to the lair of the Great Sage. When she arrived she bowed to her superior and he asked with his two eyes shining like carbuncles.

-Have you finished the compound?  
-Not yet, sir. I'll need a little more time.  
-We do not have much left. The Justicieras and the Golden Warrior are already very close to us. They have defeated many of your fellow creatures.  
-I'll hurry up - she assured him trying to gain something more of time. - It is almost complete.  
-Try not to disappoint me like your other mates. - It was the laconic dry retort of him that disappeared as the demoness made another bow toward an empty space and replied. -  
-I will not do it…

 

ILaya left with the sensation of having very little time before her superior sent to some other to replace her. She did not want to miss the mission but inexplicably she did not want to do anything that could affect Robert. Although in the days that followed her relationship with him got quite cold. She did not want that human to interfere with her work. The boy thought that everything was due to that incident and he really felt sorry. The demoness realized that the mortal must have been suffering from something related to her. But ILaya herself had not conjured anything against him or damaged him. Anyway, she did not have much time to think about it, Hux, called her to his office and harassed her with questions about her work. Bored, she replied the same thing she had already said to the Wise, to the anger of the supervisor who rebuked her.

\- You're late, you spend too much time watching Robert, what's wrong with you, ILaya? - He asked annoyed adding with palpable anger tinged with sarcasm. – Do you fuck him? Do not do it because we need him. He's very useful to us, for now ... -And he made his own remark with a sneer. -  
\- Do not let your wishes interfere with your mission. I do not do it. – ILaya answered looking indifferent. Although that comment from Hux had annoyed her a lot, but she did not want to show it while explaining. - You're right about something. That human is useful to me, that's why I see him so much. He has helped me in my work much more than you. He has given me so much information that he seems to be my link! If we had more like him, just as efficient, this world has long been ours, you should be ashamed! She smiled smugly and folded her arms in disdain. -  
-ILaya be very careful! - Hux warned her, quite irritated by the demoness' attitude, threatening her unabashedly. - The Great Sage receives my reports promptly and begins to grow impatient. And he knows how to treat those who fail, whether they are succubus or human.

 

She liked the effect her words had had on that idiot, Finch was visibly nervous. She nonetheless fit in as if that threat was nothing to her and with impassive expression she replicated.

\- I often talk to him too. And I tell him who are useful to me and who are not. So be careful, too, because he could be impatient with the two of us. - And she left the office without waiting for the reply of a furious Hux. -

 

Once she walked away from that guy, ILaya returned angry to the laboratory. Robert greeted her and she responded with a grimace, he came and took her gently by the shoulders. The girl spat at him in a bad way.

-What do you want? - Robert released her with a surprised look, it seemed that her anger was more serious than he thought. –  
\- Sorry, I did not want to bother you. I won´t do it again.

 

He walked away but the succubus surprised herself by answering apologetically.

\- Forgive me, please. It's just that I come from Hux's office. That guy's an idiot! .It is not your fault.  
-What happened? - He wanted to know with concern, but happy that the anger of ILaya was not because of him. -  
-He's been putting a lot of pressure on me these past few days.- ILaya replied, with more sincerity than she would have liked, - for my work, he wants me to hurry up, that's all.  
-Yes, sometimes it's hard to put up with him. - Robert said very sympathetically, - but he's one of the bosses. What are we going to do! - He smiled regaining his jovial tone to propose it as before. - Why do not we eat a hot dog and insult him a little? We need to vent.

 

Her partner smiled too. She would have preferred to tear the stupid supervisor out of his head, but seeing that she could not do it, she gladly accepted his partner's offer. For some reason she did not understand speaking her chest helped her. She got rid of that pressure. And it was because of that human. He listened to her and encouraged her so that she seemed to believe that everything would turn out well. She could not explain it to herself. She never experienced anything similar in her place of origin. There, of course, admitting frustration was synonymous with admitting failure, and that was not forgiven. Now it was as if she could take refuge talking to him. She wanted to spend more time with that man, she did not understand why, but she did. They went to eat that food, it was not a burnt dog, but a kind of sausage. As soon as they were finished he smiled as he looked at her.

-What's the matter? - The girl wanted to know. -  
-You have a little tomato on the lips. - He could say that, taking out a handkerchief and wiped them gently .-

 

The demoness felt a kind of discharge as soon as the man's fingers brushed against her ... Almost and involuntarily she pulled away.

-Did I hurt you? - Robert asked with visible concern. -  
-No, it was nothing. - Her interlocutor answered. -

 

The succubus was really confused. What had been this strange current of energy? She did not want to give it more importance, it might have been static. Finally they left the area where they were eating and when passing next to a flower shop Robert bought her a rose, her recipient was surprised.

-And that? Why? - She wanted to know watching that flower with a gesture astonished. -  
-Because it's like you, very pretty. - The boy smiled and affectionately offered it to her. -

 

ILaya took it in her left hand and looked at the flower, it was very beautiful, but her beauty was very ephemeral, just like mortals. She as succubus could be always young, not humans. Their lives were very short but that did not seem to matter to them. On the contrary, they lived it with great intensity, recreating themselves in the most absurd things. Or so she'd believed until now, but she was surprised that even she herself had been having a great time going to the cinema, or any of those park attractions that Robert had shown her when they came out from time to time. With some seemingly inconsequential conversations and with those promenades they had, she felt good too. It was a good way to forget about her problems and her urgencies, she was unloading a lot of pressure. Maybe that's why humans were so fond of indulging in those banal hobbies. Still, as she thought about it, she saw the flower begin to wither. The cause was in her own negative energy, but it was something she could not help. Robert looked at that rose puzzled but he soon wanted to encourage the girl believing that she was disappointed.

-Not even the flowers are what they were. Now only cultivate them with chemistry. May your fertilizer be finished soon, sure it will produce a lot of beautiful flowers!

 

ILaya looked at the withered flower with a sad look, she did not understand why either. It had affected her, and she was not low on energy. But Robert, intended on raising her morale, smiled at her and said very kindly.

\- Do not worry, then I'll buy you a whole bouquet. - The demoness smiled feeling better without even understanding the reason. -

 

Back at her apartment alone, ILaya was becoming more and more confused. She looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her human features, she was a pretty woman, moreover, very desirable. That was something that most humans would doubtless think. But Robert said it in a different way. It was not an objective estimate, or even an aesthetic assessment. He made her feel something special, she did not quite understand what was happening to her. She liked that, of course. In addition, her instinct pushed her to mate with anyone who seemed attractive. But something happened because since she met Robert she had not made love (That expression was human, well, she came up with that unaware). Copulate with no human. She wanted that man but she felt something else besides that, although she did not know what it could be. Maybe it was that pure heart that he had what disturbed her so much. Even when at night, she thought of going out to have fun with some human, the image of his co-worker came to his head and she suddenly lost all interest in harming others like him. She did not understand what was happening. She even got to worry. Was she ill? Or something similar to what mortals understood by an illness? Her meditations were interrupted by a holographic projection of the Great Sage.

\- I'm running out of patience.- He spoke with annoyance asking her.- Have you got the product ready yet? ..  
\- Yes, sir. I only need a couple of days, but I'll give it to you after these. – ILaya humbly replied.-  
\- I hope so, for your own sake. I'll send someone to pick it up - and having said that he just disappeared. -

 

And the girl had not lied. She actually had the basis for that. She knew perfectly well that if she did not have the product, she would be finished. But she did not care, she knew the consequences well if her people used that substance. Then she thought of Robert, she did not want him to be affected. She also remembered the park where they walked, the attractions. That was nice and fun. She did not want her people to destroy that. But they would do so as soon as they invaded Earth. Surely every trace of human life, including the city would be razed. Or maybe not? Anyway with their compound could dominate the humans without necessity of doing that. But they would turn them into a kind of doll without will. And after meeting her co-worker, she no longer believed that it was necessary. That boy was willing to protect her and gave her anything just because she thought it made her happy. She had no desire for him to lose his will. What would happen if she did not deliver that product to the Sage? They would probably punish her. She was not worried about herself, she knew how to defend herself. But what if they tried to do something to Robert in order to punish her? No, she did not think so, the Great Sage knew nothing of it, but Hux did.

-But what am I thinking? - She asked herself, questioning her own reflection in the mirror. -

 

This was crazy. How could she do such a thing? It would be against her mission, and she wanted to succeed, to be promoted ... that was she said.

-What is happening to me? Have I gone mad? I do not care about that pathetic human. She forced herself to sentence loudly, looking now with her demonic appearance. -

 

She smiled showing her fangs, yes, that was much better. She had to continue her work. But then she turned her attention to the dresser, there was that withered rose that, without pretending so, she had brought it from the park. She stared at her and her triumphant smile disappeared ...

 

The next day she went to work. Robert noticed her something distracted. At the lunch break he sat down next to her and kindly inquired.

-Still worried? Is there anything I can do to help you?  
-No, there's nothing you can do, - she said without much enthusiasm. -  
-Come on. It cannot be so terrible. - He tried to encourage her by saying affectionately. - You see, it's good to be responsible at work, but not so much that it costs you your own health, or your happiness.  
-My work is very important to me,- she said dryly. -  
-Just as mine is for me, yes. - Robert confessed, adding. - I even took refuge in it many times when things went wrong in other areas of my life. But believe me, it will not make up for you if it makes you suffer so much.  
-I gambling a lot in this, - she told him, almost incredulous of what she was saying, more when she added. - My future is engaged in this task.  
-Well, ILaya, what's the worst that could happen to you, huh? - The boy smiled saying in a more jovially tone. - Listen. I'll help you, if you tell me what you need or what you're missing, we'll do it together. I take my projects fairly daily. I will not make any major effort.

Now it was she who gave him a stunned look. She could hardly ask.

-Would you do something like that for me? Why? ... What do you care about what happens to me?  
-Well ...because ... - Robert seemed to be nervous, as if seeking the right answer and at last almost whispered. - You have become a very important person for me. I do not want to see you suffer.

 

The demoness was totally disconcerted. What did he mean by that? Had anyone cast a spell on him? She did not perceive anything similar. But she had not seduced him, threatened him, or suggested him in any way. She had not even asked for help! And among her people hardly anything was requested unless one wanted to negotiate or exchange for mutual benefit. Nor did she interpret by his words that he was offering his support in exchange for sexual or material compensation. Then why? - She sighed and only thought to smile and retort to settle that.-

-Thank you. If I need anything, I'll tell you.

 

They agreed to that and went back to work. Although that conversation, at least the end, did not go unnoticed by Hux. He saw them from a distance, uncomfortable by that good relationship that demoness kept with that idiot. Perhaps it was true that she was using him. And she would surely throw him away when achieving her goal. She had to be fucking him. Of course! That's why that guy was so solicitous. Although Finch had a strong desire to go to bed with her at first, it was more of a kind of hatred now. That demoness slut always looked at him with contempt, but that arrogant attitude would soon be taken away. He had spoken with the Sage. He remembered it, just a couple of days ago.

-What do you want? - The hooded man inquired, levitating in that empty place where he had his headquarters, as soon as he received Hux. -  
-You will see, sir. - It's about that succubus, she does not seem to focus much on her mission. - He commented –  
-She assures me she has it all almost ready. - The Sage rebuffed. -  
-It could be, but if you can send some of her fellows to prove it. - He asked. -  
-We are at a crucial moment. - The Sage retorted, and adding. - Although the Golden Warrior has been destroyed the Justicieras still stayed, they are doing us too much damage with their performances. We must not neglect ourselves until the arrival of the Master.  
-That's why I beg you to send me somebody. - Finch replied in a servile tone and sank to his knees. - To speed things up.  
-Very well, -His interlocutor answered with some indifference to add. - I'll see what I can do. At the moment return to your position and inform me of the progress of ILaya. And be careful, if you fail, I will not care about who is responsible. You will all pay. Is that clear to you? – He stated in a glacial way. -  
-Yes my lord. Do not worry, we will not fail.- He hastened to assure to that type by adding perfidiously. - I think ILaya takes too much confidence with the scientist who works next to her.  
-I do not care for that sort of thing as long as it serves our purposes, - snapped the Sage, who was fully aware of the techniques used by the succubus with humans. -  
-Yes my lord, but, I do not know how to say it, in my opinion she is too kind to him.  
-It will be because he is being useful to her.- His interlocutor said. - Obviously she will have to pretend with him in order to earn his trust.  
\- And when that man stops being useful? - Hux wanted to know. -  
-In that case she will end with him immediately, it is not necessary to leave witnesses or clues for the Justicieras to investigate. - The Sage flatly retorted. -  
-My lord, We will do according to your wishes. I myself will transmit your instructions,- said his interlocutor servilely. -

 

Then the Sage disappeared, ending that interview. Finch, now with an expression of rejoicing, also left ... returned to his work, in those two days he did not take his eyes off the demoness and Robert, but ILaya realized that. She sensed much hostility in his liaison. And almost more towards her scientific partner than against herself. That worried her. That fellow, though a wretch and a coward, could however be very dangerous. So she decided to do something about it. That same night she went to the house where he lived. She intended to eliminate him so he would not speak. She could always blame the Justicieras by matching the appearance of some of them. But when she arrived she discovered that Hux was accompanied. He seemed to be copulating, for his cries and gasps, and according to the energy she felt it must have been with another succubus. The demoness cursed her bad luck, she decided to leave before being detected. If that human followed his relationship with another of her fellows, he would dig his own grave.

-You are doomed. Time to time ... - She said, leaving with discretion. -

 

The next day Hux called her to his office, he was next to an attractive blonde woman, surely she was the one who fucked him the night before. The supervisor presented her with a smile of triumph.

\- ILaya, I want you to meet the succubus of the third circle, Seroa. She comes to help you in your task.  
\- I did not ask or need any help! - Said the visibly annoyed succubus. - The work is finished, just try it. As for the Justicieras, I am waiting for instructions. -She then addressed the other demoness, stating with feigned kindness. - It is not personal. But I do not need any collaboration.

 

Her fellow merely smiled but did not respond. Hux was the one who said it in a condescending voice.

\- Do not be angry. Thanks to me you continue in this mission. I interceded for you before the Great Sage. I asked him to send one more succubus to help you in case you have to face the Justicieras. Furthermore, Seroa is very obedient, I do not have to ask her twice for some things. Do I speak clearly enough?  
-Yes ... of course.- ILaya said reluctantly. The other devil watched her in a funny way, that irritated her and she could not restrain herself when she asked in an unfriendly voice. - Do I look funny to you?  
-Do not get angry, I just was listening to your conversation. - The other answered gently. -

 

In fact she seemed to be intimidated, looking all over the room so as not to meet her eyes with the red ruby of her irritated roommate, Seroa knew her reputation well not wanting to make an enemy of her. At least not yet.

\- Well, that's the only thing you'll do here. Hear. – ILaya added in a upset way to remark. - Because everything else is already solved ...  
-Do not believe that.- The other demoness replied with an expression of disdain. - There's always some loose end. – Then, through the window that led to the street, Seroa saw Robert arrive and pointing to him said amused. - For example, that human over there. Finch says you take too much interest in him. That cannot be, - she whispered in a feigned, honeyed voice as she shook her head and crossed her arms. -  
\- Do not mix that human in this, unlike Hux, he has been very useful to me. Who do you think helped me to set the product but him? - A ILaya trying to stay calm, answered. -  
\- But you've already finished that work. You just said it. So that human is no longer useful to us. It would be convenient for him to suffer an unfortunate accident. - Seroa remarked that she smiled at her own occurrence. -  
-That human is mine! So is my mission. The glory is mine. If you think about attacking him you'll have to deal with me and I assure you that I'm not easy to beat. Do not you know who I am, stupid whore? - ILaya snapped in a tone so threatening that it even surprised and intimidated the other demoness. -  
\- Yes I know. I did not mean to offend you, it was not my intention - Her interlocutor had to admit bowing her head, she did not want trouble with a captain of the horde. - Let's ...  
-Do not worry. - Hux interjected to calm the moods, though adding with a mixture of glee and severity. - Seroa is not going to do anything to him. You will be the one to eliminate him and this is not my order. I also told the Great Sage about your…, let's call it relationship with that human. He told me that as soon as he stopped being useful you would end up with him. It is a direct order from him and you cannot dare to disobey it. Do not you dare, do you? - He spat at her now with mockery and a fake condescension. -

 

ILaya remained in silence, not knowing what to say, she was very furious and at the same time restless, but she forced herself to remain calm and, to get out of the way, she answered with an authoritative tone.

-Okay, I'll take care of him at the first opportunity, but I do not want anyone's interference. I'll repeat it for the last time. The mission is still mine. And the glory too! – She sentenced staring sullen eyes at her fellow who did not dare to return the look. - And if anyone dares to interfere, I will not have any kind of pity ...  
-Very well, we will not, now return to your position. - Hux ordered dryly to sentence inflexibly. - And do not forget what you should do with Robert Wallance ...

 

The demoness did not answer. She just came out very disgusted and worried about the lab, once she left Fix did tell Seroa.

-Watch her, I do not seem her very determined to carry out the orders.  
-It will be my pleasure," she said with a malicious expression, but then she added. - But it's very dangerous. In the Averno she ascended very fast and few devils of our circle could confront her. In fact, she ranks higher than me.  
-Well, - Fix stated as he shamelessly squeezed the long, slender legs of that gorgeous girl. - Are not you interested in a promotion? -No one says that you have to challenge her openly, but if you go for that human who she likes so much ...  
-It's funny, -her interlocutor said thoughtfully while letting herself be done. - Why does she warn us that she will not pity us if we stand in the way? - That is supposed. What's more, we do not inform of that, we act.  
-Yeah, well ... - Fix gasped, now holding the devil's leg under the knee and lifting it slightly to his crotch. - Now let's deal with other things ...

 

The succubus smiled and responded to the caresses of that type, raising the leg and after releasing the shoe, posing her foot on a certain part that began to stimulate with a gentle massage for satisfaction and pleasure of this boss, as he responded formally sneaky

-Yes ... I'll find a way to catch her off guard. Although I do not want to indulge myself, I very much doubt that a human worries her too much.

 

Although his interlocutor had long since stopped thinking about it, ecstatic to the pleasure that she was giving him ...

 

Meanwhile, once ILaya arrived at her place of work she went to for the product and took it out of her locker. At least the components she had mixed. She would try to hide it. It would be a card she could play. Then she saw Robert come in, he greeted her like every day.

\- Hello, ILaya. How are you doing your job?  
\- Well, it's almost there. I must take it to supervision. - She responded with calm reassurance. -  
\- When you come back and leave the shift. Would you like to go for a drink? - He proposed with a very jovial tone.-  
-Yes, of course, I would. - She smiled a little forced adding. - Wait here when the time is up.

 

They said goodbye then ILaya left the laboratory and hid the product. Until they discovered that she was not really willing to give it to them, that was her insurance. They could not attack her if they did not know where the product was. She then wondered what she could do now with Robert

-What should I do? Why do I feel so strange? - She asked with bewilderment. -

 

Once the day was over, he was waiting for her. They went out together and sat down for a drink.

-I notice you nervous. Are you all right? - The guy asked. -  
\- It's because of that idiot Hux. - She mumbled sullenly declaring without flushing .- I wish I could take his eyes out! How dares he tell me how I should do my job?

 

Although she stopped really worried. She had said bluntly the first thing that came to mind. Nevertheless, her interlocutor laughed, leaving her surprised. He quickly asserted.

-Yes, he has that virtue. He makes friends right away. But listen to me. Get over it. He's not worth it that you dislike him, life is too beautiful to be sour for things like that.

 

Now it was she who gave him a stunned look. Even in spite of herself, a smile crossed her face. When he saw her, he smiled in return and told her gently while stroking her chin.

-Much better that way. You look very pretty when you smile.

 

Again the demoness felt something like a slight electric shock. Was that a kind of attack? No! It was silly. That current had not power. But now she felt a strange heat rising from her gut. It did not hurt her, on the contrary. She felt strange. She said nothing, but it was her interlocutor who told her.

-We go for a walk. You will see how you feel better.

 

The girl agreed on this, they soon got up from the table in that bar and walked back through the park. Around them were couples holding hands. ILaya did not understand very well the reason for this behavior, was that human love? For her and her peers that feeling did not exist. They only copulated when they were attracted and to procreate. She thought about it and those strange sensations she had experienced and began to feel inexplicably empty. As if she missed something but she did not know what. It had never happened to her. The shouts of a human woman to a child, who must have been her son, took her out of her meditations.

-Ricky ... do not run ... you're so close to the road!

 

Ricky did not pay much attention, he was not to be more than six years old, and he ran after a butterfly. He got onto the road and a car was about to hit him. ILaya saw it, and in a fraction of a second she threw herself upon the child. With a feline rapidity, she pushed him away from the vehicle, carrying him in her arms. The mother, very much relieved of the great fright, as well as several passers-by, ran to her and took the child, stammering in excited babbling.

\- Thank you very much, you saved my son's life, thank you! ...

 

Everyone present looked and applauded the timely intervention of this heroic woman. She answered the mother with a gesture of surprise at the commotion she had caused.

\- It was nothing, I just put him away. But try not to do it again, child. - She replied confused but maintaining an apparent seriousness. -

 

The excited mother gave her a phone number on a card.

-Please call me, I am indebted to you, if you need anything! ...- She smiled gratefully and walked away with her son. -

 

ILaya stared at her in surprise. People went their way, some congratulated her. Robert came over and did it effusively.

-It was magnificent! How did you do it?...  
-I just put her away, I did not do anything difficult - she replied with her thoughts elsewhere. -  
\- You saved that kid's life. That is a wonderful thing! You are an incredible woman. -He smiled visibly impressed and delighted. - Do not you realize? I'm impressed.  
\- Let's keep walking, okay? - Doubtfully, ILaya proposed what Robert nodded and took her by the arm. She let herself be led-

 

The truth is that, after her action she felt inexplicably well. It could be because everyone appreciates it. They showed respect and even paid homage to her with applause. Bah! At the end of the day, what could possibly matter that to her? But, the look of that woman, the expression in Robert's eyes. She could not explain it but it was as if her chest had been inflamed with a feeling of happiness. And now they had grabbed hold of one hand. Walking together in this way she perceived a pleasant sensation. It was nothing directly related to the physical, but partly yes. She could not understand it, it was as if something filled the void that began to feel inside. And that still made things more difficult ...

-I do not understand what's happening to me, I just know it has to end. - She said between uneasy and bewildered. - This has lasted too long. It is affecting me and weakens me ...

 

She thought that while they was walking. However, when they were in a lonely part of the park Robert stopped. The succubus was surprised, there seemed to be nothing of interest in that area, but it was a fortunate coincidence. Now she had a chance to chat with him. She did not want to kill him, she would tell him to flee from there, to go away. She was about to speak to him when he stepped forward.

-ILaya, I have to tell you something. - She listened to him in surprise, maybe he had found out. That would simplify things, so she decided to let him talk. - I know it will seem hasty, but I,- it was difficult to him but at last he decided confessing not without flushing. - I'm in love with you. For some time now. I have not felt this for anyone since my old girlfriend left me. And I thought I'd never feel it again. But you have managed to make me experience it again. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met.

The girl seemed to be stoned. Overwhelmed by surprise, she could barely mumble.

-How? What? But, what are you saying?  
-Will you marry me? I thought I'd never dare to ask you, but I've already done it ...

 

Robert was smiling nervously and waiting for her answer. He had thought that she could answer many different things. But of course, he never imagined a replica like the one the girl gave him when he was about to kneel and ask for it in the old fashioned way.

\- You do not know what you say.- She repeated, muttering as she shook her head with a mixture of regret and resignation camouflaged by a sarcastic smile. - You do not know what you're saying! – She shouted now to the surprise of a frightened and astonished young man who heard her ask him in a strangely hard tone. - You have no idea who I am, do you? 

 

ILaya saw people passing by, she could not be discovered. Robert was surprised and stiff, he did not know what to say. It could be that he had offended her in some way. Or that the girl thought he was making a joke! But he did not think he had given that impression.

-Let's talk more quietly in my house, it will be the best. – His interlocutor proposed in a serious and even cutting tone as she walked the vicinity with her eyes. -  
-I ... if I said something that offended you, I beg your pardon. -  
-Come on, come with me, - she insisted,- in my apartment I'll explain.

 

The situation could not continue this way any longer. It was time to reveal who she really was. Robert accepted, he did not understand her reaction. There might be some kind of misunderstanding, but he wanted to make it clear. And that the girl asked him to go to her house at least gave him hope. If she had not wanted to know anything else about him, she would have rejected him or gone. So he held back until they arrived. Then ILaya closed the door after noticing that no one had followed them.

-What's the matter? - Asked Robert, visibly distressed. - Have I been too impulsive? Forgive me...  
-No, - she said, adding with regret. - You do not understand, there cannot be anything between us. I'm not what you think ...  
-Are you married, engaged, or something? - Robert wanted to know, whose mind began to spin around.-

 

Now that he thought about it, ILaya had never told him about her intimate life, and it might be that she only considered him a friend to hang out with while she has her husband or boyfriend waiting for her in some other city, but then she responded.

\- No, I'm not married, we are not married, not as you are. - Replied the young woman, who turned around, crossing her arms dryly. -  
-Are you a lesbian or something? - Inquired the boy, realizing that it might be that. - Well, sorry, I do not want to offend you, if you are ... because it is as respectable as not to be ...

 

Robert was really stiff. What if that girl did not like men? It might have been that the girl had simply considered him a friend. But then why had she wanted to have sex with him? That could not be. To his relief she shook her head, even looking amused, and declared.

\- No, is not that. Some of my colleges do like to have sex with their sex, but I am not among them.  
-Your colleges? What do you mean? He was more and more disconcerted. - Work?  
-To those of my kind. My species - She replied, turning to stare at Robert. -  
-Species? - He repeated with a clear tone of confusion .-

 

She could see the amazed face of Robert and decided to explain the truth bluntness. There was no way out, she sighed at length, as she had learned from mortals, and confessed.

\- I'm not human, I know you will not believe me. But I'm a demoness.

 

Her interlocutor was serious for a moment but then he smiled thinking it was a joke.

-Of course, you're a real demoness, for teasing me this way! - Please, ILaya, I'm serious, it's not a joke.  
-Do I look like I'm joking? - she answered in a very hard voice and a severe face that disturbed her interlocutor and more so when she ordered. - No, it's not a joke. I'm telling you very seriously, you must leave Robert, get away from here or you'll die.  
-What are you saying? This is some kind of teasing, is not it? - Insisted the now more uncertain man. -

 

ILaya shook her head and finally decided to tell him the whole story. Concluding with gravity before the stunned look of her listener who sentenced.

\- I've been ordered to kill you. You must get out of here.  
\- So that supposed fertilizer is really a brew to control us. Come on ILaya! Where is the camera? - He said incredulously and even something angry. This was a string of nonsense, or she wanted to laugh at his expense or was somewhat off-center. - Listen to me, if you do not want to see me more I will understand, but do not lie to me this way .- He protested remarking with patent regret - it hurts me a lot being treated like this ...

 

But the girl lowered her head with impotence, she met his gaze again, but this one was hard now and she answered in a stony way.

\- I've tried it politely. I wanted to do it in the human way. But you do not leave me other choice.  
\- What do you mean? - He wanted to know with the perplexity reflected in the countenance. -

 

By all answer and with unprecedented speed, the girl threw herself upon him and lifted him by the lapels with her hands, holding him in the air. The woman's face took on her demonic features and said with a guttural hiss to the terrified and shocked Robert.

\- Do you believe me now? I am a succubus, I fulfill a mission here and for that I have adopted human form. I'll repeat it to you again, go .... before I have to kill you.  
-No, I do not think you'll kill me ... I do not care what you look like or what you are, you're not evil, ILaya. - He could almost say between stammering awe and awe. - You've always been kind to me and to people.  
-You're naive, - she smiled, showing her fangs. - All humans are, but you are something apart, you surpass even the others. I have no feelings. Not in the measure of mortals like you. That was my cover, idiot! I've been using you. - She declared releasing her prey and took out nails long and sharp as daggers to launch a forceful ultimatum. - I will not say it again. Go away! I do not want to see you again, forget that you have met me, for your own good ...

 

Robert overcame his fear with a bravery he did not think he could have thinking that she was not logical, and he replied.

\- No, I'm not. What would happen to you if you did not fulfill the orders you were given?

The devil now looked at him in bewilderment. She could hardly reply ...

-What can matter to you what happens to me?  
-I care a lot! - He could say that he was still on his knees after being thrown to the ground, adding with fear - if I ran away they would end up with you, right? I cannot allow it. If you kill me you can save yourself, and if it is true that you do not love me, I would rather you do. I will not leave you, it would do me much more harm ...

 

Surprised she did not know what to say, what foolish craziness was that? That human wanted to die to her hands so that she would live! And she had not even tried to hypnotize him!

-Why? Why do you want to sacrifice for me? You are a stupid and pathetic mortal! Of course I'll kill you if you do not leave now! Do you remember those news guys? Who do you think that left them like this? It was me! All humans are the same to me. Pathetic and weak creatures. - She spat, trying to show contempt, but she could only pronounce the words with impotent irritation. - You deserve nothing!  
\- And if that's true. What are you waiting for? Or is it that something has changed in you since then? - He wanted to know, his eyes fixed on the fire of the astonished demoness. -  
\- Nothing has changed in me. Do you hear me? - She spat after recovering from that question. -

 

And she also wanted to capture all of her rotundity in that statement, but the truth is that she trembled, still surpassed by the words of Robert. And he did not move, Only he replied in a quiet voice, stuck his dark, tranquil eyes into her reddish eyes, without hesitation.

-I love you, ILaya, do what you must do to save yourself and do not worry about me.

 

The devil could not bear it any longer. She could not look at him, she screamed and attacked with her nails, nailing them to the side of Robert's head, but not touching him. She could not do it, something prevented her ... She passed a long second of silence, while she trembled violently, then he whispered it with softness and affection.

-You see? You will not kill me. You love me, you care, but. If you wouldn´t why are you telling me what you are? Why do you want to save me? It would be more comfortable and easier to kill me without warning. You could hurt me without difficulty. As you say you did with those guys. If, according to you, we are the same for you, then this does not make sense ... - he stated categorically and gently caressed her face to say with a sweet tone and a lot of tenderness. - Why did you take the risk but to save that child's life? - A demon would never have done it ...

 

She still did not dare look at him. It seemed incredible, it was as if the tables had been turned, as if she feared that it was the human who could hypnotize her and not the other way around. She almost began to speak against her own will by admitting full of bewilderment.

-No ... I do not ... I don´t know ... what is ... happening ...to me - ILaya stammered, her nails returning to normal and she seemed to tremble less now when she added. - I only know that if I do not kill you and you do not go, they will kill you. You must leave and leave me ...  
\- If I do that and they find out that you told me. What would happen to you? They would surely take revenge on you and I cannot allow that to happen. - Robert said very worried. -  
\- I do not know, - ILaya admitted, adding to the moment with apparent conviction - I will tell you that I killed you and burned the corpse. They will not look for you any more ...  
\- And if they find that you lie to them. What will they do to you? Would they really kill you? - He wanted to know more anxious about the fate of ILaya than for his own. -  
\- I have disobeyed a direct order, that is treason, and it is not forgiven among mine. Yes, I would be annihilated. - She recognized and after a second of silence, she smiled showing her fangs again but now soothing, to assure the human. - But do not worry about me, I know how to lie very well.  
\- Come with me, let's get away from all this! Marry me and start a new life away from them! - He offered again. -

 

ILaya was perplexed, unable to react. She could not believe what she was hearing. In the end she could say between astonishment and in disbelief.

\- But do not you see I'm a succubus? How do you want me to marry you?  
\- You may appear to be, but for me you are an angel, you are the woman I love. - He affirmed .- I do not care anything else ...

 

And putting a hand in his pocket, he took out a small box that he handed to ILaya. The demoness gave a stunned look to the boy and then opened it, inside was a beautiful ring set with a small ruby.

-What ... what is that? - She was able to ask in complete disbelief. -  
\- This is what I wanted to give you in the park, my ring of request. Not that it's a big deal, but I did not have much savings and it's nice. Besides, I didn´t think it before, but now that I see it matches your eyes. - He added a wide smile at the face of disbelief and amazement. –

 

With all that she had learned from the way of life of mortals she realized that this proposition was of the utmost importance. That man wanted to share his life with her. He said he loved her and was willing to do anything to be at her side. Something shook her as she analyzed the meaning of it. ILaya looked at the ring and Robert, with a blurred vision, she did not know why ... she touched her face and to hers astonishment she felt wet.

-I'm crying! - She cried out in a gasp. - It cannot be ... succubus do not cry ... we do not have feelings like humans ... Well, if we want we can fake them ... but I ... no ... I'm not pretending ... I do not understand ... It cannot be ...

 

But the increasingly abundant tears that fell on her cheeks contradicted this statement and Robert wiped them dry with a handkerchief telling her with enthusiasm.

-You see? That proves that you are not a heartless monster. This means that you have changed. Now you have the same feelings as me. You can love as anyone. Will you accept me now?

 

In response, she embraced him, she was totally baffled, and something inside her made her way, overwhelming everything she had known and all the values that it had been instilled to her in Hell. Suddenly she realized what it was. He was right. She could feel love! And that feeling was the most beautiful she had ever experienced. It far exceeded the greatest pleasure she had ever enjoyed. She did not want to lose this new emotion, she did not want to lose Robert neither. She would fight for him, and sooner rather die, than allow him to be hurt. Now she sobbed feeling completely happy, forgetting her mission, her loyalty and her own life, that no longer mattered to her at all and admitted to being overcome by tears.

-Yes, Yes, I love you! I do not know how it is possible, but as you say, I love you.  
-That's what it matters! Do not worry, we will go forward ... as long as we are together nothing can harm us, ILaya .- He said felling immensely happy. -

 

She nodded, but her sixth sense then put her on notice, someone was nearby. It was someone of her own kind. Without missing a beat, she whispered to Robert ...

\- Do not make noise, someone is spying on us. Hide fast! - and without giving him little time to react, she shoved the bewildered boy into a closet. -

 

ILaya took on her demonic appearance in her battle uniform. She calmed down and wiped away the tears. She waited until Seroa, who was the demoness watching her, entered the house quietly. Then she surprised the spy and inquired in a bad way.

-What are you doing here?

 

The woman tried to pretend that she had not been surprised and asserted naturally.

\- I was just coming to see you, you're a comrade and my superior. I think that will like you. Listen, that Hux is stupid, but he's in charge of the mission. Tell me, what have you done with that human? She asked with apparent curiosity. -  
\- All that is fix.... I have dealt with him. – ILaya said in a determined voice. -

 

Robert listened intently behind the closet door. Both devils faced their glances and tried to find out what the other was thinking.

\- Well, in that case. Your mission is almost over. - Seroa said with apparent indifference to add.- We just have to wait until they tell us to attack the Justicieras.  
\- Yes, only that. - Agreed ILaya that added with dryness. - Now, if you do not mind, I'd like to be alone.

 

Her interlocutor was pacing the room, approaching dangerously close to the closet, she seemed to notice something. ILaya was silent, she did not want to be discovered. Suddenly, with the swiftness of the succubus, Seroa broke the closet door and pulled Robert into the wall launching him after through the floor.

-Did you take me for stupid ...? - Cried the furious demoness, denouncing her fellow with a hissing laden with hatred and contempt. - You are a traitor! - I will inform the Great Sage of this and you will be treated as you deserve ...  
-I'm sorry for you. I will not give you an opportunity! – ILaya exclaimed.-

 

And without further ado she lunged at her opponent, punching her with a fist that crash her against a wall. She was about to finish her, but this one, again showing the great agility of the devils, was rebuilt and both began to fight, both materializing curved swords. The fight was matched, both had similar prowess, but it seemed that ILaya was losing ground. Seroa's attacks seemed to have more energy. The succubus told her rival in a voice full of sneer and superiority.

\- What a disappointment! A whole captain of the horde. With all the things I'd heard about you.  
\- You will not be able to hear any more. I'll break up with you! -Her opponent snapped wielding her sword and drawing quickly maneuvers with it.-

 

However, far from impressing her opponent with her expertise, Seroa spat with contempt.

-You've softened ILaya, you now look like a pathetic human being driven by sentimentality. Do you think of your poor little mortal? – She remarcked this sentence while unloading on her enemy a dirigible that her adversary stopped as she could. – Ha, ha, ha! Well, do not worry, when it's over, it'll be a pleasure to kill your human pet. Or I may enjoy a bit with him in order to see why he is so special to you. I guess he will be really something when you've acted so stupidly ...  
-I will never allow you to harm him! - her enemy responded with indignation, drawing strength to counterattack - ...  
-You're lost! So long out of Hell and between humans has weakened you, now I am stronger than you, stupid! - Seroa yelled triumphantly, throwing her opponent against the wall. -

 

Robert recovered from the blow watching nervous, wanted to help ILaya, but he did not know what to do. At last he knew what, he approached Seroa who was concentrating on the fight and put the silver cross on her back. The demoness shrieked in pain, her guard down, her opponent took the opportunity to finish her. Seroa, pierced by her enemy's sword, staggered, muttering in agony.

-They will kill you. You will not be able to escape from your peers ...

 

ILaya did not respond, but reacted quickly and covered the human with her body while her enemy exploded ...

-Let's get out of here Robert ! - She urged nervously. –

 

He noticed that ILaya was injured, bleeding from her right arm. He bandaged her as best he could. She smiled gratefully, though she was not immediately taken care of. Her wounds would heal without problems and saying this, she indicated that they would go out the back door of the building. Before they got some things from her apartment. These include information on computer diskettes and human money. Finally, once well provided, both took a taxi and asked to go to the outskirts of the city. They stayed in a motel room. She came in and told Robert to come by. Then he closed the door behind her.

-Sooner or later they will find us,- The demoness told him in a hopeless tint. - We cannot escape them ...  
-Why do not we ask the Justicieras for help? - Robert suggested.-

 

But her interlocutor shook her head, assuring with resignation.

-I'd be liquidated as soon as they knew I was one of them.  
\- You are no longer one of them, ILaya! - The boy who added cheerfully rebuked her. Believe me! You can be very happy in this world and we will be very happy.  
-If the plans of the Great Sage and my superiors are met, no, - she objected as she flopped onto the bed. - This world will be reduced to rubble and terror will reign over it ...  
\- And you, knowing that, collaborated with them, - Robert asked between amazed and sad. -

 

ILaya gave him a look full of regret, seemed to apologize to him as justifying herself.

-I thought you humans were our enemies, that you only meant to end the world of Hell. It will be a dark and dreadful world for you, but it is my home. We have been taught that you are weak and stupid ...  
-Do you still believe it? - He asked as he sat next to her. -  
\- No. Now, after all that I have seen and learned, no longer ... - her interlocutor sighed, then she added sincerely. - I wish things could be solved without this war! After all, those in the fifth column were right. - She sighed guiltily, which was also a new sensation to her. - How stupid we have been!

Robert did not hear those last words and tried to cheer her up again ...

\- Everything will be arranged and when that happens we can both be happy. You will see

 

ILaya looked at him with pity and shaking her head, she held his face in her hands very carefully and said sadly.

\- Do not fool yourself. When they open the dimensional portal legions of devils will come to this world. They will devastate everything in their path. There will be anything humans can do to stop them. It will be the end of everything you know.  
\- I have faith! - Robert answered decisively. - Faith in God and he will not let that happen.  
-Your God is weak, - she said. - He does nothing, he only preaches. The Prince of Darkness is the one who has the real power.  
-That's what you think, but you're absolutely wrong. - He countered, pleading as he recalled the effects of his cross. - why do His symbols hurt you so much then?  
-I do not know, maybe because they represent everything we do not believe in, - she conjectured in bewildered. - Love ... kindness, charity, compassion.  
-You have shown me all these qualities, ILaya ... - Robert said, taking out his cross and displaying it in front of the devil who turned away in amazement, but he told her with complete confidence. - You can do it, take it!  
-I beg you, put it away from me! - The horrified demoness cried, covering her face with her hands. -I cannot bear it!  
\- I know you can, it's a first step. Come on! The cross symbolizes love and we love each other. It is forgiveness and I am sure you have received it. This can do you no harm. You love me, do it for me. - He asked encouragingly. -

 

She hesitated, tried to overcome her instinctive fear, and held out her hand. Robert cheered her up, and she, in a burst of courage, clutched the cross tightly. She felt it burn, it was an unbearable torment but she endured the pain with her eyes glittering like embers and her fangs tightened. Robert then, seeing how she suffered, advised her trying to encourage her.

\- Think of something good. Think of how you saved that child's life, in our love. You have changed, you are no longer evil. Come on, ILaya, do not give up!

 

She nodded, made a final effort, and felt the pain and burns coming down. Now she could hold the cross in her hands without burning. In fact she felt it cool to the touch and watched it without any problem. Was that one of the prodigies that the Creator did ?, a miracle! That was at least what humans said, but their fellows had always thought they were lies. She now thought she did not. Maybe she could live with Robert as if she were a human, but not ... She should not let herself be carried away by the childish enthusiasm. If she let her guard down, even for just a moment, they would both die. But Robert should not be aware of it, for he caressed her and kissed her, laying her down on the bed. And this was another source of concern for the succubus.

\- I do not know if I will resist my instinct, I could hurt you, I am afraid for you - The devil confessed to him. -  
-You will not harm me, I know, - he answered confidently. -

 

And she could no longer object, they stripped off their clothes and made love. ILaya felt things she had never experienced when she had copulated with other demons. They did it only for pleasure and lust, but Robert transmitted something different, pure energy. A sense of harmony, as if together they were complete. That must have been love. When they finished, the boy was hugging the devil who was leaning on his chest.

-I do not know what will happen to us, but hopefully we'll be together when it happens to us ... - she wanted with a sigh. -  
\- We will. I promise you, - The boy said, kissing her forehead affectionately. -

 

The hours passed and Robert fell asleep. ILaya watched through the night, with her demonic appearance and dressed in her combat armor, watching through the window, over and over again. Trying not be bored she connected an old radio that was on a small table. She did not raise the volume too much. But with her finest ear she could hear a song. It was beautiful, as the humans said. Now, with those new emotions she felt, it seemed to her that she could even come to understand. That, somehow, she identified with the lyrics, as if they had written for the two of them.

 

All you're  
All that you will be  
Touch the flow of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh at night

Every tear you cry  
Seduces me

All I am  
All I will be  
It means nothing at all  
If you cannot be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me

 

I do not care about tomorrow  
I left everything in yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I will stay

 

Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little beautiful thing  
Shining through your eyes  
And all that is yours becomes part of me too  
Cause all you do seduces me

 

And if I should die tomorrow  
I'll go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God that I know you.  
I from down on my knees  
For the love we made

 

Every sigh at night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me  
Ohh  
Seduces me  
And all that you do   
Seduces me ...

(Seduces Me. Celine Dion. Credit to the autor)

 

After hearing that song, she approached her deeply sleeping partner and covered him carefully with the sheets. As she watched him so vulnerable and confident she felt an entirely new feeling in her, the humans would call it tenderness. She did not know what that could be until then, she only felt that she had to protect Robert from all the dangers that awaited them. Moved by an unknown force and at the same time irresistible, she gently stroked the young man's face as she thought with a somber countenance.

-They will find us, sooner or later they will. I will have to face them. I do not know if I can beat them. They may send the elite guard against me, even demons of the fourth circle or mercenaries of the fifth. What could I do if they attacked us? May the God of humans free us from them forever!

 

She felt a slight shiver, thinking that was the greatest betrayal a demon could ever do. But she did not care, by now she was a traitor, her head would be priced. So she watched Robert sleep and she smiled despite these thoughts. Surely living as a human being it wouldn´t be so bad. What would those dissident demons who lived in her circle think of and mocked her if they saw her now!

-If Ruwoard and Daila could see me now, they'd be the ones to make fun of me. They were right! You can be happy in the human world. I hope commander Mireya did not kill Daila as I wanted to do ... - She said with a half-smile that inspired another new feeling. Robert told him he had felt it enough times and he called it homesick. -

 

At that moment, she remembered once that she spoke with them in hell, they were the closest thing to what humans understood by friends ...

 

She was armed with her combat armor, ready to respond to that call from the outside world. When a demoness of blond hair came up to her and asked her to chat for a few moments.

-I'm in a hurry! ILaya snapped at him. - You know our superiors do not like us to delay in invocations. What do you want, Daila?  
-Only wish you success. - She replied timidly. -  
\- Now, after this invocation, if I succeed in this mission I will be rewarded again. -She smiled, showing her fangs. -  
-ILaya - Daila asked, approaching her with some warning to tell her. - When you reach the world of humans what should you do?  
-I do not know, - she replied lightly, adding with amusement. - But anything that involves sowing chaos and destruction will be well received. We are at war and this must be decided in our favor.  
-Why do not you try first to get information about them? - Her companion suggested in a somewhat calmer tone. -  
-Yes, of course I will. You have to know the enemy to defeat him more efficiently. I suppose I'll have to take human form and mingle with them. -She hissed as if the mere thought of something like that seemed repugnant to her. – However, everything is for the triumph.  
-Perhaps you can live among mortals. - Daila said almost in passing -

 

Although her companion gave her a sullen look. That remark did not seem to be too funny. In fact, she seemed to irritate her when she inquired.

-What are you implying? Do you find it amusing that I am obliged to suffer the proximity of those pathetic humans?  
-No, -Her interlocutor who perhaps thought she had spoken too much, tried to justify himself. - I'm just saying, maybe it's not so terrible after all.

 

Without previous warning ILaya attacked to her compatriot with a ray of energy that knocked her leaving her wounded in a shoulder. Instantly she went for her and grabbed her chin by lifting her up in the air as she showed her fangs in open warning.

-You talk like those traitors in the fifth column. Those who want to sell us to humans.  
-No ... I ... you're completely wrong ... - Daila could answer, really frightened and sore from the previous attack. -

 

Her polemicist did not seem to want to hear her reasons. With her other open hand she extended her nails in the form of blades and was ready to strum her without further consideration when another powerful female voice stopped her with a guttural tone.

-What's going on here?

 

ILaya turned unwillingly to the source of that question. She saw a demoness with a tone similar to hers, though blond and a five-pointed star on her shoulder pads. She immediately let go of her prey and stood saying something surprised.

-Commander Mireya. What are you doing here?  
-I came to tell you that you have been summoned and that you are delaying your departure too much. – The demoness replied with a harsh tone -  
-But I was punishing this traitor. – ILaya justified pointing with contempt to the now fell Daila -  
-That traitor? - Mireya laughed, shaking her head in disdain. - She's just stupid. Anyway. - She added grabbing the hairs to the devilish fall that howled for the pain as her superior added.- That's no longer your business. You have a mission to fulfill. I'll take care of her.  
-But I'm the one who has discovered her, and I want to make her pay for her betrayal. You will not steal my merit. - Insisted ILaya, nothing compliant with that idea. -  
-Not another word! - Mireya snapped at her. - Go to fulfill your mission, whether you like it or not, you have been designated. Go immediately or I'll take care of you for your disobedience. -She threatened to show off her fangs. -

 

ILaya held that menacing glance, but after a few seconds she must have thought better of it, nodded, and, after resting again, she hissed.

-As you command, Commander.

 

And she fled from there. Anyway ... now she realized how stupid she'd been. How distant those memories seemed! Only a few human months had passed, and she had changed so much ... Now she felt how another human emotion was making its way into her, that of repentance ...

-You were right. - ILaya admitted, smiling as she remembered. - Forgive me, Daila, I wish you and your family could be happy in this world, too. If you could all feel the light, who knows? I could try invoking them to bring them here ... when it's all over ... if we succeed ... And without thinking more about it, she watched the window again as Robert turned in his sleep.

 

Next morning the boy woke up to discover that she had not left her post. He was immediately interested in how she was, but the demoness smiled with unconcern. For her that was nothing! But she became more serious in telling him that they must leave now. He agreed on that and they left. Every day going to a different place for fear of being surprised. Thus the days passed, they went away of the city. In their march they arrived at a small town that had a very old church. Robert proposed to go there to ILaya, but she refused in amazement.

-The demons cannot enter in sacred ground, it would be death for us. - She objected visibly terrified. -  
-I would like to marry you in the Church so much watching you wearing a white bride dress - he confided. -

 

ILaya burst out laughing, she told her companion in a voice of disbelief.

\- Robert, I do not want to offend you but! Do not you see that is not possible?  
\- I do believe it is. I can consult the parish priest, - he answered resolutely. - He'll probably think of a way.

His interlocutor looked at him very seriously and asked him with a tinge of hope in her voice.

-Do you really think that would be possible? That I could ...

To which the boy smiled to remind her convinced

-You also thought it impossible to hold my cross. 

 

She nodded now. Really that was true ... So she muttered now with an even more hopeful tone.

-It would be wonderful if I could be accepted by your God ... If He would grant me His forgiveness. Unfortunately in his eyes I must be cursed by all the horrible things I've done ... -She flipped her head down now, her voice still filled with regret. - I would not be surprised if He wanted to annihilate me if I dare to step in His house...

 

Nevertheless, Robert assured her that if she truly repented she would be forgiven. At least that's what he thought. Now, after many years of doubt and having lost his faith, that had returned to him. What better way? ILaya was, of course, a clear message from God. He had put her in his life and made them both being together. He could not help feeling responsible for her. So he asked the demoness to sit on one of the benches in that village, and he, after going to church, managed to get the priest out and speak to him in a secluded place, without people. Of course this one did not believe the history until ILaya appeared before him as she really was. The parish priest almost had a heart attack, and it was not long before he ran, but Robert convinced him that she was not evil.

-Father, - he said, trying to get him out of the corner of a narrow alley where he had taken refuge once he saw that ( in his opinion) terrible demoness. - Do not you think we all have the right to forgiveness if we really repent of our bad acts?  
-But, son, - The terrified priest was able to mutter. - That applies to humans, she's ...  
-She is a daughter of God, like all of us. Were the demons not originally created by our Lord? -The boy argued. -  
-But they denied Him, they betrayed Him, - the priest objected. - and He separated them into the darkness forever.  
-It may have been with Satan and the others, but ILaya was born a succubus. - She could never choose. Please, Father! Think of the victory we would gain over Satan and his minions. We would recover a soul for the Light! ... We would rescued her from the Evil One! ...

 

Father Honer, that was the name of the priest, listened to this last statement with interest. Little by little his fear vanished. That woman or whatever was now with her human appearance and watched him with expectation, it seemed that even with an expression of supplication. He was an expert in demonology. So, once the initial panic submitted, curiosity and fascination to see in person something that had only studied in ancient texts took possession of him. He invited the couple to their own home, and soon there he went to investigate and after consulting his books he told them both.

-Good. ILaya ... you call yourself that, do not you? - The demoness nodded and heard him go on. - There may be hope for you. First of all you must deny your master and become to embrace the faith of Christ.  
-How am I going to do that? - She exclaimed in disbelief and amazement. - It would be to deny myself! ...  
-With baptism and communion, -The priest explained, leaving her paralyzed with terror. -  
\- That will destroy me, the holy water or the consecrated host are lethal for mine. - She said with a horrified expression. -  
\- Our Lord said - Whoever wants to follow me, let him leave everything and follow me. - Do not fear any harm if you really believe in His forgiveness. - The priest answered her cheerfully. -  
-But what if it's really dangerous for her? - Robert intervened now visibly worried. -  
\- If it is true that you trust in the mercy of God, you should not suffer any harm. Or at least none that was mortal. - The priest affirmed. –

 

The couple exchanged glances of doubt. Now they did not know what to do, especially Robert who was scared. And if that caused her death? ... But then ILaya smirked at him, putting a hand on his and asserted with more conviction.

\- I'll do it for you, I'm not afraid. If it is for our love. I trust in the goodness of your God ... and in His forgiveness.  
-This is incredible! - Exclaimed Father Honer, as he watched the scene shaken. - It's a proof of the Lord's power. Yes! It's a sign. - He declared now even more convinced than the couple who looked at him with surprise, while the parish priest sentenced. - He can forgive us all and admit us in His sine, you'll see, daughter. - He assured ILaya that looked at him more hopefully now. -  
-Please, the sooner we do, the better, - she said with a determined gesture that tried to hide her palpable fear. -

 

The priest nodded and asked ILaya to kneel, she did so, and he dressed in his cult garments read to the devil a statement she had to endorse.

-Do you renounce your Lord Satan, Prince of Darkness? To stop worshiping him and committing iniquities in his name? ...  
-Yes, I resign.- ILaya said. -  
-Do you refuse Lilith, the queen of the succubus and her malignity?  
-Yes father.- She was able to say with a faint and afraid voice.- I renounce her ...

 

The demoness felt as if something struck her chest, she took her hands there. It was like a stab. She gasped at the pain, her eyes flushed, she seemed to burn inside, Robert held her.

-Darling, do you want us to stop? - He asked, very frightened. -  
-No. I must go on, I cannot turn back, - she said bravely between heavy gasps to alleviate the pain she suffered. -  
\- Do you accept by your only God to our Lord and become to the faith of Christ? - The priest asked. -  
\- Yes I accept. - She could reply between gasps and breaths. -

 

Then the priest took a small container filled with water, proceeded to bless her before the watchful look of Robert and the panicky expression of ILaya. The priest noticed this and whispered comfortingly.

-Now, my daughter, if you are ready, I must baptize you. That will be the symbol of your admission into the church of our Lord.

 

Robert gave her fiancée both hands, she could barely open her eyes. She was trying to prepare for that. If it did not turn out well she would surely burn with the water and it would be her end. But even though she trembled with fear she could say with a tone of false security.

-Let´s do it father, please! Before my strength fails.

 

The demoness lowered her head submissively enough that the priest could lift that little vessel over her and declare it ceremonially.

-At this moment, I baptize you, ILaya Martin, welcome to the faith and the promise of eternal Life ...

 

And when the water poured over her, she felt a terrible pain, a searing heat that enveloped her. The girl screamed, bringing her hands to her forehead and her temples where the water dripped. Robert, panic-stricken, saw the fire rise from the girl's hair, and the priest, terrified too, used a towel and put out the flames. After a few moments when the girl was groaning on the floor, Robert managed to help her to her knees.

-I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry! - He cried in tears. -  
-No ... Do not be afraid, - she smiled faintly, which she said, even surprised. - I'm alive. That should be a good sign.  
-It means that you have successfully passed the first of the test. - Father Honer said, recovering himself from that what happened -

 

At that moment the priest took out a circular portion of bread ...

-It is a consecrated host, - ILaya thought , with a reverential fear of that object as deadly to her own as the holy water itself. -  
-Do you regret in heart how many evils you have done in the name of Hell?- It was the next question asked by the parish priest. -

 

The succubus looked at her fiancé perhaps searching for strength and after a couple of agonizing seconds, she replied in a low voice.

-Yes, I repent, I regret all the evil I could cause. I wish I had not. Now I understand. I apologize for it.  
-Daughter. - Father Honer said, citing the Gospels after making a sign of the cross in the air. - In the name of our Lord. Your sins, and I am not unaware that they are many, are forgiven.  
-Thank you, father. - She sighed, lowering her head, it was strange, but now she felt as if a strange peace invaded her. -  
-Then accept the body of Christ ...- The priest declared giving her the communion. -

 

She just looked up and opened her mouth, allowing him to introduce that sacred bread in. ILaya felt her throat burning, her hands cupping her neck as if trying to soften it. Sweating through all the pores, she was in an indescribable pain. She wanted to scream but she could not. The priest gave her wine that she swallowed hard, the pain increased. The demoness fell to the ground, fainting. Alarmed, her fiancé picked her up and put her on the bed in the priest's room.

-Father, - an anguished Robert asked the parson, will not she die, will she?  
-If she truly believes in God, she will live,- the priest assured him. - This for her must have been as if you and I had been burned at a stake. - But she has shown a lot of courage. It is a huge sacrifice for a being of her nature. It is clear that her love for you is real, that will help her... We will also pray for her redemption.  
-Lord, I beg you. Take pity on her! She wants to change.- The young man could pray before the compassionate look of the parish priest.- Give her a chance ... and I will never doubt you again.

 

ILaya spent the next three days in one of the rooms of the priest's house. She had a lot of fever that Robert and Father Honer, after praying for their recovery, tried to drop as they could. At last she woke up, she felt much better, a sense of peace and stillness filled her now. Her fiancé was next to her, he looked like he had not slept. The demoness whispered to him still tired after all that ordeal.

-How long have I been like this?  
\- Three days. But we have succeeded, my love.  
\- As He said. On the third day, - she muttered as if she now understood and confirmed something she had never believed before. -  
-Father Honer says you can enter the church and go up to the altar. - Her fiancé explained with visible joy. -

 

She nodded in relief and contentment, thanks to the Christian ritual she could now hold a cross that Robert gave her and even hang it on her neck without any reaction. When two more days passed he brought to ILaya a wedding dress that the girl put on. She was beautiful, the succubus herself was surprised. That dress gave her an image of purity and kindness that she never thought she could reflect. The priest called two witnesses for the wedding, but earlier he had the girl enter the church. In spite of everything already passed to her, her legs trembled with fear. Nevertheless she dominated herself and with great courage entered. She felt chills, but also a lot of curiosity. So she approached the altar and looked at the images of the Virgin and the child Jesus. Then she felt something inside her, a kind of burning arrow, but it did not hurt. ILaya did not suffer for being at the altar. On the contrary, she felt a wonderful sensation. Contemplating that statue of that mother with her son, who according to human belief was the redeemer of the world and its sins, she understood! Her life had all gone through darkness, and now it was as if suddenly they were showing her the light.

-I am the light of the world. That's what You said ... "He whispered before the statue, full of reverential astonishment. - Now I understand it all. How could I have been so blind!

 

She could feel the love of that mother for her son filling her, she could not think how she had been deprived of it for so long in hell. She understood the sentiment of her other colleagues, Daila and Ruwoard. They wanted all their fellow to benefit from that forgiveness and to enjoy that love. Silently she asked for forgiveness again, even shedding tears, wishing them to be happy. And while she stood there, in the stillness of that sacred place, Robert also dressed as a bridegroom by meeting her. The priest arrived moments later and officiated the ceremony. So they were both husband and wife, they decided to stay there, it seemed a safe place and six months passed. They actually lived quietly in the village, in a house they rented next to the church. But suddenly one day she felt a huge force that overwhelmed her. Robert came to hear her screams. She clung desperately to her bed.

-The Prince has come, he will take all the demons back to Hell! - The young woman scream. She was terrified, her husband had never seen that expression on her face.-

 

Robert ran for Father Honer. This one assured him flatly to ILaya, seeing as she was holding desperate to that bed.

-He has no power over you anymore, you have renounced him. - He told her to reassure her. -  
\- You have no idea how powerful he is. He will not stop at anything. He will take me - and it is that I perceived as something tugging at her like invisible hands. - Robert, do not let him take me. - She pleaded with sobs. -  
\- Do not fear, I will not allow it. - He affirmed that he held to ILaya embracing her with all his strength.

 

The priest prayed, little by little that force was diminishing. At last the demoness felt liberated and wept for joy on her husband's breast.

-They're gone, he and all my fellows! They have returned to Hell! , Someone has defeated them, a pure spirit, with much power. I cannot believe it. We are free now!  
-I told you. - Robert said, smiling at her cheerfully. - You see? Now we can live in peace ...

 

ILaya smiled happily. In this way they resumed their lives and she told the father everything she knew about the Averno and its inhabitants. The parish priest listened attentively and not infrequently encouraged her, with a certain day in the church, where she decided to take an important step ...

-You should write a book with everything you know. So that tomorrow humanity could better protect itself from that threat. In case they returned ...  
-I'll think about it. - She nodded. - Perhaps if I ever have children ... I should guide them. Although I would not want them to know the kind of monster I've been.  
-If you have children they will love you as their mother. And you will love them. - The priest replied in a comforting tone. -  
-But simply by descending of me they could have many problems.- She whispered .- That is why it scares me ...  
-Have you talked to your husband about that? - Honer inquired. -  
-Not yet ... - Her interlocutor admitted. -

 

The priest sighed, seemed to be thinking of something, but at last he said.

-That's between you and he. However, you know well that the truth ends up coming to light. And I do not think you doubt your husband's love for you. Confide those fears to him. I am convinced that between the two of you will overcome any problem and everything will be fine ... The day you are blessed with offspring ...  
-It's just that Father, I ... - The young woman was able to mumble, her eyes filled with tears now. -I did such horrible things ... that ... no. I dare not to confess them before God ...  
-He already knows everything about you, - the parish priest replied. - That's why admitting it in confession can only do you good.

 

The girl nodded slowly, looking down. She simply did not dare to begin. This was not the same as when she converted to Christianity. On that occasion she had admitted her faults in a generic and abstract way. Since there was no time to list them all. But now she would have to be more explicit. And that was very frightening to her that even produced her an intense moral pain ....

-I do not even know where to start.  
-Well, you should start for the beginning. - The priest smiled encouragingly. -

 

The two approached the confessional, he came in putting on the stole and after the words of rigor to begin the ritual, the demoness began, with a choppy voice and fall ...

-I am a succubus, or at least I was ... My first oath was for the Prince of Darkness, our emperor, and the second for Queen Lilith.  
-Lilith was the first wife of Adam, according to the Bible .- The priest said .-She left her to be seduced by the forces of evil ...  
-I do not know. -ILaya said, adding.- What I did know about all of my lineage was that she was the first. The undisputed sovereign and the most powerful and cruel of us all. Our initiation when we reached the age to serve her was to offer her a sacrifice ...  
-A sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice? - The priest wanted to know. -  
-I ... I ... I had children ... - she muttered without daring to look at the priest after which it was heard. - In Hell when we reached the fertile age we would mate if it pleased us ... and sometimes I became pregnant. But most of times I aborted. But I gave birth to a couple of babies ... and I ... - She sobbed now trying to gather strength, and in a trembling and guilty tone, finally she had the courage to admit it. -I gave them to her. As proof of my loyalty ... on an altar ... I sacrificed ...

 

Father Honer was unable to utter a word, his mouth and eyes wide. He was horrified to hear that. When she realized it, she smiled bitterly and could say with obvious pain and regret.

-See father? ... There are things that even God cannot forgive ...

 

Some agonizing seconds passed until the priest was able to answer that ...

-I will not deny that for a human being that is the worst and most abominable sin that can be committed. And it would certainly be mortal, a condemnation to the Hells for sure ... However, you come from there. And you're not that monster anymore. I firmly believe that you are now a person and as such you have a moral and values that you lacked before. You have seen the Light and sincerely repent of all your bad deeds. I know I can and I must grant you the pardon for it ...

 

ILaya could only cry when she heard that. It was what she wanted most. She had not dared to even think about getting pregnant. Nevertheless, Honer hardened his tone now to sentence.

-But all forgiveness carries a penance. You have already suffered part of it by going through the purification ritual. But that is not enough for such terrible sins. You should do the following.  
-Whatever Father. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. - She hurried to say. -  
-As well. You are no longer a devil. You're an ordinary woman. Never use those evil gifts you possessed, except to help others. And if you ever have children you must love them more than anything in this world. More than yourself and be willing to do anything to protect them. You will do it?  
-I swear by the A ...

 

Here she stopped, frightened of herself, she would almost have sworn by the Averno. Unfortunately the customs of centuries were not so easy to forget. So after conceding a few moments to take a deep breath she corrected himself, stating decisively.

-I swear by what is now sacred to me. For my life and the love I have for her husband. I was going to do it anyway. If I have children someday I will try to give them all the love and attention that I did not give to others ... that I ...

 

She could not continue since she burst into tears by bumping her face with both hands ... her could hardly moan ...

-My children! I killed my own children!  
-All right. - The priest sighted and letting that girl cry. - Break it down and wash your conscience ... Because as a last penance you'll have to be honest with Robert ... He must know those parts of your past.  
-That will be the worst. Maybe I cannot look him in the face again. Or possibly he who does not forgive me ... -ILaya sobbed.-  
-That, my daughter. Only your husband and God know.- The priest declared making the sign of the cross as he repeated.- Ego absolvo pecatis tuis in nomine Christi amen ...

 

And so the priest left the confessional and embraced the collapsed young woman. A time of tranquility passed. ILaya hesitated to confess all this to her husband and she promised herself that if she became pregnant she would so she told the priest. Honer understood, that was a very delicate subject and it was up to his parishioner to do so. So he did not press her. Both she and Robert lived in peace. But the allergy was short. Hux, who had escaped the destruction of the sect found them and tried to kill them. This guy was angry. After the defeat he had to flee wandering aimlessly through the city. Soon he left this and the coincidence wanted that it happened to happen through a factory in which Robert worked. After the great battle against the demons almost everything had been destroyed or damaged in the environs of New York and the scientist obtained a job like product analyst while ILaya tried to construct an identity like human. That's why she turned pale when she saw that hateful individual when she was going to pick up her husband from work. Fortunately Finch did not have time to reach Robert, who, other than that, left the factory. The guy followed him with a knife. Both passed with little traffic. But ILaya was faster. She followed that individual in turn, and as they passed through a deserted alley, she continued to retain her succubus powers, although diminished, caught him and dragging him. She was about to kill him when Robert slowed down.

\- Sweetie! - Her husband claimed surprised to discover to Hux, that was about to stab him, had fallen due to her.-  
-You fucking traitor! - Finch could say when the demoness lifted him by his neck as she showed her demonic appearance.

 

Robert was looking a few feet away and could barely speak in a pleading tone.

\- You're not like that anymore. I could not have a death upon my conscience, even if it were his.

 

His wife trembled with fury. That bastard had tried to kill her husband! However, much she wanted to tear at him apart, she looked at Robert and something prevented her from do it. She even tried to say that it would be much easier and less risky to get rid of that bastard right there. But her husband's expression would not let her do it. She did not want to stain her hands with blood in front of him. In addition, she had sworn solemnly to leave behind her previous existence. If she killed that pig, it would be like spoiling all the sacrifices she had made so far. So after letting out air and trying to relax. She spat with obvious contempt that bastard as she threw him to the ground.

-No, that would make me be like you! - I'll give you another chance, as others have given it to me. Go away and never try to hurt us again, because otherwise I will kill you!

 

His enemy looked at her with surprise, of course he did not expect that, but he recovered quickly and ran without looking back. In case that the devil changed her mind. Robert was proud of ILaya, she behaved just as she had promised. Although surely that rogue would return and both had to leave there. They did not want Hux, despite the warning, to try again and be successful. They decided to go to the city. The farewell to Father Honer was very emotional. The parish priest wished them well and gave them his blessing.

-Be so careful much. And take care.- He wished them both to focus on ILaya and remind her. - Do not forget everything you've learned and your promise ...  
-I will not do it, Father. And I will not forget you either. Thanks for everything ... – She could said touched.-  
-Yes, thank you very much, - Robert added equally acknowledged. -

 

So they left. With some money they had, they settled in New York. There they found work again, they were good times for employment. After the great battle against the demons, many scientists were needed to help rebuild. ILaya was established as one more, with her husband. They got into a company and worked hard to get a house. They were lucky, between their two salaries and the money that she still kept when she came in her mission they could buy a flat that his owner sold to good price to have been damaged after the fights against the demons and other avatars. Without stopping and counting on the great strength of the girl, both undertook the arrangements and managed to create a cozy home. And soon, life ended up smiling at them again. She became pregnant. Robert could not hide his emotion, he pampered his wife as if she was going to break with the least effort. This was something that surprised the demoness. Of course she had never experienced anything like this in her place of origin. Once, he saw her trying to move furniture in the house that they had now almost finished decorating, and hurried to prevent it by pleading in a fatherly tone.

-Darling, in your state you should not do that, you can hurt yourself ...

 

ILaya looked at him incredulously as she moved a heavy file cabinet like a pen.

-Hurt? Why? Robert, the fact of being pregnant does not take away my strength ...  
-But the baby might resent it. -He replied, visibly worried. -  
\- No - she smiled explaining to him. - Do not be afraid, in hell when the succubus became pregnant, we continued our normal activity. We may not be as nimble as we usually are, but it does not happen to us like humans.  
-It will be like this in hell, but now we're on Earth. - Robert insisted. - Please, do it for me, do not try too hard.  
-Okay – ILaya sais, still grinning and amused. - If that makes you happier.  
-Thanks, it does.- He said, relieved to rush to add. - Do not worry, I'll put the filing cabinet in place.

 

And without hesitation he approached to the furniture and tried to push it with all his might. But the furniture would not move. Robert was amazed, his wife had moved it without making almost any effort!

-Are you okay? - She asked, looking at him with an astonished gesture. -  
-I will not give up so easily! - He declared something hurt in his pride and charged against the file cabinet that remained undeterred, which he could not say from his shoulder. - Auuu! - He squealed, sore from the blow. -  
-Did you hurt yourself? - His wife asked, somewhat concerned to say as she nodded her head in resignation, - you humans are so fragile. Come on, let me see your shoulder.  
\- I think I have a pull. - Robert commented as he rubbed the affected shoulder with his other hand. -  
-I'll fix it now. - She promised, putting her hands on her husband's shoulder. Then he felt much better. In fact he was like new, she gave him a short but restful massage and said. - It is done…  
-How did you do it? - His husband asked, looking at her with wide eyes. -  
\- Demoness and devils also have the ability to heal, as long as the wound or disease is not very serious. Not everything in us is bad, although we use these powers in our exclusive benefit.- Explained ILaya.- Now leave that to me. - She concluded and she finished placing the file without effort to reaffirm. - You see? Nothing happened to me. - She kissed the astonished Robert and walked away smiling to continue with her work. –

 

Thus passed the days, the weeks and the months and ILaya continued with her pregnancy like any human mother. She even liked listening to music when she was at home. She played on a song that she particularly liked. It was as if she could be reflected in her lyrics. Especially now ...

 

Lying in bed  
Thoughts in my head  
Visions of you  
But I cannot get through the night

So I pick up the phone  
I know you're home  
You are playing with my heart  
And you know that it's not right.

It's just a game of love, love, love  
And I even though it's hard, baby.  
I can never give you up

You're the only one I dream of.  
I cannot live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You are the one I live for inside

Of you, I'm dreaming of  
So I took the car  
But I did not get very far  
Because on the radio it sounded  
Each of the songs I sang with you

Yesterday is gone  
And it may be true  
But you know I'll never get you

It's just a game of love, love, love  
Even you still hurt me, baby.  
I can never give up 

Because you are the one with which I dream of  
I cannot live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You are the one I live for  
Inside of you  
I'm dreaming about of

You gave me love  
Love gave us hope and strength  
To carry on  
You gave me faith  
When I was falling down  
Could you get up my love

You are the one I dream of

I cannot live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You are the one I live for  
Inside

My baby, baby, baby, baby…

You are the one I dream of  
I cannot live without your love  
And it's you that I adore  
You are the one I live for  
In  
sweetie  
I am dreaming about you  
So I Picked up the phone…

 

(Dreaming Of You, Celine Dion. Credit to the author)

 

And she also meditated on that moment that she had been putting off for fear. She must tell Robert the truth of her past. At least as far as their children are concerned.

-Well, - she sighed, trying to calm herself. - The baby is not yet born. I do not want to upset you with that. But I will keep my promise when he or she come to the world.

 

And time was passing. One spring afternoon she was walking with her husband in a park, he had bought her a beautiful blue hat that she wore on her head. Then there was a gust of air that snatched it away. ILaya looked up and saw it fly but Robert, before she did anything, told her even remembering the closet incident.

\- This time it's my turn, this I can do it, I'll follow the hat and I'll get it back. Besides, you cannot fly in front of the people and ran after the hat. - ILaya smiled amused at the start of joviality of her beloved husband. - I'll be right back ... he shouted.

 

While Robert, not without effort, recovered her hat, she approached a post that was in the park. Sitting there, an old woman shuffled a few large cards, seeing her approaching, she offered to ILaya in a raspy voice.

\- Young lady. Do you want me to read you the future? ...  
\- Yes, I would like. - She replied looking at her already obvious belly to want to know. - Can you tell me something about my baby?  
-Of course, - The old woman said. I can tell you about that and your future. Come on, would you rather I read your hand or the cards?

 

The girl stretched out her right hand toward the old woman. She took it and tried to examine its streaks, something seemed to surprise her, for after a moment she whispered.

\- I do not understand, I've never seen anything like this. Your stripes are very strange ...

 

ILaya restrained her hand, it seemed that this woman really had qualities of psychic, she could feel it. So she told her now more cautiously.

\- Better read me the cards, what do they say about my baby? ...

 

The old woman shuffled and made her client cut, then set out to scatter the cards by her rickety table. Aligned several of them and looked carefully, after a moment she responded with satisfaction.

\- You will have a girl ... very healthy and very pretty, who will be a very important person, I believe! Her destination will take her far, really far from here ...  
\- Wow. Are you sure? - Her interlocutor smiled expectantly. -  
\- Yes ... she will do great things. She is going to be very special. She will be surrounded by very good people, who will love her at the end ...

 

That made the expectant mother smile. It was something she loved to hear. In the meantime, the old woman withdrew the cards ...

-Can you tell me something else? - Her client asked with great curiosity. – About me and my husband.

 

The fortune-teller shuffled the cards again, ILaya smiled at the cut, once again arranged to align them and as she turned around she read them.

\- I see some happy years, with your daughter…

 

However, as she flipped the next card, the face of the visionary paled when she saw the figure of death.

-What happen? - Her client wanted to know without looking at that letter, asking impatiently – continue please ...  
-No, I see nothing else. - The old woman whispered in a trembling voice. -  
-But there is another card on the table. - ILaya said when she noticed her, but once she saw her, she fell silent and then replied seriously. - Will that happen to me? I'm going to die...  
-It does not have to be that, - The old woman said in a trembling voice, adding in a failed attempt to be unconcerned, - that letter means many different things.  
-Read them to me again, please. -The young woman said, cause she did not even believe that excuse. However she added. - There may have been a mistake then...

 

The old woman did not seem very sure of that, but when her client insisted she acceded, wishing she had been wrong, she shuffled again and ILaya cut. She tried to do it in a different place, putting the cards on the table, the seer found that horrible figure again and uttered an exclamation.

-Oh my God! I had never seen anything like this!  
-When will I die? - ILaya asked accepting her fate resignedly because she perceived that it was not a coincidence. - Will it be in the childbirth, perhaps?

 

The old woman pulled out more cards and shook her head. After reading them carefully she replied.

\- In a few years, your daughter will still be very young. It is something related to your past. Oh! Your past is something dark ... very dark ... And it will find you. - She was saying in a tone of growing fear, even watching that young girl with amazement. Until she asked her with a disjointed gesture, looking at her as if she could not believe it. - Who are you?

 

ILaya did not know what to say, it took her a few seconds to reply almost in a whisper.

-Just a simple wife who wants to make her husband happy and who longs to be a good mother to give her daughter all the love I have treasured for her. At least as long as it takes me in this world. Please ... tell me more ... about her, about my child.

 

The fortune- teller was silent for a moment, after looking at her with a mixture of astonishment and compassion added, trying to reassure her.

\- Your husband will live long years, he and your daughter will have problems, will fight hard to be happy. But at the end of the day they will. And in your case ... Maybe I'm wrong, there's still one card left to turn. The one that talks about you and your past ...

 

But her client smiled in turn and told her after moving a hand making a gesture to stop ...

\- Leave it, you're not wrong. You have the gift of clairvoyance, that's what I notice. And if that is my destiny so be it. I will gladly accept it if my daughter truly becomes happy. - She took out a purse that she carried in her bag to add with more carefree tone as if nothing had happened. - Tell me how much I owe you ...  
-No, for God sake it is nothing! - The old lady exclaimed visibly affected. - I am so sorry...

 

ILaya heard Robert to arrive, then she turned and saw him running towards her smiling and with the hat in one hand.

-It's my husband, - she whispered to the old woman. - Do not tell him any of this please, just about the baby. He will be very happy.

 

When her husband arrived to her side, ILaya only told him what the old woman had seen about the child. He hugged her very happily although somewhat incredulous, he did not trust much of that, but if his wife said so. Then they left, the old woman watched them walk away with tears in her eyes.

-Poor girl ... it's terrible what awaits her. - She muttered, and as she did so she realized that she had forgotten to turn the last card, she did and blanched with horror, it was the devil's card. -

 

Oblivious to that, Robert took ILaya home. He was supposed to go out to work.

-Sorry to leave you so alone. But we have to save to buy things for our daughter! - He joked.-  
-Do not worry. That maternity leave is a very interesting human invention - she said with a laughing gesture to sentence. - In the Averno we had nothing like that.  
-I'll be back in a few hours. -He said, kissing her on the lips that his wife fitted with another smile.-

 

Although as soon as he was gone the girl's face became serious. Going to her bedroom, she knelt close to the bed, looking at a cross hanging on the wall and whispering a prayer.

-Creator. I know you forgave me, but I also know that all my bad acts had consequences. I know I cannot pretend to be happy forever. I know that one day my husband would grow old and die and that I would not do it the same way. But now it's okay like this. I accept my fate. I'd rather go before him. And I have done terrible things.- She sobbed even as she added. - Thy know that. I killed, destroyed and even aborted my own children. Thy know everything I've done it in for centuries. And now the time has come for my husband to know the truth about me.

 

In fact, it was. As she confessed to Father Honer, succubus sometimes became pregnant after having sex with other demons. ILaya may have had children but always thought of them as a burden that would prevent her from ascending. She had removed them from her womb without mercy. And she sacrificed others without her pulse trembling. Now she suffered remembering that, even crying, shedding many tears and barely stammering, continuing her prayer.

-I beg you to have mercy, not for me! But my husband and my daughter.- She affirmed, feeling her swollen belly. - They're both innocent, I promise I'll keep my word. I will be a good mother and a good wife for as long as Thy allow me to stay in this world. Let me give them all my love ... I only ask Thy that they have a good memory of me and please! Thy protect them when I cannot.

 

She finished raising her prayer and wiped her tears. It was incredible how she suffered and felt those remorse about things that, when she was a ruthless captain of the horde, would have just made her smile amused. She was horrified at her way of thinking in that other life, and often she whispered.

-Oh Lord! How could I compensate Thy for so many centuries of evil in such a short time? I wish from the bottom of my heart, I could erase who I was and what I did!

 

And she went on with the housework to try to forget that, when Robert returned she received him with a kiss and he hugged her carefully. They chatted about the things that happened during the day, although she kept confessing nothing of those tribulations that assailed her. In front of him she was always cheerful and affectionate. But every day she prayed for forgiveness for her and her many sins. Always striving to be cheerful and to support her husband. Thus passed the days and finally, as that old woman foresaw ILaya gave birth to a girl. Although Robert feared that the birth had complications or that their daughter could be born strangely, none of that occurred. Everything was as normal and ordinary as any typical human birth. ILaya did not even need an epidural to the doctors' surprise. She barely complained when the gynecologist finally asked.

-I can see the head now, push now ...

 

She obeyed . Although this time it was not as in those births she had in Hell, when all she wanted was to get rid of that burden. Now she felt a great emotion and a desire for everything to be all right ... as was Robert, who clung to one of her wife's hands in his own, without stopping to animate her with obvious nervousness and joy.

-It's almost sweetheart ... a little more ...  
-Here it comes! - Exclaimed the doctor. -

 

In a few moments the doctor lifted a small form attached by the umbilical cord. Taking the baby off her leg, he tapped the gluteus and then they all heard a loud cry ...

-It is a girl, and she's so beautiful! - Robert could say between tears of happiness. -

 

ILaya was crying for relief and happiness. They immediately washed the little one by wrapping her in a sheet and placing her in the arms of her mother. The former fiery demoness felt perfectly, full of jubilation and with great emotion caressed that little face. The baby just kept her eyes closed, opening her mouth. The doctors left the couple for a moment ...

-She's so pretty. - she said with pride and feeling very emotional.-   
-Yes, as her mother. -Robert said, added with a little surprise. - And she is totally normal ...

 

ILaya smiled amused at this, commenting on her husband.

-What were you expecting? A baby with horns and tail?

 

And looking at the face of his astonish husband, she could not help laughing ... finally Robert could mumble something embarrassed but certainly very happy. He took his daughter in his arms and deposited her in a nearby crib while he admitted it.

-Some fear I had, I do not know, she levitating in the crib or things like that.

\- We have the ability to assimilate humans in many things. - His wife told him. - One of them is in reproduction. Also, our daughter is a hybrid and believe me, it is not the first case in history. It's similar to that movie you brought me back a long time ago. The baby of ...  
-Rosemary? - He finished the tittle. -  
-Yes, that's it, - His wife said, however, she did not laugh about that, but instead she said with a more serious tone.- First time we went to the cinema I laughed a lot. But when I saw this other film, I must admit that it reminded me of my fellow creatures and some of their customs. It's as if one of us had written it. That really scared me ...

 

Robert looked at her with a worried expression, and she realized that she smiled at once.

-Do not worry. I'll take good care of our daughter. She will be a normal child. Maybe she could have some legacy of mine, but I will explain how you should face any situation that may arise.  
-I'm sure no one will be a better mother than you. - Her husband said, taking her hand in his. -  
-Not Robert. I hope to be worthy of her and you. Because now I have to confess something. - She sighed, lending her word.- And I do not know if you can forgive me ... 

 

And before the attentive look of her husband she dared to repeat what already disclose to Father Honer. Her husband was just as shocked, but after the first moments of horror he was able to say ...

-The father gave you absolution. God has forgiven you for that. And I knew perfectly well who you were when I asked you to marry me. I always assumed you would have done terrible things. But you're no longer a succubus. Now you are my wife and the mother of our daughter ... I love you both more than anything in this world, and I will show you.

 

Hearing this she felt immensely happy. Now she could enjoy her daughter and her husband without further remorse. However, it was he who commented thoughtfully.

-And now it's the decisive moment.  
-What do you mean? – The puzzled girl wanted to know. -  
\- How shall we name her? - Her husband asked. -

 

And they both thought about it. They would have time. Soon ILaya was released with virtually no sign of having given birth. The couple returned home and after pondering that question they decided to call her Sandy. It was the name her mother should have used when she introduced herself in her mission. They added also Ann, like the deceased mother of Robert. Of course they went to visit Father Honer who congratulated them and baptized the baby with two altar servers as witnesses, without, fortunately, any supernatural event. Thus passed some months. The girl was developing well and was a gorgeous brunette with green eyes. The demoness adored her daughter, she fully understood human emotions now. Furthermore, she felt one of them. As a result of that reading of those cards and to her regret she also had premonitory dreams in which she would die. She did not know exactly how or when, that filled her with grief and pain, she could not see her daughter grow up, but she accepted it as long as Sandy and her husband were safe. He never told Robert, but she prepared some writings where she explained the reactions and problems the child might have when she grew up due to their nature and how to solve them.

-I must write down as much as I can. Everything I remember. - She told herself again and again, in the times she had to sit alone and write. - Well ... how to start ...

 

And after meditating a little she smiled, taking a pen and writing with determination ... Besides that, ILaya was struggling to continue her normal life, after the maternity leave she rejoined her work. When the baby had a year and a half, ILaya had to left Sandy to be cared by a babysitter although she tried to stay as long as possible with her and Robert. And although she always avoided thinking about her destiny, especially in front of her family, sometimes something escaped her, a phrase, some words that her husband fortunately didn´t understand. Once, when the child began to crawl, ILaya commented.

\- I wish these moments never ended. I would be so sorry to be separated from my daughter.  
-What do you mean ILaya?" - He asked with amused gesture to comment fun. - She has not started crawling yet, and you're already worried about her independence!

 

She smiled to hide her sadness, she did not want to think about it, she had her daughter there and now and she had to enjoy the maximum time she was at her side. If there was something that she learned from humans right away it was that, life is ephemeral and must be harnessed. She then returned more earnestly before the odd look of her husband.

\- There are so many things that I want to teach our daughter, so many problems she could have when she grows up, I do not want to leave her without my advice.  
\- As you told me when she was born. You'll tell them to her when she will be older. -Robert replied, dismissing her. - Someday, when she will be old enough to understand, we'll tell her what she's like, and where her mom come from. So she does not have any doubts, is that what you're worried about?   
-Something like that, -His wife said, who also wanted to know the thread of that question which was also disturbing. - When you tell her that her mother is a succubus, how will she take it?  
-We'll know. - Robert smiled, encouraging her with his incombustible optimism, - and you'll tell her personally, you have to be brave. As you were with me. You're not going to avoid doing that honey. Same as I didn´t run when she ask us how children are born.

 

This did not seem so important to the young woman. At the end of the day when the girl was older her instincts would guide her on that topic. Then the baby came up with a hesitant crawl to her mother. ILaya picked her up and covered her with kisses. How astonished she was to surprise herself by being so human!

-My life, - she said sweetly to the girl who made funny faces with her mouth. - I love you more than anything in the world.  
-And there's nothing left for me? - Robert smiled adding humorously - I'm going to be jealous ...

 

ILaya smiled and hugged him and the girl. How she wished never to let them go, She wished that time should not pass! But it did faster and faster. And during this interval there were even moments of danger. But not only for them but for the whole planet.

-I do not know. - The demoness could say one of those times, chatting with her husband when, like any normal family, they had to go to a shelter. - There are huge powers trying to destroy this planet.  
-Damn? It cannot be, - he replied, full of disbelief. -Demons again?  
\- No, they are not demons. - ILaya replied, rocking her sleeping daughter in her arms as she tried to explain herself. - They are other beings. I perceive that some are noble and some evil.  
-On the news they warned us about something like an emergency before ordering the evacuation. And I think the Golden Warrior came out. He was filmed flying along with others of his kind. Everyone shining in that color! - Robert remembered. -  
\- Yes, and then the Justicieras showed, too.- His wife added, sighing to say. - Perhaps if I were to help him ...  
-Don't say nonsense .- Her husband was annoyed adding with visible fear .- You are not who you were. Now you have a daughter and a family. Leave it to them. They will know what to do.  
-Yes, I trust that they will protect the Humankind. -She admitted, realizing the fear she was provoking on her husband. - They are truly exceptional. Though their enemies are also powerful. I'm sorry Robert, I did not mean to scare you. I know my place is on your side. But sometimes I wish I could have occasion to amend the part all the damage I did.  
-You do, when you're with me and Sandy. That's why I beg you not to take risks. - He insisted still worried.-

 

Her interlocutor nodded. Fortunately that crisis and others were overcome. And time continued its course. When little Sandy turned three, her parents took her to a nursery. One day, the demoness picks up her daughter and go with her holding hands in the street. The girl was very alert and intelligent, she spoke very well for her young age. ILaya looked smugly and proudly at her little girl who returned that gesture, giving little jumps to walk. After a little while they sat on a park bench. The baby let her legs hang up and moving, her mother after a good sitting, asked her in affectionate tone.

-What did they tell you at the nursery today, Sandy?  
-Mami, they told us a story of little angels today! - Cried the little girl. -  
-Oh really? - ILaya smiled wanting to know with interest. - And what have they told you about them, my dear?  
\- That we have a little angel who cares for us, the little angel is always next to us. I have been told that when I sleep I should pray to him, will you help me ...  
\- Sure. Tonight we will pray to your guardian angel. - Her interlocutor promised her. -  
-But they say he is invisible, have you seen yours, Mom? - Sandy asked candidly. -  
\- I do not, my precious, but I know that he is there, next to me and I know that yours is also with you ... - Your mother assured her with tenderness. -  
-I too, -the little girl smiled. - I know he cares for me. And he will not let the bad devil come to take us.-

 

ILaya felt a chill then. For an instant the mention of that name on her daughter's lips brought back the ghosts of the past, but then she drew back.

-Who told you that, my life? - She wanted to know by concealing her dislike. -  
\- The Miss says that the devil wants to take us but that our angel protect us.

 

She took her daughter in her arms and pressed her tightly to her chest, assuring her as she mastered her own uneasiness as she recalled her painful and terrible past.

\- It's true honey, but you'll always be safe. Neither your angel, nor my father nor I, will ever allow the devil to come for you.  
-And how is the devil Mom? - Sandy asked curiously, and looked at her with wide green eyes. - Red and with horns and tail? ...

 

Though now ILaya laughed, the image of the humans of the Lord of Darkness like that of a demon from the second circle was amusing. When, she did not even know what he could be. But she answered the baby with amused expression.

\- Something like that, must be something like that ... – Then she left her daughter on her feet on the ground and they resume the walk home.-

 

They finally arrived and after the child´s a bath and diner she taught Sandy how to pray to her guardian angel, as Robert taught her to do it in case she ever had to tell the child.

-I wish I had an angel! - ILaya mumbled sadly as she contemplated sleeping her daughter in her sleep, smiling. Then she did the same and more lively added stroking her small daughter´s hair. - Yes I have it, I have you, my love.

 

At last she left the sleeping baby in her room and went to her own bedroom, lying next to Robert who hugged her.

-She asked me if I saw any angel - She sighed, telling him the conversation she had with the girl at the end of the school.  
-You're an angel, - he smiled at her.  
-A fallen angel to be exact - she replied with a grin of bitter humor. -  
-You no longer have anything to do with them. And remember you said it, when you were asked to return to Hell you were able to stay here. That shows without a doubt that you are no longer of that kind. - Robert refuted. -  
\- That's what I want to believe. - ILaya confessed, adding - I hope she never meets any of my old comrades again!

 

Her husband kissed her softly and they did not say anything else, at last they fell asleep. She had long been able to sleep, even dreaming like humans. And those nightmares about their own end seemed to have disappeared. Maybe there was hope after all and those bad omens were not fulfilled. But those dreams were replaced by others. They were like visions, ILaya appeared dressed in a white robe and she could see, as if looking through a hole between clouds, to several women who were dressed in Justicieras uniforms...

-They are the Justicieras! If I could speak to them ... I would tell them many things ... I would tell them that I want to help them. -She repeated as she watched them fight against really strange beings. -

 

One of them was very tall and almost golden blond hair. Another brunette with curly hair. One third of copper hair and the other one with light brown hair. However, she did not remember those two whom she had seen years ago, while she was still working for the sect. Perhaps nightlight had deceived her then. However, the vision changed and she could see the fair-haired woman accompanied by another girl, she was not wearing Justiciera uniform, she has with long black hair and green eyes behind a mask that was running against a rare individual, in a chaotic environment of bursts of lightning and explosions ... seemed to be in a city devastated in the middle of a battle.

-Wait! - She asked, but it was in vain. That young brunette did not seem to hear her. - Be careful! She shrieked.

 

The girl stopped then, and just then a flash of energy passed by her side crashing against the front of a house. That girl then stood behind a half-ruined wall and what was stranger ... again ILaya could see that she did not dress like the Justicieras, although she knew how to fight very well. For every uniform she wore that simple mask that covered her face ....

-Who are you? - She asked, not being listened by that girl.-

 

A glint blinded her, she opened her eyes reluctantly. She lied down, along with Robert. Little by little she came back to reality. What did those dreams mean? Would they be premonitions? ... In any case, she did not appear. Her daughter's crying took her out of those thoughts ...

-I'd better get up. I should have woken Sandy. - She thought. - What is wrong my love ... Mom is here ... 

 

She approached the little bed they had in the bedroom. There her daughter was sleeping. After sitting in a corner, she caressed the girl's jet-black hair and whispered tenderly.

-Everything is going well my love ... Sleep ...

 

The little girl looked at her with those beautiful, green-colored eyes. ILaya cradled her in her lap until finally her daughter fell asleep again...

 

Thus the days passed and after them the months. Sandy turned four and Christmas came. An ILaya dressed like any human mother, wearing a turtleneck sweater, long skirt, and a cooking apron in which a large smiling teapot was drawn. She taught her daughter how to decorate the tree. She sometimes looked at herself in the mirror, and even wondered if she had ever been a demoness. Especially when looking at her daughter, whom she adored and who seemed impatient to put the ornaments. She simply calmed her down and told her that the lights went first. At last they put all those decorative elements and Robert arrived. He had been outside buying the presents. There was only the star left to place at the top. ILaya raised her daughter and she placed it, and once she was up, the girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

\- Dad, Mom, look at my star! - Sandy tugged at her mother's skirt to get ILaya's attention. - How beautiful she is!

 

They were both chatting about their stuff and they were not paying much attention to Sandy at the time. Robert told ILaya he was carrying a package that was a present to the child, but she should not know it yet. Sandy tugged at her mother's skirt now she noticed her.

-What happen dear?  
\- Look at the star, do you like? - The child Primarily inquired pointing with his little finger up. -  
-Of course, my baby is the one who best puts the Christmas stars. - Robert said with a smile. -  
-What have you got there, Dad? - Sandy asked, looking at the package he had under his arm. -  
-They're sweet, for after Christmas dinner, my treasure . -He said evasively. -  
\- Can I have one - The girl asked. -  
-Only if you eat everything .- ILaya said gently, stroking her black hair and indicating Sandy with a smile. -Let's dinner ...

 

And after dinner Robert picked up the little girl and explained.

\- Now we have to give thanks, daughter ...  
-Why? - Sandy asked curiously. -  
-We have to thank God that we're all together. - Robert replied with a smile full of affection towards the girl. - And for everything we have.  
-Yes, - his wife agreed with recognition, filling her voice. - We have to thank him very much for allowing us to be so happy.

 

And once they did, all in prayer, with the little girl entwining her little hands in a way that softened her parents, ILaya affectionately told the baby.

\- Now Sandy sees the tree, I am sure that there is something for you.

 

The girl jumped forward, then she saw the package to which Robert had changed the wrapping so the little girl did not suspect. She opened it very quickly and pulled out a large yellow teddy bear with a little white wings on his back and a red heart, close to his belly. The girl picked it up very happy.

-All right! Daddy, Mommy! Look what Santa has brought me! - Sandy exclaimed, waving the bear at the pleased smile of Robert and ILaya.-  
\- Good. Well now you have to go to sleep, so you can sleep with your new friend - said her smiling mother. -

 

Sandy nodded hopefully.

-will you take me?..  
-Of course my love - she smiled again.-

 

And taking her daughter in her arms they headed toward the bedroom before the expression of happiness of the girl and the smiling face of Robert who did not miss the opportunity to photograph her wife and daughter with that funny plush.

-Please, look at here and smiled .- He asked them absolutely delighted with that picture.-

 

And he made several photos, one with ILaya holding Sandy in her arms, which in turn grabbed the teddy, and another with the girl standing, with the bear between her arms and her proud mother squatting her head to the brood both smiled big smiles. At last the parents put the girl down and said good evening to her.

-Dad mom. I'm going to call her Little Wings.- The little girl decided.-  
-It's a very nice name.- Robert smiled.-  
-Yes, it goes perfectly, my love.- Agreed ILaya.- Now to sleep ...

 

And Sandy fell asleep immediately hugging her bear. She was very tired but she looked happy. Her mother weaved the silky hair of the brood with much tenderness and kissed her cheek, so did her husband. Then she and Robert went to the kitchen.

-I'll make some coffee, -ILaya suggested. -  
-It's a good idea, - her husband agreed, proposing. - We can have a cup and a little chat before bed. Tomorrow is party anyway. We don´t have to get up early.  
-Do you know Robert? - She said as she tried in vain to light the fire in the kitchen with a lighter. - This is my favorite time.  
-Christmas? - He asked. –  
-Yes, - she agreed. - It is when more love is given and received. It is so beautiful!  
-How did you spend Christmas there ...? - Robert wanted to know that, until then he had not thought about it, adding with evident accuracy. - I do not think you were celebrating them precisely.

 

ILaya laughed, of course not! And she responded then more seriously.

-No, of course it was not exactly what we were doing. For most of us it was not a date that meant anything. Only those of us who were going to Earth noticed. - Then being tired that the burner failed, she herself emitted a small spark of energy that lit the fire and added. - Our powers and strength diminished greatly, for it is a time when the Creator seems to be closer to his creatures. Our superiors did not like to appear in this world at this time. However, the one who managed to fulfill some mission in them had special consideration. I myself wanted to try my luck sometimes, thinking that I could being promoted if I did some feat. Then I was given no chance and now I'm glad. When I think of myself before, I wonder how evil and stupid I was. -She finished with remorse. -  
-No, what happened is that you did not know the truth of things. - Robert hastened to say in turn. -I did not think that a devil or a demoness could have a good heart.  
-Our life in the region of the third circle where I lived was not so different from yours, at least as far as appearances, we had our houses and our jobs. -Her wife revealed, adding in a reflective tone. - Beyond that, I could not tell you, but if you had seen the place where I lived, it would have seemed like a normal city to you.  
-And you did not know there was beyond your circle? - Robert asked in astonishment. -  
-No, - ILaya said, serving the coffee in two cups, while both sat in the dining room. - Nor could I go to the following circles, that was only possible by being promoted or with a special permit. We only heard some stories about the upper circles that sometimes even frightened the demons themselves. Believe me Robert !, In Hell there are many different worlds that live more or less isolated from each other. For me most of the hell is as unknown as it can be to yourself. And as it seems as you go beyond the limits and you enter in upper circles everything is stranger ... At least that what told us the few who once made those trips ... and returned ...

 

Her husband nodded in surprise, ILaya told him a few more things and they went to bed late. Not wanting to think about it, not the prophecy that was against her, but in the life that they had together with their little girl, she managed at last to sleep. Although that same night she had another strange dream ...

 

During those years Hux had managed to reinsert himself into a seemingly normal life. But he soon made contact with some sectarians who survived the defeat. They were mostly disenchanted and bitter, just like him. All the promises of glory, power, and even eternal youth that their Hell masters made to them were nothing after the annihilation of many of them and their hosts. And what was worse, the destruction of the dimensional corridor that could have given them access to the Earth. Finch wished at least that he had a chance to take revenge on those two, that damn traitor and that stupid Robert Wallance. Although over time he lost their track. But that changed one day. When one of his old comrades recognized him and offered to follow him after informing him something that filled Hux with new expectations.

-We are rebuilding the Chaos Sect. We are still few and we do not have power. But we invoke our masters who are now advising us from the underworld.  
-I want to join you, yes! - He exclaimed so dramatically that even his colleague had to ask him to shut up. - Yes!  
-Be quiet.- He asked his hurried partner to look all around.- We are not alone.

 

Given that they were in the middle of the street and there were people who gave Hux a look between stunned and disapproving, taking him for some exalted or crazy. His partner then whispered.

-Come with me. But be cautious. We will have to be very patient. It is not yet time to act. It may take years before we can do it. And we should not draw attention.  
-I understand. I do not mind waiting. -Said the latter with a better spirits now. -

 

His interlocutor effectively led him to a place away from the hustle and bustle, a hidden door leading to a large basement. There, after observing some precautions, they entered. More individuals waited, including two hooded men who appeared to be masters. Hux of course bent his knee before them like the rest. One of those guys then declared.

-Welcome brother. I suppose you have been informed of our predicament.  
\- Yes sir. - He was able to retort, slavishly lowering his head. -  
-It will still be years, but I promise we will rise stronger than ever. We have powerful allies and other ways to increase our strength. And when we have succeeded, we will avenge from that cursed Golden Warrior and his friends the Justicieras. - He roared in a sinister, resounding tone. -  
-If you'll let me. - Finch dares to declare. - I also have business with a traitor who lives in this world.

 

And before the looks of interest of the rest Hux told them about ILaya and how she had abandoned them.

-She killed one of her own that was beginning to suspect. Then she disappeared, she never gave up the chemical she was asked for, and the last time I saw her, she was with a scientist named Robert Wallance, that damn whore made us betray. - He spat in hate. -  
-But it's impossible! - Opposed the other master saying. - When our Lord Satan returned to his dominions he dragged all the demons with him. She could not stay here.  
-I swear to Hell that it was her. - Hux said with complete resolve. - I do not know how she would, but she was here. With the…

 

There were murmurs of surprise in the whole congregation until one of the masters quieted them, then muttered something to his companion who nodded. The second master replied.

-That's very interesting. We will help you find your whereabouts, if it is as you say you will be able to get revenge. But with great discretion. For now we are not interested in authorities knowing about our existence. And maybe before destroy her, she can tell us how she managed to stay, that could make our masters return.

 

Finch nodded, he could not be more pleased. In fact his superiors immediately invoked the infernal powers that, although they could not return to Earth, they were able to communicate with their acolytes. They were also surprised and did their best to find the traitor. Unfortunately for the ILaya family it was not difficult for them ...

 

Other than those events of days before, the demoness was sleeping soundly now. After going to bed with her husband. She was tired, curiously after so much Christmas bustle. She felt happy, but her tranquil dreams were suddenly interrupted, before her appeared the grave face of a congener that she recognized. She found herself in the middle of Hell, in her circle of provenance, but with her human form. Before her, the succubus that faced her was no other.

-Commander Mireya! - She was able to exclaim between stunned and frightened. -

 

That devil was powerful, she was more than herself when she was still a reckless, succubus greedy of power. Now that ILaya had become almost human her former boss would be even much stronger! But to her surprise, her former commander gave her a smile and also looked human, with a hair of light brown color and green eyes. To unveil her.

-There is nothing you must fear from me. I am no longer your enemy, ILaya.  
-How did I get back here? - She asked with awe. -  
-Do not be afraid, we're actually in your dreams. This is not Hell.- And in order to proof it she clapped her fingers.-

 

ILaya was now surrounded by the walls of her house. She was in her daughter's room and the little girl slept calmly. It was the commander of the devils who, approaching her crane, gently passed her hand through that black and silky hair of the child but she could not touch it.

-I beg of you, Mireya,- the mother could say with obvious anguish. - Do what you want with me, but do not hurt my child.  
-Call me Kelly now. I repeat, you must not fear anything from me. - She smiled to her interlocutor who added, already with the most serious gesture. - And listen to me carefully. I belong to the Fifth Column. I was always part of it.  
\- You? - her fellow-host exclaimed really surprised - But ... how is it possible that you? ...  
-There was a time when I thought I might have to kill you. That time you almost liquidated Daila. But they fortunately claimed you to the world of humans. Then, when we learned in Hell what happened ... Anyway, nobody could believe it, rumors came that a Horde captain had defected, denying our Lord Satan and our Queen Lilith and living like a mortal. Most of us did not believe it, of course. But now the same acolytes of the Sect have notified about it.  
-But the sect was destroyed. - ILaya opposed with awe and disbelief now. -  
-They're trying to rebuild it. You have little time left. They are determined to find you and take revenge. Kelly told her, too, to the surprise of her interlocutor. - I was on Earth several decades ago. I protected the boy who later became the Golden Warrior. Maybe if he and the Justicieras helped you, you could stand a chance.

 

Now the dreams with those Justicieras were beginning to make sense. It was that! Her unconscious had been warning her.

-But. How will I contact them? - ILaya wanted to know. -  
-Unfortunately I cannot help you anymore. The little power I had left I'm using to get into your dream. And that because you are still partly a demoness and maintain a small telepathic link with your own kind. Anyway do not lower your guard. These humans are as cruel as our fellow creatures might be, and they will have no pity for you or for your husband, much less your daughter.  
-What can I do? – The anguished ILaya asked.-  
-I have tried to protect you from here, as I did with the Golden Warrior, unfortunately my strength and influence have been very limited now. In spite of my efforts they have managed to go after your clue. It is a matter of time to find you ... you must ...

 

Then the commander stopped, looked nervously, and could barely say anything else.

-I must go, they will find me. Farewell ILaya, I welcome you to see the truth and I wish you fortune and happiness in your new life. Do not forget what I told you.

 

Without giving time to her fellow to reply, she disappeared. ILaya awoke then, got up from the bed only to be wrapped in the darkness that was palliated by the occasional night-lights that filtered through the blind. She got out of bed without making a sound. She did not want to wake Robert. From a drawer she had on top of a closet she pulled out a book. There she was writing a lot of notes for her daughter. She had also left an envelope with money. Part of her savings, in case any difficulty arose. She wrote a letter to her husband who also kept it there, with instructions. Then she went back to sleep.

 

That's how time went by. In spite of everything, the months happened with no enemy signals. ILaya seemed to have forgotten what fate had in store for her, perhaps that would have changed. In spite of the bad omens years had passed and she was well. These sectarians seemed to have lost their trail. Although at last, a fateful day, her fate went to fetch her. She had an afternoon timetable shift and left little Sandy in the care of Robert who took the little girl home. ILaya felt very happy and already behaved like a common human, not remembering to resort to her powers that also had been reduced a lot after her "conversion". Nevertheless, she barely missed them. She was very happy in their new life, but so much happiness had a price. She had also lowered her guard very much and did not discover that they had been watching for days. So when she left, some hooded men went into the family house. It was not difficult for them. Hux and the rest had finally managed to find out where they lived. But they were very cautious. They knew that any mistake could cost them dearly. That damn succubus sure would still be dangerous. They approached her only at a prudent distance, and they followed Robert as he went to fetch the child from the school. With patience and cold-blooded, they worked out meticulous lists of family schedules. It was not difficult for them to enter the flat using a master key when none were at home and only had to wait for the traitor's husband to return with the baby. He actually arrived with his daughter and oblivious to everything opened the door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So much so that Robert left his daughter and he went for a moment to the bathroom. When he came out he heard a cry from the girl. He was barely able to react, two hooded men emerged behind the closet and the adjoining room and held him, another holding the girl by one arm and pointing her with a knife and another seemed to watch out the front door. When the guy holding Sandy pulled off his hood Robert was horrified. It was Finch!

-Wow, it is being a long, right? Are not you glad to see me? - He saluted with a sneer. -

 

And without giving him time even for answering, the guys who held him gave him a beaten provoking the screams of horror of the little girl ... while his former boss, still laughing, put on his hood again ...

 

ILaya was returning home, tired of the long day. She was going to take the elevator when she noticed something was wrong. It was a strange perception. She had not felt anything like this for a long time. She went cautiously up through the stairs and could hear the screams of her daughter. Alarmed, she had to resort to her skills, though she found it hard to concentrate, but she managed to do so and went up levitating out of the window to surprise whoever it was. Through the glass she saw a hooded human holding the child while two others mistreated Robert, who was tied to a chair and bleeding from the blows that he had received.

-I ask you again, - a hooded man snapped in a menacing tone, not at all patient. - Where is that bitch? - His victim did not respond. - Do not you want to talk? -The angry interrogator shouted. The others hit him in the face, the girl cried and one of those guys threatened with glee.  
\- Next time it will be your daughter´s turn. You'll see how the brat screams when we take care of her.  
-Do not dare, it's just a little girl!- Robert retorted trying to stand the pain.-   
-Do you want to bet? - His interrogator sneered. Everyone laughed, the hooded man pulled out a curved dagger and pointed at the throat of the terrified baby. -

 

ILaya could not bear it any longer. Blind with anger and fear for her family, she entered through the window breaking the glass with her demonic appearance and liquidated two hooded with two-stroke. She pushed the other away from the child and freed the wounded Robert, who collapsed on the ground.

-I'm going to kill you all! - She hissed, pulling off the hood of one of them, to her surprise she discovered that it was Hux and she spat at him furiously. - I warned you five years ago! Now you will not be saved!

 

But before she could do anything. The remaining hoodie held Sandy and threatened her with a sharp dagger in her neck.

-Give up and yelled ! We only want you ...  
-Mommy, mommy! - The little girl screamed in despair. - I'm scared! Sandy's face was wet with tears, and she could barely see her mother transformed, now with her true appearance. -  
-Nothing is going to happen to you, my life. - ILaya told her daughter, trying to control herself so Sandy would not be scared too. -Mom is here ...  
-You in exchange for the girl. -Another of her enemies suggested, stating in a conciliatory manner. -We have some questions to ask you. If you collaborate, nothing will happen to you.

 

Her adversary lowered her guard in spite of herself, telling the hooded man in a normal, calmer voice.

\- It's okay. But let my daughter go. - The sectarian seemed ready to accede and loosened the grip of the little girl but he was still holding her as hostage. -  
-How did you do it? - Asked one of those guys.-  
-Did what? - She could say with bewilderment. -  
-Staying here alive. - His interlocutor clarified.-  
-I went through a ceremony of renunciation and conversion.- She replied honestly, then she could barely make a slight smile when she remembered. - I was almost destroyed. If you are thinking that others can return to this world, you will lose time. They could never pass that test.  
-How are you so sure? - The captor of the brood snapped.-  
-To begin with, I do not think a shower in holy water would please them too much ... - ILaya rejoiced. -  
-You're funny, are not you? - He spat, holding Sandy back firmly and pointing the knife to her throat. Let's see if you laugh at this ...

 

The gesture of the mother of that helpless girl was transfigured. Her husband was recovering consciousness after a brutal beating and she could only beg.

-I beg you, I have done what you asked me, I answered your questions. Please do with me what you want but leave and husband and my daughter ... they are innocent ...

 

And as she spoke worried about Sandy, ILaya did not notice that Hux had taken again his sharp dagger. Robert's desperate warning cry came late. This guy stabbed the back of his enemy who fell on her knees to the ground without being able to suppress an exclamation of terrible pain.

-You see. In the end everything arrives, - Finch said in a triumphant tone to add in a falsely conciliatory way as he delighted in seeing the expression of suffering of the demoness and the horrified face of the little girl and Robert. - Do not worry. Your lovely child will not suffer any harm. I believe that, being your daughter, we can obtain some profit. Who knows? When she was a little older, she may indulge me in ways in which her mother refused to do so. Or we may turn her into a loyal servant of our Master. To make up for your betrayal.  
-Damn you bastard! - Robert shouted, gathering his meager strength, he rose and struck the sectarian who was holding his child. -

 

ILaya crawled, helped by Robert to the exit door, took off the from her the dagger . She was staggered, but she could still get up enough. Hux terrified, grabbed a kind of sword. The wounded demoness only cared about her husband and daughter and she was already weak for her terrible wound, she did not notice either. She asked her husband in a trembling voice.

-Keep Sandy safe and get out of here. Please! - She groaned in unbearable pain. -  
\- No, I'll get you out of here. You must go to the hospital! - Opposed Robert terrified, trying to move her there and cover the hemorrhage that stained his wife's dress. -

 

Unfortunately for her, one of the things that had diminished after her conversion was the ability to heal. That stab would have almost certainly disabled a normal devil for several minutes. And it would have killed a human. She was in an intermediate situation. She had lost a lot of blood and was almost unable to stand. She would not die but she would need time to recover. Unfortunately that was something she did not have. Hux taking advantage of the moment, approached quickly and stuck his other weapon in the heart of ILaya. She vomited blood but still, she threw a heavy blow at her assailant who knocked him down. Sandy cried terrified clinging to her bear and wanted to hug her mother who fell to the ground. The sight of the demoness was clouded, she felt that her end was very close, but still she could mutter between gasps of pain.

\- Robert, take ... our ... daughter of ... here! I do not want ... to ... see me ... like this. Please, honey! - Tears fell on her face as well as her husband's. She struggled to keep talking, knowing that she had very little left with these wounds, not even her ability to regenerate could save her already and she could babble. - You .... taught me ... what it is love. These years ... I have been ... very happy. More than in ... all ... my centuries ... previous ... I love you, I will love you ... always, wherever ... I am.  
-No! - Robert howled desperately trying to get her out of there again. - You have to resist! ...

 

But the remaining sectarians were beginning to recover. ILaya knew she had no choice. If those guys survived, they would go for their husband and their child. She only had one last solution ...

To save their loved ones she should sacrifice her live and she would gladly do so, offering them all her love as well.

\- Save ... you and ... the girl ..., you know ... what will happen ... when I die ... In my ... closet, the drawer ... from above ... my notes .... Guide ... guide you through them. They will tell you what I cannot tell you, - she added with a great effort. -  
-You will not die! I will save you. - Robert sobbed, feeling shattered and desperate. -

 

But ILaya gave a faint smile to him and shook her head.

-You ... you leave ... you go ... you ... when ... you ... But ... now ... No my love, this ... we will have ... to separate ... she replied in a clipped voice.- Oh ... I wish I could see ... grow our daughter !, take care ... and be happy. Please! - She asked him gathering all her energy, which at least allowed her to speak without being interrupted - Let me ... say goodbye to her and when I tell you ... close the door and ran away ... the faster you can.

 

Robert was crying uncomfortably, but he knew there was no other choice. The girl was neared, they were outside the room. Little Sandy cried in horror as she saw her mother, but she wiped away her tears. Trying to take off her own blood so as not to stain the little one. And finally she made a last effort, looking at her daughter in a very loving way. Despite the horrible pain she felt, she knew how to keep herself dignified. As if her last moments had suddenly given her a kind of inner peace and renewed vigor, she gathered her scanty forces and gently stroked the child's face and silky black hair and whispered in a soft, sweet voice.

\- My child, be good always and take care of dad. I will protect you from Heaven, always remember that I love you more than anything in this world, always, even if you do not see me there, I will be by your side. I promise…

 

She wish that was true and she could go to Heaven, she thought, even if she was a succubus. Tears fell on her face, but not for herself but for having to abandon the beings she loved most, and her blurred vision almost prevented her from seeing anything. But she still noticed that the sectarians were getting ready to finish them all.

-Robert now! - She called out in anguish. -

 

He gave her hand for a brief moment, the look of ILaya converged with his and that was their farewell. Then, using her last vital energies, she took both her husband and the girl away from her and locked herself in that room. Robert knocked on the door in despair, but his wife shouted at him from within.

-Go away, my love! Do not be sad for me, I know that someday we will meet and then we will be eternally happy. - She was unable to answer. 

 

Robert could only cry and pull the baby away, covering Sandy with him under a sofa while he shout in desperation and grief. - I love you!…

 

Inside the room. Gathering an strength she did not think she still had, she rose as she could while Hux shouted with joy.

\- You're dead, damn bitch! At last you will return to hell with all your own! ... And then we will take care of your hubby and your precious little daughter ...  
-No, you will not ... - she said in a whisper as she tried to move toward her enemy, stumbling. - I will not go to hell alone. You will come with me.

 

Now her body trembled. She felt that the last moments of her existence had arrived. So she launched herself at the sectarians with her last breath of life. These, terrified by what was going to happen to them, tried to leave but they could not. ILaya smiled triumphantly, thinking only of her daughter and her husband and wishing them a happy life free of persecution, she concentrated all the power that could remain and burst out sighing ...

-I will love you..forever!

 

Protected at the exit of the house Robert and the girl heard a tremendous explosion that shattered the door. He left the little one covered and entered. The sectarians were dead and there was nothing left of ILaya. Only the cross he had given her when they got married. He collapsed and wept, pressing that symbol in his hands. Then, gathering all his strength and forgetting his own pain and only worrying about her daughter, she pulled out the small Sandy who had fainted, the poor child was exhausted. Robert was staring at her in terrible pity and despair for both. In just an instant, all their lives, their happiness and their love had been erased in that cruel way. Now he and his daughter were alone, but in his tormented mind there was only one determination, he would go ahead and take care of little one. He owed it to his wife and felt that ILaya would indeed protect them from heaven.

-Some day,- he thought, trying to overcome the pain. - We'll gather again my love. And you'll be proud of me and your daughter.

 

Robert did not think about it anymore, after taking everything that could be useful to him, he got lost in the streets carrying his little one in the arms before the noise of all that battle attracted to the neighbors and inquisitive ones. Without wanting to look back ...

 

But it was not over for ILaya. She died, but in doing so she saw a long corridor open before her. The shadows surrounded her and they wanted to reach her. It was a terrible feeling of emptiness and evil that threatened to drag her. Now she was terrified. Surely her sins and the evil demoness she was for so many centuries returned to prey on her for all eternity. Nevertheless she wanted to face that. She accepted it, that would be her punishment, although after losing her husband and her daughter. What could it matter already? No matter how terrible the torments she had in store could be, it would not be worse than having to leave her loved ones. But then she saw an enormous figure beside her, dissipating these evil presences. When she knew who he was, she shuddered with supernatural terror. She could not even look him at the face, it was too terrible. Then she recognized that presence. She had heard things about him in Hell. Testimonies that spoke about that figure that was respected and feared even by the most powerful demons.

\- You are Azrael, the Angel of Death! You come to punish me for my sins, I know. I am a being from hell. I'm ready for it. I will return to pay for my misdeeds, -she said then gathering all her courage. -

 

But that figure seemed to smile and that brought peace to the soul of the succubus. Then Azrael declared in a soft voice that radically contradicted his fearsome appearance.

\- No ILaya, look at yourself and you will see how you are now. I do not come to punish you but to accompany you. I will be your Guardian Angel from here, to the border of Eternity.

 

She stared at herself then, seeing herself surrounded by a white glow. She wore a kind of immaculate robe that waved as if it were shaken by an invisible breeze and her hair was the same color. Azrael, took her hand and pushed her into the light. Then he released her, as she walked away full of wonder and happiness, she asked him ...

-Will I ever be able to see my daughter and my husband? Are they safe? That was the only thing that bothered her on her way to the hereafter. -  
\- They'll be fine and you'll see them. I promise you, - the angel replied, confirming those words that the diviner prophesied. -Your daughter is destined to do very important things and although she will live very hard tests, she will know how to overcome them and she will be happy. Now you'll know ... Look ...

 

And waving a kind of invisible hand, he caused ILaya to have revelations about the future as she stepped into the light, so she freed himself from that burden. Azrael disappeared from her sight, and she was now in a glow that shone immaculate, but did not dazzle her. She could see a figure looking at her from the light. Then she knew who He was and that indescribable manifestation of love told her in a voice full of sweetness and affection that completely seized her.

\- I am the Way ... The Resurrection and the Life ... Come to me and you will live forever ....

 

ILaya went into it very blissfully, as she never thought she could be. Her husband and daughter actually went ahead. Robert leaned on the notes she left. They were written with so much care and love that at times it seemed that she was with them. Sandy grew up and her father told her about her mother, how she loved her and the sacrifice she made for them. And although it was very hard it helped her to overcome the problems of her condition. The girl became scientific as her parents and her work was indeed very important for the future. Her father was very proud of her, and ILaya, as the angel had promised her, and just as Robert wished, saw them and was also proud and very happy, knowing that soon they would all be united forever in that Wonderful Eternity.


	22. Chapter 22

Comming soon when it will be translated


	23. Chapter 23

Comming soon when it will be translated


	24. Chapter 24

Comming soon when it will be translated


	25. Chapter 25

Comming soon when it will be translated


	26. Chapter 26

Comming soon when it will be translated


	27. Fight against the shadows (Adventure of Haruka and Michiru)

It had been several months since Setsuna and Hotaru had left. The first of them to take her place as the new queen of the Saiyajin, being already married to Lornd. All her friends attended to that ceremony. The second one, Hotaru, was taken home by Dr. Tomoe who was again able to exercise her custody. Haruka and Michiru were alone again. They were already used to it. At least it was easier before, they enjoyed spending time together and making plans. Each one separately had her own hobbies and worries apart from her work as warrior and when they were together they supported each other enjoying their company. At least that's how it was years ago. Now, on the other hand, they could not restrain a feeling of nostalgia that ran through their minds like a wave that assailed them on numerous occasions. One afternoon like any other, visiting the United States, both were indolently lying on a sofa in their rented apartment in New York. Haruka's head rested on Michiru's lap, which caressed her gently as she asked in a whisper.

 

-They'll be fine? I wish they both were very happy but it hurts me so much to have lost them.  
\- You have not lost them - Haruka smiled encouragingly. - They will come to see us, I'm sure of that, and we'll see them. But now we must move forward with our lives.

 

She got up slowly hugging Michiru from behind, crossing her arms around her shoulders, she knew how much she liked her to do it, caressed her and gave her a gentle kiss on the neck.

 

\- You're right. – Her saddened partner smiled to add as a confession. - Good thing you're always by my side! You know? , many times I think about how nice it would have been to start a family together.  
\- During the short time we lived together we were a family. - Haruka answered - and that is something that nothing and nobody can take away from us.  
\- But it was so ephemeral. - Michiru sighed thoughtfully. - Just when you think you can touch it, has disappeared.- She got up and, wielding her violin, she played scratching sensitive and nostalgic notes.-  
\- Of course, today you have the melancholy day - Haruka said listening to the sound of that harmonious string instrument. - You have not even cheered up a lot when we visited Bertie and Roy.  
-I was very happy to see them- her interlocutor replied. - And above all, Roy is a very funny guy.  
-When he does not fight and shines out there.- Her companion smiled.-

 

The two looked at each other and could not help but laugh. They remembered that dinner they had at the Malden´s house. They chatted very animatedly and Roy, of course, interpreted some songs in the karaoke and he play the fool a while, blushing Bertie and making his guests have a great time. When they left, he asked them.

-And what plans do you have? Some motorcycling championship? Any concert in perspective?  
-Not for now. - Michiru answered, commenting to their hosts. - We came simply on vacation.  
-Yes, we have rented an apartment in the city. We will be a few days and then we will know the some parts of this country.- Haruka added.-  
-I understand you very well.- Bertie commented holding a hand of his crazy husband at the same time she sentenced.- Nothing like a romantic escapade. Let's see if this fool has time, with his happy season games he spends his life playing.  
-What do you want me to do, little cube? - He smiled, affirming with a certain self-aggrandizement.- That happens to me for being so good. I am essential. And this year we are going to win the championship.  
-I hope so! - Haruka said observing funny to that couple.-  
-Well, we only have a few days. Then we will have to return to Japan. - Michiru declared. -  
-Well, please, give my best wishes to my sister Petz and Sapphire.- Bertie asked them.- And of course to the rest of the warriors.  
-I suppose Ami will come here often. - Haruka affirmed.- I think that with her PhD she travels a lot. She told us that she had to do some graduate courses in Germany and here.  
-Yes, I hope to see her soon.- Beruche sighed.-  
-And Tommy and Connie, how are they? - Michiru wanted to know.-  
-Oh, very good! they continue in Portland. Settle and working, she in her children's school and he trying to open a martial arts gym. - Bertie told them.-  
-it is a pity that we don´t have time to go to visit them.- Haruka commented.- The truth is that it is always great to be able to see you or the rest of our friends.  
-Well, you know. Whenever you want, you will be well received. - Roy said, closing one eye. - Same as my brother and sister-in-law. I hope they will be here soon.

 

This was when the faces of the two darkened a little and Michiru commented.

-From the ceremony on we do not know anything about them, I hope they are very happy there, in New Vegeta.  
\- You have to Keep in mind that they are far away and will have many things to do now. But I am convinced that we will see them sooner than we imagine. - The interlocutor encouraged them.-  
\- We miss her.- Haruka confessed to her friends.-  
-I'm sure they'll be back soon to visit us and that my husband and the others will prepare some of those parties of theirs.- Bertie smiled also trying to raise the morale of her friends.-  
-You're right ... - Michiru smiled more broadly now.-

 

The young warrior Neptune remembered that very well. Her friends must have noticed the two sad to respond in such a solicitous way, trying to encourage them. And in fact they did not tell them the truth. The truth is that they had not gone to the United States simply on vacation. There was something else, but they judged that it was a matter that only concerned them. Soon they said goodbye, leaving to see each other again later. Haruka looked at her partner and noticed that expression between nostalgic and reflective. She then intervened to tell her companion by way of kind advice.

\- Leave that and let's go to sleep. We had a very hard day and we must rest, tomorrow can be even worse, remember we have to leave.  
\- Yes, I had already forgotten. - Michiru answered without touching - I am tired and then I get too bucolic and pessimistic, tomorrow I will see things from another point of view.- She left the violin carefully kept in its case and followed Haruka up bed. -

 

They went to bed, this time without the bedroom games they liked so much, trying to regain their strength for an exhausting day. Haruka fell asleep right away. Michiru hugged her, she had some difficulty falling asleep. In the end, she succeeded, gradually giving up her conscience.

 

She woke up in a strange place, a room she did not remember knowing, it was cold, she could feel the cold stone on her back, it looked like marble of some kind. She sat up laboriously in the center of a great hall. Bathed in a faint reddish glow that was diffused in her sight. She walked through that empty room with the only sound of the echo of the steps she took.

-Hello? Is there someone here? - She would call with her hands honking, but she would only respond to the sound of her own echo, making her voice reverberate several times until losing it in a sense of distance. –

 

That was very strange, where was Haruka? Where was she herself? Had they been kidnapped by some old enemy with a desire to take revenge? It could be, but who could it be? They had all perished and the survivors were now on their side, at least that was what Michiru thought as they walked down a long corridor to which this huge room had given way. When that long corridor died, she found a door ajar. Cautiously, for she feared any possible trap, she opened it enough to pass through. She was in a half-moon room and she was not alone. In the center of it awaited her companion, Haruka. She seemed not to have seen her since she was focusing on another door that opened slowly. Michiru could recognize only two silhouettes, as soon as the light of the room fell on them she smiled, now she saw who they were. Setsuna and Hotaru, they were there. That made her very happy, surely Haruka would have prepared this for her. She wanted to run to hug them but, for some reason, she could not move from where she was.

\- Haruka, girls, I'm here. Please help me! I do not know what happens to me but I cannot move. She called them. -

 

None of them answered it, indeed, they seemed not to have heard her. Michiru noticed her partner Haruka and noticed something strange, something perverse. Her look and gestures were not as usual, she seemed to have a deep anger or even more, in her eyes she could see a look of intense, evil hatred that, however, was not directed towards her. She aimed at Hotaru as if it were her worst enemy and before she could say another word, Haruka jumped on the girl ready to attack her. Michiru did not leave her amazement, knew her partner's techniques too well to know that she was not joking or training. That was an attack with all her strength! Hotaru, terrified, managed to dodge the first attack, but now transformed into Sailor Uranus, Haruka turned against her as if her life depended on it.

-Haruka stop, for God's sake! You are attacking Hotaru, she is a girl, do not you see? Where's Setsuna? - shrieked Michiru frantically imploring her partner - You have to help me to stop her. She's going to kill her!

 

But Setsuna did nothing, she fought for her life, dodging another fierce attack. A woman also in a sailor rushed against her, between the pale shadows of columns that closed the room, Michiru could not guess their features but the hairstyle and style of movement were very familiar to her. As well as the uniform.

-It's my uniform! -The young woman exclaimed, between astonish and indignant, - that pretender is wearing my suit and using my powers ..."

 

Finally, Setsuna dodged towards a better-lit place, her aggressor appeared in the light, Michiru's eyes widened, from her mouth she tried to make an exclamation of horror, but she did not get any sound. Disbelieving and terrified at what she saw, it was she who was attacking her companion and friend with an expression identical to Haruka's! Her same fixed and murderous gaze that paralyzed the soul. Neither gave nor expected barracks.

 

\- No, enough, enough! - She could finally scream Michiru trying to end this madness, she wanted to move desperately but was unable to achieve it. She could not stand it and covered her eyes to see nothing else. -

 

Haruka stood up, next to her, Michiru was also leaning back and screaming without stopping, she had to shake her until at last she came to herself and fell silent. 

\- Relax Michiru, wake up, it's just a nightmare, you've had a bad dream, - her partner affirmed with the cutting voice, trying to focus her

 

The questioned woman opened her eyes waking up with a start, only a moan came out, as if she needed oxygen to breathe, she sweated profusely and her friend looked at her quite worried.

-What have you dreamed Michiru ? This is not normal in you.

 

For the girl, the astonished eyes of her friend were her first vision and she babbled still dominated by her nightmare.

\- Please, Haruka, do not hurt Hotaru. I beg you! - She implored her holding the hands of her partner with a desperate expression, using all her strength in that request. -  
-What's wrong with you? Me hurting Hotaru? What are you talking about? I do not know what you mean. Do not scare me. - Haruka answered, increasingly uneasy. -

 

After a pause to catch her breath and take charge of reality, Michiru relaxed enough to tell her partner what she had dreamed.

-It was horrible, we were willing to kill them! They were very surprised and so scared, they did not expect our attack. They dodged us with difficulty, but we did not give them any respite.  
\- It was just a dream- Haruka reassuringly her repeated, stroking the forehead and hair of her girlfriend to ask more gently. -Calm down, I've never seen you so agitated.  
\- It was so real, - Michiru replied somewhat calmer. - I seemed to be seeing images of our future, a destiny that seemed inescapable.  
\- I do not know what that might mean.- Haruka replied wrapping her arms around her. - Come, hug me, I will protect you.- Slowly she made her lips coincide with those of Michiru, brushing them gently, this one, noticing her warmth, responded with a deeper kiss. -

 

Spurred by her friend's response, Haruka's hands traced her breasts looking for the closures of her nightgown, palpating them as they kissed each time more ardently, managed to open them one after the other. Michiru, in turn, stripped her of her pajamas. Once free of clothes, the two, embraced, rolled over the bed, mutual caresses gave way to a few brief struggles to master the situation, which, inevitably, Haruka won. Straddling Michiru she ran her tongue over her body again until she reached her most intimate areas. The girl was on the verge of ecstasy, for her the dominion that her lover exercised over her was the greatest of pleasures. But she also knew how to respond. Once the roles were changed, it was Michiru who licked her partner's pubis causing her to gasp and moan with satisfaction. After multiple strokes towards their sexes using their hands, and rubbing their crotches vigorously for ardent minutes, they detached one from the other, exhausted, but extremely pleased. They were granted a few minutes in silence to recover and at last, Haruka was the one who was once again interested in the state of her companion.

\- Are you better now? - She asked gently. -  
\- Yes, thank you, - she smiled - I think I needed it - she answered with a whisper to ask in a quiet voice - how long have we not been doing it ?, weeks maybe?  
\- Not so much but it has not been the same since they left, - admitted Haruka - we have not had that feeling of something forbidden and wonderful. When we got into the room and they were, you know ...

 

Now her partner laughed. It was true! The two were obviously hidden to be in privacy and that had some emotion. But it went beyond. Sometimes Michiru felt sad, without understanding the reason. The same could be applied to Haruka who sometimes observed the sky with a somewhat lost expression, it was this that commented.

\- Our subconscious had not accepted the fact of being alone again. It has influenced us much more than anyone has wanted to recognize. This dream you have had is the test. And now that I think about it. Do not you remember when we tried to cheat Galaxy? We attacked them the same then ...  
\- No ...- She shook his head. - Galaxy did not appear anywhere. I do not know how to explain it, it was not that. It could be that I imagined that we distanced them from us, precisely because we are the way we are – Michiru said, saddened by that possibility. -  
\- I do not think so. - Haruka refuted trying to cheer her up. - For Hotaru our relationship is something natural, she is a girl and her mind is not yet stained by any prejudice and Setsuna, she has always accepted us as we are ...  
-Maybe I'll be saddened by the fact that Setsuna is not preparing food for us anymore! - Michiru laughed. -

 

That made her companion seconded, unable to contain at least a big smile for that funny occurrence, which in fact, could be justified. Her old partner was a good cook after all.

\- Well, some of that there is also I think - Haruka replied funny. - The truth is that it is an irreparable loss for the art of restoration. At least in this house. -She added with a laugh. -  
\- Are not you implying that I do not cook well? - Her partner threw her eyebrows at her -  
\- I? No, that is not what I wanted to mean! - Denied her companion smiling with a certain mocking touch while making a space with her hands. -  
\- Why is it that I think a hint? - Said her partner as a thoughtful question and also full of good humor. -  
\- Do not worry, since hamburgers were invented one person can survive. – Haruka laughed winning the inevitable hit from her girlfriend. -

 

The two played to fight for a few fun moments on the bed, that relaxed them like nothing else, except the previous thing they had done. After a few more moments, already calmer, it was Michiru who intervened, again seriously.

\- Anyway. It was so real! For a few moments when you woke me up I thought I was still there.  
\- Silly! - Haruka smiled – these were your own fears, is what you said, you thought that we are the cause that they are gone. You know that's not true, so promise me you'll take that nonsense off your mind.  
\- I promise - had to grant Michiru in spite of not being very sure about it. -

 

Haruka rewarded her with a new kiss, this time more affectionate than passionate, adding.

\- Then let's go to sleep. But tomorrow there will be no one to wake us up. Remember that we must leave.

 

Saying that, she turned around leaving her back to her girlfriend. Michiru closed her eyes with the only hope of not suffering more nightmares that night. Fortunately, this was the case and she was able to provide herself with the rest she so badly needed. 

 

The next morning, Haruka woke up with the help of the insistent rays of the sun that fell through the half-open blinds. She opened her eyes very reluctantly, yesterday had left her exhausted, it was one of those classic mornings in which she was in bed and nothing else. But soon, the sweet voice of her partner accompanied by the aroma of fresh coffee that came from the hall, worked the miracle of lifting her spirit.

\- Breakfast is ready- announced this one. - I made coffee and toast, the crunchy that you like so much. They are still recent, if you get up now, you lazy.

 

Of course Michiru knew very well the best way both to put her down and to get her out of bed. Surely in addition to the toast there would be jam of blueberries and juniper to spread them and those were reasons more than enough to stretch at once.

\- I'm going. - Haruka managed to say before yawning. -

 

Getting up as quickly as she could, she was awakened in the bathroom with a good jet of cold water. She took a shower, and went to the kitchen. Michiru was waiting for her, beaming, there was no sign of the last night on her smiling face. The anguish and fear had given way to that charming smile that always dazzled Haruka. She understood, every time she saw her that way, the reason for the impossibility of resisting her charms since she met her.

-Elsa made a fatal mistake for her when she introduced me to Michiru at this time - Haruka thought with a half-smile - but of course, I appreciate it very much.

 

Sitting at the table she confirmed her hopes, the jam jar was there, in front of her. Smiling almost with childlike enthusiasm, she passed the spoon and scattered a large quantity on a thick slice of toast. Michiru watched her delighted and accompanied her with a smaller toast while Haruka chewed with open enthusiasm, reveling in every bite she gave. When she finished she looked at her partner with a lot of tenderness. This kind of breakfast in the mornings predisposed her to it almost more than anything else.

\- You spoil me a lot.- She said smiling while she served himself some more coffee. - Many times I think that I am a little girl again and that my mother will let me know that I am late for school.  
\- So, at least, feed yourself properly… - Michiru added completing the sentence, because she knew well how it ends. -...

 

Michiru knew that Haruka did not talk too much about her childhood. She thought about it when Haruka added.

\- If that theory were not old-fashioned, I would think that what I have for you is part of a Freudian attraction, based on the need for a mother's affection. - She smiled with a slight sadness -  
\- Well, you told me you spent very little time with your mother, - Michiru answered, interested in her friend telling her something else. -  
\- Since my father died, - the speaker replied with something of nostalgia, slightly darkening her face. - My mother was so busy that I had to raise myself. Sometimes I think, that you are my second chance to feel like a little girl again.  
\- On the other hand, you seem to me such a strong person! - Michiru replied with a tone of admiration - I do not think you need such help from anyone.  
\- That's not true, - she refuted the alluded gently while hugging her waist adding. -We all need to rely on someone, someone who is next to us when we need it. You cannot live without that.  
\- Your father was very important to you, right Haruka? - Michiru asked, her talk with prevention not to sadden her, but luckily it was not like that. –  
\- He was the most wonderful person in the world and I admired him so much - Haruka replied with emotion. - He took care of me and made me feel so safe.  
\- With you I have always felt protected- Michiru said - you must be like him in that aspect. That's why I got so scared yesterday, that woman in my nightmare was so different from you! She had no nobility or love ... and my other me either. I am terrified of the possibility, however tiny, that we would behave that way.  
\- It was only a dream, I told you yesterday, - Haruka answered nonchalantly, to admit then more seriously. - If I tell you the truth I felt something similar when we walked behind the talismans. I thought we would have to lose our best feelings, or our humanity, but thank God it was not like that. Do yourself a favor and do not think about it anymore. You know now we have to leave.  
\- You're right, as always, - accepted Michiru who followed her partner and friend to the bedroom.-

 

So after washing and getting dressed, they took a couple of hours to prepare their things, got on the car and left for their destination. They needed about three hours more to cover the journey, they arrived tired to a small town in the interior of the country and the first thing they did was renting a room to spend the night. The owner of the boarding house they entered was not very talkative, he simply asked them to sign in and gave them a key. They packed their bags and unpacked them, distributing their things. It was dizzyingly late, winter was near and the day was vanishing fast. For today it would be everything, they decided that the next day early, they would begin their investigations. Michiru pulled out that strange note they sent them the week before.

\- Read it again, please – Haruka asked her lying on a bed. - Maybe if I hear it again I have some indication of where do we have to start.  
\- Yes Mr. Holmes! - Michiru smiled. - Let's see – She took the paper carefully smoothing its folds and read. - "I do not know if my warning will be read by someone, but in the event that it is, if it falls into the hands of people with sufficient capacity, do not stop coming to try to end this horrible situation. It is something real, I ask God that you, who are reading my warning right now, do not fall into their networks. "  
\- It's as usual, - Haruka sighed with a touch of slight disappointment. - I cannot understand anything nor does it specify ... what will it be referring to?  
\- Maybe it's someone who was not in his right mind, but he described this town with such precision. In addition, he indicated perfectly the way to get to him. - Michiru replied reviewing the note silently. -  
\- I do not find anything strange here, if it were not for that manager who seems mute. He speaks less than the partition on the wall. - Haruka pointed to the place in the room that supported a half-length mirror, to emphasize her words. - What also does not seem very normal is that the streets of the town are deserted since five in the afternoon.  
\- We are almost in winter and the people of these places do not leave when the sun goes down, they have to get up early - Michiru answered without caring. -  
\- But not like to go to sleep at five o'clock, - her companion objected but immediately took over adding. - Anyway, I guess there will not be much to do around here either.  
\- Tomorrow we will inspect the surroundings to see if we can find something.- Her friend suggested. -  
\- But to find what? - Haruka replied. - if at least we knew what we have to look for.  
\- I admit that it is quite strange, but I am convinced that we will find out.- Her companion asserted. -  
\- Well, - Her interlocutor replied. - We'll have to wait until tomorrow. The truth is that it bothers me to be here without doing anything.  
\- We can chat for a while - Michiru proposed. -  
-And what could we talk about? - Haruka inquired little convinced of that possibility - ...  
\- I've always been curious to hear from you before we met, even in the Silver Millennium you spoke little of your life, except on rare occasions - her partner commented. -  
\- You know I do not like to talk about me ...- her partner reminded her, however adding. - But I think that given the circumstances, there is nothing else to take care of. Although it will be reciprocal, you do not talk much about your childhood either, Michiru.- She denounced with reason. - And I want to know more about your life. 

Her interlocutor sighed looking at the mirror as if she wanted to self-analyze, at last she said slowly and voice something left.

\- Well, I do not have too many things to tell, like you I was born in the Silver Millennium and they sent me here from the future, you already know that. I became one of the Warriors of Justice and they entrusted me with the mission of gathering talismans to avoid the arrival of Silence. That's how I met you at this time. I was looking for an ally to carry out my task.  
\- But, what always intrigued me was that you seemed to know my mission better than myself. When I traveled to the past they did not tell me more than to learn the uses and customs of this time. Afterwards, I forgot that and did not remember anything before living here. My big hobby was sports, especially motorcycling ...  
\- I have always had quieter hobbies- Michiru smiled, adding affectionately. -When you lost your memory in your transition to the past, you forgot that I told you. Before Elsa introduced us we met at the hospital when we were both recovering from our struggles against the invaders of Nemesis.

 

Haruka smiled, now that he remembered again. That part of her memory had been lost for a while, but after reuniting Michiru in the twentieth century it had returned. Now she listened to her girlfriend to continue with a story, which, in fact, was already familiar to her.

\- My mother made me learn music since I was little and played a lot in conservatoires. I also liked to paint, to swim. Everything that was to create something beautiful, that was instilled in me since childhood.  
\- Then how is it that you became a Warrior of Justice? Nothing beats you, still you are a very calm person - Haruka asked somewhat surprised knowing that, on some distant occasion, her friend already answered that question. -  
\- I already told you other times, even when I met you.- She recognized to her with a slight warning tint to explain it once more. - It was my destiny, I was born to be a warrior, like you. When I came to this time they told me to look for you, that you would be my companion.  
-Who told you? How could they know?  
\- I have no idea, said Michiru - I received those orders in my dreams and they asked me to recruit you. And frankly, at the beginning of meeting you I did not think you were worth it.  
\- It's true, I was too selfish- admitted Haruka. - I only worried about myself, I never wanted to get involved in anything that was not related to my world. I wanted to run away from everything.  
\- Well, in spite of that, here we are, - her partner said sentencing with a certain dose of concern. - And now getting into something that does not even have to do with our task as warriors.  
\- Yes, something must be done to avoid falling into boredom, and that reminds me that I'm tired of being locked in between four walls being so early yet. - Haruka replied since they had already talked for two hours, it was after seven and no light came through the window. - I'm going down to have a look.

 

And true to her dynamic style, she got up quickly and went down to the manager's office to ask him some questions. As she slowly descended the stairs, the man, with a stern expression, observed her sitting with his feet on the counter of the bar. The woman addressed him.

\- Excuse me, what can be done around here at this time? ...

 

The individual just looked at her indolently without any encouragement to answer. Haruka repeated the question with patience.

-Have you heard me? Is not there somewhere to go out and have a drink?  
\- You cannot do anything, just go to bed and sleep - the man said reluctantly, while opening a can of beer. –  
\- But, people will go somewhere, they will have a little social life at least.- Haruka replied trying to get some information and increasingly surprised. -  
\- Nobody comes out here, not after sunset - the man asserted now with a clear tone of apprehension that tried in vain to disguise when sentenced again. - There's nothing to do around here.  
\- I would like to ask the people of the town. I have to inform myself about certain things- His client insisted.-  
-What kind of things? - the guy asked with a suspicious look. -  
\- Not even I know, I was hoping that you or your people could tell me here. - She confessed. -  
\- Leave it for tomorrow. Better not come out now that it's already dark.

 

That said, the man got up painfully from the chair and locked himself in his office, terminating the conversation. Haruka shrugged resignedly and returned to her room.

-Well, what a guy! It must be the joy of his house. – She muttered with ironic contrariety. -

 

Back in her room she found Michiru lying face down and looking through some magazines, in one of them Emerald appeared wearing one of the collections of the Deveraux fashion house, the place where she worked. Without paying much attention to that Haruka immediately informed her friend of her conversation with that guy.

\- I do not understand - the blonde warrior said more than anything asking rhetorical questions - what the hell is going on here? Is it that nobody goes out when the sun goes down?  
\- They are a village of farmers - Michiru answered again. - They will have to go to bed very early to get up before dawn, to cultivate and feed the animals.  
\- That's not it - her partner refuted, recapitulating with a voice full of suspicion - that man was uneasy when I asked him, he even seemed to have a fearful tone. More than advising me not to leave, he warned me. Here is something that I do not like at all, Michiru. I do not know what it is but things do not fit me.  
\- Now you're the one who behaves like a fool - the questioner said reproving her concern and leaving the magazines aside to join her friend. - I do not know what kind of things you imagine, but surely they have nothing to do with what happens.  
\- What do you say then about the note? - Haruka fought with inquisitive tone. - Why did whoever send it to us by making us come here if nothing happens? At the moment, I was very curious to go out for a walk.  
\- Oh come on, leave that now! - Michiru protested that she knew how hard it could become her partner. - I do not think it's the right time.  
\- If you want you can come with me. - Haruka replied ignoring the protest of her friend. -  
\- It's more than ten o'clock- her interlocutor answered in a tired voice. - We have made a long trip and I am tired, leave it for tomorrow. - And without more it returned again to browse the magazines. -  
\- Stay if you want, I prefer to take a walk. - Haruka smiled resuming her chatting and adding with sarcasm. - Who knows, maybe I would find a nice pretty girl out there who was bored.  
\- Try not to take too long - Michiru replied resigned, as she had already assumed, when something got into her partner's head it was impossible to change her mind. - And do not get in trouble ...

 

And she was going to say something else but Haruka had already left. Michiru sighed and returned her attention to the magazines.

-The model and revelation designer Emerald Deveraux will parade in Milan with her latest collection.- She read pleased, muttering.- Well done my friend.

 

In fact she, Haruka and Setsuna, helped the former enemy of Usagi and the rest of the warriors of the inner solar system. Before they woke up like sailors at this time. Michiru was glad that those old adversaries could have been rehabilitated and were now good friends and allies. They had fought together since then to face many threats. First against those demons, then against the invaders of that guy called Gralas. That's how they met Lornd, the king of the Saiyajin. And how this man and Setsuna fell in love. They conjured the threat of that terrible comet, they defeated the mercenary troops of that tyrant and later, they knew the world of the saiyajin, of which their former companion ended up being the queen, after marrying that warrior. Although Neptune always had a strange feeling about that.

-It was as if Setsuna was waiting for him in some way.- She meditated, although she shrugged her shoulders.- He is a very strong and attractive man. If it were not because I'm not interested in his gender ... - She smiled amused.- I should have said that to Haruka. Ha, ha!… That would have made her to be jealous for sure.

 

And she let it be, devoting herself to read a little more. On the other hand her companion, went down the stairs nimbly and stood before the front door. What would be her surprise to find it firmly closed, it seemed even stuck. Annoyed and surprised, she looked for the manager to demand that he open it, but he was no longer there. She went to look for his room by calling several times, that man either did not hear or did not want to answer. She even thought about throwing the door down, but it seemed ridiculous, so, in dismay, she went back to her room. She did not take long to tell Michiru that this time was surprised.

-Why does he have the door locked? - She asked in astonished gesture. -  
\- See? I told you something strange is happening here. But as always you cannot pay attention to me at first - Haruka answered without bothering to hide her irritation. -  
\- Well, well – Michiru said trying to calm things down. - Until tomorrow we cannot do anything, it would be better if we go to bed already so we can get up early, so we will have more time to make our inquiries.

 

Her partner finally had to condescend, tried to look out the window, or at least that was her intention. When she tried to open it, she found it crossed by thick iron bars. Frustrated, she closed it and decided to go to bed after two hours. Michiru was already asleep and she did not want to wake her up. Haruka took a long time to fall asleep, she could swore she had heard strange sounds on the windowsill, as if something was scraping against the bars, she got up trying to see what could be done but did not discover anything abnormal. Tired, she managed to fall asleep at last.

 

The next morning, the gentle shaking of Michiru on one of her shoulders woke her up.

\- Come on Haruka, we were in that today we would get up soon. Is it that you have already forgotten?  
-Oh! ...- She mumbled sentencing - How I hate having to get up so early! But it's true, that's what we stayed in. - She got up as fast as she could, overcoming her laziness - I hope that today we will leave doubts behind.

 

It did not take long to get ready enough to go out for breakfast. Haruka breathed in relief when she saw that the exit door was now wide open. In the light of the new day those strange perceptions of yesterday seemed absurd. And although they were willing to start their research, their stomachs claimed priority. They went to the inn that was a few meters from their accommodations. Upon entering they found it practically empty, it was almost time for breakfast. Haruka made her entrance dressed in comfortable jeans, sneakers and a lumberjack shirt. Michiru wore a dress, also denim skirt and olive green blouse, complete the set with a rustic hat, which, however, did not detract her from her natural elegance. The two occupied a table and in just a few moments a waitress brought them the menus. Both asked for a hearty breakfast and while the girl brought them and served the dishes, Haruka decided to try to draw her out.

\- Excuse me if I ask you, Miss, but we are strangers here and we were very surprised how early you retire in this town.  
\- Well, it's a small town - the young woman replied, forcing a smile. - There's not much to do if it's not work.  
\- But there are many young girls here, - Haruka answered, staring at the blue eyes of the girl in which she detected fear. - And very nice indeed, - she added making the girl blush. -I cannot believe that they have to lock themselves in their houses so early.

 

The young woman was uncomfortable, in her gestures it was clearly read that she did not want to continue with that conversation, in fact it was a topic that nobody wanted to deal with. Haruka, despite this, tried again.

\- Come on, I do not think you spend all your life like that. What do you think about staying after your work?  
-But Haruka! - Michiru protested visibly indignant at the proposition of her companion to that girl before her very nose. - How can you think?  
-Chiis! - She said, winking at that young lady. - We'll meet then? - She insisted again. - We could take a walk after sunset.

 

However, the girl trembled visibly, she tried to leave but the blonde warrior took her gently by the arm, then a voice of quite angry man thundered from the counter.

\- Mary Ann, come to take these beers immediately and stop chatting!

 

The girl let go of the grip and ran to obey, leaving Haruka with the word in her mouth, which disgusted her greatly. Michiru hurried to intervene to avoid her friend's anger.

\- I do not seem her very willing to chat. We'd better finish our breakfast and go somewhere else.  
\- Well, I do not like that lack of readiness - her interlocutor replied visibly annoyed by that. -What the hell is going on here?  
\- Leave them alone, do not you see that they are very afraid?, - Michiru interjected that she was also surprised by it while she recognized. - I do not know what the cause may be, but it can be read in their eyes.  
\- It's time for them to stop having it. We are here to help them, but we will not be able to do it if they do not explain what happens. So I'm going to make them tell me once and for all what's going on here. -Her partner replied, fed up with that situation. -

 

So without Michiru could do anything to stop her, Haruka got up addressing the owner of the bar, asking him without stopping her anger.

\- I would like you to answer some questions, if you are so kind.  
-What kind of questions? – That guy replied with a rather hostile and distrustful tone. -  
-To start with. Why do the doors and windows are closed when it gets dark? - Haruka asked for the umpteenth time. -

 

An uncomfortable silence spread through the place, the owner turned his back on to his inquisitor mumbled reluctantly.

\- I have a lot of work, so if you do not mind.  
-Yes, I mind and a lot! - Haruka spat losing her already precarious patience, grabbing a guy's wrist and making him turn around to face her. -  
-Please, let me go! - The owner yelled. -  
\- Give me the answer! - She demanded facing his gaze with her with contained fury. -

 

A group of guys sitting at a corner table rose like a spring toward her. Michiru, nervous, got up also interposing to try to mediate.

\- Enough Haruka, please! There is no need for this.  
\- Yes, yes there is - she said translating her anger - we have tried in a good way and nobody has wanted to tell us anything. Something's happening here, Michiru, and you can bet it's not good at all.

 

Then, one of those guys who had already run over threatened Haruka who let go of the owner to face him.

\- It's time for you to leave, - said another of the individuals to support his partner, while he was flanked by two more. -  
\- I do not think so, -the blonde sailor replied without appearing intimidated at all. -  
\- We are asking for it in good manners – the third of the types said threating them. - Do not force us to change our attitude, we would not like to use violence against two women.  
-Oh! What horror! - the interpellated answered with the most falsely sweet tone that could be found, adding sarcastically. – You are a real macho men, you are going to cause me an attack of fear!  
-All right! - shouted another- out of this town, now! - He snapped at them trying to grab Haruka's arm.

 

However, she grabbed him with a quick judo maneuverer that threw him against the counter shattering the glasses and bottles that were laid on him.

-Nobody throws me out of any place. - The sailor replied. - Unless I want to leave. Is that clear?

 

However, as a reply, the following attacks did not made themselves wait. Michiru rejected an individual giving him a powerful kick and Haruka hit the other by drawing a hook to his chin that almost lifted him off the ground. All fell unconscious, the remaining occupants of the room looked incredulous that impressive demonstration of the two women. They had knocked out the strongest men in town in just a few seconds. Nobody dared to face them. Haruka, out of her temper, grabbed the scared owner by the breastplate and planted her face a few inches from his.

\- My patience is over, -she threatened, preparing her fist. - I want answers and I want them now ...  
\- The, the farm, Neims - the man mumbled - go there, they know much more than us.  
\- Yes – A woman who was at the end of the room, added timidly. - Those people are very familiar with those things. They live north of the town, leaving by a dirt road, it is fifteen minutes away by car. It has no loss. But If I were you, I would not go. Not if you appreciate ...

 

Then she kept a thick and fearful silence. Haruka released that man who moved away as quickly as he could by putting on his jacket to try to repair the mess that the girl had made in her.

\- What? - Michiru could retort that however did not insist more to observe impressed the panic that could be read in the eyes of that woman and the guy from the bar.-  
\- Come on, - Haruka said dryly to her partner, leaving some money at the bar - and thanks for your collaboration - she added sarcastically as she left. -  
\- Yes, thank you very much - Michiru repeated to that woman, this time gently. -

 

The two left quickly, they started walking, went to the car. Haruka drove. Just as that woman had informed them, it was a dirt road. Haruka noted with distaste that it was quite dusty. Swearing under her breath, she thought that the car had been filled with dust and chips. It would take hours to clean it, but that was not the problem at that time.

\- Did you see the looks they had? They were terrified! - Her companion commented to her with somewhat restless tone.-  
\- That's precisely why I want to get to the bottom of this matter. Every time It smells worse. - Responded the aforementioned.-

 

They continued on that dirt road for a few minutes. At last the farm appeared before them, it was a modest hut surrounded by a barn and some pens. Stopping the car they went down reaching a rustic wooden door. They hit it repeatedly, there seemed to be no one who could hear them. Haruka, tired of all this, was banging on the door with fury.

\- Calm down – her companion asked with stiff embarrassment. - They may not be home ...  
\- I am more than fed up with this situation Michiru, with what it has cost us to get here, we don´t need that they do not want to open up now.  
\- And what would you do instead?, - her partner reproached her also upset by that embarrassing scene and angry already of the impatience of her girlfriend. – They believe that you are a threat to them, remember that they are simple people. And you are being very aggressive. They are ordinary people and they don´t do anything wrong, for God´s sake!

Then her partner stopped. She looked at her somewhat surprised and then lowered her head breathing more deeply to apologize.

\- You're right. - Haruka sighed trying to calm down. - I'm so sorry, I'm tired and angry ...

 

Michiru stroked her friend's hair to reassure her while it was she herself who insisted in a much warmer tone addressing potential residents of that house.

\- Please, we do not want to hurt you, we need your help.

 

At last Michiru's patience bore fruit, they heard a childish voice that almost whispered behind the door, dominated by fear and prevention.

-Who are you?...  
\- We are visitors and we are looking for your parents - Haruka replied with a kind tone of voice. -We need to talk to them. Can you call them, please? ...  
\- Wait – it was the girl's response. The warrior Uranus heard the sound of a few steps away and after a few moments approach again, but sounding much firmer this time. –

 

Now the door opened, a man in black robes and a long brown beard, wearing a straw hat, stepped in front of them. It was the closest thing to an Amish or someone belonging to a similar sect.

-What do you want my house to call so violently? - He asked them with a distrustful voice but free of aggression or anger. -  
\- Excuse us. It was not our intention to startle you. You see, we came from the town. - Michiru explained kindly. - They have sent us to you They said that you can explain some things to us.  
-What kind of things? - The man asked in a calm tone. -  
\- The reason why the doors and windows close every night. - Michiru replied. -  
\- If you want my advice - his interlocutor answered further hardening his already rigid face. - You better get out of here, as soon as you can.  
-I'm getting sick of always hearing the same thing! - Haruka teased again, demanding. -We want answers and we want them now, we have not come here for pleasure, someone sent us a note.- She added raising the tone of her voice considerably.-

 

However, she lowered it to see that the girl before clutching the man's hand looking at her with fear. She was very similar to Hotaru, dark though with a funny little hat, she should not have been more than six years old.

\- Haruka, calm down for the God´s sake !, - Michiru asked very embarrassed, realizing that. -  
\- You should pay attention to your friend- the man intervened adding with an almost pleading tone. -Calm down and please, get out of here, we are people of peace, we do not want problems.  
\- But I...

 

Haruka looked at that individual who seemed to have nothing more to add and the girl who was still watching her visible scared. She did not know what to answer, she could not use force against them. She felt really ashamed and was even unable to face the look with that poor girl ...

-I'm sorry, forgive me - she managed to mutter while turning around towards the car. -

 

However, when both were preparing to leave having lost hope, an old man's voice from the house called them.

\- Ezequiel, let them go. They have the right to know what is happening.

 

That guy with the black beard without hesitation and despite his previous prevention, indicated that they should enter. The girls looked at each other and did not think about it when accepting that unexpected invitation. They passed inside the modest house. The short corridor gave way to a simple dining room occupied almost entirely by a long table that served as a dinner table. A woman dressed in the manner of the Amish held a young child in her arms. Sure enough, there was an old man sitting in a rocking chair. When he saw them enter, he got up and invited them to sit down with a polite gesture.

\- We were going to eat, if you want they can come with us - the woman offered shyly. -  
\- No, thank you very much, we have had breakfast barely half an hour ago - Haruka replied, more calm and even more embarrassed if she had enough of her previous bad manners.-

Both sat on simple benches that the woman offered them and Michiru explained them in a more conciliatory way.

\- Sorry for bothering you, but what my partner has told you is true.  
\- We regret the intrusion. We just want to know what is happening in this town. That's it, if we can help. - Haruka added in a more serene way. -  
\- Esther, go with your brother to your room - the woman addressing the little girl. -

 

Taking the child by the hand, the little girl left that room without protest, the old man waited a few seconds until the children were not saying at last.

\- This thing that I am going to tell you is something hard to believe for people from abroad like you, but it is the truth.  
\- You would be surprised of the things that we can get to believe - Haruka answered. -  
\- And, being women, will they dare to face this situation? - Ezequiel asked, who seemed really skeptical about the possibility that this was the case. -  
\- Do not underestimate us for that - Michiru replied adding. - We are used to fight.  
\- Yes, sometimes women can be more aggressive than men – Haruka added more claiming than anything else. -  
\- Seeing you I do not doubt it - said Ezequiel reproachfully. -

 

The woman looked at him in an unfriendly way but she knew how to restring herself, especially when she noticed Michiru's hand on hers. The old man then intervened to dissipate the tension that had been created in the environment.

\- Well then - said taking a few seconds to breathe. -You should know that the powers of the evil one hide behind this. The reason why neighbors close their doors and windows is because of fear of the creatures of the night.  
-Criatures of the night? - Michiru repeated surprised. -  
\- They are what you call vampires.- The old man added confirming what they already imagined. -  
\- It cannot be - Haruka smiled in disbelief. - That's legends.  
\- Father, I told you that they would not believe it. See? - Ezequiel intervened annoyed by that reaction. -  
\- Wait a moment, - Michiru interjected in a more conciliatory way. - It's hard to believe, but Haruka- interjected to her friend affectionately - we have seen similar things, I do not see why it could not be true.  
\- You are right- admitted this one that already with better mood apologized. - Forgive me, and please tell us everything you know. First. Do you know who sent us that note? ...  
\- A man- the old man replied trying to remember. - He was a scientist who stopped by here to do some studies on God knows what. He learned about the stories and legends that circulated in these places and wanted to investigate them. One night he left town to try to find out something about them, but what he found was too much for him. He came badly wounded to our house, we treated him as best we could but it was too late, he had lost a lot of blood. In spite of everything he handed me that note he said he had written while he was running away from them, he asked me to send it to this address.  
-But what was that man's name? Is not he still here? - Michiru asked. -  
\- We could not do anything for his life, only for his soul, we prayed and once he died, we burned his body and buried the ashes. He said his name was Anthony, he asked me to tell whoever if anyone came, that he was a friend of a certain Tom.  
\- Tom's friend? Of one man called Thomas Rodney perhaps? - Neptune inquired.-  
-I think that name sounds to me, yes. - Agreed the old man trying to remember.- I think he mentioned it ...  
-Anthony? - Haruka thought - of course!

 

She remembered then that after the final battle against the demons, she and Michiru together with Setsuna, were locked in a church with Tom, the boyfriend then and now Cooan's husband. He told them that he had learned a lot about the beings of darkness thanks to a certain Anthony

-Tom must have told us something about that when we saw him again. Poor man! - She thought in consternation as the old man continued his story. -  
\- He explained many things to us before we died, many of us already knew them, although others did not. He said confronting infernal beings who sipped the blood of their victims condemning them to their very twilight existence. You can only finish them with holy water, a stake in the heart or sunlight. Garlic drives them away and crucifixes too, although that depends on the strength of faith that encourages whoever carries the cross.  
-And where do they hide during the day? - Haruka intervened adding not without reasonable optimism. - If we find them then, it would be easy to destroy them.  
\- That is not so easy to find out - said the old man with a grim expression. -  
\- In addition, they have servants who protect them during the day. - Ezequiel intervened - Some are halfway through their transformation, others are soulless criminals who serve them with the promise of great wealth.  
\- Then it will be almost impossible.- Michiru sighed dispiritedly. -  
-But we have to try! - her companion claimed, asking – Don´t you have any indication of where they can be to start looking for them?  
\- I can only tell you that you should go into the forest. The darkest area is twelve kilometers from here. The forest itself, it is already a labyrinth that must be well known. Otherwise it is very difficult to leave it. And if night surprises you there ...

 

Ezequiel kept a significant silence, everyone already imagined what he was referring to.

\- You are from these places, you must know the forest well - Michiru surmised asking with prevention - Could not you guide us there?  
\- Sorry, that is not possible. - Ezequiel replied immediately – I am so sorry - he apologized for his brusqueness and said. - I can take you to the edge of the forest and draw a map, but I will not go there. Understand that I have a family.  
\- Do not worry, we understand - Haruka smiled in a conciliatory way. - With that help in order to show us the way you said, it will be more than enough.  
\- I'll make a map for you right away. We will have to leave as quickly as possible, at the most within an hour, the road is long and the day at this time of year lasts very little.  
\- Okay- Michiru nodded. - Let's not waste time then.

 

Ezequiel got up and made a sheet of paper and a charcoal outlined a rough but effective map. He told them the itinerary and warned them that they would need some things on their equipment. Something that gave them a minimum protection.

\- I hope you have some of the things that my father has mentioned.  
\- I have this crucifix - Haruka replied putting her hand between her shirt and showing everyone a beautiful golden cross of respectable size. -  
\- That will protect her from a direct attack of those beings but, to cause them real harm, she must have faith.- The old man indicated. -  
\- I do not know if my faith will be up to such circumstances - she replied that she had no qualms about admitting. - According to what things I am quite skeptical.

 

Her interlocutors looked at each other, apparently with disapproval or at least with concern.

-At least carry a cross, that's better than nothing - Ezekiel added adding. - We have a bottle of holy water that man kept in one of his pockets, hopefully it will serve you.

 

Rising, he went to a closet, opened a drawer, took out a small glass container and handed it to Haruka.

\- Thank you, but I prefer that you have it Michiru .- She offered the bottle to her partner as she commented. - You'll need to take something to protect yourself.  
\- Something else referring to the bottle of holy water - added Ezequiel. - When one of those evil beings is near, the water emits a pale blue flash, use it as if it were a compass to know where they are.

 

The warrior Neptune listened carefully to those indications and kept the small vial carefully in the bag she wore hanging on her arm.

\- One more thing - the old man intervened - never tell your names to any vampire, nor invite him or her to enter your house. That increases their power over the domination of the minds of humans.  
\- We'll remember that, thank you - Michiru said. -  
\- Take this too. - Ezekiel offered them a wrapping of papers that he deposited on the table, descending these appeared three sharp wooden stakes. - It is the most direct way to kill them, do not hesitate. Do not listen to their pleas or let to be persuaded by them, whatever they say or what they look like, they are already dead and only doing that you can save their souls.  
\- Do not worry about that - Haruka responded by taking the stakes and bundling them back into the papers. – We will do what it will be needed

 

After putting them into their backpack the old man got up and gave them one last warning.

\- We have already told you everything we knew to help them, now it's up to you. If you succeed, you will return here in the morning. If you do not have it, you will try to come back at night.  
\- What do you mean? ... - Michiru asked.

 

However, after a few moments of silence, she understood what the old man was referring to. Just thinking about it, a chill ran through her body.

\- If that happens to one of us the other one will pierce her heart with one of the stakes. - Haruka answered with total conviction. - Do not have any doubt.

After another moment of embarrassing silence, Ezekiel spoke.

\- Then we must go now, every minute of light is precious.  
\- Yes, now we go. - Michiru answered standing up in unison with her partner. -

 

Ezekiel left the room and the girls followed him. Haruka ran into the Amish girl who was looking at her, still scared. The little girl said in a shy voice.

\- Are you still angry with us?

 

The questioned one bent down and caressed the hair of the small one dedicating a smile to her.

\- No sweetheart, I'm not angry, you're an adorable girl. Go, go to play ...

 

The baby stared at her while Haruka walked away. Tightening the step she reached her expedition companions and went into the car. Michiru offered to drive, her friend had done to get there. She was somewhat tired and stroked the crucifix with one of her hands. In doing so, her mind filled with memories, memories of her childhood, of the few times she spent with her father, whom she almost did not know ...

-Dad. I wish we had had more time both ... -She thought remembering.-

 

Little Haruka, only six years old, was playing with small replicas of the Millennium Silver combat ships. Soon her father would arrive, standing out in one of them. The baby dreamed of emulating him when she was older, perhaps even becoming a guardian of Queen Serenity and running adventures in Space. Surely she would wipe out all the enemies of Crystal Tokyo, including those villains on the planet Nemesis who were watched by the ships of her father's fleet. A sudden noise from the automatic door of her room ripped her from her fantasies, as she turned her infant face she brightened with joy. It was her father and he was there! He talked to her mother after kissing her.

\- How about everything for the outer quadrant, Oberon? - His wife wanted to know.-  
-There is movement, Miranda. We have detected an increase in energy in Nemesis. But we do not know what its cause is. -Replied her husband sighing.- And we cannot send ships closer or a diplomatic crisis could be provoked ...  
-The sovereigns could already send another captain, you are the prince of this sector.- His wife replied with visible discomfort.-  
-And I am also an officer of the Silver Millennium and the Kingdom of Neo Cristal Tokio. - He declared, posing his hands on the shoulders of his wife to add conciliatory.- We have an oath of loyalty. And a duty. You know it very well, honey.  
-Yes.- Miranda said lowering her head and shaking her light brown hair a little. - Although I wish we could spend more time together the three of us together.- She finished watching her husband with those brown eyes so big she had.-  
-And I, but stop talking about that. Now I'm home at last. - He smiled now addressing his daughter who had just walked towards him.- Hi Haruka.

 

And he knelt to be at the height of his little girl. The girl had heard all this and felt somewhat sad, her parents did not seem happy to see each other. But now they were smiling when they looked at her. She in turn noticed her father. He wore that white uniform with golden epaulettes that the baby liked so much. He was the most handsome man in the universe and would only marry him, because his mother had said that people who loved each other were doing that and putting on white dresses and suits. However, another detail caught her attention. His father also brought a small box with him, the girl jumped towards him and hugged his neck tightly.

-Dad, dad, you've come!- She screamed almost on the verge of mourning with emotion. -  
\- Sure my girl, but do not squeeze me so hard or you will drown me.- He laughed and Haruka relaxed her pressure worried about hurting her father, but he stroked her hair and kissed her on one cheek to add with affection. -My treasure, I was not going to miss your birthday party, I promised and here I am.

 

After hugging her daughter, Captain Tenoh, tall, with blond hair and blue eyes, gave her a little box. Smiling at the expression of surprise of his daughter, he invited her to open it.

\- Come on, what are you waiting for? It's for you, a preview of your birthday present.  
-What is it? ...- the baby asked, prey to the excitement while trying to open it. -  
\- Now you'll see, have a little patience! - his father laughed. –

 

Haruka opened the package with great emotion, once uncovered the box she saw a beautiful golden cross that shone with the reflections of light. In it there was an inscription. The girl read it with some difficulty because it was still too small to be able to decipher those arabesques that made up that calligraphy.

\- "I will always be with you, with love, dad" And what is this? – She wanted to know, curious. -  
\- It's a golden cross, daughter. Forged here in our millennial kingdom, it is a symbol of the good that will always protect you. It will give you luck wherever you go. Always take it with you and it will be as if we were together.  
-It will help me to be a Princess warrior? - she asked very excited. -  
-Of course, honey! it will guide you on the path of good and justice, and if you have faith, everything you want will be done. Never forget it - her father smiled affectionately. -

 

The baby smiled too, she was very happy, her father was there, that was the most important thing, she almost never saw him and her mother who also worked for the Millennium Court, she did not spend much time with her either. However, both had promised that soon things would change and they would be more time together. Haruka had asked them for a little brother to play with, and their parents, smiling, promised that they would brought her one. But unfortunately everything collapsed. His father died a few months later in an accident in space. At least that's what the authorities told their mother that was never the same again. She took refuge in her work and barely saw her. Haruka spent much of her childhood in private schools and by the time she was thirteen, she discovered that, indeed, her childhood dreams were not misguided, she was born to be a warrior. At sixteen she was sent to the past, where she forgot the nature of her mission until Michiru found her. Now, a thousand years before her father gave it to him, that cross could save her life. Or so she hoped.

-What do you think about Haruka? - Michiru wanted to know as she slowed down as they entered a narrower part of the road. -  
\- Memories.- Her companion answered with a thread of voice left to add. - Sometimes they release themselves inside me and I cannot do anything to stop them. They are like a tide that buried my other thoughts. - And while saying that, she mentally read the inscription on her cross and thought. - Now I need you more than ever. -  
\- It happens to me sometimes. I am surprised myself thinking about my family. - Her companion said, cause she immediately knew what was going through the head of her partner, she only had to look her in the eyes.- It was not the happy life that I would have liked. My parents separated when I was very young.  
-At least you did not lose your father. -Her interlocutor sighed with a more downcast tone, although she immediately wanted to encourage her to add almost something of self-assured dyeing that yes, of nostalgia. Did I ever tell you that I was about to get married?  
-Do you what? You? - Michiru was surprised. - With whom?  
-With my ideal man.- Her companion smiled.-

 

Of course she achieved the desired effect, that her girlfriend open her mouth and eyes in an excessive way.

-How? - She exclaimed without giving credit to what she heard.- But that couldn´t be!

 

Haruka was already laughing, Michiru suspecting some kind of joke that her partner used to spend, she moved her head, adding it in a more measured and rethink manner.

-A man really perfect would have to be like for you to take that step ... And also with such a big manhood! Ha, ha…  
-Well.- Her interlocutor sighed confessing.- That was when I was six years old, I imagined myself marrying my father. Because I loved him very much and besides, I really wanted to go dressed in white, which was the color of his uniform. I already told you that he served in the fleet of the Kingdom of Neo Cristal Tokyo, highlighted in the quadrant of the outer solar system.

 

Now Michiru could not help but laugh. Although the girl immediately stopped doing it to mumble.

-It was so far away, it was really another life. Very different this one.  
-Yes.- Haruka agreed more reflexively now.-

 

Meanwhile, the car was slowing down as the first natural obstacles and the branches that preceded the real forest came out. Ezekiel had been listening to both women without intervening. Of course, they seemed very strange to him both because of their words and because of their actions and private behaviors, they should not have been too Christian. Despite the cross that one of them wore. Maybe those sad childhoods would have contributed. Although they did not seem bad people. But, just as his father warned him before leaving, at a time when they spoke alone, he should not judge others. He simply had gone to just collaborate. So, when the trail got too complicated, he told them to stop there.

\- Beyond this point the road becomes impassable for your car, you must continue on foot. I cannot accompany you anymore.  
\- Do not be afraid - Haruka reassured him. - We'll manage well.  
\- But what will you do? - Michiru asked uneasily for her safety. - Will you wait for us here?  
\- No, I'll go back to my house on foot, the road is long but I have plenty of time before night falls. I know these places well, do not worry. The dangers begin in the way that you are going to undertake.- He offered his hand to both of them who shook it at the same time he wanted them. - May almighty God accompany you and protect you.  
\- We'll be back tomorrow at sunrise.- Haruka replied winking. -

 

Ezequiel surprised by this gesture got out of the car and started his way back, the two women watched him go and looked at each other.

-Are you ready Michiru? - Haruka asked her partner. -  
\- If you are, - she replied to what her friend nodded - then we shall go.

 

So both went through the tangle of vegetable leafiness. Ezequiel watched them go into the forest while walking and wished that both would triumph over the forces of evil. Then he felt like something was trapping his leg and pulling him up, scared he tried to let go but could not, he had fallen into a snare trap! He begged to heaven to be able to free himself before nightfall but the grip was tight and he had no strength to pull himself up. The hours passed and nothing could be done to get rid of it. Twilight came, fear and anxiety dominated him, in the middle of the night there he only prayed that none of those nightmarish beings would find him. But their pleas were not heard, or maybe they did? for two silhouettes were approaching him, would the two women return triumphantly? He wished with all his faith that it was so. Unfortunately when he got close to him, he realized with horror that it was not them, but two of those horrible vampires who looked at him with their amber eyes thirsty for blood, what happened next was quick. Without giving him almost time to scream, they released him and bit his neck sucking his blood avidly. Ezekiel fainted into the blackness.

 

Hours before, while their guide had stepped on that trap, Haruka and Michiru had already entered the forest, avoiding the increasingly abundant branches. Around them the reflections of the sun's rays shone on the leaves that resounded with the breeze and sparkled with the light, a multitude of peeps of birds surrounded them. No one would say that this place, just a few hours later, could be so dangerous and inspire so much fear. To kill time and not think about it both chatted as they walked. Michiru addressed the issue they had left when getting out of the car.

-What memories were those, apart from this interesting wedding project? - She asked her girlfriend who walked slightly forward, making her way through the increasingly enveloping vegetation. -  
\- I thought about my parents, I always wanted a little brother, I remembered when I turned six years old.  
\- I know sometimes it hurts you to think about it- Michiru said with sympathy. - You were very little time with your father disappeared, right?  
\- I almost do not remember him. - Haruka answered with some regret - but the scant memories I have are so wonderful that I cling to them with the hope of seeing him again. I loved him very much ...  
\- You never know, if we go back to the future you could ask Setsuna to open the portal before your father's death.  
\- I do not think I could do it, it would violate the temporal paradox. Besides, now she does not have that power anymore. - She kept a significant silence and admitted. - Good. Even before her resignation from her position as guardian and her marriage. Once I asked her, but she could not help me. Anyway - she added trying to divert the subject. - Tell me about you, you too would be a little girl sometime, how did you decide to be a warrior?  
\- I've told you several times, but if you want to hear it again .- Her partner sighed. -  
\- Yes, please, there are things I would like to ask you.- Haruka replied that she seemed really interested. -  
\- Well, as a child - Michiru reminded her - my mother made me study violin and solfeggio at all times, She wanted me to be a great soloist ...  
\- I think she got it – Her companion smiled. -  
\- Well, but my childhood was very hard, all day I had to study and I barely played with girls my age. You at least had friends to play with.  
\- Yes, but I preferred to play with the boys. Do not think bad! - Haruka added with humor. - You know what I mean, the dolls and those things never interested me.  
-Me instead I would have liked it so much that my mother was not so strict. Sometimes I thought that she did not love me, that she only wanted a violinist daughter. Someone who was what she could not, many times She did not seem to care much about my feelings. -She regretted with sadness. - At the beginning I always dreamed also about being a violin virtuoso but when I turned thirteen, just like you, I realized that I was born to be a warrior. I had to argue with my mother to let me be. Fortunately, my father supported me. Being a sailor made me to mature a lot. I used to be very shy and withdrawn, but I changed. Then they gave us that talisman mission and we went back to the past. You suffered that accident in the temporal regression and you did not remember your true mission. In addition, you had lost many other memories, even the one of having known me. I confess that there were times when I thought I could not convince you.  
\- It was easy, - her friend replied - just to see your smile. That speaks words to me.

 

Michiru gave her the best she had, she even blushed a little. Haruka could not resist the temptation and gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

\- Now we do not have time for that. - Michiru replied -.  
\- I hope that later, yes - Haruka replied looking at her affectionately. - Anyway, you have carried out that longing. You give concerts all over the world.  
-I remember especially the Carnegie Hall in New York.- Her friend commented.-  
-Yes, ha, ha! - Haruka could laugh now, recalling in turn.- You invited Roy and Bertie.  
-And when it was over, do you remember when Roy told me if that music could be danced? ... It was Mozart! LOL…  
-And Bertie put a face on him. The poor woman was red!- Haruka Laughed.-   
-It is true. And the icing was when you asked if he liked Sopen - Michiru commented between laughs.-  
-Yes, and he answered yes, but with noodles! The noodle soupen! I do not know what I laughed at more, about the nonsense itself, or about the bump that his wife gave him. Hahaha!

 

Michiru was laughing with her now and they even stopped for a moment with tears running down their faces. However, neither of them, engaged in conversation, had noticed that the forest almost did not let pass the last rays of sun, which were extinguished on the high treetops. Both began to feel something that disturbed them in the environment. The truth is that there was a feeling of danger that was growing as the light gave way. They recovered their composure and more serious already, they continued advancing.

\- According to the map, here we must turn to the right and we will find a cave.- Haruka commented while reading that map.-  
\- It's after four o'clock- Michiru informed with a tone tinged with nervousness. - We have entertained ourselves so much talking that we have lost our time and within an hour the light will go. Maybe it would be better to come back and return at dawn.  
\- Too late - her partner replied - it would take us a lot to go back to the forest exit if we do not get lost. Also, they would not open us in any house, remember what they told us.  
\- I know - Michiru sighed that she confessed not without an air of fear - but with every minute that passes, I notice how an evil environment envelops us more and more, it is still weak, but it is as if It wanted to wake up and know that we are here.  
\- I have that same feeling - her interlocutor confirmed.- It is comparable to the sound of the wind or the roar of the sea, remember?  
\- But this seems even more terrible to me - Michiru added more uneasily. – Here it is the darkness that is approaching.

 

Haruka shook her partner's hand and tried to comfort her.

\- When we must fight, we will fight, while we are together nothing bad will happen to us. Have courage! We cannot falter before we start, we are warriors of justice.  
\- You're right, thank you for preventing her from failing.- Her friend smiled.-  
\- You have done the same for me many times - Haruka replied with a tender look in turn. -

 

Encouraged by the determination of her companion, Michiru went ahead. She thought in turn about many things. Her life with Haruka, the time shared with her other war comrades. The love she felt for everyone, especially for Setsuna and Hotaru. Without forgetting of course the devotion towards her sovereign. In fact they had gone through many things all together. Now maybe they had to live their separate lives. At least until it was time to reveal to the world as they were.

\- One day our kings will have to save the world from a terrible threat. Although now we must focus on this one that also seems very serious .- She said to concentrate .-

 

It was almost five o'clock, the sun was losing strength as seen on the horizon, he had begun to describe the inexorable curve that would hide him from their eyes, depriving them of the protection of their rays. At last, the girls reached the height where the cave was marked. Sure enough, they found a grotto that was big enough to walk in, took out the flashlights to venture inside.

\- We must be very careful – Haruka warned - they could be here, hidden from the sun

 

Michiru nodded softly, so the two advanced carefully trying to silence each step they took, although they had no choice but to point their flashlights to illuminate their route. They strained their ears waiting to detect any sound but all they heard was the insistent clatter of water dripping on the stone, that cave seemed to have some underground current. Fortunately, there did not seem to be anything else, they finally managed to gain the end, the luminosity grew until the sunset tones. They went out into a clearing surrounded by a row of stones arranged in a circle. They observed that the sun had already set and the only thing that reminded him of even a brief moment was the rosy tone of the horizon. Both watched as this last glow of light vanished with a feeling of growing anguish running through their stomachs. It was a feeling comparable to breathing with difficulty. To eliminate it, Haruka focused her attention on those stones.

-What is this? - she asked aloud. -  
\- It looks like a place that Minako once described to me, she saw it when she was in England. It was a kind of magical altar or observatory, I do not remember well - Michiru replied, being interrupted by her friend with a wave of her hands. -  
\- I think I heard something, - Haruka whispered pointing to some nearby bushes. - We'd better hide.

 

They ran towards some rocks to cover them, and a short time later, among the first shadows of the night, they saw several figures advancing, entering the circle. They counted seven or eight. Another figure emerged later, it looked like a woman, but they could not say for sure, they just fixed themselves in the length of her hair waving in the cool night breeze. She raised her arms to heaven and the others imitated her. Then, to the amazement of the girls, the woman and four of them rose through the air leaving the place.

-Have you seen that? - Michiru whispered. - Of course they are not human, I am sure about it. Thank God they have not seen us.  
\- I would not be so sure, - Haruka replied as she made her companion repair the other four who were heading towards them.-

 

They could see better now that they were closer. Their eyes shone in an amber color. When they were illuminated by the lantern, they discovered with horror people who dressed like any ordinary inhabitant of the town but who disfigured their faces with two long fangs and a malicious, grim and fixed look on them. They walked slowly, reaching out their arms to try to catch them. The two were forced to retreat, but those beings surrounded them, there was only one way out.

-Let's transform Michiru! - Haruka shouted at her companion. -

 

Covering each other back to back they took out their transformers invoking their power, they appeared like sailors but that did not seem to impress their enemies at all. One of them held Michiru by one arm.

-Let me go! - She cried frantically, hitting the vampire in the face. -

 

The monster did not seem to accuse the blow, Haruka wanted to go to the aid of her companion but was surrounded by the other three beings.

\- Get away from me, you damned! - She shouted at them, continually watching each of them trying to anticipate anyone who decided to attack her. –

 

The sailor did not want to wait and launched her Earth tremor to knock them down. She hurried to come to the aid of Michiru, but she had disappeared under three of these beings who had joined their companions. Those individuals crouched over her like scavengers who wanted to tear up the remains of a prey.

-Deep submerge attack! – It could be heard among the snarling animals that issued those beasts. The attack of Michiru managed to remove them from her by dispersing them. -

 

As soon as she recovered she met Haruka but the vampires had already recovered and were returning to surround them by narrowing their encirclement.

-Have you noticed? - Exclaimed Michiru, horrified. - At that distance our attacks would have killed a normal person.  
\- But they are no longer human - Haruka replied, also stunned. - We must destroy them in another way, take out the water ...

 

Her companion took a bag from her and from it the little bottle of holy water that now shone with a clear blue flash.

\- With what could we attack them? - Michiru asked searching through her things as she weighed fearfully - the water will not be enough for everyone.  
\- We have to use the first thing we have at hand, - her companion said.-

 

And she did it immediately by tearing a pointed tree branch that she threw against the first vampire that approached her crossing his chest, he fell to the ground among terrible screams.

-You've finished with one! - Michiru exclaimed hopefully -

 

But the rest of them kept going unperturbed, they did not care in the least about the fate of their companion. Michiru imitated her friend and pulled another branch through with one of the creatures that threatened to be thrown on her. Haruka struggled against two who tried to catch her and managed to repel them, but her partner was not so lucky. Another managed to hold her and the rest nailed his fangs to the neck of the girl who screamed in pain, noticing every second how her blood and vital force were lost.

-Michiru! - Haruka yelled as she struggled to escape the pursuit of her attackers. - Resist, for what you want, I'm coming.

 

Showing her crucifix managed to push back those beings, grabbed a stake from the backpack and crossed the back of the one who bit her girlfriend. That being took off his fangs from his victim and uttering a horrible grunt fell to the ground. The other who held her and a companion turned against Sailor Uranus, but Michiru, still badly wounded, nailed them with two branches of trees that she had uprooted almost with her last strength. The vampires fell, same as Neptune who collapsed semi unconscious. Haruka came to her rescue but she forgot that there was still another vampire who grabbed her from behind. She tried to escape but she could not. Her captor was about to bite her. Michiru, apparently somewhat recovered and drawing strength from weakness, sprayed him with a little holy water, the vampire released Haruka and began to burn between horrible screams. Uranus was finally able to help to her companion who had fallen flat on the ground, completely lacking in strength.

\- Michiru, Michiru! How are you? - Haruka asked with great concern -.  
\- I'm very bad- she answered with a thin voice. - The blood burns and my head spins, I have hardly any strength, I cannot even stand up.  
\- Right now we will leave this wicked place.- Her companion said trying to encourage her. - We've finished with everyone, let's hold on tight. I beg you!

 

Haruka lifted her exhausted companion into her arms and stumbled through the forest through a tortuous path, illuminated only by the moonlight that shone with a bloody tint. After a long walk that became eternal, she finally reached the car, climbed up to her friend and arranged her as best she could. She started the engine and run without losing a second, towards the house of the Amish.

\- You'll get well, - she repeated over and over again to Michiru who was struggling with a fever, having feverishly delirious. - The Amish will cure you, you'll see.

 

Her friend did not respond, she only muttered unintelligible things. Haruka was increasingly scared, her partner's condition was getting worse at times. Finally and to her relief, they arrived at the house. It was dimly lit inside, she could see it through the slits of the shutters. She got out of the car and called with vehement blows.

-Open the door, please! my partner is hurt, we need your help. -She repeated her request frantically but nobody seemed to hear it. Then she remembered with horror the words of the old man, if they came back during the night, no one would open them. They would think that they had become part of those horrible beings, who would have become undead - Oh shit, shit! - Haruka spat, pounding on the door with desperation. - We're fine, we're us!

 

But that was useless. She was about to turn around and go back to the car when she heard the sound of a childish giggle. She looked quickly after her and saw a small silhouette sneak around the corner of the house, followed it as quickly as she could but did not see her again, instead she ran into someone who rushed at her. When Haruka illuminated him with her lantern, she realized with horror that it was Ezekiel who was turned in a vampire. She could barely dodge and counterattack with her trembling earth. Whoever was his guide was fired several meters falling right on the fence that impaled him. The sailor approached cautiously with the cross in her hand in case she had not finished with him and her caution was justified, the vampire tried to get up like a spring, the fence had not pierced his heart. Haruka, luckily, interposed the cross making him retreat terrified. Without any kind of regard she took the opportunity to cross his chest with another segment of fence that started with all her strength. Now he did not move anymore. Feeling deeply ashamed the sailor returned to the cabin, with a couple of kicks she managed to knock her down entering the house to discover a horrible spectacle. They all seemed to be dead, but it was not the work of the vampires, a strange peace was drawn on the faces of the woman and the child she was hugging. None had bite marks. Haruka, visibly horrified, turned around, but the old man's trembling voice stopped her. He was still alive. However, his precarious state indicated that not for long.

\- They cannot suck the blood of the dead, or the poisoned, it does not work for them, - muttered this one. -  
\- Good God, what happened here? - Haruka exclaimed almost with a babble. -  
\- Thanks to the sky you are still human- the old man replied, adding weakly. - It was them, they converted my son who came back at night. Despite his entreaties we did not let him in but in a moment of carelessness he convinced little Esther. He caught her and taking her outside while several of them entered the house. I was able to call my daughter-in-law and my grandson and force them to take a poison. The dose of them was deadly almost instantly and mine. Well, there was little left, so I'll take a little longer, but at least I saved their souls. God forgive me I had no other alternative.

 

Haruka was unable to utter a word, the horror and disbelief had completely annulled her speech, she looked at the lifeless bodies of the woman and the child and that shook her. Despite having to fight on numerous occasions against evil, she had rarely seen that face so terrible. But Michiru was seriously wounded and she had to help her, she could not get carried away by that horror. At last she overcame enough to want to know.

\- My partner is badly hurt, they have bitten her, what can I do to save her?  
\- Kill the chief vampire, who is the origin of everything, or give your friend holy water to drink while also washing the wound from the bite. - The old man whispered - but you must hurry, every second that passes is fatal for her ... do it before she becomes ...

 

And the old man did not speak again, he was dead, despite Haruka's efforts to revive him nothing could be done. She realized that nothing could be achieved by staying there, she went outside running. She went to the car to escape from there with Michiru as soon as possible, she had to find the chief vampire. Fortunately she had a lot of holy water with her, enough she believed. Exhausted, she opened the door of the vehicle to discover terrified that her companion was no longer there. Instead, a brief note written in a beautiful and gothic red calligraphy and addressed to her with a sinister invitation.

-If you want to meet your friend, you just have to come and see me. I'll gladly wait for you, dear.- Sarah. - 

 

Below the sign the note indicated an address on a map, it was not too far, crossing a part of the forest the plane indicated a mansion. The young woman tried to calculate the approximate distance, but the ink ran quickly, or was forming lumps. She soon realized with horror that it was blood, possibly her friend's. With a chill, she started the engine and drove at full speed, the minutes were vital, the life and soul of her friend were in grave danger! It was very close to the road that ran parallel to the forest when the car began to roll in fits and starts, stopping more and more. Haruka noticed that the gas gauge was zero, like the reserve, the car stopped refusing to move another meter.

\- Not now, damn it! - she screamed desperately hitting the steering wheel with anger and frustration. -

 

But she did not have time for regrets, so she took out her backpack with all the equipment she had left and she got out of the car, from a distance she could see the roof of a big house. She calculated that it would be a few hundred meters away and ran towards it as quickly as her legs allowed her. Despite being a great athlete it took her about ten minutes to arrive, the uneven terrain made her stumble again and again. The dense darkness that surrounded the place made the road very difficult, even that sinister moon refused to cooperate hiding among some black clouds. Exhausted, she arrived at the front door of that damn house, she allowed herself a few moments to catch her breath, it would not do her any good to get exhausted. How she missed the beans that Setsuna had brought them before! But now there was nothing to do but try to recover some energy, so once she felt better decided to try her luck with the door. She prepared herself for the grueling possibility that the door was solidly closed, in her condition launching a world shaking attack would leave her without strength. However, to her surprise, the door was ajar. She only had to push it slightly to open it widely, as she did it, the door sounded with a screech worthy of the best horror movie.

\- Those bastards are inviting me to enter. They think they have me at their mercy - she thought very upset as she tried to discover anything suspicious inside. - Well I swear you will regret it...

Finally she entered, thinking only of the well-being of her girlfriend and partner.

 

On the other hand Michiru had not gone well at all. A while before when Haruka had left it inside the car she was struggling between the sweats that produced the fever. She felt death, veins burned inside her as if someone had injected boiling water or worse, corrosive acid. She was so hurt by what her senses began to dull. She barely noticed how lifted her in somebody´s arms and took her out of the car, taking her up into the air. She must have lost consciousness because when she recovered she found herself lying on a soft silk couch. Michiru opened her eyes to discover those of a beautiful brunette woman who was watching her intently.

-Where I am? - Could ask Michiru still stunned but finding herself better. Her pains had disappeared. At least for the moment.  
\- You are with me - the stranger said with a whisper to ensure with rejoicing. -And you're going to join our family.

 

The sailor now noticed the presence of two men, or so it seemed, because it was clear that their amber eyes with dilated pupils and sharp fangs, they could not be. Immediately she understood what that woman was referring to.

-Do not! - Michiru exclaimed trying to get up without much strength. - I won’t allow it!  
\- You must not fight or you cannot - Her interlocutor smiled showing in turn two sharp fangs in her mouth to ensure even looking funny. - In a few moments you'll just thank me.

 

Michiru was very weak, her legs failed when she wanted to get up and run, those two guys grabbed her by the arms to keep her from falling and the woman who spoke to her stood beside her, carelessly stroking her hair and face.

\- My name is Sarah. - She said - And you are Michiru, I know, I heard your companion calling you.  
\- She will come for me - the sailor stammered that she could barely think clearly. - She must be on her way.  
\- I hope so. - Sarah smiled, licking with libidinous to sentence. - So we can have a good time all three together. You know? From what I have seen in you, you are two very special women. I would like to enjoy with you.

 

And taking Michiru's chin Sarah pulled her towards her. Her victim tried to resist but could not avoid it, receiving a long and voluptuous kiss in the mouth.

\- Put her on the sofa. - Sarah ordered her assassins who obeyed quickly tearing the sailor uniform of the girl to leave her breasts exposed. -  
\- No - the girl whispered noticing how her head was spinning. She was too stunned to try a serious resistance. - No! ... leave me ...  
\- You'll enjoy like never before in your life - Sarah declared stripping off her gauzy clothes that let glimpse the stylized curves of her body. -

 

Standing on Michiru, she merged in an embrace with her and began to kiss her through all the erogenous parts of her body in a downward direction. The two vampires did the same crossing the breasts of their impotent prey. Michiru, in fact, could not help but moan with pleasure as she felt a deep chill run through her body. Through the mist she could see Sarah separate from her and enjoy the two men. Then their limbs brushed the sailor's lips as Sarah licked them with delight as she kissed her.

\- Now you enjoy yourself - Sarah whispered as Michiru felt one of those virile attributes enter her mouth .-

 

Almost instinctively she licked it and stroked it with her tongue until she felt a liquid fill her throat. It was then that Sarah bit her by joining the pleasure to the sharpest pain she could imagine. She noticed with the little blood that was in it would be lost. But when she thought she was going to die the vampire told her two servants to step aside and placed one of her breasts over her mouth.

\- Go on - she prompted – do not hesitate and try me. You must be thirsty. My baby. Do it and be my daughter forever ...

 

And Michiru obeyed, something inside her urged her to want to do it. She bit the chest of her captor who also moaned with pleasure. The girl now felt the bitter taste of blood slide between the corners of her mouth and discovered that it excited her and managed to quench her thirst. Those guys reappeared letting themselves also bite in the neck by Michiru who experienced a frenzied frenzy in doing so. When she was satisfied she could feel her mouth feeling a pair of thin incisors protruding from it. Sarah looked at her with a broad smile and declared satisfied.

\- That's it, you're almost ours.  
\- I want more, - the girl asked almost with a hissing gasp. - I need the blood of the living.  
\- That's what you need to complete your transformation, so I told your friend where we would be and I'll let her get here alive. As soon as you are satisfied with her, you will be entirely of ours ... - Sarah answered smiling. - It will not be long before it arrives.

 

Michiru also sketched an evil grin now showing long, sharp fangs and amber eyes stained with blood.

 

Unaware that all this had happened, Haruka, already inside the house, walked through the wide entrance porch and the Hall to the bottom of a spiral staircase that led upstairs. Before going up, she took a look at a couple of doors that had to lead to two rooms. She hesitated between opening them or going up, but she heard again that childlike laughter she had heard before when she arrived at the Amish house. That made her choice, approached slowly towards one of the doors, the one on the right. With great caution she went towards her, pushed her open slowly, this time no chirp sounded. She entered a well-lit room with abundant candles and discovered there, the smiling face of Esther, the Amish girl.

-What are you doing here, babe? - Haruka asked sweetly but also with suspicion. -  
-Chiis! - answered the little girl covering her mouth with a finger. - I've run away from them. I do not want them to know that I'm here.  
\- Do not be afraid, I will protect you – The sailor replied trying to reassure her. -  
\- Come – The little girl asked. - I have to teach you one thing.

 

The sailor approached her, but the girl stopped her with a gesture.

\- That cross you have, - She indicated pointing to the crucifix that hung around her neck. - Put it on the door, so they cannot enter, it's a trick that my grandfather taught me.

 

Haruka nodded and did what the baby asked, hung it on the frame, then returned to the girl.

-And what did you want to teach me? - She asked softly. -  
\- Look, there's the door that leads to their refuge - Esther indicated with her little hand in the direction of a door that opened on the other side of the room. - I've locked them up so they cannot leave, but I've I hurt my leg and I cannot run, will you take me? – The child asked with a pleading gesture almost ready to cry. -  
\- Sure, yes, sweetie. - Haruka smiled caressing her long, silky hair. -What is more. We'll leave here right now.

 

So taking the child in her arms, she prepared to leave the room. She would leave the baby in a safe place and return to destroy those monsters and free Michiru. She passed slowly, with the girl in her arms, near the wall, carefully surrounding the remains of what had once been a mirror. Some pieces were still stuck in the wall. She almost cut herself with them, but managed to avoid them, then she gave an exclamation of horror. However, the cause was not due to having hurt with the crystals but to be reflected in them. At first she did not give importance to judging it natural, but it only took a few tenths of a second to her in order to realize that the girl she carried with her did not appear in the reflection! For a moment her breath was cut off and only her exceptional reflexes could save her. Esther tried to stick her fangs into Haruka's throat but she let go of it in a timely manner. Scared, she was staring at one of those horrible beings in that girl's body, her amber eyes, with a catlike pupil and her long fangs left no room for doubt, even though her mind did not want to accept it. The little girl approached slowly without erasing a sinister smile from her face and said with a horrible hiss that horribly disfigured her soft childish voice.

\- It's a shame, I almost cheated on you. But it does not matter, anyway you'll have to be ours.

 

Haruka backed away in fright, it was an involuntary feeling, terrible as the aspect of that being was, she kept thinking that it was a girl. She felt the door until she could get her cross. She had to recover the courage to fight, trying to tell herself that the monster that stalked her ready to drink her blood was not Esther, but she could not accept it, her heart refused to do so.

\- Come, do not be afraid, - the girl asked, recovering a sweet and soft voice. - This will like you. Sarah told me that she'll have a great time, like your friend, they both enjoy it a lot, I've seen them and sometimes they let me play with them, you know? We take off our clothes and Sarah touches me ...  
-Enough! - Haruka yelled, totally out of her mind. - Do not talk about these things like that, it's an aberration, you're just a child.  
-Why? That does not matter - the little girl mocked approaching more and more. - Soon I'll be older, good. Sarah told me that I will not grow anymore but I almost have breasts. Do you want to touch them? I like it when your friend does it, and she told me that you do too.  
\- No, it's a lie! - Haruka howled. - Michiru would never do that to a little girl, ever! And I could not.  
-Of course she did it! - laughed that being, adding - and you will too, you'll see. You will like it, even if I am small, I have learned what excites the adult women. Sarah has promised me that you and I could play together. And you will teach me more things ...  
\- Enough is enough! - Haruka shouted trembling and brandishing her cross before the little girl - get away from me or you will regret it!

 

The child retreated with a shrill scream. Her next reaction was not to howl or scream, she just sat on the floor and started pouting.

\- Why are you so mean to me ? I'm not to blame, she forces me to say it - she stammered, dropping tears from her now precious blue eyes. - I do not want to be like that, save me please!

 

Despite all her prevention Haruka could not help but feel compassion for the little girl. She looked at her face punished by suffering and her heart was unable to bear it. She felt moved and was lowering the cross. That lovely little girl looked so much like Hotaru, she had to help her and take her away from there. She was so helpless and not guilty of her terrible fate ... she decidedly had to save her and Michiru. Maybe if she had not yet converted at all there would be hope for her, for both of them! Thinking about that Haruka approached the child with prevention.

\- Everything will be fine. You have to put up with it. - She said trying to sound more calm and cheerful.

 

Although the girl just cried covering her face with her hands and sipped. Haruka came a little closer, adding.

-We will soon be safe ... You'll see ...

 

She was almost to her side and in an instant the little vampire jumped to her neck showing again her bloodthirsty intentions. Despite the difference in weight, she knocked down Haruka, who could barely hold her. The truth is that although she was limited by that little girl's body, the vampire still had superhuman strength. The fangs of her small mouth tried to reach the neck of her victim, even came to touch her. Esther smiled with a terrible grimace of sadism, pulled her tongue licking the neck of her prey. Haruka had only one possibility. She reached back and managed to get hold of a stake that interposed as a barrier between the girl and her, then, with a kick, managed to push her away. The vampire launched herself once again on her prey. But this time her opponent was ready. The warrior placed the stake in position and the inertia did the rest. Esther impaled herself with her momentum and fell to the side, the sharp stake piercing her heart and coming out of her back. Now she had that angelic look again and looked at Haruka with agonizing eyes, blue as the sky. She could only babble in a whisper.

\- Thank you. Now I can go to Heaven ... - and no longer said, she closed her eyes this time forever. -

 

Contemplating the scene in silence, the tears rolled down the cheeks of Haruka, the brave Uranus warrior who had fought so many times against the evil without retreating, collapsed now because of the tears. Looking at her own hands stained with that blood and seeing the girl's lifeless body, she could not think that a few moments ago she had been a vampire willing to kill her and drink her blood. She only saw a helpless little girl and her cruel destiny. She cried hugging Esther's lifeless body as she had not done since her father died.

-Do not! Why? Why? This is not fair, for God's sake! - She screamed sobbing at the anger, grief and frustration she had. - Damned monsters, I will destroy you all, even if I do not do anything else in my life!

 

Taking a deep breath, she wiped away her tears, however painful it was that she had to go on, and pray that Michiru had not experienced the same thing that happened to that unhappy little girl who was lying in the room. Haruka picked up her cross, hung it around her neck again and left.

-I have to continue. - She commanded herself inflexibly. - Come on, stupid, it's not time to let your emotions get the better of you!

 

The other door on the left only led to an empty room, despite this there were some things that would be useful. Unlocking wood from the windows that would serve as stakes and some nails, she put them in her backpack and left that room. She climbed the spiral staircase, which was the only way she had left un explored. She progressed from step to step as fast as she could. At the end she stopped listening to a few muffled moans that came from one of the rooms, tired as she was of that situation, Haruka opened the door with a kick ready to face what was there, but again she found herself unable to face that spectacle she could not even imagine.

-What is this? ... No, it cannot be! – She exclaimed horrified.-

 

Lying on a silk sofa and completely naked, she found her partner and a beautiful dark haired, robust woman who smiled at her while gently licking her friend's pubis. Michiru moaned in pleasure and excitement. Haruka knew that moan well. In front of her a stocky individual introduced her member into her mouth and Michiru licked it with an almost mystical ecstasy, holding it with one of her hands. Another individual as stout as the previous one penetrated anally this beautiful woman. Haruka held her breath until that girl addressed her between gasps.

\- Would not you like to join us? I guarantee levels of pleasure that you have never been able to dream. - The sailor still could not pronounce a word and her interlocutor added with a sweet voice. - I know that men do not call your attention, but between your friend and I sure we can please you. Watch how she enjoys it. And who knows? Maybe even the male sex ends up liking you same as Michiru.

 

Haruka, frightened, could not take her eyes off her friend who kept introducing that guy's penis in her mouth as if her life depended on it. At last, despite the fury and bewilderment that invaded her, she was able to answer.

-No, that's not her. And I'm going to finish with you to rid her of this curse - she said while struggling to recover from that scene. -  
\- It's a shame, but that's not going to be possible, I'm sorry you rejected my offer - Sarah laughed mockingly. -

 

The sailor pounced on her enemy with a stake in her hand but just when she thought she was reaching her, the vampire vanished. Arising painfully from the ground and now observing an empty room, Haruka realized that she had been the object of a vision, that being was capable of creating hallucinations and playing with the minds of her enemies. She should be very careful from now on. She left the room trying to recover from the shock, but she had a few seconds to do it, two pairs of bright yellow eyes were approaching her. Immediately she sought protection on the wall and brandished one of the stakes in her left hand, pointing her flashlight at those evil eyes with her right. She recognized those two individuals who had appeared in the hallucination, but now she had a feeling they were real. And of course she was not wrong. One of them jumped trying to catch her. Haruka pulled away with the stake in his chest, the other looked puzzled, which was enough for the sailor to crush his cross against his enemy's forehead. Releasing a frightening scream that being began to burn. Once eliminated both she continued her way down the hall. This time she was not going to go wrong because one door in front of her opened wide and the voice of that woman invited her to come closer.

\- Come in, come in, I really wanted to meet you.

 

Haruka entered cautiously, holding her crucifix with all her conviction. Again the scene could not be more rugged. That naked woman was holding Michiru's head between her legs, she was busy licking her pubic hair. In turn, the vampire woman crouched over her victim and licked the belly of the victim leaving some scratches slightly bleeding with her fangs. This time the scene did not affect Haruka who did not want to fall into a new hallucination.

\- The same trick will not be twice on me – she smiled with defiance. –  
\- I know you're very smart- the vampire smiled in turn adding not without glee - that's why I have not even tried, - And to prove it she left Michiru free and she got up looking at Haruka with cold eyes full of lust .- There you have it, She is the person you were looking for, right? But you lose your time. Now she is mine, totally mine.- The vampire smiled. -  
-You're lying! - Haruka replied. -She's not yet yours, I'm sure I can free her from you.  
\- If that's what you think, - Sarah laughed, showing two sharp fangs under her fleshy lips as she ordered her prey. - Michiru, show your partner that you are now only my slave.

 

Like a spring, the questioned woman jumped on what had been her friend trying to bite her with two fearsome fangs. Haruka managed to dodge the first haul, but not the second. The sailor was held by her partner with tremendous strength. Uranus was terrified. That kind of monster that tried to close her jaws on her neck could not be Michiru. She remembered her with that smile and her usual tenderness. Playing the violin in such a virtuous way that it made her cry or even playing between the sheets. The blonde warrior did not separate from her mind the kisses that both were given, warm, soft or passionate, nor forgot the laughter and joy when, together with her friends, they shared some homely evening. However, she had to put that aside and use all her strength to try to hold on to that avid beast by sucking her blood.

-I will never forgive you, damn! - She exclaimed while fighting for her life.

 

Sarah simply smiled, showing her long, fine fangs between those red and fleshy lips, approached unhurriedly until her prey whispered as it came.

\- Now we will convert you, you will be one of us and you will join our eternal orgy.  
\- I will never do it. - Haruka answered while struggling to get rid of the grip! -Never, I rather to be dead!  
-Why do you refuse? - Sarah asked her with a gesture of slight disappointment exposing with good mood - your friend is happy, and you would be too. You are a very brave woman, very intelligent and valuable and very attractive too. I know how much Michiru wants you, just like me. Let me make love to you in a way you've never known. Uniting our bodies and our bloods.-And according to the ending of the sentence, she opened her mouth towards Haruka's neck. -  
\- Michiru reacts please - she begged her girlfriend. - Do not let this demonic power possess you. Fight! I know that you are still there.  
\- It's too late, - Sarah laughed, asserting. - You cannot do anything for her ...

 

And in fact, her former partner and lover was about to bite her when Uranus resorted to one last desperate card.

\- I invoke you talisman of the pure heart, sword!

 

When she pronounced these words a long curved sword with a jeweled handle materialized in one of her hands, with it she dazzled Michiru who loosened her pressure by covering her eyes with her hands and howling as if it burned, she fell to the ground writhing in pain. For her part Sarah recoiled blinded by that light. Haruka took advantage of it by gathering the few strengths she had left. She rolled away from both of them and, already on her feet, took out the vial of holy water while the vampire, overcoming the moment of surprise, told her in a calm and even superior tone.

\- Now you have two options, dear. One is to kill me with that water and the other is to cure your friend. You can still do it, but you will need the whole amount of the bottle. You can choose. She is already so converted that even if you finish with me, you won´t free her.

In fact, her partner was incorporating. Haruka had not a moment to lose. It was clear that Michiru was going to attack her again.

\- Then the choice is very simple, - Haruka replied holding her partner's neck and pouring part of the bottle into her mouth. She did the same with the rest on her neck still pierced by the marks of Sarah's fangs. - Come on, Michiru hold on!

 

At the moment Neptune began to writhe in horrible convulsions, smoke rising from her neck as if it were burning in a barbecue. She screamed in a shocking way. Her friend was overwhelmed and very scared.

-Michiru! I beg you, resist ...

 

And finally Neptune fell unconscious on the ground. Sarah burst into a long laugh increasing Haruka's anger.

-What is it that makes you so funny, you fucking bitch? - She shouted furiously as she brandished her sword. -

 

Her antagonist watched her amused, smiled even contemptuously, shaking her head to reply.

\- Hahaha. How deluded you are! I like that. I laugh at your stupidity, you should have killed me before. Now, even though she recovers, I will turn you both into my slaves, without that water you will not be able to defeat me. You are not a rival for me.  
\- That we will see! - Her opponent answered in defiant tone. - Let's check if you know how to do more than behave like a cheap whore.  
-Cheap whore? - Sarah repeated incredulously, even snarling irritably. - Stupid! I taught Queen Cleopatra the art of love. For centuries I have possessed some of the most famous men and women in history, what will you know about all that? I made love to the Marquis de Sade and slept with Lucrezia Borgia, and they, I can assure you, were much tougher than you believe to be.  
\- You'll have to check how dangerous I turn when someone push me beyond my limits. - Haruka answered without fear, or apparently shocked by these revelations. - Come on! I'm waiting…

 

Sarah did not respond with words but by increasing the size of her fangs and transforming her mouth into the jaws of animal expression. She then threw a slap against Haruka that sent her against the wall without giving her time to dodge her attack.

\- That little sword will not serve you – Sarah laughed with a sibilant growl to indicate her enemy. -Look, look well around you and you will understand that you have nothing to do ...

 

Haruka saw horrified as disgusting rats encircled her everywhere, and she was also trapped by roots emerging from the wall. Sarah laughed in a terrible way and approached slowly towards her, with the security of the hunter who knows cornered and defenseless her prey.

\- Now you're finally going to be mine, my new and most precious concubine.- So she opened her mouth to give her the deadly bite, but Michiru's voice stopped her. -  
\- No, it will not be, it never will be! - She shouted, struggling to get up and repeating these words. -I invoke you talisman of the pure Heart, mirror ...

Having said this, a beautiful mirror with brocades of gold appeared in her hands, Michiru directed it against the visions that tormented her friend making them disappear, there were no rats or roots to hold her back. Sarah moved away from that object, it was the only mirror that managed to reflect her, because it only showed her essence of evil, something that tormented any being, however perfidious he or she was. Haruka took advantage of that moment to pierce her heart with her sword.

-Enjoy this, you filthy asshole! - She snapped removing her weapon inside her enemy. - This happens to anyone who tries to mess with us.

 

Sarah howled in pain but, despite this serious injury that would have been fatal to any of her other comrades, she managed to pull her sword and back off. She staggered and was able to reach the window in fits and starts. She opened her jaws now showing her two fangs that seemed to have increased in size.

-I will destroy you! What you have done to me, I will not forgive you ...  
-Come for us if you dare. - Michiru challenged her, raising the mirror with great difficulty. -

 

Despite her bravado, the young woman felt very weak. Her head was spinning and she was almost on the verge of fainting. She barely remembered anything of what happened. She was in a fog of confusion. However, she had to endure. Unfortunately, she was so exhausted that she bent one knee.

-Have courage, hold on.- Haruka asked her partner. Although she was not much better either.-  
-Hahaha! You cannot even stand up, - the vampire hissed, adding with glee. - On the other hand, I'm regenerating every second that passes.

 

Their adversaries watched with growing dread as that hole opened by the sword began to close slowly but steadily.

-Now it's my turn .- Sentenced Sarah who stood to take a step towards the humans.-

 

But Michiru then raised the mirror. She had seen how the first rays of the sun began to illuminate the horizon and managed to reflect one partially directing it against her enemy. Sarah howled in pain ...

-You'll have a nice tan, courtesy of the house.- Almost whispered Neptune.-

 

Now it was that terrible vampire who, turning her head quickly, observed with horror that within a few moments the sun would come out completely.

\- For this time you have defeated me.- she gave up with breathy voice. - But I'll be back, you can be sure of it, although it takes me decades to get it, I'll start my reign again.

 

After finishing that sentence she was transformed into a large bat that flew out the window, despite all their efforts the girls failed to catch her up.

-Damn! - Haruka spat lamenting impotently. - She escaped, we had her and we let her go.  
\- Do not torture yourself, you could not do more, - Michiru replied with the sweetness she used to comfort her friend. - Me neither. We are too weak ... It has been a miracle that we are still alive ... - She could finish with great difficulty falling on her knees to the ground.-

\- Michiru. - Haruka could respond now with a softer and calmer voice, but dominated by emotion as she knelt to embrace her. - Forgive me! , I should have been interested in your state, are you okay? You had me very scared, when I saw you with her I thought ...  
\- No, do not fear anything, I'm fine, I'm the same as always – Her mate reassured her - and thanks to you. You have saved my soul from eternal torment. Besides to avoid condemning yours. Sarah wanted to bite you. Then I had drunk your blood and you mine to convert us both. And the most terrible thing of all is that I, in some moments, felt a real desire to do it. It was such a strange feeling, as if it had been in a dream. I do not even want to remember it, I would have killed you.- She added anguished and full of guilt. -  
\- But you did not. And that evil woman did not achieve her goals thanks God. - Haruka replied, this time she said it with full conviction and acknowledged relief that phrase. -

 

Both embraced without restraining their desire to mourn the emotion. Little by little, the first rays of the new day bathed them completely, making them think that everything had been a nightmare. After about three hours of walking battered, wounded and exhausted, they arrived at the village where they told everything that happened. The people of the place themselves were full of joy, they healed their wounds and gave them lodging. The parish priest of the town was grateful but Haruka, only asked a favor.

\- Father, when we rest, I want you to accompany me to be able to bury those unfortunates.

 

Afterwards, both she and Michiru collapsed unconscious. When they woke up it was again daytime. They could barely open their eyes, Haruka asked, when she was lying on a soft bed.

-How much did I sleep?  
-A couple of days. - Responded the solicitous voice of her partner.-

 

Michiru was beside her, taking her by the hand. She smiled with an expression of relief and happiness. Now she was truly that sweet young woman with a delicate and beautiful appearance. Soon she added.

-I woke up a few hours ago. Almost at dawn. Luckily, everything is fine. We have been able to defeat them.

 

Haruka nodded smiling with that same happy expression from her partner. When she got up, she took a bath, then had breakfast with voracity. At last, she was able to meet with the locals. It was the pastor who explained to both.

-We went as far as you told us. In effect, we recover the bodies of the family. But we did not dare to go to that house.  
-We'll go now. We will accompany you and do not fear.- Haruka assured.- Nothing bad will happen to you anymore.

 

The priest and many volunteers agreed gladly, although afflicted by those deaths the place was safe now, they could walk again at sunset without fear of those infernal beings. They arrived next to the mansion where the remains of the girl who had just begun to degrade were still resting. Even that angelic expression still adorned her face. Everyone present watched in awe as Haruka took her gently in her arms and carefully placed her in a small coffin. After digging the grave they buried her. A small tombstone pointed to her name and the priest and everyone present prayed. Haruka and Michiru did it too, and even remotely, they thought they heard a lovely childish laugh. It seemed like the sound of a blissful soul that flew towards her release.

-Rest in peace, poor child. - Haruka muttered, her eyes covered with tears, but at the same time happy that she had liberated the child's soul forever. -

 

Also excited and pitied, Michiru shook her hand and they both returned to the village. After that hard day they went to bed right away, they wanted to sleep a few more hours to be fresh the next morning. Then they were ready to leave the place. All the locals gathered to dismiss them. Haruka, without looking back, started the car and took the road to the main road. The joy of both was increased by walking step by step the way home, reaching the familiar surroundings of the city.

\- I hope we can celebrate tonight.- Michiru whispered to her friend. -  
\- Of course yes, you know I love it.- Haruka replied giving her a light kiss - and tomorrow more toast with marmalade.  
-I think I'm starting to spoil you! - her interlocutor laughed, and managed to get her partner to join her. -  
-I hope we're together forever. But being the way we are.- Haruka could say.- Enjoying the love of our loved ones and being able to give it back to them.

 

Her partner nodded. So, the two finally headed the way home, happy to have left behind with such a dangerous adventure ...

 

But in some dark and remote place this evil creature slowly healed her wounds preparing her return in a new place where her evil arts were not known and no one noticed in her presence. In the depths of the earth, in some cavern or pit not explored. That spawn of evil was hanging upside down. Then something made her wake up. Almost with a gurgling voice she asked ...

-Who's there?...

 

She did not get an answer, although she was still weak she went down recovering her woman's form. Walking a few steps through the darkness. In that instant she perceived it. It was a shape that cut itself off in its own blackness.

-Who are you? A being of the night like me?

 

No one answered her, though a faint bluish glow illuminated that being. Sarah did not have to try hard to realize that this stranger was much more powerful than her. He seemed like a kind of monk. Without hesitation she bent one knee, bowing her head obediently before him.

-My dark lord ... I am at your orders.

 

And after a few moments she looked up. That being was limited to showing her a great book of vermilion tops, and pointing it with a sleeve of the black sack that covered him. The vampire even covered her face with her hands defensively, but after a few moments nothing happened. When she removed them and dared to look, she found that she was alone. Yes, totally recovered. Incredulous observed herself muttering.

-It is impossible, even with my power of regeneration I wouldn´t have been able to achieve this in such a short time ...

 

Soon her laughter echoed with its echoes that empty cavern. It was clear that this powerful stranger had helped her. And in her mind a plan was now drawn. It would not be necessary to take revenge on those two humans. Those who had humiliated and damaged her so much. That was not important. She had another assignment. She should wait but that did not bother her at all. It would be even better. It would be decades maybe and by then, Haruka and Michiru would not be there to stop her, the question was, would there be someone who would get in her way? ...

 

EPILOGUE.

Back home in Japan both had some great news that helped them forget that bad experience. Hotaru accompanied by her father and Kaori came to see them. As soon as they arrived, Haruka hugged the little girl without being able to prevent her eyes from filling with tears, Souichi said quite surprised.

\- Well, I knew you loved my daughter very much, but it has not been that bad either, she has only been away for a few months.  
\- Something has happened during this time? - Kaori asked very insightfully. -  
\- You already know what life is like for us as warriors, - Michiru said in a low voice, adding without wanting to be more explicit, at least in front of the kid who was now joking with Haruka. - There is always evil to fight against.  
\- I understand- her interlocutor answered without wanting to go deeper to change the subject. - Do you know something new about Setsuna?  
\- No, since she left with Lornd and became a queen. We were at the coronation ceremony but that happened several months ago. Since then we have been busy.- Haruka replied wiping away her tears. -  
\- I missed you Haruka dad- Hotaru said - and you too Michiru mom- added - Where is Setsuna mom? Has She not seen you again from the planet of the saiyajin? I thought she would come to visit us soon. - She said looking around the place. -  
\- You see. - Haruka told her affectionately. -You know that Setsuna has gone away and that now She has new obligations, but she will see us again, do not worry. I am positive she is very happy.

 

Hotaru listened not very convinced but at last, she said regaining a somewhat childish joy. What sometimes surprised her companions.

-Will you tell me how Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, has gone in this time? ...  
\- Of course, - Uranus replied emotionally - I will tell you many things.  
\- Wow, - Kaori intervened. - I envy you, I have not gotten to call me yet Kaori mom.  
\- Yes, it's funny, she calls me dad, but not Souichi papa! – Tomoe laughed - In that I still have not been able to match you.

 

His interlocutors smiled weakly. That man was a good person. An involuntary victim of that evil Germanoid, the Daimon who possessed him, forcing him to work for the forces of evil. He was even about to die, but thanks to Sailor Moon, he was able to regain himself and return to a normal life. Nevertheless, he had serious sequels. He was in a wheelchair for a while until he recovered and lost most of his memories back then. Although that was rather a blessing. He did not know, therefore, that his daughter, whom he simply thought was a girl, was in fact a warrior of justice. And he also did not remember that his now wife, Kaori Tomoe, whom he thought he knew as Kaori Night, was his assistant Kaorinite, and one of the sailors' greatest enemies. At least until she was killed by Mistress Nine, the malignant entity who then dwelled inside Hotaru. Then she fell to the underworld and finally between the sailors, Emerald, Sapphire and above all, Diamante, they took her out of there, bringing her back to life. That woman, who was very sorry, kept in love with the good doctor. Eventually he loved her too and they got married. However, that did not please Hotaru who did have all the memories of that time, just like what her stepmother was now. Both Michiru and Haruka knew that, in front of Souichi, they all had to play their part. Therefore, and trying to avoid the grim look her stepdaughter gave him, Kaori recognized, somewhat hurriedly.

\- If you do not mind, today we leave Hotaru with you to sleep. Souichi and I were going to leave after visiting you. But, if we bother you or interrupt something that you had planned, we will take her home. The truth is that we had to call you to tell you. We are sorry for the inconvenience.   
\- Not at all. Don´t worry. We will be happy -Michiru smiled. - We have missed her so much! She brings so much joy to this house! Also, today we want to spend a quiet night glued to the television and telling Hotaru things. And may she also explain to us what she has done in this time.  
\- We thank you very much - Professor Tomoe replied, bending down to kiss his daughter and recommending her. - You know, behave well and obey everything they say.

 

Hotaru nodded and kissed her father on the cheek. As for her stepmother she just dismissed her with her hand. Tomoe and Kaori meanwhile greeted the two girls and left. Haruka and Michiru stayed with the girl, eager to give her affection and tell her stories once more. But their warrior companion, as soon as her father and Kaori left, let out their true nature. Then she looked at them with a much more serious expression to say with visible discomfort.

-Damn stupid! We will take her home, she says.  
-You should not talk about her like that.- Michiru asked softly.-  
-It is true. She is making a lot of efforts to be a good wife and mother.- Haruka added.-   
-She will never be my mother.- Her now annoying interlocutor stated.-  
-Please Hotaru, do not get angry.- Michiru asked her conciliatorily.- We are very happy to have you here. You cannot imagine how much.  
-It is true. - Agreed Haruka.- You're a kind girl. Do not keep trying to show yourself so hard with that woman ... She has already paid enough for what she did.  
-I disagree. And although I have to play the role of a daughter in front of my father. That does not mean I've forgotten the terrible moments she made me pass. - She replied the aforementioned adding now more softly.- For dad I do it gladly, because I know that he believes that he was lost all my childhood and that he put me in danger in that accident. And the poor man is blamed for no reason. Ignore that I stopped being a girl as soon as I woke up as the Warrior of Destruction and the Renaissance. However, for him I try to behave as any father would expect from a daughter of my age...

Her companions looked at her with a gesture of circumstance. Even distressed.

\- Someday things will be different. And I hope you get to realize that now, Kaori is not your enemy. -Michiru wished with a sad expression. -

 

However, far from being bothered by those words, Hotaru watched her and Haruka with surprise. Then she asked, full of an insightful tone.

\- Something serious has happened to you, right?

 

Her interlocutors looked at each other in a hurry, there was no point in hiding it from the girl. Then they decided to tell her, by making a summary and omitting scabrous details, what happened.

-It's awful! - Her partner could say wanting to know .- Then you could not finish her?  
-With having prevented her from finishing with us we settle down.- Haruka sighed.-  
-We will have to be very cautious and watch from now so that monster does not return to sow terror again.- Michiru declared.-

 

The one who was also a warrior, Sailor Saturn, nodded gravely. It would be another enemy to worry about. Although at the moment they could do little. After a few hours Hotaru went to bed leaving her two companions chatting in the dining room.

\- Today I am not sleepy. - Haruka confessed to her friend. -  
\- There have been many emotions in recent days.- Michiru sighed wearily. - But I'm exhausted, if you forgive me, I'll go to bed.  
\- Yes, go, you need to rest- Her partner agreed not without promising. - I'll go right away, as soon as I clarify my ideas a bit and I grow more willing to sleep.

 

Her friend smiled and kissed Haruka wishing her good night, she knew that when her partner said that it was not worth waiting for her. This one, indeed, spent the night awake, remembering those not so distant moments, when Hotaru and Setsuna lived next to them ... in one of those relaxed afternoons, in which they resembled any ordinary family. In the living room the girl played tangle, that was a game for which her father was also very fond of. Haruka did not really want to play, but finally the insistence of the baby convinced her. So he was with the left foot in the red circle and the right hand in the green. Hotaru, turned the wheel and now it was Michiru that should be placed under Haruka with both feet in yellow circles and the left hand on a blue one.

-Come on Setsuna mama! - The girl shrieked happily in the direction of the kitchen. - Now it's your turn.  
\- I'm busy making dinner, sweetie, is not it enough for Haruka and Michiru? - she replied affably from a distance. -  
\- Nooo, come please, they are already busy. Come on, - the little girl insisted with a pleading voice. -  
-Yes Setsuna, come please! - Michiru asked laughing while confessing. - I can hardly stand it anymore, this position is very uncomfortable.  
\- Come on!. Do not be a party pooper. - Haruka added loudly. -  
\- Okay, now I'm going ... - the respondent yielded, objecting to that. - But not for long. I have dinner in the fire.

 

The much-needed young lady took a few seconds to arrive, was provided with an apron and had a bowl in which she was beating some eggs, seeing her companions in that position could not help but laugh.

\- Do not laugh so much, now it's going to be your turn. - Haruka warned her. -  
\- Come Hotaru, give life to the roulette - Michiru asked the girl. -

 

The little girl did it immediately and said in a merciless voice to Setsuna that she had to leave the bowl on a table.

\- Right foot in blue circle and left hand in red.  
\- That's very difficult - the required protested adding with blush. - I have to get between Haruka and Michiru balancing at the same time.  
-Oh, come on, Setsuna! – Haruka laughed. - You will not be intimidated by that littleness, surely your friend Lornd and you would adopt more imaginative postures.

 

The aforementioned reddened visibly provoking the hilarity of her companions.

\- Do not talk about those things in front of the girl - she recriminated her partner who apologized smiling. –  
\- Come on woman, cheer up! It will be just a moment. Hotaru has convinced us both and only you are left. Also, I'm starting to get tired of this position, my legs have fallen asleep. So hurry up - Michiru urged. -

 

So Setsuna barely took the position, the three of them were funny. Hotaru laughed with a finger and turned the roulette to herself.

\- Right foot in the yellow circle and hands in the blues. - She said and immediately put herself in position. -

 

Now the four of them looked at each other holding their laughter, they trembled because the fatigue was noticeable.

\- Until when we have to be like this? Dinner is going to be burned! - Setsuna announced obviously worried about that possibility. -  
\- We can leave now, right Hotaru? - Haruka asked with the strong desire that it should be. – We have to dinner.  
-Ok! - the girl exclaimed adding with enthusiasm. - But then, after dinner, we'll play another one!  
\- I do not know if I can resist it, - Michiru teased trying to sit up. - My legs are falling asleep.

 

And due precisely to the fatigue Neptune did not calculate well and moved Haruka that lost balance, both fell causing in turn the fall of Setsuna who dragged the little girl with her. The four of them were lying on the ground, the situation was very funny and after a moment of silence, they could not help but laugh ...

-My God! - Haruka thought with a faint smile of nostalgia when she returned from those memories. - So many things have happened to us, but everything has been worth it, just to be with our loved ones.

 

Then little by little the eyes of Sailor Uranus closed, the fatigue in the form of sleep enveloped her slowly and she decided not to fight anymore, she entered sweetly into the world of dreams, falling asleep on the sofa in the living room. She would sleep to get up the next day, with renewed courage and wanting to live new and more exciting adventures. One day she would tell her friends Roy and Beruche and their little daughter would be the involuntary witness of that story. A girl who, as she grew up, would resume the battle, along with her own companions, against that hidden threat in the shadows. But that will be another story.


End file.
